


Star Wars: Shadow Wars II: Escalation

by SWEULover2007



Series: Star Wars: Shadow Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 346,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWEULover2007/pseuds/SWEULover2007
Summary: The Shadow Alliance has dealt a heavy blow against the Galactic Empire. Now, they must carry their momentum, all the while fighting off other, more sinister threats. Under Tau Palpatine's leadership, they will endure many hardships and losses before they are ready to wage war against their enemies. Rated Explicit for future chapters.





	1. Dramatis Personae

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all of you Star Wars Expanded Universe fans! It’s great to be back into the swing of fanfiction writing. I was going to take a few days off to rest and plan my next move, but I found myself too in love with the universe that I’m helping Squasher create to stop. So, how are you doing on the hot day of June 17, 2018? I’m doing well, if exhausted, as I worked a hard four hours and fifty minutes at my movie theater, and let me tell you, when I was there, it was packed with The Incredibles 2 fans. I might have to work again tomorrow, as I’m on call for this Monday. In other news, I’ve been reading the second book in the Warhammer 40,000 Sisters of Battle omnibus, and it’s pretty good. So, are you ready for the next story in my Shadow Wars saga, as this one will be very exciting, action-packed, and romantic? I especially can’t wait to write about the deepening love between Ahsoka Tano and Tau Palpatine, and the growing intimacy between the two of them. Hey, maybe I’ll even have them get married in this story, as I expect this one to be even longer than the previous one. A guy can dream, as I’m a sucker for an old fashioned romance. Oh, and it’ll have our heroes and villains ramp up their preparations for war, and the Shadow Alliance will have new allies and enemies to contend with. Oh, one more thing. I’ll be updating my Dramatis Personae for when I include new characters in my new main cast, as I’m not fully sure as to how many characters I’ll include. Well, I’d better get to writing the first chapter, which will be in the next update. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!

Star Wars: Shadow Wars: Escalation

 

_Dramatis Personae_

 

A’Sharad Hett; Jedi Master (Human Male)

Ahsoka Tano/”Fulcrum”; Former Jedi; Rebel Intelligence Leader (Togruta Female)

Arden Lyn; Former Emperor’s Hand (Human Female)

Akku Seii II; Mandalorian Captain (Anzati Male)

Bail Organa: Galactic Empire Senator/ Rebel Leader (Human Male)

Celebion; Dúnedain Ranger (Human Male)

Celeste Morne; Jedi Shadow (Human Female)

Chelli Lona Aphra; Civilian (Human Female)

CT-7567 “Rex”; Clone Captain (Human Male)

Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine; Dark Lord of the Sith; Galactic Emperor (Human Male)

Darth Vader (Formerly Anakin Skywalker); Dark Lord of the Sith (Human Cyborg Male)

Jaing; Former Clone Trooper/Bounty Hunter (Human Male)

Jarael Chantique; Medic/Psychiatrist (Iskalloni Female)

Kal Skirata; Mandalorian Clan Leader (Human Male)

Mitth'raw'nuruodo (“Thrawn”); Imperial Commodore/Shadow Alliance Agent (Chiss Male)

Nagme Jamaane; Shamed One/Former Shaper (Yuuzhan Vong Female)

Popara Anjiliac Diresto; Hutt Kajidic Leader (Hutt)

Rahm Kota; Jedi Master; Rebel Leader (Human Male)

Tau Palpatine; Jedi Knight (Human Male)     

Trachta; Imperial Grand Moff/Shadow Alliance Agent (Human Cyborg Male)       

Vedo Anjiliac Atirue; Hutt Lord (Hutt)                                                             

Ventis Uriel; Former Inquisitor/Jedi Apprentice (Human Male)

Wilhuff Tarkin; Shadow Alliance Prisoner (Human Male)

Wullf Yularen; Imperial Security Bureau Colonel/Shadow Alliance Agent (Human Male)


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! What’s going on with you on June 17, 2018? I’m still beat, but I’m willing to write at least a few hundred words in my first full chapter of Star Wars: Shadow Wars: Escalation. So, Tau and his crew are heading to recruit the Jensaarai for their war against the Empire, and that is the first of many Force Organizations that they’ll convince to join their cause. Of course, the Empire will bolster its ranks as well, and the war between the two groups will only get worse before it ends. And, there are the forces of the Cult of Dark Ainur, Yuuzhan Vong, Abeloth, the Killiks, Nephilim, and the Knights of Olpaka to worry about, which will only cause chaos throughout the galaxy. So, when we last left our heroes, Tau and Ahsoka had just made love to each other, and were going to get chewed out by Celebion for their lovemaking before marriage. I can’t wait to write the Dúnedain Ranger berate them for their hasty choice. Well, I’d better get started, as I’ve only got a couple of hours before I have to go to bed for tomorrow. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

_En Route to Susevfi_

_Thirty Minutes Before Entering the Suarbi System_

_14.75 BBY_

As the _Second Chance_ , the personal ship of Tau Palpatine, a Jedi sent from the future by the first Celestial, barreled through hyperspace in order to begin the second recruitment efforts of the Shadow Alliance, a coalition of surviving Jedi, Imperial Senators, and disparate rebel groups and planets, in order to combat the Galactic Empire and Tau’s ancestor, Darth Sidious, publicly known as Emperor Palpatine, a stern reprimand was taking place within the CEC YT-1300 Light Freighter.

 

“I hope that you two enjoyed your little…escapade.” Celebion sternly said to Ahsoka Tano and Tau Palpatine, the two new lovers who had ended their first lovemaking session about twenty minutes ago. The Togruta and Human had a look of shame that plastered on their faces from the Dúnedain Ranger’s talking-to.

 

“We did, but…” Tau said before he looked at Ahsoka, and, finding his resolve, said, “Honestly, I wouldn’t take it back for anything, even if I broke one of Iluvatar’s commandments. Ahsoka gave me peace when I needed it, and I let go of my fears and inhibitions.”

 

Celebion then pinched his nose in frustration over his friend’s stubbornness, and, breathing out his frustrations so that he wouldn’t lash out at the two lovers, calmly, but tensely, asked, “And how, just _how_ , did Ahsoka grant you enough peace that made you two commit premarital sex?”

 

 “She helped me realize that I didn’t have to try to measure up to my brother and his legacy. I don’t have to do things the same way that he did, and that I’m not Edaan. I don’t have to hold myself up to a false perception of myself, and just be my own person.” Tau honestly said.

 

This speech confused the older human before he remembered how Tau had, during his time on Arda, spoke of his brother with great fondness, and how he struggled to form his own identity from his genetic brother’s implanted memories.

                                                                                         

He then sighed in understanding, and sympathetically asked, “Tau, I understand that you’re trying to learn more about yourself, but... do you honestly think that making love with Ahsoka before you two marry is the best way to go?”

 

“It’s more than that, Celebion.” Ahsoka said, speaking in defense of her lover before she stood up to say, “Tau has given me so much joy and peace in my life that I didn’t know that I could feel after I left my Jedi Order, and has given me genuine hope for the galaxy. So, the least that I can give him is my heart, which I know that he reciprocated.” 

 

“That may be, but you guys can at least try to wait until you marry before you have sex again, as I don’t want to have to break out my pommel?” Celebion said with an undercurrent of a threat, making Tau shiver at the prospect of facing the pommel that Celebion utilized when he kept his daughter, Niwen, and his son-in-law, Jane Mallory, from having premarital sex during their journey to Sauron’s former stronghold of Dol Guldur.

 

“I… I’m afraid that I can’t make that promise, old friend.” Tau remorsefully said to Celebion, who only sighed in disappointment over his counsel being disregarded by his leader.

 

“Tau, if you two are willing to break one of Iluvatar’s commandments, then what’s to stop you from breaking more of them later on down the line?” Celebion passionately asked in an effort to reason with the two lovers.

 

Tau looked to the side in contemplation over the legitimate question that his friend had just posed, and, after a minute of soul-searching, said to Celebion, “We’ll keep each other from going off of the deep end, old friend. The two of us know right from wrong, and can keep each other balanced until we decide when it’s the right time to marry each other.”

 

"If I may?" Ventis asked. The couple and Ranger nodded, and Ventis continued, saying, "Look, you both are adults and you will have to face to consequences of your actions. Aside from the typical risks of having some carnal relations, you will also face Celebions mighty pommel." He then grinned at Tau, "And I will put you through such a grueling wrestling match that you will be to damn exhausted to do it, and we will do this every single day till you learn to keep it in your pants."

 

Then he gained a mischievous expression and thoughtfully said, "Or we could try another idea."  
  
"What exactly is that?" Celibion asked, his curiosity piqued at Venits’s look in his eyes.  
  
"We give them chastity belts that alert us anytime they try to take them off." Ventis said.  
  
"W-where did you get that idea from?" Celebion asked, astonished, and a little disturbed, that Ventis thought of that on the spot, while the couple looked horrified at having their movements being watched every second of the day.   
  
Ventis considered it for a moment, "It saved one of Gallius' victims and nearly got him killed."

 

“Did you have to bring him up?” Tau said, scared stiff that Ventis used his horrific past to threaten him and Ahsoka. He then looked at Ahsoka, who appeared to share his distaste over this whole ordeal, and relented.

 

Through their shared bond, both lovers agreed to wait to have sex again until they married, and then exasperatingly sighed in defeat. Tau then annoyingly said, “Fine, we’ll refrain from making love again until we’re married. Happy.”

 

“That we are.” Celebion satisfactorily said to Ahsoka and Tau as he and Ventis stood up from their seats at the lounge, and the former happily said to the two lovers, “May Iluvatar protect you both in these difficult times.”

 

“Thank you, Celebion.” Tau said over Celebion not passing judgement over their escapade, and for willing to be there for them if they ever wanted to talk about anything. He then hugged his surrogate father, and the Dúnedain Ranger hugged him back in understanding of how afraid that Tau was over losing anyone close to him in the wars to come.

 

As Tau let go of Celebion, he awkwardly said to him, “Hey… Can we keep this little secret between the crew, as I don’t want the rest of our friends to find out about our bout before we’re ready to marry?”

 

Ventis then sadly smiled, and said, “I’m afraid that that’s impossible, Tau. Naomi already knows about you two, and she’ll likely tell the others soon enough. You’ll be getting a lot of teasing between all of our friends, so you’d better get ready to endure it all until you marry. No, actually, it’ll last long after you tie the knot. Sorry.”

 

“Ah… We’ll have it coming.” Tau said as he dreaded Ruby Rose’s inevitable gushing over his and Ahsoka’s lovemaking, and the mocking from everyone else.

 

“That you will. That you will.” Celebion said in agreement, before he looked at his timepiece, and said, “We should be coming out of hyperspace in about twenty-five minutes. I’d get your disguises ready for when we meet the Jensaarai, as, from the records that you have on them, they’ll likely think that we’re here to kill them instead of make peace and recruit them.”

 

“True enough.” Ahsoka said, walking to get her cloak in order to hide her identity from any Imperials that might be on the moon.

 

Tau then asked Arnine, who was watching the whole reprimand, “Arnine, can you please gather the records on the Jensaarai, and have them downloaded onto a datapad so that we can have the evidence that we need before we meet them, as I don’t want to enter their turf unprepared.” Arnine then dutifully went to perform his new task,

 

Tau then followed Ahsoka so that they could hide their lightsabers until they met the Jensaarai, and Celebion prepared to meet these misguided disciples of the Anzati Dark Jedi Nikkos Tyris.

 

_Forty Minutes Later_

_Within the Suarbi System_

_Within the City Yumfla_

As the crew of the _Second Chance_ departed their ship in order to take in the sights of the seaport of Yumfla, Tau and Ahsoka reached out with the Force in order to see if the Jensaarai were at their old training facility, which was buried underneath much rubble after Nejaa Halcyon, Ylenic It’kla, and the mysterious Jedi known only as “Desertwind”, killed Nikkos Tyris and his top two disciples.

 

Sensing no living souls there, and instead sensing the echoes of the Dark Side energies that Nikkos had unleashed after his death, they turned to face the rest of their shipmates.

 

Ahsoka then said, “We can’t find our prospective allies at their old base. We’ll have to widen the search if we’re going to find them.”

 

“I could send some of my probes out to their former facility to see if anyone is there, as your senses can be deceived.” Nagme suggested underneath her neoglith masque which Tau nodded to in agreement, knowing that the Dark Side energies of the old building might be increasing the Jensaarai’s ability to cloak themselves from the two lovers’ reach.

 

“Let’s split up into three groups in order to avoid attracting too much attention. Akku, you take Nagme and Jarael to the local garrison posed as bounty hunters, and see if you can pick up any leads from there. Ahsoka, you and Ventis go to the cantina to gather any underworld information. Celebion, you’ll come with me to help us procure transportation in case we need it. We’ll meet up at the _Drunk Dancer_ cantina.” Tau said as he gave everyone their assignments for their stay on the moon.

 

“All right.” Ahsoka said, disappointed in not being able to join her lover on their mission, but understanding his reasoning in wanting to stay professional when they were on the job.

 

She then said to her surrogate family, “Stay safe, all of you.”

 

Everyone nodded at their response, and split up to cover their assignments.

 

_Three Hours Later_

_Within the_ Drunk Dancer

 

“Any luck?” Tau asked his crew as they sat down at their table in the cantina while their waiters went to get them their beverages.

 

“Afraid not. The Imperials here already believe that they hunted down all of the Jensaarai, and that there are no Force-Sensitives left on the planet.” Akku said in disappointment.

 

“That doesn’t mean that they’re all gone. I heard that there was a group of vigilantes that wore strange armor while taking on small groups of criminals in the city.” Ahsoka countered, remembering what she had heard from a couple of friendly spacers.

 

“Well, thanks to Celebion and my skills at negotiating, we managed to get enough landspeeders for all of us at two-thirds of the price. They’ll come in handy when we need to leave the city.” Tau said, earning looks of suspicion from everyone present, who already knew that Tau knew something that they didn’t about their elusive quarry.

 

Celebion sighed in exasperation, and said, “You already know where they are, don’t you, Tau?”

 

“Not for sure, old friend.” Tau defensively said, before he continued, saying, “I remember how, before my time, Luke and one of his students discovered a secret refuge not too far from here where our friends were hidden at. They might be there, but I wouldn’t put too much faith in it, as it was over two decades from now.”

 

“Perhaps they are closer than you think, Jedi Tau Palpatine.” Said a strong female voice that startled everyone as a middle-age human female with strong blue eyes appeared behind him, and Tau recognized her as the second Saarai-kaar, or “keeper of the truth”, of the Jensaarai that Corran Horn and Luke Skywalker were able to convince to let go of her misplaced hatred for the Jedi Order.

 

As she stood across from the table, Tau read her through the Force, and sensed her deep anger mixed with curiosity and fear. He then knew that she was just here to talk, and, acting fast said in order to avoid suspicion from the other patrons, said a joyous tone, “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Saarai, my old friend! Come, come. Have a drink with me and my crew, on the house!”

 

Astounded that this Jedi had known her rank, even though she had not revealed it to the Jedi, she realized that Emperor Palpatine’s claims of him coming from the future must have been true, and reluctantly sat down. She then said, “So, you are from out of time, as the current Emperor claims. My disciples and I sensed your arrival in the system, and, from the strong presence in the Force between you three Jedi, I volunteered to learn just who you were in order to determine whether you were to be considered a friend of foe to my people. But, I wasn’t sure if the vision we received was true if you and your crew would grace our home, or I would have brought some of my best students to back me up.”

 

“Well, let me be the first to say that it is an honor to be graced by such a prestigious figure among your people, my lady.” Tau courteously said, earning a chuckle from the older woman in response to Tau’s attempts of banter.

 

“Well, well, a gentlemen as well as a Jedi. If you were about twenty years older, and weren’t already taken by this fine Togruta, I might attempt to court you.” The Saarai-kaar stated in a friendly tone, surprising everyone present with her attitude, as they recalled from the records that her first encounter with Corran and Luke was not a pleasant experience.

 

“Why don’t you tell us why you took such an incredible risk by coming out here, where the Empire is at in full force?” Ahsoka said, a little miffed that her relationship with Tau was becoming the worst-kept secret in the galaxy.

                                                                                                                                               

The older human woman looked at Ahsoka, and calmly said, “Do not fear, Ahsoka Tano. My people know of the Jedi Order’s betrayal of you during the final months of the Clone War, and we do not wish you and your crew any ill will.”

 

“How did-” Ahsoka began to ask before she stopped herself in order to keep from any potential bounty hunters here from recognizing her from the Empire’s wanted posters, and detachedly said, “You kept tabs on the galaxy from out here in order to know if the Jedi would come after you again, didn’t you?”

 

“A smart one, you are. I can see why Tau here fancies you.” The Saarai-kaar said in between chuckles in response to the couple’s blushing over their embarrassment.

 

Nagme then said, “Forgive me, ma’am, but I thought that your people hated the Jedi for their attempts to destroy you all. Why risk yourself by coming out here to greet the leader of a Jedi-led organization?”

 

“Because my people received visions of the Force of the galaxy being covered in an eternal darkness, and we sensed that this crew would be the tipping point between light and dark for the galaxy.” The Saarai-kaar honestly replied, before the waiters came with each of their drinks, and Akku quickly paid them for the quick service before they began to ingest their beverages.

 

“And that forced your hand, correct?” Ventis curiously said to the Jensaarai leader, who reluctantly nodded her head in acquiescence.

 

“Well, I won’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” Tau gratefully said as he drank some of his cup of hot chocolate, which confused the older human woman, who had never heard of a horse.

 

Celebion, catching her wonder at what Tau was referring to, said, “A horse is an animal that you ride on in my world in the Unknown Regions. You likely wouldn’t have heard of it.”

 

“Ah.” The Saarai-kaar wondrously said as she sipped her alcohol, and smacked her lips in appreciation for her drink.

 

_Thirty Minutes Later_

 

After more idle conversation between the _Second Chance_ ’s crew and their unexpected guest, the seven patrons left the Drunk Dancer, and split up in order for Akku, Jarael, Celebion, and Nagme to head the _Second Chance_ in order to follow Tau, Ahsoka, Ventis, and Shara, which was the Saarai-kaar’s name, who were heading directly to the Jensaarai’s shelter, which was about ten kilometers away from the city of Yumfla.

 

As the landspeeder that held the four Force-Sensitives drove away from the city, Shara asked the couple, “So, how long have you two been together?”

 

“A couple of months. Why?” Ahsoka curiously asked Shara in order to gain a better understanding of their host for the next few days while they waited for Ylenic It’kla to arrive to the system.

 

“I’m just trying to understand why such a well-known Jedi would break his order’s ban against attachment by falling in love with you.” Shara honestly replied, not at all offended by Ahsoka’s caution.

 

She then reassuringly said, “You have nothing to fear from me, as I will keep my disciples in line when you are in my home. As long as you do nothing to provoke them, of course. If that happens, I will have to force you to leave our home.”

 

“We understand, Shara. It’s just that, since we all oppose the Empire in our own ways, we can’t afford to blindly trust anyone outside our own groups, or risk utter destruction.” Ventis said in understanding.

 

“True enough, Ventis Uriel.” Shara said in agreement before they arrived at the mountainous area where the three non-Jensaarai could sense the mostly-cloaked presences of their hosts.

 

Soon enough, the landspeeder stopped moving, and its four occupants exited the vessel in order to follow Shara into a hidden cave, where several armored Jensaarai awaited the return of their leader and guests, and stood at attention when she arrived.

 

“At ease.” Shara said to her five disciples, and said, “These are our guests. Former Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight Tau Palpatine, and Jedi Apprentice Ventis Uriel. Tell everyone that they are to be treated with the utmost hospitality, and to be given every comfort that they might need.”

 

The five guards simply nodded in response to their orders, and accompanied their leader into their stronghold.

 

Within the mountain, they saw Jensaarai using a smelter to create their custom cortosis armor, their recreational area with a small lake for swimming, a training room where several Jensaarai practiced their saber technique, and their living quarters for the duration of their stay here.

 

Shara then said to their three guests, “Feel free to make yourselves at home until the rest of your companions arrive. We’ll be having dinner in two hours. You can dine with us if you wish.”

 

“We are most grateful for your hospitality, Lady Shara.” Tau said in gratitude for the generous accommodations being given to them. He then politely asked, “Do you mind if we come with you, and, while we’re waiting for our friends, we can discuss the reason as to why we have come to seek you out?”

 

“Very well.” Shara said in agreement, before she added, “But, let us wait until your friends arrive so that everyone can see that they have nothing to fear from them.”

                                                                                         

“A reasonable request. We agree to the terms.” Tau said with a glance at his lover and apprentice to be wary for any tricks, as, while he trusted Shara to act in the best interests of her people, he did not trust some of their hosts to act out of misguided vengeance for the death of their first Saarai-kaar.

 

Ahsoka and Ventis showed a minute nod of comprehension and acknowledgement, and Ahsoka said, “Shara, do you mind if I spar with some of your followers? We could both stand to learn a few skills from each other.”

 

“And, I could accompany her. I’ve picked up a few tricks during my travels across the galaxy, and by learning from Tau and his friends.” Ventis suggested, earning a nod of approval from Shara.

 

With that, Ahsoka gave Tau a quick kiss of promise to return to his side as she retraced her footsteps to the training room, and Ventis followed after he nudged his Jedi master in a teasing way at how he had scored so lucky as to have Ahsoka as his girlfriend and lover.

 

With the two Force masters alone, Shara said, “You are very lucky to have such a devoted partner at your side, Tau.”

 

“Heh. Don’t I know it.” Tau said, silently speaking a prayer to Iluvatar in thanks for his prophecy coming true when he had left the Undying Lands on Arda.” 

 

He quickly turned to face Shara, and said, “I apologize for intruding on your home, but we have much to discuss, and the matters of which I am going to speak to you are of the utmost importance.”

 

Shara then adopted her trademark serious tone, and said, “I figured that the matters that you wished to talk to me about were grave. We’ll talk as we walk, as I want to show the rest of my people that you are a friend of the Jensaarai.”

 

As the two leaders began to walk, Tau bluntly asked, “Why are you so willing to trust a Jedi after your master was slain by three of them?”

 

“Because, I have received dreams of my master that revealed the darkness within his heart, and how he planned to wage a war of conquest alongside Count Dooku and the Confederacy of Independent Systems if the Jedi had not stopped him.” Shara simply said, confusing the young clone before he wondered if his travels through time may have caused yet another positive chain of events to occur.

 

“When did these dreams take place, if I may ask?” Tau intently asked.

 

“Two years and two months ago, when I sensed a bright presence in the Force enter the galaxy on the other side of it. Was that you, Tau Palpatine?” Shara asked, earning a nod of confirmation from Tau.

 

“That, and my crew being sent back in time thanks to a Celestial in order to prevent many terrible wars from breaking out in my time, and to save countless lives in the process.” Tau honestly responded.

 

“I see. Do you think that a Celestial gave me these dreams, then?” Shara curiously asked, wondering if the two events were connected.

 

“It is possible. A Celestial that I know by the name of Melian gave me and Ahsoka Force visions of the Emperor’s plans to come, and I know that the bulk of the Celestials are benevolent beings, so it is not impossible to suspect their hand in this.” Tau theoretically said.

 

As the two potential allies arrived at the entrance to the cave, they saw the _Second Chance_ land, and Akku, Arnine, Jarael, Nagme, Celebion, and Butch exited the ship. The latter of which shocked Shara, and she nearly reached for her lightsaber before she was stopped by Tau, who gently placed his hand on hers in order to keep her from making a hasty choice.

 

“It’s all right, Shara. That’s a Tuk’ata hound. His name is Butch, and he is my loyal companion.” Tau earnestly said to Shara, who looked on in amazement over Tau being able to tame a Sith hound.

 

“I… I can’t believe it. How did you manage it?” Shara said, dumbfounded as Butch walked up to her, and sat and stared at her in curiosity.

 

“Actually, my brother managed it.” Tau wistfully said as he patted Butch on the head, and he licked his hand in affection. “It’s a long tale, one that I’ll be happy to tell you all when we have dinner in two hours.”

 

“Very well.” Shara said as she led the way for her guests into her stronghold, where the Jensaarai would find their destiny forever altered from this point on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the first chapter of my story. So, what did you guys think of it, especially the inclusion of the Jensaarai and their leader? Do you think that I made her character good, as I didn’t want her to be antagonistic, given how the timeline has changed? Now, I know that it didn’t have any action, but, don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of action in the chapters to come. For the time being, however, the Shadow Alliance will be focusing on building up its strength for the wars against its enemies over the next several months. Oh, and there will be at least a few chapters where Tau and Ahsoka will show their love for each other. But, don’t worry, I won’t overdo it, or make it too explicit, as I don’t want it to dominate the story, or risk it getting taken off of fanfiction.net. And, they will find their bond tested in several ways over the next few months. One more thing. Thanks to Squasher, I have been convinced that they should wait until they get married to make love again, as he was the one who wrote the little excerpt that had Ventis’s horrific recommendation. Anyway, what did you guys do on this day of June 18, 2018? I went to Costco and got some lunch in the form of pizza and soda, and didn’t have to work today, which gave me time to rest from my challenging day at work yesterday, and prepare for work tomorrow night. Oh, and I played more of Shadow of War: The Blade of Galadriel, and completed the quests at Núrn, and defeated the Lawless, earning me plenty of Gamerscore Points. Tomorrow or later on, I’ll beat Gorgoroth and the three Nazgûl that are the final bosses of the expansion. Oh, one more thing. Thank you for the constructive criticism, P.Mal1. I understand that you may be disappointed, but I want my story to be written in the manner of the novels of the Original Expanded Universe. But, I hear what you’re saying, and I’ll adjust accordingly in my next story. Well, I guess that I’d better get this chapter posted soon. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you all doing on the night of June 18, 2018? I know that I'm writing a lot, but I have a lot of free time today, as I was able to write most of Chapter One today, and still have time to spare. But, don't expect this updating schedule to be a regular thing, as I've got work tomorrow, and I'll have other responsibilities as well to take care of over the week starting tomorrow. So, when we last left our heroes, they had met with the Saarai-kaar, known informally as Shara, and they had entered the hidden stronghold of the Jensaarai. This chapter, they will have to convince them to join their Shadow Alliance, which will be a tall task, given the animosity between the Jedi and Jensaarai. Wait, I just realized that, as of this sentence, I'll have written over five thousand words for this story in under twenty-four hours. That might be a new record for me. Hopefully, my quality doesn't suffer for this, or my Dad won't be happy, and he doesn't even read my stories. Well, I'd better get to writing, as I've only got, at most, four hours of time left in my day before I have to go to bed. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (June 19, 2018 Addnedum.) Hello, everyone. How are you doing on this hot day, as if there was any kind of day to experience on the eve of spring? I'm doing well, as I did some yard work, had a delicious lunch, and am able to write for a few hours before going to work. Oh, I have a request for you guys. Could you, if you are religious, as I know that many people don't believe in a higher power, pray for my mother to recover from her small operation, as she might need it in order for her back to make a full recovery? And, if you aren't religious, just hope for the best, as even that would be greatly appreciated.

_Meanwhile, In the Jensaarai's Training Room_

Ahsoka found herself challenged against the aggressive response of the two Jensaarai that had agreed to train with her, as her lightsabers were currently deactivated due to the cortosis gauntlets of her opponents. Only her agility and connection to the Force allowed her to keep up with her adversaries, and was forced to user her skills in hand-to-hand combat against the man and woman who were trying to attack her with their training lightsabers.

Soon enough, Ahsoka was able to disarm her two sparring partners through her usage of Teräs Käsi, and they engaged in a war of fists and kicks, which Ahsoka was able to win after several minutes of dodging the bulk of their blows, but not without getting several bruises all over her body.

After helping her fellow sparrers up to their feet, the human man courteously said to Ahsoka, "A well-earned fight, Lady Tano. I see that the Jedi trained you well with your time with them."

"Well, serving in a war when you're young helps you learn a lot of useful skills." Ahsoka said with a hint of pride in her voice for the Jedi training her so well.

"What the-?!" Said the horrified voice of the Twi'lek woman who was facing off against Ventis. Ahsoka and her two sparring partners turned their heads, and they were astonished to see the Cortosis armor of Ventis's challenger to be shattering before their very eyes. Ventis then took this opportunity to slug the red-skinned Twi'lek in the jaw, knocking her out in an instant as she fell to the ground.

Everyone that was present, aside from Ahsoka, looked slack jawed at how Ventis mysteriously shattered the armor of his opponent, and backed a few feet away from him in fear of their armor falling apart as well.

One Jensaarai had the courage to ask Ventis, "How in the Nine Corellian Hells did you manage _that_?"

"I saw the miniscule fractures in the armor, and used the Force to amplify my touch to break Neyla's armor apart like it was glass. It was due to the rare ability known as Shatterpoint." Ventis said in the form of an explanation.

"Okay… What is shatterpoint, exactly?" The same Jensaarai confusingly asked.

"It's a Force ability that allows a person to see the fault lines in all things, from the molecules of armor or glass, to within people and their influence in the Force, and events around the individual that have this gift. Only a few Force-Sensitives have been known to use this ability, the most prominent of them being the late Jedi Master Mace Windu." Ahsoka said in Ventis's place, as he, with his lack of diplomatic training, might have inadvertently said something that might have offended their hosts due to their anti-Jedi stance.

"Sounds like a useful ability to have." Neyla said as she looked at Ventis with a new measure of respect, which embarrassed the older man at being the center of attention.

"It is. It helped us destroy a great evil when it threatened a member of our Shadow Alliance." Tau said, before Ahsoka turned around to see him, the rest of the _Second Chance_ 's crew, and Shara, looking at her and Ventis with amusement at the two of them being able to trounce their sparring partners.

Shara then humorously said, "I see that you guys are already making yourselves at home, and it hasn't even been an hour yet."

"Well, they told us not to take it easy with them, ma'am." Ahsoka defensively said, which earned a chuckle from the Saarai-kaar.

"At least you taught my disciples to never underestimate their opponents, especially if they're unarmed. A lesson that I've been trying to teach these three for weeks." Shara said as she shot the three beaten fighters stern glares.

"If you like, Lady Shara, I could treat your fighters, as I can see that Miss Neyla is unconscious from Ventis's uppercut." Jarael suggested to her host.

"Thank you, Doctor Chantique, but we have our own medics that are more than capable of healing our people. You may observe, if you like, as you might learn a thing or two from them." Shara daringly said to the Iskalloni, who looked humorously irate over her medical talents being questioned by this woman from another timeline.

"Oh, it is on now." Jarael challengingly said, before she stormed off in order to show these arrogant fools how they outclassed they were by the doctor from the future.

"Is she always like that?" Shara questioningly said to everyone as she saw Jareal calling for Ahsoka's opponents to carry Neyla to the infirmary, where both the Iskalloni and the Jensaarai's doctors would treat her.

"Only when people question her skills as a medic. In my time, she was a cyberneticist, psychiatrist, and medic for a high-ranking correctional facility." Tau honestly said in praise of his friend.

He then said, "By the way, there is one more thing that I need to tell you before we can continue our earlier discussion. We have one more Jedi coming to this moon in order to show you the encounter between your order's founder, and the three Jedi that killed him and his top two disciples."

"Oh?" Shara curiously asked Tau before she cautiously inquired, "Who is this Jedi?"

"His name is Ylenic It'kla, a Caamasi Jedi that was one of the three who came to this moon seven years ago." Tau honestly said, earning a horrified look from Shara at the perceived betrayal from her guests, as she feared that the Jedi would not understand her people's fears of persecution again, and seek to eradicate them.

Before she could vocally act on her fears, Akku quickly said, "Don't worry, Lady Shara. Ylenic isn't a monster, he's a peacemaker who is only here to show you a clear account of what happened when conflict broke out between the Jedi and your people."

"Isn't his account biased as well, considering how Jedi hate any group that aren't aligned with their order?" Shara countered, which Akku gently shook his head in denial.

"Caamasi have the ability to share unaltered memories between their people and Force-Sensitives." Akku explained before Shara could verbally retort, and he continued to speak, saying, "His memnis of the death of his friend, Nejaa Halcyon, will prove what our records speak."

After a moment of contemplation, Shara unexpectedly said, "Show me the records."

"Then… You're willing to listen to what we have to say?" Tau hopefully asked.

"If I wasn't willing to listen, I wouldn't have revealed myself to you, or brought you to my stronghold where you could have murdered many, if not all of our people." Shara calmly elaborated.

"Fair enough." Ventis said before Arnine rolled forward in order to provide to Shara the datapad with the information on the Jensaarai that Tau had requested that the droid gather for this meeting.

As Shara began to read it, she began to grow fearful over the historical records revealing that her Order's founder, the former Jedi Knight Nikkos Tyris, was corrupted by a Sith holocron provided to him by Count Dooku, secretly the Sith Lord Darth Tyrannus, in order to create a schism within the Jedi Order. She was astonished to learn that the manuscript of Larad Noon, one of the last survivors of the Brotherhood of the Sith in the Great Sith War, which was the basis of the Jensaarai's teaching methods, was wrong on how the Jedi stole every morsel of knowledge from the Sith before exiling them, which was proven false by the Second Great Jedi Schism over sixty-nine centuries prior to this date.

This knowledge, coupled with Tyris's self-fed arrogance, caused the fall of both him and his top two disciples, and forced the Jedi to confront them in order to prevent their dark influence from spreading beyond Susevfi. This resulted in the remainder of the Jensaarai being forgotten among the ruins of their training base.

She continued to read with an increased fervor, and found that she and her people were coerced into serving an Imperial warlord twenty-five years from now by the name of Leonia Tavira, and were rescued from their enslavement by a Jedi known as Corran Horn, and his master, the leader of the reborn Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker, the son of the legendary Jedi Anakin Skywalker. From there on, the Jedi and Jensaarai coexisted in peace, and even exchanged students from time to time in order to study their differing interpretations of the Force.

Once she finished reading the datapad, Shara numbly handed it back to Arnine, and said, "I… This is beyond anything that I had ever imagined."

"I can imagine, Shara." Ahsoka sympathetically said, remembering how she was told by Anakin of how the Son possessed her in order to turn her against her friends during her first journey through the Mortis Monolith, and how it was only through Anakin channeling the last of the Daughter's strength to cleanse her of the Dark Side taint inside of her that saved her, bringing her back from the brink of death. That revelation haunted her ever since.

"How am I supposed to tell the others of this news? They were reluctant enough to let me bring you guys here, and I doubt that they'll accept the word of strangers that claim to have come over seventy-years from the future that the Jedi weren't the monsters that we were led to believe, let alone made peace with them. I myself am finding it near impossible to believe your historical records." Shara fearfully said, worried that some of her followers would try to kill Tau and his crew when they discovered the truth.

"Well, then they'll have to accept the memories of Ylenic, as he won't be able to lie to them. Just have the most opposed to our arrival experience Ylenic's memnis, and they'll, hopefully, come around." Tau suggested, to which the Saarai-kaar seemed to consider the idea.

"You don't have to decide right away, Shara. We have three days before Ylenic arrives here, so you have time to plan ahead." Tau reassuringly said to his new friend, whom she nodded to in gratitude.

"Thank you." Shara gratefully said before she suggested, "In the meantime, we still about two hours until dinner is served. Why don't we talk about the evils that I saw in my vision?"

Ventis then said, "All right. But, fair warning, they're all very disturbing, and we can't afford to risk fear spreading to all of your disciples until they're ready to join forces."

"I think that I can handle whatever you guys have to say, as we've lived the last seven years in fear of persecution." Shara confidently said, earning a disappointed look from the Jedi Apprentice.

"All right, but don't say that we didn't warn you." Celebion said as he and Nagme began to tell the Jensaarai's leader of how Tau, his fellow Jedi, and his ship's crew, helped save the world of Arda from the combined forces of the fallen Maia known as Sauron, and the Yuuzhan Vong under his command.

_Ninety Minutes Later_

_In the Dining Hall_

"Well, I can see why you warned me on how disturbing these enemies were." Shara numbly said as she sat down at her seat at the dining table, and mulled over the knowledge that she had just finished learning about: According to the Dúnedain Ranger and Extolled Master Shaper, Tau and his crew were sent seventy-two years back in time by Iluvatar, the first Celestial in all of creation, in order to prevent Sauron, the darkest and most powerful of the fallen Celestials under Morgoth's command, from conquering the ancient world of Arda, and freeing the bulk of the Yuuzhan Vong under his dominion, who indeed came from beyond the galaxy as invaders in Tau's timeline.

This, coupled with the Jedi and their allies that were already on the world, and their comrades that were on other worlds in the Unknown Regions that had their own terrible evils to contend with, to form the Shadow Alliance in order to counter the growing darkness in the galaxy. They had already made significant progress against the Galactic Empire under Tau's ancestor's rule, and were uniting the various anti-Imperial groups together into an untied fighting force, as evidenced by the Empire's failed Siege of Lah'mu not even one month ago.

"That's why we need to recruit people and groups with different skills, as it's going to take all of us to beat back and defeat or destroy these evils." Tau then sighed in weariness as he said, "Side by side in a time when the Empire is dividing everyone in order to solidify its insidious hold on the galaxy."

"Well, maybe that's why Iluvatar sent you back in time, in order to unite the galaxy for good instead of dividing it." Shara suggested.

"Heh, that's what Gandalf and Galadriel said when I revealed my origins to Viridian, Jane, and Celebion." Tau humorously said as he smelt something delicious cooking in the nearby kitchen, which made him salivate at the idea of having a good home cooked meal again after several days of eating rations in his ship.

Ahsoka chuckled at seeing her boyfriend act so foolishly, and playfully said, "Down, boy. You have to wait for dinner just like the rest of us."

"Don't treat me like a pet, Ahsoka, or I'll make you pay." Tau threateningly said, making Ahsoka laugh all the heavier over the anger-filled look on Tau's face.

She then teasingly said over their Force Bond, _Sorry, Tau, but you'll have to wait until we get married to 'make me pay.'_

Tau then rolled his eyes over Ahsoka's playful banter, and mentally retorted, _Oh, I will wait, my love, as the agonizing wait will make our next session all the more enjoyable._

Ahsoka nearly pounced upon Tau there and then over the promise of their eventual marriage and follow-up lovemaking session, but relied on her Jedi training to rein in her hormonal-induced lust, and looked humiliated at seeing the knowing glances that Ventis and Shara sent her way.

In an effort to divert attention off of her, she quickly asked Shara, "So, do you need any help in the kitchen, or are your chefs good in there?"

"No." Shara simply said before she asked in the manner of a gossip instead of the leader of a reclusive Force organization, "How long have you and Tau been together?"

"A couple of months. We bonded over our desire to bring light into the galaxy, and our shared sorrow over the loss of loved ones." Tau responded.

"Ah. I see…" Shara asked before she conspiratorially inquired, "Have you two ever… bedded each other?"

Upon hearing that question, Tau and Ahsoka spat out their water in the form of a spit take, making everyone laugh at their discomfort over such a bold question.

"I-I-I don't see how that is any concern of yours." Tau ghastly said, humiliated at having Shara ask about his and Ahsoka's private life.

"I'll take that denial as a 'yes', then." Shara satisfactorily said, pleased that her intuition was still as sharp as ever, and that the couple could find happiness in each other in such a dark time.

"Oh, they did it. And, Celebion and I warned them of the consequences of doing it again until they get married." Ventis smugly replied, making Tau and Ahsoka face palm themselves over the humiliation of everyone turning against them.

"Shut up, Ventis." Ahsoka irritatingly said to the Jedi Apprentice, who was enjoying every second of this humiliating discussion.

"Anyway…" Akku said, not wanting the two lovers to suffer anymore from mortification, and resumed his unfinished sentence, saying, "How many people do you have under your leadership, Lady Shara?"

"About twenty Apprentices, thirty Defenders, and sixty family members." Shara off-handedly said, which earned a nod of approval from the Anzat Mandalorian at the large amount of Force-Sensitives that lived here.

"Good. We'll need every able-bodied person that we can find if we're going to raise and train a professional army in just a few years." Tau said, grateful to his longtime friend for diverting the attention away from him and Ahsoka, and onto more pressing matters.

_Three Hours Later_

After everyone in the compound had a hearty dinner, and got to know their knew guests, the Jensaarai and the _Second Chance_ 's crew decided to take it easy for a few hours before getting some rest.

Butch played with many of the Jensaarai's children, and even a few adults grew to enjoy the Tuk'ata hound's friendly company.

Akku, Ventis, and Arnine decided to examine the Second Chance in order to ensure that its systems were functioning at optimal capacity in case they had to make a quick escape from Imperial forces.

Jarael offered to help the medics treat their beaten patients, and see if their medical equipment was up to her strict standards.

Tau, Ahsoka, Nagme, and Celebion, on the other hand, decided to take their time off to either swim in the lake within the cavern with several other Jensaarai, or just relax in the cave.

Tau and Celebion both wore modest swim trunks, while Ahsoka wore a red bikini, and Nagme wore a brown one-piece swimsuit.

As Celebion taught several young Jensaarai a few of his advanced swimming techniques, and Nagme was sitting on the ground while talking with Shara about how the Yuuzhan Vong were cut off from the Force by their homeworld over fifteen millennia ago, Tau and Ahsoka were swimming away from everyone else in order to try to get some alone time.

The two lovers were playfully splashing each other with water as they swam in circles around each other, and they both were laughing at the fun that they were having.

They then shared a playful look, and dove under the water in order to see who could hold their breath under the water longer.

As the couple swam under the water in order to make their competition more exciting, Tau felt a tickling sensation on his feet, and saw Ahsoka smiling as she used the force to manipulate the water behind him.

Tau then said through their Force-Bond, _Hey! That is so not fair, Ahsoka._

 _All's fair in love and war, Tau._ Ahsoka goofily replied.

Tau, in response, used the Force to push a strong burst of water at her, which nearly knocked the breath out or her. As she struggled to hold her breath, Tau came up from behind her, locked her in a fierce hug, and tickled her senseless as he brought the couple up to the surface, making Ahsoka gasp and giggle over Tau's assault on her body.

"Ha! I win." Tau victoriously said as he let go of his girlfriend.

"Oh, sure. Make fun of the girl who keeps you company at night." Ahsoka mockingly said.

"Oh, come on, Ahsoka." Tau said as he pulled Ahsoka close to him, and held her against his body, making her blush over their bodies pressing against each other.

"I love you, Ahsoka Tano." Tau warmly said as he rubbed his hands over Ahsoka'a near-bare back, while Ahsoka held his face in her hands.

"I love you too, Tau Palpatine." Ahsoka said as the two lover kissed, and melted into their embrace.

They were interrupted by Celebion, who shouted, "Hey! Like Ventis said, keep it in your pants!"

"EWWW!" The kids that he was instructing said, disgusted at the behavior that Ahsoka and Tau might do in their presence.

The couple then spat out their tongues at the Dúnedain Ranger, and, seeing that they'd get teased if they went any further in their romantic endeavors, they swam back to the shore, and retrieved their towels so that they could dry off in privacy.

As they quickly made their way to their shared room, Ahsoka said, "Celebion sure is adamant in his religious beliefs, not that I blame him."

"Yeah. I'm lucky to have him as a mentor and father-figure. He helps me stay on the straight and narrow. It makes me grateful that I have a family of my own again." Tau said as they entered their room, and grabbed his clothes, and put on his upper pajamas.

"I know what you mean. Being Fulcrum is a lonely life, and I'm glad to have such people that care about me again." Ahsoka said in concurrence, and began to change from her two-piece swimsuit into her sleepwear.

Tau, in an effort to distract himself from the blood pooling to his nether regions at seeing Ahsoka without clothes, off-handedly asked Ahsoka, "Where did you get that bikini, Ahsoka, as I didn't think that you'd wear something so… revealing?"

"Shara gave it to me from her people's personal stock. Why? I'd have thought that you'd like it, given how much of my skin it showed off?" Ahsoka mock-sadly said.

"I never said that, luv. I was just surprised, is all, as I always thought of you as a conservative individual. I guess being with someone changes you in more ways than one." Tau said as he finished putting on his pants, and threw his bathing suit into the sonic cleaner, with Ahsoka right behind him as she finished putting on her pajamas, and followed Tau into their refresher in order to finish their toiletries before going to sleep.

Once they finished cleaning their mouths, the couple retired to their bed, and cuddled up close to each other, and they gave each other a kiss goodnight as sleep claimed them after their exercise for the day, and prepared for another day of staying with their hosts.

_Sixty Hours Later_

_Outside the Jensaarai Compound_

Ylenic It'kla could hardly believe that he was back on this moon, where Nejaa Halcyon, his fellow Jedi and good friend, had given his life to stop the Jensaarai from spreading their Dark Side influence across the galaxy several years ago. Only this time, he would be here to help make peace with the remainder of their order so that the Shadow Alliance could gain their aid in the coming conflicts.

 _Oh, how the Force works in mysterious ways._ Ylenic humorously thought as he entered the cave where the two Jensaarai Defenders were keeping guard, and he bowed before them, graciously saying, "I bid you a good day, defenders of the hidden truth. My name is-"

"We know who are, Jedi It'kla. Our leader informed us to look out for you, and to bring you directly to her and your fellow Jedi." Said one of the armored Force-Sensitives. He then continued, saying, "If you'll kindly follow us."

With that said, the thee Force-Sensitives began to make their way into the compound, where the Caamasi saw many curious and fearful eyes on him as he walked, which the man understood, given how the Jedi tried to eradicate them the last time that Jedi were on this moon.

He observed the facilities within the cavern, and commendably said to his escorts, "You have set up quite a remarkable shelter here. It is quite impressive, given that you only had a few years to construct it."

"Well, being at risk of extinction constantly gives one the motivation to work quickly." Said the female guard that was helping her counterpart escorting Ylenic.

Soon enough, the three people made their way to the training room, where Tau, Ahsoka, and Shara were sparring against each other, with the Second Chance's crew and several Jensaarai observing the demonstration. They stopped, however, when they saw Ylenic observing their training session.

The Jedi Knight of the old Jedi Order humorously said, "Oh, don't stop on my account. Please, continue to train while we observe. I am wondering just how Ahsoka's skills with the blade have held up after a year of being without her original lightsabers."

'Hah, hah. Very funny, Ylenic." Ahsoka sarcastically said as she and her two sparring partners deactivated her lightsabers, and walked up to greet their new guest.

"So, you are one of the two surviving Jedi who helped their order kill our leader and his two top disciples, one of which was my husband." Shara forebodingly said before she did something that no one, especially Ylenic, expected. She bowed her hand in a peace offering for the Jedi Knight, and courteously said, "It is an honor to meet you, Ylenic It'kla."

Ylenic, never one to turn down a chance to make peace with a former enemy, bowed in a mirror image of Shara, and said, "The honor is mine, Saarai-kaar Shara."

Once the two Light-Siders rose from their bow, Shara said, "Come. The agnostics have been alerted to your presence, and will be wanting your proof on our former leaders' dark allegiance." She then lead the way, with Ylenic, Tau, his crew, and the other Jensaarai following their leader to where they would decide whether or not they would aid the Shadow Alliance in their struggles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the second chapter of my second Star Wars: Shadow War saga. Oh, before I forget, I should explain how strange Ahsoka and Tai are behaving. You see, since this is their first romantic relationship, so they're acting like teenagers on their first date, and I want to show that they're people underneath their powers and reputations. So, how are you all doing on June 20, 2018? I'm doing well, as I mowed my parents' backyard, had a hearty lunch, and have begun to consider buying the RWBY Blu-Ray packs, as I would like to have more good entertainment on hand for when I get bored of Television. SO, I finished this chapter in just three days, which is my normal routine, as I had to work at my movie theater last night, and it was PACKED, man! The Incredibles 2 movie was sold out for several showings, it was fortunate that we had a lot of help on hand to clean up the messes left behind. And, I was lucky to get off of work after 10:00 pm, as I was sweaty and beat. So, the next chapter will decide the Jensaarai's fate, and have the plot move along, where our heroes will gain new allies, and run into a new, very dangerous enemy. Pray for our heroes, as they will face off against a terrible and deadly threat that originated from Squasher's Unexpected Jedi crossover. Hey, I just saw that, once I begin my next chapter, I'll have surpassed ten thousand words in this story. And to think that I just started this story three days ago. Well, I guess that that's enough for this chapter. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on the warm day of June 20, 2018? I’m pretty well, as I’ve got plenty of time to write due to my mother resting, and my sister is out for several hours. So, as we end the Jensaarai arc on this chapter, I’ll move onto our less savory allies, and then make the debut of three lethal servants of Sauron. Well, I’d better get started on this story, as I want to write at least another thousand words in this story by the end of the day. Hey, maybe I’ll be able to write another two thousand words instead. That would just be splendid. Anyway, back to the story. 
> 
> (June 21, 2018 Addendum.) Good afternoon. How are you all doing on this warm day? I’m all right, because, by this point, I’ve written around three thousand words in this chapter so far, which is in less than twenty-four hours. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I’ll be a bit busy for a while, as I have a haircut to go to soon, and then I have to complete my online orientation for my university that I’m going to in the fall, so I will likely not be able to write as much as I’d like to. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but my academics take precedence over fanfiction writing, no matter how awesome and exhilarating writing is to me. Hey, I just saw on Wookieepedia that today is the 12th anniversary of the debut of the first issue of Star Wars: Legacy. Man, does that take me back to the golden age of Star Wars. Oh, and, I just discovered the comic book-crossover titled Injustice vs. the Masters of the Universe, which is connects the Injustice Universe with He-Man. Man, does that name take me back to the old but glory days of Cartoon Network. I can’t wait to collect that series in a few weeks. Well, back to writing.

“I was not expecting such a warm welcome from you, Lady Shara, after the trauma that my Jedi Order put you and your followers under.” Ylenic enquiringly, but politely, asked, which earned a chuckle from Shara.

 

“Well, receiving visions of the galaxy’s enslavement by one of many potential evils forces one to realize that we need to put aside our prejudices if we’re going to survive.” Shara calmly stated, which earned a nod of understanding from this time’s Jedi Knight.

 

“War does make strange bedfellows.” Akku stated as he smiled from smiling at Tau and Ahsoka during that statement, making them glare at the Mandalorian captain in pure irritation.

 

“That it does, Captain Seii; that it does.” Shara said in concurrence before she forebodingly said to Ylenic, “Please be careful of what you say to my followers. Many of them still resent the Jedi for their actions against us, and they may easily take offense at what you have to say if you are careless with your words.”

 

“I understand.” Ylenic sympathetically said before he allowed Shara to introduce him to the seven Jensaarai who doubted that they could ever be allies with the Jedi after they tried to exterminate them.

 

“My fellow Jensaarai, this is Jedi Knight Ylenic It’kla. He was one of the Jedi who confronted our former Saarai-kaar, and is here to show you what really transpired on that day.” 

 

“Honored Saarai-kaar, why are we even allowing these Jedi to enter our hallowed home? They took our founder, and your own husband, from us, and they still have the gall to act as the protectors of the galaxy, even when the galaxy has righteously turned against their kind. They’ll lead the Empire and Vader right to us, and he’ll finish their work, just as he killed your own son when he volunteered to help complete the Great Jedi Purge.” A dark-skinned human rudely interjected, earning scowls from his fellow Jensaarai for his tactlessness, even if they agreed with his sentiment.

 

“Quiet, Gashwin.” Shara sternly said, before she continued, saying, “These individuals came to us in good faith, just as the visions we received foretold. And, this man has the exact memory of how our founder died, which will allow you and your followers to see that the Jedi are our allies in these bleak years.”

 

“How can you be so sure, my lady?” Neyla, the same Twi’lek who Ventis slugged three days earlier in a sparring match, skeptically asked her leader, but in a far more respectful tone than Gashwin spoke with.

 

“Because we swore an oath to serve the people of Susevfi, and the Shadow Alliance is our best chance of protecting them from the invaders that are coming.” Shara resolutely replied, earning many nods of approval from the bulk of the assembled Jensaarai.

 

Once she was confident that no one would react in anger, Shara continued to speak, saying, “Now, Ylenic is going to show each of you his memnii, or memories, of his battle with our leaders, and you will then make your decision on whether to join the Shadow Alliance alongside the rest of us, or to chart your own course in the galaxy. Now, who would like to go first?”

 

“I will, if only to get this over with.” Gashwin drolly replied.

 

“Very well, Gashwin. This transfer of memories will only take a few minutes. I must warn all of you, though, that the memnii are extremely vivid, and will… prove to be very disconcerting for many of you.”

 

“Whatever. I can handle whatever memories that you can conjure up.” Gashwin dismissively retorted as he walked up to the Caamasi.

 

Ylenic then gently placed his hands on each side of the dark-skinned human’s face, and said, “Prepare yourself.” With that, he began to show the memnii of Nikkos and Nejaa’s final minutes: how Nejaa sacrificed himself to defeat the last of the Dark Jedi and protect his fellow Jedi, and the Dark Side energies that were released after Nikkos’s death, which was the true reason for the collapsing of the Jensaarai’s training facility.

 

After about three minutes of witnessing the painful truth of his leader’s downfall, Gashwin gasped as he nearly stumbled to the ground, while tears of emotional distress poured down his face.

 

“I… I can’t believe it. You were telling the truth about Nikkos and the others.” Gashwin heartbrokenly said, his soul utterly crushed by the revelations that he had just witnessed.

 

Neyla and the eight other skeptics could not believe what had just transpired: Gashwin, a man who’s only counsel that he would take was his own, and was a proud man who never cried in anyone’s presence, was breaking down on the floor over the memories that he had just experienced. 

 

Neyla ran up to him and embraced him over the agony that he was feeling in his heart over knowing that his several years of training were based on false hatred, an embrace that he melted into as she gently rocked him back and forth.

 

Once Gashwin calmed down enough to be released by his lover, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and said in gratitude for learning the truth of the Jensaarai’s downfall, “Thank you, Master Jedi, for helping me move past my hatred.”

 

Ylenic nodded in acknowledgment and replied, “You are welcome, Gashwin. But, the credit belongs to you as well for being willing enough to listen to the other side’s point of view. And, call me Ylenic.”

 

The eight other Jensaarai looked at each other in fear over what their unofficial leader, and one of them apprehensively said, “What did you show him?”

 

“I showed him the tragic deaths of your three leaders, and how my friend, Nejaa Halcyon, gave his life to protect me and my fellow Jedi Knight from danger.” Ylenic cryptically replied.

 

“Well, that’s not ominous at all.” The same Jensaarai annoyingly said by the lack of a more solid answer. She then rudely said, “If it’s all right with you, I’d rather not see that flashback, as I don’t want to end up like Gashwin.”

 

“That is your decision, fellow Force user, and I will respect it.” Ylenic said in acknowledgment, before he sternly said, “But I believe that Lady Shara would prefer if you had more sympathy for young Gashwin’s plight, as he has just learned that much of his life has been based off of false perceptions.”

 

“Ah…” The Rodian awkwardly said before she walked over to support the saddened couple.

 

After a few minutes of explaining the memories to the wavering Jensaarai, the ten former skeptics came to a decision to join the Shadow Alliance in order to atone for their order’s near-five years of exile while the galaxy plunged deeper into darkness.

 

“That… That is incredible!” Tau astonishingly said, not expecting them to join their growing alliance.

 

He then turned to Shara, and asked, “Will you allow them to join us?”

 

“I’ll do more than that, Tau.” Shara forebodingly said, before she declared with a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, “As of this moment, the Jensaarai will be a part of the Shadow Alliance, and, with their permission, we will join the Jedi in rebuilding their Order along a more proactive and open-minded approach.”

 

She then turned to Tau and Ylenic, and said, “That’s not going to be a problem, is it, Master Jedi?”

 

The two Jedi Knights looked at each other as if they were considering the offer. They immediately turned to face Shara, and Tau joyously said, “Of course it won’t be a problem, Shara! We’d be honored to welcome you into the Shadow Alliance’s ranks. We just need to help you evacuate your people and the essential equipment, as we can’t risk the Empire, or worse, the Cult of the Dark Ainur or Knights of Olpaka, get ahold of either one. Ahsoka, Ylenic, can you two contact Senators Organa and Bronk, and have them dispatch a few frigates to help us transfer our guest to the Unknown Regions.”

 

“We’ll get right on it, Tau.” Ylenic dutifully replied, before he and Ahsoka went to their respective ships in order to contact one of their two specified allies Imperial Senate.

 

“You have good friend and comrades, Tau.” Shara said as the rest of the group moved to inform the rest of the Jensaarai, and prepare to evacuate their families and vital equipment.

 

“Yes, that we do, Shara.” Tau said in agreement, while including her in that statement to emphasize their new friendship.

 

All of a sudden, his holocomm buzzed, making Tau wonder who was calling him at this time of day. He quickly pulled out and activated the holocomm to project an image of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who looked quite worried over something. This, in turn, made Tau worry, as he feared that one of their enemies had discovered him, Luke Skywalker, or the stasis pod of Remnant’s incapacitated Fall Maiden, Amber.

 

Obi-Wan quickly said, “ _Tau, I apologize for contacting you during your recruitment efforts, but I need you and your ship to come to Tatooine immediately._ ”

 

 “Why? What happened?” Tau worriedly said to the Jedi Master.

 

“ _I sensed a ship full of Dark Siders enter Tatooine, and head straight for Jabba’s palace. I don’t think that they sensed Luke, or me, thank the Force for some mercies. Bu, I don’t think that it’s the Empire, though, as it seems like these Dark Siders are clones of some sort._ ” Obi-Wan explained, which made Tau seize up with fear as he immediately realized just who had arrived on Tatooine.

 

The younger Jedi quickly said, “We’ll be there within eight hours. I’ll get the crew onto my ship, and we’ll head straight for Tatooine within half an hour. Stay safe, and alert me if _anyone_ comes your way. Tau, out.”

 

With that said, he turned off and put away his holocomm, and said to Shara “I’m sorry to cut this short, but, as you heard, I need to head to Tatooine to help another of our allies. I’ll have Jedi It’kla handle your people’s evacuation.”

 

Shara understandingly said, “I heard, and felt your fear through the Force. If a descendant of the ruling Dark Lord of the Sith is afraid, then it’s a critical threat. Should I send some of my people to help you?”

 

“No. I don’t want to put your people in danger against some of Sauron’s best servants.” Tau said, horrifying Shara with the knowledge that the fallen Maia is involved in this disaster.

 

He then activated his gauntlets’ built-in comlink, and said, “All right, guys. We need to leave yesterday. Master Kenobi contacted us, and needs immediate assistance before the Morgolag-Hai find him.” With that said, everyone quickly acknowledged Tau’s orders, and he bowed to Shara in gratitude for their alliance before bolting back to the _Second Chance_ in order to depart the Suarbi System.

 

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Within the_ Second Chance

_In Hyperspace_

_Six Hours From the Tatooine System_

 

“ _We don’t have any assets in the Arkanis Sector, and the nearest force that can assist you is four days away by hyperspace._ ” Bail Organa regretfully said after he had been briefed on the Dark Elves’ presence on Tatooine.

 

“Then we’ll have to handle this ourselves.” Tau resolutely said as he checked his lightsabers for any potential malfunctions, because once his ship entered Tatooine, he would be using his lightsabers very for the long duration of their stay on the Hutt-controlled world.

 

He then requested of Senator Organa, “Have General Kota and Saw Gerrera try to make it to Tatooine as fast as they can, as we’re going to need all of the help that we can get against Sauron’s army of Elves.”

 

“ _I’ll inform them of the situation. May the Force be with you guys. Organa, out._ ” Bail replied as he ended his transmission, leaving Tau to head to his cabin to rest before he entered the dragon’s maw.

 

He found Ahsoka walking to their cabin, and he grimly said, “Senator Organa is going to send General Kota and Gerrera’s Partisans to join us, but it’ll take them at least four days to meet us there. We’re on our own.”

 

“Well, we’ve faced worse odds before.” Ahsoka hopefully said, before Tau shook his head in denial.

 

“No, Ahsoka. The Morgolag-Hai have all of the skills of the most talented and experienced Elves, and are heavily in tune with the Dark Side of the Force. They nearly killed Du in their first encounter, and proved to be a hassle for everyone during our war with Sauron.” Tau forebodingly said, making Ahsoka see why Tau was so worried, as Du was a combat prodigy, and if he was brought to near death by these engineered assassins, then Ahsoka should be worried of them.

 

“I’m not looking forward to facing them.” Ventis said, as he walked by the two lovers. He then gave them a warning glance, which the couple knew at once, was about to not make love, as they would need all of their energy for facing Sauron’s deadly assassins.

 

“Don’t worry, Ventis. We know the consequences of making love again before getting married. If we do, we’ll face Celebion’s might pommel, you’ll challenge me to a wrestling match, and you guys will put chastity belts on us to make us refrain from disobeying Iluvatar’s commandments again.” Tau drolly said.

 

Ventis then laughed at that last comment, and he apologetically said, “Actually, guys, I was bluffing about the chastity belts. I would never put them on you guys, as you’re great people that deserve each other.”

 

Tau and Ahsoka looked as if they were about to strangle Ventis for intimidating them into keeping their urges under control, and he quickly bolted to where the others were in order to avoid being massacred by the two lovers.

 

They then sighed in exasperation over begin tricked like that by their friend, and they retired to their cabin to take a nap before they met with Obi-Wan Kenobi at his hut to plan their next move.

 

As Ahsoka and Tau took off their boots, they had a mischievous look in their eyes, and quickly took off everything but their underclothes. Since Celebion and Ventis said nothing about sleeping in their underwear, and used their hands to rub each other’s bodies all over, making them moan in ecstasy over their hands touching the other’s skin.

 

Soon enough, Tau had a creative idea that could allow them to sleep, and enjoy each other’s company to the fullest without breaking their promise. He then teasingly whispered it to Ahsoka, who sultrily nodded to him in approval.

 

The two lovers then lied on the bed, pressed their bodies and foreheads against each other, and opened their minds to each other through their Force Bond.

 

They found themselves in a shared subconscious space in their minds, and they lied on each other as they rolled around in on a soft bed that they visualized. Soon enough, they pictured themselves without any clothes on, and began to make love against each other’s minds, each exhilarating sensation they felt was as real and vivid as their first consummation of their love for each other.

 

Their scents, their bodies, and their kisses felt completely genuine, and they kept this up for what seemed to be a day. Once they ended their little session, they separated from their Force bond, and saw that only a half an hour had passed from their little escapade.

 

Ahsoka satisfyingly said as she cuddled up to her lover, “I wish that we could do this again, or longer, but this was nice. Now, let’s get some rest before we arrive at Tatooine.”

 

“True that, ‘Soka.” Tau said in understanding, before they let sleep claim them for the next few hours.

 

_Five Hours Later_

_Thirty Minutes From Tatooine_

 

As the two fully-clothed lovers made their way out of their cabin, Ahsoka heard a whirling sound come up from behind her, and pushed her and Tau down to avoid the pommel that was thrown at them by Celebion, who did not look too pleased at his throw missing them.

 

Before they could explain themselves, Ventis said from behind them, “Didn’t we warn you of the consequences of having sex again before you married each other?”

 

“Hey, you said that we couldn’t make love again. You didn’t say anything about us cuddling together, and sharing our love to each other through our Force Bond.” Tau explained to the two older men, which made Celebion shake his head in annoyance at his instructions being ignored, and Ventis looked impressed at their clever workaround for their agreement.

 

“And what did you do when you sharing your feelings through your bond?” Celebion frustratingly said as he crossed his arms at the couple.

 

“We just enjoyed each other’s company through simple gestures.” Ahsoka said, not revealing how explicit their hangout was to the Dúnedain Ranger.

 

Celebion looked as if he did not fully believe their explanation, but, before he could say anything, Akku called to them, saying, “Hey!! If you two are done scolding the lovely couple, we need to get ready for entering the Tatooine System in twenty-eight minutes.”

 

“All right. We’ll be there in a minute.” Celebion called back, before he turned to face the couple, and angrily said, “Thin ice.” He then turned to head to his gun turret in order to inspect it before they reverted into realspace.

 

Ventis then chuckled at his surrogate brother’s exasperation, and quickly said as a commendation and warning, “Nice work finding a loophole around our orders. But, don’t do it again, or we’ll carry through with our two threats.”

 

Once the couple nodded their heads in understanding, everyone went to their assigned stations on the ship, and prepared to reach Obi-Wan before the Dark Elves found him, Amber, and Luke first.

 

_Twenty-Five Minutes Later_

_Within the Tatooine System_

_Onboard the_ Golden Opportunity

 

Vedo Anjiliac Atirue, the appointed Hutt representative for the Anjiliac kajidic in the weapons negotiations with Decca Besadii Diori, Gardulla the Hutt's daughter, and representative of the Besadii Kajidic, over their covert expansion into the Kreetan Narrows after the Empire drove them out of there during its Reconquest of the Rim four years previously, was currently speaking with his young nephew, Azzim Anjiliac Atirue, during an intermission between the business transaction.

 

[I tell you, Azzim, I don’t like these Besadii Hutts. They’re too preoccupied with their own schemes to see that we need Jabba and the Desilijic kajidic to move the weapons and credits through the Imperial shipping lanes.] Vedo educationally said in Huttese to his nephew in order to groom him in preparing for his eventual role in leading the Anjiliac kajidic when he passed on, or was murdered, whichever came first.

 

[Well, maybe they’d be more willing to see things our way if Jabba wasn’t too busy with his mysterious new clients. They made us leave his palace, and killed three of our best servants.] Azzim frustratingly said, earning a nod of approval from his uncle, as a Hutt did not take orders from any lesser species.

 

The proximity alarm for Vedo’s personal yacht activated, and everyone looked around in alarm over the fear that the Empire had found them. They were relieved when a Klatoonian ran into the main hall, and said, “Everyone, please remain calm. It’s just a small Corellian freighter. We’ve got them in our tractor beams now.”

 

That calmed down the two Hutt families and their retainers. Decca then aggravatingly said, [Well, let’s go there to see who these interlopers are that would dare try to interrupt a meeting of the Hutt families.] The three Hutt Lords and their retinue of bodyguards made their way to the hangar, where they saw a diverse group of individuals, including a hideous hound that was protective of the approximately twenty-five-year-old human man and Togruta woman.

 

Vedo quickly recognized the two young leaders of this group, and chortled in amazement over their find, as the bounty that was placed on Tau Palpatine and his allies from his Shadow Alliance would be enough to buy an entire star system.

 

[Well, isn’t his quite an opportunity for us, Jedi Tau Palpatine. Here you are, in our territory, and under our hospitality. The only question is: what are you and your crew doing within our territory?] Vedo intriguingly said as he motioned for the ship’s guards to stand down, which shocked Azzim and Decca with his seeming lack of concern for their safety.

 

Tau immediately recognized Vedo and Azzim from his brother’s memories of his alliance with them in his time, and motioned for Butch to stand down as he calmly walked up to the two Anjiliac Hutts, and deferentially said, “It is an honor to meet you, Lords Vedo Anjiliac Atirue and Azzim Anjiliac Atirue.”

 

Surprised at the respect that the Jedi and leading member of the recently-formed Shadow Alliance was showing the two Hutts, Azzim curiously said, [You recognized us on the spot, Jedi Palpatine?]

 

“Of course, Lord Azzim.” Tau courteously said, before he continued, saying, “In my time, my brother had many dealings with your clan, and they proved to be quite successful and profitable for the Hutt Grand Council.”

 

He then began to form an ingenious idea, and said to Vedo, “In fact, I may have a very profitable offer for you, your clan, and…” He then rubbed his head in embarrassment, as he did not recognize Decca, and politely asked the female Hutt, “I’m dreadfully sorry, but I don’t remember my brother talking about you, honorable…?”

 

Decca, taking great offense at the lack of recognition from the Jedi Knight, angrily bellowed out, “How dare you?!? I am the great Decca Besadii Diori, daughter of Gardulla the Hutt, and I deserve to be acknowledged!”

 

“Well, I recognize you from my master’s stories of you, Decca.” Ahsoka spitefully said before she elaborated on her statement. “Decca was a big-time crime lord on Mawan in the final years before the Clone War erupted, but was driven off the world by Anakin and Obi-Wan after helping Granta Omega kill the Jedi Council member Yaddle in a bid to impress Darth Sidious.”

 

That immediately jolted Tau’s memory, as he knew from Edaan’s lessons with Qui-Gon Jinn on Granta Omega, the son of the Dark Jedi Xanatos, and both of their campaigns to destroy the Jedi Order during both of their lives. He then shared Ahsoka’s disgust at being in the presence of such a vile and opportunistic being.

 

“What are you doing here with such prestigious individuals, Decca?” Tau offensively said in defense of Vedo and Azzim, which made the latter two Hutt lords elated that a Jedi, of all people, was sharing their sentiments about the foolish Besadii Hutt.

 

[Ho, ho, ho, ho! I like this Jedi! He understands our superiority. Come, let us have a bite to eat while we discuss a potential partnership.] Vedo joyously said after he bellowed his amusement.

 

Tau then looked awkward, and reluctantly said, “I wish that we could get acquainted, Lord Vedo, but we have to stop Jabba from making a deal of death with the Morgolag-Hai. Perhaps you could assist us in helping Jabba stay free?”

 

At the mention of the true name of the Dark Elves, the three Hutt Lord looked confused, and Azzim innocently asked, [You mean those strangely armored, pointy-eared warriors that kicked us out in order to negotiate with Jabba in complete secrecy? Those _schuttas_ killed three of my uncle’s best servants in the process of escorting us out. Man, I would love for someone to put them in their place.]

 

“So, they mistreated such valiant souls such as yourselves?” Tau flatteringly said to Vedo and Azzim, which confused the two Hutts, as they were far from “valiant souls” as Tau had just called them.

 

[If you are trying to sweet-talk us into doing whatever you want to do, then your kissing-up efforts need work.] Vedo neutrally said.

 

“Oh, no, Vedo. I would never do that to a future friend. What I am proposing is a joint effort to liberate Jabba from theMorgolag-Hai’s clutches, and place Jabba in your debt. He, and your people, are in a graver danger than you can possibly imagine, I’m afraid.” Tau said, which caught the three Hutts’ attention.

 

[And just what do these Morgolag-Hai have against us? We have never even heard of them until this moment.] Decca dismissively asked the Jedi Knight.

 

“They are the servants of a fallen Celestial, and are likely trying to buy Jabba’s services as a proxy for their own plans for the galaxy.” Akku stoically said.

 

[Start talking.] Vedo sternly said, wondering just where this crew of misfits were going with this explanation.

 

“We don’t have the time for a long-winded explanation, guys! Suffice it to say that these are genetically engineered Force-Sensitives that are hell-bent on conquering the galaxy, including Hutt Space, for their terrible master, and will kill anyone who gets in their way. We need to join forces if we’re to beat them before they complete their deal.” Nagme quickly and irritably said, which made Azzim nervous, while Vedo and Decca appeared to be skeptical of the masqued Yuuzhan Vong.

 

[And, if these beings are so powerful, just how are we supposed to deal with thirty of these Morgolag-Hai with a few hundred henchmen and a ship with three Jedi on it?] Vedo cautiously asked, wondering what Tau would offer for reinforcements.

 

Acting fast, and knowing that they’d have to get him and his charges off of the planet anyways after this battle was over, Tau said in desperation, “How about with the help of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

 

That caught the three Hutts’ attention, and the anger of Decca, who resentfully said, [You know where that _sleemo_ of a Jedi is? If I get my hands on him, I’ll tear him apart and feed his body parts to a Sarlaac!]

 

Tau, realizing just what he had told to one of Obi-Wan’s many enemies, asked Decca, “My Lady, perhaps we can hold off on the vengeance until we save Jabba from the Dark Elves, and evacuate Tatooine before any Imperial forces come from anywhere in the sector?”

 

[A sound idea, Jedi Palpatine.] Vedo said in agreement as he threw a glare at Decca in order to get her to cool off, and said to Tau, [Take us to Master Kenobi, and we can plan our attack from there.]

 

Grateful that he had the tentative support of two powerful Hutt Lords, Tau said in utter gratitude, “Of course. I’ll give you the coordinates for you and a shuttle for you three and your most trusted bodyguards to follow us to. And, I’ll have to inform Master Kenobi of your arrival in order to prevent him from fleeing his home.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Tau and his crew quickly made their way back into their ship, and departed for the Hutts to follow them in their personal shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of excitement for my story. What did you guys think of the transition from recruiting the Jensaarai to parlaying with three Hutt lords in one day? I can’t wait to write Obi-Wan’s reactions to Tau bringing with him three Hutt kajidics, which will be hilarious. So, do you think that the steamy scene between Tau and Ahsoka was too repetitive, as I don’t want to overdo it, but I’m just a sucker for a good romance between a man and a woman? And, I can’t believe that I wrote this in just two days. That’s pretty impressive. So, I’ve got to work tomorrow and this Saturday, so I won’t be able to write as much as I’d like to. But, don’t worry, I’ll write plenty while I can, that’s a promise. Hey, I just noticed that, as of now, I’ll have surpassed fifteen thousand words in this story in just a handful of days. Now, that is an accomplishment to be proud of. So, I guess that that’s it for the evening of June 21, 2018. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of June 22, 2018? I’m doing well, as I have a little time before I have to go to my job for a six-hour shift at my busy movie theater since The Incredibles 2 and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom are out by today. I just hope that the theaters aren’t too messy. So, when we last left our heroes, they had gained the temporary support of Decca, Vedo, and Azzim in helping drive back the Morgolag-Hai from Jabba’s palace. Whether or not Jabba will survive is up to Squasher and me, so, fingers crossed. Oh, and Obi-Wan Kenobi is going to have a stroke when he sees the unsavory figures that Tau has aligned himself with. One more thing. I vow that, until Tau and Ahsoka eventually marry, they will not have another steamy scene in my story, as I want to try to stay true to God’s commandments, and not overdo their love for each other. What I can promise, however, is that, when they will get married, their time together will be written in such a beautiful way that it will make your heart flutter. Well, onto writing. 
> 
> (8:12 p.m. addendum.) Good evening, everyone. How are you doing tonight? I’m ecstatic, as I finished a five-hour shift at work, got a good paycheck, had a delicious Italian dinner with my family, and bought the Blu-Ray edition of Paul: Apostle of Christ. I can’t wait to watch that movie again, as that movie was very heart wrenching. Well, back to writing, as this chapter isn’t going to write itself. 
> 
> (June 24, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. Sorry for adding another addendum, but I have some news to share with you that can’t wait. As of over three hours ago, Squasher updated his Hobbit and Star Wars crossover, Unexpected Jedi, and the chapter was magnificent. I implore you all to read his story, as it serves as the foundation for my second fanfiction series. In other news, I won’t be able to write much Monday, as I’ve got college orientation to attend all day that day. So, I just wanted to let you know in case I don’t update this story for a few days. And, I had to work hard on the night of June 23, 2018, and it really wore me out. Well, time to go to bed, and then write some more in several hours. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_On Tatooine, Outside the Jundland Waste_

_Outside Obi-Wan Kenobi’s Hutt_

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was struggling to control his erratic heartbeat as he witnessed Tau Palpatine’s ship and the shuttle that contained three Hutt kajidics and their personal bodyguards reach his small home, and began to land.

 

Keeping his lightsaber close to his belt, and preparing for the worst from Decca and her vengeful guards after being driven off of Mawan over ten years previously, he patiently waited for his extra guests to debark. After a minute of waiting, the boarding ramps of both the _Second Chance_ and the Hutt’s personal shuttle lowered, and Tau’s complement, along with the three Hutt kajidics and their guards, debarked from their ships in order to greet their temporary host.

 

Vedo, Tau, and Ahsoka were the first to approach the exiled Jedi Master, and the former said, [I greet you, Master Kenobi. Jedi Tau has told us that you would be willing to help us protect Jabba from these servants of… I believe that Tau and Nagme called him Sauron.]

 

Obi-Wan guardedly nodded in agreement, and neutrally said, “Yes. I would prefer to live out my remaining years in relative peace and tranquility, as I don’t want the Empire finding me here.”

 

He then turned to face Tau and Ahsoka, and intensely said to them, “Tau, Ahsoka, do you mind if we discuss a few things in my hut, privately?”

 

Both Force-Sensitives looked at each other in nervousness over their suspicions of what he wished to discuss, but nodded in agreement as they followed the former Jedi Council Member into his home.

 

Once they entered Obi-Wan’s main room, he sternly said to the couple, “Why would you ally with Hutts that would sooner sell us out to the highest bidder, when I asked for help from you and the Shadow Alliance?”

 

“Senator Organa agreed to send General Kota’s militia and the Partisans, but they won’t get here in at least four days.” Ahsoka began to explain. “We were captured by the Hutts, and it was a miracle that they agreed to a truce in order to drive back the Morgolag-Hai, and put Jabba in their debt. And, we managed to get an audience with the leader of Vedo’s clan, Popara Anjiliac Diresto, after we accomplish our objectives.” 

 

“Well, at least you have a plan, and managed to get something out of this mess.” Obi-Wan sarcastically said. He then urgently said, “There’s more. Half an hour ago, I sensed one of the Dark Elves nearing the Lars’s Residence. We need to go there first, and I doubt that our underworld allies will want to take a detour.”   
  
“WHAT?!?” Tau and Ahsoka shouted in terror at Luke Skywalker and his guardians being in danger from one of Sauron’s best soldiers.

 

Tau, acting fast, hastily came up with a plan, and then said, “Ah, _kark_ it! We’ll have to split up. Obi-Wan, you, Ahsoka, and Jarael will head to the Lars’s homestead to secure the family, and then meet us at Jabba’s palace, where we’ll meet up for the final assault.”   
  


“Are you crazy, Tau?!? I’m not going to leave you and the others to face thirty of those perversions of life!” Ahsoka fearfully said, which Obi-Wan was quick to observe that it carried more than concern for a teammate and friend.

 

“Ahsoka, we can’t afford them to learn of our relationship yet. You don’t understand how demented the Morgolag-Hai are. They have no honor, are loyal only to Sauron, and will use any weakness that they can exploit to win the battle. And, if Luke is in danger, then Obi-Wan will need help in beating them, and you’re the only one among us who can work seamlessly with him in battle from your time in the Clone War.” Tau imploringly said to his lover, who seemed to be wavering over Tau’s cool logic.

 

He then said, “Don’t worry, Ahsoka. I know that the two of you will kick their _shebs_ , and come in time to help us save Jabba and Rotta, who I know will still be by his father’s side.” He then kissed her lips with a tenderness that made Obi-Wan awkward for being in this room right now.

 

After a few seconds of precious lip contact before they faced the abyss, the couple ceased their kiss, and pressed their foreheads against each other as they said at the same time, “May Iluvatar be with you, my love.”

 

They then turned to face Obi-Wan, who astonishingly said, “Okay. Clearly, I need to get back into people’s lives. When did you two start a relationship?”

 

The two lovers then chuckled, and Ahsoka said, “A couple of months ago. Now, I believe that we have a family to save, so let’s get moving.”

 

Obi-Wan, forcing himself to shake back to reality, somberly said, “I’m afraid that my eopie, Rooh, won’t be able to take the three of us to Luke’s home. We’ll have to use the _Second Chance_ in order to reach them in time.”         

 

“That’s fine, Obi-Wan. We can launch a strafing run on any Uruk-Hai or Morgolag-Hai in the area, and hopefully thin their numbers down a bit.” Tau said in complete compliance with the Jedi Master’s recommendation. He then said, with a fiery determination in his eyes, “Let’s get Amber and any essential items, such as your journal and Anakin’s lightsaber, onto the ship, and get moving before the enemy finds us.”

 

The three Force-Sensitives then quickly got to work on moving Amber’s stasis pod onto the Second Chance while gathering Obi-Wan’s most essential items onto the _Second Chance_.

 

This minor setback only took ten minutes, and, once it was done, Ahsoka said to the three Hutt lords, “All right. We’ve had a small change in plans. Some of Sauron’s forces have invaded a local homestead, and we need to liberate it, as it has Master Kenobi’s charge there with his family. So, our ships will do a strafing run of the area, and drop me, Doctor Chantique, and Master Kenobi off to take out any survivors and rescue the inhabitants. Once they’ve been rescued, we’ll all head to Jabba’s palace in order to liberate Jabba and any other survivors. Any questions?”  

 

[Just one.] Azzim calmly said before he excitedly exclaimed, [What the _kark_ are we doing standing around here?! Let’s get moving!!] He then slithered back to his shuttle, with Decca in close pursuit, while Vedo shook his head in amusement over his nephew’s eagerness to witness a battle at close range.

 

Vedo, anticipating the response from Tau, said, [He’s an excitable lad, that one. Oh, the things that he will do when he has a position of authority.]

 

At that remark, Tau chuckled in nostalgia over how Azzim helped form and lead the Shadow Alliance in Edaan’s time, and said to the elder Hutt, “Oh, trust me, he’ll make everyone proud. Now, let’s get to work.”

 

With those final words said, the Hutts and Shadow Alliance forces entered their ships, and headed to the Lars’s homestead, where the first stage of the battle to liberate Tatooine would begin.

 

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Within the Lars Homestead_

 

“Leave him alone, you motherless bastards!!!” Owen Lars shouted as he struggled to stop the bleeding on his wife’s abdomen while he watched the leader of these dark-armored assailants grab Luke by the arm, and stare into his blue innocent eyes with disdain and disbelief.

 

Tireel, the leader of this band of Morgolag-Hai and Uruk-Hai in order to investigate the disturbance in the Force that the Morgolag-Hai’s priestess detected in this general area, could hardly believe that this four-year-old boy had so much potential as a Force-Sensitive. Calling on the power of his lord in order to peer into the feeble mind of this child, he saw glimpses of the past and possible future, and what he saw, he would not have believed unless he saw them firsthand.

 

This boy was Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin Skywalker, and would have, unless that wretched Jedi Tau Palpatine had not been sent by Iluvatar to interfere with his master Sauron’s plans, led a reborn Jedi Order against the Sith, their many incarnations, and the main Yuuzhan Vong invasion over the next six decades before passing away.

 

Once the visions had ended, Tireel looked at the boy as if he had stumbled upon a great treasure, and viciously smiled as he showed off his rotting yellow teeth, and said, “We just found Anakin Skywalker’s son here.” The declaration made his forces scream in victory, while Owen and Beru looked horrified over their nephew’s lineage being discovered by their assailants.

 

Tireel then said to two nearby Uruk-Hai, “Take the boy into custody until we can leave this dust ball of a planet. The rest of you, search this place for anything that our master can use, then raze it to the ground, along with the corpses of the boy’s former guardians.”

 

Owen and Beru could not believe that their home would soon be destroyed, and that Luke would be left at these marauder’s nonexistent mercies.

 

Before one of the Dark Elves could destroy the Lars’s, he urgently said to Tireel, “Honored one, I sense Tau Palpatine and several Jedi rapidly approaching our position.”

 

That news immediately put the Dark Elves leader on edge, and he said, “Prepare for a full-scale assault.” Immediately after he uttered those words, he heard the familiar sound of blaster fire being deployed on the outskirts of the moisture farm, and quickly bolted outside to see the accursed vessel of Tau Palpatine, descend, and rain havoc on the positions of many of the Uruk-Hai and Morgolag-Hai through concussion missiles and turbolaser fire. This allowed, to his confusion, a young Togruta woman, a forty-year old human man, and the Iskalloni woman who was Tau’s personal doctor debark the ship with either lightsaber or blaster active, killing many of the disoriented survivors of the first assault.

 

Expecting Tau Palpatine to personally lead this assault, he was surprised to recognize the two Jedi from the Empire’s most wanted list as Ahsoka Tano, a former Jedi Padawan before leaving the Jedi Order a mere two months before the Clone War ended, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Council member who was able to escape Order Sixty-Six and the Jedi Purge that followed, lead the attack.

 

To further consternate the servant of Sauron’s plans, he saw another shuttle debunk to bring out two Morgukai, Nikto warriors who were trained in fighting against Force-Sensitives, and began to engage the nearby Morgolag-Hai and Uruk-Hai, able to fight them on relatively even ground.

 

Once the area was relatively clear of hostiles, the _Second Chance_ left the area in order to head in the direction of Jabba’s palace, while the Morgukai’s shuttle retreated a few hundred meters in order to await the outcome of this skirmish, which made Tireel realize that the Shadow Alliance had split up its forces to cover both objectives at once.

 

Knowing that his forces were being decimated after enduring a withering series of blasts from the Second Chance, he telepathically called out to all of his surviving forces, _Pull back to the house! We’ll regroup inside and prepare for their assault from there._

 

Sensing their master’s orders, the six survivors out of the twenty Uruk-Hai and Morgolag-Hai used their combined Force energy to push back their assailants far enough for them to fall back to the inside of the Lars’s home.

 

Taking the moment to reassess their position, Ahsoka and Jarael bade for their Morgukai escorts to halt in order for everyone to come up with a plan to kill their enemies without getting Luke or his guardians killed in the process.

 

“We need to act quickly. The longer that we wait here, the greater the chances are that our objective will fail, and they’ll either get away with Luke, or kill him to deprive him of anyone but Sauron.” Jareal quickly said, the urgency evident in her voice.

 

“Well, I can sense about twenty of the enemy left in the farm. Tau and Akku gave me some smoke grenades that can flush out some of the enemy.” Ahsoka said, earning nods from Obi-Wan and Jarael, but annoying the younger of the two Morgukai.

 

The young Nikto disgustingly said, “We should charge at the enemy before they can regroup! Take the fight straight to them. Our masters will need us for the push against the rest of these atrocities.”   

                                                          

“We will, after we thin their numbers out a bit.” The older Morgukai said, before he said, “My daughter and I can help assassinate some of these Dark Ainur enemies, and we’ll then rendezvous with you at wherever the rest of them are based, and save their hostages.”

 

“Good. We can thin their ranks out by at least a third before we destroy them all.” The female Nikto, Shasa, eagerly said.

 

Obi-Wan then said, “All right. Shasa, you’ll come with me in thinning out their ranks in the garage Ahsoka, you take the others in searching for the Lars’s and Luke in the main courtyard. Let’s move out.” 

 

*

 

The two Uruk-Hai and three Morgolag-Hai that were inspecting the decrepit droids that maintained the Lars courtyard felt a small tremor in the Force, and turned around for an Uruk and Dark Elf to have a dart containing a potent neurotoxin shot into their necks, and fell to the ground as the poison ran its course.

 

The three remaining distortions of Elves went back to back to hear a metal sphere roll up beside them, and disperse smoke that blinded them to their surroundings.

 

They quickly saw a shadow move past them, and, before anyone could react, two white lightsabers were injected into the heads of the a Dark Elf and Uruk-Hai, allowing the elder Morgukai, Tyer, to sneak behind the last Morgolag-Hai and snap the Dark Elf’s neck, causing the Dark Ainur cultist’s fresh corpse to crumple to the ground.

 

Ahsoka, Tyer, and Jarael then emerged from the smoke, and the former turned to activate the shut-down droids, which confused the Nikto and Iskalloni.

 

“Uh... Ahsoka? I hope that you aren’t trying to get more members for our alliance, because we’re on a timetable here.” Jarael said in the form of both a scolding and a quipping.

 

“No!” Ahsoka said, offended that her friend would ever think such a thing of her, and elaborated, saying, “I’m arming these droids to self-destruct at random intervals after they near a Dark Ainur cultist. The blast might not kill them, but it’ll create one heck of a diversion for us to take them out.”

 

“Excellent idea, Jedi Tano.” Tyer said in praise of the team leader’s ingenuity.

 

“I’m not a Jedi anymore, Tyer.” Ahsoka correctively said before she gratefully said, “But, thank you for the compliment.”

 

Soon enough, the multi-appendage WED Treadwell droid, EG-6 power droid, GONK power droid, and R1 Astromech Droid, were reactivated, and were reprogrammed to seek out stray members of the Cult of the Dark Ainur for targeting.

 

_Meanwhile, Within the Garage_

 

Two Morgolag-Hai and an Uruk-Hai sensed the death of five of their kindred, and, began to run to where their presences vanished. Before they could exit the garage, they sensed the miniscule presence of a Force-Sensitive and an ordinary being, and stopped their run.

 

Eyes darting across the room, they barely heard the faint sound of two people jumping onto the ground, and were able to strike down a Dark Elf before the two remaining cultists turned around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi and the younger Morgukai, armed and ready to fight their numerically equal enemies to the death.

 

The two Dark Ainur cultists launched a barrage of Force Lightning at the Jedi, which he was barely able to absorb with his lightsaber.

 

While she believed to have a clear shot at the enemy, Shasa charged at the enemy, only to get stabbed in the abdomen by an unexpected dagger from the Dark Elf. Before she fell to the ground to clutch her wound, she summoned all of her strength to aim her cortosis staff at the assassin, and thrust it at the evil creation, disintegrating the enemy’s head. Shasa, on the other hand, fell to the ground as she passed out from both the wound and the explosion.

 

Obi-Wan knew that the last of these enemies would soon summon help unless he was quickly taken out, and pressed the offensive against the Uruk-Hai, who was able to block all of the Jedi’s blows, but could not get a hit on the Jedi Master due to his mastery of Soresu.

 

The human, sensing the rage reaching a boiling point within the advanced Orc, saw his opportunity to quickly deal with his foe, and tauntingly said to the Uruk-Hai, “Come on. Darth Maul and his brother were a better challenge than you. Surely a brute like yourself can bypass my defenses. Or, perhaps you were merely bred for inferiority against such a lowly human?”

 

The Uruk roared in pure, unabashed fury over these hurtful words, and put all of his energies into a massive Force Push, which the grizzled human was narrowly able to avoid with a nimble roll, and threw his lightsaber at the distraught Uruk, who found it buried in his chest. He then let out a guttural moan, and fell to the ground as he breathed his last.

 

Obi-Wan, not sensing anymore enemies in the direct vicinity, pulled out his comlink, and said into it, “Doctor Chantique? Shasa’s been hit. I need you to take care of her while I help out the others. She’ll be by one of the speeders in the garage. Can you make it?”

 

“ _Understood. If you can hit the Dark Ainur on your flank simultaneously with the others, then I should be able to make it to Shasa. Chantique, out._ ” Jarael quickly said as she ended her communique with the Jedi Master. 

 

Obi-Wan quickly carried Shasa next to the Lars’s V-35 Coruier, where she would be safe until Jarael reached her, he sensed that Ahsoka and Tyer were preparing to engage the enemy, and redoubled his pace to hit the enemy’s unguarded flank.

 

Along the way, he saw Jarael run past him, and she, before he was out of hearing range, shouted, “Watch out for the droids!”

 

Confused as to what that meant, but knowing the time was of the essence, quickly ran to the kitchen, where Ahsoka and Tyer were facing off against two Morgolag-Hai and an Uruk-Hai, while two additional Dark Elves were burnt corpses around the debris of two droids. This made Obi-Wan realize what Jarael was referring to earlier, and quipped to Ahsoka as he engaged another Uruk-Hai, “I guess that Anakin’s mechanical teachings paid off!”

 

“Yeah. Well, you know me, I’d never forget a skill once I’d learn it.” Ahsoka off-handedly said as she blocked and parried every blow from a Morgolag-Hai before she took a glancing blow on her left shoulder, which made her wince in pain. Knowing that she had to end this battle quickly, she pulled off one of the skills that Tau had taught her during their time on Lah’mu: She conjured up a storm of Force Lightning, and threw it at her attacker, frying his insides out with the blast.

 

The four remaining combatants were either astonished or fearful of that attack, and Tyer took the chance to pull out a blaster and shoot the next elven-armored assailant’s head clean off.

 

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was not as opportunistic, and felt a club hit him straight in his left temple, disorienting him enough to fall onto the ground. The Uruk then took the chance to run from his numerically superior opponents, while Ahsoka and Tyer took the moment to help the stunned Obi-Wan up to his feet.

 

As Obi-Wan regained his bearings, he sternly said to Ahsoka, “What in the blazes were you thinking, Ahsoka?!? How did… When did you learn Force Lightning, and how did you not draw on the Dark Side when you did that?!?”

 

“No time for that now, old friend. Just know that Tau taught me how to safely use it on Lah’mu, and that I won’t be falling to the Dark Side anytime soon. Now, I believe that we’ve got some hostages to save.” Ahsoka instructively said, which Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed to, but mentally noted to have a good, long talk with Tau after they all made it off of Tatooine.

 

The three warriors then heard a young woman scream in agony, and an older man bellowed in grief, both sounds came from the garage, which made everyone’s blood curdle, as that was wher Obi-Wan sent Jarael to in order to take care of Shasa.

 

They then ran as quick as their feet could carry them, and, once they reached the garage, they saw the electrified body of Beru Lars, a cursing Owen Lars as he failed to get a single blow on her seven murderers, the screaming and horrified Luke Skywalker being held in the grip of who seemed to be the leader of these marauders, and the captured Jarael and Shasa.

 

Before anyone could try to rescue the four remaining hostages, the leader of the even remaining Dark Elves arrogantly said, “Uh, uh, uh. No sudden movements, or little Luke here is going to be losing his right hand, just like his dear old father.”

 

That last part of the sentence nearly made Obi-Wan and Owen’s hearts stop right there as their enemy had declared his knowledge of Luke’s true parentage.

 

Sensing the terror from the Jedi and moisture farmer, the leader viciously smiled, and said, “Oh, did that his a nerve?” He then introduced himself, boastfully saying, “I am Tireel, servant of the true lord of the universe, the nightmare of Osgiliath, the Bird of Prey, the poisoned blade that brings swift death, the minstrel that lays waste to armies, and I was sent here to investigate a disturbance in the Force. I thought that it would be the residue of an old Jedi or Force Nexus, but I did not dare suspect that it would be the son of the Chosen One himself. I think that he would make a fine disciple for Lord Sauron.”

 

“Not if we have anything to say about it.” Obi-Wan defiantly said as he pointed his lightsaber at Tireel, and said, “Let them go. You can’t hope to beat all of us, let alone escape this planet with the Hutts occupying it.”

 

At that feeble threat, Tireel laughed in pure amusement over Obi-Wan’s presumptuousness, and mockingly said, “You mean those worms that are attacking the Archon and High Priestess as we speak? Tau and his allies won’t stand a chance against their combined might, along with Jabba’s entire mercenary force that is present for the concordance that is being manipulated as we speak for my master’s benefit.”

 

“Ugh.” Owen grunted in pain as he struggled to reach into his coat for something, and imploringly said to Obi-Wan, “Ben, it doesn’t matter what happens to me anymore, but just get Luke away from these bastards, and you can train him as a Jedi!”

 

Before anyone could react to what Owen, who, until now, had no intention of allowing Obi-Wan anywhere near Luke, the widowed moisture farmer pulled out a miniature frag mine, and activated it, setting it to blow in five seconds.

 

Owen sorrowfully looked at Luke, and tearfully said, “Good-bye, Luke.” He then tackled the two Dark Elves away from their comrades, and, before anyone was able to stop Owen’s act of self-sacrifice, Owen and the two Morgolag-Hai were consumed in a fiery explosion that blew the five Morgolag-Hai and their three surviving hostages were blown to the ground.

 

Ahsoka, knowing that this was her chance to save Luke and the others, pushed the five remaining Morgolag-Hai away from Luke, Jarael, and Shasa, and scooped up a distraught Luke, and Jarael, quickly regaining her bearings, picked up Shasa.

 

As the Tireel and his four fellow Morgolag-Hai struggled to get up on their feet, the four able-bodied noble souls ran to the shuttle that was waiting for them, and barely managed to get to it before Tireel and his dark brothers emerged from the Moisture farm.

 

Not taking any chances, Tyer urgently said to the shuttle’s pilots, “Take off to Jabba’s palace, now!” He then turned to face Jarael, and fearfully said, “While we help take on Sauron and Jabba’s forces, tend to my daughter, Doctor Chantique.”

 

“Don’t worry, Tyer. Right now, she’s my number one responsibility, along with young Luke while you guys go off into battle.” Jarael reassuringly said to the older Morgukai, and resumed treating her with her painkillers and bacta patches on her wound.

 

“Thank you.” Tyer and Obi-Wan gratefully said to the Iskalloni doctor, while Ahsoka applied a bacta patch to her wounded shoulder, and reached out through her Force Bond with Tau to contact him, saying, _Tau. It’s Ahsoka. We rescued Luke, but Owen and Beru were killed by the Dark Elves. We’re on our way to support you at Jabba’s palace. What’s the status of the attack?_

 

 _We’re just about to commence our attack. We’ve got some Bo-Katan and some of her Night Owls with us, as they were, without anyone but Fenn Shysa’s knowledge, in the area racking up bounties for funds for us from Lady Valarian. Oh, and we’ve got contact from Jane and his squad, and it turns out that we’ve got an inside man within Jabba’s palace._ Tau explained to his lover, which made her smile in relief that she wasn’t too late to the major engagement. He then mentally said, _Is Luke all right?_  

 

 _He’s unconscious, but he’ll pull through. Jarael’s taking care of him and Shasa. Now, we just have to help him overcome witnessing his guardians dying terrible deaths._ Ahsoka grimly said.

 

 _Well, we’ll deal with that when we get to it. Just try and get here as quickly as you can. We can’t let the Morgolag-Hai entrench themselves much further._ Tau responded before he closed off the mental link, allowing Ahsoka to inform the others of their reinforcements, and how they might make it in time for the assault on Jabba’s palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. And, just in time, too, as I’ve got to go to bed in a few hours for my orientation at college tomorrow morning, and it’ll take up most my day, so I won’t be able to write much then. Anyway, did you guys like this chapter, as I kind of made it up as I went along, and I hope that I didn’t make the Uruk-Hai and Morgolag-Hai too weak. So, how are you all doing on the evening of June 24, 2018? I’m doing well, as I went to see “TAG” with my dad, and it was a pretty hilarious movie. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I want it on the internet within a couple of hours. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Bet you didn’t expect so hear from me so early on Monday, June 25, 2018. Well, I finished up my orientation around 5:00 pm, and got home, where I was then able to begin the next chapter. So, my orientation went well, as I’m going to start it nice and slow until I get acclimated to the college environment, and then pick up with one more class after a couple of semesters. Anyway, a whole lot happened on the last chapter of the story. A band of Morgolag-Hai and Uruk-Hai were killed, along with Beru and Owen Lars, Tireel and his surviving Dark Elves now know who Luke Skywalker is, and who he might become if Sauron doesn’t act to kill or capture him, and the Shadow Alliance/Hutt force is ready to attack Jabba’s Palace in order to keep Jabba from allying with the Cult of the Dark Ainur. Man, I have a bad feeling for our heroes, as I know that there will be a lot of close calls, and an unexpected twist that will leave you guys begging for more after this chapter’s done. Oh, one more thing. AS of last night, just before I published the last chapter, I finished Middle-Earth: Shadow of War: The Blade of Galadriel, and my heart went out to Talion for the horrific fate that he suffered due to selfishness and mad ambition. I only hope that Eltariel can one day fully atone for the betrayal that she committed. Soon enough, I’ll get to The Desolation of Mordor DLC, which I bet will be a blast, no pun intended (actually, pun intended). Well, I’d better get to writing, as I’ve already surpassed twenty thousand words in this story in just eight days, and that’s pretty impressive. 
> 
> (June 26, 2018 addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this cool-ish afternoon? I’m doing well, as I had a hearty lunch, and then mowed my parents’ lawn, which freed up my day to write a lot for this chapter. Fair warning, the next chapter or two will be really dark, and feature many heart wrenching and disturbing surprises that Squasher and I managed to come up with. Oh, and, I’ve decided that, after I finish my Warhammer 40k omnibus, I’ll read Star Wars: Canto Bright, and see if I can integrate it into my head canon, and maybe even into this story as well. One more thing, I’ve just ordered the first two seasons of RWBY, and the reference book, Galaxies: An Empire Remembered, and I can’t wait to get them and watch and read them. Well, on with the story. 
> 
> (10:22 Addnedum.) Good evening, guys. Sorry for the second addendum in this story, but I have news for you that can’t afford to risk being forgotten. I might have to be working several more hours over the weekends at my movie theater, which might put a crick in my plans, as I might have to work until at least midnight, which will, for obvious reasons, conflict with my free time, and, more importantly, may force me to quit my job if the hours become unreasonable. I’ll keep you posted as I learn more. Well, I’d better get back to writing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

_3.0 Kilometers From Jabba’s Palace_

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

 

“Ahsoka and the others are almost here. We can begin our assault, whenever you’re strike force is ready, Lady Kryze.” Tau said to the Nite Owls leader, who, from her _Kom’rk_ -class Troop Transport, merely smirked in amusement over Tau’s romantic set of priorities.

 

“ _Aww. Waiting for the woman who warms your bed at night, Tau?_ ” Bo-Katan faux endearingly said, which made both her ship’s crew and Ventis laugh hysterically over Tau’s stammering awkwardness over the Leader of Clan Kryze knowing how intimate Tau and Ahsoka had become.

 

Tau, in an incredulous manner, stated, “Oh, come on!!! What, Jak and Ulra told you of what we did, didn’t you?”

 

After seeing Bo-Katan nod her head in confirmation of Tau’s suspicions, he made a mental note to tease them over their lack of premarital celibacy. He then took in enough soothing breaths to collectively say, “You know that old saying, ‘A secret’s no good if half the galaxy knows’? Well, if anyone finds out how involved we are, they’ll intensify their hunt for us even further, making it harder to gain ground in a war on so many fronts.” 

 

“ _Don’t worry, Tau, they only told people that they trust implicitly. And, besides, it’s not like the Shadow Alliance knew how crazy you two were for each other back on Lah’mu, so they’ll have to make an educated guess eventually._ ” Bo-Katan said to reassure Tau, before she turned serious, and said, “ _Tell the Hutts that we’ll commence the attack at once, and to land right behind us, as we’ll need to hit them hard and fast so that they can’t regroup._ ” 

 

“All right. Iluvatar willing, Jabba won’t have given into their extortion efforts, or we might have to kill him, and we can’t afford the Hutt clans as enemies right now.” Tau said in both a hope and a prayer as Bo-Katan nodded her head in agreement before ending the communication, allowing Tau to glare at Ventis before he finally stopped laughing at Tau’s humiliation.

 

“Ventis, I know that I have it coming for making love with Ahsoka too soon, but can you can it until we drive back their Archon, because, if it’s who I think it is, we’ll need all of our focus for the battle ahead?” Tau imploringly said to his apprentice, who only nodded in agreement, while Celebion shook his head in amusement over his surrogate son’s embarrassment and the man who was like a brother to him over their dynamics and bickering.

 

The Dúnedain Ranger then nodded his head in agreement, and, once he got up in order to ready his vibro-sword and blaster rifle for the imminent battle to come, said, “He’s right, Ventis. Maleketi was the genetically engineered son of the first of the Morgolag-Hai, and he’s the most powerful and dangerous among them. We barely managed to survive him on Arda during the Battle Under the Lonely Mountain. It’s going to take all of us to even have a chance against him, and that’s if his sick lover of a Dark Elf is there with him.”

 

“Wait, that perversion of life has a _lover_?!?” Ventis horrifically said, before he asked, “How sick can anyone be if they want to be his partner, given how messed up he is as a dark creation?!?” Ventis then remembered just who was listening, and apologetically, said to his Jedi master, “Uh… No offense, Tau.”

 

“None taken.” Tau understandably said before he continued Celebion’s briefing, saying, “His lover is a female Morgolag-Hai that is… basically a siphon that feeds off of the life force of others. Not to mention how she dresses in such minimalistic outfits, that the first time that I saw her, I nearly had a nosebleed at her lack of decency.”

 

“She’s that disturbed?” Ventis disturbingly said, shocked that Sauron would create such a vile servant.

 

“She’s a seductress that has no qualms, what so ever, and killing her would be a justice to all Elves everywhere.” Celebion repulsively said, before he turned to head to the docking ramp, and said to Ventis and Tau, “Are you guys coming to your post, or will I have to drag you two along and slap you senseless until you are fit to return to duty?”

 

Ventis and Tau ardently shook their heads in order to put their thoughts back in order, and hurried along to their post before the battle commenced.

 

_Five Minutes Later_

_Just Outside Jabba’s Palace_

The Seven _Kom’rk_ -class Troop Transports, followed by Second Chance and the mismatch of Starfighters and two flagships of the Hutt Kajidics, made quick work out of the outer defenses of the diverse species of guards that protected the doors to Jabba’s palace, and the three hundred and fifty-man mercenary army, fifty Mandalorians, and four Force-Sensitives made their way out of their ships.

 

Once their forward position was secure, Tau, Butch, Akku, Celebion, and Ventis met up with Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Jarael in order to transfer Luke and Amber to the _Second Chance_ , with the medic staying behind with Arnine and Nagme in order to keep their precious passengers safe from harm. They then rendezvoused with Bo-Katan in order to lead the assault on Jabba’s remaining forces, along with the thirty Morgolag-Hai that were still in the palace.

 

The Mandalorian clan leader was with her men, giving them orders to lead the Hutts’ mercenaries against their enemies. Once her men saluted her and went to their assigned positions, she turned to face Obi-Wan, and said, “It’s been a long time, Kenobi.”

 

“Yes, it has, Lady Kryze.” Obi-Wan cordially said to the former Death Watch member, and said, “I see that you have allied with Tau and his Shadow Alliance.”

 

“We’ll have time for witty banter after we liberate this cesspool from the Morgolag-Hai. Let’s get to work. Just try not to slow us down with your old age, Kenobi.” Bo-Katan stoically said before she went to the front of the small army, with Tau and his friends in close pursuit.

 

Once the seven fighters were at the front of the army, Tau raised both his brother’s purple lightsaber, and his white lightsaber from the One Sith, and the Mandalorian Starfighters launched their missiles at the front door of the palace, making them explode upon contact. He then bellowed to the army behind him, “ **CHARGE!!!!** ”

 

With that simple order, all hell broke loose, and the armies quickly made their way into the palace, killing anyone who was foolish enough to get in their way with minimal casualties. Once they were successfully inside, the army split up into eight groups in order to take complete control of the palace, and to flush out any resistance that they might encounter later on.

 

Tau, sensing Maleketi in the same room as Jabba, the latter of which was in extreme agony, which made Tau fear that the Archon was torturing or killing him. He also sensed that the Dark Elf Priestess was there as well, which filled his heart with dread over the prospect of facing off against that parasite again.

 

Ahsoka, sensing Tau’s fear, comfortingly placed a hand on his shoulder, and lovingly said, “Don’t worry, luv. Between all of us, we’ve got this.”

 

Tau, taking strength in his lover’s confidence, took in many breaths of dry air, and said, “Thank you, Ahsoka.” He then turned to face Bo-Katan, and concernedly asked, “You sure that you want to face off against Maleketi and his goons again? They’ll be out for blood when they see us, especially after how many of their brothers and sisters that we killed back on Arda.”

 

At that word of warning, Bo-Katan looked at Tau with an offended glance, and confidently said, “Tau, I’m a Mandalorian, and one of the best in this time. I know that we can handle the rest of these Dark Elves, especially since we’ve got Ventis, Kenobi, Tano, and Butch here with us.”

 

“All right, but don’t say that I didn’t warn you.” Tau forebodingly said as the seven leaders began their trek through the maze that was Jabba’s palace, and found fifteen Morgolag-Hai protecting their Archon and Dark Priestess.

 

The Archon was extending his hand against the Desilijic crime lord and Jabba was gurgling uncontrollably in agony, and his son, the young Huttlet Rotta, screamed in terror for the pain that his father was experiencing, and the unconscious form of the former clone trooper that Tau recognized as the bounty hunter Jaing, a former squad mate of Jane Mallory during his time with the Empire before deserting. Tau could sense that the Archon was finishing invading and tearing apart the crime lord’s mind, which made him think that whatever deal that they had tried to negotiate had failed.

 

Maleketi, sensing the intruders, then stopped his near-complete invasion of Jabba’s mind, and turned to face the intruders, leaving a comatose and drooling Jabba alone with his screaming son until Maleketi used the Force to put the whiny Huttlet to sleep. The sight of the leader of the Morgolag-Hai was truly a terrifying marvel of dark armor that covered his entire body, and had a death mask that covered the creation’s face from any prying eyes.

 

The Dark Priestess, on the other hand, had embraced her feminine body, and had such a skimpy uniform on that showed off most of her cleavage, and barely covered her lower regions. The near-bareness of the demented woman made everyone groan in disgust and turn their eyes away from the priestess, which made her pout that none of the men would want to be with her before she drained their life force, and then, after she had her fun with them, put them out of their misery.

 

Before the fifteen Mogolag-Hai could attack, Maleketi calmly said, “Halt.” The fifteen Dark Elves then refrained from attacking, and the Dark Elf said to Tau, “So, we meet again, Tau Palpatine. It’s been quite a long time since our last battle on Arda. You’ve done well for yourself since then. My master witnessed your little victory against the Empire on Lah’mu, and was quite impressed with your organization’s cunning and resourcefulness. It’s a shame that you’re so set on opposing the true lord of the universe. We could have done so many terrible things together.”

 

“You mean like turn good and noble people into Nazgûl, like the Knight of Umbar tried to do to Viridian and Jane, and enslaving the universe into Sauron’s personal wasteland, just like what happened to Mordor? No thank you. I’d rather die fighting for freedom and justice than life a life of lies!” Tau disgustingly said, infuriated that Maleketi kept trying to convert Tau to Sauron’s ranks when he had everything that he could ever want with his loved ones.

 

“What’s a lie in embracing the animalistic side of a person’s nature, luv?” The Priestess seductively said to Tau, still trying to get his essence in order to increase both her own power, and the Dark Lord Sauron’s power. She then, extending her influence through the Force, enticingly said to the Jedi Knight, “Why don’t you just drop this silly charade of playing hero, and join me in a sea of eternal bliss?”

 

Ahsoka, incensed that this abomination of an Elf would dare try to proposition the man that she loved with all of her heart, hatefully shouted to the Morgolag-Hai, “Go mess with your archon! Or, better yet, go to Chaos, you bitch!!”

 

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” The Priestess curiously said before she put the pieces together, and disappointingly said, “Tau, you would choose this washout of a Padawan over such a creation of beauty like myself? Whatever did I do to you to deserve such a rejection?”

 

“Uh… serving Sauron, draining the life force of your prisoners, and, oh, yes, trying to kill me and my friends, just for starters!?!” Tau spitefully said, offended beyond belief that the combination of Saruon’s dark arts and Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology would dare offend his one true love.

 

Seeing that the two leaders were close to breaking, and tired of talking instead of fighting, Bo-Katan then said to the Archon and High Priestess, “Why don’t you two drop the civilized act, knife-ears, and show everyone just what barbarians you really are? We don’t have time to listen to you guys act like the next Dooku and a hooker.”

 

That insult set the Archon and Priestess over the edge, and the former roared out, “Do not put me in the same category as that disgrace of a Sith Lord!!” He then shouted to all of his servants, “KILL THEM ALL!!! But leave Tau to me!”

 

With that, all hell broke loose, as the Shadow Alliance faced off against their numerically superior foes, with Ahsoka and Bo-Katan facing off against the Dark Priestess and three of her escorts, and Maleketi and Tau faced off against each other once again.

 

With a speed that no one could visually comprehend, the two opponents trade blows against each other with their four respective blades, and neither opponent could land a blow on the other through the flurry of attacks.

 

“You just keep improving your meager quiver of talents, Tau.” Maleketi said in the form of reluctant praise.

 

“Bold talk, coming from an early prototype such as yourself.” Tau rebutted.

 

“Oh, how I’ve missed this witty banter with a worthy opponent. Too bad that it must come to an end now.” Maleketi wistfully said as he launched himself at Tau while sending a barrage of Force Lightning at the Jedi.

 

Tau, knowing that he couldn’t dodge in time, unleashed a Force Repulse to deflect the lightning, and then blocked the Dark Elf’s attack with his two _yorik_ coral blades. 

 

“What did you do to Jaing?” Tau said, wondering just what the man was doing with a vile crime lord when the Morgolag-Hai came here to negotiate a deal.

 

“The Stormtrooper was here to learn the landscape of the place for when he would eventually try to kill Jabba, so we put him to sleep and offered him to the Hutt as a peace offering.” The Archon explained, infuriating Tau with how casually he talked about trading someone’s life for power.

 

“Then that’s one more thing that you have to answer for when I beat you.” Tau rebutted, earning a sneer from the Archon.

 

_This may take a while. I just hope that Ahsoka and the others can hold their own for now._ Tau worriedly thought to himself, knowing that contacting Ahsoka at this critical time would more than likely result in her death.

 

*

 

Ahsoka and Bo-Katan were struggling against the Dark Priestess and her three bodyguards, and were being steadily pushed to where Jabba was drooling, and the two women shared a look of understanding on what they had to do next.

 

“Well, glad to see that your boy-toys can dance. But, I wonder how they can fight, because all that I’ve seen are some fancy acrobatics that any circus troop can do.” Bo-Katan derisively said to the Dark Priestess, which did not offend her, but ticked off her three escorts, who charged right at the two ladies.

 

Ahsoka, using the Force, and remembering the schematics of the palace to know that the three Morgolag-Hai were heading right for Jabba’s trapdoor, used the Force to pull the lever. The resulting activation caused two of the Dark Elves to fall into the pit below, where three starved nexu awaited their new prey. While the other assailant was distracted, Bo-Katan used the chance to fire both of her blasters at him, and gunned him down into the pit for the nexu to feast upon.

 

“Well, it’s so hard to find good help, these days.” The Dark Priestess stoically said before she unleashed the heavily concentrated blast of Force Lightning that she had been preparing at Bo-Katan.

 

Ahsoka, acting purely on instinct, jumped in front of Bo-Katan in order to shield her comrade of the blast, while simultaneously shielding herself from the agony that it would inevitably inflict on her.

 

“ **AIGHHH!!** ” Ahsoka screeched out with the top of her lungs as, within seconds, her shield broke under the strain, and she was hit by the bulk of the Force Lightning, which left much of her body covered in scars and burns that made her cringe from the indescribable pain.

 

*

 

Tau, seeing what his lover had just done in an incredible act of self-sacrifice, shouted at the top of his lungs, “ **AHSOKA!!!!** ” He then felt a black rage seep over him, and he attacked Maleketi with a renewed fury as he struggled to reach his love in time to save her life.

 

“You are a disgrace to all Jedi everywhere, especially your brother and his master. What would they think of you if they saw what you were becoming?” Maleketi said, seeing glimpses of Tau’s mind and his brother’s memories, in order to push the young Jedi Knight closer to the Dark Side, where he might be willing to join the Cult of the Dark Ainur.

 

However, instead of enraging the Jedi, he remembered how Ben and Edaan went through similar instances in the heat of battle before finding the calm that they needed to gain the edge on their respective enemies.

 

Knowing what he had to do in order to save Ahsoka, he resolutely said to the Dark Archon, “They’d be proud that I’m living up their example, you piece of bantha fodder.”

 

Realizing that his tactic failed, and despising being compared to an animal’s droppings, Malekerti snarled as he charged at Tau, and found himself being sliced in the shoulder by a well-placed lightsaber slash, which rendered his right arm useless for the duration of the battle as he dropped one of his blades.

 

He then began to reconsider his options, and, seeing that his men had been reduced to six under the combined might of Celebion, Akku, Ventis, Butch, and Obi-Wan, and how his men were being decimated by the Hutts and Mandalorians’ combined might, telepathically called to his forces to prepare to retreat away from the palace.

 

*

 

“And then there was one.” The Priestess sadistically said as she prepared to finish off the former Padawan, but was stopped by Bo-Katan, who charged right in front of her, and, after getting a few good blows in her in order to keep her off-balance, the Mandalorian pulled out a sonic grenade, and armed it to go off in five seconds.

 

Smirking underneath her helmet, she said to her adversary, “Hope those pointy ears of yours work well.” Quickly soundproofing her helmet, she felt herself being blown to where Ahsoka was lying, and she saw the Dark Elf gripping her ears as blood seeped out of them while she screamed in terrible pain.

 

Bo-Katan then contacted the _Second Chance_ through her helmet’s comlink, and urgently said into it, “Jarael, we need an emergency pickup yesterday! Ahsoka was hit by a lot of Force Lightning, and needs immediate medical attention!”

 

“ _All right! Hurry and bring her back to the ship! I’ll have my equipment ready for her by the time that you get back._ ” Jarael obediently said.

 

She then gingerly picked up the Togruta, and, after noticing Tau running up to the two women, who then said, “Go! I’ll cover you!”

 

“No. You need to stay here and finish leading the battle here. Don’t worry, your girlfriend’s in good hands. I’ll keep her safe.” Bo-Katan firmly, cut compassionately said, making Tau look down, as he knew that the Mandalorian was right.

 

“Fine. But, if she dies on your watch, I’ll make your life a living hell!” Tau threatened, which the woman took in stride, and rushed out to where the Second Chance was based.

 

Tau, knowing that he still had an Archon and Dark Priestess to destroy for the good of the galaxy, and his own personal justice for what they did to Ahsoka, turned to face them, only to find that Maleketi had slung his lover over his good shoulder, and menacingly threatened, “Next time we meet, I’ll eviscerate you all for what you did to my beloved!”

 

“Funny, that’s exactly what I was going to say to you for what your twisted lover did to _my_ beloved, Archon!” Tau tensely said, his calmness hiding the nearly uncontrollable rage that he felt for the two leaders of the Morgolag-Hai.

 

At the threat that Tau had just delivered, Maleketi said to Tau, “There may be a dark future for you yet, Tau Palpatine.” He then telepathically ordered his six remaining Dark Elves to unleash a flash of Force Lightning in order to blind their foes, allowing the blinding flash to cover their escape.

 

Once the strike team’s eyesight came back, the five men looked around to see that their enemies had fled the main hall.

 

Before anyone could do anything else, Jaing caught their attention by groaning as he quickly regained consciousness, and said, “Gods, I hate being useless in battle.”

 

Celebion then ran to the bounty hunter, and checked his vitals, which were strong, and said to Tau and the others, “I’ll take Jaing to the ship. You guys go after the Archon. Do not let them escape!”

 

The three Jedi sensed that they were hearing to the hangar bay. Knowing that their Hutt and Mandalorian forces wouldn’t stand a chance against the remaining Morgolag-Hai, they rushed to follow the Dark Elves, and saw them cutting a blaze through the diverse groups of mercenaries in the hangar to their Yuuzhan Vong-like shuttle.

 

Tau, knowing that they couldn’t stop them from escaping without getting the remaining of their forces butchered, urgently said into his comlink, “All forces, this is Tau Palpatine. Stand down, and let the Dark Elves pass to their ship. We’ve won the battle, there’s no need to make this a massacre for our forces.”

 

Unfortunately for the bulk of their one hundred and eighty-five Hutt mercenaries and thirty Mandalorians that still lived, eight Weequay and Gamorreans disobeyed the order, and quickly paid the price for their disobedience by getting disintegrated by the twelve still-walking Morgolag-Hai.

 

“Idiots.” Akku muttered at the eight Hutt guards that disregarded their warning, and said to Tau, “I hope that we can get better soldiers from these Hutts than these reckless mercenaries.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Tau said in agreement as he saw the Dark Elves’ transport fly out of the shuttle, and quickly fled into the desert in order to escape their enemies.

 

He then contacted the _Second Chance_ , and worriedly said into it, “Jarael, do you have Ahsoka?”

 

“ _Affirmative, Tau. She’ll pull through, but, for safety reasons, I’d prefer if she took at least twelve hours in a bacta tank, which Vedo has onboard the_ Golden Opportunity.”

 

Tau then breathed an audible sigh of relief, and said to Jarael, “See to it at once, because we can’t afford to lose her now. And, Celebion is on his way to you with Jaing, so take a look at him. The rest of us will stay here and flush out any possible pockets of resistance. Then, allow Vedo, Azzim, and Decca to come to the palace so that we can figure out what to do with Jabba and Rotta.”

 

“ _Understood. Tau, don’t worry. She’ll pull through. She’s a tough fighter, and she’s survived worse than this._ ” Jarael gently said to her friend.

 

“Thank you, Jarael.” Tau gratefully said before he deactivated the comlink, and he, along with his crew and Obi-Wan, began to coordinate the remaining forces under their command to fan out and sweep the palace for any survivors. 

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

 

Several Mandalorians and the Jedi were holding the two Dark Elves that had managed to kill the three starved nexus that were living in the trapdoor for Jabba’s personal amusement at gunpoint as they contacted Vedo, Azzim, and Decca over their pyrrhic victory.

 

[So, you mean to tell me that we failed to rescue Jabba, and all that we have to show for our efforts are two measly Morgolag-Hai that aren’t even their leaders?!?] Vedo angrily bellowed through the hologram.

 

“We were lucky to get that much, Honorable Vedo. These guys are bred for combat, and would sooner die than…” Tau was beginning to say before he felt a build-up of Force energy from the two Dark Elves, and he shouted to everyone, “EVERYONE, GET DOWN!!!”

 

Mere seconds after he said those words, the two Dark Elves unleashed a storm of Force Lighting to incinerate themselves, and, as they disintegrated, they screamed out, “Long live the Dark Lord Sauron!!!”

 

In a matter of seconds, the ashes of the two Dark Elves were blown away by the room, and everyone looked on in consternation over their loss of their only source of information on their failed deal with Jabba.

 

“Well, anyone got any other idea on how to learn what they were doing here?” Tau asked no one in particular.

 

Vedo then ordered to Tyer, [Search every inch of this place for information, survivors, and credits that could help us learn more on the Cult of Dark Ainur’s goals here. Do not stop until every crevice in the palace is undone.]

 

The Morgukai bowed his head in acknowledgment over the orders, while Bo-Katan and Akku went to help with the search, while the Tau took the moment to excuse himself in order to recover from the battle, and to pray for Ahsoka’s safe recovery. 

 

_Meanwhile, Within the_ Gorgoroth

 

The Archon Maleketi, as his arm was placed in a sling as the wound was healing, sat in his chair contemplatively as he thoughtfully said, "Hmm. Palpatine reacted to our meeting with Jabba almost too quickly. What does this dust planet have that he would come running screaming and shouting?" he asked.  
  
The priestess looked at him, her red eyes simmering with unbridled fury as a doctor managed to stop the bleeding from her ears, and she hatefully said, "It must be whatever Tireel and I sensed when we entered this world. I will consult our lord on this development. Whatever it is, it must be valuable."  
  
"Yes. Whatever, or, dare I speculate, _who_ ever it is, must be extremely important. Consult the Dark Lord. See if he can probe the future. I will contact Tireel, and see if he’s found the disturbance within the Force."  
  


“At once, my love.” The Dark Priestess loyally said to her breeding partner as she retired to her quarters, while Maleketi contacted Tireel, and the lower Dark Elf annoyingly said, “ _I take it that your mission failed worse than mine?_ ”

 

“That slime of a Hutt was going to sell out our operations to both the Shadow Alliance and Galactic Empire, and paid the price for his duplicity.” Maleketi said, before he caught something peculiar that Tireel had said, and asked, “What went wrong this time?”

 

“ _The Shadow Alliance sent a strike force to my location to rescue the son of Anakin Skywalker, and decimated our forces._ ” Tireel explained, which made Maleketi realize that they just might survive the reprisal from the Dark Lord.

 

“You did well to survive the attack, brother. Stay at your location until we can pick you and your followers up, and we’ll leave the system.” The Archon said in the form of a commendation while he ordered the pilot to head to where their fellow Dark Elves were stuck at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a gut-wrenching chapter of my growing story. And, I finished it in just three days. Sorry for rushing the chapter along, but I figured that, with the Mandalorians and Jedi there, the battle would go pretty quickly for the heroes. And, the idea to include Jaing in there was Squasher’s. But, don’t worry; I’ll include him much more in the next chapter as everyone recovers. I also have a good reason for wounding Ahsoka, which will be explained in the next chapter or two. Enjoy this one, because it might be a while before I can publish another one, due to the increasing workload at my job. So, how are you doing on June 27, 2018? I’m doing well, as I didn’t have to work, which freed up my day. Well, I’d better send this chapter to Squasher for approval to be published. Have a good day. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on the cloudy day of June 27, 2018? I’m doing well, as I still have at least five hours left in my day before I head to bed, and prepare for a pizza party at work tomorrow for lunch. I’ll get to meet the new manager at my movie theater, and find out how the new schedule will affect my working hours. In the meantime, I’ve begun to play Middle-Earth: Shadow of War: The Desolation of Mordor, and I’m enjoying the DLC so far. I haven’t died once, and I’ve already completed a good portion of the game by completing the first main quest, capturing two outposts, and finding two artifacts for Torwin. As a result, I’ve already gained 40 Gamerscore points today. Wait, I just realized that, after this excerpt is done, I’ll have surpassed twenty-five thousand words in this story, and it’s only been ten days since I’ve started writing this story. I am so proud of myself for writing this much in such a short amount of time. I just hope that the quality of my writing is good, or I won’t be pleased with myself. Well, I’d better get started on the next chapter, as it’ll have some big surprises in store for our heroes and villains, as they need to regroup after getting their fair share of wounds in, some more than others. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.
> 
> (June 28, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this hot day? I’m doing well, as I went to work for a pizza party, and to find out if the new rules there would complicate my availability with them there. It turns out, I won’t have to leave work after all, as my hours won’t be that bad after all, except for this Friday, as I’ll be working until midnight, which will leave me very tired afterwards, so I’ll have to go to bed right when I get home. So, I apologize to all of you for making you worry over nothing. Well, on with the story.

_Two Hours Later_

_Within the_ Second Chance

 

“How are they holding up, Jarael?” Tau worriedly asked his personal doctor on the status of Jaing, Shasa, and Luke, while he was mentally running all over the walls of the ship over hearing from the Hutt doctors on Ahsoka’s status onboard one of the _Golden Opportunity_ ’s bacta tanks.

 

“Well, Luke is with Obi-Wan, Ventis, and Nagme in order to keep him calm after seeing his guardians murdered before his eyes, Jaing is up and walking again, and is briefing the Hutts on his presence there, and Shasa’s wounds have been treated, and just needs a few hours of bed rest before she can return to her father again.” Jarael professionally said, before she warmly said to Tau, “Don’t worry, Tau. Ahsoka’s recovering quickly in her bacta tank, and should be up and moving again in about four hours ahead of schedule.”

 

Tau then breathed out his relief, and said in gratitude, “Oh, praise Iluvatar.” He then heard his comlink beep, and activated it, revealing the cool voice of Akku, who said, “ _Tau, the Hutts are ready for your return. They’re waiting for you in Jabba’s throne room, and have vital information that they need to share with you, in person._ ”

 

“Thank you, Akku. I’ll be there in five minutes.” Tau responded as he turned to head out of the ramp, with Celebion joining him as he exited the ship.

 

“Ventis and Master Kenobi couldn’t come with us, I’m afraid.” Celebion said, before he explained why Tau’s fellow Jedi weren’t coming, saying, “Obi-Wan is the only person that can keep Luke calm, and Ventis didn’t want the Hutts to risk recognizing him as Gallies, so he’s going to stay behind and help out on the ship. He even said that he’ll tell Obi-Wan his past in so that they can work together in future missions.” 

 

“Really?!?” Tau disbelievingly said, surprised that Ventis would talk to someone so openly about his past sins.

 

“Yeah. I suppose that we’ve been quite a good influence on him.” Celeboin proudly said to Tau, who nodded in agreement as the two men left the exact replica of the _Millennium Falcon_ , and returned to the recent battleground that was the palace of the clinically brain-dead Jabba the Hutt.

 

As the two men entered the palace through the blown doors, they saw several Mandalorians and Hutt Guards working together to extract any vital equipment and valuables, such as the computers of the building, the chests full of credits that Jabba kept from his tributes and profits, and the surviving servants and surrendered guards of Jabba’s staff. The two men eventually navigated their way through the maze of activity into the throne room, where Bo-Katan, Jaing, Vedo and Azzim Anjiliac Atirue, Decca Besadii Diori, Akku Seii II, and the holograms of the leader of the Desilijic kajidic, Jiliac Desilijic Tiron, and Popara Anjiliac Diresto; the leader of the Anjiliac kajidic, were discussing the events that had transpired within the appropriated B'omarr Monks residence.

 

[These “Dark Elves” are a menace to us, and must be extinguished from the galaxy at once!] Jiliac hatefully spat out, eager for revenge against these upstarts who dared to destroy his favorite nephew’s mind, and leave his grandnephew an orphan. 

 

[That will be easier said than done, Jiliac.] Popara cautiously said to the hundred-year younger Hutt Lord, before he continued, saying, [These Moroglag-Hai are lethal killers who are highly trained in the Force, and could rival the best of the Jedi Order in their prime. And, it seems that they are gathering allies in the criminal underworld for use as their proxies. We’ll need our own allies if we are to bring them to justice for their attack on us.]

 

“That’s why it would be in everyone’s best interest for you to ally with Tau and our Shadow Alliance, honored Jiliac.” Celebion proposed, earning consternated glares from every Hutt, who shrank under their intense stares.

 

“Honored Hutts, please forgive my associate. He is relatively new to how you esteemed beings negotiate and do business with outsiders.” Tau humbly said to the five Hutts, before he continued, saying, “However, he does have a legitimate point. We possess a great deal of knowledge on the assailants who dared to strike against such a well-connected Hutt, and are building our resources for war against them, as well as all of our enemies that are trying to exterminate us.” 

 

“Excuse me, honored Hutts, but my men have just found the former majordomo of Jabba’s palace, Bib Fortuna, and are having him brought up to us for questioning. Force willing, he’ll give us the answers that we need.” Bo-Katan politely said.

 

[Good. Hopefully, he’ll cooperate with us, or we’ll be forced to use more extreme measures.] Decca threateningly implied.

 

After three minutes of waiting, the white-skinned Twi’lek was escorted into the throne room, and fearfully said, “Are they all gone?”

 

“Yes, Bib. They’re all gone.” Tau sympathetically said, before he turned serious, and continued to speak, saying, “Now, we need to know why they devastated Jabba’s mind, as this is an attack against all of Hutt Space. Jaing, here, has already told us that he overheard their deal with Jabba to use his forces as proxies for their attacks on our forces, and was going to relay that information to his former squad mates before the Archon discovered him, and, after incapacitating him, gave him to Jabba as a spy.” All of that was true, but left out how Jaing was planning to eventually kill Jabba for his evil practices, as he was not going to sacrifice a man that he respected for a few points with semi-respectable crime lords.

 

“Yes, that is all true.” Bib confirmed, before he fearfully said, “But, what he didn’t know was that Jabba was planning to sell out both the Moroglag-Hai and your Shadow Alliance to the Empire in order to maximize the profits for his own coffers. The Archon discovered this through his connection to the Force, and began to destroy Jabba’s mind. Before I fled, Maleketi boasted on how he tried to negotiate a deal with Gorga, but was rebuffed, and his mind was destroyed as well by these Dark Elves.”

 

[WHAT?!? Those motherless monsters destroyed Gorga’s mind too?] Jiliac exclaimed in outrage over losing two of his relatives to these lab-bred abominations, and furiously said, [Well, since it’s clear that Tau’s organization is the only one in a position to do anything about these threats, then it’s clear that we need to form a partnership with his Shadow Alliance.]

 

[Hold on, now. You expect us to ally with Jedi, after all that they’ve done to us? Not to mention that they’re high-profile enemies with the Empire. If we ally with them, then we can expect to see Imperial fleets devastate all of Hutt Space!] Decca spitefully said, earning hateful glares from everyone present.

 

“Sounds to me like you’re more concerned about your profit-mongering operations being at risk, such as your so-called “Exaltation” slave labor project at Ylesia.” Tau disgustingly said to the Besadii Hutt, remembering how Han Solo and Bria Tharen played crucial role in undermining the slave operations there over the last ten years before the Battle of Yavin, and eventually taking it out altogether a few weeks before the Destruction of the first Death Star.

 

[What the- How did- Who told you-?] Decca sputtered out as she failed to recall how Tau had come from the future, and knew about many of the Hutts’ illicit operations over the next several decades.

 

[Enough, Decca. Have you forgotten that Tau and several of his associates came from the future, and no doubt played a role in undermining many of our operations in his time? And, besides, this isn’t a conversation that we should have through a Holonet communication.] Popara calmly said, referring especially to Tau and Decca over the Besadii’s vile practices, before he continued, saying to the Shadow Alliance members, [For your part in driving back the Morgolag-Hai from our territory, and saving Rotta from them, you will have fifty thousand credits transferred to each of your accounts. Use them well. In addition, you have earned the right to speak directly before the Hutt Grand Council on Nal Hutta in order to plead your case.]

                                              

“We humbly accept the offer, Popara Anjiliac Diresto.” Tau gratefully said before he thought of Ahsoka, and, after discovering a terrific realization, said to the oldest Hutt, “Revered Popara, would it be all right if my associates and I arrive at Nal Hutta in a week’s time, as we wish to ensure that our comrades are recovered from this tiring battle, and we need to prepare for the audience with your peers?”

 

[Perfectly understandable, Jedi Palpatine.] Popara sympathetically said to the Jedi Knight, before he looked to Jiliac, who nodded in agreement, and the former then said, [We shall formally meet in one week’s time on Nal Hutta. May the Ancestors watch over you all until then.] With the meeting concluded, and the arrangement made for the rendezvous with the Hutt Grand Council in seven days, the holograms of both Jiliac and Popara vanished, leaving their subordinates and allies to prepare to depart the system.

 

As the three Hutts began to slither to their shuttle, Tau managed to catch up to Vedo, and politely asked, “Honored Vedo, would it be all right if I had a word with Azzim for a few minutes, as I have a friend that could use his expertise?”

 

Vedo, puzzled by the request, but in debt to the Jedi Knight for helping the Hutt clans in their complication, nodded his head in acquiescence, and said, [You have ten minutes, and then we leave this death trap of a palace for our ship. You’ll get your friend back after she completes her bacta therapy in orbit above Tatooine.]

 

“Thank you, Vedo.” Tau gratefully said before he turned to Azzim, in order to have a private conversation with him. As Vedo watched intently to the two men over the next few minutes, he heard Tau whisper to his nephew, and Azzim’e eyes bulged wide open before Tau placed his finger over his mouth in order for him to make him agree to keep quiet. Azzim then made an agreement with the young Jedi as they shook hands, and Azzim returned to his uncle as the two Hutts made their way to the _Golden Opportunity_.

 

[What was that all about, nephew?] Vedo curiously asked Azzim as they, along with Decca, entered the personal Hutt yacht, and the shuttle began to ascend into space.

 

[Oh, just something very old-fashioned, uncle.] Azzim cryptically said as he had a wide smile on his face, before he continued, saying, [Young Tau asked me to procure two items for him, and he offered ten thousand credits for me to deliver them to him before young Tano is placed in his care.]

 

Vedo, confused as to what Azzim was insinuating, decided to simply drop the matter so that they could attend to more pressing issues until they could leave the Tatooine System.

 

_Meanwhile, On Coruscant/Imperial Center_

_Within the Imperial Palace_

 

Darth Sidious, in his public guise as Emperor Sheev Palpatine of the Galactic Empire, was preparing to address the rabble that was the public about the defeat of the Imperial Navy and Army on Lah’mu from the Shadow Alliance.

 

A mere eight hours before the announcement was to begin, he received several visions through the Force, the bulk of them centering around Tatooine, a devastated moisture farm, and Jabba the Hutt’s palace on the desert world. Though the vision included his Jedi descendant, Tau Palpatine, and several Hutts, including a comatose Jabba, a wounded Ahsoka Tano, what truly shocked him was the vision including Obi-Wan Kenobi with a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Around the young boy, the Dark Side of the Force whispered the following name to the Dark Lord of the Sith: _Skywalker_.

 

As soon as the visions stopped, he snapped to attention, and was contacted by his apprentice through the Holonet.

 

“ _My master, I received a vision from the Dark Side of the Force, and I know where Obi-Wan Kenobi is: in Jabba the Hutt’s palace on Tatooine. What’s more, I now know that Anakin Skywalker’s wife gave birth to a son, and will soon be transported off world. I… request permission to investigate the planet for any clues for the Shadow Alliance’s operations there._ ” Vader reluctantly said, his master sensing the disgust at having to grovel for a request like a lowly subordinate instead of announcing his intentions like a Sith Lord.

 

Sidious, knowing that Vader would disobey him if he said no, and, finding a way to keep his apprentice in line until he could find a way to regain his favor, said in approval, “Very well, Lord Vader. You may go to Anakin Skywalker’s former home to learn what the enemy was doing there. But, I will send Grand Moff Trachta and a company of Five-Oh-First Stormtoopers under Commander Bow in order to take command of the investigation. You will obey their instructions to the letter, or you will be forced to return to your peacekeeping efforts in the Core Worlds. Am I clear?”

 

“ _I will obey, my master._ ” Vader said, but Sidious could sense the reluctance in his voice, which Sidious knew would sharpen his hatred for the Jedi and their growing alliance, and give him the strength to rise through the ranks again.

 

However, just as Sidious was about to close the Holonet channel, Vader asked, “ _What if the Hutts decide to join the Shadow Alliance, Master. They possess considerable resources and influence across the galaxy, and, even if we manage to demonize them for their alliance with such reprobates, they can open many doors for Tau and his allies._ ”

 

“Then we will find a way to make an example of them for their treason, as my Empire will brook no sedition, from anyone at all.” Sidious darkly responded, and ended the transmission.

 

_Six Hours Later_

_Within the Tatooine System_

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

 

“So, the remaining Morgolag-Hai will no doubt tell Sauron of Luke’s heritage, and the Cult of the Dark Ainur will be on the hunt for him too, now.” Tau finished his explanation to the holograms of Yoda, Daniel, and Viridian, with Obi-Wan and Celebion attending the meeting as well in order to provide their own input, and Butch was there to support his master.

 

" _Disturbing news, this is._ " Yoda said gravely, " _A normal life experienced, I hoped the boy would have._ "  
  
Viridian sighed and sat back, " _Maybe we can find someone who would be willing to adopt him?_ " The former Jedi Grand Master looked at the young Jedi Knight, who elaborated his proposal by saying, " _I mean, Luke in Tau's timeline became what he became because in part thanks to Owen and Beru's parentage. We can't nor should we put him through training. If we do it, it should be treated like a martial arts discipline. But, at the end of the day, he should have that normal life and be given that strong work ethic he learned from his aunt and uncle that made him so great in the other timeline._ "  
  
" _Agree I do. But with who, the boy's family irreplaceable they are. Be the same, it will not._ " The aged grand master pointed out.

 

"What about Jane and Niwen? After all, Jane has experience with adopted kids, and he and Niwen can help Luke learn a strong work ethic and good morals." Tau suggested.

 

Viridian considered it for a moment, " _I will ask him if they are willing, though to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if my parents volunteered. After all, they adopted eighteen kids."_  
  
" _There is one issue with that. There is no way in Chaos I am going to put Luke in close proximity with a person who may have stolen my wife's power._ " Daniel objected, " _In fact, I would suggest that he stay off of Remnant and Arda. After all, we don't want Sauron's forces near the boy, or the lady that controls the Grimm for that matter._ "  
  
"That is a good point." Celebion agreed, before he had an idea, and proposed, "What about Varon?"  
  
Viridian perked up at that, " _Dad did purchase some property on the planet, and there are quite a few Ardan colonists colonizing the world, it’s the safest planet in our control, especially since your crew took care of that Dark Jedi and his cult when you came out here Daniel._ "  
  
Daniel considered it for a moment, " _It is the safest bet for the moment._ " he turned to the group, " _What do you all think?_ "

 

"Well, it sounds like it will keep Luke safe for at least a few more years, and he'd hopefully find some peace after losing his aunt and uncle. I think that this is the best move for Luke." Tau said in concurrence, before he voiced his concern, saying, "Of course, Obi-Wan would likely need to keep an eye on Luke, just in case someone tried to kidnap him again."

 

"What is Varon like exactly?" Obi-Wan asked the group.  
  
" _The planet isn't a whole desert for one._ " Viridian quipped.  
  
" _It’s actually pretty nice with multiple environments and all around a nice place to be._ " Daniel said, " _Great people too, if a little eccentric._ "

 

"Well, it'll be a better home than Tatooine." Obi-Wan pleasantly said before he cautiously said, "Wait. You said that they're ‘a little eccentric.’ How eccentric are we talking?”

 

" _Well what I mean is that, the Dramon tend to have an appreciation shall we say of the body, they see it as a manifestation of the spirit, so it may seem like they have no cultural inhibitions if you get what I mean._ " Daniel explained, " _And the Urcs have a natural relationship with the Dark Side of the force not unlike the Horun Kal, or the ancient Sith Species, and as such tend to have a strong martial tradition. They may come across like savages, but they are friends, and, provided you prove yourself to them, they will respect you._ "

 

"Well, as long as the female Dramon don't try to proposition me, and the Urcs don't try to kill or turn me to the Dark Side, we should be able to get along fine." Obi-Wan carefully said, not able to turn down the offer, but voicing his concerns in a respectful manner.

 

" _Don't worry. There are Humans, Dwarves, Hobbits, and Elves from Arda that are colonizing the world. And besides, Dramon's are massive bordering on nine feet tall, reptilian humanoid winged species. There is nothing to worry about._ " Daniel reassuringly said. " _That, and they also won't try anything without your consent anyway. To do so is punishable by death in their culture as they see it as an offence to your spirit. And the Urcs won't try to kill you, they'll just pick a fight with you, and they will continue to do so till you prove yourself. But they won't kill you, if you’re worried about that._ "

 

After Obi-Wan nodded in consent to the plan, Tau clapped his hands together in a satisfactory manner over Luke's safety being ensured for a while longer.   
  
Tau then said, "Then it seems that we're all in agreement, as Luke will be safe there with your parents, and protected by the native species and colonists on the world."

 

“Agreed.” Viridian said before he sensed Tau’s anxiety, and, guessing what it was about, said to his friend, “ _How’s Ahsoka doing?_ ”

 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself, Viridian?” Ahsoka playfully said as she walked into the main hall with Jarael, Jaing, and Nagme, who were there to escort her until she could be given a complete evaluation from the _Second Chance_ ’s onboard doctor.

 

Tau turned around in sheer joy to see his lover, and nearly choked on the many scars that permeated her body, several of them on her face and montrals.

 

Tau then nearly cried at how much pain that Ahsoka had endured, and walked up and gently kissed her with all of the love that he had, which she reciprocated, and, once they separated, Tau said, “Are you okay, Ahsoka?”

 

“Tau, don’t worry about me. Most of these scars will fade in a few weeks. Besides, I wouldn’t trade them for more time to spend with you.” Ahsoka lovingly said as she let go of her boyfriend, and turned to face Celebion and the Jedi that were assembled, and said, “What’s happened in my absence?”

 

“ _We were just preparing to move Luke and Obi-Wan to one of our safe worlds in the Unknown Regions._ ” Daniel said, before he turned to Tau, and, sensing his unease with the Force that was directed at Ahsoka, said, “ _Tau, why don’t you take Ahsoka back to your cabin so that she can get some rest, as you went through a terrible ordeal?_ ”

 

Tau then nodded at Daniel in gratitude for giving him the chance to talk to his love in private, and escorted Ahsoka to their cabin, where she sat down on their shared mattress as she prepared to enter a healing session to heal the lingering pain from her wounds.  

 

He then turned to Ahsoka, and began to say to his lover, “Ahsoka, I have treasured every moment that we have been together, as you’ve given me a peace that I didn’t know that I could have after I was sent back in time. You make me feel alive in ways that I didn’t think that I deserved, and give me joy that I have someone to share my feelings with. When you were shot by all of that lighting by the Dark Priestess, it filled me up with such fear and anger, that I could have lost myself to the darkness within me then and there if it weren’t for my brother’s teachings. It was shortly afterwards that I knew what I had to do, as I don’t know what if that happened again.” 

 

“Tau… are- are you breaking up with me?” Ahsoka heartbrokenly asked, fearing the worst from the man that she adored.

 

“Breaking up with-? NO!!! NO, no, no, no, Ahsoka, that’s not what I’m saying at all!” Tau quickly said, sending waves of love and reassurance through the Force, as he took Ahsoka’s hands in his.

 

“What I meant was, that I didn’t want to risk losing you again unless we…. you know, tied the knot.” Tau nervously said.

 

Ahsoka then looked at Tau with wide eyes as her heart began to beat uncontrollably over what she suspected was coming next.

 

“Tau? Are… are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Ahsoka whispered as her hopes soared in her heart, and Tau got on one knee, and pulled out a small case, opening it to see two gold rings, one with a violet gemstone, and the second one had a white gemstone in it, both of which she recognized as two slightly worn lightsaber crystals.

 

“Ahsoka Tano?” Tau lovingly said to the woman that he loved with all of his heart, and asked, “Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the galaxy, and spend the rest of my life with me in marriage?”

 

As Ahsoka looked into Tau’s soul to ensure that this wasn’t a spur-of-the-moment decision, she sensed nothing but pure certainty, and, as she got back up on her feet, and pulled Tau up to his feet, she lovingly said, “Does this answer your question, my future husband?” At the end of the sentence, before Tau could react, she pulled him into a fierce kiss full of love and promise, which he eagerly reciprocated as he slipped Ahsoka’s betrothal ring onto her right ring finger, and Ahsoka placed Tau’s betrothal ring onto his left ring finger.

 

The engaged couple then separated, and Tau amusingly said, “So… was that a yes, or a no?”

 

Ahsoka, in-between fits of laughter, said “Of course I’ll marry you, you big _di’kut_.”

 

As Tau took Ahsoka out into the main hall, where everyone was waiting for the outcome of their talk, he held onto Ahsoka as he whirled her around in the ship, he exuberantly said, “By Iluvatar, Ahsoka Tano is going to marry me! I’m going to be her HUSBAND!!!”

 

“And I’m going to be your wife!” Ahsoka lovingly returned, before she merrily said, “Now, put me down! We’ve got a year’s worth of preparations to make in just a few short months, as I want to marry you as soon as possible.”

 

“What, you want to go at each other again as soon as possible?” Celebion teasingly said as everyone aside, from a shocked Ob-Wan and Yoda, laughed at the Dúnedain Ranger’s joke and his implication.

 

“Mind if I stick around long enough with you guys for the wedding?” Jaing unexpectedly asked, before everyone turned to look at the former Stormtrooper as if he had turned into a scantily clad female Twi’lek dancer, as he had little respect for most Jedi.

 

Before anyone could question Jaing’s shocking question, he explained himself, saying, “Look, you guys saved my life from Sauron’s forces, helped keep my cover alive by saying that I was just a bounty hunter, and by helping me get fifty thousand credits for free. Plus, the Morgolag-Hai destroyed my ship. So, basically, I owe you guys, and I always pay off my debts. If you’ve got any good missions after you get the Hutts’ on your side, then I’m under your command until all debts are paid.”

 

“Well, how could we say no to such a good fighter agreeing to help out the cause?” Ahsoka energetically said as she walked up to Jaing, and said, “You’re on, Jaing. We’ve got a bunch of missions lined up afterwards, and you’d do well for plenty of them.” She then extended her hand, and said, “Welcome to the crew of the _Second Chance_ , Jaing.”

 

Jaing then shook Ahsoka’s hand in gratitude, and said, “Thank you, Jedi Tano.”

 

“Actually, she’s not a Jedi, Jaing, she still has bitter feelings about the Jedi for their ill treatment of her.” Tau began to explain, only to see Ahsoka looking unconvinced about Tau’s statement, and gaped at her as he hesitantly asked his fiancé, “Ahsoka, are you considering joining our Jedi Order?”

 

“I think that I am, Tau.” Ahsoka neutrally said before she was kissed fiercely by Tau, who, after letting go of her, exuberantly, “This is the greatest day of my life!”

 

Realizing that they were on a timetable to meet with the Hutts, Tau activated his comlink, and said, “Akku, chart a course for Nal Hutta alongside Vedo and Decca.”

 

“Roger that, you lucky dog.” Akku said, revealing that he eavesdropped in on the conversation, but Tau was too happy to be angry at his longtime friend, and the _Second Chance_ made the jump to hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another plot-moving and romantic chapter. So much happened in this chapter, and I’m experiencing so many emotions, that it’s impossible for me to put them into words. So, how are you doing on June 29, 2018? I’m exhausted, and I still have to go to work in less than twenty minutes. This shift will probably be a long one, as I’m likely working until midnight. Well, wish me luck, as I don’t want the theater to be too busy due to my exhaustion from volunteering in the heat. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (June 30, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. Sorry for adding another addendum to this chapter, but I wasn’t able to post this chapter until today in order to iron out some errors, and because I worked until midnight last night, so I was extremely tired. I was lucky to have gotten nine hours of sleep today. So, I’m not sure if I’ll write today, as I want to rest before I have to go to work later before 5:00 pm. On the bright side, it’s only five hours this time, so I’ll get home around 10:30 tonight, so I’ll have some time to write if I decide to before I go to bed. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready or publishing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. What’s going on in your day of June 30, 2018? I’m tired, from my hard day at work last night, and I hope that I can last the five hours at work tonight. Other than that, I’m doing well, as I’ve got a few hours to write. So, have you guys been enjoying my story, as it is a labor love for me and all of you guys, as I love writing about the Star Wars Expanded Universe? If you have any advice for me in including new characters, or anything in particular in my stories of Squasher’s saga, feel free to send me an email or review, and I will take it under consideration, as long as the advice is constructive, as hateful words will not be tolerated. With that said, I hope that you guys continue to enjoy the ride, as the next part of the story will feature a lot of Hutt intrigue, and Vader finding his dark resolve to regain the Emperor’s favor. Well, I’d better get started on the chapter, as I’ve got less than four hours to write before I have to go to work. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (July 1, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys, how are you doing on the cloudy first day of July? I’m doing well, if a bit tired, as I saw a movie with my dad this afternoon, and then went to church with my mother and sister. The movie was Sicario 2: Day of the Soldado, and it was okay, but it wasn’t anything too special. Anyway, I’d better get back to writing, as I have to get up early tomorrow morning for a meeting at my college, and I might have to work tomorrow (probably not, as it likely won’t be too busy at my movie theater tomorrow afternoon). May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all. 
> 
> (July 2, 2018 Addendum.) Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on this hot day? I’m doing well, if tired, as I got up early for a meeting at my college this morning, and I don’t have to work today, so I’ve got more time to write this chapter. And, I learned that tomorrow, I’ll be getting Galaxies: An Empire Remembered and RWBY: Season 2 through the mail, and I’m excited for those two things. And, I just got my DVD version of RWBY: Season 1 through the mail. I hope that I like the series. Well, I’m going to get back to writing. Have a blessed day.

_One Hour and Fifty-Five Minutes Later_

_Forty-Eight Hours Until Reaching Nal Hutta_

 

“I still can’t believe that you two are getting married, or that you two bedded each other, after just two months of dating.” Obi-Wan said as he smiled at the engaged couple, glad that Tau and Ahsoka found such joy and peace with each other in such a dark time.

 

“Well, Luke proposed to his wife, Mara Jade, and they didn’t even date at all before they discovered the depths of their love for each other ten years after they first met.” Tau said.

 

“That’s a good point, Tau. In addition, Luke had sexual relations with a few women before he got together with Mara.” Jarael said in concurrence with her friend.

 

Before Obi-Wan could say anything in shock over Luke’s carnal relations before getting married, the holotable began to beep, and Akku looked at the caller’s ID, and he thoughtfully said, “Senator Organa’s contacting us from his private frequency.”

 

The mood immediately changed, and Tau said, “Put it through.”

 

The Anzati Mandalorian activated the Holonet function of the holotable, and the image of Bail Organa appeared, and he looked fearful about something.

 

Obi-Wan then said, “Senator Organa? What’s going on?”

 

Bail then breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his friend safe and sound, and gratefully said, “ _Obi-Wan, it’s good to see you again. It’s even better to know that Luke’s safe on Tau’s ship. I’ve been filled in on the plan to relocate him, and I can have some of my agents keep an eye on you two, just in case one of our enemies finds you._ ”

 

“That sounds like a good idea, Senator. But, I can tell that something else is bothering you. What is it?” Obi-Wan concernedly said to Bail, who then readopted the grave look on his face.

 

“ _I just received word from our Imperial contacts that Sidious is planning an emergency speech about us across the galaxy, and it’ll take over every Holonet relay to make sure that the galaxy hears his warnings about ‘the dangers that threaten Empire’s security.’_ ”

 

“Sounds like Sidious is scared of us, and is going to incite the public against us. We’ll need to craft our own message if we’re going to mollify the public’s fears on us.” Tau said, remembering how Darth Tyrannus formed the Confederacy of Independent Systems two years before the Clone War began through commandeering the Raxus Prime Holonet relay for his decrial of the corruption of the Galactic Republic.

 

“ _Well, that’ll have to wait for a while, because we’ve got less than a minute before-_ ” Bail said before he was cut off by the image of Tau’s ancestor, the demented Darth Sidious, the ruler of the despotic Galactic Empire that was subjugating the galaxy and eradicating all forms of freedom.

 

He was sitting in his throne in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, and began to speak, faux-humbly saying, “ _Greetings, my loyal subjects. This is your Emperor, and I implore each and every one of you to listen to me with your ears, minds, and hearts, as we are under attack by an evil that surpasses all other evils that our galaxy has faced since the formation of the Old Republic._ ”

 

He then took a deep breath, and continued to address the entire galaxy, saying, “ _You all saw the terrible losses that the Empire had suffered in the Lah’mu System less than two weeks ago, and how the traitorous Jedi had recruited many seditionists to their twisted power-seeking cause of their so-called ‘Shadow Alliance’.”_

_“When we went to apprehend the Jedi, and reason with their allies to abandon their suicidal cause, they attacked us with ships and weapons that were far beyond our fleet’s capabilities. They resisted us with their... their sorcery and deceit, and butchered countless good men and women to spread their hate and fear across the galaxy.”_

_“These insurgents even captured Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, and are no doubt torturing him for the information that he possesses before they murder him. But, that is not even the worst of it._ ” Sidious then took a moment to look forlorn, and wearily said, “ _From the prisoners that we captured, we have learned that they have allied with many rogue Separatists and slavers. They will slaughter everyone in their path to bring their demented profit-mongering ways across the galaxy and will enslave us all unless we act now to stop their allies and vanguards._ ”

 

Tau and the other hung on Sidious’s every word, as they knew that what he said next could determine their next move in thwarting his dark warping of the galaxy. The Galactic Emperor then said something that no one expected from the leader of a humaneocentric empire, saying, “ _That is why, as of this moment, the Imperial Army and Navy is opening its ranks to members of all races, and people of both genders, as we need you to stop these… usurpers, from taking away your liberties._ ”

 

“ **WHAT?!?** ” Everyone onboard the _Second Chance_ horrifically said, as they would never have expected Sidious to backtrack from his High Human Culture policies, and open the Empire’s ranks to “lesser species”, as COMPNOR was fond of referring to them as.

 

“ _This new decision was not made easily, and several officials, such as Ishin-II-Raz and Crueya Vandron, rather resigned rather than accepted this necessary change. But, this new draft will be for the best of the Empire, as it will unite the galaxy against the evils that have festered under the Old Republic. It will allow each race to elevate the brightest and strongest among you to ascend to new heights of power that many can only dream of, even amongst the Inquisitorious, if you have the skills to meet its strict requirements._ ” Sidious proudly exclaimed as he continued, saying, “ _Very soon, you will see all of the Imperial academies across the galaxy swell with new recruits, as I know that the citizens of the Empire will do their duty for the greater good of the galaxy. I look forward to seeing you defend the Empire will all of your vigor._ ” 

 

“ _Finally, I must warn you all to alert the authorities in your sector if you see this Jedi._ ” Sidious said before an image of Tau in battle on Lah’mu came into focus, and he continued to speak, saying, “ _This Jedi, this…_ renegade _, is Tau Palpatine, my son, that the Jedi stole from me in order to bolster their treasonous ranks. Beware this man, for he will speak words of honey, but they are poison that will ruin everyone’s lives if they are heeded. I implore each of you to resist his words, as he seeks chaos and disunity among us. I know that the people of the Empire will do the right thing, and help me in this noble struggle. This is Emperor Sheev Palpatine, signing off._ ”

 

With that faux-humble beg, Sidious ended the announcement, and the image of a terrified Bail reappeared, and he worriedly said, “ _Well, this changes everything._ ”

 

“How much do you guys wanna bet that he killed Ishin-II-Raz and Crueya Vandron were murdered when they refused to accept Sidious’s change in policy?” Tau said before he groaned, and said, “Well, looks like we need to change our strategy if we’re going to recruit enough people to build our armies. Actually, this might work to our advantage, if we play our cards right, that is.”

 

As he rubbed his chin in thought over a new strategy that he was configuring in his mind, everyone looked at Tau as if his head had exploded, and Ahsoka worriedly said, “Dear, are you okay?”

 

“Don’t worry, Ahsoka, I’m not crazy. I just know that we need to commandeer a Holonet relay as soon as possible if we’re going to cast doubt on Sidious’s supposed change of heart before too many people join his armed forces.” Tau reassuringly said, before he flippantly said, “Well, I guess that we’re going to be very busy for the next year or so if we’re going to have our wedding within a year’s time.”

 

“ _Wait. You two are getting married?!?_ ” Bail astoundingly asked, before he asked, “ _When the heck did that happen?_ ”

 

“About two hours ago.” Tau casually said before he cautiously said, “Don’t tell anyone about this. We don’t want our enemies finding out before we’re ready.”

 

“ _My lips are sealed, Tau._ ” Bailconspiratorially said before he returned to more pressing matters, and said, “ _So… Arden Lyn has succeeded on her mission on Dathomir, and has reached an agreement with several of the Light-Sided clans of the Witches of Dathomir to join the Shadow Alliance. Also, A’Sharad found a refuge of_ _Luka Sene_ _, and managed to recruit fifteen of them to our cause._ “

“Good.” Tau said in relief before he told the senator, “Have Arden and A’Sharad bring them to our safe havens in the Unknown Regions, as we don’t want them discovered before we’re ready. How goes the evacuation of the Jensaarai?”

 

“ _They’ve just finished evacuating Susevfi, and the Imperials are none the wiser._ ” Bail reassuringly said, before he turned to everyone, and cautiously asked, “ _I was told by Lady Kryze that you’re all heading to Nal Hutta in order to negotiate a partnership with the Hutt Grand Council. Are you all sure that it’s wise to trust those gangsters and criminals, as they are more likely to sell us out to the highest bidder than work with us as equals?_

 

“If it was just against the Empire, then I’d be inclined to agree with you.” Tau responded in concurrence, before he continued, saying, “But, against the Cult of the Dark Ainur, who destroyed the minds of Jabba and Gorga, two prominent Desilijic Hutts, they’ll be steadfast allies. And, once we warn them of the Yuuzhan Vong, and how the bulk of them can’t be bought, like they tried to do so back in my time, they’ll help prepare the galaxy for the wars to come. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan will have to head out of the system once the negotiations are complete, as he needs to get Luke to his new home on Varon.”

 

“ _Very well. I’ll have Captain Antilles come in an unmarked frigate to take Obi-Wan and Luke to Varon._ ” Bail said in agreement before he asked, “ _Do you require any aid in the negotiations at Nal Hutta?_ ”

 

“Actually, we could use some experts in the galactic underworld keeping an eye on the more greedy and opportunistic Hutts, just in case they try to pull a fast one on us. Can we ask for Masters Vos and Tholme, the Dark Woman, Colonel Skirata, a couple of his boys, and Captain Gilamar to rendezvous with us on Nal Hutta before the negotiations begin?”

 

“ _I think that we can manage that._ ” Bail approvingly said before he gravely said, “ _But we’ll need to prepare for the probability that Leia will soon become a target by Sauron, as he won’t allow any loose ends to be out there when he makes his move. We’ll have to plan new evacuation procedures for her if Sauron’s forces infiltrate Alderaan._ ” 

 

“That’s not going to be easy, given Alderaan’s pacifistic nature. To make matters worse, if your people figure out that we’re going to make war before they’re ready to accept it, then they might report you to the Empire in a desperate gamble to avoid reprisals.” Tau said, remembering from Edaan’s research how, two months after the Battle of Yavin, Leia was betrayed by Alderaanian refugees who were desperate to get a new world for the survivors of the Destruction of Alderaan, who, in turn, were betrayed by the Empire.

 

“ _Then we’ll just have to be subtle about it._ ” Bail said, agreeing with Tau’s sentiment, but not willing to give up on his people on doing the right thing. The Imperial Senator then looked at a datapad, and then angrily said, “ _Oh come on!! Trachta just contacted me, and he sent word that he and Vader are on their way to Tatooine in order to investigate all of your presence there. And, he said that the Emperor now knows about Luke, so it’s imperative that we get him and Obi-Wan to Varon at once. You’ll probably have to manage the negotiations without him._ ”

 

“Don’t worry about us, Senator. We’ll make do with what we’ve got. Just focus on keeping Luke and Leia safe from well… everyone but us.” Celebion understandingly said.

 

“ _All right._ ” Bail gratefully aid, before he turned back to Obi-Wan, and asked,“ _Master Kenobi, are you sure that you removed everything of import from your hut that could link you to us? We can’t afford to have Sidious learn of my loyalties before we’re ready, or our alliance will be on the brink of collapse._ ”

 

“I’m positive, Senator. I took the core technology and memory banks from the Holonet device that you gave me, Anakin’s lightsaber, and my journal. Basically, everything that I’d need from my old home is safe, and the Sith won’t learn much from me.” Obi-Wan reassuringly said to Bail, who looked relieved at the fortunate news that he just received.

 

“ _Good. I wish that I could speak longer, but I need to start preparing contingencies against a potential kidnapping, and to tighten security for the royal palace. May the Force be with you all._ ” Bail said as he ended his transmission, leaving the _Second Chance_ ’s crew and its three passengers alone to continue their journey to the capital of Hutt Space.

 

_Eight Hours Later_

_Thirty-Nine Hours and Fifty Minutes Until Reaching Nal Hutta_

 

“Well, this has been fun, but, I’ve checked every system in the _Second Chance_ two times, and everything’s running green across the board. I’m going to go to bed for a few hours before I play a few more games of dejarik with Celebion. Let me know if Jaing tries to reach the cockpit so that I can avoid him, as I don’t want to get pulverized by him.” Ventis said to Arnine and Obi-Wan, the former warbled in agreement, while the former nodded his head in understanding to the reformed Dark Jedi.   
  


As the R9 astromech droid went to recharge, and Obi-Wan got up from his seat, the holotable began to chime, and the image of Naomi appeared, and she immediately looked surprised at seeing Obi-Wan, one of the last three surviving members of the Jedi Council, and she bowed while she said, “ _M-master Kenobi! What are you doing here? I thought that you were stationed on Tatooine. Did something happen to Luke or Amber_.” 

 

After a few moments of struggling to remember who this woman was, recognition hit him like a hydrospanner, and Obi-Wan shockingly said, “Naomi? Naomi Valo?!? It-It’s been six years since you were captured. What happened? Where have you been all of this time? And how do you know of Luke and Amber?”

 

“ _Oh. Daniel or Tau didn’t tell you, did they?_ ” Naomi confusingly said before she sighed in weariness over remembering her two years of imprisonment by Darth Nave, the only survivor of the Brotherhood of Darkness aside from Darth Bane.

 

“ _It’s a long story, Master Kenobi. But, suffice it to say that I was imprisoned by an ancient Sith Lord for about two years until I was rescued by Daniel and his friends, and nursed back to help by them. I’ve been helping them on Remnant ever since, and I’m an instructor at Beacon Academy, which is basically a Jedi Temple for hunters of the Grimm, while I help care for Daniel’s daughter. Oh, and I’m dating Eleazar again._ ” Naomi explained, which impressed Obi-Wan with how calmly she was taking the traumatic experience, and how she, along with so many other Jedi during the Great Jedi Purge, was finding love with a good person. 

 

“Well, I’m just glad that you’re safe on Remnant. So, what do we owe the pleasure of this call?” Obi-Wan satisfyingly said.

 

“ _Actually… I’m here to talk to Ventis._ ” Naomi hesitantly said, which truly astounded Obi-Wan, given the terrible history between her and Ventis when he was Gallies.

 

“Oh. Should I give you guy some privacy then?” Obi-Wan politely asked, not wishing to interfere with the healing between two former enemies.

 

“That would be appreciated, Master Kenobi.” Ventis said in gratitude, before Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, and went to check on Luke while he was with Nagme and Jarael.

 

“ _So, I heard that you guys are heading to Nal Hutta to negotiate an alliance with the Hutts._ ” Naomi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“Yeah. It was Tau’s idea. They owe him an audience after he helped drive back the Morgolag-Hai from Jabba’s palace, and, if Tau’s plan works, then they’ll join the Shadow Alliance against Sauron and the Yuuzhan Vong.” Ventis explained, before he continued, saying in relief, “Thankfully, I’ll be staying on the ship while the negotiations take place, as I don’t want to risk being recognized by the Hutts after Gallies’s crimes, and the bounty that Sidious placed on me.”

 

“ _That’s good. I doubt that the Hutts would be glad to see a former competitor of theirs, especially one who, back in his younger days, would have assaulted their female slaves._ ” Naomi said in complete seriousness.

 

“Yeah, that’s an excellent point.” Ventis awkwardly said before he decided to change the topic, and carefully said, “So… how is Eleazar? Is he… treating you well?”

 

Naomi, sensing that Ventis was just trying to look out for her after how he traumatized her, guardedly said, “ _He’s doing well, and we’re both fine. We’re just taking it slow and steady for a while, as we both don’t want to rush into anything, unlike Tau and Ahsoka._ ” That last part, she said with humor and a small smile, which made Ventis smile at her attempts to inject a little humor into the discussion.

 

“Actually, did you hear that they’re engaged now, and they’re going to wait before they… do the thing again?” Ventis conspiratorially asked Naomi, who looked amazed that the two lovers were going to marry after only a couple months of being in a relationship.

 

“ _Really? I’d never have guessed. They haven’t even gone on a real date yet, and they’re already getting married? They must really be in love with each other._ ” Naomi shockingly said.

 

“That they are.” Ventis concurred before he got serious, and asked, “So… did you want to talk about anything in particular…?”

 

“ _Actually, I’ve just been in contact with Master Yoda, and I told him about Auron and his intentions. He’d like to speak with him if he can in order to learn more about him in order to reassure him on Auron’s goals and loyalty to us. If it’s all right, can you bring Master Kenobi back into the room so that we don’t have to repeat this conversation twice?_ ” Naomi asked, and Ventis nodded in agreement as he went to bring Obi-Wan back into the room, where, after five minutes of waiting, they saw the holograms Yoda and Auron joining the conversation.

 

“ _So, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, this is Auron Var, and he’s the leader of the growing Light-Side Sith order that he’s been building in order to ally with us when their numbers are strong enough to aid us._ ” Naomi nervously said, making Obi-Wan’s jaw go slack at seeing the Jedi allying with a Sith, and he looked as if he might faint from the shock.

 

“Yo-You’re serious, aren’t you? You’re a Sith Lord, and the Shadow Alliance is allied with you in your efforts to create a new Sith Order?!?” Obi-Wan incredulously asked, nearly shouting his disbelief for all to hear.

 

“Could you please keep it down, Master Kenobi? Everyone on board is trying to sleep.” Ventis said as he placed his index finger on his mouth in order to emphasize his point.

 

“But- He’s a Sith!! We’re supposed to oppose the Sith in all of their forms, and this is insanity at its highest!” Obi-Wan adamantly said as Tau and Ahsoka emerged from their shared room in their sleep robes, and they looked annoyed at their sleep being interrupted by Obi-Wan’s loud voice.

 

“Hey, can you keep it down out here? Ahsoka needs her rest, and it’s hard to do it with Master Kenobi screaming like a mynock.” Tau grumpily said.

 

“Tau, did you know of Auron and his rebuilding of the Sith Order?” Obi-Wan angrily demanded of the younger Jedi, while Yoda looked at Obi-Wan with a stern glare in his eyes.

 

“Yes. I was one of the prime supporters, as I was not going to let the entire population and civilization of the planet Kesh be destroyed if I could help it.” Tau confirmed. 

 

Before Obi-Wan could have a stroke from this betrayal, Yoda ordered, “ _Hold your judgement, Obi-Wan. A good explanation, I sense these three have. Would like to hear it, I would, and so will you._ ”

 

Respecting his former mentor’s judgment, Obi-Wan bit his tongue in order to keep from saying anything that could erupt in a fight, and merely huffed his annoyance.

 

“ _Thank you, Master Yoda._ ” Auron said in gratitude to one of the oldest Jedi of all time, and began his explanation, “ _First off, Master Kenobi, yes, I am a Sith, but I’m not like my predecessors and successors. I’m the last surviving Sith from Vitiate’s Sith Empire, and I want to honor my master, who was Darth Aartsengel, a Light-Sided Sith, and my brother, Darth Imperious, by trying to build a Sith Order that uses both the Light and Dark Sides of the Force for good. You see… like most Sith, I’ve got a past that I’m ashamed of, and I’ve only told one person all of the gory details of my life. Daniel and Vega only know pieces of the whole story. This, coupled with my desire to atone for my sins, have placed me on a path of redemption, and I want to make a Sith order that everyone can be proud of as protectors of the galaxy, and fight side by side with the Jedi. I’ve become good friends with Daniel and Vega, and they can back up the validity of my claims. I… I even have a wife on Remnant that I so dearly want to see again, and that’s why I’m currently working as fast as I can on Kesh in order make the world safe for her people to take missions on._ ”

 

“I assume that Kesh is the Sith world that you’re working on in order to recruit its population into your order. Is that correct, Mr. Var?” Obi-Wan suspiciously asked, earning a nod from the Miraluka-Human hybrid in confirmation.

 

“ _Yes. I’ve managed to find many young recruits in the Lost Tribe of the Sith’s ranks, and Tuskar and his Orcs are helping me and my other students instruct them in new combat forms._ ” Auron explained, before he turned to face Ahsoka, and said, “ _Daniel and Naomi told me everything, Ahsoka._ _How are you holding up after the electrocution that you endured from that_ schutta _of a Dark Priestess? Is Tau treating you well after he proposed to you?_ ”

 

“I’m doing better, Auron, and yes, Tau is treating me well.” Ahsoka said as she shared a smile with her love and their Sith friend. She then empathetically asked, “Have you had any contact with Velvet since we last spoke?”

 

“ _A few times. We miss each other like crazy, but we’re enjoying our company when we can._ ” Auron calmly said as he nearly teared up at the mention of his wife and their long-distance relationship.

 

“I swear, everyone’s gone crazy.” Obi-Wan muttered under his breath, with everyone turning to look at him with a stern glare in their eyes at Obi-Wan’s prejudice.

 

“ _You know, you should try to keep an open mind on more things, Master Kenobi. You might be pleasantly surprised at what you can find if you do so._ ” Auron responded with little fire in his voice, which Yoda nodded in approval to.

 

“ _Anyway, how is my top pupil doing on Remnant?_ ”Auron said to Tau in reference to Asajj Ventress, a former Dark Acolyte for Count Dooku and Darth Sidious during the Clone War, nemesis of Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker, friend of Daniel and Vega during their journeys through the Unknown Regions, and reformed Sith Warrior under Auron’s tutelage.

 

“Oh, Asajj? She’s doing well. She’s helped find a lead on Amber’s attacker, and helped us capture a Star Destroyer during the Siege of Lah’mu. She’s been getting along with Qrow, but it’s really hard to tell if those two are an item or not.” Tau nonchalantly replied.

 

“’Asajj?’ As in ‘Asajj Ventress?’” Obi-Wan disbelievingly said to no one in particular, before he asked in denial, “How? She died at Boz Pity in my arms.”

 

“She faked her death there through a Sith meditation trance, commandeered the _Bright Flight_ in order to escape the Clone War, and eventually teamed up with Daniel and Vega’s crew in order to escape and defeat several threats in the Unknown Regions alongside Alpha and the surviving Clone Troopers in the commandeered shuttle before finding the world of Remnant, and settling down there. She’s mostly a decent person now.” Tau explained, leaving a stuttering Obi-Wan struggling to process this astounding information that his former enemy had reformed with the help of several Jedi.

 

“ _Anyway… I’ve made more progress with our objective on Kesh. We’re getting more recruits every week, and we’ll soon be able to begin infiltrating the Lost Tribe’s hierarchy._ ” Auron said, eager to get this meeting onto more important matters.

 

“Good. Iluvatar knows that you’ll need every advantage that you can get if you’re going to create a better future for the people of Kesh before we can intervene.” Ahsoka said in relief that at least one aspect of their recruitment efforts were going according to plan.

 

“ _Ain’t that the truth, Ahsoka._ ” Auron said in agreeing with the Togruta’s sentiment, before he turned to face Tau, and said, “My students, Tuskar, and I heard your ancestor’s speech on the Holonet. How are you going to handle the swell of Imperials that you’re soon going to face, Tau?”

 

“By fighting Sidious’s lies with truth, my friend.” Tau cryptically said, before he said, “You’ll see my response on the Holonet soon, so keep an eye out for me within a few weeks.”

 

“Understood.” Auron said before he yawned in exhaustion, and wearily said, “ _Listen, I’ve got to be going. I’ve got to prepare for another day of teaching tomorrow, and these students are really putting me through the ringer. I’ll contact you when I have another big update. It was an honor to speak with you, Masters Kenobi and Yoda._ ”

 

“ _Mine, the honor was, Young Auron. May the Force be with you._ ” Yoda courteously said before the young Sith nodded in appreciation, and ended his part of the Holonet call.

 

“Well, that went well.” Ahsoka gladly said before she tensed up from her phantom pains.

 

Tau applied healing energies to his betrothed, and he applied his energies to help heal Ahsoka, and said to everyone, “Sorry to cut this short, but we need to get Ahsoka back to bed. We’ll see you all tomorrow.” He then gingerly walked his betrothed to their room, leaving the four Jedi alone to talk.

 

“ _Well… this has been interesting, but I need to get some sleep too. I’ve got a class to teach at Beacon in a few hours. I’ll... talk to you in about a week, Ventis._ ” Naomi uncomfortably said before she ended her Holonet call.

 

“ _The final leg of my journey to the Unknown Regions, I have entered. Rest, I will need, if, to see the wonders of the Shadow Alliance’s worlds I can. May the Force be with you both._ ” Yoda said as he exited the conversation.

 

“Well, this has been fun, Obi-Wan, but I’m going to get some rest before I have to check the systems again. Have a good night.” Ventis said before he retired to the cockpit in order to avoid Jaing, and a potential beating from the former Clone Trooper.

 

As Obi-Wan was the last man in the main hall, he began to doze off to sleep. But, before sleep claimed him, he said, _Wow. This galaxy is getting crazier and crazier every day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another interlude chapter of my story. What did you guys think, as it moved the plot along significantly, with Sidious opening the Empire’s ranks to nonhumans, Obi-Wan and Yoda learning of Auron and his goals, and Naomi having another conversation with Ventis? Before you call me out for Sidious’s crazy schemes, let me explain: Sidious may espouse High Human Culture, but, he doesn’t personally believe in it, except for the Gungans, as he has taken nonhumans into the Empire’s ranks when it suited his needs. He also knows that he needs to alter his strategy if he’s to stand a chance against Tau and Sauron. But, don’t worry, his Empire will not become enlightened like the Imperial Remnant under Gilad Pellaeon, as Sidious is still a psychotic Sith Lord, unlike Darths Malgus and Marr, who were much more sympathetic and honorable than Sidious. So, when the next chapter is published, Tau and his crew will make it to Nal Hutta, Trachta and Vader will arrive to Tatooine, and Obi-Wan and Luke will be on their way to Varon and safety. I hope that you stick around, as this story will keep getting better and better. I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing on July 2, 2018. Oh, and, a couple of hours ago, I finished Middle Earth: Shadow of War: The Desolation of Mordor. It was a good expansion. It’s too bad that I couldn’t get all fo the achievements that I wanted for it in the first run. Well, there’s always next time, after I finish the Dragon Age, The Witcher, Injustice: Gods Among Us sagas, Mass Effect: Andromeda and my original Xbox Star Wars games, of course. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on this hot day of July 3, 2018? I’m doing well, as I mowed my parents’ front yard this morning, had a good lunch, and I’m waiting for Galaxies: An Empire Remembered and RWBY: Season 2 to come through a special delivery service. In other news, I’ll be working tonight at my movie theater, and I volunteered to work at my movie theater tomorrow in order to cover for a fellow worker’s shift. Oh, and, one more thing. In eight days, I’ll be heading to St. Louis to visit my great aunt and great uncle, and I’ll be spending a good deal of time with them, so I might not be able to write as often as I’d like. So, when we last left our heroes and villains, Sidious had opened the Empire’s military ranks to nonhumans, Obi-Wan and Yoda spoke with Naomi and Auron, and know of the latter’s plans to build a Light Side Sith Order, the Second Chance was nearing Nal Hutta for the negotiations with the Hutt Grand Council, and Vader and Trachta were on their way to Tatooine in order to investigate Obi-Wan’s presence there, and learn more about the Shadow Alliance’s operations there. Basically, our heroes are going to be very busy. Well, I’d better get started on the chapter, as I’ve got less than four hours before I head to work. Well, on with the story. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (July 4, 2018 Addendum.) Good afternoon, all of my friends and followers. How are you doing on this American Independence Day? I’m doing well, as I had a hearty lunch with my dad, and don’t have to work at my movie theater until Saturday, so I’ve got plenty of time to write this next chapter. So, I just read the… ugh, Marvel edition of Star Wars #50 online, and I am disgusted by Queen Trios of Shu-Torun, as she double-crossed the Rebel Alliance by leading Vader straight to them, disabled their ships, and had her own men murdered in order to cover up her assignment, and then just sipped wine amongst the bloodshed. I hope that she meets a painful death in the next issues of this arc, as the monster deserves it many times over. Well, better get to work. Have a great Fourth of July.

_Thirty-Nine Hours and Fifty Minutes Later_

_In the_ _Y'Toub System_

_In Nal Hutta’s Atmosphere_

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

 

“Roger that, Nal Hutta Control. We’re heading to the Winter Palace for negotiations with the Hutt Grand Council, and we would appreciate a starfighter escort.” Akku respectfully said as he was given instructions for landing at Jiliac’s personal home while entering Nal Hutta’s skies.

 

“ _Understood,_ Second Chance _. The Desilijic kajidic has requested that you be given every accommodation, and we intend to follow their instructions to the letter._ ” The woman said through the ship’s intercom, and said, “ _Whatever negotiations that you have, good luck. You’re going to need it. Signing off._ ”

 

“Well, she seemed nice.” Ventis simply responded as he checked the stabilizers in his copilot’s seat.

 

“She’s probably a slave that her family sold to the Hutts in order to make a few credits.” Akku cynically said, knowing the worst that the Hutts had to offer from his time as a freelancing mercenary.

 

“Remember, Akku, we’re here to negotiate a pact with the Hutts, not call them out for their practices, no matter how immoral or depraved they might be.” Tau said before muttering that last part to himself.

 

“I wonder how Stinky is doing.” Ahsoka said, nostalgically referring to Rotta, Jabba’s son, by his nickname that she gave him during the mission to rescue him from Separatist captivity during the Clone War.

 

“Give him some time, Ahsoka. He did see his father’s mind be destroyed by Maleketi. And, besides, he’s got a whole clan to look after him.” Tau sympathetically said, before he continued, saying while referring to Edaan’s loss of his family from Abeloth’s earthquakes on Coruscant, “I’m more concerned about Luke, as he lost the only people that he considered to be a family to him, and I know how traumatizing it can be to lose your family.”

 

“Yeah, but, at least he’ll have Obi-Wan and Viridian’s parents to keep him safe on Varon, and give him the work ethic that he needs for the future if he’s going to one day lead the Jedi Order.” Ventis emphatically said.

 

“Okay, guys. If you’re going to spend all of your time chatting away, then who don’t you guys head to the main hall so that you can make sure that Senator Organa’s sending Captain Antilles and our reinforcements here?” Akku irritatingly said, which the three Force-Sensitives agreed to, as they did not want the Anzati Mandalorian to go berserk on them for getting distracted from their task.

 

“All right. Let us know if you need any help, old friend.” Tau said in compliance, to which Akku nodded in appreciation as the swamps of Nal Hutta came into focus.

 

As the three Force-trained fighters, entered the mail hall, they saw Celebion, Nagme, Jaing, and Butch playing a Role-Playing game with Luke, with Obi-Wan and Jarael smiling at the young boy seeming to be happy after the horrific tragedy that he suffered two days previously.

 

Tau and Ahsoka walked up to Luke, and the Togruta woman cheerfully said to the Tatooine boy, “Hey, Luke. What are game are you playing with Celebion, Nagme, and Butch?”

 

“I’m watching them play some… some… what are they called, Ben?” Luke innocently asked Obi-Wan, as he did not know the name of the board game that the Dúnedain Ranger and Yuuzhan Vong were playing.

 

“It’s a role-playing game, Luke. It’s where you take a character from a game, and pretend to be them while following a set story in order to have an adventure of your own. You can play it alone, or with other people.” Obi-Wan explained to the young boy.

 

“Yeah. Too bad that it’s impossible to figure out.” Jaing grumbled as he lost another game against Celebion and Nagme, which nearly made Ahsoka chuckle over Jaing showing a childish side after all.

 

“Come on, Jaing. It can’t be that hard to figure out. I played a few games myself back during my time as a Jedi Youngling.” Ahsoka teasingly said.

 

“Sorry, Ahsoka, but my childhood was cut in half due to Kaminoan avarice, and it was all spent on preparing to be a Sith Lord’s pawns in his takeover of the galaxy.” Jaing sternly reminded the former Padawan, which made her head shrink at forgetting such a crucial fact.

 

“So, have you heard from Bail about your transportation, and our reinforcements?” Tau said to Obi-Wan, hoping to keep Jaing from having an episode on his ship while Luke was still onboard.

 

“They’ll be here within three days. I’m going to stay with Luke on the ship in order to keep him from any… opportunistic parties, and wait for Captain Antilles to arrive.” Obi-Wan said, earning a nod of approval from Tau, while Luke sulked at having to be cooped up on this ship for another three days.

 

“Aw. Why can’t I come with you guys?” Luke whined.

 

“Luke, there are a lot of bad people on this world that, if they knew who you were, would like to do bad things to you, and I promised your uncle Owen that we’d protect you until you were old enough to look after yourself. You don’t want to go against your uncle’s last wishes, do you?” Obi-Wan gently said to Luke, who looked partially mollified at the response he was given.

 

“No, Ben.” Luke sulkily said as he watched with piqued interest as Nagme, and Celebion set the board up for another game, while Jaing got up from his seat.

 

“Well, if no one wants to leave the ship, then I’ll head outside in order to get a layout of the area, as I don’t want any surprises from these Hutts.” Jaing said as he began to walk out of the ship, with Celebion looking at Tau, who nodded in approval, and the ranger followed, him, with a curious Ahsoka coming behind him after grabbing a robe to disguise herself.

 

“Celeboin, is Jaing okay?” Ahsoka said as she caught up with Celebion.

 

“I don’t know. He’s a pretty serious man, and isn’t big on small talk. He’s also not much of a fan of most Jedi, so I think that it’d be best if you stay out of this conversation unless he asks for you. Okay?” Celebion cautioned his friend.

 

“Do you want me to go back to the ship?” Ahsoka concernedly asked, not wanting to ruin Celebion’s chances of talking with a friend.

 

“No, just follow from a distance, just in case we need any backup.” Celeboin responded, which Ahsoka nodded to in understanding before she slowed her walk in order to create some distance from the two men.

 

As soon as Celebion caught up with Jaing, he cautiously asked, “You’re not going to try to kill any more Hutts, are you, my friend?”

 

“No, I just want to make sure that any of the Hutts don’t try to double-cross us. I won’t allow Tau and the others to get killed before I can clear my debt.” Jaing honestly responded.

 

“Why do you have it out for Tau, Jaing? I can understand why you’d be wary of him, but he’s an honorable man. He’s trying to bring back light to a galaxy that chose darkness, and wants to protect the galaxy from so many enemies.” Celeboin asked, trying to get Jaing to talk to him.

 

“I don’t doubt that, old friend. I know that he’s trying to do the right thing, but he’s still a Jedi, and I don’t know if his Shadow Alliance is better equipped to deal with Sauron and his cult than the Empire, even if it is run by megalomaniacs like Sidious and Vader.” Before Celebion could respond to this ludicrous belief, Jaing continued, surprising him even further by saying, “However, the recent Siege of Lah’mu has made me to begin reconsider my last preconceptions.”

 

“Well, at least you’re trying to keep an open mind.” Celebion numbly stated, shocked that Jaing would consider abandoning his old suppositions from his time on Arda.

 

“Don’t get carried away, Celebion. I’m still not sure if Tau’s Galactic Alliance is the better form of government, especially after its disasters of the Swarm War, Second Galactic Civil War, Daala’s reign, and the Senate’s idiocy after the Galactic Alliance Neutrality Act before its repeal.” Jaing sternly reminded Celebion, remembering the records from Tau’s personal library.

 

“Well, we can worry about that after we stop Sidious’s empire, the Yuuzhan Vong, Killiks, Abeloth, Sauron’s dark cult, the Nephilim, and Knights of Olpaka.” Celebion repsoned before he sagely reminded Jaing, “And, if your people’s arrival on Arda meant anything, it’s that wars have a way of forming great alliances amongst the forces of evil.” 

 

“It’s more than that, Celebion.” Jaing said with a hint of nervousness in his voice, and, as he continued to speak, he motioned for Ahsoka to come up to the two men.

 

As soon as Ahsoka brusquely walked up to the Dúnedain Ranger and ex-Stormtrooper, Jaing said, “Celebion, Ahsoka, I need you two to promise that you won’t breathe a word of this to anyone, especially Tau or Jane, as I don’t want them to invade my privacy.”

 

“Jaing, I’m still a Shadow Alliance Intelligence leader, so I know when to keep secrets. Besides, Tau isn’t the prying kind of person, so he’ll know when to stay out of another person’s business.” Ahsoka reassuringly said to Jaing, which partially mollified him.

 

“Not to mention that I know when to respect a person’s privacy. If you tell us something, then we can keep it a secret, if need be.” Celebion supportively said to his friend and comrade.

 

“Good.” Jaing said, his voice laced with relief as he continued to speak, saying, “Celebion, do you remember the Dark Elf who Nagme was able to save from her engineering?”

 

“Yes.” Celebion said, instantly remembering how he suspected that Jaing and the reformed woman had developed feelings with each other during their fight against Suaron and his Yuuzhan Vong, before he cautiously said, “Do you regret leaving her to help fight Sauron while you left to figure out what you were supposed to be?”

 

“That, among other things.” Jaing said in confirmation. He then carefully said, “As you no doubt figured out, we developed a mutual attraction to each other, but our different careers put us on divergent paths, and we had to part our separate ways.” He then remorsefully remembered how he shared his first kiss with the woman before he departed Arda for the known galaxy, and how he wished that he could have stayed with the woman to further explore his feelings for her.

 

“I have some idea of how that feels.” Ahsoka said, remembering how she wanted to start a relationship with Lux Bonteri after their escape from Carlac, but their time on Onderon in order to train the local militia to drive the Confederacy off of the Inner Rim world, and Saw falling in love with Steela Gerrera instead of her, made her realize that they could not be together.

 

She hoped that Jaing could find some peace and love in his life, as he deserved someone who loved him after the pain that he had endured.

 

He then said, “I also wish that I could have made peace with Jane, but we just had too different beliefs and opinions for me to stay with the old squad.” The Clone Trooper then turned to Ahsoka, and emphatically said to her, “I bet that you feel the same way with Anakin when you left the Jedi Order when the Jedi Council betrayed you, and then abandoned you to the Senate’s corrupt mercy.”

 

“Thanks for ripping that wound wide open, Jaing.” Ahsoka sarcastically said to Jaing as she rolled her eyes at Jaing’s pointless reminder of her Jedi Order’s failures before its demise. She then said in confirmation, “But, yes, I do feel that way, especially after knowing and seeing what he’s become.”

 

“Try seeing him when he massacred most of the Jedi on Coruscant. He was a human version of Sauron during Operation: Knightfall.” Jaing dreadfully said while reliving the horrific memories of killing several Jedi before letting that last Jedi woman, and her charges try to escape Coruscant while Vader was busy dealing with Cin Drallig and Serra Keto.

 

Seeing the angry look on Ahsoka’s face at Jaing’s revelation, Celebion immediately got between the two warriors, and quickly said, “Before you try to kill him, Ahsoka, you should know that he left the Empire due to his disgust over the Empire’s indiscriminate murders of the Jedi and their supporters during and after Order Sixty-Six.” 

 

“And, I haven’t taken up a single bounty on a Jedi since I left Jane and my squad mates. I just go after criminals, except for Ventis, as I still don’t trust him, or like him at all for Gallies’s crimes.” Jaing reassuringly said to the Togruta woman.

 

“Well, I can’t say that I blame you for not liking Ventis, but at least you’re not trying to kill him.” Ahsoka said, willing to take what silver linings she could get, and grateful that he hadn’t hunted a Jedi since he left the Empire.

 

“Doesn’t mean that I’m not going to give him hard time while I’m with you guys.” Jaing countered. He then emphatically said, “I wonder how Luke’s holding up?”

 

“He has a strong spirit, but he is still young. I don’t know how he’ll ever recover from this traumatic loss.” Celebion regretfully commented.

 

“Well, the Mallory’s will take good care of him, and hopefully help heal his wounded spirit. I guess that it’s all in Iluvatar’s hands now.” Ahsoka grimly said, with both men nodding their heads in concurrence with Ahsoka’s sentiment.

 

Jaing then asked Celebion, “If you were in my shoes, what would you do, old friend?”

 

“Hmm. A difficult question, Jaing. But, I suppose that if I was in your position, I’d first do some soul searching in order to reevaluate my priorities, as I wouldn’t want to take on the entire criminal underworld by myself.” Celebion said after a moment of contemplation.

 

Jaing nodded in appreciation for the wise advice, and then sternly reminded Celebion and Ahsoka, “Remember, not a word of this to anyone, or I’ll beat you guys into a bloody pulp for running your mouths.”

 

“Don’t worry, Jaing. Our lips are sealed.” Ahsoka truthfully said as Celebion pretended to zip his lips shut with his fingers for emphasis.

 

“Good. If I ever want to talk about this with anyone besides you guys, I’ll talk with Jarael, as she is trained as a psychiatrist, so she could offer some good advice.” Jaing said, not willing to commit to anything just yet. He then said, “Let’s head back to the ship. I think that this journey’s lost its flavor.”

 

Before the three fighters could return to the _Second Chance_ , they heard quarrelling outside a nearby cantina. Their curiosity piqued, went to investigate.

 

"Why in the name of Aule and Durin did we come to this massive marsh again?!" Celebion stopped in his tracks and immediately saw the familiar duo of the blonde Dwarf Grate and the son of Rohan, Wiglaf, arguing just outside the cantina.  
  
"You forgot?" Wiglaf asked in jest, "Let me remind you that we tracked our quarry here and were just thrown out of our meeting with their contact because you decided to insult him and said to his guards that we have a creature similar to them on our home world that we kill and turn into fine and tasty meats."  
  
"They look like pigs and I said that because they was gearing up for a fight which we won!"  
  
"Yes," Wiglaf said evenly, "but you also destroyed any chance of us freeing the slaves of Bacca, or Bacha- whatever his name is, and now we're going to have a harder time catching up with the pillager now!"  
  
Celebion walked towards the duo "I thought my ears deceived me, but it looks like there may be a friendly face on this world after all!" He exclaimed coming up to them.  
  
Grate stared up at him eyes wide, he began to chuckle "By my beard, if it isn't our Ranger friend! How ya doing laddy? Last we saw ya, we finished up pushing Sauron's forces from the Dark Lands!"

 

“I’ve been doing well, Grate. I’ve been traveling with Tau and his friends on his ship, and we’ve been building an army for the wars to come.” Celebion explained to the former slave.

 

“Hah! I see that ya know how to keep busy.” Grate enthusiastically said.

 

Wiglaf then turned to face Jaing, and, upon recognizing the clone, joyously said, “Jaing! I never thought that I’d see you here on this swamp of a world. What are you doing here? I thought that you left your squad to make your own path.”

 

“I did, but I owe Tau and his friends a debt for saving me from the Morgolag-Hai, and I’m traveling with them on a few missions until the debt is paid off.” Jaing explained, which gave the Dwarf and human duo a look of disgust at the mention of the perversions of the noble Elves. He then asked the two friends, “What was that you were saying about slaves and a Hutt lord?”

 

“Oh, that.” Grate repulsively said as he clenched his fists in anger, and began to explain the situation, “Over the last year, we’ve been fighting those bizarre droids for sport, and kicking the arses of those orcs and dark elf infiltrators across the Outer Rim. We’ve also been helping those less fortunate then us when we can, and been disrupting these worms’ slave trade on several worlds. So, what brings you and Tau to this cesspool of a world, and who is this lovely lassie?”

 

“My name is Ahsoka Tano, and we’re here with Tau in order to negotiate an alliance between the Hutts and the Shadow Alliance against Sauron and the Yuuzhan Vong.” Ahsoka truthfully said to the two-man team, which made them scowl at the prospect of an alliance with such unscrupulous crime lords.

 

“That’s’s absurd!” Wiglaf said in denial, remembering how compassionate and noble Tau was when he helped push back Sauron’s forces from Erebor, before he asked in outrage, “Why would Tau want to ally with such vile beings after all of their acts of greed and malice?!?”

 

“Because we need every ally that we can get if we’re going to unite the galaxy against every evil that is coming our way. Plus, Tau’s brother, Edaan, was able to work with Hutts with ethics before, and he believes that he can do it too. Not to mention that they already have a vendetta against the Cult of the Dark Ainur for destroying the minds of Jabba and Gorga, two prominent Desilijic kajidic Hutts, so they’ll likely join forces with us against them.” Ahsoka said in defense of her betrothed’s plan.

 

“That’s if he can reason with those money-loving, slave-driving, disgusting-” Grate frustratingly said before Wiglaf slapped him on the head in order to shut him up before he riled up the patrons inside the nearby cantina.

 

“Are you trying to get the Hutts to place a bounty on us, you idiot?!” Wiglaf whispered to the bad-mouthing Dwarf, before he continued, saying to the Togruta, “I hope that whatever deal that Tau has planned, it’s a good one, as we can’t afford to have these extremely wealthy and powerful crime lords as our enemies too.”

 

“Yeah. So do I.” Jaing muttered as he motioned for the others to follow him to the _Second Chance_ , where they would meet up with Tau and the others in order to plan how to liberate the slaves under this unknown Hutt’s dominion.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

 

“Grate! Wiglaf! It’s been too long!” Tau joyously said as he got up from reading a holobook to greet his old friends from Arda. “What are you guys doing here on this cesspool of a planet?”

 

“Liberating slaves along with members of our crew from a Hutt’s dominion. We were looking for the Pillager and his band of Orc pirates, and figured that someone would know something about them.” Wiglaf said.

 

“That’s when we ran into our old friends, and this lovely lassie here.” Grate said before he glared and Tau, and said, “They told us that you’re here trying to barter a deal with these… unscrupulous worms.” Grate disdainfully said.

 

Tau then looked a little guilty at the accusation, but, before he could explain himself, Grate consolingly said, “Don’t fret, Tau. We understand that war breeds unusual alliances, but we have our own mission to free our crew and some slaves from a corrupt Hutt’s control.”

 

“Well then, let’s help you out on that mission, as it’s a very noble and honorable one.” Tau declared, surprising Jaing, Wiglaf, and Grate, as they would have thought that his mission to gain the Hutt’s trust would have come first. Tau then continued, saying, “Besides, we’ve got five days until the negotiations begin, so we might as well make good use of that time, and purchasing the freedom of several slaves is a great cause.”

 

“You want to purchase she-Hutt Borga’s slaves, Tau? I’d have thought that you’d want to break in there and liberate them, given you Jedi’s espousal of freedom for all beings.” Grate disappointingly said.

 

Akku, having different reservations about this plan of Tau’s sudden had another idea, and said to his leader, “Tau, I don’t know if we can afford to buy several slaves from Borga Besadii Diori, given her future prominence in the Besadii Kajidic a few decades from now. But, I have another idea: What if we ask Popara to negotiate the transfer of her slaves to his care, given his prominence in Hutt Space, and that he trusts us.”

 

“You may be onto something, Akku.” Tau considered, before he realized a better way to get another recruit for the growing Jedi Order, and said to the Mandalorian captain, “Unfortunately, I doubt that Popara would be too keen to get involved in another Hutt’s rule, unless we can offer his son Jedi Training.”

 

“His son? What are you-?” Akku wondered out loud before he remembered how Mika Anjiliac Chiera, Popara’s youngest son, was a Force-Sensitive that created the Tempest epidemic nineteen years after the Battle of Yavin, got a Jedi Knight named Toro Irana addicted and killed, and was killed by Mander Zuma on Varl at the end of his investigation after orchestrating the deaths of his father and older brother, Zonnos Anjiliac.

 

In a rare display of anger, Akku walked up to Tau, and slapped the leader of the Shadow Alliance in rage, and, barely controlling his rage, said, “Are you out of your mind, Tau?!? You want Mika, the Hutt who orchestrated the deaths of a Jedi Knight of your Jedi Order, killed so many beings before being stopped by Master Zuma, and murdered his own kin to gain power, to fully gain control over his Force Sensitivity?!? I wonder if the stress of leadership has worn out your sanity!”

 

“I know.” Tau said in agreement, before he countered by asking, “But, aren’t you and Jarael trying to find Chelli Lona Aphra in order to keep her off a dark path? Well, I don’t see much of a difference here, as I feel that they both could have been saved from their terrible ends if they had the right guidance.”

 

Akku could find no good counter for that well-timed comeback, and forebodingly said, “Fine. On your head be the consequences, Tau.”

 

“Great, another burden that I’ve got to carry.” Tau sarcastically said as he began to contact Popara for the arrangement.

 

_Simultaneously, Onboard the_ Imperial _-Class Star Destroyer_ Retribution

_Within the Tatooine System_

 

“Sirs, we’ve arrived in the Tatooine System, and we’ll be in orbit in approximately fifteen minutes.” The helms officer said to Grand Moff Trachta and Darth Vader from his position on the Star Destroyer’s bridge.

 

“Good. We’ll be heading to our shuttles in order to learn just what the Shadow Alliance was doing here.” Grand Moff Trachta said, before he and the Sith Lord turned to head to their shuttles in the hangar bay.

 

Once the two rivals entered the turbolift, Trachta said, “Our first priority is to investigate Jabba’s Palace in order to discern the enemy’s presence there. Once we’ve learned what we can from there, we can head to the Lars’ residence, and then Obi-Wan’s home to further learn of our enemies, and if we can pick up the trail of this child of Anakin Skywalker.”

 

“They will no doubt take Skywalker’s son and Kenobi to one of their havens in the Unknown Regions, where our reach is severely limited at the moment.” Vader said, knowing that the Shadow Alliance would not risk his son in known space, with so many enemies after them.

 

“That is why we need to investigate all three locations, as the Shadow Alliance and Sauron’s forces might have forgotten something that could lead us to them.” Trachta reminded the demoted Sith Lord, who grudgingly nodded his head in agreement.

 

Once the two leaders entered their _Lambda_ -class Shuttle, which immediately took off after the boarding ramp closed, Trachta, eager to get his hands dirty again, satisfyingly said to Vader, “Now, let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a short chapter of my story. A lot happened there, Jaing revealed his inner doubts and demons to Celebion and Ahsoka, Wiglef and Grate (two OCs from Squasher’s Unexpected Jedi story that Squasher asked me to include in this story) made their debut in my saga, which will keep our heroes occupied for a couple of days, and Tau has a dangerous plan to gain a new recruit from the EU novel Star Wars: Scourge. So, how has your day of July 5, 2018 been? My day’s been well, as I’ve been home alone all day, which has given me plenty of time to write, and I’ll finish my first Warhammer 40k Omnibus today. And, I may play some Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening, later tonight. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone. What’s going on in this scorching day of July 5, 2018? I’m doing well, as I just had a hearty dinner, and I began to play Dragon Age II on my Xbox One, due to the DLCs on Dragon Age: Origins: Ultimate Edition not working on my Xbox One for some unknown reason. I hope to get onto Dragon Age: Inquisition soon, as that was an amazing game, and I can’t wait for the sequel to hopefully come out sometime late next year. Wait, I just noticed that, as of last chapter, I’ve surpassed forty thousand words in this story in less than a month. This fills me with such joy that I’ve been able to write so much in such a short period of time. Anyway, I’ll be heading to St. Louis in less than a week, and I’m very excited to see my great-aunt and great-uncle. Oh, and I’ve finished my first Warhammer 40k Omnibus today, and I can’t wait to get started on the next one in the near future. So, have you guys been checking out any great fanfictions, because I’ve been a walk down memory lane with some of my listed favorite stories, as they take me back in time to a more innocent and pure time in my life. Man, I can’t wait until the sequels or updates for those stories are posted, as they will fill my heart with joy again. And, I long for the day when the Star Wars Expanded Universe will return, as the fans are rebelling against the current approach to creating Star Wars content, and that warms my heart to see then yearning for better entertainment. But, I’m getting ahead of myself. I’d better get started on writing this latest chapter, as it will involve negotiations, investigations, and departures. Wish me luck, my friends and fellow fanfiction lovers. 
> 
> (July 6, 2018 addendum) Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on this hot day? I’m a bit exhausted, as I worked over three hours at my local help center today, and most of the time there was in the sweltering heat of the outside. Afterwards, I went out with a neighbor for some delicious pizza, and went home to begin writing. So, in fanfiction news, one of my favorite stories was updated, Crucible Era: Chapter 1: Choices, with seven lengthy chapters, which makes up for the long absence that Jeezes718 had to go through due to bigger concerns, which I will not name for privacy reasons. So far, the story is turning out really well, and it has my favorite Star Wars pairing, Ben Skywalker and Vestara Khai, begin to rebuild their trust and relationship after the horrific novel Crucible, once Vestara decided that she did not want to be a Sith anymore, and that the Sith Meditation Sphere known as Ship was destroyed. I can’t wait for more excitement and romance when they can update, as they’ve finally got a workable schedule to write again. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve now written over forty-two thousand words. Wish me luck. Oh, before I forget, I’m currently reading The Military Science of Star Wars, a book that was written by George Beahm.

_Ten Minutes Later_

_On Nal Hutta_

_Within the_ Second Chance

 

[ _Let me see if I understand you, Jedi Palpatine. You want me to free Borga’s recently acquired slaves from his rule, who your friends tried to abscond with before nearly causing an incident with Borga’s retinue, which may anger the Besadii Kajidic and derail the negotiations between your Shadow Alliance and us, and you’re willing to pay me a paltry twenty thousand credits for the deal?_ ] Popara suspiciously asked Tau, who remained calm and collected over the all but confirmed denial of the offer.

 

“That’s partially true, honored Popoara. I was willing to pay you for information on Wiglaf and Grate’s quarry, as well as some of the slaves, and offer something more… abstract for you for the remainder of them.” Tau explained to the Hutt lord, who appeared intrigued at the supposition of further rewards for helping him.

 

[ _You have my attention._ ] Popara said, wondering what extra card Tau had up his sleeve.

 

“I can’t discuss it on an open channel, my lord, too many curious ears could listen in. I would prefer to come to your palace on Nar Shaddaa to discuss the deal with you. What I can say is that it involves your son, Mika, and your clan’s future, as we don’t want a repeat of what happened in my time.” Tau enigmatically replied.

 

[ _What do you know about my younger son?_ ] Popara cautiously asked the Jedi Knight.

 

“Like I said, I only want to discuss it with you in person. I’ll await the-” Tau began to say before he received a set of coordinates from the ancient Hutt, and nodded in gratitude to Popara before he said, “We’ll be right over to Nar Shaddaa in order discuss future matters. Jedi Palpatine, out.”

 

He then closed the channel, and turned to Akku, who nodded in reluctant understanding, and took Ventis with him to prepare the _Second Chance_ for departure to the Smuggler’s Moon orbiting Nal Hutta.

 

_Thirty Minutes Later_

_On Tatooine_

_Within Jabba’s Palace_

 

“I can sense the faint remnants of Tau and Kenobi in here.” Vader mused to Grand Moff Trachta, who was finishing up speaking with one of the B'omarr Monks over the Morgolag-Hai’s invasion of the palace.

 

“It would seem that you and the Emperor’s intuitions were correct, Vader.” Trachta said to the disgraced Sith Lord, before he continued, saying, “The Morgolag-Hai were here to purchase the services of Jabba’s criminal empire, but discovered that the Hutt was going to sell both them and the Shadow Alliance to the Empire once the money was sent through.”

 

“A shame, then, that he was discovered.” Vader dismissively said, knowing that Hutts were completely consumed by selfish avarice, before he asked the Grand Moff, “The Morgolag-Hai killed him afterwards?”

 

“No. They used the Force to invade his mind until he was a drooling shell of a Hutt.” Trachta replied as Commander Bow came up to him, and the cyborg inquired, “Did you find any security records on what happened here?”

 

“No, Sir. Whoever was here stripped the place clean of everything of vital importance, and that includes the computers and any surveillance systems. They must have had help from other Hutt families.” The Stormtrooper commander said.

 

Before Trachta could respond, Vader said, “There were three other Hutts here with the Shadow Alliance, and I know who one of them was: Decca Besadii Diori, the daughter of the late Gardulla the Hutt. She has a residence on Nal Hutta, and has significant pull with the Besadii Kajidic. They might be with the Hutt Grand Council on Nal Hutta in order to win their support.” 

 

“Well, I doubt that a full-scale invasion would do the trick, Vader, given our failure at Lah’mu. And, if we’re wrong, then the Empire will have another powerful and influential enemy to contend with, and we can’t afford too many enemies right now. This calls for subterfuge and strategy over simple brute force.” Trachta carefully said while not pinning all of the blame on Vader for the Empire’s losses on Lah’mu in order to avoid the Sith Lord’s terrible wrath. 

 

“Agreed.” Vader begrudgingly said before he asked the Grand Moff, “Can you question the remaining monks while I investigate the boy’s home, and then we’ll rendezvous at Kenobi’s residence? I sense a dark faint presence there, and I wish to investigate, alone, if I can.”

 

Trachta, knowing that he could not stop Vader from going off on his own, and seeing a chance to warn Tau and the others on the Empire’s hunch that the Shadow Alliance was negotiating with the Hutts, nodded in agreement, and said, “Very well. We’ll rendezvous at Obi-Wan’s hut in two hours. Be careful, as I would regret having to report your death to the Emperor.”

 

Vader did not even bother to respond to that insult as he departed to his speeder bike, where he would head to the Lars’s Moisture farm to learn more of his son’s past, and to relive the ghosts of his first failure and true brush with the Dark Side.

 

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Just Outside the Lars’ Homestead_

 

 _The Lars’ removed Shimi’s gravestone._ Vader off-handedly thought as he walked past the spot where Anakin Skywalker’s mother was buried, and sensed the faint presence of a single survivor within the moisture farm.

 

As he entered the hut he continued to be plagued by Anakin’s failures, as he saw the room where the Jedi Padawan promised his soon-to-be-wife, Padmé Amidala, that he would never allow anyone close to him to die again, and vowed to even stop them from dying.

 

The Sith Lord then smirked under his mask as he thought, _Oh, what a fool Anakin Skywalker was. Death is inevitable for everyone and everything, even stars._

 

Sensing that the survivor was not in here, he left the maintenance room to see the kitchen, where several of Sauron’s Morgolag-Hai and Uruk-Hai were corpses on the ground, as well as the fragments of exploded droids.

 

Bending down to examine the droids’ remaining components, he realized that Ahsoka must have reprogrammed the ancient droids to explode upon contact with Sauron’s forces.

 

 _I see that Ahsoka’s kept up her mechanic’s training from Anakin._ Vader said, glad that his prey kept all of her skills sharp for when he’d eventually capture her and interrogate her for all of her secrets, or just kill her to rid himself of another reminder of his harrowing past.

 

Entering the main courtyard, he saw the decomposing bodies of several more of Sauron’s forces, and noticed the toxic darts in the necks of some of the Dark Elves, making Vader realize that they had Hutt support on taking back the moisture farm.

 

 _Who could have aided Kenobi and Tano on their mission?_ Vader off-handedly wondered as he entered the Lars’s garage, and saw the electrocuted corpse of Beru Lars, with the lower torso of Own Lars, near it.

 

From there, he saw a Morgolag-Hai siting beside a V-35 Courier, and sensed that the Dark Elf was still clinging to life.

 

Seeing his opportunity to learn what had transpired here, he walked up to the dying construct, and venomously said, “You are one of Sauron’s creations who dared to try and steal the son of Anakin Skywalker.”

 

The Morgolag-Hai looked up at Vader, and weakly said, “Yes. You are the boy’s father, are you not?”

 

“I am.” Vader simply replied, earning a chuckle from the dying adversary.

 

“How ironic, that I be killed by an enemy of the Shadow Alliance that my master is trying to destroy as well. It’s even more ironic that the fallen Chosen One is going to kill me, and will try to convert his son to your cause, just as my master is. Go ahead and kill me, I have nothing left to lose, and I’m ready to join my brethren and the first Dark Lord in the Void.” The Morgolag-Hai said, resigning himself to his death, while Vader formed an idea on how to find one final use for the soon-to-be-deceased cloned creation.

 

“Not yet, clone. I have a small use for you, Morgolag-Hai.” Darth Vader condescendingly said before he reached into the abomination’s mind, and ripped it apart for the knowledge that he sought.

 

With Vader’s superior command of the Force, and the cloned creation’s weak defenses, he easily broke the Dark Elf’s mind, and saw what ne needed to see. 

*

Vader saw the flashes of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Tau Palpatine’s Iskalloni doctor, and two Morgukai push back the Cult of the Dark Ainur through cunning and superior skill. He then saw the last of the Morgolag-Hai deal with Beru Lars through electrocution to death by Tireel, the leader of this band of Morgolag-Hai under the Dark Archon Maleketi’s command, and tehn captured the Iskalloni and younger of the two Morgukai. What he saw next enraged him at the prospect of seeing Luke under someone else’s care instead of his own.

 

_Before any of the three warriors could try to rescue the four remaining hostages, the leader of the few remaining Dark Elves arrogantly said, “Uh, uh, uh. No sudden movements, or little Luke here is going to be losing his right hand, just like his dear old father.”_

_That last part of the sentence nearly made Obi-Wan and Owen’s hearts stop right there as their enemy had declared his knowledge of Luke’s true parentage._

_Sensing the terror from the Jedi and moisture farmer, the leader viciously smiled, and said, “Oh, did that his a nerve?” He then introduced himself, boastfully saying, “I am Tireel, servant of the true lord of the universe, the nightmare of Osgiliath, the Bird of Prey, the poisoned blade that brings swift death, the minstrel that lays waste to armies, and I was sent here to investigate a disturbance in the Force. I thought that it would be the residue of an old Jedi or Force Nexus, but I did not dare suspect that it would be the son of the Chosen One himself. I think that he would make a fine disciple for Lord Sauron.”_

_“Not if we have anything to say about it.” Obi-Wan defiantly said as he pointed his lightsaber at Tireel, and said, “Let them go. You can’t hope to beat all of us, let alone escape this planet with the Hutts occupying it.”_

_At that feeble threat, Tireel laughed in pure amusement over Obi-Wan’s presumptuousness, and mockingly said, “You mean those worms that are attacking the Archon and High Priestess as we speak? Tau and his allies won’t stand a chance against their combined might, along with Jabba’s entire mercenary force that is present for the concordance that is being manipulated as we speak for my master’s benefit.”_

 

_“Ugh.” Owen grunted in pain as he struggled to reach into his coat for something, and imploringly said to Obi-Wan, “Ben, it doesn’t matter what happens to me anymore, but just get Luke away from these bastards, and you can train him as a Jedi!”_

_Before anyone could react to what Owen, who, until now, had no love for the greater galaxy, or even the greater Tatooine, the widowed moisture farmer pulled out a miniature frag mine, and activated it, setting it to blow in five seconds._

_Owen sorrowfully looked at Luke, and tearfully said, “Good-bye, Luke.” He then tackled the two Dark Elves away from their comrades, and, before anyone was able to stop Owen’s act of self-sacrifice, Owen and the two_ _Morgolag-Hai were consumed in a fiery explosion that blew the five surviving Morgolag-Hai and their three surviving hostages were blown to the ground._

 

The rest of the vision showed Ahsoka saving Luke and the others, and the Shadow Alliance and Hutt forces escape to their shuttles, with Tireel and the remaining Dark Elves in hot pursuit, never once looking back at their comrade that had survived the first attack by the infiltrators.

 

Vader, barely able to hold back the black rage that consumed him over the near enslavement of his son, whispered in a barely audible voice, “Why did Tireel leave you behind, when you were a prime witness to their failure and revelation?”

 

After the wounded Dark Elf violently hacked up a cup’s worth of blood, he spitefully said, “Because they all thought that I was dead, and when they came back for me, they decided that I wasn’t worth the trouble for getting wounded by these weaklings, and left me for this planet’s infernal womp rats and Tusken Raiders.” He then chuckled in spite of the horrific pain, and mockingly said, “Heh. Oh, the irony of it all, that the boy’s father would come back to the planet where he lost his precious mother, only to find out that- Ghhk!”

 

Before he could even finish his insult to Anakin Skywalker’s memory, Vader gripped the Dark Ainur cultist by his neck, and lifted him up to the air, all the while crushing the armored being’s neck.

 

As he felt the Dark Elf’s life force slip away through the cracking of the being’s spinal cord, Vader, his voice further distorted by the subconscious use of the Dark Side of the Force, said, “You should never have gone after my son. Now, I will hunt down all of Sauron’s forces before I let any of you even touch him again. I will save the so-called Dark Lord himself before I eradicate him as well, and send his soul into Chaos!” By this point, the Dark Elf’s neck had been completely crushed, and let go of the broken body to crumple to the ground.

 

After vowing to recover his son from the Jedi and their allies before anyone could turn him against the Sith Lord, he activated his comlink, and said into it, “Trachta, this is Vader. I found out how the Shadow Alliance and Hutts dealt with Sauron’s forces, and have nothing left to search for at this abandoned moisture farm. I’m heading to Obi-Wan’s hut to see if he left anything of value behind on this dust ball of a world.”

 

“ _Understood._ ” Trachta said in approval before he spoke again, saying, “ _I’m finishing up here, and we’ve identified the other two Hutts as Vedo Anjiliac Atirue, and his nephew, Azzim Aniliac Atirue. According to the Monks, they were here to negotiate a deal with Jabba on shipping arms and funds to anti-Imperial groups in the Kreetan Narrows._ ”

 

“Then we need to uncover incontrovertible evidence to tie the Hutts to this deal, and we’ll have what we need to bring the Aniliac, Besadii, and Desilijic kajidics into line, or we can cripple them for centuries to come.” Vader responded, knowing that using subterfuge and cunning would be the only way to regain his Master’s favor so that he could protect his son from everyone.

                                                                                                             

“ _Agreed. We’ll meet you at the rendezvous in thirty minutes._ ” Trachta said as he closed his comlink’s channel, and left Vader to head to his speeder bike, where he would conclude the Empire’s investigation on Anakin Skywalker’s homeworld.

 

On the way, Vader mentally vowed to himself, _I will find you, Luke Skywalker, and I will train you to be my general for when I become the ruling Dark Lord of the Sith._

 

_Meanwhile, On Nar Shaddaa_

_Within the Skydove Freight Headquarters_

“As we promised, Honored Popara, we have arrived to discuss the arrangement between the two of us and your younger son.” Tau hopefully said to Popara while he prayed to Iluvatar that his plan wouldn’t blow up in his face and kill many innocent people. His four-man group of Ahsoka, Akku, Wiglaf, and Grate shared his sentiment.

 

[Yes. You said that you had information about my son and my clan’s future. I would appreciate it if you could enlighten me as to what you implied.] Popara civilly said while displaying a modicum of impatience at the same time, and his younger son, Mika Anjiliac Chiera, looked on with guarded curiosity as to what the Jedi had to say regarding him.

 

“Of course. It concerns your son’s Force-Senstivity, and his future illegal enterprises in the future that result in the murder of a Jedi Knight, and his subsequent death at the hands of that Jedi’s master.” Tau casually said, catching the two Hutt Lords’ full attention of the disclosure of Mika’s secret gifts, as they were the only two people who originally knew of the younger Hutt’s secret.

 

{How did- Right. You’re a Jedi Knight from the future.] Mika grumbled as he recalled what his father told him before Tau had arrived on the Smuggler’s Moon. [What did I do that got me killed by a Jedi, as most of my father’s enterprises are legitimate, and he’s an honorable being?]

 

“You started a lethal spice epidemic across the galaxy, orchestrated the addiction of a Jedi Knight in order to learn how to use your Force-Sensitivity before he died, made a headquarters on your race’s sacred homeworld of Varl, orchestrated the deaths of your father and older brother, and tried to kill another Jedi when he discovered the full extent of your spice operations.” Tau quickly elaborated to the two Hutts, making Akku smack his head at Tau’s bluntness, while Popara and Mika were horrified at the accusations that Tau was throwing at the younger Anjiliac Hutt.

 

[I-I hope that you have substantial proof to back up these claims, young Jedi, for I would hate to be your enemy after what you’ve done for the Hutts already.] Popara quietly said as he struggled to take in this new information.

 

“I do, sir.” Tau sympathetically said as he pulled out a holobook, and handed it to one of the elder Hutt’s three Force-Sensitive teenage Twi’leks, sympathetically saying as he did so, “I have the report from the Jedi Master and Archivist Mander Zuma, which was compiled thirty-three years ago, and details the entire outbreak of the Tempest drug. I’m sorry that you have to learn about this, but I’d rather do what I can to make the galaxy a better place for everyone.”

 

As the Rutian Twi’lek read the report, she grew increasingly horrified at what would eventually happen: Mika, in his lust for greater power and control over his Force-Sensitivity, created a horrific drug known as Tempest, which was highly addictive and lethal, which he used to coerce a young Pantoran Jedi Knight named Toro Irana into beginning his training with a Lightsaber and Force powers, before Mander, with the help of Toro’s sister, her Bothan slicer friend, and a Corporate Sector Authority commander, were able to put an end to the spice trade, and kill Mika in his headquarters of the forbidden world of Varl, but not before Popara, Zonnos, and the three Twi’leks were killed from either Mika’s poisonings or a Tempest addiction, and control of the Anjiliac Kajidic fell to Popara’s adopted daughter, Vago Gejalli Thokka after the entire debacle was over.

 

[Well, is Jedi Tau telling the truth, Ce’na?] Popara fearfully asked, not wanting to believe that his son could commit parricide.

 

Taking in this horrific series of revelations, Ce’na merely nodded in confirmation, and then said, “I’m afraid that everything that the Jedi is saying is true. Young Mika will indeed commit unforgivable crimes against the Anjiliac Kajidic in the next thirty-three years, and will… orchestrate the deaths of you and Zonnos, and me and my sisters before his demise.”

 

Popara was stunned speechless at this confirmation of his son’s betrayal, and looked at his son with pity and betrayal in his eyes, while Mika looked as if he had witnessed a massacre right in front of him.

 

Tau, not wanting to interrupt Popara while he was processing this new information, patiently waited for the near-nine-hundred year-old Hutt to gather his wits. And, after five minutes of waiting, Popara numbly said, [Thank you for the knowledge, Jedi Palpatine. Unfortunately, you have presented me with a difficult problem, and I may need your guidance to see my clan through it without enduring a power struggle.]

 

“I… do have one idea, but it is risky. Well, not as risky as a violent clan war, but still, it could result in much damage being done to the galaxy unless we are cautious. Do you recall the story of Jedi Knight Barrison Draay?” Tau asked, seemingly out of the blue, but everyone that was with him, minus Wiglaf and Grate, were aware of his reference to his plan.

 

[Wasn’t he a financer-turned Jedi Knight who established a Draay Trust in order to separate his corporate holdings from his Jedi life?] Mika asked before the wires clicked in his mind, and he quietly asked, [You-you want me to train as a Jedi?]

 

 _Yes, much to the objections of his closest friends and advisors._ Akku mentally retorted, not liking the plan, but, knowing that doing nothing would likely result in Mika trying the Tempest debacle all over again, agreed to avoid voicing his objections to the plan in front of the Hutts.

 

“If that is your desire, Mika.” Tau said in the form of a confirmation before he forewarned Mika, saying, “But, I must warn you that training as a Jedi will be a lifelong commitment, one that will prevent you from being directly involved in your family’s business, and your main allegiance will be to the Force and the Jedi Order.” He chose to avoid mentioning Iluvatar for now, as he would mention that later, when he met with the Hutt Grand Council in under five days.

 

Tau then turned to face Popara again, saying, “This is what I offer you, Popara Anjiliac Diresto: If your son agrees to train as a Jedi, then I will have him instructed in the Unknown Regions, where he can become a Jedi free from the Empire’s persecution. Once his training is complete, I will return him to you as an advisor to Hutt Space, and he can work with you in bringing enlightenment to the rest of the Hutt Kajidics into the new age that will come. In return, all I ask is that you negotiate the release of the slaves that my associates tried to liberate, as well as the rest of their crew, and provide the intelligence on the Pillager and his Orc pirate crew.”

 

Popara then looked at Mika, and, after a minute of coming to the painful realization, said, [I will do better than that, young Tau. If Mika agrees to train as a Jedi, then you will have my clan’s full support in the wars to come, as we cannot allow the Galactic Empire or Cult of the Dark Ainur to come to rule the galaxy, and you are a man of honor, of whom I believe that I can trust.]

 

Tau could hardly believe his good fortune, as the oldest member of the Hutt Grand Council had basically just given his support to him in the wars against all of their enemies, and gain a new Jedi candidate in the process. He nearly passed out when Mika resolutely said, [With so much on the line, and my own future at risk, I’d be a fool to pass up on such a generous offer. I accept your offer, Tau Palpatine.]

 

The elder Hutt then extended his hand to Tau, who eagerly shook it in acceptance of their new alliance, and Popara said, [Tau, my friend, I feel that this is the beginning of a long and fruitful partnership.]

 

 _I hope so, as Viridian will try to kill me when he finds out about our latest recruit._ Tau fearfully said as he prepared himself for the verbal murder that he would get when he informed his friend about the deal between him and Popara.

 

“Aw. You guys are buddies now. How sweet.” Grate sarcastically said, before he impatiently asked, “Now, can we get on with getting my crew and friends out of Borga’s clutches, and give us the whereabouts of the Pillager?!?”

 

[This Dwarf isn’t big on manners, is he, Tau?] Popara humorously asked his new partner, while everyone who understood Huttesse laughed at the insult that Grate could not understand.

 

“His people are a bit temperamental, especially when their dear ones are in trouble, and if they’ve been in slavery. Now, we need to contact Borga in order to negotiate the deal, and we need to prepare for Mika’s transport into Shadow Alliance space.” Tau explained, which Popara nodded to in complete agreement as he began to contact Borga Besadii Diori in order to purchase his newly acquired slaves and information, and transfer both of them over to Wiglaf and Grate’s care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the latest chapter of my expanding story. What did you guys think, as it involved a great deal of inner conflict and new resolutions by Darth Vader, the discovery of the three Hutts who aided Tau in driving back the Morgolag-Hai, the alliance between the Anjiliac Kajidic and Shadow Alliance, and Mika deciding to become a Jedi (Hopefully the results won’t be as catastrophic for the galaxy as when he used skullduggery to learn the ways of the Force in Scourge), and Wiglaf and Grate would soon reunite with their crew and be on their way to hunt more Orcs? I can’t wait to figure out how the Empire will respond to the alliance between the Hutts and Shadow Alliance when it finds out the full scope of the deal, and how the galaxy will respond to the deal. So, how are you all doing on July 7, 2018? I’m doing well, as I’m going to go to work in less than forty minutes, so I’ll post this chapter later tonight, sometime around 11:00 pm. I expect the theater to be packed with the latest movies out, so I hope to find big bucks there like I did last Saturday. Well, I hope that you all have a blessed day, as I’ve got nothing left to say for now. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on the warm day of July 8, 2018? I’m doing well, as I got home from church, and have a few hours before I have to call work to see if I have to come in tonight. I hope that I don’t, as my dad will need his rest for work tomorrow, as he goes in early. Anyway, I’ve been reading a lot of The Military Science of Star Wars, by George Beahm, and I’m enjoying the book very much. I’m about halfway done with the book, and I’ve only been reading it for like three days. So, are you ready for more negotiations and investigations by our heroes and enemies, because I know that I am? Well, with all of the small talk out of the way, let’s get started on this chapter. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.
> 
>  
> 
> (6:13 PM Addendum) Hey, guys. So, it turns out that I didn’t have to work tonight, after all, which frees up my evening to continue writing. In other news, I’ve resumed playing Dragon Age II, and I’ve already made good progress with Act 1. With luck, I can finish it in a few days before I head to St. Louis. Also, I had a delicious dinner with my dad at a local Italian restaurant, and now I’m home to write for a while. So, what are you listening to right now, as I’m listening to “Fires of War”, the end credits song from Middle-Earth: Shadow of War, and I just can’t get enough of that song, and it’s been out for nearly eleven months so far. Well, that’s enough banter for me. On with the story!
> 
>  
> 
> (July 9, 2018. 3:34 PM Addendum.) Hey, guys. Sorry for adding another addendum. I just wanted to tell you guys a couple of things before I go on my family vacation. First off, I’ve made a bit more progress on Dragon Age II, as I’ve recruited Anders and Fenris into my team, and I’ll soon tackle the main quest, “Enemies Among Us.” At this rate, I’ll have all of the 50 sovereigns that I need for Bartrand’s expedition. That game really takes me back to when I started playing the Dragon Age and Mass Effect sagas in 2014, when the Expanded Universe was cruelly ripped away from us. Oh, before I forget, I’ve just finished The Military Science of Star Wars, by George Beahm, and I’ll refrain from reading until my trip begins, as I don’t want to run out of Science Fiction reading material before I get on the road. Oh, who am I kidding, I’m going to start reading another book: Strategy Strikes Back: How Star Wars Explains Modern Military Conflict within two hours. So, by the time that I finish this chapter, hopefully by tomorrow night, I’ll have written over fifty thousand words in this new story. I can’t wait to reach that great milestone once again. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

 

“Thank you for the heads-up, Trachta. We’ll make sure that Tau and the others know of the Empire’s plans. Stay safe.” Celebion gratefully said to the Grand Moff before the latter nodded in response, and shut off his connection of the Holonet channel before the Empire could trace the call.

 

“Well, looks like Tau’s plans may be shut down before they can begin.” Jaing despondently commented as he got up from his seat, and began to leave the main hall, earning him scowls from Nagme, Jarael, Ventis, and Celebion, a disapproving look from Butch, and a stare from Arnine.

 

Jaing, seeing the disapproval in everyone’s eyes, irritatingly said, “What? I’m heading to warn Tau and the others about the Empire’s results from their investigation. We can’t afford to let them be caught unaware of when Sidious launches his reprisals for the Hutts’ duplicity, and I want to get out of the ship.”

 

“Oh.” Ventis awkwardly said, thinking that the ex-Stormtrooper was going to desert the Second Chance’s crew before his debt was paid, and turned to Jarael, asking her, “Jarael, can you go with him to back him up while we inform Senator Organa and Viridian? We can’t afford anyone to go alone on the Smuggler’s Moon, no matter how well-equipped they are.”

 

“Sure. I don’t have anyone to patch up right now, so I can accompany him if he wishes it.” Jarael said in confirmation, while the bounty hunter shrugged his shoulders in acceptance of the idea.

 

_At least Jarael’s a professional, so she won’t slow me down._ Jaing thought while he and the Iskalloni gathered their equipment for the walk to where Tau and Popara were finalizing the deal that almost everyone thought was ill-advised, and would do more harm than good in the galaxy.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

_Within the Skydove Freight Headquarters_

 

[If you don’t provide the slaves that I have requested, then I’ll inform the rest of the Hutt Grand Council that you did business with the Cult of the Dark Ainur in pirating the nearby Imperial shipping lanes. Imagine what the Desilijic Kajidic would do to you, considering what they did to Gorga and Jabba.] Popara menacingly threatened the younger Borga Besadii Diori, who shrank in fear over the economic and physical danger that he would be in if his illicit deals were disclosed.

 

After sighing in defeat, Borga weakly said, [All right, Popara. If you agree to keep my off-the-record dealings a secret, then your friends will get the slaves and information.]

 

[Then it seems that we have an agreement.] Popara satisfyingly said before he continued, saying, [The money will be transferred to your account when the slaves are delivered into my friends’ care. You’d better deliver, you piece of Bantha fodder, or the consequences will be most dire.]

 

Borga nodded his head in fear of the repercussions of his shame being disclosed to everyone, and closed the link to the Holonet call.

 

Just as the call ended, Tau sensed the familiar presences of Jaing and Jarael, and turned to see them allowed entrance into the throne room.

 

[Friends of yours, Tau?] Popara curiously asked his new ally.

 

“Indeed, they are, Popara.” Tau said in confirmation before he sensed the nervousness from his two friends, and he and Ahsoka walked up to them, with Tau whispering, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Everything.” Jaing somberly said, before he nodded to Popara, and spoke to Tau, “Our contact just told us that Trachta and Vader finished their investigation in Jabba’s Palace on Tatooine, and they’ve figured out which of the Hutts aided them.”

 

Tau nearly had an aneurysm right there at the disclosure, and said, “How did- The B’omarr Monks. Curse those snitches! How much time do we have before the Empire invades Hutt Space?”

 

“Actually, more time than you think.” Jarael surprisingly said before she explained, saying, “Trachta and Vader agreed to gather the evidence that the Hutts are true allies with us before they make their move, as a full-scale invasion would be long and costly, making the Empire even more vulnerable. We’ve got, at most, a year before the Empire gathers the evidence that they need to incriminate the Hutt Grand Council.”

 

“Well, this puts a damper on the mood.” Tau said before he asked, “Did you inform the others, as we can’t afford to be caught unaware?” ‘

 

“Ventis is warning Senator Organa and Viridian. What do we do with the meeting here?” Jaing asked Tau.

 

“We need to tell Popara. He’ll find out eventually, and it’s better if he finds out sooner, rather than later. Besides, we don’t need more enemies right now.” Tau reluctantly said, preparing for the worst if the alliance between him and Popara’s Kajidic fell through in the next few minutes.

 

“You sure about that, Tau?” Ahsoka asked, not wanting to fight off the entire race of Hutts.

 

“It’s the only option that I can think of.” Tau terrifyingly said as he began to sweat like an animal, and walked up to Popara, who caught Tau’s fear through his expression.

 

[Tau, what happened?] Popara cautiously asked the Jedi Knight.

 

“Nothing but terrible news, I’m afraid. The Empire sent a force to Tatooine in order to learn about what happened to Jabba, and, thanks to those treacherous B’omarr Monks, they know of our joint efforts to fight the Moroglag-Hai. We’ve got at most a year before they try anything against us.” Tau sadly said, causing all of Tau’s friends to slap their heads in exasperation over his brutal honesty, while the two Hutts and their three servants were horrified at the impending invasion.

 

[Well, this is our fault, as we left those insane monks behind when they had no love of us for Jabba usurping their palace from them.] Popara remorsely sighed after processing the news, and reassuringly said to Tau, [Do not fret, I promised you my clan’s aid, and I intend to deliver on my promise. We just need to figure out how to convince the rest of my brethren to assist us.]

 

“I am most grateful, Honored Popara.” Tau said in pure gratitude for his new ally’s resolution in not breaking their alliance. He then remembered how he had to inform Viridian and the others on their new Jedi Initiate, and the Empire figuring out the Hutt negotiations, and respectfully said, “I apologize for this, my friend, but I must inform my fellow Jedi and leaders of this new turn of events. Please excuse us as we retire to our ship.”

 

After Popara nodded in understanding, the six Shadow Alliance members made their way back to the _Second Chance_ , and, to Tau’s misfortune, Viridian was on the Holonet, and he had a very ticked-off look on his face, which made Tau prepare for the verbal lecture that he was about to receive.

 

“I take it that the others filled you in on the situation?” Tau nervously said to Viridian.

 

“ _Oh, they told me, all right. I just have one thing to say, Tau Palpatine._ ” Viridian calmly began before he screamed at the top of his lungs, “ _HAVE YOU LOST YOUR_ KRIFFING _MIND?!?_ ” After taking a moment to take in the needed air for his lungs, he said in a more collected tone, “ _Why in Iluvatar’s name would we want to train Mika in the ways of the Jedi, especially in spite of all that he would do before your time?_ ”

 

“It was the best way that I could think of on getting several slaves, as well as Wiglaf and Grate’s crew, safely off Nal Hutta. And, it worked out better than we could have ever hoped, as Popara had agreed to ally his clan with us, regardless if the Hutt Grand Council didn’t join forces with us.” Tau said in defense of his crazy and, even he had to admit, reckless, gambit.

 

“ _Well, at least you managed to get something out of this debacle of a deal._ ” Viridian muttered before he continued, saying, “ _But, honestly, Tau, do you truly believe that we can convince Mika to truly leave his Hutt past behind and fully embrace the Jedi Code, even our reformed version of it?_ ”

 

“I honestly don’t know, if I was being honest with myself.” Tau said in complete truthfulness. He then added, “What I do know is that if we do nothing, he’ll eventually go down his original path anyway, and we’d be forced to kill him in order to stop his crime spree. This way, we at least have a chance of instilling in him a greater sense of honor and morality than in my time. Plus, I have a good idea on what Mika can be if he manages to become a Jedi Knight.”

 

“ _You’ve already thought that far ahead, Tau? What, pray tell, do you think that Mika could be?_ ” Viridian cynically asked Tau as he rubbed his head in exasperation.

 

“The first of several Jedi advisors for Hutt Space.” Tau said in complete seriousness, making everyone but Ahsoka, Akku, Wiglaf, and Grate go slack-jawed over Tau’s harebrained scheme to bring the entirety of Hutt Space into a more moralistic society.

 

“You know, there are times when I seriously worry for your mental health, Tau.” Jarael said, as she was the first to regain her bearings.

 

“No argument there, you’ve done a lot of crazy things back on Arda, but this one takes the cake!” Jaing concurred.

 

“This is a very dangerous gamble, Tau, and that says a lot, coming from a former Master Shaper from Shimrra’s Domain.” Nagme said, remembering her experiments to help the Yuuzhan Vong survive in the intergalactic void before she became a Shamed One.

 

“Not to mention that you’re risking corruption in the Shadow Alliance’s ranks by inviting such a treacherous Hutt into our rakes.” Ventis cautioned his mentor, remembering the kind of Hutts that Gallies dealt with during his crime spree.

 

“I know that you want to see the best in most people, and know that even Hutts can change their ways, just like Edaan did in his time, but this is a different time, and the Hutts are likely more concerned with their profits from the Empire than the fate of the galaxy.” Celebion sympathetically said to Tau, remembering the historical records that were on the _Second Chance_ , and stories that Tau told him on Edaan’s optimistic view on life.

 

“I know. That’s why we need to keep a close eye on Mika so that we can lead him down the straight and narrow.” Tau said in understanding of everyone’s points, “And, if worse comes to worst, we can arrest him for misusing his Jedi training.”

 

“You have a dark side, Tau, and that scares me.” Ahsoka said in a wary tone.

 

“Not my intention, luv.” Tau said, making Wiglaf and Grate look to each other in shock at how Tau had found someone to give his heart to, and they then gushed over the revelation.

 

Tau then muttered, “Real mature, guys.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, Tau. I know exactly how you feel, as I’m currently courting Shara.” Wiglaf nonchalantly said, causing the eyes of Tau, Jarael, Celebion, and Viridian to bulge open at seeing the son of Rohan date a Force-Sensitive Mandalorian.

 

“ _All right, and is Lona okay with this?_ ” Viridian expressionlessly said, worried that Shara’s older Sister, Lona, who absolutely abhorred the old Jedi Order due to its ban on family and love, would be overly protective of her younger sister.

 

“Well, both women are a part of our crew, so Lona gets to keep a close eye on her sister.” Grate said in-between the chuckles that he had over Lona being a repulsorlift sister, and everyone else followed suit in laughter.

 

“Don’t we have to head back to Popara’s headquarters for the location to pick up our crew, and you’ve got to warn your leaders of the Empire discovering your plans?” Wiglaf irritatingly said to everyone, which quickly shut them right up.

 

“ _Right… I’ll contact Senator Organa and tell him the score. And, I’ll inform the others of your ill-informed decision on Mika’s Jedi training, and in providing him the necessary transportation. Get ready for a storm of complaints, Tau. You guys just focus on getting the Hutts on our side._ ” Viridian said as he prepared to sign off, before he said, “ _Oh, before I forget, congratulations on the engagement, you two. I hope to be there for the wedding._ ” He then ended the communication, leaving a stunned Wiglaf and Grate to gape at this new piece of information.

 

“You two are gonna get hitched?!?” Grate disbelievingly shouted to Tau and Ahsoka, who then nodded in confirmation of this information, before he laughed heartily, and said, “Well, bless my beard! Congratulations, you two! When are you two tying the knot?”

 

“We haven’t decided yet.” Ahsoka quickly said before Ventis could comment on their level of intimacy, and continued to speak, saying, “We need to figure out when the best time would be, given our responsibilities and the war going on right now. But it will happen within a year, and that’s a promise.”

 

“Understandable, Ahsoka. Well, we’d better go back to Popara so we can get the details on where to get our crew.” Wiglaf said in understanding, before the holotable began to beep again, and it was activated to show the aged Popara.

 

[Tau, I have good news. Borga’s bringing your friends’ crew and their quarry to my headquarters, and they’ll be here within the hour.] Popara happily said.

 

“Excellent! Thank you, Popara. We’ll head right over.” Tau said in utter gratitude over the news, and nodded in appreciation before he signed off, and said to the duo, “Well, looks like you’ll be getting your crew back sooner than any of us expected. Let’s get going.” The Jedi Knight, followed by Wiglaf, Grate, Ahsoka, Jaing, and Akku, debarked the ship to await the arrival of their friends from different times and worlds.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

_On Tatooine_

_Within Obi-Wan Kenobi’s Hutt_

“There’s no trace of Jedi Kenobi in this accursed place, or anything that can help us learn about the Shadow Alliance’s next move.” Trachta disgustingly said as he and his men finished their inspection of Obi-Wan’s motley hut.

 

“Agreed.” Vader said in concurrence as he felt the faint presence of another individual that seemed to be distorted, but by what, Vader could not figure out.

 

The Grand Moff then said, “At least they left the bulk of Kenobi’s Holonet receiver intact. Maybe our analysists can figure something useful out of this mess.” He then turned to face Commander Bow, and said to the Clone Stormtrooper, “Strip this place of everything of value, and then plant the demolition charges on it.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Bow obediently said as he and his team set to work on moving everything of importance into the Lambda-class Shuttle that would take them back to the _Retribution_.

 

As Trachta and Vader made their way out of the shuttle, the Sith Lord heard a whisper of a voice that he thought that he’d never hear again. He heard the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn whisper to him, “ _Anakin._ ”

 

That voice made Vade stop dead in his tracks, and he turned around to see nothing but the Stormtroopers hard at work in removing all of the equipment from the premises.

 

As Vader resumed walking, he heard Qui-Gon’s Voice again, this time much stronger, as he said, “ _Anakin, you cannot run from your past, no matter how hard you try to escape it._ ”

 

That made Vader clench his fists at Qui-Gon’s sanctimonious Jedi preaching, and he turned around, much to Trachta’s confusion, and ordered, “Everyone, out of the hut. I’ll destroy this infernal place myself when I’m ready.”

 

Trachta, assuming that something that likely involved Jedi and Sith matters was occurring, motioned for his men to follow him back to the nearby _Lambda_ -class shuttle. The Grand Moff then said, “We’ll be waiting in the shuttle for you. Don’t take too long, as we have to give a report to the Emperor on the new intelligence.”

 

Vader did not even bother to respond as he went into the middle of the hut, and said to the invisible specter of Qui-Gon, “Where are you, you miserable Jedi?”

 

“ _I am beyond your reach, Anakin. But you are not beyond mine._ ” Qui-Gon cryptically said as a spectral image of the Jedi Master appeared, and he looked the same as when Vader last saw his burning body: He still had his long brown but graying hair, tanned skin, and simple Jedi robes, each of which were Qui-Gon’s trademark. The ghost of Qui-Gon then said, _I have attained what you failed to do for Padmé, and attained eternal life._

 

“I am not Anakin, you dead fool. I am Darth Vader, apprentice to the Emperor of the galaxy, and I will burn you out of existence.” Vader fumingly said.

 

“ _You can deny the truth all that you want, my old pupil, but the truth will eventually come to the surface, and the light will return. Already, a seed has been planted, and it will bear fruit over the years._ ” Qui-Gon ardently said, further incensing the Sith Lord.

 

“Your cryptic words will not save you, Kenobi, or Tau from the sweet release of death that awaits you all.” Vader furiously said before he had enough, and, like in the Atoan System when he tried to commit suicide a month after the Empire rose, he called on the Dark Side of the Force in order to bring the roof down around him.

 

The weak foundations of the stone could not hold against Vader’s terrible wrath, and, in a matter of moments, the roof collapsed around Vader, reducing the hut into a measly pile of rubble, with the Imperial shuttle still waiting for the Sith Lord, and Vader still saw the spirit of Qui-Gon standing in front of him.

 

Before Vader could say anything, Qui-Gon said, “ _We will speak again, Anakin._ ” With that, the ghost of the Jedi Master dissipated, and Vader whirled around to head for the _Lambda_ -class Shuttle that would take him away from Anakin Skywalker’s homeworld.

 

As he entered the shuttle, Trachta flippantly said, “Well, you certainly saved us a set of demolition chargers, so thank you for that, Vader.”

 

“Shut up, Trachta.” Vader childishly said as the shuttle prepared for takeoff to the _Retribution_.

 

_One Hour Later_

_On Nar Shaddaa_

_Within Skydove Freight Headquarters_

 

“Shara!” Wiglaf exclaimed as he ran up to envelop his Mandalorian love in a fierce hug that she eagerly reciprocated. “Oh, I never thought that I’d see you again!”

 

“I never gave up on you. I knew that you and Grate would find a way to save us.” Shara sweetly said as she released him from her hug, and they separated so that Shara could see the entire group.

 

She immediately saw Tau and his crew, and stood up straight as she said, “Oh! Captain Seii! Tau! It’s good to see you guys again.”

 

“Likewise, my old comrade.” Akku responded, grateful that two of the last members of his old company of Mandalorians were still alive and fighting the good fight, no matter what time they were in.

 

He then saw Lona walking up to him, and the older Kiffar said in jest, “Glad to see that you’re still alive and kicking the Sith in the _shebs_ , old man.”

 

“I heard that you guys were doing pretty well yourselves, what, with you two finding a new crew, and hunting down Orc pirates.” Akku cleverly retorted.

 

“Not just them, Captain.” Said a Selkath that Akku immediately recognized as another of his old comrades, a Mandalorian medic known as Kota, which made Akku smile at the unexpected reunion between the old friends.

 

“Kota. It’s good to see that you found a crew than can put up with your antics.” Akku said in good humor, which made the Selkath chuckle over his captain’s attempts at humor. The Anzati then said, “Where’s the rest of your crew?”

 

He then heard a warble of Droidspeak, and saw what appeared to be an R6-series droid roll up to him, greeting the Mandalorian by formally introducing himself as R6-G9.

 

Akku then smiled at the astromech droid’s formalness, and politely said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Arsix. My name is Akku Seii II, and I’m good friends with your crew. Where are the rest of your crewmembers?”

 

“Here we are, young Tau!” Said two joyous voices that Tau recognized belonging to two twin Hobbits from the Shire, Neil and Aldren Took, who joined the Shadow Alliance on the promise of grand adventures after they defended the Shire from Sauron’s forces.

 

“Well, well, well. Neil and Aldren Took. It’s good to see you guys again.” Celebion joyously said before he immediately came to a realization, as he knew these two pranksters well, and sternly said, “What did you guys do to get your friends enslaved by Borga?”

 

“Nothing! We… just looked at the Gammoreans like we do bacon, and things kind of escalated form there.” Aldren innocently said, before everyone looked at the Hobbits with mixed looks of anger or disgust.

 

“We weren’t going to cook them!” Neil quickly said, before he added, “It was all in good fun. Those guards just can’t take a good joke.”

 

“You joked about eating a Hutt’s guards?!? I can’t decide if you’re incredibly stupid, or on the verge of becoming murderers in such a heinous manner.” Tau disgustingly asked.

 

“That’s exactly what I said about them when they got us imprisoned in Borga’s jail.” Said a gruff voice that, despite being decades before his death in his sleep, Tau and Akku immediately recognized. They then turned to see a youthful Booster Terrik, with his dark brown hair and slim build that befitted a man in his early thirties, and a smile on his face as he saw Tau and Akku speechless at seeing a future ally of the revived Jedi Order already allied with the Shadow Alliance.

 

Booster then humorously said, “At least they gave the Hutt some justice by putting a laxative in his food. That’ll keep him preoccupied for days.”

 

“B-B-B- Booster Terrik?!? What the- How are- Why are you allied with the Shadow Alliance?!?” Tau sputtered out as he struggled to comprehend what he was seeing, ignoring the disgusting comment on the Hutt’s bodily functions that made everyone else gag in disgust.

 

“What? The pay’s good, and I’ve made good friends helping out a good anti-Imperial cause. Plus, I’ve been building a good smuggling and information network that can help you guys out. Plus, your friends are a part of my crew, so, if you don’t like it…” Booster explained before he let his unmentioned threat settle in Tau’s mind.

 

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no! It’s not that, Booster. I’m just surprised that you’d want to help out my friends, given how much a high profile that the Shadow Alliance has right now.” Tau quickly explained in order to keep himself from saying anything else that would jeopardize his friends’ operations.

 

Booster then smiled in amusement over Tau running his mouth, and said, “Don’t worry, future Jedi. I was just messing with you. I actually enjoy these guys very much. They even helped Llollulion get his own smuggling ring going, and they helped me get together with Jysella, and we’ve got a daughter on the way.”

 

Once again, Tau sputtered before he fainted over such incredible revelations, much to the amusement of everyone before they took him back to his ship to recover from his second head injury. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story! What did you guys think, as it included Booster Terrik, a big-time EU character in the novels, as the captain of the crew of Shara, Wiglaf, Grate, Lona, R6-G9, and Kota, the Mandalorians of which belong to Squasher and me, and the astromech droid is my own creation? Oh, and the two Hobbits were Squasher’s complete idea, along with the hilarious jokes that they committed. The inclusion of Booster was pretty spontaneous, but it felt right, as Booster would love to be in the thick of a big-time insurgency against the Empire. And, Qui-Gon Jinn made the first of several visits to Darth Vader, and I think that you can guess what the purpose of his visit was. Oh, and Viridian’s pretty ticked off at Tau for his spur-of-the-moment decision to train Mika as a Jedi. Tau will be getting an earful of that from everyone for a while. So, I just reached the fifty thousand word mark, which has me very giddy. So, what are you all doing on the night of July 9, 2018? I’m doing well, as my mother and sister are back from their trip, and there’s only two days left until I head to St. Louis. I also have to work at my movie theater tomorrow night, so I’m hoping that it isn’t too busy. Oh, and I’ve got to mow my parents’ lawn tomorrow, so I won’t be able to write as much as I’d like. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I don’t have all night. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on July 10, 2018? I’m a bit tired, as I mowed my parents’ lawn this morning before I had lunch, and tried to take a little nap before I have to work tonight. It didn’t go so well, and now I’ve got about two hours before I have to go to work. Well, at least I still have a little time to write before work. And, it turns out that I’ll be flying to St. Louis tomorrow so that my mom doesn’t have to drive so much. That will work out mostly well for us, but I can’t bring my laptop along due to the space constraints. However, my great aunt and great uncle have a laptop or two that I might be able to use, so I’ll be able to write a bit when I’m in St. Louis. Oh, I just realized that, as of yesterday, I’ve written one hundred pages of story content in my second Shadow Wars story. That fills me with pride, as it hasn’t even been a month yet since I started this story. Well, I’d better get started on the story, as I’ve got so much to cover, as the Emperor needs to learn of the Hutts’ duplicity, and Tau and his friends need to begin their negotiations, after they speak with Booster Terrik and his Shadow Alliance allies. 
> 
> (July 11, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. Sorry for leaving you hanging for a while, but I had to fly to St. Louis, and hang out with my relatives for a while before I could write. Anyway, how are you all doing on this scorcher of a day, as it’s blazing hot in Missouri right now? I’m doing well, as I’ve made plans to buy a couple seasons of RWBY tomorrow at a nearby Best Buy, which I know that I’ll enjoy when I get back home. Now I just need to watch the first two seasons of the series so that I’m caught up for the third and fifth seasons. Oh, and, I’ll be busy with my family, so I might not be able to write much while I’m in St. Louis, so I apologize for the delay. Well, I’d better get back to writing, after I visit more relatives, and have dinner. OH, one more thing. I’ve currently finished Strategy Strikes Back, and I’ve gotten started on Star Wars: Canto Bright, a book that is adequate so far, as I’ve already read about a quarter of it, but it still can’t hold a candle to the Expanded Universe. Well, back to writing. 
> 
> (July 12, 2018 Addendum) Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on this hot day? I'm doing well, as I went on a tour near the St. Louis Arch, had lunch at a sports restaurant, and bought the third and fifth seasons of RWBY, and I plan to watch them when I get back home. Oh, and I got a book on the thirty-eighth President of The United States, Gerald Ford, and I look forward to reading it. So, sorry for so many addendums, but I haven't had much time to write these last couple of days. Oh, and I've just finished Star Wars: Canto Bight, and I'm going to get started on Tom Shippey's The Road to Middle-Earth: How J.R.R. Tolkien Created A New Mythology.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

_Onboard the_ Imperial _-Class Star Destroyer_ Retribution

_Within the Tatooine System_

 

“ _We should have expected this betrayal from the Hutts after our loss at Lah’mu._ ” Sidious seethed to his two loyal subordinates as he took in the intelligence that he had been given. The Hutts had been planning to send arms and credits to anti-Imperial partisans in the Kreetan Narrows in order to sow chaos for their own operations, and then the three other Hutts that were on Tatooine, Vedo Anjiliac Atirue, his young nephew, Azzim Anjiliac Atirue, and Decca Besadii Diori, Gardulla the Hutt's daughter, allied with Tau Palpatine and his Shadow Alliance in order to drive the Morgolag-Hai off of Tatooine. By that time, the Morgolag-Hai had destroyed the minds of Jabba Desilijic Tiure and Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, ensuring that the Shadow Alliance was able to negotiate a potential alliance between Hutt Space and his organization.

 

“This Jedi is becoming a rallying point for all of your enemies, Master. I would recommend that we should send our spies to the Y’Toub System in order to ascertain whether or not the Hutt Grand Council will ally with these seditionists.” Vader said as he proposed his idea, which Trachta agreed to, as he did not wish to see more good soldiers lose their lives in a protracted campaign of Hutt Space, further weakening the galaxy for the enemies of both Tau’s future, and the other threats that lurked in the Unknown Regions.

 

“ _Yes… I agree, Lord Vader._ ” Sidious said in approval of his Sith apprentice adapting his strategies to deal with enemies, and continued to elaborate on Vader’s proposal, saying, “ _And, if the Hutts indeed betray our arrangement, then we can create a blockade of the trade routes that lead into Hutt Space, and impose an economic sanction on them, crippling their economy, and forcing them to fully accept Imperial might._ ”

 

“An excellent plan, Vader.” Trachta said in false commendation of Vader’s scheming, and said, “We need to compile a list of potential Hutts that might be more… malleable for Imperial rule for when we rebuild the Hutt Grand Council, as well as take steps to bring the criminal underworld in line. Perhaps we should employ the factions of the Bounty Hunters’ Guild to begin the hunt for any traces of young Tau’s associates, as they can navigate the galactic underworld better than most of our agents.”

 

“ _Agreed. Perhaps I should put you two together for the duration of this war, as you two worked well together in uncovering the truth on Tatooine._ ” Sidious said with a hint of satirical humor in his voice, which filled both men with dread, for Trachta hated the dishonorable Vader, while Vader despised Trachta for stealing his place at his master’s side.

 

“ _Trachta, give the order for the_ Retribution _’s captain to return to Imperial Center, but only after you bombard Jabba’s palace, as we cannot afford the witnesses of Jabba’s double-dealing rveal the truth before we’re ready. I must discuss certain matters with my apprentice._ ” Sidious said to his steadfast friend and ally, and the Grand Moff nodded in loyal obedience as he walked to the bridge to give the ship’s captain his new orders.

 

“ _I sense great turmoil in you, Lord Vader. What happened on Anakin’s homeworld that has you so agitated?_ ” Sidious inquired to his apprentice. 

 

“I witnessed the impossible, my master. The spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared to me within Obi-Wan’s hut, and dared to lecture me on-” Vader said, before Sidious interrupted him, saying with a near-undetectable hint of fear, “ _You saw the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn?_ ”

 

Sensing the fear evident in Sidious’s voice, he privately kept his new questions to himself, and explained his encounter with his first Jedi teacher. Once Vader finished his explanation, Sidious said, “ _Even the dead are answering Tau’s call to fight._ ”

 

Knowing that his master was lying to him, as the Tau was to moralistic for such a dark endeavor, Vader played along, asking, “Is there a way to summon the sprits of the Sith Lords of the past to aid our struggle?”

 

“ _Not without incurring their wrath for summoning them to deal with a handful of Jedi and their allies. We must solve this situation ourselves._ ” Sidious said in dismissal.  Vader knew that the galactic emperor was working to preserve his own life at the risk of his student’s, he merely bowed his head in understanding. Sidious then continued, saying, “ _Return to the Imperial Palace with Trachta for your new orders, as we need to bolster our forces before the Shadow Alliance carries their momentum._ ”

 

“Yes, my Master.” Vader obediently said as his master closed the Holonet channel, leaving a fuming Vader behind to contemplate his next move. Vader knew that Sidious was lying about Tau summoning the spirits of deceased Jed to aid him, as a true Jedi would never stoop to such low depths to achieve victory. Suddenly, he then remembered ancient legends from his time as a Jedi on several Jedi, such as Andur Sunrider, Arca Jeth, and Ulic Qel-Droma, whose bodies vanished after death, and they then reappeared after death to loved ones, and how Ulic’s spirit appeared to Anakin during the Dark Reaper Crisis of the Clone War. Knowing what he had to do in order to discern what the sudden appearance of Qui-Gon meant, he left the tactical rom to order to observe the bombardment of Jabba’s palace from afar, and revel in the deaths and fear that the B’omarr monks left behind.

 

_One Hour Later_

_On Nar Shaddaa_

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

 

“He’s waking up.” Jarael said as she motioned with her hands for everyone to stop crowding her medbay, and everyone took a step or two back in order to give Tau some space as he woke up from his second concussion.

 

“Ugh…Where am I?” Tau moaned out as he rose from his concussion-induced slumber, and saw everyone looking at him. He then awkwardly said, “How long was I out for this time?”

 

“About ninety-five minutes.” Ahsoka said as she looked at her fingernails as if nothing important had just transpired, before she dropped her aloof routine, and gratefully said, “You had me worried with this second episode, dear. You’ve really got to get a better handle on your emotions.”

 

“My emotions are fine, Ahsoka, it’s my mind that can’t take such sudden changes so easily.” Tau said in denial.

 

“Really? Because, according to Viridian, your emotions held up just fine back when you helped drive Sauron from Dol Guldur to Barad-Dûr.” Neil countered, remembering the tales that he and his brother had heard from the Shadow Alliance forces while they were still residing in the Shire.

 

“Hey, when it comes to battle, I can hold my emotions in check just fine. It’s when I deal with revelations outside of the battlefield that I have trouble with. My brother had plenty of emotional issues when he was a Jedi, and he turned out great.” Tau ardently said, instantly regretting that remark, as his brother’s personal history was a very sensitive topic.

 

“Yeah, but he had years to master his trauma, while you’ve only had a couple of years. You’ll get there eventually, just keep pushing to it.” Celebion compassionately said, catching Tau’s regret, before he said, “Captain Terrik wanted to speak to you and Ahsoka on his shuttle, the _Tenacious_. He’s been waiting for you two for an hour, as Ahsoka wouldn’t leave your side until you were conscious.”

 

“Well, let’s not keep him waiting any longer.” Tau said as he rose from the medical bed to get his boots, and he, Ahsoka, Niel, Grate, and Lona went to depart the _Second Chance_ in order to head to the smuggler kingpin’s shuttle, which was parked in the adjacent docking bay, where Arsix was awaiting the group of four.

 

Arsix greeted everyone, and motioned for them to follow him into the ship, where Booster was leaning against a wall, while Aldren was eavesdropping on something where moans of joy were coming from.

 

Her sisterly intuition kicking in, Lona barged in past the young Hobbit, and saw Wiglaf and Shara in the sisters’ shared cabin, where the son of Rohan and Kiffar Mandalorian were engaged in a furious make-out session over their time apart from each other while slaves of Borga the Hutt.

 

Once the couple saw a fuming Lona, they immediately separated from each other, and Shara defensively said to her older sister, “Don’t blame Wiglaf, Lona. It was all my idea. And, besides, this was as far as we were willing to go.”

 

“And that’s as far as you two are going to go until you marry each other. I will not have you two repeating Tau and Ahsoka’s mistake.” Lona sternly said, which made everyone but the Togruta and cloned Human bellow in laughter over the mention of the couple’s previous bout of lovemaking, which made them twitch their eyes nearly uncontrollably over the awkwardness over even more people knowing of their deep intimacy.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, you two laddies. We’re just yanking your chain.” Grate said as his laughter died down.

 

“Well, at this rate, everyone in the galaxy will know how far our relationship has gotten.” Tau despondently said to Ahsoka, who nodded in agreement.

 

“Relax, Tau. No one in my organization knows of your relationship, as I know how to keep a secret.” Booster confidently said to the two Force-Sensitives.

 

“Thank you, Captain Terrik.” Ahsoka said in pure appreciation for the captain’s discretion, who smiled at the Togruta’s gratitude.

 

“So… How did you guys end up working together?” Tau said, eager to move on to a more prudent topic with the _Tenacious_ ’s crew.

 

“They hired me for a job in liberating an Imperial weapon shipment from a transport so that they could disperse them to anti-Imperial groups across the Outer Rim. And, once they told me of their cause, and the enemies that we’re up against, how could I say no to such a righteous, and profitable, cause?” Booster explained to Tau and Ahsoka, the latter nodded in appreciation, while the former rolled his eyes at the predictable behavior from the smuggler’s entrepreneurial spirit.

 

“Just wait until you own your own Star Destroyer, because you owned one in my time, and ran a very successful business on the _Errant Venture_ before you passed away from natural causes.” Tau nonchalantly said, which turned the tables on Booster, as the smuggler began to sputter uncontrollably at the prospect of owning his own Star Destroyer.

 

 “So, we hear that you’re trying to negotiate a deal between the Hutt Grand Council and our Shadow Alliances and that you’ve already got one Hutt clan in your pocket, and potentially a second since the Morgolag-Hai destroyed Gorga and Jabba’s minds.” Shara said, not wanting her captain to endure the same thing that Tau just went through.

 

“Yeah. Iluvatar willing, we’ll have more allies for our cause before the Empire retaliates against us?” Ahsoka said, earning looks of shock from everyone present, aside from her betrothed.

 

“Wait. You believe in Iluvatar, Ahsoka?!?” Wiglaf disbelievingly said to the original Fulcrum, and, when she nodded in confirmation, he numbly said, “Well, Tau seems to be doing well on spreading the truth of Iluvatar to the galaxy.”

 

“Well, Tau is very charismatic, and a chip of the old block from his brother.” Ahsoka said in flattery of her lover.

 

“Don’t say that, Ahsoka, or it’ll go to my head.” Tau fearfully said.

 

“Anyway… We need to get going, as we’ve got our ship, equipment, and money back, so we’ve got to hire some privateers for our job in hunting down the Pillager and his Orc crew. We’ll see you guys another time. Stay alive, and kick some _shebs_.” Lona energetically said to the two lovers, which Booster nodded to while chuckling over the       Mandalorian’s use of a expletive as the _Tenacious_ 's crew went to their assigned positions.

 

"Hey, Booster?" Tau asked the young soon-to-be father, who nodded to the Jedi in acknowledgment of the question, and the younger man then said, "Keep my friends alive."

 

"Don't worry, Tau. This crew is like a second family for me, and I have no intention of losing them while they're under my care." Booster passionately said, which Tau nodded to in understanding, as he viewed his own ship's crew as a family.

 

"Good, because I look after my friends, and that includes you, Captain Terrik." Tau gratefully replied to the smuggling kingpin, before he added in complete seriousness, "I just have one condition: Don't even think of taking them to Canto Bight. They'll end up indentured for life within a day."

 

Booster then laughed boisterously over the threat, and replied, "Tau, I'd never wind up in that deathtrap of a casino city if you paid me enough money to own the CEO of CEC. That place is way too corrupt for my liking, and that says a lot, coming from me, given that I took them to Nal Hutta for information."

 

"Good. Otherwise, I'd have to arrest you for taking you to that deathtrap of a casino world. It's way worse than Nar Shaddaa, and my brother absolutely abhorred that world for its corruption, which was just as bad as the Old Republic's Senate, if not worse, as there were a few good souls left in the Senate before the Empire rose." Tau said in relief.

 

"Yeah, so you'd better head back to the Second Chance for your meeting with the Hutt Grand Council. It's fortunate that you've got two of the five Hutt Kajidics in your pocket, or your position would not be stronger." Booster said as he headed to the bridge for preparations for take off from Nar Shaddaa.

 

With everything that was needed to be said finished being said, Tau and Ahsoka headed back to the _Second Chance_ in order for both ships to head off for their respective missions for the Shadow Alliance. 

 

_Three Days Later_

_On Coruscant/Imperial Center_

_Within the Imperial Palace_

 

"Both of you worked well together on Tatooine. That is why, as of this moment, Lord Vader, I am placing you as Trachta's direct advisor on the hunt for the Shadow Alliance, as I believe that it will take the two of you in order to give our Empire a chance at victory." Sidious firmly said, surprising both cyborgs with their newfound partnership before they regained their bearings enough to bow in acknowledgment over their emperor's decree.

 

"As you wish, Master." Trachta reluctantly replied, before he asked, "How go the recruitment efforts for the Imperial Navy and Army? Have other races begun to enlist?"

 

"Several thousand Zabraks have already begun to train for the Imperial Army, five hundred Givin are in the Imperial Navy, and several dozen Ithorians are joining the Imperial Medical Corps. It won't be long until the Empire's ranks become unstoppable." Sidious arrogantly said.

 

"What of Project Harvester? Has it begun to locate Force-Sensitives among the recruits?" Vader asked, wondering who else would be his competition for his spot at Sidious's right hand.

 

"Several recruits from the Quermians and Sorcerers of Tund have already been listed as potential candiates, and they are begin evaluated for how high up Imperial High Command they will be placed at." Sidious responded, making Trachta make a note to inform Tau of how far along his ancestor's plans were moving along.

 

"Now then, we need to summon another meeting of Imperial High Command for the appointment of new members, as we need to recoup our losses from Lah'mu." Sidious declared, remembering how Admiral Screed was killled by Jedi, and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin was captured by the Shadow Alliance. He then said, "We will reconvene within the Imperial Palace in six days, as the Jedi bugged the entire Jedi Temple with listening devices during their incursion there several months previously, and it will take many months to purge the place of it. You two are dismissed."

 

The two servants of Sidious then nodded their heads in understanding, and left the Emperor's throne room, allowing Vader to pursue his own agenda.

 

_Two Hours Later_

_Within the Jedi Temple_

 

 _That LYING, MANIPULATIVE,_ SCHUTTA _!!!_ Vader mentally raged as he found the files that he was looking for, and used his prosthetic fist to smash the computer that he was using to pieces.

 

Over the last hour, Vader had, through a combination of both Jedi and Sith records, and  been researching the various records on Jedi that had appeared to individuals connected to them in one way or another over the millennia, and he found incriminating evidence that the  ancient Jedi found a way to preserve one's conscoiusness after death within the Force. He discovered numerous instances of Jedi that persisted after death, such as Meetra Surik when she appeared to the Hero of Tython, Davin Hawkes; Revan after his final death on Yavin IV, Andur Sunrider to his wife, Nomi Sunrider, and several other instances.

 

Upon further investigation, he discovered that the ancient Sith could never achieve this feat, and only delay death through the dark art of transferring a Sith's soul into another being's body, as Darth Zash did; by anchoring their spirit to a Force Nexus, as Darth Zash did; or, as the Sith Emperor Vitiate/Eternal Empire emperor Valkorion did through his terrible ritual of draining the life force of two entire worlds before he was brought down by what would become the Eternal Alliance.

 

All of this information did nothing to prove that Sidious could have saved Padmé from dying in childbirth, not without horrific things being done to her, which would have made her commit suicide rather than live as a prisoner to a Sith Lord, and made Vader realize that he had manipulated Anakin's fears to bring him over to his side, and planned on Vader destroying his wife so that she couldn't bring him back to the Light Side of the Force. This revelation nearly broke Vader, as his entire existence turned out to be a lie that only increased Sidious's power, and so that he could eventually replace him with another powerful Force-sensitive, possibly either Tau, his son, Luke, or Galen Marek, who was in a haven in the Scarl System.

 

Before Vader could make another move over this new information, he heard the voice of Qui-Gon say _Anakin, do not take your life. Your existence still has meaning._

 

"I cannot return to the Light Side, Qui-Gon. I am beyond redemption, and I deserve death for my sins." Vader dismally said.

 

 _I do not believe that. But, that is a debate for another time. You can still fight for what you believe in, just as you did when I first found you._ Qui-Gon countered.

 

"You mean when you took me from my mother, and she died at the hands of Tusken Raiders when I could have saved her, if not for Obi-Wan's arrogance?!?" Vader snarled out. "I now know that it was you who contacted me when I murdered the entire village, and tried to calm my turmoil, but it was all for naught! I became exactly what my mother would have abhorred, and gave Sidious exactly what he wanted. I betrayed my friends, Obi-Wan, Rex, Artoo, Ahsoka, Padmé, and everyone who ever believed in me, and for what?!? Empty promises and pointless power!" 

 

 _I gave your mother the tools that she needed to free herself, and have found purpose again, even beyond death. If you wish to learn how I prevailed over death, then seek out the Shamans of the Whills. They will teach you to let go of your pain, and find true purpose in life again._ Qui-Gon enigmatically said as his voice disappeared as quickly as it appeared, leaving Vader simultaneously confused over what his life would become now, but determined with a new purpose as well, as he knew that he had to find these mysterious Shamans of the Whills in order to figure out what to do with his life now.

 

_Two Days Later_

_Within the Y'Toub System_

_On Nal Hutta_

_Within the Hutt Grand Council's Reception Area_

 

"Are we ready to face the five most powerful Hutts in the galactic underworld?" Tau said as half of the crew of the _Second Chance_ prepared to enter the main hall, where the five ruling Hutt families waited for them for their negotiations over a potential alliance. Nagme, Akku, Ahsoka, and Jarael were with him, as Butch, Celebion, and Arnine stayed with Ventis onboard the _Second Chance_ in order to protect him from any Hutts recognizing him from his time as Gallies.

 

"It will be quite an invigorating experience, Tau, to face off against such expert negotiators." Akku said, hiding his anxiety over dealing with so many dangerous crime lords.

 

"As long as we don't show any weakness in front of the Hutts, we have a strong chance of getting something out of the deal." Jarael said from experience in treating psychotic crime lords under her care back in her time.

 

"I wonder how the Hutts will react when we tell them of my people and their failed efforts to play both them and the New Republic against each other, and when we show them what I really am." Nagme despondently said, worried about the reactions that the five Hutt families would show when she divulged her true identity.

 

"We just need to stick to the plan, and we'll have a good shot of getting all of Hutt Space on our side." Ahsoka confidently said before she sensed Tau's nervousness, and kissed him on the cheek before she soothingly said, "Don't worry, Tau. We'll do great in there. We just need to look after each other, as we are a family."

 

Tau took comfort in Ahsoka's words, and took in several breaths to invigorate himself for the inevitable negotiations.

 

As soon as Tau finished breathing, Ce'na, one of the three Force-Sensitive Twi'leks that were the personal slaves of Popara, appeared, and said, "Jedi Palpatine, they're ready for you now."

 

"Well, may Iluvatar be with us." Tau resolutely said as he and his four comrades followed Ce'na into the Hutt Convocation room, where the leaders of the five main Hutt families waited them: Popara Anjiliac Diresto of the Anjiliac kajidic, Aruk Besadii Aora of the Besadii kajidic, Jiliac Desilijic Tiron of the Desilijic kajidic, Marlo of the Qunaalac kajidic, and Jool of the Bareesh kajidic.

 

[It is an honor to finally meet you, Jedi Tau Palpatine, son of Emperor Sheev Palpatine. Now, let us see if we can do business together.] Jiliac said in respect for the scion of the Palpatine family for his role in delivering retribution to the Morgolag-Hai after they destroyed Jabba's mind.

 

"Of course, Honored Jiliac. But, first, there are some... revelations that you must know if we are to indeed work together." Tau cautiously said as he prepared to tell the five leading Hutts of his journey from the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the 11th chapter of my story. Sorry that it was a little short, but I didn't have too much time to write over the last few days, so I had to write quick and to the point. Well, a lot has happened, I don't even know where to begin. Vader may be on the road to redemption soon, the Tenacious's crew is on its way again, and the negotiations between the Hutt Grand Council and Shadow Alliance have finally begun. Only I know how it will end, but it will be quite a sight to behold. Oh, and Marlo and Jool are from The Clone Wars TV show and Legacy comics, respectively, and I made up Jool being from the Bareesh clan. So, what are you all doing on July 13, 2018? I'm about to go out with my family, so I'll be busy for a few hours before I can publish this chapter, as Squasher first needs to review it. Well, I'd better get this chapter to Squasher, as I'm running out of time before I have to go. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on the hot day of July 13, 2018? I'm doing well, as I'll be heading to my comic book store tomorrow to buy some Injustice 2 Comics, and I'll be spending some time with my great-uncle later tonight and tomorrow. I also had a great time today at a local chocolate factory today, and bought some extra dark chocolate from the place, as I LOVE dark chocolate very much. So, did you like the last chapter of my story, because it was pretty crazy with Vader, and I'm not sure if it'll be published as I originally intended it? Anyway, this chapter will involve the Hutt Grand Council and Shadow Alliance negotiate an alliance between the two factions. Oh, and, I'm running out of Star Wars comics and novels to buy, as I can't integrate them into my head canon. It's a shame, but, unless Disney and Lucasfilm decide to resurrect the Expanded Universe in a moderate amount, I might have to stop collecting Star Wars content, which will likely send me into a spiraling depression. So, in other news, I've read over sixty pages of Tom Shippey's The Road to Middle-Earth: How J.R.R. Tolkien Created A New Mythology so far today, and I have to admit that it's pretty interesting in learning how Tolkien came up with the universe of Middle-Earth. So, I think that I'll have dinner, and then get back to writing. Have a blessed evening, and May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (7:13 PM Addendum) So, I just had a good talk with my great uncle, and he gave me great words of wisdom that will, hopefully, stay with me for the rest of my life. Well, my mother, sister, great-aunt, and my cousin are at the Cardinals baseball game, and I'll be able to write for a few hours, so back to writing. 
> 
> (July 14, 2018 Addendum) Good evening, everyone. How are you doing on this storm evening? I'm all right, as I bought two Injustice 2 comics, two NU Star Wars comics, and a Star Wars Dark Horse Omnibus as a part of my plan to... actually, I won't tell you just yet, as I don't want to risk this plan falling apart before it kicks off. Oh, and, I went to church a few hours ago, and it was well, apart from the raging storm that transpired in the local area. In other news, I've read over one hundred and forty pages of Tom Shippey's The Road to Middle-Earth: How J.R.R. Tolkien Created A New Mythology so far today, and it's a great book. Well, I'd better get back to writing, as these negotiations won't write themselves. Oh, by the way, I just watched the movie "I Can Only Imagine" for the second time, but this time, with my great-aunt and great-uncle, and it was just as amazing as it was the first time, so that's why I haven't written as much today.
> 
> (July 15, 2018 Addendum) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing pretty well, as I’ve finished Tom Shippey's The Road to Middle-Earth: How J.R.R. Tolkien Created A New Mythology, and I’ll be reading Donald Rumsfeld’s book, When the Center Held: Gerald Ford and the Rescue of the American Presidency. I can’t wait to read that riveting book. In other news, I had a graduation party today to celebrate my community college graduation, and a lot of family came over to visit, which I loved. So, I’ve got only two days left in St. Louis before I head back home, back to the grind of work, and closer to my starting a four-year university. 
> 
> (July 16, 2018 Addendum) Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I bought Star Wars: The Rebel Files at a nearby book store, and I’m home alone with my great-uncle while the rest of my family is going out. I hope to finish this chapter before more of my relatives come over, as I’s been three days since this chapter was started. One more thing, I’ve read nearly a hundred pages in When the Center Held, and it’s a pretty riveting book, revealing some good stuff on Gerald Ford’s presidency and the tough decisions that he had to make over his eight-hundred days as U.S. President. Well, back to writing.
> 
> (July 17, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. Sorry for another update, but I wanted to let you know that I’ve made it home safely, and I’m back to my old routine of writing. So, how are you all doing on this hot day, as I’m both glad and sad to be home, for reasons I’m sure you all can understand? I’m almost done with When the Center Held, and then I’ll have to decide what book to read next. Well, back to writing, as I have a lot of ground to cover before I go to work tomorrow for an eight-hour shift. Oh, before I forget, I nearly forgot about Masters Vos and Tholme, the Dark Woman, Colonel Skirata, a couple of his boys, and Captain Gilamar. But, don’t worry, I’ll include them in the next chapter or two.

_One Hour Later_

 

[You cannot be serious, Tau Palpatine. You expect us to believe that you are the great-great-grandson of the Emperor, who is, in actuality, a Sith Lord who orchestrated the Clone War alongside Count Dooku in order to put himself in power, and you were sent just about seventy years from the future by the first Celestial in order to prepare the galaxy from evil Celestials, Force-hating zealots, a marauding species from beyond the galaxy called the... what did you say they were they called? The Yuuzhan Vong? Oh, and there are Killiks, mutated Columi, more Sith to worry about besides the Emperor and Vader, and this Cult of the Dark Ainur, which is comprised of the forces of Orcs, Morgolag-Hai, and the darkest slavers and pirates that even we won't accept, and that says a lot, coming from us.] Aruk disbelievingly said to Tau, who took in water from his canteen in order to quench his parched throat.

 

After he wiped the excess water from his mouth with his arm, Tau nonchalantly said, "Yeah. That about covers everything, Aruk. I have proof to every one of these claims, and I can bring in a Dúnedain Ranger in order to validate my claims on Sauron's cult. Besides, these threats are a danger to everyone, and if we don't unite while we still have time to prepare, then we'll lose trillions of lives." He then, after changing his tone in order to represent a more economic viewpoint, said, "And, if trillions of lives are lost, then that means less profits for you and the rest of the Hutt families."

 

Jool then laughed at Tau's compelling argument, and, after she calmed down, she said, [I like this Jedi! Even if his claims are ludicrous, he understands how we work, and is more flexible than most stuck-up Jedi from their dying order. And he's certainly a fine specimen of male humans.]

 

"Thank you, Queen Jool. I think?" Tau awkwardly said, not sure on how to handle that double-edged comment, and the female Hutt's flirtations.

 

[Actually, that was a compliment, Tau. When Queen Jool compliments or flirts with a person of her opposite gender, then she genuinely likes them.] Popara said to his friend.

 

Jiliac then concurred by saying, [This Jedi has helped us avenge the brain deaths of Jabba and Gorga by taking out most of the Morgolag-Hai on Tatooine, and alerted us to Sauron's threats upon our domain. If what he says is true on these other invading forces, then we must prepare for war, as I will not allow this insult to persist throughout my clan.]

 

[Even if these claims are true, we can't arm ourselves without having the Imperial Navy bombarding us back five thousand years, and I doubt that the Shadow Alliance can spare the resources to help us build our armies and navies back up to when we lived on the forbidden world.] Marlo cautioned, suspecting that this Jedi was telling the truth on his unbelievable claims, but not wanting to gamble the future of all of Hutt Space and the Hutt species without a solid plan.

 

"Actually, we might be able to do so, Honored Marlo." Tau began, remembering the agreements that he made with Senators Bail Organa and Garm Bel Iblis and General Kota in the days before the meeting began. He then began to explain, saying, "We've been in the process of recovering GAR and CIS outposts and weapons caches for building our armed forces, and I have the authorization to offer you fifteen percent of all weapons towards your defense of Hutt Space."

 

While four of the Hutts were impressed with such a generous offer of arming themselves, Aruk looked skeptical and offended, and [Just fifteen percent, Tau Palpatine? I was expecting at least a third of your weapons.]

 

[Aruk!!] Jiliac said, incensed at the disrespect that the leader from his rival clan was showing to their guest when he was offering a respectable offer.

 

"Well, to be fair Aruk, we do have many disparate groups to outfit for war, and, unless you are willing to ally with us, they have a legitimate claim to the weapons." Ahsoka said, interjecting herself into the negotiations.

 

[Keep out of this, interloper!] Aruk roared out to the Togruta, making the four other Hutts scowl at their counterpart's lack of manners.

 

[Now, now, Aruk. Show some manners to our guests. They did come all the way to our homeworld in order to meet with us, and our world isn't one that such reputable beings would want to travel to.] Jool beratingly said to the nine-hundred year-old Hutt, making him roll his eyes at how the youngest of the Hutt councilors was rolling over for these outsiders.

 

[Jool's right, Aruk. Besides, Ahsoka Tano did help rescue my grand-nephew Rotta twice from our enemies, which earns her as much a right as Tau here to have an audience with us.] Jiliac scolded in Ahsoka's defense.

 

[You're all too soft. It'll get you killed when the Empire comes after us.] Aruk despondently said.

 

[Worried about the Empire shutting down your so-called "Exaltation" scheme over planet-destroyers, you treacherous slug?] Marlo scathingly said before he caught something that the Besadii had said, and suspicously asked, [You said it'll get us killed, as in the four of us. But not you. What have you done, Aruk?]

 

[The Empire has sent spies to confirm the meeting between us, and I've provided them the means to infiltrate Nal Hutta, as long as they keep their disruptions of our operations to the minimum.] Aruk proudly admitted, causing him and his two guards to be aimed at by the eight other Hutt guards, who then lowered their weapons in surrender, and Tau and Ahsoka aimed their now-lit lightsabers at Aruk.

 

[Aruk! Do you realize what you've done?!? You have made fools and liars out of us all, and all for your vanity and individual profits!! And what's worse is that you may have doomed all of our people to destiution under the Empire!!] Popara practically yelled out to his contemporary Hutt Kajidic leader. 

 

[Don't be a fool, Popara! These Shadow Alliance charlatans are trying to have us do their dirty work for them, and be reduced to second-class citizens under the Jedi's rule. I, for one, am not going to let that happen if I can help it.] Aruk arrogantly said to everyone in the room, only to see that everyone was mixed measures of disgust and pity for the Hutt leader.

 

 _And this is why I hate Hutts._ Jaing hatefully thought to himself as he spoke up, saying in a low and dangerous tone, “So, let me get this straight. You’re telling us that you betrayed your peers trust in us, the Jedi who helped you deal with the Morgolag-Hai on Tatooine, and alerted you to the Cult of the Dark Ainus and Yuuzhan Vong, all for the pursuit of greed and prestige in the Empire that would see you all enslaved for being non-humans?! How stupid could you possibly be? You may have doomed all of Hutt Space to dissolution, and that includes your kajidic, as the Emperor will use this as an excuse to take over all of your resources and enterprises to line its own coffers.”

 

[What do you know of it, clone? You helped put the Empire into power when you and your so-called brothers executed Order Sixty-Six, and the Five-Oh-First murdered just about everyone inside the Jedi Temple.] Aruk condescendingly said, making the ex-Stormtrooper shoot at the Hutt.

 

No one expected that reaction from Jaing, just as no one saw the results of his shot, as the wall next to the leader of the Besadii kajidic was scorching from the blaster rifle that shot a single blast at Aruk.

 

Jaing then holstered his rifle, and threateningly said to Aruk, “I suggest that you shut your slimly mouth before I shoot again. And this time, I’ll aim to kill, and not miss.”

 

[Personally, I would have preferred if you killed that _schutta_ , Jaing] Jiliac disappointingly said to the clone of Jango Fett.

 

“Not unless you paid me for the trouble.” Jaing nonchalantly commented.

 

“So, what are you going to do with Aruk, as he is your responsibility, and we can’t afford to risk a war with the Besadii kajidic over Aruk’s short-sightedness?” Nagme asked.

 

[He will be tried according to ancient Hutt laws, be found guilty, and be executed for his outright collaboration with the Empire. His son, Durga, will have to take over his holdings, and he’ll be easy to manipulate.]  Jiliac victoriously said as Aruk looked mortified at his son, Durga Besadii Tai, being without his father, as he was not yet ready to lead his kajidic due to his young age and inexperience.

 

Tau and Akku, on the other hand, were not too pleased with the decision, as they remembered how Durga, eight years after the Battle of Endor, at the same time as the Imperial Reunification under Natasi Daala and Giad Pellaeon, built a faulty superweapon known as the Darksaber, and had control over all of the Hutt clans and Black Sun before his death in the Hoth System.

 

Akku, knowing that Durga would seek vengeance against the Shadow Alliance for their part on his father’s downfall, acted quickly by saying, “Esteemed Hutt, I must respectively request that you reconsider the appointment of Durga as the leader of the Besadii clan, as he is still too inexperienced to lead the complexities of a kajidic. I would recommend that you appoint Borga Besadii Diori as an interim leader until Durga can lead at the appropriate time.”

 

Popara wondered what the Anzati Mandalorian was up to with the breach in protocol, but Jiliac and Jool agreed with Akku’s assessment, and Marlo seemed to be considering the idea, as it would be good to have the small-time Hutt in charge, as he would be easier to control then the temperamental Durga.

 

[This is absurd! You can’t appoint Borga in charge of my kajidic! He’ll lose it within a year, and the Hutts will suffer for it! Give it to my son, Durga. He has as much claim to it as Borga does, if not greater.] Aruk imploringly said as his hoversled was taken away by several of the other Hutt guards to await trial.

 

[You old fool. You should have been grateful with what you had, and not tried to grab even more power for your own grubby hands.] Jool sadly said as she watched her former friend await his gruesome trial.

 

[We need to prepare for the reprisals of the Empire when their spies realize that their puppet has been ousted.] Popara cautiously said, before Jaing and Akku shared a look of mutual understanding, and they walked forward.

 

“With your permission, honored Hutt, Jaing and I might be able to help with the Imperial spies that Aruk allowed to sneak onto our world, as we have experience with dealing with infiltrators, and are less-recognizable than Tau and Ahsoka.” Akku deferentially said, earning a nod of consideration from Jiliac and Popara, as they knew that Jaing was an ex-Five-Oh-First Stormtrooper who was an expert at infiltration, and Akku, in full body armor, could easily pass as a common Mandalorian mercenary.

 

Both masculine Hutts looked at their peers, who looked in agreement over the offer of assistance, and Jiliac said, [We accept your generous offers of aid. Jool will bring you to our best squads of assassins, and you will coordinate their efforts in rooting out the Imperial spies on our world. Just two things: Try to keep the collateral damage to a minimum, and bring in a few of the spies alive, as we need to figure out what the Empire’s plans are for us when we ally with the Shadow Alliance.]

 

“I think that we can manage that, especially with your requested support being here by now, right Akku?” Jaing confidently said, remembering how Kal, Jaing, and Ordo Skirata, Jedi Masters Quinlan Vos and Tholme, the Dark Woman, Mij Gilamar were awaiting the outcome of the meeting in their ships, and preparing to attack the Hutt Palace in case the negotiations deteriorated. This confident remark earned a small smile from the normally stoic Anzati. He then said to Tau, ‘You guys can handle the negotiations from here, right, because I want to get out of here while there’s a chance to get some action in?”

 

“I think that we’ve got things under control here. Go have fun, you crazy kids. Don’t misbehave, and don’t tick off our hosts and our teammates” Tau playfully said to the two men, making them roll their eyes in amusement over the younger man’s attitude.

 

“Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do, Tau.” Akku cautiously said as he walked with Jaing to where the Hutt death squads were being assembled.

 

[You have quite an interesting crew, Jedi Palpatine.] Marlo observingly said to Tau, who nodded in understanding of Marlo’s comment. 

 

“Getting back on track, everyone… I have a few ideas on how we’re going to spread the word on our newfound alliance without the Empire immediately discovering the truth.” Nagme said, earning looks of confusion from Jiliac and Jool, with the former Hutt saying, [Who in the Nine Corellian Hells are you?]

 

“Oh.” Name nervously said as she looked to Tau, who nodded in support for his friend, and uncloaked her neolith masquer to reveal her modified Yuuzhan Vong form, and she humbly bowed as she said, “Nagme Jamaane, honored Hutt Kajidics.”

 

[Tau, you have a Yuuzhan Vong in your retinue?!? Are you _karking_ insane?!? And after all of the horrendous things that you told us about them. SECURITY!!!] Jiliac bellowed out, with the remaining Hutt guards begin to approach Nagme, with Tau and Ahsoka pulling out their unlit lightsabers in defense of their friend.

 

“Honored Jiliac, I assure you that Nagme is not your enemy, she is a Shamed One among the Yuuzhan Vong, which is, in the Yuuzhan Vong culture, the lowest rank in their society. She played key roles in helping forge an alliance between the bulk of her group of Yuuzhan Vong and the Shadow Alliance, and is a master genetic specialist that can teach us how to counter her people’s organic technology.” Tau tensely said as he motioned to the Hutt guards with his free hand to lower their weapons.

 

After receiving a terse nod from Popara and Jool, who were both shocked and curious at the gesture of respect that the former Master Shaper was showing the four Hutts, the four Hutt guards slowly lowered their weapons, but kept a wary eye on Nagme in case she tried anything. Jool said in genuine wondrous, [You are not what I expected from the Yuuzhan Vong, Nagme Jamaane, but that is far from a bad thing. I am very curious as to what intelligence that you and our new allies can divulge on the main Yuuzhan Vong armada.]

 

“I will answer what I can to the best of my ability, Queen Jool.” Nagme carefully said, not willing to betray any emotion to these crime lords that would be as likely to sell her to one of the many opposing forces as to ally with her friends.

 

[Oh, no need for such formalities, Nagme. Just call my Jool. Everyone does.] Jool flatteringly said, not willing to offend such a polite guest.

 

“Very well, Jool.” Nagme said as she gently smiled at the courteous Hutt.

 

[We’re getting off track, here, everyone. We need to contact your allies and being the shipments between our two groups if we’re going to be in fighting shape for when the Yuuzhan Vong arrive in our galaxy.] Marlo said, which Popara wholeheartedly agreed to, while Jiliac still looked as if he wanted to dissect the female Yuuzhan Vong alive.

 

“Jiliac, we can trust Nagme. Besides, she’s a part of my crew, and that makes her a part of my family, so, if you don’t want her in our alliance, then you don’t get any of us.” Tau sternly said, which Jiliac respected, as he too strongly valued family in his clan.

 

[You’ve got a lot of spirit, Tau Palpatine. Very well, we have an arrangement. But, I’ll be keeping my eyes on her while she’s near, just in case.] Jiliac said in wary acceptance of the deal.

 

“Excellent. Now then, I need to get in contact with my allies, as we’ve got a lot of work to cover if we’re to iron out the logistical differences of our alliance, and solidify the alliance between the weaker Hutt clans. And, don’t even try to rat us out to Sidious, because he’ll kill you just for negotiating with his descendant.” Tau said, the last bit with some good-natured humor in order to lighten the mood, which made the four Hutts chuckle in hilarity over Tau’s jokes.

 

The Jedi then said, “If you’ll kindly excuse me and Ahsoka, we need to contact our higher-ranking allies on the Second Chance, as they’ll recognize the frequency of my ship, and will be more likely to answer. We’ll be back in two hours, at the most.” After the three Shadow Alliance members bowed in respect for their allies, they began to walk to their YT-1300 Light Freighter.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

_Within the_ Second Chance

 

“Akku told us the negotiations went well, aside from arresting Aruk the Hutt for openly collaborating with the Empire. I hope that that doesn’t come to bit us in the rear later on.” Ventis said, worried over the Besadii kajidic’s connections to the Empire, and how vengeful many of its Hutts could be.

 

“We’ll need to keep an eye on Durga and his rivals, but I have a good feeling that Borga will be more deferential to his older and more experienced peers.” Tau said, agreeing with Ventis’s suspicions, but trying to hope for the best of this deal, while Butch listened in with apt attention.

 

“I’m more concerned over the arms deal that you negotiated with the Hutts. Don’t get me wrong, it was well done and reasonable, but can we trust such dangerous crime lords with so many weapons, as they might try to seize territory for themselves in the chaos that we’re about to unleash.” Celebion concernedly said.

 

“That’s why we’re building up our own naval and ground forces with several Unknown Regions shipyards, while keeping the bulk of our forces a secret from most of our allies until the time is right. We can’t afford to risk a leak to the Empire or Sauron before we’re ready.” Ahsoka said, earnign a nod of approval from Celebion for the security measures, as he did not trust most Hutts aside from Popara.

 

“Well, while you guys make your calls, and Ventis stays on the ship to run some routine maintenance, Jarael is going to do some shopping for food and medical supplies, while I help Akku and the others on hunting down these Imperial spies.” Celebion declared.

 

“All right. But you need to follow Akku or Jaing’s orders, to the letter, as we can’t afford you hunting down the wrong man and causing an incident before our alliance with the Hutts truly begins.” Tau carefully said, knowing how strong the Dúnedain Ranger’s sense of justice was, and how he might try to bring in certain criminals to justice for their crimes, and for his limited experience with dealing with corrupt humans.

 

“Don’t worry, Tau. I know when to work within the law when the situation demands it.” Celebion reassuringly said, mentally adding, _Even if the system is corrupt to line the Hutts’ pockets._

 

“All right. We all know our assignments, so let’s get to it.” Tau said as he and Ahsoka began to turn on their holotable, and prepare to contact Senators Organa and Bel Iblis, as well as General Kota and _Mand’alor_ Fenn Shysa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the latest chapter of my story. Sorry that it took so long, that it was so short, and that I had so many authors’ notes, I was just very busy in St. Louis before I got home. So, the alliance between the Hutts and Shadow Alliance has been created, but still needs to iron out the kinks. Our heroes will have a lot on their plates, especially with the Imperial agents still roaming free on Nal Hutta. Oh, and, Aruk was arrested, which will cripple the Besadii clan for many years to come. I wonder how gruesome his fate will be when his verdict is placed in. So, the next chapter will have the Shadow Alliance and Hutts hunt down the Empire’s spies, and have Ahsoka and Tau speak with Bail, Garm, Rahm, and Fenn on the progress of the negotiations. So, I’ve nearly reached fifty-nine thousand words in this story, which is pretty darn impressive. I’d better get this chapter to Squasher for his review, and then post it, as I want it done before July 17, 2018 ends, especially with my eight hour shift at work tomorrow. Wish me luck. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, everyone. How are you all doing on the cloudy day of July 19, 2018? I’m doing well, as I don’t have to work today, and I’ve just mowed my parents’ front yard, which frees up my day to write a lot, which will make up for not writing at all yesterday. I apologize for not writing, but I worked a long seven-hour long shift at my movie theater, and I was pretty exhausted by the end, so I wanted to relax for a couple hours before I went to bed. I played Dragon Age II, and finished the “Enemies Among Us Quest”, among several other smaller quests, and recruited Isabela, even though I’m going to romance Merrill, as I like her better than Isabela, aside from the whole blood magic thing. At this rate, I’ll have the required funds for the Deep Roads Expedition in no time. So, I’ve also managed to finish Donald Rumsfeld’s book, When the Center Held: Gerald Ford and the Rescue of the American Presidency last night, and I’ll soon get started on The Pope and the President, which is about Ronald Reagan and Pope John Paul II and their friendship. I can’t wait to read it. Well, I’d better get started on my next chapter, as I want to surpass sixty thousand words in this story before the day is over. I have a lot of ground to cover, what with the Shadow Alliance and their new Hutt allies hunting down the Imperial spies that Aruk allowed onto Nal Hutta, and Tau and Ahsoka need to inform the rest of the Shadow Alliance on their success at negotiations. 
> 
> (5:08 pm Addendum.) Good evening, everyone. Have you guys heard the massive news? Star Wars: The Clone Wars is coming back for twelve more episodes in order to get a proper conclusion!!! That news has me ecstatic and saddened for several reasons. First off, I am so excited for the return of one of the greatest TV shows of the greatest science fiction and fantasy franchise in history, and the proper conclusion of the show, as I wish that it ended properly, despite its contradictions to the Original Expanded Universe. This brings me to the sad reasons, as, first off, the final 12 episodes will only be available on Disney’s direct-to-consumer streaming service, which I don’t have, and I’m not getting due to my ill feelings for Disney. Second, if Lucasfilm and Disney can agree to make more The Clone Wars content, then it stands to reason that they could at least make a few more novels and comics of the Original Expanded Universe, as many people would love to buy them, earning much revenue for their coffers. Honestly, is that too much to ask for them, or are they too stubborn and proud to do so in order to create their less-remarkable canon (This is just my opinion, and not the opinion of anyone else’s, so don’t go hating anyone for expressing their feelings on a matter)? Well, I’d better get back to writing, as my mojo is BACK!!!
> 
> (July 20, 2018 Addendum) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this hot day? I’m doing well, as I volunteered at my local help center, got some cool stuff from my local comic book store, and helped my family out with some… minor issues at home. I’m now writing some for today, and I’m keeping tabs on the Star Wars literature news that is being released from SDCC 2018, and I’m mostly impressed with what it is. I only hope that they release some Original Expanded Universe material soon, or, at the very least, materials that I can integrate into my head canon, as I’m desperate for more Star Wars material. And, I’ve begun to read The Pope and the President, and it is an illuminating and inspiring book for its incredible historical and religious insight. Oh, one more thing, I recently saw the Young Justice: Outsiders trailer on YouTube, and it has be beyond hyped for the return of that amazing show! It’s just too bad that it’ll only be available on DC Universe, at least for now. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve got to go to work tomorrow night for five hours or so, and I’m betting that it’ll be packed. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me, no, with us all.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

“ _You’re yanking our chain, guys!_ ” Fenn Shysa, the current _Mand’alor_ , disbelievingly said as he laughed at how successful their negotiations were after less than two hours of talking with the Hutt Grand Council, while Rahm Kota, Bail Organa, and Garm Bel Iblis had their jaws agape at this incredible discovery.

 

“I assure you, that it is no joke, _Mand’alor_. Four of the five Hutt families have agreed to join the Shadow Alliance in return for the agreed-upon share of the weapons that we acquire from the Separatist caches. The only problem is that the traitorous _aruetii_ Aruk double-crossed everyone, and he allowed the Empire to send spies to Nal Hutta in order to get the proof they need for an embargo on Hutt goods, aside from the Besadii kajidic’s materials.” Ahsoka gravely said, making the four men appear to have a heart attack over the last piece of news. 

 

“ _And the Hutts still agreed to ally with us for only fifteen percent of our weapons? I can’t decide if you’re a master of inspiring loyalty among others, or if the entire galaxy is going insane since you got sent here._ ” Rahm incredulously said, his mind racing on how to help the Hutts prepare for the inevitable Imperial retaliation for when they found the proof that they need to assault Hutt Space.

 

“ _We need to prepare for a speech by Sidious on our new allies, and we need to prepare to capture a Holonet relay in order to announce our intentions to the galaxy._ ” Bail said, knowing that he’d need to speak to Tarisian senator Tynnra Pamlo on drafting a speech for Tau when the time came. He only hoped that his fellow Imperial Senator would agree to the plan, and not snitch them out to the Empire in a foolhardy plan to save her homeworld from Sidious’s wrath.

 

“Well, at least we have the beginnings of a plan.” Ahsoka satisfyingly said, glad that everyone was working together in preparing to overthrow the Empire and prepare the galaxy for the coming wars.

 

Tau interjected himself, saying, “Listen, we ought to get going, as we should probably help our allies in rooting out the Imperial spies on this world. Is there anything else that we need to discuss, or is everything under control?”

 

Bail then knowingly smiled at the Shadow Alliance’s leader, and said, “ _You just want to get into the thick of battle, as you hate politics, don’t you, Tau?_ ”

 

“Sorry, Senator Organa, but… I’m just more of a hands-on kind of man, if that makes sense. I guess that I picked that up from my brother.” Tau reluctantly admitted to everyone, who nodded in understanding.

 

“ _Actually, Tau, it might be best if we stay on the ship for this mission. We can’t risk the Empire transmitting your image to the ISB or Imperial Intelligence, as Yularen won’t be able to delay such a high-profile assignment from reaching Isard’s ears, or, even worse, your ancestor’s ears._ ” Garm cautiously said, not wanting to disappoint the man who got them this far, but knowing when pragmatism won out over personal preferences.

 

“He’s right. Besides, Colonel Skirata, Celebion, Master Vos, and the others more than likely have this mission under control. We’ll only join the mission if we either sense that they need help, or if they contact us for help.” Ahsoka said in sympathetic understanding.

 

Tau then pouted, as he saw the sound logic behind his lover and allies’ reasoning, and nodded in disappointed understanding. “Fine. We’ll stay behind and await word of when the mission is a success.”

 

“ _Good. So, what’s to be done with Aruk and his kajidic, especially since his kajidic is the most heavily invested in the slave trade, and the most sympathetic to the Empire?_ ” Rahm repulsively said, not liking a loose end and potential compromise to the Shadow Alliance’s security.

 

“Aruk will be placed on trial before the Hutt Grand Council for his betrayal of their trust, and will likely be executed in accordance with Hutt laws. As for the Besadii kajidic, it’ll be handed over to Borga Besadii Diori, a small-time Hutt that will be more pliable to his peers’ loyalties, and will be easier to deal with then Aruk or Durga, thank Iluvatar for small mercies.” Ahsoka said, remembering from Tau’s library on how, about twenty-six years from now, Durga would try to usurp control of the galaxy from the New Republic, only to be killed by his own ambitions. 

 

“Indeed. The last thing that we need is another would-be Hutt conqueror causing chaos when we have our own plans in the workings.” Jarael said as she returned with two crates of her medical and food supplies, and nodded in respect for the four holograms of the assembled Shadow Alliance leaders.

 

The Iskalloni then said to everyone, “Oh, and, Akku and Celebion wanted me to tell you that they’ve begun to hunt down the ISB and Imperial Intelligence agents on Nal Hutta. They’ve already eliminated two agents, and no one’s the wiser for now.”

 

“Good thing that we had so many professionals come here, huh?” Tau lightheartedly said, earning amused eye rolls from everyone who was in the room, be it physically or in the form of a hologram.

 

Bail then turned his head to listen to a voice that called to him, and he saw his wife, Breha Organa, enter the range of the hologram, and he said, “ _Apologies, everyone, but I’ve got to go. Leia’s writing lessons are almost over, and I want to see her before I have to head to Coruscant in order to attend another senate meeting._ ”

 

“ _I’d better get going to before my wife stumbles into this meeting, or she’ll report me to the ISB in an insane bid to save our kids from my ‘treason.’_ ” Garm said, with everyone nodding in understanding, and the two Imperial Senators ended the holocall.

 

“ _I’ve got to go as well. I’d better prepare my people for our weapons trade with the Hutts, as we are all on the same side now._ ” Fenn said, not eager to tell his people that they’d be working alongside the Hutts and their more amoral mercenaries as equals in the Shadow Alliance.

 

“ _We’re just lucky that they agreed to the fifteen-percent share of the weapons._ ” Kota gratefully said before he said, “ _I’ll need to go now too, and inform Rex and the others to divide up the weapons caches that we’ve discovered so far for all of our allies. That datacore that Kix had is really providing us with a reservoir of arms for our armies._ ” He then jokingly said to the two lovers, “ _Good luck on staying busy while the others have all of the fun. Just don’t do anything that’ll earn you two a beating later on._ ”

 

Before either member of the couple could reply to Kota’s mockery of them making love less than two weeks ago, he disconnected from the Holonet, leaving the fuming lovers alone to see Jarael shaking her head, while a smirk was plastered on her face.

 

“Oh, go jump into an escape pod, Jarael.” Tau irritably said before Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down.

 

“Don’t worry luv, she’s just joking. So, you want to spar for a few rounds, as we both could use the practice and exercise?” Ahsoka spontaneously said, which Tau agreed to, as he needed to practice against a proficient user of the lightsaber.

 

“Sure, why not. At least it’ll give me a chance to trounce you with brother’s skills, as he went toe-to-toe with Darth Krayt before he gave his life to stop him.” Tau gloatingly said.

 

“In your dreams, Tau.” Ahsoka smugly said, earning her a playful punch on her shoulder from her betrothed.

 

_Thirty Minutes Later_

_Within Bilbousa_

_Inside the_ Tempest _cantina_

 

In the capital city of Nal Hutta, five dozen Imperial Intelligence agents, backed up by fifty of their counterparts in the Imperial Security Bureau, were dispersed throughout the city in order to discretely monitor the Hutts’ activities within the planet.

 

One agent, a young ISB agent and tanned-skinned Human named Gurlan, reported to his captain, a female Senior Captain in the Imperial Security Bureau by the name of Alecia Beck, who was drinking a cup of distilled water while he awaited her attention.

 

Once she put down her drink, she decided to spare a brief glance at the rookie agent with her right organic eye, and said, “Report, Agent Gurlan.”

 

“Sir, three of our agents at the spaceport haven’t reported in, we’ve lost contact with Strike Team Gamma five minutes ago, and we’ve got word that Aruk’s disappeared from the Hutt Grand Council’s palace.” Gurlan quietly, but with a hint of urgency, said, making Alecia swerve her head at the young agent in shock.

 

“They know we’re here.” Alecia scathingly said as she uttered out several expletives in Huttese, making her two subordinates wince from her explosive wrath.

 

Before she could speak anything else, she received a message from her comlink, and a fearful voice said into it, “ _Captain, this is Imperial Intelligence Agent Besh of Strike Team Beta! We’re suffering heavy casualties from several Mandalorians, and Quinlan Vos and the Dark Woman are leadin- ghkk!!_ ”

 

The communication ended from there, and Alecia stood up, and said, “We need to go, now.” She then turned to face agent Gurlan, and said, “Order all remaining forces to disengage from their assignments, and make for their ships, if they can. Anyone who falls behind is to be shot, as we can’t let anyone fall into the Shadow Alliance’s hands.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Gurlen dutifully replied, and typed in orders from his datapad as the three ISB agents quickly exited the _Tempest_ cantina, only to find themselves stunned by several Niktos and Klatoonians who were waiting for their quarry.

 

The ten Hutt agents were being led by Celebion, who brought stun-cuffs for the three agents, and quickly placed them on each Imperial in order to keep them from trying to escape when they woke up.

 

TheDúnedain Ranger quickly spoke into his comlink, and said, “Team Kama has captured the agents at the _Tempest_ , and are bringing them to headquarters for interrogation.”

 

“ _Good._ ” Tholme said from his link, and said, “ _We just took out ten Intelligence agents, and are proceeding to the Bilbousa Bazaar. Once your prisoners are transferred to the Hutts, join us at the spaceport to close the trap. Vos, out._ ”

 

Quinlan then ended the comlink, leaving Celebion and his ten teammates to haul their new prisoners to their nearby landspeeders.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

_In Pablo’s Pawnshop_

 

“Well, that takes out another four ISB agents.” Kal satisfactorily said as he rubbed his sore fists from punching two of the ISB agents in their guts, allowing Tholme to Force Push them into a nearby wall, knocking them out from the force of impact, and Tholme to cuffing them. Mij Gilimar immediately kneeled down to inject sedatives into the two surviving ISB agents, while Ordo shot the two dead ISB agents in the stomach again in order to ensure that they were truly dead.

 

“A little drastic, don’t you think, Ordo?” Tholme satirically said to the Mandalorian clone.

 

“Not as drastic as you sending in your former Padawan alone into Dooku’s inner circle.” Ordo retorted, earning a glare from the elder Jedi Master, who did not like to be reminded of his past mistakes.

 

“Enough. We’ll have time to call you all out for our past failures after we deal with the rest of the Imps.” Mij interjected as he hauled one of the disarmed ISB agents on his shoulder to give them over to the Hutts’ men in their nearby landspeeders. The Jedi and two Mandalorians then followed Mij to their landspeeder, and headed for the spaceport, where they would await the remainder of the Imperial agents to arrive at in order to ensure that their trap would snare shut, and no stragglers would get away.

 

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Within the Bilbousa Spaceport_

_Within the_ Gozanti _-Class Cruiser_ Blood Crow

 

“Is it done, Vos? The Empire will be here in five minutes, max.” The Dark Woman irritably said as she sensed the impending arrival of thirty-five humans nearing their position.

 

“Just finished.” Vos satisfyingly said as he appeared from the ship’s reactor core, while Jaing came up from the pilot’s seat, finishing downloading all of the ship’s clearance codes and data on Imperial Intelligence’s movements throughout all of Hutt Space.

 

The Kiffar Jedi smugly said, “Those Imps won’t know what hit them.”

 

“You know, I think that I’m starting to like you, Vos.” Jaing proudly said as the three fighters exited the _Gozanti_ -class cruiser, which, not even three minutes later, was quickly filled up with twenty of the Imperial agents, and the fifteen remaining agents took the G9 Rigger freighter and YT-1200 medium freighter on opposite ends of the spaceport.

 

On the _Blood Crow_ ’s bridge, the leading ISB agent, Major Oniye Namada, one of the two Imperials crucial in ending the Vaklin insurgency by erasing all traces of the Jedi Order there, ordered her crew to their stations in order to prepare for lift-off.

 

Not even one minute into her command, she saw a sight that made her blood curdle, as the G9 Rigger freighter exploded after taking off, killing the six good Imperial agents that were inside the rigged ship.

 

Realizing that all of her people’s ships were set to explode upon takeoff, she said into her personal comlink, “All forces, abandon ship! We’re taking one of the locals and fighting our way off of this infernal swamp.”

 

Her nineteen subordinates quickly bolted from their assigned positions, and she was the last to exit the ship. What she saw made her clench her teeth in seething fury: three high-profile Jedi Masters, Quinlan Vos, An’ya Kuro, and Tholme, along with the Dúnedain Ranger Celebion, a known companion of Jedi Knight Tau Palpatine, several Mandalorians led by Kal Skirata, and at least fifty Hutt agents had their weapons pointed at their outnumbered foes. The major then craned her head to see her nine Imperial Intelligence agents from the YT-1200 being disarmed by a squad of Hutt-paid assassins, led by an Anzati Mandalorian that she recognized as Akku Seii II, another shipmate of Tau.

 

Seeing that her options were either fight or die, she did the one thing that her men did not expect of her: She dropped her blaster to the ground, and raised her hands in the air in a gesture of surrender.

 

The gesture shocked everyone on both sides, and the Shadow Alliance people were further surprised when ten additional ISB agents following her lead, as they saw that this was a fight that they could not win.

 

The nine remaining armed ISB agents turned their blasters on their disarmed agents in rage over this perceived betrayal, and were quickly gunned down by the Hutt mercenaries before they could murder their comrades.

 

Oniye then spoke directly to Kal, and said, “I only ask that you treat my men with dignity and respect, Sergeant Skirata.”

 

“It’s _Colonel_ Skirata, Major. And, yes, we’ll refrain from stooping to your people’s level of depravity.” Kal said in both an insult and confirmation as the three Jedi used the Force to pull away the discarded blasters from the ISB agents.

 

“Well, I see that you’ve moved up in the military hierarchy, Colonel.” Oniye impressively said as she and her nineteen surviving subordinates were loaded on separate speeders for transport to the Hutts’ dungeons.

 

_One Hour Later_

_Within the_ Second Chance

 

“You’re kidding, Colonel. You caught Major Oniye Namada of the ISB, along with twenty-eight ISB and Intelligence agents, alive?!?” Tau shockingly said, remembering from Edaan’s years of combing the Jedi Archives, and his discovery on how Onive was a critical factor in forming the Imperial strategy to erasing all records of the Jedi Order from the galactic public’s memory, starting at the Inner Rim world of Vaklin in the first few months of the Great Jedi Purge.

 

He suddenly felt his anger surging at the capture of that vile woman, and quickly reined in his anger before he said or did something that he would regret. Remembering his promise to Edaan to follow the Will of the Force, and vowing to temper justice with mercy, he breathed in the anger, and exhaled it through his mouth.

 

In a calmer tone, he asked Kal, “Can we get custody of the major, as I want to talk to her before I make any plans regarding her?”

 

“ _Any particular reason, Tau?_ ” Kal inquired, knowing that Tau wouldn’t seek revenge against the woman for her service to the Empire, as he was too honorable for that lowly behavior.

 

“If we can get her on our side, we can, hopefully, undo the anti-Jedi propaganda that is being spewed out by Sidious and his subordinates, as she helped form the program that’s purging the Jedi from the galaxy’s memory during the Vaklin insurgency.” Tau explained, making Ahsoka and Kal’s eyes widen from disbelief at Tau’s new recruitment strategy.

 

“Well, you certainly don’t think small, Tau.” Ahsoka said, remembering from the reports on the Holonet of how the three Jedi that tried to fight the Empire on the Inner Rim world were killed by Vader and his Five-Oh-First men battalion, before they destroyed all trace of the old Jedi Order on the world.   
  


“ _It’s a gamble, Tau, but it does have its merits._ ” Kal said, before he decided on an idea, and said, “ _All right, I’ll speak to the Hutts on this plan of yours. But, only if Mij, Tholme, and Jaing join you, as we can’t risk you having an episode and killing such a high-ranking prisoner._ ”            

 

“Fair enough.” Tau said in agreement, remembering how Edaan rarely had bouts of incredible fury, and how he couldn’t risk having a woman that could be redeemed die on his watch.

 

He and Ahsoka prepared to depart the ship, and Butch was patiently waiting for them to lead him out of the _Second Chance_ , and interact with new people.

 

Before Ahsoka could politely say anything, Tau smiled at Butch, knelt down to pet Butch, and said, “Of course you can come with us, boy. You’ve been cooped up in this ship too long. And, besides, I think that you’ll be a good influence on our new friend.”

 

Butch barked happily at that remark, and Ahsoka was, to say the least, very shocked at the declaration by her lover to bring a reformed Sith Tuk’ata hound into the Hutt’s Capitol building.

 

Tau then said, “I want to show the major that the Tuk’ata aren’t all vicious beasts to be avoided, as she has likely been led to believe. Besides, Butch needs the exercise.”

 

“You have so many ideas going on in that head of yours, Tau, that it scares me.” Ahsoka neutrally said, earning a scowl from her soon-to-be groom.

 

“Thank you, luv.” Tau enthusiastically said as he led Ahsoka and Butch out of their ship to head to the prison where Onive was being held.

 

_Thirty Minutes Later_

_On Coruscant/Imperial Center_

_Within the Imperial Palace_

 

“You wanted an audience with me, High Inquisitor Barr?” Sidious inquisitively said to the Iktotchi Dark Jedi, who knelt before his emperor.

 

“Yes, my master. I wanted to inform you personally that we’ve received a report that the Imperial Intelligence agents that were sent to Nal Hutta have been compromised, and that Aruk Besadii Aora was incarcerated on charges of treason. The Shadow Alliance must have figured out our plans.” Ferren loyally said to his master.

 

He then cautiously asked, “My lord, I would not dare to say this if our position was not so precarious, but there are concerns of mine that I believe should be addressed: On several occasions now, we have been thwarted by the Shadow Alliance, and they have been one step ahead of us. Is it possible that Rancit was not the only traitor within Imperial High Command?”

 

“Do you have any leads, Ferren?” Sidious said in a low tone, already suspecting traitors in the Imperial Senate, especially Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis, but was unable to act without concrete evidence.

 

“Not yet, my lord, but, I believe that I have a plan to uncover several traitors, and weaken the Shadow Alliance from the inside out.” Ferren confidently said, making Sidious nod at the initiative that his subordinates were coming up with.

 

“While Tau Palpatine, his personal ship, and his fleets are more elusive to track down, I believe that we can lure him into a battlefield of our choosing through targeting his stationary allies, including the Jedi Knights Vega Ryal, Viridian Mallory, and Daniel Valo. I already have a plan in place to deal with Vega Ryal, and it involves the Mandalorian who killed most of his family.” Ferren sadistically said, earning a nod of approval from Sidious.

 

“Do whatever it takes. I will give you and your allies whatever you desire, including Hand Quest, as he has fully recovered from his injuries on Lah’mu.” Sidious said in blessing of the High Inquisitor’s plan, before he forebodingly said, “Do not fail me, like Lord Vader did, or the consequences will be far direr than his.”

 

“I would sooner die than fail you, my emperor.” Ferren faithfully said to his ruler, and departed the Imperial Palace’s throne room in order to head to the lower levels of Coruscant’s underworld in order to recruit the first member of his Jedi-hunting team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the latest chapter of my story. How did you like it, as I have big plans in the works for Major Oniye Namada and High Inquisitor Ferren Barr, as the former was prominent in the two-issue Dark Horse series, Star Wars: Purge: The Tyrant’s Fist, and the latter was an antagonist in the latest arc of the Marvel series Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith? Oh, and the Hutts will be allies of the Shadow Alliance from here on in, and they’ll provide invaluable help in procuring more underworld allies for the Shadow Alliance, along with more sympathetic law-abiding citizens. So, how is your day going on July 21, 2018? My day is going all right. I had to help my mom clean the house, and I’ve got to go to work in less than two hours. So, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I want it done before I go to bed tonight. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone. How are you all doing on this hot day of July 22, 2018? I’m doing well, as I don’t have to work today, and I had a delicious lunch a few hours ago. I’ve also been reading The Pope and the President, and it’s been an incredible and powerful book, which I recommend to anyone, regardless of which personal religion that you may espouse, as it’s just that darn good. I’ve already read over 120 pages in the book, and I’m over a fifth of the way done with it. So, in other news, my secret plan is moving forward, and I’m keeping quiet on it until it is complete, so that it isn’t compromised. So, when we last left our heroes and villains, the Shadow Alliance had captured several ISB and Imperial Intelligence agents, including the infamous Major Oniye Namada, who Tau plans to speak with her in order to try and recruit her, and Ferren Barr, now a High Inquisitor, has hatched a plan to hurt Tau by going after his friends, starting with Vega Ryal. In the next few chapters, the vile Barr will build his team for hunting down the Jedi, and it will involve people from various backgrounds, some of them evil, and some of them will be more sympathetic. So, without further ado, let’s get started on the chapter, as it will have a clash of ideologies, and you won’t want to miss it for the world. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all in these turbulent times, my friends.
> 
> (July 23, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this warm and rainy day? I’m doing well, as my sister got her braces off today, and I’ve managed to read over one hundred pages of The Pope and the President today, as I had a lot of free time on my hands. Oh, and my dad is coming home tonight from his family visit, and it’ll be good to have the whole family back together for a little while. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I only have about six hours left before I go to bed tonight.

_One Hour Later_

_Within the Hutt Capital Building’s Dungeon_

 

Oniye Namada, a major of the Imperial Security Bureau, now a captive of the Hutt Grand Council and their new masters, the Jedi-led Shadow Alliance, was contemplating her imminent torture at either group’s hands, only to be visited by Kal Skirata, and his adopted sons, Ordo and Jaing Skirata.

 

Not even bothering to look at the Mandalorians who outwitted her, she despondently said, “You here to take me before Tau or his Hutts for my torture and execution, because I’d rather prefer a blaster bolt to the head.”

 

“You’re not getting off the hook that easily, Namada. You’ve got someone who would like to speak with you, and you’ve got to go now.” Kal gruffly said as he opened the door to her cell, leaving a bewildered Oniye to get up from her bench, and followed the three Mandalorians to an interrogation room, where, around a table that was filled with food of all kinds, four individuals were sitting in waiting for them: Jedi spymaster Tholme, Mandalorian medic Mij Gilimar, a former Clone Trooper in bounty hunter equipment, and the son of Emperor Palpatine, Tau Palpatine.

 

The Palpatine scion smiled pleasantly at the former major, and said, “Greetings, Major Namada. Would you like to sit down and have something to eat? I imagine that you must be starving after being outwitted by us.”

 

“Poison?” Oniye asked, half-expecting to be killed any minute from any of these seven anti-Imperial men.

 

The Clone Trooper-turned bounty hunter shook his head, and stoically said, “If we wanted to kill you, Major, then we’d have butchered you and your men when you surrendered. We are interested in a more honorable outcome.”

 

“Big talk, coming from a deserter, trooper.” Oniye sardonically said.

 

Immediately after that insult was said, Tau cleared his throat in order to keep someone from trying to kill someone, everyone then turned to face him, and he calmly said, “Can we all agree to try to keep things civil, and not try to kill each other, please? I have enough stress as it is from managing so many groups, that I don’t need any more added to the pile.”

 

“Then cut to the chase, Jedi Tau. What do you want with me?” Oniye bluntly said, not in the mood for games from these seditionists.

 

“Quite frankly, Major, your record, and your crimes against the free peoples of the galaxy in service to the Empire are enough for us to imprison you for life.” Tholme distastefully said before he continued, “But, for some odd reason, Tau wants to recruit you for the Shadow Alliance.”

 

That last sentence made the major’s eyes widen in astonishment and disbelief, and she said, “You’re joking. I’d never abandon the Empire to join a cause that is laced with chaos and treason.”

 

“We would never joke about something so serious, Major.” Mij responded, before he said, “Not with the fate of the entire galaxy at stake from so many threats beyond the Empire.”

 

That caught Oniye’s complete attention, and she said to Tau, “What, besides your Shadow Alliance and your new Hutt lackeys, could threaten the Empire?”

 

“So many threats, that it’ll take forever to explain them all. And, quite frankly, I’m sick of explaining them to so many people, so I’m just going to give you this.” Tau disgustingly said as he pulled out a datapad, and levitated it over to Oniye, who grabbed it and began to read it.

 

As she read it, the seven people saw the disbelief laced on her tells on her face, and, after five minutes of reading, she gently placed the datapad down, and she said, “You all must be complete idiots if you think that I’m going to buy this _kriffing_ piece of lies.”

 

“Oh, it’s all true, Major.” Jaing ruefully said, “I helped the Jedi on Arda when we fought Sauron, and I got a glimpse of his dark power firsthand. I know what he’s capable, and we need a strong armed force if we’re going to stand against Sauron, the Yuuzhan Vong, and other enemies that are coming for us.”

 

“Is that why you betrayed the Empire, trooper? To stand against these imaginary threats?” Oniye scathingly said.

 

“My name is Jaing, Major. And, I left the Empire because I couldn’t stay after Skywalker, under his Sith title as Vader, murdered most of the Jedi in the Temple on Coruscant, and slaughtered children! CHILDREN!!! That is not what we were trained to do, Major, and I will not serve the manipulator who orchestrated so much death and destruction for his own power grab!” Jaing growled out, before he calmed down, and admitted, “That is why I became a bounty hunter, and worked to bring down the worst of the galactic underworld. I once thought that the Empire was the only galactic power that could stop the Yuuzhan Vong without nearly dooming the galaxy. I still have my fair share of distrust for the Jedi. But, after seeing the Shadow Alliance repulse them from Lah’mu, I began to reconsider that stance. I’m beginning to think that Tau and his friends represent the best, and most honorable, hope that can save the galaxy.”

 

“How could Anakin Skywalker be Darth Vader? Anakin died at the end of the Clone War when Order Sixty-Six was enacted.” Oniye suspiciously said.

 

“He was convinced to join my ancestor in exchange for saving his wife from dying in childbirth, and betrayed everything that he believed in, including fighting against slavery, to become a Sith Lord.” Tau angrily said, feeling his venomous rage begin to swell again after reliving the pain and death that came from the fallen Jedi Temple.

 

After a moment of contemplation, she said, “It doesn’t matter who Vader is. He and the Emperor are bringing order, justice, and stability throughout the galaxy, and I won’t betray them for a doomed movement.”

 

“Really?” Tholme said, not buying the pathetic excuse for a moment, and said, “You know much of what Sidious and Vader are doing, and you still defend them? The enslavement of the civilian Nosaurians on New Plympto, the entire population of Kashyyyk, the formation of the corrupt Corporate Sector Authority, the nationalization or dissolution of many corporations who opposed the Republic, the mass arrests or massacres of everyone who opposes the Empire, persecution of every Force sect that isn’t allied with the Sith, shall I go on?”

 

The ISB major looked down in shame, as she could not come up with a good response for the wizened Jedi Master’s comeback.

 

“That many atrocities, huh? Says a lot about your belief in the Empire bringing ‘justice’ throughout the galaxy. Doesn’t it, Namada?” Tau satirically said, before he changed gears, and warmly said, “Shall we eat, as the food’s not getting any warmer?”

 

“Gladly. I’m starving.” Mij said as he dined in on a wide variety of the available foods, with both Jaings and Ordo following suit.

 

Tau, before he ate, gripped his hands together as he quietly said a prayer to Iluvatar in order to thank Him for their food, and their potential friend. Oniye was intrigued at the young Jedi’s different faith, and curiously, but with a hint of suspicion, asked, “What are you doing, Palpatine?”

 

“Praying to Iluvatar, the creator of the universe, and main god that I worship, and thanking him for keeping us alive for bringing you to us.” Tau honestly said, baffling the young major, as she never heard of a Jedi worshiping anything but the Force.

 

“You’re a pagan.” Oniye said in honest disbelief, as she would never have expected a Jedi to worship anything but the Force.

 

“Well, it’s more complex than that, Major. Iluvatar is the first of the Valar, more commonly known as the Celestials, and most of them view themselves as angels and stewards of Arda. And I was one of the few non-Elves who had the privilege of seeing him in all of his beauty and magnificence.” Tau said with reverence lacing his voice as he spoke.

 

Oniye could only say in response, “Sounds like a good story behind it. May I hear about it while we eat, as Mij here isn’t the only one who’s hungry?”

 

“Sure. It’ll be good to tell this tale to a soon-to-be friend.” Tau enthusiastically said to the ISB major, beginning his tale from when he was sent back in time by Iluvatar.

 

_Meanwhile, On Coruscant/Imperial Center_

_Within the Imperial Market_

 

High Inquisitor Ferren Barr and Emperor’s Hand Sarcev Quest felt their quarry within the renamed Old Galactic Market following the rise of the Empire, and authoritatively walked to the unnamed residence where the first two members of their team would be found.

 

Using the Force to open the lock to the bounty hunter’s residence, the two darksiders quickly heard the familiar arming of a blaster pistol aimed at him, while a certain Techno Service droid hovered in front of them, and said, “Halt! Who dares enter our home?”

 

“Oh, can it, Todo!” Cad Bane irritably said as he stepped into the light, revealing the most infamous Jedi Hunter outside of Darth Vader and the Inquisitorious. He then shooed away Todo, and gruffly said, “Sorry for that. He’s always been protective of our hideouts, and has developed a flair for dramatics. Now then, I assume that the Emperor has need of my services again?”

 

“You assume correctly, Bane.” Sarcev simply said as he leaned on a wall as he observed the many trophies that Cad had of his many hunts, ranging from mere trinkets, to weapons and armor pieces of his quarries from his many years as a bounty hunter.

 

Ferren then said, “We’re putting together a team for hunting down several Jedi among the Shadow Alliance’s highest ranks, and we require your expertise in hunting down Jedi. The Emperor is willing to offer you quintuple your usual rate for each of the three targets on this mission.” 

 

“That offer instantly caught the Duros’ attention, as he’d be paid fifteen times his usual rate for hunting down three Jedi, and he asked, “Who’re the targets?”

 

“We can’t reach Tau Palpatine, but we can unhinge him by going after his friends, and that includes Jedi Knights Daniel Valo, Vega Ryal, and Viridian Mallory.” Ferren elaborated, knowing that he had Bane right where he wanted him.

 

“Ah. Going after a Jedi’s friends. Now that, I can agree to. All right, you two, consider us on board. So, who else is going to be on our little team?” Cad said as he began to pack up his essential weapons and supplies for his departure.

 

“Aurra Sing, a Mandalorian bounty hunter, a vicious Wookiee, and a little project that the Emperor has decided to begin, given the number of Jedi that are conspiring against us. You, your droid, and Sarcev will hire Aurra, while I deal with the Mandalorian.” Ferren said, already giving orders to his conspirators.

 

“Fine with me. We just got to make sure to offer the same deal to Sing if you want to bring her on board.” Cad recommended as he finished packing his equipment, and began to follow Sarcev to their private shuttle, where it would take them to Level 1313, where Aurra was reported to be hiding out from Vader’s wrath over her failure to hunt down Jedi Knight Jax Pavan over four years ago.

 

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Within the_ Dealer’s Den _cantina_

 

A'denn studied the datapad before him, full of his notes, a stylus pen that he chewed on in thought. He sighed in frustration as he placed the pen down and pinched the bridge of his nose, his hazel eyes full of weariness and regret.  
  
A shadow loomed over him. He spared a glance at the new comer, anIktotchi. "What do you want?" the aged Mandalorian asked, annoyed as he went back to his pad.  
  
"I am here to hire you, bounty hunter." the Iktotchi said as he sat in the chair across from him.  
  
A'denn looked up at the uninvited guest with a glare, which the Iktotchi met his gaze evenly. A'denn sighed and sat back, "All right then, I will hear you out on what is the job. But, know this. If it isn't one I like, then I will tell you so, and you can try your luck elsewhere."

 

"You will be one of my agents in hunting the Shadow Alliance." The mysterious Iktotchi declared, making A'denn raise his blaster at the man, only to quickly find his pistol cut in two by a red lightsaber.   
  
"You're an Inquisitor." A'denn snarled out, reminded of his time with the Death Watch before he deserted.   
  
"Astute as expected. I am Ferren Barr, recently-promoted High Inquisitor, but not for long. I am destined for greatness, and I will elevate you to new heights, and give you wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Or..." Ferren proposed said as he pointed his lightsaber at A'denn, and said, "I will kill you here and now, and hire another prospect in this hovel of a cantina."

 

“Hey!” Said a rough and burly voice that made Ferren turn to see twenty mercenaries, Black Sun thugs, and bounty hunters aim their blasters at the Iktotchi Inquisitor, and he quickly identified the one who dared call him out when he was busy recruiting, a female Kiffar who had the apparel of a bartender.

 

“I don’t care who you are, red blade, but no one threatens any of my customers, especially such a good regular. Now, finish your conversation and leave, or my boys here will give you quite a beating.” 

 

Ferren chuckled at the pathetic attempt to threaten him, and he said to A’denn, “Don’t move, or you’ll be next.” He then said to all of his enemies, “Are you familiar with the Dark Jedi Lycan? He was a powerful Dark Jedi who knew of a secret method of killing insects who got in his way. It was to pinch the brachiocephalic artery that carries blood to the brain. If even the slightest pressure was applied to it, it would burst, and,” As he said those words, the twenty-one adversaries fell to the ground, blood pooling out of their heads as their corpses littered the ground. “Death would be instantaneous.”

 

A'denn stared at the carnage before turning to the Inquisitor, "Was that really necessary!?"  
  
"They interfered with his Majesties inquisition. Thus, they sealed their fate. You, however, still have a choice to make, bounty hunter."  
  
"And why should I take the job? AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID!?" A’denn yelled out.  
  
"Spare me the moral grandstanding, Mandalorian. After all, you yourself have killed the so-called innocent people before." Ferren scoffed out.   
  
A'denn stiffened, and Ferren grinned, "Oh yes, A'denn of Mandalore, I know all about you. A former police officer on Mandalore, before joining the resurgent Death Watch movement, many years before the start of the Clone War. You then took up a career bounty hunting, and your first year as a bounty hunter you killed a majority of one of the current shadow alliance's family members. A shame you didn't kill the boy when you had the chance. When the Clone Wars started you answered the call of Pre Vizsla, before deserting the terrorist organization after the massacre of Carlac." He smiled at the silent Mandalorian, "Did I miss anything?" he asked mockingly.  
  
A'denn took in a deep breath, "So you have a great intelligence agency. Good for you."  
  
Ferren's smile widened, "You fail to understand A'denn. If you don't take the job there is enough evidence and reason for me to revoke your license and consider you a criminal of the Empire. You will never be able to find the client that hired you to take out the Ryal family."  
  
A'denn's eyes narrowed, "What do you know about that?"  
  
Ferren knew he had him, and A'denn knew it too, as the Iktochi proposed, “I will give you that information if you accept the job and after it is completed."  
  
A'denn's teeth clenched before he snarled out, "Fine, tell me what I need to do."

 

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Within Level 1313_

 

“You want to hire me to hunt Jedi? How do I know that this isn’t one of Vader’s tricks to lure me out for failing to complete his mission?” Aurra skeptically said to Sarcev, who merely smiled in anticipation of such a question.

 

“Lord Vader is no longer in control of the Imperial Military, and the Emperor is willing to offer you whatever you want for hunting down three of Tau Palpatine’s Jedi comrades.” Sarcev explained, making Aurra grin at having one less person to worry about.

 

“I want immunity from all Imperial prisons, an exclusive contract with the Empire, and I want seven times my usual rate.” Aurra declared, earning a nod of understanding from the human Emperer’s Hand.

 

“You’ll get an individual bounty for each of the Jedi at your requested rate, and the other two items when the job’s done. You will operate under the joint command of myself and High Inquisitor Barr, and our mission will begin once our team is complete.” Sarcev offered as a compromise, which Aurra nodded to in agreement as she bared her teeth in a vicious smile, eager to get back into the hunt against the Jedi Order.

 

“Who else will be on our little team?” Aurra curiously asked.

 

“High Inquisitor Ferren Barr will be leading the hunt, along with Cad Bane and his personal techno-service droid, Black Krrsantan, the Mandalorian A’denn, and a personal project of the Emperor that’s in development on Utupau.” Sarcev satisfactorily said, before he said, “The Empire will provide you with your own version of the _Slave I_ , as we may need it if Boba Fett decides to intervene against us for his new masters.” 

 

That comment made Aurra’s day, and she laughed boisterously at what she thought was a joke at Boba allying with the Jedi after they killed his father, until she saw the deadpanned looks on both Cad and Ferren. Her laughter immediately died down, and she darkly said, “Fett is working _for_ the Jedi?”

 

“That, and more, Sing. We’ll send you the files we’ve got once we get out of the system. Now, I believe that Ferren has had enough time to recruit A’denn, and we’ve got two more members of our little team to recruit before we can begin the hunt.” Sarcev said as he began to lead his three teammates out of the planet’s underworld.

 

_Thirty Minutes Later_

_On Nal Hutta_

 

“This is quite an astonishing story that you’ve constructed, Tau Palpatine.” Oniye stoically said, hiding the bewilderment over his claims of being a clone of the great-great-grandson of Emperor Palpatine, and was sent back seventy-two years from the future by the first Celestial in order to prepare the galaxy against the Yuuzhan Vong, the Killiks, Sith, ancient Celestial-related evils, Force-hating zealots, and mutant Columi-like aliens.

 

“Oh, it’s no story, Major. It’s all true. We’ve each had a taste of several of these evils, and recognize the need to protect the galaxy from all of these tribulations.” Jaing said, vividly remembering his time fighting Sauron and the Yuuzhan Vong on Arda, and the stories that Tau had told him and his former squad mates of many of the dangers from before and during the young Jedi clone’s time.

 

“Even if it means betraying the Empire?” Oniye skeptically said.

 

“We want to depose my ancestor and reform the Galactic Empire into the Galactic Alliance, but with a stronger military, and more efficient bureaucracy than the Old and New Republics, as well as the Galactic Alliance.” Tau explained, surprising the ISB major with how well thought-out his plan was.

 

“Well, at least you’re not planning anything that’s half-baked.” Oniye said in both mockery and reluctant praise.

 

Before anyone could say anything else, Tholme’s comlink began to buzz. Looking at the frequency of the caller, his eyes widened the slightest of margins, and he politely said, “Excuse me for one minute. I have an important call to take.”

 

The aged Jedi Master then left the room, and activated the comlink, saying to the leader of the ISB, “I hope that this is important, Yularen, as we’re trying to recruit one of your best agents to our cause.”

 

“ _Well, at least I know that you Jedi still have honor, and treat your captives with respect, despite the company that you keep._ ” Wullf sarcastically said before he urgently said, “ _I’ve intercepted news that High Inquisitor Ferren Barr and Hand Sarcev Quest have been given leave to put together a team to hunt down several of Tau’s allies. You need to put them on alert, as Viridian Mallory, Daniel Valo, and Vega Ryal are about to be hunted by their team of Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Black Krrsantan, a Mandalorian known as A’denn, and a secret project of the Emperor’s that even I don’t have clearance for. All that I was able to learn was that it’s based on Utupau. Good luck._ ” The communication quickly ended, and that left Tholme in the uncomfortable position of having to divulge the information to the three soon-to-be hunted Jedi Knights.

 

“Well, that could have gone better.” Tholme sarcastically muttered as he reentered the dining room, where Oniye was listening intently to everyone talk with a keen analytical eye.

 

Tholme then walked up to Tau, and the younger Jedi caught the worried glance in the older man’s one organic eye.

 

The leader of the Shadow Alliance then gave Tholme a nod of approval to leave in order to resolve whatever issue had just come up, which made Oniye curious as to what could have transpired to unnerve such a calm and detached Jedi so much.

 

Tau then asked a seemingly out-of-the-blue question, “How old is your daughter, Major?”

 

That question threw Oniye for a loop, and she angrily growled out, “If you even think of laying a single hand of my daughter, I’ll-”

 

Tau then began to laugh uncontrollably, and, once he calmed down, he said, “Don’t be ridiculous, Major. I would never threaten a child. I just wanted to know how old she was to see if she would be old enough for that drivel of so-called education that came from the Imperial Education Center on Vaklin.”

 

That calmed down Oniye considerably, and she said, “Dala is thirteen, and she’ll be entering the Imperial Education Center in a month. Why?”

                                                                                                            

“Do you want to see her again, Major?” Ordo said without a hint of malice in his voice, and continued to speak, saying, “We can get her for you, and she can learn a more open-minded point of view.”  
  


“You mean if I can join your insane cause? Jee, what a generous offer.” Oniye derisively said. 

 

“There are three options that I can see right now for you, Major Namada. Option number one: You face Hutt justice, where you will likely be tortured and executed for interfering in the Hutts’ alliance with us. Option two: You surrender to us, and we place you in a comfortable prison cell for about twenty years, and only see your daughter again during visiting hours. Or, and this is the option that you should take, Option three: You join the Shadow Alliance in helping to undo the Empire’s campaign of lies and half-truths against the Republic and Jedi as either a double-agent or official member of our cause, and get to see your daughter whenever you want.”  Tau said in the form of an offer, which astounded the ISB Major.

 

“You’d be willing to give me a commission in the Shadow Alliance, after all of the deaths and disinformation that I’ve helped cause?” Oniye said, not able to comprehend the offer that she was being given, as she would never have been so generous with her enemies if she was in their position.

 

“Like my brother, I’m a believer in second chances and redemption.” Tau proudly said.

 

After looking down on the ground for three minutes in contemplation, Oniye asked, “You can get my daughter out of harm’s way from the Empire’s reprisals if I defect?”

 

“Compared to all of our other missions, that’ll be a walk in the park.” Mij confidently said, making Oniye roll her eyes over the Mandalorian’s overconfidence.

 

“Give me one day to think it over, and send me an overview on the next seventy-two years of your timeline, assuming what you say is true.” Oniye proposed, earning a nod of agreement from the six Shadow Alliance men.

 

“I can grant that. I’ll get a record from my ship, and have it sent to you in an hour.” Tau satisfactorily said, earning a nod of gratitude from the Imperial officer.

 

She was then escorted back to her cell, and Kal and Mij stood guard over her while the three Mandalorians and one Jedi Knight went to the _Second Chance_ in order to get the records that Oniye requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a whole lot has happened in this chapter, with Ferren and Tau putting more of their plans into effect, and Major Oniye Namada will soon decide whether or not to join the Shadow Alliance in their crusade for justice. So, Ferren’s team is nearly complete, and it will include a character from the MMORPG Star Wars: Galaxies: An Empire Divided, which will blow your minds. Oh, and, hopefully soon, Tau can put his plans into effect, which includes the liberation of Shonn Volta’s homeworld, the capture of Nala Se in order to prove the Control Chips that were implanted in the Clone Troopers, and the capture of a couple hundred Spaarti cloning cylinders for his various plans. So, the OC known as A’denn was all Squasher’s idea, and I can’t wait to reveal more of this tormented character to you guys. Oh, and, how is your day going on July 24, 2018? My day is going well, as I’m going to read more of A Pope and a President today, hopefully bringing my total number of read pages to be over three hundred. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Univsere!


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on this warm near evening of July 24, 2018? I’m doing well, if a bit hungry, as it’s dinnertime right about now, and I’ll soon eat a delicious Chicken Parmesan meal and Caesar salad, which will satisfy my hunger. So, what have you all been up to since I last saw you? I’ve read about fifty pages of A Pope and a President so far today, and I might read a bit more tonight. In other news, I’ve got work tomorrow through this Saturday, and I’ll have over twenty hours of work in those four days, giving me a good paycheck. But, it’ll cut my writing time down a bit. Hey, I’ve currently been rereading a bunch of the old Dark Horse Star Wars comics, and they are just as precious and magnificent as I remember. It’s a tragedy that there aren’t any new ones in progress, because I would buy them all up. Well, no sense dwelling on the past. On to writing. Oh, before I forget, I’ve completed Act 1 of Dragon Age II, and I’m already heading deep into Act 2. I’ll soon get a bunch more achievements for my Gamerscore. One more thing. When this chapter’s done, I’ll have surpassed seventy thousand words, which fills me with even more joy that this saga is still alive to honor the Original Expanded Universe. Well, back to writing. 
> 
> (July 25, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I did an easy five-hour shift at work today, and had a delicious dinner when I got home. And, I got to write over a thousand words today in my latest chapter, which made my day. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I only have about an hour left before I have to go to bed for work tomorrow, which is a five-hour shift, and is the evening that the accursed movie Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. Honestly, I can’t figure out why anyone would enjoy that show, as all it is is a desecration of the original Teen Titans show, and is a million times better than the current incarnation of these great characters. Well, that’s enough rambling from me. Back to writing. Oh, before I forget, in order to clear up the confusion between both Jaings, I’ll have Kal’s adopted son as “Jaing Skirata”, while Tau’s temporary shipmate will be known simply as “Jaing.”
> 
> (July 26, 2018 Addendum) Hello, everyone. Sorry for adding another addendum, but I wanted to tell you guys that this chapter won’t be ready until this Saturday or Sunday due to circumstances outside of my control. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but, between work, volunteering, and family, I’ll be busy for the next couple of days. I’ll try to get this chapter done tonight, but I make no promises. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.

_One Hour Later_

_Onboard the_ Venator _-class Star Destroyer_ Hound

_En Route to Utupau_

"So, what do you want me to do, kill the last son of that family?" A'denn asked as he examined his equipment for the inevitable hunt against the Jedi.  
  
"That, my friend, is a last resort. I'd rather have the boy as an Imperial agent." Ferren said as a clarification.  
  
A'denn crossed his arm, "Let’s get something really clear, Inquisitor. We are not friends, and there is a major flaw with your plan. That boy rightfully hates me, he..." he stopped short, "You're counting on that very fact aren't you?"  
  
"You're a bright one Mandalorian, looks like your people are also capable of producing more than brutes." Ferreb said offering a jab at the Mandalorian culture, A'denn gave him a dead panned look.  
  
"Says a _Dar'jetti_ whose group arguably did far worse throughout galactic history."  
  
"All cultures have their skeletons even the Jedi." Ferren said dismissively, he then turned to A'denn, "You're worried that I brought you so he could kill you and fall to the dark side" Ferren chuckled, and then said, "Oh Mandalorian, I find that in order to turn this boy into an Imperial agent he will have to find the last two people he cares the most about in mortal danger."  
  
"Aren't they all in the Unknown Regions?" A'denn asked in frustration, remembering how the bulk of the Shadow Alliance was currently based in the unexplored regions of space.  
  
Ferren smiled, "There are two in the known galaxy who are currently away from the safety of the Shadow Alliance. They are his siblings."  
  
A'denn stared at him, before he snorted, "Nice try Inquisitor, but the only members of that family to survive were Elain Ryal, and Vega Ryal."  
  
Ferren's smile widened considerably, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
A'denn gritted his teeth, "Yes I am sure, unless you’re telling me that the Ryal's had another child before, I..."  
  
"Oh no, there are three left, the eldest boy survived."  
  
A'denn's eyes widened and narrowed, "Your pulling my leg aren't you?"  
  
"Far from it. Personally, it does pain me that I have to tell you this. Your guilt is delicious to me, but if I am to find the boy..." Ferren trailed off, allowing A’denn to make the obvious connection.  
  
"His name is Mysta Ryal." A'denn whispered.  
  
"Yes, him. Truth be told, he's been extremely elusive. Not even the ISB or our Intelligence agency has a fixed location on him. He’s been reported on various locations throughout the Outer Rim after fleeing Coruscant after the Great Jedi Purge began. From what we were able to gather, Mr. Ryal had the foresight to give his children a drug that would allow them to survive a shot from a blaster. Apparently, the patriarch of the family also bribed the morgue just in case something like that happened."  
  
"Why didn't he give him or his wife this drug?"  
  
"He did... but that drug does have its limits, you shot the boy in the chest, you shot them in the head... looks like you can't escape this decision after all." Ferren chuckled and said, "You are dismissed, I'll come get you when we arrive at our destination.

 

A’denn wanted to say something in retort for the arrogance that he had to put up with, or, better yet, put a blaster bolt in the Inquisitor’s skull in order to protect the Jedi Knight that he wronged so many years ago. Fortunately for him, he remembered the massacre at the Dealer’s Den that Ferren committed not even two hours ago, stayed his hand, and retired to his quarters for the duration of the journey to the Outer Rim world of Utupau, where the Emperor allegedly had a big secret project in the final stages of development.

 

_Meanwhile, On Nal Hutta_

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

 

“ _Are you_ karking _kidding me, Master Tholme?!_ ” Vega growled out as he took in the news that Ferren Barr and Sarcev Quest, two former Jedi, would fall so far into the Dark Side as to hire a team of bounty hunters to help them target him, Viridian, and Daniel in order to get to their friend and leader.

 

“I rarely joke around, Vega. Yularen also provided me with a list of the bounty hunters, and the list is quite formidable. Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Black Krrsantan, and a Mandalorian known as A’denn are joining the hunt. And, one of Sidious’s secret projects are about to be unleashed.” Tholme replied, making all three Jedi wince at the prospect of being hunted by such infamous bounty hunters.

 

“ _Well, that’s not ominous at all._ ” Viridian glumly said before he looked at his watch, and said, “ _Well, thanks for the heads-up, Master Tholme, but I’ve got to go. My team has science class now, and we’ve got to give a seven-page dissertation on the applications of Dust, so I’ll need all of my focus for that snooze fest._ ”  

 

“ _I’ve got to go too. We need to prepare to lure our traitor out of hiding, and we still need the equipment and decoy for it. Hopefully, our new Hutt allies can provide the muscle for that operation._ ” Daniel added.

 

“I’m sure that they’ll be willing to do so for a share of the plunder.” Tholme amusingly said, before he nodded in good-bye to the three Jedi Knights, and went to the ship’s library to see Tau and Arnine compiling a datapad, with both Jaings and Ordo

 

“I take it that the discussion with Major Namada is over, then?” Tholme neutrally asked.

 

“Actually, it’s still ongoing. We’re just compiling a file on the general history of my timeline in order to persuade the major to join our cause.” Tau said, before he hesitantly asked to the three clones, “Do you think that she’ll genuinely want to join the Shadow Alliance, or will she join as a double agent in order to try and cripple us from the inside, because the Empire did that to the Rebel Alliance once before?” He remembered how the vile Queen of Sho-Torun, Trios, infiltrated the Rebel Alliance over a year after the Battle of Yavin, on Vader’s orders, and helped stop the Mid Rim Offensive before it truly began, helping to set the stage for the disastrous Battle of Hoth less than two years later.

 

“Well, your brother risked it by redeeming Vestara Khai, and look how that turned out. He saved his timeline, and set the stage for you to intervene in this one.” Jaing Skirata optimistically said.

 

“Yeah, but… Actually, that is a valid point. You must be the most pragmatic of the six Skirata brothers.” Tau said in the form of both praise and a joke.

 

“It’s a gift.” Jaing said, going along with Tau’s joke while Ordo fumed at what he perceived as a foolish joke.

 

The other Jaing, seeing his brother irritated, which was never a good thing, interjected himself into the conversation, saying, “We need to plan contingencies in the possibility that Major Namada tries to betray us.”

 

“Agreed.” Everyone else said in concurrence, while Arnine twirled his head in agreement.

 

Just then, the datapad finished downloading the required information from the library, and Tau said in satisfaction, “Well, the download’s done. Time to give it to Oniye and pray that she joins our cause.”  

 

“Good. All of this waiting around was getting boring.” Ordo annoyingly said as he led the way for the four Shadow Alliance fighters to head back to the Hutts’ capital building.

    

_One Day Later_

_Within the Hutt Capital Building’s Dungeons_

 

“I see that you guys are very punctual.” Oniye quipped to her seven guests as they stood outside her cell, awaiting her final decision on their offer.

 

“It helps us to be properly motivated, and to stay one step ahead of our enemies.” Kal replied, before, getting straight to the point, he said, “So, are you in?”

 

“If you can get Dala out of harm’s way from the Empire, then yes. I’ll do it. I’ll join your cause.” Before Tau could say anything, Oniye continued, quickly saying, “Not because I particularly like the Jedi, but because I would rather have my daughter grow up in safety, and the Emperor is a madman if he thinks that the galaxy will just bend to his knee after he unveils his Death Star. Not to mention the Yuuzhan Vong and all of the other enemies out there.” 

 

“Well, we’ll take what we can get, as I’ve heard worse reasons for joining the Shadow Alliance.” Tau said in understanding. He then suddenly asked the former ISB major, “Do you know where CT-5539, also known as Hock Malsuum, might be after he left the Galactic Empire following the Shrouded Offensive?”

 

That unexpected question threw everyone for a loop, as they did not expect such a seemingly random question come from the Palpatine scion.

 

Kal, wondering just what Tau was up to, but being prudent enough to withhold from speaking about Shadow Alliance matters in a dungeon instead of on a secure ship, said, “Let’s wait until we’re out of this palace before we plan our next move.”

 

Tau nodded his head in understanding, and said, “Good idea. Let’s head back to the _Second Chance_ so we can plan our next attack on the Empire.”

 

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

 

“‘Wayland?’ I’ve never even heard of that world.” Oniye said, wondering just what plan Tau had in store for the new captain of the Shadow Alliance’s Intelligence division.

 

“I’m not surprised. It was wiped from most records when the Emperor took power in order to hide the wealth hidden within. It’s the personal storehouse of the Emperor, and it has a trove of treasures that are ripe for picking, which we are going to steal.” Tau said as he spoke to his crew, Oniye, the five leaders of the Hutt Cartel, including the newly-promoted Borga, and their Jedi and Mandalorian allies.

 

[ _There must be so many wonders that the Emperor hid there. Imagine the value that they’d go to on the black market._ ] Borga shortsightedly said.

 

“There are so many more treasures there than just black market items, Borga. The Emperor has many of his darkest secrets buried in Mount Tantiss, and we need to either capture or destroy them. That’s why we’re going to infiltrate the mountain, deal with its insane guardian, and take what we can before our fleets reduce it to rubble.” Tau instructively said to everyone, earning nods of approval from just about everyone.

 

“Who is its guardian, Tau?” Jaing Skirata inquired, earning a breath of shame from the Jedi Knight.

 

“The guardian is Joruus C'baoth, the mad clone of the fallen Jedi Master Jorus C’Boath, and even more dangerous than the original.” Tau reluctantly admitted, earning looks of shock from Tholme, Quinlan, and the Dark Woman.

 

Before any of them could question how he knew that, Tau explained, quickly saying, “Jorus fell to the Dark Side during Outbound Flight’s battle with Sidious’s forces in the Unknown Regions, and was killed, along with all of his fellow Jedi that were assigned to the project.” 

 

That earned a bow of heads from the three Jedi in response to the deaths of eighteen good Jedi, and fifty thousand Republic citizens, dying senseless deaths due to Sidious’s machinations.

 

[Well, then Sidious has even more to answer for.] Popara grimly said before he said, [ _If you provide us with a portion of the treasure within the mountain, and keep my son safe, then you will have our fleet’s support for the mission._ ]

 

“Agreed. A twenty-percent share should be more than sufficient.” Tau said, earning nods of agreement from the five kajidics. He then said, “We’ll let you know when we’ll commence with the mission, which won’t be for a couple of weeks, at the least. Until then, stay vigilant for any signs of aggression from our enemies. Good luck.”

 

With that warning established, Tau ended the channel with the Hutt kajidics, and turned to face both Jaing and Ordo Skirata, and said, “All right, you two. I need you guys to get Oniye’s daughter safely off of Vaklin, and to our safe havens in the Unknown Regions. Just get in, save the girl, and get out. No theatrics, and keep the body count to a minimum.”

 

“Don’t worry about us, Tau. Just be sure to watch your back.” Jaing said, speaking for both him and his brother.

 

“Kal, I need you to take my Jaing, Oniye, and Rex, go find Hock Malsuum, and get his account of the Shrouded Offensive, as we’ll need that information in order to prove the Emperor’s evil intentions.” Tau said, turning to face his crewmate and the Mandalorian colonel.

 

“Just one question, Tau. Who is Hock Malsuum, and what information does he have on the Shrouded Offensive that we don’t already know?” Kal irritatingly asked, earning a look of shame from the Shadow Alliance’s leader.

 

“He was a Clone Trooper that was abandoned by the Jedi during a campaign, and later joined the Five-Oh-First Legion under Vader’s command before resigning after the Shrouded Offensive of the Western Reaches Operation.” Tau shamefully said, earning looks of anger cross the two Mandalorians’ faces, wrongly assuming that Tau wanted to recruit him into their ranks.

 

“You want to force him into joining another war against the Sith led by the Jedi?!? And here I thought that you were smarter than the rest of your Order.” Kal disgustingly said.

 

“No. I won’t make Hock kill again, not after whatever went down during that invasion. His hatred of the Jedi Order is more than well-earned. I just want to learn what happened there in order to delegitimize the Empire. You can give him the cure for the growth acceleration when you find him, regardless if he agrees to write down the account of what happened there. I just want the information, not his loyalty.” Tau honestly explained, saddened that people that he considered to be friends would think of him as that heartless.

 

“Oh. Well, that we can definitely do.” Jaing said, now understanding, and agreeing with, Tau’s intentions, and agreeing with them. “I just don’t know how he’ll agree to helping a Jedi out, even if it is tacitly.”

 

“You guys will find a way. I have faith in you all.” Tau encouragingly said before he turned to face Oniye, and said, “One thing, Captain Namada: I encourage you to keep an open mind on us and our cause, as we might surprise you in unexpected, but pleasant, ways.”

 

“I’ll try.” Oniye reluctantly said, before she grimly said, “Just get my daughter back, or all bets are off.”

 

“I’m a man of my word, Oniye.” Tau assured the former ISB major, and positively said, “Besides, she’ll be safe with these two professionals. They’ll get her to our safe worlds there.”

 

“All right. All of this pointless talking isn’t going to get us any closer to our goals. You guys need to prepare for taking Mika to the Unknown Regions, and we need to get started on our own missions. We’ll contact you when the jobs are done.” Mij impatiently said, eager to get off of this cesspool of a world.

 

“Excellent. Good luck, everyone. Stay alive, and Iluvatar protect us all.” Tau said as everyone went to their ships for their departure, and the _Second Chance_ prepared to lead Mika’s ship to their safe worlds in the Unknown Regions.

 

_Two Days Later_

_In the Utupau System_

_Onboard the_ Venator _-class Star Destroyer_ Hound

 

“ _Chuundar’s Legacy_ , you are cleared for landing in Docking Bay Three.” The _Hound_ ’s docking officer said as the Star Destroyer’s High Inquisitor and his bounty hunter team were waiting for the arrival of the Wookiee gladiator and bounty hunter Black Krrsantan.

 

Soon enough, the Appazanna Engineering Auzituck anti-slaver gunship arrived, and landed to reveal an irritant black-furred Wookiee emerge from the small ship.

 

[You the client that was offering a fortune for me helping hunt down three Jedi?] Black Krrsantan said, getting right to the point, as he saw no need for small talk when it came to business, or anything, for that matter. 

 

Ferren chuckled at the Wookiee’s bluntness, and said, “Yes, Black Krrsantan. And, I am willing to offer you more than mere credits for your completion of the mission. I can tell you where the Xonti Brothers are currently based.”

 

That offer instantly caught the exiled Wookiee’s attention, and he responded by saying, [If you can provide that, then you have my services for the duration of the mission.] He then took a moment to glance at the High Inquisitor’s companions, and then said, [So, I take it that these are our partners in this mission?]

 

“They are indeed. I assume that you are familiar with Cad Bane and Aurra Sing?” The two aforementioned bounty hunters nodded at their new partner, while A’denn looked repulsed at having to work alongside such a dishonorable and murderous bounty hunter.

 

Seeing the disgust in the Mandalorian’s eyes, Black Krrsantan walked over to him, and threateningly said, [You got a problem with me, Mandalorian?]

 

Swallowing his pride at being talked to in such a demeaning way by a evil man, A’denn said, “No. I’m just wondering who else is on our little team, as we haven’t heard anything about our final partner.”

 

“Good point.” Cad said, agreeing with the Human Mandalorian, and turned to Ferren and Sarcev.

 

However, before he could get even a single word in, the ship’s proximity alarms went off, disrupting any conversation for the moment.

 

Pulling out his comlink, Sarcev spoke to the Hound’s captain, and said, “Captain Keeli, status report! Are we under attack?”

 

“No, Hand Quest. It’s just one lone CloakShape fighter that’s heading for our position. It’s hailing us, and its requested permission to dock. I’ve already prepared a tractor beam for it. Shall I give the order?” The Imperial captain calmly said.

 

“Yes.” Sarcev said, eager to see who their mysterious intruder was, before he was overridden by   
Ferren.

 

“Belay that order, and allow the fighter to land. I sense that an unexpected ally is coming to join our hunt.”  Ferren said, confusing everyone before he said, “It appears that the Iridonian bounty hunter Kravous heard about our hunt, and wishes to take part in the search for our quarry.”

 

“As you wish, High Inquisitor Barr.” The captain said, now grateful that he asked permission before taking action. He then closed the channel, and the CloakShape fighter quickly docked with the _Venator_ , allowing the Zabrak to exit the ship.

 

“I gotta be honest with you guys, I’m a little miffed right now. When I heard through my channels that you guys were putting together a team to go after a few Jedi, I knew that I had to go along, as you need my expertise in hunting Jedi and their lackeys.” Kravous said with both an inflated ego, and wounded pride at not being an original member of Ferren’s team.

 

“Well, if you’re willing to aid us in this hunt, and take our orders, then I see no problem with one more member on our team.” Sarcev said, with Ferren irritated for being bypassed in the chain of command, but accepting the decision, as he knew that they’d need more experienced hunters if they were to succeed in this hunt.

 

“ _Ahem!_ ” Ferren coughed as he got everyone’s attention, and said, “If you’re all done introducing our newest, and unexpected, teammate, we need to get to Utupau in order to head to the Imperial Department of Military Research for our final member of our team.”

 

“And just who is this oh-so mysterious teammate that you haven’t told us a single thing about?” A’denn gruffly asked, not at all happy about all of the amoral mercenaries and nutjobs that were a part of this team.

 

“A little project that the Emperor commissioned over two years from now after the Arda incident. It’s reanimated the corpse of General Grievous, and is called N-K Necrosis.” Ferren said before he and Sarcev headed to the Zeta-class shuttle, the _Tenebrous_ , with the five bounty hunters and Todo 360 looking at each other in honest shock before they followed the two Dark Siders into the High Inquisitor’s shuttle.

 

Once everyone was onboard, the Iktotchi piloted the shuttle to Utupau, where their final teammate was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. What did you guys think, as it had many Expanded Universe references from Galaxies: An Empire Divided and Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows? I can’t wait to show you guys what happens next, as it will horrify you at how depraved the Empire is. So, how are you all doing on Saturday, July 28, 2018? I’m doing well, aside from being tired after three straight days of work, and I still have another evening of work tonight. Hopefully, it won’t be too busy, as I don’t want to be too worn out tonight. So, have you heard some news about a Season Six of Teen Titans, because, according to several sources on the internet, if Teen Titans Go! To the Movies does well, then they’ll renew the original Teen Titans show fow a sixth season. I never thought that I’d say this, but I really hope that that abomination of the original Teen Titans show does well in the theaters. So, I guesst that that’s it for today. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wasn’t able to write yesterday due to volunteering at my local help center, and then working at my movie theater. I hope to make up for it with the next chapter. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I have to go to work in just over six hours. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, everyone. How are you doing at 11:34 am of Saturday, July 28, 2018? I’m doing all right, as I already finished Chapter 15 today, and I figured that I’d get started on Chapter 16 while I still have time before I have to go to work. So, I’ve got the house to myself for a while until my family comes home from each of their trips or errands, so I’ve got peace and quiet back at home. In other news, after today, I’ve got two days off until I work a six-hour shift on Tuesday. Well, I guess that I don’t have too much to talk about right now, so I’d better get to writing, as we still have to introduce N-K Necrosis into Ferren Barr’s Jedi hunting team. Oh, and a new character, which belongs to Squasher, will be introduced in this chapter, which will begin to set Vega on a confrontation with Ferren, his team, and his past demons. One more thing, have you seen the newest Dwayne Johnson movie, Skyscraper, because, while I haven’t, it has a killer end credits song titled “Walls”, which was written and performed by Jamie N. Commons, and it is killer. Well, time to get to writing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.
> 
> (July 29, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. What’s going on during this hot day? I watched Equalizer 2 with my dad at my movie theater, and it was a decent movie, went to church, and then had dinner with my brother, and now I have more time to write my latest chapter. I’ve also read a little of A Pope and A President today, and it’s just as amazing as when I started the book. So, I’d better get back to writing, as I have to work in two days, and it’ll be pretty brutal, given that it’ll be a Tuesday night, and there are discounts on tickets that day. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (July 30, 2018 Addendum.) Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this hot day? I’m doing very well, as I’ve just read a great update to an Injustice 2 fanfiction written by Hyperwriter, and it is magnificent. I can’t wait to see what happens next in his genius of a mind. In other news, I got some cool stuff in the mail, and I can’t wait for the final thing to come. Oh, and I work tomorrow, so I hope to finish this chapter by then. Well, that’s it for now. So, back to writing. 
> 
> (Wednesday, August 1, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys, sorry for adding another addendum, but I had to revise this chapter a bit before I could post it. That’s why it’s out later than expected. So, how are you all doing today? I’m doing well, as I don’t have to work today, and I get to relax all day. I hope all is well, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter, my friends.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Within The_ Zeta _-class Shuttle_ Tenebrous

_In Pau City_

 

As the _Tenebrous_ quickly landed within a secret passgage inside of Utapau’s main city, A’denn could barely keep himself from entering a panicked frenzy over expecting to meet the reanimated corpse of General Grievous, the former Supreme Commander of the Confederacy’s Military, and the most infamous Jedi Killer in modern times. He half-expected this “N-K Necrosis” to be a creation of Sith Magic, as the Sith’s dark secrets would be the only thing that could make that cyborg’s corpse walk again.

 

No one said a word as the five bounty hunters, Todo 360, Sarcev, and Ferren exited the ship, only to be awaited by two squads of Five-Oh-First Stormtroopers and Death Troopers, who were led by an Imperial scientist.

                                                 

The scientist, who Ferren recognized as Treun Lorn, the second in command of Nycolai Kinesworthy, who was in charge of the project, walked up to the eight-man team and said, “High Inquisitor. You’re earlier than expected. And, I see that you’ve put together most of your team.”

 

“Enough pleasantries, Lorn. Is the test subject ready for our usage?” Ferren said, not in the mood for idle chitchat.

 

“Well, all of the preliminary tests have been a success, but I would still like to run a field test in order to ensure that there are no major kinks to work out, as this is experimental technology.” Treun hastily said, earning a scowl from the High Inquisitor at the delay.

 

Keeping himself from doing anything rash, he brusquely nodded at the Imperial scientist, and said, “Then take us to the base at once.”

 

“Of course, Sir.” Truen said as the twenty-four troopers led the way for their superiors to the hidden laboratory of Nycolai, where he was hard at work finishing the final touches on the two IG-100 Magnaguards that would serve as N-K’s bodyguards.

 

Seeing his second return with several guests, Nycolai warmly said, “Ah! I see that we have guests! You must be these beautiful creations’ new owners for their first mission. Well, I can assure you that I’ll have them ready within five days, or three days, if I work nonstop for the next seventy-two hours.”

 

“You have two days, as we have a bounty hunter to capture on this world before moving on to hunt down several Jedi in the Unknown Regions. Our quarry must be dealt with immediately if we are to damage the Shadow Alliance before it can begin its offensives across the galaxy.” Ferren dismissively said, earning a look of dismay from both Truen and Nycolai.

 

“T-Two Days?!? High Inquisitor, you must understand, we are already proceeding on an accelerated pace on their construction. We’ve just about finished N-K’s bodyguards, and have gathered the weapons, ship, and equipment for N-K, but N-K requires a special crystal to power it. Thanks to our Emperor’s agents, we have the crystal, but we need more time to fully understand its qualities before inserting it in N-K, as we can’t risk an accident, which could risk exposing this operation to the authorities, and that’s the last thing that any of us want.” Nycolai protested in a respectful tone, knowing that he was treading on thin ice, and did not want any of his subordinates to die for his errors.

 

A’denn, not wanting anyone to die due to an Inquisitor’s tantrums and irresponsible demands, raised his hand, and said, “Maybe we can offer a compromise?” At that utterance, everyone turned to him, Truen and Nycolai with looks at curiousity, while the others had looks of irritance at the Mandalorian speaking out of turn.

 

A’denn, knowing that there was no turning back now, said, “How about Todo and Hand Quest here help you finish construction of the droid in three days, while the rest of us capture Mysta Ryal? It’ll take some time to find him, and it’ll kill two mynocks with one blaster bolt.”

 

“Oh, a challenge that doesn’t involve me clarifying myself as a Techno-service droid! I would love to help out!” Todo jouyously said, making everyone face-palm at the droid’s innocent enthusiasm.

 

Sarcev then shrugged as he said to Ferren, “I do know a bit on Sith alchemy, and we will need everyone at their best when we face Vega and the others, so I doubt that an extra day will hurt us too much.”

 

Ferren then sighed in seeing his two subordinates’ points, and reluctantly said, “Very well, Nycolai. You will have the support of Todo 360 and Hand Quest, and you will have exactly seventy-two hours to get N-K up to optimal capacity before he is turned over to us.” He then threateningly said, “Don’t disappoint me, or the consequences will be lethal.”

 

“Oh, if I haven’t heard that before.” Truen muttered, before he quickly added, “Don’t worry, we’ll get it done, Sir. Just leave it to us.”

 

“Good. Now, we have a quarry to catch, and no time to lose.” Ferren said as he and his five subordinates left the lab, and headed to their shuttle.

 

Once they entered it, Ferren used the Force to push A’denn into a wall, and the Iktotchi darkly said, “Don’t ever speak out of turn again, as you undermined my authority, and made us wait another day before we can head out to find Elain Ryal once we find Mysta, as he’s the only one who knows where she is.”

 

He then released the Mandalorian from his Force grip, and the human quickly got up from his spot to glare daggers at his superior.

 

“Now, since our subordinate forced us to say here another day, let’s get to work on capturing Mysta Ryal. Imperial Intelligence had him tracking a criminal Amani that ran a glitterstim spice run in the city. By now, I expect him to be done hunting him down, and turning him to the authorities. Aurra, A’denn, and I will capture him, _alive_ , while the rest of you act as backup in case he gets past us.” Ferren said.

 

“Sure, sure. As long as we get paid, I’ve got no problem sitting on the sidelines for this part of the job.” Cad dismissively said, while Kravous sulked at not getting his hands bloody, and Black Krrsantan growled his disappointment.

 

“No objections? Good. Let’s get to work.” Ferren ordered as he prepped the _Tenebrous_ to head to the higher levels of the sinkhole city.

 

_Thirty Minutes Later_

 

“Well, that’s our guy.” Said a Pau’an who looked at the Amani after running an ID on the female smuggler who, aside from being a little bruised and bloodied, appeared to be intact.

 

She then turned to face the Ubese bounty hunter, and, as she handed ten credit chits to the man, said, “Well, Ghost, you certainly earned that ten thousand credits this time. With this guy’s information, we can crack this smuggling ring right open.”

 

The unnamed bounty hunter then nodded in appreciation, and said, “Always a pleasure to help out those in need. Let me know if you need anymore bounties captured or killed while I’m here, as I’ve still got a few days left on this world before I head out.”

 

As soon as the Pau’ans and their prisoner left the area in order to give Ghost time to think on his next move, a terrifying voice said, “I have a job for you, Ghost. Or, should I call you ‘Mysta Ryal’, as that is your real name?”

 

That voice made the vigilante bounty hunter’s skin crawl underneath his armor, and he turned around to see a Iktotchi with a red Lightsaber, and two bounty hunters that the human immediately recognized as Aurra Sing, a vicious and widely-feared Jedi hunter, and an aged human in Mandalorian armor, minus his helmet, that he instantly recognized as the monster who murdered his parents so many years ago.

 

It took all of his Ubesse mentor’s training to reign in his turbulent anger, knowing that, if he attacked, he would instantly be killed by this trio of cutthroats, and calmly said, “Whatever job that you want me for, sir, I’m not interested. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have more bounties to hunt.”

 

As he tried to walk away from the three Jedi hunters, he felt a constricting grip on his throat, and immediately knew that the Iktotchi was trying to choke him into submission.

 

“Now, now, is that any way to treat your new host?” The Iktotchi sadistically said, before he formally introduced himself, saying, “I am Ferren Barr, High Inquisitor of His Majesty, Emperor Palpatine, and you are a part of our hunt for several Jedi, including your dear Jedi brother, Vega Ryal.”

 

Now fully knowing the stakes, and how he could not afford to be captured by these Imperials, he summoned all of his willpower to reach into his sack, and activate a flash grenade that blinded everyone but Mysta, releasing the Ubesse-trained bounty hunter from Ferren’s grip, and allowing him to flee the area, only to make it a kilometer before he found himself blocked from escape by Cad Bane, Kravous, and Black Krrsantan, who each had their weapons primed at the freelancer.

 

Realizing that he would have to fight his way to freedom, Mysta brought out a retractable quarterstaff, and adopted a warrior’s stance to prepare for battle.

 

Before anyone could attack him, Mysta went towards the black-furred Wookiee, and, with several precise jabs at the disgrace to his people, brought the Wookiee to his knees before slugging his left fist at him, knocking him to the ground as one of the seven-foot bounty hunter’s teeth was knocked out.

 

Before he could react, Mysta was tackled to the ground by Kravous, who pulled off the human’s Ubesse helmet, and revealed a tanned skin, black haired human in his mid-twenties or early thirties.

 

The Iridonian slugged him several times before he felt a prickling sensation on his neck, and found himself rapidly losing consciousness. He immediately realized what was wrong, and, as he fell to the ground, mentally cursed Mysta by thinking, _Damn that toxic dart…!_

 

Pushing off the Iridonian off of him, he quickly found himself caught in Cad’s fibrocord whip, and he failed to fight his way out of the whip.

 

The blue-skinned Duros smiled sadistically at his captive, but wasn’t quick enough to see the human’s wrist gauntlet reveal a _beskar_ blade, and he cut the whip right open.

 

Preparing to engage the Duros in a good old-fashioned brawl, he heard three sets of footsteps approach behind him, and he saw A’denn, Ferren, and Aurra surround him with their weapons drawn, with Cad following suit in order to prevent another escape.

 

“I’ll give you credit. You did well in taking down Old Santy and Kravous, but you’d die in the process of fighting the rest of us. Now, what would Vega think if he saw his dear older brother’s corpse on a random street on Utapau? Or, better yet, thrown into the lake below us?” Ferren conversationally said, sickening Mysta with how accustomed the High Inquisitor was with dealing out death in such a casual way.

 

Mysta was not willing to give up yet, and surprised everyone by activating his jet-boots, and he bolted away from the four bounty hunters.

 

Ferren, enraged at being outfoxed by a filthy bounty hunter, furiously said to everyone, “Well, don’t just stand there, we have to go after him!” He then activated his comlink, and, after keying into the Imperial frequency, said, “Attention, all Imperial forces, we have a fugitive bounty hunter fleeing custody. I need all available forces to intercept him on Level Ten.”

 

“ _Stang_ , he’s good.” A’denn said with a hint of pride in his voice as he spoke, earning death glare from everyone else.

 

“AFTER HIM!!!” Ferren roared out as he used the Force to enhance his speed, with Cad following him through his own jet-boots, and Aurra through her own Force-enhanced speed.

 

A’denn then activated his own jetpack, and followed after his evil compatriots.

 

_One Hour Later_

_On Level Ten_

 

Mysta quickly eliminated two dozen Stormtroopers through the use of a flamethrower and toxic darts before he found his main adversaries catching up with him on three commandeered varactyl, while several Imperial gunships surrounded him with their weapons aimed and primed at him. 

 

Mysta, realizing that he was beaten after giving the Imperials a run for their credits, and vowed to escape after exacting justice for his family from their murderer, raised his hands over his head in a gesture of surrender.

 

The human was quickly stunned into unconsciousness by Aurra and A’denn, and Ferren satisfyingly said, “Well, that was a productive hunt. And it only cost us fifty Stormtroopers.” He did not even care that A’denn was disgusted with his lack of regard for his troops. He then activated his comlink, and said to the _Hound_ ’s commander, “Captain Keeli, prepare a maximum security cell for our new guest. And, be sure to place him under quadruple guard, as he is a highly trained bounty hunter that will everyone in his path to freedom if he gets his hands on a weapon. Barr, out.”

 

He then closed the channel before the Imperial captain could even reply, and, after seeing the Wookiee bounty hunter and Kravous arrive after waking up, said to him, “Disarm our latest quarry, and take the _Tenebrous_ to the _Hound_ so we can imprison our new guest.” 

 

[All right.] Black Krrsantan loyally said as he went to work on stripping the captive of all of his weapons, both visible and hidden. Once he was only left in his basic clothes, the Wookiee put the prisoner on his shoulder as he walked to the _Zeta_ -class Shuttle that was nearby.

 

Ferren then said to A’denn, “Take Kravous back to the lab where he can be treated.” The Mandalorian grumbled as he did as he was told, which made Aurra chuckle at having the weary warrior reduced to such a demeaning task.

 

_Meanwhile, On Remnant_

_Within Beacon Academy_

_Within the Dormitories_

It was nighttime on one of the main Shadow Alliance worlds in the Unknown Regions, and Vega was having a fitful sleep, as he sensed the presence of his older brother, Mysta Ryal, being captured by the three most infamous Jedi hunters outside of the Empire, Cad Bane, Kravous, and Aurra Sing, along with Imperial Inquisitor and Jedi turncoat Ferren Barr, a Wookiee bounty hunter, and the most startling of all was the same Mandalorian that murdered his parents.

 

Once he saw the image of the Mandalorian, he snapped wide open, and he bolted right out of bed as he shrieked, “NO!!!”

 

That noise immediately woke up his three teammates, fellow Jedi Knights Viridian Mallory and Daniel Valo, and Remnant native Rook.

 

They quickly went to his side, and Daniel worriedly said, “Vega, what happened?”

                                                                                                                                  

“I-I-I had a vision of Mysta being captured by an Inquisitor and several bounty hunters, including my family’s killer.” Vega shakily said, eliciting soft gasps from Daniel and Viridian, as they both knew of the Mandalorian who hunted down and killed his parents.

 

“But, I thought that Mysta was killed years ago when that bounty hunter attacked you guys.” Rook said, while knowing the story, could not comprehend how his older brother could survive a blaster bolt to the chest.

 

“So did me and my sister.” Vega said as an old wound began to fester within his soul, and a great and terrible anger broke free from its prison.

 

“That murderous bastard, and his new Sith masters, is going to pay for their crimes!” Vega vehemently said as he began to pack his equipment and clothes for his reckless journey.

 

“Oh, no! You are not going off on a harebrained scheme to avenge your parents now! This is obviously part of Ferren Barr’s plan to draw us out of hiding. You’ll be walking into the Empire’s hands, and, if Sidious gets his hands on you, he’ll either corrupt or kill you.” Viridian resolutely said.

 

“I can’t just leave my siblings in Barr’s hands! I know that you guys are my family, but at least you guys still have members of your original family with you!” Vega said, not willing to let the matter rest without a fight.

 

“We can’t leave now, not while our training is incomplete, and not without official sanction. I especially doubt that Headmaster Ozpin would approve such a reckless abandon of your duties to fight against the entire Empire.” Rook protested.

 

That well-intended, but ultimately shortsighted misstep of words nearly made Vega snap, and he walked over to Rook with a murderous look in his eyes.

 

However, before he could complete his walk, he was blocked by Viridian and Daniel, the former of which said, “We’re not going to let you make a mistake that you’ll regret for the rest of your life, old friend.”

 

“What would you have me do? I can’t just leave my siblings alone to face off against the Empire. They’ll be slaughtered when they lose their usefulness.” Vega tensely said.

 

“We can’t go anywhere, but that doesn’t mean that Tau and the others can’t. While we help prepare for the assault on Wayland, Tau, Ahsoka, and their crew can spirit Elain away from the Empire, and hopefully take out Ferren Barr and his team.” Viridian said.

 

“We can’t rely on Tau to solve all of our problems, guys. He might be our friend and leader, but he’s still just one man, and he can’t be everywhere at once.” Vega protested, only to have the dorm’s door open in order to reveal a concerned Ozpin, surprising everyone with his sudden appearance.

 

“Headmaster Ozpin. What are you doing here?” Rook respectfully, but surprisingly, said.

 

“I was taking a walk to clear my head, and I heard Mr. Ryal scream as he woke up, which made me concerned. Is there something wrong, Vega?” Ozpin replied with concern to the youngest Jedi.

 

“Vega just had a vision of the Empire going after his surviving family, and he wants to go off in a risky scheme to save them from their grasp.” Rook said, not wishing to prolong this discussion that was quickly going nowhere.

 

Ozpin then looked down on the ground in contemplation of what he just said, and, after a minute of uninterrupted thinking, resolutely said to the four men, “I’ll contact Jedi Palpatine, and have Team RWBY join us in a meeting with the Shadow Alliance’s high command on what to do on this matter. We’ll have the meeting in ten hours, so get some rest.”

 

Vega then said in complete gratitude, “Thank you, Headmaster. I… I appreciate the support that you’re offering me.”

 

Ozpin then smiled to the young student, and kindly said, “I always look after my students, Mr. Vega.” He then walked away as quickly as he appeared, and left the four students alone to get a few more hours of peaceful rest, as they now knew that they had help in rescuing Vega’s siblings.

 

_Ten Hours Later_

_In Orbit Above Remnant_

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

 

“Oh, Ferren is so going to pay for this!!!” Celebion said, enraged that the Iktotchi Dark Jedi would stoop so low as to target a man’s family, especially a family that did nothing wrong to them.

 

Tau, while feeling a similar anger within him, but keeping it under tighter control, tensely said, “Do you know where Elain is? Maybe we can rescue her before Barr gets her too.”

 

“ _No. During our incursion on Coruscant, I learned that my brother spirited her away from the Imperials, and learned that she and her husband headed to the Deep Core in order to escpae the Imperials, but I only got as far as Empress Teta before having to end the search. Only Mysta knows where she is._ ” Vega hopefully said.

 

“If we leave for the Deep Core now, we might be able to at least have a chance of rescuing her.” Ventis said, not willing to let his son’s friend lose his siblings to the Sith’s nonexistent mercy.

 

“ _You won’t be going alone._ ” Ozpin said, before he surprised everyone by saying, “ _I’m authorizing Teams RWBY and DRAV to accompany you until High Inquisitor Barr is dealt with._ ”

 

“Well, we certainly won’t turn down eight helping hands.” Ahsoka gratefully said.

 

“ _They’ll be under your command for the duration of the mission. I expect them to be brought back in one piece._ ” Ozpin continued, earning a nod of understanding from Tau.

 

“Don’t worry, they’ll be relatively safe under my command.” Tau said, before he changed the topic, saying, “Once Mika is brought to Master Valo for Jedi training, we can start our journey to the Deep Core. How long until both teams are ready to move?”

 

“ _We’re ready to move whenever you are, Tau._ ” Ruby Rose, Vega’s girlfriend, eagerly said, wanting to explore other worlds and take the fight to the forces of evil.

 

“Good. Be ready to move in two hours, because we need to move fast if we’re going to make it to the Deep Core before Barr does.” Ventis said, grateful for Yang’s enthusiasm.

 

“ _It’ll be a nice change of pace from the same old same old of Beacon Academy and fighting the Grimm._ ” Weiss Schnee neutrally said.

 

“Just don’t give away that you’re a big-shot heir on this bastion of Imperialism, Weiss.” Tau teasingly said, making the heir to the Schnee Dust Company pale at having to avoid revealing her vast connections.

 

“ _Let’s just get to our ships and get ready for the mission._ ” Blake Belladonna stoically said as she finished reading her book.

 

“ _What she said._ ” Yang concurred with her teammate, eager to help out a friend and fight against more enemies.

 

“Thank you, all of you, for helping me.” Vega gratefully said as everyone got up from their seats in Ozpin’s office.

 

Ozpin then said to Tau, “ _They’ll join you as soon as Mika has been brought to Master Valo’s care._ ”

 

“I appreciate that, Headmaster. I’ll take good care of your students, you have my word.” Tau resolutely said. Ozpin then ended the communication, and left Tau and his crew to begin the landing procedures for both the _Second Chance_ and Mika’s ship on Remnant.

 

_Sixty-Two Hours Later_

_On Utapau_

_Within Nycolai Kinesworthy’s Lab_

 

“Well, you’ve had your three days to prepare N-K Necrosis. Is he ready?” Ferren impatiently said.

 

“Oh, he’s ready, High Inquisitor.” Nycolai confidently said, and unveiled his masterpiece, the rebuilt body of General Grievous, now powered by a Sith crystal, and controlled by a cutting edge droid brain that made him even more intelligent than the real Grievous.

 

The combat droid then glanced at the eight Imperial agents, and asked Nycolai, “So, these are to be my new masters for my first hunt against the Jedi?”

 

“Yes, they are, my dear Necrosis.” Nycolai emphatically said as Treun rolled his eyes at his superior’s disgusting amount of affection that he was displaying to a droid.

 

The subordinate scientist then activated the two Magnagaurds, each dubbed” NK-3”, and they followed the man to the Necrosis droid, who then left the three Imperial creations alone with their new masters.

 

“I am curious, N-K. How are your fighting capabilities?” Cad cautiously said as he saw the droid’s double-bladed lightsaber, the infamous BlasTech blaster that had been dubbed the “Grievous Striker”, and an Utapaun Nightblade, wondering if the new droid would be a valuable addition to the team, or a liability.

 

“Give me a suitable battlefield, and you can find out for yourself, Cad Bane.” N-K challengingly said, making Nycolai smile at his creation’s competitive nature.

 

“All right. We have our final teammate. Transfer all necessary equipment from this lab, alogn with Doctors Kinesworthy and Treun Lorn to the _Hound_ , as we have a final hostage to acquire.” Ferren impatiently said, eager to get off this sinkhole of a world.

 

As the troopers quickly began to disassemble the lab, Ferren dreamt of killing or turning the three Jedi Knights that aided Tau Palpatine in his sedition, and hoped that his ambition and drive would have him promoted to Grand Inquisitor, putting him one step closer to becoming the eventual Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

 

In two measly hours, all evidence of the lab was either transferred to the _Hound_ or destroyed, and the _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer jumped into hyperspace to the Jedha System, where they would begin their search for their final hostage in drawing out three of the surviving Jedi Knights under Tau’s command, Elain Ryal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. What did you guys think of it, as it has many forces moving to the Deep Core, and will have Vega Ryal confront demons of his past in order to surpass his past trauma? By the way all of this was preapproved by Squasher before being published, as this is his saga, after all. So, how are you all doing on this hot day of July 31, 2018? I’m all right, as I have to go to work in about two hours, and will work from 4:00 pm to 10:00 pm, give or take a little while. It’ll probably be packed, given that it’s Discount Tuesday, and I’ll be very busy tonight. In other news, I haven’t been able to play any video games for a while, as my brother has been using my Xbox One to watch Twitch TV on it. Oh, I just realized that Star Wars: Rebels: The Complete Season Four is released on Blu-Ray and DVD today, which adds another thing to my list to buy when the time comes. Well, I guess that I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as it’ll probably be late tonight when I publish it. Oh, before I forget, a bunch of my favorite stories have been updated since last we talked, and I discovered a great trilogy that details a fan’s take on the Sword of the Jedi Trilogy. It’s listed as one of my favorites, and you should give it a try. Well, that’s it for today. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this hot day of August 1, 2018? I’m a bit tired from a long shift at work last night, but I’m back, and ready to write some more before my previous chapter is posted. So, my brother went back to Raleigh for a friend’s wedding, and to stay at school for a while, so I’ve finally got my Xbox One back. I’ll be back to playing Dragon Age II in no time. In other news, next Wednesday, August 8, 2018, I’ll be heading to another nearby comic book store in order to sell some comics to make some cash, and buy some graphic novels at bargain prices. Oh, and I’ll be getting Injustice 2 #31 later today, so that’ll make me happy. Well, I’d better get to work on this chapter, as it’ll have a lot of forces moving to a certain Deep Core World for a confrontation. Oh, and I think that it’ll have Mysta Vega putting the villains, and a very reluctant and guilt-ridden A’denn, through a nightmare on their mission. 
> 
> (9:27 PM Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this evening? I’m a little miffed, as I watched a “Geeks + Gamers” video on YouTube that made my blood boil in so many ways. It was a recent one from two days ago, and it talked about how the big shots at Lucasfilm and Disney aren’t listening to the fans, and are using Star Wars as an engine for so-called social justice reform. Now, if you feel differently, then I won’t hold it against you, or judge you, as it isn’t my place. But, I can’t stand how they’re destroying Star Wars as I love and cherish it for their pandering and selfish gain, as I spent years loving, cherishing, and collecting the TRUE Star Wars Expanded Universe content. It goes against all of my morals, as I view a lot of things through a religious lens, and don’t like when the principles that most people adhere to are tossed aside for their own wicked causes. If I offended anyone, I’m sorry, but I can’t stand on the sidelines anymore as the entertainment elite constantly desecrates Star Wars. Don’t worry too much, I won’t use profanity or target any groups, I’ll just express my opinions in a constructive manner. May God bless us all in these troubled times. 
> 
> (August 2, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this hot day? I’m a bit depressed, as I came to a horrid realization that pained me to my soul. I have to give up collecting Star Wars content because of the current course that it was on. It pains me greatly since I fell in love with it in 2007, but it must be done, as I cannot, in good conscience, continue to collect the current Star Wars canon material after all that I know. I pray that they reverse their course and honor the fans’ wishes for reversing course, but I won’t hold out hope. Oh, and, I don’t have to come in to work today, so I can relax and write today. I hope that I finish this chapter by tomorrow, as my mom has some important stuff to take care of on Friday, and she’ll likely need my help when she gets home. Oh, and, by the time that this chapter is done, I’ll have surpassed eighty thousand words in this story in under two months. That greatly pleases me. 
> 
> (August 4, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys, sorry for adding a final addendum to this chapter, but I had to share some important news with you all. Thanks to the careful and considerate revisions of JSailer and Squasher, this chapter now has a much better fight scene, and will now begin to work tighter in the form of its grammar and word usage. I cannot thank them enough for their wise counsel. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, because I have to go to bed soon.

_Twelve Hours Later_

_In Hyperspace, Eight Hours From the Jedha System_

_Onboard the_ Hound

_Within the Maximum-Security Center_

 

Mysta paced his cell in thought, his eyes scanning the cell for any weaknesses that he could exploit. His fingers traced the cool metal bulkhead to search for those weaknesses not obvious to his eyes, and those that he did pick up he prodded subtly. So far so good, he satisfyingly thought as he noticed several main problems, including the major one: the fact the security door was a force field only. _'Only fools and techno worshiping pagans, so again fools, think technology to be infallible,'_ his teacher's words rang in his mind. He folded his arms; all that needed to be done was to take out the power generators on the ship and the field would collapse. Granted he was deep within the ship and there was an army of guards to get past, but compared to some places he had been, this would be child's play.

 

Mysta turned to the 'security door' when he felt and heard the presence of A'denn coming down the hallway. He stared at the Mandalorian as he approached with a darkening expression.

 

The eldest son of the Ryal family started at the eyes of the killer that murdered his father and mother, mortally wounded him, and changed his life completely since then. Gone was the innocent boy, and instead rose a cold, ruthless vigilante bounty hunter.

 

The silence hung like that for several minutes. Mysta's stare never wavered. A'denn could see in the boy's eyes that plans were formulating; plans for his execution, and plans for Mysta's escape.

A'denn opened his mouth but Mysta beat him to the punch.

 

"Your next words will determine whether or not I decide to kill you. So choose them carefully, murderer, you will not get a second chance." Mysta stated.

 

A'denn closed his eyes, his mouth trembling as he got out, "I do not deserve your mercy, and I will expect none. I am sorry for what happened. I didn't realize that the bounty on you and your family had been a load of _bantha poo_ doo till after the deed was done." he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I-I have been investigating the ones who gave me the bounty. I have been at it for many years. My progress hasn't been great, admittedly. They have so many intricate covers and covers for their covers that it could take many more years to get through all these layers to the truth itself."

 

Mysta stared at him for a moment, "I have actually been keeping an eye on you when I had the chance. I have seen how my parents' pointless murder affected you. I have even seen your bounty hunting business change after that. Especially how you ensure the bounties you take are legitimate, like I do. I have seen the woman you married before she was callously murdered by that _dar'manda_ Pre Viszla." Mysta's eyes glistened over, and his voice began to get emotional, "Y-you have made a serious effort to repay the debt that you owe my family, and to ensure what happened to my family will never happen again. For this... I will spare your life, A'denn of Mandalore."

 

Those words that he never expected to hear were too much for A'denn to bear, and he fell to his knees as he silently cried out years of agony that he bore since he discovered the scope of his wicked deeds.

 

Once he emptied himself of his tears, he wiped his eyes, and said to Mysta, "We don't have much time to get you out of here before High Inquisitor Barr comes back for you. He's heading to Jedha in order to figure out where your sister, Elain Ryal, is. He wants to use her as bait in order to draw Vega and his friends out of hiding from the Unknown Regions, and into his clutches." A'denn said as he dried his tears, and stood up and pulled two things out of his armor.

 

"Then I need to get out of here, and warn Elain before the _Hound_ makes it to where she is." Mysta said, letting go of his hatred for the Mandalorian in order to prioritize for the task at hand. He then realized what he needed to do, and told A’denn, "I need to sabotage the ship, and take a fighter to where she is in order to meet up with Vega and the others before these Imps repair their ship."

 

"Listen carefully, Mysta. Barr has the help of a master Dark Jedi, several elite bounty hunters, and an entire Venator-class Star Destroyer's complement at his disposal. Even if I were to help you, how would we be able to stop the Hound from making it to Jedha within eight hours?" A'denn cautiously asked his new compatriot.

 

"I was trained by a great bounty hunter in the underworld of Coruscant, and I did a few contracts for the GAR during the Clone War, so I know how a Venator works. I can use that to sabotage the inner workings of the ship. All you have to do is tell me where they've got my armor and weapons, get a shuttle or starfighter ready for liftoff, and hold it from the Imps until I finish my work." Mysta confidently replied, earning a nod of approval from the Mandalorian.

 

"Good. I need to give you two things in case I don't make it to the hangar bay." He then sliced the lock for the ray shield door that held Mysta prisoner, then reached into his pockets, and pulled out a Holonet device and small blaster pistol.

 

A'denn then gave them to Mysta who took the blaster in gratitude, but then looked at the Holonet device in confusion, and asked, "What's this for?"

 

"A confession on my part." A'denn cryptically said, before he said, "I'd recommend that you listen to it after we escape. Or, better yet, listen to it when you're with Elain and Vega, so that I don't have to explain myself three times."

 

"How about I hear it when we escape from the _Hound_ , and I'll tell Elain and Vega the story again?" Mysta proposed, earning a shrug from the Mandalorian.

 

"Fair enough." A'denn noncommittally said. He then looked to his left, and whispered, "I'll get you a set of Stormtrooper Armor so you'll have a better chance of moving about, and I'll move your armor to the Firespray-class Shuttle that Aurra Sing's using as her personal ship for when we escape. Give me five minutes, and then make your way to the security center for your disguise."

 

Mysta, knowing that he had little choice in the matter, as he would likely need all of the help that he could get in escaping this Star Destroyer, nodded in understanding. A'denn then went to the security center in order to bust Mysta out of his cell.

_Five Minutes Later_

A'denn was prepared for whatever came next, as he knew that he would likely die in the attempt to atone for his sins. That mattered little to him, as he believed that he deserved death, and wanted, for once in his life, to do the right thing.

 

As he approached the security center, he put on his Mandalorian helmet, prepared his toxic darts for launch, and quietly took aim at the three Imperial security technicians and the lieutenant that protected the control console for the maximum-security wing.

 

"What the-?!" A Stormtrooper exclaimed as he saw Mysta suddenly appear in his prison garb from an air vent, allowing him and his five compatriots to be quickly knocked out by both bounty hunters, who seized the advantage of surprise.

 

As soon as the guards and the technicians were either killed or incapacitated, A'denn turned to Mysta, and angrily said, "I thought that I told you to wait before I made my move. How did you even get up to the air vents?"

 

"I'm not going to take any unnecessary chances with you until you prove yourself to me, and this isn't an elaborate scheme to lure my family out of hiding." Mysta said, before he proudly added, "Oh, and my mentor taught me how to do that little trick."

 

"Well, it certainly was helpful." A'denn reluctantly admitted before he helped Mystra find a set of Stormtrooper armor that could fit him, and took off the armor off of the unconscious armor in order for Mysta to disguise himself from most of the Hound's crew.

 

Once Mysta was in the full Stormtrooper uniform, he told A'denn, "Give me six hours, and we'll rendezvous in the hangar bay."

 

"All right. Stay alive." A'denn worriedly said, and the two bounty hunters entered the turbolift in order to head to their respective destinations.

 

_Two Hours Later_

_Within the_ Houn _d's Bridge_

 

"I take it that that fool A'denn is playing right into your hands, Barr?" Sarcev inquired with a smirk on his face as he watched A'denn reprogram a security droid to collect Mysta's armor, and have it transferred to Aurra's _Nashta_.

 

"I knew that the Mandalorian's sense of honor would win out over his fear of me, so I decided to make the most of it, and have him lead us to the Ryals himself. I just didn't expect him to move so quickly." Ferren smugly said as Cad Bane walked up to the two Dark Jedi.

 

"I'm just glad that he's not stealing my ship. But, I would prepare for Aurra's retaliation when she finds out that her ship gets stolen." Cad cautiously commented.

"Leave that to me. I went toe-to-toe with Vader, so I think that I'm able to handle one bounty hunter, no matter how many Jedi she's killed." Ferren arrogantly countered.

 

"Be cautious, High Inquisitor, as it was a Force-Sensitive that brought down my predecessor, and he was a very accomplished Jedi Hunter." N-K Necrosis analytically commented from his place in the tactical room.

 

"Does everyone in my team have a comment to make on every command that I give?" Ferren irritatingly exclaimed to everyone and no one simultaneously.

 

"It's better that we talk now then on the battlefield. Otherwise, it'll get some of us killed." Cad countered.

 

"Anyway…" Sarcev trailed off, eager to prevent one of his fellow Jedi Hunters from being killed by the High Inquisitor, before he turned to face Captain Keeli, and said, "Prepare to have a repair crew on hand once the traitor and our captive leave, as we can't afford to give them too much of a head start."

 

The Imperial captain nodded in understanding, and went to give a covert order to his ship's repair crew without their enemies catching on.

 

_Two Hours Later_

_Within the_ Hound' _s Communication's Array_

 

"Well, that takes care of the ship's long-range communications," Mysta satisfactorily muttered to himself as he shot the last two Stormtroopers that guarded the soon-to-be-disabled Imperial communications array.

 

He took a moment to take pride in his work, as his Stormtrooper armor allowed him access into both the engine and communications rooms, and plant ion grenades on the vital systems that were set to go off in less than four hours.

 

_'Now for the main weapons systems.'_ Mysta resolutely thought as he began to change into an Imperial technician's uniform in order to throw the Imperials for another loop, as they were likely onto his Stormtrooper ruse by now.

 

_Two Hours Later_

_On the_ Hound _'s Bridge_

 

"Sir, we've received additional reports of fallen Stormtroopers in Level Twenty." Said a communications officer to Captain Keeli, who was sweating uncontrollably over the prisoner being loose on his personal Star Destroyer when two high-ranking Imperial Agents were present.

 

Deciding to speak out against what he perceived to be an unnecessary loss of Imperial lives, he cautiously walked over to Ferren and Sarcev, and respectfully said, "My lords, I know that it isn't my place to question your plans, but surely there is a quicker way to obtain the coordinates of the Jedi fugitives instead of throwing good Imperial soldiers at a highly-trained bounty hunter without your team's support. We've already lost a squad's worth of Stormtroopers and ship personnel to him."

 

Ferren did not even glance at the Imperial captain before beginning to choke him through the usage of the Dark Side of the Force. As a cold invisible hand wrapped around the Captain's throat and began to squeeze the life from him, the High Inquisitor nonchalantly said, "If there's one thing that I cannot stand: it is disloyalty among our rightful subordinates and unnecessary questions among those that cannot know their place."

 

As Keeli clawed at his collar, instinctually trying to dislodge the non-existent hand killing him, he rasped out, "Sir… You can't... Loyal!"

 

"'Loyal?' Loyalty is unquestioning obedience, Captain, and your loyalty has been compromised by doubt. And, if one is compromised, then they must be removed from command before their actions doom their better's plans. So, I bid you good-bye, Captain Keeli." With that, he snapped the neck of the loyal and capable Imperial captain. The snap of bone and cartilage echoed profoundly in the control room, the thump of his lifeless body hitting the deck platting adding a final note to his wasteful end.

 

As Ferren stared at all of the bridge's crew, who could not believe that their commanding officer was so casually murdered by a High Inquisitor, he barked out, "Do you want to be next? Get back to work, you lazy maggots!!!"

 

The threat of facing a merciless death like their captain prompted the _Hound_ 's crew to carry out their duties with increased fervor and fear, which pleased the two Dark Siders with the darkness that now permeated the bridge.

 

_One Hour and Forty Minutes Later_

_Within the_ Hound' _s Hangar Bay_

 

The alarm was blaring like a wailing banshee when the bounty hunters finally regrouped, and the first enemy patrol approached their position with weapons ready.

 

"You planted all of your charges?" A'denn said as he launched a jetpack missile at the incoming patrol of Stormtroopers. While they scattered at the noise of the weapon, the front rank still was hit by the splash of the weapons explosive warhead. Bodies and pieces of bodies were flung everywhere, and those who weren't were vaporized into fine mist.

 

The rest were sufficiently sprawled and stunned, making them easy prey to the two bounty hunters.

 

"Yep." Mysta shouted as he finished off the last crawling survivor, "You got your charges set?"

 

"If Mandalorians are known for one thing, it's our talents for destruction." A'denn confidently said as he saw an unpleasant sight approaching from the control room, and urgently shouted to Mysta, "Get onto the ship, and get out of here, now! Sing's coming, and I won't be able to hold her for long!"

 

"What?! No! Barr will have you killed for your treason! We go together, or not at all." Mysta rebutted.

 

"This isn't a debate, Mysta. I'd rather die doing what's right then serve evil forces again. GO!" A'denn shouted as he used his jetpack to blast his way towards the hybrid humanoid, leaving Mysta to get the Nashta into space before the Empire mobilized its fighters.

 

As A'denn charged towards Aurra, he launched all of his concussion missiles at the Jedi Hunter. With the barrage of missiles coming at her in a white plume of approaching death, Aurra focused her powers into her hand and sent the missiles off a few degrees to fly around and over her. No sooner than she had, however, than the Mandalorian was on top of her. She rolled to the side as A'denn slammed into the ground where she'd been standing, a gauntlet spike imbedded into the deck platting. As Aurra rolled up into a shooting position, she drew her blasters on her armored opponent, but A'denn had his hand.

 

They both rose to their feet, blasters trained on each other with Aurra slowly gaining distance. Smugly, she spat, "The boss wants you alive, but he didn't say you had to be in one piece, either."

 

"You'll have to kill me before I work for that madman and his cronies, Sing." A'denn vehemently growled, earning a scowl from her as she fired a round directly for his head. Though A'denn had been ready for the shootout, the suddenness of it was still quite that, and he flopped over as the crimson bolt stuck him above the head. As he groaned and tried to pick himself up, he heard a wailing scream and the sudden hum of a lightsaber.

 

He instinctively rolled away, using his jetpack to get some distance just as a crimson blade buried itself in the deck plating. His jetpack fired its boosters until he hit a far wall. Quickly, he rose to one knee and began firing away at the Force Sensitive. Aurra at first tried to block the fire, but her lack of experience was telling. She rolled to cover, diving behind a set of shipping containers while drawing her own blaster in the process.

 

A'denn in turn kept up the pressure, blasting away at the crate as he drew a Cortosis blade. He made the mental calculations for an aerial leap as he sneered, "You're just a Sith wannabee, Sing. Because, last I heard, they only came in twos, and those are already taken."

 

Aurra didn't bother trying to trade barbs. He was trying to keep her distracted. "I'd better get paid for capturing this fool." she muttered. Then she heard it. A'denn had fired off his boosters again, but before she had the chance to see where, he was already coming down on her again. A'denn let out a roar as he fired upon her, his blade raised high in his hand.

 

Aurra blocked the first few shots aimed at her head before she dropped to one knee and moved just slightly to the left. The Mandalorian crashed into the space not one foot from her. He whirled about with his blaster, but Aurra was quick to hack that in two. She then reared her arm in for a deft strike, but the movement slowed her down. A'denn had his blade ready when her saber came. With a simple parry, he knocked her weapon to one side, and struck Aurra across the forehead. She had enough foresight to move but only barely. She staggered back, a nasty cut above her eyebrow pooling with blood.

 

In an unsettling move, she reached up to the wound and sucked at the blood on her finger tips.

"It's been far too long since I fought a Mandalorian worth his spice," she said with a savage smile, "this'll be fun."

 

"Then why you still talking?" A'denn mocked.

 

"Heh," and with a blinding move, she struck forward. In a heartbeat, A'denn realized she'd pulled out a shoto. She swung at his blade with both sabers with blinding arcs before she swung the shoto around to catch him on the side. A'denn met this head on, blocking her saber and whipping his hand down in a chopping motion. The hand struck her wrist, stopping it and allowing him to grab it and trap it. Now with leverage, he yanked her in and slammed his helmeted head against hers.

With an “oof,” Aurra was sent into near unconsciousness, allowing A'denn to grab at the antenna sticking out of her head. A great wave of piercing pain roared through her as A'denn tried to rip the blasted thing from her head. The pain was enough to knock her back into sensibility, and with blood curdling scream she swung her blade at his head. The saber slashed across the helm, causing him to stumble over as she scored a vicious laceration on his arm with her shoto.

 

"I'm gonna make you suffer for that!" she screamed as she leapt at with both sabers looking to skewer him.

 

"Speakers off!" he shouted, his helmets voice amplifier turning off. For this, Aurra didn't hear him then say, "Sonics on!"

 

A sudden debilitating scream rang out from his installed amplifiers. A thousand shards tore into Aurra's brain as she dropped violently to the floor. She gripped at her ears, her eyes sealed shut as she wailed with pain. Blood began to pool from her eyes and her nose and her ears. If A'denn wanted to, he could simply keep the amplifier on and reduce her internal organs to soup. It would've been a fitting death.

 

Before he could commit to this though, something landed at his feet. His brain screamed EMP, but his body was far too slow to react in time. A subatomic explosion of frequencies and microwave radiation occured as all the electronics in his armor shorted out and fried. His helmet went dark, his sensors went dark, even his helmets hearing devices went dark. He was effectively disabled, like a drunkard in the dark.

 

With this, he was effectively helpless as N-K grabbed him from behind. With an awesome strength, the droid hurled A'denn into the air and then slammed him repeatedly into the ground like a ragdoll.

 

A'denn felt his bones break and fracture one after the other, blood exploding from his mouth as he was overwhelmed with a blinding pain. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel, and as the droid threw him onto the ground for a final time, he couldn't get up. He laid there, dying, staring out through the broken crack in his visor at the thing that had broken him in pure despair.

 

N-K, for his part, didn't move either. He just stood there in a reaper like a graveyard as Aurra painfully recovered. Even then, she only had the capacity to crawl over to him. Her face was a bloody mess, and he could see she was close to passing out. It took her a minute for her to get him, and when she did, she pressed the emitter of her saber against his visor.

 

"...die!" she growled weakly, but N-K quickly snatched the saber from her hand and hurled her across the room. The effect was jarring, and after she was done spitting out blood and slumping against the crate, she coughed weakly:

 

"Why… did you…"

 

"Because we need him alive, you organic fool," N-K said evenly without any true emotion, "We need him for High Inquisitor Barr's plan, and it would be impossible to do so with him without a head."

 

Aurra was about to growl something about money and a ship, but darkness claimed her before those words left her lips.

N-K looked down at the broken A'denn, and uttered: "You impress me, Mandalorian. I almost would've preferred if you'd killed her. But," he grabbed him by his foot and started to drag him away, "those were not my orders."

 

He then stopped by Aurra's unconscious body, and after a moment of consideration, left her where she laid. The droids would collect her soon. When he was gone, the _Nashta_ took off.

 

_Meanwhile, Onboard the_ Nashta

 

“I won't forget this sacrifice, A'denn,” Mysta gratefully said as he activated his ion charges, which promptly detonated in the communications and main weapon systems rooms. He could even feel the aftershocks of those explosions through the Nashta's hull.

 

He pushed the throttle to the metal, roaring out of the Hound's ventral hangar bay. He got about ten seconds out before a squadron of V-Wings and ARC-170 Fighters roared after him, but the rest were quickly obliterated as A'denn's secondary set of explosives in the hangar bay's went off.

 

The shield wall keep the atmosphere in went down, prompting a few precious seconds of atmo to get sucked out including everything and everyone not strapped down before the durasteel doors sealed them off. Nothing would be coming in or out for a long while.

 

Still, he was going to have to deal with the full squadron of interceptors and fighter-bombers that were closing the distance on him. He wouldn't have time to make the jump to hyperspace before they were all over him. He would have to fight his way out.

However, his stolen ship's sensors detected a lone starfighter exiting hyperspace and he prepared for the worst, expecting something as bad as Darth Vader in his black-coated Eta-2 Interceptor.

 

Once again, he was proven wrong about his expectations, and saw a CloakShape fighter exit hyperspace. Mysta was never gladder to see that specific fighter, as it belonged to his brother-in-law. He quickly opened a comm channel to the fighter, "Man, I have never been better to see you until now."

 

"Let's save the chitchat for after we escape the Imperials." Gabriel Jade said to Mysta, and the former assassin fired his concussion missiles at the Imperial fighters, scattering their pursuers.

 

"Nice shot!" Mysta complimented as he launched a barrage of laser fire at the enemy, destroying another V-Wing that had been coming right at him. That opened a hole for the two of them, and they took it. Gabriel transmitted coordinates and in seconds, they were gone.

 

_One Hour Later_

_On the_ Hound _'s Bridge_

 

"Have the Hound's systems repaired within four hours. We'll need to move quickly if we're going to catch up to Mysta and his unknown friend." Ferren ordered the new captain of the _Hound_.

 

"Sir, with all due respect, it will take at least five more hours to repair the communications and weapons arrays, not to mention the extensive damage to the Hound's hangar bay." The woman protested.

 

Ferren was not pleased by that estimate, and dangerously said to the woman, "I hope that you are wrong, Captain, because I would hate for you to end up like the late Captain Keeli."

 

With that implied threat stuck in her mind, the new captain meekly said, "We shall double our efforts, then."

 

"Good. I would hate to have to find a more capable officer to promote to captain of this prestigious Star Destroyer." Ferren said in a dismissal, leaving the captain to order her repair crews to redouble their efforts.

 

He then quietly spoke to Cad, saying, "Todo did place all of the tracers on the Nashta, right?"

 

"All seven of them. He'll never get them all out before he leads us to his hideout." Cad confidently said.

 

"Good. You and Aurra will be paid fifty thousand credits for your troubles so far, including her medical expenses, and will be paid a further bonus to be agreed upon once the job's done." Ferren satisfyingly said, knowing that everything for his plan was now falling into place.

 

_Three Days Later_

_Coronet City, Corellia_

Hock Malsuum, formerly CT-5539 of both the Grand Army of the Republic and Imperial Army, was in the process of bartering for the price of plowing tools that he needed for his farm out in the plains, when he saw four individuals approach him. Three of them he immediately recognized due to his shared genes with the fellow two clones of Jango Fett, and the Cuy'val Dar Sergeant, now Shadow Alliance member, Kal Skirata. He did not recognize the tanned woman, but his instincts told him to be alert of her, as she carried herself like a high-ranking Imperial.

 

Keeping calm, he handed a handful of credits to the salesman, and said to him, "I'll take it for the requested price. I'll be back in a few weeks."

 

"All right. See you then, Hock." The salesman neutrally said as he gave the clone his requested maintenance equipment for repairing his tractor.

 

The ex-Five-Oh-First Stormtrooper began to quickly walk to his nearby landspeeder.

 

Unfortunately for him, he was beaten to the speeder by Kal, who calmly said, "It's good to meet you, Hock Malsuum. I've heard a lot of interesting things about you."

 

"What do you want, Skirata?" Hock tensely asked, not wanting to get into a fight but ready to defend himself if it came down to it.

 

"We just want to talk, Hock. Two brothers to another." Said the shaven-haired clone, who introduced himself and his brother, saying, "My name's Rex, formerly of Torrent Company of the Grand Army of the Republic's Five-Hundred-And-First Legion. This is Jaing, formerly of the same legion under the Galactic Empire."

 

Hock immediately recognized the two names. Rex was a legend for his bravery in both the service in the Republic and the Empire. Though, oddly, he was listed as KIA. He also remembered Jaing, and how he disappeared from the Empire after an excursion in the Unknown Regions.

 

Remembering the battle at Lah'mu that drove the Empire back, he dismissively said, "If you're trying to recruit me into your boss's war against the Empire, then I can't help you. I can't go back to fighting after all that I went through, especially with Force-users."

 

"We're not here to recruit you, brother. We just want to talk," Rex replied, but Hock remained unchanged. Oniye, the Imperial Officer, shook her head and offered with all the politeness she could manage:

 

"Look, we'll just be a few hours, and we have a gift for you. Courtesy of our leader."

 

"What kind of gift, ma'am?" Hock cautiously said.

 

"A cure for the accelerated aging process that you were bred with." Kal said with a no-nonsense attitude, immediately making the farmer drop his equipment in complete shock at what he was being offered.

"How?" Hock whispered.

 

"We'll tell you if you'll listen to what we have to say," Oniye countered.

 

"Come to my farm. We can talk freely there."

 

_One Hour Later_

_On the Malsuum's Farm_

 

"Dear, you're back." Telia, Hock's wife, gladly said before she noticed his four guests, and, seeing the two clones with him." Who are your guests?"

 

"They're Shadow Alliance agents, and they just need information that only I can give them." Hock said as he walked up to his wife, calmly stroking her hair, "Don't worry, they're not here to take me away, they just want to talk. How's Elaine doing?"

 

"She's fast asleep now." Telia answered, utterly relieved that her husband would be free for a while longer before she turned back to their guests, "Can I get you anything? Maybe some tea?"

 

"Just water, Mrs. Malsuum. I don't want to be a burden on you." Rex suggested, with everyone voicing their preference for water as well.

 

"All right." Telia politely replied, and they all went into the house as discreetly as they could manage.

 

"How did you find me, Sergeant?" Hock said to Kal, who merely smiled at the innocent question.

 

"I've got a clan of sons who can find just about anyone, and Oniye here is a former ISB Major. And, it's Colonel Skirata. Tau promoted me for reasons that I will never understand."

 

Hock nodded, "Congratulations, Colonel. I'd say that you earned it, being a former _Cuy'val Dar_ and all." his tone then darkened, "What exactly did you want me to tell you?"

 

"It's about your part in the Shrouded Offensive." Jaing said, making Hock take in a sharp breath of fear at the mention of that massacre. Telia, seeing her husband relive his part in that horrific battle, went to his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

"How do you know of my part in that?" Hock whispered.

 

"Our leader has very good sources, and he wants to know what happened there to, well, to delegitimize the Empire." Rex explained, carefully avoiding how Tau came from the future, though that quickly grew to be pointless.

 

"Your leader? You mean Tau Palpatine, the Emperor's so-called son that the Jedi stole, if you believe that nerf-wash?" Hock shook his head, "For all of their hypocrisy, the Jedi didn't steal children."

 

"You got that right." Kal muttered.

 

"It's actually more complicated and wild than that claim, if you can believe it." Jaing said, piquing the older clone's curiosity.

 

"What do you mean by that?" Hock curiously probed.

"You may want to get comfy," Rex answered, "it's a long story."

 

"Why not? As long as it ends before sunset. Our daughter, Elaine, needs to eat before she goes back to sleep." Telia said, making everyone spit out their water at the revelation that Hock fathered a child.

 

"Th-That's incredible! I'm so happy for you, son." Kal joyously exclaimed.

"Thank you. Now, let's get started on your story, as there's only five hours before the sun sets." Hock replied as he settled into his seat and accepted a glass of water from his wife.

 

Jaing began with the war on Arda, and the events that literally changed the course of galactic history…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a big chapter on my story! What did you guys think, as it only took me three days to write, and this one was published a day after the previous chapter was posted? Did you love the inclusion of Hock Malsuum, as I always thought of him as a sympathetic figure, and can’t wait to include him more in a few more chapters? So, the next few chapters will move closer and closer to the galactic core, and prepare for a big skirmish between the Shadow Alliance and High Inquisitor Barr, who, hopefully, will face justice for his crimes soon enough. And, the Ryal family will be reunited soon, which will be such a joyous occasion. Oh, and, don’t worry, A’denn won’t be killed by Barr, as he’ll still find a use for him. An evil use, yes, but at least that’ll give the heroes time to rescue him when they hear his confession, and when Barr comes for them. So, as of now, I’ve surpassed eighty-two thousand words in this story, and I am impressed with myself. Oh, and, yesterday, I achieved over a hundred Gamerscore points on Xbox Live, which brought my total points to over five thousand. By the way, I hope that the previous addendums weren’t too much, as I don’t want to offend anyone, but I want to get my feelings and sentiments out there in a constructive manner. So, I guess that that’s it for this chapter, which was completed on Friday, August 3, 2018. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on the calm and tranquil day of Saturday, August 4, 2018? I’m a bit tired, as I worked hard on the last chapter until past midnight, so I went to bed a bit late. But, it all evened out, as I got over nine hours of sleep afterwards. I also have to work tonight at my movie theater, and I hope that it isn’t too packed, or it’ll be very messy, which’ll add to my stress, as I can’t stand big messes. In other news, I read more of A Pope and A President yesterday, and I’ll be saddened when that book is over, as it is a splendid read. So, when we last left our heroes and villains, A’denn, a former reluctant member of Ferren Barr’s Jedi hunting team, had helped Mysta Ryal escape the Hound by giving up his own freedom for Mysta’s safety, and Mysta escaped the Imperials’ pursuit with the help of Gabriel Jade, Elain Ryal’s husband, and began their journey to Corellia, where Kal and his team are already at in speaking with ex-Stormtrooper Hock Malsuum about the Shrouded Offensive. Basically, another confrontation is coming between the Empire and Shadow Alliance, and it’ll take all of the heroes’ ingenuity and resolve to survive this battle when they reach the Deep Core, considering that that’s where Sidious is developing his deadliest weapons and plans. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter, as I’ve got to go to work in three hours. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.
> 
> (August 5, 2018 Addendum.) How are you Star Wars Expanded Universe fans doing on this hot day? I’m doing pretty well, considering that I bought a very recent book that was written by Dinesh Joseph D'Souza, a great Conservative man who I’ve read plenty of books by. Oh, and I went to Target and bought a large bag of delicious popcorn that I consumed while I was there. In other news, I’ve posted my previous chapter just after midnight today, and it had plenty of help from JSailer and Squasher, who had excellent advice for me to take to heart from here on out. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve got to go to church in less than two hours. Oh. I suppose that it’s time that I told you all of my plan that I’ve mentioned a couple times in previous addendums. I’m going to sell the bulk of the Star Wars Dark Horse Comics comic books in order to replace them with the graphic novel editions. This is being done for several reasons. First off, I want to make my collection more modern in order to ensure that it survives for decades to come. Second, I’m hoping to free up a little space in my shelves. Third, I hope to make a little extra money in the entrepreneurial spirit, as they’re no longer in print, thanks to the end of Dark Horse Comics’ ownership of Star Wars comics. And, since most of them are in excellent condition I should be abel to get a good sum of money from a good EBay seller at a comic book store that’s about twenty to thirty minutes from my house. Have a blessed day, everyone. 
> 
> (10:13 pm addendum.) Hey, guys. I wish that I didn’t have to put another addendum into this chapter, but I wanted to give credit where credit’s due. The first scene that takes place in this chapter is courtesy of Squasher, and I want to make sure that his talent and contribution is recognized. Well, that’s it for tonight. Have a blessed night, everyone.

_One Hours Later_

_In Hyperspace_

_Twelve Hours Until The Empress Teta System_

 

Vega stared into the blue vortex of hyperspace, his face impassive; his mind whirled and stirred as much as the storm outside in the immaterial void as he tried to come to terms with what he had learned.  
  
Vega heard soft footsteps coming down the ladder that connected the ships together, and he noticed his girlfriend in the faint reflection of the viewport. "Can I help you with something Ruby?" He asked her.  
  
Ruby held up her hands nervously, before she put them at her side, "I am worried about you. You've been down here for the better part of two days."  
  
Vega turned in shock, "Two da- ARGH!" he immediately regretted it as his body stiffened and he felt his muscles cramp from not moving for so long, "Oh my goodness! I should have put myself in a trance!" He clenched his mouth shut "Yep. Really should have done that." he groaned in pain.  
  
Ruby came up behind him, "I can help you out with that, if you want?"  
  
Vega looked up at her for a moment, "Please do the shoulders and neck? I will take care of everything else in the shower." he agreed.  
  
Ruby smiled and nodded, she placed her hand on his shoulders and began to massage the cramped muscles and knots with practiced ease, Vega sighed, his eyes closing in contentment as the stress left him. Ruby soon concernedly asked her boyfriend, "Vega, what's the matter?"  
  
Vega opened his eyes, pain brimming in them slowly gave way to outrage, "I can't believe he didn't tell me. My brother’s alive after all these years, and he never decided to disprove the notion that he was dead. How would he feel if I did that to him?"  
  
Ruby placed her hand flat against a particularly hard knot, and, using her semblance, vibrated her hand to take care of the issue as rose petals fell from her body. As she massaged Vega’s neck, she calmly said, "Vega, his name is ‘Ghost.’ If I had to guess, he's been watching over you since that very day when he could. You don't earn that name unless you have done some impressive things."  
  
"Are," Vega turned his head to look at her, "Are you saying that he infiltrated the temple? To check up on Elain and I?"  
  
"I am certain. The fact that he was there to help you take care of those really bad men on Empress Teta goes to show he has never abandoned you, even though he 'died'." She then finished with the final knot, "But, something tells me that now, he can't stay dead anymore, and he will once more join the living, and come back home with us, with Elain." she gave him a hug, from behind.  
  
Vega patted her arm grimacing a little from the soreness of the rest of his body, "We need to find him first, and take care of this Inquisitor who decided to go after him."  
  
Ruby smirked, "We survived worse odds."  
  
Vega chuckled, "I suppose we have." Suddenly, he froze up as a Force vision came into the forefront of his mind, and he saw glimpses of a familiar Force presence in a star system. Due to the five worlds and giant space station that he recognized as Centerpoint Station, he realized that the system was the Corellian System. The vision intensified, and he saw the grizzled disguise of his brother in Coronet City, bartering with someone in a used ship lot.

Vega found himself walking around, awestruck in the crowning jewel of Corellia tall spire sprouted from the ground reaching the ceiling of the world, the mag trams suspended hundreds of feet in the air were alight with activity as the trams flew on their mag rails,  
  
Vega noticed a Corellian citizen walking towards him seeming to not take notice of him, Vega noticed him to late and the man walked straight through him, Vega felt his body quickly before turning back to look at the man that just walked through him.  
  
Vega sighed with relief, " _But why would the Force show me this?_ " he looked around for a bit, " _Do I need to come here?_ " he tried to take a step but his legs felt heavy. Then he began to notice that he was moving through the city, going from one of the more prestigious areas to the Smugglers Paradise, the city while still impressive was a bit run down. ‘Nothing a good spit and polish couldn't fix up,’ as the Corellians would say.  
  
He quickly came across a ship market on the edge of the city.  
  
Vega looked around the ship market, the ships were all in various shapes of well maintained, and shoddy construction, and there were tons of people there, then Vega spied what he was looking for, there was Mysta clad in his Ubese battle armor, and another man next to him clad in what he could only assume was a custom set of Mandalorian armor or something similar.  
  
He saw Mysta's attention turn to something out of his sight, and he pulled his blaster up, Vega then saw the beginnings of a firefight ensue as crimson specters came from around the corner and his brother and the man he was with took cover and returned fire.  
  
Vega reached for Mysta, "Mysta!" he called for his brother, then the vision faded into a hazy mist.

 

“Whoa!!! What happened, Vega? Are you all right?” Ruby said as she immediately pulled herself up in order to get her bearings from that unexpected move.

 

“I just had a vision of my brother. I know where he’ll be.” Vega joyously exclaimed. Turning serious, he told Ruby, “We need to change course now. He’s in the Corellian System, and he’ll soon be attacked by several assailants. You prepare to revert us out of hyperspace while I’ll contact Tau and Team DRAV, and tell them to follow us.” 

 

Ruby, knowing that there would be a time for celebration when Vega was reunited with his siblings, nodded in understanding, and went to inform her team that they would be changing course.

 

 _Hang on, Mysta. We won’t be long now!_ Vega triumphantly thought as he went to the linked ship’s refresher to take a much-needed shower.

 

_Two Hours Later_

_On Corellia_

 

“Pardon my language, but you expect me to buy that load of _osik_?” Hock disdainfully said as he finished listening to Jaing tell his mission on the Unknown Regions world of Arda, how the rogue Celestial known as Sauron was defeated by an alliance of several Jedi, including Tau Palpatine, the alleged great-great-grandson of Emperor Palpatine that was sent over seventy years from the future by Iluvatar, the first Celestial, the natives of Arda, rogue Republic, Imperial, Confederacy, and Mandalorian allies, along with defecting Yuuzhan Vong that came from another galaxy, that later formed the Shadow Alliance that is challenging the Emprie for control of the galaxy to prepare for even greater threats.

 

“Oh, it’s true, all right, Hock. I could never forget the abominations that we fought there, and the declaration that everyone made afterwards to free the galaxy.” Jaing confirmed before he sighed in sadness, saying right after, “I may have deserted the Empire after then, but I couldn’t bring myself to work for the Jedi then. So, I chose my own path, and became a bounty hunter like Jaster Mereel.”

 

“Then why are you working for the Jedi now, after the distrust that you have for them?” Telia curiously asked, wondering what changed this man’s mind.

 

“Because Tau and his crew saved my life from some of Sauron’s Morgolag-Hai when they attacked Jabba the Hutt’s Tatooine palace, and I owe him a debt. So, I agreed to work for him and his crew until the debt has been paid through several vital missions, and I’ll make my final decision on whether or not to fully join his alliance from there.” Jaing honestly said, earning a nod of understanding from Hock, as he understood the value of paying one’s debts.

 

“I can understand why Rex here stayed loyal to the Jedi, as he served under honorable individuals, aside from that _dar’jetti_ Krell.” Hock understandably said, before he asked Kal and Oniye respectfully, “But why would _you two_ want to join a Jedi-led organization after all that you went through either under their command, and your part in erasing their legacy from Vaklin?” Hock incredulously asked.

 

“I’m not doing it just for Tau, Hock. I’m doing it because he promised to get as many of your brothers out of Imperial slavery as he can, and to keep the _Mando’ade_ alive and free.” Kal fervently said, not wanting to reveal the truth about the Kaminoans’ control chips unless it was absolutely necessary to get the information.

 

“But, won’t they be serving another army as slaves? What’s the difference between the two groups?” Hock curiously inquired.

 

“Well, we’re being paid for our service, are allowed genuine shore leave, and are allowed to marry a woman if we want to.” Rex explained, impressing the Malsuum farmers with their organization’s benefits.

 

“Well, that’s better than the GAR and Empire, I’ll give you that much.” Hock grudgingly admitted. He then turned to Oniye, and asked her, “But, why are _you_ defecting in order to serve a harebrained cause, no matter how righteous it is?”

 

“Because there is new information that I am aware of that changed my views, and the growing list of war crimes that the Empire is culpable of.” Oniye honestly said, before she quickly added, “I haven’t joined the Shadow Alliance yet, I’m technically a prisoner of the Shadow Alliance until Kal’s adopted sons get my daughter off of Vaklin.”

 

While Hock was encouraged by their honesty, he still had questions that needed to be answered.

So he started with Jaing, “How much do you know about Tau, aside from his lineage, if what he says is true?”

 

“Enough to know that he’s a decent man, for a Jedi, and is genuine in helping the peoples of the galaxy. Regardless of their species, political or religious affiliation, he is willing to work with just about anyone, no matter how different they are from him, as long as they have at least some ethics.” Jaing honestly said, before he conspiratorially whispered, "Hell, he and Commander Tano are engaged, if you know what I mean."

 

That made both Kal and Rex chuckle at Jaing’s remarks, while Oniye, Telia and Hock looked on in shock at the Jedi Order’s changed stance on marriage.

 

“I did not see that coming.” Telia numbly said as he took in this new information.

 

Hock then surprised everyone by proposing, “I want to speak to Tau Palpatine.”

 

No one saw that coming, and Jaing simply asked, “Why?”

 

“Because I need to speak to him face to face in order to get a good read on him before I give you the information that you asked for.” Hock responded in complete honesty.

 

Kal nodded in comprehension of Hock’s intentions, and pulled out his holocomm. Quickly typing in Tau’s Holonet frequency, everyone patiently waited for about five minutes before Tau’s hologram appeared, and he looked very exhausted at this moment, causing everyone to assume that he was asleep when he received the Holonet call.

 

“ _Kal. I wasn’t expecting you to call so soon. Unfortunately, I don’t have much time. We were about to enter the Deep Core with our codes, but Vega had a vision of his brother on Corellia, so we changed course. How goes your mi-?”_ Tau stopped midway when he saw the Malsuum couple sitting next to his four subordinates.

 

He immediately composed himself by straightening up, and thanked Kal by commendably saying, “ _Wow. You are_ good _! I should have you guys find Dass Jennir and the_ Uhumele  _next._ ”

 

“Don’t expect us to make a habit of this, Tau. We’re soldiers, not private investigators. Besides, we’ve each got our own responsibilities for the Shadow Alliance.” Kal cautioned the Shadow Alliance’s leader.

 

“So, you’re the leader of this Shadow Alliance who, allegedly, came from the future by the first Celestial in order to overthrow the Empire to create a… what was the term that you used, Jaing, a ‘Galactic Alliance’?” Hock suspiciously questioned the young Jedi Knight. He then leeringly smiled at Tau, and continued to speak, “And the soon-to-be-husband of Ahsoka Tano, the former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. Isn't she a bit young for you?”

 

“ _I see that everyone here is fond of revealing Shadow Alliance and personal secrets._ ” Tau seethed as he glared at his four allies, “ _And I’m technically younger than her, by the way._ ”

 

He then took in several calming breaths, and respectfully spoke to Hock, saying, “ _Yes, I am all of those things, Mr. Malsuum. I can assure you that they are true, and that Kal has the genuine cure for your accelerated aging._ ”

 

“I heard about that from Colonel Skirata. How, pray tell, did he come by that when the Kaminoans, most Jedi, and the Imperials, only saw us as living droids?”

 

“ _He and his clan worked incessantly on that. They took information from most of the major cloning corporations for their scientist, Ovolot Qail Uthan, and even acquired the cells of Kina Ha, a four-thousand year-old Kaminoan Jedi Master. Oh, and his sons siphoned off trillions of credits from Republic citizens in order to fund their research and operations._ ” Tau explained, causing the jaws of both Hock and Telia to go slack at the revelations.

 

“And you’re willing to give me the cure, free of charge, even if I refuse to tell you what I know of the Shrouded Offensive?” Hock queried.

 

“ _Yes, because Kal’s right about the Clone Troopers deserving the chance at a better life._ ” Tau truthfully said.

 

“Why do you want my husband to tell you about the Shrouded Offensive? Don’t you have all of the information that you need from your future records?” Telia skeptically questioned the younger man.

 

“ _All that we have are the official records, which aren’t much. If we’re going to delegitimize the Empire, we need the whole account of the events that transpired there, and, aside from Vader, Hock is the only man who knows what happened on Ostor._ ” Tau explained.

 

“And, if I refused?” Hock simply asked, not eager to go back to those terrible days under Vader’s service.

 

“ _Then we will give you the cure, and leave you to live out your lives in peace. I’m not my ancestor, and I can accept a no if it comes down to it._ ” Tau gently replied.

 

“ _Tau, what’s going on?_ ” A young female voice said from Tau’s ship, and the image of a sleepy Ahsoka Tano in sleepwear came into view.

 

“Commander. Awake after a long night with Tau, I bet.” Rex humorously presumed, making her blush amidst the laughter of the room.

 

“ _For your information, old friend, we’re waiting until we’re wed._ ” Ahsoka retorted, offended that her longtime friend would make such a lacy joke. 

 

“That’s good, because such a thing is not a laughing matter.” Telia added in gratitude that these two lovers would restrain from their more carnal impulses until they were wedded.

 

“ _Not you guys too! Does everyone have an opinion on what we do in our private lives?_ ” Tau ranted before Ahsoka placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in order to keep him from verbally raging in front of his allies and their hosts.

 

“ _Not here, dear._ ” Ahsoka gently chided her future husband, before she asked Hock, “ _So, am I correct to assume that you’re Hock Malsuum? To what do we owe the pleasure of this call?_ ”

 

“I was told by Colonel Skirata that you want my account of the Shrouded Offensive on Ostor, so that you could expose the Empire’s lack of moral authority. Before I decide whether or not to give you the account, I want to know what you’ll do with this knowledge, because, if I give it to you, and you make it public, it’ll destroy my family’s chance of peace and prosperity.” Hock cautiously explained.

 

“ _Well, Hock, I want to prove to the galaxy that the Empire is a perversion of the Republic, and that it won’t allow any free form of thought to prosper. And, I’ve got people that can give the two of you falsified identities, and relocate you to where you can live the rest of your lives in peace._ ” Tau proposed, " _But at the end of the day if you do, do this and we blot out your name and face, the empire will go after the clones involved in the operation._ "

 

“My family is here on Corellia, Tau. Unless you can relocate them along with us, I won’t let our family be torn apart, and they’re as stubborn as rontos.” Telia stubbornly said.

 

“ _Well, that saves us a lot of time.”_ Tau muttered before he shook his head to clear his mind.“ _Anyway, we’ll find another way to help you and your family if they don’t want out aid. I follow my brother’s will on never going back on my word, and we need to get the word out on the Empire’s demented leaders._ ” Tau resolutely said, while Ahsoka and Rex each had looks of shame on their faces at the mention of the Empire’s ruler and his lackeys.

 

The two Shadow Alliance fighters’ sadness were picked up on by Hock, and he insightfully asked, “What do you know about the Empire’s leaders that has you two so depressed?”

 

“We know the truth about who Vader truly is, and he was our commanding officer in the Clone War.” Rex sorrowfully explained, which neither Malsuum was able to anticipate in any degree, if their aghast faces were any indication, as they both thought that Anakin Skywalker was killed in Order Sixty-Six.

 

“Ho-How is that possible?” Hock stuttered out in disbelief, not willing to believe that the "Hero With No Fear", one of the rising stars of the fallen Jedi Order, their practical poster boy, could ever fall to such depravity as he saw during the murders that he committed at Ostor.

 

“ _The Emperor, who, in actuality, was the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, manipulated his anger with the Jedi Council over his growing power, and his fears of losing his wife, Naboo Sentator_ _Padmé Amidala,_ _in childbirth, was able to deceive Anakin into joining the Order of the Sith Lords as Darth Vader. He… He slaughtered almost everyone in the Jedi Temple, massacred the entire Separatist Council, and even tried to kill his wife and former Jedi Master after they each confronted him on his fall to the Dark Side._ ” Tau sadly explained as he embraced Ahsoka in a comforting hug while tears fell down her face. 

 

“That’s not even the worst of it.” Rex grumbled under his breath, catching Telia’s attention, and the former Stormtrooper’s wife horrifically half-asked, half-screamed:

 

“He helped Sidious take over the entire galaxy, tried to kill his own wife, and helped commit the subjugation, enslavement, and destruction of countless worlds! What could be worse than that?!?”

 

Jaing, knowing what was coming next, cautiously warned Rex, “Rex, are you sure about this?”

 

“He’s got as much right to know as we do, Jaing. Besides, it’ll be better if he gets it out of his head in case Sidious tries to use him like he used most of our brothers.” Rex ardently said.

 

“What in the blazes are you two even talking about?” Hock asked, baffled as to what the two Shadow Alliance clones were discussing.

 

“They’re talking about the control chips that were implanted in each Clone Trooper by the Kaminoans on Dooku and Sidious’s orders during their development. The chips contained all 150 of the Emergency Contingency Orders, namely Order Sixty-Six. Once the specific order code phrase was given, it would be obeyed without question.” Kal regretfully said, knowing that there was no turning back after this revelation.

 

“What?” Hock breathed out in agonizing horror, realizing the full scope of the Sith’s manipulations of the galaxy. He then fearfully asked, “Can you get my control chip out of me? I don’t want to kill another person ever again.”

 

“I can get Mij or Kix here within a few days, and we can do the procedure then. I didn’t bring them with us because we agreed not to say anything about the control chips, but _some people_ are quite willful.” Kal explained as he sternly turned his head to face Rex, who did not relent in the face of the colonel’s frustration.

 

“I won’t apologize for speaking the truth, Colonel.” Rex ardently said.

 

“ _Actually, we can do it in a few hours, if it’s convenient for you, thanks to my ship’s personal doctor. My ship and our teams will be in the Corellian System within two hours._ ” The rest of Shadow Alliance company looked at him confused and he quickly explained,“ _Vega had a vision of Mysta in Coronet City, and we’ll meet up once we all arrive in the system. We can meet up at your farm, if that’s all right, Mr. Malsuum, and we can spare a day or two before we head to our final destination in the Deep Core._ ” Tau proposed, earning a nod of gratitude from the farmer.

 

“Get that chip out of my head, give me the cure, and I’ll give you the information that you want.” Hock resolutely agreed.

 

“ _Deal. I’ll see you all in about three hours. Stay safe._ ” Tau gratefully said as he prepared to end the Holocall.

 

“So, we’re going to have more guests over. Should I make some food for the next batch of guests?” Telia wearily asked her husband.

 

“ _Oh, that won’t be necessary, Mrs. Malsuum. My friends already ate, so they’re all good. We don’t want to be a burden on you guys._ ” Tau politely said, earning a breath of relief from the younger Malsuum.

 

“Thank you.” Telia gratefully replied, and Tau nodded before he disconnected the Holocall.

 

“Well, that went well.” Oniye optimistically commented.

 

“Did you know about the control chips, Oniye?” Hock questioned, barely able to hold back his anger at the defecting ISB major over his new discoveries.

 

“What? No!! I never had clearance for that kind of information; I was just a Major in Field Ops. Besides, I may have done some unsettling things for the Empire, but I’m not that much of a monster.” Oniye protested. 

 

“Good.” Hock coolly replied, his anger dissipating as quickly as it appeared, making it obvious to everyone that his rage was part of an act.

 

_Two Hours and Thirty Minutes Later_

_In Coronet City_

 

“You got any ideas where your brother would be in this enormous city?” Blake, underneath her hood that hid her catlike ears, stoically asked Vega while her fellow teammates took in the sights of the crown jewel of Corellia with wonder and amazement.

 

“All that I was able to discern from my vision was that Mysta was talking to a dealer from a used ship lot. Fortunately for us, there are only a handful of ship lots here, and we’ve got Arseven here to assist us in sifting through the terabytes of data in the city.” Vega optimistically said. 

 

“Then let’s plug him into a dataport, and get Arseven to work so that we can get some touring in.” Yang irritatingly said, eager to see the people and places of this bustling city.

 

Ruby, remembering their purpose in the capital city of Corellia, countering her half-sister, “Sorry, Yang, but we’ve got a mission to reunite Vega with his brother, and we can’t deviate from the assignment, given who’s after us.”

 

“Ah, we can handle a few lackeys of that horned maniac.” Weiss dismissed with a cocky smile.

 

“Look, let’s just find Mysta, and get him off of this world while the boss helps out Hock with his assignment.” Rook impatiently said, not looking forward to facing a Star Destroyer’s entire complement of Troopers and starfighters, along with a High Inquisitor and his team of bounty hunters.

 

Arseven beeped in concurrence as he hacked into the city’s spaceports’ logs.

 

After about five minutes of searching, Arseven found a promising result, and transmitted the coordinates to Daniel’s datapad.

 

Daniel quickly read the contents of the transmission, and told the seven teammates and their astromech droid, “Arseven found out that a _Firespray_ -class fighter and CloakShape Fighter entering the system not even an hour ago, and landed at the Elmas private spaceport forty minutes earlier. According to the security footage, an Ubese bounty hunter and a thirty-year-old human male departed each ship, and headed to the Red Light District. They entered the district ten minutes ago.”

 

“The Red Light District?” Weiss confusingly asked, not familiar with all of Coronet’s hotspots… in spite of reading about Corellia’s most famous spots.

 

“It’s a smuggler’s paradise. Seedy cantinas, good deals on black market weapons, and plenty of cantinas for gambling. It’s as good a place as any to start our search.” Vega said, remembering his studies from the Jedi Archives during his time as a Jedi Youngling.

 

Immediately recognizing the location in the city, and recognizing that he was alone when he found his brother and his unknown ally when they were attacked, he turned to everyone, and told them, “We need to split up. My vision saw me see the two by myself, and… I need to see my brother alone. He might not trust the rest of you due to his bounty hunter training, and the last thing that we need is to scare him off.”

 

“What?!? No! We need to stick together, especially since we don’t know who’s going to attack Mysta and his friend.” Ruby disbelievingly exclaimed, not wanting her boyfriend to face even more bad people on his own.

 

“Ruby…” Daniel said, placing a hand on her shoulder, “We have to trust Vega to handle himself. Besides, he hasn’t seen his brother in years, and they have a lot of catching up to do. We’ll be nearby if they need us, but Vega deserves this reunion with Mysta.”

 

“He’s right, Sis.” Yang agreed. “You’ll be there when things go south, but these Jedi are just as skilled as us. They can handle themselves just fine.”

 

Ruby was crestfallen at not being able to formally meet her boyfriend’s brother, but she sympathized with his position, and relented. “Fine. But, if anything goes wrong, contact us, and we’ll be there in a heartbeat.”

 

“Deal.” Vega reassuringly replied. He then brusquely walked in the direction that his vision showed him.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

_In_ Uub’s Ships’ Lot

 

“And you can verify the quality of this rare ship?” Uub, the Snivvian owner of this starship shop nervously asked, eager to acquire a _Firespray_ -class interceptor to sale for a small fortune to a certain Falleen Black Sun Vigo for his personal flagship in his growing armada.

 

“It’s like it was never used.” Mysta smoothly lied to the salesman. _If one considers it to have been owned by the bloodthirsty Aurra Sing and no doubt have several listening devices in it to track me down. But, that’ll be yours and Black Sun’s problem soon enough._ He evasively thought, remembering how he found two tracers in the ship’s mainframe, prompting him to take out this lackey of rising Black Sun star Xizor, killing two Mynocks with one blaster bolt.

 

“Excellent. I’ll have my men collect the ship from its docking bay, and we’ll have the thirty thousand credits transferred to your account at once. Now, your YT-1200 awaits, my new friend.” Uub joyously said as he showed the disguised bounty hunter to his newly acquired ship, where Gabriel was waiting for him.

 

“So, I take it that the deal went through?” Gabriel rhetorically asked.

 

“Yes. It did.” Mysta emotionlessly replied.

 

“Good. We’ll be out of here soon. Something about this place sets me on edge.” Gabriel uttered before he saw two crimson shadows run outside his periphery vision.

 

“Looks like your instincts proved you right.” Mysta quickly said, pulling out his quarterstaff while Gabriel held his two blaster pistols.

 

As soon as the two relatives armed themselves for their unknown assailants’ attack, seven crimson-robed assassins jumped out from hidden passages in the junkyard, while another five came from the newly-purchased YT-1200. Each executioner had the symbol of Black Sun on their chest, causing Gabriel and Mysta to realize that they had been had buy Uub. The twelve Black Sun attackers’ disruptor rifles were primed and aimed at the two professional mercenaries as they circled them. Frantically, they went back to back and whirled their eyes around for an escape. But every single one had been blocked with an opponent that had range and numbers to their advantage.

 

“If we survive this, Uub’s going to be in a supernova of trouble.” Gabriel grimly commented.

 

Mysta, seeing his younger brother running towards their position with his unlit lightsaber drawn, smiled underneath his helmet, and smugly whispered to his brother-in-law, “Oh, Uub’s definitely gonna pay for his duplicity.”

 

Before either master fighter could attack, Vega activated his lightsaber, and shouted at the top of his lungs, “MYSTA!!!”

 

Once three of the professional Black Sun killers turned to see a Jedi approaching them, Gabriel took advantage of the distraction to shoot at two of the murderers, hitting one in the head, and the other one in the chest, killing the former while staggering the other hunter back several feet as they dropped their disruptor rifle.

 

As soon as Gabriel fired off the two shots, all hell broke loose between the fourteen fighters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the eighteenth chapter of my story. What did you guys think of Vega’s vision, the romantic moment between him and Ruby, the revelations that Hock and Telia learnt through their Shadow Alliance visitors, and the firefight beginning between Black Sun and the three relatives. So, next chapter will have the battle escalate, Jarael and Nagme will begin to remove Hock’s control chip, and there will be a battle between Black Sun and their enemies in a way very familiar to those that have played Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. In other news, how are you all doing on this warm morning of Tuesday, August 7, 2018? I’m doing well, but I have to go to work at my movie theater for six hours later this afternoon, and I know that it’ll be a madhouse, just like every other Tuesday night. And, tomorrow is when I begin to further implement my entrepreneurial plans, because I’m heading to a nearby comic book store to do my business. Well, I’d better prepare to publish this chapter. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, all of you fine Star Wars EU fans. What’s going on in your lives on Wednesday, August 8, 2018? I went to a mall today, had a delicious lunch, and bought a few Star Wars Dark Horse graphic novels for amazing bargains! That means that I can sell more of my comic issues on either EBay, or to a seller at a nearby comic book store. Unfortunately, I couldn’t go today due to them being too busy with handling new merchandise. Hopefully, I can go this Friday after volunteering, as I hope to make some decent money, while making some space for new material in the eventual hope that Lucasfilm and Disney decide to resume publishing quality Expanded Universe content. In other news, I’ve been playing a bunch of Dragon Age II, and I’ve gotten through Act II, achieved 125 Gamerscore on my Xbox account, boosting it considerably to over 5,200.   
> Oh, and I’ve finished A Pope and A President, and it was splendid. Well, with all of the small talk out of the way, I’d better get back to writing, due to me not having written anything all day, and because I’m on call for work tomorrow. I probably won’t have to work, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Thursday, August 9, 2018 Addendum.) Good afternoon, friends. What’s happening to you on this hot day? I, unexpectedly, had to work at my movie theater. Thankfully, it was only a four-hour shift, and wasn’t too bad, aside from the overflowing kids shows that started my shift. So, I’d be smart to get some writing in before tomorrow, because I’ve got both volunteering and work in one day, and I’ll need all of my strength for Friday. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Friday, August 10, 2018 Addendum.) Sorry for adding another addendum, especially on this scorcher of a day, but I wanted to let you know that I won’t have too much time to write today, given that I’ve already volunteered for nearly three hours at my local help center, and how I’ve got to work for five hours at my movie theater in less than two hours. I’ve already written about six hundred words, so at least I managed to get some writing in. Well, back to the old grind.

_Five Minutes Later_

 

 _Come on, guys. Hurry the_ kriff _up!_ Vega mentally cursed while nimbly dodging the knife jabs and disruptor rifle blasts from the five Black Sun assassins that decided to gang up on him after he killed one of their partners.

                                       

Though Vega was keeping a pace ahead, the several cuts on his upper body and thighs were slowing him down. Enough so that allowed a crimson-robed marauder to get the drop on him with a sideswipe of his legs.

 

This unexpected blow threw Vega onto the ground, smashing his head against a bench on the way down. Ringing enveloped his ears as his vision became blurring, feeling like he was trying to move underwater. Though this was a passing condition, it still made all the more vulnerable in those few seconds when the Assassin advanced on him cautiously.

 

Mysta, fighting off three Black Sun hitmen with his quarterstaff, could only glance in horror while one of Vega’s opponents raised a disruptor rifle at the Jedi Knight to disintegrate him.

 

Just as the criminal prepared to pull the trigger, she heard a shrill voice bellow out, “YOU LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!!!”

 

Before the six cutthroats were able to see who dared to interfere with their work, several high-intensity blasts shot four of the distracted lackeys, three falling from the deck level into the depths of the city below whilethefourth was blasted into a nearby wall, knocking him out from the force of hitting the durasteel wall.

 

The last two would-be murderers were telekinetically pulled towards Daniel and Viridian, getting skewered for their troubles.

 

Once the killing was done, Ruby quickly bolted to her love and helped him up. She optimistically bear hugged him with tears in her eyes, "And here Yang thought that you wouldn't need our help. Good thing that your teammates felt a disturbance, or you'd be dead."

 

“We can talk more later, dear. Right now, we need to-” Vega saw Rook, Weiss, and Blake use their trademark weapons to assist Mysta and Gabriel knock out the five remaining Black Sun criminals.

 

Everyone quickly caught their bearings, and Mysta gratifyingly turned to his brother and his friends, “You have my thanks for the timely assistance.”

 

“Anything for a relative of Vega, Mysta.” Daniel happily replied, catching the disguised bounty hunter off-guard with the sudden disclosure.

 

“How did-?”

 

“I had visions of you being captured by that traitor Barr and his hired thugs, and of you and your friend here,” Vega looked at Gabriel for a moment, “being attacked by these Black Sun goons. They led me here, to find you.”

 

Before anyone could utter another word, Vega decked his brother on his covered jaw, knocking his helmet off while he took several steps back to regain his balance.

 

“What the _kark_ were you thinking, not telling me and Elain that we were alive?!? How could you not let us know that you were a vigilante and bounty hunter? Did our feelings not matter to you enough to at least send us a holomessgae?!?” Vega tearfully shouted to Mysta.

 

Before Gabriel could step between them, Mysta held up a hand. “I deserved that and so much more. Unfortunately, this isn’t the place to have this conversation. I need to alert the authorities about this attack, and capture a certain Snivvian for trying to cheat us. We can talk more once we’re alone.”

 

“Then I’m coming with you. There’s no way that I’m leaving you again after so many years.” Vega proposed, not willing to take no for answer.

 

Mysta remembered how stubborn Vega was as a child, and reluctantly nodded his head in acceptance before he picked up his now-dented helmet. Talking to the youngest Jedi, “Have your astromech droid scan the ship for any bugs or explosives, and stay on the ship, and out of sight, until CorSec leave. Oh, and could you give me and my relatives a few hours to catch up. It’s… going to be very awkward for us.”

 

Everyone, aside from Arseven, who rolled into the newly-bought YT-1200, understood Mysta’s request and sentiment, quickly exited the junkyard, but not before Ruby shared a tender glance with Vega.

 

After turning to Gabriel, the disguised human motioned for his brother-in-law to follow him and his brother to restrain the seven unconscious killers.

 

“I kept an eye on you before Order Sixty-Six. You didn’t need my help in growing up, what with Daniel keeping you safe.” Mysta answered Vega’s previous question rather coldly, in spite of the tears that welled up in his hidden eyes.

 

“Ruby figured that you were watching me in the Temple, and told me as much a few hours ago, before we changed course. It still hurt, though.” Vega hurtfully responded. He then inquired, “How did you escape from Barr and that _schutta_ A’denn, by the way?

 

“Vega…” Mysta hesitated, debating if now was the right time to tell him how he escaped the _Hound_.

 

The choice was taken away from him when Arseven commed Vega, and alarmingly warbled a message that nearly caused Mysta to curse at the unfortunate timing.

 

“Blast. CorSec’s coming!” Mysta angrily uttered, turning to Vega while ordering him, “Let me handle this. Get on the ship, and hide your weapons with Arseven. If they ask, you were a hostage that I rescued from Uub’s Black Sun masters.”

 

 Vega immediately nodded in understanding before he bolted to the ship.

 

Not even a minute later, twelve CorSec agents appeared with their weapons drawn at the two bounty hunters, the leader, a Human female, shouting, “All right. Hands in the air! Now!!”

 

The two professionals complied while four CorSec grunts went to secure the Black Sun dispatchers, and another two went into the YT-1200 to inspect it for any potential stragglers.

 

The leader authoritatively walked up to Mysta and Gabriel, arrogantly asking, “I am Captain Ragar, CorSec Inspection. Who are you, and how did you take out these criminal scum?”

 

"The disrespect, ma'am, but why do you ask, exactly? They're just Black Sun goons."

 

"The Empire assigned us with their capture," she growled at him, "they've been eluding our efforts for three weeks. So I'll ask again," she emphasized with the barrel of her pistol, "how did you know they were here and how did you dispatch them?"

 

 _Well, she’s a lovely Imperial lapdog._ Mysta satirically thought as he calmly lied, “I am Ghost, a bounty hunter legal in ten sectors, seeking a young man that Black Sun kidnapped for a ransom from his employers on Alderaan. These are the last of their forces, aside from this ship yard’s owner, a Snivvian named Uub. You’ll find the captive, along with my personal droid, onboard the ship that your men have decided to take the liberty to search. Oh, and I didn't find them, as you're suggesting. They got wind that I was look for them and they decided to come to me."

 

“How convenient. Your credentials?” The woman impatiently held her hand out for the holopad that Mysta immediately handed him, and she perused them with a meticulous focus.

 

She reluctantly grunted in disappointment while handing the holopad back to Mysta, and looked at Gabriel before inquiring, “And your partner?”

 

“Rex Stuart.” Gabriel falsely replied, knowing that his falsified records were impeccable from the Sith’s tampering.

 

Before the CorSec leader could utter another word, her comlink activated, “ _Captain. They’re telling the truth. We’ve found the boy and his droid. We’re bringing them outside now._ ”

 

The four CorSec agents escorted Vega and Arseven out of the ship at gunpoint, infuriating Mysta at how cruel these agents were acting towards his younger brother.

 

“Did you find anyone or anything incriminating on the ship, sergeant?”

 

“A few bugs and bombs were implanted in the ship’s hardware, but that astromech droid really pulled us out of the fire there.” The bulky human male sergeant praised the R7 droid, earning a scowl of disgust from his superior at showing gratitude to a lowly droid.

 

The sergeant, catching his boss’s repugnance in her eyes, quickly added, “I recognize the bombs as Black Sun-designed. I’d say that their story has credibility.”

 

Rolling her eyes at his presumptuousness, she ordered three of her agents, “Find the owner of this trash heap, and bring him in for questioning, as for you...”

 

Returning her gaze to Mysta, she politely commented, “Well, Ghost, I appreciate your service in exposing this operation. As a token of good faith, you and your partner can have this ship docked at Coronet City Spaceport, free of charge, and five thousand credits for your efforts.”

 

Knowing that her sudden change in attitude was, to put it lightly, suspicious, but, needing the credits, he slowly nodded his head in affirmation of the offer.

 

“Excellent. The credits will be transferred to your account by the end of the day. I’d recommend the mag-trails for killing some time with your charge until the money goes through. I’ll even give you a five hundred credit bonus right now for spending money if you agree.” The captain proposed.

 

Even Vega was taken off-guard by that generous offer, but he wisely kept silent while Mysta grudgingly nodded his head to agree to the deal.

 

“Good. Here’s your bonus. Enjoy the rest of your day.” The woman gladly said, but with an undercurrent of something sinister lurking beneath the surface while she and her eight available agents took their seven new prisoners for interrogation back at CorSec headquarters.

 

Once the sixteen people exited the junkyard, Gabriel remarked, “Well, who here thinks that the captain’s got Black Sun ties, and luring us into a trap?”

 

“Don’t ask rhetorical questions, Gabriel.” Mysta neutrally rebutted.

 

“So, are we just going to walk into the trap?” Vega disbelievingly asked his flesh and blood.

 

“We don’t have much of a choice, brother. You might not have much of a need for money, given your previous lifestyle, but Gabriel and I still need to make a living.”

 

“You can’t operate on your own anymore. Not with the Empire hot on our trail, and the galaxy moving towards another war.” Vega forebodingly countered.

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, call your friends, and let’s have them and your droid get our new ship ready to go to the city’s main spaceport. We can head to the hovertrain in the meantime, it’ll be better to spring the trap sooner, rather than later.” Mysta ended the conversation.

                                                                                                             

“Fine.” Vega sadly acquiesced, growing increasingly worried that he’d lose his brother again to the bounty hunting life.

_Meanwhile,_ _On the Malsuum's Farm_

“I wouldn’t have thought that your leader would use such an… aged freighter as his method of transport.” Hock tactfully told his four guests while the _Second Chance_ quickly landed on an empty plot of land.

 

“Well, it was his brother’s ship, so it holds sentimental value for him. Plus, it’s got more speed and firepower than most would think, given its futuristic technology.” Jaing defended the odd choice in flagships, recalling the damage that the unsuspecting ship did to both the dragon, Smaug, and Sauron’s forces while they were on Arda.

 

“Hmm. Maybe I underestimated it. But, it still looks ugly.” Telia only nodded, agreeing with her husband’s opinion on the ship’s unusual appearance.

 

Soon enough, the ship’s occupants debarked, amazing the Malsuums’ at how diverse Tau’s crew was: An Iskalloni woman in a combat medic’s uniform; a human woman with simple but practical clothing; a male Anzati in Mandalorian combat armor; a middle-aged human man in a bounty hunter uniform; the Togruta Ahsoka Tano, and Tau Palpatine himself.

 

Hock did not expect the heir to the Palpatine name to walk with such a humble and kind grace, a stark contrast to what he remembered his demented ancestor to be like from his brief interactions with the Sith Lord.

 

“Tau Palpatine, I presume?” Hock politely asked the apparent leader of this ship’s personnel.

 

“You presume correctly, Mr. Malsuum.” Tau calmly confirmed the man’s guess.

 

He then asked the retired soldier, “May we come in, or is this too large a company for your home?”

 

“Just you, Ahsoka, and the doctors, Mr. Saltine. I don’t want the noise to wake my daughter.” Telia neutrally offered. The mention of a daughter brought out a smile of joy from Ahsoka, which worried her if her child turned out to be Force-Sensitive.

 

“This is your house, so we’ll do this your way, Mrs. Malsuum.” Tau confirmed, before he saw the fearful glean in her eyes, and soothingly explained, “Don’t worry, Mrs. Malsuum. Ahsoka just likes spending time with children. She was quite a mentor and caretaker for the Younglings back at her Jedi Temple. And, if you can believe it, during the Clone War, she bonded with Rotta the Hutt during the mission to rescue him from Confederate captivity on Teth.  
  


“Well, then she ought to be able to help me feed her when she wakes up soon.” Telia gratefully said, more than willing to have another helping hand in the house for at least a few hours. Ahsoka gladly nodded her willingness to aid the mother, following her into the house while Tau stayed with Hock to introduce him to his crew.

 

“Well, Mr. Malsuum-” Hock raised his hand up to stop Tau from talking any further.

 

“Just call me Hock. It’s a bit tiresome to have you keep being so formal with me.”

 

“All right, Hock.” Tau acquiesced, and resumed his walk with the Clone, stopping at Akku as he introduced him, “You’ve already met Jaing, so that’s one person out of the way. So, this is Akku Seii II, a veteran Mandalorian captain of many campaigns, and a former leader of a company before events forced the company to disband. He has a lot of interesting stories to talk about, if you ever want to trade war stories.”

 

“A pleasure, Hock.” Akku replied with a stoic calmness surrounding him, surprising Hock, given his last encounter with Anzati under Darth Vader’s command ending in a bloody slaughter.

 

“And this,” Tau turned to face Celebion, resuming his talk, “is Celebion. He’s a Dúnedain Ranger, which is, I suppose, the equivalent of a Special Forces unit on the planet Arda. You won’t find a more moral friend or good source of counsel.”

 

Hock offered his hand to the ranger, who eagerly took it, and the older human resolutely said, “I applaud you for walking away from such a dark path to choose life and love over hatred. There’s no doubt in my mind that Iluvatar is proud of what you have done with your life.”

 

“Not as proud as you might think.” Hock politely denied the man’s praise.

 

“I wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss Celebion’s compliments, Hock. He’s an excellent judge of character.” Tau pointed out, before he motioned for Hock to see the Iskalloni and masqued Yuuzhan Vong, and said, “The last two available members of my crew are Jarael Chantique, and Nagme Jamaane. They’re going to give you the cure for your aging problem, and remove that accursed control chip.”

 

“It will be a privilege to help in such a noble endeavor.” Jarael intelligently commented.

 

“I just want to help do some good after all of the damage that my people did in Tau’s timeline.” Nagme remorsefully added, confusing the two Malsuums.

 

“What are you talking about?” Hock suspiciously asked, ready for anything at this point.

 

“She means that she’s a Yuuzhan Vong in disguise, and is going to help Jarael with the procedure.” Kal gruffly said, not at all liking the idea of having a Yuuzhan Vong, even a Shamed One, poke around in a Clone Trooper’s head.

 

Fortunaetly for Nagme, before Hock or Telia could voice their disbelief at this revelation, Jaing immediately added to the bombshell that Kal had just dropped, “Don’t worry. She was a slave to her people before we liberated her from Dol Guldur, and she was crucial in the victories that we earned against Sauron and his forces on Arda. She can be trusted.”

 

That timely remark calmed down both Malsuums, and Hock relented, “Fine. Just keep a lot of eyes on her, just in case.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about from me, sir. I only seek to atone for the damage that my people will inflict on the free peoples of this galaxy if they aren’t stopped.” Nagme bitterly responded, her heart still burning with shame over the atrocities that her people committed to Tau’s galaxy before he was created.

 

“We’ll see.” Telia suspiciously commented.

 

“Now, we’ll need about an hour to set up the equipment for the procedure, so I’d recommend that you would take the time to socialize with each other. If you like, Tau has many riveting stories from both his time in the Unknown Regions, and from Edaan’s implanted memories.” Jarael stated with her trademark medical professionalism.

 

Hock quickly caught the last five words in Jarael’s proposal, and instantaneously put two and two together to incredulously ask Tau, “You’re a clone?”

 

Tau did not alter his expression in the slightest at the question, and calmly answered, “Yes, Hock. Like you, Jaing, and Rex, I am a clone. If you’d like, I can tell you how I was created, and Edaan’s final weeks fighting the Sith of our time, while Jarael and Nagme prepare for the surgery.”

 

“If nothing else, it’ll kill some time.” Hock agreed, wanting to know how anyone could have cloned a Jedi, originally believing that a person’s Force-Sensitivity made it impossible to be cloned.

 

_Fifty-Five Minutes Later_

 

“Well, that makes my story seem like child’s play, compared to all of the horrors that Edaan had to endure.” Hock shockingly answered after hearing Tau’s story.

 

If Tau was telling the truth, and his tale was too horrific and convoluted to be a lie, then he was a clone that was, through a combination of leftover Imperial cloning technology, ancient Rakatan artifacts, and using Ysalamiri from Myrkr, grown in five short days, and implanted with all but a handful of Edaan Palpatine’s memories.

 

At first, the Malsuums accused Edaan of being no better than the Jedi of old for using a clone for his own usage. However, when Tau explained how desperate Edaan was to prevent Krayt from infiltrating the Jedi Order of his time, and twisting him into the vanguard of his elite Sith Troopers, the married couple cut Edaan some slack. However, when they were told of how, throughout the Siege of Korriban, Edaan treated Tau like a brother, and, when he was at death’s door after killing Krayt, released him from his service to allow him to make his own destiny, they gained a great degree of respect for the original Palpatine progeny.

 

“Edaan would have sugar coated the tale to avoid being the center of attention, but he endured more trauma than almost anyone could bear. And, he bore it as a badge of pride, without resentment towards anyone.” Tau concluded, before, with a small vindictive smile on his face, he immediately added, “Well, except for Sidious, because he haunted his dreams for quite a _long_ time.”

 

“Sounds like you’re trying to live up to your brother’s legacy.” Hock insightfully commented before chugging down the rest of his glass of tea. “I admire that commitment. But, at least you’re doing things a bit different than he did, so I have to give you credit for taking your destiny into your own hands.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Tau shyly admitted, not comfortable with being compared to his genetic template for humility reasons, while seeing the resemblances with their recruitment efforts, and the similarities between Keshiri freedom fighter Adari Thayn Palpatine, and former Jedi Padawan and Rebel Intelligence Officer Ahsoka.

 

“Sorry for falsely accusing Edaan of… well, behaving like a slave owner, Tau.” Telia bashfully apologized, remembering how vocal she was to Tau of how she felt utter disgust with Edaan over her perceived treatment of him, remembering her extremely passionate protests of both the Jedi and Republic for using a slave army to fight its citizens’ battles.

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Telia. Kal’s comrade-in-arms, Walon Vau, had way worse accusations than you when he learned the truth, but Tau set him straight with stern words.” Ahsoka brushed off while coddling the Malsuum’s daughter, who giggled in the Togruta’s lap while she fed the human baby, making Hock and Telia smile at how good Ahsoka was with children.

 

At that moment, Nagme gently knocked on the front door before she calmly spoke, “Mr. Mal- I mean, Hock? We’ve unloaded the last of the equipment, and we’ll be ready for you in about five minutes. I would prepare for the anesthetic, because the procedure for removing the control chip may be… difficult to bear without it.”

 

“Well, I guess this is it.” Hock nervously murmured before he hugged his wife and pecked her on the cheek before he said, “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Telia shook her head while collecting Elaine from a sympathetic Ahsoka, “No, dear. We’re a family, and we’re staying with you until you’re free from Sidious’s curse. We’ll be right by your side till the very end.”

 

Hock, dearly touched by the gesture, nodded his head in agreement, and went outside to the table where he would be strapped down for the Iskalloni and Yuuzhan Vong’s procedure on his brain.

 

Before he sat down, he inquisitively asked Nagme, who was handling a syringe, “Don’t the Yuuzhan Vong have an aversion for nonorganic technology?”   
  


“Not those that have allied with Tau’s Shadow Alliance, sir. While we may still have a natural preference for more living equipment, we’ve realized that we need to coexist with conventional technology if we are to survive as a species.” Nagme responded in reassurance.

 

“I’ll take your word for it, ma’am.” Hock neutrally told the former Master Shaper before he allowed himself to be strapped down on the table.

 

“Now, I need to let you know that we need to shave the area where we are to extract the chip in order to ensure that nothing interferes with the procedure. It won’t take but three minutes, and then Nagme can apply the sedative.”

 

“Let’s just get this over with. I don’t want that filthy chip in my head for another second more than needed.”

 

While Jarael and Nagme finished their preparations for the surgery, Tau received a call on his comlink. “Hello?”

 

“ _Tau, this is Yang. We need everyone at Coronet pronto!_ ” Yang urgently shouted from her end, while the sound of a ship starting to take off could be heard in the background.

 

“Wait, what the heck’s going on now!?” Tau exclaimed, wondering why he and his comrades were cursed with horrific bad luck.

 

“ _Black Sun’s taken over a mag-train to kill Vega and his family, and is going to detonate it inside the city in half an hour!_ ” Yang quickly explained.

 

“All right! We’ll be there in ten minutes, max!” Tau replied before closing the comlink.

 

Preparing to gather the bulk of his crew and allies to speed to fly to Corellia’s capital, he exasperatingly thought. _How the kark did Vega end up in the same plight as Jaden Korr?!?_

 

_Five Minutes Earlier_

_In Coronet City_

_Within Hovertrain 245_

 

“We’ve got suspicious company coming in.” Vega murmured to Mysta and Gabriel while three alluring Twi’leks entered their cart on the hovertrain currently riding a kilometer off the ground.

 

The elder Ryal was fortunate enough to glance several blaster pistols with Black Sun logos concealed in the Twi’leks’ overcoats, and his suspicions of this being a trap were now confirmed.

 

Motioning for Vega and Gabriel to follow him in taking the initiative, the disguised bounty hunter took the lead in approaching the three hired killers.

 

As soon as they were within striking range, the three men lunged at their would-be killers, ripping off their overcoats, revealing their personal Black Sun blasters to the shrieking fear of the fleeing and unknowing bystanders.

 

Mysta, not willing to allow Vega to expose himself as a Jedi unless it was absolutely necessary, unveiled a blaster pistol that was aimed at the center Twi’lek. “Who sent you after us?”

 

“Who do you think? Ragar, the CorSec captain that you crossed today. She gave all of us orders to kill the three of you for crossing our boss, and to leave no witnesses.” The woman smugly answered, not afraid of death.

 

“How many of you are-” The hovertrain violently shook from an unknown force, and nearly fell off its intended course.

 

“What in the Nine Corellian Hells was that?!?” Gabriel shouted.

 

“Our plan going into effect, you _di’kuts_.” The left Twi’lek arrogantly told the Ryals’ brother-in-law.

 

Vega, glancing out the window, observed the buildings pass by with a trail of smoke and fire, and urgently told the two bounty hunters, “Uh, guys…I think that they’re going to detonate explosives that they planted on the train!”

 

“You’ve got thirty minutes to say good-bye to each other, because that’s how long until the rest of the bombs go off, suckers!” The right Twi’lek vindictively said, answering Mysta’s next unasked question.

 

Mysta immediately pulled out a blaster pistol, and shot each thug in the head, cleanly killing them. “Vega, contact the others! Tell them to get off their _shebs_ , and get here now!”

 

“On it!” Vega obediently responded, calling Ruby first, “Ruby, tell me that you guys are at your ships!”

 

“ _Yeah! What happened?!? Are you guys all right?_ ” Ruby fearfully asked, catching the obvious terror in his voice.

 

“No! Black Sun is in our hovertrain, and they’re gonna blow it up in thirty minutes! We need immediate support now, or thousands of people will die!”

 

“ _WHAT!? We’ll be there in five minutes! Yang! Tell Daniel and Tau to get in their ships ASAP!_ ” Ruby terrifyingly shouted into her comlink.

 

Vega, seeing ten more Black Sun agents enter their cart, and noticing Mysta and Gabriel hold their blaster pistols, quickly pulled out his lightsaber, and growled out, “Try to kill my family, will you? Well, bring it on!”

 

The Jedi quickly used a Force push to knock back several of the terrorists, and they were quickly swarmed by the three relatives, beginning the fight to save Coronet City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a suspenseful chapter of my story! What did you guys think, as it will be reviewed by Squasher, and probably JSailer, before my publishing of it? Hopefully, I delivered on my promises from the previous chapter. Personally I thought that it was well done, as the action scenes and dynamics between the characters were excellent, but that’s likely my own preference for my own works. So, how are you doing on this cool day of Saturday, August 11, 2018? I’m doing pretty well, considering that I went to an hour-long meeting at work this morning, mowed my parents’ lawn, had a delicious lunch, and will go to work for over four hours tonight? By the way, as of today, I just realized that I’ll have surpassed two hundred words after the next chapter, and soon surpass one hundred thousand words in this story. I am so proud of my writing, and how far I’ve come in my abilities as a writer since I began writing fanfiction. In other news, I think that I’ll sell most of my Star Wars comics on eBay, and sell a few at a nearby comic book store, just as an experiment. Well, I’d better prepare tis chapter for publishing, considering htat I have to work in less than five hours.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, all of my followers and friends. What’s going on since I last spoke with you a couple of hours ago on Saturday, August 11, 2018? I got a little nap in, which was convenient, considering that I have to go to work in less than two hours. I hope that this shift is easy, just like the last one, because there’ll likely be many teenagers at my movie theater, and that will likely equal many messes for me and my fellow usher to clean up. Oh, and I just made it to page 199 of my current story on Word Document, and I’ve written over 94,000 words so far. It won’t be long now. Well, the next chapter of my story will act a lot like the Corellian hovertrain mission in Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, with some ship action in there to keep it interesting, and it’ll have Hock’s control chip extracted from his brain. Anyway, that’s enough chatter, back to work for me. 
> 
> (Sunday, August 12, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. Sorry for not writing last night, but I was on call for today, so I had to go to bed around 11:30 pm last night, which prevented me from writing anything but the first addendum. But, the good news is that I don’t have to work today, freeing up my afternoon. So, how are you doing on this blessed Sunday? I’m doing all right, as it’s just me and my dad at home right now while my mother and sister go out for a few hours to hang out with friends. Also, my brother will be home later tonight, and we’ll go out to dinner. Oh, and, I can’t decide what book to read next, because I’m deadlocked between three riveting books. But, no worries, I’ll figure it out soon, I just have to keep two of them away from other people, considering that they’re written by Newt Gingrich and Dinesh D'Souza, two big-time conservatives, which makes it dangerous in this inflammatory environment. Well, back to writing. 
> 
> (7:29 PM addendum.) Good evening, everyone. How are you doing on this moderately cool evening? I’m doing all right, considering that I spent $28 on dinner with my brother, and had a sip of beer, at my brother’s behest. Oh, and I’ve played a couple hours of Dragon Age II today, and I’ve killed the High Dragon, reached level 20, and given Fenris all of his extra armor, increasing my Gamerscore by one hundred points. It won’t be long now before I begin Dragon Age: Inquisition, and I’ll love playing that game for the third time. Well, I guess that I’d better get back to writing, considering that I have several days before I go back to work, and since I go to bed in under four hours. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.

_Eight Minutes Later_

_Twenty-Two Minutes Until Hovertrain 245 Explodes_

_Just Outside Coronet City_

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

 

“All right. We don’t have much time, so I’m only going to say this once. Since the hovertrain’s guarded by a squadron of Black Sun fighters, we need to knock them out of the equation before we can get a team in there to help Vega. Kal, once the fighters have been dealt with, you’ll be taking the team on the train from the closest cart to the front. From there, you’ll split up into two teams in order to work with Vega and Mysta in disarming the bombs. Any questions?” Tau brusquely briefed his companions and allies on the plan.

 

“No? Good. Ventis, you, Ahsoka, and I are too noticeable, so we’ll pilot and man the guns of the _Second Chance_ until the job’s done. Now, let’s get to it!”

 

Everyone, knowing the stakes, quickly prepared to move to their stations, but Butch stayed at his master’s side, not desiring to leave his side.

 

Tau, understanding his friend’s stance, and knew that a Tuk’ata hound would make people conclude that he was here in the system, putting it on lockdown, said to Butch, “All right. Help me on the ship. Your job is to alert me if Arnine needs help on the systems. Can you handle that?”

 

Butch licked his master in confirmation, and Tau patted his companion on the head before he quickly headed for the cockpit to take over for Akku, who would then join the strike team on the hastily-assembled mission.

 

_Two Minutes Later_

_Nineteen Minutes Until Hovertrain 245 Explodes_

_Onboard Hovertrain_ _245_

“That’s two more bombs down!” Vega shouted to his brother, who was in the process of hurling a Black Sun agent out of a broken window, sending him to his plummeting doom.

 

“Great. Three down, Force-knows how many more to go.” Gabriel bitterly commented while snapping the neck of a Human Black Sun mercenary, her corpse clattering to the ground after he let go of her.

 

Before anyone could head for the next cart, the three fighters witnessed three of the Black Sun starfighters get blasted out of the sky by the _Second Chance_ , another two destroyed by the YT-1200 that Mysta bought from Uub, and one more obliterated by a SoruSuub Luxury 5000 that belonged to Team RWBY, with Ruby, Blake, and Arseven on the top of the yacht before they leapt through the window to join the three family members.

 

Vega, in utter relief at the reinforcements, gratefully said, “Man, I have never been gladder to see you ladies.”

 

“Hey, that’s what friends are for.” Blake nonchalantly replied. “Now, don’t we have a city to protect, and some fanatics to kill?”

 

Right after Blake spoke, a squad of seven Black Sun troopers swarmed in from the next cart, and prepared to open fire on the new reinforcements.

 

However, before they could fire, Blake, with the swiftness of a Howlrunner, unsheathed her Gambol Shroud, and jumped at the new assailants. As she flew, she swung her blade in a blinding arc and caught them all in the chest. Blood gushed from the deep lacerations as they fell to the ground, screaming in agony and clutching their wounds as they did so.

 

The last standing agent, seeing the carnage that a mere teenager could unleash, did the only sound thing that he could think of: He dropped his weapon and raised his hands in the air, while Blake smelt a new scent in the air, and disgustedly commented, “I think that this guy needs a new change of pants.”

 

Mysta, impressed by Vega’s friends’ abilities, but keeping his mind in the here and now, walked up to the standing agent, and tensely asked, “How many bombs are on this hovertrain, and how many Black Sun agents did Xizor task with killing us?”

 

“Ten bombs, seventy men and a Magnaguard to deal with the carts further back.” The agent terrifyingly answered before he was punched into unconsciousness by Mysta.

 

Everyone looked at him as if he had just ripped the man’s head off, and he defended himself, “What? I didn’t kill him. Now, let’s-”

 

He couldn’t finish that order, given how the _Second Chance_ flew close enough to the hovertrain to allow Kal, Celebion, Jaing, and Akku, to jump next to Mysta.

 

Before Mysta could question whether or not these new arrivals were attackers, Vega beat him to it. “It’s about time you got here. Let’s get to work.”

 

Arnine quickly pulled out a hologram of the train, and showed blinking red dots to reveal where the seven remaining bombs were to be found. Four were to be found in the last three tram, while the last three were found in the control tram.

 

“Well, that simplifies things.” Kal muttered. “All right, here’s the plan. Vega, you, your brother, and your Remnant friends go to the control room. The rest of us will take care of the four other bombs.”

 

“No. You’ll need me with you. There’s a Magnaguard where you’re heading, and we can’t afford to lose anyone.” Vega argued, while Mysta looked on in confusion at how well Kal Skirata, a fierce despiser of the Jedi, was getting along with his younger brother.

 

“Damn! That changes things!” Kal cursed. “Fine. You come with us, and Akku can go with Mysta and the others to the control center.”

 

Finally agreeing on a plan, Kal took Vega, Jaing, Arseven, and Celebion to the back cart, while Gabriel and Mysta led Ruby and Blake to the front carts, where they found another five enemies caught unprepared for their arrival, and quickly fled the tram to the next one.

 

In hot pursuit, the four fighters ran into an ambush with twenty additional Black Sun henchmen guarding the only entrance to the control tram that contained three of the seven remaining explosives.

 

Ruby, figuring out how these men were on a suicidal course due to their assignment, innocently asked, “Uh… don’t you guys realize that, if you keep us from disarming the bombs, then you’ll all die from the explosion unless we stop it? Why throw your lives away so carelessly, especially since we’ve destroyed your fighter support?”

 

That naïve, but accurate question caused all but six of the Black Sun agents to look at each other in utter horror at the realization.

 

One of them fearfully asked, “Uh… do you have a way off of this doomed hovertrain?” He was quickly blasted in the head by the leader of these Black Sun goons, and that silenced any further insubordination.

 

“Enough of this pointless babbling!!! Kill them all if you want to get off of this floating tomb!” A shrill, but very familiar voice to Mysta, hollered to all of her troops.

 

Everyone quickly followed their captain’s lead, and opened fire on their five adversaries.

 

Immediately taking cover behind whatever they could find, Ruby and the others returned fire with pinpoint accuracy, gunning down four of the Black Sun henchmen before the twenty surviving enemies took cover.

 

“We need to end this now, before time runs out, and that miserable _schutta_ bails on her own men!” Mysta snarled out, disgusted at the corruption that the enemy leader exemplified.

 

The bounty hunter pulled out a special grenade from his pouch, quickly armed it and threw it a handful of meters from the Black Sun’s leader. She took cover, however, it did not even go off.

 

Thinking that the detonator was a dud, the enemy commander pulled off her helmet to reveal the smug face of the traitorous CorSec captain and Black Sun agent, Danielle Ragar.

 

“What? You all out of tricks, so you’ve thrown a dummy grenade at us? That’s just pathetic!!” Danielle mockingly asked, before she heard a hissing noise come from the grenade. Not a minute later, she, along with ten of the guards that were within a ten meter radius of the grenade, began to hack up blood from their lungs.

 

Mysta, motioning for his four teammates to stay within cover, calmly walked up to the eight unaffected adversaries, and gave them an ultimatum, “If you don’t want to end up like your demented leader, lay down your weapons, call off the rest of your boys throughout the tram, and help us disarm the bombs. Do this, and you’ll get a fair trial, although I can’t say the same of for your worm of a captain.”

 

After a moment’s hesitation, and seeing their captain keep coughing up blood on her knees, the eight remaining Black Sun soldiers dropped their weapons, and the de facto leader of the men opened their comlink. “This is Lieutenant Jax Pavan. All forces, stand down. We’re beaten.”

 

Nothing but static came back, indicating that the thirty remaining Black Sun forces were either decimated or destroyed by the remaining forces.

 

Mysta then smugly smiled underneath his helmet, and contacted Kal, “Colonel, you there?”

 

“ _I’m here. Two of the bombs are disarmed, but Vega’s having trouble with the Magnaguard, and the enemy is still putting up a fierce resistance. There’s ten minutes left, tell me that you guys are close!_ ” Kal sternly responded.

 

“We’re just about to disarm the bombs, and then we’ll send support your way. Civilian casualties?”

 

“ _Minimal. No more than twenty!_ ” 

 

“Good. None on our end.” Mysta ended the communication, and spoke to his comrades. “Gabriel, you and Ruby go support Vega and the others”

 

The three companions came out, with Ruby disturbed at Mysta’s ruthless pragmatism, and the elder Ryal and Blake held Jax and the seven other healthy combatants at gunpoint as they led him to the control room.

 

“Help us disarm the bombs.” Mysta ordered, and Jax and one Ithorian helped him and Vega disarm the last four bombs.

 

After three tense minutes, with Blake sweating from the unspoken fear of dying by terrible explosion, sighed in relief when Jax cut the last wire and the timer on the bomb stopped ticking.  Jax rose to his feet, removing his jacket and wiping his brow as he snorted,“There. The bombs are disabled. You’ll hold up your end of the bargain?”

 

“I’ll speak to CorSec on giving you a fair trial, provided that you cooperate with them, and help take down your former comrades.” Mysta promised, earning a nod of reluctant understanding from Jax and the seven of his men.

 

_Five Minutes Later, In Cart 8 of Hovertrain 245_

 

 _Why can’t anything ever be easy?!?_ Vega bitterly thought while he parried the lightning quick strikes of the Magnagaurd, counter striking with his blade to try and stab it in the chest but it just as parried and quickly swung its blade low. He had to step back to avoid the incoming strike but the Guard was just as quick to press its advantage and come at him stabbing.

 

As Vega struggled to keep up with the droid’s combat proficiency, Kal and his team were having their own troubles trying to disarm the final two bombs while avoiding the fire from the ten surviving Black Sun henchmen.

 

Before the enemy could fire another salvo, they saw a high-powered blaster shot come out of nowhere, and blow up their cover, killing two men from the shockwave of the explosion, and knocking three others out cold.

 

Everyone, including a bewildered Magnaguard and relieved Vega, turned to see the furious form of Ruby Rose, and a serious Gabriel Jade.

 

Kal, ever the professional, took this opportunity to gun down four of the last standing foes, leaving one petrified Falleen woman as the sole survivor of the failed terrorist strike before she was stunned into unconsciousness by Jax.

 

Then suddenly hovertrain began to descend, making Mysta and Vega suspect that CorSec must have overridden the controls in order to evacuate the passengers.

 

Outside of the transparisteel windows of the side of the hovertrain, the three Shadow Alliance ships fled the area as several patrol vessels came into vision, and one authoritative voice spoke out from his ship’s speakers, “ _This is Corellian Security Commander Rostek Horn! Your hijacking attempt has failed! All forces are to surrender themselves at once!_ ”

 

Jax, reactivating his comlink, keyed it into Rostek’s frequency, and obediently said, “Understood. My forces will surrender ourselves to your custody, and we will cooperate with you to the fullest extent of the law.”

 

The Magnaguard, seeing that he could not win this fight, and, desperate to survive to fight for Black Sun another day, pointed his fist at a door, and launched a mini-rocket at it, blowing it up. This unexpected move allowed the droid to activate his jet-boots, and escape the crime scene.

 

Ruby, however, was not so willing to allow the droid to get away with threatening her love, and took aim at the former Confederate droid.

 

With the precision of a Jedi and master sniper, she shot one of the Magnaguards feet, and caused a small explosion that blew off the droid’s legs, causing it to plummet to its doom from a kilometer in the sky.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

 

“Take the scum, and this treacherous worm, back to CorSec for processing! And throw their leader into maximum security until I can interrogate her!” Rostek disgustingly said before he slapped the incapacitated Danielle, who, as she was taken away, could only look at Mysta in pure hatred for his part in her betrayal being uncovered.

 

“Well, Ghost, not only did you uncover a few Black Sun moles in Coronet, you helped prevent a terrorist attack on the city itself, saving thousands, if not millions, of lives. Not to mention your associates took out a Magnaguard that escaped the Clone War. I’ll be sure to generously compensate you for your troubles, if you’ll just come with me for a debriefing. Oh,” Rostek then whispered, “You’d better bring your Jedi friend with you, given that the Empire will be hunting for him and Tau Palpatine after the Black Sun men testify.”

 

Mysta was prepared to throttle the CorSec commander for what he perceived as a threat towards his brother, but stayed his hand when Vega walked up to him, and shook his head, indicating that he trusted Rostek, or was at least willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

 

Trusting his brother, he restrained himself, and cordially told Rostek, “Very well. Just make it worth our while. I’ve got to get him back to his family on Alderaan soon.”

 

The commander chuckled at the bounty hunter’s mercenary attitude, and promised, “I’ll give you enough to make your day, sir. I’m always a man of my word.”

 

Rostek then went to a landspeeder, and the two Ryal brothers cautiously followed suit, with their friends and allies following in CorSec landspeeders.

 

_Thirty Minutes Later_

_On the Malsuum’s Farm_

“Hold on. You actually let a deserter go free after discovering him?!” Telia nearly exclaimed, amazed that a fiercely loyal GAR Captain like Rex would allow such a blatant disregard of the rules, no matter how unjust they were.

 

“It was the right thing to do. He belonged there, with his family, not in a pointless war where no one but Sidious won.” Rex adamantly replied, looking back fondly at the memories ofCut Lawquane and his adopted family during the pursuit of General Grievous around the time of the Siege of Saleucami.     
  


Before Telia could speak any further, she heard her husband groan as the sedatives wore off, and she rushed to his side, all the while carrying a giggling Elain in her arms.

 

Jarael finished putting her now-dirty equipment away, and, while she and Nagme undid the straps that held down Hock, calmingly spoke to an anxious Telia, “Don’t worry, Mrs. Malsuum. Your husband will fully awaken any minute now. The extraction was a complete success. He no longer has that filthy control chip in his brain.”

 

Telia breathed a sigh of relief at the prognosis from the Iskalloni, and Hock slowly rose from the bed, holding his head as he examined the area where his control chip was removed. He felt a small incision there that appeared to be the length of an inch, and saw a pinkish mass sitting on the table, covered by two plates of glass.

 

Feeling a sudden dread come over him at seeing that piece of flesh, Hock asked Nagme, “Is that it?”

 

The disguised Yuuzhan Vong, seeing what Hock was hesitatingly pointing to, she confirmed, “Yes. That is that disgusting control chip. You’re free of it now, though, so you can rest easy. You were in good hands.”

 

“Good.” Hock gratefully said, before he added, “Thank you for helping, Nagme.”

 

Nagme smiled in appreciation, “You are very welcome, Hock Malsuum.”

 

The ex-Clone Trooper looked around, and, seeing a near-vacant farm, asked, “Where is everyone?”

 

“They left to help some of our friends save a hovertrain from a Black Sun terrorist attack. They contacted me a few minutes ago, and they’re all right.” Rex explained, making his brother’s eyes widen at the blatant attack by the galaxy-spanning criminal organization.

 

“Clearly, your friends can’t go anywhere without inviting trouble.” Hock joked as he got off of the table, and took Elaine from Telia and held his daughter in his arms, her cooing as he rocked her back and forth.

 

“It’s our curse from being such high-profile individuals.” Nagme played along.

 

“Now, I would advise not removing the stitches, as the need to fade on their own in order for your scar to heal naturally. And, I’d prefer if you relaxed for at least twenty-four hours so that you can recuperate from any adverse effects that the surgery might have induced on you. Oh, and, ten minutes ago, we applied the cure for your accelerated aging.” Jarael professionally said. 

 

“Thank you for everything, but that won’t be necessary. I’ve got to start writing the Shrouded Offensive now if I’m to join your Shadow Alliance in the next couple of days.” Hock declared, shocking or disbelieving everyone with his intentions.

 

“Hock, are you sure about this? You swore that you’d never kill anyone ever again.” Telia protested, not wanting her love to be filled with hate again.

 

“And, I won’t. But they’re going to need combat instructors to learn how to fight effectively against Stormtroopers and farmers if they’re going to figure out how to grow their own food for our forces.” Hock assured his wife, while Rex walked up to Hock.

 

“Well, I know that Tau and Kal would love to have you on board.” Rex thankfully said while placing a hand on his shoulder in gratitude, before he turned grave, and asked, “Do you want any help in writing the Shrouded Offensive?”

 

“No. I need to face my demons alone. But I thank you for the offer of support, brother.” Hock appreciatively declined.

 

He began to walk into his hut to gather the flimsi for the horrific memories that he would be forced to relive, with a worried Telia looking as he walked towards his past.

 

She turned to the three Shadow Alliance members, and warned, “I hope that you know what you’re doing, for all of our sakes.”

 

“So do we all, Telia. So do we all.” Rex concurred.

 

_Two Hours Later_

_In Coronet City_

_CorSec Headquarters_

 

“I read the reports that each of your associates gave regarding the attack on you two. They answered most of my questions, but not all, Jedi Ryal.” Rostek sternly told the Ryal brothers.

 

“How did you know my name?” Vega asked, seeing no point in lying to a professional investigator.

 

“Your name and face are all over the Holonet, especially after the stunt that your Shadow Alliance pulled on Lah’mu.” Rostek explained, before he positively commented, “Nice work sticking it to those Imp schmucks, by the way.”

 

Neither brother was expecting such a friendly response, Mysta uttered curtly, “Get to the point. What do you want, Commander?”

 

“Is your friend always to the point?” Rostek inquired to Vega.

 

“He’s a serious individual.” Vega neutrally answered.

 

“Anyway, what I want is to give you two a few gifts, given how obvious it is that you’re a Jedi sympathizer, given who you’re aiding in escaping the Empire’s so-called ‘justice.’” Rostek continued to say to Mysta before he handed the bounty hunter several datachips.

 

“What’s on them?” Mysta questioned, doubting that this was a generous gift due to the strong anti-Jedi sentiment that Sidious and the Empire was fostering across the galaxy.

 

“A list of surviving Jedi that I’ve managed to relocate or hide from the Empire’s clutches, including Djinn Altis’s clan of Jedi followers, along with the Empire’s political enemies, and a small library’s worth of Jedi teachings that an old friend entrusted to me before his death.” Rostek honestly replied, shocking both Ryal brothers with the resources and information that they were being given.

 

“Why would you do this? You don’t owe us this much.” Vega questioned, not ungrateful for their gifts, but wondering what this man’s angle was.

 

“You’re not the only one who wants to keep the old ways alive, in spite of the lies that the self-appointed Emperor and his toadies in the Senate say.”  Rostek cryptically replied, earning a nod of downright appreciation from Vega.

 

Mysta, on the other hand, was more skeptical, and asked, “Still, it’s a lot to risk by giving us this knowledge. Why us?”

 

“I can’t be seen actively aiding the Shadow Alliance, or Corellia will be razed. But, if you were to escape from this place, then suspicion would be laced on the local Imperials and Black Sun, weakening both factions a little more.” Rostek explained, before he handed a comm device to Mysta, and told him, “Make sure Tau gets this. I’ll be his inside man inside CorSec and Corellia.”

 

“Of course.” Just after Mysta uttered those words, a series of explosions were heard throughout the building, and several alarms went off.

 

“That’s your cue to leave. Oh, the credits for your heroics have been transferred to a private account that the Imperials can’t track. Just one more thing,” Rostek said before he prepared to aim a blaster at Vega. Mysta, perceiving it as their opening to escape, reacted even quicker, and fired a quick shot at Rostek’s left shoulder.

 

The CorSec commander struggled to hold in his screams while Mysta led Vega out of the commander’s office.

 

 _Go, and restore freedom to the galaxy!_ Rostek resolutely thought as he struggled to pull out a bacta patch for the new wound.

 

The two brothers used their blasters and special talents to incapacitate any CorSec agents that dared to stand in their way, clearing a direct path for them to attempt an escape from the gundarks’ nest.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

 

“You’re surrounded, there’s no point in resisting any further!” An irate Hal Horn, accompanied by ten CorSec agents, shouted to the two suspected culprits of the bombing before he added, “Surrender now, or we’ll be forced to use lethal force against you!”

 

Vega, sensing the man’s strong connection to the Force, but not detecting any darkness in him other than the anger that he held towards those he believed to try and attack CorSec, denied the accusations, “We had nothing to do with this! We were just on our way when the explosions occurred, and your boss told us to leave before anyone mistook us for the perpetrators. Ask him yourself if you don’t believe it.”

 

“We will, after we question…” Hal ceased talking when he heard a ship’s roaring engines from behind him. He turned around to see an YT-1200 blaze right past him, and Vega grabbed hold of his brother, allowing the two brothers to leap into the open ramp of the ship before it took off to the plains of Corellia.

 

“Agent Horn! Should we organize a pursuit of the ship?” A Selonian agent yelled out.

 

“Not yet! We need to secure the wounded first, and search the area for any more bombs. There’s no telling just who the perpetrators are.” Hal denied, which the other CorSec agents agreed with as they worked with arriving Imperial and CorSec medics to evacuate the wounded.

 

Sensing that his adopted father was still alive, he headed to the commander’s office, and found him sitting next to his desk, putting his left arm in a makeshift sling after applying a bacta patch to the wound.

 

“Did you give it to them?” Hal asked, hoping that this gamble was worth it.

 

“They got all of it, son. Let’s just hope that they put it to good use.” Rostek assured his stepson as he got up from his spot to assess the damage that the family inflicted on their own organization’s building.

 

_Meanwhile, In the Jedha System_

_Onboard the_ Venator _-class Star Destroyer_ Hound

 

“How soon will the ship be ready for departure?” Ferren demanded the nearest technician.

 

Gulping in air, no doubt from fear of possibly suffering the same fate as Captain Keeli for just speaking out of turn, the man urgently replied, “Within thirty-eight hours, High Inquisitor. The damage to the ship is finally repaired, the ship’s fighter complement is replenished, and we just need to run a diagnostics of the major systems before we’re good to go. Oh, and, by order of the Emperor himself, the _Exactor_ has been rerouted to serve under your command for the duration of the mission.”

 

The final sentence brought a smile to the Iktotchi, and he satisfactorily said, “Very good, Lieutenant. Carry on with your assigned tasks.”

 

He then left the trembling human to exit his presence, and turned to Sarcev, “Our quarry has traveled to the Corellian System. They’ll likely sell the ship there, and buy a used one in order to escape us and locate Elain Ryal. Did you implant the tracers where I instructed, right?”

 

“Give me some credit, Barr. I have been at this game longer than you, after all.” Sarcev confidently replied, before he added, “Aurra Sing and A’denn’s recoveries are proceeding as planned, and they’ll be ready in three days, max.”

 

“Excellent. Everything is proceeding as I planned it.” Ferren gleefully stated, eager to face a Jedi again in combat after the disaster of Lah’mu, and to exact his revenge against the Mandalorian who dared place such a trivial thing such as honor over obedience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the twentieth chapter of my story. So, what did you think? Not bad for just under forty-eight hours, huh? Don’t worry, you haven’t seen the last of Black Sun, and possibly Rostek and Hal Horn. They’ll be included much more in the Corellia arc of the story. So, Hock’s had his inhibitor chip removed and is beginning to write his account of the Shrouded Offensive, Black Sun’s terrorist attack has been foiled, and Vega and Mysta found another ally for the Shadow Alliance. This story just has so many twists and turns in it, it’s hard to keep up with them all. Anyway, how are you all doing on the evening of Monday, August 13, 2018? I’m pretty good, as I don’t have to work until this Thursday, so I’ve got plenty of time to write most of the next chapter in that time frame. And, I’ll hopefully be able to head to a comic book store then to trade in some comics, and hopefully get a few graphic novels out of the deal. Oh, and I’ll buy the 32nd issue of Injustice 2 as well that day. Man, I hope that they don’t stop pumping out issues for a long time, as that series is just that good. Oh, and, before I forget, the rest of the heroes, including Tau, Ruby, and Kal, will come back in the next chapter, and they will not be arrested. And, I’m almost at a hundred thousand words. I’ll be so excited when I reach that marker. Well, I guess that I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, so it might take a day or two to publish it online. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all of you Star Wars Expanded Universe devourers. How are you holding up on this cloudy day of Tuesday, August 14, 2018? I’m doing pretty well, considering how I still have two days until I work again, and seven days until my first college semester starts. I got a haircut a couple hours ago, and had a delicious lunch afterwards while I wait for my mother and brother to come home while trying out a Serbian restaurant in the city. So, when we last left our heroes and villains, Black Sun’s terrorist attack had been thwarted, and the Shadow Alliance had gained a new ally in the form of CorSec Commander Rostek Horn, giving them vital intelligence on fugitive Jedi, political enemies of the Empire, and Jedi records to help rebuild the Jedi Order. Oh, and Ferren Barr just received the Exactor as reinforcements, and is almost ready to pursue the Jedi again. And, he’s got some nefarious schemes up his sleeve in order to slow the Jedi down a bit. Well, I’d better get back to writing the chapter, as my family just got back home. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me, and I hope you all have a blessed day. 
> 
> (4:18 pm Addendum.) Hey, guys. What’s up? I’m doing well, as I finished Dragon Age II under an hour ago, which means that I can start on Dragon Age: Inquisition soon, and am working with Squasher on my latest chapter. The writing’s coming along great, and we’re writing the discussion and confrontation with Mysta on the Second Chance. I can’t wait for you all to read it. Well, back to writing! 
> 
> (8:14 pm Addendum.) Hey, guys. Sorry for adding another addendum, but I need to inform you all that my fanfiction time is about to substantially decrease next week. After this Sunday, I’ll be in school a lot, and, combined with my work time, I expect my fanfiction writing availability to be cut in half, or something like that. I will continue to write as often as I can each day, but I must prioritize. I am sorry for the bad news, I figured that it would be best if you knew now, rather than later. May God bless us all as many of us approach a new school semester.

_Twelve Hours Later_

_On the Moon Gus Talon_

_Onboard the Second Chance_

“And Hock will have the records, and his family, ready to transport by tomorrow afternoon?” Tau asked Kal; amazed that Hock, for all of his justified hatred of the Jedi and Old Republic, would come out of hiding to aid the Shadow Alliance in its brutal struggle.

 

“ _Yeah. You’d better make sure that the intelligence is put to good use, Tau, because it’ll damn a lot of people. And, more importantl, take care of the Malsuums, or else I’ll be coming after you for endangering an innocent family in a Force-user power struggle._ ” Kal warned, earning an eye roll from both Rex and Tau, who knew that the colonel was joking about the threat.

 

 _Well, at least, I hope he’s joking._ Tau worried for a second before he jokingly promised, “Kal, when are you going to get it through that stubborn skull of yours? I always look after my people, and the Malsuums are among them now.”

 

“ _Good. My boys just reported in from Vaklin, and they’ve extracted Dala Namada from her home. She’s already bonded well with them, and is eager to see her mother again._ ”

 

“Then, by all means, reunite a family together. Just be sure that Oniye keeps her part of the bargain, considering how we’ve lived up to ours.”

 

“ _She’s a lot of things, but she’s a soldier and a woman of her word. Have confidence in us, Tau._ ” Rex defended the former ISB major.

 

“All right. We’re getting off track here. You guys just keep alert and get ready to move once everything’s in place. I’m going to go make sure that our guest doesn’t try to fight his way off my ship if he finds out about Ventis.” Tau ended the conversation while heading to the main hall.

                                              

Mysta stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. Vega could tell that he felt extremely uncomfortable being in such tight and confined space with so many other people.  
  
"Look, just find Gabriel and I will disembark, go to the hideout that I left Elain at, and move her somewhere else where the Empire can’t touch her."  
  
"Where is she by the way?" Ruby innocently asked.  
  
"You are terrible when it comes to digging for information that I just said was secret." Mysta deadpanned, he turned to Vega, "Is this the girl you intend to marry?" prompting Ruby to blush and Vega to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm only sixteen." Vega said as a matter of fact, "It’s not like I'm Daniel!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" the elder Jedi asked with mocked indignity.  
  
"It means you got married at sixteen." Vega shrugged. "By the way I've been meaning to ask, who is Gabriel?"  
  
Mysta chuckled, "He's our brother in law."  
  
Vega's eyes widened, "You mean he married Elain?"  
  
"No. He married our other sibling." Mysta stated sarcastically, "Of course he married Elain. Bit of a long story with that one."  
  
"How so?" Celebion asked with a smile he did always enjoy a good love story.  
  
Mysta thought about it for a moment, "It’s way to long for me to tell."  
  
"Give us the short version than." Weiss offered.  
  
"Very well.” Mysta relented, before he curtly explained, “He was an assassin trained for his entire life in some of the most brutal conditions imaginable. His first assignment was to kill Elain and Vega. Fortunately for all of us, he found that he couldn't do it and he fell in love with Elain. Believe it or not, they even happily married about a year ago. I put him through a vetting process to make sure he could be trusted, and now he's a part of the family. Well, as much as you can be through unofficial marriage, anyway.

 

"Well, if you want, maybe Celebion can officiate an official ceremony between the two of them after you bring them back." Tau proposed.   
  
At that unfortunate moment, Ventis walked into the room to report his finished work on the ship's shields, and was face to face with Mysta, the last person that he hoped to be in the same room with.

 

Mysta's arms unfurled and he stood up straight his eyes narrowed, "You better not be who I think you are." he growled.

 

Ventis appeared as if he was seeing a ghost from his past, and sadly said, “Sorry, Ghost. I wish I could say otherwise.”

 

Vega and Daniel, fully understanding what was about to unfold, got between the two grizzled men, preventing Mysta from blasting or strangle him where he stood.

 

Mysta then did something that the two Jedi didn't expect. He tackled through them and tackled Ventis through the door he came through, to the ground, he then began to throttle him and placed his blaster pistol against his head "I told you that I was going to kill you one day Gallies." he snarled.  
  
"Wait!" Vega said as he got up from being thrown to the other side, "You should listen to the whole story."  
  
"I have the one that I need, a woman I found in the woods of Alderaan, raped, beaten and tortured to death. I will go to the ends of the galaxy if I have to, to kill the bastard that killed her." Mysta stated, "But, since it’s you, I will listen, and it better be good, Vega, or else."

 

“Oh, it will be good.” Vega gratefully agreed, “Long story short, when he Ventis was a young man, he was captured by the two Sith Lords that preceded the Emperor, and experimented on due to his Force-sensitivity until his mind broke and was rebuilt as Gallies. Tenebrous and Plagueis, the two Sith Lords that tortured him, set him loose into the galaxy until he became an Inquisitor under Sidious’s service after the Empire rose.”

 

“You still haven’t convinced me of sparing this miserable _schutta’s_ life, Vega.”

 

“I was getting to the important part, Mysta. Anyway, a few months ago, Daniel and I discovered the Sith’s experiments on him, and Daniel decided to save Ventis Uriel’s fragmented mind. He managed to wipe Gallies’s mind from Ventis’s psyche, and the tortured man dedicated his life to us in order to try and make amends for his sins, as mountainous as they are.” Vega finished his brief explanation to the bounty hunter.

 

Mysta stayed there for a moment, he let Ventis go and walked away as he whispered into Vega’s ear as he walked past.  
  
Ruby walked up to Vega, "What'd he say?"  
  
Vega sighed, "‘What happened to him was messed up. I'm not going to disown you, but tell everyone else to leave me the hell alone.’"

 

"Understandable." Tau sympathetically commented before he turned to Vega, "You think he'll be okay for you to talk to him in about an hour? That'll give him a little time to cool off."

 

"He wants to get off this ship as soon as possible something tells me that you should just contact Gabriel and lets us off... soon." Vega said.

 

"Agreed." Tau went to carry out the request, but stopped to tell Vega, "If you get into more trouble than you can handle, and we'll be there as soon as we can."

 

"Tau... he wants nothing to do with you, or the Shadow Alliance." Vega said, "He might be willing to sell you a weapon that he and Gabriel have designed though." Ruby perked up at this.  
  
"What kind of weapon?" Ruby asked.  
  
Vega rubbed the back of his head, "All he told me is that Ferren would be the first person killed with it. The way he described it, it’s some kind of Slugthrower that they designed specifically to hunt Dark Jedi, like Gallies…"

 

"Fair enough." Tau conceded. "Still, the offer of help still stands, just in case, because you're a friend of mine, and I look after my friends." He then went to his ship's cockpit to contact Gabriel in prepping Mysta's ship for travel.

 

_Twenty Minutes Later_

 

Vega walked down the ramp of the Second Chance with Mysta "Mysta are you angry with me?"  
  
Mysta stopped at the bottom of the ramp. "No, Vega. I am angry at a lot of things. I am angry that I will have to let that girl's death go, and allow her killer, who I am now told was turned into that monster by the Sith. I am angry that I considered disowning my own brother because he was willing to try and stop me from killing someone. I will give Ventis the benefit of the doubt, and I do have a lot of thinking to do. But first, we need to go to the hideout to get Elain and the weapons to kill that Inquisitor with. I will give Tau my answer when Ferren has been dealt with. I think I made a bit of a hasty decision."  
  
Vega nodded in understanding, "Um, can Ruby and Daniel come with us?"  
  
Mysta gave him a look. "Why?"  
  
Vega pursed his lips, "It’s a bit hard to explain but I don't think we can succeed without them, that and Ruby is a Weapons nut and she wants to see what you designed."  
  
Mysta chuckled at that, "Fine, but they are going to be under strict rules."  
  


"Of course. They won't contact anyone at all, and won't talk to anyone throughout the journey. After all, we can't be sure of who to trust, given Sidious's vice-like grip in the Deep Core." Vega agreed.

 

"Why do you think I have a few hideouts in the Deep Corp? It’s the last place that any one would expect a sane person to hide out.” Mysta smugly smiled.

 

“Huh. In a weird way, that makes a lot of sense.” Vega remarked, before he called into Tau’s ship, “He said yes, guys. Come on, we’re burning daylight.”

 

A grateful Daniel and Ruby walked down the ramp with two duffle bags of their essential equipment and clothes. Mysta observed, “You knew that I’d say yes, didn’t you?”

 

“Not really. But, it helps to have hope.”

 

“All right. I’ll contact Gabriel, and he’ll take us to the Deep Core.”

 

_Two Hours Later_

_On Corellia_

_In CorSec Prison_

 

A seething Danielle Ragar paced in her cell while contemplating the many ways she would kill the Jedi and bounty hunters who arrested her. She could not believe that her operations for Zekka Thayne and Xizor were blown wide open, which she knew would doom her if she ever left prison.

 

Truth be told, she half-expected a Black Sun assassin to kill her any day now for her failures. Instead, she soon found herself face to face with an Imperial captain and two of those leery, black-armored Death Troopers. 

 

“You are Danielle Ragar, a former captain of CorSec Inspection before being committing acts of terrorism and espionage for Black Sun. If it were up to me, I’d throw you over to the Corellians, and let them tear you apart for your attempts to murder a city’s worth of them.”

 

“Then what’s stopping you?” Danielle immaturely seethed.

 

“Orders from a High Inquisitor.” The captain pulled out a holoprojector, and the image of an Iktotchi in an Inquisitor’s armor appeared, making Danielle believe that she would be choked to death by this alien.

 

“ _Greetings, Captain Ragar. I am High Inquisitor Ferren Barr of his Excellency, Emperor Palpatine, and I have an offer for you that you, frankly, cannot afford to refuse._ ”

 

Intrigued by the hopes of a way out of certain death, she nodded her head to let him know that she was listening.

 

“ _I understand that, while you were betraying the Empire, you came across a Jedi Knight and an Ubesse bounty hunter. Is this true?_ ”

 

“Y-yes, sir- I mean, High Inqusitor.” Danielle confirmed.

 

“ _Good. Then you’ll be pleased to know that I’m offering you a captain’s commission in Imperial Intelligence if you manage to capture and bring them to me._ ”

 

Danielle could not comprehend how the Dark Jedi was offering her, given her treason against the Galactic Empire and its proxies.

 

Ferren, guessing what was delaying her response, chuckled in amusement, “ _Don’t worry, this is a genuine offer, if you can succeed in your mission. Otherwise, I’ll leave you to the Corellians, and they don’t deal with traitors very well._ ”

 

“Why me, and what do you know of the Jedi and his accomplice?”

 

“ _Because you have a personal stake in this mission after they trounced you, and I just love people with personal motives in missions. It just makes the job so much more invigorating. And, just as it so happens, the Jedi Knight and bounty hunter are the two brothers, Vega and Mysta Ryal, who are heading to either the Core Worlds or Deep Core to search for their only sister, Elain Ryal._ ”

 

Danielle was now hooked, and nodded her head in agreement to taking on the mission. “I’ll need an army of elite fighters to deal with the Jedi and his friends, given that they’re likely involved with the Shadow Alliance.”

 

“ _I’ll do you better than that, Captain Ragar. A Star Destroyer, the_ Chimaera _,_ _a team of Death Troopers, two battalions of Stormtroopers and Imperial Army_ _, and a few other surprises for the Jedi and their allies, if they dare to get involved in this hunt._ ” Ferren proposed.

 

“Well, it looks like we have a deal. I’ll report back when I’ve tracked down the siblings.”

 

“Good.” Ferren turned to the Imperial Captain, and told him, “Captain Motti, prepare the Chimaera for departure on your superior’s orders. You are to leave the Corellian System within eight hours.”

 

“Yes, High Inquisitor.” Conan Antonio Motti reluctantly complied, not looking forward with taking orders from a traitorous scumbag of a woman.

                                                                                                                          

_Eighteen Hours Later_

_In the Jedha System_

_Onboard the_ Venator _-class Star Destroyer_ Hound

                                                         

“My lord, excellent news. The ship’s diagnostics have reported in ahead of schedule, and everything’s green across the board. We can depart the system any time that you desire.” The bridge’s adjutant dutifully told Ferren.

 

“Good. Now we can get out of this dust ball of a system, and get on to more pressing matters.” Ferren sadistically smiled. “And what about my new agent in the Corellian System? Has she been given full command of the _Chimaera_ for her mission?”

 

“It was accomplished twelve hours ago, and she left the system not even an hour later.”

 

“High Inquisitor, we have a situation in the medical bay!” A communications officer urgently shouted.

 

After groaning in annoyance upon further delays, the fallen Jedi irritatingly walked over to the officer, “This better be important.”

 

“High Inquisitor, both hunter Sing and the traitor A’denn are awake. Sing broke her bacta tank, and injured three medics while trying to, in her own words, ‘liquidate that _aruteii_ ’s organs apart while he’s still alive.’”

 

"Did she get far?" Ferren asked.

 

"No sir, her injuries were still quite severe. I am told she used a tray to incapacitate a medic when they removed her from the tank to perform tests and then tried to crawl her way out. She was quickly stunned and put under tighter management."

 

"And A'denn?"

 

"While he did not escape, I am told he and Sing exchanged some verbal barbs before she was returned to her bacta tank. Something along the lines of, and I'm again quoting him, 'You're free to try, skuta!'"

 

“Well, that speeds things along.” Ferren was pleased by the new information, and told the woman, “Tell the security team to keep A’denn away from her until I can get down to the med bay. If they fail, they’ll each join Keeli’s fate.”

                                                             

She diligently typed the order out, “It’s sent, High Inquisitor.” 

 

“Good. Inform the _Exactor_ that we’re to depart the Jedha System in thirty minutes, and not a minute later. Helmsman, prepare the ship for hyperspace.”

 

“Where to, High Inquisitor?” The man inquired, needing a destination in mind for both the _Hound_ and _Exactor_.

 

“The Empress Teta System. Our quarry is heading to the Deep Core to acquire the last member of Jedi Ryal’s family, and we need to move fast if we are to capture them while we have a window of opportunity.”

 

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_In the Empress Teta System_

_Above Koros Major_

 

Ruby sat in the cockpit behind Gabriel while the newly-christened _Vengeance’s Bane_ was refueling. She looked at Mysta sitting in the piloting seat for a moment, and, for the umpteenth time, opened her mouth to say something, before closing it and looking off to the side.  
  
"Look, Ruby, if you want to ask me something, just ask and I will answer as I see fit." Mysta told the girl a bit fed with how long it took for her to ask him.  
  
"Um, who was she?" Ruby asked.  
  
Mysta looked back at her, "Who?"  
  
"That girl you found in the forest, was she important to you? Is that why you tried to kill Ventis?" she asked.  
  
Mysta, looked at Gabriel, who shrugged, "I have no idea who she was, Ruby."  
  
Ruby blinked once, then twice, "Wait, you were willing to go across the galaxy to kill the monster who killed her, and you didn't have a personal connection to her?"  
  
"Ruby, I made a promise to myself that I would hunt down evil and do what I can to destroy it." Mysta passionately responded. “If I didn’t do my part in making the galaxy a better place, and help rid the galaxy of the darkness that is consuming it, then I could never forgive myself, and it would make all of my sacrifices meaningless,and make the deaths of my parents even more pointless than it already is."

 

“Huh. That’s actually a lot like my creed.” Ruby understood, remembering her oath to protect the innocent from the Grimm.

 

“Then you understand why I have to walk this path.”

 

“I guess. But, you still could have told Vega of your survival. Your false death really tore him up, especially after the monster that tried to kill you teamed up with that Inquisitor to capture you.” Ruby reasoned, before she suddenly asked, “Hey, how did you escape from Barr anyway? I don’t recall you telling anyone about it, and I doubt Gabriel, as talented as he is, could infiltrate a Star Destroyer all by himself without being detected.”

 

Mysta sighed in defeat, and knew that he had to tell Vega the truth now, before his blabbermouth of a girlfriend told him, and he’d have to deal with Vega the same way that he dealt with him when he learnt about Ventis.

 

 Turning to Ruby and Gabriel, “Gather the others in the main hall. I’ll tell Vega and Daniel the truth on my escape. Just promise me that you’ll be there for Vega when I break the news to him. He’ll probably take it pretty hard.”

 

Gabriel, knowing what was likely going to happen, nodded while leaving his seat, while Ruby was her usual confused self as she followed the bounty hunter into the ship’s biggest room.

 

*

 

“So, what’s the big news that you had to share with us, Mysta?” Vega inquired while sitting next to his brother.

 

He then picked up the conflict in his older brother’s mind, and began to grow concerned. “Mysta, what happened?”

 

“This… is difficult for me to say, because I know that you won’t believe me, and will probably hate me for this. But, you deserve to know the full truth on how I escaped the Hound after Barr captured me on Utapau.” Mysta then took in a deep breath of air to steady himself for the verbal tirade that would come as he said, “A’denn, the Mandalorian bounty hunter that killed our parents, helped me escape, and likely gave his life to do so.”

 

Vega was stunned into silence as his mind processed this revelation, and Ruby put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. On the other hand, Daniel appeared incensed at this disclosure. “You mean that that murderer, who shot your parents dead for credits, helped you escape, and you didn’t get justice for the crime, after what you put Ventis through for crimes that he couldn’t help?! For your sake, you’d better have a blasted good explanation for this.”

 

"Lets see Daniel," Mysta snapped back, "A'denn: a licenced bounty hunter, who failed to vett his first Job properly, and has worked hard to make sure that what happened at Coruscant never EVER happens again, and has worked hard to try and find the bastards that hired him. He went at it for many years, even during his time in Death Watch before his desertion after the massacre at Carlac, where his wife, an innocent woman, was butchered by the so-called Mand'alor, Pre Viszla."

 

"Now shall we examine Gallius?" Mysta asked, sarcastically and rhetorically,

 

"A power hungry, serial killing, serial Rapist. Do you even know how many victims he had?!" he asked Daniel.

 

Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat, "The estimates put it at around fifty. He confessed to me that it comes up to eighty five."

 

Ruby gasped at that, and Vega bowed his head at the shame of that information. Mysta shook his head, his fist clenching.

 

"Eighty five." Mysta snarled, "I only spared him because of what you told me. How he was turned into that monster by the Sith, if that truly is the case, and how he is truly doing what he can to repay the people he has wronged. So, because of this and only this, I shall give Ventis the same respect that A'denn has earned."

 

“Then why did he join Barr’s mission to capture me, if he had such remorse over his crimes?” Vega asked while his eyes watered.

 

"Because Barr didn't give him a choice," Mysta snorted exasperated, "It was either that or he would be killed where he stood, or sat, for that matter, since he was at a cantina. Anyway, after I was captured and began to plot my escape, he visited me and he bore his guilt and pain to me. That was where I forgave him, and he helped me escape the Star Destroyer. He even sacrificed his own freedom, if not his life, to keep Aurra Sing from stopping my breakout."

 

The Ryal bounty hunter then pulled out a Holonet device, and explained, “This device contains Barr’s confession of his guilt, and all of the information that he was able to gather on his clients. I listened to it after Gabriel helped me escape from the _Hound_ , and… quite frankly, it broke my heart, seeing how emotionally broken A’denn was when he recorded the message.”

 

“I want to see it.” Vega declared.

 

“Vega, I would rather you wait until Elain is with us, so both of you can listen to the recording together. I don’t want to have you bear the burden of watching the recording twice, and Elain will want you by her side after she sees it.” Mysta cautioned, reluctant to inflict more pain on his brother right after another wound was reopened.

 

“Fine.” Vega sadly relented before he went to his quarters, with Ruby and Daniel in close pursuit so they could make sure that he would bounce back from this new discovery.

                                                            

Mysta sighed in sorrow, and asked Gabriel, “Did I do the right thing?”

 

“I think that you did the only thing that you could do in this situation, and that took a great deal of courage. My advice is to just hope for the best now.” Gabriel advised.

 

“That’s as good advice as any, I guess.”

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

_In Hyperspace_

_In the_ Hound _’s Medical Bay_

 

“All right, break it up, Sing!” Ferren shouted while holding his lightsaber at the former Jedi Padawan,who had a recently stolen blaster pointed directly at A'denn. She was barely able to stand with her knees buckling beneath her, but her rage kept her going.

 

“Stay out of this, Barr! This traitor stole my ship, and nearly liquidated my organs, so I’d say that his death is more than warranted.”

 

"Technically, I didn't steal your ship, skuta!" A'denn snapped back.

 

"Why you--" she was going to pull the trigger. Ferren quickly stepped between them, igniting his crimson blade to deflect the incoming bolt.

 

“I said… BREAK IT UP!” Ferren roared before he used the Force to choke the bounty hunter off of a weak A’denn.

 

Throwing Aurra into a nearby bacta tank, the glass shattering from the impact, she screamed in pain from the reopening of previously-healed wounds.

 

Forcing herself off of the floor, she turned to Ferren, and asked, “Why, just why, would you want to keep a traitor alive after he cost you a prisoner and vital time in hunting down a Jedi’s relatives?”

 

“I knew that Mysta would never divulge his sister’s location, and that A’denn would make some harebrained move to atone for his sins. So, I did the only logical thing, and sped things along.” Ferren explained, his temper faded for his cold but collected attitude.

 

“Too bad that it cost me a good ship in the process.” Aurra muttered.

 

“I’ve already compensated you fifty thousand credits, and covered your medical expenses for your efforts so far. Once we capture the Ryals and their accomplices, you’ll get an even better ship for helping the Empire.” Ferren responded, earning a reluctant nod of gratitude from the hybrid humanoid.

 

“Fine. But what about A’denn? We can’t let him back on the team after this, and it would be more prudent to just kill him, or ship him off to an Imperial prison for life.” Aurra protested.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, Sing. I have a much better fate for the Mandalorian in store.” Ferren ominously replied, making Aurra smile sadistically, and A'denn began to chuckle at the Iktotchi. The High Inquisitor and former Jedi glared at the mandalorian. "Is there something you find amusing traitor?"

 

A'denn began to laugh at the Inquisitor, "Yes, you."

 

Ferren's eyes narrowed to slits "You're treading in very dangerous waters, traitor."

 

A'denn chuckled again, "What are you going to do, Inquisitor? Kill me? Go right ahead, I am not afraid of death or you. You, who can't even lead a simple manhunt! Any one of us could've had this job finished in a week if you weren't such a micromanaging control freak who throws a murderous tantrum every time someone questions your stupid-as-hell plans! Seriously, I'm surprised they haven't fragged you yet! Oh who am I kidding? That's coming, especially since you murdered your own damn Captain! Do you know how rare those are!? No, of course you don't, that'd require you to think with your head and not your glow stick!"

 

Sing had to resist the urge to agree with him. Ferren gave him an artic smile and pressed his lightsaber just short of going through his eye, A'denn didn't flinch, but his eyes hated him for it.

 

"I would suggest you learn the meaning of being silent as the grave, or else I will take your eyes first."

 

"And I suppose my hands would be next? Maybe my ears?"

 

"Wrong. Your ears you'll keep, and I'll tell you why. As blind, mute and crippled as you may be, you will be able to hear quite well, all so you can hear the screams of your family as I take they're lives slowly, methodically and in every single way they would fear the most. And when I am done, I will squeeze their heads until they each pop like a grapefruit," he then leaned in close to him, and smiled, "this I promise you, you mewling quim."

 

A'denn gritted his teeth back at him, "Fortunately for me I have no family."

 

"Perhaps not, in that case anyone will do. Namely, the Ryals will be first."

 

A'denn just chuckled at that, "You mean you are going to try this with the family that hates your guts, and has a powerful ally in this Tau fellow, one of whom is a Jedi and one of whom is a skilled Bounty Hunter? You really are stupid if you think this is going to work, or if your going to live to be able to do that."

 

"My friend, I have an army, a team of highly skilled bounty hunters and a fleet at my beck and call. Soon, I will know where to find them, and when I do, not seen the bastard son of the Emperor is going to save them."

 

"Ferren… you may have army, but that army hates you."

 

"Oh, they can hate me. That is not important. What is is that they are loyal to the Emperor's command, and by extension, mine. They will do the job well enough."

 

"Funny about loyalty to the Emperor, that's a currency that only lasts so long… especially to those who abuse it. And the Ryals have something over you."

"I suppose we will find out, won't we?"

 

NK-Necrosis suddenly appeared in the room and Ferren nodded to him, "Now, take him to the briefing room. I want him to understand the price of crossing the Empire."

 

"Understood," NK nodded and dragged the Mandalorian up to his feet, and forced him to follow the High Inquisitor to the briefing room, his mind racing with what would come next and what part he'd have to play in the spectacular mess that was going to follow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story, and one that prepares to move the story to the Deep Core. Just guess which world the team will go to. Here’s a hint, it was featured in the first version of Star Wars: Legacy, and it’ll be an early colonized world of Sidious’s Empire. So, several forces of evil are heading to the Deep Core, and it’ll take a lot of skill and surprises from Tau’s friends to overcome these new obstacles, and deal another blow to the Sith. I do hope that A’denn survives this battle, as I like his character very much. So, how are you all doing on Thursday, August 16, 2018? I’m doing all right, considering that I’ll be at work in less than three hours, and I’ll be there until 10:00 or so, which means that I likely won’t be able to post this chapter for a while. Oh, and, I’ve been following a great Legend of Korra/Star Wars crossover that doesn’t feature the controversial relationship between Korra and Asami, which has me relieved that plenty of people on this site don’t support such a, and this is me being blunt, relationship that goes against God’s Commandments. By the way, I’ve now surpassed one hundred thousand words so far, and that makes me so happy that I’ve managed to write so much before school starts. So, wish me luck in school. I guess that that’s it for this chapter. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you always, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone. What’s going on with all of you on Friday, August 17, 2018? I’m doing pretty well, considering that I volunteered at my local help center for three challenging hours in the heat. Afterwards, I went to the comic book store to buy Injustice 2 #32, and I might have a buyer for my Dark Horse Star Wars comics, and I haven’t even been able to put them on eBay. It’s one of the benefits of having many friends. I’ve been relaxing at home since then, as well as begun to play some Dragon Age: Inquisition, which is still just as great as I remember. Oh, and I’m currently listening to Haji’s Kitchen-Lost-Ft Daniel Tompkins on YouTube, and it’s just as good as the original version. I heard of it from a DBZ movie, and it is pure badass! Well, I’d better get to writing, as I only have two hours left before bed, and work tomorrow from 12-5pm. Oh, before I forget, the next few chapters won’t feature Tau and his crew, as it’ll focus on Vega, Mysta, Daniel, Gabriel, and Ruby. Just a heads up, in case any of you were wondering. Have a good night, and May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all. 
> 
> (Saturday, August 18, 2018 Addendum) Hey, guys. How are you doing tonight? I’m doing ecstatic, as I worked five hours today, and earned over $200 in my latest paycheck, which makes me giddy. Now I can buy more used Star Wars graphic novels for my collection, and several of them are for bargains. Oh, and, I have twenty-seven hours left until I go to sleep for my orientation at college on Monday morning. I hope that I can handle college life. May the Lord be with all of us college students as a new semester starts. Well, back to writing. 
> 
> (Sunday, August 19, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. What’s going on in this final night of freedom for me before school starts back up? I’m doing all right, if a bit tired, considering that I worked a few hours today, and wrote over a thousand words today before I will order some Star Wars graphic novels for a bargain on Amazon. Oh, and I’m going to play some more Dragon Age: Inquisition tonight, which is still very enjoyable, and I’ve already unlocked 105 Gamerscore points so far in just three days. So, I’d better do something else, considering that my orientation at college is tomorrow, and it’ll take up a good deal of my time. May God be with me through my last few hours before a taste of college life begins for me. 
> 
> (Monday, August 20, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing tonight? I’m all right, if a bit nervous, considering my first class starts tomorrow from late morning to early afternoon. My orientation went well enough, and I got to talk to some good people, so there’s that. Oh, and, hopefully, tomorrow I’ll be able to go trade in a few various comics at a local store where an eBay seller will be tomorrow for some cash. So, sorry that it took so long to publish the last two chapters, but I had to get them edited for better quality. Well, it’s no big deal, as the revisions make the story and characters much better. I just hope that my favorite fanfiction authors can keep producing great chapters, as I love reading good stories on my favorite sagas. Oh, and I’ve played a couple more hours of Dragon Age: Inquisition, and I’ve recruited the Mage Rebellion into a full alliance, completed the main quest of Fallow Mire, and gained a couple levels and a bit of influence. Well, I’d better get back to work, as I’ve probably got less than two hours before I have to go to bed for school tomorrow. Oh, and I’m currently listening to a variety of good music, including Disturbed’s latest single, “Are You Ready”, and it’s a killer. Wish me luck in life, and God bless you all.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_In the_ Hound _’s Briefing Room_

“If you believe that I’m helping you wackos out with your twisted Emperor’s plans, then you’ll have to kill me first.” A’denn defiantly stated to Ferren, Sarcev, and the High Inquisitor’s team of Jedi hunters, sans a still-recovering Aurra.

 

“I don’t abandon a tool that still has some use, even if it is difficult to wield to lesser beings, like my Imperial minions.” Ferrren explained.

 

“You’re a sick _sleemo_ , you know that, don’t you?”

 

“If you’re not going to kill him, then what’s the purpose in keeping him here, High Inquisitor? He’ll just be a liability to your troops, especially if he can somehow manage to escape.” N-K Necrosis inquired.

 

“He’ll be the perfect hostage for our quarry, especially when the young Vega learns just how A’denn here has been working so hard to atone for his crimes to the Ryal family.” Ferren answered, making everyone except for N-K nod in comprehension of the situation.

 

"You really overestimate the boy's capacity to forgive if you think I will be a hostage he'd give a damn about." A'denn shook his head, "you really didn't think this through at all, have you? You big giant idiot."

 

"Actually," Ferren smirked, "I have. The key to it is Mysta, the brother of Vega."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I know the history between you and him, A'denn. More importantly, I know how he thinks. I know that he spared you because of your guilt, worked with you because he felt you were somehow worth saving. For this, he is likely to come and save you. By extension, so will Vega, and so will all of his friends. Afterall," he leaned over A'denn and clamped his hand tightly into his shoulder, "isn't that what good families do?"

 

A'denn stayed silent at that, and Ferren smiled at the silence. The room filled with a rather unbearable tension as the Inquisitor gloated at the Mandalorian.

That is, until A'denn crack a fodder-eating smile:

 

"Nah you're full of it."

 

"We shall see."

 

Todo then ruined the moment by innocently wondering, “But how are we to find the Jedi when they’ll likely replace their stolen ship for another one? There won’t be any of our tracers on whichever ship they take.”

 

“The techno-service droid may have spoken out of turn, but he does raise a fair question.” N-K commented in defense of his fellow droid.

 

“Do either of you think that I was born yesterday?! Of course they changed their ship by now! They did just that in the Corellian System, and are inside the Deep Core as we speak to find the final Ryal sibling!” Ferren barked out, shutting up Todo before he lost complete control of his temper and destroyed Cad’s annoying, but effective, partner.

 

“Then how do you know where Mysta and Vega are in the Deep Core, _dar’jetti_?” A’denn baited the High Inquisitor.

 

Ferren merely chuckled at the pathetic insult, and explained, “Because I planted a miniscule tracer on Mysta’s uniform, allowing him to be tracked across the entire galaxy.”

 

Everyone aside from Sarcev looked on with admiration at Ferren’s use of technology over a strange energy field that most Dark Siders used to the exclusion of every other resource.

 

“So, basically, you’re using a tracer to find Mysta? I’m liking you more and more, Ferren.” Cad smiled, pleased to see another Jedi Hunter relying on intellect alongside their natural abilities being used for hunting down those hypocrites of the Jedi Order.

 

“You’re bluffing.” A’denn denied, desperate to deny that he helped lead this madman right to Vega and his siblings.

 

“Well, I guess that we’ll find out soon enough, because my newly acquired agents are already en route to slow down the Ryals enough for us to catch up.”

 

“Hold on, what new agents?” Kravous suspiciously asked, not wanting anyone to risk interfering with him and his bounty.

 

“A CorSec and Black Sun agent that I’ve recruited to Imperial Intelligence, and given command of the Chimaera for travel through the Deep Core.”

 

“You trust those Black Sun scum?! I can’t decide if you’re brilliant, or insane for involving one of those criminal scum.” Cad asked.

 

“They’ll beat you, Barr, and they’ll take down your entire fleet if need be to fight their way to freedom. They have a cause and family worth fighting for, something a band of murderous monsters like you could never understand.” A’denn confidently declared.

 

Ferren glared at his captive, and told his team, “Leave me. I’d like to discuss some things with our new hostage.”

 

One by one, Ferren’s teammates left the briefing room, the High Inquisitor sat down across from the veteran Mandalorian. “You know that resistance is futile, especially since I hold all the cards in this little Sabaac game.”

 

“Doesn’t meant that I’m going to stop fighting for what is right, especially since it buys the Shadow Alliance more time to prepare for war against your twisted regime.”

 

“Oh, you poor, shortsighted Mandalorian. The Shadow Alliance has bigger goals then just overthrowing my master’s empire. No, their goals are much more moral, and, therefore, are even more sickening to my stomach.”

 

That caught A’denn’s attention, and he waited for the Iktotchi to resume speaking. “They’re going to fight against the Yuuzhan Vong once their entire fleet enters our galaxy, and rogue Celestials that are prowling about in the Unknown Regions. Taking the Empire is just a stepping-stone in their plans to bringing about, ugh, eternal light to the galaxy. I can’t believe that I ever served such a self-righteous order.”

 

“The Celestials are just a myth, and the ‘Yuuzhan Vong’ invasion is just a political ploy by the Emperor in order to gain the allegiance of the outlying star systems through fear of isolation.” A’denn dismissed, making Ferren chuckle over his opponent’s ignorance.

 

“Oh, no, A’denn of Mandalore. They Yuuzhan Vong are very real. Their agents have already caused quite a stir in the Unknown Regions. They have footholds in the Outer Rim and advance agents throughout the entire galaxy in order to destabilize the entire galaxy for their eventual arrival. If we don’t prepare for their coming, they’ll wipe us all out to make room for their abominations of organic technology. And, don’t even get me started on the Dark Celestials. They’re even worse.” Ferren paused to ask, “I assume that you’ve heard of Jabba the Hutt’s incapacitation on Tatooine.”

 

“What’s that got to do with right now?”

 

“Because a Dark Celestial’s agents destroyed Jabba’s mind for attempting to double-cross them before they were driven off by Tau Palpatine and his allies. Their master, Sauron, I believe it is, is the most powerful active Dark Celestial in all of existence, and he was crucial to the formation of the galaxy.” Ferren explained, filling A’denn with excruciating fear and anger over these new revelations.

 

“Are you _karking_ insane?! Why would you risk the fate of the entire galaxy by fighting the Shaodw Alliance instead of working with them against such imminent evils?” A’denn shouted to the Itkotchi Dark Jedi.

 

“Do you really think that the Jedi can beat us, when they fell to my master’s plans? No, their compassion and empathy will doom the galaxy to chaos, even if they managed to defeat these dangers. Another great threat would just crop up to threaten the New Order. Unless, or course, the Emperor can break the cycle, and establish a true lasting peace.”

 

“So far, all that you’ve done is make me like their cause all the more. Why bother telling my this since I’m just bait for luring the Ryals to your grip?” A’denn scoffed.

 

“Simple, A’denn. Once I have the Ryals and their allies, I’ll dispose of you like the traitorous worm that you are, and become the Grand Inquisitor of the Galactic Empire. Who knows, maybe I’ll even become a personal enforcer of the Emperor. Imagine the power that I’ll wield with either position.” Ferren gloated.

 

“Yeah, feel free to continue your delusional ranting while I stick with reality.” A’denn stated,  "y'know, you're like every classic villain from a crappy holo-toon."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Oh, I don't know. You just revealed your whole plan to me under the excuse that you're going to kill me later. Well guess what, you've just jinxed yourself! I'm gonna end up escaping and become the key to stopping you later. You big giant, monologuing idiot!"

 

As soon as he finished speaking, A’denn found himself being hoisted in the air through a Force Choke.

 

“I gave you the choice of aiding me willingly. Unfortunately, you have elected the way of excruciating pain!” Ferren growled out as he threw the Mandalorian onto a wall, and activated his wrist comlink, “Doctor, are the surgery droids ready for the procedure?”

 

“ _Yes, High Inquisitor. They merely await the patient._ ” A woman’s voice coldly responded.

 

“Excellent. Expect the prisoner in twenty minutes for the implantation.” Ferren foreboded.

 

“Whatever you have planned for me, it won’t make me break. I’ve got nothing left to lose at this point.” A’denn resolutely declared, earning an amused chuckle from Ferren before he activated his lightsaber and forced the bounty hunter onto his feet.

 

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong. Everyone has something to lose, and you could lose forgiveness for your murders from the Ryals. Besides, you’ll soon find yourself in quite an… explosive situation.” Ferren sadistically chuckled when he said his the two words, making A’denn to roll his eyes over the High Inquisitor’s insanity.

 

 _Why do I always have to deal with the nutcases?_ A’denn dejectedly thought before Ferren forced him on to start walking back to the medbay.

 

_Five hours later_

_Middle of nowhere_

_Onboard the_ Vengeance's Bane

 

Mysta gathered everyone in the main hall of the ship, "Alright, before we continue we are going to conduct a sweep of this ship, for any tracking devices."

"Is that really necessary?" Ruby asked, "I mean you just bought this ship."

 

"I never leave things to chance." Mysta told her.

 

"Besides it's always a good idea to check for a device before you head home, especially if you are being tracked by the Empire." Daniel added.

 

_Ten Hours Later_

_In the Had Abbadon System_

_In Orbit Above Had Abbadon_

_Onboard the_ Vengeance’s Bane

 

The YT-1200 freighter prepared to follow the Imperial docking procedures for landing in the city of Celani, where Elain Ryal was hiding out in plain sight.

 

“So, let me see if I’ve got this straight,” Vega incredulously began, “You’re telling me that, in order to protect our sister from everyone, you put her in a clinic where thousands of people go to in order to receive treatment. Not to mention the Imperial presence here, considering that the Emperor’s private retreat is in this region of space!”

 

“At the time, the then-Chancellor Palpatine was sending probes into the Deep Core for colonization, and I figured that she’d be safe there. So far, the falsified IDs have worked, and I never would have thought that she’d have to leave.” Mysta defended his decision.

 

“Hey, buddy, it could be worse.” Daniel suggested, “She could have been stuck on Byss. Now that would have been impossible to get to.”

 

“Don’t try to cheer me up, Daniel. I’m too nervous as it is to think of traveling to that cesspool of a Dark Side nexus.” Vega dejected.

 

Ruby, eager to break the depression that was pervading the cockpit, asked, “So, Vega, how do you think that Elain will react when she sees you? Maybe she’ll faint from shock when we meet her.”

 

Vega merely chuckled at his girlfriend’s pathetic, yet innocent, attempts to cheer him up, and responded, “No, Ruby. Gabriel is contacting her right now in order to let her know that we’re coming. I’d be back there, but Mysta wants me back here so that I can see her in person after so many years.”

 

“Makes sense to me. After all, a reunion between long lost siblings should be face to face, not over a communications device.” Ruby reasoned.

 

“All right, guys. That’s enough chatter. We’re beginning our descent to Celani, and I need to concentrate so that we don’t get blasted out of the sky.” Mysta abruptly ended the conversation.

 

“Sorry, bro.” Vega apologized.

 

_Thirty Minutes Later_

_Within the Empress Teta System_

_Onboard the_ Imperial _-class Star Destroyer_ Chimaera

 

“The Had Abbadon System? But, Ma’am, it’s deep in our Emperor’s domain. There’s no way that our quarry could have hidden there, especially with all of the security that the region possesses.” Conan protested the declaration from his temporary superior.

 

“And I’m telling you, Motti, that the High Inquisitor’s tracers pinpointed the enemy’s coordinates to the one planet in that system. Are you doubting the word of a High Inquisitor, and, by extension, the Emperor himself?” Danielle scolded the incompetent Imperial Navy captain.

 

“No, Captain Ragar.” Conan seethed at the thinly veiled insult, and directed his men to prepare the Star Destroyer for the final jump in their hunt. All the while, he plotted ways to have this socially inferior captain killed during the mission, and who to pin the blame on so that he would be rid of her infuriating presence without repercussions so that he could move on to more important missions.

 

_Meanwhile, On Had Abbadon_

_In the City of Celani_

 

Vega could sense the nearing presence of his sister, and she was emanating mixed waves of eagerness and nervousness. At the same time, he felt as if he could throw up from anxiety.

 

Mysta, sans his Ubese helmet in order to avoid drawing too much attention, saw his brother sweating up a storm. He said to him, “Calm down, Vega. You’re going to faint from dehydration if you keep sweating like that.”

 

“I can’t help it. I haven’t seen Elain in years, and I have no idea what she’s like now.”

 

“She’s still the same caring person that you remember her to be. So, just relax, and get ready to see her, because we’re just about at her home.” Mysta reassured Vega as they neared a two-story house in the exterior of the city.

 

“Well, this is it. I can’t wait to meet your sister, and tell her that we’re dating! Hey, I wonder if she knows any cool songs. Does she know any cool songs, Mysta?” Ruby blathered out, nervous at seeing Vega’s sister while wondering if she’d approve that they’re in a romantic relationship.

 

“She won’t sing any for you, considering that she’s not a very good singer. Besides, we can’t stay here too long, considering who’s after us.” Mysta warned the Remnant native, making her sulk in disappointment.

 

“Well, you want to do the honors, brother?” Gabriel asked Vega, who glared at the bounty hunter for putting him on the spot.

 

Enduring a moment that seemed to go on forever, he mustered the courage to use Gabriel’s card key to open the lock to the front door, allowing the group of five to enter the house.

 

Stepping into the living room, Vega saw his sister preparing, judging from the smell, a pot of tea, before he smiled at her. “I never thought that I’d see you again after the Jedi fell.”  
  


She spun around, her eyes going wide as she froze on the spot.

 

"V-vega?" she stuttered in disbelief. The Jedi nodded.

 

"Heya, sis," and she suddenly exclaimed:

 

"VEGA!" and pounced onto her younger brother, and grabbed him in a fierce hug; one which he eagerly reciprocated while tears flowed freely from each Ryal's eyes. As he did so, everyone else looked on with joy at the loving reunion.

 

Once Elain set him down, she turned to Mysta, and gratifyingly said, “Thank you for bringing us all back together.”

 

“Hey, that’s what big brothers are for, aren’t they?” Mysta nonchalantly replied.

 

Elain then glanced at Ruby and Daniel, and insightfully commented to each of them, “So, you,” pointing at Daniel, “must be Daniel Valo, Vega’s surrogate brother in that stuffy Jedi Temple. It’s an honor to meet the young man who helped out my brother after our parents were killed. That leaves,” She then looked at Ruby, "and… I'm sorry, dear. I don't recall your name."

 

Ruby beamed at her as she went into her very cheerful explanation, "Oh, I'm Ruby Rose. Y'know, the girl who claimed your brother's heart!"

 

That earned a blush from everybody around and a groan from Vega. "Vega… I didn't realize you were dating."

 

Ruby wrapped her arm around said brother and gleefully played with his hair, "Oh yes, me and this sour-puss are the bestie of besties! Oh, we'll be married and have adorable kiddies and--"

 

"Ruby," Vega groaned, getting her attention, "not now."

 

"Oh. Okay, I'll stop embarrassing you in front of your sister," she shot a smile at said sister, "and believe me, he can be quite cute when he's not Mr. Moody-Mcgruffy-pants!"

 

"I have every reason to be Mr.Moody-Mcgruffy-shorts!"

 

"Pants, silly, and I know," she then smooched quite audibly on the cheek, "and that's why I love you."

 

"Huh," Elain shrugged, "Vega, I'm glad you've settled down with someone. And Ruby?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"You're cute… but you're also a little odd."

 

"Oddly cute, you mean?"

 

"No, just odd."

 

"You should see her when she's in the armory," Daniel smirked, "We're just glad that we got to you before the Imperials found you." He then hesitated, knowing that Mysta or Vega should tell her about the atonement of their family's killer, and his final message.

 

Vega, sensing his friend’s worry, correctly guessed what was causing it, and looked at Mysta, “Did you bring the recording?”

 

“Yep.” Mysta replied. "But we don't have time. I'd like to get to my fortified bunker that I built at the edge of known space, first."

 

Elain, now confused by the secrecy between her two brothers, looked at Gabriel for clarification, and he looked just as fearful as Mysta before he admitted, “Mysta was captured by the Imperials on Utapau, and he had help from someone beside me in escaping that _sleemo_ High Inquisitor Ferren Barr.” He took in a deep breath of air before continuing, knowing that there was no turning back now, “That someone was a remorseful member of Barr’s bounty hunter team, who was… the killer of your parents.”

 

Elain could not comprehend what she had just heard. A’denn, the Mandalorian bounty hunter who so callously murdered her parents when she was just a young teenager, would ever help a Ryal escape the Empire.

 

“How? _Why_?” she breathed out to no one specifically, just looking for answers from anyone.

 

“Not long after he killed our parents, he found out that he killed our parents on a lie, and vowed to bring his clients to justice. This especially consumed him after he lost his wife to the Death Watch on Carlac during the Clone War.” Mysta began to explain.

 

“But… if what you say is true, then why would he work for the Empire in the first place?” Elain struggled to utter.

 

“Because Barr threatened to have him become a fugitive of the Empire if he refused, and offered him the one thing that could buy him, the identity of the people that ordered the hits on us.” Vega responded, still barely believing what his brother told him on the way here. “Mysta kept a close eye on A’denn over the years. He quickly figured out that he was a changed man after the murders, because he chose his contracts and clients in a much more cautious and honorable fashion.”

 

Tears of pain were coming out of Elain’s eyes by this point, and she called out her husband, “How could you not tell me of this before you got here? You just thought that I would accept this bombshell of news without a fuss?”

 

“We couldn’t risk a signal to you without compromising your safety.” Gabriel explained.

 

“What do you think that your presence here right now is doing!?” Elain bellowed to both Gabriel and Mysta. “Don’t you think that I had a right to know about this new information when you found out, or did you not trust me enough?”

 

“Elain, listen.” Vega implored his sister, catching her attention. Before she could utter another word, he said, “I didn’t know about this either until about twelve hours ago, and I’m still furious over this suppression of information. But, in a way, I can understand why they kept this from us. They likely wanted us to focus on the present and our lives instead of focusing on vengeance.”

 

That made Elain consider his words, but Vega wasn’t finished yet. “There’s one more thing that you need to know before we get you out of here. A’denn gave Mysta a confession of his sins, and what scant information that he was able to gather on his unknown clients.”

 

“Have either you watched it yet?” Elain asked her two brothers.

 

“Vega hasn't. I wanted us all to watch it together, so that we could each be there for each other when those old wounds were ripped right open.” Mysta honestly responded. "AND AT THE BUNKER!".

 

“Did you bring it with you, or did you leave it on the ship?” Elain jokingly questioned in order to break up the room’s simmering tension.

 

Mysta sighed in defeat, and reluctantly admitted, “I brought it with me.”

 

“Well, then, let’s watch it. I need to hear what he has to say before… I make any hasty judgements.” Elain reluctantly proposed.

 

Mysta quickly pulled out the holonet device, and prepared to activate it when he noticed Daniel and Ruby leaving the room.

 

Vega worriedly asked, “Hey, where are you guys going?”

 

“Oh. We figured that you’d want to hear this message in private, considering who’s the one speaking to you. We were just going to patrol the area so that no one tries to ambush us.” Daniel explained, with Ruby nodding her head in confirmation.

 

“Actually, why don’t you stay with us?” Vega requested, making everyone else wonder just what he had in mind. “After everything that you’ve done for us, I’d say that you’re a part of the family already. That means that you’ve got just as much right as any one of us to see A’denn’s message as the rest of us.”

 

“We’ll stay, but only if Mysta and Elain agree.” Ruby proposed, not wishing to impose herself on a private matter.

 

“If Vega trusts you two enough to be here, then that’s good enough for me. You can stay.” Elain said, while Mysta nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders in tacit approval.

 

“All right. Let’s get this over with.” Vega nervously commented while Rub and Daniel sat down with others while Mysta prepped the holorecorder to replay the confession.

 

After a minute of preparations, Mysta sat down with the others, and the six people saw a five-inch holoimage of A’denn appear.

 

“ _Mysta, if you’re watching this, then I probably had to do something stupid, reckless, and damned heroic in order to keep that monster Barr from recapturing you. But, in the end, it doesn’t matter, because I’m finally ready to pay my debt to you and your siblings in full after all of the hurt that I gave you three._ ”

 

He then took in a deep breath of air to calm his frazzled nerves, and continued, “ _I wish that I never took that_ karking _contract on your parents, because they were great people trying to raise a family, and I scattered the three of you in my amoral lust for credits. Just like when I worked for Death Watch, I blindly followed orders, and didn’t question the people in charge until it was too late, and better, innocent people, paid the price for my collaboration in their crimes._ ”

 

By this point, Vega, Elain, and Ruby, in the latter’s trademark innocence, had their eyes watering from this heartfelt display of emotion from who used to be a cold and amoral Mandalorian.

 

“ _I wish that I could tell you this in person, but this’ll have to do. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but that won’t stop me from doing the right thing when it matters most. I’m not going to let you guys be used in a madman’s schemes for greater personal power over the expense of good lives. If I don’t make it, show your brother and sister this recording, and have them judge me as they see fit._ ”

 

“ _There’s one last thing. In this holodevice, I’ve given you all of the information that I’ve gathered on the people who ordered the hit on you, as well as a back channel to my account with all of my credits that I’ve managed to accumulate from over the decades. It’s all of yours’ now. Use it well, because I’ve got a feeling that you and friends’ Shadow Alliance will need it all for the times to come._ ” He looked at a timepiece, and said, “ _Well, it’s now or never. I have to prepare to rescue you now, or we won’t get an opportunity to escape the_ Hound _before Barr makes it to Jedha, and begins his… ugh, ‘interrogation’ on you. I may not believe in what I’m about to say, but I pray that you do. May the Force be with you all. Good luck._ ”

 

The holorecording shut off, and it saw a shaken Daniel and Gabriel, a haunted Mysta, and a weeping Vega, Elain, and Ruby at this confession.

 

While Ruby held onto her boyfriend for both comfort and to comfort him, Elain, turned to Mysta, and conflictingly said, “I never thought that I’d hear A’denn risk it all for us, or bear his heart and soul out. I-I don’t know what to do. Should I forgive him, or not?”

 

“That’s up to you, Elain. I can’t tell you what to do anymore. You’re a grown woman who can make her own decisions. You just don’t have to carry the fear of him anymore. That’s all that he’s expecting.”

 

“I just hope that we can rescue him someday, considering everything that’s happened.” Ruby added.

 

“One can only hope, Ruby.” Gabriel responded before Vega’s transmitter started beeping.

 

“Wonder who that could be?” Vega cautiously asked before Mysta offered to take the call.

 

Activating the transmitter, the eldest Ryal sibling saw a frazzled and impatient Tau pacing around before he noticed that he was being watched, “ _Oh, thank Iluvatar that you guys are all right! I wasn’t sure if the Imperials hadn’t made it to the Deep Core yet or not._ ” He then noticed Elain, and was relieved. “ _Excellent! You already found Elain. That means that you can leave once you get your other package._ ” 

 

“You better not have followed us, Tau, or I’ll make sure that you and Ventis can never walk again without prosthetics.” Mysta snarled.

 

“ _No! I had to piggyback this signal off of so many transmitters, that I could be detected any time. Gah! I don’t have time for this, you need to listen. My Corellian contacts told me that Captain Ragar was recruited by Barr to head a Star Destroyer to capture you while his ship is being repaired. You guys need to go now, before the Empire discovers your location! I can’t spare you any reinforcements that’ll get to you in time, and Barr recruited the_ Exactor _to his fleet. You need to leave now, before Ragar finds you._ ” Tau impatiently replied.

 

“What!? You guys have _three_ Star Destroyers after you? What were you thinking, coming here at a time like this? You’ve jeopardized the entire planet’s population by having that fleet after you!” Elain scolded her three relatives.

 

“At the time, there was only one Venator after us, and we didn’t think that Barr would pluck Ragar out of prison.” Vega protested.

 

Before anyone could make an additional comment, Tau’s holoimage began to flicker, static interfering with his signal, “ _Guys- Signal’s- ost! Get out of- too late!_ ”

 

The transmission cut off after that, leaving the group of six alone to plan their next move.

 

Mysta, turning to Gabriel, told him, “Get the weapons ready. We’re going to have to fight our way off of this planet, and we’ll need our ship busters ready if company arrives before we’re… ” he trailed off on account of the Imperial Star Destroyer approaching the city.

 

“Wow. Those Imps may be demented, but they made good time.” Ruby reluctantly commented, causing Vega to face palm at her ill-timed remark while everyone else just glared at her.

 

Once the six-man group exited Elain’s house, they heard a citywide holotransmission come through, revealing Danielle in an Imperial Intelligence officer’s uniform. “ _Attention, people of Celani. This is Captain Danielle Ragar of Imperial Intelligence, commanding officer of the_ Chimaera _. Your city has been discovered of recently harboring a Jedi fugitive and his allies._ ” The images of Vega, Ruby, Blake, Mysta in his “Ghost” persona, Gabriel, and a younger Elain then appeared in the place of Danielle.

 

"THIS IS WHY I WANTED TO GO TO THE BUKER!" Mysta bellowed at the group.

 

“ _These traitors of your Empire have taken refuge on your world, and we will liberate your world from this stain on Imperial honor. Everyone is to comply with the full might of the Imperial Military. This is your only warning: Any ships attempting to flee the area will be shot down, and any citizens who resist our efforts will be executed, and their families will be imprisoned. Our forces will be deployed in twenty minutes. Have a nice day._ ” She added that last sentence with a sadistic, upbeat tone, angering everyone at yet another callous disregard of innocent lives that Danielle held in her hands.

 

“Does anyone have a Plan B?” Vega sarcastically quipped to his brother, who only sighed at the lack of faith that he held in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story! What did you guys think, as it took less time than I thought, what, with college starting up for me today? I was expecting to finish this chapter by tomorrow afternoon at the latest, but this was a stroke of luck. So, Ferren has more devilish plans in store for A’denn, the Ryals heard A’denn’s confession, and Danielle Ragar and the Imperials under her command caught up with the Vengeance’s Bane. I can’t wait to see what shockers are in store for the heroes and villains in the next few chapters. So, how are you all doing on Tuesday, August 21, 2018? I’m doing well, as I had my first class today, and it went relatively well enough. Oh, and I played a few hours of Dragon Age: Inquisition, and I am through the first encounter with Corypheus at Haven. I’ve already achieved a lot of Xbox Achievements, and I’ll soon move onto Crestwood. Oh, did you guys hear that Injustice 2 is coming to an end in November, with the publishing of the second Annual comic. I can’t believe that they’d end the series with so many unresolved questions, such as Firestorm, Bruce’s daughter, and Starfire, just to name a few. Man, that’s a bummer, especially since that was the last comic book series that I’ve been collecting for a long time. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I’ve got school tomorrow night. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening of Tuesday, August 21, 2018? I’m doing well, if a bit tired from playing video games and writing for a few hours. At least I’ll get some sleep for tomorrow, when my second class is tomorrow night. So, what are you all doing tonight? I’m going to get started on Chapter 23 in order to write a bit before college tomorrow. Oh, and I look forward to more of my favorite fanfictions, especially with the decline of much of today’s entertainment. In other news, my family’s out of the house for a couple hours in order to go to a cross country event for my sister, so I’ve got a few hours of blessed silence. Well, I’d better get started on writing, as I’ve only got a few hours left before I hit the hay. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.
> 
> (Wednesday, August 22, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this hot day? I’m doing pretty well, if a little disappointed, as I went to a local comic book store to try and trade in my graphic novels, but none of them could be taken due to the store having plenty of copies of each comic in storage. But, it wasn’t a total loss, as I bought a few good Star Wars graphic novels, and the first two issues of Injustice vs. the Masters of the Universe, and both comics were very enjoyable. I can’t wait to get the remaining four issues, as I hope that the Regime Superman is taken out once and for all, given his even tighter vice-like grip that he has over the earth. In other news, I have to go to college for a night class in less than three hours, so I won’t be able to write too much today. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I hope to get Chapter 22 up before I go to bed tonight. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Thursday, August 23, 2018 Addendum.) Good evening, everyone. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m all right, as I went to college today, and played some Dragon Age: Inquisition before working on this chapter. I should be at three thousand words soon, if not within the next five minutes. So, just a heads up, I might not be able to write much tomorrow, if at all, because I’ve got homework and my job to worry about tomorrow. But, no worries, I’ll have this chapter done by Sunday, that’s a promise.
> 
> (Saturday, August 25, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing today? I’m all right, as my sister has Confirmation in a couple hours, and we’ll have Olive Garden afterwards for dinner. I’ve been doing some homework, and playing Dragon Age: Inquisition, so I might have fallen a little behind with my writing. But, no worries, I’m still just as committed. Oh, and, two of my Dark Horse Star Wars graphic novels came in the mail today, and they’re just as amazing as I remember. Well, back to writing. 
> 
> (10:00 pm addendum.) Hey guys, sorry for another addendum today, but I’ve been so busy with my sister’s Confirmation, and dinner afterwards, that I might not finish this chapter before tomorrow. Anyway, I heard that Senator John McCain passed away today from advanced brain cancer, and I pray for his family in this sad time for them. Well, better get back to writing.

_Meanwhile, In the Unknown Regions_

_Above the Planet Varon_

_In the Second Chance_

_“And just how are we supposed to divert forces to the Deep Core on a moments’ notice, Tau!?_ ” Mon Mothma exclaimed to the young Jedi after hearing of the Ryal family’s new enemies.

 

“I don’t care who you send, Senator, as long as we get some aid for our people in the next twelve hours. They need our help _now_ , before High Inquisitor Barr and his two Star Destroyers make their way to the Had Abbadon System by that point!” Tau raged to the Chandrilian senator.

_“There’s no one that we can send that can reach Jedi Ryal and the others in time, Tau._ ” Garm sympathetically replied, “ _And, if we overplay our hand before we’re ready to make our move, Sidious will know of our ties to you._ ”

 

“Fine.” Tau grunted. “I’ll go with Teams RWBY and DRAV to Had Abbadon, and I won’t wait for any of you to get off your _shebs_ in order to rescue our own.”

 

“ _No, you won’t, Jedi Palpatine._ ” Ozpin spoke up for the first time during this impromptu meeting.

 

Tau, not in the mood for anyone getting in his way, turned to face Ozpin, “Headmaster, I hope that you’re not going to try and talk me out of this mission, because two of your best students are in danger, and I won’t abandon my friends.”

 

“ _You misunderstand, Tau. I was going to offer a portion of my fleet to help take down High Inquisitior Barr and his fleet, as I agree with your position on him. He is far too much of a threat to our plans to be left unchecked._ ” Ozpin clarified, earning a nod of pure gratitude from Tau.

 

“ _And I will come with my dreadnaught. My people are_ _looking forward to spreading some pain on the Imperials who stole the bodies of our brothers on Lah’mu._ ” Cassius Tarquin, the Taung leader of the few remaining Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, declared.

 

“ _I will come as well. I will not abandon a comrade in their quest to reunite their family, as it is a noble calling._ ” Added Vem Carr, the Supreme Commander of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet that was a part of the Shadow Alliance.

 

“Thank you, all of you.” Tau thankfully said to the three leaders who were able to help him in this fight. “All right. That’s enough people in this fleet. We can’t afford to spread ourselves too thin. My crew will head to the edge of the Deep Core to try to get a signal through to Vega and the others. Please hurry. Iluvatar protect us all.” Arnine then ended the transmission, leaving Tau with his crew, who knew their respective duties while preparing the ship for jump into hyperspace for the thirty-six-hour trek to the Empress Teta System.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

_On Had Abbadon_

_In the City of Celani_

 

“So. You guys show up, but happened to be tracked here by a Star Destroyer that was captained by a Black Sun terrorist! Why don’t you guys just bring the Emperor and Darth Vader here while you’re at it!?” Elain shrieked to her guests while they, minus Mysta, who was preoccupied at the moment, prepared to fight their way out of the city.

 

“Don’t worry about that, Mrs. Jade. Vader’s actually been demoted after his failure at Lah’mu.” Ruby commented.

 

“”NOT THE POINT, RUBY!” Gabriel raged to the Remnant girl, making her wince from fear.

 

“Where’s Mysta, anyway? We need to get ready to flee the city before someone rats us out.” Vega urgently wondered.

"I'm here." Mysta suddenly appeared from the hallway,brushing past them over to a pair of water drums placed next to Elain's house. On his back, he carried a backpack for several delicate packages of some kind of explosives. "Sorry it took so long. I had to make a call, just in case this plan fails."

 

Mysta turned to Gabriel and nodded as the echo of the Imperials footfalls grew louder and louder as they impacted off of the deckplatting. They turned to the Water Drums just outside the door to their house, ripped off the tops and pulled out the concealed weapons that they alluded to before. The weapons were dripping wet, having been submerged for three weeks.

 

Fortunately, this wasn't a problem for the pair of obvious looking slugthrowers as the water drained out of its steel finished flash suppressors like a pair of drooling beasts; hungry for action.

 

The weapons in question were a pair of polymer and steel constructed Blowback based rifles with a rather rectangular design, 42 inches in length from stock to suppressor with 21 inch barrels. Quickly, the pair pulled at the bolt handles situated at the sides of their weapons; feeding a fresh round into barrel with a resounding slap of metal against metal.

 

Ruby was disappointed at the simplicity of the weapons, and sulkily asked Mysta, “Those are the all-powerful weapons that are supposed to do in Barr and his ships? They’re… not as impressive as I thought.”

 

"Just wait, Ruby. Just wait."

 

After performing a few other quick manual checks, they shouldered their 11-pound slugthrowers and advanced until they ran smack-dab into the Stormtroopers as they rounded the alleyway.

 

"Contact!" an Imperial shouted from down the way, "Traitors! Don't move! Put your--"

 

Mysta instantly took aim at the speaker, his weapon emphasizing the menace in his voice as he barked: "Back away, now! None of you will have to die! I know you're just doing your jobs! I have no quarrel with you, it’s your boss I am going to kill!"

 

The Troopers all collectively drew their blasters at the pair, and Mysta recognized they'd dropped into a quick, silent comm chatter before their squad leader replied, "We have our orders." he retorted, "Sorry Ghost."

 

Mysta sighed, "I'm sorry too." Mysta then pulled the trigger, and the air suddenly become chilling quiet as the Stormtrooper sergeant was suddenly sent hurtling to the floor. His chest had been completely punched through, the entry and exit holes blackened around the melted armor and steaming around the tenderized flesh beneath. The Stormtroopers starred in utter shock at the devastated form of their superior for a handful of precious seconds, long enough for Mysta and Gabriel to change and acquire targets.

 

This time, the air barked as though lightning had stuck. The slugthrowers deposited their .75 caliber ammunition with frightening efficiency and velocity. Every impact tore through the Stormtroopers like paper, the high explosive rounds detonating internally and completely tenderizing their the internals of their bodies. So devastating were the micro-explosions that several troopers struck in the upper chest saw the upper section of their shoulder explode, sending their arm hurtling away.

 

The very few Stormtroopers remaining at the back attempted to take cover and return fire, but this prove futile. The .75 caliber had been made specifically to travel with such velocity and power that they could even contend with the speed of a Force User. In addition to the standard chemical kick charge and accelerator used in other slugthrower ammunition, this type had the added acceleration of a small but powerful discharge of rocket propellant.

 

In an absolute sense, the ammunition made total mockery of armor short of a tank, and the Stormtroopers learned that lesson with a lethal fashion. As the last troopers flew to the floor with a sickening slop of pulverized flesh, Mysta gritted his teeth and took in the cordite-choked air along with the moments induced carnage before them. Gabriel reloaded his 8 round box magazine, noting that he still had a spare three bolts remaining. Looking over at Mysta, he noted the same. They hadn't missed a single one of their targets, and they'd only needed one for each.

 

"It worked perfectly." Gabriel said after a moment, his voice anything but pleased as they surveyed the slaughter. The Imperials hadn't stood a chance at such close range.

 

"It wasn't meant for them." Mysta said quietly, his anger at Ferren growing more and more brighter, "He will die for this."

 

"Agreed."

 

“Well, first we need to get to the _Vengeance’s Bane_. Then we can deal with Ragar and her goons.” Daniel planned, the first to recover from the shock of such a lethal weapon, while Ruby viewed the slugthrower as if it was her one true love, with actual hearts in her eyes.

 

“No. We need to split up.” Mysta countered, making everyone look at him as if he has lost his mind.

 

Before anyone could question his sanity, he elaborated, “Daniel, you and Gabriel need to get Elain onto the ship so that you can take out the _Chimaera_ with one of my bombs. The rest of us will stay here to keep Ragar’s attention on us.”

 

“Dividing our forces at a time like this is insane! You’ll never hold your own against a Star Destroyer’s entire complement on your own. And, if we flee the system, they’ll massacre the entire city and pin it on us!” Gabriel commented.

 

“Not if we draw her down here first.” Mysta clarified, making Vega instantly realize just what he had in mind.

 

“You’re going to use yourself as bait so that Ragar will lower her guard down, and take less of her forces here for us to deal with.”

 

“Exactly. It’s crazy, but it’s probably our only option at this point.” Mysta confirmed.

 

“Hold on! There’s no way that I’m leaving you guys here to face off against a madwoman alone let alone running away with an entire city at risk of destruction!” Elain ardently protested.

 

“There isn’t time for debate. You need to go now, before it’s too late! I will not have any of my family in the Sith’s hands, not after all that we’ve endured from so many evils!” Mysta firmly said, ending any other arguments as Gabriel and Daniel dragged a protesting Elain out the door to the spaceport.

 

“What about us? How are we going to get Ragar out of her ship when she holds all of the cards?” Vega worried, fearful for his family and the city.

 

Mysta then showed a vicious smile, and answered, “By giving her what she wants, the ones who humiliated her and exposed her corruption.”

 

He then pulled out his comlink, and punched in an open-channel frequency. Soon enough, his patience was rewarded by the projection of a smug Danielle Ragar. In the background was an Imperial Navy Captain that Mysta recognized as Conan Antonio Motti, a rising star in the Imperial Navy and firm adherent in the New Order, and a relative of the imprisoned Wilhuff Tarkin through a relative’s marriage with the latter.

 

“ _Well, well. Mysta Ryal. I didn’t expect you to call so soon. Have you come to prostrate yourself before me, or are you going to doom an entire city to destruction with your pride?_ ” Danielle sneered.

 

“I want to negotiate the terms of my surrender.” Mysta growled out, incensed that this murderous criminal knew of his true identity, while Vega gripped Ruby’s shoulder before she said anything that would doom his brother’s plan.

 

“ _Oh. So, you’ve recognized the futility of your resistance, and are willing to talk terms, are you?_ ” Danielle gloated. “ _All right, I’ll play along. What is it that you want?_ ”

 

“I want you to give me your word that you’ll spare the people of Celani from your wrath, as they’re innocent in this struggle.” Mysta declared.

 

“ _You’d give up your own freedom for the lives of people that you don’t even know? You must be a Jedi at heart, and that’s sickening_.” Danielle was disgusted at her quarry’s selflessness. “ _What about your siblings and their comrades? If they do not surrender, then your offer is worthless._ ”

 

“They left the system just before you arrived, and only I know where they’re going. It’s either my deal, or you get nothing at all. And, I bet that you’re on borrowed time if you don’t deliver to High Inquisitor Barr, aren’t you?” Mysta theorized.

 

Danielle growled her rage at being pushed into a corner, and conceded. “ _Fine. But, if I see even one lousy trick, and I’ll level the entire city. You will present yourself to my forces in the city’s square, and I will personally oversee your capture. You have thirty minutes to arrive, or I will start a full-scale bombardment._ ”

 

“I would expect nothing less from an High Inquisitor’s crony.” Mysta insulted before he ended the call, and turned to Vega and Ruby. “All right. You guys will conceal yourselves near me. Once Gabriel and the others take down the _Chimaera_ , we’ll use the chaos to capture her, take out her men, and make her pay for her crimes. Plan?”

 

“Plan.” Vega agreed before Ruby could object at, in her mind, such a simple but deranged plan, and pulled along his protesting girlfriend.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

_Onboard the_ Imperial _-class Star Destroyer_ Chimaera

 

“Why, that miserable, deceitful, lowlife bounty hunter!” Danielle raged after hearing from a technician that the two Jedi that accompanied Mysta were still in the city.

 

“We should just level the entire city and be done with it before those traitors have a chance to escape the system.” Conan suggested, earning an eye roll from Danielle before she shot him in the shoulder.

 

“AGH! MY SHOULDER! YOU SHOT MY SHOULDER!” Conan whined/screamed before he was kicked in the face by the Imperial Intelligence captain, knocking out the Imperial Navy captain out cold from the excruciating pain.

 

As everyone looked at her with a healthy dose of fear for their own lives, Danielle responded, “What? He’s an idiot, and would have tried to defy High Inquisitor Barr’s instructions, resulting in all of us losing our lives. Besides, I didn’t kill him, if that’s what you’re all shaking about. Now, someone get this worthless officer to the medbay, and the rest of you prepare our four most elite squads, and our special Jedi killer, for deployment. We leave the ship in twenty minutes.”

 

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

_Within Celani’s Spaceport_

_Onboard the_ Vengeance’s Bane

“I still can’t believe that your order’s trademark Mind Trick worked on those moronic Stormtroopers!” Elain laughed while Gabriel and Daniel prepared the YT-1200 for takeoff on Mysta’s command. “You had them install the bombs in the ship’s missile launcher like they were mindless droids. If this is the Empire’s best, then they’re in trouble.”

 

"Most people haven't encountered a Jedi, so they wouldn't take the time to prepare their mental defenses in case of meeting one of us." Daniel responded while preparing the ship's shields to take a beating from the squadrons of TIE Fighters that patrolled the skies, "Besides, a Stormtrooper's training is designed to make them less independent-minded. More willing to obey the orders of their superiors. That one flaw is all a Jedi needs, and without proper training… well, you saw the result."

 

“All right, cut the chatter, you two. We need to focus, ‘cause time’s nearly up before we gotta make our move.” Gabriel sternly told his two shipmates while he prepped the _Vengeance’s Bane_ ’s engines for take off.

 

_Five Minutes Later_

_Within Celani’s Town Square_

“All right, hands up where I can see ‘em, bounty hunter!” A Stormtrooper sergeant ordered Mysta, who complied with the fellow human who was merely following bad orders from a vile woman. Four Stormtroopers quickly surrounded him, and they forced him to get on his knees.

 

“Search him! The captain doesn’t want any surprises when she arrives in five minutes.” The sergeant told his troopers, who immediately frisked the older Ryal brother, and took away his quarterstaff, blaster pistols, dart launchers, and jetboots from the bounty hunter, all just before a _Sentinel_ -class landing craft landed in the center of the city’s square.

 

After a minute of waiting, and praying on Mysta’s part that Vega and Ruby were in position, the shuttle’s ramp opened up, and three squads of lethal Five-Oh-First Stormtroopers exited, followed by a team of even deadlier Death Troopers, a mysterious crab-like droid, and Captain Danielle Ragar in all of her arrogance.

 

Once the forty-eight troopers took positions around the square, near the civilians that were watching the surrender with avid interest, Danielle approached Mysta, and disgustingly asked, “Did you think that you could fool me for long, you miserable _sleemo_?”

 

“I’m afraid that I have no idea of what you’re talking about, Captain Ragar.” Mysta casually said as he witnessed his ship take off from the spaceport. Everyone quickly turned in that direction to watch the ship become debris by the ship’s complement of TIE Fighters.

 

He was then slapped across the face by Danielle, who was in no mood for games, especially when her JK-13 Droid became twitchy upon seeing the CEC ship take off.

 

Danielle, seeing the droid become agitated, ordered the Chimaera’s bridge, “All hands, you are to capture the fleeing Corellian YT-1200. If any of you destroy that ship, then you’ll all answer to High Inquisitor Barr, and he will offer no mercy for your incompetence. Ragar out.”

 

She then returned her attention to her new captive, and demanded, “Where is the other Jedi, as my droid detected two Jedi in the vicinity, and one just tried to flee the planet in your ship?”

 

“You’ll have to beat it out of me. Unlike you, I don’t sell out friends and comrades for my own gain.” Mysta declared.

 

“Oh, for crying out loud. Enough with the sanctimonious Jedi routine!” Danielle whined, before she sighed in defeat, and motioned for her men to take aim at the civilians present, alarming Mysta.

 

"You'll have to beat it out of me. Unlike you, I don't sell out friends and comrades for my own gain." Mysta declared.

 

"Oh, for crying out loud. Enough with the sanctimonious Jedi routine!" Danielle growled, before she sighed in defeat and motioned for her men to take aim at the civilians present, alarming Mysta.

 

“This is the last time that I’ll ask nicely, bounty hunter scum. WHERE IS THE OTHER JEDI!?” Danielle shouted to the prisoner, only to get a chuckle from him.

 

“He’s right here, you miserable _schutta_.” Mysta smugly replied, before several blaster bolts hit two Stormtroopers and two Death Troopers straight in their chests, dropping them right where they stood.

 

“What the-!?” A Stormtrooper exclaimed before he was stabbed in the back by Vega with his lightsaber, who was accompanied by an incensed Ruby, for she detested Danielle and her callous disregard for the lives that she was supposedly sworn to protect.

 

Quickly shaking off her shock at such a brazen and reckless attack by the Shadow Alliance, Danielle ordered her forty-three remaining men and personal JK-13 droid, “Capture the Jedi, but kill the girl! She’s expendable.”

 

The men quickly divided into four ten-man squads for their new orders, while the remaining three guarded Mysta. However, Vega and Ruby were far more light-footed than the Imperials, and able to avoid each of the blaster bolts that were shot at them.

 

Mysta, on the other hand, was not going to sit on his knees and watch his brother and girlfriend do all of the fighting. With the ferocity of a gundark, he pounced on a Stormtrooper and before anyone could react, stole the man's BlasTech E-11 blaster rifle. With the speed comparable to a Jedi, he blasted at the three remaining Stormtroopers before they could retaliate, gunning them down executioner style in an instant. Immediately afterwards, he shot the last living Stormtrooper, and discarded the E-11 rifle as he made a dive for a nearby alleyway.

 

Within heart pounding seconds, he wrenched .75 Slugthrower from its hiding place and quickly returned to the fight. Seeing Captain Ragar directing her men against Vega, he quickly fired off a single round at her feet, causing it to explode with it's micro-munitions and sending her falling to the floor. He marched upon her, his weapon pointed at her head. "You're running out of men, Ragar!" He shouted down at her, "Surrender now, and I'll consider sparing your miserable life!"

 

Before she could give a reply, two Death Troopers turned, spotted them and began firing upon him. Instinctually knowing he didn't have time to dive for cover, Mysta grabbed the Captain and started using her as a human shield. Predictably, they held their blasters on them but did not shoot. When he was close enough, he pushed her forward and dived back into the alley as the Death Troopers opened fire.

 

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Danielle screeched. Mysta smirked as the Imperial Intelligence captain took the bait, and diverted another small but significant portion of her forces away from the others. Already, a squad had arrived to back up the Death Troopers.

 

"You! You've interfered in my plans for the last time!" Danielle raged, "Now, surrender or we'll blast off your limbs as punishment for resisting the authority of the Empire."

 

"I don't recognize the Authority of a regime that calls for the death of my brother and sister!"

 

"You will respect my AUTHORITY! EVEN IF I BREAK OFF YOUR LIMBS AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THEM!"

 

"KARK YOU AND YOUR AUTHORITY!"

 

"YEAH!? KARK YOU TOO!"

 

And with this, Danielle pulled out her sidearm and began blasting away at his piece of cover. Before Mysta could begin to return fire, he heard his brother scream in excruciating pain, making all four enemies see him being jolted by the JK-13 droid's tentacles. Danielle smirked at the Jedi's screams of torture.

 

*

 

Vega remembered the Yuuzhan Vong’s Shapers infect him with those vile parasites that nearly killed him before he was cured of them. He recalled every single cell in his body struggle to hold the disease at bay with the help of his Shard and custom-made life-support armor. Worst of all, he remembered, with exact clarity, the rage and agony that he unleashed on the Yuuzhan Vong and the last ones who caused him to feel such terrible wounds, and he unleashed every ounce of anger and hate he carried at the JK-13 droid, crushing the Dashta eels that resided within the droid shell with a terrifying scream.

 

Vega's eyes turned a frightening gold as he unleashed a storm of crimson lightning that tore through the troopers with a sickening savagery, burning them alive and cooking them utterly as they screamed in death. Not even the Death troopers stood much chance to the rage of the Dark Side, though they took their deaths with an eerie silence, crumbling like burned paper.

 

The remaining Imperials, even the Death Troopers, even the Death Troopers, were utterly petrified of the Jedi’s terrible wrath, and one Death Trooper shouted through his comlink, “All forces, retreat! Get the hell out!”

 

_Meanwhile, In Hyperspace_

_On the_ Venator _-class Star Destroyer_ Hound

 

Ferren Barr and Sarcev Quest were deep in their meditations when they felt a dark tremor in the Force emanate from the Deep Core.

 

Both Dark Jedi recognized it as a Jedi tapping into the Dark Side, and they shared a silent look of mutual understanding on what was transpiring on Had Abbadon.

 

Barr, activating his comlink, contacted the Hound’s recently-promoted captain, “Captain, how far are we from Had Abbadon?”

 

“ _No more than six hours, my lord. The hyperspace lanes that cut right through the Deep Core are working like a charm._ ”

 

“Good. Inform me the minute that we enter the Had Abbadon System. Barr, out.” Turning to the Emperor’s Hand, he commented, “It appears that one of our quarry has a tendency to touch the Dark Side, given our ability to sense it from such a distance.”

 

“That doesn’t mean that either Jedi will join us, even if Ragar manages to capture them.” Sarcev cautioned.

 

“Well, we’ll find out soon enough, won’t we, Hand Quest?”

 

“Your ambition will be the death of you, Barr.” Sarcev warned before he left the meditation chambers to grab a decent meal after hours of meditation, leaving a fuming Ferren to hope that the worm of a woman could hold off the Jedi long enough for him to capture them.

 

_Back on Had Abbadon_

_Onboard the_ Vengeance’s Bane

 

“Daniel? What’s wrong?” Gabriel worried, seeing his copilot tense up from some unknown dread as they prepared to launch two prototype baradium missiles at the _Chimaera’s_ engines, all the while nimbly avoiding the squadron of TIE Fighters that failed to lead it to within tractor beam range.

 

“It’s Vega. He’s gone on a destructive rampage again, and he’s butchering every Imperial in his way.”

 

“Well, good. Give those Imps a taste of their own medicine.” Gabriel said, pleased at his brother-in-law being decisive in battle, while Elain was suddenly fearful for her brother’s soul.

 

"No, Gabriel. You don't understand. The last time that this happened, he tore his way through a terrorist stronghold that we were sent to root out and capture their leader, before Ruby calmed him down. We need to finish up here, and get back so that I can help Ruby keep him from destroying the city." Daniel explained.

 

“Okay.” Gabriel understood the stakes now, and primed his missile launcher to activate on his command. “We’re in range. FIRE IN THE HOLE!”

 

The YT-1200’s concussion missile launcher fired off the two scaled down versions of the outlawed baradium missles that could destroy at a minimum a shipyard, at the Star Destroyer, and scored direct hits at the ship’s engines and command tower.

 

As the _Chimaera_ was quickly enveloped in a series of violent explosions from the illegal missiles, the _Vengeance’s Bane_ quickly retreated back to the city of Celani in order to drop off Daniel to help end the ground battle there. Opening the ramp for enough moments for Daniel to jump down near the city’s square to help his friends.

 

*

 

Ruby was unable to feel gratitude for the destruction of the Star Destroyer, on account of how horrified at the destruction that her boyfriend was unleashing against the unfortunate Imperials that were ordered to capture him and kill her. He was punching, smashing and tearing Stormtroopers into uncountable pieces, and using the Force to propel several Death Troopers dozens of meters into the air, where they would break their necks or backs from the fall.

 

Judging from the tension in her remaining armored adversaries, she correctly deduced that they were similarly terrified of Vega’s rampage.

 

Seeing a chance to save lives, she told the nearby six Stormtroopers and pair of Death Troopers, “Look, you guys want to live?” The eight men meekly nodded their heads in affirmation, “Well, stand down, and let me talk to him, and you can live to fight another day. Sound like a plan?”

 

“Hey, if it’ll keep us from getting pulverized.” A Death Trooper grumbled. “But, how are you supposed to calm down a rampaging Jedi?”

 

Ruby beamed at the question, “Because I’m his girlfriend, that’s why.”  She then took in a deep breath of air to steady her frazzled nerves, and told the eight opponents, “Now, I need you guys to keep your distance, as there’s no telling how he’ll react if you try to kill us. Understand?”

 

The eight men once again nodded in agreement, and she slowly walked over to Vega, who was using the Force to strangle the last of the opposing Stormtroopers. “Vega, stop! Listen to me. They’re all beaten, you don’t have to fight them anymore.” Vega turned at Ruby, and she nearly winced from seeing his sickly yellow eyes.

 

Pressing on, she tenderly said, “It’s okay. I’m here, my love. Whatever you’re seeing, it’s not here, and it can’t hurt you. You can clam down now.”

 

Vega trembled at her gentle words, and wanted to lower his ligthsaber, but her held his hand, as he shakily responded, “Their droid, it electrocuted me. It… It brought me back to that Vong ship. I couldn’t let them hurt me like that again.” He began to weep now, and no one, not even the defeated Imperials and their fallen captain, dared to interrupt, given their precarious situation.

 

Ruby enveloped Vega, in a loving hug, “Shh. I know. It brought you back to that terrible place. But you don’t have to worry, they’re gone, and the Imperials are surrendering.”

 

At that sweet and romantic moment, Danielle had to ruin it by shouting to her thirteen surviving troopers, “What are you idiots waiting for? KILL THEM BEFORE THEY KILL YOU!”

 

Everyone, even the gathered citizens, looked at her as if she had lost her mind to a disease upon seeing the falling wreckage of the _Chimaera_. No one, not even the feared Death Troopers, would have followed the order, seeing the carnage that one Jedi had been able to unleash. To further add to their troubles, Daniel just arrived from a nearby road to help his longtime friend, completely armed to the teeth.

 

Mysta, thoroughly repulsed over this woman’s lack of any trace of humanity, used his quarterstaff to whack the Imperial captain in the head, knocking her out cold, and shutting her up before she could utter any other idiotic words.

 

He then pilfered all of the woman’s weapons, in case she tried to shoot anyone. Then, motioning for Daniel to keep an eye on the thirteen conscious Imperials in case they tried to pull a fast one, he walked over to his younger brother, whose eyes returned to his normal color as he cried his heart out for Ruby.

 

“He gonna be okay, Ruby?” Mysta asked Ruby, worried for his brother’s soul.

 

“He’ll be fine now, Mysta. He just needs some rest to recover from this… dark episode.” Ruby assured him.

 

“That only leaves our witnesses.” Mysta grimly answered, knowing that Barr would likely bomb them all into oblivion for the destruction of the _Chimaera_ , and for failing to capture two high-profile Jedi of the Shadow Alliance.

 

Ruby suddenly drew an absurd conclusion in her frazzled mind, “You’re not going to kill them, are you?”

 

“No, Ruby. I’m going to give them a chance to escape and start anew.” Mysta replied before he turned to the terrified crowd, and addressed them.

 

“I need you to listen to me. As we speak, two Star Destroyers, led by a bloodthirsty and power-mad High Inquisitor, are heading to this system, and they will kill you all in response to the Empire’s disaster here in order to send a message to the galaxy about rebellion.”

 

“But- But we had nothing to do with this attack! You brought it here with your Jedi friends and their fellow fugitive.” A random citizen protested.

 

“That doesn’t matter. The Empire doesn’t care about any of you. It would have been more than willing to bombard Celani if it flushed my brother and his friends out of hiding, all in a futile effort to get to the Shadow Alliance. Your only chance is if you all evacuate the system before Barr gets here to try and capture us.”

 

Before anyone could react to Mysta’s grim prediction, Vega, drying his tears, whimpered, “We-we need to help them evacuate before it’s too late. They-they don’t deserve the Empire’s wrath.”

 

Seeing the imploring and innocent look in Vega’s eyes, and imagining the gruesome deaths that they would receive at Barr’s hands if they stayed in the system, Mysta relented. “Fine. They’ve got three hours to prepare to evacuate, or we leave them.”

 

“THREE HOURS!? How the _kriff_ are we supposed to get ready to leave our homes in three measly hours!?” The same citizen demanded.

 

“Not our problem. If you don’t start preparing now, then we’ll just let you and your decimated defenders handle High Inquisitor Barr’s wrath.” Mysta dismissed. That sent the Imperial citizens into every direction to gather their families and most essential items for evacuation.

 

The bounty hunter then turned to walk to Daniel and his captives, and spoke to the thirteen Imperials, “If you want to live, you’ll help us save these people. And, if I even smell a single one of you try to pull a fast one, I’ll leave you all to be executed by Barr for such a catastrophic failure.”

 

“Fine.” The lead Death Trooper relented, before he activated his helmet’s comlink, and loudly ordered, “This is DT-132. All Imperial forces in Celani are to aid the civilians in evacuations. Any resisting troopers and officers will be shot.”

 

Mysta quickly nodded his head in appreciation, and walked over to his brother to check up on him.

 

Vega, finally steady on his feet, hugged his brother in thanks for deciding to try and help the people here, “Thank you, Mysta.” 

 

“Thank me when we get out of the system.” Mysta nervously replied, praying to whatever gods were out there that they’d escape this nightmare alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. What did you guys think, as the part with Mysta’s weapon was all Squasher and JSailer, so give them credit where credit’s due? Well, the next chapters will have the confrontation between the Shadow Alliance and Galactic Empire forces, and our heroes have help from an unexpected ally that none of you will see coming. So, how is your evening going tonight, as mine is going well, with everything that happened on August 25, 2018? Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing by tomorrow, as I’ve got homework to do tomorrow, after seeing a movie with my dad and mowing my parents’ lawn. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on Sunday, August 26, 2018? I’m doing well, as I didn’t have to go to church today due to my sister’s Confirmation yesterday, which allowed me to sleep in today. I also did some homework for school, which, thankfully, did not take too long. And, my dad and I were able to eat some pizza from a restaurant for a bargain, which was delicious. So, what have you all been up to since we last spoke? I played some Dragon Age: Inquisition, and slayed my fourth High Dragon, putting me up to Level 17, and giving me a lot of influence. Oh, and, in more important news, I’m helping Squasher come up with ideas for his next chapter of “Unexpected Jedi”, and I can’t wait for the confrontation between Smaug and the Jedi and Free Peoples of Arda, and the events to follow. So, when we last left Had Abbadon, Captain Ragar had been trounced, and her Star Destroyer, the Chimaera, along with its original captain, Conan Antonio Motti from Episode IV, Ferren Barr and his two Star Destroyers were nearing the system, and Tau and the Shadow Alliance assembled a small fleet to help the Ryals, Daniel, Ruby and the citizens of the city of Celani escape the oncoming invasion. Man, do I wish that this was official, as this storyline that Squasher and I came up with is golden, and deserves to be official for its awesomeness. At the very least, my first saga could be considered to be a bridge between Crucible and Legacy, as it’s a perfect bridge in between the gap of time. Well, a young man can dream. I’d better get to writing, as I’ve got two days before I have school again. Oh, before I forget, pray for my sister, for she is going to start her first day of high school tomorrow, and I want her to do well. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all. 
> 
> (Monday, August 27, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm afternoon? I’m doing well, as I didn’t have to work today, and I went with my mother to see Beautifully Broken, a great Christian movie that really tugged at the heartstrings. I also got another Star Wars graphic novel through the mail, and I love every comic in the old timeline. Oh, and I worked on some homework, which frees up my night to write more of the next chapter, and hopefully post Chapter 23 later tonight. So, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve got under six hours until I go to bed for school tomorrow. Wish me luck in my writing. 
> 
> (9:17 pm addendum.) Greetings again, everyone. What’s going on in this fine evening? I’m doing well, as I had some delicious dark chocolate earlier, and watched a great YouTube video that I think all Star Wars Expanded Universe fans will enjoy. It’s titled “Ten Legends Stories That Could Still Be Told”, and it’s quite persuasive. I only hope that the leaders of LucasFilm see that the message in the video is quite feasible, and profitable as well. Well, a guy can hope. Before I forget, I’m currently listening to Haji’s Kitchen: Lost, Ft. Daniel Tompkins, and it’s just as good as the original, if not better. Oh, and I have to go to bed in a couple of hours, so I’d better get back to writing. Have a blessed evening, everyone.
> 
> (Tuesday, August 28, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this hot day? I’m doing pretty well, as I went to school, did some homework, and played more Dragon Age: Inquisition, where I killed my fifth High Dragon in the Exalted Plains. I’m now ready to move onto the Emerald Graves, and get more achievements. Oh, in other news, I just learned that Middle-Earth: Shadow of War has a new edition coming out today that has all of the DLCs and updates since it came out, and I wish that I bought that instead of the Gold Edition, as I would have saved over forty bucks. On the other hand, I now know that Warhammer 40k has an Xbox One game coming out today, which is titled Warhammer 40,000: Inquisitor – Martyr, and I just might buy it. First, though, I need an external hard drive, as I’ve used up just about all of my space on my original Xbox One console in about sixteen games. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I want to finish this chapter before Friday, considering that I’ll have to work that day, along with this Sunday and Monday at my movie theater. So, considering work and homework, I’ll have my hands pretty full in the next seven days. Wish me luck.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

_At the Red Twins_

"All right. Here's the plan. Our fleet will jump out of hyperspace outside of the Empress Teta System, and we'll contact Mysta and the others to get a fix on their location. Iluvatar wiling, we'll be able to get there before Barr does." Tau told his crew and the holograms of General Ironwood, Vem Carr, Cassius, Viridian, Rook, Weiss, Yang, and Blake, who nodded their heads in understanding.

At that moment, Ahsoka's holonet comlink began to go off, and she was as surprised as everyone else as she read the transponder, revealing it to be on an Imperial frequency.

"Looks like that someone in the Empire is trying to contact us, but I don't recognize the frequency.' Ahsoka commented.

"Hm. Maybe one of our allies found us a potential recruit." Akku suggested.

" _Well, we won't know who it is unless Ahsoka answers it_." Ironwood impatiently told everyone, eager to get the Shadow Alliance fleet underway to the Deep Core.

Ahsoka, taking the cue form the headstrong Remnant general, activated her comlink, and a hooded figure appeared.

"Who are you, and how did you get my frequency?" Ahsoka suspiciously demanded of the unexpected caller.

" _Who I am is presently unimportant, but what I have for you is a chance to save your Ryal friends before High Inquisitor Ferren Barr manages to get his hands on them._ " The figure replied, their voice distorted by a scrambler to make it completely unrecognizable to anyone. " _I was promised a handsome sum to make sure that they don't get caught, and you're the best ones to do so, given the vast resources at your disposal._ "

"Tell us who you are, as well as where the Ryals are located, and we'll pay you handsomely for your troubles." Tau proposed.

" _Oh, I know that you will, Tau Palptaine._ " The mysterious person agreed. " _Mysta already worked that out with me. They're in the Had Abbadon System, and they're being tracked there through a microtracer in Mysta's armor. I'm transmitting the coordinates now. You'd better hurry if you want to make it before Barr captures the Ryal kids._ " With that unsettling note, the unknown individual ended the holocall, leaving a perplexed group of Shadow Alliance leaders to decide whether or not to act on this new intelligence.

"We need to go to the Had Abbadon System, _now_." Jareal announced.

" _It sounds like a trap to me, Dr. Chantique._ " Ironwood contradicted. " _Just when we need a location, a so-called ally of ours gives us a random world in the Deep Core? It's too much of a coincidence to me. And, there's the fact that they knew Ahsoka's comm frequency, among other concerns._ "

" _We don't have a choice, General. Our fellow warriors are in danger, and this is our only lead as to where they are. Plus, they knew who Mysta was, which only a handful of individuals know, which narrows the list of suspects down considerably. Besides, we Mandalorians never back away from a challenge._ " Cassius countered.

"Enough." Tau firmly ended any potential argument, and stated, "Jarael and Cassisu are right. We need to take a leap of faith if we're going to save our friends, and hopefully take out Barr and his lackeys."

" _Fine by me. If this works, we'll take out another of Sidious's best servants before the true war begins._ " Vem acknowledged, with everyone nodding their heads in concurrence. General Ironwood was the last to reluctantly give his consent to this course of action.

"All right. We're all decided." Ventis faux-joyously cheered, as he was thin on patience right now, considering that his son was in danger from Barr and his goons. "Now, can get the _kriff_ moving before it's too late!?"

"Right. It'll take us about eight hours to reach the Deep Core, and anther two before we make it to Had Abaddon." Tau agreed before he ended the holocall with everyone, and his crew went about their respective duties as they prepared the _Second Chance_ to enter hyperspace.

_Forty Minutes Later_

_On Had Abbadon_

_In the City of Celani_

"How goes the evacuation, Trooper?" Daniel spoke to the lead Death Trooper who was helping to coordinate the evacuation efforts of Celani in just under two hours.

"As well as can be expected, considering that they're being uprooted from their homes by our two groups." DT-132 quipped before he seriously said, "The first ships will be ready to leave in seventy minutes."

"That's gonna cut it pretty close." Mysta urgently spoke, including himself in this conversation after prepping the _Vengeance's Bane_ for liftoff in less than one hundred and twenty minutes.

"Well, at least you're staying to help these people. That's more than most opponents of the Empire would do for them, given the circumstances."

"Not what I'd expect from a Death Trooper, given your utmost loyalty to the Empire and the people that gave you your unnatural abilities." Daniel commented, before he added, "Well, we'll be able to converse more after we escape Barr and his fleet. Let's get back to it."

Daniel was about to return to his part of the evacuation, but was stopped when Mysta grabbed his arm, "Actually, there's something that you can help me with. It's about Vega." The young Jedi immediately caught onto what Mysta was referring to, and grimly nodded, following the elder Ryal and leaving a confused DT-132 to wonder what those two were up to.

Once Mysta and Daniel were in a now deserted home, the bounty hunter asked the Jedi Knight, "What the _kark_ happened to Vega back there? As soon as that crablike droid shocked him, he went ballistic. He was a bloodthirsty maniac that carved his way through every Imperial in his path until Ruby whispered sweet things into his ear. Is there something that you've been keeping from me?"

"Oh, there's plenty that I'm keeping from you, Mysta." Daniel sadly confirmed, "Unfortunately, he was tortured by the Yuuzhan Vong over two years ago, and they left a lot of scars in his mind. He relives the traumatic experiences every time that he endures terrible pain, and only Ruby and I can calm him down from his slaughter fest."

"Why didn't you tell me that my own brother was tortured by intergalactic aliens!?" Mysta shouted to a wincing Daniel.

"We had other concerns on our minds, such as rescuing your sister, and evacuating an entire city!"

"That doesn't mean that Vega should have kept this from me!"

"Look, it's not a topic that any of us like to discuss, especially after everything that the Yuuzhan Vong put him through. They injected him with a disease before it nearly killed him, and left so many psychological scars on him that it's a miracle that he's still sane!" Daniel protested.

"Indeed it is." Mysta reluctantly concurred, knowing that now was not the time for arguments with a city to evacuate. He then led Daniel out of the building to help coordinate the clearing of Celani.

_Two Hours Later_

"All right! The first of the evacuation ships are taking off." Ruby enthusiastically exclaimed as the first two dozen ships took flight to escape the Imperial onslaught.

"Let's just hope that we'll be done before the Imperials get here, because we're on a tight timetable now." Mysta cautioned, not wanting Ruby to get too caught up in her self-induced excitement. He then turned to a meditating Vega and Daniel, and inquired, "How far is Barr from the system?"

"It's hard to say for sure, considering that so many dark siders are in the Deep Core." Daniel warned, "But, if what Vega and I are sensing this right, we've got less than four hours, at most, so we'd better kick this operation into high gear."

"My sentiments exactly." Gabriel concurred, wishing that his wife was with him instead of working with the evacuees.

Just then, the last two Death Troopers walked up to their five temporary partners, and DT-132 began, "So, we're aiding you in this treasonous evacuation. My men and I… well, we've been talking-"

"When did you have time to do that, considering that you're supposed to help prepare the next wave of transports for takeoff?" Vega quipped before Mysta beckoned for him to stay his hand.

"Hilarious." The second Death Trooper neutrally replied, before he hesitated, "We're rather… impressed with your commitment to saving lives, while our superiors are more concerned with their own personal power instead of keeping order in the galaxy. So… we were wondering if we could… join your Shadow Alliance?"

"My hearing must be going, because I could have sworn that I just heard that you want to join the Shadow Alliance." Daniel was shocked by this sudden change of heart by the best of the Imperial Army's forces, while Ruby appeared pleased at the men's decision, Vega's jaw was agape at this offer of acquiring more professional forces to their cause, and Gabriel narrowed his eyes behind his helmet. Mysta was more composed than his brother, and was suspicious of this unexpected offer.

"Why would you want to abandon the army that gave you your enhanced abilities?"

"Because, if High Inquisitor Barr and Captain Ragar are of any indication, the Empire is not the peacekeeping force that we were taught in boot camp." DT-132 admitted, before he added, "Plus, you're getting us out of their grip, so we owe you all our lives for this catastrophic failure of a mission."

"Humph. Self-preservation. That, I shouldn't be surprised by in most people." Gabriel commented after he composed himself.

Daniel then added, "Well, if you're willing to go through a screening process, just in case any of you try to pull a fast one, then… I don't see a problem with you and the other Stormtroopers joining our cause."

"Well, that's better than nothing." DT-132 responded, before he and his fellow Death Trooper returned to their new duties.

"Okay, I really need to talk to you guys about the dangers of talking out of turn." Mysta scolded everyone.

"I don't understand, why wouldn't we accept more help, after they are questioned thoroughly, of course? We need all of the help that we can get, after all." Ruby naively asked.

"Ruby, have you ever heard of the phrase, 'sleeper agents'?"

"Yes, but… Oh." Ruby realized what Mysta was implying, and immediately shut up before she further ticked off the oldest Ryal sibling.

"Mysta, if we turned away everyone with a questionable background, then we'd have a rather short list of allies." Vega defended his girlfriend.

Gabriel, before his older brother-in-law blew a gasket at the perceived lack of judgment, counseled, "Look, right now, we need all of the help that we can get in saving the civilians. We can worry about their allegiance later, let's just focus on escaping the Imperials."

Mysta fumed at the diffusion of tension before he made his point, but relented, "Fine. But we're going back to this after we get the heck out of here and I am never letting them out of my sight. You should do the same."

_One Hour Later_

_Onboard the_ Venator _-class Star Destroyer_ Hound

"Understood. I'll inform the High Inquisitor at once. Stay secure until we can deal with the Shadow Alliance agents." The communications officer replied before ending the communiqué, and turned to Ferren. "It seems that only a handful of Ragar's forces are still alive, and are working with the Shadow Alliance in evacuating the civilians of Celani before we can arrive. Only one of the men is still loyal to you, High Inquisitor."

Ferren swallowed his urge to destroy something or someone, and nodded his head before brusquely walking away from the bridge to speak with Sarcev in the tactical room.

"It appears that our forces are ridden with incompetence at every level. A baradium bomb that Mysta somehow created destroyed the _Chimaera_ , and only one Death Trooper isn't committing treason against us." Ferren seethed.

"What are you talking about, Barr?" Sarcev confusingly questioned, not understanding what the High Inquisitor was saying.

"Thanks to Ragar's idiocy, Mysta and his team used hidden baradium bombs to destroy the _Chimaera_ , and all hands on deck. They even managed to take out the bulk of the ground team before forcing the remaining Stormtroopers to work for them in evacuating the civilians of Celani before they suffer for hiding a fugitive of the Empire. It's only due to the only Death Trooper under the worm DT-132's command that we know of their plans." Ferren explained, much to Sarcev's shock at all of these revelations.

"So much for the vaunted courage and intelligence of our Stormtrooper Corps." Sarcev lamented while silently taking pleasure in seeing the mission leader's veins appear to pop from the intense fury that he must be feeling. "How do you want to play this?"

"Instruct the _Hound_ and _Exactor_ to make all haste in reaching the Had Abbadon System, and to prepare all systems for combat the moment we enter the system." Ferren ordered his temporary subordinate, before he added, "Oh, and make sure that the team is ready for combat the second we deploy, because we need to strike fear into the hearts of these traitors if we're going to complete our mission."

"Understood." The Emperor's Hand then rapidly typed on his datapad in order to convey Ferren's orders to the rest of their team.

As Sarcev relayed Ferren's commands to the rest of his team, the Iktotchi fumed, _I will not have my plans for ascension ruined by a pair of Jedi brats and their siblings. I will rule this galaxy, and there's nothing that anyone, note even the karking Palpatines, can do to stop me!_

_Forty Minutes Later_

_Onboard the_ Second Chance

_In Hyperspace, En Route to the Had Abbadon System_

_Five Hours Until Reaching the Had Abbadon System_

Tau and Ventis were engaged in an intense grappling match, neither opponent able to gain a decisive advantage over the other, with both Jedi's experience in fighting with unconventional styles and tactics.

Tau used his superior speed to bombard Ventis with a series of hard punches and kicks in the abdominal region, forcing Ventis onto his knees from exhaustion. However, just before he completely fell to his knees, he used the Force to take a swipe at Tau's legs, making the younger Jedi slip and fall on the ship's hard floor.

"OW! That was not cool, Ventis!" Tau whined as he held his new head bump while getting back up.

He then smiled at his apprentice, and complimented him while helping him get back up to his feet, "I should have expected that you'd break the rules, given how you used such unorthodox methods back when you were a kid."

"And I didn't expect you to accept my cheating with such grace and dignity, given that you're a Palpatine, Tau." Ventis retorted before the master and apprentice decided to end the sparring match there, before they wore themselves out before arriving at Had Abbadon.

"All right, you guys are both excellent fighters. Can we go now? I need to make sure that my equipment is ready for any wounded civilians we encounter when we reach our destination. And, more importantly, you guys should take these last few hours to get some rest before we take on a High Inquisitor and his henchmen." Jarael impatiently requested.

"Good idea. Let's get the ship's systems ready for combat, and then have a few hours of rest before we reach our destination."

Everyone immediately went to work, with Tau and Ahsoka deciding to ensure that the Second Chance's communications systems were functioning at optimal capacity during the heat of battle.

As the betrothed couple examined the holotable before working on the freighter's built-in comlink, Tau nonchalantly asked Ahsoka, "So, how are your wedding vows coming along, luv?"

Taken aback by the unforeseen question, Ahsoka nearly dropped her hydrospanner, "Tau!? Do you think that right now is the best time to ask about that? Several of our friends are in danger from a power-mad High Inquisitor, and we're on the clock here."

"I know, it helps me cope with the stress. Plus, I'm curious on how our wedding preparations are progressing."

"You do know that we've been engaged for a few weeks, right? That's not much time to prepare for a wedding, especially with our war preparations across the galaxy."

"Still, I hoped that you made more progress than me, especially since we are going to get married in a few months, and you're even more excited and nervous than me at our future wedding." Tau admitted.

""What? No, I'm not." Ahsoka denied, even though her montrals began to blush from embarrassment.

Tau teasingly smiled at the effect that he had on his lover, "Yes, you are. I can sense your joy and excitement through our bond." He then took a deep breath, and confessed, "I really want this wedding to go well, because, truth be told… I'm pretty jealous of my friends."

Ahsoka, sensing his honesty and guilt through their Force Bond, knelt down next to Tau, "What do you mean? You don't strike me as the jealous type, Tau."

"It's not how you think. I'm happy that my friends have found love with others, and are starting families of their own soon. It's just that… I wish that I could feel that same kind of love, commitment, and passion they have with their spouse. I only have Edaan's memories of his time with Adari, and they only remind me of what I don't have with a special someone. So, when Iluvatar told me that I'd find true love with a spiritually wounded woman, I was so nervous and excited, because what if I ruined it, or she died, or- mph!" Tau's confession was interrupted by a passionate and lovely kiss by Ahsoka, who transmitted her feelings of love and compassion through their bond, easing Tau's worried mind.

As soon as the two lovers separated from their romantic moment, Ahsoka tenderly told Tau, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, my love. You only wanted to feel the same kind of emotions that all of our friends have. Truth be told, I never thought that I'd find that special someone either after the Clone War, especially with a Palpatine. But, we were drawn to each other through our pain and commitment to helping free the people of the galaxy from enslavement. Iluvatar provides for us, and he will bless us for as long as we live in this plain."

"Yes. Yes, he will." Tau agreed, comforted by Ahsoka's words before they got back up, and resumed working on the holotable, finishing running diagnostics on it over the next ten minutes.

After they finished their analysis, Ahsoka started to walk to the cockpit before turning to smile seductively at her love, "And, to answer your first question, yes, my vows are coming along well, along with your wedding gift. How are yours coming?"

"I've made significant progress on the vows, but finding the right wedding gift is proving to be quite a challenge for you." Tau bashfully admitted while smiling at his fiancé.

"Well, you do have at least six months before you have to present it to me, so you've still got some time left."

With everything that was needed to be said spoken, the betrothed couple walked to the cockpit, not noticing that a mischievous Arnine was recording the whole romantic scene, and he couldn't wait to see how the crew reacted once the mission was over.

_One Hour Later_

_On Had Abbadon_

"I want answers, and I want them now! Why, why I ask you, did the last transport that took off exploded on liftoff!?" Mysta demanded of DT-132, aiming his bolter at the chest of the Death Trooper.

"I don't know, Sir! DT-228 checked that ship before it took off, and…" The defecting Death Trooper trailed off as realization hit him, "he said that everything was green across the board. He must have rigged the ship's reactor to blow so that we'd slow down the evacuations."

"So, we have a traitor in our midst." Mysta growled out, incensed that he'd overlooked the actions of the most obvious, most highly susceptible potential traitor. Of course it would've been a Death Trooper

DT-132 suggested, "We need to bring him in alive, because there's no way of knowing if he worked alone, or if any more of my men are coordinating with him."

"Agreed." Mysta reluctantly concurred before he told DT-132, "Keep your compatriot away from any other ships, and have the rest of the ships hold for departure until we can verify that they're clean of any sabotage."

"Understood, Sir." DT-132 obeyed before he contacted the traitor, "DT-238, I need to meet you outside the entrance to the spaceport. We need to prepare the next wave of ships for liftoff, and we can't afford another accident."

" _Copy that, DT-132. I'll be there in three minutes. DT-238 out._ " The traitorous Death Trooper replied before DT-132 ended the call. He immediately motioned for two nearby Five-Oh-First Stormtroopers to come over to his direction, and he told them, "We need you two to help us apprehend a saboteur. Tell no one of this mission."

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" Both Stormtroopers dutifully proclaimed, making Mysta mentally face palm himself at these troopers' lack of subtlety.

Mysta then pulled out his comlink, and keyed it to Daniel's frequency. "Daniel, we need you to help me and DT-132 apprehend and interrogate a traitor in our ranks. Meet us at the spaceport in five minutes."

" _Understood, Mysta. I'll see you there._ " Daniel then ended the call, and the four men quickly made their way to the spaceport, where DT-238 was waiting for them.

"Sir, what's going on? And, why's Jedi Valo coming to us?" The double-agent inquired as he saw Daniel running to meet up with the five warriors.

"To get to the truth of the murders of over two hundred innocent souls, traitor." Mysta growled out as he and his four compatriots pulled out their blasters to aim them at DT-238.

Seeing that his loyalties were revealed, and that he faced capture at these traitors, he pulled out his blaster rifle, now prepared to go down fighting to the end.

Unfortunately for him, however, he forgot about the approaching Jedi Knight, who threw him into a nearby wall through the Force, giving the Death Trooper searing pain as he fell to the ground, and struggled to get back up off the ground.

Even more unfortunate for him, he quickly found himself surrounded on all sides by the five men, and DT-132 stomped on his helmet to keep him down, snarling out, "Why did you betray your own men and the citizens that we swore to protect, murderer? You killed over two hundred innocent people in that act of betrayal!"

"Hah! As if you wouldn't know anything about 'betrayal', considering that you and the rest of our men betrayed the Empire by siding with the Shadow Alliance and their Jedi leaders, betraying every oath that you swore!" DT-238 retorted.

Daniel, sympathizing with DT-132's anger, but not condoning what he knew what was coming, put a shoulder on the defecting Death Trooper, and authoritatively told him, "Let me handle this, trooper. I can get the information out of him quicker than torturing him, as we are working on a timetable here."

The three Stormtroopers acquiesced to the Jedi's request, and stepped back as DT-238 pulled himself back on to his own two feet.

As soon as the Imperial Death Trooper was standing, Daniel extended his reach with the Force into the man's mind, and waved his hand while ordering, "You will answer my questions."

"I… I will... I will not..." DT-238 began, attempting to resist the Jedi's presence on his mind. However, Daniel began repeating his command again and again until at last the Trooper broke, "I will answer your questions, sir."

"Are you the only traitor in Celani, or are there other sleeper agents?"

"No. I am the only Stormtrooper that remains loyal to the Galactic Empire. All the others are loyal to your cause."

"Good. Now, how much time do we have until High Inquisitor Barr arrives in the system?"

"No more than one hour. He and his two Star Destroyers will arrive and destroy the city for its betrayal."

Everyone was disgusted with Barr's utter lack of humanity, but Daniel and Mysta kept a cool enough head for the Jedi to command DT-238, "Now, sleep." The Death Trooper immediately slumped to the floor and lost consciousness.

The five Shadow Alliance men looked at each other, and Mysta ordered them, "We're almore out of time. We need to accelerate the evacuation efforts. How many civilians have made the jump to hyperspace?"

"No more than fifty percent, Sir." DT-132 recalled.

"That's not good enough." Mysta growled out before he told the three Imperials, "Get this traitor to a holding cell, and then resume the evacuations with all haste." Just then, he began to form an insane plan in his mind, and told DT-132, "Have Jedi Ryal and Ms. Rose meet us at our ship at once. We need to form a plan to hold off Barr and his lackeys long enough to save the city's people."

The conscious Death Trooper saluted the bounty hunter, and the three Stormtroopers quickly scooped up the knocked out Imperial loyalist.

Daniel, wondering just what Mysta had in mind, worriedly told him, "I hope that whatever you've got forming in your mind is a good plan, because we're all alone out here, and we're almost out of time."

"Daniel, you and I are going to be bait for Barr, while my newly-acquired agent on the _Hound_ works with the others in sabotaging the Star Destroyer. Hopefully, that'll give Tau and his forces enough time to arrive and kick Barr's shebs right into the gates of Chaos." Mysta explained, much to Daniel's disbelief.

_Ten Minutes Later_

_In Hyperspace_

_Onboard the_ Venator _-class Star Destroyer_ Hound

_Forty-Eight Minutes From the Had Abbadon System_

"Sir! DT-238 hasn't reported in for his progress on stalling the evacuation." The communications officer stated to Ferren, who's right eye began to twitch upon receiving nothing but setback after setback in his mission.

"Then he must have been discovered." Ferren commented, before asking the ship's helmsman, "How much longer until we arrive in system, because I'm eager to make these Jedi pay for their transgressions against us?"

"No more than fifty minutes, High Inquisitor. Thankfully, there isn't anything to slow us down, so we might actually make it five minutes earlier than expected."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare my team for deployment. Inform me the second that we exit hyperspace." Ferren turned to prepare his specialists for deployment, but then stopped, remembering a vital piece of the puzzle that would ensure the capture of Daniel, Mysta, and Vega.

"Oh, and, make sure that A'denn is prepared for his live performance once we reach Had Abbadon. I would hate to punish the doctors for proceeding behind schedule with implanting the bomb in his skull." He then resumed his walk to the turbolift, where he left a relived crew alone to prepare the Venator for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story, which is the last one before Barr and his two Star Destroyers enter the Had Abbadon System, and confront Mysta and his team. Oh, the next couple of chapters will probably be pretty intense, so just be ready. So, what did you think of the chapter as a whole, given the evacuation efforts, to their sabotage, the little scene between Tau and Ahsoka, and the makeshift plan to take down Barr and his team, minus the double agent in their ranks? Hey, maybe there'll be another defector in their ranks, who knows. So, how are you all doing on Wednesday, August 29, 2018? I'm doing well, but I won't be able to write too much this weekend and Labor Day, because I'll have work, homework, and taking care of my sister to worry about, given that my parents will be out of town for their wedding anniversary. Just giving you a heads up. Oh, how's school going, because it's going well for me so far? And, I've made a lot of progress in Dragon Age: Inquisition, as I've taken care of Imshael at Suledin Keep, and am ready to take care of "Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts." I can't wait to finish that game, and move onto Mass Effect: Andromeda. Well, I'd better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I've got school in just over three hours. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this rainy evening of Thursday, August 30, 2018? I’m doing pretty well, as I have five days until school again, which gives me plenty of time to work on homework, fanfiction writing, and my job. In other news, my parents left for Florida for their wedding anniversary, so my sister and I are home alone for a few days. In other news, I’ve completed Dragon Age: Inquisition’s “Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts”, and I’m ready to move onto either the Hissing Waste, or the Frostback Basin. So, how are you doing in school, as I’m doing pretty well so far? Anyway, I’m starting to read a bit again, as I took a little break from reading in order to write more, and to keep up with school. Oh, I just realized that I’ve almost written over 270 pages in this story in over two months. Now, that is pretty darned impressive. Now, I hope that some of my favorite fanfictions are updated soon, as I’m eager to read more original storylines for my favorite franchises. Well, I guess that I’d better get started on writing, as I’ve got four hours before I go to bed, on account of having to wake up early to get my sister ready for school tomorrow. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.
> 
> (Friday, August 31, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this hot day? I’m pretty ecstatic, as I got two orders from Amazon today, J.R.R. Tolkien’s The Fall of Gondolin, and a Dark Horse Star Wars graphic novel. Oh, I can’t wait until I have more fantasy books, and I can read my next Mass Effect: Andromeda book, and the next The Witcher book when it’s released in paperback form in a couple of months. So, can you guys believe that it’s been eight months since 2017 was about to end, because it’s mindboggling for me how fast time’s passing us by? Soon enough, my sister will be 15 years old and old enough to get her learners permit, which is a very scary thought. I just pray that she’ll be a great driver. Well, that’s enough rambling on my part, as I’ve got less than two hours to write until I have to go to work from 4-10. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Saturday, September 1, 2018 Addendum.) Good afternoon, everyone. What’s going on with you on the first day of September? I’m doing well, as I did a little homework and reading, and will now work on my story to write, hopefully, up to fifteen hundred words today. I also went to a nearby Showmars with my neighbor, and I had a Super C combo, which was delicious. So, are you guys reading any good fanfictions lately, because I’m rereading a bunch of good ones in order to keep from going insane from missing the Old Star Wars? Oh, and I’ve spoken with Squasher a lot last night, and we’ve come up with some amazing material for one of my later chapters. I’ll let you know what it is when I get to that chapter. Well, that’s enough chatter for one day, I’ve got to get back to writing, as I work tomorrow and Monday for a total of thirteen hours in those days, so wish me luck. 
> 
> (Tuesday, September 4, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. Sorry for another addendum, but I wanted to let you know that this chapter is finally going to be published. Sorry for the long wait, but my chapter needed a major overhaul due to inadequate planning and a lack of creativity on my part. So, I should get this chapter on the Internet by 11:00 pm. Have a blessed night, my friends.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

 

**Thirty-Two Minutes From the Had Abbadon System**

 

**In the _Hound_ ’s Medbay**

 

“Is the bomb ready and armed?” Ferren impatiently demanded the two Imperial medics that were preparing to reawaken the enemy Mandalorian.

 

“Yes, High Inquisitor. The bomb is active, and will detonate upon voice command only. In addition, it has various settings that induce pain in the patient, as it is tied to A’denn’s central nervous system. The settings function from Control Factor One, the lowest pain setting, to Control Factor Ten, which will trigger the explosive inside his skull. It should work well for your plans.” The lead medic confidently answered.

 

At that collected response, the Iktotchi smiled, showing off his rotting yellow teeth, “Good. It will work splendidly with my plans. You’ve done well, both of you. You may now awaken the traitor.”

 

At the command, the two medics injected him with a drug that awoke a comatose A’denn. As soon as he saw the maniacal face of Ferren, he shot up, and moved to throttle the Dark Jedi.

 

Unfortunately for him, Ferren spoke quicker than he could hope to move and loudly said, “Control Factor Two.”

 

That utterance triggered a small seizure in the Mandalorian, and he felt as if he was experiencing a moderate heart attack, clutching his chest as he fell to his knees in terrible pain.

 

Fighting through the agony, A’denn growled out, “What… What is this!?”

 

“You’re more resilient than I gave you credit for, A’denn of Mandalore.” Ferren grudgingly praised. “The good doctors here have placed an explosive in your skull with enough power to destroy a bacta tank, and were kind enough to install several pain-inducing settings into my voice command. Now, you really have no choice but to do what I say, or I’ll detonate the bomb, killing you before you can make amends with the Ryals. Or,” Ferren dragged out, “Perhaps I’ll let you live, but in perpetual pain to serve as an example of those who dare cross the Emperor’s will.”

 

“Oh, save the patriotic routine, Barr! We both know that it’s a hoax.” A’denn retorted. The mercenary was, quite frankly, sick of Barr’s megalomania, and was not afraid to voice it in spite of the mounting threats to his life.

 

“You never learn, A’denn.” Ferren was disappointed as he pulled out his lightsaber, and activated it after aiming it at A’denn.

 

“When will you learn that resisting me is futile, and that all will either serve the Empire, or be obliterated?” Ferren conversationally asked while swiping at A’denn’s right side of his face, destroying the Mandalorian’s right eye and leaving a gashing vertical scar where his eye used to be.

 

A'denn screamed through the insurmountable agony, clutching the bleeding mess with his left hand, with his right gripping his chest through the receding heart attack.

 

“Perhaps that’ll teach you to talk out of turn, scum.” Ferren casually scolded while forcing the bounty hunter onto his feet, “Now, we need to get moving for your close-up, since we’ll be arriving at Had Abbadon in about half an hour.”

 

 _Meanwhile, On the_ Seoncd Chance

_Three Hours and Thirty Minutes From the Had Abbadon System_

 

“ _You certainly don’t do anything in stride, Ventis._ ” Naomi commented as she processed what the Jedi Apprentice had just told her: the bounty hunter/vigilante Ghost, now known as Mysta Ryal, nearly strangled him to death before he learnt the truth from Vega and Daniel, and agreed to reserve judgment until he witnessed what kind of man Ventis was trying to become.

 

“I have too much to atone for to take anything in stride, as you put it, Naomi. I’m going all of the way in my quest, and no one’s gong to stop me.” Ventis confidently replied.

 

“ _Well, if you help rescue my son and the Ryals, then you’ll certainly be on your way to doing so._ ” Naomi cautiously praised the reformed Dark Jedi.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Ahem.” Tau coughed, not wanting to interrupt the careful banter between the two Jedi, but knowing that this conversation would have to wait until the mission was accomplished.

 

Ventis, getting the message, ended the talk, “Sorry, I’ve got to go. We need to plan our attack when we reach the system if we’re gonna take down Barr and his henchmen. Iluvatar watch over you.”

 

“ _You too, Ventis._ ” Naomi hesitatingly replied, still finding it incredibly awkward to talk casually to the man who raped her when she was a Jedi Padawan so many years ago.

 

She then disconnected the Holonet call, and Ventis stood up from his seat to allow Tau to sit down and prepare to contact the flagships of each Shadow Alliance fleet so they could coordinate their ships when they fought High Inquisitor Barr and his fleet.

 

While Tau primed the Holonet frequency, he nonchalantly asked his apprentice, “So, the talks are progressing along, I take it?” 

 

“More or less, considering what Gallies put her through.” Ventis evasively replied.

 

“Well, it’s still better then how you first started out as my pupil. When are you going to contact your brother?”

 

“Who’s to say that I haven’t already?”

 

“That’s good. Iluvatar knows that you need to have more to fight for in these terrible times.”

 

“Don’t I know it?” Ventis concurred before the holoimages of Vem Carr, Cassius Tarquin, and James Ironwood came into focus, and Ventis took his cue to leave so that the leaders could speak plainly.

 

“ _It won’t be much longer before we face these murderers in combat._ ” Vem energetically started, eager to have his people in a righteous battle again, with Cassius sharing his sentiment.

 

“Well, first we need to prepare for battle against Barr and his formidable minions.” Tau quickly cautioned before he added, “Oh, and we have to figure out who the double agent is, just in case they’re trying to pull a fast one on us.”

 

“ _Well, it’s a little late to worry about that, Tau. We’re already committed, and our people are in danger down there, so we’ll have to deal with it as we go along._ ” Ironwood responded.

 

Tau sighed in reluctant agreement, seeing that the Remnant general was right, “Agreed. Let’s just hope that Barr decides to stay in the Had Abbadon System long enough for us to intercept them, otherwise, we’re in deep _poodoo_.”

 

Just then, the same hooded individual joined the conversation, and quickly said, “ _I don’t have much time. So listen up: Barr’s got orders to bring your Jedi and their buddies to Coruscant after capturing them, so you’d better hurry. I’ll do what I can to delay them, but the most I can give you is five hours, so speed it up, you galactic slugs._ ” As immediately as the mysterious ally entered the meeting, they disconnected the channel, leaving a confused group to plan their next move.

 

“ _Well, I guess that answers that question._ ” Cassius curiously commented, wondering just who their ally was in this mission.

 

“ _So, we’ll make it with a little time to spare. We’ll have to just hope that they don’t get any reinforcements before we attack, or things will get more complicated._ ” Vem added, with everyone else concurring with his sentiment.

 

“Agreed. My crew is going to get a couple of hours of rest before we engage Barr, and I advise you all to do the same. Stay alive.” Tau ended the holocall, and retired to his cabin to take off his boots, and rest next to his sleeping fiancé.

 

 _Iluvatar, please keep my friends safe from Barr and his master’s darkness._ Tau prayed before he held his lover close to him, and slipped into unconsciousness.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

 

**On Had Abbadon**

 

**Within the City of Celani**

 

**Five Minutes Until High Inquisitor Barr Arrives In System**

 

“Barr’s almost here. I can sense him.” Vega feared, dreading the inevitable torture that would come once the three Ryal siblings surrendered to the power-crazy High Inquisitor.

 

“Great. Once again, this would all have been avoided if we had gone to my bunker in the first place.” Mysta fumed, knowing that only eighty percent of Celani’s population was safely evacuated from the system, leaving over fifteen hundred innocent souls still at the Empire’s nonexistent mercy.

 

 _Good thing that I had Gabriel take Daniel and Ruby take the_ Vengeance’s Bane _to follow Plan B if it comes to it._ Mysta considered, hoping and praying that this plan would work, or everyone that he loved would suffer at the Itkotchi’s hands.

 

Turning to DT-132, he ordered, “Have the transports stand down. They’ll never get out of the system before the Imperials revert to realspace.”

 

“Yes, sir.” The former Death Trooper complied, radioing the orders to the spaceport’s command center, and then retorting, “Because Barr’ll be here in mere minutes, and if we have the ships launch now, they’ll be picked apart in space. Ghost and the Jedi have a plan, and we need to trust them if we’re going to survive this subjugation.”

 

Ending the communication, he said, “All right. The ships will stand down. Now, tell me you guys have a plan besides surrendering, because I doubt that the High Inquisitor will be in a merciful mood when they come here.”

 

Ending the communication, he said, "All right. The ships will stand down. Now, tell me you guys have a plan."

 

"We have two," Mysta replied, "one's difficult as hell, but the other is a bit," he shot a glare at his siblings before he bit out, "insane."

 

"Explain."

 

"Plan A is we're going to push a giant asteroid out towards the fleet and detonate it. Hopefully, the field it produces will be enough to slow him down."

 

The Death Trooper shook his head at the idea, "You're right. That will be difficult. If we had half a day, I could definitely see it work without a hitch. But we have maybe an hour to pull this off before the Inquisitor gets here. What's Plan B?"

 

Mysta again shot a glare at his siblings before he answered, "We surrender ourselves. Me, Vega and Elain."

 

"You're right. That is insane. Ferren would more than likely kill you the moment you stepped on his ship, and even if he doesn't, he might just destroy the city anyway for his own amusement."

 

"He wouldn't kill us, but that's why we're going with Plan A. We're going to need a lot of explosives."

 

"We have them, but that won't be the problem. Mounting them onto the asteroid in question will be. You have to remember we need to get the exact placement correct or otherwise it won't work. Besides, don't you still have Baradium?"

 

"We have exactly one. Hence why we need the extra explosives."

 

"Like I said, we have them. Hold on, you need more than just a ship killer? Are you trying to blow up a moon?"

 

"In a manner of speaking," Vega replied, "and don't worry about the placement. We Jedi are coming with you."

 

"No offense, kid, but you don't look like an engineer or a demolitions expert or even a geologist."

 

"No, but we have the Force."

 

"Oh, so you're going to cheat twenty years education then?"

 

"Yeah, basically," Vega shrugged. The Death Trooper shook his head with a sigh.

 

"Y'know, I think this is why people don't like you Jedi. You either make us feel inadequate, cheated or just generally frustrated with your insane plans and faith in your ancient religion."

 

"Sure, but our plans still work… most of the time."

 

"Yes, it's the other times that have me worried," he then called on his comm to order his men for the necessary preparations for the somehow less insane of the two plans.

 

"Hey, if things get so bad, we could just throw it at Barr and hope for the best."

 

"Thank the universe you're not a motivational speaker. Still, if we have to go to Plan B, and assuming Barr doesn't kill you immediately, what will you do?"

 

"Try to disable the ship from the inside," Mysta replied sardonically.

 

"Well, good thing we're going with Plan A. Still, it might only slow him down. I'm assuming you might have friends coming?"

 

"Yes, assuming we can hold up Barr for a few hours. Hopefully by then, Tau and his fleet arrive, because I can sense them entering the Deep Core." Vega commented before he saw a mixed look of surprise cross his brother's face.

 

The Death Trooper nodded, turning to get to his men as he grumbled, "I should've just stayed on Dantooine, listened to dad and just kept farming," and then he was out of sight.

 

Before Vega could try to placate his brother due to his perceived anger, Elain soothed him, “Mysta, Tau is trying to look after his friends, and that’s a commendable mentality to have. Besides, right now, we need all of the help that we can get. You can’t judge a person based on their lineage, even if they are the Emperor’s son.”

 

Mysta turned to Elain, "I would've hoped you know me better than that. I don't care that he's the Emperor's son, I hate the fact that he has works with morally disreputable people in his crew."

 

“Actually, he’s his great-great-grandson from the future, and he’s more concerned about his apprentice.” Vega casually elaborated before he tensed up, and fearfully whispered, “He’s here.”

 

At that moment, Mysta’s comlink pinged, and DT-132’s urgent voice immediately filtered through, “ _Ryal! Sensors indicate that a_ Venator _and_ Imperial _-class Star Destroyer just entered the system. Their transponders indicate that the Venator’s the_ Hound _, and the Imperial’s the_ Exactor _. Your orders, sir?_ ”

 

"Open a channel to the _Hound_ , and keep all civilians from erupting into a panic. Get the bombs ready for transport. We'll keep his attention on us." Mysta then opened a channel to the Hound's bridge, and the smug face of Ferren Barr was revealed.

 

“So, the fugitive reveals himself to me. Have you come to prostrate yourself before me, or are you going to fight it out to the end, and doom the remaining civilians and traitorous Stormtroopers to a fiery death?” Barr smugly asked Msyta, before he noticed Vega and Elain in the background. He gleefully smiled at seeing the three Ryals all together, and knew that he would get his prize soon enough.

 

“ _Well, well, well. Jedi Knight Vega Ryal. At last we meet, face to face. You’ve caused me quite a lot of trouble in hunting you down._ ” He then turned to Elain, “ _And you must be the famous Elain Ryal. I never would have guessed that Mysta would have brought you here, of all places, but I suppose that I underestimated the desperation that sentimental idiots will go to in order to protect their loved ones._ ”

 

He then turned serious, and demanded, “Now, where is Jedi Knight Daniel Valo, as my one loyal trooper reported that he was helping with the evacuations before DT-238 was uncovered?”

 

“You’re too late, Barr. He already left the system an hour before you arrived, and he’ll disappear into the fringes of the galaxy, where you’ll never find him.” Vega smugly retorted.

 

“ _Well, then I’ll just have to torture you into telling me where he is once you all surrender to me._ ” Barr nonchalantly countered, before he added, “ _And you’ll provide me Captain Ragar and DT-238, as I know that you Shadow Alliance types don’t kill defenseless prisoners._ ”

 

“Give me one good reason why we should do what you say, Barr.” Mysta denied, needing to buy time for his plan to go into full swing.

 

“ _Oh, I was hoping that you would say that, Mysta._ ” Ferren snarled, before he motioned with his hand for Kravous to drag in A’denn, where both Vega and Elain gasped at the inhumane torture that the High Inquisitor put him through: The Mandalorian had lost his right eye from a lightsaber cut, and there was a small surgical incision on the man’s skull, making Mysta narrow his eyes and bar his teeth upon realizing what the Iktotchi had done to his ally.

 

“You little bastard,” Mysta growled, making Ferren chuckle.

 

“At least he’s still alive, Mysta. But, that depends entirely on you.” He then paused to say, “Control Factor Three.”

 

Once the High Inquisitor uttered that phrase, A’denn began to uncontrollably spasm while blood came out of his nostrils and ears, making Elain cover her mouth in utter horror, and despite his reservations with the man, Vega was filled with a terrible rage at what was being done.

 

Sensing the fear that he had put into the two younger Ryals, Ferren gloated to Mysta, “Now, you all have no choice but to surrender, or your new friend will be one head short of a body, and then I’ll destroy the entire city.”

 

Mysta, knowing that he was out of options if he was to save the seventeen hundred souls under his command, uttered, “Very well. You let the civilians and Stormtroopers live, and we’ll surrender.”

 

“ _Then we have a deal._ ” Ferren clapped his hands together in maniacal celebration of his victory, and continued, “ _My shuttle will be there in twenty minutes to pick you up at the spaceport. You’d better not delay, or all of those lives will be destroyed on your account._ ” He then ended the holocall, leaving the three Ryals to prepare to surrender to the Imperials.

 

"Then we have a deal." Ferren clapped his hands together in maniacal celebration of his victory, and continued, "We will be there within the hour to pick you up at the spaceport. If you are not there, all of those lives will be destroyed on your account. After all, it will be impossible to get 1700 people out in less than an hour." Just before he could end the holo call, A'denn rose to his feet, grabbed Ferren from behind, turned them both around so his back was facing the wall; his head placed just next to Ferren. He placed his hand firmly over his mouth and snarled.

 

"You said the bomb could destroy a bacta tank right? Well let's see what happens when it's detonated in close proximity to your head!"

 

Mysta's eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing?!"

 

Before the threat could be carried out, A'denn suddenly screamed in utter pain as more blood gushed out of his orifices. A white-coated scientist suddenly appeared in the call as he commanded, "Control Level 7."

 

Now he was spasming in pain so severe that his legs fell out from under him. However, he refused to let Barr go. He knew he had literally seconds before they would rip him off him or before Barr just threw him off. So, he did the only thing he could think off. He removed his hand from Barr's mouth and closed it around his throat. The sickening sound of fingers tearing through flesh echoed in the holo call as blood began to seep through his tightening vise-like grip.

 

"CONTROL LEVEL 9!" but it didn't matter. A'denn was hell-bent on killing Barr even if he would die in the attempt. So, the scientist did the only thing he could think of: he grabbed a deck officer's sidearm and began pumping stun rounds into A'denn until he dropped unconscious. Unfortunately, the same could be said for Barr as the holo-call finally cut.

 

A stunned silence followed the end of the message. Elain was naturally mortified, and Vega answered with a "Holy Shit!" But Mysta just shook his head as the ghost of smile crossed his lips.  
  


"I guess I was right about him," Mysta replied rather soberly. Already, he was making plans to rescue A'denn if the chance came. He earned that much at least. He then turned to the rest of the group.

 

"If Plan A works, I have a follow up plan that will end Barr once and for all."

 

"What plan is that?" Vega asked.

 

"My original one, little brother. We fall back to the Bunker and lure Barr there. Then, while he's off the ship, we use The Vengeance's Bane to rescue A'denn. And after that," Mysta concluded with an Arctic smile, "we kill Barr."

 

**5 Minutes later, In Space**

 

**Onboard The** _**Vengeance's Bane**_

 

"I still can't believe that you guys talked me into this! We shouldn't be hiding from the Empire when so many lives are at stake!" Ruby protested for the umpteenth time to Gabriel and Daniel, who looked as if they were about to snap from Ruby's incessant badgering.

 

"For the last time, Ruby, we're not hiding forever. We're waiting until the Asteroid blocks the imperial flotilla's path and then we're going to grab the others and head to the bunker." Daniel struggled to keep a calm attitude while hiding his presence from the Dark Siders in this small Imperial fleet.

 

"Too bad that we don't know who this ally is. For all we know, they could be luring us into a trap." Ruby continued to complain, completely ignoring what Daniel said.

 

"Enough!" Gabriel sternly reprimanded, sick and tired of having Ruby whine about the safety of her boyfriend and his family when the lives of over seventeen hundred good people were at stake, as well as his own wife.

 

Taking a deep breath to get his anger under control, Gabriel tried to calmly continue, "Sorry, Ruby, but you need to see things from a wider perspective. If we attack now, then we won't be able to help anyone, because Barr's fighters will overwhelm and capture us. If that happens we're not going to help anyone, and we won't be able to help Vega, or Elain."

 

"Do you even know who our ally is, or did Mysta keep you in the dark too?" Ruby deflected, struggling to accept this bitter pill.

 

"Yes, but I won't tell you until we meet him, because we can't afford to jeopardize his cover until we rendezvous with him." Gabriel confirmed. "Now, can you kindly keep quiet until we can make our move? I need to focus."

 

"Fine." Ruby grumbled while immaturely crossing her arms, leaving a weary Daniel and Gabriel to await Mysta’s signal to aid the evacuation.

 

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

 

**Had Abbadon's asteroid belt**

 

As it turned out, finding the target asteroid hadn't been the problem at all. It was quite literally the biggest thing around for hundreds of thousands of miles. The problem was figuring everything else out in a timely manner.

 

The crux of the plan was the exact placement of the Baradium bomb. It wasn't going to be used to blow up the asteroid. It was going to be used to propel the asteroid and send it hurtling at Barr's fleet. Hence the need for the mountain of explosives the Stormtrooper company had brought with them.

 

Because they had less than an hour at this point, it was decided that the placement of smaller bombs could wait for the exact judgment of one Jedi. Fortunately, the sheer size of the moon worked to their advantage. In short, they could afford to guess. So, the Stormtroopers were sent out en masse to do exactly this and although they didn't have space suits, they had enough oxygen to perform the operation… barely.

 

The bigger problem was placing the Baradium. If it was in the wrong place, it could destroy asteroid or at least put a large crater in it. The key to was to put it in a position where the external thrust would send the moon forward in the right trajectory.

 

This took exactly thirty minutes to accomplish, with constant retries after projections showed it was in the wrong position. Tensions ran high and they were ready to abandon the plan before they finally got the right position. Five minutes later, and the bomb was placed in a volcano shaped cone formation. Once the company was away, the bomb was prepped for detonation.

 

"I hope you know what you're doing," the Death Trooper said as the last Trooper was brought on board the freighter.

 

"Me too," Mysta replied as he hit the detonator. There was suddenly a terrific explosion that sent visible shockwaves in all directions as the cone formation was obliterated into an inward crater the size of a small city. The company then gave a cheer as the impact sent the asteroid hurtling out of its orbit at an incalculable speed, plowing its way through the rest of the asteroid field as it began its slow but true acceleration towards its target.

 

"Do we still have a signal to the other bombs?" Mysta asked. Vega nodded. "And what's the ETA of Barr's fleet?"

 

"Exactly five minutes. They're probably going to run right into the asteroid before they realize it's even there," the Death Trooper answered.

 

"And the status of the evacuation?"

 

"Loading the last of their personnel," a comm officer responded, "they'll be ready to fly in two minutes."

 

"Good. Once they're in range, we'll detonate the asteroid. That should buy us a few hours."

 

"And after that?" the Death Trooper asked, "What will happen to us?"

 

"Oh you're coming with," Vega answered, "since you're in this firmly now, you're gonna help us kill Barr."

 

"I figured as much," the Death Trooper replied soberly, "that's if this plan works."

 

"Yeah," Mysta replied as he watched the asteroid go, "let's hope it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. It’s hard to believe that I’ve already completed 25 full chapters of my second Shadow Wars story. A lot’s happened in this chapter, with A’denn losing an eye, Tau and his forces preparing to enter the Had Abbadon System, and the Ryals fooling Barr and evacuating the remaining civilians. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Sunday, September 2, 2018? I’m doing well, as I have to work from 5-10pm tonight at my movie theater, which leaves me under three hours to relax for now. Oh, and I’ve finished my latest book that I hadn’t read for a while yesterday, and I’m going to start on a Billy Graham book now (God rest his soul.). Oh and it won’t be long before I reach 300 pages in this story, which is a milestone for me. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing soon May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this hot day of Wednesday, September 5, 2018? I'm doing all right, aside from having to go to school in less than three hours, and that I've been busy all day. Listen, I owe you all an apology for not writing for the last three days, but, like I mentioned in the previous chapter, I had to wait a bit for the chapter to be revised to better standards, which prevented me from writing, given that I didn't know what would happen in the revised chapter. I apologize, but I will try to make it up to you with more amazing chapters in the future. Of course, they will likely take time to write, with school, work, and my other demands keeping me busy, but they will come. And, I'll need to get into my regular groove in order to get my writing mojo back. Well, I'd better get to writing this chapter, as I need to get some writing done before I have dinner and do some studying. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Thursday, September 6, 2018 Addendum) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day? I'm doing well, as I've written almost a thousand words so far, went to school, and ordered a cool strategy guide for a good RPG game on my Xbox One. I can't wait to play the game and its sequel soon, as I'm nearing the end of Dragon Age: Inquisition, since I've finished The Descent DLC, and am ready to tackle the Arbor Wilds, then the Frostback Basin, then Corypheus, and then the Trespasser DLC. Man, I can't wait for the next Dragon Age game, as I want more of a great franchise outside of Star Wars, now that the latter has gone downhill. Well, I'd better get back to writing, as I've got volunteering and work tomorrow, which'll drain my energy and time for the day. Wish me luck.

**Five Minutes Later**

 

**Onboard the _Venator-class_  Star Destroyer  _Hound_**

 

"How's the boss holding up?" Cad asked Sarcev while the remaining members of the team observed the Star Destroyer's medics applying several bacta patches to the torn flesh of Ferren's neck.

 

"How do you think, Bane?" Sarcev wearily retorted, "He'll need several days in bacta if he's to make a full recovery, but that maniac is determined to see his mission through to the end. The Mandalorian really did a number on him."

 

"I guess that'll show the boss not to underestimate a man with nothing to lose." Kravous commented, being rewarded with a slap on the back of his head by N-K Necrosis.

 

"Given that A'denn nearly killed himself defending the safety of this Ryal family, it would be safe to say that he has much to lose." The combat droid commented.

 

[Where is the-?] Black Krrsantan began before the ship's klaxons went off, killing any further conversation as Sarcev pulled out his comlink for a status report.

 

"This is Hand Quest! Can someone tell me what the  _kark_  is going on!?"

 

" _Someone set off an explosive in a nearby asteroid, and it's heading our way! We need to halt if we expect to- What the hell's going on now!?_ " The Hound's captain fearfully answered.

 

Another officer shouted, " _Sir, we've detected multiple simultaneous explosions on the asteroid! They're… they're splintering apart! By the Emperor, it's a bloody_ _asteroid field!_ "

 

"THEN PULL US BACK TO A SAFE DISTANCE!" The captain shouted before ending the communique, leaving a frazzled Sarcev and his team to head to the bridge in order to ascertain the situation.

 

What no one noticed, though, was Cad typing on his wrist gauntlet to Todo in his personal ship, the  _Junkyard's Deception_ , and smiled at seeing the disabled form of Ferren before following the other bounty hunters.  _These Shadow Alliance guys just might survive the High Inquisitor's wrath after all. Which means that I'll be twenty million credits richer._   _Granted… they really could've picked a better name_. he thought rather smugly to himself.

 

**_Meanwhile, In_   _The_  Junkyard's Deception**

 

"Oh, boy! Another message to relay to my master's new clients!" Todo 360 joyously proclaimed while preparing to send the message to Ahsoka Tano and her Shadow Alliance superiors.

 

**_Concurrently, Onboard the_ Vengeance's Bane**

 

"Whoa." Ruby breathed, astonished at the new asteroid belt that the Shadow Alliance had created, and the sheer devastation it was having on the approaching Imperials.

"You can look at the breathtaking scenery later, Ruby. You know, when we're not trying to save over 1,700 people from a High Inquisitor's demented wrath!" Gabriel reprimanded the young Remnant girl, who pouted at the scolding while the YT-1200 freighter flew at top speed towards the city of Celani to pick up the three Ryal siblings.

 

**Five Minutes Later**

 

**On The _Hound_ 's Bridge**

 

"I want a status report, and I want one NOW! How in the Nine Corellian Hells did we wind up in the middle of an asteroid belt, when all of the asteroids should have been hundreds of kilometers away from here!?" Sarcev growled out to the Venator's captain.

 

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sir!" The woman sputtered, fearful for both her life, and the lives of her crew, at setback upon setback by a handful of Shadow Alliance agents and their new lackeys.

 

"I believe that I have something, Sir." The bridge's sensors-officer reported, before continuing,

 

"Scans indicate that a massive amount of Baradium was detonated in the main asteroid, which altered its course towards us. Several other smaller amounts of explosives were used to push the other asteroids towards us. The Shadow Alliance must have done this to prevent us from initiating a bombardment. The only thing that I can't understand is how they were able to coordinate this with such precision."

 

"A Jedi's handiwork. Do not underestimate the power that the wielders of the Force can use." Sarcev slowly calmed down as his rational mind returned to control, "Pull back the  _Hound_  and  _Exactor_  one thousand kilometers. Then, you will requisition all available Star Destroyers to converge in the system so we can establish a blockade. I sense a disturbance in the Force nearing us, and I'm willing to wager that the Shadow Alliance will soon arrive in the system in force to protect their friends. Once you have done both tasks, we will deploy all fighters to attack Celani."

 

"The Shadow Alliance will use this new asteroid field as a cover for their evacuation. My team will join you in disabling the fleeing ships."

 

The captain, utterly grateful that she would not be executed for her failures, eagerly nodded, "Y-Yes, Sir!"

 

Sarcev saw the woman carry out her orders with diligence and competence, and knew that Ferren would have executed her for circumstances outside of her control. He knew that blind rage benefited no one, and that sometimes, restraint was necessary in order to be an effective leader.

 

 _Let's see what your next move will be, Jedi._  Sarcev wondered while ordering his specialists to prepare their ships for combat.

 

**Five Minutes Later**

 

**In the City of Celani**

 

"That's the last of them, Sir. Every civilian and trooper is accounted for, and we're primed for liftoff." DT-132 loyally told Mysta and his younger siblings.

 

"Good. Now, we just have two more loose ends to take care of." Mysta drawled out, looking at the restrained DT-238 and Imperial Intelligence captain Danielle Ragar with a murderous glimmer in his eyes.

 

DT-132, understanding what the vigilante was about to commit, warned, "You sure you want to do this here, Sir? We do have to escape an Imperial blockade, you know."

 

"I won't risk them escaping justice by sabotaging another ship. Captain Ragar went after me and my family, and you never go after another person's family. Besides, we can't risk leaving the asteroid field until our reinforcements arrive to give us our cover, or the transports will be decimated." Mysta replied, making DT-132 inwardly sigh at what he believed to be misplaced priorities. "Bring out DT-238 for judgment."

 

The defecting Death Trooper still loyally complied with the order, and motioned for the two Stormtroopers that were guarding him to haul him over to Mysta, who brought out his elite blaster rifle for the executions.

 

Mysta aimed the bolter rifle down the sight at DT-238, "Any last words, murderer?"

 

The Death Trooper held his head up proud, "No."

 

Mysta nodded, "Very well, for the murder of two hundred and sixty-eight people you are sentenced to death. May the gods have mercy on your soul." with this. The vigilante pulled the trigger, the round smashing straight through the man's chest. The micro explosion blew open his chest and destroyed his internal organs with a sudden explosion of blood and sinew. The trooper fell flat on his back like a wet rag, killed instantly as the green lights in his helmet flickered out.

 

Mysta lowered his weapon as the casing hit the ground with a distinctive clink, "Bring up Captain Ragar now." he said simply. The woman in question gawked at the destructive power the weapon had, even for a Death Trooper in full armor. She felt herself being moved forward until the silver muzzle of the thing was in her face.

 

"W-wait, please!" she pleaded, "Mercy." she begged.

 

DT-132 snarled back, "Mercy huh? You really should have thought of that before you endangered all those lives at Coronet or all these people! As far as I am concerned, you deserve this, you money grubbing wretch!" he pushed her into the restraints and clamped them shut, "at least do what he did and die with your head held high."

 

Ragar began to beg and plead for her life. "Please don't, stop. I beg you!"

 

Mysta then began to declare her sentence, "For the attempted murder, of well over two million people in CorSec, conspiring with Black Sun, and conspiracy, and many other crimes that will take too long to list, I sentence you to death." he finish by shouldering his weapon and aiming it at her chest.

 

"NO!" Ragar begged.

 

"May the gods have mercy on your soul." Mysta finished and began to squeeze the trigger. Just as his finger pushed past the secondary safety block within the trigger, Ragar suddenly screamed out.

 

"I HAVE INFORMATION ON THE PEOPLE THAT HIRED MERCENARIES TO KILL YOUR FAMILY!"

 

Mysta stopped short and lowered his weapon. The corrupt CorSec officer was breathing heavy with her eyes red with tears, mucus coming down her nose judging from the smell, she'd apparently she wet herself in her sheer terror. He narrowed his eyes, "You're lying."

 

"I-I swear I'm not, I know things." she sobbed.

 

"How do you know?!" Mysta demanded

 

"Because I sold their witness protection papers to them!" she cried out. Mysta's eyes widened at that, as did Vega, and Elain.

 

"Witness protection?" Mysta asked himself. Vega snarled when he realized something.

 

"Y-you-" Vega growled, walking towards the fearful woman, his steps literal stomps as he approached, his eyes glowing red with rage. She watched him with eyes so full of terror they looked as though they would pop from her skull. "You were the reason we had to leave Corellia, you're the reason," Vega shook with rage as he towered above her, his teeth barred like a wild animal, "YOU'RE THE REASON THAT MY MOTHER AND FATHER ARE DEAD!" he reared his fist back ready to possibly decapitate her with his rage induced punch.

 

"Vega wait!" Mysta called, running up to him and holding his hands up in a calming gesture, "I know you're angry. I'm angry too but we can't kill her, not yet, if she is telling the truth," he then asked, "is she?"

 

Vega stiffly nodded his head, his eyes still glowing red, his dark hair a disheveled mess as strands hung in front of his eyes.

 

"We need her alive, to tell us more information on the group, that placed the price on our family." Mysta reminded him.

 

Vega turned to Mysta, the eldest son of Trace Ryal took a instinctual step back at the horror in the face of his brother. For in that face was not Vega but something else altogether. A primeval animal whose eyes and teeth radiated his hunger for death, revenge and destruction. Mysta was truly afraid that Vega wasn't seeing him standing there, and he reflexively raised his weapon to his hip, though his finger was still off the trigger.

 

Vega continued to stare at him for a long moment, only drawing away momentarily as the Death trooper and the others apprehensively drew their own weapons at the ready. They'd seen what the Jedi had been capable of when he was pissed off. He then turned back to his older brother, his crimson eyes to shining quite dangerously before he then to his sister, whose look of absolute terror of him was enough to make him flinch. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

 

"Fine," he said in a rather subdued voice as he opened them again, revealing his returning natural grays. He took one final look at Ragar, who wilted from his sight, before he stormed off away from the scene. Mysta watched him go, especially wincing when Vega punched a hole in a nearby wall.

 

"No offense, sir," DT-132 replied, the fear evident in his voice, "but your brothers got some serious issues."

 

"I know."

 

"I'll lead a guard detail in keeping her alive until you can properly interrogate her." DT-132 offered, earning a nod of gratitude from the Ryals.

 

"Just get her out of our sight." Mysta disgustingly responded, and the living Death Trooper went with his escort of four Stormtroopers in order to comply with the command.

 

As soon as a whimpering Danielle was escorted into a prison cell onboard a nearby transport, Elain, spoke to Mysta, "You think he'll be okay?"

 

"I think that we need to give him some space, considering how much he's endured and lost."

 

Worried for her brother's soul, Elain shook her head, and, despite Mysta's vocal objections, walked to a pacing Vega.

 

"Vega?" He turned around, and she felt immense pity at the tears that were watering down his cheeks. She sympathetically continued, "I know how you feel, and a part of me would love to end that miserable witch's life for her crimes. But, we have to be better than people like her, if not for us, then for the memory of our parents, for they'd not want us to choose a path of vengeance."

 

"How can you guys be holding yourselves together better than me? I… I'm a Jedi. I should have better control over my emotions." Vega dishearteningly asked his sister.

 

"Oh, for crying out loud, don't give me that garbage! You're a teenager who lost his parents as a kid, Vega! You can't be expected to be an emotionless machine like a droid. If it weren't for the Clone War and the Empire, you should have been exploring life, not fighting one war after another."

 

"That doesn't excuse my behavior. I… I ripped apart so many Stormtroopers in my bloodlust, and I nearly murdered Ragar, lowering myself to her level. Not even what the Yuuzhan Vong did to my mind and body can excuse what I did." Vega dismissed, horrifying Elain at this disclosure.

 

"Wh-What are you talking about? What else did they do to you?" Elain whispered.

 

Sighing at having to disclose to his sister what excruciating torture that he went through, Vega began, "I assume that you know about how they tortured me and injected me with a nearly incurable disease?" After Elain nodded her head in affirmation, he continued, "That wasn't even the worst of it. They… They were trying to turn me into an unstoppable juggernaut of their vanguard army, and tried to implant a Yuuzhan Vong warrior's mind into me. It was only thanks to the timely intervention of Daniel and the others that I was broken out, but… the results were partially successful. The experiments gave me a warrior's anger and provocation, which results in me experiencing rare, but lethal, bouts of brutal rage if I'm properly provoked by pain or anger. That's why I'm so at risk of falling to the Dark Side."

 

Elain, her heart breaking at her brother's confession of the terrors that he had endured, did the only thing that she could think of, and enveloped him in a hug of pure love for him.

 

The gesture astonished Vega, and he couldn't help but tearfully ask, "How can you be so understanding? Didn't you see what I inflicted on the Imperials earlier?"

 

"Because you're my brother, and I know that you have a good heart, no matter what horrors that you've had to suffer. You've just endured so much trauma in a short time, and need time to heal your soul." She tenderly explained, before asking, "Can these implants be removed from your mind?"

 

"I wish." Vega despondently replied. "They're too deeply ingrained in my sub conscience to risk removal. Not even the Force can heal it. And believe it, we tried. The last time that we tried, I nearly went insane from the agony. If I don't want to be a danger to others, I need to learn to master and control this temper of mine."

 

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the familiar roar of the  _Vengeance's Bane_ 's engines approach them, and Vega sensed his girlfriend's anxiety and the exasperation of Gabriel and Daniel, making him realize that Ruby must be rambling like an idiot again.

 

He chuckled at the love of his life being herself, even amidst all of the dark chaos of war that drove many other people insane, much to Elain's confusion. After he wiped his tears, he explained to his sister, "Ruby's agitated over something, likely from hearing from Daniel of my latest… episode. She's pretty quirky, but her heart's in the right place."

 

As soon as the YT-1200 ship's crew debarked, and Vega was even more grateful when he saw his girlfriend run out of the ship to tackle him onto the hard cement, loudly kissing him as they fell, kisses that the young Jedi Knight eagerly reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around her back.

 

As the lovely couple continued their oral assaults on each other's mouths, Elain looked on with endearment at such a pure display of love, while Mysta, astounded at his brother's forwardness, asked Daniel, "Do they do this kind of thing a lot?"

 

"Very rarely. Only if they experience a soul-threatening situation." Daniel explained, making Mysta face palm his head from the obvious lie.

 

"Ah. So, every day, given the level of danger that these two face."

 

"Not as often as you think, given Beacon Academy's strict prohibition on copulation, and their own vows of celibacy. This is as far as they go."

 

"Well, I think that it's romantic." Elain commented, before she gripped her husband's hand, and pulled him into a gentle kiss on the lips for surviving the newly created asteroid belt.

 

Mysta, while grateful that his siblings found love with their soul mates in these terrible times, knew that they needed to be ready for Tau's fleet to arrive in system, and said as much. "All right. There'll be plenty of time for loving each other later, when we escape the System and head to Sernpidal to get the refugees to safety."

 

That snapped everyone back to reality, and they broke from their embraces while heading to the  _Vengeance's Bane_  to prepare for liftoff once Tau's forces arrived and distracted the Imperials.

 

**One Hour and Forty Minutes Later**

 

**Onboard the _Junkyard's Deception_**

 

"Those EMP bombs better be ready to go off, Todo. Barr's got three new Star Destroyers for his fleet, and the starfighters are almost ready to attack Celani. We need to buy the evacuees more time for the Shadow Alliance to arrive." Bane impatiently ordered his techno-service droid.

 

"I assure you, Master Bane, the bombs are primed to go off on your command." Todo reassured his master, "And, the 'evidence' that you've planted will be enough to incriminate Captain Delani."

 

"Oh, shut up, Todo, and let me activate them." Bane irritatingly scolded his droid as he typed the command in his wrist gauntlet. While he did so, he morosely wondered,  _Why do I put up with this blabbermouth?_

 

 _Why do I put up with Bane's arrogance?_  Todo privately contemplated as he prepared to repair the Junkyard's Deception after the EMP bombs went off.

 

Seconds before the blue-skinned Duros activated the electromagnetic bombs, the Hound's alarm klaxons went off for the second time in the day, making Bane curse, " _E chuta!_  What could be wrong now?"

 

Just as Cad was about to contact Sarcev, he was contacted by a raspy Ferren, who weakly said, " _Bane! The Shadow Alliance is here in force, and Tau Palpatine and Ahsoka Tano are among them. I need you and Hand Quest to lead the starfighters in foiling Celani's evacuation, as I'm still out of commission. I'll pay you and the other bounty hunters thirty million credits each if you bring me Tau Palpatine and his friends._ "

 

"As long as I get paid, I'll take on any job." Cad assured the Iktotchi, who began to hack violently before ending the comm channel.

 

"Looks like our mission just got a lot more complicated." Bane commented, all the while he prepared to deactivate the bombs, before he had a brilliant idea on slowing down the Imperial fleet.

 

"Todo, once the first wave of starfighters leave the  _Hound_ , detonate the charges at my command."

 

Todo, immediately catching on as to what his master had planned, said, "Oh, how devious, master! High Inquisitor Barr will never see it coming. I'll do this to your specific instructions, and will not fail you."

 

"See that you don't, or it'll be both our heads." Bane foreboded before he went to prepare his ship for takeoff.

 

**Five Minutes Later**

 

**In the Had Abbadon System**

 

The Shadow Alliance fleet of three Yuuzhan Vong Miid ro'ik, the four Remnant tank-like capital ships, and one  _Kandosii_ -class Dreadnought was engaging the four  _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers and one  _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer that made up High Inquisitor Barr's fleet.

 

The Shadow Alliance's capital ships drew away all four newer Star Destroyers with their withering barrage, but the  _Hound_  remained in position to launch its fighters for its aerial bombardment of Celani in order to stop the evacuation of the city's remaining civilians and defecting Imperial troopers.

 

This course of action was weakened by half of the mismatch of starfighters under Tau's command, as they diverted course to intercept the Imperials before they could carry out Sarcev's orders.

 

**_Meanwhile, Onboard the_  Second Chance**

 

"This is where the fun begins." Tau eagerly said while preparing to begin engaging the nearest Imperial fighter in his YT-1300, while Akku was amused at his love of battling the forces of evil.

 

Tau then spoke into his ship's comm system to his starfighter squadrons, "All right, everyone. Remember the plan. We need to hold off the Imperials long enough for the civilians to evacuate the system. Stay sharp, watch each other's backs, and Iluvatar watch over us all."

 

Ignoring the responses, he launched the first wave of concussion missiles, taking out a TIE Fighter and two V-Wings, while Ahsoka and Celebion eliminated an ARC-170 snubfighter with their turbolaser cannons.

 

 _Let's hope that Mysta's dark ally helps us out, or a lot of innocent people are going to die here._  Tau prayed while several squadrons of Imperial fighters diverted course to engage the Shadow Alliance.

 

"Arnine! Contact Vega and Mysta, and have them start the final evacuation." Tau commanded, the loyal astromech droid carrying out his orders, while Tau, the depleted Teams of RWBY and DRAV, two squadrons of Mandalorian fighters, and three Squadrons of Coralskippers, broke off to try and intercept the five squadrons of enemy fighters that still pursued the evacuation fleet.

 

**Three Minutes Later**

 

**In Celani**

 

**Onboard the _Vengeance's Bane_**

 

"Well, looks like Tau's fleet is keeping the Imps occupied." Daniel observed, sensing the battle underway in the system.

 

"Perfect timing, because we've got orders to go now, before the enemy tries to bombard the city!" Mysta shouted to the ship's crew, who prepared each of their stations to lead the evacuation fleet.

 

The elder Ryal, taking the helm of his YT-1200, opened an open comm to the evacuation fleet, "All ships! The Shadow Alliance is here, and giving us a window of opportunity to escape before the Imperials raze the city to the ground. Let's get a move on!"

 

**Four Minutes Later**

 

Each ship in the city of Celani, loaded to the brim with the remaining defecting Imperial civilians and Stormtroopers, patiently waiting for the order to take off and escape their doomed city, launched off behind the Vengeance's Bane.

 

Quickly exiting Had Abbadon's atmosphere, the fleet of transports observed, through the newly created asteroid field, the Imperial blockade engaging the Shadow Alliance fleet.

 

Neither side could gain an advantage over the other, and only a handful of squadrons of TIE Fighters, V-Wings, and ARC-170s exiting the asteroid field to disable any fleeing craft.

 

 _Bane, you'd better make your move now, or I'll find you and kill you with my own two hands._  Mysta seethed as he took fire at two TIE Fighters, destroying the unshielded starfighters, while the fifty remaining fighters took scattered to target several vulnerable transports.

 

**Meanwhile, On the _Junkyard's Deception_**

 

"All right, master. The first wave of starfighters has successfully launched from the Hound, and the charges are primed and ready for detonation. Would you like to do the honors?" Todo eagerly asked Cad.

 

"And risk getting any fingerprints on the detonator for any Imperial inspectors? No. You do it yourself, Todo. Consider it a reward for not screwing this job up." Cad rebutted while preparing to engage three Shadow Alliance Coralskippers.

 

"Oh, thank you, Master! I shall do so at once." Todo exuberantly exclaimed as he pressed the detonator, and the many EMPs that the bounty hunter duo had implanted in the Star Destroyer simultaneously went off, shutting down the ship's main reactor, and disabling the ship to attack.

 

**In the _Hound_ 's Bridge**

 

"I want answers, and I  _karking_  want them NOW! What happened to the ship's power!?" The  _Hound_ 's interim captain shrieked to any officer in her range as the  _Hound_  began to aimlessly drift out of formation.

 

"I don't know, Ma'am! No one in the reactor core reported a power surge, so I have no clue." The officer then horrifically asked, "What about High Inquisitor Barr?! Isn't he still in the medbay to recover from A'denn's wounds?"

 

That made the captain pale in terror, and she pulled out the comlink to urgently order, "This is Captain Delani! Someone give me a status report on the condition of High Inquisitor Barr!"

 

" _This is Doctor Bardan. High Inquisitor Barr's condition remains stable, as he did not yet enter a bacta tank before this act of sabotage. He believes that we have a traitor in our ranks, and that we need to flush them out before they inflict any further damage on his fleet._ " The emotionless voice of the Hound's lead combat medic.

 

 

The captain felt her stress levels spike from setback upon setback, and her hand trembled as she replied, "I'll alert Hand Quest, and we'll-"

 

" _No._ " Said the raspy voice of High Inquisitor Barr through the comlink, nearly making the Imperial captain wet herself where she stood for fear of her death. " _We shall set a trap for this mutineer after we deal with the Shadow Alliance here, and we'll eviscerate whoever takes the bait. Order the_  Exactor _'s fighters to protect our ship until the main systems are restored._ "

 

"Yes-yes, High Inquisitor!" The woman terrifyingly replied before she closed the comm channel, and proceeded to contact the captain of the  _Exactor_  to follow High Inquisitor Barr's orders.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Vengeance's Bane_**

 

"Hey, Mysta! The  _Hound_ 's systems are down, and the Exactor's sending its fighters to cover it! This is our chance to escape!" Gabriel yelled to Mysta as the former took shots at an Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor that had, along with N-K Necrosis's  _Soulless One_  and their four squadrons of starfighters, disabled three medium-sized transports that each carried fifty passengers and their ten Imperial security teams.

 

"First we have to get past these two aces!" Mysta retorted before he noticed that the ship's shields were weakening under the strain of multiple laser blasts. "We can't take many more shots like this, or we'll be a sitting Mynock!"

 

Immediately after Mysta spoke, a heavy barrage of laser fire came from the 90-degree angle, driving the two Imperial aces back, Mysta and Daniel turned their heads to see the  _Second Chance_ , along with the ships of Teams DRAV and RWBY appear, with a familiar and exuberant voice coming from the latter ship shouting, " _No one tries to kill my little sister and gets away with it!_ "

 

"YANG!" Ruby joyously exclaimed from her gun turret, and fired with a renewed fervor in order to reunite with her elder half-sister.

 

"Vengeance's Bane _, you're clear to disengage. We'll handle Barr's lackeys while Tau helps you lead the refugees out of here._ " Viridian's voice came from his ship, earning a sigh of gratitude from Daniel at his friend coming to the fleet's rescue.

 

"Copy that, Viridian. Stay alive out there." Daniel said, his voice full of relief at hearing from his teammates and friends.

 

"All ships, this is Captain Ryal. Follow me and the Second Chance if you want to get out of here alive." Mysta ordered everyone, and the thirty still-functioning transports, along with two squadrons of Coralskippers that were escorting the civilians, were in close pursuit of the bounty hunter and his Jedi allies.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

 

**Onboard the _Imperial-class_  Star Destroyer  _Exactor_**

 

"Captain Traynor! We've got multiple evacuation ships heading towards our position! Your orders, Ma'am?" The ship's sensors officer advised the woman in charge of the first of the  _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers.

 

"Of all the…" The tanned skinned woman clenched her fists in rage at every part of this mission falling apart, and ordered her bridge's crew, "Recall every fighter that you can, and prepare the ion cannons and tractor beams. We must not allow these traitors to escape the system, or High Inquisitor Barr will have our heads."

 

 _Now, let's see these Jedi and their lackeys escape the Imperial Navy this time!_ Captain Traynor smugly thought as she observed the fifty-six ships near her position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a whole lot has happened in this chapter! DT-238 is dead, and Ragar divulged her role in the Ryals' parents' murders. Vega's brutal treatment at the Yuuzhan Vong was fully revealed (Or has it?), the Empire and Shadow Alliance are duking it out in the Had Abbadon System, while Cad Bane is revealed to be Mysta's mole inside the Empire. This is probably the biggest, and most shocking, reveal in the chapter. Why he's doing so, I'll reveal in a later chapter. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Saturday, September 8, 2018? I'm doing well, as I went and saw Peppermint today, did some homework, and wrote the rest of this chapter. I'll probably play some Dragon Age: Inquisition after this. Oh, and, I'll be busy the next couple of days with work and homework, but I'll be able to write plenty, that's a promise. Well, I'd better get this chapter ready for publishing, so wish me luck. Darn it! Before I forget, one more thing. As of now, I've reached 290 pages in this story, which pleases me greatly. Well, time to go for now. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening of Saturday, September 8, 2018? I’m doing well, as I decided to get started on the next chapter of my Shadow Wars saga, even though I have yet to publish Chapter 26 as of now. So, how are you all doing in school? I’m doing all right so far, but I have a ways to go before my first semester at a four-year university is completed. Well, by the time that I complete this chapter, I’ll have surpassed three hundred pages in this story on Microsoft Word, which is impressive, since I started this story less than three months ago. So, I can’t believe that I’ve written over four hundred thousand words in this story in around nine months. Thanks to Squasher, I must have a huge surge of creativity going on in here. I owe him a debt that I can never repay for rekindling my passion for fanfiction writing. Well, I’d better get started on the next chapter of Star Wars: Shadow Wars: Escalation, as this story won’t write itself. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Sunday, September 9, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing tonight? I’m doing well, as I worked a good six and a half hour long shift today, and went to church today before writing a bit for this night. Listen, I need to let you guys know something. Due to an approaching hurricane, I might be late in posting this chapter, as we might lose power due to the wind and rain that will probably hit. I would appreciate it if you could pray for everyone that has been, and will be, affected by Hurricane Florence. Well, I guess that that’s it for this update. Better get back to writing, as I’ve got a lot to take care of tomorrow. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Monday, September 10, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I’ve done some studying, went to get my eyes checked, and played more Dragon Age: Inquisition, getting a bit of headway into the Frostback Basin. Oh, and I managed to publish Chapter 26 earlier this afternoon, which made my day, as this chapter was better than the last one. So, I’ll be going to bed soon, as I have to go to school early tomorrow, so I’d better get some more writing in. Have a good evening, everyone. 
> 
> (Tuesday, September 11, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you holding up on this 17th anniversary of 9/11? I’m hanging in there, but worried, as my college’s classes were cancelled from tomorrow to Friday, which indicates that Hurricane Florence is going to be a bad one, and I’ll likely lose power sometime during the storms. I had school today, and I did well enough. I also played a bit of Dragon Age: Inquisition, and am almost done with the Jaws of Hakkon DLC. All that’s left is to deal with Hakkon Wintersbreath in his dragon form, then take out Corypheus and handle the Trespasser DLC. Hopefully, I’ll be able to complete the next chapter before the hurricane hits, but I won’t hold my luck. Well, wish me luck. 
> 
> (9:25 PM Addendum) Hey, everyone. I recently completed the Jaws of Hakkon DLC, and destroyed Corypheus, so now I’m ready for the Trespasser DLC, and to then move onto either The Witcher or Mass Effect: Andromeda. I can’t wait to get the strategy guide for The Witcher 2: Assassin of Kings. That’ll be a good purchase. Well, back to writing. 
> 
> (Sunday, September 16, 2018 addendum.) Hey, everyone. Sorry for taking so long with the update, but I needed to revise the chapter, and it took longer than anticipated. But, the final product will be worth the wait, and that's a promise. Well, on with the story!

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Vengeance’s Bane_**

 

“Vengeance’s Bane _! Four of our ships are caught in a tractor beam! We need immediate support before it’s too late_!” Shouted the captain of the _Defiance_ , an Old Republic _Consular_ -class Cruiser that was among the four ships currently being dragged into one of the _Exactor_ ’s tractor beams.

 

“All right! We’re on our way.” Mysta quickly responded to the woman before his ship altered course to approach the tractor beam generator near the _Exactor_ ’s ventral hangar.

 

Nimbly maneuvering its way through a lessening barrage of from the Star Destroyer’s turbolasers, the YT-1200 launched one of its few remaining payloads of concussion missiles at the tractor beam.

 

The small explosion that ensured released the four captive refugees from the tractor beam, and the Defiance’s captain was beyond grateful, _“Oh, thank you, thank you! We’re free! We’ll be out of the system in no time,_ Vengance’s Bane. Defiance _, out._ ”

 

“ _Mysta, the first of the ships are almost ready to begin the jump to hyperspace. My fleet needs their destination if we’re going to protect them._ ” Tau asked through Daniel’s comllink, not willing to risk the Empire intercepting their transmission on an unsecured channel.

 

“Transmitting coordinates now.” Mysta simply responded, also not risking to let the Empire learn where they were heading until he was ready to end this hunt.

                                                                                                

“ _All right, we’re receiving them now. Looks like… Sernpidal!?_ ” Tau exclaimed through the comlink, making Daniel and Mysta wonder what had Tau so antsy.

 

“Got a problem with it, Tau?” Mysta questioned the cloned Jedi Knight.

 

Daniel, however, kept his mind in the here and now, and cautioned both men, “Uh, guys? Time and place, remember?”

 

“ _Right._ ” Both ship captains simultaneously acknowledged, before Mysta told Tau, “The first of the ships are jumping to hyperspace. Get ready to cover the second wave of transports.”

 

*

 

Sarcev Quest was finding it increasingly difficult to get a lock on the Jedi’s YT-1000 freighter that led the Shadow Alliance’s fighters in contending with the Imperial squadrons under the Emperor’s Hand’s command.

 

He sensed one Jedi on the CEC ship, and assumed that the Jedi was flying the ship in order to keep up with the Dark Jedi’s more maneuverable starfighter.

 

Knowing that this Jedi was just stalling for time, and that the first wave of enemy transports had just exited the system, he ordered through his ship’s comm systems, “All fighters, forget trying to take out the Shadow Alliance ships. Focus on disabling the enemy transports, and do not stop for anything!”

 

**Six Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Soulless One_**

 

N-K Necrosis was impressed at the coordination and passion that the Shadow Alliance displayed against him. The Yuuzhan Vong fighters were especially difficult to put down. It was if they were fighting as one mind, which made it challenging to take out more than one for every few minutes.

_But how?_ The droid wondered before he disengaged from a Coralskipper to take point in following Sarcev’s orders. He used the _Soulless One_ to blast ahead in order to take out the engines of a fleeing _Gozanti_ -class cruiser, and took aim at a Remnant fighter, effortlessly dealing with the ship and its pilot.

 

[ _Nice job, N-K!_ ] Black Krrsantan commended the combat droid from the _Chuundar’s Legacy_ , which was busy keeping the Shadow Alliance fleet from targeting the _Hound_.

 

“ _Cut the chatter, Krrsantan! We’ve got the rest of the renegade Celani ships preparing to enter hyperspace, and the Shadow Alliance is getting ready to withdraw from the system._ ” Sarcev scolded the black-furred Wookiee.

 

“ _And, just how are we supposed to slip past the Shadow Alliance’s fleet and target those ships?_ ” Kravous rhetorically asked.

 

“ _Just do what we do best, and gun down anyone who gets in our way, you idiot!_ ” Cad scolded the Iridonian bounty hunter, ending any further idiotic comments from the man.

 

“ENOUGH! _Can we just focus on the mission, or the Emperor will have our heads for this colossal failure!?_ ” Sarcev shouted in a rare display of his temper.

 

“ _Sorry, Sir._ ” Kravous meekly replied, shutting up immediately afterward while complying with the elite Imperial’s orders.

 

**Five Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“Heads up, guys! We’ve got Bane and Kravous coming up from behind us, and they’re cutting a swath through our ships to get to us!” Tau warned Ahsoka and Celebion in their respective turrets.

 

 _Kark it! just what we need!_ Ahsoka mentally cursed to herself.

 

 _Don’t curse, Ahsoka. It’s not worth it._ Tau gently chided his love through their Force Bond, making her role her eyes at his sudden levity in the face of such odds.

 

Refocusing her attention on the customized ships of the two Jedi Hunters, she began to unleash her disgust for the two amoral mercenaries with her light turbolaser.

 

“Just hold them off for five more minutes, guys! We need to hold off the Imperials long enough for the rest of the civilians and our fleet to make the jump to hyperspace.” Tau urged his compatriots while barreling through the laserfire that Cad and Kravous shot at them.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Junkyard’s Deception_**

 

 _Man, these Jedi from the future make good pilots!_ Cad reluctantly commended Tau Palpatine and his crew as he failed to get a lock on the YT-1300 that had upgrades that even Cad’s keen eye could not recognize.

 

“Tell me that you sent the burst transmission to the Second Chance, Todo!” Bane barked to his partner while diverting power from nonessential systems to sustain the shields from the light turbolaser shots that hit his ship.

 

“Done, and done, Master Bane! Once the Jedi leave the System, they’ll notice the message, and contact Mysta to confirm your contract with him.” Todo loyally replied.

 

“Keep this up, Todo, and I’ll start paying you for serving me.” Cad joked to his companion before returning his focus to the task at hand.

 

**Seven Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Exactor_**

 

“ _We’re running out of time! The Shadow Alliance fleet is preparing to jump into hyperspace, and we’ve barely put a dent in their ships and fighters!_ ” An Imperial pilot worried in his ARC-170 fighter.

 

“Stow that kind of talk, pilot, and focus on the task at hand!” The lead pilot in the same fighter barked out before closing the channel. That left an increasingly fearful Captain Traynor to contemplate suicide in order to escape the gruesome punishment that High Inquisitor Barr would inflict on her for her failure.

 

Not a minute later, the entire Shadow Alliance fleet, from the small fighters to the large capital ships, jumped to hyperspace, leaving a despondent Sam Traynor to pray to her gods to grant her a merciful death for her monumental blunders.

 

Before she could order her crew to do anything, Sarcev contacted the captain, “ _Captain Traynor, dispatch your men, as well as your best slicers and technicians, to secure the eight transports for processing. Emperor willing, they’ll have coordinates on there for where the Shadow Alliance will end up._ ”

 

“As you wish, Hand Quest.” Sam softly said while she thanked whatever gods existed that she would live a little longer. 

 

**Simultaneously, On the _Second Chance_**

 

“Whew! Glad that battle’s over.” Tau said in relief while calculating the length of time that it would take the Shadow Alliance fleet to emerge just outside the Julevian System.

 

“Don’t get cocky, Tau. We still have a High Inquisitor and his fleet to deal with.” Akku cautioned his superior, dampening his spirits.

 

“I know.” Tau then regretfully added, “It’s a shame that we failed to rescue all of the civilians and defecting Stormtroopers.”

 

“That’s the price of war, Tau. At least we rescued most of them, and our friends, too.” Akku sympathized with his friend’s sadness, but kept a pragmatic mind from decades of experience.

 

“Well, we’ve got a few hours before we exit the Deep Core, and about five days until we make it to Sernpidal, so why don’t we all try to plan our next move?” Tau proposed, earning a nod of approval from his Anzati second in command.

 

“Good idea. We need to figure out a good strategy for taking out Barr when we meet him again.”

 

As the two men walked to the main hall to converse with their crew in their stratagems, Vega and Mysta contacted them through the holotable, and the former gratefully told them, “Thanks for the save, guys. If it weren’t for you and Mysta’s agent, we’d never have escaped the system.”

 

“ _Now we just need to get rid of Barr and his goons, and we can move forward with our lives._ ”  Mysta grumpily added, not fond of being in a conversation with Ventis, even through a hologram.

 

“I take it that Sernpidal is your base, given your plan to head there?” Ahsoka inquired.

 

“ _You assume incorrectly, Ahsoka Tano._ ”Mysta squashed Ahsoka’s suspicions. “ _Sernpidal’s a drop-off point for the refugees to head with your to the Unknown Regions. My base is actually on a world devoid of any sentient presence, and is so remote that the Empire would never guess that I’d have stashed my secret weapons._ ” 

 

“I assume that you won’t tell us, considering that you don’t fully trust us, or my apprentice?” Tau thought out loud.

 

“ _Got it in one, Tau._ ” Mysta confirmed, before he looked a little nervous.

 

Celebion, catching Mysta’s worries, questioned, “What’s the matter, Mysta? Why do you look like you’re hiding a dangerous secret?”

 

“ _You tell them, bro, because I’m not taking the heat for your insane scheme._ ” Vega quickly absolved himself of any blame.

 

Glaring at his brother for a moment before sighing in defeat, he admitted, “ _About my double agent… He’s a member of Ferren’s team to capture us, and he turned on Barr for a bounty of twenty million credits, which we’ll both provide for Cad Bane once the High Inquisitor and his fleet are destroyed._ ”

 

Everyone in the _Second Chance_ was, to put it lightly, dumbstruck at Mysta’s admission. But, before Tau could speak his disbelief, Ahsoka, nursing a healthy grudge against Cad for his work for Sidious during the Clone War, exclaimed, “You actually trusted that weasel of a bounty hunter!? What in the name of Chaos were you thinking, Mysta!?”

 

“ _Because, Ahsoka,_ ” Mysta began, not in the mood for the ex-Jedi’s lectures, “ _Bane was the only bounty hunter that could be bought, and I needed a professional inside Barr’s camp in order to slow down Barr, and make sure that A’denn was kept alive enough for us to rescue him. It cost me nearly all of A’denn’s credits to secure a down payment for his allegiance, but it’ll be worth it once he plays his part, and we pay him._ ” 

 

“Well, to be fair, Bane is the type who’ll do anything for the right price. And, we can always have him work for the Hutts in order to escape the Empire’s reprisals after Barr’s killed.” Akku theorized, making Mysta do a double take at the Shadow Alliance’s underworld allies.

 

“ _I’m sorry, but I must have misheard you. You negotiated an alliance with the Hutts!? After all that they’ve done to countless species and planets, you’d make a deal with those criminals!? What kind of madness would possess you to work with them?_ ” Mysta shouted to the YT-1300’s crew.

 

“Okay, okay!” Tau broke up the argument before it could escalate, “Look, we can discuss our questionable deals after we eliminate Barr and his lackeys. Right now, we need to focus on getting the refugees to the Unknown Regions. By the way, why did you pick Sernpidal as the rendezvous point?” As he asked that question, his mind flashed back to Edaan’s studies of the destruction of Sernpidal at the beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong War, and the death of the mighty Wookiee and Rebel hero Chewbacca in order to save Han and Anakin Solo from the planet’s imminent destruction.

 

“ _It’s close enough to the Unknown Regions that we can get the refugees to your safe worlds, and then we go to my base in order to deal with Barr’s fleet._ ”

 

“Fair enough. I’ll have the last member of my crew join us at Sernpidal, and we can relocate the civilians from there.” Tau agreed while referring to the freelancer Clone Trooper Jaing.

 

"Fine. But you and me are gonna have a serious discussion about your sanity when this is over." Mysta growled before he disconnected the holocall, leaving the eight Shadow Alliance members to wonder how they'd convince this bounty hunter to join their cause now that the issue of the Hutts was in the air.

 

“Well, that could have gone better.” Ventis uttered, not comprehending how Mysta could be such a hypocrite for putting more trust in Cad Bane, an infamous Sith agent and Jedi hunter, while barely extending any faith in him for crimes that were not his fault as the Dark Jedi criminal Gallies.

 

“At least we’ll be joining forces until High Inquisitor Barr’s dealt with.” Nagme innocently commented.

 

“I have my doubts about that.” Ahsoka rebutted, “Mysta will probably still want to deal with Barr himself, especially considering the company that we keep in the form of our Hutt allies.”

 

“But he can’t hope to take out Barr himself, especially since he’s up against five Star Destroyers now.” Celebion argued.

 

“Well, we can deal with that issue when we reach Sernpidal.” Tau distastefully said, not fond of seeing the first world that the Yuuzhan Vong destroyed with their Yo'gand's Core tactic, which Ahsoka picked up on, through their bond, and made a mental note to ask him about it when the meeting was over.

 

Ahsoka, deciding to move this meeting along, suggested, “We’re going about this in circles. Let’s drop the matter for now, and contact High Command to see if we can procure some reinforcements, just in case Barr decides to bolster his fleet with even more reinforcements.”

 

Everyone voiced their agreement with this idea, and prepared to send a transmission to the Unknown Regions in briefing them on the escalating situation. 

 

**Onboard The Vengeance's Bane**

 

Vega turned to Mysta, a disapproving look in his eyes.

 

"What?"

 

"You really need to grow the fuck up." Vega snarled. Mysta rose an eyebrow at him but before he could say, anything Vega continued, his tone becoming louder and harsher as he went "We are at War, in case you haven't fucking noticed. You have to make unsavory alliances in Wars when they become necessary, Mysta. You can't win them with Altruism."

 

"An Alliance with the Hutts?!" Mysta exclaimed, "Vega, I am willing to give Ventis or Gallies the benefit of the doubt, but the carking Hutts!? That is a recipe for Disaster!"

 

"I know that, and I agree with you it can be a recipe for disaster." Vega acknowledged with a sigh, "I don't trust the Hutts anymore than you do."

 

"Another thing, Vega. Never assume me to be naive. I have done things that if you knew of them YOU'D LIKELY DISOWN ME LIKE YOU SHOULD!"

 

"I don't give a damn, Mysta," Vega shouted back, "we're brothers! Nothing is going to change that. But this isn't about us. This is about saving the fucking universe from two of the worst evils this galaxy has ever seen!"

 

"By teaming up with the third worst?"

 

"The Hutts don't even remotely compare to the third worst. And what would you have us do? Give up the chance to use them against the Vong and the Empire?"

 

"I would let them die," Mysta snorted, "I would let the Vong wipe that entire culture of slaving, debaucherous scum off the face of the universe and save us all the trouble of having to do it later."

 

"And what? Let the Vong get even stronger? That's what would happen, Mysta. The best we can do is use them. They have credits, they have resources, they have influence, and now they have every reason to want to stop the Vong. At some point, you have to sacrifice some of your values when the greater good is more important."

 

"The greater good?" Mysta scoffed, "Do you know how many innocent people have died in the name of the greater good? There are lines that cannot be crossed, Vega. Not even when things get truly desperate."

 

"Oh, like trusting Cad Bane?"

 

"Cad's a professional--"

 

"He's a fucking murderer and Jedi killer!"

 

"HE'S A BOUNTY HUNTER!" Mysta snarled at him, "Do you even know what that means? He does things for money! It's not personal, it's just business. Does that mean I like him? Hell no. The moment he tries to betray me, I'll put a bolt in his head."

 

"But do you see what I'm talking about?" Vega implored, "You're upset that Tau is willing to work with the Hutts, but you're just as willing to work with Cad Bane."

 

"They are not the same."

 

"Yes, they are. They're both amoral scum who will use any and all means to get rich. It doesn't matter if that means kidnapping children or selling women into slavery. After all, it's not personal, it's just business."

 

Mysta was left speechless. He blinked rapidly at Vega for a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed, "You're right."

 

"What?" Vega asked, a little dumbfounded.

 

"I'm saying you're right," Mysta somberly admitted, "And that you make a hellovan argument. I'm actually a little proud of you."

 

"I… don't know what to say."

 

"You don't have to. Just listen. I have been on my own for many years, keeping up the illusion of being dead like Dad told me too, and because of that I have seen some truly horrible things. I couldn't stand it anymore. Our parents were killed by the indifference of people, save for the Jedi Knight Naomi but she was overwhelmed by the black sun mercs. I remembered the story Dad told us. Do you remember it?"

 

Vega let out a shuddering breath, "The Murder and Rape of Jania Tyree."

 

"So I chose this life so I would never be the indifferent man who let that happen again, and I ended up making all sorts of compromises, all in the name of justice. I twisted myself into a knot and now… now I'm trying to find a way out."

 

"Then don't be alone anymore," Vega replied, "you've been going on this one-man crusade of yours for so long that you've become lost. Like it or not, you need people. You need a cause bigger than you, greater than what you alone can accomplish. That's why I joined the Shadow Alliance, Mysta. Because for its faults, its goals are noble and its heart is in the right place."

 

"Are you trying to recruit me here, Vega?"

 

"Yes, Mysta. I am. Because deep down inside, I don't ever want to lose you again. And if you keep going at this alone, its gonna kill you. So, I'm begging you here, don't."

 

Mysta stared at him for a long moment before he at last untensed his body and slackened firmly into the chair. He nodded once and gave his answer, "Alright. I'll join you then. But on three conditions."

 

"Name them."

 

"Tau and I are still going to have that talk. But it's going to be to figure out how to get out of the eventual backstab that's coming."

 

"And the second?"

 

"I'm still going to hunt criminals of my choosing on my time."

 

"That's fair, and the third?"

 

"We're going to have a serious discussion about changing the name. I'm sorry, but Shadow Alliance sounds so… fucking stupid."

 

"Hey, you used my curse word!"

 

"What can I say? I like it. What does it mean?"

 

"I'll explain it to you later…"

 

**One Hour Later**

**Onboard the _Hound_**

 

“ _I am most disappointed in you and High Inquisitor Barr, Hand Quest._ ” Sidious seethed to Sarcev through the holographic communication.

 

“I accept any punishment that you deem worthy for this failure, my master.” Sarcev accepted, knowing that the Emperor could not allow the loss of the _Chimaera_ , and the death of the influential Conan Motti, to be without reprisals.

 

“ _That honesty, coupled with the fact that I still have faith in your abilities, is precisely why I’m appointing you in charge of the mission. You and High Inquisitior Barr have one final chance to capture or kill your quarry, as well as to flush out the traitor in your ranks, or I will recall you to Imperial Center for your punishment._ ” Sidious warned his Hand, who bowed in gratitude for a chance to redeem himself.

 

“Thank you, my master.” Sarcev replied. The Emperor nodded, and, knowing that his point was made, ended the Holonet communication.

 

The Emperor’s Hand breathed a sigh of relief that he had a last chance to redeem himself, and contacted Cad Bane through his comlink. “Bane, this is Quest. Has your droid learnt who sabotaged the _Hound_ , and how?”

 

“ _Looks like they used Imperial-grade ion grenades to shut down all vital systems. That narrows it down considerably, but we still have nine people in the_ Hound’s _command crew_ _who had the clearance, and skills, to pull this off._ ” Bane responded, earning a grunt of annoyance from the Dark Jedi.

 

“Keep searching. We need to flush our traitor out before they strike again.” Sarcev ordered the bounty hunter, before switching frequencies. “Captain Delani, this is Hand Quest. How long until the _Hound_ is operational again?”

 

“ _No more than thirty minutes, Sir. The EMP pulse did a number on our systems, but they’re easily repairable._ ” The Hound’s interim captain dutifully answered.

 

“Excellent. Summon the Hound’s command crew, and prepare an interrogation droid in case we expose our traitor in this meeting.” Sarcev wondered just who this traitor was, and how they managed to elude his detection for so long.

 

Shaking himself from his reflection, he instead contacted the boarding teams of one of the eight captured frigates, “Squad leader. Have you acquired the prisoners and their intended destination?”

 

“ _Affirmative, Hand Quest. Three hundred civilians, along with one hundred defecting Stormtroopers have surrendered, and are awaiting a prison transfer to Kalist VI. And, even better, we’ve extrapolated the rendezvous point for the remaining fugitives. It’s the Julevian System, in the Dalonbian sector of the Outer Rim._ ” The leader of the boarding parties replied, allowing Sarcev to hatch a new plan for drawing out the Shadow Alliance.

 

“Belay the prison transfer. Have them distributed through our fleet’s prisons, and then set the charges on the ships before you return to the _Hound_.”

 

“ _As you wish, Sir._ ”

                                      

Sarcev then made one final call, this one to Doctor Bardan, “How goes the treatment of High Inquisitor Barr?”

 

“ _Progressing slowly, but he will be fully recovered in at least five days._ ”

 

“You’ll have them, because we’re heading to the Julevian System, and it’ll take us at least that long to arrive there.”

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**In the _Hound_ ’s Briefing Room**

 

“Pardon me for asking, Hand Quest, but why exactly have you summoned us all for a meeting when we should be hunting down the Shadow Alliance?” Said one of the eight subordinates under Captain Delani to Sarcev, who brought a team of Stormtroopers, as well as his entire team, minus Todo 360, who was still gathering evidence on the traitor, and a still-recovering Aurra Sing and Ferren Barr.

 

“Simple. One of the people in this room, or perhaps more of you, is an agent of the Shadow Alliance, and a traitor to the Galactic Empire.” Sarcev declared, shocking the eight men and women that were sitting down in each of their chairs.

 

“A-a traitor!? Pardon the doubt, Hand Quest, but you must be mistaken! Each of us are loyal officers of the Galactic Empire, and would never sabotage the lives under our command.” The ship’s chief gunnery officer denied.

 

Black Krrsantan unleashed a primal roar at that protest, shutting the man right up before Sarcev motioned with his hand for the exiled Wookiee to calm down.

 

“Thank you.” Sarcev told Black Krrsantan. “Normally, officer, I would not accuse someone of such a charge, but the Hound was sabotaged with ion charges in the heat of battle. These charges were pilfered from the armory within the last three days, and only the eight of you could have had the clearance to pull off this crime.”

 

“But, what about High Inquisitor Barr’s team? They’re mostly freelancers, and, if A’denn is any indication, the Jedi could have bought another one of them off.” One of the two women in the command crew suggested, earning looks that could kill the woman from the bounty hunters at the perceived lack of professionalism in their mission.

 

“Don’t ever suggest that again, you idiot. We all have no love for the Jedi, and we’d never ally with those sanctimonious idiots, especially since their order is broken.” Kravous snarled, erupting an argument, while Sarcev was considering the woman’s proposal.Though this immediately sparked even further argument and even some finger pointing.

 

N-K Necrosis slammed his fist on the desk to end the bickering, and authoritatively said, “This arguing is pointless. The Shadow Alliance is gaining further ground from us every second we bicker like children.”

 

“Agreed.” Sarcev concurred, ending the ridiculous debate between the Imperials and mercenaries, and was prepared to probe everyone’s minds for any hint of treachery before Cad’s comlink went off.

 

“Todo must have found something.” He then activated his gauntlet’s built-in wrist comlink, “What is it Todo? We’re in the middle of an interrogation.”

 

“ _Sorry, master, but I may have discovered who the saboteur is_.” Todo obediently stated, which caught everyone’s fearful attention.

 

“What did you find?” Sarcev demanded of the techno-service droid.

 

“ _Skin flakes of one Captain Nelia Delani near the grenades, along with a subtle program embedded in the armory’s computer systems with her signature in it._ ” Todo stated, with everyone, including an irate Sarcev, turn to face the endangered Imperial captain.

 

“Captain Delani? Is this true?” The Hound’s garrison commander asked Nelia,

 

“N-no. It’s impossible! IT CAN’T BE!” She shouted as Sarcev motioned for two of the Stormtroopers to take her to the holding cells.

 

She continued to plead her innocence as she was dragged away, and one officer nervously asked, “So… Who’s captain of the Hound now?”

 

“I will take command of the fleet, with the _Hound_ as the flagship, as the Emperor has appointed me the new leader of this mission. Now, finish all repairs for the ship before the hour is up, and we’ll head to the Julevian the minute the Hound is ready.” Sarcev declared, before changing his mind, “Actually, order every ship but the _Hound_ and _Exactor_ to go on ahead without us, and we’ll join them once all of my plans are in place.”

 

The eight remaining officers saluted their new commanding officer, and went to finalize their preparations before jumping to hyperspace.

 

As Sarcev went to survey the bridge’s crew in order to ensure a bloodless transition of power, he wondered whether or not Nelia was the traitor, or if someone was playing them, as the evidence fell into place too easily for his liking.

 

**Four Days Later**

**In the Julevian System**

**Within Sernpidal City**

 

Within the capital city of the most populated world of the Outer Rim’s Dalonbian, several Shadow Alliance shuttles were covertly in the city, its occupants purchasing supplies for their fleet and newly acquired refugees. As the troops and agents brought their foodstuffs to the shuttles, Tau Palpatine and Mysta Ryal were discussing their next move over a good meal while their crews, as well as the newly reassembled Teams RWBY and DRAV sat at nearby tables in order to make sure that no enemy agents would get the drop on them.

 

"Thanks for your help, Tau Palpatine." Mysta said genuinely.

 

"It was no trouble." Tau said with a smile.          

 

"All I need now is Captain Ragar and the troopers, and I will be out of your hair." Mysta told him, "The troopers agreed to help me with Barr."

 

"I assume that you've got a master plan to take out Barr that doesn't include me and our friends, Mysta?" Tau asked Mysta, not liking where he was going with this, given the stakes in this borderline reckless move.

 

"That is correct." Mysta stated simply, "And I insist on taking Captain Ragar."

 

"Well, I won't stop you, given that you'll likely try to throttle me for endangering your family any further than they already are." Tau conceded, "But, may I at least know what you have planned for Ragar, given your horrific history with her?"

                                                                                                               

"I plan on interrogating her till she tells me everything she knows." Mysta said, "The rest I will leave to your imagination."

 

Tau, knowing what Mysta had in mind, but knowing his place not to say anything, given how dangerous this man was, and how the vile woman helped kill his family, sighed in defeat, and asked, "Just don't kill her. We can use her to send a message to the Empire on its corruption for allowing this reprobate to attain a high position in Imperial Intelligence."

 

Mysta considered that for a moment, "I can live with that, provided she is executed for everything she has done at the end of it all."

 

"Deal." Tau agreed, knowing that the woman deserved it and so much more as he offered his hand to Mysta, who reluctantly shook it in mutual understanding.

 

“When do you head out, as I expect that Barr and his fleet are hot on our trail?” Tau asked the bounty hunter.

 

“As soon as this meal’s over, because the Empire will be here in a matter of hours, a day at most.”

 

“Then, I take it that Ruby will be leaving your crew to return to her team?”

 

“Actually, I was hoping that she, and both hers and Vega’s teams could come with me, as even I can’t deal with Barr and his minions by myself.” Mysta reluctantly admitted, surprising Tau with his request.

 

“You don’t trust me, but you’re willing to work with people that you don’t even know in order to take down a High Inquisitor? I cannot figure you out, Mysta.” Tau observed.

 

“Don’t go reading too much into it, Tau. I need help, and I trust Vega and Ruby. It’s your student that I don’t trust.” Mysta explained, making an obvious jab at Ventis.

 

He then further surprised Tau by acknowledging, “Actually, if you’ve got any forces to spare, then I’d gladly take them, as long as they aren’t Jedi, because I don’t want to draw anymore Darksiders into my trap. Plus, there’s no telling if Barr will get any reinforcements before he makes it to my base.”

 

“I think that I can arrange that, Mysta. I can have the Partisans, a few Clone Trooper battalions, and a few squadrons of Mandalorians come to assist you if you give them the coordinates. Just stay alive, and contact us if you need help.” Tau cautioned the mercenary, who nodded in understanding before the two men finished their meal.

 

"By the way," Tau began, "about the Hutts, I need you to--"

 

"Vega already told me," Mysta cut him off, "look, I may not like it, but I get it. It's the same reasoning I had when I hired Bane, and I won't judge you for it. But you need to understand that the Hutts will betray you when this is over. Are you prepared for that?" 

 

"I am," Tau answered with sincere stoicism, "I take it you'll be taking my offer, then?"

 

"Just… don't expect me to call you sir or anything like that," Mysta grumbled, "oh, and the name Shadow Alliance? That needs to go eventually."

 

"The name is personal," Tau explained, "it comes from… well, me. I mean Edaan, when he fought against Krayt. I guess you could say I'm sentimental."

 

"No offense, but the name is long, unnecessary and completely meaningless. You are no longer an insurgency. You are now an opposing faction vying for galactic governance. The name needs to fit the role."

 

"Yes, you're right. I actually plan to announce our new title when we broadcast the trial and execution of Tarkin."

 

"And what is it, exactly?"

 

"The Galactic Alliance of Free Systems, or the Alliance for short."

 

"Better. But that's not exactly a government name."

 

"I have one for that too. The New Republic."

 

"...Why not just call it that, then? That works better."

 

"You know what, that's fair."

 

With this, the two men shook hands, wished each other luck, and went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story! What did you guys think of it, as this will be the last chapter that I publish before Hurricane Florence hits my area? So, how are you all doing on this warm evening of Wednesday, September 12, 2018? I’m doing well enough, if a bit disappointed that school has been cancelled for almost a week due to the coming storms. I’ve almost completed Dragon Age: Inquisition. All that’s left is for me to complete the Trespasser arc, and then I can move onto either Mass Effect: Andromeda, or The Witcher 2. Oh, and I’ve made a bit of progress on my Billy Graham book, so that’s good. Oh, what’s even better is that I’ve now surpassed 300 pages in this story. I am so proud of myself. Well, I think that it’s time for me to turn in for the night, as it’s almost 11:30 pm where I am, and I need to get some rest for hurricane preparations tomorrow. May God watch over us all as the storm draws closer. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you holding up on Saturday, September 15, 2018, with Hurricane Florence affecting me and my family in North Carolina? I’m doing all right, as we’re safe from the worst of the tropical storm, and work has been cancelled for me today, which leaves me plenty of time to write another chapter after a three-day break from writing. Oh, and I’ve completed Dragon Age: Inquisition, and, since my strategy guide for The Witcher 2 hasn’t arrived yet, I’ll be playing Mass Effect: Andromeda next. I’m already a good way done with the first trip to Eos. So, have you been keeping up on Facebook with Star Wars, because there are some good pro-EU articles out on the Internet? Now, if only the people in charge of Lucasfilm could get the stinking message, and continue the Original Expanded Universe alongside the New Canon! Hey, speaking of the New Canon, I got some spoilers for you. I’ll be integrating a sub-arc of the new Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith comic books into the story, as I felt bad for the ex-Jedi and his loved ones, and wanted to make it happier for him and his loved ones. Unfortunately, first we’ve got to deal with High Inquisitor Barr, Emperor’s Hand Sarcev Quest, and their fleet, especially since the bloodthirsty Barr’s been replaced by commander of his fleet by the pragmatic and cautious Quest. Well, I’d better get the chapter started, as our heroes and villains won’t confront themselves for the final time without my writing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (8:25 pm addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing tonight? I’m doing well, as I’ve written about 1,500 words by now, and I’ve completed a bunch of Mass Effect: Andromeda today. I hope that the strategy guide for The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings comes, as I really want to read that guide. In better news, Hurricane Florence has been downgraded to a tropical storm, and classes start back up for me this Tuesday, which won’t set back my classes too much. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve only got a couple hours left in my day. I just hope that my power doesn’t go out. Actually, I’d better call it a day, as I don’t want to deplete my laptop’s battery in one day, so I’d better turn it off for tonight. Well, pray for me and my family. Bye!
> 
> (Sunday, September 16, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing today, as tropical storm Florence is still affecting my area, and the rain’s really coming down hard? I’m doing all right, as I got Squasher and JSailer’s revisions for Chapter 27 last night, and I should be able to publish it later today. In other news, I’ve all but completed Havarl for Mass Effect: Andromeda, and I’ve gotten a couple of achievements on my Xbox Live account, which is always good news. By the way, my family’s had a couple of power outages today, so it might take me a little longer to write this chapter. In other news, I’ve read a little more of my Billy Graham book, and it’s very riveting. Well, back to writing. 
> 
> (Monday, September 17, 2018 Addendum) Good evening, everyone. How are you doing tonight? I’m doing pretty well, as I worked a five-hour shift at work today, and I finally got my strategy guide for The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, through the mail. Oh, and I had to study for a quiz tomorrow at college, so I had to cut back on writing considerably. But, don’t worry, I should be done with the chapter by tomorrow or Wednesday. So, without further ado, I’ll get back to writing. Have a blessed evening, everyone.

**One Hour Later**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“ _Well, I see that you’ve all been keeping busy with stopping Barr from capturing your fellow Jedi._ ” Garm glibly commented to Tau, who had just finished explaining the situation to his subordinate in Shadow Alliance High Command.

 

“I would have thought that the knowledge that Cad Bane is working for Mysta would have left you more… adverse to this request for reinforcements for his plan.” Tau was rather surprised with how the Corellian senator was taking this new information in stride.

 

“ _When you endure a three-year civil war, Tau, you develop a degree of flexibility. Now, I’ll contact Saw Gerrera and the rest of the requested reinforcements, and have Senator Organa prepare to pay Cad Bane a sum of ten million unmarked credits for helping defeat a High Inquisitor._ ”

 

“Actually, Mysta promised Cad a reward of twenty million credits, without anyone’s knowledge.” Ahsoka reluctantly admitted, “But, to be fair, if this plan works, then it’ll be worth it, because Tau’s ancestor will be without some of this best servants, and have lost six Star Destroyers out of this botched hunt. I’d say that that’s worth the small fortune that _sleemo_ will get.”

 

That correction made Garm blink in surprise before he quickly recovered, saying, “ _This plan better do a lot of damage to the Empire, because Organa and Jebel will not be happy over this payment._ ”

 

“Welcome to the club, Senator.” Tau concurred before Garm respectfully ended the transmission, and leaving the two lovers to contact Mysta Ryal, who was busy preparing the _Vengeance’s Bane_ for takeoff from the Julevian System to his secret base.

 

“ _Didn’t expect to hear from you two so soon. Am I getting the reinforcements, or am I going to go it with what I have?_ ” Mysta asked the Force-Sensitive couple.

 

“You’ll get your people for the mission, and the funds for paying Cad Bane once Barr’s dealt with. Any chance that you’re now more willing to share with us the location of the base, just in case you need extra help?” Tau politely requested the bounty hunter.

 

"Sorry Tau, I don't want you anywhere near this." Mysta curtly declined. "The whole point is to lure in Barr and him alone. You being there will just put a big neon sign here for the Empire to come in numbers. Besides, I already have three Jedi, plus a sizable number of traitor troopers. I think we'll be fine, though those reinforcements won't hurt either if they can get here in time."

 

"Understood, Mysta," Tau nodded, "is there anything I can do though while I'm here?"

 

" _Save taking out the Empire, not really. But thanks,_ "he looked at something out of range of the hologram, afterwards telling the cloned Jedi Knight, “ _Well, the ship’s refueled and resupplied, and Ruby’s and Daniel’s teams are ready to go, so we need to be heading out. I expect those reinforcements within five days, as my base is on the other side of the galaxy, and Barr’s fleet will get there in around seven standard days._ ”

 

"Not to worry. You'll have the clones, Mandalorians, and Saw Gerrerra's Partisans coming by the day's end."

 

"Saw?" Mysta grumbled before he sighed, "Alright, fine. Beggars can't be choosers. Anybody else I need to know about? You didn't resurrect Tor Visla while you were at it?"

 

"No…" Ahsoka shook her head, "but… look, just a word of advice.Don't try to throttle the Mandalorians' leader, because she'll blast you before you make the attempt."

 

"Stop dancing around the asteroids. Who is she?"

 

"She's… Bo-Katan Kryze, the former second-in-command of Death Watch under Pre Vizsla before his death at Mandalore." Tau cautiously admitted. Predictably, his brow creased. He had a general hatred on principle for the Death Watch as a whole, given his moral code. But he wasn't shouting, so that was a start.

 

"However, she's left the organization and reformed since Fenn Shysa became Mand'alor."

 

"Besides, she does have a stake in all this," Ahsoka pointed out, "most of Death Watch supported Maul killing her sister, so--"

 

"I heard, and I get the point," Mysta interrupted her, "look, I'll keep her at arms distance until she proves herself." Mysta reluctantly promised, "I'm willing to trust you on this, but my trust will only go so far."

 

“Fair enough.” Tau acknowledged, seconds prior to realizing a contradiction in Mysta’s thinking. Before he could comment on it, Mysta ended the holocall, leaving an exasperated Tau to fume over Mysta’s double standards, willing to trust Cad Bane to help after his service to the Sith, but not Ventis for crimes that weren’t his fault, and Bo-Katan for her misguided sense of patriotism for Mandalore.

 

“I just don’t understand that man, Ahsoka.” Tau commented to his soon-to-be wife.

 

"War changes people for better and for worse. It's just a matter of how much."

 

“True enough.” Tau then sensed the presences of his compatriots enter the ship, and turned to greet them after they procured the ship’s supplies for the journey to the Unknown Regions, and to prepare to aid Mysts and his group if they contacted him.

 

“Well, the ship’s ready for travel, and we’ve restocked out supplies. We’d better get on our way before the Empire finds the refugees and our fleet.” Nagme recommended, and everyone onboard the CEC YT-1300 went to their stations in order to prepare the ship to head to the edge of the system in order to lead their fleet to safe havens.

 

**One Hour Later**

**  
In Hyperspace**

**En Route to the Hoth System**

**Five Days From the Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Vengeance’s Bane_**

 

“You’re kidding me, Mysta!” Vega exclaimed, “The secret base that we’re heading to is in the Hoth System!?”

 

“ _What’s so bad about this system?_ ” Yang, in holographic form from her team’s ship, nonchalantly asked Vega.

 

Blake beat Vega to the punch of explanations, “ _The Hoth System is, according to the databases that Daniel and his friends brought with them to Remnant, a desolate star system located on the fringe of the Ivax Nebula in the Anoat sector of the Greater Javin, along the Ison Trade Corridor at the edge of the Outer Rim Territories. The only world in the system that can support life is its sixth planet, which is appropriately named Hoth. It’s also basically a giant ice cube._ ”

 

Mysta was impressed at Blake’s knowledge of the system, and praised, “I’m impressed. I assume that you learnt about it from the Jedi’s databases?”

 

“ _Something like that._ ” The Faunas nonchalantly replied as she returned to reading her book, and added, “ _I enjoy reading, and I figured that we’d see a lot of different worlds, so I decided to get a head start on learning about the galaxy. The galaxy’s history is actually quite intriguing, but tragic from so many wars and incidences of corruption._ ”

 

“Understatement of the decade.” Elain muttered under her breath.

 

“ _Well, its not like our world is any different, with the Grimm and corrupt people and organizations on Remnant._ ” Weiss added, while morosely reminiscing on her family’s vile and unethical corporation, and how she wanted to get away from it.

 

Daniel, guessing what had Weiss so down, decided to change the conversation, and asked Mysta, “What made you choose Hoth as your base of operations?”

 

“There’s a lot of starship wreckage from the Great Galactic War and subsequent Cold War with Vitiate’s Empire, and the New Sith Wars a thousand years ago, that no one would notice one person stockpile a bunch of ultra-destructive weapons there for an emergency, especially with the desolate landscape, and below freezing temperatures.” Mysta explained.

 

“Then it’s a good thing that you made us stockpile all of those supplies and cold weather gear, because we’re gonna need all of it once we reach that world.” Vega blithely added.

 

“ _It can’t be that bad_.” Ruby tried to deny, not wanting to become a human icicle from the subzero temperatures of the world, or dying from hypothermia.

 

“Oh, believe me, Ruby, it is. The first month there, I nearly lost my fingers from frostbite, so be sure to wear at least four layers of heavy clothing on before we reach the base.” Mysta confirmed her worst fears.

 

“ _Ahem!_ ” DT-132 coughed, getting everyone’s attention as they turned to face the ex-Death Trooper. “ _Sorry to interrupt, but we need to plan for when we face High Inquisitor Barr and his fleet. I doubt that we’ll have much time when we reach the Hoth System, given how easily Barr found you the first time._ ” 

 

“Don’t worry, DT-132. I’ll explain the plan when we make it to my base. Just make sure that your men are ready for a siege, because I expect Barr to launch one in case my first plan fails.” Mysta promised the former Imperial trooper.

 

"Don't worry, DT-132… y'know what? I'm tired of calling you that. What's your real name?" Mysta asked. The Death Trooper shifted uncomfortably but sighed.

 

" _I supposed my serial number doesn't mean much of anything anymore. Fine. Call me Stiklitz. Yes, that is my real name. Hego Stiklitz. My parents were funny that way._ "

 

Obviously, there was some stifled laughter.

 

"I see why you preferred your serial number. I'll call you Hego, and I'll explain the plan when we make it to my base. Just make sure that your men are ready for a siege, because I expect Barr to launch one in case my first plan fails." Mysta promised the former Imperial trooper.

 

Before the enhanced human could interject, Mysta calmly added, "Don't worry. We'll be getting reinforcements from the Shadow Alliance before the Empire arrives, so we won't be in this fight alone."

 

“ _Well, at least you’ve got a plan, and you’ve got reinforcements coming to help us. That’ll calm some minds, and give us some hope._ ” DT-132 commented. “ _I’ll keep the men from deserting, but you’ve got to deliver on your promises, or they’ll probably try to capture you in a futile bid to survive Barr’s wrath._ ”

 

“Don’t worry. Once they see my weapons, no one will want to desert.” Mysta promised, earning a nod of gratitude from Hego, who then ended the holocall.

 

“Alright, unless we have anything else to discuss, we probably should get some sleep." he looked at everybody in the room and they all nodded their heads. It had been a long couple of days.

 

“Good night, love.” Vega lovingly told Ruby, who blushed at both the tenderness that her boyfriend was showing her, and embarrassment at how her sister was jokingly mocking her boyfriend’s affections for her.

 

“ _Good night, Vega. I’ll see you tomorrow._ ” Ruby quickly said before she glared in rage at her half-sister, and quickly cut the connection, likely in order to say a few choice words to Yang for her immaturity.

 

**One Day Later**

**In the Unknown Regions**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“Colonel Skirata, Captain Namada I didn’t expect you to show up for Mysta’s reinforcements.” Tau said, in honest shock over the grizzled Mandalorian coming for another mission alongside the former Death Watch lieutenant.

 

Outside the _Second Chance_ , the sizeable fleet of the Partisans, several dozen ships of Mandalorian design, Cassius’s _Kandosii_ -class Dreadnought, and two _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers prepared to depart to Mysta’s hidden base on the other side of the galaxy.

 

“ _Hey, my clan has had a few days to rest, so we figured that we’d help Bo-Katan with her small army, and show her how old-school True Mandalorians do it._ ” Kal faux-insulted the younger Mandalorian.

 

“ _And I just want to help deal with that megalomaniac Barr for his role in the subjugation of Dac._ ” Oniye honestly responded, making Tau a little worried about her staying focused on the mission.

 

“The galaxy will be better without Barr, no doubt about that. Just make sure that you don’t get everyone killed while helping Mysta do Barr and his goons in.” Tau warned the former ISB major.

 

He then remembered what Mysta told him about no more Jedi following him, and warned Kal, “Uh… maybe you should leave Bardan and Etain behind, as Mysta doesn’t want any more Jedi in the system in order to avoid the risk of Barr bringing any more Dark Siders to his base. I know that they aren’t Jedi anymore, but he might not take exception to that little technicality.”

 

“ _Well, good thing that Etain and Bardan left the Jedi Order, so I’d call that a good loophole._ ” Kal dismissed, before acknowledging Tau’s concerns, “ _Don’t worry about us, Tau. Mysta will come around, and the Empire will be without another effective servant and fleet._ ”

 

“ _Just try not to slow us down, you guys._ ” Bo-Katan teasingly responded while the ex-Stormtrooper Jaing reentered the _Second Chance_ through its docking bay, to the relief of Celebion and Nagme having their team fully assembled again.

 

“ _All right, enough chatter, you guys. We’ve got a job to do, and I’d rather not let Barr get to the… Well, what do you know? The Hoth System? I never would have guessed that anyone would be crazy enough to establish a base on that ice ball of a planet._ ”Saw Gerrera took over the conversation.

“I can.” Tau acknowledged, remembering from his timeline’s historical records the Battle of Hoth from the fifth year of the First Galactic Civil War, and how the Empire drove the Rebel Alliance from the world in a decisive defeat.

 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he said, “Well, you guys better get a move on if you want to make it to the Hoth System before Barr blockades the system. Iluvatar watch over you all.”

 

Everyone nodded their heads in appreciation of Tau’s concerns, and ended the holocall in order to jump to hyperspace.

 

**Two Hours Later**

**Onboard the _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer _Hound_**

**Within the Hound’s Medical Bay**

****

Ferren Barr was experiencing a new kind of rage course throughout his body as he heard Sarcev finish informing him of the Emperor transferring command of his task force to the Emperor’s Hand after the disaster of a mission at Had Abbadon.

 

The anger was so overwhelming, so powerful, that it, in conjunction with the Iktotchi’s connection to the Dark Side of the Force was warping and ripping apart all of the medical equipment around him.

 

Sarcev, seeing that his words provoked the High Inquisitor’s temper to new heights, sternly warned him, “Control yourself, High Inquisitor, and save that anger for the Jedi! We’ve only got one more chance to capture the Jedi, or we’ll answer to the Emperor for our incompetence. I don’t want to imagine what the Empire would do to us if we fail in this mission.”

 

Not able to conceive the kind of gruesome punishments the ruling Dark Lord of the Sith would inflict on the two Dark Jedi for their failures, Barr focused his rage into a controllable beast, and prepared to sharpen it for the final battle between him and the Jedi.

 

Because of the agony that his throat was in from its incomplete healing of A’denn’s assault, he telepathically spoke to his superior, _What is the plan for dealing with the Jedi and their allies?_

 

“Mysta and his siblings are on the move, away from the Julevian System. He will no doubt use the tracer that we put in his armor to lead us to his base of operations, and try to destroy us like he did the _Chimaera_. That’s why we’re going to pursue him, but keep our distance until we can procure more ships and soldiers from whatever sector he ends up in.”

 

 _And the team? How are they performing under your command?_ Ferren inquired.

 

“I suspect that one of them has been bought out by the Jedi, as the _Hound_ was sabotaged by an unknown party during our attack of Had Abbadon, and Captain Delani was implicated. Fortunately for her, I kept her alive, as I have my doubts, and I plan to bait the real traitor out of hiding.”

 

_Who would dare betray the Empire to help the Jedi!? They all abhor their self-righteousness and charity, and are being paid a fortune for aiding us._

 

“A large sum of money, as these people are primarily motivated by credits. Fortunately for us, N-K isn’t the traitor, given his programming, and Aurra has been incapacitated since A’denn decimated her internal organs, so it couldn’t have been either of them. That leaves Cad Bane, Black Krrsantan, and Kravous.”

 

Ferren, seeing the logic in Sarcev’s analysis, nodded his head in agreement before telepathically inquiring, _What’s your plan on exposing the traitor?_

 

“I’ve had our Imperial Intelligence agents bug each of their ships with experimental listening devices not an hour ago, and ordered the _Hound_ to monitor for any unauthorized burst transmissions that leave the ship. Once you’ve recovered, we can prepare to arrest the traitor before they can sabotage our plans any further, and present them to the Emperor for the ultimate punishment for treason.”

 

Ferren, smiling at having the traitor brought before Sidious in order to redeem himself in the Dark Lord of the Sith’s eyes. He then realized a flaw in the Emperor’s Hand’s plan, and thought as much, _Your scheming is impressive, and worthy of your position, but there is a fatal flaw in it. They’ve likely tapped our communications to stay a step ahead of us, and are listening into our entire conversation. What are you going to do about that?_

 

Sarcev lightly chuckled on that, and his voice lost no confidence as he said, “Oh, I am counting on it, my friend.”

 

He then walked away to leave Ferren to imagine the gruesome torture that he would put the traitor through when he was captured, wondering just which of his recruits betrayed him for the Jedi and their Shadow Alliance.

 

**Meanwhile, In the _Junkyard’s Deception_**

 

Cad silently put a finger to his lips in order to silence his techno-service droid as he finished listening to the two Dark Jedi grow closer to uncovering his newfound loyalties.

 

That prevented the droid from panicking, but the Duros paced back and forth in his hallway in order to come up with a plan for informing the Shadow Alliance that his cover was on the verge of being blown, and that Sarcev Quest was now in charge of the mission with even greater reinforcements.

 

Suddenly, a risky and absurd plan came to mind, and he motioned for his droid to follow him out of the ship in order to prepare to reroute the ship’s communication’s gear through dozens of back channels in order to send a burst transmission to the _Second Chance_.

 

 _I’d better get paid overtime for this, or I’ll make sure that the Jedi don’t live to see another day._ Bane contemplated through his fog of thoughts.

 

**Four Hours Later**

**Within the Unknown Regions**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“You’re sure of this?” Akku said through his comlink as he listened to Cad Bane urgently explain the escalating situation to the Anzati.

 

“ _Of course I’m sure! You’d better hurry, because it’s only a matter of time before Quest finds me out. I’m going dark. Good hunting._ ” Bane quickly finished before signing off, leaving Akku to rush to the main hall, where Ventis was sparing with his Jedi master in lightsaber combat, with everyone watching, only to see the rare look of urgency on the Anzati’s face.

 

“What happened? Did the Empire find Mysta ahead of schedule?” Jarael asked her friend.

 

“No, but it’s just as bad. Sarcev Quest has been appointed as commander of the growing fleet that’s hunting down our friends, and he’s close to figuring out Bane’s treachery. Bane’ll have to go dark in order to protect himself, but we need to go now if we’re going to help Mysta and the others!” Akku quickly explained, drawing in a deep breath of air to refill his exhausted lungs, leaving a shocked crew to take in this intelligence coup.

 

“Get the ship ready for hyperspace in the next ten minutes! I need to make a bunch of calls if we’re going to help Mysta and Vega before it’s too late!” Tau ordered his crew while he fired up the holotable to contact Mysta and warn him of this change in plans.

 

Soon enough, the image of a tired Mysta came into focus, and Tau urgently said, “Mysta, Bane just contacted us, and we’ve got a serious situation!”

 

That prevented the bounty hunter from opening his mouth in rebuke, and his shock was palpable for Tau, “He contacted us because Sarcev Quest, one of Sidious’s Emperor’s Hands, or personal executioners, has been ordered to lead the fleet against you. He’s much more dangerous than Ferren, as he’s a cool and calculating individual, and he won’t succumb to rage as quickly as Barr. But, that’s not even the worst of it. Quest is close to uncovering Bane’s loyalties, and he has to go dark from here on out in order to buy himself some time to come up with a new plan.” 

 

“ _Anything else, Tau, or is that all of the dire news that you sent me before you come to help us?_ ” Mysta worriedly asked, surprising Tau with his quick willingness to allow his help.

 

Shoving aside his urge to ask the obvious question, Tau continued, “Once Quest finds out where you’re based at, he’ll requisition more Star Destroyers and troops for his assault on your forces, so, I’m going to call in a bunch of favors and contacts if we’re going to make it to the Hoth System in time.”

 

“Good. I’ll inform the others of this change in plans, and we’ll see you in a week, Tau. Don’t delay. Mysta, out.” The older human ended the connection, allowing Tau to begin to contact Admiral Raddus, the leader of the Dac resistance after the Empire invaded and occupied the Outer Rim ocean world.

 

**One Hour Later**

**Within the _Hound_ ’s Cell Blocks**

 

“Emperor’s Hand, the reports are in, and the suspect has been identified.” A lieutenant reported to Sarcev as he and N-K Necrosis were explaining to Captain Delani their hunt for the true traitor within the ship.

  
“Very good.” Sarcev satisfactorily commended the officer for his calm attitude. “Who is the traitor?”

 

“Cad Bane and his droid, sir, just as you foresaw.” The lieutenant stated, making Delani’s jaw drop at how Sarcev was right on how the bounty hunter framed her for his treason.

 

Her surprise quickly turned to rage, and she gratefully told Sarcev, “Hand Quest, I thank you for the efforts that you took into clearing my name, and discovering the true traitor within your fleet. I humbly beseech you to allow me to aid you in the hunt for the traitors.”

 

“I will grant you that request, Captain.” Sarcev agreed before using the Force to deactivate the ray shield doors, allowing the reinstated captain to walk out of her cell with her dignity and rank.

 

“Now, then, we have a traitor to hunt, and we have four days to do so before I unleash High Inquisitor Barr on him.” Sarcev forebodingly stated before he gave a comlink to the Imperial captain, who dutifully took it.

 

 She quickly took command of her ship once again, “All hands, this is Captain Delani. Bounty hunter Cad Bane is a traitor to the Empire, and is to be apprehended for interrogation at once. Do not try to engage him on your own, and-”

 

Before she could finish her orders, the ship was brought to a halt from a series of explosions, and alarm klaxons were going off across the ship.

 

Everyone knew what had transpired, but before they could give voice to their thoughts, Sarcev was contacted by Bane, who gloated, " _Nice try, Quest. But, you'll have to do better than that if you want to bring down the best bounty hunter in the business. I'll be seeing you and that idiot Barr again soon enough though. Well, that's if the Ryal brother's don't get you first. See you maybe._ "

 

Sarcev could not believe how easily he had been had, and ordered the _Hound_ ’s troop complement, “All forces, I don’t care if you have to kill him, Bane is to be shot on sight! Do NOT allow his ship to escape, or I’ll court martial all of you for incompetence!”

 

Once that was done, he ordered the officers in the _Hound_ ’s bridge, “Have a platoon deployed to Bane’s ship, and prepare to transfer all forces to the other Star Destroyers. We’ve got to scuttle the ship before Bane escapes, as it will only slow us down at this point anyway.”

 

“ _Yes-Yes Sir!_ ” Said a random officer before Sarcev closed the channel, and contacted Black Krrsantan and Kravous.

 

“Listen, you two. I need you two to lock down your ships, and then join us in hunting down your former comrade. The one who captures him earns a million credits.”

 

“I would’ve done it for free, but I’ll take your money.” Kravous eagerly replied, while Black Krrsantan roared in agreement with the Iridonian.

 

“Good. N-K and I will be joining you on the hunt momentarily. Quest, out.” Sarcev knew that he had to capture Bane alive in order to make an example of him for the galaxy, and to survive the Emperor’s wrath. He only hoped that it wasn’t too late, and that High Inquisitor Barr survived Bane’s treachery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends an exciting chapter! The Shadow Alliance is on its way to reinforce Mysta, and Sarcev figured out that Cad Bane betrayed the Empire for money, resulting in him being hunted down by the Hound’s complement. Whether or not he and Todo will escape this is anyone’s guess. By the way, I had included the mention of Raddus in the chapter to nod to the, ugh, canon, Darth Vader comic where the Mon Calamari fleet escaped Dac at the end of the Empire’s occupation of the planet, as it made sense that some Mon Calamari escaped the planet to fight the Empire after their homeworld was taken over. Oh, after this arc, I think that I’ll detail Tarkin’s interrogation, trial, and the Declaration of a New Republic. So, how are you doing on this warm evening of Tuesday, September 18, 2018? I’m doing all right, as I went to college, did some much-needed homework, and some yard work in for my parent’s yard, and am now going to play some Mass Effect: Andromeda. Unfortunately, I got a nasty crick in my neck and back from sleeping the wrong way, but it should be better by tomorrow. Well, at least I hope so. Well, I’d better be going, as I need to get this chapter ready for publishing, and it’ll take a while, given that Squasher’s probably busy right now with working on his own stories. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day of Wednesday, September 19, 2018? I’m doing well, as I got two comics today, Injustice 2 #34 and Injustice vs. Masters of the Universe #3, and I loved both of them immensely. I’m going to miss both series when they end, as Injustice is the last major comic book that I collect, which kept me going to my local comic book store. Man, the world seems like a bleaker place these days. In other news, I went to the dentist today, and I have a little dental work to take care of, and it isn’t a cavity. Oh, and, I have school in three and a half hours, so I’ve got to get to work on this chapter, as I have a lot of ground to cover, and so little time to do it in, especially since Autumn is right around the corner. So, when we last left our heroes and villains, Mysta and his reinforcements were on their way to Hoth, while Cad Bane was discovered by Sarcev, and was now being hunted by the Empire on the Hound while his ship was being guarded by a platoon of Imperial Stormtroopers. I wonder just how he’ll get out of this predicament, and if A’denn will survive the Hound’s scuttling? Well, enough dallying around, let’s get on with the chapter. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.
> 
> (Thursday, September 20, 2018 Addendum.) Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing today? I’m all right, as I went to school, and mowed my parents’ front lawn before I got to work on this chapter for today. So, I’ve now written about 1,500 words so far in this chapter, and I’ve got a long way to go before the job’s done. Later, I’ll play some more Mass Effect: Andromeda, and maybe read a bit. Well, back to writing Chapter 29. Fair warning, this chapter will deal with an unexpected death, and a man’s regret at losing his one trusted friend. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Friday, September 21, 2018 Addendum.) Good evening, everyone. How are you doing tonight? I’m doing well, as I volunteered at my local help center, sold ten of my Star Wars comics for $20 to a friend of mine, had two delicious slices of cheese pizza at Costco afterwards, mowed my parent’s backyard, and did a little homework before playing more Mass Effect: Andromeda afterwards. I’m almost ready to head to Kadara, and tackle even more quests. Oh, and, I am so excited for more fanfictions to be updated when they’re ready, as I am so eager for more great stories. Well, I’d better get back to writing if I’m to finish this chapter before I potentially go to work tomorrow. Wish me luck.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**In the _Hound_ ’s Medical Bay**

Aurra Sing felt her rage spike as she sensed the presence of Cad Bane approach her, for Black Krrsantan informed her of his treachery for the Jedi, and wished that she could kill him for the million-credit reward that was in the air for his capture or death.

 

Unfortunately for her, she was still weak from the sonic grenade that the Mandalorian A’denn used on her to incapacitate her, and she still had two days left before she was fit for duty again.

 

While she tried to think of ways that she could do in the traitorous bounty hunter, her semi-trained Force-senses alerted her to imminent danger, and she saw the durasteel door be blown right by her, taking out two unfortunate Stormtroopers that were standing guard over her, leaving the rest to be gunned down by the quick draw shooting of Cad Bane.

 

As the Duros and his loyal techno-service droid stepped through the carnage, he turned to see Aurra seething at her still being hooked up to several IVs and life-support systems, thereby preventing her from engaging the mercenary in a heated brawl. She knew that Bane would not allow any loose ends to interfere from completing his mission, and only wished that she could go down fighting instead of being shot on sight.

 

Bane, as if reading Aurra’s thoughts, calmly told her, “Don’t worry, Aurra, I’m not here to kill you today. I’ve got another guest to get out of this hellhole. Killing you right now would just be beneath me, and free up resources to hunt us down.” He then pulled out a blaster, and smirked while he continued, “But, that doesn’t mean that I can’t slow down your recovery a bit. I’ll see you later, if you survive.” 

 

He then blasted at one of the IVs and life-support systems, putting the hybrid humanoid into a small seizure, while Todo pulled out an ion grenade to use on their next guest.

  
“The detonator is armed, and ready for usage, Master Bane. I can’t wait to see the shocked look on his face when we save the Mandalorian.” Todo gleefully stated, making the Duro do an eye roll at his aid’s big mouth.

 

The Duros calmly walked over to a nearby medical wing, where Doctor Bardan was diligently working on helping the Mandalorian A’denn recover from his attempt to kill Ferren, when he saw Cad Bane approach him.

 

“So, I take it that you’re here to rescue the prisoner. Am I correct, hunter Bane?” the immoral Imperial doctor collectively presumed, earning a minute nod from Cad while Todo armed his ion grenade.

 

"You know that Hand Quest and the rest of your former teammates are on their way here, and will kill you for this betrayal." he shrugged his shoulders, "and if you are here to free A'Denn, I'll have you know that I can still kill him just by uttering the right command."

 

“Not if they have other things to worry about, such as yourself.” Cad retorted before he ordered Todo, “NOW, DROID!”

 

“Bomb’s away!” Todo shouted to everyone, as he launched himself at the table where A’denn was hooked down to, and prepared dropped the ion grenade next to the man’s head before he fired a toxic dart at Doctor Bardan. The dart made him fall to the ground as he started foaming from the mouth from the poison, allowing the techno-service droid to escape to the minimum distance of the grenade’s range before it went off, shutting down all of the equipment within a five feet vicinity of the grenade’s range.

 

After waiting a few seconds to see the restraints unlock from the loss of power, the Shadow Alliance agent walked up to A’denn, and shot him full of a drug that would awaken him from his medical coma.

 

*

 

The Mandalorian groggily opened his left eye, and saw the form of Cad Bane hang over him, with Todo 360 appear and say, “Well, Master Bane, I do say that your rescue mission is working splendidly. Now, we’d better-”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Todo! I know what to say next.” Bane growled out before he said to A’denn, “Control Factor Three.”

 

A’denn was prepared to endure another mild heart attack, but, surprisingly, nothing happened. No pain, no heart murmurs, and no control over him by anyone.

 

Before anyone could react, A’denn quickly grabbed the bounty hunter from behind, and threw him onto the makeshift bed, giving the Duros a splitting headache from the force of impact.

 

“Master!” Todo shouted before he turned to face the rising Mandalorian, “Wait! We’re not working for High Inquisitor Barr anymore! Mysta Ryal hired us to-” The droid could not finish his explanation, as A’denn took hold of him in order to shut him up.

 

A moment before A’denn was about to rip the techno-service droid’s head off, his mind caught up with his rage, and he recognized the last name that Todo mentioned.

 

Still holding onto him, but no longer in a murderous frenzy, he demanded the droid, “What do you mean, Mysta hired you?”

 

“Ugh. How did you hit me so hard after the torture that Barr put you through?” Bane groggily asked while struggling to stand on his own two feet again.

 

Once he regained enough of his bearings to think clearly, he told A’denn, “Mysta promised us a fortune to get you out of Quest’s clutches, and Quest just uncovered me as a double agent. The Empire’s on their way here to arrest the two of us, so we need to go now if we’re going to make it to the Ryals.”

 

A’denn was quite doubtful of the absurd story that he was being told. “How do I know that I can trust you/? This could be one of Bar’s elaborate schemes to deal with the Shadow Alliance?I actually could see him doing that. Besides, the bomb that Barr had put in me could detonate in no time.”

 

“Actually, High Inquisitor Barr is still out of commission from your attack on him, and Hand Quest has been appointed leader of the Imperial fleet by the Emperor,” Todo explained before Cad completely regained his focus. “Oh, and Master Bane shut down the bomb with an ion grenade, freeing you from his control. If you don’t believe us, we can contact Tau Palpatine after we escape the Imperial fleet.”

 

“Can we possibly get a move on now!? The Empire will be here in minutes, and I will not lose twenty million credits to your blabbering, Todo!” Cad snarled out, shutting the droid right up while A’denn sighed in defeat, knowing that his life was now in the hands of an amoral bounty hunter and his droid sidekick.

 

“I trust that you two have a plan to get me to safety.”

 

Bane merely smiled at the correct assumption, and pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet in order to detonate a nearby wall in the med bay, leaving A’denn to roll his one eye at Bane’s uncharacteristically destructive methods.

 

“I always have a plan. Now, let’s get moving.” The two bounty hunters and the techno-service droid quickly left med bay through the gaping hole in the walls, leaving a newly arrived and baffled Stormtrooper squad to contact Sarcev in order to inform them of A’denn’s escape.

 

**Five Minutes Later**

**In the _Hound_ ’s Hangar**

 

As Ferren Barr was escorted onto a _Lambda_ -class shuttle for medical treatment on the _Exactor_ , he felt the presences of Cad Bane and A’denn vanish from the Force, and wondered if Sarcev had managed to eliminate the two traitors.

 

He reached out with his Force senses, and, upon further examination, realized that the two mercenaries had not died, but instead vanished from the Force.

 

Knowing that Cad Bane was a resourceful Jedi Hunter, he suspected that he had the equipment to avoid Force detection, and contacted Sarcev through the Force.

 

_Sarcev, I need you to search Cad Bane’s ship for any items that might allow him to elude our senses, as he and A’denn have cloaked themselves from the Force._

 

 _I’m one step ahead of you, Barr. The platoon leader has been ordered to search the_ Junkyard’s Deception _, and report back any items that haven’t been cataloged to me._ Sarcev telepathically responded, allowing the Iktotchi to focus on recovering for the battle to come when the fleet caught up to Mysta and Vega.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“Can we count on your support, Admiral Raddus?” Tau asked the Mon Calamari..

 

“ _A chance to deal a blow on the Empire who enslaved Dac, and the scum-sucking High Inquisitor who used us like your ancestor used the GAR to enslave the entire galaxy? You couldn’t keep us away for anything in the galaxy for this chance at justice._ ” Raddus vehemently agreed, earning a nod of gratitude from the Jedi Knight.

 

“Good. The base is located in the Hoth System, and the Empire will be there in less than a week. See you there.” Tau ended the communication, and fired up the holotable once again in order to contact Cham Syndulla and his Free Ryloth Movement.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Hound_ ’s Hangar**

                                                     

“Sergeant, is Hunter Sing stabilized?” Sarcev gruffly asked the Stormtrooper who was in charge of the squadron assigned to keep Aurra alive after her life support equipment was sabotaged, while the three remaining members of his team kept watch for any sign of their former teammates.

 

“ _Affirmative, Hand Quest. Her life support was badly damaged and it was touch and go there for a while. We’re preparing to move her to the_ Exactor _for the rest of her recovery._ ”

 

“Good. Keep me updated on her progress. Hand Quest out.” Sarcev breathed a small sigh of relief at not losing another member of his team to one Duros’ treason.

 

He then approached the platoon leader that was guarding the _Junkyard’s Deception_ , who had his men on full alert in case Cad decided to turn up here with A’denn.

 

“Have your men done as instructed, Lieutenant?”

 

The officer, knowing that Cad might still be listening in on their communications, merely nodded in confirmation, and motioned for four Stormtroopers to present a small case full of recently discovered items from the _Junkyard’s Deception_.

 

Sarcev quickly opened the case, and saw a Jedi’s lightsaber, a miniature proton bomb that was deactivated, and an amulet that he recognized as being made from a Taozin’s skin, the same kind of materials that con artist Lorn Pavan used to stun Darth Maul just before the Blockade of Naboo.

 

He immediately knew that he had to change tactics, and contacted Captain Delani,

 

“Prepare to abandon ship. Order all forces to converge at the hangars and escape pods, and do not allow Bane or A’denn to enter either of them, or we’ll all be at the Emperor’s mercies.”

 

As the Hound’s captain complied, he felt his Force senses go off, and he turned his head to Cad’s ship, and quickly used the Force to try to suppress Cad’s remote detonation of his ship’s reactor. Unfortunately for all but ten of the Stormtroopers, the explosion was too strong to contain, and blew everyone off their feet.

 

*

 

“Have I ever mentioned how you are a much more resourceful bounty hunter than me?” A’denn grudgingly acknowledged as the three fugitives quietly made their way to Black Krrsantan's Appanzanna Engineering Works Auziuck anti-slaver gunship, the  _Chuundar's Legacy_.

 

“You could stand to mention it more.” Cad appreciatively responded.

 

While Todo prepared to slice into the _Chuundar’s Legacy_ , A’denn noticed with his one good eye a certain Wookiee storming over to them while the other Jedi hunters were disoriented from the explosion.

 

“Uh, guys? We’ve got company! It’s seven feet tall, and incredibly angry at us!” A’denn warned his two compatriots.

 

“Aw, kriff.” Bane cursed before he ordered Todo, “Get that door open, and guard A’denn with your life. I’ll deal with Old Santy.”

 

He then activated his jet-boots, and fired his blasters at the lumbering Wookiee as he quickly closed the gap between the two opposing bounty hunters, while Krrsantan dodged every blast that was sent his way.

 

[What did the Shadow Alliance offer you to work alongside the Jedi Order that you’ve hunted for decades, Bane?] Black Krrsantan snarled out to the Duros.

 

“More than you’d ever make in a century, and a chance to escape the doomed ship that is the Empire. It’s nothing personal though. It’s just business.” Cad casually replied. He turned over his cover to suppress his opponent but then quickly found that the Wookie had closed the distance and was now barreling down him.

 

Ah hell, he got me monologuing! Bane cursed in his mind as he dodged the Wookie's swinging weapon, but not before Krrsantan caught him in the jaw with a knee. As blood spurted from his mouth, he fired off his boots again to gain some distance but the Wookie caught him and slammed him down into a crate like a club. As Bane spat out even more blood and he started to see stars, he managed to get his foot loose and then proceeded to kick the Wookie right in the face, igniting his jet boot in the process.

As the Wookie howled in pain amidst the smell of burning fur, Bane righted himself and fired off his fibercord launchers, binding up the Wookie before he stunned him to submission. Granted, it had taken four consecutive stuns to put him down. Bane then groaned from a sharp pain in his mouth and came away with a blood tooth.

"A tooth? Happy!?" He threw the tooth at the unconscious Wookie and then shot him with another stun bolt. Then, because he felt like it, he walked around to Krrsantan's face and gave it a sharp kick. One of the Wookie's canines broke off as a result and Bane plucked it up, snarling, "Mine! It is fair payment! Mine!"

No sooner than he put the canine in his pocket then he took a blaster bolt to the arm. Stormtroopers were now swarming in and Bane took off flying and dodging. Then he felt body become immobilized through the Force, only to see the incensed face of Sarcev Quest stare at him with a murderous look in his eyes, and his left hand extended to reveal his use of the Dark Side of the Force.

 

"Oh come on!" Bane exclaimed, "I already got beat up by the damn Wookiee!"

"You won't be getting away that easily, you traitor!" The Human Dark Jedi snarled, reeling him in as he ordered the Stormtroopers to hold their fire, "And I'm going to extract payment out of you painfully and slowly!"

"Quest, I thought you were the smart one!" Bane shot back as he was pulled in, "Stop acting like a supervillain and just have your goons shoot me!"

"You taunts are not going to--wait a second! What am I doing? Stormtroopers--"

"YOU LEAVE MY MASTER ALONE!"

Sarcev cocked his head to see Todo 360 barreling towards him, knocking him onto the ground like a linebacker. Before the hunter had a chance to recover from the humiliating ambush or the fact he'd been acting like one of those ridiculous holonet supervillains, Todo fired a cable and unleashed an electrical current at the human, making him sputter in pain.

"YOU BLASTED DROID!" Sarcev growled with Black Fury as he took the current into his body and then shot it right back at the Droid. Todo was sent flying, and when he hit the far wall, Sarcev continued to pump electrical bolts into him, "YOU WANT LIGHTNING!? I'LL GIVE YOU LIGHTNING!"

Todo, knowing that he had only a few seconds to live, took one final look at Bane and then raised his left arm with pained slowness. Sarcev was so enthralled by his black rage that he didn't notice the dart hit him in the throat until after the world started to go hazy. By the time he dropped, Todo had burned to char.

 

"TODO!" Cad cried out in horror, but before he could move to grab his body or even finish off Sarcev, the Troopers were blasting away at him. He took off running for cover when he heard A'denn shout.

 

 “BANE! We’ve gotta go now! N-K and the Imperials are rallying to this point! We need to go, now!”

 

Seeing the approaching N-K Necrosis, Death Troopers, and Five-Oh-First Stormtroopers, he knew that he couldn’t kill Sarcev and Kravous without dooming himself and A’denn. Knowing that Todo’s sacrifice would be in vain unless he cursed before he growled out, “This isn’t over, you _sleemos_!”

 

He reluctantly activated his rocket boots, blasting away from the carnage while shooting randomly at the advancing Imperials in order to scatter them.

 

Once he made it back to the _Chuundar’s Legacy_ , he saw A’denn buckled up in the gunship, and immediately activated the ship’s engines and shields before the two fugitives fled the doomed _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer, only to run into two Imperial-Class Star Destroyers and their TIE Fighter complements, who began to fire at the nimble anti-slaver gunship.

 

The ship buckled violently under the barrage of scarlet and emerald cannon fire. The shields were holding, but they wouldn't forever. Quickly assessing the situation, Bane ordered the half-blind Mandalorian, "Keep an eye on the shields, and let me know when the hyperdrive's primed. I'm gonna put some distance between us and the Imperials."

 

Fighting the urge to countermand the Duros' orders, but knowing that Bane was the better fighter and pilot just by the fact he actually had two eyes, he nodded in agreement.

 

**Five Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Exactor_ ’s Bridge**

 

Captain Traynor was impressed with the resilience of the traitors’s commandeered ship, which had taken out half an entire squadron’s worth of TIE Fighters in the last five minutes. However, she knewe that it was only a matter time before it fell. The _Chuundar’s Legacy_ was, for all its modifications and weapons, just one ship, and it could only take out so many fighters before the Empire’s superior might overwhelmed it.

 

“Sir! We’ve got the stolen ship in a tractor beam lock! Pulling it in now!” a deck officer victoriously stated.

 

“Good. Prepare three boarding parties, and order them to set for stun. I’m sure the Hand Quest would prefer to deal with these traitors themselves.”

 

**Concurrently, Onboard the _Chuundar’s Legacy_**

 

“Oh, this is a FINE situation that you’ve gotten us into, Bane!” A’denn argued, just as the hyperdrive was primed for activation.

 

“Shut the _kark_ up, you _di’kut_! I’ve got a plan for this little problem.” Cad quickly launched two proton torpedoes at the tractor beam, disabling the device, and allowing the Wookiee gunship to flee the Star Destroyer, and prepare for a jump to hyperspace.

 

“All right. Initiating hyperdrive!”

 

“Wait! Do you even know where you’re going!?” A”den protested.

 

“Away from here, where the Empire isn’t trying to kill us!” Cad answered. He immediately activated the hyperdrive, and the ship made its way to safety.

 

**One Hour Later**

**Onboard the _Exactor_ ’s Main Hangar**

“Hand Quest, I submit myself to your judgment for my failures.” Captain Traynor pleaded, not so much for herself but for the sake of her crew. Quest looked down at her, and then at the other members of his team and Captain Delani, who all stared at him expectantly. He threw up his hands and exclaimed.

 

“Oh, for kriff’s sake! I’m not going to kill any of you.” Sarcev exasperatingly scolded, “You all did your job to the best of your abilities, and no one can fault you for that. Besides, we’ll need every Imperial that we have if we’re going to drive back the Shadow Alliance and their allies.”

 

“Th-thank you, Hand Quest! You won’t regret this.” Traynor gratifyingly replied, utterly grateful that no one would die for the _Chuundar’s Legacy_ ’s escape. The captain quickly followed Sarcev to allow him to take command of the fleet from the _Exactor_ ’s bridge.

 

“Hunter Sing and High Inquisitor Barr are in the care of my best doctors, and they will be fully recovered within the next four days. Have the remaining troops and supplies been transferred from the _Hound_ , Hand Quest?” Traynor inquired, hoping to show the proper initiative in dealing with loose ends.

 

“The last of them are in my shuttle. You, along with the rest of the fleet, have my permission to destroy the _Hound_.” Sarcev allowed. “After the _Hound_ has been destroyed, we are to continue to pursue Mysta Ryal and his Jedi allies, and capture or kill them.”

 

_I pray that we can succeed in this mission… because the Emperor is not a forgiving fellow. Sarcev fearfully thought as he followed the Exactor's captain to the bridge._

 

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Chuundar’s Legacy_**

 

“I’m sorry about Todo.” A’denn sympathetically told his rescuer, who had an uncharacteristically forlorn look on his face.

 

“Whatever.” Cad grunted, feeling a gaping hole in his chest at the mention of his destroyed sidekick.

 

Deciding to contact the _Second Chance_ so they could help get some payback against the Imperials, Cad typed in Ahsoka’s frequency, and the image of the Togruta appeared, and she was not at all pleased to see the face of her former enemy.

 

“ _Bane._ ” Ahsoka loathingly drawled out. “ _I thought that you were going dark for now. What changed?_ ”

 

“The Empire found out that Mysta hired him, and he deactivated the bomb that Barr put in my head, and busted me out of the _Hound_ before they scuttled it. We stole Black Krrsantan’s ship, and we could use some coordinates for a rallying point before Quest tracks you down.” A’denn explained on Cad’s behalf, Ahsoka looking at the Mandalorian with recognition gleaming in her eyes.

 

 _“Well, you must be the man who risked everything to get Mysta Ryal out of prison. I assume that you know who I am, A’denn of Mandalore?_ ” Ahsoka pleasingly asked A’denn.

 

" _How could I not know who you are? You're practically the third most wanted person in the galaxy._ " A'denn retorted.

 

"Third? I've moved up in the world it seems."

 

" _Well--_ "

 

"Enough of the foreplay! Let's move onto the main event, shall we!?" Cad growled out in a rare display of anger, surprising the ex-Jedi with his emotional outburst and ruffling her feelings a bit.

A'denn, trying to defuse the rising tension, sympathetically told Ahsoka, "Todo sacrificed himself to give us time to escape the _Hound_ , and Bane's taking it hard."

 

A’denn, trying to defuse the rising tension, sympathetically told Ahsoka, “Todo sacrificed himself to give us time to escape the Hound, and Bane’s taking it hard.”

 

Ahsoka wisely kept quiet on the matter, and instead decided to redirect those emotions in a more productive manner, “ _You want to get payback at the Empire, you two?_ ”

 

"Do you even need to ask, Jedi?" Cad venomously replied, before he received a set of coordinates and questioned, "Hold on, this is in the out in the middle of nowhere."

 

" _I'm not exactly going to trust you with the exact coordinates of Mysta's base, paid or not,"_ Ahsoka deadpanned, _"you're going to meet up with the reinforcements going to the base and link up with them. Once Quest and Barr are dead or captured, your final payment will be thirty million credits, including payment for damages,_ " she smiled at A'denn, "such as a new eye, perhaps?"

 

"Thanks," A'denn said simply, and Bane smirked.

 

"You've grown a lot smarter since the last time we tangoed, girl. I think I rubbed off on you."

 

Ahsoka's face twisted at this, " _For your sake, you'd better hope not._ "

 

"Sure, Lady Tano. We'll take the job." Bane tipped his hat off to her, and she rolled her eyes.

 

" _Stay strong you two. May the Force be with you._ " and she ended the holocall.

 

"Well, that went well." A'denn quipped before he fell to the floor, clutching his chest as he writhed in sudden, agonizing pain. It was almost like his insides were turning into jelly.

 

"Ah hell!" Bane cursed as he shouldered the dying Mandalorian, "Of course it couldn't be that simple! Hang on, I'm gonna get you in a bacta tank!"

 

**Three Days Later**

**In the Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Vengeance’s Bane_**

 

“ _I didn’t think that the Hoth System would be so desolate._ ” Weiss despondently told the Ryal siblings.

 

“ _The planet Hoth is even worse. It has subzero temperatures, vicious predators in the form of Wampas, and is one of the most difficult systems to get to with the decaying trade routes in the Ison Corridor._ ” Hego commented.

 

“We need to land in the starship graveyard. We can plan our next move from there.” Mysta told his allies, and the Shadow Alliance and ex-Imperial ships began their descent into the icy planet, and prepared to brief their coming allies on his plans to deal with the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the latest chapter of my story. Todo sacrificed himself to save Cad and A’denn, and the first of the Shadow Alliance forces arrived at Hoth. I wonder how the battle will go in the days to come, and the tensions that will arise when the rest of the Shadow Alliance allies come to help Mysta. So, how are you all doing on Saturday, September 22, 2018? I’m doing well, as I did some homework, and I might have to go to work soon tonight, as I’m on call. Hey, I just saw that I have surpassed 150,000 words in this story! That’s amazing. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening of Saturday, September 22, 2018? I’m doing well enough, as I don’t have to work tonight, which frees up my evening to write a lot more. I also played a little Mass Effect: Andromeda, and I’m ready to tackle Kadara, and Cora and Vetra’s loyalty missions. That’ll earn me a bunch of Gamerscore points. Oh, and my sister’s birthday is in less than two months, and she’ll be 15, which means that she’ll be getting her learner’s permit for driving soon. Man, does that make me feel old, and I’m only 23. So, I’d better get started on Chapter 30, as it won’t write itself. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Sunday, September 23, 2018 Addendum.) Good evening, all of my friends and acquaintances. How are you doing tonight? I’m doing well, as I got off work a little early, had a delicious dinner, and I’m now writing for tonight. Sorry that I couldn’t write much last night, I wanted to take it easy and get some rest since I had church and work to take care of today. So, I’ve completed Cora and Vetra’s loyalty missions in Mass Effect: Andromeda, earning me 30 Gamerscore points last night, and I already have over 7,000 so far. Oh, and, after September is over, I’ll finally be able to order more stuff, and I plan to order a storm of Star Wars graphic novels, along with a certain book that contains a bunch of interviews from people involved with Star Wars over the decades. 
> 
> (Monday, September 24, 2018 Addendum.) Good evening, everyone. How are you doing on this cloudy day? I’m all right, as I went to run some errands with my mom, read a bit of my Billy Graham book, and went to see Unbroken: Path to Redemption, and boy, was it a powerful film. And, I did some homework and yard work before having dinner, and getting back to writing. I’d better keep writing, as I’ve got school tomorrow, and a quiz that day. Have a pleasant evening, my friends.
> 
> (Tuesday, September 25, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing this afternoon? I’m doing pretty well, as I went to school today, did well on a quiz, and played Mass Effect: Andromeda a bit before having dinner. Soon, I’ll go walking with my dad, and do some more writing in for tonight. I’d better get back to work, as I might have to work Friday, and I definitely have to work this Saturday and Sunday. Have a blessed night, everyone.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Hoth**

**Within the Starship Graveyard**

 

"How did you manage to find this place underneath all of the snow, Mysta?" Vega wondrously asked his brother as the Shadow Alliance and ex-Imperial forces entered the wreckage of a Thrantra-class corvette. Just as the air-seal doors closed behind, they were immediately flooded with a sudden heat that felt utterly wonderful after trudging through sub-arctic snow and ice for the past twenty minutes.

 

“Through combing terabytes of ancient data, brother.” Mysta simply responded, before he elaborated, “I had help from a few archival droids that my former mentor loaned to me when I was ready to strike out on my own.”

 

Viridian scratched at his right arm, with a painful grimace.

  
  
"Something wrong Viridian?" Mysta asked taking notice of the Jedi's obvious discomfort.

  
Viridian sighed, "It’s my prosthetic. I need to make some adjustments."

  
Mysta nodded in understanding, "Does anyone else have any prosthetics?"

  
Daniel raised his hand.

  
"Very well follow me. I will show you to the Maintenance bay."

 

Mysta led the two Jedi to the ship’s refitted maintenance bay, where he rummaged through several shelves to find several tools that would allow Mysta to help the two Jedi with their mechanical limbs.

 

"Mind if I give you a hand?" Mysta proposed, knowing that the two men would not like if he started prodding into their personal business without getting their approval first. The two young Jedi glanced at each other as if they had a silent conversation before they shrugged their approval.

 

"All right. Just don't hit a nerve while you're at it." Viridian calmly warned. Mysta took that to heart, setting up a table for him to work on.

 

As soon as Viridian took off his armor and tunic, Viridian began to pull off the synth flesh.

 

"What the--" before him was a sheet of thin silver like material.

 

"It's Mithril," Viridian explained, "the Dwarves of Erebor, um it's a kingdom on Arda, fashioned me this after my original prosthetic got damaged in battle. They call it true silver."

 

"Definitely looks like it… but why is it so thin? I'm assuming this is some kind of under armor?"

 

"It is, but what you see here is probably as sturdy as Beskar, especially against lightsabers."

 

"And it doesn't cause the skin to buckle," Mysta nodded, "any more surprises?"

 

"Open her up and see what’s inside, you'll be in for a shock." Viridian grinned

 

He was right. No sooner than he removed the Mithril coating than he was presented with a damn near lifelike honeycomb of microfiber, processors, servos, internal wiring arranged almost like a circulatory system, and oddly, flesh. He couldn't help but feel the latter there, and though the Jedi hissed a little, he didn't try and stop him. It oozed a viscous white fluid, almost like some kind of artificial blood.

 

"This is from the future, isn't it?"

 

"Yup. What you're touching there is synthetic muscle fiber and arterial blood. The Force needs living tissue to be properly channeled, so this acts as a sort of conduit."

 

"Is it as good as the real stuff?"

 

"Eh, no. If I had to guess, it's maybe only half as good, if even that. But it's better than just plain metal and silicon, and it at least makes up for some of the lost potential."

 

"You just lost an arm, that doesn't sound like a massive deal." Mysta pointed out.

 

"You're not wrong." Daniel said, "There are really two schools of thought when it comes to cybernetics and how they affect a force users potential personally. I don't believe it affects it all that much, but it doesn't hurt to compensate."

 

"Fair enough," he then turned to face Daniel, "Do you have a limb of such advancements, too?"

 

"Nope. Just an average one." Daniel rolled up his pants to reveal his left prosthetic leg, Mysta sighed at the sight, shaking his head. They were still kids, and look how much they'd lost already.

 

Sensing the bounty hunter's sympathy through the Force, Daniel calmly told him, "It's all right. The two of us have made peace with the loss, and moved past it. Besides, given all of the lives that we saved, what's a few limbs?"

 

"Maybe but… erhm," he grumbled softly, shaking his head as he did. He preferred solitude but that was going to have to change. Like it or not, he was going to be fighting alongside them fairly soon. He might as well just ask. "Who did you save?"

 

"My friends and some Younglings when the Temple fell. Including your brother… I actually lost my leg protecting him." Daniel grimly stated, earning a nod of understanding and gratitude from Mysta.

 

"Thank you for that."

 

"Hey, he's my brother too."

 

"Still, thanks. And you?"

 

"Oh I fought Smaug the Dragon on Arda." Viridan answered, "He took my arm, and then he took my fiance's foot. But we got him in the end."

 

"What kind of dragon was he, some type of Krayt Dragon? Or a fire dragon?"

 

"The latter, but he was big. Maybe the size of a small corvette. Thorin actually coated him in gold and turned him into a statue. I think it's still outside Erebor, now that I think about it."

 

"Damn, that's one hell of a trophy. I wouldn't mind seeing it one day."

 

"Well, Smaug stole their mountain and their treasure. I call it fair."

 

"So, you mentioned fiancé. Who's the lucky girl? Are you two married?"

 

"I am," Viridian smiled wistfully, "Her name's Kes Amnetesi. She was my best friend in the Temple and we grew up together." he then leaned back, and his smile became one of contentment, "I'm actually going to be a dad soon."

 

"Congratulations. Boy or girl?"

 

"Don't know yet. She's still only a few months along, but still… I'm not sure if it was the happiest day of my life or not, but it's pretty damn close."

 

"Well, I'm happy for you. Where is she now?"

 

"Oh, she's on Remnant, actually. She's undercover as a student there."

 

"We all are technically." Daniel pointed out. "Except for the girls. They are actually students at the academy."

 

Mysta nodded, "I see, what about you Daniel, Married?" he asked as he worked on Viridian's arm.

 

Daniel pursed his lips, "Yes." he answered curtly, "She's also on Remnant."

 

Mysta decided not to push it. Daniel seemed the type that you had to be a bit patient with before you could get anything out of him. So, he would be patient. It turns out he didn't have to wait very long.

 

"I am also a father." Daniel swallowed, "I… had to raise her on my own, though. My wife is in a coma."

 

Mysta looked up at him, "I am sorry to hear that. What--"

 

"Can we stop talking about our personal lives, and get on with the repairs?" Daniel cut him off promptly, wiping away a few tears as his hand closed into a tight fist.

 

"Of course. Sorry." Mysta apologized before he resumed working on Viridian's mechanical arm. He then caught something that Viridian previously said, and spoke, "Hold on a sec, Viridian. You told me that this is from the future… how does this work exactly?"

 

Viridian then looked sheepish at his slip of the tongue, and bashfully admitted, "Well, seventy two years from the future, to be more exact. But for the most part, the general functionalities are about the same as a 'modern' prosthetic. It's just got my more doodads to make it more efficient."

 

"I see. Okay, I think I can work with this. Though I'd like a schematic at some point," a few minutes into the process, he asked the obvious question, "so, how'd you get this arm? Some time traveler dropped it off?"

 

"In a manner of speaking. Tau actually gave it to me."

 

"Who gave it to him?"

 

"Nobody, actually. He made it."

 

Mysta stopped cold, "He… made it?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"When?"

 

"Sorry?"

 

"When did he make it? Was it also in the future?"

 

Viridian sighed, exchanging a glance with Daniel nodded, "It's technically not our future. In that future, we're dead and the galaxy's been blown to hell.

 

"And Tau came from that future? How does that even work? I mean, should he be in that timeline instead of ours? Oh my stars, I sound like a nerd."

 

"Hey, a nerd is just someone who's passionate about something."

 

"Yeah, but my thing is hunting, building crap and singing. Not timelines and that sci-fi crap."

 

"Well, it's not actually sci-fi. Y'see, in that future, the Dark Celestial Sauron, or Dark Maia depending on who you ask, conquered Arda and then went on to conquer the universe some centuries later. The God Eru sent Tau to try and undo all of that from the past, but something went wrong. Instead of ending up where he was supposed to, he got sent here."

 

"This is making my head hurt," Mysta groaned, "Okay, gimme a second," he went grabbed a pad and a marker. He drew two lines, and pointed at the one at the top, "So, you're saying there are two parallel universes?"

 

"Timeline, but yes. Here, let me see that. Okay, here's what happened. On this end of the line, Sauron won and Eru sent Tau to the beginning of this line here. But somewhere along the way," he drew a big X right at the middle of the top line, "Something happened. Tau was instead sent here," he went from the X to the beginning of the bottom line, "where we are."

 

"Okay, that makes more sense. So, I'm guessing up until this point, things were about the same until Tau showed up?"

 

Viridian nodded, "In that timeline, me and my brother got turned into Ring Wraiths, slaves of Sauron, and killed everyone we loved. In this timeline, Tau showed up and saved us."

 

"Well that's a hellova change."

 

"It's not the only one, " Daniel said quietly, "me and Vega are also dead. We died at the Temple. And no, Tau did not save us. But it seems like his presence here somehow changed everything."

 

"Like dominoes, in a way," Mysta mused, "if you take out just a few, everything changes."

 

"Or if you put one in," Viridian shrugged.

 

"I would have been extremely different in that timeline." Mysta theorized.

 

"How so?" Daniel asked

 

"I would have done everything I could to destroy the Empire for killing my brother. Hold on, when did Tau end up?"

 

"I know what you're going to ask," Viridian shook his head, "I asked it myself, but no. Tau was not in a position to stop the rise of the Empire. That was never his goal to begin with, but regardless, he wasn't sent back early enough for that."

 

"So when did he show up?"

 

"About two years and two months after the fact."

 

"Damn. Wait, why the hell am I even entertaining this idea? It's so damn crazy!"

 

"It's only crazy till it's not," Daniel shrugged, "but it's all true. You've got the proof in front of you."

 

"I suppose I do. But I'm gonna need a bit more than just an arm," he then turned a final cylinder with a thermocoupler, and closed the component, "there, that should do it."

 

"Wait, you were still working on that?"

 

"I can multitask. Now you Daniel."

 

Viridian stood up from and moved to where Daniel was while Daniel took his place and held up his leg. This one wouldn't require as much guess work and trial and error as the other one. As he began to work on it, Viridian asked, "So what else do you need?"

 

"I would like to meet the people who told you about this." Mysta said, "If that's not a problem?"

 

"You want to meet the last of the great Celestials?" Daniel asked with a straight face.

 

"Um… yes? Wait, are you seriously saying I could talk to a god?"

 

"It's not that simple!" Viridan exclaimed, "It requires a set of extraordinary circumstances, and believe me they don't like when uninvited guest come to their shores."

 

"So I need an invitation. All right, I'm down for that. I wouldn't want some schmucks coming into my home uninvited either. Hell, that's happening right now and you seen what I can do."

 

"So, you actually want to meet Eru?" Viridian asked, a little dumbfounded.

 

"If he's willing to see me, yes."

 

"Okay then," Daniel mused softly, "but can you fix my--"

 

"Done."

 

"...huh. You weren't kidding when you said you can multitask.”

 

"Do I look like a funny man to you?"

**Two Hours Later**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

**Thirty-Six Hours From the Hoth System**

“Well, at least I didn’t have to explain my origins to you, like I have to so many others, Mysta.” Tau grumbled, annoyed that Viridian and Daniel told him of how he was a clone of the original great-great-grandson of Darth Sidious, and was sent back in time by the creator of the universe to help stop Sauron, among other threats, from taking over the universe.

 

“ _So, I take it that it’s all true?_ ” Mysta worriedly asked, fearful that, if Tau was sent back in time, there was no telling what else might happen if the Celestials willed it.

 

“Yes. It’s all true, Mysta, and I pray that it won’t deter you from accepting our help.” Tau acknowledged.

 

“ _Never would have guessed that a Jedi, even one from the future, would worship an actual god over the Force, if what you say is true._ ” Mysta skeptically remarked.

 

“Tell you what. We can talk about this after we capture or kill Barr and Quest.” Tau proposed.  “For now, just pretend that I’m your average Jedi.”

 

“ _Trust me, Tau. You’re not your average Jedi. On the other hand, I guess this explains how you say ‘Iluvatar watch over us all’ when you end a holocall._ ”

 

“ _I’m still on the fence on Iluvatar’s divine status._ ” Daniel dryly commented, before adding, “ _Anyway, how long until our reinforcements arrive in the Hoth System? The Empire will be here within forty hours, and we need those troops if we’re going to hold out._ ”

 

“Well, the first of the allies will be here in twelve hours, and the second wave should get here with me within two days, after we make it to the rendezvous point.” Tau told Mysta before he suddenly recalled a vital fact slipped his mind until now.

 

Mysta, catching the nervousness in Tau’s expression, suspiciously asked, “ _Tau? Who’s in the reinforcements that are coming with you?_ ”

 

“Well, Kal Skirata and his clan are coming to aid us, but… there’s one hitch. Two of his adopted children are ex-Jedi turned Mandalorians, Etain and Bardan Skirata. They left the Jedi Order during the Clone War to help Clone Troopers desert the GAR, and-”

 

" _Tau._ " Mysta interrupted, " _I know who they are. I worked with them back when I was in Intel. That and The Empire put a bounty on all of their heads. I still find it hard to believe that you managed to recruit Skirata into this. The man hated the Jedi and everybody associated with them. Hell, I had to restrain myself from socking the old man in the face. What? We weren't exactly friends in the workplace._ "

                                      

“Call it an alliance of mutual convenience.” Tau clarified “I help him rescue more Clone Troopers from the Empire’s clutches, he helps me build a Mandalorian army for the New Republic, and give them a fair say in galactic affairs and I'm more than happy to do that.”

 

“ _Now that, I believe. I just hope that these schemes of yours don’t blow up in your face._ ”

 

“You and me both, Mysta.” Tau acknowledged, “So, are you good with this?”

 

“ _Well, at least they’ll be better than Bo-Katan, so I’ll play nice with them._ ” Mysta agreed, earning a sigh of relief from Tau. “ _Anyone else that I should know about?_ ”

 

“Just Admiral Raddus, his fleet, and a portion of Cham Syndulla’s resistance movement. Everyone else couldn’t spare any forces.”

 

“People with plenty a vibroaxe to grind against the Empire, that are well-armed, and have a strong code of honor.” Mysta grinned, “Now, those kind of people I’ll be looking forward to working with.”

 

“Don’t let Saw and the Mandalorians know about those remarks, or they’ll beat you into a pulp for insulting their pride.” Tau joked.

 

"Just let 'em try. No one will ever find their bodies." Mysta gave the Jedi an arctic smile before Tau ended the holocall.

 

He then turned to Akku, who was preparing to revert the _Second Chance_ to realspace for the rendezvous.

 

“All systems are green across the board, Tau, and everyone’s ready to exit hyperspace.”

 

“Good.” As Tau assisted Akku with the reversion, he warned everyone through the ship’s speakers, “Beginning exit from hyperspace in five… four… three… two!”

 

The Second Chance exited hyperspace, where the Dac and Ryloth resistance fleets awaited the YT-1300.

 

Jaing walked up behind Tau to observe the assembled Shadow Alliance fleet. Three MC80 Liberty type Star Cruisers, armed with top of the line turbolasers and ion cannons, along with two-dozen frigates and a mismatch of starfighters waited for the _Second Chance_ and the Shadow Alliance’s leader.

 

The human bounty hunter whistled, impressed at the advancement of the Dac ships despite their scorch marks from fleeing the Empire’s invasion.

 

He then glanced at the Ryloth ships, and felt a kinship with the Twi’leks for their resolve, in spite of both the Empire’s occupation of Ryloth, and the harsh elements of their homeworld.

 

Not even three minutes later, the ship was receiving a transmission from the main hall’s holotable.

 

Tau, after getting a nod from Akku, followed Jaing to the main hall, where Ahsoka and Celebion were communicating with Raddus and Cham Syndulla.

 

Raddus was the first to notice Tau’s arrival, and thankfully said, “ _Good. You’re here. We need to…_ ” He trailed off as an aide ran up to alert him to a new development, “ _Wait. We have four unidentified cruisers exiting hyperspace right behind you. Are they friend, or foe?_ ”

 

“ _Don’t worry, Admiral. I recognize these signatures from the Battle of Lah’mu. They’re Yuuzhan Vong and Remnant cruisers under Tau’s command._ ” Cham calmed his Mon Calamari counterpart as the two Yuuzhan Vong Miid ro’ik and two _Falchion_ -class capital ships exited hyperspace.

 

“ _I see._ ” Raddus glared, not happy at being kept in the dark on additional reinforcements.

 

Calming down after a few soothing puffs, he returned to the task at hand, “ _We need to prepare to jump to the Hoth System, because your spies in the Ison Corridor reported a considerable buildup of Imperial Star Destroyers at the Anoat System. They’ll be ready to move within the next twelve hours._ ”

 

“Then we need to prepare to move the moment the last of our allies arrive.” Tau reasoned.

 

“ _Which other rebel cells did you recruit for this battle?_ ” Cham inquired, earning a sheepish glance from everyone present.

 

“ _What?_ ” Raddus drew a suspicious look, “ _Who did you recruit for this battle, Jedi Palpatine?_ ”

 

“Actually, it’s who Mysta Ryal recruited, and he hired freelancer Cad Bane to assist us.” Celebion admitted, drawing looks of utter shock from both rebel leaders.

 

 _Yeah, and it cost us enough credits for Bane to buy his own Star Destroyer._ Tau lamented, which Ahsoka caught through their Force bond, and patted his shoulder in understanding.

 

“ _You expect us to believe that a bounty hunter with a strong sense of honor would buy the services of a treacherous_ schutta _like Cad Bane!? Why would he hire him, and- Wait a minute! I thought that Bane was in the Empire’s pocket! How did he convince him to switch sides?_ ” Cham exclaimed, his face turning a sharp red.

 

“With a load of credits, and a personal stake in taking out Quest and Barr.” Tau annoyingly answered, sick at heart from having to pay that amoral ex-Sith lackey so much money.

 

“Look, I don’t like it either, but what’s done is done. Besides, Cad’s a wanted fugitive from the Empire now, because he rescued a high-profile Imperial prisoner, and destroyed a Venator to get out of the Empire’s reach. They’ll be here soon, so just try, I beg you, against my better judgment, to give Bane one chance. If he turns out to be a triple-agent, then we can always deal with him later.” He argued.

 

“ _You are not making this alliance easy, Tau._ ” Cham shook his head as he reluctantly agreed to the proposed plan, knowing that they’d need all of the help they could get to defeat another Imperial fleet.

 

“I doubt that any alliance was easy to maintain, especially during wartime.” Celebion commented, vividly recalling the difficulties that arose on his world against Sauron and his armies when the Jedi landed on Arda.

 

“ _True enough._ ” Raddus grudgingly admitted, “ _How long can we afford to wait for Bane and this prisoner, as we are on a timetable?_ ”

 

“Let’s give them three hours. They’re travelling here in a heavily modified Auzituck anti-slaver gunship, and Sarcev’s fleet was already on their way to the Hoth System before Bane slowed them down.” Ahsoka answered, earning approving nods from both Cham and Raddus.

 

**Two Hours Later**

**Onboard the _Chuundar’s Legacy_**

 

“Well, glad to see that you’re doing better, Ordo.” Cad told A’denn Ordo as he put his prisoner garb back one, considering it was the only set of clothes he had at the moment.

 

“That bacta tank did wonders for my body.” A’denn neutrally responded.

 

“Good. We’re coming up on the rendezvous point now, so get ready to meet our new friends.”

 

“They’re not your friends, Bane.”

 

“And they aren’t yours, either. But that’s not the point. They’re gonna help me take down those Sith freaks, Quest and Barr, and that’s good enough for me.” Bane seethed, and A'denn didn't push it. The pain from Todo's death was still very raw, and it added a bite to Cad's voice. A'denn could only wonder how long it would take the Duros to explode.

 

“All right. Coming out of hyperspace… now!” Cad reverted the stolen ship to realspace, and the ship stopped to reveal the waiting fleet.

                                                                                                  

“Hot damn.” A’denn observed in awe.

 

“Eh. Seen better ones on Lah’mu.” Cad responded in a tame tone, “still, it’ll get the job done.”

 

“ _Unidentified ship, this is Admiral Raddus of the_ Forsaken Home _. Identify yourself at once._ ” An authoritative voice suddenly spoke out from one of the Dac ships, obviously a Mon Calamari.

 

"This is Cad Bane of the recently stolen _Chuundar's Legacy_ , on a mission for the Shadow Alliance. Ahsoka Tano and Tau Palpatine can vouch for my claims. I'd appreciate it if you had a medical crew standing by, I have a liberated prisoner who could use their attention. He needs a new eye and probably a thorough checkup."

 

After a minute of silent deliberations, Raddus told Cad, “ _All right, you’re story checks out. Dock in Hangar Three of the_ Nossor Ri’s Legacy _. We’ll have a medical crew look at A’denn, while my crew sweeps your ship for any bugs, just in case it has any surprises._ ” 

 

“Sounds like a plan. Bane, out.” Cad then deactivated the communicator, and took the _Chuundar’s Legacy_ in smoothly into the predetermined hangar of the nearest Dac ship.

 

“Did you have to make light of my losing an eye?” A’denn scolded the Duros.

 

“We’re going up against some of the best that the Empire has to offer soon, so I’d rather you be at your best if you want some payback against Barr.” Cad retorted.

 

Once the _Chuundar’s Legacy_ was docked in the _Nossor Ri’s Legacy_ , Cad and A’denn walked out to greet the welcoming committee and medical crew. Cad then told the assembled Dac natives, “Listen, if it’s cool with you, I’ll just stay on the ship while you treat A’denn so I don’t get into any trouble. I’m a magnet for misfortune, if you know what I mean.”

 

"I can allow that, Hunter Bane." Captain Tikin nodded before the medics prepared to escort A'denn to the medbay, but he gave a sharp warning before they left, "Your ship will be under heavy guard, and monitored for any unauthorized transmissions. Any deviation from these rules will result in your ship's destruction and your detention. Do we understand each other?"

 

"Crystal. Not the worst accommodations that I've gotten. Have fun treating, A'denn." Cad tipped his hat at the Quarren captain before heading back to his ship to rename his pilfered ship.

 

“Well, I guess that you’re the doctors that are going to help me with my current disability.” A’denn quipped before groaning from his residual pain.

 

“That is correct, Hunter A’denn. If you’ll follow Doctor Ackbar and her team of medics, they’ll finish your recovery.”

 

Tikkun then left to return to the bridge, saying to the female Mon Calamari medic as he walked, “We’ll be arriving in the Hoth System in about thirty-six hours. I want you to get Hunter Ordo up to one hundred percent by the time that we make it there.”

 

“Understood, Captain.” Luen Ackbar loyally saluted the Quarren while escorting the Mandalorian to the ship’s medbay.

 

“I wouldn’t have thought that your two peoples would be working together so well, given the past animosity between each other.” A’denn observed while seeing many members of both species work together.

 

“Yes, well, certain radicals aside, most of us see the need to put aside petty hatred in the face of enslavement at the hands of the Empire. Besides, if the disparate Mandalorian clans and organizations can unite against a common enemy, then the people of Dac should be able to rise to the challenge.”

 

“True enough.” He then gratefully said, “Listen, I’m grateful for all that you’re going to do for me. I’ll be sure to be worth the trouble in the fight to come against the Empire.”

 

“Well, kill enough Imps, and we’ll call it even.” Luen brushed aside while A’denn prayed to the _manda_ that the Ryals would survive long enough for him to beg for forgiveness for his past transgressions.

 

**One Hour Later**

**In the Hoth System**

**In the Hoth System’s Asteroid Belt**

**Onboard the _Vengeance’s Bane_**

 

“I can’t believe that you built your real base in this deathtrap!” Elain screamed while Mysta slowly took the YT-1200 in to a three-kilometer long asteroid, where a set of camouflaged hangar doors opened to reveal the true headquarters of the eldest Ryal’s refuge.

 

“Calm down, Elain. We only had a near collision with a couple of asteroids.”

 

“Yeah, and we were nearly eaten by an Exogorth!” Vega added.

 

“Details, details.” Mysta lightheartedly replied before he, the two Remnant teams, and the small Imperial fleet took refuge in before landing, and each ship’s crew disembarked to take in the warm air after being trapped on Hoth for several days.

 

"I seem to remember it was two very good reasons." Gabriel quipped.

 

"Cold and Wampas." Mysta smirked,

 

"What's so dangerous about the Wampas?" Ruby asked.

 

"Whew! I'm sure glad that I'm off of that ice cube! Let's never go there again." Weiss complained.

 

“Whew! I’m sure glad that I’m off of that ice cube! Let’s never go there again.” Weiss complained.

 

“I’d have thought that you’d have liked the world, given your abilities.” Yang joked before wilting under Weiss storming up to her, much to everyone else’s amusement.

 

“One, More. Word.” Weiss growled out at her brash teammate, “And you’ll regret it.”

 

"Ooh, scary!"

 

"Uh, ladies, we're getting off track here. We've got less than forty hours until Quest and Barr make it here, and we need to prepare for our reinforcements." Ruby mediated, convincing Weiss to focus on the big picture instead of her own anger, "so, how about we save the catfight till after the bad guys are dead?"

 

“Thank you, Ruby, but I’ve already got one.” Mysta gratefully commented, “I need to get in contact with the leaders of our allies, because we’ll need tight coordination if we’re going to see this through. Accommodate yourselves with the base until I get back.”

 

As Mysta walked to the base’s communications room, Daniel told Vega and Elain, “Man, your brother is quite the innovative person.”

 

“He always was like that, even as a child.” Elain painfully smiled as she recalled her memories of him thinking one step ahead of everyone, including his parents with both his school and personal projects.

 

“It’s good that he hasn’t entirely changed since… well, since I last saw him.” Vega tearfully added, earning a sympathetic hand on his shoulder from Daniel.

 

Ruby, hoping to put her boyfriend’s mind at ease, asked, “I wonder where your brother kept his armory? I’d like to compare notes with him, and help out around here, of course.”

 

“I’d wait until Mysta’s done with his meeting, Ruby. You don’t want to blow us all up in your excitement. What, with being in the same room as so many extremely dangerous and powerful weapons.” Rook cautioned, everyone else agreeing with his assessment, much to Ruby’s consternation.

 

“Fine.” She grumbled.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Venator_ -class Star Destoyer ** **_Tenacious_ **

**Two Hours From the Hoth System**

 

“I trust that there was a good reason that you did not inform us of the location of your real base of operations, Hunter Ryal.” Captain Denimoor grumbled, with Wolffe and Kal sharing the ex-Imperial captain’s disdain at being kept in the dark in important matters.

 

“ _I can’t be sure if you don’t have spies in your lower ranks, or if the Imperials found a way to tap our communications._ ” Mysta honestly responded, before adding, “ _Besides, I needed the time to get my plan into place if we’re to hold out enough for the Empire to win this battle._ ”

 

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense, _aruetii_. What’s the plan?” Kal impatiently demanded.

 

“ _Well, for starters, we need to draw in as many Imperials as we can into my decoy base on Hoth’s Starship Graveyard for all the explosives inside it to detonate. Hopefully, that’ll take out Quest and his team in one fell swoop._ ” Mysta began, impressing the Mandalorian with his harebrained schemes. 

 

“Tell me that you won’t have any of your men stationed there.” Wolffe groaned out.

 

“ _Course not. I’m not going to sacrifice any soldier in a pointless move. I’m not like that coward Ozzel._ ” Mysta was offended at the Clone Trooper’s suspicions of him.

 

“Look, we’re getting off track, here.” Tau cautioned. “ _Your first stage of your plan will thin the Stormtroopers a bit, but we still have to deal with the fleet that’ll hunt you guys down._ ”

 

“ _The asteroid belt will slow them down, and keep the capital ships from hunting me down. That’ll leave the fighters and troop transports, which’ll be thinned out by the defenses that I installed in portions of the asteroid belt._ ”

 

“You are one innovative, and very resourceful, bounty hunter.” Wolffe commented. 

 

“Thank you, Commander Wolffe.” Mysta gratifyingly said.

 

“ _What about us? We can’t just sit here on our laurels doing nothing while you face two of the Emperor’s best minions._ ” Saw protested.

 

Mysta rolled his eyes at Saw’s impatience, “ _That’s why I’m allowing you and Lady Bo-Katan to come to my base so that we can coordinate our defense. The rest of your forces will wait at the opposite edge of the system until Tau’s reinforcements arrive, where you’ll ambush the Imperial fleet._ ”

 

“ _Sounds like as good a plan as any, especially since we’ll hopefully get the drop on the Imperials._ ” Cham replied, before adding, “ _But, wait. What about Quest, Barr, and their team? Those two_ schuttas _will sense something is wrong, and put the fleet on high alert._ ”

 

“ _They’ll be distracted by my broadcast to lure them in the asteroid belt, allowing our forces to ambush the enemy fleet, and cut them off from their reinforcements. That way, we’ll only have to deal with their team and fighters._ ” Mysta answered.

 

“This plan is riding on a lot of gambles.” Denimoor mused.

 

“ _Well, no plan survives contact with the enemy, so it’s better to speak softly, and drive a big tank._ ” Raddus added. 

 

“ _All right. You guys better get a move on, because the Empire will be here in less than two days. May the Force be with us all._ ”Mysta ended the transmission, with everyone else following suit, leaving Denimoor, Kal, and Wolffe to rub their heads at the lack of a more thorough battle plan.

 

**One Hour Later**

**In the Anoat System**

**Onboard the _Exactor_**

 

“My Lord, the fleet has assembled, and we’re loading the last of the troops and supplies.” Captain Traynor informed the Emperor’s Hand, who nodded in satisfaction.

 

As he observed the six _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers, two _Victory_ -class Star Destroyers, four _Acclamator_ II-class assault ship, and twelve Imperial Light Cruisers assemble for their inevitable jump to hyperspace, he asked, “How soon can we begin our journey to the Hoth System?”

 

“In no more than five hours, Sir. We’re running our final systems checks, and we’re proceeding ahead of schedule.” The woman responded.

 

“And High Inquisitor Barr and Hunter Sing? How go their final examinations?”

 

“They’ve just finished, and, in their own words, they’re ‘Ready and eager to put these Jedi and their lapdogs into the ground.’”

 

“Good. This will be where our fates are decided, Captain, so I expect everyone to work in synch with everyone.” Sarcev solemnly spoke, fearing for not only his life, but the lives of everyone under his command in the battle to come.

 

**One Hour Later**

**In the Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Kandosii_ -class Dreadnought _Parjai_**

 

“Never thought that I’d get to ride in one of these babies.” Bo-Katan pleasingly told Cassius as the ship exited hyperspace.

 

“And I never thought that my crew would be a part of a Jedi-led alliance. The _manda_ makes us do strange things for our people.” The Taung replied. “You’d better get to the shuttles, because the Empire will make it here soon, and I need to get my people ready for the ambush.”

                                                                                      

“Right. Be seeing you, Cassius.” The human woman showed herself to the hangar bay, where she prepared her men for entering the system’s asteroid field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. This chapter will likely be the last peaceful one for a while, so get ready to read a lot of action and death. So, what did you think of it, as it had a lot of preparations for both the Shadow Alliance and Galactic Empire for the battle in the Hoth System? Did you enjoy the character interactions, and Mysta finding out about Tau’s true origins? I hope that everyone enjoys it, as I will be busy with school and work for the next few days, so I won’t be able to write as much as I’d like. So, how are you all doing on Wednesday, September 26, 2018? I’m doing well, as I’m going to relax for a few more hours before going to school tonight. Wish me luck. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher for review. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (11:26 pm addendum.) Hey guys. Quick update, I likely won’t be able to update my story for at least a week, as I’ve got work to deal with this weekend, and a lot of studying for midterms next week for one of my classes. Just wanted to give you a heads-up. Have a blessed night. 
> 
> (Thursday, September 27, 2018 Addendum.) One more thing to say: Squasher and JSailer vastly improved upon the passage about Viridian and Daniel’s prosthetics, and about them telling Mysta about Tau coming from the future to save the galaxy. Gotta give credit where’s credit’s due, after all. Well, time to publish this chapter.


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone. How are you doing on Thursday, September 27, 2018? I’m doing all right, as I’ve gotten my study guide for my first midterm today, and I’ve begun studying a bit. I also had one of my classes today, and it was very brutal in the form of information on the dark and senseless Mexican-American War. I also played a bit of Mass Effect: Andromeda earlier, and earned 50 Gamerscore points, bringing my total from the game up to over 400. So, I’m about to get into the Battle in the Hoth System, and I have a general idea of how it will turn out. Unfortunately, it will take a good deal of time to iron out the finer details. Even more unfortunately, I’ve got to study and work a bit this weekend, so I’ll be writing a lot less then. Oh, and I’ll be going to bed earlier tonight because I’ve got volunteering tomorrow morning, and, due to me staying up until midnight last night, I’m really drained. Well, that’s enough chatting from me. I’d better get back to work, as I’m running low on daylight. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Friday, September 28, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I’ve got the night off from work, as I didn’t have to come in tonight. I still have work the next two days, but I can handle that. So, I take it that you’ve heard that Kathleen Kennedy’s contract with Lucasfilm for the next three years? That decision truly baffles me, as her work with Star Wars, without getting into any specifics aside from the EU being cancelled on her watch, has been far below my expectations, and that does not sit well with me at all. I can’t imagine what convinced her higher-ups to keep her on, especially with the declining profits under her watch. Anyway, I’ve also been studying a bit for midterms next week, and I really hope that I can do well on this test, as it’ll be a big one. Oh, and I volunteered at my local help center today, which was enjoyable, where I got four good books for only 14 cents, thanks to a couple of coupons. Well, I’d better get back to work, as I’ve got only about four hours before I’ve got to go to bed to prepare for tomorrow, and the storms last night didn’t help my writing at all. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Saturday, September 29, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing tonight? I’m doing pretty well, as I worked for almost six hours today, went to dinner with my dad afterwards, and got my paycheck for over $150 today, before coming home to work on my latest chapter. I’m also excited for the English dub series premiere of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations on Toonami in less than three hours, as I love Naruto very much, almost as much as Dragon Ball Z, and have been keeping tabs on the series for years. I just hope that it’s great, as I miss watching shows on Toonami late at night, like I used to do so as a kid. Oh, and, on another exciting note, a certain game is being released on the Xbox One in less than three months. It’s Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales, and I can’t wait to delve back into that glorious universe, even if the game is one that involves playing with cards. I just hope that it has a strategy guide to go with it, or I’ll be in trouble. Well, back to writing.
> 
> (Sunday, September 30, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this cloudy day? I’m doing well, as I went to church, mowed the lawn, and had some delicious nachos with my dad before I decided to do some work on this chapter. So, I’ve written over a thousand words so far, and I figured that I’d take a little nap before I have dinner and go to work from 5-10 p tonight. Fair warning, this chapter will have a certain Republic-turned-Imperial captain from the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Chimaera, and he’ll play a big role in the next battle. So, did you guys enjoy the first English dubbed Boruto episode, because I sure did, and I can’t wait for the next one next week? Well, wish me luck tonight, as I’ve got some studying to take care of tomorrow. Have a good day.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**In the Hoth System’s Asteroid Belt**

“And here I thought I was crazy in my Imperial operations. I’m gonna need to step up my game to one up this guy.” Saw ruefully mused to Bo-Katan over their comm channel.

 

“ _Keep the channel clear, Gerrera. No telling what surprises Ryal left for any unwanted guests besides Exogorths._ ” Bo-Katan scolded the Partisan leader for his unprofessionalism, but chuckled nonetheless.

 

The two Shadow Alliance leaders and their respective starfighter escorts found it increasingly difficult to maneuver their ships through the increasingly compact asteroid field.

 

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity for the two disparate leaders, the twenty-six fighters reached a particularly giant asteroid where Mysta’s signal was tracked.

 

Suddenly, a no-nonsense urban voice spoke over the fighters’ comm channel, “ _I trust that you made it here without any major difficulties._ ”

 

“Nothing that we couldn’t handle.” Saw quipped, “And, am I correct to assume that you’re Mysta Ryal?”

 

“ _That is correct, Saw Gerrera. Is Bo-Katan Kryze with you, or did she stay with your fleet?_ ”

 

“ _I’m right behind him, Ryal._ ” Bo-Katan impatiently replied. “ _You gonna let us in, ‘cause the Imps’ll be here soon and_ _we're tired of being pelted by rocks here_ _._ ”

                                                                                                             

“ _Of course. Once you land, Captain_ _Stiklitz will escort you to the command center, where we’ll go over the plan._ ” Mysta ended the conversation with a hard edge in his voice that set off warning bells in both leaders.

 

“You think Mysta’s going to try to pull a fast one on us?” Saw suspiciously asked the ex-Death Watch lieutenant.

 

“ _Doubtful. He knows that he’s outnumbered against the Empire, and needs all the help that he can get._ _He's not an idiot… or at least, he doesn't seem to be._ "

 

“Good point.” Saw acknowledged as a set of hangar doors opened up inside the giant asteroid, allowing the fighters to fly into the hidden base.

 

**Eight Minutes Later**

**In the Asteroid’s Command Center**

 

“They’re almost here, and they’ve got four of their people with them.” Vega told his elder brother, who tensed up at meeting the two former extremists.

 

Ruby, not noticing the tension on Mysta’s face, naively enquired, “I take it that you met both fighters before?”

 

“Never met Saw, but I’ve heard enough about both him and his sister after Onderon was liberated during the Clone War. And I ran into Bo-Katan around that time during some of my contracts for the GAR. They… weren’t pleasant encounters.” Mysta evasively elaborated.

 

“Given her work and high rank in the terrorist Death Watch movement, I’m not surprised.” Viridian commented, before quickly adding, “At least she did a lot of good in driving Maul off of Mandalore, and in saving Arda from Sauron’s armies.”

 

“I’ll try to keep an open mind.” Mysta reluctantly muttered before the doors slowly opened to reveal Saw, Bo-Katan, and two of their bodyguards enter the command center. They stared at them for a while before they stepped in, their weapons held low but within easy reach.

 

“I see that you brought a few of your friends.” Blake suspiciously commented.

 

“Just a deterrent in case any of your forces try to pull a fast one on us.” Saw coolly replied, feeling as if he should know the Faunas from somewhere.

 

Suddenly, he recalled the Remnant woman, “Now I remember you. You were that girl that always liked to read books in her spare time during the Lah’mu summit. Uh… Blake, wasn’t it?”

 

“You remembered me. I didn’t think that I was worth the attention of the Partisan’s leader, given all of your campaigns against the Empire.” 

 

The tanned-skinned human chuckled at Blake’s attempts at baiting him. “What can I say? You had the right fire in your heart.”

 

“Can we just get to preparing for a siege, because every second that we waste bantering is another second less until the Empire arrives?” Bo-Katan edgily asked, not in the mood for pointless chitchat.

 

“Fine by me.” Mysta neutrally concurred before he pulled up a tactical hologram of the system, with the base near the heart of the asteroid belt.

 

“All right. The Empire will likely blockade the system to prepare for our forces arrival, and send a ground assault force to track their beacon to my decoy base. That’ll allow me and a team to keep the Imperials’ forces on us, and not on this base.”

 

"You can count me out then!" Saw virulently protested, "There's no way that I'm agreeing to a suicide mission for me and my men! I'm all for a good fight against the Empire, but even a few Jedi and their hunter friends can't hold out against an orbital bombardment and the Empire's numbers."

 

Bo-Katan, however, saw a humble, but confident, gleam in Mysta’s eyes, and knew that he had a plan for dealing with the Empire’s assault.

 

“How’ve you been preparing for this battle, Ryal?”

 

“Longer than you can guess, Kryze.” Mysta zeroed in on the groundside base, and revealed a series of strong defenses with ground trenches, antipersonnel and antivehicular turrets, and an interconnected system of tunnels with five _Harrower_ -class dreadnaughts, five _Hammerhead_ -class Corvettes, and two _Valor_ -class capitol ships.

 

“Over the last five years, I’ve created a series of strongholds within these ships of the Great Galactic War’s Starship Graveyard, and they’re all connected through a series of tunnels. They’re mainly protected by a legion of reprogrammed Confederate Battle Droids. But, If you want more accurate numbers, I’ve got three thousand B1s, twelve hundred B2s, five hundred Droidekas, and three dozen commando droids throughout this base, never mind the two thousand volunteers among the Had Abbadon Imperials and Confederate war veterans that I rescued from the Empire’s Ciutric Offensive.”

 

Both Bo-Katan was awestruck at this revelation, as well as her two-man escort, if each of their slack jawed expressions were any indication. Saw, on the other hand, did not look pleased.

 

“How did…? I mean… this army is worthy of the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders in design. Where did you get the money to build all of this, and recruit so many warriors?” One of Bo-Katan’s bodyguards barely managed to sputter out.

 

“Through bounties that a legitimate Hutt pointed me in the direction of, and through stealing money through Black Sun, the Zygerrians, Thalassians, and some of Count Dooku’s personal funds.” Mysta smiled proudly at that last one, “That last one got me a spot on his personal hit list.Really had to earn my money that time around.”

 

“You’ve got a spine of _beskar_ if you’re proud of stealing from a Sith Lord. You’d have made a killer _Mand’alor_ back in the day.” Bo-Katan commended Mysta, who nodded in grudging appreciation of her praise. 

 

"Thanks, but I'm a Ryal first and foremost. I ain't got no business running people's lives… no offense." Mysta casually retorted, surprised that he'd get along so well with Death Watch's former second in command.

 

"Now wait just a second!" Saw barked out, getting everyone's attention with his outburst.

 

“Something wrong, Gerrera?” Mysta asked, having a good idea what his guest was about to say next.

 

“You’d better believe it.” Saw seethed. “I didn’t fight in the Clone War to team up with the same kind of droids that killed my sister! Those murderbots killed countless civilians and soldiers for their corporate masters, and a lot of my people would never work alongside Separatist forces!”

 

“That’s quite a double standard that you’ve got there, Gerrera, especially considering that you were willing to work with Admiral Ralon Zalveniad and his Nimbus Commandos when the Empire invaded Lah’mu.” Gabriel rebutted.

 

"That was different," Saw barred his teeth, "my men didn't have to fight side by side with Battle Droids, and the Nimbus Commandos were just kids, too young to truly know what the Confederacy did to countless worlds." His argument was unconvincing to say the least.

 

“Hey! Ralon and his men never committed any war crimes, and he was instrumental in gaining victory against Sauron’s twisted armies.” Viridian countered, fond of the Arkanian Pureblood despite his lingering distaste for the CIS.

 

Seeing that Gerrera wasn’t going to budge anytime soon, Mysta gruffly warned him, “Gerrera, if you can’t fall in line, then you and your men aren’t welcome in this battle. I will not have a weak link in my command structure, and I will NOT risk my family and friends in the hands of a man who can’t acknowledge his own faults, or face his own ghosts.”

 

That last comment pushed one too many buttons in Saw’s mind, and he snapped, “You’re one to talk, Ryal! How many years did you hide from your brother while playing galactic vigilante while he was left in the Jedi’s center of arrogance!? You even hired Cad Bane to do your dirty work in busting out a spineless Mandalorian! Far as I’m concerned, you’re a worse hypocrite than I am.”

 

"Oh really, Garerra?" Mysta replied evenly, "You wanna talk to me about ethics when you bomb children because you can't be bothered to plan effectively? How many innocents have you traded for every killed Imperial? And A'denn's got far more guts than you, terrorist."

 

"How dare you!" Saw snarled, "I've been fighting a war while you've sat here and collected paychecks, you worthless--"

 

Mysta slammed a fist into Saw's face, knocking him on his rump as blood poured from a broken nose, "Wanna repeat that, you bastard?"

Saw didn't bother responding. Instead, he had a blaster in his hand, and soon enough so did everyone.

 

"ENOUGH!" Ruby slammed her fist into a wall, denting it utterly as she ranted, "Look at yourselves! You're too busy arguing in circles over trivial matters when the Empire's nearing our doorstep. This alliance is our only chance for everyone to put aside their old grudges and actually fight! If you don't, we're either going to die or become slaves. So either put away your baggage or we might as well not fight this battle at all! The choice is yours, but I'd actually like to live past today as a free person, thank you very much."

 

Saw looked at the young human for a few moments before acknowledging, "Wow. For a kid, you've got the right fire in your heart, and a lot of skills in public speaking. And… apparently punching holes in deck walls."

 

"I just had that fixed…" Mysta grumbled as he fell into his chair.

 

Ruby then got flustered, and meekly said, "Sorry, Mysta. I'll make it up to you later. And no, I don't. I just say what I feel in my heart. I'd stink at speaking in front of large crowds."

 

Saw merely shrugged his shoulders in response, and apologized to Mysta, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. My sister used to tell me I had a sharp temper, and I never bothered to iron it out. So, the nose is on me. I'll go with your plan, but on one condition."

 

“If it’s to keep you away from the Battle Droids, then I can live with that. You and your men can be positioned with my living troopers.” Mysta allowed.

 

“Long as they don’t have any vibroaxes to grind with me, than I can do that.” Saw agreed, before realizing how harebrained Mysta’s plans were, and voiced as much, “You seem very confident in your plan, given the Empire’s superior numbers.”

 

"I mean if Barr was in charge, I'd see this plan working without a hitch," Bo-Katan nodded, "especially given his terrible temper and my familiarity with his tactics. Well, to call them tactics is a little generous. But as I understand it, Sarcev Quest is in charge of this operation."

 

Mysta acknowledged, "He is, but he's also under a time table. He'll want to clean up Barr's mess before the Emperor or someone below him comes looking, so we can count on him being a bit reckless."

 

“I heard that you used a couple of baradium bombs to take out a Star Destroyer in the Deep Core, and create a new asteroid field in the same star system. I’m sure that you’ve got a lot more weapons to deal out to these Imps.” Saw dismissed.

 

“Hmph. More than you could carry in your fleet, Gerrera.” Mysta neutrally admitted, before adding, “My defenses are top of the line, and are spread all across this asteroid field, and will decimate any force that tries to push through to this base.” 

 

“Well, we’ll have to take your word for it, because we need to head to your Hoth base to prepare for the Empire’s invasion.” Elain looked up from her chronometer.

 

Mysta immediately shut down that idea, "Oh, no. You're not going anywhere, Elain. There's no way that I'm going to let you work in a war zone, not after all the time and effort that I spent keeping you safe."

 

"That's not your call to make, brother."

 

"Actually, it is. This is my damn plan, this is my damn home, so that means I'm calling the damn shots! And if you argue the point, I will throw you in the brig. Do you understand?"

 

"Mysta, I am also one of Barr's targets--"

 

"No, you are not. Not really. You're an accessory to me and Vega's mess, and he will not hesitate to hurt you if it means hurting one of us, and I will not allow this. Besides, you're a doctor and you're going to have your hands full when this is over."

 

"Honey," Gabriel took her by the shoulders, "he's right. Besides, I'll feel a lot better knowing you're safe."

 

She was going to argue the point but she bit it back with a sigh, and she settled with "Fine. But I want you to come home too, you hear?"

 

"I hear you, honey."

 

"Speaking of which," Weiss cut in, "who is going and who is staying?"

 

"I'm going," Vega said, "and so is probably Ruby. Look, if we're going to make this trap work, we need proper bait. Barr wants me specifically dead or corrupted, and he will not commit unless he knows I'm there. He will sense if I'm not."

 

"I'll be there, too," Viridian replied, "two Siths, two Jedi. It's only fair."

 

"Make that three and we outnumber them." Daniel grinned.

 

"Can you really take out the two of them?" Mysta asked.

 

"It's been a long time since I sparred Ferren or Sarcev in the arena." Viridian explained, "I have grown a lot since then. I can only imagine they have as well."

 

"Viridian," Daniel smiled, "I think the answer you're looking for is maybe."

 

"What about the rest of the teams?" Yang asked.

 

Mysta answered her, "I actually have a job for your teams. We're going to need to take control of their fleet, yes, but we need to first to secure their prisoners on Had Abbadon, and I doubt Sarcev would've kept them on one ship."

 

"Why do you say that?" Yang asked.

 

"Logistics and threat assessment. We're looking at what, a couple hundred people? And quite a few of them are Stormtroopers. Just imagine sticking them all in one place."

 

Saw nodded with a grin, "Recipe for a jailbreak."

 

"Plus, it fits Sith ideology," Daniel added, "they know we value lives, and they love to take advantage of that. So, split them up, make it harder for us to get to 'em."

 

Mysta nodded, "My thoughts exactly. And we need to secure them before we take the ships."

 

"Why's that?" Weiss asked, "Couldn't we just do both?"

 

"Dear," Bo-Katan said with the voice of a schoolteacher, "we're dealing with a fleet of several thousands of personnel, hell probably close to a hundred thousand. Trying to do both would be like asking for a cell. The only way we could make this work is we would need to seal off the prison decks before we vent atmo."

 

Weiss' pale face grew even paler, "I still say there should be a better way than just ejecting thousands into space."

 

"I wish there was but unless they surrender or we invent a magic ray that can knock everyone out, this is the best way." Mysta sighed, before turning to the Jedi, "Unless Either of you are a powerful enough telepath to knock out hundreds of thousands of people at once?"

 

"Mysta, if we had one of those, would we even bother with this plan?" Vega smirked, "But what about you?"

 

"I'm staying here," Mysta shook his head, "I know my defenses better than anyone, and it's my plan. I'll be coordinating here with a support team, and I'll deploy reserves depending on the need. Speaking of which, Bo-Katan? Can your guys do two things at once?"

 

"I'm assuming you're going to ask for help boarding the ships?" she nodded, "I can divide my forces into three. One for the planet, one for the boarding action, and one for your reserves."

 

"But what about you?" Saw raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to be down on the planet. So what about you, Mandalorian?"

 

"Do you always assume everyone you meet is a coward, Onderanian?"

 

"No," an arctic smile passed by his lips, "but I always assume everyone's got an angle."

 

"Fair," she nodded before she turned to Mysta, "where do you want me deployed?"

 

"Space," Mysta said simply, "Saw, Viridian and company can handle things on ground. I need an experienced commander for the space front… no offense, Yang."

 

"None taken. I'm not a soldier, or whatever you Mandalorians consider yourselves."

 

"That's close enough," she nodded, "but even if they commit on Hoth, how will we get close enough without being spotted?"

 

"Simple. I'm going to throw rocks, missiles, plasma fire and the kitchen sink at them."

 

"Wait, do you mean a literal sink?" Weiss asked.

 

"If I have to, but I'd rather not waste a good sink. Those are not cheap, y'know?"

 

**Three Hours Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Nossor Ri’s Legacy_**

 

“Ugh. What was in that sedative you put in me?” A’denn drowsily muttered while beginning to open both of his eyes.

 

Suddenly, the realization hit him like a durasteel door, and he jolted up from his seat to see the 2-1B droid and Luen Ackbar. In his joy at having his full vision back, he hugged both the droid and Mon Calamari, the latter of which was shocked from the Mandalorian’s exuberant display of gratitude.

 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” A’denn joyously exclaimed while he let go of his two doctors.

 

“Well, I am certainly not programmed to deal with that level of appreciation.” 2-1B mentioned in his trademark professional tone.

 

“I see that you Mandalorians are quite an unpredictable bunch.” Luen observed while calming down from the shock.

 

“Ain’t that the truth.”

 

“Now, we’d like to run a few quick tests to ensure that your prosthetic eye is working at optimal capacity.” Luen advised the Human.

 

“As long as I’m qualified to fight against Barr and his goons, then I’m in. Do what you need to do, Doc.”

 

“It’s ‘Doctor Ackbar’, Patient Ordo.” Luen sternly replied to A’denn’s causal attitude, and allowed the 2-1B droid to begin examining the human’s cybernetic eye.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Todo’s Legacy_**

 

“Ugh. Todo, bring me the…” Cad began while working on the ship’s targeting array, before recalling his friend’s destruction. In his rage, he threw his hydrospanner against a wall, shattering the device upon impact.

 

Missing his friend with an increasing intensity, he failed to notice a certain Mandalorian approach him until he was not five feet from him.

 

Snapping out of his despair, Cad whipped around, blasters drawn, only to find A’denn in the customized garb of a Mon Calamari technician.

 

He sighed in exasperation, “Don’t you know that it’s suicide to sneak up on me?”

 

“Sorry. I knocked four times, but you didn’t answer. Anyway, what do you think of my new eye?”

 

“They got you one already? Wow, those fish heads work fast.” Cad remarked, impressed with his hosts’ technology.

 

“Don’t let them hear that, Bane, or you’ll probably be thrown into hyperspace.” A’denn comically warned his comrade.

 

“Since when are you so chipper?”

 

“Since I got my new eye, and have a chance to deliver some big payback against the scum-sucking Empire.”

 

“I’ll be happier when I get my revenge against Quest.” Bane mumbled.

 

“As long as you don’t stop me from helping the Ryals kill Barr, then good luck with that.”

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In the Anoat System**

**Onboard the _Acclamator II_ -class Assault Ship _Conqueror_**

                                                                                         

Gilad Pellaeon, commanding officer of the newly commissioned assault ship, was nervous at the upcoming battle with the Shadow Alliance.

 

He had finalized preparing his crew for the jump to hyperspace in less than ten minutes, allowing him to reflect upon his time of service to the Empire, and the atrocities it had committed, from the enslavement of the Wookiees, the Antar Atrocity, the abuse of the Clone Stormtroopers, and the countless civilian casualties killed through the Empire’s attempts to bring order to a chaotic galaxy.

 

He remembered when the naval service seemed to be a more honorable calling, when he enlisted in the Judicial Forces twenty two years ago to combat more obvious evils.

 

He remembered falling in love with the retired Republic Intelligence spy Hallena Devis, ruining him for any other woman.

 

He remembered when the Clone War broke out, and his commission to the Leveler as its commanding officer soon after, and how he forged many friendships with the Clone Troopers that many officers treated as little more than living droids.

 

He remembered the Battle of JanFathal, where the two 501stClone Troopers Ince and Vere gave their lives to save Hallena, convincing her to leave the war effort to join the dissident Jedi sect under Djinn Altis in his humanitarian efforts, only to disappear when the Empire rose after the mainstream Jedi Order attempted to usurp control of the Republic.

 

He remembered the many campaigns that he was involved in following the Galactic Empire’s formation, and the ruthlessness and inhumanity that had begun to infect many of his fellow officers.

 

He remembered how, for retreating during the unsuccessful Siege of Lah’mu, he was nearly strangled to death by the Sith Lord Darth Vader, before being saved by Grand Moff Tarkin’s pragmatism.

 

He looked back on everything, and he wished that he never stayed with the Empire once resignations were possible. He had believed in the promise of the Empire, of its mission to bring security and peace to the galaxy. That both would lead to a galaxy not just safer, but freer. He had been a fool, a damn fool.

 

The Old Republic had been a corrupt bloated body of self-serving men, but it had been toothless. The Empire was anything but, and he had helped build it.

 

As he considered committing suicide in order to escape the soulless machine that he now saw the Empire as, he was snapped out of his thoughts by his first mate from the _Leveler_ , Lieutenant Rumahn, “Captain. Hand Quest is ordering all ships to prepare for hyperspace travel in the next five minutes.”

 

He noticed the solemn look on his commanding officer’s face, and correctly guessed, “Reflecting on the old days and old friends, I take it?”

 

“You could say that, Lieutenant.” Gilad quietly mused as he took in several deep breaths to regain his calm demeanor, and ordered his crew, “Prepare the jump to lightspeed!”

                                                                                          

Rumahn worried over his commanding officer’s conflicted loyalties.

 

He knew of the high probability of the man running into Hallena on opposing sides, especially with the surviving Jedi rallying around the Emperor’s stolen son.

 

“Gil, if you feel that you can’t partake in this battle, then the men can cover for you.” Rumahn sympathetically suggested.

 

“Thank you, old friend, but I have to be here for the men, or I’m no better than so many of my fellow captains.” Gilad politely declined his comrade’s attempts to relieve him of his divided loyalties.

 

“All right. Just know that the offer’s there if you change your mind.”

 

Suddenly, the dark voice of Sarcev Quest spoke out to the Conqueror’s crew, “ _Attention, all ships. This is Hand Quest. Initiate jump to the Hoth System at once._ ”

 

One after another, the twelve capital shipsand twelve Imperial Light Cruisers entered hyperspace to crush the Shadow Alliance’s newly discovered base.

 

**Three Hours Later**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

**Twenty-Five Hours From the Hoth System**

 

“I never thought that I’d hear of that man again.” Tau wondrously said after hearing from one of his Shadow Alliance agents, the first mate of the _Conqueror_.

 

“Me neither.” Ahsoka concurred, remembering the headstrong but firm Gilad Pellaeon from the Battle of JanFathal, as well as her encounter with maverick Jedi Master Djinn Altis, forcing her to question the teachings that she grew up with.

 

“You two speak as if you personally knew this Gilad Pellaeon.” Nagme inquired.

 

“I only met him from one battle in the Clone War, but it was one of the most important battles that I ever took part in.” Ahsoka began, “It forced me to doubt the mainstream Jedi teachings, and… I guess it was the beginning of my departure from conventional Jedi wisdom.”

 

“I remember hearing about him from some troops from the _Leveler_ during our rotations on Coruscant. The boys there always told me that he was all right. He lived in the same conditions as his troops, never treated the clones as anything less than human begins, and was extremely hard on any of his officers that thought otherwise.” Jaing added.

 

“Then he sounds like a good man on the wrong side.” Celebion commented, to Ahsoka, Jaing, and Tau’s agreement.

 

“And you, Tau? How do you know him form your timeline?” Ventis asked his master.

 

“I never met the man, but he was a legend in my timeline.” Tau responded, bowing his head in a moment of silence for the great leader, “After he was the second in command of Grand Admiral Thrawn’s confederation, he became the eventual leader of the Empire after Sidious’s spirit was banished to Chaos at Onderon, and he reformed it into the Imperial Remnant, a more progressive society than Sidious’s government.”

 

“A few years later, he negotiated a peace treaty between the Remnant and New Republic thirty-three years from now, and gave the galaxy a much-needed respite from large-scale wars. It was his government that aided the Galactic Alliance when the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy, and he led the Galactic Aliance’s military for four years before he was killed by Darth Caedus’s apprentice during the Second Galactic Civil War.”  Tau concluded, "But not before his work ensured a better universe for the galaxy."

 

“Well, this man really moved up in the galaxy.” Jaing commented, before darkly asking, “What happened to the assassin? I hope that they got their just desserts.”

 

Tau was not fond of having Tahiri Veila referred to in such a manner, knowing how Caedus manipulated her lingering feelings for the deceased Anakin Solo to try to twist her in his own image before her redemption, and her experimentation and murder at Natasi Daala and Roly Melusar’s hands as part of their demented plan to eradicate Force-Sensitivity from all beings before Edaan captured them all to face trial and execution for their war crimes.

 

Konwing that Jaing’s cynical outlook would make it difficult for him to accept Tahiri’s redemption after murdering such a great man and leader, he prepared to say something, but Akku beat him to it.

 

“Let’s just say that she tried to atone for her crimes through her remaining years before Meulsar got his vile hands on her.” Akku answered.

 

“Holy Roly killed her? Well, now I feel bad for her, even if only just a little bit.” Jaing muttered, regretted his previous comment, knowing full well that few beings deserved that maniac’s hatred of all Force-Sensitives.

 

Suddenly, Tau had an idea in his mind, and rushed to pull out his holocomm unit. Seeing her love’s rushed expression, Ahsoka asked, “Tau, who are you calling?”

 

“I’m trying to find the one person that might be able to get Captain Pellaeon to join our cause.” Tau elaborated, making Ahsoka’s eyes widen as realization set in.

 

Getting up to assist her lover, she approached Tau just as the aged Jedi Master Djinn Altis appeared.

 

“ _Well, it’s about time that you decided to reach out to us, Tau Palpatine. We’ve heard all about your exploits in building an alliance against your ancestor, and we want to help free the galaxy from the Sith._ ” Djinn gruffly complained.

 

He then warmly smiled, and politely said, “ _It is an honor to meet a Jedi Knight as honorable as you, Tau._ ” Turning to face Ahsoka, he joyously said, “ _I’m so glad that you survived the Purge, Ahsoka Tano, and that you’ve bounced back from the Jedi Council’s betrayal of your trust. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?_ ”

 

“We need Hallena Devis to join us at the Hoth System for an engagement against the Imperials.” Tau bluntly said.

 

“ _That’s… an unexpected request, Tau. Why do you-?_ ” Djinn began before Jaing quickly cut him off.

 

“Her old flame, Gilad Pellaeon, is about to partake in a battle against us, and Tau and Ahsoka want her to help us convince him to join our cause.” 

 

“Did you have to phrase it like that, Jaing?” Tau annoyed.

 

“Well, we are on the clock, after all.”

 

“ _I remember Gilad from JanFathal. A good man, and a better leader than most, even if he did serve a corrupt republic._ ” Djinn recalled, before he heard footsteps come from behind him, and Hallena appeared, confused at her leader’s musings.

 

“ _What’s going on here?_ ” The dark-skinned woman cautiously asked, worried at the inevitable trouble that her leader was likely going to get into, given the mention of her former lover.

 

“It’s been a long time, Hallena.” Ahsoka spoke, surprising the human before she remembered the spunky teenage Padawan that helped rescue her from JanFathal, and nodded her head in agreement. 

 

“ _Indeed it has, Ahsoka. Now, can someone explain what the heck is going on here?_ ”

 

“We’re about to engage an Imperial fleet that’s being led by two Dark Jedi, Sarcev Quest and Ferren Barr, and your old boyfriend, Gilad Pellaeon, is a reluctant part of. We need your help to convince him to join our cause.” Tau quickly explained.

 

That quick explanation shut up the older human, allowing Tau to continue, “His first mate, Rumahn, told us that he’s been more withdrawn since the Empire rose, and we believe that he’s become more sympathetic to our plight. I have an idea on how he can best help us, but we need your help to convince him to switch sides.”

 

“ _I haven’t heard that man’s name in a long time._ ” Hallena mused, remembering all of the joyous moments that the two lovers spent together before she left to put her life in order.

 

She then said, “ _What makes you so sure that he’ll join your cause?_ ”

 

“Call it a leap of faith, Ms. Devis.” Ahsoka replied, before adding, “We’re going to need your answer soon, because the Empire will be attacking the Hoth System in less than an hour, and-”

 

“ _A chance to save Gil from a lifetime of servitude to the Sith, and help save more lives from another war? Count me in._ ” Hallena resolutely interrupted, earning sighs of gratitude from everyone on the Second Chance.

 

“Thank you.” Tau gratefully spoke, before telling Djinn, “You don’t have to risk any more of your followers in this battle, Master Altis. Your operation is too vital to risk exposing.”

 

“ _Oh, don’t even bother to leave us out._ ” Djinn dismissed, “ _If Hellena is going to the Hoth System to rescue her old flame, then I’m coming to help my family. I’ll assemble a team of Jedi to come help us, and we’ll rendezvous with your fleet outside of the system._ ”

 

“As long as you’re willing to follow my orders, then we’ll welcome your aid.” Tau surprisingly accepted the maverick Jedi Master’s aid.

 

“ _Excellent. We’ll be at the rendezvous in ten hours. May the Force be with us all._ ” Djinn then ended the holocall, and left the Second Chance’s crew to their own devices.

 

“Well, that went well.” Nagme breathed a sigh of relief, with everyone else sharing the Yuuzhan Vong’s sentiments before they keyed in Admiral Raddus’s holonet frequency to inform him of the final set of reinforcements.

 

**Fifty Minutes Later**

**On Hoth**

**Inside Gardna Base**

 

"Mysta, Quest and Barr are exiting hyperspace." one of the station command officers said from her terminal.

 

"I know. Send a message down to the planet. Red Alert. Full action."

 

She nodded, and the crew quickly got to establishing battle stations. Mysta drew heavily in his command chair, sighing with all the weight of the universe on his shoulder.

 

"The board is set, the players are here. Let's just hope this goes the way I think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the final chapter that built up to the Battle of the Hoth System. I hope that you enjoyed the inclusion of Gilad Pellaeon and Hallena Devis, as they’ll play a good role in the chapters to come. So, how are you all doing on Monday, October 1, 2018? I’m doing well, as I’ll, hopefully, order my graphic novels soon, and then play some Mass Effect: Andromeda before doing some more studying for my midterm. By the way, Squasher updated his Unexpected Jedi story last night, and it was magnificent! I can’t wait for the next chapter next week, as it’ll be one for the history books. Well, I better get this chapter ready for publishing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you doing on the afternoon of Monday, October 1, 2018? I’m doing all right, as I’ve played a little Mass Effect: Andromeda, and achieved 120 Gamerscore points in less than two hours. After I have dinner, I’ll do some studying for my midterm, as I have one in two days. Oh, and I hope to order my graphic novels soon, as I have plans in the motion. So, I’ve included a lot of characters in the Battle of the Hoth System, and I wonder if I’ll be able to handle it all? Good thing that I’ve got Squasher and JSailer to back me up if things get too hairy for me alone. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter, as I’ve only got a few hours left in the day. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (8:57 pm addendum.) Hey, guys. Sorry for the addendum, but I wanted to let you guys know of a few things. First off, I’ve ordered ten graphic novels today, and I can’t wait to get my hands on them, as they’ll take me back to much happier times. Second, I am so sorry for a horrific oversight on my part. I never wrote about Kal Skirata and his forces arriving at Hoth. Well, I intend to atone for that by including plenty of them in the next several chapters. Better get back to writing. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Wednesday, October 3, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing today? I’m doing well, as I’ve studied for my midterm tonight, and bought the third-to-last Injustice 2 issue, which fills my heart with sorrow for the end of a great series. At least I’ll have two more mini-series to hold me over for a few more months. And, in case you’re wondering, those mini-series are Dragon Age: Deception, and Injustice vs. the Masters of the Universe. After that, I probably won’t be going to my local comic book store for a while. In other news, I just wanted to let you know that this chapter might take a bit longer to make than the others, considering the complex battle that’s starting up, and the revisions that Squasher and JSailer, my friends and editors, made to my previous chapter, causing me to alter my plans a bit. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve got less than four hours until I go to college. Well, wish me luck, my friends. 
> 
> (10:33 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing tonight? I’m doing pretty well, as I did my midterm in around an hour, and I think that I did a good job on it. Unfortunately, I have another midterm to tackle in eight days, so I’ll be studying a lot over the next seven days, impeding my writing time quite a bit. In other news, all of my orders have shipped, and I’m eagerly awaiting their arrival. Well, back to writing for about half an hour or so, as I’ve got school tomorrow at 11 am.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Above the Planet Hoth**

**Onboard the _Exactor_**

 

“Sir! We’re picking up a strong energy reading in Sector Seven of the planet.” Captain Traynor reported to the Emperor’s Hand and High Inquisitor.

 

She continued her report, “There’s a strong concentration of life forms within the shield, and our scans have indicated a mass of half-destroyed starships that or quarry is using as their base.”

 

“So, they seek to hide amongst the remains of the Starship Graveyard. Clever tactic.” Ferren grudgingly complimented the Shadow Alliance’s choice in fortresses.

 

“I’m afraid that I’m not familiar with that location, High Inquisitor.” Sarcev admitted to the Iktotchi.

 

“I’d be surprised if you were, Hand Quest. It was a battleground for the Great Galactic War where both sides suffered tremendous casualties, and halted the Old Republic’s offensives against Vitiate’s Sith Empire. Later on, it was a salvage zone for pirates and both galactic powers during the Cold War that followed.” Ferren explained.

 

“Then how did they excavate it after over three millennia entombed in ice?”

 

“You can ask Mysta that before I kill him.” Ferren growled out, before calming himself and advising, “I’d recommend that we’d prepare a ground assault, and keep a vigilant watch for any reinforcements that the Shadow Alliance would send this way.”

 

“You read my mind.” Sarcev concurred before turning to face the communications officer, “Order all available ground forces to prepare for deployment in one hour. In the meantime, begin orbital bombardment, just in case we can break through their shields.”

 

“At once, Sir!” The officer loyally carried out the orders as the two Dark Jedi went to prepare their four teammates for engaging the Jedi and their enemies.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Within Gardna Base**

“So, the Empire will be here soon.” Wolffe walked up to Kal as both men observed the turbolaser bombardment harmlessly impact the deflector shield. It was going to take a lot more than that to punch through.

 

“There a reason for you being here, other than you stating the obvious, Wolffe?”

 

“Tau contacted us back inside the base, and he thinks that he can bring one of the Imperial captains onto our side.”

 

“Wouldn’t surprise me. That kid’s got his heart in the right place, but he’ll bleed it out if he tries to save everyone.” Kal shrugged. “What’s his harebrained plan this time?”

 

“He’s brought a couple of your old friends into the fight, and one of them is the captain’s old sweetheart.”

 

“Cut the _osik_ , and tell me who they are.” Kal grumbled, not in the mood for any diversionary tactics. 

 

“Fine. You old men aren’t any fun. It’s Master Altis, his sect of maverick Jedi, and Hallena Devis. They’re going to try to save-”

 

“Gilad Pellaeon.” Kal finished her explanation, remembering meeting her once when he transferred Jedi Masters Kina Ha and Arligan Zey, along with the ARC Trooper deserter Maze a few months to Djinn’s care after the Empire rose. He spoke with her on their differing experiences with the GAR, and how they both left the army when the time came, and he heard of how she left the man she loved to follow her conscience.

 

“Yep. One of Tau’s agents found out that Pellaeon’s wavering in his loyalties to Sidious, and figures that Hallena can convince him to defect to us.”

 

“So, he’s willing to use a person’s loved ones to get to them? That sounds like something Death Watch would do. I clearly need to have a word with him when this battle’s over.”

 

“He’s trying to save his life, and give him a chance to make amends for his complicity in the Empire’s crimes. Plus, Tau didn’t order anyone to help him, he _asked_ for Hallena’s help, and she and Master Altis agreed to the plan in order to save his life. So, I’d say that he’s better than you think.”

 

“Doesn’t make it right.” Kal grumbled.

 

“Normally, I’d agree. I don’t like civilians, even ex-sppoks, interfering with a mission. Too much could, and does go wrong.” Wolffe agreed. “But, if this gamble can save a ship’s worth of lives, then I’d say that it’s worth the risk. Besides, I’ve learned that the Jedi can pull off a lot of miracles, and I doubt that they’ll fail us now.”

 

He then asked in complete seriousness, “You think you can work with Bo-Katan’s men, Colonel, given your personal history with them?”

 

“I never let my feelings interfere with a mission.”

 

“I doubt that, Kal.” Nyreen Vollen, Kal’s wife, smirked as she, along with Commander Wolffe, walked up to the two Mandalorians, turning serious before saying, “We need to get ready for the ground assault, because the Imperials will launch it in less than forty minutes.”

 

“I can keep track of time, Ny.” Kal gruffly replied, “Just clearing a few things up with Wolffe here.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Wolffe said, not fully convinced of Kal’s full focus on the battle to come.

 

Ny then spoke again, “Listen, everyone knows that you don’t fully trust Bo-Katan’s men, and we need everyone to trust each other if we’re going to survive this invasion.”

 

 _Try telling that to Gerrera over his hatred of Battle Droids._ Kal blithely thought, but refrained from saying it. He couldn't afford to be petty, especially not now.

 

"That's why Ny, Mysta and I came up with a pretty insane plan to… well, get everybody to get along," Saw suddenly appeared around a corner, "myself included."

 

"And that plan is?" Wolffe asked, dreading the answer.

                                                                                                                     

“You two, along with Bo-Katan’s Mandalorians and a squad of each of your most trusted people, are going to be fighting alongside me a on the front lines, as a team.” Saw then smirked, “I figured, what better way to get to former enemies to work together than to throw them against an enemy’s armies. Especially since both said enemies are Mandalorians who love a good fight.”

 

Kal looked as if he would have an aneurysm at the news, while Wolffe gave Garrera a deathly glare. "No offense, but that's like asking for _osik_ not to roll downhill."

 

“Well, you both don’t like the idea, so that it either means it’s a brilliant idea, or it’ll probably get us all killed.” Ny commented.

 

“Preferably the former.” Kal muttered as he regained control of his mind. “Ny, can I have a word with you? In private?”

 

“I think that that’s for the best.” Ny agreed, leaving the ex-Death Watch commander and Clone Trooper to prepare for the Imperials’ inevitable invasion.

 

As the wedded Mandalorians walked, Kal struggled to control his torrent of conflicting emotions, and groaned out, “Why, after everything she and her people have done, would you make me work with those _dar’manda_?”

 

“Because you need to face the ghosts of your past, Kal. Honestly, I see a lot of Bo-Katan and her men in you.” Nyreen honestly answered.

                                                              

That stopped Kal in his tracks, and he whispered, “How, just _how_ , can you possibly see _anything_ of me in the sister of that pacifist Satine?”

 

“Well, you both don’t trust most Force-Sensitives, and you both want a strong Mandalore that can endure until the end of time. That’s a good starting point.” Ny suggested. “Oh, and you both valued family immensely, even if they were estranged from each other.”

 

“Don’t… Well, that last one’s a fair point, actually.” Kal reluctantly conceded.

 

“Kal, I’m not fond of this turn of events either, but we made an agreement with Tau, and I know that you won’t abandon this chance to save more clones, more of your _sons_ , from Sidious’s grip.”

 

She suddenly recalled a memory from four years ago, “Do you remember when Zey came to Kyrimorut, and how furious you were that Maze played you?”

 

“How could I not? Vau was on me on that for weeks. What’s your point?”

 

“Well, you hated Zey and his Jedi Order for their hypocrisy, but you formed a mutual understanding between the two of you. Maybe you can use that same principle for Bo-Katan and her people, as not everyone who followed Death Watch was a monster. Just look at Jak and A’denn.”

 

Kal, taking in his wife’s sage words, reluctantly sighed in defeat, knowing that she was right on some members of Death Watch, “Doesn’t mean that I’m going to go easy on her men.”

 

Nyreen smirked at her husband in response, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” She then resumed their walk to the command center, “Come on. We’ve got a team to get ready to kick the Imps in the _shebs_.”

 

“‘We?’ You aren’t seriously thinking of going out into the fray, are you?” Kal bantered.

 

“I knew what I was getting into when I married you, Kal. Now, are you coming, or am I going to have to drag you back to base?”

 

These small moments with his fierce wife made Kal smile to himself, and he followed his wife to the command center to break the news to his clan.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

**Twenty-Three Hours Until Arriving in the Hoth System**

                                  

“You still own that old ship?” Ahsoka surprisingly asked Hallena after hearing of the Altisian Jedi using the same _Vernal_ -class freighter that helped extract the latter from JanFathal.

 

“ _It works well for covert missions, just like your boyfriend’s ship._ ” Hallena countered with a sly look in her eyes when she mentioned Tau.

 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Hallena’s attempts to get a rise out of her, “Does everyone in your group gossip about relationships between two Jedi?”

 

Hallena’s jaw became slack at that admission, “ _You-You’re joining Tau and his friends in rebuilding the Jedi Order? I wouldn’t have thought… Actually, considering all that’s at stake, and your strong sense of morals, it makes sense. I just hope that it’s not just because your boyfriend’s a Jedi, and you’ve got a clear head._ ”

 

"I can assure you, my mind and heart are in the right place. You know that I left the Order because of what happened to me and Barriss. The war had changed us all, and I couldn't be a part of it anymore."

 

" _And yet here you are, trying to rebuild it."_

 

"I may have left the Order," she said firmly, her eyes becoming hard, "but I never stopped being a Jedi. The galaxy needs us, it's always needed us, and if Tau's new government is going to survive, it's going to need a new Jedi Order. It's not about my personal feelings anymore. It's a matter of duty."

 

" _That's truly commendable. I just hope you don't repeat the same mistakes as your predecessors… no offense, of course._ "

 

"None taken. Above all else, the Jedi needs to be a part of the galaxy, approachable if you will. We'd isolated ourselves for so many years that they grew to distrust us, and that distrust led to violence too many times. If we're going to survive in this new era, we have to avoid this at every possible opportunity."

 

" _Sounds like something that Master Altis would love to be a part of once we win at Hoth._ " Hallena looked over her shoulder to see an unknown person approach her, and she moved out of the way for one of Ahsoka's oldest friends enter the hologram.

 

“SCOUT!” Ahsoka joyously exclaimed as she felt tears bristle at her eyes upon seeing Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy,her childhood friend from the Jedi Temple before Order Sixty-Six, alive and well.

 

“ _It’s good to see you too, Ahsoka._ ” Tallisibeth chuckled at seeing her friend regain part of her old enthusiasm. “ _I heard that you’ve been busy lately, what with building an intelligence network, honing your old Jedi training, worshipping the creator of the universe, and even falling in love with a Palpatine._ Stang _,_ " her icy blue eyes sparkled at this, “ _you've got it made._ "

 

"Thanks," the Togrutan chuckled, "how did you survive the attack on the Temple? I didn't hear a word of your survival, so I thought the Sith killed you."

 

“ _Through the kindness of one of Kal Skirata’s allies. She took me and Master Kina Ha to Mandalore for a few weeks before the Empire attacked us._ ” Tallisibeth smiled fondly over the time she spent with Uthan and Mij, before she proudly continued, “ _I even helped out a little with their cure for the clone’s accelerated aging._ ”

 

“Who’d have thought that you’d have a knack for genetics, Scout?” Ahsoka joked, “I assume that you’ve been with Master Altis ever since?”

 

“ _You guessed it, Ahsoka. I’ve been helping them with covertly aiding refugees of Imperial invasions, relocating political targets, and gathering intelligence for more militant anti-Imperial groups._ ”

 

“Sounds like a lot of what I’ve been doing before allying with the Shadow Alliance.” Ahsoka was proud of her friend finding her place in the galaxy, in spite of her struggling connection with the Force, and the loss of her first Jedi Master at Ventress’ hands.

 

“ _Yeah, we’ve heard about your work on the front lines of this war. You never did do anything small, Ahsoka._ ” Scout chuckled before turning serious, “ _How are you holding up? We know about Anakin and what happened to him, and how the Clones were brainwashed into doing the Sith’s dirty work._ ” 

 

“Honestly, I could be better.” Ahsoka grimly replied, “I’ve been burying myself into work in order to take my mind off of him, and, so far, it’s been working.”

 

“ _Well, that won’t work forever, Ahsoka. Sooner or later, you’ll need to face your ghosts, because what happened to Anakin wasn’t your fault. He made his own choices of his own free will, and now he’s reaping what he sowed._ ” Scout patiently replied.

 

"I know, but… I still want to believe that he can be saved. I know all the bad he's done, but I can't forget the good, either. I wouldn't be what I am today without him," she gritted her teeth, her eyes full of fire, " I will not abandon him to the Dark Side, Scout. I'm going to save him, even if it takes my life to do it."

 

" _Ahsoka,_ " she stopped herself with heavy sigh, " _just tell me you're not going to try this alone?_ "

 

"No. Most of the other Jedi know and they're willing to help me try. Even if they don't like it." Ahsoka admitted, "but it comes with a condition. If I can't save him, then his life is forfeit. And I suppose that's fair."

 

" _At least they're being honest about their feelings._ " Scout sighed, bearing a tired smile, " _Just don't try to carry the whole burden on your own, Ahsoka. You've got friends who can help you if you only ask._ "

 

"I know." Ahsoka felt tears build up in her eyes. It had been long time since she could afford herself to cry, "Thank you for talking with me. I'll see you at Hoth."

 

“ _You got it, Ahsoka. What is it that you guys say now…? Ah, yes. Iluvatar watch over you._ ” Scout then ended the transmission, allowing Ahsoka to breathe sigh of relief. Maybe now life would start giving instead of taking from her.

 

“I see that your talk with an old friend helped you deal with your perceived failures.” Jarael suddenly told the Togruta, shocking her with the older woman’s eavesdropping on a personal conversation.

 

“How long have you been listening, Jarael?” Ahsoka groaned out.

 

“Long enough to tell that you’ve placed a terrible weight on your soul. And, as the doctor and psychiatrist of this ship, it is my job to care for each of its passengers.” Jarael explained before quickly adding, “I can tell that you aren’t ready to talk now, but, when you are ready, I’ll be here to listen, and so will Tau.”

 

“Well, the talk with Scout helped a bit, but thank you for your concern.” Ahsoka then stood up from hers and Tau’s bed, and followed the Iskalloni to the main hall, where Tau and the others were beginning to strategize with Admiral Raddus on their battle plan.

 

“ _Mysta just commed me, and the Imperials are preparing for a ground assault on his ground base. Fortunately, they haven’t found his asteroid base yet, but it’s only a matter of time before either Quest or Barr have one of those disturbances in the Force, like you guys are fond of saying._ ” Raddus began.

 

“You aren’t very fond of Force-Sensitives, are you, Admiral?” Nagme suspiciously wondered of the Mon Calamari.

 

“ _Nothing like that, Ms._ _Jamaane. I would just rather confront a problem with military strength and irrefutable evidence over vague Force senses, no matter how finely-tuned they might be._ ” Raddus explained in a rare case of diplomacy from the war hawk.

                                                                                                                                        

“Regardless,” Tau replied, eager to avoid an argument between the two humanoids, “This gives us an opportunity to ambush the Imperials, and hopefully capture most of their ships.”

 

Tau then motioned for Raddus to activate his ship’s tactical projector, revealing the positions of the entire Imperial fleet in the Hoth System, and began to explain the situation, “Thanks to our spy onboard the _Conqueror_ , Quest is blockading Hoth with the majority of his fleet, while keeping several ships in reserve in case there’s an ambush. That makes our situation more complicated.”

 

“But not unbeatable. Everyone has a weakness, and Quest will want to win a speedy victory in order to keep the Emperor from recalling him and Barr. That gives us an advantage, albeit a small one.” Celebion insightfully added.

 

Raddus, knowing that the Dúnedain Ranger had a plan if he spoke up, waited for him to speak.

 

Celebion looked at everyone before he realized that they were waiting to hear his plan, looked embarrassed before he composed himself, “I’ve been studying the history that Tau brought to our timeline, and I might have an idea on how to throw the Imperials off-balance. What if the Partisans and Mandalorian ships launch a guerilla war against the Imperial fleet? They’ll have to divert their focus, giving Mysta and his group more time to hold out before our fleet arrives to help.”

 

“ _Hmm. That might not be a bad idea._ ” Raddus mused, “ _With Quest and Barr leading the ground forces, the Imperials won’t be able to sense an ambush on their front. It could deal significant damage to their ships if timed accordingly._ ”

 

Suddenly, without warning, Mysta’s hologram appeared, and he was tense. “ _I hope that you guys are double-timing it to Hoth, because Gardna Base’s sensors are registering fifteen thousand Imperials landing just outside the shields._ ”

 

“We’ll be there within the next rotation, Mysta, and we’re bringing a lot of firepower to back you up. Can you hold out until then?” Tau answered.

 

“ _We’ll manage. But you all need to know that the Imperials spread their prisoners throughout their fleet, and we need to secure them before we take over their ships._ ”

 

“ _Hold on, Captain Ryal. Right now, you don’t have the manpower to capture twelve capital ships, let alone destroy all of them._ ” Raddus interrupted.

 

Mysta looked crestfallen at the question, and Ahsoka worried over the possibilities.

 

“Mysta, what’s going on?”

 

Mysta remorsefully spoke, “ _We need to rescue the prisoners and capture the ships for the war effort, and the only way that I can see that happening is if we first secure the cell blocks and bridge, and then space the rest of the ships._ ”

 

" _Disgraceful,_ " Raddus shook his head, " _I know we did it before, but it is still nothing short of mass-murder. There must be a better solution._ "

 

"There is," Tau nodded, "I'm pursuing the possibility of turning one of the ship captains against the Imperials. If successful, we might be able to secure the fleet with its crew."

 

Mysta sighed in exasperation as he rubbed his temples, " _Who is he, exactly?_ "

 

“It’s Gilad Pellaeon, and we’ve got one of his old friends and some of the Altisian Jedi coming to convince him to join us.” Tau explained. 

 

“ _I know that man. I did a little work for him back in the GAR._ ” Mysta nodded in understanding, and came to a realization. “Who’s your agent in Pellaeon’s ship?

 

“His first mate, Lieutenant Rumahn. What are you planning, Mysta?” Ahsoka wondered out loud.

 

“ _I’m going to give the Empire a reason to look for me in the asteroid belt, and you need to contact Rumahn, and have him convince Pellaeon to lead the search for me. Then I’ll disable his ship, and any other ships that accompany him._ ” Mysta explained.

 

“ _Then you’d better have a strong arsenal of weapons for that plan to work._ ” Raddus advised.

 

Mysta barred his teeth in a vicious smile at the Mon Calamari, “ _Have confidence in me, Admiral. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a trap to lay. Stay alive, and get here soon._ ” He then ended the transmission, leaving the rest of the Shadow Alliance leaders to plan their attack on the unsuspecting Imperial fleet.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**On Hoth’s Surface**

**10 Kilometers From Gardna Base**

 

Sarcev observed the assortment of dozens of AT-TEs, AT-XTs, and experimental AT-ATs behind the four legions of Imperial Snowtroopers, and he felt pride at the might of the Imperial Military, in spite of the turbolasers’ inability to break through the enemy’s force field. 

 

His focus was distracted by the rage that he felt from his teammates, especially from Ferren, Black Krrsantan, and Aurra, and he turned to caution them, “Save your anger for the Shadow Alliance. They’ll get what’s coming to them soon enough.”

 

[ _As long as I get to tear apart the Jedi and get my ship back, I’ll be happy._ ] The black-furred Wookiee roared.

 

Sarcev activated his comlink, and ordered to every navy captain, “All ships, cease the orbital bombardment, and stay alert for enemy reinforcements.” He then ordered all ground assault leaders, “All forces, prepare to cross behind enemy lines.”

 

Hearing a series of “Roger that!” come from each of the ground commanders, he, and his commanders began to advance, crossing the energy shield in minutes.

 

**Meanwhile, On the _Exactor_**

 

“Captain Traynor, we’ve got enemy forces emerging from the asteroid belt!”

 

The woman turned her head to the sensors officer, and demanded, “How many?”

 

“Two dozen frigates, and… it looks like three wings of starfighters. The latter’s an assortment of Partisan, Mandalorian, and renegade Imperial fighters. Their trajectory is aiming straight for the _Conqueror_ and _Adjudicator._ Should we alert Hand Quest?” 

 

“Warn him of the development, and requisition more forces in case this turns out to be a trap. In the meanwhile, order both ships, along with four Light Cruisers, the _Black Talon_ , and a ship’s complement of TIEs to intercept them before they attack either ship.”

 

Not a minute later, the four Imperial Light Cruisers, _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer, and seventy-two TIE Fighters changed course to aid the two _Acclamator_ IIs.

 

Immediately afterwards, Sarcev’s holoimage came into focus, and he warned Captain Traynor, “ _I’ve received your transmission, and I agree with your assessment. I will requisition more forces from nearby sectors, but you must proceed with all haste, as I sense Tau Palpatine and his allies nearing the system. They’ll be here within the next twenty-four hours._ ”

                                                                                                                

“I understand, Sir.” Sam obeyed, with her ordering her forces, “Everyone is to remain on high alert, and inform me the second you detect anything out of the ordinary. We can’t afford any more surprises.”

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Conqueror_**

 

“Sir! Shadow Alliance forces are closing in on us. Your orders?” One officer asked Gilad, who desperately craved a surrender to avoid more senseless bloodshed, and save the thirty prisoners within his ship.

 

Against his better judgment, and knowing that the Imperials under his command were good people that didn’t deserve death, he ordered, “Battle stations! Prepare all hands, and launch all fighters. If we’re going down, let’s go down fighting.”

 

Everyone responded eagerly at that remark, and prepared to engage the enemy with every ounce of energy they possessed. 

 

Everyone except for Rumahn, who worried that Pellaeon might inadvertently doom thousands of good people in this pointless skirmish against the true protectors of the galaxy.

 

Struggling over whether or not to try to convince his longtime friend to join the Shadow Alliance in order to save lives, he was interrupted from his thoughts by a startling communication.

 

A hologram of a human who Gilad assumed to be a bounty hunter appeared, and he warned, “ _I’m going to give you one chance to surrender, or I’ll have no choice to unleash Chaos upon you and your fleet._ ”

 

Gilad recognized the man from the briefings that Hand Quest gave to every commanding officer, and politely replied, “This is Captain Pellaeon, commanding officer of the _Conqueror_. I’m afraid that I cannot help you there, as I have my orders, Mister Ryal. For the sake of lives on both sides, I implore you to surrender, and I’ll promise you a fair trial.”

 

The man sighed in defeat, and responded _,_ “ _I wish I could believe that, Captain. The Empire’s gone after my brother, killed countless innocent people, and invaded too many words for anyone to believe their promises, even if the officers under it are good people. Good luck, Captain Pellaeon._ ” He then ended the transmission, leaving confused Imperial on what the point was of this strange conversation.

 

“Sir! The transmission came from the heart of the asteroid base.” The comms officer informed Gilad.

 

Before Gilad could reply, the sensors officer spoke up, “Sir! We have the _Black Talon_ and a Light Cruiser escort coming our way, and we have orders from Hand Quest hunt down the enemy.”

 

Gilad, knowing that he couldn’t disobey the Emperor’s Hand’s orders without guaranteeing the demise of everyone on his ship, quietly sighed, and ordered the helmsman, “Prepare to blast through the enemy forces, and find the enemy’s base.”

 

Everyone onboard the _Acclamator II_ complied with the order, and the three capital ships, four light cruisers, and their mixture of Clone War and Imperial-era fighters advanced to meet the upcoming attack.

 

Suddenly, as soon as the ships came, they jumped to hyperspace, leaving a baffled Gilad to wonder just what the Shadow Alliance had in store for them, as he knew that they wouldn’t abandon their own to face extermination.

 

Getting his priorities back in order, he told his crew, “Well, we don’t have all day. Proceed forward, but keep our sensors active in case anyone tries to ambush us.”

 

The seven Imperial ships began to enter the asteroid belt, not aware that they were hurdling closer and closer to their fate.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Hoth**

**Within Gardna Base**

“Quest and Barr are nearing firing range.” Viridian informed Hego from his position of guarding the commando droid that had a sniper rifle aimed at the High Inquisitor.

 

“ _Excellent._ ” Hego gladly replied from his forward position, before ordering to all Shadow Alliance, “ _All forces, prepare to engage the Imperials!_ ”

 

With that order, blasters were readied for the coming arrival of the enemy. In just a few minutes, blood was going to be spilled over the cold tundra snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the first chapter of the Battle of Hoth. What did you think, as it’ll get much more action-packed in the next chapter? I hope that I can make this battle a good one, as I don’t want to disappoint anyone. I also hope that you caught my The Last Command easter egg, as I love putting references to EU stuff in my stories. So, how are you doing on Thursday, October 4, 2018? I’m doing all right, as I’ve got twelve days until my midterm for my second class is, so I’ve got a lot of studying to do in the near future. Oh, and the first of my orders came, which made me quite happy. So, I’d better get this chapter edited, as I want it on the internet soon. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this fine evening of Friday, October 5, 2018? I’m doing well, as I volunteered at my local help center, had a delicious sausage grinder afterwards, mowed my parents’ back yard, and then worked on some homework for an hour or two before having dinner. I’m now able to write for a few hours before I go to bed. Just so you know, I’ve got work both tomorrow and Sunday night, so that, in addition to my studying, will keep me occupied for a bit. In other words, I’m eagerly anticipating the next chapter of Squasher’s Unexpected Jedi, for I know that it will be action-packed and dramatic in all the right ways. Oh, fair warning, I might have to revise this chapter a bit, since I haven’t gotten the revisions from Squasher and JSailer on Chapter 32. But, I can’t stay idle forever, as I desperately crave to write. Speaking of writing, have you heard the news coming from NYCC on Star Wars, and it disappoints me, for I just wish that these guys could get it through their thick heads that so many of us want the Original Star Wars Expanded Universe to continue. Well, I was going to say more, but I forgot what I was going to talk about. Oh, now I remember. I finished Peebee’s personal quest in Mass Effect: Andromeda, and beaten the Archon’s ship, so I got 35 more Gamerscore points. Now I’m ready to tackle the Salarian conspiracy. So, with that out of the way, I’d better get back to writing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Saturday, October 6, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this fine day? I’m doing well, as I published Chapter 32 a couple hours ago, and am now back to working on Chapter 33. So far, I’ve written almost 1,700 words, and I have no plans on stopping now. Unfortunately, I don’t have all day to write, as I have to go to work in under four hours, where I’ll work until about 10pm tonight. Oh, and I’ve got to study this weekend for a midterm I’ve got in about ten days. So, I’ve also gotten four more of my orders, leaving only four more to go. I can’t wait for them to come, and thereby upgrading my Star Wars collection. 
> 
> (Sunday, October 7, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm afternoon? I’m all right, as I’m about to take a nap before I got to work in about two hours. Don’t worry, I’ve already written over a thousand words today, and I’ll write more tomorrow. Unfortunately, I’ll be working on homework tomorrow for a bit, as I’ve got a bit to catch up on. So, wish me luck tonight, as I bet that I’ll be deep in trash, given the large amounts that were in the theaters last night, thanks to “Venom” and “Smallfoot.” Well, I’d better go get some sleep, because I’ll need all of my energy for tonight. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Monday, October 8, 2018 Addendum.) Good afternoon. How are you doing today? I’m all right, as I worked hard last night, and found or was given $7 while at work, so that was a good night. Oh, and today, I worked on a bit of homework, and I can’t wait until midterms are over, as I’ll be glad to return to my regular writing schedule afterwards. In addition, I’ve got to register for classes in less than a month, so I’ll probably register for three classes in the Spring 2019 semester. So, I’d better get to writing, as I’ve only got around eight hours left in my day before I go to sleep. Wish me luck.

**Meanwhile, Seven Kilometers From Gardna Base**

 

 _Barr._ Quest telepathically warned the High Inquisitor of the danger that the Force divined.

 

“I know.” Barr whispered as he pulled out his lightsaber, and, with the swiftness of a jungle cat, blocked the sniper shot, redirecting it to harmlessly fly into the air.

 

The unexpected assassination attempt caught the Imperial army off guard, as, for a moment, it halted in its tracks as fear set in.

 

Every soldier and specialist wondered what the temperamental High Inquisitor would do next from this surprise attack, when the Iktotchi started to chuckle malevolently.

 

His chuckles soon evolved into a devilish laugh, and he called out, “Do you really think that such an obvious attack could work on me, Viridian Mallory? I always knew that you were reckless, but this takes the cake. And I see that your idiocy has spread to the rest of your forces. Quite a clumsy tactic.”

 

Sarcev then ordered his army, “All forces, continue your advance! Do not stop, no matter how heavy the opposition is.”

 

*

 

 _So much for the element of surprise._ Saw regretted letting himself get talked into this suicidal strategy, and, as the Imperials approached the forward position, activated his comlink, “All forces! Fire at will!”

 

Every Shadow Alliance soldier in whatever turret they could get their hands on launched a barrage of blasts at the unsuspecting Imperials.

 

The DF.9 turret placements immediately tore through a formation of Snowtroopers, while the turret-mounted laser cannons began to hammer away at the closest walkers, bringing down two AT-XTs, two AT-TEs, and one AT-AT in a matter of minutes. 

 

The Imperials immediately retaliated, destroying three turrets in the returning salvo, and burying two more under an avalanche of snow. The ground battle of Hoth had begun.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**In the Hoth Asteroid Belt**

**Onboard the _Conqueror_**

 

“ _Sir! We’re getting ripped apart out here! It’s like someone’s controlling the asteroids!_ ” A wing leader bellowed, before adding, “ _Black-Two, you got a Mando on your tail! Shake him off!_ "

 

Gilad could not believe the level of planning and weaponry that was being used against the Imperials: through a coordination of starfighters and hidden weaponry within dozens of asteroids, the Imperials had lost two Light Cruisers and half of their starfighters in the last forty minutes since pursuing the Shadow Alliance fighters.

 

To add more bad news to the table, each ship had their hyperdrives taken out by several disguised warheads that targeted the three Clone War-era flagships, leaving them stranded at sublight speed unless a miracle occurred.

 

“Sir! We’re being hailed from Captain Ryal!” The comms officer exclaimed over the chaos that had nearly enveloped the bridge.

 

Guessing that all of this was a part of the fugitive’s plan to weaken Quest’s fleet and deal another blow against the Empire, he closed his eyes in defeat, “Put it through.”

 

The hologram of Mysta appeared, and he did not carry himself as a confident man, but a man much similar to Gilad, who discerned that he was burdened with a terrible decision in front of him.

 

“Captain Ryal. I assume that you are here to offer us terms of surrender.” Gilad calmly assumed, ready for this nightmare of service to be over.

 

“ _You assume correctly, Captain Pellaeon._ ” Mysta confirmed. “ _I want the prisoners that Quest and Barr placed into your custody, and I want to speak to the captains of the_ Adjudicator _and_ Black Talon _._ ”

 

“I would love nothing more than to release these victims of our war, Captain.” Gilad admitted, before warning the mercenary, “Unfortunately, I cannot promise that, as I have my orders.”

 

“ _Captain, I know who you are, the sacrifices that you made for the Old Republic, and I know that you inspire honest loyalty amongst your men. I also know that you’ve been balking under the Sith’s rule, and don’t want to kill any more innocent lives for their war machine._ ” Mysta implored Gilad, “ _All I want is to protect my family and make the galaxy a better place before I die, and this is the only way that I can do that. If you don’t surrender, then you risk losing all of the men and women that serve under you, and I know that you won’t endanger them when an alternative is available._ ”

 

“Sir, I am sorry. I cannot allow you to throw away the lives of every soldier under our command for your sense of loyalty.” Rumahn suddenly pulled out a holdout blaster, and, with great reluctance, aimed it at his old friend.

 

The action startled the already conflicted Pellaeon and his bridge’s crew, and he stared right into Rumahn’s eyes as realization set in, “You’re working for the Jedi, aren’t you, old friend?”

 

“I’m afraid so, old friend.” The Lieutenant confirmed, before continuing with honest conviction, “But you need to understand, I’m not doing this just for them. I’m doing this because, for all their faults, they were the moral compass of the Republic, and we just turned on them with ease because four of them tried to arrest the power-hungry despot that was ruining it.”

 

“Look at the atrocities that we’ve been a part of since Palpatine declared himself supreme overlord of the galaxy! We can’t let this get any worse, so we’ve got to join the Shadow Alliance if we’re to truly bring peace to the galaxy.”

 

Pellaeon, knowing in his heart that Rumahn was right, and seeing that the rest of the Conqueror’s crew was listening intently to the first mate’s words, turned to face Mysta, “What is it that you wish to discuss with the other captains, Captain Ryal?”

 

“ _What it will take to convince them to turn over their prisoners._ ” Mysta answered, before quickly adding, “ _And their loyalty. Or ships, I’m not particular on which._ ”

 

Appreciating the younger human’s honesty, Gilad turned to the communications officer, “Open a channel to the _Black Talon_ and _Adjudicator_.”

 

Loyally carrying out the Corellian’s orders, the images of the second _Acclamator II_ and _Venator_ appeared, and Captains Desmond and Captain Praji appeared.

 

“ _Gilad, there’d better be a good reason for contacting us now, because our ships can’t take much more damage!_ ” Desmond growled out.

 

The gauntly-built commander of the _Adjudicator_ saw the hologram of Mysta accompanying Gilad, and he glared at his fellow Imperial officer, “ _What’s this, Gilad? You’re not deserting, are you?_ ”

 

“Ares, look at the facts: We’re surrounded on all sides by an asteroid belt under the control of a bounty hunter, not to mention all of the fighters that Mysta has in reserve. We need to discuss the terms of surrender, _now_ , if we’re to save the lives of our crew, the men and women who depend on us to get them through this mockery of service!” Gilad emphasized.

                                                                                                            

“ _So you would betray all of the oaths that each of us swore to the Empire? Forget all of our soldiers, our comrades, our_ friends _, who died at the hands of the Jedi’s manipulations!? Have you lost your_ krething _mind!?_ ”

 

“ _Before you go on another of your ‘Palpatine is great, Jedi are bad, rah rah’ speeches, let’s hear what our captor has to say._ ” Praji scolded his more fanatical friend, turning to face the bounty hunter, ready to listen to what the eldest Ryal had to say.

 

“ _Right now, I hold all of the cards. The Empire won’t be able to save you in time, and I want two things from you. I want the prisoners that Quest trusted to your care, and I want you to switch sides._ ” Mysta proclaimed.

 

“ _You want us to join your patrons’ Shadow Alliance!? I hope that you’ve got a good offer on the table._ ” Praji suspiciously commented, much to Desmond’s shock.

 

“ _I can promise that your men and officers will be paid handsomely for helping us destroy Hand Quest and High Inquisitor Barr, and that you and your families will be protected from any Imperial reprisals._ ” Mysta promised the aristocratic Imperial captain.

 

Before Desmond could so much as laugh at such a paltry offer, Praji beat him to the punch, “ _I’m in. I’ve stood by the side of maniacs, monsters, and morons for too long,_ _and I certainly will not die for them_ _._ ”

 

“ _Wha-! Are you insane!? The Empire will hunt you down to the ends of the galaxy if you dare to betray them._ ” Desmond exclaimed, his eyes bulging so hard they looked like they'd pop out of his skull.

 

“Not if we stop them and their genocidal rampage before they lash out against the galaxy.” Gilad added, deciding to place his trust in the Jedi and their Shadow Alliance.

 

“ _Why you…! All forces, I don’t care if we go down with them, but destroy the_ Adjudicator _and_ Conqueror _!_ ” Desmond shrieked out.

 

Turning to face his an unseen individual, he demanded, “Lieutenant, what are you doing!? Return to your station, or I’ll see you court-martialed for your disobedience!” A bright circle of light enveloped the captain, causing him to fall to the ground, his chest slowly rising and lowering, indicating his unconsciousness from a stun blast.

 

An officer then approached his unconscious body, and spoke to Mysta, “ _This is Lieutenant Jace Zorn, acting commanding officer of the_ Black Talon _. I speak for the majority of the ship’s crew when we reject our captain’s orders, and will accept your terms of surrender. Shall we start by depositing the prisoners to your station?_ ”

 

" _That would be appreciated, Captain Zorn._ " Mysta gratifyingly replied, before warning all captains, " _Inform all of your forces of your new loyalties. But, know this. If you, or any of your men try to pull a fast one, or kill your prisoners, then all bets are off and I'll destroy your ships one by one until there is nothing left. Capice?_ "

 

“Understood, Captain Ryal.” Gilad respectfully complied, glaring at his friend for keeping his loyalties secret from him when he already struggled with his Imperial loyalties.

 

**Meanwhile, On Hoth**

**Five Kilometers From Gardna Base**

 

Saw was having the time of his life, blasting away at every foolhardy Imperial that tried to get the drop on him. By his own count, he had reached fifty-four kills, and his Partisans had killed an additional two hundred, while suffering only thirty casualties in the process.

 

Kal Skirata and his handpicked squad were fighting right alongside the rebel leader, creating an unbreakable bulwark for the outnumbered Shadow Alliance forces.

 

Despite the Imperials’ continuing advance, they were paying dearly for every foot they gained with the blood of dozens of their soldiers. Over two dozen Imperial walkers had been destroyed, and several companies worth of Snowtroopers were blasted to pieces by their enemies.

 

“What do you think, Skirata? Time to spring our trap?” Saw rhetorically asked the Mandalorian colonel.

 

“Do you even have to ask?” Kal rebutted, before pulling out his comlink, “All right, Wolffe. It’s time for your boys to enter the fray. Give them hell, Commander!”

 

*

 

“With pleasure, sir!” Wolffe gladly replied before revving his BARC speeder to lead the charge on the Imperial’s left flank.

 

Behind the Clone Commander, dozens of members of the reconstituted Wolf Pack Battalion were on speeders and snowspeeders, preparing to ambush the Imperials in order to slow down their advance.

 

“All units, attack!” Wolffe ordered his men, and they bolted ahead to the unsuspecting Imperials.

 

*

 

Sarcev Quest and his team were slowly pushing through the Shadow Alliance’s defenses, cutting down any fool that dared to stand in their way, when Captain Traynor contacted the Emperor’s Hand, direly informing him, “ _Forgive me, Hand Quest, but Task Force Gamma has disappeared!_ ”

 

That grim piece of intelligence nearly destroyed the Dark Jedi’s concentration, and he had to barrel out of the way of a DF.9 turret’s blast before he and Ferren unleashed a Force Storm on it, destroying it and the controller inside of it.

 

Once Sarcev was sure that the immediate danger had passed, he bellowed into his earpiece, “What do you mean that they’ve disappeared!?”

 

“ _That’s just it, Sir! They’re just… gone._ ” Traynor fearfully answered,“ _They’ve stopped responding to our hails, and their transponders have shut down. Their last transmissions indicated that the asteroid field had heavy defenses established within, so they may have been destroyed._ ”

 

 _Or they turned traitor!_ Sarcev speculated, but kept his suspicions to himself in case he was mistaken. He instead ordered, “Keep scanning for their signatures, and alert me the second any forces enter the system, be they Shadow Alliance or Imperial.”

 

He immediately deactivated his earpiece, just in time for him to hear a familiar sound of rapidly encroaching speeders coming from an eighty degree angle, their riders howling like mad animals in the coming approach.

 

Deducing that they were a part of the Shadow Alliance army, he ordered all nearby forces, “We’ve got enemy forces approaching from the left! Shoot them down, now!”

 

The Snowtroopers and walkers began to turn, but not before several snowspeeders launched missiles at two AT-TEs. The missiles hit them at the power core with enough force to cause them to explode, catching several squads of Imperials in the crossfire.

 

As for the speeders, they maneuvered with enough ease to avoid most of the blasts coming from the AT-XTs and AT-ATs, while blasting away squad after squad of Imperial troops. Their howls were punctuated when their riders closed in at close range, slashing at solitary troopers with swords and vibroaxes, polearms and the like.

 

The sight was more chilling than the cold, butSarcev and Ferren both knew that this was nothing more than stalling measures until the Shadow Alliance fleets arrived.

 

Knowing that the fate of this mission, and their lives, hung in the balance, they continued to push on, with their teammates in close pursuit, blasting away, or, in Black Krrsantan’s case, plowing through the enemy with a slow but steady pace.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Within the Hoth Asteroid Belt**

**Within Mysta’s Asteroid Base**

As the three _Sentinel_ -class Troop Transports neared the asteroid base, Mysta could not help but feel a pall of dread come over him from his command center, fearing treachery from the Imperials. While his sensors indicated that each landing craft had approximately forty people inside them, he knew that sensors could be fooled, and that the Imperials might be willing to sacrifice their own to destroy their enemies.

 

As if sensing his thoughts, his ex-Imperial advisor, Oniye Namada, glanced at him, “I’ve taken all necessary precautions in the event that the Imperials try to betray us, Mysta. They won’t fool us so easily.”

 

“Does that take into account high-grade explosives, Captain Namada?” Mysta doubtfully inquired.

 

“Well, you wanted to rescue the captives and capture an entire fleet for the cause, so we have to take risks if we’re going to succeed. Besides, we both have family waiting for us when this is over.” Oniye responded.

 

“Do you have a kid?” Mysta curiously asked.

 

“A daughter. Her name’s Dala, and she’s a teenager. My husband was killed in the Clone War, and I’ve… made a lot of bad choices since then.” Oniye guiltily remembered the Jedi and their allies that she helped destroy, before shaking her head to avoid dealing with shame right now.

 

“Haven’t we all, Captain?” Elain sympathetically understood, thinking of her older brother at the moment.

 

“ _Hey, Mysta. We’ve got sixty guards in the hangar in case this turns out to be a trap. You’d better come down here to greet your new guests, because it’s only a matter of time before the Empire sends more people to look into what went down here._ ” Bo-Katan advised the mission commander as she debarked her starfighter.

 

“Right.” Mysta distastefully answered, before standing up straight from the strategy table, and seeing the first shuttle debark from the security monitor, showing Captain Pellaeon, First Lieutenant Rumahn, their eight Stormtrooper escort, and thirty prisoners await their eighty Shadow Alliance pilots and guards.

 

Well, so far, so good. Mysta mused before he turned on the holo-transmitter, projecting his image down to the Hangar Bay.

 

"Welcome to Phobos Station, Captain Pellaeon. Sorry I'm not here to meet you in person, but we still got a battle going. I'll need to sign off soon, but I'll have my XO come and meet you."

 

"Perfectly understandable, Captain Ryal. I would probably do the same."

 

"Still, thanks. We'll have the wounded transferred down to Med Bay. Elain? Ah, thanks. "

 

"Well, I certainly did not expect to see a Mandalorian of your repute among the Jedi and their alliance." Gilad spoke to Bo-Katan, who glared at the veiled insult to her character as she walked across the way to the equipment lounge.

 

"And I didn't expect a man who treated Clone Troopers as equals to serve such a despotic ruler before coming to his senses, so I guess that makes us both fools." Bo-Katan retorted, earning a chuckle from several of her men.

 

"A fair point." Gilad reluctantly conceded before he noticed Major Oniye Namada of the Imperial Security Bureau, which startled him.

 

Praji, also recognizing the tanned woman from her work on setting the precedent for erasing all traces of Jedi history from the public, was bold enough to ask, "Major? I don't recall you being a part of Hand Quest's task force. Wait… Did you defect to join the Shadow Alliance?"

 

Oniye smiled at Nahdonnis and his sharp mind, and nodded her head in confirmation, much to the shock of the three Imperial captains.

 

"Let's just say that I've seen the truth of the dangers out there, and that Tau Palpatine's Shadow Alliance is the best hope of saving the galaxy from them." The ex-ISB major explained.

 

"Well, as long as this isn't an elaborate double-cross on the Emperor's part, then I'm all right with this." Jace shrugged.

 

"Fair enough. Now, to business. We'll transfer any wounded to the Med bay, but your Stormtroopers will need to remain here to avoid any further unpleasantness. The rest of you will follow me, and Lady Kryze to our briefing room so that we can discuss your new responsibilities."

 

"Of course." Gilad complied. It was time to see this thing through.

 

The four Imperial officers followed the two Shadow Alliance members to the briefing room, not a word being said until they reached the secured room. A tactical monitor of the entire Hoth System and the Imperial fleet that blockaded the system broadcasted from the center of the room, showing up to date information on the battles.

 

"You have quite a remarkable setup," Nahdonnis commended the efficiency and firepower of this hidden stronghold.

 

"Thank you, Praji. Ryal certainly did his homework. Please, have a seat. I would like you to meet someone.

 

Oniye then activated the room's holocomm, and the form of Tau Palpatine, the mistakenly believed kidnapped son of the Emperor appeared before them. " _I take it the man needs no introduction?_ "

 

"We are all aware of this man, and of his bloodline, if the Emperor's claims are true." Jace skeptically replied.

 

" _Actually, it's a lot more complicated than that._ " Tau answered, before bowing at Gilad, and reverently said, " _It's an honor to meet you, Gilad Pellaeon._ "

 

"I'm sorry, Jedi Palpatine, but I don't recall ever meeting you." Gilad politely replied, stunned at the treatment that a Jedi was giving a modest Imperial captain.

 

" _Actually, you two never met, but he knows you from your future accomplishments, and man, they are amazing._ " A young woman's voice spoke before a Togruta's figure came into the image. This person he actually knew personally.

 

"Ahoska Tano." Gilad breathed, shocked at how much that rebellious young Padawan had grown into a mature young woman. Notably, with her long montrals, her changed facial markings, and the more conservative combat outfit. Though most of all was her general attitude, more reserved and thoughtful than reckless. It was a welcome change.

 

" _It's good to see you too, Captain Pellaeon._ " Ahsoka gratefully replied, before turning to face the two other Imperial captains, "We're sorry for the circumstances that brought you here, but we had to get creative if we were to rescue Quest and Barr's captives, and get your help."

 

"Well, you already freed the _Black Talon_ from Desmond's madness, and most of us were sick of both of them running the galaxy into the ground. I'd say that you already have our loyalty." Jace thankfully explained.

 

"Can we please get on with this meeting, because, in case you two have forgotten, I've still got a battle to help lead, and we need to prepare to incapacitate the Imperial fleet." Bo-Katan impatiently demanded.

 

"Did you have to phrase it like that, Bo-Katan?" Oniye groaned, fearing an attack from the soon-to-defect Imperials.

 

"Just be glad it's the extent of it," she snorted.

 

"Don't treat us like fearful children, Lady Kryze. We've already agreed to join the Shadow Alliance, at particular risk to ourselves and our families when the Empire finds out about our treachery. Just tell us what we need to do." Nahdonnis bluntly interrupted, earning a nod of gratitude from Tau and Oniye.

 

" _We need you and Captain Zorn to prepare to strike the Imperial fleet once our reinforcements arrive, and rescue the remaining prisoners from Hand Quest and High Inquisitor Barr. Mysta and Oniye can fill you in on the specifics._ " Tau began, before turning to Gilad, "As for Captain Pellaeon, we have a more important mission for him."

 

Gilad was baffled as to what mission could be more important than helping save the galaxy from Tau's relative. Fortunately for him, his question was answered when the image of his lost love, Hallena Devis, appeared in holographic form next to Ahsoka and Tau.

 

"H-Hallena? I… I never thought that I'd see you again after the Jedi Purge." Gilad barely managed to speak out, using every bit of restraint and self-control he had not to break down crying.

 

" _Yes, well, the Empire didn't make it easy for Master Altis and the rest of us. Fortunately, we had help from Kal Skirata and his clan of Mandalorians in disappearing._ " Hallena calmly explained, " _We've been in hiding ever since, helping whoever we can. Truth be told, we're heading to the Hoth System to try and convince you to join our cause._ "

 

"Well, you're a little late. I've already defected to the Shadow Alliance, and released Hand Quest's prisoners." Gilad beat her to the punch. "Although, Tau said that he has a more important mission for me. Do you have any ideas on what that can be?"

 

Those remarks threw Hallena for a loop, and she turned to face Tau with a suspicious glean in her eyes. " _Tau, what convoluted plan do you have in store for Gilad?_ "

 

"I want him to stay in the Empire, and I want him to work under Commodore Thrawn as his second in command." Tau answered, making everyone, aside from Ahsoka, stare at him as if he was insane.

 

" _Have you lost your_ krething mind, Tau _!? Why would you want Gil to work for one of Sidious's rising stars in his navy? That's a death sentence in all but name!_ " Hallena shrieked.

 

" _Not when Thrawn works for us._ " Ahsoka countered.

 

" _How could that possibly be true?_ " Rumahn doubted.

 

"Because he sees the danger that the Emperor poses, and the threat that other, more sinister forces present that have already begun to encroach on our galaxy." Oniye explained.

 

Gilad took in the revelation that Thrawn, the commodore that led the final assault on the Shadow Alliance on Lah'mu, was actually a double agent for the Jedi sink in. "Why do you want me to work with Thrawn? What could I offer him in the terms of tactical ability or skill?"

 

" _It's not what you can offer him, but what he can offer you. This why I'm asking you to serve under him._ " Tau began, " _Thrawn is a masterful strategist and tactician, and his ability to outthink just about any opponent will be an invaluable asset for our cause. If you were to learn under him, it would hone your skills to rival many of the best Imperial admirals._ "

 

Rumahn doubted Tau's claims, and said as much, "Okay, I see several flaws in your plan. First, can't Gilad just go to the Shadow Alliance to hone his skills under the officers already under your command? Second, what makes you think that Thrawn would be willing to mentor Gilad?"

 

"I _need someone with unquestionable honor to help Thrawn in his mission to tame the Unknown Regions, and you're the first person I thought of. You treated the Clone Troopers with dignity during the last war, and you've followed your conscience, leading you to here. And, call it a hunch, but I can tell that you're going to do incredible things once you have more training._ " Tau explained.

 

"This one of those 'premonitions' that the Jedi are known for?" Rumahn skeptically asked.

 

" _No. Merely looking to repeat history of a similar manner._ " Tau mysteriously elaborated, before refocusing his attention. " _Look, whichever choice you make, just make it with a clear head. You still have just under a day to make your decision, so… actually, a lot of pressure._ " He chuckled nervously while rubbing his head in embarrassment, " _Apologies._ "

 

 _Hard to believe that this guy is leading a massive resistance movement._ Rumahan mused.

 

Ahsoka, taking control of the conversation, ordered Oniye, " _Can you make sure that Gilad and Rumahn are given a good bunk to contemplate their decision, and make sure that they're ready for their choice when the time comes?_ "

 

As Oniye nodded her head in affirmation, Rumahn questioned, "Hold on! What makes you think that I'm going to agree with whatever Gilad decides?"

 

Seeing the angry glares directed at him, he admitted, "Oh, calm down, everyone! I was joking, since no one seems to be asking me of my opinion on this plan! Of course I'm gonna support my friend in his hour of need."

 

" _Good._ " Hallena curtly replied. "We'd better go. We need to coordinate with Tau and his fleet on our attack strategy. Stay safe."

 

She then turned to Gilad, and gratefully said, " _It'll be good to see you again, Gil._ " She and the two Jedi then ended the transmission, leaving Gilad to consider the choice in front of him: either join the Shadow Alliance as a front lines captain, or join Commodore Thrawn's fleet as a double agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story! What did you guys think, as it involved plenty of action, and gave the Shadow Alliance more allies, in the form of characters from both Episode IV and the Expanded Universe? The next chapters will be even more action-packed, as the battle will heat up on Hoth, while both sides in space prepare for the real battle to come. So, how are you doing on Monday evening? I’m doing all right, as I will either soon play some Mass Effect: Andromeda, or read more of my Billy Graham book. In other, grimmer news, Tropical Storm Michael has been upgraded to a Hurricane, which bodes ill for a lot of people, including my family and myself. I just hope that everyone survives the storms to come, and that school isn’t cancelled, as I can’t afford to miss more days of school. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	35. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on the cloudy night of Tuesday, October 9, 2018? I’m doing well, as I got four graphic novels through the mail, did some homework, and played a bit of Mass Effect: Andromeda so far. Unfortunately, I don’t bring much good news right now, as I have a midterm coming up in a week, so I’ve got to get to studying tomorrow, which, coupled with working this Friday through Sunday, will heavily impede my free time. Oh, and let’s not forget about Hurricane Michael, which will arrive in North Carolina by Wednesday night or Thursday morning. Essentially, it’ll be quite an eventful week. I just pray that everyone escapes Michael intact. In other news, the Battle of Hoth is intensifying, and both the heroes and villains are going to get some reinforcements soon. So, without further ado, I’d better get to this chapter, even though Chapter 33 has yet to be published. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Wednesday, October 10, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm but rainy evening? I’m all right, as I did a bunch of schoolwork today, went to school, and was able to publish Chapter 33 this morning. Thankfully, not too much was changed, so it won’t affect my current chapter at all. So, Hurricane Michael will be in my area tomorrow, and I hope that everyone is hunkered down for the storm. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I won’t have much time to write this weekend, with work and school to contend with. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Thursday, October 11, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you holding up on this warm but wet evening? I’m all right, as I didn’t have school today due to Hurricane Michael, which probably gives me more time to study for my next quiz, fortunately. Speaking of which, how are you all holding up after the hurricane, because I don’t want anyone hurt by that storm? 
> 
> So, I’ve written over 800 words so far today, and I’ll write a few hundred more before I relax for the night. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve got work for the next three days, so I’ll be hyper busy. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Saturday, October 13, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing this afternoon? I’m doing all right, if a bit weary from all of my schoolwork, as I have a midterm in three days. I was, unfortunately, unable to write yesterday due to volunteering in the morning, getting my haircut in the afternoon, and working for five hours last night. But, I’ve been able to write about a thousand words today, which is good, because I’ll be working in less than an hour. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get enough sleep tonight. Well, I’d better get ready for work soon, so I’ll hopefully, get this chapter done tomorrow or Monday. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Wednesday, October 17, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this fine afternoon? I’m all right, as this chapter will finally be published today. Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter had to be revised considerably for a lack of detailed action, some plot inconsistencies, and other ideas that JSailer and Squasher had. Let me tell you, I’d be much worse off without those guys, so I owe them a debt of gratitude. Well, I’d better finalize this chapter. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you always, my friends.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**On Hoth**

**4.7 Kilometers From Gardna Base**

 

"It's been far too long since I've slaughtered a Jedi!" Ferren gleefully proclaimed as he engaged Etain and Bardan. The Itkotchi had taken six Imperial assassins, and split up from the human Emperor's Hand after the Shadow Alliance's Clone Troopers ambushed the Imperials. Not long after, he found worthy quarry.

 

Knowing that killing these two most-wanted Mandalorians would go a long way towards redeeming himself in the Emperor's eyes, he threw himself into the battle wholeheartedly. He fought them at close range, keeping them there within hands reach by using a layered strategy of _Juyo_ and his Force Powers, keeping them cornered and unable to use their more powerful abilities and weaponry.

 

"Too bad that we're not Jedi anymore, _aruetii_!" Etain growled underneath her helmet, swinging her blade to fend off Barr's ferocious attack on her while simultaneously throwing a blanket of snow and ice at his assassins, sending them flying.

 

"Oh, poor, naïve, soft-hearted Etain. You really have bought into the whole Mandalorian system, haven't you? I wonder how your master would feel if he saw you now?" Ferren mocked the woman, shifting her attention just enough that he landed a kick on her, opening her up for a slash across the helm that put her to the floor.

 

Before he could move in to finish her off, Bardan came up behind him with his flamethrower raised. In the literal moment he had, Barr threw a wave of snow at the incoming flame, slowly fighting it back until he at last threw a telekinetic wave at Bardan. Fully concentrated on burning through the snow, he didn't realize he had left himself open until he was sent flying.

 

Two assassins were on him almost the moment he landed. Were it not for his training, armor and abilities, he would be dead. Instead, they almost mauled him. Their vibroblades cut long swaths against his armor, slashing him across the chest into his arm as another got his leg.

 

In pain and desperation, Bardan threw himself backwards with the Force, rearing up his flamethrower and blaster. On cue, the assassins leapt at him, both taking the blast from his flamethrower at full force. Though their armor absorbed the damage, the effect was still blinding. They landed in the midst of the melted snow and steaming ice to find Bardan to their left, his blaster raised and firing. The closest assassin barely had a chance, and leaping away only scored the wound in his chest instead of his head.

 

The second assassin lunged, his arms raised and the vibroblades singing their death songs. Though the blades landed wounds and the assassin ended up tackling Bardan to the floor, he found death waiting for him. He looked down, and the last thing he saw was the Jedi's weapon embedded in his chest.

 

Bardan threw the clone off of him, the pain of his wounds hitting him like a brick wall. He groaned as the sudden fire, the cold biting at his exposed flesh as blood pooled from the wounds.

 

"Tell me, Etain," he heard Barr across the way, punctuated by the reports of lightsabers clashing, "what would he think?"

 

"He'd be proud at me for choosing my own path, and not enslaving an entire world for their selfish ego or megalomania!" Etain countered, anger and desperation answered with the discarge of plasma against plasma. With clenched teeth, Bardan started to rise to his feet, intent on throwing himself at Barr's flank and maybe get him in the side when he sensed someone else coming. Someone that brought with it hope.

 

Ferren sensed the Jedi approaching, and smiled at the chance to capture Viridian Mallory. He recalled the human from their spars at the Jedi Temple, and knew that he had great potential. After all, reports of his activities on Arda more than proved this. But he also remembered how touchy the boy could get when you mentioned his family.

 

He heard Bardan approach from behind him, and he stepped back a pace, keeping the two Mandalorians to his front. With a cold smile that matched the howling wind, he started to gaud them again, "Tell me, have you fallen so far in your technique that you require a child to fight your battles for you? And here I thought that you Mandalorians were true warriors, not _hut'uun_. How pathetic."

 

"No more pathetic than an Empire who can't even catch a bounty hunter," Etain growled as she activated Kast Fulier's lightsaber with her spare hand, and threw herself at Barr. He in turn matched her, drawing his own spare saber and engaging her in a fierce competition of Jar'kai.

 

Bardan was coming up behind her when he sensed the rest of the assassins coming up to flank them. He turned, his blaster in one hand and his saber in the other, and began firing at them. The assassins were as quick as ever, dodging and bobbing his shots while continuing their full-sprinted charge at him. Unfortunately, they were so single minded to their task that the lead assassin was taken completely off guard when the ground beneath him suddenly reared up and nearly crushed him.

 

Bardan was quick to move on his advantage, tearing away more boulders and ice-hardened ground and hurling them at the clones. While they could evade the flying detritus and Bardan's blaster fire, they couldn't do both. Several of them were picked off while attempting to do either; either blasted in mid air, or crushed by a boulder.

 

Only one managed to make it through the obstacle course, kicking off a boulder to send himself hurtling at the Jedi. Bardan threw his lightsaber at him from merely ten feet away, and the Assassin had to twist his body to avoid the blade piercing his chest.

 

Unfortunately, he righted himself only to meet Bardan's blaster barrel, and with a discharge of plasma he flopped to the floor like a pickled fish, the hole in his helmet smoking.

 

"Impressive," Barr called ahead, "but let's test your speed, shall we?"

 

And with this, he struck Etain high and low, toppling her over into the snow. Before she could move, Barr thrust his left saber into her shoulder. Her scream of pain was amplified by her helmet, but before Bardan could rush him, Barr put his right-handed saber at her throat. Bardan immediately stopped; he was now two yards from him, but he knew that no matter what he did, Barr would end Etain's life first.

 

Without taking his eyes off of Etain, he smiled smugly, "Not fast enough, I see. As you see, Jedi Bardan, these are the limitations of the Light Side. Never quite good enough when you need it to be."

"Let her go, Barr," Bardan growled, "let her go and face me, coward."

 

"Coward you say? For a Jedi, you have great anger within you. Such… unused hatred," he then turned his head just slightly enough so that he could look at him from his peripherals, "you are strong, Bardan, but it is only that hatred that will give you the power to save your... what are you exactly? Brother and sister by adoption? I never did quite understand Mandalorian family structures. They're all so confusing."

 

"Don't listen to him Bar-GAH!" she screamed as Barr twisted the saber deeper into her shoulder.

 

"Etain!" Bardan cried out, his hand extending to her, but Barr pushed saber his saber even deeper into her shoulder. He then snarled sadistically.

 

"Do it, Jedi Bardan! Give into the Dark Side!"

 

"Bardan no!"

 

But Bardan was already rearing his arm back. Heat and energy began to build up around his hand, and all Barr could do was smile. All too easy.

 

Then suddenly, Barr was sent flying away, landing on his feet about twenty feet back. From the snow and mist, Viridian Mallory marched in, his lightsaber ignited.

 

"Bardan, don't go over," he soothed as he knelt down to Etain, touching her shoulder and ebbing away her pain, "she's gonna be fine. Put away your anger, don't let it control you."

 

"What are you doing, Bardan!?" Barr shouted, "You are this close to absolute power! Embrace it!"

 

"No," Bardan growled back, turning to face him, "I won't give you the satisfaction, except your death. But I will never sell my soul to the Darkness, or to you."

 

"Oh you carking sissy."

 

"You always were a sniveling worm, Barr," Viridian replied, "always trying to get others to do your work for you. Always putting yourself over everybody else, and always pulling others with you into trouble. You're gonna pay for what you've done, this I swear."

 

"I have no regrets. I am stronger in the Dark Side than I ever was in the light, and have power that you can't even begin to dream of." Ferren boasted, "Perhaps, once I deal with you and the Ryals, I'll go after the rest of your friends and family, starting with dear little Vessie. I might even take her as my apprentice. I'll enjoy making her mine," a cruel smile parted his lips, "or, I'll make sure her neck stays snapped."

 

Viridian's face became almost that of an animal. Teeth bared, eyes wide with rage, hackles raised and fist clenched. Yet when he took that first step, he stopped. He took a breath, and took back control.

 

"Nice try," and he pointed his saber at him, "now I'm just gonna kill you."

 

"Try, you mean?" Barr smirked.

 

"According to the grand master, there is no such thing. And besides, you're nothing compared to Sauron or Smaug."

 

"Let's find out, shall we?" But before he could make his move, he struck again in the chest. The blow was like being gut punched, and he stumbled back to his knee. He looked up, and saw Etain standing, her hand extended in a fist.

 

"And this is for my shoulder, _demagolka_ ," and together, the three Jedi sent a telekenetic wave that sent him hurtling away dozens of feet. When he hit the ground, Ferren spat a pile of blood as his ribs felt like fire.

 

“Damn. This isn't going well at all.” Ferren muttered as he got to his feet. Already the Jedi were closing in. Against Viridian or those two Mandalorian not-Jedi's, he could hold his own. But against all three? He shook his head, he wouldn't survive that engagement, and he wanted so desperately to live to continue inflicting his vengeance on them and everybody else associated to them.

 

Therefore, he needed to retreat. But he knew he couldn't outrun them, and he had no more assassins on hand to buy him time. His opportunity came when twenty speeder bikes approached from the south, and Ferren recognized them to be Imperial.

 

"Inquisitor Barr," the troop commander commed, "We've been sent to support you!"

 

"Just in time, Commander. Engage those Jedi and keep them busy as long as you can. I need to regroup with Hand Quest."

 

"Understood, m'lord. We have a spare bike. Take to it and fall back. We'll cover you."

 

"Thank you, trooper," and as the bikes zipped past him, he made his way to his own.

 

"Damn, he's rabbiting," Bardan cursed as the Jedi immediately took up defense postures, and began deflecting incoming blaster fire.

 

"We'll get him later," Viridian replied, "We need to pull back and regroup with the others. On my mark, make a run for it. Ready? Mark!"

 

Viridian promptly threw up a snowstorm, blinding the bikers long enough for the Mandalorian Jedi to hit their jetpacks and Viridian to make a mad dash to his speeder bike.

 

**One Hour Later**

**3.4 Kilometers from Garnda Base**

 

Despite the Shadow Alliance’s resilience and entrenchment, they were being pushed back to Gardna Base from the Empire’s reinforcements. The Imperials were being bolstered from several dozen transports of Snowtroopers and walkers in order to replace the losses they had suffered.

 

The Shadow Alliance had lost several hundred men, about a sixth of their overall strength; while the Empire had suffered about two thousand losses so far before receiving an additional two thousand troopers and ten AT-ATs, turning the tide of the battle in the Empire's favor.

 

It would not be long before the Shadow Alliance moved forward with their plan.

 

*

 

Darman regretted every shot that hit its target, knowing the high odds that it killed another one of his fellow clones as the Imperials continued their relentless advance to the repurposed Starship Graveyard. He truly wished that this battle never had to occur, but he knew that the chance to take out more of Sidious's best servants was too great, and put his feelings aside to complete the mission. They were his enemy now, and they were here to kill his new family.

 

He snapped himself out of his regrets when he saw a Black-furred Wookiee approaching him, and, knowing who this bounty hunter was, warned Walon and Kal, “Heads up, guys! We’ve got company!”

 

The two rivals saw the exile charging straight towards them, and barreled out of the way to avoid his attack.

 

Black Krrsantan roared at the failed ambush, and pulled out his bowcaster.

 

[ _I’m going to claim the bounty on your corpse, Skirata, and none of your family can stop me!_ ] Krrsantan proclaimed.

 

“Not if we make a pelt out of you!” Walon shouted before he blasted at the Wookiee, who sidestepped out of the way and threw a flashbang grenade at Walon, disorienting him.

 

Kal and Darman came at his flanks however, and the Wookiee Exile immediately dived for cover. He threw fresh grenades at them, and the Mandalorians retreated further into the trench line.

 

[ _No way out, Skirata! I'm gonna get you eventually!_ ]

 

"Not if our reinforcements show up first!"

 

[ _You're bluffing!_ ]

 

"Am I?"

 

Sure enough, Jaing Skirata and two of Bo-Katan’s men appeared, and fired grazing shots at Black Krrsantan’s shoulders, making him drop his one memento from Kashyyyk. Krrsantan had no time to recover it though, and he began a fighting retreat; tossing grenades and trading blaster fire as he went.

 

Seeing a chance to get the drop on the Imperial agent, Jaing crashed onto the Wookiee. His electric gauntlets set to the max, he slammed his hands around the Wookies head and began vent volts into him. The Wookiee screamed, his fur smoking as his skeleton showed in and out from his body. Against any regular opponent, this would have been death, but not Krrsantan.

 

Summoning his strength, he pulled the Null ARC off his shoulders, and threw him onto the ground in order to crush his head like a grapefruit. Jaing smiled underneath his helmet, and fired a dart into his adversary's left eye, blinding him as blood and tears gushed out of the disabled eye. Unending agony rolled through his body as the pain from his injuries and the effects of toxin began their work.

 

The other three Mandalorians prepared to execute the half-blind Wookiee, but Kal received a transmission that made him curse, " _Osik_! All units, pull back to the second line! N-K Necrosis and Quest have broken through the trench line, and Gerrera's Partisans are being decimated by Barr and that blazing Iridonian! I repeat, all forces pull back!"

 

"Fine. But first…" and Vau set the Wookiee on fire with his flamethrower, sending him running and screaming back to his paymasters. "If I can't have my pelt, at least I can see the satisfaction of having this brute send a message to the Imperials."

 

With that said, Kal ordered through the Shadow Alliance's comm channel, "All forces, this is Colonel Skirata! Fall back to Gardna Base! We need to regroup before the Imperials overwhelm us!"

 

The Mandalorians witnessed the fighting retreat of their forces, and went into the fray to help save as many of their troops as they could.

**Five Minutes Later**

 

Saw silently prepared to detonate the turrets and other equipment so that the Imperials could not utilize them. He was exhausting his supply of grenades at the enemy troops and walkers, while Kravous and Ferren were routing his men with their superior skill and numbers.

 

 _If this is the end, at least let me take out Barr and his goon with me!_ Saw prayed to whatever gods were listening before he heard a howl come from his right.

 

Turning to see the Wolf Pack speeding towards Barr, he smiled at the reinforcements, and thanked the unknown deity for his prayers being answered.

 

*

 

The Wolf Pack had lost twenty of its eighty-man team, but had taken out three hundred of their Imperial adversaries, and eight Imperial walkers.

 

Commander Wolffe was proud of his men for their determination to stop the Empire’s aims, and lamented that he couldn’t fight alongside General Plo Koon again. _Come on, Wolffe, keep your head in the game!_ Wolffe scolded himself for getting distracted during a heated battle.

 

Coming up on the Imperials that were threatening Saw Gerrera, he ordered through the comm, "All right, boys! Let's show the Empire who they're messing with! Clear a path for the Partisans!"

 

" _AWOO!_ " his men howled, and they charged the Imperial line, blasting and ramming everything that came their way.

 

*

 

 _First tricky Jedi, now these fools! Give me pause for one moment, damnit!_ Ferrren silently ranted while he dodged blaster fire from a BARC Speeder that seemed to have it out for him.

Sensing the familiar presence of multiple Clone Troopers from the speeder formation, he ordered Kravous, "Keep on the Partisans! I'll deal with these interlopers!"

 

He sensed Kravous's glee at being able to slaughter so many enemies all by himself. He snorted and turned to face off against the two-dozen Clone Troopers. As he deflected the enemy's blaster fire, he got a good look at the rider’s armor.

 

So, Koon's lab-grown cub is out for my head, eh? How quant! Ferren mused before he unleashed a barrage of Force Lightning at a nearby Snowspeeder, causing it to explode from the combustion and shower the BARC riders in fiery fragmentation.

                                                                                                                                             

*

 

Seeing the explosion ahead of him, Wolffe changed tactics, and ordered his surviving men, “Forget trying to take out Barr! Focus on his men, and give our allies an opening to retreat!”

 

The fifty-eight remaining Wolf Pack men scattered, and picked off bands of Imperial hunters, with the horrific screams of dying Imperial troopers filling the air, allowing the surviving Partisans to begin a fighting retreat to Gardna Base.

 

Seeing his men follow the Partisans to their stronghold, Wolffe prepared to follow suit, before he felt an unshakeable grip on his throat, squeezing the life out of him as he was dragged off of his speeder towards a squad of Imperials.

 

 _Ah, kark it!_ Wolffe cursed when he saw Ferren drawing his free hand in a vice like grip before he was thrown to the ground, surrounded by the squad of Snowtroopers at blaster point as they ripped his helmet off.

 

"Well, well, CC-3636. Or, should I call you Commander Wolffe, given your preference for human names, traitor?" Ferren drawled out with a vicious, toothy grin on his face.

 

"Go to Chaos, Sith scum!" Wolffe sneered before he felt a probing sensation in his mind, like ice-cold fingers digging into his brain.

 

"I don't think so, clone. You're going to go to Chaos after I tear your thoughts asunder."

 

He immediately did what Plo Koon taught him and threw up a wall to block off the Dark Jedi's attempts; forming what his former commander called the Armor of Contempt. "I… Augh… won't give you anything!"

 

"Very… Impressive," Ferren seethed as sweat began to pour down his temple, "your will is… impressive. But… it… cannot… hold!" and he slammed his palm into Wolffe's forehead, throwing him onto the cold snowy floor, "Give me… your… damned… thoughts!"

 

"Kark… you… you petulant child!"

 

Ferren snarled and began electrocuting Wolffe with torrents blue lightning. Wolffe cried out in utter pain, his voice becoming hoarse and then mute in silent terror as the pain began to overwhelm his body and senses. Seconds of the torture passed as slowly as his mind was being pried and torn apart, his armor beginning to scar and burn under the intense heat and pressure.

 

As images began to flood in about the bases layout and other such things, Ferren stopped the electrocution and tiredly smiled, "Finally, we're getting somewhere."

 

The images were distorted and vague at best, but Ferren could make out several things from them. He could see the underground tunnels of Mysta's base, the movement of troops, a hidden army of battle droids? That last bit made him smirk at the unsaid irony.

 

There was something else though. In the flashes of several images stitched together by hazy memory, he saw the holographic imaging of the asteroid belt. Why would that be there? he wondered. So, he probed deeper, and came across a name. Phobos? Phobs what?

 

He focused his mind, trying to piece out the missing words. They were garbled, confused but he could make out Base. Phobos Base? So they had a base in the asteroid belt? Why? He tried to find that out but everything became a garbled mess. He cursed himself. Wolffe's mind was strong, no doubt the work of Plo-Koon, and this simple interrogation was only producing bare intelligence.

 

He would need more time, and a more thorough interrogation.

 

"Take him back to the mobile command," he ordered the troopers, "I will meet you there."

 

Wolffe's lips stretched into a wolfish grin as he made the motions of laughing even if no sound came about it.

 

"Is there something amusing you, you lab grown meat droid?"

 

Wolffe managed with all he had to prop himself up on his elbows, and spoke his voice coming out so hoarse one could barely hear it, "You prove my point."

 

"And that is?"

 

"You're just… a petulant child… throwing a temper tantrum. Blame… Jedi… all you… want. Don't matter. Couldn't have the big toys… so ya killed to get 'em. You sorry sack of a humanoid. Grow the cark up already, and finish me off like a man."

 

Rage encompassed Ferren like a bull seeing red, blinding him to only his hatred. "As you wish," and he slammed his lightsaber into the troopers stomach. Though the Clone gasped in pain, it was soon replaced with a grateful smile.

 

In his mind, Ferren saw a flood of images from the man's past, and it was here that he understood. The man wanted to die. He saw the death of his commander, Plo Koon; the result of his inability to protect him. He saw the pain that had come from that, and how it had eaten away at the Clone's heart.

 

Then he saw the grenade held in his dying hands, and the wolf grin that followed, "Gotcha."

 

Ferren immediately threw up a Force Wall, but he was still sent hurtling back into the trench line below, his battered body taking with a fresh score of wounds. "Damn you," Ferren blubbered as blood pooled from his orifices. After a moment, he ascended the ladder and found nothing remaining but a smoking crater. The grenade had obviously set off the rest that had been on everybody's equipment belt at the time.

 

Still, he admitted, the bastard clone'd had a spine. A worthy kill. Bu then he realized his greatest blunder when he went over what he had saw in Wolffe's mind. Stupid. Wolffe had all but broadcasted what had happened, and anybody worth their salt in the Force would've heard. Worse, he had only gleamed from his enemy a surface understanding of their plans.

 

Stupid. He'd just wasted his advantage. Stupid.

 

" _You're damn right,_ " he heard Viridian's voice in his head, " _that's one more life that'll be avenged when you die._ "

 

"Ah, there you are. Why don't you come down here and finish what we started?" Ferren answered back.

 

" _Soon, Barr. Soon._ "

 

"I suppose so."

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**2.3 Kilometers From Gardna Base**

 

“We need to press the attack now, before the Jedi fortify their position!” Aurra seethed, while Sarcev rubbed his temple in order to keep himself from snapping the simple-minded bounty hunter’s neck.

 

Before Sarcev could rebuke her with a few choice barbs about her lack of tactical understanding, N-K did it for a great bit more tactfully. "Negative, Hunter Sing. We need to regroup after our losses, and we need a plan if we are going to defeat the Shadow Alliance in a location where they have, as you organics say, the home field advantage."

 

“Especially since Black Krrsantan literally got burnt and half-blinded in the attack before we sent him to the Exactor to recover.” Kravous added in a rare display of caution. “I love a good battle, but I won’t go headfirst into a trap unless I’ve got a plan.”

 

“And I have one.” Ferren announced while walking up to the forward command center for the Imperial advance, with a vicious smile on his face that actually managed to worry the Emperor’s Hand.

 

“Where have you been, Barr? Too busy picking off strays to join us in this vital strategic conference?” Aurra mocked the Jedi turncoat, earning a death glare from Sarcev.

 

"Aurra, for once in your life, shut the hell up!" he snapped, "Unlike you, Barr here actually shows the signs of being in battle, and under your direction we would be dead! Now, be silent. Barr, what have you found?"

 

"I interrogated Commander Wolffe. He was killed before I could learn the full extent of their plans, but I have learned much of it from his memories."

 

That sentence caught everyone's attention, and they listened intently to Ferren's impromptu briefing. "Ryal has an army of battle droids in reserve, hidden underground in his base. It also appears that this base is larger than we imagined. If I had to guess, he probably connected several of the downed warships to it superstructure. Lastly, Wolffe's memories point to a 'Phobos Base' located somewhere in the asteroid belt."

 

"A second base?" Quest shook his head, "This might explain why Pellaeon's task force hasn't been responding. Damn."

 

"Where'd he get the money for all of those resources!?" Aurra shrieked, horrified that a Jedi lover could assemble a system-wide base, and surpass her in resourcefulness.

 

"Rumor has it he may have stolen a sizable amount of Dooku's personal funds," Ferren shook his head, "but that is still hearsay."

 

"Regardless, we have a problem," N-K interjected, "our enemies possess two separate bases. Which one is our quarry at?"

 

"The Jedi are here," Ferren pointed out, "but that is no indication that the Ryal's would be here as well. For all we know, they might be at this Phobos Base."

 

"Our objective is to capture Vega if possible. Last I checked Mysta and Elain didn't matter." Sarcev pointed out

 

"On the contrary they are extremely valuable, Vega will not be a suitable servant of his majesty unless he has the proper motivation."

 

"Besides," N-K pointed out, "the Ryal's will more than likely remain close together. Finding one may find us all three."

 

"What about this fleet of yours?" Aurra asked, "My money is that they defected."

 

"Maybe, maybe not," Quest rubbed his temples, "we don't have the numbers to go looking. Our reinforcements will not arrive for ten more hours, so we'll need to deal with the base here first."

 

"It'll be a tough nut to crack, Quest," Kravous pointed out, "if the base is underground, so will the shield generators that protect it from orbital bombardment. We won't get air support until we take them out."

 

"Ghost has thought of everything." Aurra snarled

 

Turning to face Ferren, he ordered him, "Tell us everything you know of the base's layout and defenses. No matter how obscure."

 

**One Hour Later**

 

**Within the _Second Chance_**

**Nineteen Hours Until Arriving in the Hoth System**

"Just another thing that traitor Barr will pay for when we take him down." Ahsoka snarled, a deep and buried rage boiling within her as she felt Wolffe's violation and death. Wolffe had been a friend, both to her and to the man she considered her father. He didn't deserve to die like that.

 

" _Get in line, Ahsoka._ " Mysta groaned before rubbing his weary head, making Tau worry at the stress that he was under.

 

"I assume that you're all working on a new plan." Tau worriedly advised his friends.

 

" _No. I figured that we'd all prostrate ourselves before Quest, and beg for mercy._ " Mysta satirically responded, before adding with a hint of anger, " _Of course we're working on a new plan. Just get here within the next rotation, or we're going to be in deep osik._ "

 

"Understood." Akku told the human bounty hunter, before getting an idea, and having Arnine follow him, elaborated, "I'm gonna see if this ship's got any smuggler's routes to shorten our trip by a couple of hours."

 

"I'll help. Gallies went to this sector a few times, so I might be able to offer some input." Ventis offered, earning a nod of gratitude from the Anzati as the two men and astromech droid went to comb the _Second Chance_ 's databases.

 

"How're your guests doing, Mysta,? All things considered?" Jarael requested.

 

" _Better than I thought. They're preparing to bolster our fleet, and hopefully disable a few of their ships._ " Mysta responded, before turning to face Tau, " _Oh, and Gilad's decided to work with Thrawn in taming the Unknown Regions for us._ "

 

"Excellent!" Tau gladly replied, exuberant that another good piece of history from his timeline would occur, albeit in a better way from the original occurrence.

 

"Let's just hope Hallena will be just as understanding." Ahsoka warned, knowing how the woman would hate to be away from her loved one.

 

" _Gilad's breaking the news to her right now. From what Oniye told me, he has a plan to take her with him when he goes to Thrawn. After all,_ " he added with a knowing smile, " _I doubt a crew as loyal as Gilad's would object to him being reunited with his wife. And, this will be an expedition with little to no contact with the rest of the Empire. Such circumstances require certain regulations be put aside for the sake of crew functionality in such a situation._ "

 

"Good ol' Pellaeon. Always finding ways to loophole a situation. We'd better let you get back to holding out against Quest's fleet. May Iluvatar be with you." Tau ended the communication, and uttered a silent prayer that no more of his friends would be killed in this battle before preparing to inform the fleet commanders of the altered plan.

 

**Meanwhile, On Phobos Station**

 

" _Are you sure of this?_ " Hallena asked with a raised eyebrow, " _This is rather… unorthodox, to put it bluntly._ "

 

"So is exploring the Unknown Regions, Hallena," Pellaeon said with a wry smile, "and it's not the first time the Empire has made exceptions, especially if the circumstances require it."

 

" _Will Thrawn be okay with this?_ " she asked with an edge to her tone. Pellaeon's brow creased darkly as he grumbled.

 

"He better be. I've sacrificed far too much over my years of service to two governments. If I'm going to serve a third, then I am damn well going to be with the woman I love."

 

" _Easy, Gilad,_ " she smiled, " _no need to burn the bridge before you cross it._ "

 

"Of course," he nodded with a grin, "I'll send coordinates for you to rendezvous when I finish discussing the matter with my new superior."

 

" _And I'll be waiting,_ " she then grinned slyly, " _though I better be put to work. Don't want your crew to think I'm just a housewife._ "

 

"Perish the thought, my dear! Anyone who lives and breathes on my ship is a part of my crew, with all the responsibility that entails."

 

" _Then I will see you soon, dear,_ " she blew a kiss to him, " _I look forward to making this a bit more… real._ "

 

And the hologram flickered out, leaving Gilad with a tired but content smile, "So do I, Hallena. So do I."

 

**Four Hours Later**

**On Hoth**

**One Kilometer Outside Gardna Base**

 

"Sir! All of our forces have been deployed to the suspected entrances that High Inquisitor Barr informed you of." Commander Keller, a Clone Snowtrooper from the Outer Rim Siege of Toola, reported to Sarcev.

 

Sarcev had divided his forces into twelve divisions after receiving an additional three thousand soldiers, and deployed them to assault each portion of the repurposed Starship Graveyard.

 

"Good. Order all forces to commence assault in ten minutes. No matter what, do not stop the assault, regardless of the casualties." Sarcev ordered the clone, and prepared to lead his team and division into Gardna Base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. Sorry that it took so long, I had a bunch of studying to do, along with two days of work, with another up in less than two hours, so I’ve had a lot on my plate. So, how are you doing on Sunday, October 14, 2018? I’m excellent, as I saw the SWTOR 5.10 news, and I can’t wait to watch videos about it when it’s released. Oh, and, on another interesting note, I assume that you heard the Chuck Wendig news? All that I will say is that, it’s a shame that things got to this point, and that they’ve escalated so far in such a short time. Oh, and, Unexpected Jedi should be updated within the next few hours, as Chapter 45 is next, and I’m so excited for it. Ah, I forgot something else. On Friday, I bought a bunch of Star Wars books from my local help center to sell on EBay, as they were just going to be donated to somewhere else anyway, so I figured that I’d buy them myself. Well, I’d better get ready for work soon. Oh, and I’ll be studying more tomorrow, so I won’t be able to write as much as I’d like. Wish me luck on my midterm, my friends. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	36. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you holding up on this cool night of Monday, October 15, 2018? I’m a bit nervous, as tomorrow morning is my midterm, and I’m worried about it. Fortunately, I studied a bit, so I’ll hopefully, do well enough on it. In other news, I’ve completed Mass Effect: Andromeda about an hour ago, and it was good to play the game again. I also got 70 Gamerscore points in the game today, and I look forward to the next game on my Xbox One. So, the last chapter was a great shocker, with Wolffe killed by Barr, the Shadow Alliance trying to find a shortcut to the Hoth System in order to help their allies, and Quest and Barr are preparing their second assault on Gardna Base. I wonder how the next one will go? Well, I’d better get this chapter started, despite my previous chapter not being published yet. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all. 
> 
> (Tuesday, October 16, 2018 Addendum) Hey, everyone. How’s’ your evening going? Mine’s going well enough, as I did my midterm today, and took a good nap to rest my mind after that grueling test. Hopefully, I’ll get more time to write for a couple of weeks before my next big assignment. So, hopefully, Chapter 34 will be posted tonight, as my revisions should be done in a couple of hours or so. Well, I’d better get back to writing this chapter, as it’s slow going, but I’m making progress. Oh, and, I’m almost at four hundred pages in this story, and I have no intentions of stopping anytime soon. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Thursday, October 18, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How’s your day going? Mine’s stressful, as I have a research paper to do in two to three weeks, so that, coupled with me working at my movie theater on Friday to Sunday again this weekend, I’ll be quite busy. Man, do I miss community college, as it was much less stressful than a four-year college. So, I posted Chapter 34 yesterday, and I’m ready to revise this chapter so it fits the revisions. By the way, did you guys hear about Volume 6 of RWBY? I’m very excited to collect the Blu-Ray edition of that series when it comes out, hopefully by next year. Anyway, I’ve got about seven hours before going to bed, so I’d better get to writing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me in these stressful two to three weeks. 
> 
> (Saturday, October 20, 2018 Addendum.) Hello, everyone. How are you all doing on this cool evening? I’m doing all right, as I just got home from working at the movie theater, and I got $12 from last week, as well as found another $20 not long before my shift ended, which I’ll hopefully claim in a week. Unfortunately, I’ll be busy with homework and a project for school for a while, so I’d better get back to writing. Wish me luck.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within Phobos Station**

"Sir! The Imperials are beginning their advance on Gardna Base." The sensors officer reported.

_Took them long enough._ Mysta mused before Oniye walked up to inform him, "The fleet is ready to engage the Imperials, and Captain Pellaeon and his crew are ready to 'escape' our hospitality."

"Good. We need to give our enemies pause if we're to hold out another fifteen hours." Mysta satisfactorily replied, "Tell the men to begin the assault, and have the Partisan ships begin their ambush in the next thirty minutes."

The command crew diligently carried out their orders, eager to dish out retribution on the Imperials for uprooting their lives.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the** **_Exactor_ **

"Captain Traynor! We're getting multiple ships exiting hyperspace by the _Ascension_!" Upon recognizing the ships' signatures, the sensors officer warned Sam, "It's the Partisans!"

"Order our fleet to swat them down the moment they near the _Ascension_ 's position." Sam ordered the communications officer, eager to destroy these nuisances and redeem herself in Hand Quest's eyes. She especially hoped that Black Krrsantan didn't kill her for her failures since the half-blind Wookiee was receiving treatment for his burns, poison, and gouged-out eye on her ship.

Before the orders could be carried out, the sensors officer spoke up again, this time with a more urgent tone, "Ma'am! We're getting about three dozen Mandalorian ships emerging from the asteroid belt, and… No. This can't be right."

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense, Lieutenant! What have you got?" Sam impatiently demanded.

"According to these readings, the _Adjudicator_ and _Black Talon_ are in this fleet." The officer fearfully remarked, dreading the response that was sure to follow.

"What?" Sam whispered in a barely audible tone, before the communications officer spoke up.

"Captain! We're getting a hail from the _Conqueror_. It's Captain Pellaeon! He's requesting a line to you."

Sam shook herself from her daze, and walked over to the officer. "Put him through."

"Patching you through now, Ma'am."

After a few moments, the channel opened, and Sam heard Gilad's strained voice speak, " _I don't care about the weapon systems, Rumahn! Divert all available power to the rear shields and engines, and get us out of here!_ "

"Captain Pellaeon, what in the blazes is going on!? Where are you, and what happened in that damned asteroid field!?"

" _The Shadow Alliance had everything planned out from the start!_ " Gilad bellowed, static cutting in and out, " _They decimated our fighters, took out two of our light cruisers, and convinced the rest of the ships, and half of my crew to defect before taking the hostages! It's a damn miracle that we were allowed to leave the system before Bo-Katan Kryze decided to hunt us down for target progress._ "

"But- How did- I mean- How could they leave the Empire for a false cause!?" Sam shrieked.

" _They deluded them with propaganda about the Empire's alleged atrocities, and promised the clones a cure for their accelerated aging in exchange for their loyalties. The enemy captured Captain Desmond, and most of my crew were the only other ones to stay loyal. We have to evacuate before we're destroyed. Good luck._ " and the comm channel shut off, leaving Sam to fret on how she was to explain this disaster to Hand Quest and the Emperor.

"Captain? The Shadow Alliance's fleet has exited the asteroid belt. You need to see this." The sensors officer meekly spoke.

Sam turned to see the an _Acclamator II_ s, three _Venator_ -Class Star Destroyers, two Imperial Light Cruisers, three dozen Mandalorian ships, and one capital ship that eerily resembled a _Dreadnought_ -class Heavy Cruiser come into visual range.

_Oh, someone's going to answer for this debacle._ Sam silently snarled before grimly ordering her crew, "Inform Hand Quest and our inbound reinforcements of the enemy fleet, and prepare for battle."

As the fleet took formation to repel this new danger, the communications officer spoke up again, "Ma'am! We're being hailed by one of the renegade Venators. It's the _Tenacious_ , Captain Denimoor's ship."

Recognizing the name among the growing number of defections from the Imperial Military, Samantha clenched her fists in fury at the Jedi taking good officers away from restoring order from the galaxy.

"Put it through." She growled through gritted teeth.

The image of a calm and confident Dalin Denimoor appeared, and he wasted no time with pleasantries.

" _Captain Traynor. I've heard about you and your marginalization over the Empire's lack of regard for their fighter pilots since the TIE Fighter began mass production. Why have you stayed with a government that treats good officers with such disrespect due to their sex?_ "

"If you're trying to recruit me for your pathetic alliance, then prepare to be disappointed, Denimoor." Sam growled. "I am loyal to the Empire, and would never desert my post just because things get tough. Some officers may want an easy way out, or believe the words of traitors and charlatans… but I will not. You and your pitiful band of traitors will be brought to the Emperor in chains or in coffins. This I swear."

Sighing in disappointment, Dalin remorsefully responded, " _Well, I am sorry to hear that, Captain Traynor. Well, regardless of your admirable, but misplaced loyalties, you must surrender. You have several hundred civilian hostages spread throughout your fleet, and I must insist on their safe transfer._ "

"Those 'civilians', as you put it, are traitors for harboring a fugitive of the Empire, and collaboration with the Shadow Alliance. They will not be released, not while I am still breathing. They will face Imperial Justice." Sam boasted.

" _Justice? You mean vengeance._ " Denimoor disgustingly sighed, " _Those people deserve better than to rot away for being in the wrong place in the wrong time. You're no better than Captain Relik and his murderers in the Arkinnea Militia._ "

"Big talk, allying with Saw Gerrera and his Partisans. It matters not. Call us what you will, but comparing us to a pathetic militia captain will not change anything. You can't win against us, even if your reinforcements arrive. The Empire will destroy you all."

" _Really?_ " Dalin skeptically asked, " _Tython. Agon Nine. Lah'mu. Had Abbadon. The Empire's lost every engagement against us, and the galaxy is uniting against the Emperor's tyranny. It's only a matter of time before you fall, and only those that side with us will survive what comes._ "

"Enough banter! This is your first, and last warning. Either you surrender to us **now** , or suffer destruction at the Imperial Navy's might." Samantha delivered her ultimatum.

" _The lady's right, Dalin. Enough of this pointless debate!_ " A powerful, heavily accented voice came through the communication, and the image of a species that Samantha did not recognize appeared below Dalin's screen.

" _Cassius, did you really have to interrupt? I was handling this just fine._ " Dalin sighed in exasperation.

" _You two were going around in circles with your ridiculous conversation, and we Taungs prefer action over talking._ " Cassius explained, while Samantha remembered the Taungs from her history classes on Coruscant, more specifically, their exile from the galactic capital and the formation of the Mandalorian culture.

"Oh, come on! What is this, a travelling freak show!?" Samantha explained, having enough of talking with the enemy, and ordered her crew, "Cut the channel, and attack the enemy, NOW!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" The _Exactor_ 's crew scurried to carry out their irate commanding officer's orders, and Samantha prepared to deliver the Empire's swift and brutal justice.

The only officer to protest this set of commands was Captain Delani. "Ma'am, we can't afford to make any reckless decisions! Our reinforcements are still less than five hours away, and Hand Quest ordered us to maintain our blockade."

"Which will be decimated by the Shadow Alliance unless we deal with them at once!" Samantha seethed, before ordering two adjacent Stormtroopers, "Take this idiot off of the bridge at once!"

The aghast Delani futilely protested as she was forcibly escorted off of the bridge, leaving Samantha to observe the Imperial fleet form up to repel the Shadow Alliance fleet.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Onboard the** **_Venator_ ** **-class Star Destroyer** **_Tenacious_ **

"So, Samantha took the bait." Dalin mused while the smaller Shadow Alliance and Partisan fleets prepared to hit the Imperials from both sides.

" _Heh. These Imperials have such vain egos, it's rather pathetic._ " Cassius commented from the _Parjai_.

" _Can we please get on with the next phase of our plan, and give the Imperials a good beating?_ " Bo-Katan warned, " _Because the Imps are launching their first wave of fighters._ "

" _All part of the plan, milady._ " Staven politely interjected.

" _Don't make me hurt you, Partisan._ "

"Enough. Deploying the fighters and bombers." Dalin put an end to the bickering before the ship's complement of Y-Wings, ARC-170 fighters, and V-Wings, forming up into a spearhead formation with 170's at the front and the V-Wings on the flanks, the Y-Wings cushioned between them.

"So it begins," Taung said softly.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Hoth**

**Within Gardna Base Entrance One**

"Don't let up! Make the Imperials pay in blood for every inch of ground!" Saw proclaimed to the assembled Shadow Alliance army as they fired at every Snowtrooper in range.

The AT-ATs had decimated Gardna Base's turrets, and established a blockade of the base's main entrance, while the smaller walkers accompanied the troopers inside the base, encountering fierce resistance every step of the way.

The Imperials had lost five walkers and half a battalion of Snowtroopers from previously inert minefields, antipersonnel turrets, and the tenacity of the diverse Shadow Alliance army.

Saw could not help but admire the resilience of his allies, being reminded of his battles of liberating Onderon from the Confederacy.

Fortunately, he kept his mind in the here and now by contacting Kal, "Well, Skirata? Have the Imps found our other entrances?"

" _They've found two of them, but they're getting decimated by Mysta's Battle Droids and cannons._ " Kal enthusiastically responded. " _At this rate, we might hold out long enough for this insane plan to work._ "

"Good. I've got too much to live for to die on this iceball!" Saw ended his communication to see Team RWBY in action, especially Weiss.

The four girls were, along with the three Jedi, leading the Wolf Pack in defending the left flank, and all but massacring the foolhardy Imperials that dared to attack them.

Weiss was particularly in her element, with her mastery over the cold to use Ice Dust to encase the Imperials with ice latches and cocoons, leaving them easy pickings for Ruby and Yang with each of their personal weapons.

Blake was using her superior speed and dexterity to outmaneuver an approaching AT-XT, climbing on its leg to plant a thermal grenade on its joints before gracefully jumping away as the impending explosion took out the walker's cockpit and its two occupants.

Viridian, Daniel, and Vega, on the other hand, were fighting beside Comet and Sinker, two of the oldest members of the Wolf Pack, and the battalion's de facto leaders after they learned of Wolffe's death.

Vengeance guided their aim, and they desperately hoped to find and kill Ferren themselves. Saw knew the feeling all too well.

"Sirs! We've got movement at 11 o'clock! You need to see this!" Comet warned the three young Jedi, and they used their macrobinoculars to see several squadrons of Snowtroopers approach from a kilometer away, along with a snarling Aurra Sing leading them.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Viridian growled, disgusted to see the infamous Jedi hunter charge at them with two stolen lightsabers activated.

"Should we engage, Sirs?" Sinker inquired. Each of the Jedi strongly desired to put the woman like the mad dog that she was, but knew that they couldn't lose sight of the overall objective on Hoth. Besides, her just suddenly finding her way to their position was nothing short of convenient.

With a great reluctance, Vega beat the others to it, "Negative. She's bait, and we don't have the numbers to charge headfirst into the enemy's grip. For now, just concentrate on the Imps attacking us. We'll deal with Sing when the time comes."

"Fine by me. As long as we deal with her and her bosses before we leave Hoth." Sinker complied with the orders, focusing their fire on the enemies right in front of them.

N-K Necrosis could not help but feel a sense of admiration for these organic enemies. Despite all of the numbers and odds arrayed against them, they continued to hold their ground, making the Imperials pay dearly with lives for every inch of territory gained.

It made him wonder, what was it that motivated these people to follow the Jedi to all but certain oblivion, and what did they know that he did not?

_Perhaps I'll capture one of the Jedi or their best allies, and question them myself before I turn them over to Hand Quest._ N-K thought as he deflected a Mandalorian's blaster bolts back at the warrior, the blt striking her in the chest and knocking her to the floor.

As NK fell upon her with ghostly speed, he noted she was still breathing and soon she had a blaster pointed in his face. In a blurring wave of plasma, her hand fell to the floor and before she had the chance to scream, his mechanical talons plucked her by the neck. He held her wriggling form there for moment, tilting his head at her before he squeezed his talons shut.

Tossing the corpse aside, he turned to see Sarcev and Ferren contending against several giant, white-furred predators that his internal databanks identified as wampas.

_Well, it seems that our enemies are more resourceful than any of us had anticipated._ N-K quickly swapped out his lightsaber for his sniper rifle, and landed a bolt through beast's left eye, dropping the beast to the floor.

This action startled the five remaining wampas, turning to see a creature of metal standing several dozen meters away from them, carrying a strange metal spear that was smoking from its tip.

The distraction allowed the two Dark Jedi to unleash a combined storm of lightning against them, frying them as their internal organs were disintegrated from the agony of the attack.

N-K quickly approached his superiors, "Did you sustain any damage from these predators?"

"No. The wampas just caught us off guard, but we might have been in trouble if you hadn't provided that timely distraction." Sarcev nodded approvingly.

"Thank you, Hand Quest. Where did these wampas come from? Did Mysta have them trained for this sort of situation?"

"No." Ferren shook his head, "Wampas can't be trained. They probably had 'em locked away somewhere. One of Mysta's men launched a smoke grenade at us, and all of a sudden seven wampas came snarling out of a hidden passageway."

"I told you, that dummy grenade made us smell like tauntaun meat, making us prime targets for these beasts." Sarcev crossly corrected.

"What about Hunters Kravous and Sing? Are they still fighting?"

"Kravous is leading our walker assault from an AT-XT, while that moron Sing is leading from the front, and she's charging head-on towards those three Jedi like a droid grunt." Sarcev growled.

"Knowing her, she'll probably either get herself killed, or come crawling back to us for mercy after the bungles this up." Ferren concurred, right before Sarcev received a priority call from the _Exactor_.

"What now?" Sarcev groaned out, sick of everything going wrong on this mad hunt.

He activated the comlink, and saw a freaked out Captain Traynor struggle to keep herself level on her own two feet.

"Traynor, what the blazes is happening up there!?"

" _The Shadow Alliance is attacking us head on with the_ Black Talon _and_ Adjudicator _, and Captain Pellaeon had to withdraw from the system before his ship was destroyed!_ " Samantha shouted to the Emperor's Hand before she yelled to an unseen officer, " _Have the_ Tenebrae _and_ Thunder Wasp _protect the_ Obedience _from the Partisans, and cover the_ Defiance _'s repairs!"_

Returning her attention to her superiors, she fretted, " _The Shadow Alliance are using extremely powerful ion bombs, and they've already disabled five of our capital ships! They played us from the start!_ "

That shattered the collected composure of the human Dark Jedi, and with barely constrained rage, he quietly growled, "And you didn't tell me of the Shadow Alliance's attack, why?"

" _I-I thought that we didn't have the numbers to maintain the blockade if we were under attack from two fronts, so I decided to take out the more immediate threat._ " Samantha meekly admitted, the veins in Sarcev's head expanding with every word that the woman uttered.

"Where is Captain Delani? Did she protest the decision at all?"

" _I… had her escorted off of the bridge for what I thought was self-preservation. I'll retrieve her at- gahk!_ " Samantha began to grip her throat as Sarcev telekinetically strangled her. He held her there for a long minute, her face turning purple and her eyes ready to pop from her skull when he suddenly released. As she sprawled to the floor, struggling to even breathe, Sarcev dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Count your stars that I am not Vader. He is not as forgiving as I am. Now," he turned his head to the XO standing behind her, "lock this fool in the brig and bring Captain Delani back to the bridge. He will be in command now," he then looked down at the stricken Sam, "if she tries to escape, throw her out the airlock."

"Aye, sir," the XO replied before the communication line cut out.

"So, what now?" Ferren asked.

After a moment's consideration, Sarcev came up with a brilliant delaying tactic, pointing to Ferren as he spoke. "You're heading to the _Exactor_ to take command. You're the best pilot in our fleet, and you can rally and hold off the enemy until our reinforcements arrive."

Ferren was less than pleased at the idea, "And, just how are you supposed to conquer this base without me, given that the enemy has the home field advantage, and outnumber us with five Jedi?"

"Oh, I'm certain that I'll manage." Sarcev maliciously grinned, hiding his makeshift plans from his compatriot, not pleasing him at all with the secrecy.

"Fine, if only to help strike fear and hopelessness into the Jedi and their minions." Ferren reluctantly complied, knowing that time was of the essence. He took a nearby speeder bike to return to the landing zone, and fly his Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor into space.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Onboard the** **_Second Chance_ **

**Thirteen Hours and Forty Minutes From the Hoth System**

" _Are you quite sure about this route, Captain Seii? If any of the Ruling Houses catch us crossing their territory, they'll probably give the Empire enough credits to outfit an entire fleet to destroy us._ " Raddus questioned the Anzati on the hidden smuggler's route through the Senex and Juvex sectors, two oppressive isolationist and aristocratic sectors that bordered on the edge of the Mid Rim and Outer Rim.

"Not if we go through the Thull's Shroud. That'll cut our trip by up to three hours, which might make all the difference in giving us the chance to save our allies from utter annihilation." Akku assured Raddus. "Besides, those _di'kuts_ are too caught up in their own scheming and slave trading to notice us, and," he added with a venomous smile, "they they've had this coming for years."

" _And how do we expect to navigate through a_ karking nebula _safely, especially with a fleet of our size?_ " Cham disbelievingly demanded.

" _We have a way to protect the fleet from any gravitational effects of the nebulae, General Syndulla._ " Vem Carr confidently replied. " _Thanks to the data that we received from Tau and his timeline on my people's failed invasion, we have developed a safe way to travel through interdiction fields. We've already successfully managed to modify the technology to travel through several gravitational anomalies in the Unknown Regions._ "

" _Okay, but that still leaves the rest of the fleet, which isn't based on organic technology._ " Raddus impatiently pointed out.

" _We can… for lack of a better term, extend this protection throughout the entire fleet as a shield for up to four hours._ " Vem finished, catching everyone's attention.

" _And we're just supposed to go along with this insane plan!?_ " Cham fretted. " _I won't risk my people on a suicide run through a nebulae! No one in their right mind would do that._ "

"Really, General? Because I recall how General Skywalker did the same thing through the Balmorra Run to save the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center from the _Malevolence_." Ahsoka countered, holding on tightly to the memories of her surrogate brother and master.

" _I hardly think that matters now, Commander Tano, especially considering what Anakin became after the Clone War._ " Cham dismissed.

" _Enough! We don't have time for this._ " General Ironwood ended the argument there, and continued his passionate speech, " _While we pointlessly bicker like children over every miniscule detail, many of our allies are giving their lives to deal another blow against the Empire. Now, I may not be fully knowledgeable about every detail about the greater galaxy, but where I come from, we do what it takes to win the battle and our comrades. We need to get to the Hoth System as quickly as possible, and this gambit is the best chance that we've got at making it there while there's people to save."_

" _The general is right._ " Raddus agreed. " _We have a responsibility to do whatever is required of us to protect our allies, and this might be the only way that we can help them. You have the support of my fleet._ "

Everyone but Cham nodded their heads in gratitude for the show of support from James and Raddus, and turned to face the last holdout among their fleet.

Sighing in defeat, knowing that he was outvoted, and understood the need to protect one's own, Cham caved in, " _Very well. My fleet will stay for the duration of the mission. Just make sure that your gravitational device works, or there'll be hell to pay, one way or another._ "

" _Of course, General Syndulla._ " Vem Carr ended the transmission, and the rest of the commanding officers followed suit, leaving the _Second Chance_ 's crew to prepare to travel through the two insular Mid Rim sectors.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Phobos Station**

"You keep finding new ways to astound me with your crazy schemes, Tau." Mysta exclaimed, "I mean, you're travelling through a no-fly zone full of aristocratic barons that have the guns to enforce that policy."

" _Hey, this way, we'll get here in about ten hours. That could mean all of the difference in saving your_ shebs, _"_ Tau changed the subject to a more immediate matter. _"So, what's the status on the battle?_ "

"So far, so good. Thanks to my fleet's ion bombs, we've disabled two _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers, a _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer, and two _Acclamator II_ -class assault ship, and I've sent boarding parties to take control of each ship. We even managed to destroy three Imperial Light Cruisers." Mysta optimistically explained before returning to his trademark stoic attitude,

"Of course, the enemy reinforcements will be here in about three hours, so there's no telling how the battle might go afterwards."

"Wait. Mysta, we've got a problem." Oniye suddenly warned her superior, getting both his and Tau's attention.

Knowing that they were listening, the Alliance Intelligence captain quickly notified them, "Our sensors are picking up an Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor entering the space battle, and they've already picked apart two squadrons' worth of starfighters. Our best guess is that it's High Inquisitor Barr, since he was sighted exiting the battlefield in Gardna Base. "

_"Looks like Quest and Barr split up to cover more ground."_ Tau speculated. _"I hope you have a plan to deal with Barr, because the only one who might even stand a chance against him in space is Bo-Katan, and she'll be the first that Barr will go after."_

"You just focus on getting your fleet here safely, and I'll deal with that sociopath." Mysta confidently told Tau, who only nodded in understanding.

" _Just try to keep the bloodshed down._ " Tau warned, knowing what the original plan was for capturing the Imperial fleet.

"I'll do my best." Mysta promised before ending the transmission.

"Do you even have a plan, Mysta?" Oniye skeptically questioned the bounty hunter.

"I've got a few in the works." Mysta began. "We need to draw Barr in with bait that vengeful idiot can't resist, and that's me."

Oniye was not pleased with how this plan was turning out, and protested as much, "You're going to use this station as bait!? You do realize that it's the nerve center for our space operations. Not to even mention how if you and Elain are captured, then Barr will have Vega right where he wants him. "

"I'm not an idiot. What I'm saying is that we need to buy more time for Tau to get here, and, if we're going to protect our fleet, then we need to get Barr to split the Imperials up. Which means that I send out a signal through several decoy relays that I established throughout the asteroid belt. This'll draw Barr and several Imperial ships into trap after trap, thinning their numbers down until he's dead, as I'm not taking chances with a High Inquisitor."

"How much stuff did you build in this system, Ryal!?" Oniye incredulously asked.

"Enough to put any military to shame."

Oniye was reluctant to go through with the proposal, but the choice was taken out of her hands when Mysta ordered the comms officer, "Open a transmission to High Inquisitor Barr. It's time for the hunted to become the hunter."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story! What did you guys think, as it had plenty of action and scheming on both sides? So, the Shadow Alliance is preparing two risky gambits to thwart the Emprie’s plans, and Barr is changing his attack against the Jedi. Sounds like a lot of action is upon the horizon. Now that this chapter’s done, how are you doing on Sunday, October 21, 2018? I’m all right, as I have to go to work in less than an hour, but it’ll be the last day to work for this week. Oh, and I’ve got to get to work on my research paper tomorrow, so I’ll be plenty busy for a while, so I probably won’t be able to write that much for a couple of days. By the way, did you guys hear that Butch Hartman is creating a brand new Danny Phantom Halloween special? I can’t wait for that hit show to return, if just for one more special. Now, I’d better get to work on getting this published, as I hope to get it published by late tonight, or tomorrow night. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this cool evening of Tuesday, October 23, 2018? I’m doing all right, if a little stressed, as I’ve begun to gather the sources for my research paper, and it’ll be a time-consuming hassle, so I’ll be plenty busy for the next three weeks. Oh, and I’ve begun to play Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening, and I’ve already cleared the Blackmarsh quest, giving me 30 Gamerscore points. So, I’m sorry that I haven’t written any yesterday, but I needed a break to rest my mind from writing, and because I need to wait for the revisions for Chapter 35. Fortunately, they should be up by tomorrow, so I think that it’s okay to start writing. So, our heroes are in quite a pickle, and they’ll need more than a miracle to survive this one. Well, let’s see if the rest of the heroes survive this battle. On with the Story!
> 
> (Thursday, October 25, 2018 Addendum) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this cold day? I’m all right, as I had school today, and will be busy this weekend with college and work, so I’d better get some writing in today. Oh, and, I’ll soon have Chapter 35 published, which is a relief, as it’s finally been revised. So, let me ask you all a question: do you all have too many books at home, because I sure do, and I’m donating a bunch of them to my local help center tomorrow to free up some space? Oh, and, yesterday, I played more of Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening, getting 60 Gamerscore points from completing the Wending Wood and reaching Level Thirty as a male Human noble. Well, I’d better get back to writing. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (6:31 PM) Good news, guys. As of over an hour ago, I’ve published Chapter 35. That makes me happy, as I’ll be busy with school starting tomorrow or Saturday. Well, back to writing, because I might go to bed early for volunteering and work tomorrow. Well, have a nice night. 
> 
> (Friday, October 26, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this cold, rainy day? I’m all right, as I volunteered for over an hour before I had to leave due to the help center shutting down its donations area, and then had some hot pizza for lunch before getting home over an hour early. So, I figured that I’d write one more day before getting to work on homework tomorrow, as I’ve got about five hours of work tonight. On the bright side, I got paid a handsome sum for all of the hours I put into the movie theater. Well, I’d better get back to writing before I have to go to work in about two hours. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Saturday, October 27, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. What’s going on in this cold evening? I’m hunkered down in my warm home, safe from the elements. And, I’m watching recorded episodes of Boruto: Naruto: Next Generations right now, which are very impressive and hilarious, which takes the edge off of my mind right now. Man, do I wish I watched Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden back when I was growing up, as it easily rivals Dragonball Z in awesomeness. At least I learnt about it in 2010 and kept tabs on it ever since. So, I don’t have to work tonight, which freed up my evening for writing. I’ve already written over eleven hundred words in this chapter. Oh, and I’ve read a little of my Billy Graham book, and I’ve got about 140 pages left to read before I move onto the latest book in the Killing series by Bill O’Reily. After that, I think that I’ll read a few fiction books and fiction-related material to take a break from history for a while. By the way, in case you aren’t aware, I am insanely craving more original Star Wars Expanded Universe books and comics, and I can’t stand what the higher ups in Lucasfilm are doing with it right now for so many reasons. For instance, have you all heard that Kathleen Kennedy confirmed that there’s no Boba Fett movie in the works? If that movie was really happening, and it was set in the Expanded Universe, then I’d watch it, and buy the books and comics on it, as it sounds so badass, and I WANT THE OLD WAYS BACK SO BAD!!!! (Laughs maniacally). But seriously, though, I want the old ways back, and I only pray that it can be resurrected one day, not just for me, but for all of the other dissatisfied Star Wars fans. So, back to writing, as I’ve babbled enough for one night.

**Three Minutes Later**

 

Ferren could feel the confusion sweep over the diminishing Shadow Alliance pilots, filling his twisted heart with satisfaction at the disarray that he could cause.

 

 _If only the Jedi fell this easily!_ Ferren frustratingly thought before his astromech droid, R6-U4 warbled to his master.

 

“What do you mean Captain Delani’s bouncing a transmission our way? We’re in the middle of a pitched space battle, for _krethin_ g’s sake!” 

 

Arsix explained the details to the High Inquisitor, causing his eyes to shoot wide open before he growled, “Put it through.”

 

Soon enough, the confident voice of Mysta Ryal filtered through, “ _Why don’t you stop picking on the guppies, and go after the holy mackerel?_ ”

 

“Bold talk, coming from a coward who doesn’t dare to show himself while his brother and his friends face death itself down on the planet’s surface.” Ferren rebutted.  

 

“ _Says the man who fled three of his former comrades to go after a few easy kills._ ” Mysta countered before Captain Delani came through on a private channel,

 

“ _Sir, we’ve triangulated the signal of the transmission. Once our reinforcements arrive, we can plan an attack on the-_ ”

 

“Belay that, Captain.” Ferren interjected. “Have four fighter squadrons and our three standby Imperial Commando Special Unit teams follow me into the asteroid field in twenty minutes. I’ll go on ahead and clear the way for our forces to attack the main base.”

 

“ _Sir, I must, respectfully protest this decision. We need you here, leading our forces against the enemy if we’re to endure until our reinforcements arrive. If you leave, our forces will be decimated!_ ” Delani all but pleaded to her superior.

 

Ferren could not understand why this woman would not obey his orders, but refrained from causing her head to burst, if only to keep some semblance of command in the Imperial fleet, and to avoid being hunted down by the Emperor afterwards for his gross failures.

 

“The enemy’s already lost several fighter squadrons and Partisan frigates thanks to me, and our reinforcements will be here less than three hours. You’re more than capable of holding your own against these interlopers.” Ferren dismissed before redirecting his fighter towards the asteroid field.

 

**Meanwhile, on the _Exactor_**

 

 _You’ve gotta be kidding me! Why, why, I ask the Emperor, would he appoint such vain fools in charge of so many vital Imperial posts!?_ Delaini ranted before reluctantly following her orders.

 

“Get our commando teams ready for deployment, and find four squadrons of our best fighters ready for following High Inquisitor Barr in nineteen minutes.”

 

She only prayed to whatever gods were listening that her forces would survive this engagement.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Imperial I_ -class Star Destroyer _Defiance_**

****

“Get those doors open! We need to reach the brig before Bo-Katan decompresses the ship!” Staven bellowed to his twenty-four surviving Partisans as they struggled to slice through the ship’s doors to the detention center.

 

The Partisans and Mandalorians had infiltrated the Star Destroyer through separate airlocks, and were quickly blasting their way through the defenseless capital ship’s levels.

 

The Mandalorians had just reached the _Defiance_ ’s bridge, and would soon follow the predetermined plan of decompressing the air out of the Star Destroyer, while the Partisans only had one set of doors to go through before reaching the control center for the detention block.

 

Unfortunately, the Partisans were slowly giving up ground against the swelling numbers of the Stormtroopers, and they had, at best, five minutes before they would be overwhelmed.

 

Benthic, a seventeen-year-old Tognath from Yar Togna before the Imperial invasion and enslavement, hurrahed in victory as the doors to the prison began to open, [Success!]

 

“Nice work, Benthic!” Staven praised his lieutenant. “All right, everyone in! Double-time it, people!”

 

The Partisans quickly bolted to the door, while one unfortunate Zabrak got hit by a lucky shot, dropping him where he stood.

 

 _You’ll be remembered, my friend._ Staven silently vowed before Benthic blasted the door’s control panel to ensure that no one could follow them. The human then activated the prison’s doors, closing just before the Imperials could pursue them.

 

After breathing a sigh of relief, the Partisan officer turned to see his men aiming their weapons at the prison staff and guards, making the man proud at their discipline during such a vital mission.

 

Staven then pulled out his comlink, “All right, Kryze. We’re all secure in the prison. Go ahead and vent the Defiance.”

 

One of the wardens scarily shouted, “Are you insane!? There are tens of thousands of crewmen in the ship! You can’t kill them all!”

 

Staven then curled his mouth in a vengeance-filled snarl, and countered, “Is it not the same as when the Empire’s ignored the rules of engagement to destroy civilian transports, enslave entire species, and uproot people from their homes to fit the Imperial war machine?”

 

He then knocked his blaster rifle’s but against the officer’s head, and continued, “Your kind killed my entire family on Onderon after they protested the usurpation of King Dendup! You've enslaved and destroyed billions of people on thousands of worlds, all because they got in the way of your 'progress.'  As far as I’m concerned, you’re getting off easy here.”

 

Immediately afterwards, he ordered the captive officers, “We know that you’ve got a bunch of civilians captive in this ship. Release them from their cells, and we’ll keep you alive long enough to stand trial for your complicity in the Empire’s atrocities.”

 

The head warden could see no other outcome that wouldn't erupt in the massacre of him and the rest of the prison staff. Loyalty be damned, their lives mattered more. Still, he probably wouldn't live after this even if the Empire won the day. With the look of a dead man walking, he moved to the terminal station. "I'll… Emperor forgive me, I'll release the prisoners."

 

“Smart move, Imp.” Staven only waited until he could stun the Imperials, regretting that his orders were to preserve the lives of as many of their enemies as they could for potential recruitment, or hostage exchanges.

 

**Meanwhile, On the _Defiance_ ’s Bridge**

 

“And people think that we’re bloodthirsty killers.” One of the Mandalorians commented to Bo-Katan, who was busy coordinating the efforts to reactivate the Defiance’s main systems.

 

“Considering that you’re gonna murder over thirty thousand brave souls to take this ship and save a handful of traitors, I’d say that you’re both tied.” The _Defiance_ ’s captain muttered before being blasted by a stun bolt by the same Mandalorian.

 

“Enough banter with the enemy.” Bo-Katan scolded, “Get your oxygen systems ready, because in a minute, I’m gonna knock out every Imperial in this Star Destroyer.”

 

“Too bad that we can’t get a photo of the Partisans. That Staven needs to be taken down a peg for his brutality.” Another of the Nite Owls commented, whose particular remark made Bo-Katan smirk underneath her helmet.

 

“All right. Everything’s set. Activating knockout gas.” Bo-Katan activated the modified life support system for the _Defiance_ , and, with the level of oxygen lowered just enough to knock out the entire Star Destroyer’s complement long enough for the Shadow Alliance to defeat the Empire here.

 

As the modified oxygen took effect, Bo-Katan contacted the four other teams, “This is Squad Leader Kryze. Status report.”

 

“ _The_ Obedience _is under our command, and the prisoners have been secured._ ”

 

“ _That goes double for the_ Harbinger.”

 

“ _Don’t forget about the_ Harrower.”

 

“ _And the_ Leviathan _’ll be ready in five minutes._ ”

 

“Excellent. Let’s get ready to give these Sith dogs a hammering they’ll never forget!” Bo-Katan proclaimed, before shouting, “ _OYA!_ ”

 

The rest of the Mandalorians soon took up the war cry, their combined vocals echoing throughout the emptying ship.

 

**Five Minutes Later**

 

**Onboard the _Exactor_**

                                     

“Sir, we’re getting a power surge from the _Defiance_ , _Harbinger_ , _Harrower_ , _Leviathan_ , and _Obedience_!” A sensors officer warned Captain Delani, who snapped her head towards the direction of the five previously disabled capital ships.

 

Suspecting something that was suspicious amiss, and, trusting her instincts, she ordered the crew, “I want a communication with the fleet, and prepare the turbolasers for fire on those ships in case they’ve been captured. And inform Hand Quest of the probability that five more ships have been compromised.”

 

“Of-of course, Captain.” The lead communications-officer stuttered.

 

 _It’s your funeral if Hand Quest tries to kill you._ He thought as he worked to carry out all of the orders.

 

**Five Minutes Later**

**Within Gardna Base’s Entrance One**

Sarcev had, upon hearing Captain Delani’s report from the _Exactor_ , never felt such a horrific rage swallow him whole, as he had worked hard to cultivate a calm and controlled attitude in order to work efficiently with the non-Force-Sensitives in the Empire.

 

Unfortunately, he found his anger overtake him at the blunders that Captain Traynor had enabled to diminish the blockade, and he unleashed a primal scream in the Force that caused the eardrums of both Shadow Alliance and Imperial troops near him to burst from the shockwave. This attack of Dark Side energy made everyone scream in incomprehensible pain as they clutched the areas where their ears used to be.

 

Sarcev, seeing the carnage around him, vowed to publicly humiliate Captain Traynor before executing her for her idiocy and incompetence if both of them survived this horrific military campaign.

 

He also vowed to make sure that Barr was brought before the Emperor to answer for his abandonment of his responsibilities as a fleet commander.

 

Making sure that his forces were still in this onslaught, he contacted his teammates, “Sing! Kravous! Report!”

 

“ _The walkers are advancing just ahead of schedule, boss! As for me, I’m having fun blasting these ants into oblivion with the big guns._ ” Kravous enthusiastically, and perhaps a tad maniacally, exclaimed.

 

“ _My men are getting hammered from the enemy’s troops and assault cannons, but we’re pushing through to the tunnel entrance!_ ” Aurra shouted through the artillery fire.

 

“Good. Don’t stop for anything, because, thanks to Traynor and Barr, we’re on our own.” Sarcev warned his two organic companions.

 

Turning to face the approaching N-K Necrosis, he ordered, “I need you by my side when we face the Jedi, because I doubt that I can beat them on my own.”

 

“With respect, Hand Quest, surely three adolescents are no match for you, given the high rank that the Emperor bestowed upon you.” N-K humbly dismissed the subtle praise being directed at him.

 

“These three Jedi have been in the Unknown Regions, fighting would-be gods and only Force-knows what for the last four years, so I'd say that their skills are a match for mine.” Sarcev rebutted.

 

Calming his stressed mind, he continued, “You’re the best-equipped being among my team to fight against Jedi, because you were programmed with all of General Grievous’s skills, but without any bit of his damning arrogance. I have faith that you will live up to your predecessor’s name when the time comes, my friend.”

 

N-K was touched by the gesture of trust that the Emperor’s Hand was giving him, for he never had anyone that he considered to be his friend. In a warrior's salute, he slammed his fist against his armored chest as he vowed,“Then I will do my best to live up to your trust in me, my… my friend.”

 

“Okay, enough of the sappy stuff, Sirs. We’ve got to keep advancing if we’re gonna break through the Shadow Alliance’s lines.” Commander Keller warned the two new friends as he and his squad of Snowtroopers approached them with an AT-TE.

 

The Clone Commander then offered the two Jedi hunters, “You guys want a lift to the main base, because the Shadow Alliance is retreating deeper into this ship?”

 

“Beats running out through all of this cold.” Sarcev graciously accepted the invitation, with N-K following his newfound friend into the warm walker.

 

**Meanwhile, In the Hoth Asteroid Field**

 

 _How many deathtraps does this man have in here!?_ Ferren raved as he fired off the last of his concussion missiles out to divert the asteroid projectiles that were pursuing his interceptor.

 

Arsix screamed in Droidspeak, and Ferren angrily responded, “Yes, I know that we’re all out of missiles, and that we’ve gone into four traps, but it doesn’t matter! We’re not stopping until we find Mysta and his base.”

 

Altering his ship’s frequency, he ordered Captain Delani, “Delani, it’s been twenty minutes since I gave the order. Where are the fighters and commandos!?”

 

“ _They’re coming, High Inquisitor Barr! But I beg of you, come back to the battle at hand! We’ve lost control of the_ Defiance _,_ Obedience _,_ Harrower _,_ Harbinger _, and_ Leviathan _to the Shadow Alliance, and our forces are getting hammered hard by the enemy!_ ”

 

“How did you lose control of five _karking_ capital ships, and how are you still alive after telling Hand Quest of such a gross display of incompetence!?” Ferren roared, now utterly fearing for his life after the Emperor learnt of him shirking his responsibilities, and losing two _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers, a  _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer, and two  _Acclamator II_ -class assault ships to the Jedi.

 

“I DON’T KNOW!!!” Delani wept, obviously beginning to break down from the pressure of her crumbling command. “The Mandalorians and Partisans infiltrated our disabled capital ships, and somehow knocked out every man on each ship to take control!”

 

“Just find a way to keep the blockade alive until the reinforcements arrive! They’ll be here in about two and a half hours. High Inquisitor Barr, out!” Ferren roared out.

 

“ _But, how are we supposed to-?_ ” Delani protested before being cut off by Ferren, who knew that the only way that he could redeem himself was if he killed the three Jedi and Vega’s relatives for their decimation of the Imperial fleet.

 

Reaching out with the Force, Ferren sensed an utterly terrified presence emanate from one of the nearby asteroids, and recognized the presence of his captive subordinate, Imperial Intelligence Captain Danielle Ragar.

 

Recognizing that this unexpected find might be a diversion or trap, but knowing that Danielle could provide intelligence on Mysta’s asteroid defenses, activated his communication systems,

 

“Commando Squad Borgo, I have a target for you to investigate. I’m logging an asteroid that houses a captive Imperial Intelligence captain, and I need you to extract her from captivity. Once you have located her, patch her into my system to I can debrief her.”

 

“ _Copy that, High Inquisitor Barr. We’re beginning deployment now, and we’ll head to the assigned coordinates. Squad Leader Borgo, out._ ” The Imperial Commando dutifully responded before ending the communication.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

“All right, boys. Looks like we’re expected, so stay sharp.” Laum, the commando squad leader, told his three teammates as they exited the _Raider_ -class Corvette.

 

They had found the asteroid that High Inquisitor Barr informed them of, and the hangar doors opened up to allow the shuttle unfettered access into the hidden fortress.

 

“Getting readings of a single life form deeper in this station. It might be the boss’s captured agent.”

 

Double-timing it, the four clones cautiously advanced from the asteroid’s hangar to its armory, where they noticed its vacancy.

 

“You think they rigged this whole place to explode the second we find the Intelligence captain?” Carth, the squad’s second in command, wondered out loud.

 

“Wouldn’t surprise me. These subversives will do anything to get even a handful of us, given our skills at killing so many of them.” Primo acknowledged.

 

“Enough banter. Let’s just get the captain, and get the hell out of here before something goes wrong.” Grima interjected, not one for small talk during a mission.

 

Reaching the station’s medical wing, the four Imperial Commandos heard a faint whimpering, and saw a woman tied up to a chair while several wires connecting her to a life-support system.

 

From an initial scan from Primo, he noticed several bruised organs, cracked ribs, and erratic brainwaves emanating from her mind.

 

Laum, betting that this was the woman they were after, activated his armor’s built-in comlink to talk to Ferren, “High Inquisitor, we’ve got Captain Ragar, but she’s banged up pretty bad. We’re not sure if she’s able to be moved, or if she’s even conscious.”

 

“ _Do whatever you have to in awakening her, because we need every tidbit of intel that she can give us on the enemy. We’re running out of time._ ” Barr urgently replied.

 

As soon as Barr finished speaking, Danielle’s eyes bolted wide open, and she took in several gasps of breath to get her bearings before she began to shriek, “No! No! NO MORE! I’m begging you, Ryal! I-”

 

Taking in her surroundings, she noticed the four Imperial Commandos, and wrongly assumed that they were here to execute her. “Please, don’t kill me! It’s not my fault! Ryal needs to be stopped now before he deals any more damage to the Empire! He has all of my information on his family’s murders, and all of the clearance codes that I gained when Barr recruited me!”

 

 “ _What is she talking about?_ ” Barr lowly asked Laum.

 

“Looks like Mysta broke her, and she’s delirious from the aftereffects of what ever he did to her.” Laum turned to face Primo, “Primo, you got a diagnosis on her?”

 

“Hypersensitive eyes, imbalanced nervous system, and unaware of her surroundings. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that a bor gullet got in her head.”  Primo speculated while injecting one of his syringes into her bloodstream.

 

“Worse.” Danielle groaned as the medicine took effect, and she calmed down from her paranoia.

 

Continuing to speak, she remorsefully said, “Mysta all but tortured me for hours to get the information out of my skull, but that wasn’t enough. He had to attach me to a tube that forcefully took the intel out of my mind.”

 

“How could she have survived that? That kind of interrogation would have killed anyone.” Primo wondered out loud, recalling from his studies on various forms of torture on how the Hutt Cartel sometimes used a similar method to extract vital information from its prisoners, such as Katha Niar from Vitiate’s Sith Empire during the Conquest of Makeb.

 

“Mysta… He refined the process to keep me alive. Said something about wanting to put me on trial to show the galaxy what the Empire’s all about.” Danielle muttered, struggling to stay awake from the exhaustion that was seeping into her very core.

 

Ferren, instead of erupting into a rampage from learning of Danielle breaking from Mysta’s interrogation, coldly said, “ _I want her executed for her failures. Now. Once you’ve killed her, follow me to Mysta’s main base, and we’ll kill everyone on that infernal asteroid._ ”

 

“Are you sure, sir? Your orders were to-” Laun began to protest, before Ferren interrupted him,

 

“ _Don’t trifle with me, clone. I want her dead for her failures, and I want her dead immediately so that I can get more support._ ”

 

Laun, seeing no way to save this woman’s life without putting his squad in harms’ way, neutrally complied, “Yes, Sir. We’ll join you once we finish up here.”

 

“ _Good. High Inquisitor Barr, out._ ”

 

Ending the communication, the Clone Stormtrooper told Primo over their private comm channel, “Barr just gave us new orders. We gotta slot her and link up with his task force, so give her your most painless poison.”

 

Primo, knowing that Laun was trying to give Danielle a merciful death to ease their minds, nodded in understanding, and pulled out an unmarked syringe.

 

Injecting it into the woman’s bloodstream, Danielle immediately began to lose consciousness, and worriedly said, “What’s happening?”

 

“Don’t worry, Captain. It’s just a sedative for the journey back to the _Exactor_ for treatment.” Laun gently said, feeling his insides twist up from killing a fellow Imperial on a High Inquisitor’s say-so.

 

“Good. Tell High Inquisitor Barr… I’m sorry…” Danielle whispered as she drew her last breaths.

 

Not even a handful of seconds later, a series of explosions took out the asteroid, with a roaring inferno enveloping the four commandos before they could even react, killing them instantly. 

 

*

Barr felt the near-simultaneous deaths of Captain Ragar and her would-be rescuers, and cursed at himself for wasting four good soldiers dealing with a problem that he foolishly delegated to others instead of having one of the capital ships destroy the base from the outside.

 

 _Just another thing that Mysta and his cohorts will answer for before I extract every piece of intelligence from their minds, and then kill them for crossing me._ Ferren swore.

 

He then sensed the arrival of his squadrons of commandos and starfighters, and noticed that they were comprised of two Raider-class Corvettes, two squadrons of V-Wings Starfighters, and a squad of ARC-170s. Wanting to know what happened to the fourth squadron, he spoke into his interceptor’s comlink, “All ships, this is High Inquisitor Barr. Can someone fill me in on why we’re missing twelve fighters?”

 

“ _This is Foxtrot Leader, in charge of the ARC 170s. We had a squad of TIEs with us, but they got… well, for lack of a better word, wrecked, by the defenses.”_

 

 _That’s what we get for sending the worst fighters in the galaxy into an asteroid field._ Ferren seethed before grinding out, “Understood. We’re nearing the station, and we’re expecting heavy resistance. Prepare to engage the enemy from all sides.”

 

**Meanwhile, on the _Exactor_**

 

Captain Delani was cracking under the strain of commanding a doomed fleet, as she only had four _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers, one _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer, one _Acclamator_ II-class assault ships, and three Imperial Light Cruisers, each of which suffering damage in one form or another, against the Shadow Alliance’s numerically superior fleet.

 

Due to the hostages that the Empire held, the Shadow Alliance was launching precision strikes against the fleet, disabling key systems on each capital ship, while decisively destroying two of the remaining Imperial Light Cruisers.

 

Knowing that, with every ship’s shields and key systems faltering under the strain, her fleet would be disabled and drifting helpless long before the Imperial reinforcements arrived in less than two hours, and knowing what it was that the Shadow Alliance was after, the Imperial commander made the only choice that could save the most number of men under her deteriorating fleet, and sadly ordered her head communications officer, “Open a channel to Captain Denimoor. It’s time to talk terms of surrender.”

 

Most of her crew was horrified at the prospect of surrendering to insurgents, and Delani reiterated her order, this time with more authority and confidence, “We need to negotiate the terms of our surrender if any of us expect to survive this battle. I’ll take full responsibility for whatever flack gets sent our way, but that won’t mean anything if we’re all dead in a couple of hours. Now, get Denimoor on the channel.”

 

Understanding the situation better now, and appreciating the captain’s gesture of support, the _Exacto_ r’s crew loyally carried out the orders, and the image of the composed Dalin appeared in under two minutes.

 

“ _Captain Delani. I must admit, I’m surprised to see you in command of the_ Exactor _. I assumed that Captain Traynor was in charge of the fleet in Hand Quest’s absence._ ” Dalin politely began to converse with Delani.

 

“She’s been detained for gross incompetence.” Delani curtly explained before getting right to business. “Anyway, cut the small talk. My crew already sent you our offer to parley, so let’s get right to it. You want the prisoners that we have in our custody, and we want to survive this encounter.” 

                                                                                              

“ _We can offer you more than that, Nelia Delani._ ” A younger male voice spoke up before the image of Tau Palpatine appeared, startling the entire bridge’s crew with the Palpatine scion speaking to them.

 

Nelia, however, managed to maintain her composure, and glared at Dalin, “Is this an attempt to intimidate us into surrendering? Because, if it is, it’s a low move, using the Emperor’s kidnapped son as a figurehead for your rebellion.”

 

Tau annoyingly rolled his eyes at the misled accusation, and curtly said, “ _No, Captain. We’re going to convince you to join our alliance. And, I’m not the son of that demon spawn. That’s just propaganda used to delegitimize the Shadow Alliance. Believe it or not, I’m the cloned, and very reluctant, great-great-grandson of that demonic Sith Lord from the future._ ”

 

After recovering her slack jaw, Nelia began to get genuinely annoyed, and promptly responded, “Look, neither of us have the time for nonsense stories of Jedi from the future, or a poorly-timed attempt to convince us to defect. I just want to keep my people alive, and I’m willing to trade the hostages for freedom.” 

 

“ _You do realize that, once we deal with High Inquisitor Barr and Hand Quest, the Emperor won’t look kindly on this failure of two of his best servant, right? He’ll purge the ranking officers of your fleet for their failures, and give the surviving troops the worst jobs possible to make this failure disappear._ ” Tau probed the woman’s lack of planning ahead.

 

“And I suppose that you’ve got a better idea than returning to the Empire, such as by joining your mad cause?” Nelia impatiently asked. 

 

“ _Well, the thought did cross our minds, madam._ ” Cassius interjected, joining this conversation, much to everyone else’s consternation.

 

“ _Cassius! Do you have to interrupt every talk that I have with the enemy commanders?_ ” Dalin exasperatingly demanded.

 

“ _What can I say? I’m considered to be a sparkling conversationalist._ ” Cassius proudly proclaimed.

 

“ _Uh… Sorry to interrupt, but I have an idea that might benefit all of us._ ” Tau interjected while pinching the brim of his nose.

 

Turning to face Nelia, he said, “ _Look, we’re both short on time, and we want a swift resolution to this battle to save lives. Right?_ ” To which, Nelia only nodded in confirmation.

 

“ _Well, then, why don’t you ask the crew if they’re willing to defect to the Shadow Alliance? If they are, then they can join us in the rest of our ships in holding off the approaching Imperial fleet. As for those who don’t wish to defect, they will be safely deposited to the nearby world of Deyer, where they can find transport back to Imperial Space._ ”

 

The _Exactor_ ’s crew could hardly believe the offer that they were being offered, as they were quite divided over the generous request that Tau was offering.

 

Nelia was not so divided, and said as much, “Sorry, Tau, but, even if I were to agree to this offer of yours, there’s no way that the rest of the fleet would agree to it. But, I have a counteroffer. Since you have control over a good chunk of my fleet, I’m allowing you to keep the ships that you stole, if you agree to allow us to safely exit the system.”

 

“Actually, we might be amenable to joining their cause.” The _Exactor_ ’s XO replied, much to Delani’s astonishment.

 

Continuing his train of thought, he explained, “Besides the self-preservation in me that wants to survive the Emperor’s undoubtedly excruciating punishment for our failures, I want to put a stop to the Empire’s atrocities that we’ve been complicit in. We swore an oath to protect the galaxy from disaster and chaos, and all that I see is that the Empire is the disaster and chaos. We owe it to all those that have died in this delusion to correct the wrongs that Tau’s father has allowed to perpetuate.”

 

To raise further conflict in the Imperial captain’s mind, all but two members of the crew nodded their heads at this declaration.

 

Desperate to avoid defecting and risking her family’s safety, she protested, “That’s a fine sentiment, Lieutenant, but I doubt that the rest of the fleet would be amenable to high treason, especially against the Emperor’s Hand and a High Inquisitor.”

 

“ _Oh, they would._ ” Said the captain of the _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyer _Tenebrae_ , interjecting herself in this discussion.

 

Resuming her speech, she told her counterpart, “ _I’ve been broadcasting this transmission to the fleet, and we’re all in agreement. There’s no way that we’re gonna die just because a power-mad High Inquisitor and his commander are willing to sacrifice us for a personal vendetta. We’re all committed to stopping the Empire from killing good people, and we’re prepared to engage the rest of the Imperials when they arrive._ ”

                                                                                            

Delani could hardly believe that the rest of the fleet captains were willing to defect so easily, and wondered what terrible crimes they witnessed or committed in service to the Empire. Realizing that there was only one thing that she could do to continue being free, she sighed in defeat, “Very well. I’ll join this merry band of insanity. But,” She turned to face Tau, and told the Shadow Alliance leader, “You’ve got to get our families out of harm’s way, or there’ll be hell to pay.”

 

“ _Done, and done._ ” Tau immediately agreed, “ _I know of some people who can get your families to safety, and a few safe worlds where they can start over. Now, Captain Delani, Captain Denimoor and Cassius Tarquin are in joint command of this fleet, and will hold off the Imperial fleet until my fleet arrives. The only three problems that I foresee are High Inquisitor Barr, Hand Quest, and the ground army under their command._ ”   
  


“ _Mysta contacted us not long ago, and he said that he was evacuating his station as part of a plan to take out High Inquisitor Barr. I’d put him on the channel, but he’s likely trying to take out that egomaniac right now._ ” Dalin noted.

 

“ _Then we’ll just have to trust in our allies to deal with them, because too much is at stake now to leave anything to chance._ ” Tau worriedly stated, before finishing the conversation, “ _I’ve got to go. We’re about to expect some turbulence on our journey here, and I can’t risk a transmission in a nebulae. Iluvatar watch over you all._ ”

 

After Tau ended the transmission, Nelia asked the obvious question, “Who the heck is ‘Iluvatar’?”

 

“ _The god that Tau and a bunch of his friend worships. We’ll tell you more about his faith later, but we have to prepare for the enemy fleet to engage us in less than two hours._ ” Cassius briefly explained.

 

“Right.” Delani understood, and sternly looked at her crew, who had already returned to their stations to carry out their new orders, minus the two who resisted, and were stunned by the _Exactor_ ’s XO.

 

**Meanwhile, In Phobos Station**

 

“Is he here?” Elain fearfully asked her brother as he equipped his personal slugthrower, _beskar_ sword and other Jedi hunting weapons to his armor.

  

“Just about. Which is why you need to go with the others to the secondary hangar, and get the hell out of here so that the rest of us can deal with Barr and his lackeys.” Mysta responded.

 

Elain, knowing that, if she was captured, it would spell game over for her and Mysta, acquiesced, and quickly hugged her brother before heading off to the backup shuttle bay.

 

Now reassured that his sister was safe from Barr’s clutches, he turned to Oniye, and showed a bloodthirsty smile as he said, “Ready to deal with a demented ex-Jedi, Captain?”

 

Oniye only nodded, and then resolutely responded, “I’ve killed too many good people in this galaxy. It’ll be good to help protect some of the good that’s still out there.”

 

The proximity alarms began to go off, and that indicated that Barr was entering the range of the station’s defenses.

 

“Let’s go. We’ve got a High Inquisitor to kill.” Mysta declared before leading the way to the hangar to await the arrival of his nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a particularly long chapter of this story, which had a lot of twists and turns, considering that the Shadow Alliance has a lot of new ships and troops coming their way, and that Mysta and Ferren are about to square off in their final showdown. I think that I’ll have a soundtrack for that one, and it’ll be from the Naruto series, “Reverse Situation {Spin and Burst Mix}” from YouTube, which is excellent. So, how are you doing on this good day of Monday, October 29, 2018? I’m doing well, as I have most of the day to relax, aside from doing some homework. Also, I have to get started on my full research paper tomorrow, so I’ll have my hands full for the next two weeks. On the plus side, I got my $20 from work yesterday, and had an easy shift last night, which was refreshing. Oh, I just realized that, as of now, I’ve surpassed 190,000 words in this story, bringing my total to a little under two hundred thousand. I can’t believe that I’ve written so much in just under four-and-a-half months! Man, am I motivated. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing in the next couple of days. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this cool evening of Tuesday, October 30, 2018? I’m doing well, as I have two more days before I have to get started on my research paper, which gives me a little more time to write before I get busy with the paper, and work. The latter is because I’ll have to work on Friday to Sunday evenings this weekend, so I’ll be pretty busy. Oh, and I still have to get Chapter 36 revised, so I might have to change a few things in this chapter before I get this one published. So, a lot of dark stuff has been happening over the last few days. Let’s take a moment of silence to honor those that were murdered in the Pittsburgh Jewish Synagogue, as I pray that they are in Heaven now, at peace and free from all suffering.
> 
> So, in more positive news, have you all read any good fanfictions lately? I’ve been reading some excellent Naruto fanfics, and they’re both located on my favorites page on fanfiction.net. I look forward to more great stories in the future. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter, as it’ll likely get a major character killed off, and the ground battle on Hoth will escalate. Oh, and the Imperial reinforcements will arrive by that point. Well, I’d better get started on the chapter. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Thursday, November 1, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this cool evening on the first night of November? I’m pretty stressed out, as I’ll be pretty busy with studying for a book quiz this Wednesday, and get started on writing my research paper tomorrow or Saturday, on account of my volunteering tomorrow. Oh, and I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to upload Chapter 36 yet, but I still need to get it revised. At least it’ll be great, given how long it is. So, I might not be able to write until Saturday, at the earliest, so I’d better get to writing in a couple of minutes. In other news, if I’m lucky, I’ll get to see Indivisible with my mother on Monday, as that’ll be my first free day after a three-night shift at work this weekend. Wish me luck. Oh, and, I’ll probably order a bunch of stuff online soon, given that it’s the beginning of November. That’ll be a good comfort with all of my schoolwork. 
> 
> (Sunday, November 4, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. Sorry to add another addendum but I had to let you know that I haven’t been able to write at all for the last three days, on account of my work, school, and volunteering this weekend. That, coupled with my accursed research paper, will keep me very busy for at least nine days, so I likely won’t get this chapter updated until then. I wish that it were otherwise, but my mind is going nuts right now with school, so I can’t write much for a while. Just pray for me, is all that I ask, as I’ll need it. So, yesterday, I made my monthly order, and two of my books already came this evening while I was at work. I can’t wait to read them after I finish off the Billy Graham book, as I’m nearing the end very soon. Oh, and my sister’s birthday is in sixteen days, and she’ll be fifteen. That’s gonna be crazy. Plus, The Grinch is coming out in theaters this Friday, and I’m sure that I’ll be very busy that weekend. On the plus side, I found $19 tonight at my theater, and I’ll get it in one week, which will help replenish my depleted cash funds. Well, I’d better get to writing for an hour or so. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Monday, November 5, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing today? I’m doing better, as I’ve begun to write my essay, and I’ve got help for it tomorrow. So, so far, so good in writing it. Oh, and two of my graphic novels from my order have shipped, with only a few more to go before I upgrade my collection. So, I’ve written over 3,200 words in this chapter so far, so I just might finish this one before Friday, if I’m lucky. Well, back to writing.
> 
> (7:03 pm Addendum.) Hey, guys. What’s going on in this cold evening? I’m doing well, as I finally finished the last of my Billy Graham book, and I’m ready to tackle a new book on the hunt for the last of the SS after World War II. Oh, and, as of now, I’ve written about a thousand words on this chapter today, which is very good considering my schedule. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to volunteer at my local help center on Friday to focus on writing the rest of my paper. Well, I’d better get some relaxing in before I go to bed for a busy day at school tomorrow. Oh, and, tomorrow’s Election Day in the United States, and I’ll be voting responsibly. Unfortunately, the 2018 midterm elections have me very nervous for the outcome, as I fear violence and pandemonium will erupt whichever way this election turns out. I just hope that the police and military are ready, but I pray that I’m wrong. Well, God bless your evening, all of you.

“All fighters, you know your mission. Cover us while we eliminate the Shadow Alliance and their leaders here.” Ferren ordered the three starfighter squadrons while he, in his interceptor, and his two _Raider_ -class Corvettes that each contained one of his two squads of Imperial Commandos, began their approach to the closed hangar doors.

 

As soon as the three elite ships and their starfighter escorts reached a certain distance from Phobos Station, its defenses came online, and everything quickly fell apart for the Imperials.

 

Several turbolasers, torpedo launchers, railguns, and laser cannons began firing at the Imperials, destroying two ARC-170s and five V-Wings immediately with the force of the blasts.

 

“ _Whoa! Where’d those defenses come from?_ ” An ARC-170 pilot exclaimed.

 

“ _Doesn’t matter! Just keep the enemy occupied so the commander can take out the enemy’s leadership!_ ” Foxtrot Leader ordered the rest of his team.

 

 _Took the words right out of my mouth._ Ferren silently complimented the squad leader for his determination to see the mission through, even at the cost of his team’s life.

 

Contacting his two commando teams, he ordered them, “All right. _Corvus_ , _Talon_ , expect heavy opposition once we enter Phobos Station. We won’t stop until every person in the base is dead, aside from Mysta and Elain Ryal.”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Both team leaders dutifully replied, before the Iktotchi noticed the hangar doors begin to open.

 

Despite knowing that this was an obvious ploy to draw him in, he knew that this was his only shot to earn redemption in the Emperor’s eyes for failing on every turn in his hunt for the Jedi, and ordered, “All ships, commence attack!”

 

With that order, the thirty-two ships charged at the asteroid base, attacking head on, despite the advanced defenses of the space station.

 

**Meanwhile, In Gardna Base’ Entrance One**

 

Sarcev, through his dark connection to the Force, felt the change of heart in Captain Delani and the other fleet captains, and knew that they had defected to the Shadow Alliance.

 

His heart plummeted at the revelation, and the knowledge that he would die in horrific torment by Sidious, for losing all but one of his fleet’s capital ships to the Jedi.

 

He then realized that, since he did not sense Ferren’s death in the system, the High Inquisitor must have abandoned his duties to settle a personal score, and quickly pulled out his comlink to type in Barr’s frequency.

 

Not a minute later, he heard the sounds of turbolasers going off in the background, and Ferren quickly scolded his superior, “ _I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my battle, Quest! I’m this close to capturing Mysta and his sister!_ ”

 

“How about the fact that you’ve doomed us all with your pettiness and idiocy, you lunatic!” Sarcev shrieked. “Captain Delani and her fleet had no choice but to surrender to the Shadow Alliance, and are now fighting on their side! Our reinforcements will be decimated when they arrive to the system. You had ONE FUCKING JOB, and you couldn’t even get that right because of a pathetic score to settle! Because of you, we’re both gonna be publically executed by the Emperor for your utter deranged and egomaniacal tendencies.”

 

“ _Don’t blame me! I’m not the one who surrendered the fleet to those fools!_ ” Ferren protested.

 

“Oh, I’ll blame you all that I want! Thanks to you, our army has no support, and we’re all gonna be killed by the Jedi once Tau and his fleet arrive!”

 

“ _Then let’s make the end memorable, into an example of what happens when the Empire is trifled with._ ” Ferren resolved before saying, “ _Barr, out._ ”

 

 _I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT FOOL!_ Sarcev raged while subconsciously causing the jugular veins of ten Shadow Alliance troopers to burst outside of the AT-TE, killing them in a matter of seconds.

 

“Impressive. Perhaps you should do that more often.” N-K, seeing the carnage unfold through a tactical monitor in the command AT-TE, attempted to lighten the mood with some well-intentioned, but poorly timed, humor.

 

“Not the time, N-K. We’re on our own in the system, and Barr’s practically doomed us all with his utter irresponsibility.” Sarcev groaned out, fearing the indefinable torture and very public execution that would follow if he managed to survive this botched battle.

 

“We are not dead yet, Hand Quest.” N-K consoled his friend. “And, if this is the end, let’s not spend it dealing with one of our own’s idiocy. Let’s meet fate head on, giving it our all.”

 

That energetic pep talk encouraged Sarcev to keep fighting, if not for the Empire, than for himself and his one friend in this cruel galaxy. He smiled and nodded his head in agreement, and contacted his armies. “All forces! This is Hand Quest! Status reports on breaching the other entrances!”

 

“ _This is Commander Bacara. My Galactic Marines are almost through the Droids at Entrance Eight, and will be ready to breach the entrance once we use our walkers on them._ ” The Clone Stormtrooper reported.

 

“ _This is Commander Veers._ We've encountered heavy resistance and turret fire at entrance six. We cannot advance further!” Maximilian Veers informed the Emperor’s Hand.

 

One after another, seven additional task forces reported in, and had great to moderate success in breaking through the Shadow Alliance’s defenses.

 

Sarcev figured that the three remaining task forces had been destroyed by the enemy, and vowed to avenge their destruction. He contemplated warning them of their fleet’s desertion, but knowing that morale was vital to this operation, held his tongue, and ordered his subordinates, “All right. Veers, take your forces and join Commander Bacara at Entrance Eight. As for the rest of you, inform me the minute that you’re through the defenses.”

 

Altering his comm signal, he ordered his Iridonian subordinate, “Kravous! Barr left us hanging, and our fleet’s defected the enemy! We’re on our own, and we need to continue our advance to kill all of Mysta’s subordinates before we’re overwhelmed.”

 

“ _Well, that complicates things._ ” Kravous cursed before blasting at an unseen target, and exclaimed, “ _Oh! That’s one more squad of enemy forces that won’t be bothering us!_ ”

 

Returning his attention back to Sarcev, he rhetorically asked, “ _Let me guess, you don’t want the troops to know of this, especially Sing, right?_ ”

 

“Ya think!?” Sarcev sighed in exasperation, “Just do what you can in that walker. We need to prepare for the worst, so get ready to unleash carnage on the enemy.”

 

Kravous chuckled in amusement “ _Buddy, that’s what I always bring onto our enemies._ ” He then ended the call, leaving Sarcev to plan a desperate strategy for destroying the Shadow Alliance’s base.

 

 _Oh, I’m so dead when this is all over._ Sarcev mentally groaned before contacting Aurra, and demanded, “Sing! Tell me you haven’t gotten all of your men killed!”

 

“ _Oh, calm down, you old man._ ” Aurra dismissed the Emperor’s Hand’s worry, “ _We’ve reached one of the entrances for the tunnel network with two hundred of the men you lent me, and we’re getting ready to push on ahead._ ”

 

“No! Do not go on without the main army! We need to work as a team if we’re going to defeat these Jedi.” Sarcev protested.

 

“ _Sorry, Quest, but I can sense Gabriel Jade and two of the Jedi near my position, and I’ve got a score to settle with him and his friend and family._ ” Aurra arrogantly ignored Sarcev’s warnings.

 

“Listen to me, Sing! We can’t take this base without you, and you can’t handle an entire Jedi-led army with just two hundred men!” Sarcev warned the humanoid bounty hunter. “If we don’t work together, we’ll all die from either battle, or the Emperor’s public execution, so grow the _kriff_ up, and start acting like a professional instead of some teenager who got rejected for a high school prom.” 

 

“ _Says the Jedi Washout that got sent to the Jedi Agricultural Corps, and got recruited by Palpatine to be his court jester!_ ” Aurra heatedly retorted, “ _Anyway, I’ll prove you wrong by bringing back the heads of the three Jedi! Sing, Out!_ ”

 

Aurra then cut the communication, and Sarcev growled, “Damn it, Sing!” Turning to face N-K and Keller, he vented, “The bloody fool is going to get herself and so many of our men killed, and all on a childish whim! How did the Emperor and Vader ever see anything worthy of serving the Empire in her?”

 

“Don’t ask me.” Keller evasively responded, “I’m just a Clone Commander. I prefer to keep things in black and white, rather than deal with all of these nuances of the Force.” He quickly added, “No offense, Hand Quest.”

 

“None taken.” Sarcev understood Keller’s point, and sympathized with the Clone Stormtrooper for his desire to keep things simple in this increasingly confusing galaxy.

 

“Personally, I just think that the Emperor considers her to be like a rabid Akk dog.” N-K insightfully commented.

 

That opinion made both Keller and Sarcev look at him with confusion, and the experimental droid explained, “You know what I mean. An Akk dog is a fiercely loyal predator, and if they’re psychologically injured, they’ll attack anything that gets in their way. Aurra’s like that with her childish grudge against the Jedi.” 

 

Changing the topic, N-K advised Sarcev, “Shouldn’t you get as many men as you can away from that maniac so that we’ll have more manpower when we assault the base? We all know that Sing will fail in her plan, and get all of those men killed.”

 

“Not without Sing finding out thanks to her built-in antenna, and slaughtering most of the troops before either they or the Shadow Alliance gets her. As painful as it is, those men are on their own.” Keller reluctantly countered, with Sarcev nodding his head in agreement.

 

 _That woman’s dead either way, so she’d better get lucky in her kills._ Sarcev vowed, hoping that he’d get to kill the hybrid bounty hunter for her gross incompetence and misuse of Imperial personnel.

 

**Meanwhile, In Gardna Base’s Command Center**

 

“Sing is coming.” Vega warned his brother-in-law, Daniel, and Ruby while they retreated deeper within the tunnel system.

 

“Alone?” Gabriel asked, eager to deliver some payback to the thug who helped capture Mysta and A’denn for the Empire.

 

“If only.” Vega muttered. “She’s got about two hundred Stormtroopers with her, and, if I’m reading her right, she’s hell-bent on killing us.”

 

“Then, why don’t we just take care of her before she kills us?” Ruby nervously asked, making everyone glance at her, indicating that the Remnant woman should continue. “We’ve got her outnumbered, and she’s making a rookie mistake in separating from her forces while we still have the home field advantage. If we corner her and her men in an unwinnable position, maybe we can convince her and her men to surrender.”

 

“Doubtful, Ruby.” Daniel sympathetically dashed Ruby’s hopes for lessening the bloodshed on Hoth. “Sing is too full of hatred to surrender to us, especially to, in her eyes, a bunch of children”

 

However, before Ruby could become too crestfallen, he continued, “However, I love the rest of the plan. If we can take out Sing and her men, it’ll buy us more time until we can get out of the system. You’re turning into quite a leader, Ruby.”

 

That last comment made Ruby blush in embarrassment, and Vega smirked at her awkwardness.

 

“Well, then, let’s get in contact with our men, and get right to it before Quest and the rest of his team make their way here.” Gabriel got right to the heart of the matter, and contacted Kal and Saw on his comlink.

 

“ _This better be good, Jade. We’ve got three entrances about to give, and a whole lot of Imperials who are eager to kill us all if they get their hands on us!_ ” Kal warned the younger bounty hunter.

 

“We’ve got a plan to take Sing out of the game.” Gabriel brusquely explained. “She’s isolated from the bulk of her army, and we can cut her off and take her off the board before the rest of the Imperials arrive. We just need a few dozen trained professionals, and at least a hundred of Mysta’s best droids if we’re gonna deal with that maniac.”

 

That caught both leaders’ attention, and Saw immediately volunteered, “ _Sign me up._ ”

 

Before anyone could question why the Partisan was willing to abandon his hatred of CIS Battle Droids, he explained, “ _Don’t get me wrong. I still hate those droids, and I’ll probably still do so for the rest of my life. But if it means taking out a key Imperial, I’ll put it aside for the battle._ ”

 

“ _And I know that Walon will join you, only if it means taking out that disgrace of a bounty hunter for good._ ” Kal added.

 

“Good. We’ll need all of the help that we can get if we’re gonna kill that _schutta_.” Vega gratefully thanked the two warriors, earning a slap on the head from Ruby.

 

“OW! What the heck was that for, Ruby?!” Vega exclaimed as he rubbed his sore head.

 

“Language, dear.” Ruby innocently responded.

 

"Really? I've said a lot worse than that, Ruby."

 

“ _Not the time for a lover’s spat, you two._ ” Saw humorously cut in, before adding, “ _Only question is, where are we gonna trap and kill that lunatic?_ ”

 

“ _Entrance Three. The Imps there were utterly destroyed by the defenses, and it’s close enough to get our forces in position before Quest gets his army ready for another big push._ ” Kal recommended to the group.

 

“Good idea.” Gabriel thanked the Mandalorian colonel before saying to his three comrades, “Let’s get moving before we eliminate that idiot of a hunter.”

 

The four fighters doubled their pace to outrun their hunters, eager to implement their newly formed plan.

 

**Meanwhile, In Phobos Station**

 

“Get ready, guys. Here come nine angry Imps!” Mysta warned Oniye and their seventy-man team as they prepared to destroy High Inquisitor Barr and his two commando squads.

 

 _Good thing that Elain and the others are escaping the station on their armed shuttles._ Mysta gratefully thought. Still, they needed to deal with Barr's forces, preferably before they landed in the hangar proper.

 

Beating him to it, one Clone Trooper brought out a rocket launcher, and fired a missile at a landing _Raider_ -class Corvette, hitting it near the ship’s bridge.

 

The resulting explosion tore through the ship, causing it to explode and damage the second Corvette while Ferren’s interceptor landed far enough to escape the explosion’s effects.

 

Mysta ordered through his comlink, “Oniye, take twenty-five men and deal with the commandos. The rest of us will take out Barr.”

 

“ _Giving us the easy target, are we?_ ” Oniye jokingly bantered in an effort to ease Mysta’s stressed mind.

 

“No.” Mysta simply responded, “Trying to keep Barr from killing you on sight for defecting, as I know that a Dark Jedi can do that. Mysta, out.”  

 

Motioning for his fifty remaining men to slowly approach the High Inquisitor’s Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor. They found an R6 astromech droid eject from the fighter, shrieking uncontrollably before the fighter’s cockpit opened, and a very familiar and hateful voice barked out, “Oh, SHUT UP!”

 

The Iktotchi quickly blasted the droid with a strong burst of lightning, causing the droid to explode into countless miniscule pieces. He then jumped out of his fighter, and landed near Mysta as if to confirm something.

 

Everyone took aim at the High Inquisitor, but Mysta stayed their hand, knowing that they would most likely be massacred by the Dark Jedi, and taunted Ferren, “Do you really think that you can handle all of us by yourself, Barr?”

 

“Don’t bother me with small talk, Mysta. You’ve all but doomed me to death at the Emperor’s hands for what you’ve done to my fleet, and you’re going to answer for it all.” Ferren swore before maliciously adding, “Once I slaughter all of your men and that traitorous worm of an ISB major, that is.”

 

That made Mysta’s eyes briefly shoot open in shock of Oniye being recognized so easily, making Ferren smirk in amusement. “Did you really think that I wouldn’t recognize Oniye Namada after her role in creating the strategy for eradicating the Jedi’s influence from the galaxy? I knew that she was captured at Nal Hutta after your boss made the alliance with the Hutts, but I would never have believed that she’d have joined you idiots in your doomed crusade.”

 

“Says the guy who lost an entire fleet to us.” Mysta rebutted, and continued before Barr could attack anyone. “How about we settle things? You and me, one on one.”

 

That proposal made Barr laugh boisterously at the bounty hunter’s audacity, and he responded after calming down, “You really think that you can defeat me in single combat? Your brain must be malfunctioning if you’re that deluded, Ryal.”

 

“This is between you and me, Barr. There’s no reason that any of our men have to get involved in our quarrel.” Mysta grimly replied.

 

“How noble, Ryal. You’re like a Jedi at heart, and that’s even more repulsive.” Barr drawled out. Weighing his options, he considered the seventy-six opponents that surrounded him, and knew that the odds were heavily stacked against him, given the mixture of Clone Troopers, Mandalorians, and Mysta’s personal staff.

 

Knowing that he was no Darth Vader or General Grievous, and that one of the Shadow Alliance troops could get lucky and gun him down, he nodded his head in agreement, and offered a proposal of his own, “If I win, then you and the wayward major come with me, and your friends in the station get to live to fight another day.” 

 

"You die. For all the people you've murdered and tortured, for hunting my family, and for generally pissing me off. No matter how this ends, Barr, you are not leaving this station alive."

 

"Humph. I guess I was wrong, Ryal. You've got a bit of a Sith in you after all." Ferren chuckled before drawing and igniting his two sabers. Mysta nodded once, and his men backed away to give them space. The moment they did, the High Inquisitor threw himself at Mysta like a screaming banshee, blades held forth and back.

 

 _Come on then!_ Mysta mentally snarled as he met Ferren's charge, drawing his _beskar_ blade. He threw his point forward, swiping away at Ferren's guard before they had the chance to attack, thrusting his blade forward and driving the Dark Jedi back a step. Ferren countered, more a probing attack than anything else, but Mysta took the initiative again, coming up on his left and nearly slicing his leg.

 

Ferren retreated several paces, getting distance with his blade held forth to keep Mysta from following. Mysta did not pursue, but instead started circling him. Ferren followed suit, taking a moment to regroup and think. Already, Mysta had proven himself an able swordsman and a fast one at that.

 

He also noted that his sword held up to his sabers, and considering it was designed like a Baskad, a Tuang falchion, it was a good bet that it was made from Mandalorian Iron. Ferren sighed. This was not going to be an easy bout, as his chance for that had been dashed the moment contact had occurred. He was going to have to get creative.

 

"Not bad, bounty hunter," Ferren pointed his saber at him, grinning, "a shame we hadn't met earlier. You would've made an excellent agent of his majesty's Inquisition."

 

"Pass."

 

"Thought so," and Ferren lunged with a snarl, slashing his blades in scarlet arcs that cleaved and swiped away at Mysta's guard. His strikes were like hammerblows, fast and deadly. Almost too fast. It took every ounce of concentration, training and experience for Mysta to catch and parry these attacks. It was almost like fighting mist and he knew he couldn't keep it up forever.

 

Ferren could feel his fatigue through the Force. He was strong, but he was only human, not blessed with the Force. Mysta would tire long before him, and with a manic grin, Ferren seized upon this advantage. He stepped in, unleashing a wave of thrusts and cleaves that kept Mysta on constant guard, never able to do much else.

 

Once he had Mysta where he wanted him, Ferren suddenly swung his saber right under Mysta's blade. Mysta stepped back at the last possible second, but not before the saber slashed him across the thigh and threw his sword upward. Now Ferren's other blade was coming downward to finish him off.

 

Mysta did the only thing he could think of. He dropped to the floor, Ferren's saber taking off quite a bit of his hair as it came down, and when he hit the floor, he fired off his jetboots. The afterburn sent him barrelling away and put Ferren on the floor.

 

"Impressive," Ferren chuckled as he rose to his feet, allowing Mysta to slowly and painfully do the same, "most impressive. But we both know how this will end."

 

"Sure we do," he snarled and he drew his bolt gun on the Dark Jedi. Ferren had seen what the weapon could do, how it had ripped apart even Death Trooper armor. One would be enough to kill him. Ferren moved with a speed that dazzled the onlookers, but it was still not fast enough.

 

Mysta had aimed for his head. Instead, it took off his horn. The micromunition within the bolt detonated on impact. The explosion knocked Ferren flat on his back, his ear and senses ringing, the left side of his face a mask of pain and blood. Ferren at first didn't feel anything, his mind feeling like soup and everything feeling so strange.

 

He felt for his face. Felt where the bone and metal fragments had torn into his face and become lodged in his cheek. He felt the flesh ragged and ripped apart around his mouth to the point that he could feel his teeth sticking through. The smell burning flesh and cordite smoke filled his nose, almost drowning him. Then the pain hit him with all the force it could manage. He felt on fire, like he was burning. In a way, he was.

 

"Had enough?" Mysta growled. The man came into sharp focus, and Ferren barred his teeth.

 

"I'm not finished yet, Ryal," and with all the strength he could manage, he rose to his feet. He did not scream. He would not allow his enemy the satisfaction, "And I'm not finished with you."

 

"Sure you are," Mysta smiled as he raised the bolt gun again, intent on ending the Inquisitor's life. Ferren shot his hand forward. Mysta grunted with a sudden sharp pain that struck him hard in the chest. He grasped at his chest, his breath left his body in short spurts as if he felt like something had just punch him in the groin. His mind left like it was underwater and it became impossible to think. Mysta gagged and fought to keep the contents of his stomach down.

 

He failed, and he found his lunch and change on the floor. He noticed through blurry vision that there was blood in his vomit. Mysta realized that Ferren had caused him to bleed internally. He hadn't been able to pop his arteries, but he had come damn close.

 

"You… bastard," Mysta snarled weakly.

 

"Told… you," Ferren growled back, the pain of his face on fire putting him weakly to his knees, "choke… on it."

 

Ferren tried to raise his hand, but found he couldn't. Mysta could feel the pressure against his mind, against his throat; like an invisible hand trying to strangle both. As he coughed up blood and fell to the floor, he saw Ferren was doing all he could just to crawl towards him.

 

"Screw you," Mysta grunted as he raised bolt gun on the Inquisitor. With the last bit of strength he had, he squeezed the trigger. The last thing Ferren saw before the lights went was a bright flash, and then there was darkness, and then nothing.

 

Mysta managed a tired smile, and then collapsed on the floor.

"Mmmmedddiccc…" he heard, the voice sounding a thousand miles away as the darkness claimed him too.

 

**Meanwhile, Within Garnda Base**

 

Sarcev suddenly felt a sharp shudder in the Force, and sensed the presence of Ferren be extinguished in an instant.

 

"Quest?" N-K asked him with concern.

 

"Barr is dead. Ryal killed him."

 

Informing N-K and Keller of the major loss, “Barr is dead because of his own stupidity.”

 

“It was to be expected, considering that bounty hunter’s resourcefulness, and Barr’s own arrogance.” N-K ruefully commented.

 

“Not helping, N-K.” Keller warned the droid, noticing the Emperor’s Hand’s rising temper.

 

“How long until we reach walking distance of the tunnel system, Commander?” Sarcev struggled to calmly breathe out, not wanting to take out his fury at the competent Snowtrooper Commander.

 

“No more than thirty minutes, Sir. The walkers are making quick work on the remaining defenses, and we’ll reach the entrance in twenty minutes before our forces debark.”

 

“Good. Keep me appraised of any developments.” Sarcev thanked the AT-TEs pilot before channeling his rage for the battle to come.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Within Gardna Base Entrance Three**

 

“ _Everyone’s in position, Gabriel._ ” Vega whispered to his brother-in-law as he noticed the hybrid Jedi hunter and her Snowtrooper escort enter the fortified entrance, and prepared alongside Daniel and Ruby to engage the woman, while the various Battle Droids, Mandalorians, Partisans, and ex-CIS soldiers took aim at the Imperial soldiers.

 

“Then engage on my command.” Gabriel whispered before raising his hand to Saw and Walon, who nodded in understanding before they motioned for their men to spread the word to attack the Imperials on Gabriel’s order.

 

 _The Imps are about to lose another of their best hunters._ Vega hopefully thought while he held his deactivated lightsaber, ready to activate it the moment Gabriel gave the okay to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story! So, one of the dramatis personae has been killed off, and the Imps are short one High Inquisitor. I can’t believe how simple it was to kill off that idiot of a Dark Jedi, but then again, Mysta did have the superior equipment. So, how are you doing on Tuesday, November 6, 2018? I’m doing all right, as my paper’s deadline has been extended to next Thursday, which gives me two extra days to put together my paper. Fortunately, I finished gathering my sources, and I’m ready to write more of my paper. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to write much for the next eight days or so, just a heads up. Oh, and I’m gonna get the new Mass Effect book tomorrow, which I know will be a good read. It’s just so sad that there won’t be any good games coming out for a while. But, I sure hope that there’ll be at least one amazing game released next year. In other news, it’s Election Day in the United States, and I sure hope that things turn out all right for everyone. One can only pray and hope. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as it’ll probably take some time to publish. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	39. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on this fine day of Wednesday, November 7, 2018? I’m doing well, as I’ve gotten started on my paper, and I’ve already made good headway into it. I also have a quiz tonight, so it’s a good thing I’m mostly prepared for it. So, last night, after I sent my draft of Chapter 37 to Squasher, KuriQuinn updated her “An Inch of Gold” story, and she’s got me hanging on the edge of my seat for the last four to five chapters of this story. It’s a Naruto/Boruto time travel fic, and it’s magnificent. I highly recommend it to any and all Naruto fans. I can’t wait for more of my favorite fanfictions to be updated, as I’m desperately craving good stories in my favorite franchises. So, I’ve almost reached two hundred thousand words in this story, and that’s amazing in less than five months. I’m really on a roll, even with my tight schedule. So, in the last chapter, High Inquisitor Ferren Barr was killed by Mysta, and Aurra Sing was next on the Shadow Alliance’s hit list. Oh, and the Empire’s reinforcements were close to arriving. So, it’s gonna be quite an action-packed chapter, which I’m sure you’ll all enjoy very much. Well, better get to writing, as I’ve only got about three hours to write today. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Thursday, November 8, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing today? I’m doing well, as I’ve finished another page of my paper. At this rate, I’ll be done with it by Sunday, I hope. I have to let you guys know that I won’t be able to write much tomorrow, as I’ll be busy with my paper and other homework. So, I got one of my graphic novels in today, and I loved it. I can’t wait for the rest of my packages to come so I can enjoy them all. Oh, and I got my Mass Effect Andromeda novel last night, and I can’t wait to read it. It’s just too bad that it’ll be the last Mass Effect novel that comes out for a while. Well, time to get writing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.
> 
> (Friday, November 9, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this dismal day, as it’s gloomy from all of the clouds and rain that we’ve had? I’m all right, as I wrote about 1 ½ pages of work for my paper, did some additional homework, and got the The Witcher: Season of Storms paperback novel through the mail today, which made my day. I can’t wait to get to read that book after the Bill O’Reilly, Dinesh D'souza, and Mass Effect books that I might have. Let me tell you, the latest Killing book is very disturbing for all of the corruption and hypocrisy that it unveils in the hunt for the SS war criminals. I wish that it never happened, as I’m a very sensitive soul, but I’m glad that many people haven’t forgotten about it, especially in this unstable political environment across the world. It’s vital that we never forget about the atrocities that happened so that we can take steps to make sure that they never happen again, no matter what the motives are. As for Dinesh D’souza, I can’t wait to read his latest book, as I’m sure that it’ll make me think long and hard over certain matters that relate to today. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve written almost a thousand words so far today. Wish me luck, as I’m gonna be working at my movie theater tomorrow from 12-8, so I won’t be able to write much afterwards. I just hope that it isn’t too busy at work, with all of the new movies coming out today, but at least it’ll increase my odds of finding good money if it is quite busy.
> 
> (Sunday, November 11, 2018 Addendum) Happy Veterans Day, everyone. A shoutout to all those brave men and women who have served in the United States’ military to defend the freedom of others. Unfortunately, this update is very grim, as I must beseech all of you to pray for Powerslammer, my friend who wrote two magnificent Dragon Age fanfictions, and inspired me to write in the first place, and his family, because a wildfire near a nuclear waste site is burning down Butte County, California, and he and the whole town had to evacuate the area. They got out of the area safely, but I fear for the aftermath and recovery process. Please take a little time to pray for them, as they could use all of the hopes and support that they can get.

Aurra could sense the numerous enemy forces surrounding her, and smirked at their pathetic attempt to ambush her.

 

 _Child’s play. These Jedi must be desperate if they think that they can take ME down in an ambush._ She sneered before her incomplete Jedi training gave her the foresight to pull out a green lightsaber and block the sniper shot that was aimed for her heart, deflecting it to harmlessly go against a wall of ice.

 

*

 

Saw grunted in disappointment at failing to assassinate the Jedi hunter, but took solace in knowing that the rest of his men were ready to engage the enemy.

 

Sending a burst transmission to the Battle Droids under his command to attack, he stood up from his sniper position, took aim at the Snowtrooper captain that ran up to support Aurra, and muttered to himself, “This is for you, Steela.”

 

Firing at the Imperial officer, he watched with grim satisfaction as the captain fell from the well-positioned shot, and seventy B2 Battle Droids, twenty Droidekas, and one dozen Commando Droids revealed themselves to the Imperials from either ledges or hidden passageways in the impenetrable entrance, opening fire on the unsuspecting enemy troops.

 

The opening salvo quickly gunned down about fifteen of the Snowtroopers before they quickly regrouped, opening fire on the Super Battle Droids and commando droids while they gave cover for their compatriots to ready their ion grenades and rocket launchers for the Destroyer Droids.

 

Unfortunately for one particular Snowtrooper, he noticed a bright gleam from his peripheral vision, and turned to his right to see two of the three targeted Jedi staring right at him, with a young woman taking aim at him with an oddly-shaped blaster rifle.

 

 _Aw, kriff._ The trooper cursed before he hurried to dodge the blast, and activated his helmet’s built-in comlink, “Commander Sing, this is TK-9867. I’ve found two of your Jedi. They’re a hundred meters to your right!”

 

“Excellent! _I’ll_ _be heading to intercept them once we’re done with-_ ” Aurra congratulated the lowly trooper before she was interrupted by another trooper, and she snarled out, “ _I don’t care if we’ve got eight dozen life forms approaching us, Lieutenant! Just get us an opening to find the Jedi and their lackies!_ ”

_Why do I always get the worst assignments?_ The Coruscanti lamented before hearing a loud blast come from behind him, and everything after that was the dismal abyss of death.

 

***

 

Aurra had used the Force to launch two of her ion grenades at a cluster of Super Battle Droids, which disabled six of the droids once the detonator went off.

 

Unfortunately for her, her men were faring less well against the droids and their organic allies, with Saw Gerrera and an aging Mandalorian leading the soldiers in repelling the enemy’s attack. The Snowtroopers had already lost forty-eight of their men to the superior positions of the Shadow Alliance.

 

 _Can’t anything go right in my career?!_ Aurra seethed before, through her antenna, she heard Saw shout through the Shadow Alliance’s communications, “ _Prepare to fall back to our secondary position. We need to end this battle quickly before Quest and his Grievous wannabee make their way here.”_

_Oh, I am not gonna let that court jester get the bounty on those Jedi!_ Aurra vowed before seeing hearing a familiar whirring sound increase in pitch.

 

Seeing the antipersonnel turrets begin to retract from several walls, she knew that she would only have a few moments to make it through to get to the Jedi.

 

Turning to face Lieutenant Griff, her newly appointed second in command, she ordered to him, “Get ready to lay down covering fire on my mark, and get those rocket launchers ready! I’m gonna eliminate the Jedi and their duped commanders before they can kill us all.”

 

“But, Commander Sing! You can’t hope to take on this many enemy forces all by yourself!” The lieutenant protested.

 

“I can handle myself, Griff. I’ve been hunting Jedi for over two decades, and I’m more than capable of taking on a few dozen idiots while you cover my advance! Now, get your troops ready!” Aurra barked out.

 

Right after, eight rockets launched from the Imperials positions, and five of them hit their targets, destroying several Droidekas and nearly two dozen living troops, while two were redirected with the Force to hit the Imperials, while the third one was shot by a master sniper before it could hit its target.

 

 _This is why I work better alone. All these soldiers are just cannon fodder for the likes of me._ Aurra lamented before using her Force-enhanced speed to bolt ahead of her troops, her stolen green lightsaber and original red-colored lightsaber lit as cut through any droids and troopers that were foolhardy enough to get in her way.

 

Surprisingly though, only a handful of each decided to attack her. Most of the enemy forces were instead fight a delaying action and retreating to where the Jedi had last been seen. This had even included the Mandalorian that she recognized from the Empire's Most Wanted posters, Walon Vau, an associate of Kal Skirata and Djinn Altis, and generally someone who would've put up a good fight. She grimaced. They were trying to lead her into a trap.

 

 _Wonder who came up with this plan, the Jedi, or their gullible sidekicks?_ Aurra contemplated, impressed with the enemy’s audacity. Deciding to play the Jedi’s game, she followed the retreating soldiers and their leader deeper into the base, wondering how easy it would be for her to collect the two Jedi’s lightsabers and cash in on their bounty.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

 

Saw couldn’t believe how easy it was to fool that moron of a Jedi hunter, and wondered how she could have survived this long in the bounty hunter game with her arrogance, utter disdain for anyone but herself, and complete lack of caution.

 

He chuckled in regret over not being able to see Aurra be humiliated and killed by the Jedi, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a Commando Droid approached him, and inquired, “Commander Gerrera, the Imperials are beginning to surrender. Shall we commence executions?”

 

That preprogrammed question made Saw remember how much he detested Battle Droids, and he swallowed his hatred to shake his head. “Negative. We start killing them all, it’ll encourage the enemy to fight to the death, and we can’t afford to lose any more of our troops than absolutely necessary.”

 

“Then, what are we going to do with them?” One of his Partisan followers questioned, surprised at her leader’s unusual display of restraint.

 

Sighing in defeat, he responded, “Give them an opportunity to join us, or let them go.”

 

 _They’ll be dead if they go back to Sarcev, so coming with us is their only option. At least we’ll get another hundred troops for our cause._ Saw mused.

 

*

 

“Sing’s coming.” Ruby warned her boyfriend, before quickly adding, “But, you probably already know that. What, with your Jedi senses and all that.”

 

She then pleaded to Vega, “Please let me fight with you guys. I couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to you or Daniel if that monster hurt you.”

 

“Don’t worry, Ruby. The only one who’s gonna get hurt is Sing.” Vega warmly told his beloved, befor warning her and Gabriel, “Remember, you can’t interfere. This is something that Vega and I have to do, given this is a Jedi problem.” 

 

“If it weren’t for the fact that she’d decimate our force before she went down, how you guys have been knee deep in battle for the last four years, and how one of your own masters let her become the monster that she is now, I’d object to your plan.” Gabriel commented before taking Ruby by her wrist and dragging her away from the battle, just as Walon and his men took up positions, with Aurra walking up to them with a smug grin on her face.

 

“So… We meet at last, Daniel Valo and Vega Ryal.” Aurra drawled out, before getting to the point, “Call off your goons, and let’s finish this. Unless, of course, you’re too scared to face justice for all of your crimes.”

 

At the proposal, the two Jedi and several of the Mandalorians laughed boisterously at the hypocrisy of the humanoid’s pathetic attempt to rile them up, irritating her at their inability to take this matter seriously.

 

Ruby, however, did not understand the irony, and asked, “What are you laughing about?”

 

“Not now, dear.” Vega replied, further incensing Aurra after she sensed the love between the two teenagers, making her wonder if the surviving Jedi eschewed their prohibition of attachments.

 

Before she could react, Daniel said, “You’re on, Sing.”

 

The agreement caught the bounty hunter off guard for a moment, and quickly recovered with a bloodthirsty smirk as she told the two Jedi, “Then I look forward to adding your lightsabers to my collection.”

 

Daniel quickly pulled out and activated his lightsaber, while Vega quickly pecked his girlfriend on the lips for luck before heading to join his surrogate brother in battle, activating his lightsaber as he did so.

 

 _Oh, this is gonna be just like old times._ Aurra gleefully thought, remembering all of her battles against the Jedi Order before its destruction, before she charged at the two Jedi Knights with both of her lit lightsabers.

 

Each Jedi met her charge with one of their own, and the second their four lightsabers clashed, Aurra could tell, from her many years of bounty hunting and training, that these two kids were better than many of the Jedi Knights that she killed. She knew, from the way that they handled themselves, and the confident glean in their eyes, that they had been fighting nonstop for the last four years since the Great Jedi Purge began.

 

“Hm. You’ve got some skills. Might be half a challenge after all.” Aurra grunted in acknowledgement before, with the speed and strength of the predator that gave her the nickname “Nashtah,” pushed back the two Jedi enough for her to take a cheap shot at their legs.

 

Unfortunately for her, the move was anticipated, and Daniel and Vega blocked the blow with their blades, and, with their open hands, used the Force to push Aurra several feet away before she balanced herself from whiplash.

 

"You really think that we're gonna fall for such an obvious tactic, Sing? A hunter of your repute should know better than to try such an elementary move." Daniel insulted the older ex-Jedi, before shrugging, "Guess your skills have dulled while hiding from Vader for your past failures."

 

"And I guess that you Jedi have gone high on spice if you're forming relationships now." Aurra retorted, ironically remembering the harsh, orthodox lessons her own master had drilled into her. She found it rather funny how far the Jedi had fallen. She then continued, turning her gaze to Vega with vindictive smile.

 

"How's A'denn doing? I recall that he suffered quite a beating from N-K during his rebellion against us. He got a lot of his bones broken, and had to spend quite a lot of time in a bacta tank before he got broken out."

 

Vega only smirked, and countered, "Better than you, especially considering how bad he had to have done you in to have your hands shaking from pain." Aurra glanced at her hands to see her left hand trembling a minute amount.

 

At first, she wasn't sure what it was, but when she did, it hit her harder than any physical wound. It was a phantom pain, a last party favor from A'denn's sonic weapon. The realization was the more painful, however. She could not abide weakness, and yet she showed it here and now in spades.

 

As if sensing Aurra’s new worry, Vega continued his insults, “Or, is it fear instead? I can never tell with you Sith agents.”

 

For a moment, the air was silent as Aurra took in the deriding comment that Vega directed at her, as no one made a move that would have likely resulted in their death by decapitation by the temperamental woman.

 

On the other hand, Walon was impressed with Vega’s audacity and daring, and wondered, _Man, that kid’s got a lot of guts to insult that lunatic._

 

Aurra, instead of going into a bloodcurdling rage like everyone thought that she would, inhaled several gulps of air as she reigned in her turbulent emotions. She then turned her gaze back towards Vega, and calmly declared, “You’ll be the first one that I kill.”

 

Both sides knew that the time for banter was long over, and lunged after each other as the battle resuming in earnest.

**Meanwhile, At Gardna Base’s Entrance One**

**Just Outside the Tunnel System**

Sarcev, coordinating with each ground commander to penetrate the Shadow Alliance’s fortress, could sense the battle resume between Aurra and two of the Jedi fugitives, and was amazed to feel how the reckless bounty hunter was holding her own against her opponents.

 

N-K, noticing the intense concentration in his friend’s aimless gaze, worriedly asked, “What is it, Hand Quest?”

 

“Sing is, against all of my fears, still alive, and engaging two of the Jedi.” Sarcev stated with a slight twinge of amazement, before his usual anger seeped in towards the lunatic bounty hunter, “Unfortunately for her, she lost over half of her men, and the rest are defecting to save their own skins.”

 

“ _That’s what we get for opening the army to recruits and conscripts._ ” Bacara muttered, wistfully missing the purity and efficiency of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone War, minus the taint of the Jedi’s treasonous leadership.

                                                         

“ _Not this again._ ” Commander Veers moaned, quite tired of the Clone Troopers complaining about the perceived lackluster service of countless brave and ordinary men and women serving the Empire on the front lines, "Listen here, you test tube, petri-dish born-"

 

“Drop the attitude. Both of you. I can sense our reinforcements nearing the system, and we need to survive long enough for them to have someone to rescue in the next forty-five minutes. That means we need to work as a team, so enough with your clone supremacy, Bacara. And, Veers, stop rising to his baiting, he’s just trying to get under your skin.” Sarcev berated both commanders.

 

“ _Yes, Hand Quest._ ” The two Imperial leaders concurrently complied, albeit with a heavy undercurrent of reluctance.

 

“I take it that Sing is bantha fodder if we manage to catch up to her, boss?” Kravous rhetorically asked, earning a brusque nod of confirmation from the Emperor’s Hand.

 

 _Good. Hope I get to kill._ _I'll get her cut when she dies._ Kravous privately hoped.

 

“All right, we all know that we need to hit the Shadow Alliance on all sides if we’re going to break their defenses. Kravous will be in charge of the walkers, while N-K and I hunt down the Jedi and kill or capture them. They’ll be vulnerable after they kill Sing. We’ll go on the offensive in one hour after our reinforcements arrive, and the enemy’ll be too occupied to send support their way. Until then, have your troops get some rest before we commence the final assault. We can’t afford anyone to collapse of fatigue in the middle of a battle.” Sarcev ordered his subordinates.

 

“Understood, Sir.” Keller deferred to the Dark Jedi’s judgments, and set to giving his men a one-hour reprieve from battle.

 

 _Wonder who’s commanding the second fleet?_ Keller wondered, not knowing that Sarcev’s thoughts were along a similar train.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Thirty-Five Minutes From the Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Praetor Mark II_ -class Battlecruiser Thalassa **

 

“Are you sure of the orders, Your Highness?” Vice Commodore Peccati Syn respectfully asked the Emperor, who did not look displeased at the command that the Palpatine scion gave to him. “High Inquisitor Barr and Hunter Bane aside, the army under Hand Quest has performed admirably, and should be rescued if we can.”

 

“ _The Shadow Alliance has planned for this battle every step of the way, and convinced an entire fleet of Imperial warships to defect to their cause. An example must be made of high treason and gross incompetence, or even more Imperial forces will defect to their mad cause._ ” Palpatine growled out.

 

"I understand, Your Highness, but respectfully, our soldiers are safe within the Shadow Alliance's base, and I have the utmost confidence in their ability to survive until we can extract them," Syn protested carefully, knowing that Palpatine could easily turn his rage upon him, regardless of the validity of his points.

 

“ _It matters not. Our forces are growing every day with new recruits from countless species across the galaxy, and we can afford the loss if we are to deal a decisive blow against my wayward son’s mad schemes._ ” Palpatine dismissed, before adding, “ _There is another reason why I have given this order, Vice Commodore. My sources indicate that Tau and a portion of his fleet are heading to Hoth to reinforce their allies there. We cannot afford to fight a major battle on two fronts, and we need to capture Tau in order to ascertain just how far along his plans have moved along for the Jedi._ ”

 

That revelation made Syn’s blood boil at the implication of facing off against the Emperor’s kidnapped son, and he, swallowing his beliefs to deal with a threat to the entire galaxy, snapped to attention as he loyally complied with his ruler’s orders, “I understand, my liege. I will focus on eliminating the traitors, and then deal with your son. I will not fail you.”

 

“ _Good. See to this success, Peccati, and you will be promoted to admiral for your great victory. I will even grant you a position close to Taris. But,_ ” he then delivered his ultimatum to the religious fleet commander, “ _if you fail in this mission, or even consider defecting to the Shadow Alliance, then I will ensure that your family’s legacy will be ruined beyond_ any _hopes of repair._ ”

 

That threat exacerbated the fears in the young Vice Commodore, and the younger human meekly nodded in understanding before whispering, “As you command, my master.”

 

The Emperor then smiled in satisfaction, and ended the transmission, allowing Commander Xamuel Lennox to speak up, “Please, tell me that you aren’t going to go through with these orders Sir! There are still ten thousand good soldiers on the planet’s surface, and we cannot sacrifice them without betraying every oath that we swore, let alone this order will inevitably incite further desertions in our ranks for this act of utter brutality.”

 

“I know, but we have our orders straight from the Emperor himself, and we cannot defy them without committing treason against everything that we have sworn to serve.” Syn sympathetically agreed with the morally passionate commander.

 

Before Lennox could protest any further, Syn placated him, “Look, we can assess the situation for ourselves when we arrive, but we first need to get through the Shadow Alliance’s blockade around Hoth. I have no intention of sacrificing good men and women unless there’s no other choice.”

 

That calmed the commander’s frazzled mind, and he nodded in understanding, resolving to carry out his friend’s orders with peak efficiency until death claimed him.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

 

**In Gardna Base’s Entrance Three**

 

 _What the kark will it take to get rid of these two Jedi!?_ Aurra ranted while ducking from one of Daniel’s lightsaber swipes, but not before a portion of her built-in antenna was sliced off, infuriating the bounty hunter before Daniel sent a discharge of electricity into her broken antenna, shocking her nervous system, making her scream in agony as she felt her insides broil.

 

Unable to stand, the Jedi hunter, now sporting burns all over her crisp body, collapsed to the ground, beginning to see many blank spots in her vision as the pain threatened to overtake her mind.

 

“Y-you’re dead…” Aurra whimpered out unable to call her lightsabers to her person as Daniel and Vega deactivated their lightsabers, knowing that their battle with the fallen Padawan was over.

 

“No, Sing. Your reign of terror is over. You’re going to be put on trial for your crimes against the Jedi and the Republic.” Daniel proclaimed, continuing, “And then, only then, will you be executed in a manner to be decided by our courts.”

 

Before Sing could even utter a single word to protest, she heard a blaster shot go off, and her life ended in an instant.

 

**Meanwhile, In the Unknown Regions**

 

An’ya Kuro was meditating in her ship when she felt an anguished soul’s life extinguish, and she knew who had died, feeling an immense burden lift from her shoulders. She knew, at that moment, that Aurra Sing was dead, and that her biggest mistake had been corrected. The only regrets that she carried were that she could not have been the one to atone for her failures as a Jedi Master.

 

**Back on Hoth**

**Within Garnda Base Entrance One**

“Sing is dead.” Sarcev informed the commanders, disappointed in himself for trusting in that idiot to deal with two battle-hardened Jedi Knights.

 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he ordered the men, “Prepare to advance. We’ve got about twenty minutes until our allies arrive, and we need to be ready to coordinate our attack.”

 

“Yes, sir.” The ground commanders complied, while Sarcev prayed that whoever was leading this fleet was good enough to save the men under his command.

 

**Meanwhile, In Garnda Base Entrance Three**

Ruby saw who fired the killing blow against Aurra, and should have guessed that Walon would have tried something, given his intense hatred of the woman.

 

She said as much to the Mandalorian, “What the heck were you thinking, Walon?! She was beaten, there was no need to kill her!”

 

“Don’t be a fool, Rose. She’s got too much blood on her hands to risk her escaping again.” Walon dismissively said. “Besides, she’s a disgrace to bounty hunters everywhere, so killing her is a service to everyone.”

 

“That wasn’t your call to make, Walon.” Daniel interjected. “We needed to make an example of her in a legitimate manner, and your actions undermined our command.”

 

“Hate to say it, but I’m with Walon on this one.” Gabriel reluctantly agreed with the _Cuy'val Dar_ Captain, making everyone turn to the younger bounty hunter in shock.

 

Not wanting to get caught up between another argument, he quickly continued, “We don’t have the prisons to hold both Krrsantan and Sing, and we can’t afford to risk either of them escaping. Besides, we’ve got Krrsantan to answer for his crimes once we retreat to safe space, so I’ll take what I can get. And, more importantly, we can still capture Sarcev, if we’re careful, and he’ll be a much better captive than a measly bounty hunter.”

 

“It’s still wrong. You just murdered a captive, and that’s not how we do things.” Ruby protested before Vega put a hand on her shoulder to end the argument.

 

“Look, we can discuss the ethics of the situation later. Right now, we’ve got a battle to win, and I’d like us to remain unified in order to repel the Imperials.” Vega resolved, with everyone agreeing, aside from a sulking Ruby.

 

He then contacted Saw, “Gerrera, Sing is dead. Take the men and fall back to our next position. We’ll be right behind you in a minute.”

 

“ _Nice work, you guys!_ ” Saw jubilantly praised the young Jedi for killing one of their worst enemies, and then warned, “ _We’ll be falling back in two minutes. Better get a move-on, though, because the Empire’s finally on the move._ ”

 

“Roger that, Gerrera.” Vega complied, before collecting Aurra’s two lightsabers to honor her victims, and told everyone, “You heard Saw. We’ve got enemy forces incoming, so we need to be out of here, as in pronto.”

 

With that said, everyone left Aurra’s smoldering corpse behind as they fled the hangar to plan their next move.

 

**Twenty-Two Minutes Later**

 

**Onboard the _Exactor_**

 

“Captain, we’ve got about twenty capital ships exiting hyperspace.” The Star Destroyer’s sensors-officer called out.

 

“Damn it.” Nelia muttered, knowing that Tau’s reinforcements were at least eight hours away from arriving to support them, and that the Emperor would not let such an opportunity slip through his fingers without a fight.

 

She ordered her crew, “Alert all ships to prepare for battle, and to give no mercy, for we shall receive none in return. And alert Lady Kryze to get her fighters in the air, because we’re gonna need every pilot and soldier that we can get.”

 

Not a minute later, a _Praetor Mark II_ -class Battlecruiser, ten _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers, three _Venator-class_ Star Destroyers, and six _Victory-class_ Star Destroyers reverted to realspace, and Nelia thought, _Let’s hope that we can do better fighting with the Shadow Alliance than against it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that’s a wrap on the latest chapter of my story! What did you guys think, as I killed off Aurra Sing, included the future Grand Admiral Peccati Syn in this work, and set the stage for the Emperor’s malicious plans, because he will not tolerate any failures at this point, given the forces that are arrayed against him, and how he’s losing so many of his best servants, he’ll purge himself of any incompetent ones? I drew the inspiration from then-Vice Commodore Syn’s appearance from HandofThrawn45’s stories, but not from his use of the characters, as they haven’t used Syn in their works, but then Vice Admirals Grand and Zaarin, so I thank them for their help. So, this is the second chapter that I’ve finished in this story that haven’t been published yet, as Squasher and JSailer are busy with plenty of other stuff, so it might be a while before this chapter is published. Just a heads-up. Oh, and, as of now, I’ve surpassed two hundred thousand words in this story, which is pretty amazing for just under five months. So, how are you doing on Monday, November 12, 2018? I’m doing well, as I don’t have to work today, which allowed me to write on this story, and finish my rough draft of my research paper. Glad that I got that done. And, I’m going to see Indivisible today with my mother, so I can’t wait to see that emotional Christian family masterpiece. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as it’ll probably be a long wait. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	40. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this dreary day of Tuesday, November 13, 2018, on account of the rain that is making me drowsy? I’m doing well, as I’ve done my homework for today, and I’ve got about seven hours of free time to work on my next chapter of this story. Oh, in better news, I’ll be publishing Chapter 37 of my story today, so I won’t be too far ahead in my storytelling. And, I played more of Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening last night, and I got over a hundred Gamerscore points on my Xbox Live account. I’m almost done with the Dragon Age trilogy, and after that, I’ll probably get started on The Witcher 2 and 3. I love playing video games, and I hope that the major companies come up with some good ones next year, such as Dragon Age 4. So, I’ve read a bit more of my SS hunting book, and I can’t wait to get started on my Dinesh D’souza book, and then read a lot of fiction and fiction-based material. That’ll be a good break from all of the politics and real world issue books that I’ve been reading lately. Before I forget, did you all hear about Stan Lee’s passing yesterday? It’s a real shame that we lost a great comic book legend, but at least he lived a full life. Well, I’d better get started on writing, even though I’ve got no idea how the revisions on Chapter 38 will go. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me, and may God bless you all in these troubled times. 
> 
> (4:14 pm Addendum) Good news, guys. I just published Chapter 37. Well, back to writing Chapter 39. 
> 
> (Wednesday, November 14, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How’s your day going on this cloudy afternoon? I’m doing well, since last night, I was able to publish Chapter 38 of my story since JSailer and Squasher were able to revise it quickly. I’m so glad that I’m now caught up, and I don’t have to worry about revising my current chapter. Oh, and I bought Dragon Age: Deception #2, and it was a decent read. It’s a shame that the series is only three issues long, because it’s less than two months until I stop going to the comic book store, on account of the end of the Injustice 2, Injustice vs. Masters of the Universe, and Dragon Age: Deceptions comic book series, and I’ll be depressed after that, because I love going to the comic book store near my neighborhood. Well, I’d better get to work on this chapter, as I’ve got four hours before I go to school, and I’ve got to work each night from this Friday to Sunday, and it’ll be very busy and messy with Fantastic Beasts coming out this Thursday evening. Please continue to pray for Powerslammer and the people of Butte County, California, as the death toll continues to rise at a slow but tragic rate. 
> 
> (Thursday, November 15, 2018 Addendum.) Good evening, everyone. Man, it’s been gloomy where I am, given all the rain that we’ve gotten in the last few days. On the bright side, I’ve gotten a final extension on my research paper, so I’ll no doubt do well on my paper after Thanksgiving Break. Well, I finished my book on hunting the SS war criminals, and now I’m going to get started on Dinesh D’Souza’s latest work, Death of a Nation. I know that it’ll be grim, but I need to read it to stay informed and prepared for whatever comes next in the United States. Hey, do any of you like the 2011 incarnation of the Thundercats series, because I sure do, and I desperately wish for it, among other great shows of that era, to continue, or at least get a proper conclusion? The reason that I’m asking you this is because, a while ago, I discovered that one of the writers of the show did a podcast about the details of the unreleased second season, and a YouTuber summarized it for others to listen to. Man, what I’ve learned just has me salivating for the show to be picked up, even as unlikely as it seems. But, I could be wrong, as other shows have been picked up. I just wish that Cartoon Network wouldn’t create any more ridiculous and childish kids shows, and have the values of the original shows on that station. Oh, and I hope that the new Bakugan show on Cartoon Network is good, because I liked that anime very much. Well, back to writing, as I’ve already written over a thousand words in this chapter before adding this addendum. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to write much tomorrow, considering how I’ll be working at my help center and at my job in the morning and evening, respectively. Wish me luck.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the Second Chance**

 

**Seven Hours and Fifty Minutes From the Hoth System**

Tau, Ventis, and Ahsoka were deep in meditation, working to sense the current state of the battle raging in the Hoth System.

 

Through their combined connection to the Force, they reached out from their physical forms, and allowed their spirits to peer outward to the Hoth System, sensing much death and destruction emanating from the desolate system.

 

Fortunately for the three Force-Sensitives, they felt most of the deaths come from the Imperials, including the dark taints of High Inquisitor Barr and Aurra Sing, as well as the defection of the entire first Imperial fleet sent to destroy their forces there.

 

Even more fortunate was that none of their remaining friends had given their lives for the cause, and were fighting to the bitter end to protect their loved ones.

 

They then sensed a massive concentration of life enter the system, and sensed the numerically superior Imperial fleet prepare to engage their forces in space.

 

Tau, sensing conflict within the lead Star Destroyer, reached out, and discerned the names of the two fleet commanders, Vice Commodore Peccati Syn, a future Grand Admiral who died fighting the New Republic at the Battle of Kashyyyk eight months after the Battle of Endor, and Xamuel Lennox one of the Empire’s countless victims of its corruption and depravity.

 

Snapping out of the trance, Tau and his two loved ones opened their eyes, and wiped the sweat off of their brows while breathing heavily from the expending of their energies.

 

“Well, that was bracing.” Ahsoka admitted to both Jedi in-between gasps for breath.

 

“At least they managed to take out Barr and Sing. Let’s hope that Quest follows soon, so our friends can focus on surviving for us to rescue them.” Ventis agreed.

 

“Maybe we can get the two Imperial leaders to join forces with us.” Tau contemplated out loud, surprising both his fiancé and apprentice.

 

“I take it that you know about Syn and Lennox?” Ahsoka knowingly asked her betrothed.

 

“Only by reputation and Edaan’s studies.” Tau evasively answered, remembering the infamous story of how Lennox was a scion of a proud naval family before joining the Imperial Navy, rising to a position of power in Vader’s Death Squadron, and losing his soul in the process, before being captured almost four years after the Battle of Endor.

 

He also recalled, through the Jedi Order of his time’s records on the Empire’s thirteen grand admirals, Peccati Syn was one of the Empire’s most tragic victims, being forced to give up his peaceful faith for the Empire’s brutal New Order philosophy, and to convert to the false Church of the Dark Side before his death at Admiral Ackbar’s hands above Kashyyyk months after the second Death Star was destroyed.

 

Finally breaking his reflective silence, Tau, as he woke up a sleeping Butch, told his two allies, “We’ve got two honorable Imperials trying to scorch Hoth on the Emperor’s orders, and, from what we were able to gather, neither man wants that for their ground troops. If we play our cards right, we might be able to get a few more good men to join us.”

 

“You’re just an outpouring of optimism, aren’t you, Master?” Ventis astoundingly told his teacher at his consistent attempts to bring as many people as he could into his alliance, regardless of their past allegiances or deeds.

 

“What can I say? I got it from my brother.” Tau chuckled at his pupil’s joke, before asking him, “Can you give us a minute alone? I want to have a moment alone with my soon-to-be-wife.”

 

Ventis, knowing that his master wouldn’t try any funny moves with him and Celebion breathing down their necks for any carnal sins, nodded in approval, and quickly left the bunks to inform the others of the Imperial reinforcements.

 

Once the two lovers were alone, Tau turned to Ahsoka, and asked her, “Everything all right, luv?”

 

Surprised at the sudden concern for her well-being, Ahsoka cautiously replied, “Of course. Just a little winded from the mental exertion, but nothing that a little food and rest won’t cure. Why?”  
  


"Because, while we were meditating, I felt a certainty in you that I hadn't felt before, as if were you making some kind of… I dunno, an important decision? Look, is there anything you need to share with me? Whatever it is, I'm here to listen." Tau curiously inquired.

 

“Oh… That.” Ahsoka sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she recalled what she discussed with Hallena in what seemed like weeks ago.

 

Knowing that Tau wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted, she quickly admitted, “I’m coming back into the Jedi Order. I can’t afford to let my past ghosts prevent me from doing the most I can do to save the galaxy, and being a Jedi is what I was born to do.”

 

Contrary to her belief, Tau did not pounce upon her at this confession, but instead tenderly asked her, “Are you sure this is what you want, Ahsoka? I… I know that the old Order did you wrong, and I would have thought that being Fulcrum was enough to keep you occupied for a while. Besides, I wouldn’t want to force this on you just because we’re getting married, and I’m a Jedi.”

 

Ahsoka only chuckled at Tau's meager attempts to protect her, and gently rebuked him, "Don't treat me like a child, Tau. I'm a full-fledged adult who's perfectly in control of my emotions. Well…" Ahsoka smiled slyly, stroking his arm tenderly, "Except when we're in bed."

 

That earned a blush from Tau, who could only chuckle awkwardly and rub the back of his head, "Um… thanks?"

 

"You're more than welcome," she smiled again before her face drew serious once more, shaking her head, "Tau, I might still be Fulcrum, but I've always been a Jedi at heart, and you're going to need everybody that you can get in the wars to come. Besides, the old order is gone, and our duty is to pass on what we know. To rebuild, and to make something," she gripped his hand tightly, "something better."

 

"Now you're starting to sound like me," he chuckled dryly as he looked deep into those blue eyes of hers, "are you sure about this? Tell me the truth."

 

"I am," she whispered, nodding her head slowly, "I'm ready to become a Jedi again."

 

"Welcome back, then," he then reached over and kissed her, their expression of love and devotion an all consuming experience that neither wanted to break away from. But it had to be. With a soft gasp, they broke away.

 

"Y'know," Tau chuckled, "I'm not sure how to break this to everybody else. Vega and the others, I mean."

 

She could only smile at him as she patted his shoulder, "Let's worry about that after we rescue everyone from the Imperials. Speaking of which, we need to warn the rest of the fleet about the strength of the Imperial fleet." Ahsoka suggested.

 

“Agreed.” Tau and Ahsoka quickly went into the main hall, where Ventis was telling the Second Chance’s crew, along with the fleet commanders, about the new Imperial fleet and its leader, their new objectives on the Emperor’s orders, and the deaths of High Inquisitor Ferren Barr and Aurra Sing.

 

“ _The Hoth situation just keeps on escalating, doesn’t it?_ ” Raddus asked anyone in this conference.

 

“ _At least our forces got an entire fleet of Imperials to defect to us. Now they have a chance to hold out until we can arrive to back them up._ ” Ironwood commented.

 

“ _That is, unless Tau comes up with another grand scheme to recruit Vice Commodore Syn and his fleet to join us, like Ventis was just telling us about._ ” Vem Carr joked.

 

“Just let me explain before you get all judgmental, General Syndulla.” Tau began, “I recall from my brother’s studies that Syn was a member of a pacifistic religion known as the Sacred Way before the Empire cracked down on religion, and joined the Empire to believe in what he believed to be meaningful.”

 

He then took a deep breath to prepare for a barrage of scathing remarks aimed at him, and continued, “I believe, that if we capture Syn and as many ships of his fleet as we can, we can convince him to join our cause and gain a brilliant tactician and religious figure.”

 

“ _You mean… become a believer in Iluvatar?_ ” Vem clarified, earning a nod of understanding from the young Human Jedi.

 

“Exactly.” Tau concurred. “We get a reputable man like Peccati Syn to join us, then we get a lot of hidden Sacred Way followers to join us, not to mention gods-know how many Imperials to defect.”

 

“ _First we need to make sure that there’s anyone to save when we make it to Hoth._ ” Cham cautiously reminded the optimistic Jedi Knight.

 

“That’s what the shortcut through the nebulae is for, General Syndulla. We’re almost through it, and no one is the wiser.” Ahsoka reassuringly told the orange-skinned Twi’lek, entering the conversation.

                                                                                                                                   

“Look, we’ve got less than eight hours until we enter the battle, so we’d better get some rest so we’re not tired when we try to recruit another fleet for our cause.” Akku suggested, knowing that their three residential Jedi were winded from their scouting efforts, and needed a few hours of rest, possibly a sanisteam, and definitely a good meal, before making it to the Hoth System.

 

“ _Agreed._ ” Raddus concurred, before blithely adding, “ _I still can’t believe that the Emperor is willing to murder ten thousand of his best soldiers just to get to us._ ”

 

"He's a maniacal Sith Lord that's beset by enemies on all sides. He'll go to whatever lengths necessary to keep his crown. He'll probably blame this massacre on us, while he's at it." Tau replied, a sharp edge of rage to his tone.

 

“ _Just another reason to bring that_ bourgeois _down._ ” Cham muttered before everyone ended their respective transmissions so they could rest before the reversion to realspace.

 

“Well, at least we know who our enemy is, and we’ve got a plan in the works.” Celebion told everyone, before telling the three Jedi, “You guys better get some rest. If you go to sleep right after eating, you’ll be able to get up to six hours of sleep.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. I could use some food in my belly right now.” Ahsoka satisfyingly said before heading to get a salad and slice of bantha steak from the nearby fridge, with Tau and Ventis following suit to get their own meals, each Jedi needing to recover their energy from their mental probe.

 

**Meanwhile, In the Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Exactor_**

 

“Captain, we’re getting a transmission from the _Thalassa_. Should we answer it?” The XO of Darth Vader’s first flagship requested to Nelia.

 

“Patch it through.” Nelia slowly answered, all the while wondering how they were going to survive this battle, and how long they could stall for time before Tau and his fleet arrived to rescue everyone.

 

The bridge soon brought up the hologram of the brilliant tactician and rising star in the Imperial Navy known as Peccati Syn.

 

Nelia only heard rumors of this vice commodore, and none of them spoke of this man failing in whatever mission he received.

 

They also spoke of his peaceful faith on Taris being shattered by the Emperor’s ban of all organized religion across the galaxy, forcing Syn to turn to the New Order’s merciless dogma in order to believe in something.

 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she forced herself to cordially greet the enemy commander, “Well, this is an honor, Vice Commodore Syn. I had no idea that you were in the area to deal with us.”

 

“ _Spare us the pleasantries, Delani. Neither of us have the time for them._ ” Syn coolly ended Nelia’s attempts to stall for time. “ _You and your fleet have committed treason against the Empire, and you must be brought in to answer for it. I want a channel opened to High Inquisitor Barr, at once._ ” 

 

“I’m afraid that you’re too late, Syn. He has been killed while trying to capture a bounty hunter, and abandoned his responsibilities as a fleet commander to leave us to the Shadow Alliance’s mercy.” That reply made Syn’s eyebrows go up in shock at the Iktotchi’s gross idiocy and lack of tactical planning.

 

The older human’s disbelief allowed Nelia to continue, “We have made our choice to atone for the Empire’s war crimes, and help free the galaxy from the Emperor’s tyranny. There’s nothing that you, or anyone, for that matter, can say that will convince us to return to enslavement.”

 

Not willing to allow the destruction of an entire fleet without a good effort, Syn, on an open channel, ordered, “ _In the name of the Emperor and his Galactic Empire, I order any remaining loyal crew members of Nelia Delani’s fleet to take control of their ships, and return to the Imperial Navy._ ”

 

Nelia merely smirked at the pathetic attempts to usurp control of her fleet, and retorted,

 

“Won’t work, Syn. This fleet reached a mutual agreement to join the Shadow Alliance, and we’re not going to go back to death sentence for even entertaining the idea of defecting to the enemy.”

 

Peccati sighed in resignation to destroying the entire Shadow Alliance fleet, and sadly told Nelia, “ _I was hoping to bring you in peacefully to minimize the bloodshed in the system, but I can see that you’re convinced of the Jedi’s delusions. May the stars take you, Captain Delani, for no one else will._ ”

 

He quickly cut the transmission, leaving Nelia to exhale her held-in breath.

 

_Well, that was bracing._ Nelia observed, before ordering her crew, “Prepare for battle, and get our fighters ready to engage the enemy. We need to hold out long enough for our allies to bolster our position.”

 

The _Exactor_ ’s crew sent orders throughout the defecting fleet, and each ship reactivated their defenses to defend their forces on Hoth from a potential overwhelming from ground forces, completely unaware of the vice commodore’s true set of orders.

 

**Meanwhile, On Phobos Station**

 

"I need him awake!" Oniye cursed at the medic, "Do you understand? Ryal was the one holding this battle together! We need him awake!"

 

"Ma'am, with all due respect," the medic stated curtly, "he is not waking up until I say so. Do you understand how much damage that Red Blade did to his arterial system? If he wasn't twenty feet from the medbay, or had any of this equipment, he would be dead within fifteen minutes from internal bleeding! If I wake him up now, it would kill him. Do you understand that, Major?"

 

Oniye sighed in defeat and nodded, "How soon can you revive him?"

 

"Ma'am, he needs a full blood transfusion and extensive surgery to boot. He's not gonna be waking up anytime soon. All we've done is stabilize him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to keep alive."

 

The medical officer then went his way, disappearing into the growing tent city that was taking over much of the hangar bay. Oniye could only shake her head and slump into the nearest chair. She then sensed someone coming her way.

 

"You look like crap, Oniye," she heard Elain say, looking up to find her medical gown covered in fresh blood as he pulled off her latex gloves.

 

"So do you, Elain," Oniye grumbled softly, "how are things looking?"

 

She sighed and shook her head, "We're doing the best we can."

 

Oniye nodded, "That's what I thought. I just had a talk with the surgeon about your brother."

 

"I know," she cut her off, "he needs O- blood, and the only other person who has that is Vega."

 

"Then let's call him up, get him up here."

 

"And then what?" she replied coldly, "Vega's down there, fighting another of those Force-forsaken Red Blades. You really think it’s a good idea to pull him from the battle, let alone tell him his brother is in critical condition?"

 

"We need Mysta awake," Oniye hissed frustratingly, "He was the brains of this battle."

 

"As far as I'm aware, he isn't needed in this fight anymore. This fight might not be over, but we are going to win regardless if my brother is awake or not."

 

"You're wrong. It's only a matter of time before Imperial reinforcements arrive."

 

"Before or after ours show up?"

 

"At least a few hours before."

 

"We can manage that."

 

"Can we?" Oniye said with an air of defeat, "our success has been largely thanks to Barr's stupidity. The next commander won't be as easy to deal with."

 

"Then I suggest you step up and do your job, and let me do mine," Elain replied with narrowed eyes, "my brothers are not going anywhere, and that is final."

 

"You do realize that I outrank you?"

 

"Not in my profession, you don't," she growled, "now I have a heart surgery in five minutes. Good day."

 

And with this, Elain stormed off. Oniye could only sigh and hold her head in her hands. She was a spy, not a general. Commanding wasn't her talent or her responsibility. But who else was going to do it? As she said herself, the Imperials were coming, and someone had to be at the helm when they did.

 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her communicator, dialing of the bridge. "This is Major Oniye. In light of Mysta Ryal's incapacitation, I'm enacting succession protocoles. I am taking command of Phobos Station."

 

"Understood, ma'am," the bridge officer nodded, "shall we initiate jamming operations?"

 

"Affirmative. I'll be up in ten. I want a full update package and sitrep by the time I get there, understood?"

 

"Aye, ma'am. It'll be ready by the time you get here. Out."

 

"Alright," she nodded as the call went out, "time to play hero, I guess."

  
**Ten Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Praetor Mark II_ -class Battlecruiser _Thalassa_**

 

“Sir, enemy fleet is remaining in position, and we’ve received no transmissions of support from any of the ships.” Xamuel solemnly informed his superior, and Peccati sighed in sorrow over the immeasurable blood that would soon be on his hands.

 

“Very well. Deploy the fighters, and prepare to advance the fleet on my mark. We are not stopping for anything.” Pecatti ordered his ship’s crew.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**On Hoth**   
  


**Within Gardna Base’s Command Center**

 

“Great. Just great.” Kal grunted before ending the transmission from Dalin, informing him of the Imperials’ superior numbers and firepower approaching them.

 

“What are we going to do, _Buir_?” Ordo questioned his father, eager for a plan to hold off the Imperial forces on the ground and space.

 

“Don’t forget about Quest and N-K.” Jaing pointed out, remembering the reports of General Grievous slaughtering countless Jedi and Clone Troopers in numerous battles during the Clone War, and how his reanimated corpse would be just as lethal, if not more so, than the cyborg Kaleesh.

 

Before Kal could tell his sons to stop talking so he could think, Viridian insightfully suggested, “We can’t afford to get caught in a battle with N-K and Quest. Together, those two will be an unstoppable team, and we don’t have the numbers or the training to deal with both of them at once. So, I think that the best way to deal with them is to keep them occupied with our built-in defenses until Tau’s fleet makes its way here, while keeping them split off from as much of their army as we can.”

 

“As for the walkers, the AT-ATs can’t make it through the tunnel system, which eliminates our most dangerous, and biggest, problem. Once Mysta’s minefields are activated, we should be able to take out a good chunk of the walkers, not to mention a few hundred of their troops in the process.”

 

“That’s… not a bad idea, actually.” Kal admitted, impressed at such a young Jedi coming up with a brilliant plan for holding off their stronger enemies.

 

“ _And you’re about to get some much-needed reinforcements, Colonel Skirata._ ” A jovial but stern voice said through the holocomm, before the image of maverick Jedi Master Djinn Altis appeared.

 

“Well, it’s about time you got her, Altis.” Walon grumbled as he and his group made their way into the base’s headquarters.

 

“ _We’ve just entered the Hoth System, and, thanks to Captain Namada acting on Mysta Ryal’s behalf by giving us the coordinates for a hidden hangar, we’re making our way to bolster your defenses._ ”

 

“ _Wait! We had a hidden hangar all of this time!?_ ” Weiss shrieked, incensed at hearing that she stayed on this frozen wasteland for nothing. “ _Why don’t we use it to evacuate while we have a little time, and then have our fleet bombard the base into oblivion with Quest’s army still inside?_ ”

 

“Because Mysta's plan is to drag the enemy into a quagmire,and because our fleet is presently preoccupied by the new Imperial armada.” Walon scolded the young corporate heir for her misplaced priorities.

 

“Well, we certainly won’t turn down a few extra lightsabers, especially with Quest and his Grievous wannabee closing in on us.” Kal gratefully told his Jedi acquaintance.

 

That shocked Djinn, as he did not expect to hear the name of the second-most famous Jedi killer in modern history again after Obi-Wan killed him at the end of the Clone War.

 

Daniel took the opportunity to quickly explain to Djinn, “The Imperials reanimated Grievous’s corpse to help hunt down more Jedi, and he’s probably more dangerous than the original cyborg.”

 

“ _Well, clearly we have our work cut out for us._ ” Djinn mused before he explained, “ _I’ve got eight Jedi and twenty volunteers with me to help you guys out, but I doubt that we can help against a new Grievous._ ”

 

“Well, you’ll be a valued help, regardless.” Vega consoled the older Jedi, before he helped Kal open the hangar doors for the Jedi shuttle. As he did so, however, he recalled something that Tau told him, and said, “Wait a second. I thought that you were going to enter the system after Tau and his fleet arrived. What changed?”

 

“ _Tau gave us the okay to go on ahead, considering the dire straits that you’re in right now. Plus, we came from the Bespin System, so we got here with plenty of time to spare._ ”

 

“Can we just get on with the planning, and done with the chitchat?” Saw impatiently demanded, with Djinn agreeing with Saw’s sentiment, but not his lack of tact.

 

“Gerrera’s right.” Bardan concurred. “We’re running out of time before the Empire penetrates our defenses, and we need to be ready to fight for our survival until our allies arrive.”

 

With the ex-Jedi making a valid point, the Shadow Alliance members prepared to engage the Imperial forces in a series of stalling measures, while Kal prepared to activate Mysta’s most dangerous defenses to slow down the Imperial advance.

 

**Meanwhile, In Gardna Base’s Tunnel System**

 

“Great. Just great.” Sarcev moaned, sensing the presence of nine new Jedi entering the base.

 

“What’s wrong now?” N-K groaned out, tired of setback after setback on this mission.

 

“I sense nine Jedi coming to support the Shadow Alliance, including… Well, this presents a new opportunity.” Sarcev mused, recognizing two of the presences as Jedi Masters Djinn Altis and Arligan Zey.

 

He knew that those two Jedi, as prisoners to the Emperor, might help redeem himself for the knowledge that the two Jedi held on their surviving comrades. What he did not know, however, was how Zey survived the Jedi Purge, as he recalled that an ARC Trooper reported him as killed in Order Sixty-Six. Just then, he realized that the ARC Trooper must have faked his death to allow him to escape Coruscant and go into hiding.

 

He then told N-K and Keller, “We have two new targets to capture or kill: Jedi Masters Djinn Altis and Arligan Zey. They’re too valuable targets to let slip away from the Empire’s grip.”

 

“Understood, Hand Quest.” Both Imperials obediently complied, relaying the instructions to the rest of the commanders of the army.

 

_Let’s just hope that we succeed, or we’re all dead for utterly_ _failing the Emperor._ Sarcev mused while preparing to disembark the AT-TE to lead his two remaining teammates against the Shadow Alliance’s defenses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a prelude to the major battle in this story. I am so sorry that it took so long, I had work and school to worry about for the last two days, and they’re really putting me through the wringer right now. And, I’ve got to work tonight, so I was lucky to finish this chapter about eighty minutes before I got to work. So, how are you doing on Sunday, November 18, 2018? I’m all right, if pretty tired, since I’ve been working hard this weekend. At least the movie theater wasn’t too busy the last couple of nights, except for a few theaters. So, Thanksgiving Break is almost upon us in the United States, and I’ve got to work at least two days that weekend, which I’m sure will be packed. It’s the burdens of a job, I suppose. Oh, and I’ve been reading a good chunk of Dinesh D'Souza’s latest book, and it’s very riveting. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing tonight, if I can, as I’ll get home late, and want to go to bed soon afterwards to get some rest. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Tuesday, November 27, 2018 Addendum.) Sorry for the wait, but there were some external issues to worry about before this chapter could be revised. But, rest assured, the next two chapters will be out soon. Have a blessed night, everyone.


	41. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day of Monday, November 19, 2018? I’m doing well, as I did a bunch of homework, went out to lunch with my mother, and helped her with some donations. I now have about eight hours to write before I have school tomorrow, and I’ll be off for Thanksgiving break. Unfortunately, I’ve gotta work at least on Thanksgiving Day, and Black Friday this week. Well, at least I’ve got two more days to rest and write a lot. So, I’ve been reading more of Dinesh D'Souza’s brilliant work, and it illuminates many obscure facts that have often been omitted in today’s era. Oh, and, I haven’t been able to post Chapter 39, but I won’t worry, as I’m sure that my story won’t be affected too much. So, have you all been enjoying my story? I hope that you are, as I am eager to give you all a story that you will all enjoy, and honors the Original Star Wars Expanded Universe in all of its lost glory. Well, I’d better get to work on the chapter, as I’ve only got so much time left in the day. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me, and please continue to pray for Powerslammer and all of the others that are affected by the wildfires in California, as they will need it. 
> 
> (Tuesday, November 20, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day? I’m all right, as I went to school, had some lunch, and will soon work in my yard a bit before I relax and write more later on tonight. Unfortunately, I have to work four days in a row from Thanksgiving to November 25, so I’ll be beat from work at the end. Of course, this, coupled with school, means that I won’t be able to write as much, but I’ll manage as always. So, I have some good news for you all: as of four hours ago, MandoCommander posted the first chapter of his sixth story in his Star Wars: Rebels series on fanfiction.net, and its magnificent. It’ll heavily feature the Original Expanded Universe, and that pleases me very much. I look forward to the next chapter when it’s ready. So, get ready for a dark turn for the Shadow Alliance, as Sarcev Quest will prove why he was appointed an Emperor’s Hand. Oh, before I forget, I want you guys to know that my sister has turned 15 today, and she’s already acquired her learners permit for driving. She’ll be driving all over the place soon, as well as have her own car, and that’s a very scary thought. Well, back to writing. 
> 
> (Wednesday, November 21, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this good day before Thanksgiving? I’m doing well, as my brother arrived home from college for a few days, and my uncle from Vermont will be here later tonight. It’ll be good to talk with them again, especially before I have to start working tomorrow until Sunday. Too bad that I probably won’t be able to go shopping on Black Friday, as I’ve got work from 4-10 pm. So, I’ve been reading more of my Dinesh D'Souza book, and I’m now over halfway done with the book. After that, I’ll get started on some fiction books that I’ve been collecting. I can’t wait to get started on the latest novels on the Mass Effect and The Witcher series. Well, back to writing, as I’ve got over 3,200 words done so far on it, and I want to get this chapter done by today or Friday, considering that tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and I’ve got to work from 12-5 pm. Wish me luck.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In Gardna Base’s Tunnel System**

 

**440 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

 

As Sarcev, N-K Necrosis, Commander Keller, and their Snowtrooper detail exited their AT-TE to scout out the area near Entrance Eight, the Dark Jedi sensed several dozen fighters, accompanied by at least fifty droids, firing against Commanders Bacara and Veers’s soldiers.

 

The Emperor’s Hand motioned for his followers to halt. He took moved ahead to witness the last three dozen of the entrance’s organic defenders, coupled with forty-eight Battle Droids of various designs, bravely holding out against the superior numbers of his men.

 

It was here that he suddenly realized the opportunity to pick up where that fool Barr left off in acquiring enemy intelligence.

 

Quietly pulling out his comlink, he ordered his droid ally, “N-K, I need you to assist me in capturing the enemy commanders.” Then ordering his Clone Stormtrooper bodyguard, “Keller, hold your forces back until N-K and I begin our attack. We need more intelligence if we’re going to survive this deathtrap.”

 

“Acknowledged, Hand Quest.” Both N-K and Keller complied with the orders, and N-K quickly made his way towards his friend.

 

“So, how do you want to play this, Quest? Kidnapping? Forcing the enemy to surrender, or just a straight-up slaughter?” N-K emotionlessly inquired.

 

“A little of each, my friend.” Sarcev whispered before the Emperor’s Hand noticed a familiar young woman leading the Shadow Alliance forces.

 

Feeling as if she could recognize her from somewhere, perhaps in the Imperial Senate, he, as the two elite Imperials stealthily advanced, ordered N-K, “You see the woman with the synthskin gloves, N-K? I want you to run a database search on all prominent individuals in the Imperial Court. We’re going to capture her and interrogate her for information.”

 

“Understood.” N-K quickly searched the official database for any matches, and almost instantly came across a match. “I have a 98.21% match for one Maia Bonteri, goddaughter of one Lux-”

 

“Bonteri, the Imperial Senator for the Inner Rim World of Onderon.” Sarcev finished, berating himself for not realizing it sooner. “Transmit her whereabouts to the Imperial Commander through my encryption, and set blasters to stun when confronting her. We need to know just how many senators are in Tau’s pocket.”

 

“An excellent idea, my friend.” N-K agreed before he immediately transmitted the knowledge to the Imperial fleet commander.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the** **_Thalassa_ **

 

“Sir! We’re receiving a transmission from the surface! Looks like... one of Hand Quest’s men noticed a high-profile target for interrogation. Sending it to you now!” One of the ship’s comms-officer told the vice commodore.

 

“All right, let’s see what we’ve got here.” Peccati replied, reading the data through before he recognized the last name as a Senator on the Empire’s watch-list.

 

Knowing that this information could help undo the Shadow Alliance’s agents embedded within the Imperial Senate, he walked over to the same comms-officer, and quietly ordered her, “Relay this information straight to the Emperor, and speak of this to no one. I won’t risk a leak before the ISB can interrogate them.”

 

Only nodding in understanding, she hurriedly carried out the orders before turning her attention back to coordinating the battle.

 

Syn wondered if this information was enough for the Emperor to revise his orders, as Hand Quest was proving his worth as a personal agent of the Imperial ruler. 

 

"Sir, our transmissions out of system are being jammed!"

 

"Damn. All right, we'll have to do this the old fashion way. Order a courier ship to leave system and transmit the information to Imperial Center."

 

"Sir, I don't know if we can spare an escort."

 

"I know, but we have to chance it. Bring the ship about and engage the bulk of the enemy. Let's see if we can draw their attention to us."

 

 

**Five Minutes Later**

**430 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**Back In Gardna Base’s Entracne Four**

 

Maia Bonteri knew that her time was short, for her men were being pushed back by the Imperials’ overwhelming force.

 

Wishing that she could say goodbye to her godfather after he took her in and directed her to Saw for the fight against the Empire, she shed a single tear of regret for the heartbreak her family would endure.

 

Wanting to go out besides her fellow soldiers, she continued to fire at advancing Snowtrooper after Snowtrooper, only for one of her rear guard to report, “ _Sergeant! We’ve got enemy movement less than a klick away! It looks like… Holy_ Kark _! It’s Quest and his Grievous wannabee!_ ”

 

That news made Maia’s heart plummet, and she knew that if Quest recognized her, her father and his allies in the Senate would be rounded up and executed for treason. Acting fast, she bellowed to her men, “Do not engage! Fall back to camp! Activate the mines as you go! Just get out of there, now!”

 

“ _Don’t have to tell us twice._ ” The same trooper reported before she said to an unseen person, “ _What do you mean, ‘The mines are activating all on their own?’ Get them deactivated before the Empire has a straight path to the boss! No, no,_ NOO- _!_ ”

 

Right as the transmission cut out, Maia and the rest of her men witnessed a series of explosions consume her ten men and five B2 droids guarding only remaining escape route.

 

Not even seconds later, she witnessed two of her men get blasted in the head by the lead Snowtrooper.

 

For a moment, it was if Maia could sense the man’s rage at seeing such defiance from such a young woman, and wondered, just for an instant, who was behind the helmet.

 

Shaking herself out of her reflection, she resolved to take out as many of the Imperials as she could before she committed the ultimate act of self-sacrifice.

 

*

 

Bacara witnessed the young woman several dozen meters from her, and hated that he had to fight such a young woman. All due to the Jedi’s taint continuing to stain the souls of countless individuals, he knew, but it mattered little.

 

Still, he could respect and even admire her resilience and fearlessness in the face of impending death, and vowed to make her death a clean one, if only to give her a warrior’s death in battle.

 

Before he could carry out his promise, Sarcev’s voice entered the clone’s helmet, giving him a new set of orders, “ _Commander Bacara, we have a chance to capture a high-profile traitor. Set all of your blasters to stun, and call off the walkers, because the goddaughter of an Imperial Senator is leading this group of enemy troops. We capture her alive, she can lead us to the rest of Tau’s Senatorial conspirators_ _along with any other traitors to the Empire._ "

 

"Understood, Sir!" Bacara enthusiastically obeyed, eager to catch the many of the Jedi's fellow traitors in one fell swoop, set his comlink to his division's frequency, and ordered his men, "All right, boys! We've got new orders! HVT ahead. Set all weapons to stun, we take the Target alive. Anyone who defies these orders will be shot for insubordination."

 

**Five Minutes Later**

 

**423 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

 

Ten men.

 

Those were the last of Maia’s conscious defenders, as the rest were stunned into a coma, while her squad’s worth of soldiers was beset by Imperials on all sides, each moment bringing them closer and closer to imprisonment and torture at Sarcev Quest’s hands.

 

_If this is the end, I’m not going to let my family’s name be dragged in the dirt with me!_ Maia resolved while three of her remaining men were stunned.

 

With a blood-curdling cry, she charged Sarcev and his personal escort, a thermal detonator in each hand. She knew the fuses with buy her only a few seconds, but it would be enough to take them all with her. For a moment, she hoped, no, prayed, that her plan would succeed, and her heart soared at the look of shock on Sarcev's face as he remained stock still like he'd been frozen.

 

Such hopes were dashed the moment she felt the detonators being ripped from her hands as she in turn was flung onto the ground. As her eyes went to the sky, she saw the detonators exploded harmless some thirty feet in the air. A moment later, she witnessed the last of her men fall to the enemy.

 

_I’m sorry, Father. I failed you._ Maia pleaded as she felt her breath be taken away, and she grasped at her throat while she was held in the air by Sarcev, who had a victorious smirk on his face at his prize.

 

*

 

Sarcev could not believe the good fortune that was delivered to him. Maia Bonteri was foolish enough to believe that she could take him out in a suicide run, and he could not help but chuckle at the woman’s desperate attempt to die in a blaze of glory.

 

“Well, well, well. Maia Bonteri, the adopted daughter of Onderon’s Senator, Lux Bonteri. I wonder if your father knows about your treason.” Sarcev mockingly said.

 

"Go to Hell!" Maia gasped out. As soon as she cursed, Sarcev began to probe the younger Bonteri's mind as he slowly squeezed the air out of her. The Lack of oxygen made her mental defenses slowly collapse one by one as he began to piece together the flood of mental images.

 

Slowly, the Emperor’s Hand was putting a picture together of Maia’s talks with her godfather, and he saw the heated arguments between Lux and his wife and stepdaughter, with the latter two always defending the Empire’s utter lies of its expansion through military force, he noted, with Maia keeping her opinions between her and Lux for fear of rejection by the two other women in their family.

 

He saw Lux contacting his old Clone War comrade and Partisan leader, Saw Gerrera, and offered whatever intelligence he could scrounge up for his friend’s campaigns against the Empire, along with his goddaughter to help fight against the encroaching darkness.

 

What he truly sought, however, was a conversation between him and three certain Imperial Senators, and soon found it. Slowly, the world around him bent to a new reality. He was no longer on Hoth, in the biting cold, but instead aboard an old starship. There ahead was the Senator in question, a communicator held in his hands. Three holograms appeared there, and Quest recognized each one without much surprise.

 

*

                                                    

_"Ahsoka's alive? And you're doing what with who now!?" Lux sputtered out, a look of frantic fear drawing up on his face._

_"You heard us, Lux." Garm Bel Iblis sternly replied, "We need to gather up every favor that we have and have to accelerate our plans if we're going to survive the apocalypse."_

_"You seriously believe that this man's claims of coming from the future, let alone the rogue Celestials and intergalactic invaders?" Lux protested._

_"We saw the records that Tau's ship had on all of the known dangers, and we have no reason to doubt Tau's warnings. Besides, he knew about our resistance movement, and about the many surviving Jedi that we've sequestered away." Mon Mothma scolded the Onderonian senator. "We need to rally everyone that we can to his cause. This isn't merely about victory anymore, but about the survival of this entire galaxy."_

_Maia's father sighed in defeat, "That won't be an easy task considering that we had a plan to slowly build up our forces, and that we're now taking orders from a Palpatine, never mind that he's supposedly a Jedi sent from the future by the creator of the universe."_

_"We'll have some time. Tau and his crew are planning to recruit more Jedi and resistance groups to this new alliance, starting with Master A'Sharad Hett." Bail Organa acknowledged, before jokily adding, "I suppose being from the future has its perks."_

_With that, the three holograms of the senators flickered out, and Lux turned to talk to his goddaughter, ruefully chuckling as he said, “Well, our lives certainly got a lot more interesting.”_

_“Are you okay, Dad?” Maia concernedly asked, worried that her father would want to seek out his first love, and desert her and the rest of her family._

_“Yeah. Just… dealing with some old feelings that I thought I got over.” Lux admitted._

_Seeing the fearful expression on her girl's face, Lux hugged her, and lovingly told her,_

_"Don't worry, Maia. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what happens, I'm staying to fight the good fight, and I expect no less from you."_

*

 

Sarcev finished his probe of the Partisan’s mind, Maia’s body collapsing from the strain of the mental attack, and the Dark Jedi took in a sharp intake of breath as he steadied himself from his mental exertions.

 

Once he recovered sufficiently, he victoriously ordered Commander Bacara, “Contact the leader of the fleet, and get a prisoner transport for young Bonteri and her men. They’re going straight to Imperial Center for the Emperor, along with their senatorial allies.”

 

“Right away, Sir!” Bacara enthusiastically complied, getting in touch with the incoming Imperial fleet.

 

“I take it that you got what you were searching from for the woman, Hand Quest?” N-K rhetorically asked.

 

At that question, Sarcev chuckled malevolently, and viciously replied, "Oh, yes, my friend." Turning to activate his comlink, he keyed in the Imperial frequency and the image of the fleet commander appeared.

 

" _M'lord?_ "

 

"I have glorious news, Vice Commodore. I want you to send a personal message to the Emperor. Tell him that I have identified Senators Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Ilbis, Lux Bontari and Bail Organa as members of the Alliance. I request a connected signal to discuss further orders."

 

" _I apologize, Sir, but that might be difficult. The enemy is jamming our out-system communications. However, I am preparing to jump a courier ship out._ "

 

"Will it have a proper escort?"

 

" _Negative, sir. We don't have the ships to escort it out. However, I'm putting my finest pilots on the mission._ "

 

"I see. I must reiterate that this mission is of extreme importance, Admiral, failure is not an option nor will it be forgiven."

 

" _It shall be done, my lord,_ " and the transmission cut out.

 

"How long do you think it'll take Vice Commodore Syn's fleet to penetrate the enemy's fleet?" Bacara questioned the mission commander.

 

"It hardly matters, Commander. What matters is that we finish this extermination before this base is reduced to a pile of icy rubble." N-K commented, much to Sarcev's relief for staying on task.

 

"Agreed." Sarcev concurred, before ordering Commander Veers,

 

"Veers, have your men secure Bonteri and her men, and prepare them for a prison transport. We'll continue on towards-"

 

“How long do you think it’ll take Vice Commodore Syn’s fleet to penetrate the enemy’s fleet?” Bacara questioned the mission commander.

 

“It hardly matters, Commander. What matters is that we finish this extermination before this base is reduced to a pile of icy rubble.” N-K commented, much to Sarcev’s relief for staying on task.

 

“Agreed.” Sarcev concurred, before ordering Commander Veers, “Veers, have your men secure Bonteri and her men, and prepare them for a prison transport. We’ll continue on towards-”

 

Before he could finish his commands, a frantic voice came through his comlink, utterly in panic as the unknown man exclaimed, “ _Hand Quest! This is Walker 132 at Entrance One! We’ve got mines erupting everywhere, turrets are coming back online, and the entrance is collapsing all around us! We need to pull back now, or we’ll be massacred- Wait! The walker’s legs are failing! We’re going down!_ ”

 

“Walker 132! Order everyone in Entrance One to fall back! We’ll take it from here!” Sarcev quickly ordered the walker’s leader, only to receive static on his end.

 

Seeing the Emperor’s Hand’s veins bulging in his head again, Keller cautiously asked, “What happened, Sir?”

 

“Best guess, the Shadow Alliance activated a failsafe to destroy Entrance One to thin our numbers down, and prevent any more of our forces to reinforce us.” Sarcev theorized, before ruefully smiling, “Quite a ruthless move on their part. I’m respecting them more and more.”

 

“Won’t matter much once we exterminate these traitors.” Keller assured the Emperor’s Hand, unaware that their conversation was being monitored by several hidden security cameras in Entrance Eight.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**405 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**Within Gardna Base’s Secret Hangar**

 

“Glad you could join us, Altis.” Kal pleasingly said as he shook the maverick Jedi Master’s hand in gratitude. He then saw his former GAR superior Jedi Master Arligan Zey, among the eight Jedi accompanying Altis, “We were worried that you couldn’t make it.”

 

“What, and leave you guys to face impending doom all on your own?” Djinn jokingly replied, before getting serious, grimly saying, “We intercepted some of the Imperial transmissions on our way down here, and the commander of the fleet has orders, straight from the Emperor himself, to bombard this base into oblivion once they break through our blockade.” 

 

“Sidious must be getting desperate if he’s going to such lengths to take out just a few of us.” Vega interjected, incensed at the Sith Lord’s desperation in sacrificing over ten thousand of his best soldiers and officers, let alone an Emperor’s Hand, to kill less than a third of that number of enemy troops.

 

“That’s not the worst news we’ve got.” Saw suddenly said, out of breath as he skidded to a halt from running from the command center to this hangar, catching everyone’s attention, including the disapproving glare of both Master Altis and Hallena Devis over their alliance with the brutal resistance leader.

 

Knowing that time was of the essence, Saw continued, "Walon just commed me from the command center. They've just received a courier ship from the blockade. Quest knows the names of our best allies in the Imperial Senate."

 

To say that everyone was horrified at this massive breach in intelligence, was a gross injustice. No one could even talk for a minute as they processed this potentially damning information.

 

Mij, ever the professional and pragmatist among the Mandalorians, was the first to regain his bearings, and slowly asked Gerrera in a predatorily calm voice, “How, just how, I ask you, did Quest figure out some of our most important allies in this war?”

 

Upon that question, Saw’s expression grew shameful, and he admitted, “He interrogated one of my sergeants after capturing Hangar Eight, and broke through her mental defenses, learning of her connections to one of these senators, and how they’re allied with us.”

 

“And the Emperor already knows, doesn’t he, Gerrera?” Kal growled out, earning a meek nod from the Partisans’ leader.

 

“It gets worse.” Saw continued before anyone could eviscerate him for his lack of good judgment. “Once the new Imperial fleet breaks through our blockade, Quest and his army have orders straight from the Emperor himself to pull back and evacuate Hoth so they can bombard this base into dust.”

 

“What about the senators? Does Sidious have orders to kill them, or capture them for interrogation?” Etain asked, hoping that they had a sliver of a chance to salvage something from this disaster.

 

“The latter, carried out by Grand Moff Trachta, so they’re as good as dead.” Saw replied, earning a small sigh of relief from the Mandalorians and Jedi, confusing the Onderonian. 

 

“What’s so good about that? He’s one of Palpatine’s most ardent supporters, and he’ll…” Saw stopped his sentence, his mind putting the pieces together, and coming to a heart stopping conclusion, “Wait a minute. You’ve got him on your side, don’t you?”

 

"Pretty much." Daniel admitted, much to Saw's disbelief. Before Saw could comment further, Kal growled at him.

 

"Don't think that this lets you off the hook, Gerrera. You're going to be investigated thoroughly for any other potential leaks and security risks. Any resistance will get you court-martialed."

 

Not wanting to give the Mandalorian colonel the satisfaction of proving him right, Saw silently nodded in confirmation, and then asked, “Just promise me that you’ll do everything you can to save my men. They deserve better than what the Imperials will do to them.”

 

“We’ll do our best, Gerrera.” Arligan replied.

 

“We need to inform Tau about this leak so that we can prepare for the worst.” Ruby fearfully proposed.

 

“I’ll handle that. Right now, since we know the Imperials’ plans for this battle, we need to focus on escaping this doomed base before the Imperials bombard our position.” Viridian calmly replied.

 

“Good. Get Denimoor on the line, and have him send transports to get all of our forces out of here. We’ll have the droids hold off the Imperials until we can all escape.” Kal ordered, with everyone preparing to flee the soon-to-be-destroyed base.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**390 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**In Hyperspace, En Route to the Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“Just when I thought that we had this battle under control.” Tau growled as he and Ahsoka scowled at the decisive intelligence that the Empire had acquired.

 

“ _Tell me about it. The only good news is that our personal grand moff has been put in charge of the interrogation, so we’ve got a chance to extract them before they’re broken._ ”

 

“We need to force the Imperials under Syn’s command to surrender so that we can save our strength for the battles to come. Let’s just hope that he’ll be open to negotiation after we surround his fleet.” Ahsoka told her fellow Jedi before asking, “How much longer can you guys hold out without us, because we’re about six hours away from your location?”

 

“ _As long as it takes. You two lovebirds just focus on getting some more rest before entering a frozen hell._ ” Viridian promised, before looking over his shoulder, and saying, “ _I’ve got to go._ _I am going to engage NK and Sarcev._ "

"Wait what!? By yourself!" Tau loudly asked Viridian.

 

" _Of course not. I am going with Daniel, and Vega, as well as the bloodthirsty savages in armor._ "

 

"...Fine. Just don't be stupid about it."

 

" _Engaging what is essentially the successor of Grievous in a confined space would be the stupid part. Plus it gives us a chance to possibly rescue Saw's people… that he stupidly placed out of position._ "

 

A half smile played on Tau's face; "Just don't expect me to come saving you from another Ringwraith again."

 

" _We both know I could've taken him._ "

 

"I don't deal in what ifs, Viridian."

 

" _That's funny coming from you._ "

 

"Oh shut up. May Iluvatar watch over you."

 

"Likewise. Out."

 

“I knew Saw was reckless, but I never… Gah! That man is going to get us all killed one of these days!” Ahsoka ranted before a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. The loving gesture calmed her down, and she placed a hand on Tau’s in acknowledgment of his support, and she said, “Sorry. I just wish that things could work out for us in this demented galaxy.”

 

“I know, my love. But all we can do is play the cards we’ve been dealt, not wish that the deck was stacked in our favor.” Tau consoled his Togruta fiancé.

 

The two lovers leaned in for a kiss, but they were interrupted by Arnine coming into their room, who was wondering why they were up so early from their rest.

 

“Well, at least we know that you’re worried about our health, Arnine.” Tau pinched his nose in exasperation before telling him, “We need to get our senators on the line, and warn them that the Empire knows of their alliance with us. Warm up the transmitter, because Senators Organa and Bel Iblis are the first on the list.”

 

Arnine quickly went to carry out their orders, and Ahsoka worried for Lux’s safety. Even though she had moved past her rejected feelings for him, she still cared deeply for her friend, and did not want harm to come to him and his family.

 

Tau, guessing what was troubling his beloved, soothingly rubbed over her back, and gently whispered into her montral, "Don't worry, Ahsoka. I know how much Lux means to you, and we're not going to let my ancestor kill him if we can help it."

 

Ahsoka hugged Tau in appreciation for the support, and kissed him before using the Force to grab their robes, teasingly saying, “As much as I love the affection that you’re giving me right now, we need to contact our friends, and I doubt that they’d appreciate seeing us in our underwear as we warn them of their covers being blown.”

 

“Why don’t you do it for Lux, so that he can see what he missed out on?” Tau joked, only to get swapped on the head through the Force. “Sorry, luv.” He meekly apologized.

 

“Apology accepted.” Ahsoka responded. “Now, let’s hurry, because I want to get some sleep after we warn Bail and the others.” 

 

Once the two lovers were presentable for their allies, they exited their cabin to see Akku and Arnine contacting Senator Organa, who was confused at seeing the four individuals contact him on their way to another decisive battle.

 

“Arnine filled me in on the situation, and I’m glad that you decided to help warn the others.” Akku explained.

 

“ _And I would appreciate it if you told me what was going on. I have a meeting with the sycophant that’s Senator Orn Free Taa in two hours, and I need to prepare for it._ ” Bail agreed with a dollop of impatience.

 

“Cancel the meeting.” Tau urgently told the Alderaanian senator, “Thanks to Hand Quest, Sidious knows of you and the other senators allied with us. You need to get your family and get to our safe worlds before the Empire arrests you.”

 

No other news could have made the senator drop everything that he was carrying, and he appeared as if he was having a stroke.

 

Finding the will to compose himself, Bail said, “ _Good thing that I’ve got Captain Antilles preparing the_ Tantive IV  _for takeoff. I’ll have my trusted aides purge everything that can tie Alderaan to us, and warn Ferus and the others to go underground until we can extract them._ ”

 

“And while you’re doing that, we’ll get to work on warning the rest of the senators. Let’s just pray that it’s not too late.”

 

“ _Agreed. Thank you for the heads-up, and good luck at Hoth._ ” Bail told the four friends before he ended the holocall.

 

“All right. Ahsoka, you contact Lux, I’ll contact Garm, and Akku will contact Mon. We need to move fast if we’re to beat the Empire in this hunt.” Tau ordered the others, all the while praying that it wasn’t too late to salvage something from this disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a brutal and dark chapter for the Shadow Alliance. Will the Empire capture the traitorous Imperial senators, or will they escape to rally their allies to the Shadow Alliance? How will the Battle of Hoth go? These questions will be answered in the following chapters. Unfortunately, they’ll take a while to make, as I’ve got work for the next four days, in addition to Thanksgiving weekend and my schoolwork, so I’ll be exhausted for work by Sunday evening. So, how are you doing on this cold Wednesday, November 21, 2018 evening? I’m doing well, as my uncle will be here soon, and I’ll be heading to bed soon afterwards. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer, as I won’t be able to publish this chapter for a while, considering how busy we’ll be this weekend. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you always, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Friday, November 30, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing today? I’m doing well, as I did some volunteering at my local help center, had some delicious pizza, and did some yard work before coming in to revise this chapter up to Squasher and JSailer’s specifications. I now have to work on some homework, as my finals are less than two weeks away. So, I’d appreciate it if you would wish me luck, as I can’t afford to fail. Well, only one more chapter to wait to be revised, and I’ll be able to write more chapters again. Oh, and I’ll be able to order more stuff tomorrow, so I have to decide what to buy then. May God bless you all in these difficult times.


	42. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone. How are you doing on this cold Saturday, December 1, 2018? I’m all right, if a bit beat, as I had to work a bit today, and I’m almost ready to keel over. I’ve currently been reading what is likely to be the final J.R.R. Tolkien book, The Fall of Gondolin, and it’s a great read. If only there were more books of this universe coming out. I’m also sad for the people of Alaska, on account of the 7.0 earthquake that rocked the state yesterday. Oh, and there’s the passing of former president George H. W. Bush, who died last night. God rest those poor souls in these dark times. In other news, I have to rewrite this chapter, as the previous revisions to Chapters 39 and 40 have made my original draft of Chapter 41 too difficult to be revisable. That may take me a while to do, given my soon-to-be busy schedule, as I’ve got finals starting in ten days, and I’ll need to start studying soon. Plus, I’ve got work to deal with, which isn’t bad at all today, but it’ll put a slight crick in my plans. Oh, and, I made a good order right after I got up today, including some good Blu-Rays, books, a comic book, and a couple graphic novels. I can’t wait to get them, as I’ll enjoy them very much. Well, I’d better get back to revising the chapter, as I’ve only got about 1,300 words in this chapter so far, and that won’t be nearly enough to comprise a full chapter. Wish my luck. 
> 
> (Monday, December 3, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this warm afternoon? I’m doing all right, if a bit worn out. I did some yard work today, along with helping my mother with bringing down Christmas decorations, and doing some homework. Well, at least I’ve got under eight hours before I have to go to bed, considering that I’ve got to go to school early tomorrow due to my sister having a half-day tomorrow, and having a dentist appointment. Oh, and, I wanted you all to know that, from December 31, 2018, to January 3, 2019, I’ll be in Florida in order to visit my grandparents and other relatives, and I won’t be able to bring my laptop with me. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get a few more chapters in before then, but I first need to finish Chapter 41, and it’ll be a challenge, given the complete revision that I have to give it. At least I’ve written over 2,000 words so far. Wish me luck, everyone. Oh, and, to all of my Jewish viewers, Happy Hanukkah. One more thing, before I forget. I learned a few days ago that, this month, a big Dragon Age announcement will come out regarding the next game in the series, and I’m looking forward to the next big game. I just hope that GameStop is open when it comes, as I love buying games from that store, and I’ve heard terrible rumors surrounding it and its future. Well, back to writing.
> 
> (Tuesday, December 4, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day? I’m all right, but I have to get this chapter done by either today or tomorrow, as I’ll have to study a lot afterwards for my finals next week. So, in better news, one of my favorite fanfictions, “War of the Biju: Fourth Shinobi World War” written by Son Kenshin, has been updated this morning, and the chapter is magnificent. I can’t wait for the final three or four chapters of this story, as it easily surpasses the original manga and anime. I look forward to whatever else the writer has in store in his AU. Oh, and, as of now, I’ve finished The Fall of Gondolin, and I’ve begun to read Mass Effect: Andromeda: Annihilation. I can’t wait to finish that book, as I’m sure that I’ll enjoy it very much. Too bad that it’s likely the last Mass Effect book for a while. Well, I’d better get back to writing. Wish me luck.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**355 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the _Gilded Star_**

 

Mon Mothma had never been so simultaneously terrified and calm in all of her life. She had just received word from Tau Palpatine’s Anzati captain that the Emperor had learnt of all of her allies in aiding Tau’s alliance, but not in time to save her from imprisonment.

 

Immediately after receiving the warning, her ship was impounded by the Coruscant Security Force for harboring a traitor to the Empire.

 

She had received word from Senator Bonteri on the ISB barging down his Coruscant residence door, and he and his family were being rounded up for imprisonment. When she'd gotten this message, the Imperials had ringed her ship and were preparing a boarding torch to cut through the ship entrance.

 

Her guards, who were preparing to die fighting to protect their charge, Mon ordered them, “Stand down. I won’t have you men sacrifice yourselves in a pointless battle. Open the hatch.”

 

Her aide, understanding the gravity of the situation, complied with Mon's orders with a great reluctance. The soldiers on the other hand were confused over their leader's capitulation to the Empire after they'd spent years preparing to wage war on the wicked government. Why was she just giving up?

 

“The Emperor won’t kill us until he learns all he can on Tau’s plans, which gives our allies a window of time for them to extract us before it’s too late.” Mon’s aide explained to her compatriots, with most of them understanding how they needed to endure long enough for the Shadow Alliance to rescue them. It wasn't what they would've done, but it was better than nothing.

 

Before the Imperials finished cutting through the door, and barged into the ship, the Chandrilians lowered their weapons.

 

Much to Mon's surprise, the face of Grand Moff Trachta, backed up by a squad of Death Troopers and a platoon of Coruscant Security Forces, rounded the corner and began to arrest the seditionists.

 

Mustering the courage to meet her captor with honor and dignity, Mon walked up to the cyborg with a defiant glare in her eye, “Grand Moff Trachta. Even a man of your repute would know better than to arrest a prominent member of the Imperial Senate on trumped-up charges.”

 

Trachta, with his unreadable glare behind his red prosthetic eyes, rasped out, “Don’t bother with trivialities, Mothma. You, along with three of your fellow Senators, are charged with high treason for conspiring with the Jedi terrorist, Tau Palpatine, in overthrowing the Emperor. For your men’s sakes, you had better come quietly, or there will be the blood of your bodyguards on your hands.”

 

Mon knew when to back down from a losing battle, and resolutely said, “You won’t get away with this, Trachta. Your master’s empire will come crashing down, even if I’m not a part of it.”

 

Trachta chuckled at the courage the senator was displaying, and regretted soon having to torture her for his false master.

 

“We shall see, Senator Mothma.” The grand moff replied in a gesture of respect for the former senator.

                                                                                                               

As the former senator and her ship’s crew were escorted at blaster point to a prison shuttle, Trachta mused, _Let’s hope Tau can rescue his allies before they’re broken._

 

He then contacted Sidious, and dutifully informed him, “My Liege, Senator Mothma and her men have been apprehended. Only Senators Organa and Bel Iblis, escaped our grasp, I regret to say.”

 

“ _No matter. This was still a decisive victory._ ” Sidious calmly negated the grand moff’s concerns. “ _Each of the former senators have been removed from power, and we will soon deploy fleets to each of their worlds to lock them down until we can purge them of traitors. And we managed to capture two of our best opponents. Once we break them, they will help lead us to many of their safe havens throughout the galaxy. Has Senator Bonteri’s family been prepared for the Arrth-Eno prison?_ ”

 

“It’s being done as we speak, master. The three of them will be kept in isolation, under maximum security every millisecond of each day.” Trachta then cautiously added, “I must, respectfully, protest if this is the best course of action for Bonteri’s wife and stepdaughter. By the accounts of Hand Quest, the two of them have been utterly loyal to your regime, and were unaware of Lux’s duplicity.”

 

“ _You know as well as I do, my old friend, that such a high level of incompetence from prominent Imperial citizens must be punished, or there will be no order in the galaxy. Sacrifices must be made to secure my empire._ ” Sidious sternly reprimanded the grand moff for his reluctance to follow orders.

 

“ _Good. I will have Colonel Yularen and Director Isard oversee the Bonteri’s interrogations, while you, High Inquisitor Halmere, and Lord Vader personally deal with Senator Mothma at the Spire. I won’t risk this perfect opportunity slipping through our fingers._ ” Sidious instructed the cyborg Imperial.

 

Before Trachta could speak on the splitting up of the two ex-Imperial Senators, Sidious brusquely explained, “ _Senator Bonteri is, in terms of importance, the lesser of the two captives, and can be kept on Imperial Center while we turn public sentiment against the Shadow Alliance for corrupting the moral integrity of four honorable senators._ ”

 

“ _As for Senator Mothma, she is, undoubtedly, knowledgeable of much more of the Shadow Alliance’s operations and functions. The Spire is an impregnable fortress that few within the Empire know about, thereby minimizing the chances of Tau learning of her location. It also has the equipment and personnel to break the ex-senator’s mind._ ”

 

He then ended the transmission, and Trachta shook his head at his false master’s rapid adapting to his descendant’s tactics. Wondering if Admiral Volta could help in this mission, he prepared to contact his pupil when he was back at the Royal Academy.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**320 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**In the Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Exactor_**

Captain Nelia Delani was, for all of her fears, holding together against the relentless attacks that Vice Commodore Syn were inflicting on the Shadow Alliance fleet.

 

Despite losing the _Thunder_ _Wasp_ and _Tenebrae_ to battle, the freedom fighters had taken out one _Victory_ and _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyer each, and prevented any of the Imperials from entering the system’s asteroid belt.

 

She was in contact with Cassius, Dalin, and Oniye on their strategy, and the ex-ISB major was showing great stress at the burden of direct leadership.

 

“ _I don’t know how long our defenses can hold against Syn. He has the numbers and strength to, given enough time, break through our defenses._ ” Oniye worriedly spoke, the obvious fear starting to crack through her usual collected persona.

 

“ _Control yourself, Namada!_ ” Cassius scolded his human counterpart, disgusted at Oniye’s display of weakness in the face of a worthy adversary.

 

Deciding to take the strategic initiative in this conference, he proposed, “ _I say that we use our remaining experimental bombers against this Syn’s fleet. We take him and his flagship out, and the remaining Imperials will either surrender or flee. Then we can evacuate our ground forces with ease, and bombard Sarcev Quest and his lackeys into oblivion._ ”

 

“ _We’ve only got a dozen of Mysta’s baradium bombs left, and we need to keep them in reserve in case the Imperials break through our fleet._ ” Oniye protested.

 

“Besides, we need to keep Syn alive so we can force his fleet to surrender when Tau’s fleet arrives.” Nelia added, before an idea on evening the odds came to her. “Why don’t we use six of the bombs to hit six of Syn’s destoyers?”

 

Turning to face Cassius, she said, “This way, we get to inflict havoc on Syn’s fleet, and,” Then turning to face Oniye, she continued, “you get to keep several bombs in reserve just in case we fail. Everybody wins.”

 

“ _I agree. We need to hold out until we can force the enemy to surrender, and this is the best chance for us to do so._ ” Dalin concurred with Nelia’s proposal. He then ordered Oniye, “ _Get six bombers ready for deployment in thirty minutes, and get our ships into position to cover them. We can’t risk the Imperials prematurely detonating the bombs, or, gods forbid, capturing even one of them._ ”

 

“ _Yes, sir._ ” Oniye dutifully complied, just grateful that Phobos Station would not be completely defenseless from this new offensive.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

 

**280 Minutes** **Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

"Well, our two lovebirds are sound asleep again." Akku spoke to Celebion and Nagme, who were with him as they were eating a light meal before entering the heat of battle against the second Imperial fleet, while the rest of the _Second Chance_ 's crew was resting before entering the Hoth System.

 

"Good. They need their rest before leading the fleet, and Gerrera's terrible lapse in judgment lost us two of our best senators unless we can rescue them quickly." Nagme commented with disgust, "I can't believe he put Lux's goddaughter in such blatant danger!"

 

"One battle at a time, Nagme." Celebion cautioned his Yuuzhan Vong friend, while sharing her anger over the Partisan leader's gross incompetence.

 

"At least we have our military Imperials' covers intact, so they can give us a chance to save them when the time comes." The Dúnedain Ranger added.

 

"And Senators Organa and Bel Iblis, escaped capture with their families. Unfortunately, I doubt that the latter’s family is pleased with their father's double lives, given their foolish devotion to the New Order." Akku commented.

 

"I still don't understand how anyone in their right mind would support a regime that enslaves entire races and massacres countless people, and my people are even worse." Nagme despondently replied, remembering how her people were responsible for the deaths of trillions and countless worlds in the original future.

 

"Well, you need to remember that they went through a devastating three-year civil war that killed billions, and ended with a Sith Lord, who had decades of practice in deceiving others, mind you, in control of the galaxy." Celebion insightfully replied, remembering from the Númenorian stories of how in the Second Age, Sauron deceived the last king of the island nation to attack Valinor, resulting in the sinking of the country, thereby eliminating Sauron's greatest threat to his rule.

 

Continuing his explanation, "There's so many people that hated the war, and Sidious gave them a target in the form of the Jedi and Old Republic for the latter's corruption, and the former's service to it. They probably feel so indebted to him for stopping the Jedi's coup that they'll believe anything he'll say if it makes them feel safe.”

 

“That's probably why Senator Botneri and Bel Iblis had to keep the truth from their families, and to protect them from reprisals. Of course, that plan was shot when Sarcev discovered their allegiance. But, do you understand what I'm trying to say, Nagme?"

 

Nagme merely nodded in understanding, and the sorrowful look in her eyes told Celebion everything that he needed to know. The three crewmates then finished their meal in silence, and went to do a final systems check before entering yet another major engagement.

 

**Forty Minutes Later**

**235 Minutes** **Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Thalassa_**

 

Peccati was fuming over the loss of three _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers through Mysta Ryal’s experimental bombs. Despite the greater numbers and firepower of the Imperial fleet, three ARC-170 fighters managed to destroy the _Jadus_ , _Phoenix_ , and _Empire’s Legacy_.

 

The only silver lining on this was that the three Y-Wing bombers were hit by stray ion cannon shots, and the recovery crews managed to extract the bombs, while eliminating the troublesome pilots within.

 

The bombs were being examined by the best bomb experts in the Imperial fleet on the _Hydra_ , one of the Venators, and the preliminary results were astonishing.

 

“You mean to tell me that, for all intents and purposes, the bombs are a fusion of parts from the leftover black-market tech of the Clone War?” Peccati summed up, not familiar with the science behind the design of such devices.

 

“ _That’s correct, Vice Commodore._ ” The lead scientist confirmed the simple analysis. “ _We already have a general idea of how Mysta fused the various pieces together, but we need him alive to fully understand the technology, and safely produce more of the bombs._ ”

 

“All the more reason to capture the bounty hunter. But first, we need to break through the enemy fleet. And, thanks to our new weapons, I have a plan on cutting the head off this beast.” Peccati began before he ordered Xamuel, “Have the _Hydra_ ’s best pilots prepare to obliterate the _Exactor_ , _Tenacious_ , and Mandalorian Dreadnaught with their own weapons.”

 

Lennox carried out the orders at once, knowing that Syn was hoping to accelerate the Shadow Alliance’s defeat while avoiding a bloodbath, and to save the Empire’s strength for the second enemy fleet approaching this system.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**213 Minutes** **Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**In Gardna Base’s Tunnel System, near Entrance Seven**

 

Vega was finishing off the last of the enemy Snowtroopers when he felt a sudden, familiar cold emanate from the Force. He didn't know what it was, but he felt it come from the direction of Phobos Station. He searched his feelings, trying to understand what it was.

 

A blaster bolt suddenly struck him in the shoulder and he doubled over, clutching the smoking wound in shock as his eyes traced the barrel of a blaster rifle.

 

"Die, Jedi Scum," the filtered voice of a Snowtrooper growled.

 

Vega regarded the Imperial for a moment, "You first." with that he yanked the Imperial onto his blade and dropped him to the floor.

 

"What the kriff was that, Ryal!?" the harsh voice of Kal echoed in his head, "Get your damn head in the game, boy. I do not want to be the one to tell Mysta that he lost a brother 'cause he-"

 

"I need to contact Phobos Station. Do you have a long range transponder?"

 

"Yes," Kal replied cautiously, "why?"

 

"Something terrible has happened. I need to find out what. It was a… feeling. I can't explain it but--"

 

Kal interrupted him by handing him the transponder, "Make it quick. Keep it under 54 seconds or otherwise the Imps might be able to pick up the signal and start decoding."

 

"Thank you, sir," Vega nodded as he plugged in the transponder. There was a few seconds of beeping before the voice of Oniye came on the line.

 

"Colonel, this is not a good time--"

 

"This is Vega, Major. I felt a disturbance in the Force. What happened?"

 

There was a sigh on the other end, "Vega, this won't be easy to say, so I'll just say it. Your brother engaged Ferren in battle, and the man caused him severe internal bleeding. He's under urgent care, but he is stabilized."

 

"He has O- blood," Vega replied, trying everything he could not to scream, "I… he'll need my blood for a transfusion."

 

"Your sister refused pulling you from the fight, Vega. It's harsh, I know, but she's right. You need to stay in the field."

 

"And my brother?" Vega asked, his voice on the verge of breaking, "How long does he have?"

 

"Like I said, he's stabilized. He won't be dying any time soon. Finish the fight so you can get up here. Over and out."

 

Vega closed the transponder, letting out an enraged hiss like a feral animal as his hand closed into a fist. Before he could violently explode however, Kal put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Vega turned to look at him, finding that he'd removed his helmet. There was sympathy in the old man's eyes; a sort of understanding marked with the necessity of the here and now.

 

"C'mon kiddo," he said at last, "let's do what the lady says and get this fight over with. Your brother's a tough man. He'll make it."

 

"Just point me towards Sarcev and I'll end this quickly," Vega snorted.

 

Kal nodded, seeing the feral light in the boy’s eyes. It was not wise to tangle with the young when their blood boiled for revenge. Kal knew this better than anyone.

 

"He's that way," he pointed to the north, "along with his pet attack droid. But don't be stupid, Ryal. Be smart about this. We'll take him together, and we'll kill him deader than this planet. Y'hear?"

 

"Yeah. But when the time comes, don't get in my way."

**Ten Minutes Later**

**200 Minutes** **Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**Within Gardna Base’s Entrance Six**

 

The enemy was retreating from the Inquisitor's wake, closing several blast doors behind them as they did and leaving grenades and thermal detonators as party favors. Promptly, N-K threw himself in front of Sarcev and shielded him from the worst of the explosion, pulling him to his feet as the dust settled.

 

"The enemy flees like rats!" N-K shouted with disdain, "The cowards cannot even stand and fight like true warriors."

 

"Perhaps," Sarcev replied as he plunged his saber into the blast door, "but they know they cannot take us on head on. They retreat to draw us into a chase."

 

"For what purpose?" N-K asked as he contributed to breaking down the next series of doors.

 

"If I had to guess, they're leading us to the Jedi. I can sense them ahead."

 

"Then I give them too little credit," N-K conceded, "Still, if this is a trap, it's a poor one."

 

"And why do you say that?"

 

"Because traps spring both ways."

 

"Maybe, but I want to take this slow. Fight them on our terms. Bacara--" Sarcev raised his hand to his communicator to call in additional backup when his danger senses spiked.

 

Looking up, he sensed the snow ceiling starting to crack, "FALL BACK! GET TO THE HANGAR! NOW!"

 

Mere seconds later, the ceiling began to collapse, sending several tons worth of snow onto the Imperials and burying several dozen of them into an icy tomb. The rest retreated back the way they came or bolted through the door. However, the damage was done. Their forces had been split in two.

 

 _Damnit!_ Sarcev cursed as he took in his surroundings and the men surrounding him. He still had a company of fighting men, Keller and N-K at his side, but now they were trapped with no means of retreating or getting reinforcements. Once again, the Jedi had played him.

 

Rubbing his head to prevent an aneurysm from setting in, he pulled out his comlink, "Bacara, Kravous, this is Hand Quest. What's your status?"

 

"We lost about fifty men, but the rest of us are just a little battered. We'll find another way to your location." Kravous responded, making Sarcev sigh in relief that he still had a battalion under his command, even if about half of them were temporarily cut off from him.

 

"Under-" His response was cut off when he sensed the Jedi and a company of their troops approaching their position, and judging by the sound of metal footfalls, they were bringing along droid support.

 

Promptly, Sarcev signaled his men about what was coming and to get into fighting positions. They did have cover and a good shooting distance between them and where the enemy was coming from, but that also meant it be difficult for they themselves to advance if they were forced to.

 

As his men readied themselves for battle, the Alliance troops began to cautiously pour out of entrances on the upper level and about a platoon of droids of various models on the lower levels. Sarcev considered ordering his troops to engage now, but thought against it. At that range, it would be far too easy for them to dive to cover. Besides, several turret emplacements were coming online.

 

He signaled his men to hold their fire and shoot on his order as he quietly commed.

 

"Actually, double time it to our position. We're going to need a lot of reinforcements if we're to survive this ambush." Sarcev explained, before turning to face N-K, and encouragingly asked, "Ready to live up to your predecessor's reputation, my friend?"

 

"For you, my friend, of course," N-K whispered.

 

Ahead, the full bulk of the Alliance forces were starting to advance out. Leading them by platoon and squad were multiple HVT's. Among them, he made out Saw Gerrera, Kal Skirata, Viridian Mallory, Vega Ryal, Daniel Valo, and Djinn Altis. There was no question about it now: they were going to be in the fight of their lives, but if they won...

 

"Keller," he commed, "do your best to capture as many of the enemy leaders as we can, but do not allow them to escape. This is too good an opportunity to pass up."

 

"Copy. At this range and rate, we could probably hit 'em with a crossfire if they keep coming at us," Keller commed back.

 

"Right. Wait for them to--" he stopped when Viridian suddenly shot a fist into the air and the Alliance forces scattered to cover. Somehow, the Jedi had gotten a sense that they were there. Gritting his teeth, Sarcev decided to try a new tactic.

 

He typed in an open frequency to try and rattle the enemy's morale, and began to taunt in a mocking tone, "Well, well, well. Saw Gerrera. I'd have thought you'd be imprisoned, or better yet, killed, after handing me Bonteri's goddaughter. We've already got the whole family imprisoned, and we'll break them soon enough. Although, it truly is such a shame that one so young and pretty has to be tortured to preserve the Empire. But, I suppose that's how things turn out sometimes."

 

Sensing the boiling rage nearly envelop the Partisans' leader, he chuckled at how easy it was to bait the man.

 

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you and your lackeys, Quest." Saw growled.

 

"We'll see," and with the pathetic attempts of banter ended, Sarcev used the Force to find the inner workings of the four turrets within the hangar.

 

With his enhanced senses, he gripped his hands shut, and he felt the turrets' targeting systems be crushed under the Force's pressure, causing smoke to emerge from the antipersonnel turrets, and several presences in the Force flickered out of existence.

 

Now that the Shadow Alliance's long-range advantage was destroyed, Sarcev ordered his forces, "Open fire!", and the skirmish began en masse, with the Snowtroopers charging at the Shadow Alliance forces.

As for the lightsaber wielders, Daniel, Vega, and Viridian prepared to engage Sarcev, while Djinn, his seven Jedi, as well as a platoon of troops, along with Saw, Bardan, and Kal, engaged N-K with a full-on assault.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**180 Minutes** **Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

 

**Within Phobos Station’s Command Center**

 

Oniye felt her mind being ripped in two from the stress of helping coordinate an entire fleet, and her troubles increased when she earlier learnt of the destruction of the _Tenebrae_ , _Obedience_ , and _Harrower_ , since each Star Destroyer gave their lives to protect the Parjai, Exactor, and Tenacious from three of the Bardium bombs.

 

Fortunately, most of each destroyed ship's crew had orders to abandon ship when the Star Destroyers changed course, and a majority of their crews were already being rescued.

 

Unfortunately, this gap in the fleet's formation allowed the Empire to advance three of its Star Destroyers into orbit above Hoth, and land several battalions outside the breached entrances to support Hand Quest in capturing the Shadow Alliance's leaders.

 

In addition, thanks to an intercepted Imperial transmission the Empire had launched a _Venator_ and _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer into the asteroid belt to locate and occupy Phobos Station's defenses in a battle of attrition.

 

They now had three hours to go until reinforcements would arrive, but three hours was a lifetime in a battle. No, they needed to force the enemy to fight on their terms and do so while sustaining as little damage as possible. Oniye decided to use their home field advantage.

 

"This is Phobos Station to all Alliance forces. Form a three-row fire line and take up defensive positions around the asteroid field. We'll hold them here and retreat into the field. Hopefully we can get them to chase us and divert them from the planet. Out."

 

"Most plans don't rely on hope, ma'am," her XO replied quietly.

 

"Maybe, but we're rebels now. Hope is the one thing we have in ample supply."

 

The former ISB major prayed to whatever gods were out there that her daughter would not grow up an orphan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this ends what will likely be my final chapter before my finals next week. I’ve got to get to studying soon, as my finals will be fairly challenging. So, how are you all doing on this cool evening of December 4, 2018? I’m all right, as a couple more stories that I follow were updated, and now I have time to read my Mass Effect book. I hope you all like my chapter, and I look forward to writing out the rest of this story as it comes along. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Wednesday, December 5, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. Sorry for another addendum, but I needed to let you know that my writing might be curtailed a bit, due to my upcoming finals next week. I’ll need to study quite a bit, and that, coupled with my job on the weekend, will eat up quite a bit of my time. But, don’t worry; I’ll get some more chapters in before I head to Florida for a few days, that’s a promise. Have a blessed night, everyone.


	43. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. How are you doing on this cold day of Thursday, December 6, 2018? I’m doing all right, as I did a bit of studying for my two finals next week, went on a small shopping spree with my mother at a good mall, and had a delicious pizza lunch with her and my uncle at said mall. So, sorry to start this chapter a little late, but I had to wait for Chapter 41 to be published before I continued writing, as what I previously wrote didn’t work for the revised chapter. I look forward to writing at least a thousand words on this chapter before I go to bed tonight. I’ll be volunteering for a couple of hours at my local help center before I go see Schindler’s List with my mother in the early afternoon. Well, I’d better get to writing, as this chapter won’t construct itself. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me in the homestretch of this semester. 
> 
> (Friday, December 7, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this cold evening? I’m doing all right, if a bit sad, as I watched the movie Schindler’s List at a nearby movie theater a few hours ago, and it was both heartbreaking and inspirational at the same time. I only pray that the world can learn from the horrific genocide of the Jewish people at the hands of Nazi Germany, and prevent another unforgiveable set of madness like that from occurring. So, I need to let you know a couple of things. First, as you know, I’ve got finals coming up, so I’ve got to cut my writing down a bit. Second, and this is just as important, there will be some inclement weather coming my way, which may knock out my power for a while. Plus, it might postpone my final exams, which will be both good and bad. Well, back to writing. 
> 
> (Saturday, December 8, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this cold evening? I’m all right, if a bit beat in the feet, as I worked at my movie theater today. Other than that, I’m doing well, as I got a big paycheck today, and did some studying before doing a bit of studying for my finals next week. So, the inclement weather should be in my area by now, which means I might not be able to work tomorrow. On the bright side, if I can’t, I’ll have more time to study and write (in that order, of course.). Well, I’ve written over 1,100 words tonight, so I think that that’s enough for the day, especially since I’d better charge my stuff in case the power gets knocked out. Have a blessed night, everyone. 
> 
> (Sunday, December 9, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. What’s going on in this freezing evening? I’m doing well, as I got off of work over three hours early, which frees up the rest of my night to write and, hopefully, finish this chapter by the end of the night. I’ve also finished Mass Effect: Andromeda: Annihilation today, and it was a marvelous read. I sure didn’t see the final twist in the end, which had me mortified as to who the culprit behind the ark-wide epidemic was. I’m now moving onto Star Wars Interviews: Volume One, and I’m loving it so far. I can’t wait to collect the next three volumes in the collection. Well, better get back to this chapter, because I’ve got only three hours left in the day before I go to sleep. Wish me luck.

**Ten Minutes Later** ****

**168 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System** ****

**In Gardna Base's Entrance Six** ****

The smell of ozone and burning flesh filled the air, punctuated by the whir of lightsabers singing their death notes as they clashed over and over again. So pronounced were their reports that they drowned out the sounds of the rest of the battle occuring in the room. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering the sheer quantity and quality of the Jedi and their Sith enemies locked in combat with one another.

"Get behind him!" one of the Altisian Jedi shouted as he desperately fended off a ferocious assault from N-K, his twin crimson sabers painting an aura of death the Jedi were barely able to keep at bay. The Jedi's muscles screamed in pure pain as the successor to the greatest Jedi killer know struck him with the fury and force of freight train, practically slamming him about as Jedi fought to maintain his footing.

"What's the matter, Jedi?" N-K mocked, "Getting tired?"

"Screw--" the Jedi's voice was cut short as N-K struck him from above, knocking him to his knees before the droid killer grabbed his head with his mechanical foot and then pivoted on the ball of his other, swinging the Jedi's body like a flail into the two that were coming up to flank him.

Both were sent flying but one managed to roll in mid air and come up on her feet, charging him with a scream. N-K simply laughed as he lunged his two blades forward, stopping the Jedi in his tracks before he promptly carried off another deadly assault. Twenty strikes a second hit the Jedi's guard, and in less than ten, the Jedi fell dead to his feet; cut into twenty consecutive pieces.

"No! Siline!" a Cerean Altisian Jedi screamed in utter shock and horror at the mangled form of their comrade. N-K gave him a hollow chuckle as he crossed his blades together as though to invite challenge. To his credit, the Cerean did not take the bait. Instead, he took a stance and waited for his allies to slowly encircle the monster.

N-K however did not wait for them to rush him and back him against their blaster-wielding allies. Instead, he charged the Mandalorian and Altisian militia troops, spinning his blades like a pair of industrial saws. The gunmen fired everything they had into the fast approaching monster, some even trying to flank him, but they were just too slow. In a heartbeat, the mass of metal and energy descended upon them like a night terror and began hacking through them like a butcher in a meatshop.

Arms and heads went flying everywhere, blaster shots were redirected, and missile and flame attacks were promptly dodged before their senders were quickly hacked to pieces. By the time the Jedi finally attack in earnest, a squad of gunmen were in pieces and another were critically wounded, many missing limbs and hands.

The Jedi immediately attempted to pulverize the droid killer with a combine telekinetic push, but even their enhanced reactions were not fast enough on the draw against the cybernetic monster. The blast obliterated the wall, but not the droid, and before they could move to regroup, N-K landed right in the midst of them and began swinging his blades in all directions with such speed and ferocity they appeared to be little more than blurs to the naked eye.

The Jedi were barely able to mount a defense against N-K unrelenting assault, let alone launch an offense. However, they were able to keep the monstrosity in place long enough for the rest of their allies to regroup and take up positions all around the melee.

This illustrated something of a critical flaw with the successor to General Grievous. For all his superior programing and processing making N-K even faster and stronger than his predecessor, he also lacked the decades of experience to temper the beating drum of his bloodlust. So enthralled in the heat of the moment was he that he didn't even notice the shifting conditions of his opponents until a rocket practically blew up in his face and sent him flying into a wall.

Scarred and burned, N-K reacted only quick enough to stop himself from being stabbed to pieces by the Altisian Jedi. Once more, his hands spun to create an impregnable wall of spinning blades, keeping them back but not before another shower of rockets struck his guard and blasted him through the wall in a shower of stone and fire.

 _Stupid!_ N-K cursed silently he pushed himself out of a crater. _Need to stop fighting them head on like that. Need to fight smart. Fear, surprise, intimidation. Get them back._

The Jedi pressed their advantage, leaping through the breach with their blades raised to impale the droid to the spot. N-K however did not rise to meet them, instead opting to roll away and start running throughout the room, spinning and summersaulting as he went to dodge the ranged fire coming at him.

"What's the matter, Grievous wannabe!?" Kal shouted, "Too afraid to stand and fight!?"

"No," and N-K promptly spun and kicked a crate right into the flying Mandalorian, tossing him across the room. The downing of the venerable leader was just the distraction N-K needed to then close the distance, chopping down a pair of Mandalorians as he flew through the air and then cutting down a trio of soldiers unfortunate enough to be right in front of him.

Unfortunately, the Jedi were right on his heels and came down like thunderbolts. N-K raised his sabers to defend himself but this proved to be a mistake when the Jedi hit him with a telekinetic blast that slammed him into the ground. His only saving grace was that he'd managed to keep his blades pointed upwards, preventing the Jedi from immediately skewering him as he spun them in the air.

As such, the Altisian Jedi were forced to land away from him but not so far that N-K could escape. Still effectively pinned on the ground, N-K took to ground fighting. Balanced on his back, he reached his clawed feet up to his waist and produced a pair of captured Jedi lightsabers, fending off the Jedi with now four limbed sabers spinning and cutting in all directions.

N-K knew however that this was a stalling tactic, and that as soon as the Jedi gathered their wits about them and made a concerted effort, he would be dead. Opportunity struck when one of the Altisians attempted to penetrate his guard. N-K blocked his thrusts, redirecting his attacks to swing him over just slightly, and then he thrust his foot forward, deactivating the saber it was holding and grabbing the Jedi by his chest.

Before the Jedi could stop him, N-K hurled him over his lead and threw him at Cerean Jedi, knocking him down like a bowling pin. That now left one Jedi, a Selkath, for him to deal with, and this didn't prove difficult. With one move, he sliced the Selkath sword arm off, and with two more, he decapitated and disemboweled him; his chopped pieces falling into a burning pile.

Groaning, N-K right himself and put away his additional lightsabers as he waited for the others to make their move. Instead, the Altisian Jedi were beckoned away by Djinn and Arligan. For this, N-K beamed. Here at last were two kills of note. Two kills that perhaps would redeem him in the eyes of the Emperor, and with their deaths, the enemy would be broken and easy prey. Then, he could go and help Sarcev and together they could dispatch Valo and Mallory, and thus redeem his friend as well.

However, he would have to do this quickly. A quick glance behind showed his friend engaging Viridian and Daniel both at once. Alone and outnumbered, N-K knew that Sarcev was living on borrowed time, and a scream of pain from him galvanized N-K to throw himself with abandon at the Jedi Knights.

Sarcev recoiled as hot pain flashed over his face. Keep his guard strong in one hand, he reached the other to feel the long scar across his cheek.

"Give it up, Sith scum," Viridian growled as he took to Sarcev's left flank, "you couldn't even fight one of us, let alone both."

"Surrender," Daniel commanded as he took to the right, trying to get around him, "and we'll let you live."

"For how long, Jedi?" Sarcev replied as he retreated to keep the Jedi in front of him, "The way I see it, I'm dead either way. Either you'll kill me, or the Emperor will. Personally, I'd rather die here than back on Coruscant."

"Ya should have thought of that before you joined the Sith, you idiot." Viridian told him.

"Perhaps," Sarcev smiled grimly, "just like you should've reconsidered throwing your Altisian allies at N-K. How many has he killed already? Three? Four? He's racking up quite the kill count. I'm sure Grievous would be proud."

"I have no control over them." Viridian retorted, "And we'll be finished with you long before your friend comes to help."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Sarcev grinned with renewed confidence punctuated by the glow of his saber highlighting his face like a skull. He then threw his hand forward, sending a massive cloud of snow and ice into Viridian's face before he thrust forth at Daniel, catching off guard and dropping him to the floor.

Promptly, Sarcev then spun on the balls of feet, swinging his blade at a fast approaching Viridian coming up on his rear. Viridian raised his blade to parry and counter, but Sarcev had the initiative in the fight, allowing him first to strike his guard before he swung downward at Viridian's leg, forcing him to hop backwards. Sarcev pressed his advantage, swinging his blade upward and coming within an inch of his opponents chin before he promptly swung down and then ended it with a deft thrust that sent Viridian sprawling back.

Sarcev again spun, his cape flowing in the air as he swung at the encroaching Daniel, intent to take his head off. Rather than attempting to block the attack, Daniel ducked under the strike with his arm cocked to thrust straight into Sarcev stomach. Sarcev however saw this coming and in one fluid motion swung his blade to the side, throwing off Daniel's attack and sending him stumbling over.

Like a gunslinger drawing his pistol, Sarcev struck Daniel with a Force Push from the hip and sent him flying away. To his disappointment, Daniel was not rag dolled by the attack, but instead gracefully rolled in mid air and landed like a cat, dropping to his toes like a runner getting ready to take off at a full sprint.

In response to this, and Viridian's blade singing for his head, Sarcev rolled forward and came up spinning on the balls of his feet, his blade and cape swinging at the pursuing Viridian. A back and forth of parries and counters ensued, Sarcev retreating step after step as Daniel appeared on his flank. Viridian thrust his blade forward as Daniel moved in come up behind the Emperor's Hand, but Sarcev was already moving as he sidestepped Viridian's attack and struck directly at Daniel.

Caught in two actions at once, Daniel was knocked off his feet and forced to roll away from the fight, allowing for Sarcev to take on Viridian alone. With this, the two engaged in a constant back and forth, matching each other with cleaves and thrusts, opening up on each with Force attacks that sent each other skidding away before they were once again charging each other.

They threw swings at each other, Viridian using his superior leverage to swing the blade downwards, dragging Sarcev's with him. Sarcev responded by swinging his fist at Viridian, and when the Jedi blocked his attack, Sarcev wrapped hand around his forearm and trapped it underneath his armpit. Using this as a leverage point, Sarcev launched a vicious knee into Viridian's gut, stunning him just long enough for him to kick him over.

Viridian went rolling backwards, and Sarcev moved to strike him down. With a howl of triumph, Sarcev threw himself into the air with intent to bring his blade crashing down into Jedi's back. Viridian however was waiting for him, dropped onto his back with his arm cocked back. Before Sarcev could alter his trajectory, Viridian sent a Force Push right into his chest, throwing him across the room and into a crate, bouncing right off of its brim like a wet fish.

Groaning, Sarcev fought is way off the floor, coughing up blood as he did. He could feel Daniel coming, and with only a moment to spare he rolled clear of the Jedi's cleave. As he eventually came up on his knee, Sarcev saw the Jedi's hand cocking back for another Force attack and the Emperor's Hand prepared himself. However, he was caught dumbfounded when instead of a telekinetic blast, a giant ball of flame was generated and sent hurtling right at him.

The blast knocked him backwards in a tumbling roll and his sense became consumed by the smell of smoke and fire. His cloak, clothes and hair all were burning, and when he gained the positioning to move, he promptly threw himself right into a giant pile of snow. When he emerged, he was a steaming mess with his robes and cloak in tatters and his head like a smoking burnt torch.

Unfortunately, he didn't have any time to ponder on his opponents surprise usage of pyrokinesis before he used it again, this time sending a jet of flame like dragon's breath right at him. Sarcev did the only thing his panicking brain could think of: he took to flight. Running, dodging, somersaulting and running across the walls as the fire chased him all the way. Carefully, Sarcev chose his path to bring him closer and closer to Daniel, running in semi-circular motion before he finally was in leaping distance.

In his peripherals, he saw Viridian coming at him on the left, but Sarcev knew he wouldn't be fast enough to stop him. Sarcev threw himself in the air, determined to hit Daniel with a one-two punch of a Force attack followed by an impalement. His blood poured into his brain, pounding like a drum as time seemed to slow for a moment. He saw his opening, Daniel exposed and his flames too far and too slow to help him.

A maddening smile of terrible victory crept across Sarcev's face as he reached his arm back with his saber rested against his chest when he was suddenly struck with a pulverizing blast that hit him from his right. As pain and pressure struck him like a freight train and sent him hurtling across the room, Sarcev's mind raced. Who had hit him? Viridian hadn't been on his left and he could still feel N-K across the room, battling hard and strong. Who had hit him?

His thoughts left him as he hit the ground with a dull thud, flopping across the floor in a crater of snow. Groaning, with a thousand pains screaming out at him, Sarcev slowly pushed himself up to his elbow. There, he saw his attacker approaching him at a walking pace with his saber held to his side like an executioner's axe: Vega Ryal.

"You're gonna pay for what happened to my brother, Sith," Vega said with a cold and calculated calmness that scared the Emperor's Hand far more than any furious scream of proclamation, "and I'm gonna enjoy it."

Daniel and Viridian soon joined him, approaching him with their sabers ready to kill him. The cold thought chilled him in that moment. He was going to die. There was no doubt about it now. He had played his hand in hopes of cheating it, and had come up short. In his current, weakened state, he had no chance of taking on all three of the Jedi at once. There would be no more dividing or delaying tactics; this was going to end one way, and Sarcev would meet it proudly.

He forced himself to his feet, his knees buckling weakly as he fought to control his breathing. His saber was held limply to one side as he gazed at his soon-to-be killers with a tired gaze and a tired smile, "To the end then."

The end came as predictable as he could've been. With arms that felt like lead, Sarcev attempted to fight off his attacks with clumsy blocks and counters more akin to a drunkard in a bar fight than a duelist. He blocked a strike from Viridian only to have Vega slash him across the back.

With a scream, he dropped to the floor, panting as fire spread throughout his body. With a snarl, he threw himself forward and tried to take off Daniel's legs. Easily, the Jedi stepped aside and Vega then slashed him across the back of the legs, bringing Sarcev down again. Now it was only Vega facing him, with the last bit of strength in him, Sarcev stabbed forth only to have him catch him by his wrist, pull him upwards and in a silver flash, his arm was gone.

Pain became Sarcev's only reality as he collapsed onto the floor, unable to even scream as he clutched the burnt stump of his arm.

"You feel that?" Vega growled, raising his sword arm to take off another limb, "That's a taste of what I'm gonna put you through. There won't be enough of you to put in a tinderbox by the time I'm done."

"Vega!" Viridian grabbed him by his sword wrist, "We don't resort to torture. We're Jedi, not Sith."

"This man is the reason my brother is dying, Viridian," Vega cooly replied, his eyes aflame with rage, "this man is responsible for the deaths of hundreds, and probably more by the time we're done here. I may not be able to kill Ferren, but he's close enough and he will pay.."

"I'm not denying that, Vega. But we're at war, and we could use someone like him for quite a bit of intelligence on the Emperor's current plans."

"Just… kill me," Sarcev gasped, "the Emperor… never… told me… anything."

"Only idiots, or people with death wishes admit to that," Daniel snarled contemptuously, "he knows something."

"Vega," Viridian soothed, "he will die. You have my word on that. Hell, once we crack him and have everything he knows, you can pull the lever for all I care. But we need him alive… for now."

Vega glared both at Viridian and Sarcev for a long moment, but then he closed his eyes and took a breath, "Fine," he whispered, and Viridian released him, "once we deal with N-K and the rest of the Imperials here, I--"

"I know," Viridian nodded, "we'll contact the fleet and see if we can get a ship down here. In the meantime, we--"

"No, I think not!" the trio turned just in time to see N-K charging at them like a mad berserker, his blades spinning like industrial saws. The three of them had suffered nightmares of the horrors General Grievous had visited on even Council Members as children, so they were not stupid enough to try and fight him head-on. The scattered and rolled away as N-K crashed right when they'd been, and spun about with his blades spinning in all directions, Sarcev directly at his back.

"What… are you…" Sarcev groaned before N-K cut him off.

"Protecting you, my friend. Can you move?"

"Damnit, N-K… I wanted to…" he coughed violently, blood streaming down his chin, "I'm a… dead man anyway… the Emperor will--"

"To hell with the Emperor, Sarcev!" N-K growled, "If he actually cared, he wouldn't have sent us here with that idiot Ferren to die. No, we're going to both get out of this alive, even if I have to drag you out of here."

"Where… would we… go?"

"Wherever the galaxy takes us."

"You are not leaving!" Vega growled, his hands sparkling with red lightning.

"Try and stop me, boy," N-K challenged, "I'll just add your lightsaber to my collection."

"Oh yeah, you Grievous wannabe? Wanna--"

"Just stop, please." They all turned their heads to Sarcev, who looked at them with a rather numb expression as he sighed, "Just let me die in peace, Jedi."

"You don't deserve peace, Sith." Vega spat.

"Perhaps," Sarcev shook his head, "that stupid Inquisitor dragged me into this stupid quest for stupid revenge and glory. Heh, but I suppose that's the story of my life. No Jedi master to take me, so I got thrown into the damn Agri-Corp. Then the Clones and Vader killed everyone I had ever cared about, and then Sidious had me kill my fellow hopefuls in a blood sport so he could have 'the best instrument.'"

No one spoke in that moment. They all just stared at the broken and now weeping Emperor's Hand with emotions they could quite explain. As Sarcev weapt, the warm tears streaming down his cheeks, he clenched his hand into a fist so tight it began seep with blood.

"And then?" he spoke again, his voice rising with every syllable until he was all but screaming, "He makes me go out and enslave more for his pointless, endless wars! He makes me kill and torture people just for the helluvit! And how does he repay me? He leaves me to die! Frak him, frak the Empire, frak the Republic, FRAK IT ALL!"

He screamed so loudly the helmets of and ears of everyone around him short circuited, causing the Jedi to drop to the ground for several moments as blood pooled from their bruised eardrums. Sarcev however didn't even notice.

"Just let me die," his voice finally broke as he hung his head, and his legs gave out as he fell to his knees, "just let me die, brutally if you want, I don't care anymore."

Vega shook his head to clear it of the ringing in his ear as he looked up to see NK standing protectively over Sarcev's form, shielding him from them, "Y-you weren't the one who wanted to make me a servant of the Emperor?"

"It wasn't even the Emperor's idea, boy," Sarcev admitted, "It was Ferren's plan, his plan to get a victory over the alliance and advance in the ranks, and what a foolish plan it was," he scoffed, "even if you did fall to the Darkness, you never would have served the Emperor. You're not weak like I was."

"Then defect," Viridian said, "you're not the first Darksider to join us."

Sarcev scoffed, "I am not worthy of redemption or forgiveness, and what would I come to? Another Jedi order similar to the one who cast me aside because they couldn't find me a master, all because the one who would've taken me died because of some criminal scum?"

"Not at all, Sarcev," Viridian shook his head, "We are not like the Old Jedi. We are learning from the mistakes of the past generation, and you won't be left behind. But you have done some truly horrible things. We can't give you forgiveness or redemption. You have to do that yourself."

"Where could I possibly start, when I can't even forgive myself?"

"I can't answer that," Viridian replied, shaking his head, "the path is different for everyone. But it is there. You just have to find it."

Sarcev stared at the trio for a moment before he closed his eyes and nodded. He then turned to NK, "What do you say, friend? Would you be willing to follow me?"

"Whatever you choose, I will follow," N-K nodded, "anything is better than that Scrotum face Despot that calls himself an emperor."

Daniel's face hardened, "This offer is for Sarcev, not you, monster. You butchered several of our fellow Jedi not five minutes ago."

"In combat, Jedi," N-K replied, "I did not murder them. I did not execute them. I fought them fairly and I won. That is no different than what you have done in this entire battle."

Viridian turned his head to Daniel, "Well, he's not wrong."

"Maybe so," Daniel conceded "but Altis is not going to like it."

"Then he can come find me," N-K snorted as he helped Sarcev to his feet, deactivating his lightsabers and turning his back to them, "and we can settle it in battle."

"This day is so fucking weird." Vega shook his head.

"Really?" N-K turned his head to him, "You serve the clone of the descendent of my former master who happens to be from the future. You think that this moment is strange? Try this entire war."

"That's fair," Daniel nodded, "so what do we do? Just let them go?"

"If we do," Viridian said, "what will you two do?"

"Nothing to you," N-K shrugged, "we will leave, and take our team and whoever else is willing with us. If you allow us that is. Otherwise, we will be right back to where we started."

Vega sighed in that moment, thoughts of revenge and murder leaving him like a bad dream. That didn't matter to him anymore. What did matter was getting off this planet and to his brother, and if allowing Sarcev and N-K to leave would speed that up…

"Go then. Go and never show your faces again."

Sarcev coughed out, "Something tells me this won't be the last we see of each other, but we'll try."

"You sure you don't know anything?" Viridian asked.

"Tell you what if anything jogs the memory, I may reach out to you and your stupidly named organization."

"WE'RE WORKING ON THAT!" Vega exclaimed.

"Now, if you mind, we will take our leave," N-K grumbled as he shouldered Sarcev and prepared to head out the door when Commander Bacara and a squad of troopers suddenly appeared at the entrance with their blasters raised.

"Bacara--" Sarcev began, but the Clone coldly cut him off.

"Save it, traitor. You're no different than Ki-Adi Mundi."

"If you want to stay here and die Bacara, go ahead."

"Better to die than live a traitor. Kill him!"

The troopers raised their blasters and opened fire. N-K grabbed Sarcev and swung them around, shielding him with his body as the blasters bolts burned into his armored back.

"You wish to serve a treacherous Emperor, you may," N-K growled, "but I will not let you kill him."

"Too bad!" Bacara shouted as he threw a grenade belt at them, "Pull back, now!"

N-K and Sarcev seemed to disappear as the blast engulfed them. Bacara nodded satisfied, and turned to the enemy force ahead. As he was about the give the order to attack, a bit of snow fell past his visor. He looked up, and there he saw N-K standing on the ceiling like a great Hawk Bat, glaring at him with those synth reptilian eyes.

"...pull back!" and the troopers rolled clear of the area as the droid landed with the force of a piledriver, crushing an unfortunate trooper too slow to escape. With the Jedi now regrouping and hot on their heels, Bacara and his men kept on running and setting explosive charges all around them.

When they were clear, they caved in the tunnel. As they continued retreating from the tunnel system, Bacara reached for his built-in comlink, "Commander Keller, this is Bacara. You and your men need to fall back, now! Hand Quest and N-K have betrayed us and we are cut out from the main force. The Jedi will be coming your way any second."

Changing his comlink's signal, he continued, " Kravous, come in! Do you read me?!"

"We read you, Bacara. We found another way to Entrance Six, and we'll be able to support you in less than five minutes--" Kravous answered before Bacara cut him off.

"Forget the base, Kravous! Your bosses have defected to the enemy! We need to pull back and regroup."

Suddenly N-K's voice cut in on the frequency,"Belay that, Kravous. We have not defected, we are simply abandoning the fight. We cannot win and we are not going to die for an uncaring despot!"

"Our duty is to serve the Emperor, regardless of the circumstances!" Bacara shot back before he turned to his comm officer, "jam their frequency, now!"

"Well, that's good for you, Bac--"and then the line went dead. Kravous wasn't happy.

"Put them back on, Clone. I want to hear what they have to say. After all, he's still my employer."

"Your employer is the Empire, not Sarcev. If you attempt to contact them, you will be branded as a traitor and dealt with as such!"

"Go to hell, Bacara."

"Jam their frequency," Bacara growled, "and put out a division wide call."

"Aye sir, call is ready."

"This is Commander Bacara. I am taking command. Hand Quest and his associates N-K and Kravous have deserted our cause and joined the enemy. They are to be considered enemy combatants and shot on sight. Out," he then switched frequencies, "Keller, do you read?"

"Aye, I read you, Bacara. We've pulled our forces back and are making a stand in the tunnels. The Jedi haven't been stupid enough to pursue yet."

"Good. At this point, we need to change tactics."

"We might as well just pull out and bomb this place from orbit! We've lost our only two counterbalances against the Jedi. It'd be suicide to try and fight them in here now."

"I agree, but we need to bring down the shields first. Redirect--"

"Sir," his comm officer interrupted, "there's an Imperial frequency trying to contact us! It's a black code, sir."

"Special Forces?" Bacara asked, "I didn't realize they were a part of this mission. Put them through."

"Commander Bacara, this is Shadow Trooper Squads 42 and 65. We've been apprised of the situation and we're contacting you directly. Hand Quest had us operating under his authority alone to avoid compromising our presence. However, if Hand Quest really has defected to the enemy--"

"He has," Bacara cut him off, "what were your orders, trooper?"

"We've discovered a network of shield generators throughout the base connected to a pair of control centers, a primary and auxiliary. We're advancing on their location, but if Hand Quest has informed the Alliance that we're coming, it's gonna get bloody."

"I'll dispatch a platoon of troopers to support you,"Keller replied,"however, we'll need to draw the Jedi and their forces away from the generators if they're gonna have a chance."

"I agree. Keller, have our remaining Assassins redeploy to your location. I'll send additional forces there, and we can make an assault to draw the Jedi away."

"We're gonna suffer a lot of casualties doing that, Bacara,"Keller reminded him.

"I know, but we don't have any other choice. Once the generators are down, we'll mark fire mission zones and pull out, and bury the enemy in this tomb. I'll be arriving at your position in five. Understood?"

"Aye sir, out,"the Shadow Trooper acknowledged as he cut out. Keller however did not.

"What really happened, Bacara? This is a private line. No one else is listening."

"Keller," Bacara sighed, "it was perhaps the most pathetic display I've ever seen. Sarcev and N-K didn't defect to the enemy, but they've abandoned the fight because of sentiment. Hell, the Jedi were even going to let them go when we arrived to stop them."

"Sentiment? What do you mean?"

"They claim the Emperor abandoned us and cited that as their reason to desert us."

"Well he's not wrong, Bacara. The Imperials above have orders to kill us along with the enemy."

"That is no excuse, Keller. We're soldiers and he is a personal agent of the Emperor! If we have to die to ensure the future of the Empire, then we die. We do not betray our own for such reasons."

"But we also don't kill our own brothers needlessly, Bacara. We have little chance of actually winning this battle."

"We have to try though, Keller. It's our duty as soldiers."

"I suppose it is,"Keller sighed,"I'll see you in five. Out."

**Eight Minutes Later** ****

**149 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System** ****

Alpha-26, better known as the ARC Trooper deserter Maze, knew what was on the line while facing off against the Imperial Commander known as Keller.

Being aided by several Commando Droids, along with the remainder of the Wolf Pack, he was shooting down every retreating Snowtrooper that was foolish enough to get between him and his quarry.

Getting closer to one of the Clone Commanders who willingly helped Sidious destroy the Jedi Order and Old Republic, Maze felt his anger and bloodlust start to overwhelm him.

Deciding to try and goad the commander into getting himself killed, he broadcasted into an open frequency, "Hey, Keller! If you're gonna run with your tail between your legs the minute things start to go bad, then our brothers' standards have really gone downhill. But I suppose that's to be expected when one willingly serves a Sith Lord who's in charge of a cowardly empire!"

"So says a traitor, Maze! You chose the Jedi over your brothers! Over your own flesh and blood!"Keller barked back over the comm line

"The Jedi have more than earned to be called our brothers and sisters! What has Palpatine done to deserve our loyalty? He's the one who started the damn war!"

"The Jedi started the war, Traitor! All you have done has spilled the blood of your brothers for those cowards that bred us to die in Clone Wars! How could the Emperor have ever trusted trash like you?"

"Wonder instead how we could have ever trusted someone like him, brother."

"We are not brothers."

"Of course not. My mistake. Why don't we finish this like men, Keller?"

"Come on then. I'm not going anywhere."

"Patience, Commander. I'll get to you in good time." Maze incredulously replied before he saw several of the Snowtroopers get blown off their feet, with six more being blasted to the ground, making the rest of the soldiers see Arligan, Saw, and Kal attack the half company of Imperials.

Glad to have his first true friend back him up in his fight, Maze returned his attention to eliminating Keller, spotting him near the front of the fighting, organizing his retreating forces to stand and fight.

"Thanks for the help, guys, but leave Keller to me. He's mine." Maze requested his comrades before pulling out a thermal grenade to rip through a squad of Snowtroopers, giving him a clear shot at the Clone Commander.

"Here I come, Keller!" Maze shouted, drawing his vibroblade, "It's time for you to meet your misbegotten maker!"

"You first, traitor!"Keller shouted back as he drew his own blade and prepared to throw himself at the ARC Trooper when a single powerful scream rang out through the tunnel system.

"ENOUGH!"

The force of the scream caused the walls to shake and ground to shake like an earthquake. Everywhere the fighting stopped as the battered form of Sarcev appeared being shoulder by N-K. He came to the midst of the fighting armies, staring at them with weak and tired eyes.

"Listen to me--"

"Listen to this, you Sith son of a--" Saw tried to raise his blaster, but he sent hurtling into the wall.

"I wasn't talking to you, terrorist! Stay out of this!" Sarcev growled. N-K ignited his sabers to punctuate his point.

"The next person, Imperial or Alliance, that tries to harm Sarcev will die. Now, be silent and listen!"

"Thank you, N-K," Sarcev grumbled before he addressed his men, "gentlemen, no doubt you've heard from Bacara that I have abandoned this fight. This is true, but I have not defected to the Alliance. I would never betray you, my friends and brothers in arms. You deserve my loyalty far more than some distant, psychopathic tyrant who would have us die in this tomb just to kill a handful of Jedi."

"You speak treason, Sarcev,"Keller replied, standing in front of his men.

"Because treason is the only course left to us. Even if we somehow won this battle, the Emperor would have us purged anyway to serve as an example to the rest of the galaxy. Either we would die on Imperial Center, or on some faraway battlefield fighting for something not our own!"

"And what do you propose then?"Keller asked with an accusing vice,"Join them and kill our own?"

"No. When I said I abandoned this fight, I meant it. This war is not our own! It never was! Imperial or Alliance, I do not care anymore! What I propose, gentlemen, is we leave this place in peace and go our own way. Be our own men and choose our own fates! Fight the real enemies plaguing our galaxy! Criminals! Invaders! Cults of madmen causing millions to die in pointless bloodshed! What I offer every one of you is freedom. The freedom to choose how we live and how we die."

"But the Emperor--"

"To hell with him, Keller! Besides, he's gonna have much bigger problems than hunting us soon enough. Now, the Alliance will allow us to leave in peace, so long as we do not involve ourselves in this war. All you have to do is come with me."

"And you honestly trust them?"

"The Jedi, yes. They are beings of their word. Everyone else?" he gestured to the partisans and rebels to his back, "Well, I'd like to see them try and stop us."

Keller stared at Sarcev for a long moment before he sighed,"I can't make this decision for my men, Sarcev. Not for this."

"I'm not asking you to, Keller. Every man is free to make their own decisions. I'll make it easy for you," he gestured to N-K and the droid drew a line in the snow with his saber, "anyone who wishes to join me need only cross this line."

The assembled company of troopers stared at the self-proclaimed traitor for what seemed like an eternity, none daring to move. Finally, Keller turned and addressed his men.

"Troopers, we have fought and died for two governments but we never truly fought for them. You know this as well as I do. We fought for each other, and at the time,"he shook his head,"the Jedi. Sarcev is no exception. We've seen him bleed and fight for us, and here he is again, fighting for us. So, I make this choice alone and freely. I won't order you to do the same."

He then turned to march across the line and join Sarcev and N-K, the latter of whom placed a clawed hand on his shoulder. The Troopers looked at each other for a moment and then every single one marched across the line to join their commander.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Sarcev smiled tiredly as he nearly collapsed to his knees, N-K holding him up, "now Keller, did the Shadow Troopers contact you after Bacara declared me a traitor?"

"They did,"Keller replied simply,"I sent a platoon of my men to help them. I'll try and send a recall code and get them back."

"What are you talking about?" Maze asked and Keller quickly explained. Maze nodded grimly, "Then we need to stop them before they knock out those generators."

"It'll be too late by the time you get there, Commando," Sarcev shook his head, "the fleet will glass this planet and everybody on it. I suggest you evacuate before then. The Jedi certainly are. Oh, and Keller? Only call back your platoons, no one else. If Bacara finds out you've turned, he'll no doubt tell the rest of the fleet and we may never be able to get off this icecube of a planet."

**Ten Minutes Later** ****

**135 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System** ****

**Onboard the _Thalassa_** ****

"Progress report, Lennox." Syn ordered his XO as he took in the view of the enemy's strategic withdrawal into the Hoth asteroid belt.

"Well, to put it bluntly, the Shadow Alliance has the advantage in space, sir." Xamuel straightforwardly responded, before elaborating, "They've taken up strategic defensive positions along a three-layered defense, and our fighters are being torn apart by their superior positions and emplacements within the asteroid field."

"As for the ground battle, approximately 35% of our forces have withdrawn to a safe distance for our inevitable orbital bombardment. The rest are being engaged by the bulk of the remaining CIS droids, likely in a delaying tactic to buy time for the enemy to withdraw from the base while their shields are still functional."

"Not good enough. We need to accelerate our efforts before Tau's fleet makes it here." Syn rubbed his chin in thought before he came to a desperate conclusion. "Recall all but one of our orbiting Destroyers. We need to launch a full-frontal assault on the Shadow Alliance now, before it's too late."

Before Lennox could question this seemingly hasty decision, Syn elaborated, "This is the last thing that our enemies will expect, which will have throw them off guard for us to hopefully make an opening through their defenses."

Continuing his set of commands, he ordered, "Have our Victories lead the attack with all of their weapons ready for a barrage at the enemy. They've got the best weapons out of the entire fleet, and can take just as much punishment as an Imperial Destroyer. Meanwhile, two of our Venators can stay in reserve to blunt the Shadow Alliance's evacuation efforts, and buy us some time in case we can't defeat the first fleet before Tau's fleet arrives."

"Understood, sir." Lennox loyally carried out the orders, agreeing with Peccati's assessment on ending this battle quickly and decisively.

"Commander, we just lost Blue Squadron to a single ARC-170 coming from Hoth's surface! It's charging right into the asteroid belt, and we caught a burst transmission being directed to the enemy fleet."

Realizing that no ordinary pilot could have managed to take out an entire starfighter squadron all on their own, Syn assumed that one of the Jedi was responsible for this sudden loss.

"Nothing we can do about it now. Order the _Invidious_ to deploy all fighter squadrons, and stop any enemy transports from fleeing into the asteroid belt."

The communications officers loyally carried out these orders, and Syn wondered which side would win this game of dejarik.

**Five Minutes Later** ****

**128 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System** ****

**Within Phobos Station's Command Center** ****

"Someone, please give me some good news." Oniye almost pleaded any of her officers for the situation in the Hoth System.

As if on cue, bad news arose from one officer, "From what I can gather, Vice Commodore Syn's fleet is preparing for a full-scale assault on our fleet, and the _Harbinger'_ s weapon systems are failing."

"Damn!" Oniye cursed, before regaining her composure, and calmly replied, "All right, have the _Harbinger_ pull back and conduct emergency repairs. They've got thirty minutes, or they flee the system. We can't afford any more casualties or deadweight right now."

As the officer carried out the orders, the station's XO walked up to Oniye, and informed her, "Garnda Base has begun evacuations with the shuttles that you sent them. It's gonna be close."

Fortunately, the officer continued, "There is some good news, however. Sarcev and his lackeys are deserting the fight, and they've convinced an entire company of troops to follow them. Viridian has requested we let them leave the system unmolested."

"That's… unexpected. All right, signal our forces then but keep it quiet. Last thing I need is the Jedi getting pissed at me for letting them get blasted by the Imperials because we got sloppy."

Not a second later, the XO's datapad pinged, and he quickly read it to reveal, "Jedi Ryal's arrived on the station. He's here to give his brother a blood transfusion. He received permission to do so from Viridian Mallory."

"All right. Have Hego and his squad meet escort him to the hangar, and inform Elain that her blood donor's coming her way." Oniye gratefully said, beginning to hope that they just might get out of the system alive.

Immediately remembering the evacuees from Garnda Base, she quickly ordered, "Get Denimoor on the line, and have him divert whatever ships he can spare cover Gardna Base's retreat."

**Three Minutes Later** ****

**125 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System** ****

**Within Gardna Base's Secret Hangar** ****

" _Bad news, guys! We've just lost our shields, and the Droids are beginning to fall en masse. How are the evacuations going?_ " Walon said from the command center, determined to see this retreat through to the end before fleeing on the last wave of shuttles.

"So far, so good, old friend. We've just sent off our first wave of shuttles, and we're expecting the next two waves to go off without a hitch. Get our traps ready for the rest of the retreating Imperials." Kal informed his rival turned friend.

"What do you take me for, a fool, Kal? They've already been set, and are wreaking havoc on six of the entrances. Too bad that the elite Imps got out of harm's way in time." Walon retorted.

"Good enough. _Manda_ guide you, Vau."

"Colonel, the second wave of shuttles is preparing for evacuation. Time you were on your way. We'll handle the evacuation from here." Sinker told his superior.

"No argument there. I've had enough of this ice ball to last a lifetime." Kal concurred before he joined the majority of his clan in preparing to escape Hoth.

**Ten Minutes Later** ****

**113 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System** ****

**In Phobos Station's Medical Wing** ****

Vega could not believe the number of wounded being treated in the space station's makeshift hospital. He felt the pain of nearly a hundred wounded souls permeate through the Force, and his heart went out for them, but continued on track to where Elain was waiting for him.

"Hego filled me in on the situation." Vega quickly said, before apologizing, "Sorry for not getting here sooner."

"Don't worry, bro. You guys had your own problems to contend with, and they were, arguably, much harder than ours. I just hope that we can hold out long enough for our reinforcements to help us."

"They'll be here. And Hego also told me about who's leading the fleet, and I might have a plan to bring him over to our side." Vega began to explain his new plan, "Turns out, his family followed a now underground pacifistic faith on Taris, and Mysta saved them from a Sith cult a couple of years ago."

"Captain Namada gave me her Holonet frequency in order to contact him, and, hopefully, convince him and as much of the fleet as he can rally, to join our side."

"Well, you've got thirty minutes to do so, because that's when we'll be ready for the blood transfusion." Elain responded before hesitating, and quickly kissing her brother on the cheek, gratefully saying afterwards, "Thanks for coming back, Vega."

Elain returned to the operation room to prepare the equipment for a blood transfusion, and Vega set to work on contacting the enemy vice commodore.

**One Minute Later** ****

**111** **Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System** ****

**Onboard theThalassa** ****

"Vice Commodore, we're receiving a transmission from Phobos Station." Xamuel quietly told Peccati, who was satisfactorily watching the Shadow Alliance fleet retreat after losing two Imperial Light Cruisers, several of their Partisan ships, and one _Acclamator_ _II_ -class assault ship to the _Victory_ -class Star Destroyers, while the Imperials suffered relatively light casualties.

"I doubt that they're calling to discuss terms of surrender, because they likely still have hope that they can endure until Tau's fleet arrives." Peccati mused, before asking, "Do you know specifically how's calling?"

"The caller has identified himself as Vega Ryal. He requests that you speak with him at once. Do you think it's a trap?"

"More likely a stalling measure. But it could provide useful information on our enemy's strategy, even if they don't realize it. Open a channel." Peccati ordered his friend.

In an instant, the image of the serious Jedi Knight appeared, surprising the Thalassa's bridge crew with the seditionists transmission.

" _I didn't think that you would respond so quickly, if at all, Vice Commodore Syn._ " Vega cordially started.

"And I didn't think that such a young man could cause so much trouble for the Empire, but, here we are." Peccati dismissed the attempts of formality, and got right to the point,

"What do you want, Jedi Ryal?"

" _I want you to join our Shadow Alliance._ " Vega bluntly stated, shocking everyone with the Jedi's fierce audacity.

**Meanwhile** ****

**Edge of Hoth's atmosphere** ****

"We're gonna be cutting it close, Commander!" the pilot shouted to Keller as the pair of _Sentinel_ -Class shuttles rocked through atmo into the raging battle above.

"Just keep us straight, pilot, and get us out of this warzone!"Keller replied as he climbed down the ladder to Sarcev, N-K and Kravous, who was wrapping Sarcev's stump into a sling. N-K on the other hand was sealing the severed remnant of his arm in cold pressure box to keep it from decaying any further.

"So, where to now, sir?"

"Nar Shaddaa," Sarcev replied, "it'll take a while for the Emperor to find out about our betrayal, so that gives us some time before we have bounty hunters on our tail. We'll stop there, get us a ship and then leave for the Outer Rim."

"Can we get a ship there?"

"I know some people there," Kravous replied before smirking, "Besides, I don't think anybody's gonna say no to a company of armed Stormtroopers, plus a one armed Sith and a walking nightmare, no offense of course."

"None taken," Sarcev shrugged, "and I'm hardly a Sith now. Dark Jedi is probably more an apt description."

"So, something out of the art books, huh?"they could all detect a smile in Keller's voice,"Dark Protectors and all that?"

"Pff, you kiddin'?" Kravous smirked, "Next you'd be having us wear costumes and the like. Still, where will we go afterwards?"

Sarcev looked up at N-K and simply shrugged, "Wherever the galaxy will take us."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the longest chapter ever in my saga, thanks to Squasher and JSailer’s revisions to it. Honestly, their work on it is far superior to my own, and I owe them a life-debt for correcting my terrible mistakes in the original draft so quickly. I only apologize for making you wait so long for this chapter, as it is now Sunday, December 16, 2018. So, what are you all up to on this cool day? I’m rereading several dozen Original Star Wars Expanded Universe novels in the hopes that I can learn more about writing more intricate combat scenes. Plus, I want to relive the glory days of Star Wars, as I miss them immensely. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher for his approval in posting this draft. I am so lucky to have him and JSailer as my friends and editors, as I am but a humble servant of their genius saga. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	44. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, all of my fellow Star Wars Expanded Universe lovers. How are you doing on this fine evening of Tuesday, December 11, 2018? I’m doing all right, as I did some errands with my mother, did a bit of studying for my first final tomorrow. My previous one was pushed back to Friday due to inclement weather, so the second one is now the first one. I hope that I’m ready, as a lot’s riding on this. I also began to read a good book on Star Wars and geek culture, and it’s very interesting. Oh, and, in better news, the latest expansion for SWTOR is out, Jedi Under Siege, and what I’ve seen of it is magnificent. Why, oh why, I beg, can’t Lucasfilm resurrect the Original Expanded Universe in more of its glory? There’s so much left to write about the saga, it breaks my heart to see it left so woefully incomplete. Well, I’d better get to writing on this chapter, as I’ve only got about four hours left in my day, and I need to write a bit before I go to bed. Just a heads-up, I haven’t been able to post Chapter 42 yet, so I might need to revise this chapter a bit before it’s ready. Anyway, May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Wednesday, December 12, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this cold evening? I’m doing well, as I took one of my two college finals today, and I think that I did excellent on it. I also got Dragon Age: Deception #3 today, and it was a good comic. Speaking of Dragon Age, I wanted to discuss that with you guys. I’ve been hearing some disconcerting rumors surrounding Dragon Age 4, and they have me worried over the series’ future, given the politics that the director is rumored to be implanting in the game. I pray that they aren’t true, since with me being unable to collect new Star Wars material now, there are few fictional series that I can enjoy to the fullest. I guess that it’s all in God’s hands now, and all I can do is hope and pray. Oh, and boycott the game if it’s going in the direction that I suspect that it’s going in. Speaking of which, I might consider getting some other games in order to have some new entertainment, including Warhammer and Assassins Creed games for the Xbox One, since I’ll soon be getting a 2TB hard drive for my Xbox One. So, how are you all enjoying my story? I’ve almost reached 500 pages in this story, and that’s an amazing accomplishment for just less than six months. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve barely written a thousand words in this chapter so far. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Thursday, December 13, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing today? I’m doing well, as I have today off before I take my last final exam tomorrow at my college, and I’ve already studied for it today. I’m pretty confident on it. Anyway, I’ve decided that I’ll be reading a couple of Original Star Wars Expanded Universe books before I go to Florida for a few days, as I want to relive the glory days of Star Wars, before the dark times set in. Oh, and I’ve written over two thousand words so far in this chapter, which means that I’ve got about three thousand more to go. Well, better get back to writing, as I’ve only got less than eight hours left in the day. At least I’ve got the house to myself for a few hours. Before I forget, I’ve been playing a bunch of my old video games, and I’m currently at The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings on my Xbox One, and I’ve already gotten 55 Gamerscore points in the game from five achievements. At this rate, I’ll reach ten thousand Gamerscore points in total in a handful of months. Wish me luck, in writing, gaming, and life. 
> 
> (Friday, December 14, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. What’s going on in this fine evening? I’m doing well, as I finished my last final exam today, and I’m pretty confident on it. As of now, I’m done with school until early January 2019. That gives me more time to write and work. And, unfortunately, start studying my driver’s education manual. Oh, and, in better news, I should have Chapter 42 up by tomorrow, as Squasher and JSailer are in the process of revising it as I speak. So, I’d better call get back to writing, as I’ve probably written around 1,200 words today, and I want to make sure that I finish this chapter sooner, rather than later, with my trip to Florida approaching. Wish me luck.

“I’ll say this, Ryal. You’ve got plenty of guts for proposing such an outrageous idea.” Peccati, after overcoming his brief shock over hearing such a ludicrous offer, complimentary responded to Vega’s offer to defect.

 

“ _It’s not outrageous at all, Vice Commodore._ ” Vega countered, “ _Plenty of Imperials have already joined us, and more will come as our alliance continues to grow._ ”

 

“If this is all that you called to discuss with me, you’re wasting your breath. This entire fleet is loyal to the true Emperor of the galaxy, and will not be swayed by a lackey of his stolen son’s terrorist group.” Syn dismissed, ready to end this fruitless communication and continue the attack.

 

“ _Not even to save your family from the Emperor’s wrath if you fail this mission?_ ” Vega conversationally inquired, making Peccati’s hand shake from the horror of his fears being revealed to the _Thalassa_ ’s crew.

 

“How do you know that?” Peccati whispered, in a daze of the blackmail over him now in the hands of the Jedi.

 

“ _It was a hunch. A well-educated hunch, to be more precise, but a hunch nonetheless, because we’ve helped get another high-profile Imp’s family out of harm’s way to avoid retribution by the Empire._ ” Vega answered.

 

 Continuing his offer, he said, “ _We can get your family out of harm’s way on Taris, along with Lennox’s, before the Emperor is any wiser. With his leverage over you gone, you two can join us, along with as many ships in your fleet that you can convince to defect. Besides,_ ” Vega paused for a moment, whether for dramatic effect or to collect his thoughts, Syn didn’t know. “ _You owe my brother a debt for saving your family from a Sith cult on your homeworld of Taris._ ”

                                                                                                                          

As soon as Vega uttered those words, Syn recalled how, two years ago, his family contacted him to inform him of how their home was destroyed, and their underground church of the Sacred Way was decimated by a Sith cult before being almost single-handedly destroyed by a bounty hunter known only as “Ghost.”

 

He then recalled the files that the Emperor sent to him on Mysta Ryal, and how he went by an alias known as “Ghost”, but didn’t put the two pieces of intelligence together because of his focus in completing the mission in order to protect his family from the Empire’s unjust retribution.

 

After a period of time that seemed to stretch on for eternity, Peccati, with a weak voice of a scared child, asked, “That was Mysta who saved my family?”

 

“ _Yep. He told me of a lot of his jobs on the way to this system, and how that hunt was one of his best jobs, right up with stealing a portion of Dooku’s private funds, because of the good that he did for others._ ” Vega proudly confirmed for the vice commodore.

 

Xamuel, understanding that this was a growing conflict for his commanding officer and friend, spoke to Vega, “Why did you pick us to join your alliance, Jedi Ryal?”

 

“ _Because, Commander Lennox, Tau knows of your service records, along with your strong character in spite of the Empire’s corruption, and believes that you two can find a better use for your talents and honor than serving two Sith Lords in fueling their own megalomania._ ” The Jedi told the commander.

 

“You mean the Emperor’s stolen son?” One of the crewmembers blurted out, earning a pair of glares from both commanding Imperials for the officer speaking out of turn.

 

Vega only chuckled at the woman’s gullibility in falling for such an obvious lie, and admitted,

 

“ _Actually, it’s more complicated than that, if you can believe it. To sum it up, Tau’s actually the Emperor’s great-great-grandson, sent seventy years from the future by the Celestials to lead the galaxy against the apocalypse itself._ ”

 

“You expect me to believe such an outrageous fabrication, based on your word alone?”Peccati snorted, skepticism heavy in his voice.

 

“ _Try asking all of our forces in this system. We all believe Tau’s insane origins. And, if you want, I can get you in contact with Tau right now, so that you can see that the Shadow Alliance isn’t the enemy you’ve all been led to believe._ ”

 

Peccati knew how close he was coming to treason by conversing with the enemy. He also realized how he had the upper hand against the present enemy fleet, and how he could gather vital intelligence on the Shadow Alliance’s leader for the battle to come against him in less than two hours by conversing with him, and approximate the enemy fleet’s likely position from where it would revert to realspace once it reached the star system.

 

Taking the initiative, he nodded to Vega, telling him, “Call him for me. I want to know whether or not these claims can be proven true.”

 

“ _Good. Just need to encrypt the transmission, just in case you get any funny ideas._ ” Vega humorously informed the Imperial before he continued, saying, “ _All right. Just give it a minute. No telling whether or not he’s up right now._ ”

 

**Five Minutes Later**

**105** **Minutes** **Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**In Hyperspace**

**On the _Second Chance_**

 

“All right, Arnine. We’re both up and dressed.” Tau irritably said, neither he nor Ahsoka happy for being woken up before the ship was an hour away from Hoth.

 

“Now, you’d better have a good reason for…” His train of thought interrupted by Arnine standing beside the holograms of Vega and Vice Commodore Peccati Syn staring at him, the former with a calm expression, while the latter with a rather suspicious and impatient glare in his eyes.

 

“ _This is the alleged great-great-grandson of the Emperor?_ ” Peccati stoically asked Vega, who only nodded in confirmation. “ _I was expecting something… more commanding than this young man._ ” He then recognized Ahsoka from the edges of the hologram’s range, and composed himself, intuitively asking, " _Am I correct to assume that Miss Tano and Jedi Palpatine are,_ " Peccati spent a moment searching for the appropriate word, " _engaged, given what we just heard?_ "

 

“ _Yes. And, trust me, he’s quite the leader, Vice Commodore._ ” Vega defended his friend, with both two lovers beyond confounded with what was going on in front of them.

 

“Uh... Vega, please tell me that you’ve managed to convince Vice Commodore Syn to defect to the Shadow Alliance, or you’re going to be in _a lot_ of trouble for breaking protocol in such a horrendous manner.” Tau managed to speak through the shock of his relationship with Ahsoka being revealed to such a high-ranking Imperial.

 

“ _That’s what I’m working on, Tau._ ” Vega answered before looking at Arnine, and politely requesting of the droid, “ _Arnine, can you transmit a copy of the data that I asked you to procure for me to Vice Commodore Syn? Once that’s done, you can get everyone ready to enter the system._ ”

 

Before Tau could even utter a single word in protest over this usurpation of his droid, Ahsoka beat him to it, sternly laying down the law, “Arnine, belay those orders!” Turning to Vega, she growled out, “What information did you have Arnine get for you?”

 

Not fazing under Ahsoka’s piercing gaze, Vega calmly answered, “ _Just the same information that Tau gave you when he first met you and our other allies._ ”

 

Rubbing their temples in exasperation over Vega’s unauthorized plan, Tau was the first to recover, tensely saying to his friend, “You had Anine find just the historical information from my time, and records on the battles on Arda, right?”

 

 “ _Just the essentials, Tau._ ” Vega confirmed.

 

“And you,” Tau then looked to Syn, “wanted this information to see whether or not Sauron and the other dangers are true or not, and if my ancestor is a liar, correct?”

 

“ _That is an accurate assumption, Jedi Palpatine._ ” Syn confirmed, making Tau sigh over his brain pounding from the new stress.

 

Knowing that this was likely the best chance that they’d get to turn a now-struggling New Order follower into a devoted follower of Iluvatar, Tau, as calmly as he could manage, told Arnine,

 

“Transmit the data to Vice Commodore Syn, and _only_ , that data, on an older channel. I won’t risk an intelligence leak of this magnitude fall into the enemy’s hands.”

 

His loyal astromech droid faithfully carried out the command, with Peccati looking at his datapad to await the data transfer.

 

As the five individuals waited for the intelligence to reach the vice commodore, Ahsoka, who regained her collected composure, chided Vega, “When this is over, you and I are going to have a nice, long, chat over such a blatant abuse of your authority.”

 

“I like to think of it as bending the rules and taking the initiative, Ahsoka. You should be familiar with the concept, given your propensity to do the same with Anakin in the last war.” Vega nonchalantly countered, with Ahsoka rolling her eyes in annoyance for such a painful comparison.

 

**Eight Minutes Later**

**95** **Minutes** **Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

 

**Onboard the** **_Thalassa_ **

 

“You three must take me for an idiot.” Peccati growled out, nearly crushing his datapad in anger over the absurd claims the reports that Arnine sent him about the War on Arda, along with the future wars in Tau’s original timeline.

 

“ _We can assure, you, Syn, that each of these dangers are real. Or, rather, will be, soon enough._ ” Tau warned the fleet commander.

 

"You, with all of the brilliant minds in your alliance, honestly believe that several rogue Celestials are preparing a galactic apocalypse, along with a race of marauders with organic technology, from another galaxy, no less, long-extinct insects, and two different orders of Sith Lords? What... what kind of narcotics are you dope-addled fools taking to make you believe such… such nonsense?!"

 

“ _No narcotics, Vice Commodore._ ” Ahsoka grimly answered, before clarifying, “ _And, just for the record,_ one _different order of Sith Lords in the next few decades. We already took care of the threat of the later Sith Order from Tau’s time, and only have one on a marooned planet to be concerned over.”_

 

“Sir.” Lennox gently interrupted the conversation, walking up to Syn to whispering in his ear, “We’ve received a transmission from Commander Bacara. He’s evacuated 65% of his men, but… there have been some unsettling developments in the enemy’s base.”

 

The three Jedi shared a silent glance with each other, and Vega minutely nodded to show that he knew what the commander was referring to.

 

While Peccati read the transmission from the Clone Commander, he felt a seeping horror course through him, and knew that, thanks to Sarcev, Kravous, Keller, and N-K deserting the Empire, his family would be murdered by the Emperor’s death squads for his failure to anticipate a mass desertion.

 

Returning his attention to the three Jedi, he was warned by Vega, “ _You know that Tau’s coming, Syn, and you know that we’ll destroy your fleet, if need be, to protect our families and friends. You can still save your men’s lives, along with your famiy, if you join us. You can even find the faith that has eluded you since the Empire rose to power._ ”

 

A part of him longed to create a galaxy that was free to worship and pray to whatever power ruled the cosmos, whether it was the Sacred Way, or this Iluvatar that the Jedi spoke of with such reverence.

 

However, another, equally strong part of him knew that the galaxy needed strong, decisive rule in order to protect and save the people from themselves.

 

While his mind and heart warred with each other over what path to choose, he recognized a crucial fact, and quickly demanded of Vega, “Where is your brother, Vega? I’d think that he would be a part of these talks, considering that he saved my family from destruction from a mad cultist hands.”

 

Deciding that the truth was the best method for bringing the conflicted officer onto their side, Vega answered with complete honesty, " _He's in critical condition after being stabbed in the stomach and damn near having his arteries ruptured by that demented traitor and lunatic, Barr. Thankfully, for all of us, and I do mean_ all _of us, as he abandoned his own fleet to settle a personal vendetta, Mysta managed to kill him before passing out from his wounds._ ”

 

Feeling a wave of sympathy for the younger Ryal wash over Peccati, he nodded soberly, "And the reason that you're on that station right now is to do what you can to save your brother's life. Am I correct, young Vega?"

 

“ _He needs a blood transfusion that only I can provide, so I would appreciate it if you kept the station intact, considering how many wounded we’ve got onboard._ ” Vega confirmed while Tau and Ahsoka face palmed themselves at Vega’s utter lack of tact in this instance.

 

“ _Must you be so_ monumentally _idiotic like that, Vega?_ ” Tau groaned out, much to Peccati’s amusement at the scion to the Palpatine name act so despondent without resorting to such threats as his ancestor.

 

 _Wait, I just thought of the Emperor as Tau’s ancestor. I seriously can’t be falling for their deceptions so easily! Can I?_ Peccati worriedly thought.

 

“Sir?” Lennox interrupted him from his train of thought, and reported, “Several captains are beginning to wonder where you are, and we’ve just lost the _Adjudicator_. The rest of the fleet is holding strong, and we’re making significant progress through the Shadow Alliance’s first line of defense. If our estimates hold up, we should be through their final ring in approximately forty minutes.” 

 

Suddenly, in the face of such obvious victory, Peccati knew what he had to do to fulfill his oath, and the steely resolve was picked up from the three Jedi.

 

Glancing at each other, Ahsoka tensely warned Vega, “ _Don’t think this means that you’re off the hook when we get you all out of harms’ way, Vega._ ”

 

“ _I think that what I’ve done here more than makes up for my… reckless initiative._ ” Vega cautiously worded his bold parley.

 

“You’ll all hear from me soon enough. In the meantime, it’s about time that you three got off this channel. I have a battle to run, and a surprise to pull.” Peccati sternly ended any further arguments by disconnecting his holocomm.

 

Turning to face his bridge’s crew, Peccati gazed at each of them to determine their position on his plan, and they nodded their support for his inevitable act of treason against the Empire.

 

Speaking to Lennnox, he handed him a sheet of flimsy with a code on it, and ordered the commander, “Send a burst transmission to the captains of the _Starkiller_ , _Invidious_ , _Marr_ , and _Ravager_. Type in this code, and they’ll know what’s going on and join us.”

 

Before Lennox could ask the obvious question, Syn told him, “They’re each old friends of mine from the naval academy, and former members of the Sacred Way. The five of us formed a code to let the others know if even one of us came to believe that the Empire was not worth following.”

 

“A fortuitous move, Vice Commodore.” Lennox praised his superior’s planning ahead. He then typed in the code, and sent it to the captains of two _Victory_ -class Star Destroyers, one _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers, and one _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer to prepare to wreak havoc on the Empire’s forces.

 

While Lennox carried out the orders, Peccati prayed for the first time in three years, and begged to whatever gods that were out there to save his family when the Emperor learnt of his treason.

 

**Six Minutes Later**

 

**85** **Minutes** **Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

 

**Onboard Phobos Station’s Medical Wing**

“You ready for the blood transfusion, Vega? We’re about to put you to sleep so we can start the procedure.” Elain warned her younger brother as she prepared the gas mask that would put him to sleep for the next sixty minutes.

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t ready to help save my brother, Elain.” Vega impatiently responded to his sister’s well-meaning caution.

 

“Sorry. Old habit from my days as a medical student.” Elain apologized before she flipped a few switches, and Vega began to breath in the anesthetic gas, his eyes slowly becoming drowsy as he prayed to Iluvatar that his plan to save Mysta and his friends, or he’d unleash hell on the enemy for killing his loved ones.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

 

**74** **Minutes** **Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

 

**Onboard The _Tenacious_ ’s Bridge**

 

“Captain, we’re receiving a transmission from the _Thalassa_!” The XO warned Dalin, who could see the _Harbinger_ ’s hull explode on multiple locations from the coordinated fire from two Victory-class Star Destroyers.

 

Dalin saw the escape pods bellow away from the roaring fire of the doomed ship, and sadly knew that their fleet was unable to save the fifth destroyed ship’s crew while their first line of defense was all but destroyed, and the second ring was under heavy fire.

 

The former Imperial Captain, unable to figure out what Vice Commodore Syn could want with him drawing closer and closer to victory, despondently sighed before responding, “Put it through.”

 

The hologram of a smug Peccati Syn appeared on the tactical monitor, and he smugly said, “ _I take it that leading a fleet under enemy fire is much more difficult when you lack the Imperial Navy, Captain Denimoor?_ ”

 

“If you expect us to surrender to you based on your ability to brag, then you’re going to be sorely disappointed.” Dalin tersely responded.

 

“ _Who said anything about surrendering, Captain? I merely called you so that you and your confederates could see what I’m about to do._ ” Peccati retorted before viciously ordering his unseen crew, “ _Open fire on the helpless targets._ ”

 

The ruthless order horrified Dalin, who feared the destruction of the Harbinger’s evacuating crew, and he growled out, “Don’t do this, Syn, or you’ll be executed by us for mass murder.”

 

“ _It’s too late, Denimoor. And you can thank Jedi Ryal for what’s about to transpire._ ” Peccati said with a toothy grin, and added, “ _You might want to look closely at the battle, because you’ll never guess what’s happening._ ” He then ended the transmission, leaving a fuming Denimoor to prepare to save the doomed evacuees from the Imperials’ wrath.

 

Before he could give the orders, he witnessed the Imperial fleet turn on itself, with the _Thalassa_ , two _Victory_ -class Star Destroyers, and an _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers open fire on the rest of the enemy fleet.

 

With all of the Imperial fleet’s focus on reaching the nerve center for the Shadow Alliance’s operations in the Hoth System, they could not have foreseen this betrayal.

 

Dalin could only look on in shock while the four new allied ships took out an enemy _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer in mere moments, while the remaining Imperial ships began a hasty retreat to outside the asteroid field in order to regroup.

 

Composing himself for his men, he ordered the communications-officer, “Open a channel to Phobos Station and the other fleet commanders! This is our chance to take out the enemy fleet while we have the superior numbers.”

 

**Five Minutes Later**

**67** **Minutes** **Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**On Hoth’s Surface**

**Outside Gardna Base’s Entrance Five**

 

Bacara had just been commed on the status of the deteriorating position above Hoth, and he fired shot after shot on a disabled Commando Droid to avoid venting his all-consuming anger on one of his men.

 

“Sir?” A Snowtrooper conscript asked, worried for Bacara’s mental well-being.

 

“Our fleet has turned on itself, and Vice Commodore Syn is defecting to the Shadow Alliance!” Bacara snarled before screaming in rage at the heavens itself, as if to challenge the Celestials themselves to kill him.

 

Once he took several deep breaths to calm his mind, he activated his comlink, and worriedly spoke to Veers, “Veers, tell me that you’ve evacuated the base by now.” 

 

“Already done, Bacara. We’re loading up our walkers, and should be off the planet in thirty minutes, max.” Maximilian confidently proclaimed, before he caught the fear in Bacara’s voice and worriedly asked, “What happened this time?”

 

“Forget about trying to save the walkers! Just get the troops out of here, and onto the two Venators guarding our retreat. We need to get the _kark_ out of here before Tau’s fleet arrives, because Syn’s betrayed us to the Shadow Alliance.”

 

“ _Oh, bloody hell!_ ” Veers complained before he recollected himself, and said, “ _All right. We’ll accelerate our efforts, and leave the remaining walkers behind. The enemy had better not get ahold of them, though, or they’ll figure out how to reverse-engineer them._ ”

 

 _You mean those oversized slugs that can topple over with enough tow cable? Yeah, I don’t think that the Jedi will want those in their arsenal._ Bacara deridingly thought while, out loud, he gratefully said, “Good. We’re gonna need those men to serve in the battles to come. Bacara, out.”

 

**Meanwhile, In Space**

**Onboard the _Thalassa_**

 

“Sir, the _Aboninor_ ’s crew is surrendering. They just overthrew their captain and his few loyal officers in a nearly bloodless coup. They’re willing to join the Shadow Alliance.” Lemnox informed the former Vice Commodore, who nodded in satisfaction over the gain of another Victory Destroyer for the fight.

 

However, they still had to deal with the five _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers, two _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers, and last _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer that remained loyal to the Emperor, and quickly, before even one of those capital ships managed to escape the system.

 

If that happened, then their families would be murdered by the Sith as retribution for their new allegiance, and none of the ex-Imperials wished for that to happen.

 

“What about Gardna Base’s evacuees? Do they have a clear route to Phobos Station?” Syn inquired.

 

“Thanks to you sending the _Ithul_ and _Humbarine_ to divert the three Imperial Destroyers unaffected by our defection. The last of the troops should be arriving to their station in fifteen minutes.” A sensor’s officer responded.

 

“Good. Force willing, this battle will be over before the Shadow Alliance’s reinforcements arrive so that there’s no chance of misunderstanding in our ranks. “ Syn gratefully responded.

 

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the Second Chance**

 

“ _I’ve gotta admit, you Jedi have a knack for pulling off the impossible._ ” Raddus praised Tau and Viridian when the latter finished hearing their briefing on the current situation of the Battle of Hoth.

 

None of the leaders could believe that almost all of the leaders of the Imperial fleet had either defected to the Shadow Alliance or simply deserted the Empire to make a new life for themselves, with only Bacara leading the remaining Imperial troops in evacuating the system.

 

“ _Hey, it’s practically a trademark of theirs for thinking outside the box._ ” Vem quipped, remembering how the Jedi, back on Arda, made his life a living hell until he defected to their cause.

 

“ _While I’m grateful that our fleet won’t likely be needed, I now wish that I stayed behind to help fight alongside my people._ ” Cham grumpily commented, more than a little miffed that his soldiers would probably not be needed in this battle.

 

“ _Too bad that you let Sarcev go, Mallory. I was looking forward to getting some payback for what he took from me._ ” Cad glumly mumbled, amazing a silent Ahsoka at how hard he was taking Todo’s destruction.

 

“Well, Bane, you’ll be able to take it out on the Empire soon enough once we declare full-scale war on them.” Tau reminded the bounty hunter.

 

“ _Long as I get paid for it, and for when I rescue Senator Bonteri and his family on Coruscant to earn my fee._ ” Bane proclaimed, earning a look of surprise from each fleet commander.

 

Knowing that they would probably need a master of the underworld of Bane’s caliber, Tau cautiously said, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves just yet, Bane. But, if you do help pull that off, we’ll give you a five million credit bonus.”

 

“ _Good. I’ll need it for my own anti-Imperial operations soon enough._ ” Cad said with a hint of gratitude for the promise of an additional fortune for infiltrating Imperial Center to rescue a high-profile senator and his family.

 

“ _All right. We’ve got about an hour before we revert to realspace, so let’s get ready to help our allies, and defeat the rest of the Imperial fleet before they can warn Sidious on his losses._ ” Ironwood cautioned his compatriots, and the fleet commanders nodded in agreement before signing off to complete their final preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, isn’t this great? Vice Commodore Syn and several of his friends have defected to the Shadow Aliance, and the Imperials are getting hammered because of it. I just hope that Bacara and his men don’t get out of the Hoth System to warn the Emperor of his losses, or there will be swift vengeance against any and all opposition. So, how are you doing on this warm day of Sunday, December 16, 2018? I’m dong well, as I’ll soon finish reading Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void, and move onto Star Wars: Crosscurrent, just to mix it up a bit. I also found out that I got a B+ on my research paper that I fretted so much about a few weeks ago, so that’s great news. Oh, and I don’t have to work today, which is a plus so I can relax for today and tomorrow. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	45. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on this good day of Monday, December 17, 2018? I’m doing well, as I went out to lunch with my brother, and rested my eyes a bit due to a bit of strain on one of them. I’m now able to write for the rest of the day, which pleases me. Oh, and I got an A in one of my college courses, and will find out the grade on my second class later today, which fills me with great pride in myself. I’ve been reading up a storm lately, reading over half of Star Wars: Crosscurrent in less than twenty-four hours. And, I have to work tomorrow from 12-5pm, which hopefully won’t be too messy. Afterwards, I’m free until at least Friday to write. Well, I’d better get to writing my chapter, as it won’t write itself, and I have a lot to cover in this chapter. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. By the way, just a heads-up. If all goes well, then this chapter will involve a betrayal, and self-sacrifice, that none of you will see coming. I can’t wait to show you guys it. Well, enjoy the rest of your day. 
> 
> (Tuesday, December 18, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this cold evening? I’m doing all right, as I worked a few hours today, had a delicious burger afterwards, took some leaf bags out for tomorrow, and rested for a while before I started working on this chapter. Oh, and I’ve all but finished Star Wars: Crosscurrent after work and dinner, leaving only two pages left in the book. After that book I’ll read Star Wars: Riptide. Oh, I also got my schedule for work from Friday to next Thursday, and I’ll be working a total of twenty-six hours at work over four days at the movie theater, including two eight hour shifts, one of which on Christmas. It’ll be a nightmare on Christmas with all of the people there, so wish me luck, and try to pick up your stuff when you exit your theaters, as it makes it easier for all of us who work at the movies. Well, if all goes well, I can finish this chapter by Friday at the latest, as I’ve already written around two thousand words in the chapter so far. Anyway, that’s enough chatter, I’ve got to get back to writing. Wish me luck, and, for those of you who celebrate, get ready for Christmas, because it’s less then 149 hours away. 
> 
> (Wednesday, December 19, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this cold evening? I’m doing well, as I ran some errands with my mother, bought Assassins Creed: Origins and its strategy guide for about $32, and had a delicious lunch at a Showmars before coming home. I’ve currently written over 1,300 words in this chapter, and I’ve got less than four more hours to write. I can’t wait to get this chapter to you guys, as it’ll likely be the last one that I write until after Christmas, considering that I’ve got to work this Saturday, Sunday, Christmas, and next Thursday. Man, I’m going to be wiped in eight days. At least I’ll get some good money in from all of my hard work. Oh, and I’ve begun Star Wars: Riptide, already reading about 120 pages so far in the book, almost plowing through half of the book. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve got at least a thousand more words to write before this chapter’s done. Wish me luck.

**Five Minutes Later**

**60 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer  _Demolisher_**

"We're picking up the first wave of Bacara's men, Sir!" The  _Demolisher_ 's XO informed Captain Cyclon Rascal, who nodded in acknowledgment of the weary troops.

"Have the medical crews standing by for the worst of the injured, and give the rest of the men some hot food for their cold bellies." Cyclon ordered the woman, before telling his First Lieutenant, Carlos Hidalgo, "I need you to be there to coordinate the incoming troops' arrivals. Inform me the minute Commander Bacara in on this ship. We need the ship to evacuate the system so we can warn the Emperor of this... disaster."

Saluting in understanding, the younger human male brusquely walked to the turbolift to carry out his orders, while Cyclon noticed the final loyal Victory-class Star Destroyer explode as it tripped an unseen field of space mines, taking down another ship, and thereby further diminishing the Imperials' chances of escaping this deathtrap of a system.

 _We never should have come to this ice cube of a planet._ Cyclon cursed while seeing the traitorous  _Ithul_ and _Humbarine_ , formerly the  _Marr_ and  _Ravager_ before the rechristening to represent the Galactic Empire, deploy the rest of their fighters in an effort to create a cordon out of the system until the second Shadow Alliance fleet arrived.

He knew that if the Imperials did not find a way to escape the system before the fresh Shadow Alliance fleet arrived, then the entire fleet would be destroyed or captured, further bolstering the enemy's capabilities and morale.

He also knew that every remaining captain that stayed loyal to the Emperor refused to let that happen, and began to consider scuttling the ships if it was the only way to keep them out of enemy hands.

**Three Minutes Later**

**56 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the Imperial Palace**

Grand Moff Trachta, Admiral Shonn Volta, and Darth Vader, each Imperial plotting their own form of treason against the Emperor while preparing to head to Stygeon Prime in order to facilitate Mon Mothma's interrogation, were genuinely astonished to hear the news that came from Darth Sidious's lips.

From what he was able to sense from the Hoth System, one of his own Hands, Sarcev Quest, along the remainder of his team and several platoons of Stormtroopers, had deserted the Empire, fleeing the system before the Imperials could destroy them.

Equally as bad was the defection of Vice Commodore Peccati Syn and several ships in his fleet, effectively dooming the Imperial campaign in the Hoth System.

Choosing his next words very carefully to avoid drawing suspicion to himself, Trahcta slowly spoke, "I assume that you will be send two death squads against Syn and Lennox's families as punishment for high treason?"

"Correct." Sidious simply said before turning to his apprentice, "Lord Vader, I want you to take three Inquisitors and two Commando Squads of your personal choice to Iridonia in three days. My spies have located one of the surviving Jedi Council Members hiding there, and I want you to capture him and bring him before me. This Jedi could lead us to other stragglers, and is too big a prize to let slip away from our fingers."

"As you wish, my master." Vader complied while bowing to his master, before requesting, "Whom, may I ask, is hiding on that world?"

"Eeth Koth." Sidious answered before he took on a horrific grin and added, "He is currently masquerading as a priest for the Church of the Ganthic Enlightenment, and has a wife of his own."

Vader's reaction was nothing short of predictable. A silent rage over the Council Member's hypocrisy considering the path that had led the one time Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side. Regardless of the fact Koth had left the Order due to a personal schism and his place on the council being taken by Agen Kolar, Vader couldn't help but feel cheated. 

Sensing this, Sidious decided to twist the knife even further, "My spies also indicate that his wife, Mira, is pregnant with a daughter, who could be strong with the Force. She will go into labor within a week, at most. Capture the newborn and her father once she is born, and bring them to the High Inquisitor's stronghold on Prakith. When I break the two of them, they will no doubt be powerful additions to our arsenal."

"It will be done, my master." Vader complied, his anger at a boiling point from this intelligence, which Sidious knew would sharpen his apprentice's hunger for a worthy fight and a chance to truly redeem himself for his colossal failure at Lah'mu.

"How reliable is this information, my liege?" Trachta inquired, quickly adding, "I would prefer not to take away the Empire's best enforcer from a vital operation unless we were absolutely certain of the spies' claims."

"All you need to know, my old friend, is that credits and false promises can sway even the closest of friends." Sidious responded, not at all perturbed by the Grand Moff's caution. Adding as an afterthought, "There is one more, albeit minor, matter that must be resolved. I want one of the commando squads capture a pro-Jedi historian named Micah Aphra. He's been rumored to be searching for the Ordu Aspectu's headquarters, and may have found the location of the stronghold within the Expansion Region. I want that stronghold, and whatever experiments those renegade Jedi were conducting on the world."

Typing a keyed command on his throne, he said, "I'm transmitting the coordinates to you now, Lord Vader. The capture of Eeth Koth is the higher priority, but the experiments that the Ordu Aspectu were carrying out may prove just as beneficial in the long run."

His voice carrying a dark edge to it, he added, "These tasks must be carried out swiftly, and decisively. We can no longer afford to be so careless or clumsy with our operations, not with our numbers dwindling with each engagement against the Jedi."

"Yes, my master." Each of the three servants of the Emperor obediently responded before he closed his channel, and prepared the interrogation and breaking of Eeth Koth.

**Meanwhile, on the _Retribution_ 's Briefing Room**

As soon as the Emperor ended the holocall, Trachta turned to Vader, and enthusiastically told him, "Well, you get the fun job of hunting down another Jedi traitor, while I'm stuck working on a woman who'll crack in a matter of hours. I envy your ability to do field work, Lord Vader."

"Don't bother with flattery, Trachta. It'll get you nowhere." Vader gruffly answered before heading to his prototype TIE Advanced x1 in order to return to the Imperial Palace to select his three Inquisitors.

As the Sith Apprentice walked to the Star Destroyer's hangar, he knew that he needed to get a message to Eeth Koth or, failing that, the Shadow Alliance in order to rescue the former Jedi and his family. Regardless of his personal feelings on the matter, he needed a way into its ranks in order to confront Tau Palpatine and find these Shamans of the Whills that the spirit of Qui-Gon told him about within the fallen Jedi Temple.

Recalling that the Inquisitors had recently captured two MIA Jedi Masters from their travels in the obscure portions of the Outer Rim, and placing them with a Jedi Padawan that was captured not a week earlier, he knew that he had a way to contact the Jedi, even though it would cost the life of one of Anakin Skywalker's former friends in the process.

Knowing that he would have to move fast to avoid detection by anyone in the Empire, he pulled out his comlink, and ordered the Star Destroyer's flight control, "This is Lord Vader. I want my fighter fueled and primed by the time that I arrive in the hangar. I'm returning to Imperial Center, by order of the Emperor."

Before the officer could sputter a reply, he ended the call, and accelerated his walk to the turbolift, hoping that his traitorous actions would help him find the answers, and purpose, that he sought.

**Five Minutes Later**

**47 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**In the Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Demolisher_**

" _Sir! Commander Bacara is on the_ Demolisher _! He's- Hey, give me that!_ " Carlos protested before the furious voice of the Galactic Marine bellowed at the ship captain.

" _Most of my men have made it onto the_ Demolisher  _and_ Veruna _, Captain. It's time to jump out of here!_ " Bacara growled out for what Cyclon assumed to be rage over this monumental failure.

"That's going to be a tough one, Commander." The Imperial Captain warned the Clone Commander, "Two of the Shadow Alliance's Star Destroyers are blocking our retreat, and the rest of our forces are being pursued by the rest of the enemy. We may have to consider scuttling our Destroyers and flee on shuttles if some of us are to escape the system."

" _No excuses, Captain!_ " Bacara barked out. " _I have vital information that must be relayed to the Emperor the moment that we leave the system, and we will not give up any more of our capital ships to the enemy without a fight. We're going to charge straight ahead at the enemy, and break through their pathetic defenses._ "

Knowing better than to contradict the leader of the legendary Galactic Marines, Cyclon reluctantly uttered, "Very well, Commander. We'll begin a full-frontal assault at the enemy at once."

" _Good. My soldiers will assist your men in whatever capacity they can to break through the blockade while I join you on the bridge to oversee the operation. Bacara, out."_

 _Translation, I'll be watching you and your men to ensure complete cooperation, no matter how many men you have to sacrifice to save your own skin._ Cyclon seethed before ordering his crew, "All right, you heard the commander. Prepare a full-frontal assault on the enemy blockade. Deploy our heavy bombers and a sufficient fighter escort at once."

**Ten Minutes Later**

**35 Minutes Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**Onboard the Imperial-class Star Destroyer _Humbarine_**

"Sir! One of the bombers breached our reactor, and it'll go critical in approximately five minutes!" A communications officer reported to the  _Humbarine_ 's captain, who grimly took in the news as the TIE Bombers returned to their carrier ships, which prepared to proceed out of the system when a gap opened up in the diminished blockade.

"I see." The middle-aged woman solemnly said, just grateful that she could fight for a cause that she could truly believe in again after so long of denying her faith.

Not wanting her crew to die with her when the Star Destroyer exploded, she calmly ordered, "Get us to a safe distance from our allies, have all non-essential personnel abandon ship, and have them head to the Ithul. The Imperials will be too busy evacuating the system to pick off the stragglers."

Sharing a sad, but loyal, look with their captain, the bridge's crew diligently carried out their final set of orders.

**Four Minutes and Thirty Seconds Later**

**30 Minutes** **Before Shadow Alliance Fleet Enters Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Thalassa_**

"Sir, the  _Humbarine_ 's reactor is going critical." The sensors-officer of the  _Praetor Mark II-_ class Battlecruiser sadly reported just before the center of the doomed Star Destroyer exploded in a burst of flames, quickly consuming it and any unfortunate soul that was in close proximity to the blast.

Not breaking his gaze from the roaring inferno in space, Peccati ordered his fellow fleet commanders, along with his crew, "Tell the fleet to break pursuit, and get the Ithul out of harm's way. We're too far away from the Imperials to catch them. Besides," he took in a sad breath of oxygen to take in the probability that the Emperor’s death squads would soon kill his family, "there's been enough killing today."

Agreeing with the former vice commodore on the conclusion of the battle, the  _Thalassa_ 's crew carried out their commander's orders, while Dalin, Oniye, Nelia, and Cassius relayed the assessment to their respective forces.

Turning to face Oniye, Peccati sympathetically asked the former ISB major, "Has enough time passed to say if Myata Ryal will pull through, Major Namada?"

Not surprised in the slightest that such a keen officer recognized her, she responded, 

" _You'd have to ask the doctors that are operating on him, one of whom includes Mysta's sister But, knowing the good fortune that this alliance has had so far, I'd say that he'll recover, given enough time._ " She then corrected the former Imperial fleet commander, " _And, it's Captain Namada, now._ "

Surprised that the former high-ranking member of the Imperial Security Bureau would accept such a demotion, he instead responded, "Let's hope so. I have a terrible feeling that we'll need a planet's worth of unconventional people like him if we're going to survive the wars to come."

" _Agreed._ " Cassius concurred before he cautioned, " _We need to get our critically wounded treated as soon as possible, and evacuate the system before the Imperials return with even greater numbers. I doubt that we'd be able to repel a third fleet, even with the help of our imminent reinforcements._ "

" _They won't commit any more forces, Cassius. They'll wait and lick their wounds before they try a new strategy in dealing with us._ " Nelia responded, right as the seven Empire-loyal Star Destroyers jumped into hyperspace, leaving behind another crushing defeat for the Galactic Empire.

**Twenty-Eight Minutes Later**

**Within The _Second Chance_**

As the two  _Miid ro'ik_ , two  _Falchion_ -class capital ships, three MC80 Liberty type Star Cruisers, two-dozen frigates, the  _Second Chance_ , and a wide variety of starfighters exited hyperspace, the crew of the CEC YT-1300 sorrowfully observed the wreckage spread throughout the Hoth System.

The destruction of countless starfighters on both sides, coupled with the combined annihilation of over a dozen capital ships from both sides, caused a torrent of death and despair to emanate through the Force for the three onboard Jedi.

While Akku and Jaing prepared to take the ship into the asteroid belt for Phobos Station, the three Jedi, along with Celebion and Arnine, were contacting the station for an update on the situation, now that the battle was over.

"The best of the wounded are being loaded onto transports, Captain?" Ahsoka asked Oniye.

" _As many as we can afford to spare, Commander Tano. I'm ordering all non-essential forces off of Phobos Station in order to make more room for the critically wounded. I hope that your fleet has an abundance of medical supplies, because we've got enough to keep us busy for at least five days._ "

"I'm afraid that we'll have to make it three days, Captain." Tau sympathetically ordered. 

"There's no telling where, or when, the Empire will strike next, and we need to retreat to safer territory, now that Sidious knows about Mysta's defenses. The good news is that we've got plenty of medical supplies, people, and equipment, and I can send Jarael and Nagme over from my ship to help with the medical efforts until the rest of us can join you."

" _Good. Each of these will be greatly appreciated, and will save a lot of lives._ " Oniye gratefully replied for the offer of assistance from two medical prodigies.

"Speaking of lives, have you heard anything about Mysta's condition?" Ventis concernedly asked, worried for his son's friend and brother, in spite of the fear of meeting the man again after their last encounter.

" _He's condition's slowly improving. By my estimates, he'll be awake in forty-eight hours, and ready for transfer to a ship in twelve additional hours._ " Elain interjected, appearing to the surprise of all on Tau's ship.

"That soon?" Ahsoka asked, not expecting such a quick recovery time.

" _Well, it does help that we've got Bardan doing some of his Force healing in order to speed up Mysta's recovery._ " Elain admitted.

"Good. We-" Ventis's communication was cut short when the image of Grand Moff Trachta and Admiral Volta took over the holotable, to everyone's shock.

"Trachta?! Admiral!? What are you two doing on this channel?" Ventis incredulously demanded of the two double agents.

" _Trying to get a warning to you, Commander Tano._ " Shonn irritably responded, before breathing to calm down, and added, " _Vader's been taken off of interrogation for Senator Mothma in order to hunt down and capture Master Eeth Koth and his expected daughter._ "

That instantly supercharged the tension in the room. On the other hand, Tau, believing that Eeth originally died when his gunship crashed during the First Battle of Geonosis, then realized that the Zabrak must have survived due to Iluvatar's intervention when he was sent back in time.

Ahsoka, knowing that her lover was caught up in his thoughts, asked the Grand Moff on his behalf, "Who's going with him, and where and when will Vader find Master Koth?"

" _The Emperor ordered Vader to take three Inquisitors and two squads of Imperial Commandos with him to Iridonia. There'll be on the planet in about seven days. I'd recommend sending a team to extract the Jedi and his family. Trust no one on the world, because one of Eeth's friends there sold him out to the Empire._ " Trachta told the Togruta, before adding, " _There is another issue on the world. Sidious also ordered one of the commando squads to capture a minor pro-Jedi historian named Micah Aphra, who's reportedly been searching for the Ordu Aspectu's headquarters._ "

At the mention of the historian's last name, Tau leaned in close, and shakily asked, "Micah  _Aphra_?" Taking in several quick breaths to prevent him from going berserk, he quietly added, "Does he have a daughter named Chelli Lona Aphra by chance?"

Celebion and Ahsoka, knowing of Tau's beyond-intense hatred for the woman who, in his time, collaborated with Darth Krayt in his plans for galactic domination. Her list of crimes were many, but her personal crimes against Tau specifically was her involvement in Tau's own creation to infiltrate Luke Skywalker's Jedi Order, and attempting to corrupt Edaan himself. 

Though her execution by a galactic tribunal shortly thereafter had been cathartic to Tau, her return to his life was painful of the apocalyptic persuasion on his psyche.

" _How did…? Oh,_ " Trachta nodded knowingly, " _she's your mother, for lack of a better term._ "

"No." Tau growled before his eyes flashed yellow for a moment, "she may have created me, but she is not my mother."

He felt Ahsoka's hand on his and he sighed, "I'll get a team to help extract the two families, and we'll join them on Iridonia to get them to safety. Thank you for the warning."

Shutting off the holo-transmission, Ahsoka forcefully grabbed Tau by her shoulder, "Tau, there is no way that you're going to Iridonia to kill Chelli! In case you forgot, we've already got our mission to tend to the wounded."

Before Tau could respond, Celebion sternly added, "I know that Aphra did… unspeakable things to you and Edaan, but you need to remember that, at this moment, she's just nine years old!"

"I know," Tau sighed, his face becoming ragged and exhausted, "that's not why I'm going."

Ahsoka nodded in understanding, "It's Vader, then."

"Yes. Any team we send there is going to have to face him. To put it bluntly, I'm the only person available who has a chance to survive an encounter with him."

"Then I'm coming with you," Ahsoka replied with a forlorn determination.

"It'll be dangerous, love," Tau more stated than said.

"I know, but I have to try to save him."

"Even more than you already have?" Celebion asked, "If I remember correctly, he kills you over a decade from now."

"Well, this is not then," Ahsoka spat, her eyes flashing dangerously, "we know he knows about Luke. We know Luke was the key to him coming back and... " She shook her head, "maybe it'll be enough this time. I… I have to try. He was more than just master. He was my brother."

Tau sighed, "It took more than Luke's existence to save Anakin. Luke had to suffer first and choose death over the Dark Side before Vader became Anakin again."

Ahsoka gave them all a stern look, "I have seen some truly good miracles these past few months. I have seen several dark siders being redeemed; one in Ventis, one in Sarcev. If these men can do it, then there is hope for Anakin. I don't care how many times it takes, I will not give up on him, even if I to have to suffer and die. I am not going to abandon him. Not now, not ever."

Tau stared into those blue eyes he had come to love, into the very depths of the soul he wanted to share a lifetime with. In them, he saw a flame of true goodness; the very thing that had attracted him to her. Now, it burned brighter than ever. With this, he sighed and shook his head.

"There really isn't any talking you out of this, is there?"

Ahsoka shook her head. 

"Ahsoka, my love," Tau took her by arms, his eyes never leaving hers, "I don't want you to misunderstand me or what I'm about to say. I want to see Anakin Skywalker return, redeemed… but I don't want to see you dead, either. I love you too damn much for that."

"Tau--"

"Hush. Let me speak please," he took a moment to compose himself before he continued, "if it comes down to Vader or you, I am choosing you. Prophecy be damned."

In that moment, she smiled and caressed his cheek softly, "It won't come to that, love. I know it won't."

"I hope you're right," Tau whispered before he leaned and kissed her softly. 

**Two Hours Later**

**On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the Inquisitorious Headquarters, Cell Block**

Darth Vader strove forward, uncaring of the stares that hung on him as he went into the prisoner's hold in the LiMerge Building, looking for two particular Jedi Masters and a former Jedi Padawan. The latter was a hacking prodigy that had caused him and the Empire a great deal of trouble nearly four years previously before she was driven into hiding. Perhaps it was she who could help him begin his search for the truth of the Force.

As soon as his previously ordered astromech droid cut power to the entire building from a remote uplink, along with wiping all of the building's recordings of the past hour before it self-destructed, he used his lightsaber to allow everyone to know who was approaching, just in case his life suit's automatic respirator did not give away his identity to anyone idiotic enough to forget who he was.

Almost immediately afterwards, he came across two Death Troopers guarding a three-person cell.

Subtly reaching out with the Force to influence their minds, the Sith Apprentice ordered them, "You will forget I was here when I exit the cell."

"We will forget you were here when you exit this cell." Both Death Troopers responded.

"If questioned on the power shortage, you will believe that it was a power outage." Vader finished before he entered the cell to find the three Jedi that he sought: the two Human Jedi Masters Qu Rahn and Thracia Cho Leem, and Barolian Jedi Padawan Ekria.

Each Jedi, determined not to betray their fellow Jedi even if it left them dead from confronting a Dark Lord of the Sith in unarmed combat, prepared to charge at him before Thracia, having a perfect memory, recognized the tainted presence of Anakin Skywalker within Vader's armor.

Unable to believe what she was sensing from the cyborg, she hoarsely breathed out, "Anakin?"

That caught the two other Jedi off-guard, and Vader simply said, "No longer."

Each of the three Jedi's shock and horror at the revelation that the Chosen One had become a murderous Sith Lord, and Vader took this opportunity to say, "For all of your sakes, I recommend reining in your emotions and hiding your presences in the Force, before the Inquisitors decide to kill you in order to prevent your escape. I am offering you a chance to aid one of your fellow Jedi and their growing Shadow Alliance."

The mention of the Shadow Alliance confused Thracia, who said as much, "The Shadow what-now?"

"A Jedi-led coalition that's going into armed rebellion against the Empire." Ekria quickly explained to the older woman, wondering just what Sith scheme Vader had in store for them.

 _Good grief, first a cloned army to fight a civil war for a corpse of a republic. Now armed rebellion. And so many Jedi wondered why I decided to cut all ties with the Order._ Thracia lamented at how far the surviving Jedi have fallen in just a handful of years.

"I want you to warn the Jedi of the details of my mission to capture Eeth Koth, Micah Aphra, along their daughters, and to transmit this message to Tau Palpatine. This datadisk carries all of the information that you'll need," Vader pulled out a datachip containing his holo-recording and gave to Ekria, who suspiciously took it.

"You two," Vader referred to Thracia and Qu, "will provide a distraction for Ekria to transmit this data to the Hoth System, and buy enough time for the Padawan to escape the facility to find Whiplash and flee off-world."

"And just what makes you think that we'll accept such an offer, you traitorous son of a Hutt?" Qu angrily questioned, earning a glare from Vader behind his helmet, who felt his anger nearly bubble over from that terrible insult.

"Because I'm giving you a chance to die with dignity, possibly take out an Inquisitor or two before you're stopped, and to save the lives of one of your own from a fate worse than death, you fool." Vader snarled before presenting them with three lightsabers, which the three Jedi ignited to see three red blades emit from them.

"You couldn't have picked up our weapons while you had the chance?" Ekria snipingly asked the man who killed her fellow ex-Padawan, the Selonian Zonder, over three years previously.

"Just be grateful that I gave you any weapons. Now, get moving. I need to cover my tracks so that no one can trace this back to me." Vader ordered the three liberated Jedi.

Qu and Ekria complied, but not without shooting glares at the traitor, while Thracia stared at Vader, making him uncomfortable at the pained stare that the old woman directed at her.

"Why, Anakin?" She painfully asked her former friend.

"Because I was deceived by a terrible lie. Now, I am trying to discover my purpose through all of the pain. Now, go." Vader replied, with Thracia staying a moment longer to impart a thanks.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin Skywalker."

Once Thracia left the room, Vader waited two minutes before seeing the two unconscious Death Troopers thrown across the room, with sounds of blaster fire being redirected occurring nearby.

Regretting what had to be done to these two loyal soldiers, Vader thrust his lightsaber into the chests of each Imperial trooper, not willing to allow any hint of his treachery to get to the Emperor's ears.

 _So it begins._ Vader mused before proceeding to ensure that no Imperials survived the initial encounter, and to allow Ekria an opportunity to give Eeth Koth a fighting chance, and then escape this death trap of a planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I did not foresee finishing this chapter in just three measly days. Guess I was properly motivated, huh? Now, I wanted to explain a few things first: Thracia Cho Leem ended all contact with the Jedi Order after Anakin and Obi-Wan’s mission to Zonoma Sekot two years after the Invasion of Naboo in the novel Rogue Planet, so she’d likely be out of date with current events. As for Qu Rahn and Ekria, it felt like the appropriate thing to do with them, as Qu can give Ekria more time to transmit the data to Tau and his crew, given her brilliant anti-Imperial operations alongside two of her fellow Padawans in the webcomic series, Evasive Action. As for Vader, his motives for doing this will become clear soon enough, and they will leave you shocked, no, beyond shocked once they’re revealed. So, did you like the chapter? Be honest, as it ended the Battle of the Hoth System, beagn the Hunt for Eeth Koth, prepared to introduce Chelli Lona Aphra and her father into the story, and began Vader’s road to treason against the Emperor. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to constructive feedback. I also hope that you all have a blessed evening on Wednesday, December 19, 2018. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	46. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, all of you Star Wars lovers! How are you doing on the cold evening of Thursday, December 20, 2018? I’m doing all right, as I was able to sleep in a lot, went to see Green Book with my mother, which was an enjoyable movie, ride with her to pick up my sister from school, and have Chick-Fil-A for dinner before getting to work on this chapter. Oh, and I’ve finished Star Wars: Riptide several hours ago, and have begun to read Star Wars: The Historical Sourcebook: Volume 1. It’s quite an interesting read so far. So, this chapter will help set the stage for the Hunt for Eeth Koth and Micah Aphra on Iridonia, which will be a very intense battle between the Jedi and Sith forces on the Mid Rim world. Whether or not the former Jedi Council Member will survive the encounter this time will be up for grabs in this case. Oh, and Thracia Cho Leem and Qu Rahn, of course. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter, because there’s only five days until Christmas, and I won’t be able to write at all that day since I’m working from 12-8 PM then. Wish me luck.
> 
> (Friday, December 21, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this cool Friday? I’m doing all right, as I volunteered at my help center for the last time this year, and had a delicious sausage grinder for lunch afterwards. I then studied a little for Drivers Ed, then posted a revised Chapter 44, and am now working more on Chapter 45. So, I’ve got work tomorrow and Sunday from 5-10 PM, which gives me some time in each day to write before Christmas. Man, I hope that it isn’t too bad that day, because I’ll probably go crazy from all of the messes and stress on that day. Who knows, maybe people will show common courtesy, and clean up the bulk of their messes, making all of our jobs a little easier. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve only got around seven hours left in the day, and less than 81 hours until Christmas. May God bless us all on this holiday season. Oh, one more serious matter to discuss. Have you guys heard any unsettling Star Wars rumors, because a lot of rumors have been circulating on YouTube about Star Wars getting another reboot? Let me tell you, I am sick of this political madness corrupting everything that it touches, including the entertainment industry, as they’ve tainted just about everything that has gotten in their way. I pray that there isn’t another reboot, and that the Star Wars Expanded Universe gets a revival soon, because there are so many good stories yet to be told, and we need to put some good back in this world, if you know what I mean. This is all my personal opinion, and I hope that it doesn’t damage your enjoyment of my stories. Well, that’s it for now. May God bless us all in these trying times.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Imperial Palace**

Sidious listened intently to the emergency reports coming in from the garrison commander of the LiMerge Building, and he could hardly believe that three prize Jedi had escaped from their cells, armed, no less, and were slaughtering their way to the hangar bays.

"How many Inquisitors have fallen to the Jedi, and where is Lord Vader?" Sidious snarled out, unable to comprehend how this debacle happened or what the Jedi were planning to do. 

" _Just_ _two so far, my Liege. Master Rahn is putting up the most resistance for us, but the Padawan's unaccounted. We don't know what she could be, but I'm-_ " The commander hurriedly exclaimed before he saw what the Sith Lord assumed to be the Jedi coming towards him, and he terrifyingly shouted, " _No! Stay back, you traitors gah!_ "

The commander found himself being flung across the room by Thracia, who glared at the Sith Lord before making an obscene gesture at him as she destroyed the comlink. As the line went dead, Sidious clenched his fists to control the rage coursing through him.

Realizing that this matter had to be resolved personally before too much damage was done to his plans, Sidious tapped a button on his throne, and ordered, "Prepare my shuttle for transport to the LiMerge Building, AT ONCE!"

Rising from his throne, he pulled out his lightsaber from his cloak's left pocket. He took a moment to look at it, seeing his reflection in the sheen metal. He hadn't had to use it since his duel with Yoda. Oh, how things had fallen apart so quickly since then.

"M'lord?" Bahl'al, his Sovereign Protector and head of the Guard beckoned him, "Not to impede on your decision, but we need to get you off planet, not chase Jedi."

"No, my friend," Sidious sighed, "their escape is not coincidental, especially not with everything that has happened to this point."

"Then this was planned?"

"Yes, and we need to discover by whom."

"Then allow me and the Guard--"

"No," Sidious said flatly, "I have entrusted the fate of my Empire to all those save my own for far too long. I will see to the end of this conspiracy… personally."

"Regardless, my liege," Bahl'al insisted carefully, "We must accompany you. It is our duty to protect you, and if I may be frank, it would be foolish of you to pursue these Jedi alone."

Sidious smiled at the head of the Guard, adorned in his red and black armor. It was a smile he knew terrified all who beheld it. Even the Royal Guards standing aside him quivered with cold fear at the sight of it… but not Behl'al, who remained stoic and unapologetic of what he had just said.

"And that, my friend," Palpatine laughed, "is why I made you a Protector. You are afraid of nothing, especially not even me."

"My duty is to protect you, my Emperor," Bahl'al bowed his head, "I cannot do that if I am so easily petrified by threats, m'lord."

"Indeed. Come then, my protector, and let us get to the bottom of this mystery."

**Meanwhile, In the Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

" _You want me and my crew to help rescue a pro-Jedi historian and his narcissistic daughter from Vader's clutches, who also happens to be your mother?_ " Boba incredulously asked, " _No wonder you're offering me a million credits._ "

" _She is_ not _my mother, Fett,_ " Tau growled, "After all, you don't consider the Kaminoans to be your parents just because they created you."

" _I suppose not,_ " Boba grunted.

" _Still, talk about a touchy family reunion."_ Bane chuckled.  _"_ _Besides, you're getting the easier, better paid job here. I'm gonna have to fight Sith here. You just get to deal with some Commandos._ "

" _Commandos that I was raised and trained with, Cad._ " Boba snorted, " _Besides, you credit yourself the expert in fighting Force-Sensitives. Surely this will be a walk in the park in for you._ "

" _Funny. I don't remember your father having such a sense of humor._ "

" _Blame Dengar. Man infected me with his sense of humor._ "

" _I'll be sure to thank him for that when I next see him._ "

" _You stay away from him, Bane,_ " Boba growled, " _or I'll come and collect you for free._ "

"Hey, break it up you two!" Tau exclaimed, "We're against the clock here. Boba, take Rex and Jasmine with you. Micah'll be more likely to come with you if you have a Jedi with you, and it’ll help to have Rex in case he can talk down the Clone Commandos. Don't argue. Rex’s an ARC." 

" _Do I look like I'm complaining, Jedi?_ " Boba asked with a hint of sarcasm.

" _And what about the rest of us? We need to move now if we're going to rescue Master Koth and his daughter from the Sith_." Celeste impatiently demanded, eager for a second chance to deal with the fallen Chosen One.

"Have Arden, Masters Vos, Hett, Zao, Kota, and Kuro join you, and we'll have Commander Vau and Omgea Squad join us as well on this mission. We might be able to get some of the clones to join us, but I doubt that we'll have any such luck with the Dark Siders." Tau ordered before sourly adding, "This mission will need the best of our alliance to hold off Vader long enough for our teams to get the families out of harm's' way."

" _Then it's a good thing that you've got the best on your payroll._ " Bane boasted before adding, " _I'll head there now on the_ Todo's Legacy _. I've got more than a few people there who owe me a few favors, and they can help me locate Koth and his family before the Imps close in on them_."

Knowing Bane's loyalty to a contract once he took it on, but not willing to take a chance in the operation being exposed from either a mistake or treachery, Tau shook his head, "No. It'll only take an hour or two for Vau and Omega Squad to get ready, and you might need backup in case the Imps already decide to hunt down Koth and his family. Vau will join you on Todo's Legacy, while Omega Squad will take the Vengeance's Bane."

" _At least it isn't a Jedi that's pulling my leash this time._ " Cad approvingly replied before adding, " _I'll still put my people on the search, just so we have a head-start on the hunt._ "

"Just make sure that they're reliable." Ahsoka warned the Duros. "For all we know, one of them could be who sold out Eeth's family in the first place."

" _Fine._ " Cad grumbled out before ending the holocall, allowing the rest of the Jedi and Shadow Alliance members to plan the extraction mission.

Not a minute later, an emergency transmission came through from Colonel Yularen, who appeared rather incensed at everyone present.

"Yularen?! What in the blazes are you calling for?" Tau incredulously asked the ISB double agent.

" _I'm calling to demand answers from you, Tau._ " Wullf angrily replied, the tone of which stunned the Shadow Alliance's members with the aging human's audacity before he continued, " _Three of your Jedi are causing a riot in Inquisitorious Headquarters, and the Emperor and Darth Vader are about to deal with them in a rather lethal manner. There's going to be a hunt for whoever caused this, and you could lose all of your High Command agents for such an ill-timed and suicidal gambit._ "

 

"Wait, wait, back up, Yularen. What Jedi? We don't have any of our Jedi agents on the world. And what riot? We'd never send an agent into that deathtrap." Ahsoka interjected, her voice sharp with annoyance at the never-ending series of problems being sent their way.

  
" _I'm talking about the three Jedi that were recently captured by the Inquisitors: Jedi Masters Qu Rahn and Thracia Cho Leem, and Jedi Padawan Ekria._ " Yularen explained, his expression turning from a furious one to confused, " _Wait. If you didn't have them infiltrate Coruscant, then who set them loose in the Inquisitor's main base?_ "

"I don't know. What do you know of what happened just before the Jedi were set loose?" Tau investigated, his calculating mind going into overdrive to figure out who was responsible for this mysterious turn of events.

" _All I know was that Lord Vader was reported to be within the building in order to select three Inquisitors for capturing a Jedi Council Member in hiding, and there was a power outage and data wipe not long afterwards. That's when the prisoners escaped, and were… armed with lightsabers._ " Yularen's voice suddenly stopped to a crawl as his face dawned with realization.

Ventis was the one to voice everyone's suspicions, practically yelling in disbelief, "You think  _Vader_ let the Jedi loose? With  _lightsabers_?! Why in the blazes would he do that?! He hates Jedi!"

"That's what we need to find out." Tau resolved, wondering if this was a part of Vader's, or, Iluvatar forbid, Sidious' latest plan to draw him and his allies out of hiding. Even more unbelievable was the suspicion that Ahsoka's belief on Vader being redeemed so soon might bear fruit after all.

Ending the communication with Yularen, he turned to Ahsoka, and nervously told his fiancé, "Looks like you might be able to get through to Anakin after all."

"Looks like it." Ahsoka numbly responded, all the while praying to Iluvatar that she would be able to get through to her surrogate brother after all.

**Meanwhile, On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the LiMerge Building/Inquisitorious Headquarters' Communications Room**

_I see that the Imps haven't altered their subspace channels, even with all of the enemies amassing against them._ Ekria derisively thought while transmitting the datadrive that Vader gave her to the Hoth System, praying to the Force that this wasn't a part of a Sith plot to eradicate the best hope of liberating the galaxy from their dominion.

" _How's it going in there, Ekria? One of the Inquisitors disengaged from us. They might be coming for you._ " Thracia urgently called through as the reports of lightsabers filled the background

"Just… about… Done!" Ekria exclaimed, seeing the computer screen log a successful subspace transmission sent to the Hoth System.

"All right. The message's been sent. I'll join you guys in the hangar, and we'll find our way to Whiplash." Ekria then slashed the console to hide the contents and destination of the transmission, and jumped into an air vent to escape the incoming Inquisitor.

Before she could move far, Qu warned her, " _Belay that, Ekria! Vader's hot on our tail, and I can sense his master rapidly approaching in a shuttle. Sidious'll be in the hangar in less than ten minutes, and he'll be on us long before you make it to our location. You'll have to find another way out of this blasted building before the trap is closed._ "

"No. We can do this together, Master Rahn. I'm not gonna let another Jedi die if I can help it!" Ekria shouted in desperation, the memories of all of her friends and mentors who had died since Knightfall filling her mind.

" _There's nothing you can do to save us, young one. You need to go, and live your life to ensure that our sacrifice won't be in vain._ " Thracia pleaded to the ex-Padawan. " _Please, Ekria, help the Jedi free the galaxy from the Sith, and make sure that the Order's mistakes aren't repeated._ "

Knowing in her heart that her elders were correct, she aside her pain and tears for when she escaped and sadly said in farewell, "May the Force be with you both, Masters Rahn and Cho Leem."

Closing her comlink, she shut off her presence in the Force, and slowly crawled through the vents until she reached an armory room.

Seeing an opportunity to escape, she jumped down into the room. She frantically searched through the assembled armor until she found a size that fit her. Hastily putting on the Stormtrooper's armor and helmet, she activated her helmet's HUD and built-in comlink. Immediately, she was showcased Imperial positions and patrols, and every single one of them stood between her and the hangar bay.

Well, I doubt I can just walk out the front door. Ekria mused before she heard the voice of Darth Vader fiercely order, " _All available forces, converge on the hangar at once! Two of the Jedi are cutting their way through the troopers stationed there! Failure to comply with these orders will be met with swift and definitive retribution._ "

 

Soon enough, Ekria knew how she'd escape the building, and then deepened her voice before saying into her comlink, "Troopers! This is TK-6785! I've spotted the Jedi Padawan nearing Entrance Six! Request immediate assistance!"

  
" _Slaggit!_ " cursed a voice that Ekria could only assume to belong to an Inquisitor. " _I'll have Maw and three squads of Imperial Guards reinforce their position! We can't let any of the Jedi escape, or we're all bantha fodder!_ "

Ekria recognized the name of the aforementioned Inquisitor. A fifty-year-old Boltrunian fallen Jedi Shadow named Maw who fell to the Dark Side not long after Jerec joined the Empire.

She hoped that she did not have to face off against the experienced Jedi hunter, as she knew that she would not last long against such an accomplished opponent in just Stormtrooper's armor.

Knowing that time was against her, she ran as fast as her boots could carry her, and headed for a speeder hangar that she prayed would be nearly vacant with her diversion.

**Two Minutes Later**

**In LiMerge Building's Hangar**

_I can feel Sidious coming, old friend. He'll be here in five minutes, max!_ Thracia telepathically warned Qu while they were slowly being pushed back by the ferocious use of Djem So by Darth Vader, along with four of his Inquisitors, while the squads of non-Force-sensitive Imperials surrounded the Jedi to cut off their escape.

 _Then let's make the end memorable!_ Qu encouraged his comrade while using the Force to deflect a Force Lightning attack from a Falleen Inquisitor, causing her to spasm to the floor once the attack hit her.

Seeing their comrade go through a seizure from her own attack before she breathed her last, the three remaining Inquisitors prepared to charge at the two Jedi Masters, only stopping their attack when Vader held his lightsaber in front of them.

"Stop. The Jedi are mine." Vader boldly declared, walking forward to ensure that his ruse was a success.

Glaring at the former Jedi, Qu and Thracia raised their lightsabers in defiance, awaiting Vader's first attack in this lightsaber duel.

Vader, knowing that time was short before his master arrived, charged at the two Jedi, enhancing his strength with the Force to make his lightsaber bat aside Thracia's stolen weapon, while Qu was knocked back a few feet from the force of the blow.

Qu, knowing what Vader was about to attempt, was determined to protect his friend until the end came for the two of them.

Extending his hand, he used the Force to push Vader away from Thracia, and used his free hand to grab Thracia's pilfered lightsaber.

However, before the taller Jedi Master could toss it back to his smaller counterpart, a blaster bolt shot through the air, and caught the small woman through her left leg, leaving it a cauterized stump below the knee as she screamed out her agony for all to hear.

Both Qu and Vader turned to face the offending Stormtrooper, and the Sith Lord bellowed, "I said, the Jedi are mine!" Calling on the Dark Side of the Force, he snapped the Trooper's neck, instantly killing the unfortunate soldier.

As the deceased Stormtrooper's corpse crumbled to the ground, Qu took the opportunity to throw one of the Inquisitors' lightsabers at Vader, who sensing the danger, turned away from the throw to avoid the brunt of the attack.

Unfortunately for the cyborg, Thracia, fighting through the pain, used the Force to redirect the blade back at Vader. Before he could even turn, his saber arm up past the elbow clattered to the floor, the cybernetics exposed for the world to see. Vader himself was shocked by this humiliation, coming to grips of how badly he'd underestimated his opponents. 

Qu, taking the advantage of the surprise to try and take down the Sith Lord, used the ability of Malacia to unbalance his enemy.

Sensing Vader affected by the unexpected move, Qu charged at Vader, who was barely able to resist vomiting up fluids from the attack. He lurched to the ground to reach his Sith weapon, grabbing it and blocking Qu's attack by a matter of nanoseconds.

 _What's it going to take to kill this monster?!_ Qu cursed quietly before he called the stolen Inquisitor's lightsaber to him, engaging him in the art of Jar'Kai.

Striking the Sith Lord with both lightsabers in an attempt to pierce the cyborg's armor, Vader shuffled away from Qu's attack before throwing the Jedi back towards his comrade, allowing him to get back up to his feet.

 _Rahn's improved his technique over the last few years._  Vader mused before sensing his master's shuttle approach, and knew that he needed to end this fight quickly and kill the two Jedi before Sidious arrived. Otherwise, his plan would be ruined before it truly began.

Going on the offensive, Vader telekinetically threw several crates at the two Jedi, forcing him to slash at the projectiles to protect Thracia from being crushed.

This gave him time to unleash a torrent of telekinetic energy against the two opponents, which threw the two unsuspecting opponents across the hangar. Qu slammed into a  _Zeta_ -class Shuttle, screaming in the searing pain from his broken vertebrae, while Thracia suffered a blackout from the impact of hitting the durasteel floor on her right leg.

With both Jedi incapacitated, Vader knew what he had to do next, and hid the sliver of regret that came from having to kill the two Jedi. He took little comfort from having to do this, but he hoped that Ekria had escaped by this point, and that she managed to send the message to the Shadow Alliance at Hoth.

Approaching the two Jedi, he first came across Thracia, and used the borderline Dark Side technique of Morichro to gently shut down the woman's nervous system, killing her in seconds.

 _Good-bye, Master Cho Leem._  Vader solemnly thought before he moved onto Qu. Before he could do so, a Twi'lek Inquisitor spoke up, "Lord Vader, shouldn't we keep Master Rahn alive? At least until we can figure out just how they escaped custody."

Recognizing the pink-skinned Twi'lek as Boc Aseca, a new but relatively competent Inquisitor who already picked up the nickname "Boc the Crude" for his sadistic tendencies, he made a note to bring him on the hunt for Eeth Koth once he recovered from the mission.

"That is why Maw has his orders to capture the Padawan alive,  _Inquisitor_." Vader spat the last word out in order to remind the up-and-coming Dark Jedi of his place.

Grumbling under his breath, Boc offered no further resistance as Vader dispatched the pained Jedi Master with a swift thrust to the heart. Qu Rahn's eyes flashed with pain for a moment, and then they dulled with lifelessness.

Not a minute later, Sidious's shuttle landed, and the incensed form of the Galactic Emperor quickly came out, followed by his eight Royal Guards.

Observing his apprentice's handiwork, Sidious scathingly told Vader, "I see that you dealt with the breakout, Lord Vader. However, I only see two dead Jedi here. Where is the final Jedi? Where is the Padawan, Ekria?"

"I have several Inquisitors on the hunt for her now, my master, with orders to bring her in alive so that we can understand how this act occurred." Vader explained, careful to keep his emotions and posture in check.

"Good. Three dead Inquisitors, several dozen dead Stormtroopers, and the loss of two vital prisoners. Someone will answer for this beach in-" Sidious' speech was interrupted by the comlink, which Vader answered.

Before either Sith Lord could respond, Maw's thick voice came through, " _Lord Vader! I just got words that a Stormtrooper commandeered a speeder from Hangar Five! It must have been the Padawan. I'm ordering an all-points bulletin on the woman, and have three Inquisitors pursuing her since they're closer than me. I'll be joining them once I reach the hangar._ "

"Belay that, Inquisitor Maw." Sidious seethed, incensed that he would have no one to vent his fury on now that the Padawan would quickly disappear into the galactic underworld until she could find a way off of Coruscant, and back to her fellow Jedi among the Shadow Alliance.

"You will join Lord Vader in his hunt for Master Koth and his family," Sidious ordered, "once Lord Vader's assembled his team in twenty-four hours, you, Inquisitors Boc and Daiela, and two commando squads will depart for Iridonia."

" _Y-Yes. Yes, your highness._ " Maw fearfully complied before ending the communication.

Seeing his apprentice without his right arm, he furiously ordered him, "Get that arm repaired, and then assemble the rest of your team. You will capture Eeth Koth and Micah Aphra, or I will educate you on a level of pain that would kill all but the darkest of minds."

Resisting the urge to try and strangle his master, Vader obeyed his master with a bow with his last good arm, and followed him to return to the Imperial Palace for his new prosthetic.

 _If Ekria didn't get my message to Tau and Ahsoka, I will kill that pathetic excuse for a slicer when I see her again!_ Vader vowed while taking his seat on the  _Lambda_ -class Shuttle.

Sidious turned to Bahl'al in the shuttle before it took off, "I want you to find the Padawan, Protector, and bring her to me. Tell no one else of your search, especially not the Inquisitors… or Lord Vader."

Bahl'al bowed his head, "As you command, my lord."

"I do not know what game Lord Vader is playing," Sidious grumbled darkly, "but I will soon uncover it. Now, go."

**Meanwhile, In the Hoth System**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

"Tau, get in here!" Ahsoka called from across the hallway, "There's something you need to see."

Tau walked into the comms room, and immediately saw why.

" _This is Padawan Ekira to anyone who is listening. I don't have much time. Rahn and Thracia Cho Leem are diverting the Inquisitors from my position so that I can transmit this data from Darth Vader. He divulged to us that he was formerly Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and is about to embark on a mission to capture Jedi Master Eeth Koth, historian Micah Aphra and their families. The Shadow Alliance needs to move fast if they're to save Master Koth and Micah Aphra's families from the Empire._ "

Pausing to gather her breath, she said, " _Vader gave me a datadisk that contains all of the information on the hunt that he managed to gather, and told me to send it to Tau Palpatine. By the time that you hear this, it is likely that the three of us are dead, so it is imperative that Master Koth is rescued. May the Force be with you, fellow Jedi._ "

The woman ended the transmission, and that left Tau and his two companions to contemplate this new information.

"I know this woman," Ventis said, "she and two of her fellow Padawans caused a lot of trouble for the Inquisitorious before they were driven away from the Core Worlds three years ago. The other two Jedi that she mentioned were high-priority captures for the Emperor. Vader set them loose as a distraction for Ekria to transmit a message to us, and they're all probably dead by now."

"Maybe, or maybe not." Tau shook his head as he sensed Ahsoka's sorrow over hearing that her Master had killed even more Jedi. Quickly, he changed topics, gently asking, "Have you listened to the datadrive the Vader sent you?"

"No." Ahsoka whispered before she hesitantly asked, "Can you guys stay here with me? I-I don't want to be alone when I listen to the transmission."

Deciding to do one better than that, Tau agreed, but added, "I'll get the crew together. I've got a feeling that this is something that we all need to hear."

"Thank you, Tau." Ahsoka gratefully said as he went to call everyone to the main hall.

**Five Minutes Later**

After the crewmembers of the _Second Chance_ assembled, Tau sat next to Ahsoka in order to tenderly drape an arm over her trembling form, and gave Arnine the okay to begin Vader's transmission.

In a matter of moments, the image of the black-armored Vader appeared, and he got right down to business. " _Tau Palpatine, Ahsoka Tano. I am giving you an opportunity to save the life of one of your fellow Jedi: Eeth Koth. He is residing on the Mid Rim world of Iridonia and is masquerading as a priest of the Church of Ganthic Enlightenment, where his wife will soon give birth to a daughter._

" _Along with me, I will be taking three Inquisitors and two Commando Squads that I believe that several of your compatriots will be familiar with: Clone Force 99, whom Captain Rex and I worked with in the Battle for Anaxes, and the three former members of Delta Squad: Boss, Fixer, and Scorch, who have a replacement trooper known as 'Rede'._

" _There is one more, personal matter. Not even a month ago, I was contacted by the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn, and was told by his ghost to seek the Shamans of the Whills to find a new purpose for myself. I… I need help in figuring out what this means, and what I can do with my life with the countless blood on my hands._ " he all but pleaded, " _Please, Ahsoka, if you are listening, help me._ "

He then sighed and shook his head, " _There is one other thing. If things went as according to plan, then Padawan Ekira should still be alive somewhere in the depths of Coruscant. I cannot spare the time to find her and no doubt the Emperor will send agents to do so. You will not have much time to find her._ "

The transmission ended, and was replaced with intelligence on the two squads of Imperial Commandos that would be accompanying Vader on his final Jedi hunt.

This message left everyone speechless, and Ahsoka began to silently weep from the implications of this message, now believing without a doubt that Iluvatar was guiding her to save Anakin from his own darkness.

Tau, knowing that time was running out for Eeth and Micah's families, but also that the wounded here needed help, told his Iskalloni medic, "Jarael, you'll stay on Phobos Station and help the wounded in the system. The rest of us will head to Iridonia to head off Vader and his teams, and… bring him, and the two clone squads back to the light."

Jarael nodded in understanding, and left to procure a shuttle for her transfer to the asteroid station.

While she did so, Tau tenderly stroked Ahsoka's lekku, "Don't worry. We're going to bring Anakin back without a doubt now."

With Butch whining while climbing up onto the couch to comfort Ahsoka, Tau contacted Vau, Omega Squad, and Rex, "We need to go now, guys. Vader'll be at Iridonia within a week, and we need to hurry to beat him there."

" _That's all that you called us for, Tau? To understate the obvious_?" Vau crankily asked before shrinking slightly under Tau's intense gaze.

"No. We've gotten some vital intelligence on who Vader's taking with him, and he's bringing Clone Force 99 and Delta Squad on the hunt." That shut up the Mandalorian, while the Clone Troopers bore grim faces at the prospect of fighting their brothers again.

Before they could demand the obvious question, Ahsoka beat them to it, "We're not going to kill them, guys. We're going to bring them home, and save Anakin, because… because he's the one who gave us this intelligence."

" _He-he's back?_ " Rex hopefully asked, now shaking from the prospect of saving his Jedi General from Sidious' grip.

"I hope so. That's why we need to save our quarry on Iridonia, because soon Vader will be a fugitive from the Empire once Sidious figures out that he helped us." Tau cautioned the ARC Captain.

" _Then let's get off our_ shebs _, and get the kark_ _moving!_ " Vau enthusiastically said, eager to get more of his pupils back from the Empire's grip.

**Ten Minutes Later**

As the  _Second Chance_ ,  _Vengeance's Bane_ , and  _Todo's Legacy_ prepared to jump to hyperspace, Tau prayed to Iluvatar that they could still save the Chosen One from their own darkness, and save two more families from the Empire's growing darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story! What did you guys think, as it killed off two more Jedi, but set the stage for a possible redemption for Darth Vader? So, how are you doing on this cool day of Saturday, December 22, 2018? I’m doing all right, but I have to go to work in less than three hours for a 5-10 PM shift, which I fear will be very messy. Well, I’d better hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. So, this’ll likely be the last chapter that I write for a while, considering that Christmas is less than three days away, and I’ll be working a lot over the next five days. Oh, and I’ll be going to Florida from December 31 to January 3, 2019, and I won’t be able to write there because I’ll be spending a lot of time with my family. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I hope to get it ready by Sunday night. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Sunday, December 23, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this cool Sunday afternoon? I’m doing well, as this chapter’s just about ready for publishing after revisions by Squasher and JSailer. Just wanted to point out that Behl’al was an original character by Squasher, and he will be featured prominently later on as the story progresses. Oh, and this will likely be the last chapter that I write this year, as I’ve got work today and Christmas, and I want to take a couple days off to rest my mind after writing over five hundred thousand words this year. Plus, I’ll be in Florida from December 31 to January 3, and I won’t be able to write there. May God bless you all on the Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	47. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this cold Christmas Day of 2018? I’m beat, as I worked a hard seven hours and forty minutes at my movie theater today, as it was packed most of the time there. Fortunately, I’ve got tomorrow off, thank goodness for small mercies, so I’ll be able to see Aquaman with my uncle then, and write a bit, if all goes well. So, I hope that you guys are ready for plenty of suspense for this chapter, because it’ll build up towards the Hunt for Eeth Koth and Micah Aphra on Iridonia, and whether or not Vader will be redeemed. Well, regardless of whether or not he’ll be redeemed, it’ll be a lightsaber duel for the ages, what with all of the Force users coming on that world. Well, I’d better get to writing, as I’ve got about two hours left in the day. May the Lord bless us all on this sacred day of Jesus’s birth. 
> 
> (Wednesday, December 26, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day in the middle of the week? I’m doing pretty well, as I went to the movies with my uncle to see Aquaman, and it was a marvelous movie. I can’t wait to see Shazam in April, as I have high hopes for the movie now. I also hope to see Bumblebee soon, as I’m also a fan of the Transformers movie series. Oh, and I’ve written about 700 words so far in my chapter today, bringing my total to over 1,800 so far. So, how are you enjoying your Christmas break? I’m doing all right, but I’ve got to work for the next three days, and they’ll no doubt be brutal, especially tomorrow, since I’ve got to work from 2-10 PM then. I’m just lucky that I’ve got a few days off of work then to spend with family in Florida. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve only got about six hours left in the day. Wish me luck.

**Twenty Hours Later**

**On Imperial Center/Coruscant**

**Within the Imperial Palace**

 

“So, scuttlebutt says that we’re going after a Council member this time.” Rede enthusiastically gossiped with his three squad mates.

 

“Wonder who’s the unlucky target after we dealt with Kaij?” Scorch wondered, “Shaak Ti? Kenobi? _Yoda_?” He spat out the last name, never forgiving the diminutive Jedi Grand Master for having Delta Squad abandon their batch mate, Sev, from a CIS ambush at the advent of the Clone War on Kashyyyk.

 

“It’s Eeth Koth.” Fixer answered while tinkering around with his Imperial Commando helmet, trying to improve the HUD capabilities of the standard piece of hardware.

 

“Word’s coming out from Inquisitorious Headquarters that we’ve been ordered to take him alive, so he can lead Vader to other surviving Jedi that haven’t reached the Shadow Alliance yet.” Tech, a member of Clone Force 99, colloquially known as the “Bad Batch” for the squad’s genetic abnormalities, piped up before sympathetically adding, “Gotta feel bad for the poor guy, though. He got burned badly by the Jedi Council, and left of his own free will to make his own path. That took guts.”

 

“Well, all the guts in the galaxy won’t save him this time.” Boss spoke up while walking out of the briefing room that Vader had him and Hunter, the leader of the Bad Batch, for the mission briefing.

 

“So, I take it the mission’s a simple grab and go, Boss?” Fixer joked, looking forward to getting out of the gloomy Special Forces barracks after a month of recovery from their last mission on Mustafar of clearing out a CIS facility led by a rogue Geonosisian, Gizor Delso, for one of the Emperor’s rumored anti-Jedi projects.

 

“We’ve got three objectives.” Boss began for an impromptu briefing while the eight clones began their walk to the hangar.

 

Both Hunter and Boss motioned for their teammates to put on their helmets for a private conversation, and Boss began, “Like Tech said, we’ve got to capture Jedi Master Eeth Koth for interrogation, but also a pro-Jedi historian that’s been searching for a hidden rogue Jedi Outpost. The Emperor wants whatever secrets those _dar’jetti_ wannabees had in order to keep them out of the Shadow Alliance’s hands.”

 

“And I bet the Emperor’s got his own teams in place to weaponize whatever those lunatics were working on.” Crosshair blithely commented, earning glares from Rede for his simple loyalty to the Galactic Emperor.

 

“Whatever. As long as we get to have a good fight, I’m cool with this mission.” Wrecker, the main muscle of the Bad Batch, grunted. He then, in a rare display of greater cognizance outside of battle, realized the unfinished question, and asked, “Wait. You said _three_ objectives. I only heard _two_ goals. What’s the final MO?”

 

That made Hunter and Boss sigh in sorrow over the Emperor’s morally disgusting orders, and Hunter decided to break the news in order to spare Boss the pain of breaking the news to his men, “The Emperor’s spies indicate the Koth started a family of his own, and his wife’s about to go into labor to have a daughter. We’ve got orders to capture the kid for the Inquisitorious, given her father’s profile.”

 

“Wait, wait! We’re going to kidnap a _child_?!” Scorch exclaimed, rather fine with dealing with a lunatic of a historian and capturing a legitimate menace for intelligence, but drawing the line at going after a kid, even an ex-Jedi’s kid. “We’ve done plenty of dark stuff for the Reps and Imps, but we’ve never stooped this low!”

 

“Scorch, we’ll talk about this more on the shuttle.” Boss sternly told the demolitions expert, before adding to him and Fixer on a private channel, “There’s more that Vader told me and Hunter about the mission, stuff that we can’t risk telling Rede for compromising the job’s success. I’ll tell you on our old squad’s private channel once we’re out of the system. Just… trust me on this one, okay?” 

 

Both Fixer and Scorch were perplexed by their squad leader’s secrecy, but knew that he was equally disturbed by the orders that Vader and the Emperor had given them. As much as they wanted to defy the kidnaping orders, both veteran Clone Commandos knew how vicious Vader’s wrath was to anyone who got in his way.

 

“Fine. But it better be a _karking_ good reason.” Scorch grumbled before ending the private communication, with a clueless Rede none the wiser as to what would come in a handful of days.

 

 _Don’t worry,_ vode _. It will be._ Boss reflectively thought, only wondering why he didn’t decide on this course of action years ago when the Empire first rose to power.

 

**Two Hours Later**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

**In Hyperspace**

**100 Hours From the Iridonia System**

 

“I take it that your contacts are coming through with finding our quarry, Bane?” Tau queried the Duros bounty hunter.

 

“ _More or less._ ” Bane nonchalantly responded before he elaborated, “ _My boys figured out where the Aphras live, near a small-time town of Morai. They’ve got orders to observe and report when any suspicious figures near them._ ” Before anyone could question whether or not Bane’s contacts knew of the Aphras’ value, he calmly added, “ _Don’t worry, they’re all professionals, and won’t try to betray us. Besides, as far as they know, they’re keeping tabs on them for as part of a job for an artifact hunt._ ” 

 

“And they bought that?” Ventis asked in disbelief, not comprehending how anyone could believe such an absurd claim from a legendary Jedi hunter.

 

“ _These people aren’t exactly what you’d call ‘intelligent’, Uriel. Sure, they’re street smart, but they can’t find their way off-world if a genius put them on a ship. But, they know better than to try and cross me._ ” Cad confidently replied.

 

 _And this is one of the best bounty hunters on our payroll._ Tau morosely reflected before saying out-loud, “What about Master Koth? Your boys got a fix on his location yet?”

 

“ _That’s a harder task, Tau._ ” Bane disappointedly answered. “ _The Church of the Ganthic Enlightenment guards its members closely, and they don’t respond well to strangers asking about any member of their order. That being said,_ ” He then perked up, “ _I_ did _find out that he’s in the planet’s capital city, and the location of his father-in-law, Ragdon Zorro.  He runs a used starship lot that one of my contacts frequents, and can get you in contact with the ex-Jedi and his family._ ”

 

“Good.” Ahsoka said in relief that they might succeed in saving the former Jedi Council member. After looking at Tau for approval to go-ahead, she told the Duros, “Have your contact get us in touch with Ragdon. We can have him warn Eeth to prepare for an extraction in three days.”  _Unless Mira goes into labor before or when we get there._ She bleakly added.

 

“ _Already on it._ ” Walon spoke up from his copilot’s seat of the _Todo’s Legacy_. He was twitching from head to toe, hopeful for three more of his GAR pupils to become free men after over seven years of slavery to two immoral governments.

 

“All right. We’d better get back to our preparations, because there will be no room for error from any of us in this mission. We’ll reconvene again in twenty-four hours. Iluvatar watch over us all.” Tau ordered before shutting the channel down.

 

He then rose from his seat, and offered both his fiancé and Apprentice, “Well, we’ve got a few hours to kill, so why don’t we get some lightsaber practice in for an hour or so?”

 

Both Jedi knew that they’d need to perfect their form for facing off against Vader and three of his Inquisitors, even with all of the Jedi on their side for this mission.

 

So, with eager grins, they nodded in agreement before the followed Tau, and the clone humorously added, “And, let’s keep the lightsabers on training mode, please. Last thing any of us need are missing limbs due to an accident or carelessness.”

 

After Ahsoka and Ventis laughed at their loved one’s joke, they activated their lightsabers, set them to training mode, saluted each other, and began their training.

 

**Two Hours Later**

**On Iridonia**

**Within _The Lucky Dancer’s Used Ship Dealers_**

 

“All right, look buddy. I can give you five hundred for the stabilizers, but not a credit more. I know a guy who-” Ragdon Zorro irritably argued with a fellow Zabrak before he saw a certain Trandoshan approach him, and she had a look on her face that conveyed a great deal of unexpected urgency.

 

Suspecting that this meeting was about something more than just procuring rare goods for a bounty hunter that Dosa refused to name, the elder Zabrak abruptly told the younger member of his species, “I’ll be right back. Got a bigger problem to deal with right now.”

 

Walking over to one of his most regular customers, he nonchalantly told Dosa, “What’s happening, Dosa?”, while his eyes searched hers for an answer to the obvious question that he wanted to know: _What’s going on with your mysterious contact?_

 

Hissing with her serpent-like tongue, she whispered as softly as she could, “My boss wants to warn you about, his words, not mine, ‘the Empire catching onto your renegade son-in-law’s location, and their imminent addition to the family.’”

 

Instantly catching onto the obvious warning for his son-in-law and his expecting wife, Ragdon composed himself, and whispered, “In my office. I’ll join you in three minutes.” Turning to finish up business with the trader, he allowed Dosa to enter his office.

 

**Four Minutes Later**

 

“All right, Dosa. No games this time. Who’s your boss, and how did they come by this alleged information.” Ragdon demanded while trying to maintain an image of a gruff but collected salesman.

 

“My boss is Cad Bane, and he’s currently working for the Shadow Alliance to extract Eeth Koth and the rest of his new family to the Unknown Regions for safety.” Dosa grimly explained, continuing on while Ragdon’s jaw went slack from the startling revelation. “He got word from the Alliance’s leaders that one of Eeth or Mira’s so-called friends sold you guys out to the Empire, and they’re sending Darth Vader so they can capture him and his daughter for their own plans. They’ll be here in four days, max, so I’d recommend getting ready to run before that happens.”

 

After regaining part of his composure, the elder nonhuman tried to reach for a stun blaster underneath his desk, but Dosa pulled out a holocom and offered it to her compatriot, casually saying as she did so, “I strongly suggest that you call the holo frequency on this comlink, because your family’s safety is at stake here.”

 

Against his better judgment, he activated the holocom, and, soon enough, the image of the nefarious bounty hunter Cad Bane appeared, wearing a satisfied grin on his face, “ _Excellent work, Dosa. You make your job seem so easy, and my job a lot less difficult._ ” 

 

“Well, I see that the part about you working for Bane was accurate. Now, prove the part of you working for the supposed son of the Emperor.” The horned humanoid stated while he pulled out his customized stun blaster, catching the woman off-guard with the unexpected move.

 

Bane smiled at the Zabrak’s caution, but before he could do anything else in response, another voice barked, “ _Oh, come on, Bane! Enough of the pointless banter! Just get Tau on the line so we can move this along, or I’ll contact him myself!_ ”

 

“Who is this? Identify yourself.” Radgon spoke to the unidentified associate of Bane, before he saw the middle-aged human male in Mandalorian armor appear in the hologram.

 

The unknown mercenary promptly introduced himself. “ _Sorry about that, Mister Zorro. Name’s Walon Vau, and I’ll get you in contact with Tau Palpatine and his crew at once, so that we can get your family out of harms’ way._ ”

 

“ _Did you have to steal my thunder, Vau? I was having fun dragging out the suspense._ ” Bane groaned out while Dosa watched with amusement over the bickering between the two bounty hunters.

 

“ _Yeah, we’re on a timetable here, especially with Vader and his goons after Eeth and the others, so cut the_ osik _, and shut up so Tau can take over this discussion._ ” Walon ended any further discussion just before he switched the hologram over to the form of the most-wanted man in the Empire: Tau Palpatine.

 

Tau, not wanting to scare off their one link to Eeth and Mira on Iridonia, politely said, “Good afternoon, Mister Zorro. I apologize for the… unconventional methods of reaching you, but time is of the essence as of now for you and your-”

 

“I already know about Vader and his men, Palpatine.” Ragdon curtly interrupted, “Your men were kind enough to fill me in on some of the details of my family’s danger, but I need more specifics. Who sold us out, how much time do we have to vanish, and why are you contacting us? Eeth left your order when they demoted him for voicing his dissent.”

 

“ _One of Eeth’s subordinates in his church._ ” Tau began, “ _They wanted the Empire to enrich them, and legitimize the religious order in the Glythe Sector so they could get promoted. And, for the second question, the Emperor sent Vader, three of his Inquisitors, and two commando squads to capture Eeth and his daughter for their own purposes._ ”

 

“Wait, wait, what purposes? I thought the Emperor would have a man of Eeth’s caliber killed for the level of threat that he poses to his regime. And, what purposes could they have with Eeth’s daughter?! She’s not even born yet!”

 

“ _They’re going to capture her in order to turn her into an agent for the Sith, which is why we need to get you out of here right after Mira has her baby._ ” Tau sympathetically answered, which filled Radgon with horrible fear at seeing his granddaughter turned into a servant of evil.

Much to his dread, Tau continued, “ _They’ll be there in four to five days, while most of us are just under five days away. I’ve already got several of my people coming there to support you, but it’s gonna be close. We need to prepare to get your family out of here as soon as we can._ ”

 

“That’s not gonna be easy, Palpatine. Mira’s due to go into labor any day now, and we can’t afford to wait for your people to come if Vader’s that close.” Radgon protested, reluctant to let such a high-profile figure near his family in the galaxy’s rapid slide towards another galactic war.

 

“ _We’ll just have to do our best, sir._ ” Tau resolved with firmness that Radgon felt from too few beings in this day and age.

 

“ _Look, we need to work together if we’re to save your family, because, even if you do escape the Emperor this time, you’ll be hunted relentlessly by his best agents again and again until you make a mistake, and he won’t show you any mercy._ ” Tau pleaded with the older man, who did not look forward to becoming a fugitive with no place to call home.

 

“And what do you want us to do, boy? Face Vader and his lackeys? Even Eeth can’t defeat all of them by himself. Unless you’ve got a bunch of super-elite Jedi to back you up, I’m getting my family out of here the first chance we get.”

 

“ _Actually, I do have several Jedi on the way to help you deal with Vader until my two teams and I make it, and my crew I can hold my own against the Sith Lord._ ” Tau confidently said. 

 

“Oh, Force.” Radgon muttered, before he said, “I’ll get my family on the line, and we can figure this out as we go. No way in hell that I’m leaving them out of the loop.”

 

“Fair enough.” Tau agreed while Ragdon pulled out his holocomm, and typed in his daughter’s holo-frequency.

 

As soon as Mira’s face appeared, She concernedly asked, “ _Everything okay, Dad? You never call from work. If this is about the baby, don’t worry, my husband’s right here with me, and-_ ”

 

“It’s not that, dear.” He curtly told his daughter before ordering her, “Get Eeth on the line, now.”

 

As if she could sense the tension in her father’s voice, she nodded in agreement, and allowed Eeth to be seen in the holocomm. Before either member of the married couple could speak, Radgon beat them to it, “We need to get ready to move as soon as the baby’s born, because the Empire’s sending Vader to capture Eeth and your daughter.” 

 

The two faces of Mira and Eeth became filled with terrible horror at the prospect of facing Vader, and that allowed a Togruta woman to appear from Tau’s hologram, one who Eeth instantly recognized. “ _Ahsoka Tano?_ ”

 

“ _Hello, Master Koth. It’s been a while._ ” Ahsoka politely spoke to her former superior, before adding, “ _We’re coming to save you guys from Vader and his men, but we need to plan accordingly if we’re all to survive this battle._ ”

 

Eeth only asked, “ _How could this have happened? My cover was so perfect, and the few people who knew-_ ”

 

“ _One of your acolytes sold you out to gain prestige and influence in your church. I already have several Jedi coming to guard you until my teams and I can make it to you, so you’ll have a good chance at surviving this battle._ ” Tau began.

 

Unable to wrap his head around his world falling apart yet again, he only listened as Tau and Ahsoka, over the next two hours, told him of how Vader was actually Anakin Skywalker, who they planned to redeem in the next few days, how A’Sharad Hett, Quinlan Vos, the Dark Woman, Zao, Rahm Kota, a Jedi Covenant Shadow named Celeste Morne, and a former assassin of the Emperor himself, would be coming to reinforce them in twenty-eight hours, and how Tau’s true, but condensed, origins and growing alliance.

 

Once they were done with their long explanation, Dosa said, “And this is why I’m comfortable being s simple informant. So, am I good now, or do I have to stay for a classified meeting, because I think that I should probably leave the planet soon?  Y’know, preferably before any Imps come to arrest any of us, if that’s okay.”

 

“ _Don’t worry, Dosa. You’ll be paid triple your usual rate for your superb work._ ” Bane promised the Trandoshan after he switched over the hologram for a few seconds before it returned to focus on Tau.

 

“ _All right. We need a plan if we’re going to save Anakin and survive this battle. Let’s get to work._ ” Tau resolutely said as they began to lie out their plans to ambush the Imperials, and then draw them away from the capital city to avoid civilian casualties.

 

**Twenty-Four Hours Later**

**In the Hoth System**

**Within Phobos Station’s Medical Wing**

 

Mysta groaned, his senses dulled by all of the medications that were administered to him to keep him alive until the blood transfusion.

 

Barely able to hear, he heard distorted voices call out for help, and he opened his crusty eyes to see dark shapes in a bright room. His brain felt like soup and it was difficult to think, but he tried to force himself to.

 

He remembered his fight with Barr. He remembered the intense heat of a saber puncturing his stomach, and everything becoming numb and fuzzy. He immediately wondered what had happened in his absence.

 

"I must get to my post… they still need me for the fight." Mysta groaned trying to get up.

 

Elain came up to him, "Oh no you don't get some rest."

 

"You rest," Mysta slurred, "I got a battle to win." he collapsed back onto the bed, "in five minutes."

 

"Mysta… we already won."

 

"Make that an hour?" Mysta asked, "Maybe a day?"

 

Elain smiled, "Take as long as you need, you deserve it."

 

Mysta just sighed, "Yeah, but first where's Vega?"

 

Struggling to rise from his bed, he was enveloped in a fierce bear hug from Vega.

 

"V-Vega?" Mysta hoarsely whispered, his mouth parched from days of lack of use.

 

"Yeah. It's me, brother. I'm okay. We're all okay." Vega gently told his older brother.

 

"Okay, that's enough, Vega. Don't crush Mysta while he's still recovering." Elain scolded the Jedi Knight, who sheepishly let his brother go from his grip, and gently laid him onto his bed.

 

"Sorry, bro." Vega embarrassingly muttered.

 

Wanting to know what had transpired since he slipped out of consciousness, Mysta licked his lips for saliva, and asked, "What-what happened to the Imperials? How did we win the battle?"

 

“Yes, we won, Mysta. Long story short, we convinced a bunch of Imperials from two fleets to defect to our cause, decimating the rest of the Imps before they fled the system. Unfortuantely, the Emprie knows of our best senatorial allies, and arrested two of them while putting their worlds on lockdown. Thankfully, the other two escaped, and are heading to safe havens with their families. Oh, and Sarcev, the last two members of his team, and a company of Stormtroopers deserted the Empire to freelance.” Vega quickly explained to the Shadow Alliance mercenary.

 

Mysta, at a loss from the burst of news, numbly responded, “Well, clearly things went crazy without me.” He then attempted to get out of the bed, but his body was still too weak to move properly, and he collapsed while panting from the exertion.

 

“Damn it!” Mysta cursed, not fond of having to rely on others after traveling for so long all on his own.

 

“You gottta take it easy, Mysta! Your body’s still weak from the blood transfusion, and you need to take it nice and slow if you’re gonna get back to full strength anytime soon.” Elain scolded her brother and patient.

 

“But-” Mysta futilely protested before he saw a Mandalorian enter the room, sans helmet, and he recognized him as Bardan Jusik, one of Kal Skirata’s adopted sons who saved many lives with his connection with the Force before and after the Clone War.

 

“Don’t even bother trying to move, Mysta. We’re going to be evacuating the system in approximately one day, and you need at least another three days of rest before you can start to walk by yourself.” Bardan warned the fellow mercenary.

 

"But this is my home! I put a lot of time and effort into this!"

 

"We know," Elain told him soothingly, "but the Empire knows about this place, and it won't be long before they come with their full might upon this place."

 

Not wanting to argue with both his siblings and a Mandalorian who could likely make him obey him if he tried to defy him, Mysta grumbled in defeat, “Fine. Just make sure that my ship is all right by the time that I get back to full strength.”

 

The three friends looked nervously at each other, and Mysta knew they were hiding something from him about the _Vengeance’s Bane_. “What happened to my ship?”

 

“It’s being used for a mission to extract two families from abduction from Iridonia by the Empire.” Vega answered.

 

"Fine. Just make sure that she's repaired from the damage before I completely recover. Also who took it?"

 

"What do you mean?" Vega asked nervously.

 

"Who took the ship?" Mysta reiterated, "Was it Gabriel?"

 

"No, it was Omega squad and Etain." Bardan answered.

 

"What the fuck, man, you couldn't have asked Gabriel first?"

 

"Man you really like that word don't you?" Vega said sheepishly

 

"Um, yeah? I'll give it to the Ruby's folk, they know how to curse."

 

"He was asked, he agreed."

 

"Thank you, I'm going to smack him. I needed to change the transponder codes before the ship was used or otherwise that ship is gonna pop up on everybody's most wanted list for operations in imperial space."

 

"Mysta." Elain began, "Gabriel is a trained assassin. He knows better than to make such an amature mistake."

 

"Elain, I know that and he knows that, but do the damn Clones know that? Sure, they mebbe murder machines, but they ain't exactly subtle."

 

"Don't count them out. They do have a slicer--" Bardan began

 

"Barden, changing a transponder code ain't the same as slicing security terminals!" he then sighed as he slumped onto the bed, "Look, just get in contact with them and I'll walk them through changing it."

 

"Fair enough," deciding to change the topic of the conversation, Bardan asked Vega and Elain, "Have either of you talked with A'denn at all yet?"

 

That question caught the two Ryals off-guard, and they shook their heads in denial.

 

“No. We-we’ve been so busy with tending to the wounded and prepping for evacuation, that we just forgot about him.” Vega admitted while keeping his voice level from all of the fear of facing the Mandalorian who killed their parents.

 

“Well, he’s helping Oniye and the rest of the army in moving all the station’s vital equipment onto our fleet, and he asked me to let you know that he wants to speak to the two of you when you have a moment.” Bardan informed them.

 

 _Did you have to say it so casually, Jusik?_ Mysta groaned while he listened intently, and gauged each of his siblings’ reactions to this news.

 

Both siblings appeared to be taking the news well enough, but Mysta could tell that they were conflicted on what to feel for the Mandalorian, given his reaction when he was aided in his escape from the _Hound_ by his parents’ killer.

 

“Why tell us this now, Bardan? We’ve each got work to do, and can’t afford to waste time chatting with a murderer while there’s wounded to tend to.” Elain asked, a bit of anger seeping into her voice as she spoke.

 

“Because we need to make peace with our parents’ deaths, especially since he’s a changed man after the massacre, and how he helped Mysta escape Barr’s grip, losing an eye in the process.” Vega said in a shocking display of sympathy for the older man.

 

Taking in a breath to steady himself, he promised Mysta, “We’ll talk to him after we leave the Hoth System, and… I’ll hear what he has to say before I make any judgments.”

 

Mysta, at a loss as to what he just heard from his brother, numbly responded, “Thank you, Vega. That… That’s all that I can ask for, really.”

 

“Just don’t expect me to hug the guy anytime soon.”

 

That retort actually made everyone chuckle, and Vega and Bardan soon left the room to give Elain time to examine Mysta’s current state.

 

**Twelve Hours Later**

**On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the Imperial Palace**

 

“What have you learned?” Sidious ordered Bahl'al and Armand Isard, who both had news to deliver to the Emperor on the status of the fugitive Jedi Padawan that was trying to escape the star system.

 

“We have her and Whiplash, your Highness.” Armand confidently proclaimed, catching the Sith Lord’s attention. Continuing, he said, “My spies, thanks to Protector Bahl’al’s coordination and moles in the Imperial Sector Police, have identified the most secure hideouts for Whiplash, and the bulk of their remaining leaders. With your permission, we’ll conduct raids on each of the cells, and capture the Padawan and her accomplices so we can get to the bottom of these mysteries.” 

 

“The word is given. But, I have one alteration to make. Since Bahl’al was responsible for this intelligence coup, he and his acolytes should be the ones to lead this operation.” Turning to face his one true friend, he ordered him, “Capture the leaders, the Padawan, and whatever data you can find on the Shadow Alliance and our lesser enemies. I won’t have this opportunity slip through our fingers like so many others.”

 

“It will be done, my master.”  The Imperial Sovereign Protector loyally complied before turning to prepare his followers to debark for the mission, while Armand bowed to the Emperor in gratitude for the trust that he showed him in trusting him to help in such a vital mission.

 

“You have done well, Director Isard. Remember, speak of this to no one, or the consequences, will be most severe.” Sidious forewarned the Director of Imperial Intelligence, before asking,

 

"Have you dispatched the kill teams eliminate the targets?"

 

"I have, m'lord," Armand answered, "however, considering they've had to travel south to the interjection of the Hydian Way along the planet Eriadu before being able to go north to Taris, it will take an additional 48 hours for them to arrive. Once they have, they'll coordinate with local Imperial elements to eliminate the traitors and commence the clean up process."

 

"Have them bring it down to 36 hours if they know what's good for them. We can't afford the Shadow Alliance to grow any larger than it already has."

 

"Understood, m'lord," The Imperial director bowed in obedience before leaving the Emperor's throne room to return to his department and coordinate the elimination of the last of the Whiplash network.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. Sorry that it had no action, but it was a build-up for a shocking faceoff between the Empire and Shadow Alliance. I promise that, after one to three more chapters, the battle will begin in earnest, and it will be one for the ages. So, how are you doing on this cold evening of Thursday, December 27, 2018? I’m all right, if a bit stressed from my eight-hour shift at work that ended not two hours ago, and it was brutal. I’m just glad that I got at least one chapter done before my trip. Hopefully, I’ll be able to work more on this story while in Florida, but I won’t get my hopes up. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I want to get it up on the Internet by tomorrow night, if I’m lucky. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	48. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this rainy day of Friday, December 28, 2018? I’m all right, but my head hurts a little, probably from work stress. Good thing that I’ve only got one more work day after tonight, and then it’s five days of relaxing my mind. So, what have you all been up to since last night? I went out to lunch with my brother to get a good Philly cheese steak, and then (reluctantly) watched some Fortnite with my brother before I could write today. I’ve only got three hours or so before I go to work, so I’d better get busy if I hope to write this chapter in a few days, unless I can write in Florida. Warning, this chapter will involve more build-up to the Hunt for Eeth Koth, but also some good action on Coruscant. I’ve said too much, so let’s enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> (Saturday, December 29, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. What’s up on this warm evening? I’m a bit upset, as I made a mistake at work today that will probably get me in trouble from my superiors. I only hope that I can keep my job, and learn from my mistake going forward. So, in better news, I’ve nearly finished my Star Wars historical sourcebook, and it’s been a good ride. After I read that book, I might read the last The Witcher book, and that will be enjoyable. Oh, and I’m taking a break from The Witcher 2 to play Assassins’ Creed: Origins, and I’ve enjoyed what I’ve played so far. Well, I’d better get back to writing this chapter, as I head to Florida in under 48 hours, and I hope to get it done beforehand. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Sunday, December 30, 2018 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing all right, as I went to church, and began to read David Limbaugh’s latest book, Jesus Is Risen: Paul And the Early Church, and it is a powerful book. I’m also listening to Paul: Apostle of Christ on my Xbox One while I write, as I haven’t seen that movie in months. I’m enjoying it very much. So, I haven’t heard anything on my job yet, but I’m going to hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. Anyway, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve written over four thousand words on this chapter so far, but I’ve still got a ways to go before this chapter is done, and I head to work in under 24 hours. By the way, I can’t believe that this year will be over after tomorrow night. So much has happened, and I only pray that better things will happen in 2019. I pray to God on that. Well, wish me luck. in writing this chapter.

**Two Hours Later**

**In District 325 of Imperial Center**

 

“I can’t thank you people enough for all that you’ve done for me.” Ekria gratefully told Pol Haus, a Zabrak prefect of the Imperial Security Police and second-in-command of Whiplash, and his girlfriend, a Togruta poetess known as Sheel Mafeen. The two comprised the surviving members of Whiplash’s original leadership on Coruscant after its decimation in a failed bid to assassinate the Emperor about three years previously.

 

They had procured the Padawan an experimental CloakShape fighter, which would have her escape the system, and flee to Iridonia in order to find and join the Shadow Alliance in the larger war against the Empire.

 

“Just thank us by not getting caught by the Empire again, Jedi.” Pol gruffly replied, worried about the lack of Imperial activity across his sectors of activity, along with his contacts not reporting in on schedule. Warning his two allies, “I got a feeling we need to go underground again before-”

 

Before he could even finish his sentence, a series of explosions came off through the underground building, rocking the building to its foundations.

 

Pol hurriedly pulled out his comlink, and shouted into it, “Can someone tell me what the blazes is going on outside?!”

 

“ _It’s the Imps, sir! They found us, and we’re getting ripped apart out here! Wait… oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me! They’re attacking all of our hideouts across Coruscant, and rounding up all of our cell leaders! There’s a bunch of Royal Guards and Red Blades coming for you fight now! You need to leave now if you’re gonna- Ghhk!_ ” The transmission immediately cut out with the unmistakable deathsong of a vibro-blade, and the following sound of a man choking on his own blood, much to the three fighters' and their ten-man escorts' horror.

 

Turning to Ekria, Sheel handed the Padawan a poison pill, and she took it without hesitation. With the endgame for her life set, she prepared to take out as many of the Imperials as she could before she ended her own life, rather than become a prisoner for the Empire a second time.

 

Grabbing her stolen Inquisitor lightsaber and blaster pistol that Whiplash gave her, she warned the twelve surviving Whiplash operatives, “Take up positions. They’ll be here in less than a minute.”

 

Not even a moment later, the ceiling above the custom CloakShape fighter was blown apart, burying the fighter underneath a pile of rubble, while two-dozen Inquisitor Troopers came down, firing stun blasts at the Whiplash operatives, immediately catching two of them in the chest, knocking them onto the ground from the energy blast.

 

Upon hitting the deck, the Troopers threw smoke and flash bombs in their faces, taking cover and shooking as they moved. The ten remaining Whiplash members did the same, ducking for cover in the seconds before the bombs hit, blind firing into the smoke and dust while using the Troopers blaster shots to trace their locations.

 

Before they could advance on the enemy as the smoke cleared, they heard the familiar hum of virbo-blades and force pikes tearing through the roof as the vibration currents split the material by the atoms like a hot knife cutting through butter. In seconds, a hole was made and six Royal Guards were upon them like red shadows of death.

 

With the smell of ozone and blood, and the screams of dreadful pain, the Guards commenced their grizzly work. Limbs and heads flew everywhere as the six pikemen tore through their blaster wielding foes with supernatural speed, and in the eyes of the Padawan Ekira, it was almost like trying to shoot at flowing mist.

 

Before she even realized it, the blaster in her hand was sent skyward and she immediately ducked to the side, conscious of a lock of her long hair falling to the floor as the vibro-blade kissed her cheek. She couldn't afford to stop though, so she rolled with the motion and came up on the balls of her feet, lightsaber in hand.

 

"Come on!" she growled, taking her saber in both hands as she waited for the Guards to attack. As one, the Guards advanced, their pikes held at the ready as they closed the distance until they were well within kicking distance. They raised their pikes high as though to pierce her from above as one when a deep and commanding voice rang out in the fighter, "Stay your hands, Guardsmen. The Jedi is mine!"

 

The voice was calm and collected, in-perfect control of its emotions, and in that moment Ekira felt truly afraid. The voice reminded her of Darth Vader, but it wasn't him. The voice was smoother, almost sweet yet venomous, like a poison velvet cake.

 

"Oh, you have reason to be afraid, Padawan Ekira," the voice said again, "for I am not here to take your life, but instead to deliver it to my Emperor."

 

With the whine of a descending cable, the black and red armored form of the Sovereign Protector, Bahl'al, landed in the midst of the slaughter, "And his majesty does not take no for an answer."

 

"He'll have to," Ekira snarled, "I am not going back!"

 

"Oh, but you will," she could practically feel the satisfied smile in his voice as he paced about her defensive line with his pike held loose at his side, and a sword in his scabbard, "you ran far and fast, but that was near enough. You and your allies fought valiantly, but that was not enough either. So here we stand, you and I. You will fight, you will lose, and you will embrace the true master of the universe. Willingly or not."

 

"I will die before that happens."

 

"Then why do I hear doubt in your youthful voice?"

 

With a scream, Ekira threw herself at Bahl'al, her blade swinging for his head. Bahl'al merely stepped to the side, and the Padawan stumbled right past him onto the floor. Ekira expected to feel a blade in her back or her shins but she didn't. Instead, Bahl'al gave her a mocking bow.

 

"Yes, come at me. You want to kill me don't you, for I have butchered your friends and slew your insignificant cell."

 

Ekira obliged, hammering away at him with a series of cleaves and thrusts, given power by pure rage and desperation. So swift were these strikes they appeared to be blurs of pure energy, and yet Bahl'al deflected each with as little effort as though she were merely an insect to be swatted.

 

With a roar, she threw herself at him, but she was suddenly on the floor as Bahl'al struck out at her legs with the shaft of his pike. With her back to the deck plating, she stared the length of his humming blade as he pressed it within an inch of her eye.

 

"Interesting. I was mistaken, considering I thought you wanted to kill me."

 

She growled, "I will kill you!"

 

He backed off again, his pike held at his side, "Then do it," he then spread his arms wide, presenting his chest as a target, "If you truly want to kill me, then do it."

 

She stood back up, her breathing ragged and her eyes wild as she brandished her saber tightly in both hands, "I will!"

 

Abruptly, she heard the voice of her fellows, "Ekira, don't! He's baiting you."

 

The Padawan stopped and looked at the Prefect and his girlfriend, and she realized what had happened. She stared wild-eyed in absolute horror at her hands, at her saber, at the bodies surrounding them, and finally at Bahl'al himself as he continued to stand there with his arms spread wide.

 

She took a deep breath and released her rage into the force, the haze lifting, "Get out of here I will buy you some time."

 

Bahl'al let his arms drop to his side, "Poor girl, trying so hard to be that which she cannot be," he shook his head at her, drawing his pike, "you cannot hope to buy them even a second."

 

"Let's find out."

 

She leapt at the Sovereign Protector, her blade aimed for a thrust through his wretched heart. This time, he met her with a dexterous parry, sidestepping her strike as his blade locked onto hers. He brought her around as he grabbed her by the wrist, then with a sickening snap and a scream, he broke it like a twig as her saber dropped to the floor.

 

To her credit, even through the pain and the tears, she refused to drop. She plucked the blade up with her left hand and charged him. Bahl'al put aside his pike, and grabbed her by her sword hand and then by her throat, lifting her off the ground as he slowly squeezed both the air and her grip out of her.

 

As both she and the saber fell to the floor like a cold fish, Bahl'al turned to the couple who stared at the monster with a paralyzing fear.

 

Barely able to breathe, Ekira choked out one last gamble, "Please take me! I'll go with you, just let them go!"

 

Bahl'al gave her a look, and shook his head, "You are in no position to make demands padawan," he turned back to the couple, "besides they are traitors to the Empire and shall be treated as such."

 

The Zabrak and Togruta pulled out pills, and were prepared to ingest them. However before they could they were suddenly yanked out of their grasps. The pills hung in the air for a minute and with the same unseen force were crushed into a fine dust before being allowed to drift away in the breeze.

 

"How unfortunate. You were prepared to do what this little girl couldn't and I took it away from you."

 

"Ekria," the prefect gasped, "you can't save us! Don't let them--"

 

"Take you?" Bahl'al mused softly, "Is that what you are so afraid of, traitor? Very well, then," he turned to Ekira on the floor, bending down on knee to face her, "go ahead. Fulfill their wish… if you have the courage."

 

Ekira stared at him in utter horror, but eventually the cold realization of the life that awaited her gave her the fire to do what needed to be done. She put her hand in her pocket and procured the poison pill. She took one moment to look at it before she closed her eyes and then swallowed it.

 

"Interesting. You're braver than I gave you credit for. But it is not enough."

 

Suddenly, he reach out his hand to her. Ekira had no idea what he was doing, but it didn't matter. The poison would kill her in seconds as it reached her bloodstream. It would be painless, it would be… nothing was happening.

 

Twenty seconds had gone by, and nothing had happened. A minute went by and still nothing, "What did you do?!" Ekira shouted.

 

"What is poison but just a complex series of reactions triggered by one spark?" Bahl'al chuckled as he moved his hand down, and Ekira had the sensation of something moving down her body into her stomach, "There, that should be the end of it."

 

"How?" she gasped.

 

"Simple. I know the poison you use, and the triggering mechanism. I just ensured the trigger was never pulled. Your stomach acids did the rest," he then rose to his feet, and shook his head at her, "cheer up, girl. I just saved your life."

 

"You doomed me to something worse than death!"

 

"All a matter of perspective, Padawan. In due time, you will learn to see the truth as I have.

 

"I don't want your lies!"

 

"Then I won't lie to you, you've been lied to long enough." he turned to the guardsmen, "Take the Whiplash leaders to interrogation, I will deliver Padawan Ekira to his majesty personally."

 

"Of course, sir."

 

"Now, young Padawan, you are going to answer a very important question for me. It will either be here, or in the presence of the Emperor. Who helped you and your fellow Jedi escape?"

 

"Go to Chaos!" she spat as Bahl'al grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to her feet.

 

"Don't you know, Ekira? I'm already there... and it is glorious."

 

 

**Six Hours Later**

**On Iridonia**

**Within _The Lucky Dancer’s Used Ship Dealers_**

 

Ragdon was impatiently waiting the arrival of the team of Jedi that would guard his family until Mira gave birth to her daughter.

 

He was keeping a vigilant eye out for any unordinary individuals approaching him, when he noticed a Kiffar male who had the gaze of a man who saw too much in his lifetime approaching him.

 

Recognizing the man from the files that Tau had sent him, he walked over to the Kiffar, and coolly inquired, “There something I can help you with, stranger?”

 

Before the mysterious stranger could respond, Ragdon quietly whispered, “Good to have you here, Master Vos. I assume that the rest of your compatriots are nearby?”

 

“They’re with your family while me and Master Hett keep an eye on you for the next couple of days.” Quinlan answered.

 

“I don’t need the protection, Jedi. It’s my family that you need to look after. Compared to them, I’m just an expendable starship dealer.”

 

“And we will. But we have orders to get all of you out of here, and we won’t leave anyone behind if we can help it. Besides, I won’t let another family be torn apart from dark forces.” Quinlan staunchly countered as he vividly remembering his parents’ brutal deaths when he was a kid. 

 

Guessing that this man had a past beyond that of a typical Jedi, Ragdon nodded in understanding, before adding, “Well, if you and A’Sharad are gonna be looking after me, then you’ll need to blend in. I trust that you guys know how to repair starships?”

 

“We did our fair share of mechanics during the War, sir.” A grizzled voice spoke from Radgon’s half-dismantled Z-95 Headhunter. Seeing a human man with a series of intricate tattoos across his face, the Zabrak knew that this was the second Jedi assigned to be his bodyguard.

 

A’Sharad, eager to keep busy to distract himself from the anxiety of facing off against the fallen Anakin, asked Radgon, “What’s wrong with this fighter”

 

“Ah, burnt-out engines and stabilizers from a flyby outside the city. It’s a shame, but it’d cost more credits to fix it than to salvage it.” Ragdon disappointedly stated, sad that such a vintage fighter had to be retired.

 

“Mind if I attempt to repair it, sir?” A’Sharad politely inquired.

 

“Ah, sorry, Hett. I don’t have the necessary parts to repair it, and I don’t have the time to order any refurbished ones.” Getting another idea on keeping A’Sharad busy, he suggested, “But, I do have a Consular-class cruiser that needs a new navicomputer installed, and I don’t have anyone to spare for it. I’ll give you a hundred credits to get it done in the next three hours.”

 

“I’ll do it in two hours for free.” A’Sharad promised the ship dealer, while Quinlan rolled his eyes in amusement over his compatriot’s eager attitude.

 

**Two Hours Later**

**Within the Koth Residence**

 

“I appreciate the help that you guys are giving us.” Eeth gratefully spoke to the four Jedi that were assembled in his home’s living room.

 

“We would not abandon anyone to the Sith’s madness, Master Koth.” Zao spoke up.

 

“I’m not a master anymore, Zao. Just call me Eeth.”

 

“As you wish, Eeth.”

 

“Anyway… Where are you taking us once Daina’s born?” Mira spoke up, feeling like a sixth wheel with all of the Jedi present. In spite of her people’s propensity to explore the Unknown Regions, she was fearful over the potential dangers in the treacherous galactic territory, and was perfectly comfortable living on her people’s ancestral homeworld.

 

“We have a number of fortress worlds in the region for you to choose from, Miss Koth.” An’ya politely told the civilian.

 

“Good. I don’t want our daughter to be hunted across the galaxy by anyone.” Mira passionately warned everyone, before she screamed in pain, feeling her water break that moment.

 

Eeth, sensing his wife’s distress, reached out with the Force to sense his wife begin to go into labor.

 

"We need to get you to a doctor." Eeth worriedly stated, shaking his head, "but we can't risk going to one of the city's hospitals."

 

“Do you have a medical droid on your ship?” Eeth hoped any of the Jedi.

 

“I have a few squads of my men undercover in the city, and some of them have medical training.” Rahm suggested, with Eeth nodding in agreement, a desperate plan taking shape.

 

“I’ve got an idea. Rahm, has the team that was sent to extract Micah Aphra and his daughter arrived here yet?” Eeth began.

 

“They should be arriving within the hour. Where are you going with this?” Rahm asked before he realized what the ex-Jedi Master was planning, and said, “Well… it would keep Vader and the Imperials away from the main cities.”

 

“CAN WE TALK ABOUT YOUR PLANS WHEN I’M NOT IN LABOR?!” Mira shrieked from her pain.

 

“Right.” Eeth sheepishly replied while he and Celeste helped Mira onto her feet, and used the Force to ease the woman’s pain.

 

An’ya, keeping her cool, contacted Quinlan and A’Sharad, “We need to move at once. Mira’s going into labor, and we’re heading to Morai to lessen the civilian casualties.”

 

“ _Understood. We’ll tell Ragdon about the change in plans, and join you as soon as we can. Vos, out._ ”

 

**One Hour Later**

**On Taris**

 

“Is that everything?” Temia Syn asked her husband, four children, and three grandchildren, as they packed the last of their essential belongings before they fled their makeshift home for the rendezvous point that their oldest son, Peccati, sent them when he warned them of the Imperial death squads coming for them for his treason.

 

For the past two years, the family had been working at a refugee camp for the disaffected of either High Human Culture or Imperial expansion, and had acquired a modest sum of money from many grateful donors. Most of it was given back to those in greater need, helped support their growing family in these trying times.

 

Everyone nodded in confirmation, and the nine Syns’, with the coordination of their fellow priests and staff, quickly fled the refugee camp, leaving them without a home for a second time.

 

They only hoped they could make it to the agents that were awaiting their arrival, and would take them to Peccati, knowing the often unscrupulous nature of a majority of bounty hunters.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Iridonia**

**In the Town of Morai**

 

“Hey, Dad! We’ve got visitors!” Chelli Lona Aphra shouted to her neglecting father, who was too engrossed in his hunt for the Ordu Aspectu to answer, leaving the daughter to groan as she went to the door.

 

_Ya know, I wish that old coot would grow the_ kark  _up, and realize that there are more important things out there than finding some lost relic! Oh, wait. He can’t, because he let Mom take me to a remote world, and let her die in a bloody ditch!_ Chelli ranted, wishing for her mother back with all of heart.

 

As she opened the door, she saw a site that made her gasp from shock: A Mandalorian in green armor that the girl knew could only belong to Boba Fett, a tanned-skinned man with a trench coat, custom made armor based off of Clone Trooper armor underneath, and two blaster pistols attached to the man’s hips, and a female Cathar.

 

Chelli could hardly believe what she was seeing, and all she could say in response was, “Whoa.” Immediately beaming with hope to get away from this place, she energetically asked, “Mr. Fett, can you guys kidnap me and take me on as a protégé?” 

 

Fett looked down at her, tilting his helmed head in slight confoundment, "Um, what?"

 

"Y'know, grab me, scoop me up in a bag and then train me to become an intergalactic bigshot? Please?"

 

"No," Fett shook his head, "where's your dad?"

 

"Ugh, figures. He's in the back… what about the rest of you, though," she pointed at everyone else, "I thought Boba Fett worked alone?"

 

"Since when?" Fett asked, "I've always worked with partners, at least since the Clone Wars ended."

 

"Is that what you guys are, then?"

 

"Something like that." The other human male confirmed before Chelli allowed the three guests to enter the stone residence. Jasmine turned to the clones, holding her hand out to stop them for a moment.

 

"Listen, I think you should stay outside and let me talk to him. I don't want to agitate the man anymore than necessary."

 

"Why?" Fett asked.

 

"Because we're clones, and he's a Jedi historian, Boba," Rex shook his head, "maybe a bit off his rocker too. Last thing we need is him trying to shoot at us the moment he sees our faces."

 

"Fair enough," Fett grumbled.

 

"Are you here to collect my father?" Cheli asked, "Why didn't you say so!"

 

Boba shook his head, "What kind of idiot do you have to be to make your kid hate you so much? Maybe I should take notes to avoid this with my daughter."

 

"Yes, you should," Rex nodded as he took the young Aphra by the shoulder, "yes, we're here to collect him and you, but not for the reasons you think. You two are in danger and we're here to get you someplace safe."

 

"Can… can you just take me?" the girl asked, her voice close to breaking.

 

"Sorry, but we need your dad for important things," Rex sighed, remembering the last time he had to deal with children was back in the war on Saleucami, "look, if you want, when we get you to where you need to go, we can seperate the two of you and you can go to a better family."

 

"Hold on one second," Fett growled, "I don't approve of the way her dad is raising her, but taking her away from him?"

 

"Well, he's not exactly dad of the year."

 

"Rex, which of us is an actual parent?"

 

Rex stood up and whispered to him, "You've read the reports, you've seen what she becomes if she remains in this kind of environment."

 

"Then we help Micah become a better parent. Unless he's truly abused her, as in he's actually beaten her," he emphasized, "then there is a chance."

 

Rex sighed, "Look, I'm just trying to think of the options here, and neglect is a form of abuse."

 

"It's not like he was being malicious about it. Yes, he deserves a smack upside the head, but until I know the full extent, I'm not going to advocate for taking a child away from their parents."

 

"Fett it's only temporary until he can show he's willing to take responsibility for her."

 

"Define temporary."

 

"A short amount of time?"

 

"How short?"

 

"Look can we not have this discussion here?"

 

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Chelli exclaimed, "Can I have a vote in all this?"

 

"No!" Fett exclaimed.

 

"Yes!" Rex exclaimed at the same time, and the clones of Jango Fett just glared at each other. Rex sighed, and knelt down to her, "Look, this is complicated stuff. Once we're off planet, then we can figure out what to do about all of this."

 

"Yeah but…" Chelli sighed and shook her head, "it's just... my dad hasn't been the same since my mom died. All he cares about is his stupid Jedi Cult and their stupid quest for immortality and," she suddenly look up at Rex, "wait, is that why you're here?"

 

"Yes," Fett answered, "the Empire wants what your father found and they will hurt you if it means getting it."

 

"Hold on, Jedi looking into immortality?" Rex asked, "That's not unheard of but that's not what the order was about. This can't be really a Jedi cult."

 

"It's… complicated," Chelli scratched the back of her head, but before she could answer, they all felt a presence at the door and they turned to see Jasmine and Dr. Micah Aphra standing at the door.

 

"Um, hey dad, uh--"

 

"What are these murderous abominations doing in my house?" Micah asked with a deadpan look, crossing his arms as he did.

 

"Well that was harsh." Rex said to no one in particular, "Jazz, I thought you were going to tell him about us?"

 

"I was getting to that, but he got excited and--"

 

"The Jedi can stay, but you need to leave my house," Micah growled.

 

"We'll just be outside." Fett nodded, and the two clones stepped outside, "hurry up, Jasmine. We don't have much time."

 

"Chelli, go to your room and stay there until we finish talking," Micah ordered, but Jasmine quickly cut in.

 

"Actually it might be a good idea if she starts packing." Jasmine told him.

 

Micah gave her a worried look, his arms coming to his side, "What do you mean, Master Jedi?"

 

"I mean the Empire's found out what you're doing here and they've come to take you, your daughter and whatever research you have on the Ordu Aspectu to the Emperor."

 

"How do you know about my work?"

 

"That's complicated to explain, and we don't have the time. All you need to know is that the Alliance has agents in the Imperial Hierarchy, and they've informed us that Vader himself is coming here."

 

Micah paled like a bedsheet. Barely able to breathe, he turned to stare at his daughter, at the being he'd helped bring into the world, and then he collapsed into a chair.

 

"What… what have I done? What have I… oh Force," he clutched his head with both hands, "my wife is dead and my daughter… no no no, I won't that happen to her."

 

Jasmine was as sympathetic as the great trees of Cathar, but they needed to move, "You've been a fool, but we don't have time for that right now. Get what you need, get what research you can, destroy what you can't and get on the ship. After that you two can have a long heart to heart that you both desperately need."

 

"Alright," he took a deep breath and nodded, "Chelli, dear? Get your things. Only take what you need."

 

Chelli looked between her petrified father and the serious Jedi, and nodded, "Okay."

 

"And dear?" Micah called her and she turned to face him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of this. I… I love you."

 

Chelli stared at her father with a dumbfounded expression, but then nodded and took off to her room. Micah rose to his feet, breathing to get the ringing drum in his ears under control, "Alright, Jasmine, I'll need your help. Come with me."

 

Outside, Boba and Rex suddenly spotted a CR90 corvette and _Consular_ -class Cruiser approaching in the distance, and Fett's comlink activated.

 

Pulling out the comlink, he gruffly spoke into it, "Go ahead."

 

" _Fett, have you found the Aphras?_ " Quinlan Vos asked.

 

"We have. Jasmine is handling things. You're supposed to be searching for your ex-colleague. What changed?"

 

" _We found him and his family, but his wife's just gone into labor. We didn't want to risk the Imps capturing us at a hospital, or the massive civilian casualties from when Vader comes for us, so we decided to change the battlefield to a more remote location._ " Quinlan explained to the Mandalorian.

 

"Makes sense." Boba grudgingly approved, "Where do you want us to meet?"

 

" _I'll feed you the coordinates once you're airborne. Contact me when you are. Out._ "

 

"Right," Fett grumbled, "I don't like this."

 

"Yeah, what's the phrase? 'No plan ever survives contact with the enemy?'"

 

"We haven't even made contact with the enemy yet."

 

"Maybe, but we've both been in worst spots, and look where we are."

"We also didn't have an entire government about to crash down on us, either. I'll gladly take the War over this."

 

'Touche, Fett. Hey, here they come. What the? What are you doing with that tibana tank, Jasmine?"

 

The Jedi set the canister down in the living room, levitating another to the kitchen. Micah appeared with severals duffle bags and his daughter in hand and provided the answer, "I can't take most of my research, but I also won't let the Empire use it for evil."

 

"In that case," Fett produced a timed explosive and set the detonator for fifteen minutes, "Jasmine, set this on the biggest set."

 

"Already on it, Fett," the Jedi nodded, "what is Vos' ships doing here?"

 

"There's been a change in plans. Mira's gone into labor and they'll need our help."

 

"Great. What's the phrase?"

 

Rex laughed, "No plan survives contact?"

 

"No, not that one. FUBAR or something?"

 

"FUBAR?" Chelli asked, "Is that like a bear or something?"

 

"Heh, no," Rex chuckled, "it's um… we'll tell you when you're older."

 

"It's what the Remantise people say when a battle has gone to hell," Jasmine elaborated, "funnily enough there has been no battle yet. Who would have thought, bringing a new life into the world is just as damaging to a plan as a massive loss of life."

 

"Heh, yeah. Tell me about it," Fett shook his head as he took out his comlink, "Dengar? Yeah, it's Boba. Bring the ship around, we're ready for pickup."

 

**One Hour Later**

**In Hyperspace, 60 Hours Until Reaching the Iridonia System**

**Onboard the _Raider_ -class Corvette _Indomitable_**

 

The four members of Delta Squad were preparing themselves for their mission with examining their weapons and making sure that their equipment was functioning at optimal capacity.

 

While they were finishing up with their communications gear, Fixer heard a _Ping!_ come from the his comlink. Glancing a look at the frequency, and he gasped at the user ID: It was RC-1207, nicknamed "Sev", Delta Squad's original sniper.

 

The three other squad mates took notice of Fixer's gasp, and Scorch nonchalantly said, "What's eating you?"

 

"It's just a minor drift in power from the hyperdrive core. I'll just go fix it up right now." Fixer evasively lied, getting up to head to keep his lie intact, with Scorch quickly following him.

 

"What's going on, _vode_? There's no way that the hyperdrive's wonky. You fixed it up yourself." Scorch suspiciously asked.

 

"It's Sev." Fixer quickly said, catching his brother's attention.

 

"What?" Scorch breathed out, unable to comprehend what he just heard.

 

"Sev's alive. He's on Kashyyyk, alive and well." Fixer ecstatically explained, before continuing, "He's helping the Wookiee resistance on the world, and is contacting us for help."

 

Scorch was speechless at the revelation, and nearly went to Boss right then and there before realizing that Rede was still on their team, at least for a little while longer.

 

"Then we'll have to move forward with the plan once we reach Iridonia." Scorch resolutely said after regaining his voice.

 

_Let's see the Empire try and stop us now!_ Scorch thought, regaining his drive at the prospect of reuniting with the final member of the original Delta Squad after four years of thinking him dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another filler chapter of my story! What did you guys think of the fall of Whiplash, Mira beginning to go into labor, and everyone convening at the Aphras’ residence at Morai? I hope that I got the details, fights, and characterizations of everyone good enough. So, how are you doing on the evening of December 30, 2018? I’m doing well enough, and hoping for the best at work. So, I’ll be heading to Florida tomorrow afternoon, so I doubt that I can get it done before the New Year rolls around. Well, I’d better get this chapter sent to Squasher for editing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all at the end of 2018, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	50. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you holding up on this cold, rainy day of Friday, January 4, 2019? I'm doing all right, as I volunteered ay my help center for about three hours before having a delicious pizza lunch. I'm about to publish Chapter 48 after the revised draft that Squasher and JSailer made are fully approved, and then I'll be able to focus all of my attention on Chapter 49. So, a lot happened in the last chapter, and there will be several deaths in this chapter (I think that you can guess who will die in this chapter), along with plenty of events that move the plot forward. I think that I'll have Vega and Elain meet A'denn in this chapter, but I'll need to think on it a bit first. So, I'm almost at 600 pages in this story on Microsoft Word, and I've still got a ways to go before this story is done. Oh, and I've got to work tomorrow from 5:00 PM to around 10:30 that night, and I hope that it's a shift that goes well, because I don't want to get in any more trouble at work. Well, I'd better get to work on the chapter, as I've nearly written 50 chapters for this story so far, and what I've written makes me so proud. May God bless us all in this New Year. Oh, before I forget, DC premieres Young Justice: Outsiders today on their new streaming service. I really, REALLY, wish that I could watch it right now, but I won't get their streaming service. I'll just have to wait until it comes out on Blu-Ray and DVD. I desperately hope that it comes out by the end of the year, and that Disney and Lucasfilm can take a page from DC's on Young Justice's Revival on the Star Wars Expanded Universe. A man can hope.
> 
> (Sunday, January 6, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. What's going on with all of you on this Sunday? I'm a bit sick, and am resting to recover from my head cold. Sorry, I wasn't able to write much yesterday, but I had to work and rest, and those take precedence over writing. Speaking of taking precedence, I wanted to let all of you know that, from March 2 to March 9, 2019, I'll be in Mississippi on a school trip, which is during my Spring Break, unfortunately. I honestly didn't see that coming, but I hope that it is a good learning experience. Well, I'd better get to work on this chapter, as I want to write at least a thousand words before I go to sleep tonight. Wish me luck, everyone.

**Onboard the** _**Zeta** _ **-Class Shuttle** _**Marauder** _

"It's obviously a trap, right?" Boc twitchingly asked his two fellow Inquisitors at Lord Vader's orders to revert to realspace. "If we know that it's a trap, then why in the name of the Dark Side are we going to walk right into it?!"

"Come on, Boc? What happened to your lust for battle and mayhem?" Daiela, the Zeltron member of the Inquisitor team, lustily told her lover while emitting her species' pheremonal abilities to entice Boc to come to her way of thinking. "Between the three of us and the clones, we can take down Vader in his starfighter, and earn glory from the Emperor for dealing with his renegade apprentice."

"It matters not." Maw snapped at the two younger Inquisitors before cautiously saying,

"If we don't want to lose Skywalker, and answer to the Emperor for this colossal failure, then we play his game for now. If it comes down to a fight, then we enlist the Clones' help in destroying him, but pray that it doesn't come to that. We all remember the stories about the traitor's prowess as a pilot from the Clone War, right?"

Managing a pathetic nod of concurrence in response to recalling how Vader, even as Anakin Sywalker, outclassed every pilot in the Republic and Imperial Navy with his years of destroying any and all opposition, the two lovers ceased their pointless bickering, and primed the shuttle's weapon systems for their one chance to take out Vader.

"All right. Exiting hyperspace in five… four… three... two!" Maw counted down before the shuttle shook from the abrupt stop in the Expansion Region's Corsin System.

Noticing the shuttle's proximity to the only planet in the system, Boc blew a sigh of relief before tensing up at not sensing any other Imperials in the vicinity, "Hey. Where's Vader?"

"Hold on. Scanning the system…" Immediately activating the ship's thrusters, Maw warned, "He's coming out of hyperspace right behind us!"

Moving out of Anakin's path, Maw sensed the regret-filled presence of the Chosen One revert to realspace, immediately firing its lasers at the _Zeta_ -class Shuttle.

Barreling away to avoid all but a few grazing shots, the impact from the attack caused the shuttle to vibrate a minute amount.

Hearing the Jedi Knight's voice come through the speakers, Anakin imploringly warned the three Dark Jedi, " _I will give you three a single chance to surrender. Defect with me to rejoin the Jedi, or just desert the Empire like Sarcev and his team, I do not care. Just let me go in peace._ "

Sensing the two teams of commandos approach their position, Maw sneered, "Like Daiela and I'd ever go back to being Jedi after the power that we now possess, Skywalker. I don't know what Tau and his lackeys are offering you to betray the Empire, but you were an idiot for buying into whatever _poodoo_ they're offering."

" _They are offering me my children,_ " Anakin growled through the intercom, " _the chance to be a father… and you will not keep me from them. Leave now, or you will die along with your Emperor. You have fifteen seconds to comply._ "

Closing the transmission, Maw found himself unable to fully comprehend Anakin's admission of having children as the two _Raider_ -class Corvettes arrived near their position, and the _Indomitable_ hailed everyone on an open-channel frequency.

" _Did we arrive in time to save your_ shebs?" Scorch joked with the three Jedi hunters.

"Enough with the _Mando'a_ , and get to blasting." Boc impatiently ordered the Clone Commando, his face contorted in an eager grin for combat and death, with his fanged and yellowing teeth visible.

" _Hey, they asked for it._ " Wrecker enthusiastically complied from his team's corvette before boasting, " _Nice knowing you guys!_ "

"Wait, what?" Boc confusingly demanded before the _Indomitable_ and _Corsair_ launched an ion cannon and turbolaser barrage, eating away at the _Marauder_ 's shields and blowing off the shuttle's left wing, causing the shuttle to uncontrollably spiral away to the planet.

"Get us out of here!" Daiela terrifyingly shouted to Maw, her previous confidence evaporated in the face of certain death.

"I've already set a distress signal to the garrison on Corsin, but I can't do anything else until I reset the ship's stabilizers!" Maw retorted to the Zeltron, berating himself for not anticipating the treachery of the eight clones.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the** _**Raider** _ **-class Corvette** _**Corsair** _

"Well, looks like we nicked them pretty good." Hunter satisfyingly told Anakin as he observed the Inquisitor's shuttle began to slow down from the damage.

Eager to please Wrecker, and deal more damage to the Empire, Hunter informed his former Jedi General, "All right, boss. We'll finish off the Red Blades, and head to the Shadow Alliance's rendezvous point."

" _Negative, Hunter. We need to get going now before the Imperials on Corsin respond to their distress signal. Besides, even alive, the Emperor will do far worse to them than we ever could._ "

" _Exactly. Now, let's get moving._ " Boss told the highly genetically modified Clone Troopers.

Not long after the argument ended, the TIE Advanced x1 and two corvettes began their next hyperspace jump, leaving three stranded Inquisitors to ponder their fate once Sidious learnt of their incompetence.

**Meanwhile, On Taris**

**Within the Upper City**

The Syn family had yet to arrive at the rendezvous point, and the extraction team had begun to fear the worse for them. Embo and Sintas were beginning to consider cutting their losses before it was too late to retreat.

[You want me to sweep the perimeter again, Sintas? We might have missed them last time.] Embo hopefully suggested, though he doubted his own words.

Not willing to abandon a family to the Empire's death squads without giving her all in trying to rescue them, the Kiffar nodded in approval before her comlink went off.

" _Sintas, I've got them in my sights. They're just entering Section Eight._ " Hudu Shiv, a former member of Death Watch and member of Boba Fett's syndicate, told the team leader, making her breath in relief.

"Good. Any sign of pursuit?"

" _Negative. Looks like we got here just in time, I… wait._ " Hudu hesitated, before warning, "Stang _! Looks like two bogies tailing them. Must be the first of Isard's agents._ "

"All right. Once you get a clear shot at the enemy, take it. We'll alert Senator Pamlo's agents, and Embo and I'll join you at once." Sintas ordered the Mandalorian, before she contacted Able Mallory, quickly telling him, "Get the ship ready for takeoff. We're gonna be making a hot getaway."

Closing the comlink, Sintas nodded to Embo, and the two bounty hunters hurried to Sector Eight while warning their backup about the inevitable ambush.

**Five Minutes Later**

Temia led her family through the cramped alleyways of the Upper City, avoiding the Imperial patrols that had a warrant out for their arrest.

The youngest grandchild stumbled after tripping on a pile of refuse, only to see a shadow hover over him, blaster ready to kill the first of the Syn family.

Before the child could scream in terror, a sniper shot rang out, hitting the Defel right in the head, leaving a smoldering corpse to crumble to the ground.

Turning to hear Delia unleash a horrified shriek, the eight other Syns hurried to scoop up the girl, only to find a thin human woman emerge from the shadows with a disruptor rifle aimed at the rooftops.

"You're about to face justice for Peccati Syn's crimes." The woman smugly gloated before aiming at the hidden Mandalorian, and taking fire. Hitting only the roof of the transparisteel building, the woman found herself confounded before she heard the faint shift of a vibro-dagger from behind her.

Swirling out of the way, she saw the Mandalorian aim for her head. Were it not for the swivel, the swiftness of the attack only grazed her cheek, causing a trail of blood to gush down from her cut. Acting fast before the Imperial Intelligence's backup arrived, Hudu aimed his right wrist gauntlet at the woman, and shot a poison dart into her neck.

The doomed agent quickly pricked the dart off of her neck, but she found the kouhuns' toxins quickly shutting down her nervous system, and killing the imperial in a matter of moments with a silent gasp.

Horrified at the woman's brutal death, the nine Syns slowly backed away from the bounty hunter before he nonchalantly spoke, "Unless you want to stay stranded on would-be Coruscant, with no way to reach Vice Commodore Syn before getting killed by the Empire, then please, go ahead and flee."

Stopping dead in their tracks, Temia's husband, Connor, suspiciously asked, "You here to get us to him? I would have thought that…"

"What? A Jedi would have come to rescue you?" Hudu joked around, before seriously saying, "They're all tied up right now with other operations, so you've got us lowly bounty hunters. Now, let's get going before-"

Interrupting Hudu's orders, Sintas and Embo jumped down from an adjacent rooftop, shocking the Syns', while Hudu rolled his eyes at their constant need for demonstrating their acrobatic abilities.

"Did you guys have to come in like that?"

[It's more fun that way.] Embo simply responded, before comming Able, [Packages are secure. We'll be at your location in about ten minutes.]

" _Understood. You guys better double-time it though. We've got Customs reexamining our transponder codes, and I don't know how long our staff can stall them. Mallory, out._ " Able warned the nonhuman bounty hunter.

[Time to go. Hudu and our backup team will cover the rear while we get you guys out of here. You'll be reunited with Peccati soon enough.] Embo reassured the Syn family.

With Sintas and Embo leading the way, and Hudu covering the group's retreat from the back, the twelve-man group quickly fled the alleys to head to the nearby spaceport.

**Forty Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace, En Route to Varon**

**Onboard the** _**Thalassa** _

"You're certain that my family's safe, Mrs. Fett?" Peccati impatiently demanded of Sintas.

" _For the last time, Vice Commodore, your family's safe and sound with us, and en route to Varon to rendezvous with everyone._ " Sintas calmly replied, not at all annoyed for the ex-Imperial's concern for his family.

"Good. I'll visit them once we reach Varon. Syn, out." Peccati closed the transmission, praising whatever gods were out there that his family was safe from the Imperials' reach.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the** _**Tenacious** _

**Within the** _**Tenacious** _ **' Medical Wing**

"He's coming." Vega tensely told his siblings while he fidgeted in his seat, growing increasingly fearful at seeing A'denn after their last encounter.

"You sure you guys want to do this?" Mysta concernedly asked Elain and Vega. "I don't want you guys to rush this meeting. We can wait until we reach Varon."

"No. We need to face our demons on A'denn, especially since we're going to be fighting on the same side." Vega resolved, gripping his sister's hand in moral support. "Besides, we've got Gabriel here in case he tries anything."

"All right. Just let me know if things get too uncomfortable, and I'll ask him to leave." Mysta offered his two siblings, ignoring the Jedi Knight's terrible joke.

Less than a minute later, the door opened up to show the bane of the Ryal family enter the room.

A'denn, allowing the door to close behind him, formed an awkward smile in an effort to break the tension between him, Gabriel, and the two younger Ryals.

Nervously shaking from his fears, A'denn asked Mysta, "You doing okay, Mysta? I heard that Barr really did a number on you before you killed him."

"I'll live." Mysta evasively answered before smirking and proudly saying, "Guess we both have some battle scars from that maniac Barr."

Chuckling at Mysta's admirable attempts at banter, A'denn replied in complete seriousness, "At least you managed to kill him where I couldn't. That's one less lethal servant that the Emperor has at his disposal. But, I did hear that Sarcev, N-K, and Kravous fled the battle with a few Stormtroopers. Hope that this doesn't cause problems down the line for us."

"Well, it's all in Iluvatar's hands now." Vega squeakily spoke up, embarrassed at his pathetic interjection into the conversation.

Turning to face Vega, A'denn shamefully wringed his hands, remembering the horrified scream of the youngest Ryal when he was dragged away from the carnage the Mandalorian inflicted on the family.

Before the older human could say anything, Vega beat him to it, "Mysta told us how you changed your ways after you found out the truth about… that contract."

Meekly smiling, he continued to speak, "He also told us how you broke down in front of him onboard the _Hound_ , and how you found forgiveness for your transgressions against us."

"Yeah. I…" A'den began to shed tears from the guilt that he carried for so many years, "I'm so sorry for everything that I did to you guys. I-I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want to try and make amends, even if it takes me the rest of my life."

"I don't know if I can ever forgive your actions against us, A'denn." Elain tensely spoke up, "You left us orphans and caused us to scatter to the four winds for years before we were reunited."

Before A'denn could respond, Elain continued, growing increasingly agitated while she spoke, "Yes, I may have found a new family, but it isn't the same! You may have Mysta's forgiveness, but you don't have mine, A'denn of Mandalore."

"I… I understand, Elain." A'denn sorrowfully answered, understanding the woman's pain and hatred against him before he turned to leave.

Before the Mandalorian could exit the room, Gabriel stopped him, "Wait."

Turning to face Elain, he imploringly told her, "Elain, I know that he did unspeakable things against you guys, but he's been wracked with guilt over his sins for years, and trying to find the ones who ordered the hit on your family. That's gotta count for something, right?"

When Elain didn't respond to her husband's words, Gabriel continued, "I want you to look at him, closely."

Reluctantly complying with Gabriel's request, Elain examined the mercenary. What she saw was the face of a broken soul, desperately trying to atone for his crimes. Yes, the man was guilty for he had done, but Elain didn't quite know what to do about it.

"A'denn," she sighed, "I don't think I'll ever forgive you. Not really. You took something from me that can never be replaced. But," she shook her head, "you saved my brother's life, and out of all the places in the universe you could've gone, you came here. I… I don't know what to make of it."

A'denn sighed, closing his eyes as he spoke, "I don't expect your forgiveness. Hell, I was surprised with Mysta's forgiveness, and I know I can't take back what I did. All I can do is do what I can to make it right, and I've been doing that hunting down the _demagolka_ fuckers that hired me."

Vega did a double take, "Where did you learn that word?"

"What word?"

"Fuckers."

"Um, the strange blonde haired woman?"

"Oh hell, it's spreading. It's supposed to be my curse word alone!"

"Well, you don't exactly have the monopoly on curses, Vega," Mysta grinned, "Besides, it's a good curse."

"Then I need to start that monopoly," Vega grumbled as Elain shook her head.

"Children, try to stop such foul language from spreading," she then turned back to A'denn, "Look, A'denn, I can see you are sorry for what you've done. It's just… this will take me time."

"I understand," A'denn nodded, "and I'll take what I can get," he then turned back to Mysta, "How long will it take for you to get back to full strength?"

"At least a month. Getting a lightsaber to the gut isn't a picnic." Mysta answered, before telling his guests, "Do you guys mind if I get some rest? I need to get back to peak condition as soon a possible if I'm gonna help you guys bring down the Empire."

Smiling at Mysta's professionalism, his siblings and brother-in-law nodded in understanding, while A'denn asked, "Actually, you mind if I speak to Mysta for a few minutes? I want to bring him up to speed on certain things after we left Hoth."

"Hold on I didn't say my piece on the matter." Vega objected. A'denn looked at him expectantly, and Vega took in a deep breath and began, "That day really fucked with my head, to the point I still have nightmares to this day. I still see what you did to my family, remember their screams and…" he shook his head and stared into the man's eyes.

"But as I look at you now, I don't see the murderer who assumed he was being just. I see the man who saved my brothers life, and kicked that petulant child Barr's ass in more ways than one. I see a man struggling to find redemption, to atone for what he's done, and well, if Ventis can find redemption, even though he was possessed by that demon, Gallius? I can say that I will give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you," A'denn nodded with a small smile, "wait, Ventis and Gallius?"

"I'll explain later," Mysta replied, "though you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, if I may."

Elain was suspicious about this, but held her bitter comments to her, instead saying, "Five minutes, then he gets some rest. I'll be waiting outside the room to ensure Mysta gets his sleep afterwards."

After Elain left the room, A'denn told Mysta, "We've all heard plenty of crazy intel from Iridonia. A former Jedi Council member, a pro-Jedi historian, their family, were found there, and are being extracted. But, that's not the craziest thing, if you can believe that."

"Like what?" Mysta challengingly asked A'denn.

"Like Vader joining the Shadow Alliance, along with him destroying a classified Imperial shipyard, and bringing two of the best squads of Clone Commandos with him to us." A'denn quickly replied, which made Mysta go slack jawed.

"You're kidding, right?" Mysta deadpanned asked. "Why would Vader join us after all the efforts he's made to destroy us?"

"I wish that I were kidding, Mysta. As for Vader's reasoning, we'll find out soon enough."

"Do Vega and the others know?"

"Yeah. Every high-ranking Shadow Alliance member knows of this. We're all rendezvousing at our most secure stronghold in the Unknown Regions."

"I expect a lot of backlash to come from this latest defection." Mysta grimly, and insightfully commented.

"Well, we'll need every able-bodied fighter for the wars ahead." A'denn countered. "I'd better leave you to rest, Mysta. Get better soon, because we'll need all of the help that we can get before the year's over."

As A'denn prepared to leave the room, Mysta stopped him, "A'denn. Thank you for… well, being willing to help my family out wherever."

"I owe all of you my life for giving me a second chance in life. I intend to repay the debt, many times over." A'denn resolved, "now, before your sister kicks me out, explain Gallius and Ventis to me."

**Four Hours Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**20 Hours From Varon**

**Onboard the** _**Gilded Star** _

"Congratulations. It's a girl." One of the medics in Kota's militia told Mira, who immediately gave the crying newborn girl to the Zabrak female, with a beaming Eeth and Ragdon beside her. After two minutes, the medical officer clamped the umbilical cord before cutting it, before then drying the baby, wrapping her in a blanket and handing her to her joyous mother.

Celeste, who assisted her fellow woman through her childbirth, smiled in joy for the family who had to flee the known galaxy to escape Sidious. "What are you going to name your daughter, Mira?"

"We already chose a name for her." Mira looked at Eeth before she continued, "She'll be named after a great Jedi Knight that you might be familiar with, Celeste. Her name is Meetra Koth, and she's going to grow up to become a great Jedi, just like her father."

Remembering the woman who would become the Jedi Exile before she saved the galaxy from the Sith Triumvirate, Celeste nodded in approval.

Turning to the medic, Celeste advised him, "We'd better give Mira some time to rest."

Letting Mira fall asleep in order to recover from her long laborious period, Eeth gently took Meetra out of her hands, and placed her in her crib after putting her to sleep.

Once he gave his wife a gentle kiss on her forehead, Eeth and Ragdon exited the room, and headed to the CR90's bridge where the rest of the Jedi were convening, and were in contact with their other teams, along with Master Kenobi.

Obi-Wan had just heard the disbelieving news about Anakin's return, and he found himself speechless while tears of joy came down his face.

" _He's back. I-I never thought that I'd live to see this day._ " Obi-Wan numbly said.

Turning to face Tau and Ahsoka, he said in utter gratitude, " _Thank you, both of you. You saved my brother from an eternity of darkness. When will he arrive to our territory?_ "

" _He'll be joining us at Varon in a few days, and he wants to see Luke, so we'd better inform the Mallory's of their incoming guest._ " Tau informed the bearded Jedi. He then added, " _Oh, and we need to get Senator Organa to safety, because Anakin wants to see Leia as well._ "

"Agreed." Rahm concurred, eager to get Bail and Garm Bel Iblis to their safe worlds and join their rapidly expanding alliance.

" _Also…_ " Tau hesitated, wondering if it was too soon to make this decision, before cautiously adding, " _I believe, after we complete the interrogation and trial of Tarkin, and rescue Senators Bonteri and Mothma, we should take the opportunity to announce the Declaration of a New Republic._ "

"Are you sure we're not accelerating our plans too quickly, Tau? We may have won many decisive victories against Sidious, but this war has only begun. Plus, a majority of the galaxy doesn't hold fond memories of the Old Republic from its graft and corruption." An'ya cautioned the Jedi Knight.

" _Perhaps,_ " Tau conceded, " _However, if we remain a loose confederation for too long, there's an equal possibility that the galaxy will view us as a resurrected CIS, and that will be even worse for our image. We need to legitimize ourselves soon if we're going to rally more systems and armies to our cause._ "

"And, just how would we organize this New Republic?" Eeth curiously inquired, wondering what measures Tau would take in attempting to prevent his government from succumbing to debauchery.

" _Well, just to name two examples, since we're at war, the Senate's powers will have to be curtailed a reasonable amount in order to prevent gridlock. Second, we'll have a High Council to coordinate our government's efforts._ " Tau explained, with the second reference confusing many of the Jedi.

"A 'High Council'? You mean like a Jedi Council of some sort, Tau?" Quinlan questioned.

" _Yes and no, Master Vos._ " Tau began to clarify, " _It'll be a twelve-body board that will be comprised of six Jedi and six high-ranking government officials, and will handle the most important matters of the New Republic, its duties, and the war effort. It's the same type of body that helped my Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance defeat the Yuuzhan Vong after the New Republic fell, so it'll be symbolic in more ways than one._ "

"If the Galactic Alliance won that war, and succeeded your New Republic, then why don't we just call it that?" Obi-Wan asked.

" _Because I was outvoted in that little matter._ " Tau grumbled, much to his fiancé's amusement.

"Hmm. That would keep many of our detractors from assuming that the Jedi would be trying to grab power, but I don't like the idea of sharing power with politicians." Rahm distastefully commented.

" _I understand your doubts, Master Kota. But you, more than any Jedi here, aside from Masters Hett and Vos, understand that compromises have to be made in matters of war. At least this way, we can shape the war effort, and curtail the excesses of the government._ " Tau advised the grizzled Jedi Master.

"Then we'd better get to work if this New Republic is going to succeed." Eeth answered, much to everyone's surprise.

"Eeth, I wasn't going to ask you to join this fight. You've got a family to take care of." Tau protested.

"I know. But you guys rescued my family and I from the Empire, so I owe you all a debt, and I always pay my debts. Besides, there are many ways that I can assist your government besides fighting."

"Well, we can discuss those later. Right now, you need to be there for your wife and daughter." Tau finished before saying, " _Well this has been a very beneficial week, what, with all of the allies that we acquired in the battles. Let's just hope that we can prepare for the next phase of the war, because my ancestor won't let these defeats lie without a fight. Iluvatar watch over you all._ "

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the** _**Lambda** _ **-class Shuttle** _**Emperor's Vengeance** _

**71 Hours From Iridonia**

"You, all of you, have failed me utterly. I cannot even find it within me to laugh at the magnitude of your failure." Sidious growled out in response to the failures now being reported to him.

" _I know, my liege._ " Maw despairingly agreed, knowing how he and his fellow Inquisitors deserved death for such a monumental failure.

"You are all very fortunate that I am going to need every soldier and leader I have for the war to come, or I would crush your skulls right now with the Force for your disaster. Procure a shuttle from the command center, and return to Imperial Center. I will think up a suitable punishment for all three of you by the time you return."

Closing the transmission, the Dark Lord of the Sith contacted his new apprentice, appraising him of the latest string of failures from his weaker subordinates.

" _This is most problematic, my master._ " Bahl'al answered after listening intently to his master's information.

"I trust that you and the Padawan have made it to the Tython System unhindered?"

" _We have. I have chosen the stronghold of Belia Darzu to house Ekria, and I may have excellent news for your plans._ " Bahl'al confidently proclaimed.

Smiling at his apprentice's enthusiasm, Sidious nodded for him to continue, " _The Dark Side of the Force is just as strong here as it is with you, my master. I believe that this world would be a fertile place for you to conduct your more esoteric experiments._ "

" _In addition, the system has an untapped wealth of minerals, resources, and, perhaps, even hidden secrets that the ancient Jedi left behind in their original vaults. Perhaps, this system can serve as a fortress for you to build a force powerful enough to crush all of your enemies once it is ready._ "

Smiling at his apprentice's initiative and ingenuity, Sidious answered, "I will prepare to divert the necessary resources to begin development of these facilities. You will be in charge of the security, my pupil."

" _Thank you, my master. And, I am ready to reveal my Sith name to you._ " Bahl'al declared. " _I am Darth Bahl'al, just as Darth Bane chose his own name._ "

Pleased by his apprentice's confidence, Sidious nodded in understanding, and closed the channel, now feeling more confident of his Grand Plan coming to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. I know that it didn't have much action, but it set the stage for a lot of plot building and politics, which will hopefully be a blast. So, how are you doing on Monday, January 7, 2019? I'm doing all right, aside from my head cold now, but it should be gone soon. In other news, I've almost finished Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan, and it's been amazing! I also have school in three days, which means that I'll be writing a bit less from then on. Sorry to say that, but school and work has to come first. Oh, and I've learned about a good Christian forum on this site titled "The Gathering Place", and I've already introduced myself to everyone there, as it asks of new guests. Finally, I've now surpassed 600 pages in this story, which far surpasses my previous story in length, which makes me so proud. Well, I'd better get this chapter ready for publishing in the next couple of days, as I want it done before Thursday. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all in this New Year, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	51. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Tuesday, January 8, 2019? I’m doing well, as my head cold’s mostly gone, and I’ve got two days left to relax before my second semester at college begins. I also had a delicious lunch a couple hours ago, and am ready to write up a storm. In addition, I found out that I have to work a total of thirteen hours this Saturday and Sunday, which will give me a good deal of money for my school trip. Oh, and I’ve been rereading Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory 1: Conquest since yesterday, and it’s as riveting as I remember it. I can’t wait to get started on the other New Jedi Order books that I selected for my reading marathon. Well, I’d better get started on the chapter, as I want to write at least half of this one before school begins this Thursday. May God bless us all in these trying times, especially with the current state of affairs in the U.S. government due to its latest shutdown. Oh, one more positive note. Thanks to the Amazon Echo dot that my sister got me, I can listen to my favorite radio station whenever I want, which is “Positive, Encouraging K-Love.” I encourage everyone to listen to this station, as it’ll lift your spirits up in your darkest hours. Well, back to writing. 
> 
> (Wednesday, January 9, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this cool day? I’m doing all right, if a bit sad because college starts back up for me tomorrow, and I’ll have a lot less time to write and relax. Well, I’m almost 24 years old, so I probably need to grow up a bit. So, I’ve finished Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest, and I’m about to start on the book’s sequel today. Oh, and, three of my Assassins’ Creed strategy guides came in the mail today, and I can’t wait to get the rest of my orders soon. Well, I’d better get to writing, as I have a lot of ground to cover, and so little time to do it in. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (5:35 PM addendum.) Hey, guys. Things have gone well for me today, as I’ve written about 1,700 words so far today, and I’ll be relaxing for a while after I finish this update. I just wanted to let you know that I’ve gotten my syllabus for one of my classes, and, needless to say, I’ll be busy for the next four months with school and assignments. I don’t know how much I’ll be able to write, but I’ll try and do my best. Just pray for me. Have a blessed night, everyone.

**Thirty Hours Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

**Fourteen Hours From Varon**

 

" _Are you absolutely certain that this armor will be able to be equipped with Anakin, or that we can devise it with the technology that this time currently possesses?_ " Jarael cautiously asked Tau and Ahsoka as the holographic display of Vader's new life support suit and battle armor came up in the gloom.

 

On a superficial level, this new armor bore only slight differences from the old. The color of the robes was different, of course. Instead of shades of black, the gloves, robes, armor and quilted suit were shades of white, gray and blue-shade black. The only real physical changes were the helm and the lack of an exposed control box on the chest.

 

The helm itself was reminiscent of the Great Helms found on Arda with full-plated knights, its face and eye slits narrowed, angled and expressionless like a hunting swoop-hawk. Ironically, this had been something of a point of contention with suit designers, attempting to strike a hard balance between intimidation, practicality and also the need not to terrify the Skywalker children when their father came to see them.

 

The lack of an exposed control box however, showcased the real differences between the two suits. On a technical, micro level, the new suit design was created to be far more efficient in its power allocation, weight and structure, especially in the case of the life support system, and ultimately comfortable.

 

The original suit had been designed to cause Vader pain, and therefor fuel his connection to the Dark Side. With Vader no more and Anakin Skywalker soon to return, such sadistic design philosophies obviously had to be removed. A Jedi did not build his power through pain, grief and anger, after all.

 

"We believe so, Jarael." Ahsoka confirmed, a flash of frustration in her eyes at the Iskalloni's lack of trust in her and Tau. She was about to express such feelings verbally, but a warning glance from Tau told her to hold her tongue on the subject. Instead, she merely continued the explanation of the suit:

 

“While you were helping the wounded at Hoth, the two of us, along with Arnine and several trusted medics and cyberneticists under Ozpin’s personal payroll, managed to create these blueprints. We already requested a prototype version of the armor be assembled within the next three days. That way, it’ll ensure that they won’t make any mistakes with the armor, and give Anakin a chance to bond with his son and daughter at the Mallory’s residence after getting a general briefing on Varan’s orbital station.” 

 

" _It's still very risky, in more ways than one._ " Jarael warned her friends, " _I don't mean to offend, but are you certain that your judgement in this matter is not skewed, Tano?_ "

 

Ahsoka's eyes flashed dangerously, gripping her fists in anger before being calmed by Tau's soothing presence through their Force-bond.

 

Tau spoke in Ahsoka’s defense, “We know there are risks involved with this plan, old friend, and there’s always the off chance that he could… slip again.” Before Ahsoka could venomously refute her fiancé, he immediately continued, “But… you’re just gonna have to trust us on this one, and believe that Anakin’s back for good this time. Besides, we’ll need him at his best if he’s going to help us take down Sidious and Bahl’al.” 

 

“ _Well, I can’t argue with that last point._ ” Jarael conceded, before sighing in understanding, “ _All right. I’ll assist with the suit’s development. What do you need me to do, because the fleet’s still about three days from our territory?_ ”

 

“Right now, just examine the blueprints, try to uncover any potential flaws in its design, and alert the design team if you uncover any defects in it. We can’t afford to risk a malfunction or weakness in the armor, given how much it’ll be used in missions going forward.” Tau ordered his ship’s doctor.

 

Nodding in confirmation, Jarael ended the transmission, allowing the two lovers to sigh in relief at the progress they had made at giving Anakin a better set of armor.

 

“Well, that went well.” Tau satisfyingly commented.

 

“Could have gone better, what, with Jarael doubting us.” Ahsoka grumpily muttered.

 

“Don’t be too hard on her, love. She’s just looking out for us the best way she knows how.” Tau reassured her, “Besides, she wasn’t here to listen to Anakin’s conversation with us, so try to give her the benefit of the doubt.”

 

“You’re right.” Ahsoka admitted, before fiercely declaring to her betrothed, “I just want my brother back, and woe to anyone who gets in my way.”

 

With a goofy smile on his face, Tau stared into those wondrous blue eyes beholding him, feeling an urge to dive into their depths and embrace the sanguine soul beneath. She was his and he hers, in both body and soul, and he swore in the back of his mind that he would grow old with her.

 

"I don't know about growing old just yet," she teased with a whisper as she hovered over his world, "but what about the next thirty minutes?"

 

Tau just grinned wolfishly, and with her giggling laughter in his ears, he took her by the waist and brought himself over her, delving deeply in the process. With rhythmic, passionate gasps feeling the air, their hands explored each other, even dancing on the urge to start removing their clothes when they sensed Ventis Celebion approaching the room.

 

Fearing the Dúnedain Ranger’s mighty pommel after their last encounter with it, they broke off from their make out session, and arose from their bed, using their Jedi training to reign in their hormones and panting.

 

Right then, a stern Celebion came in, and, holding his pommel in one hand, threateningly demanded, “Didn’t we warn you kids about the consequences if we caught you two doing each other in again?”

 

“Yes.” Both lovers meekly responded, knowing what would inevitably come next.

 

“Then you know what I’ve gotta do next.” The ranger, with a quickness that rivaled even Yoda in battle, swatted the pommel against the two Jedi. The force from the impact left both Jedi with throbbing temples, and they reflexively held their heads to try and lessen the pain.

 

Ventis, feeling the greatest sympathy for the couple, pulled Celebion aside, and quietly questioned him, “Was that really necessary?” 

 

“Yes.” Celebion simply responded before handing the couple two bacta patches, and gently smiling while telling them, “Let it never be said that I’m cruel to two youngsters in love. Now, you’d better get some rest after you put those on, because we’re almost at the Varon space station.”

 

“Yeah.” Tau groaned out, before sarcastically adding, “Thanks for the bacta, Celebion.”

 

Smirking in victory that his point had been made, Celebion left the couple to their devices, while Ventis awkwardly rubbed the back of his head at his friend’s actions.

 

“Sorry, guys. But in all fairness, we did warn you.”

 

Leaving before they could swat him with the Force, Tau and Ahsoka set to work on applying the bacta patches to their damaged temples, the medicine’s soothing effects already dulling the pain.

 

Knowing that they needed their rest before arriving at Varon, Ahsoka and Tau kicked off their boots and removed their robes to prepare for their slumber.

 

Before Tau could summon Butch for their slumber, Ahsoka kissed him on the lips, mentally telling him through their Force-bond, _Thank you, thank you, my love, for helping me save Anakin from himself. I can never repay the debt for the kindness and love that you’ve given me._

 

After breaking their kiss, Tau playfully said, “Well, you’ll have plenty of time to make it up to me when we’re married. You can show me how grateful you are when we’re alone.”

 

Too happy at the inevitable reunion with Anakin again after five years, Ahsoka let that banter slide, and kissed him on the nose before saying, “You’re incorrigible, dear. And I love you all the more for it.”

 

Telepathically summoning Butch to enter their shared cabin, Tau slung his arms around his lover’s neck while they intertwined their legs, and asked her in complete seriousness, “Everything’s gonna be different when we reach Varon. We won’t be able to go on so many field missions, we’ll have to help organize the Shadow Alliance into the New Republic, and we’ll have to help prepare for war against my ancestor. Not to mention the trial of that _schutta_ Tarkin beforehand. That’s why…”

 

Tau hesitated, his emotions emitting waves of nervousness that Ahsoka, and an arriving Butch, caught up on, looking concerned at him, patiently waiting for him to assemble his words for whatever fateful sentence he spoke next.

 

“That’s why… I think we should get married immediately after we declare the New Republic.” Tau proposed, catching the Togruta Jedi off-guard from the unexpected suggestion.

 

Before Ahsoka could utter a word, Tau began rambling, “I know that it’s early, but I think that we should do it while we’ll have some breathing room, and we can do it on Varon, because I know some great spots for a honeymoon, besides, the natives there will be very accommodating of us, and it’ll only be one week, and-”

 

 Ahsoka then lovingly told Tau through their bond, _Tau, stop talking, and just kiss me, you idiot._

 

Tau, fearful that he rushed too soon, hesitated. In response, Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and said, “You dummy! I’m not saying no! Now, come here and kiss me!”

 

Grateful that he would soon be marrying this gem of a woman, he embraced his fiancé and kissed her with all of the fire in his heart, while Ahsoka mentally spoke to him, _Once Anakin gets to see his kids, we need to plan rescue missions for the other senators, and get Tarkin’s trial over with, because I don’t know how much longer I can wait to be married to you. Now, let’s stop talking, and let our minds become one again, luv._

 

Complying with his wife-to-be’s order, Tau opened his mind to Ahsoka’s, and the two lovers let their minds become one while they bodies rested.

 

**Ten Hours Later**

**Within the _Emperor’s Vengeance_**

 

“ _The speech that you requested has been prepared for your approval, my liege._ ” Kren Blista-Vanee, Sidious’s new Grand Vizier with Sate Pestage’s death, dutifully contacted the Sith Lord, who was in pursuit of his traitorous apprentice.

 

“Good. We need the public’s support if we’re going to sustain the Empire’s rule.” Sidious commented. _Especially if my army’s ranks keep diminishing from mass desertions._ He darkly thought.

 

“Give me three hours to examine and revise it, and I will broadcast my speech to the galaxy. You are dismissed.”

 

Closing the holonet channel, Sidious contacted Armand and Trachta from each of their respective prisons, he ordered them, “Progress report on the prisoner’s interrogations.”

 

“ _Colonel Yularen and I have already made substantial progress on Senator Bonteri, your highness._ ” Armand confidently reported. “ _Already, we’ve identified three of his fellow Senators as co-conspirators: Tynnra Pamlo, Vasp Vaspar, and Doman Beruss. It’s only a matter of time before we uncover the remainder of Tau’s traitorous allies._ ”

 

“ _Then let us stop you the trouble of further interrogations, Isard._ ” Trachta interrupted.

 

“ _Grand Iquisitor Halmere and I managed to break Senator Mothma, and she gave us a short, but highly incriminating, list of her collaborators in the Senate. They include Giddean Danu, Chi Eeky Papanoida, and Nower Jebel._ ”

 

“Excellent, all four of you.” Sidious praised his effective servants. “Prepare kill squads for each of the Senators at once.”

 

“ _Pardon the contradiction, my liege, but, would it not be more effective to capture and interrogate the senators?_ ” Armand questioned. “ _They may have vital information on the Shadow Alliance’s inner workings, and we’re going to need every advantage we can acquire with all of the enemies arrayed against us._ ”

 

“ _I agree with Director Isard._ ” Trachta piped up. “ _After we figure out all that they know, they should be placed on a public trial, so the galaxy can see once and for all that the Empire is the only form of authority in existence._ ”

 

Seeing the logic in his servants’ proposal, Sidious nodded in agreement, “You both make a compelling argument. Very well, capture the senators, if you can. Otherwise, your squads are ordered to kill them on sight. I will not allow them to slip away to the Shadow Alliance’s territory to continue their sedition.”

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a speech to revise and prepare for, and then a former apprentice to destroy.” Sidious then cut the holotransmission, and set to work on proofreading and revising his speech.

 

Before he did so, he sensed his fleet nearing his position; he ordered Commander Kagi, “Revert the ship to realspace, and alert the fleet commander to expect me take command of the fleet. We need to destroy the Jedi at whatever world they take refuge at.”

 

**Three Hours Later**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

**One Hour From the Varon System**

 

Ventis was busy playing a game of Pazaak with Akku, Jaing, and Celebion, when the holotable went active, with the image of Darth Sidious sitting on his throne come into focus. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and prepared to hear whatever lies Tau’s ancestor had concocted this time.

 

“ _My fellow Imperials. Citizens of the galaxy. This is your emperor, speaking to you in a time of great crisis for us all._ ”

 

“ _As you know, the Empire faces an adversary that still clings to the decadence and corruption of the Old Republic, and is loyal to the den of vipers that is the Jedi Order, including my lost son, Tau Palpatine._ ”

 

“ _The so-called Shadow Alliance has launched a campaign of disinformation and half-truths to acquire its followers, including many of the members of the Imperial Senate._ ”

 

At the mention of the Senate, the Second Chance’s crew had a terrible feeling that more of their allies were about to be exposed.

 

Jaing gave voice to everyone’s fears, gravely commenting, “Oh, I don’t like this.”

 

As soon as Jaing uttered those words, the faces of six very familiar senators appeared, and Sidious hatefully spat out, “ _Doman Beruss of Illodian. Tynnra Pamlo of Taris. Vasp Vaspar of the Taldot Sector. Giddean Danu of Kuat. Chi Eekway Papanoida of Wroona. Riyo Chuchi of Pantora. Nower Jebel of Uyter. Each of these former senators have, along with Senators Organa, Bel Iblis, Mothma, and Bonteri, been found guilty of treason of the highest level, and will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of Imperial law._ ”

 

The _Second Chance_ ’s very air then became ice cold from fear, as if the Dark Side itself was attempting to permeate the very air within the ship.

 

“How did he know?” Tau uttered, struggling to figure out how his best allies were exposed so easily. “How did he find out so damn fast about them? Did one of our moles in Imperial High Command betray us, or did the senators Sidious capture break from the torture?”

 

“Likely the second one, considering that the senators’ allegiance was a closely-guarded secret.” Akku replied before the Emperor continued.

 

" _It has also come to my attention the disgusting rumors regarding the supreme commander of the Imperial Military, Lord Vader. Many whisper that he has betrayed the Empire, that even now he serves the treacherous Shadow Alliance as one of its leaders. Well,_ " he smiled deeply, " _I am here to inform you that these rumors are mere, poisonous lies spread by the propaganda of our enemies. Isn't that right, Lord Vader?_ "

 

Palpatine stretched his hand out, and the holo-projectors panned to show the towering form of Darth Vader standing at his side. " _Indeed, my Emperor,_ " Vader said, " _I personally shall see to it these propagandists are hunted down and disposed of like the scum they are._ "

 

"What the--?" Ahsoka asked, her eyes in shock, "But Anakin isn't even on Coruscant!"

 

"It's a body double, luv," Tau sighed, "Palpatine would never admit that his symbol betrayed him or his Empire. Such a thing would destroy the legitimacy of his Empire.

 

"Then maybe we can use Anakin's defection to cause that very thing."

 

"Maybe, but Palpatine did this on purpose. Who are they going to believe? Us, or the Emperor and a man who looks and sounds like Vader? In short, any window we had was sealed before we could even exploit it," Tau sighed "he has thought of everything."

 

"Everything except the fact that his apprentice did betray him," Ventis smirked, "besides, if we could get Tarkin to confess--"

 

"The problem will be getting him to confess," Tau countered just as the Emperor smiled at the fake Vader.

 

" _Well spoken, Lord Vader. However, not all news is good. Governor Tarkin remains a prisoner of these terrorists,_ " he spat, " _I urge any and all good citizens who have information regarding his whereabouts to come forward for the good of the Empire._ ”

 

“ _But, do not despair, my subjects, for there is still hope for us in the form of our military._ ” Sidious declared, surprising everyone onboard Tau’s ship. “ _Our forces are working around the clock to recoup the losses that we have endured. Through increased production of ships for our navies, and our recruitment centers are swelling with recruits from all manner of species, our forces continue to grow exponentially. We_ will _recover from these losses, and we_ will _carry on the fight, no matter how long it takes, to eradicate this menace._ ”

 

Nearly everyone thought that Sidious had lost his mind at this point, but Ahsoka, Jaing, and Tau knew differently, each having interacted with the Sith Lord in one way or another, or, in Tau’s case, remembering his battles through Edaan’s memories, and knew that he would not say these things unless he had a plan to carry out these declarations.

 

“ _And when this enemy dares to show themselves to us again, we shall drive them back, and continue to drive them back until they are completely destroyed. So I swear it!_ ”

 

Ending the announcement, Sidious disappeared from the holotable, leaving a worried crew to contemplate their next move.

 

Rubbing his head in fear, Tau insightfully said, “Well, the balance of power is shifting. I fear we’re looking at a whole new war here.”

 

“And how are we going to respond?” Jaing investigated, wondering if Tau had a plan in the works, or if he was just going to make it up as they went along.

 

“For starters, we’re going to need information, and that means more spies in the Empire.” Tau began, turning to his fiancé. “Your Fulcrum network is going to need to expand its operations, and fast. We can use the Hutts’ smuggling networks to gain credits and intelligence across the galaxy.”

 

Turning to face Akku, Celebion, and Jaing, he ordered the two bounty hunters, “We’re also going to need better-trained soldiers, so we need to rally more experienced fighters to our cause. You guys have plenty of connections to help us.”

 

Then looking at Nagme, he said, “We’re going to need to find more minerals for more of your people’s warships, and for our prototypes.” 

 

Before he could utter another warning, the holotable was activated again, this time the image of a troubled Colonel Yularen appeared, grimly asking, “ _I assume you heard the speech the Emperor unveiled to the galaxy?_ ”

 

“And I assume you or one of our allies couldn’t warn us that Lux Bonteri was breaking because of the cleanup operations on Whiplash, and because of the purges against Vader’s loyalists?” Ahsoka countered, earning a shameful nod from the ISB colonel.

 

“ _Correct on all counts, Ahsoka. Unfortunately, there’s more, far worse, that I just discovered, and needed to alert to you guys before it’s too late._ ” Yularen explained.

 

“What’s going on now?” Ventis groaned.

 

“ _Sidious is leading his fleet to personally hunt you and General Skywalker._ ” Everyone gasped at the prospect. Yularen continued, “ _He’s tracking Anakin’s fighter through a beacon that he placed on it, and he reported that he’s approximately twenty-eight hours away from your safe world._ ”

 

“We need to alert the Varon Home Fleet at once!” Tau warned his comrades.

 

“ _I wish that I could be of more help to you all, but I need to get back to the interrogation before I’m missed._ ” Yularen apologized before ending the transmission.

 

“Get every leader on the line, now! We don’t have much time to prepare for my ancestor’s welcome party.” Tau ordered everyone.

 

Everyone, even Arnine, went to work on contacting Shadow Alliacne’s High Command, and the holograms of Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Bail, Garm, Popara, Kal, Rahm, Vem Carr, Dylan Libel, Saw, Ralon Zalveniad, the Arda Delegation, Ozpin, Ironwood, and Berch Teller appeared, each leader having a measure of confusion on their face at what this impromptu meeting was about.

 

Tau, beating them to it, abruptly saying, “Sidious is coming to Varon, and we need to prepare for a potential incursion on our borders.”

 

Berch, the first to recover from the utter shock, began asking the most prudent questions, “ _How did he find us? How many forces does he have? And how much time do we have?_ ”

 

“He tracked us here through a beacon on one of the defecting Imperial ships.” Tau evasively answered, though every Jedi could sense whom he was referring to, given the silent shame coming from the former Sith Lord.

 

“As for the other two questions, he’ll be bringing his personal fleet with him, and we have under thirty hours before he arrives. We need to mobilize the fleets in case he figures out how to bypass the gravity well.” Tau continued.

 

“ _Why not let him pass?_ ” Saw proposed, earning consternated looks from every leader aside from Ironwood, who appeared to be listening intently to the Partisan leader’s proposal.

 

“ _Saw, I trust that you have a valid reason as to why you would want the most dangerous mortal in the galaxy to make his way to Varon, our most secure world in our territory!_ ” Elrond slowly insisted.

 

“ _We can take out his fleet with ease with our weapons and defenses, and even the Dark Lord of the Sith can’t hope to survive the combined might of our forces, especially with our reinforcements arriving in a handful of days._ ” Saw elaborated.

 

“Gerrera, did you even read the historical records that we sent every leader and planet in our care?!” Tau growled out, disgusted by the tanned man’s short sightedness. “Even if we managed to kill Sidious in his original body, which would obliterate our forces to a point where we couldn’t make war on the rest of the Empire, he’ll use the Essence Transfer ability to send his consciousness into a clone body on Byss!”

 

“Besides, we already have a plan to defeat him! Yes, it will require much adaptation after we repel him, but we need to stick to it, and not go off guns blazing like…” Tau hesitated here, not wanting to alienate the Partisan leader further by calling to attention his failures, instead relying on an example from his Jedi Order, “Kyp Durron did during the original Yuuzhan Vong Invasion.”

 

“ _Agreed._ ” Ozpin concurred, known for his methodical planning and strategies when the situation called for it. “ _We cannot allow ourselves to deviate from the plan. Besides, we already have many plans and operations in the works to undermine Sidious’s empire, and this may work in our favor as a diversion._ ” 

 

Realizing that this was a prime opportunity for a portion of their returning forces to break off and conduct many of their covert operations, especially the Wayland mission that Ozpin and Remnant were heavily invested in, Tau agreed, saying, “Headmaster Ozpin is correct. While Sidious is focused on us, this is the best chance for several of our operations, including rescuing our captured senators and key war materials, to proceed ahead of schedule.”

 

“I want teams and fleets compiled for the Coruscant, Stygeon Prime, and Wayland operations within the next six hours! We need to use this chance to rescue our people, and gain ourselves a lot of funds and resources in one fell swoop.” Tau ordered everyone, who nodded in agreement at the objectives, even Saw, who was still feeling the sting over how his blunder with Mira Bonteri led to most of their inside agents inside the Imperial Sentae being captured.

 

**Three Hours Later**

**Within the Varon System**

**Onboard Varon Station**

 

Anakin felt the base hatred and fear emanating from the vast majority of the workers of the orbital station as he exited his TIE Fighter, even though they had been forewarned in advance over his defection and arrival.

 

And, if he was being honest with himself, he could not blame them, given how he served Sidious for over four years, helping him enslave the galaxy before suddenly changing sides, only to unwittingly allow Sidious to track him to their best world. He only hoped that he would be able to help repel Sidious’s fleet, and one day atone for all of his unforgivable sins against the Jedi and the galaxy.

 

After he sensed the presences of Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Tau, Yoda and Rex within the station, he slowly announced his grief-filled presence through the Force, allowing the four Force-sensitives to find him. Feeling a rising consternation at the reunion that was about to begin, Anakin felt tears fall from his eyes and his body began to shake.

 

He watched with measured trepidation his own original cybernetic hand quake with fear, and he fought with everything he had not to fall to his knees in despair. Every memory, every moment that had brought him here played out in his mind. He saw the death of his mother, felt the passing of his wife, and the faces of the innocent lives he had taken in the service of a mad man.

 

He clenched his fist, feeling an uncontrollable rage at himself taking hold. He felt the urge to scream, to lash out and tear this room apart bolt by bolt. He very well might've, if it were not for the familiar voice of his former padawan reaching across to him, anchoring him to the present why he was here. For whom he was there for.

 

"Anakin?"

 

He turned to find not only Ahsoka Tano standing before him, but the face of a Palpatine holding her hand, and to either side, his old comrades Rex, Yoda and... Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 

"Master…" Anakin whispered, and that took the last of his strength with it. He fell to his knees, staring at the lot of them with eyes full of misery and guilt as he tore his mask from his face, throwing them away from him like the accursed objects they were. Ahsoka and Rex gasped as the horrid, disfigured face that beheld them. Once, he had been the Hero without Fear, but now?

 

He tried to say something, anything, but the words died in his throat. What could he say? How could anything he say express his abject penitence? And how would that even matter under the sheer weight of everything he had done, and all the people he had murdered and the lives he had destroy?

 

It had been enough to break Ahsoka, and she bolted to him, followed closely by Rex. She enveloped him in a hug, nearly barreling him over, as she clutched him tightly to her. Anakin almost seemed to balk from the embrace, his face about to fall to pieces like a crumbling mask before with tears turning his eyes red, he returned the embrace.

 

He buried his face deep into her shoulder, letting every single confined and entrapped emotion bottled up inside of him go in a shuttering cry. He felt Rex take him by the shoulder, and he moved his arm to embrace him as well. His life flashed before him again, reminding him of just how much he had lost and that this couldn't be real. That this was just another tortured dream and that he would wake in his bacta tank in terror and anguish.

 

"It isn't a dream, Anakin," he heard the voice of Obi-Wan at his shoulder, "it's real. You're home."

 

"Obi-Wan," Anakin whispered as he tore his face from Ahsoka's shoulder to stare up at him, "I'm so sorry. I should've... I should've… what have I done?"

 

"Anakin--"

 

"I was an idiot," Anakin suddenly spat, "a complete fool. I trusted Palpatine more than the man who raised me! And… and my wife is gone because of it."

 

"I didn't exactly help." Obi Wan admitted.

 

"No, I am the only one responsible. I chose this path, no one else."

 

"Perhaps you did, but I do have a part in this," Obi-Wan replied as he knelt down to face his brother, "Anakin, I knew about Padme since the beginning. I knew you two were together. I… I even felt her children stir in her womb when we returned to Coruscant," he chuckled ironically to himself, "that was why I let you go that day. 'Someone has to be the poster boy.' I knew she was there, waiting for you."

 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Anakin asked in despair.

 

"Because I was hoping you'd come to me on your own, in your own time. I just didn't realize the hold Palpatine had on you."

 

"I was afraid you turn me over to the council. That I would be expelled from the order, and lost my command."

 

"I would never have done that. Never. You are my brother," Obi-Wan took him by the shoulder, "I would have endured any pain to protect you and Padme. It was why I was watching over Luke for so many years. I failed you, Anakin.”

"I failed you."

 

"Failed everyone, we did." Yoda cut in as he hobbled next to Obi-Wan, "too old and arrogant was I that I failed to see the obvious. Failed to give you the proper help I did, young Skywalker. Failed to help your mother, we did. Failed to see the truth that was Palpatine, to see the interest he had in you, I also did. This," he gestured all around with his cane, "this is my doing."

 

"You didn't fail that last one, Master Yoda," Tau suddenly retorted, "many have tried to understand Palpatine. Many have tried to see the truth, but in the end he deceived everyone. That is what he does. He does not see people with lives, but pieces in a mad game for absolute power."

 

"Yes, but only rise to power he did, because of us," Yoda replied bitterly, "because the Sith evolved, we did not. Those who would warn me of the danger, like Master Altis, ignore them I did. For prideful and arrogant I was."

 

"You were preparing to face another Vitiate," Tau nodded, "but that was not what Palpatine was at all. He was the ultimate product of Bane's philosophy."

 

"Yes, but understand this, I did not. Properly train the Jedi for this threat, I did not. Only through my new master do I see the truth of things."

 

"New master?" Anakin asked, "Who?"

 

"Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin." Yoda answered, shocking the wayward Jedi before continuing,

 

"Self-sacrifice, unconditional love, and compassion. The gateways to eternal life, they are, not mere mastery of the Force, as Sidious and the Sith proclaimed. Learned this, Qui-Gon did, from the Shaman of the Whills, and passed it onto me and Obi-Wan, he did."

 

"There are truths out there that we have, over the last few years, discovered about the truth of the universe, Anakin. These are truths that we shall share with you while you receive your new and improved armor." Tau explained to Anakin, leaving him speechless at the gift being given to him.

 

"'New armor?' What are you talking about, Tau?" Anakin wondered out loud.

 

"You didn't think that you'd be fighting alongside us in that Sith garb, did you, General?" Rex told his old commander, before elaborating, "Tau had several scientists from Remnant work on a new kind of life-support armor for you, and this one is much more flexible and… well, kid friendly," Rex said with a smile, "than what you're currently in."

 

"But… But I thought that this armor was all that I-"

 

"Maybe in your time, perhaps." Tau acknowledged, before confidently continuing, "But we've got access to other forms of technology outside of both conventional and unorthodox forms of cybernetics, not to mention my ship's personal medic. She is decades ahead of her time, literally. Between all of them, in time, you may even be able to live without the mask."

 

"I… don't know how to thank you for all that you've done." Anakin cried before as Rex and Ahsoka pulled him to his feet. Obi-Wan pulled the discarded remains of Vader's mask to his hand and gave them to Anakin.

 

"Only until you will not need it anymore," Obi-Wan said comfortingly, and Anakin nodded, putting on the helm again as he asked:

 

"Can I meet my children in the meantime?"

 

"Unfortunately, Senator Organa and his family are still about six hours away from our location, and the Mallory's are insistent at the meeting taking place at their residence." Tau admitted. "But, at least in the meantime, we can brief you on the state of our operations, and see where you'd best help our cause. Come on. You've got a procedure to get to, and we've got less than twenty-five hours before he arrives in the system."

 

Anakin nodded with grim determination, "Then let us waste no more time."

 

Everyone nodded, and with Ahsoka holding him gingerly by the arm, began to march across the hangar.

 

"Ahsoka," Anakin said to his former apprentice, "thank you for not giving up on me."

 

"I made you a promise," Ashoka replied as she broke into a grin, "Sky-Guy."

 

"I thought we moved past that, Snips," Anakin chuckled as he rubbed a playful hand through her montrals. Anakin, for the first time in his tortured existence since being interred in the suit, smiled. He had been given a second chance at life, and he would seize it with both hands. And if Palpatine dare come between them, he would kill him where he stood.

 

"I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story, and quite a suspense-filled chapter it was. Sidious is tracking Anakin to the Varon System, Tau and Ahsoka are moving forward their war and marriage plans, and Vader’s about to get some new armor. I can’t wait to write about each of these in the next few chapters. Fair warning, they’ll have plenty of game-changers and connections from Squasher’s previous works, and they’ll be magnificent. So, how are you doing on this cold day of Thursday, January 10, 2019? I’m doing well, if a bit nervous, as I completed my first day of school today, and I’ll be busy with school and work over the next few weeks for certain. I’ll try to write as much as I can, but I can’t promise much after this week ends. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I’m going to watch RWBY: Volume 3 later tonight, and then go to bed for volunteering tomorrow. Hopefully, I won’t get sick from the cold or rain tomorrow. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (10:47 PM Addendum.) Hey, guys. I just had this chapter revised by Squasher and JSailer, and they worked quite quickly on this chapter, which I owe them a big thank you on. They were responsible for the “Fake Vader” scene, the improved dialogue between Anakin and his loved ones, and the intricate details on Anakin’s new suit. So, I’m going to get this chapter published soon, but I wanted to take a moment to ask for a moment of silence for my grandmother, who died eleven years ago on this day, and she was a very kind, very gently, and very godly woman who died too soon from lung cancer. May God rest her soul. Well, time to get this chapter published, because I don’t know when I’ll be able to post another one, with JSailer and I going back to college any day now. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us, my friends.


	52. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this cold day of Friday, January 11, 2019? I'm doing all right, as I did some volunteering and homework, and am now free to start writing the fifty-first chapter of this story. So, a lot's happened in the last chapter, which was posted online this morning after getting approved by Squasher, and a whole lot is going to happen in the days to come in the next couple of chapters, given Sidious coming to Varon, and several Shadow Alliance operations about to go underway. Well, I'd better get this chapter started, as I've only got seven hours left in my day, and I've got to work tomorrow and Sunday for a total of thirteen hours this weekend. May God bless us all in these times.
> 
> (9:48 PM Addendum.) Hey, everyone. What's going on this night? I'm doing well, as I've begun to reread Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation, and watched a couple of clips for the next three episodes of Young Justice: Outsiders. Man, those clips have me begging for more of this amazing season, and I desperately want good, quality entertainment again after the last few years of mostly subpar shows. But, then again, I have been watching mostly kid shows, but they have gotten pretty underwhelming ad predictable, in my opinion. I do miss the shows in my day, such as Transformers: Armada, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Danny Phantom, Avatar the Last Airbender, and so many more before the taint set in. Speaking of a taint, I recently found out about Celine Dion's "Ashes" song from the Once Upon a Deadpool movie, and that touching song, I feel, doesn't need to be in such a raunchy movie. Now, if it was in Avengers: Infinity War at the end credits, that would be so much more poignant and symbolic, and worthy of so many tears of sorrow for those who were lost. Well, back to writing, as I've, with this Author's Note, already written around eighteen hundred words for this chapter, but I've only got an hour left before I go to bed. I hope to reach at least 2,300, but I won't hold my breath. Wish me luck.
> 
> (Sunday, January 13, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this cold evening? I'm doing all right, if a bit winded, as I pulled a 7+-hour shift at work, and my feet are killing me right now. At least I can rest at home for a while before I go to bed. So, I have school in two days, and I'll be busy with classes and homework starting this Tuesday. That means that I'd better get this chapter finished beforehand, but no promises, considering that I've got a ways to go, and I've got some homework to take care of tomorrow. At least I found 8 dollars at work tonight, which will help my funds considerably. So, I've written almost 4,000 words so far, and I have a ways to go before I go to bed tonight. Wish me luck.

**Six Hours Later**

**Within the Briefing Room**

Anakin was, to put it in a single word, dumbfounded at the scope of operations that the Shadow Alliance was engaged in. They were involved with the kind of missions that the Jedi of his order should have been more hands-on with: defending the peoples of their territory from all kinds of evils, helping raise armies from civilian populations to defend their own people, helping the renegade Clone Troopers acclimate to being the masters of their own fate with their normal life spans, and investigating conspiracies within their own borders.

However, what truly astonished Anakin was how most of the surviving Jedi, and a growing number of their allies, were espousing a religion that came from the world of Arda, and now followed a form of paganism that worshipped the Celestials as the creators of the universe. Several of them, including Tau and Viridian's band of surviving Jedi, even claimed that they met with the Valar in their own realm, where they trained for several months before returning to the realm of the living.

Ever since their return, they had reached out to other surviving Jedi and rebel cells, and working with their newly discovered allies in the Unknown Regions to strike out against the Empire. However, their objective was not only to bring down Sidious's demented government and create the New Republic, but to prepare the galaxy for future invasions coming from the Unknown Regions.

Some of these invaders Anakin had already heard of, such as the Vong and their puppet master Sauron, and the Force-sensitive hating organization known as the Knights of Olpaka. Others however were alien to him, namely the Kiliks and Nephilim, a handful of rogue Celestials and their created abominations, specifically the creature known as Abeloth, who was trapped in the Maw of Kessel.

This creature struck a chord in Anakin's memory immediately, especially when he learned its title: The Mother. He'd long since remembered his harrowing journey to Mortis, and the actions of the Son still haunted him to that very moment. If this Abeloth was even remotely like its 'kin'... he shook his head. That was a problem for another day, and he turned to focus to a much happier revelation.

The Jedi had all but abolished its original tenants regarding marriage. There was a part of him that was a bit resentful that this hadn't been sooner, but he accepted the fact regardless. As much as it had been the Jedi's own arrogance that had put him on the path he was now, much more of the fault was his and his alone.

Regardless, he was happy that others were able to find the simple comfort family brought. It even brought him to a smile when he learned that Ahsoka herself was going to marry Tau. While his own paternal instincts kicked in the moment it was mentioned the two had slept together, he had come to accept this, too. It was not his place to pass judgment, especially not in a matter like this.

Still, it didn't stop him from giving Tau a warning that only fathers could make, "Treat her well, Tau Palpatine."

"Oh come on, Mas-" she stopped herself, and gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Anakin, I'm not the same spunky teenager you taught. I'm a grown woman now."

"I know," Anakin nodded.

"Besides, if you're worried about us… well," Tau shrugged, instinctually taking Ahsoka's hand into his, "don't. Celebion already whacked us with a pommel when we got a little too close for comfort."

Anakin hadn't laughed in years. It sounded alien and somehow wrong to him, but he forced himself to smile regardless.

"I am happy for you two. Especially you, Ahsoka. I," he sighed, taking a moment to reflect, "I know you and Lux had feelings for each other."

"We did," Ahsoka nodded, "but that's in the past now. I moved on and so did Lux."

"The least I could have done was try to help you with it, and in turn open up about my marriage with Padme."

"Anakin, it's okay," she put a comforting hand on his, "I don't blame you, and I certainly don't blame you for never confiding in me. Though… I did already know, or at least I suspected."

Anakin let out a chortle, "I wasn't the most subtle around you, I guess I wanted you to figure it out."

"Well, neither was Padme," she smiled broadly at that, "every time you two were together, you two were always so stiff and formal. Plus, her heart practically melted every time she saw you."

"I forget you have the sense to detect that." Anakin mused, "and I think she trusted you considerably. I mean, you two were good friends."

"She was practically my older sister," Ahsoka beamed, "and I do I honestly look like a snitch?"

Anakin laughed again, the sound becoming more and more comfortable, "Of course not."

"Anakin, there is something else I need to tell you," her eyes drew downward with hesitance and Anakin noticed Tau squeezing her hand in reassurance, "I am going to rejoin the Order. Well, more like join the New Order Tau and others are creating."

"That… that is wonderful news," Anakin replied, keeping his voice in check, but Ahsoka could feel through their bond that he was resisting the urge to jump up and hug her, "what changed your mind? Is it everything that has changed since the War?"

"That and, well, we are at war and we need every Jedi that we can get. Besides," she then turned to face Tau, and gratefully smiled, "It's thanks to him that I was able to make it this far, so I owe it to him to be the best person that I can be. And that person is a Jedi Knight."

Anakin, smiling underneath his helmet, was about to speak before Tau's comlink went active. Pulling it out of his robe, the Shadow Alliance's leader said into it, "Tau, here. What's going on?"

" _This is Varon Station Control. We've received a transmission from Senators Organa and Bel Iblis. Their families and most trusted followers have arrived in the system, and are approaching the station. Everyone figured that you'd want to get up here and greet them yourself, given who's right behind them._ "

"Understood. I'll be there in five minutes. Tau, out." Closing the comlink, he looked at the former master and apprentice duo, "I'd better get going. Gotta greet Bail and Garm, get their families settled away on Varon, and prepare our teams and fleets for departure, while we've still got some time."

"I see," Anakin nodded numbly, "is… Leia with them?"

"Yes," Tau nodded, "Anakin-"

"I know," Anakin held up a hand to stop him, "it isn't time. Besides, look at me. I would probably scare her with this armor."

"Aw," Ahsoka cooed, "you are adorable when you're trying to be a dad."

"Do or do not, Snips," Anakin smirked before he sighed, "I do want to see my children, but I know it can't be here and now. Besides," his hand clenched into a fist, "the Emperor is coming, and they will not be safe so long as he lives."

Ahsoka walked over and sat next to him, her hand on his shoulder, "Once we have them in our territory, the Emperor will never be able to hurt them."

"You don't understand," Anakin shook his head, "Sidious will never stop trying to take them from me, if nothing else than to hurt me. He is not a man who neither forgets nor forgives, and I betrayed him. Not just politically, but personally. He was my master, yes, but to him I was nothing more than a tool to be wielded. A blunt instrument."

"Anakin," she tightened her grip on his shoulder, "I would die before I let him hurt you or-"

"No!" Anakin suddenly shouted, his hand grabbing hers, "You will never do that. Do you understand? Never for me."

"You're my brother."

"Yes, and that is exactly why. He would not kill you, Ahsoka. He would torture you, turn you into something… horrible," his voice broke in that moment, "I could not bear that, Ahsoka. If death comes for me, I do not want you to save me. If it comes to me and my children, you will save my children."

"That's not fair," Ahsoka's eyes narrowed, "I swore I would never give up on you. If it comes to it, I will save you and Luke and Leia. I will never leave you to die."

"It's what I deserve," Anakin said in resignation.

"I won't let you commit suicide by Sidious."

"That's not your decision to make. I have done such horrible things in service to him. I will never fully redeem myself for what I have done, nor do I deserve such a thing. And if killing the Emperor means sacrificing my life, I will gladly make that trade. They need a galaxy without him."

"No," she took him by hand tightly, "your children need their father. They do not need him to throw his life away because of his own guilt. Anakin, you have done horrible things, but you're wrong. I have seen redemption with my own eyes, even to those I felt did not deserve it. Yes, you have done wrong, but it isn't too late to come back," she put her hand on his chest, "to be the Hero With No Fear again."

Anakin sat there for a moment before he nodded, "You make some good points. Luke and Leia do need a father. Force knows I am not worthy, but I will do my best to be that father to them," he then sighed, "there is something else that needs to be done."

"What?"

"Anakin Skywalker must return to the galaxy."

"I always feel a bit of umbrage when you refer to yourself in the third person." Tau stated as he tensed up, "What do you mean by that exactly?

"I mean that I must reveal myself to the galaxy."

"That would be a terrible idea." Ahsoka started before Anakin held up a hand.

"Not as Vader. As Anakin Skywalker. The Galaxy needs to know where I have been the last few years. Besides, any chance you might've had to use my defection as a political blow to the Empire was dashed the moment Sidious created a fake version of me. But as Anakin, I can reveal what the Emperor truly is. What he has truly done."

"But how do you do that without revealing you were Darth Vader?" Ahsoka asked.

"By telling the galaxy that I was a prisoner of the Emperor. That he betrayed me when the Republic fell, and that he orchestrated the events leading to the rise of his Empire, including the Clone Wars."

"You want to lie to the galaxy?" Tau stated.

"Not lie. Tell the truth from a certain point of view. I was a prisoner of the Emperor, held in the cage that was Darth Vader. Besides, I am the Hero with No Fear, and as far as the galaxy knows, Vader is still a loyal member of the Imperial Court. Let them think that. Let Vader die with the Empire when the time comes."

"This could blow up in our faces if the truth is ever revealed," Tau pointed out.

"Who would believe it?" Ahsoka asked, "Everyone just saw and heard Vader on the Holonet. The Emperor himself said that the rumor that Vader betrayed him were lies. If he were to back pedal and admit that Anakin is Vader, he'd lose all his credibility overnight."

"Exactly," Anakin nodded, "surprisingly, the Emperor has put himself in a trap. He can't directly challenge my claims without revealing that they are true."

"What if the Emperor reveals what you did at the Temple?" Tau asked neutrally.

"With what proof? The Emperor destroyed any and all records regarding the attack on the Temple. After all, he can't let it be revealed that his Empire is built on the foundations of murdered children."

"He kept no copies?" Tau asked disbelievingly.

Anakin shook his head, "Sidious' greatest fears was a Jedi Rebellion or a coup within the Empire. He didn't want to risk any chance those closest to him would reveal the truth. Besides, there is no benefit to him having such evidence save connecting Vader to me, and he never wanted that truth to be revealed either."

Tau just chuckled at that, "The greatest flaw of Palpatine. As much as he wants to be an authoritarian despot, he still needs the support of the people. The moment he forgot that is the moment the people turned against him and destroyed his Empire. Now, it's time for history to repeat, I suppose."

"I am curious about the escapades in your timeline," Anakin mused, "perhaps I will ask about it another time."

"Absolutely." Tau nodded, "now there is a few things I need to know about the Empire."

"I would have thought you would know about all those things." Anakin leaned back in his chair, "what with you being from the future."

"While I do know a great deal, there are a few differences between the timelines, like Bahl'al for example."

"He does not exist in your future?"

"If he did, he wasn't anyone special." Tau answered with a shrug, "then again, it's not the first time I came across people who died in my time only to live in this one. Daniel, Vega, and Etain are all good examples of that."

"I see," Anakin nodded, "then I will tell you what I know of the man, which oddly isn't much."

"But you trained him, correct?"

"I did, along with the rest of the Royal Guard. What I mean is that what I know only comes from experience training the man."

"What can you tell us then?"

"The man is Sun Guard, one of the original survivors from the Clone Wars."

"That's probably where he died in my time." Tau nodded to himself.

"That is very probable. Bahl'al is not his birth name, but a title taken from the ancient Sith language: Apostle. That alone describes him entirely. He is utterly devoted to the Sith Order with a religious fanaticism, and that in turn crafted him a very charismatic demeanor. The Guard look up to him as more than just a leader. I suppose you could say he is like a prophet."

"Interesting," Tau mused, "when you say he is devoted to the Sith Order, do you mean the ideology or Sidious himself?"

"The former," Anakin answered, "when he came to us, he had a deep understanding of the Sith philosophy; even more so than my own. As such, I suspect that while he is loyal to Sidious, he is more loyal to the idea rather than the man."

"Why would Sidious keep him on then?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because he would've been my replacement, should this very occasion occur. Sidious had me grant him special training, to hone his sensitivity to a state that it could be easily built upon if the occasion called for it."

"What is your opinion of the man?" Tau asked in turn.

"He is nothing short of dangerous. If and when Sidious does train him to replace me, he will be a formidable opponent. However, it may very backfire on Sidious."

"He would betray Sidious?" Ahsoka asked with a measure of disbelief.

"Ahsoka, the way of the Sith is strength. If the master proves weak, the apprentice shall strike him down or take opportunities to subvert his power. As I said, Bahl'al is loyal to the idea of the Sith and the Empire, not directly to Sidious himself. I suspect that he would even try to build his own Order if given the chance."

"Then we're going to have to take him out, sooner rather than later." Ahsoka stated.

"One thing at a time, first we have to deal with Sidious."

"Is there anything else you need of me?" Anakin asked the couple.

Tau shook his head, "Not at the moment. You are free to move through the unrestricted zones of the Station. However-"

"I know," Anakin held up his hand, "I'll stay as far away from Leia as I can.

"Well she's going to go planetside soon, so you don't need to worry that much."

"Do Luke and Leia know they are brother and sister?" Anakin asked.

"Not yet." Tau pointed out

"That needs to be rectified immediately." Anakin stated, "I don't want Luke and Leia to end up courting each other."

Tau just sat there for a moment, "You have no idea how true that statement is."

Anakin put his helmet in his hands, "Oh force, no. What happened? Wait, don't tell me, I don't think I want to know."

"It didn't get to that point, Anakin." Tau assured him.

"Oh thank the force. Unless you're lying to me to make me feel better."

"I'm not, at least I hope I'm not."

"Okay, I think this meeting is adjourned," Ahsoka stood up, pulling Anakin to his feet.

"Yeah that sounds good." Tau agreed. "I need some mind bleach to get that image out of my head."

"Regardless, they shall be informed of their relationship, yes?"

"If only to prevent that from happening, yes!"

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Varon Station's Strategic Center**

"I still don't like the idea of Vader-forgive me, Skywalker, being so close to the children, especially so soon after his defection." Bail protested while he, Tau, Garm, Dylan, Ahsoka, Rahm, Berch, and Yoda stood at a holographic projection of the Varon Home Fleet refueling and double-checking its systems for the all but inevitable conflict with Sidious.

"Arguing about it won't change the decision, Senator Organa." Dylan sympathetically told the Alderaanian, who shared both of the senators' distaste at having the reformed Sith Lord in the heart of their operations until he could be scrutinized and investigated, especially since his sloppiness had already given away their best world to Sidious's spies.

"The best thing that we can do now is make the most of this opportunity." Dylan continued, "To that end, Admiral Zalveniad and the Hutts are preparing their fleets for the Wayland Operation, and A'Sharad Hett, K'Kruhk, Arden, and An'ya Kuro are preparing to help them. The real problem there is going to be the Guardian in Joruus C'Boath, but Senator Organa recruited a couple additional Jedi under his command to help us eliminate him."

"Should we not at least try to recruit and help the clone?" Obi-Wan proposed, highly uncomfortable with the idea of any Jedi dealing in assassinations. "From your information, he has a damaged mind from the accelerated cloning process, and he might have vital intelligence for us if we were to bring him in alive."

"All due respect, Master Kenobi, but that's not a wise idea." Tau cautioned. "By now, he's likely subjugated the peoples of Wayland under his domain, and he'll try to use this chance to escape the world and spread chaos throughout the galaxy, or, even worse, join Sidious if he feels it'll suit his needs. After all, he did the same with Grand Admiral Thrawn before in my time. More importantly, an insane Force-wielding clone is the last thing any of us need right now. If it weren't for Sidious and his fleet approaching, I'd head there myself to lead this operation."

Seeing that Tau's sentiment was shared by a majority of the war council, Obi-Wan relented, feeling a twinge of pity for the clone.

"Master Vos and Hunter Fett are prepping their teams for Stygeon Prime." Ahsoka continued the meeting.

"What about the Coruscant Team? The rescue operation of the Senators, who will lead, hmm?" Yoda piped up.

"Tholme, Jax Pavan, and Cad Bane." Tau proposed, "Next to Master Vos, they have the most experience with the Coruscant underworld and infiltration missions, and they can get in and out of the system with the planetary defense codes that Colonel Yularen gave us."

"If we don't end up exposing him to save a few politicians." Rahm grumbled, much to everyone's consternation.

Fortunately for the Jedi General, he continued, "Don't get me wrong, I understand the reasoning behind it. We need to protect our allies and send a message to the galaxy that we won't abandon our own, not to mention save the families of the senators from Isard the rest of Yularen's lackeys. I just don't like committing so many of our forces, and such a high-value operative, on a world with so few of our people left after Whiplash fell."

"Thank you for your honesty, General Kota. But we need the rest of our fellow senators in order to help secure our legitimacy when we declare the New Republic." Garm responded in honest appreciation for the general's bluntness. "Don't forget how these senators were original signers of the Petition of Two Thousand, and opposed Sidious's draconian amendments to the Constitution, so there's a lot of symbolism in saving them."

"Well, we need to send the fleets off at once if they're to begin their operations before Sidious becomes any wiser." Tau piped up before adding, "Berch. How soon can we expect the remainder of the Shadowfeed network to fall under your control again?"

"Less than three hours, Tau. We need to finish creating the codes and locating enough remaining Shadowfeed relays after the last usage of the network." Then commending the Jedi Knight, he said, "I gotta say, though, I'm very impressed with your own propaganda war against the Empreror."

"There is more to this than that, Master Tau?" Yoda suddenly asked, "Conflicted, your feelings are."

Tau sighed as he elaborated, "Anakin wants to use himself as a propaganda piece. Reveal himself to the galaxy and what Sidious has done to him as a prisoner of the Empire. That he was betrayed and tortured by him."

"So he wants to lie about him not being Vader?" Kota asked suspiciously, but Kenobi shook his head.

"Anakin is not lying. Merely telling the truth from a certain point of view."

"No offense, Master Kenobi, but I don't buy that."

"No, correct, Kenobi is," Yoda countered, "a hero, Anakin Skywalker was and is. His name remembered by the people in ways we are not."

"What does that mean exactly?" Kota asked with a measure of impatience.

"It means, Master Kota," Ahsoka answered with her own edge to her voice, "that Anakin was spared the smear campaign the Jedi suffered, both during and after the war. Anakin Skywalker was the Hero with No Fear, and in the eyes of many, he still is."

"I understand that, but are we going to forget the crimes he has committed?"

"No," Tau replied flatly, "but we are also at war. Our chance to use Vader as a blow against the Empire has been dashed, but this can be just as damaging if not more. What is more effective? A monster or a Hero telling the galaxy what the Empire and its Emperor has done?"

"This also works for us," Bail added begrudgingly, "if we did announce that Vader had joined us, I imagine that would alienate many who would want to join our cause."

"Right you are," Yoda nodded, "decide we will on Anakin Skywalker's crimes, after the war is concluded and destroyed, Sidious is. Before then, need every Jedi to fight this war, we will."

"That's even if Anakin lives that long," Ahsoka said meekly.

"What do you mean by that? Is he sick?" Obi Wan asked.

"It means that if we don't keep a close eye on Anakin, he'll throw himself at Sidious the first chance he gets," Ahsoka answered, closing her eyes to stave off his tears, "he'll gladly die if it means taking Sidious with him."

"Redemption, that will not bring." Yoda shook his head, "Pointless sacrifice, born out of the want to die, is not redemption, nor is it noble."

"Then what do we do?" Garm asked, "Throw him in a cell? Try to rehabilitate him? No offense, but we don't exactly have the luxury of that sort of time. Anakin is a weapon, like it or not, and you don't just park a weapon like that."

"He needs a reason to keep going." Obi-Wan said to himself more than anyone else.

"He needs his children," Bail sighed, "and I am willing to let him see Leia at least, but not right now. Not until Sidious is far enough away that she and Luke won't get caught in the crossfire."

"You don't have to worry about that, he feels the same," Ahsoka said with a tired smile, "he also wants the new suit before he meets them."

"And then what?" Obi-Wan asked, "I understand the need to take this slow, but just how slow? How long until Anakin can greet his children as their father?"

"Answer that, we cannot," Yoda suspired, "but, agree to this, I do. See his children and embrace them as family eventually, Anakin must. The Chosen One he still is."

"Are we really going to go that far?" Garm asked, "I mean he's still a killer."

"So are you, Garm," Kota replied, "we're all soldiers, and killing is our business."

"I know."

"Besides, given what he has done in Tau's timeline, I am confident to say that he is the Chosen One." Obi-Wan stated.

"He did one good thing in killing Emperor Palpatine after a whole myriad of bad." Garm pointed out.

"After he was manipulated his entire life by Sidious?" Ahsoka suddenly snapped, "I don't think you understand just how much Sidious has taken from him."

"Anakin has agency. He's a grown ass man who can and has to take responsibility for his actions."

"He has taken responsibility for his actions." Tau suddenly intervened, "he's done nothing but admit that he made these choices."

"That's good, so now it's time to do something about them." Garm nodded, "and as distasteful as 'telling the truth from a certain point of view' is, it is a start. I don't know if we're supposed to vote on the issue, but I say 'aye' to Anakin's plan."

"I agree." Obi Wan said.

"I do too." Ahsoka nodded.

"As do I," Yoda ascended.

"I say Nay." Rahm raised a finger, "I understand his reasoning, but I still believe it can and will bite us in the rear later."

"I agree with Kota," Tau admitted, "I have to vote Nay."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked, a hint of pain in her face.

"Because I don't feel comfortable manipulating the galaxy with false information like Sidious did."

"So you're willing to make an alliance with the Hutts, but lying is too much for you?" Garm inquired.

"Oh come on, that's not fair and you know it." Tau groaned, "The Hutts can be debaucherous, money grubbing, slave holding-"

"Uncivilized?" Obi-Wan offered.

"Yes. Uncivilized and downright disgusting creatures, but at the end of the day, every species can be that way. Everyone and everything is capable of good and bad. That's the point of free will."

"I'm still waiting to see how this works into you voting Nay on this discussion." Garm said, "not that I am trying to change your vote, I just want to understand where you're coming from."

"I just don't like the idea of lying to a group of people, and it wasn't just Palpatine who did this. Obi-Wan and Yoda here did this to get Luke to kill Vader in my time. You told him Vader betrayed and murdered Anakin, and you, Master Yoda, forbade Obi-Wan from telling Luke the truth."

"Wrong, you are not," Yoda nodded, "desperation gives way to compromise, and compromise gives way to corruption. But a lie, this is not entirely."

"A lie of omission is still a lie," Kota pointed out.

"It was you who said we had to make unsavory decisions in war." Ahsoka said to Tau, "I don't like it either, but this is a golden opportunity that we can't pass up. Besides, this is the best way for Anakin to bury Darth Vader once and for all."

Tau sighed, "My vote is still Nay. I will go with the ultimate decision at the end, even if I don't agree with it."

"I say yay," Berch cut in, "propaganda wins war just as much as production and this is like hurling a tactical fusion bomb at the Empire's credibility."

"I agree with Berch," Dylan nodded, "so I also vote yay."

All eyes then turned to Bail, who leaned heavy with thought every second of the discussion. "This is one of those times where I must vote my mind rather than my heart," Bail said at last, "Kota is not wrong, but all that depends on us winning this war. We can decide what to do when that happens. So for now, I vote yes."

"Then it is decided," Tau nodded, "Anakin has a go on his plan."

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Above Varon**

**Onboard the** _**Subjugator** _ **-class Heavy Cruiser** _**Intrepid** _

" _You understand the full parameters of the mission, Admiral?_ " Tau went over for the Arkanian Pureblood.

The Ex-CIS Admiral had under his command the only remaining Subjugator-class dreadnaught in existence, along with one Providence-class Dreadnought, two Munificent-class frigates, four Recusant-class destroyers, and two Lucrehulk-class battleships heading to the Emperor's hidden stronghold, along with several support vessels and a stolen Imperial cargo ship for their imminent plunder.

"Of course, Tau. We need the specified cargo for a confidential mission for our Remnant allies, while eliminating a loose end in the form of an insane Dark Jedi, showing our cooperation with the Hutts, and gathering more weapons and intelligence for our war against the Empire. Stop me now if I'm forgetting anything here." Ralon confidently challenged his superior.

Smirking at the admiral's boldness and command, Tau confirmed, " _That about covers it all, Admiral._ " Then getting serious, Tau warned him, " _Be careful on this mission, and get our men back safely. There's no telling what other surprises my ancestor cooked up on that world to defend Mount Tantiss, and we don't have the time to get more accurate data. This could be one of those high-casualty missions, and we can't afford many of those right now._ "

"That's why you've got six Jedi coming to assist me, isn't it, Tau? To mitigate those losses with their Force senses and intuitions." Ralon assured the Shadow Alliance's leader.

" _We both know that having the Force doesn't make someone invincible, so stay on guard._ " Tau cautioned the admiral. Looking at something outside of the hologram, he then said, " _It's time. Rendezvous with Masters Paradus and Ti at Myrkr to pick up the cargo, and then head to Wayland at once. Iluvatar watch over you all._ "

Closing the transmission, Ralon spoke to the bridge's crew, and ordered, "Well, you heard the boss. Prepare to jump to hyperspace in ten minutes. We have some cargo to pick up."

**Two hours Later**

**On Varon**

**Within the Mallory's Farm**

"Are you okay?" Kes asked Viridian as they watched Luke, Leia, Elaine Malsuum and Mara Jade giggling and laughing as they kicked a ball around the front lawn.

"Of course I am," Viridian managed with a tight smile, "why wouldn't I be?"

He then ran his hand forward and levitated the ball around the field, the kids all grinning and cooing at the sight as they chased after it.

"Because of Anakin," Kes replied quietly, careful that only the two of them would hear. The mention of the name caused a flinch in Viridian's arm and he dropped the ball, where Luke promptly grabbed it and kicked it over to Mara, who expertly weaved it around Elaine and Leia.

"That girl's got a strength to her," Viridian said with a grin, "just two years old and she can kick a ball better than the other girls. Heh, and did you see how Luke hesitated to pass it to Leia or Mara?"

"I did," Kes smiled, sitting down next to her husband with her hand on her womb, "hard choice between your sister or your sweetheart. Bail did tell Leia that Luke is her brother, right?"

"Just like we told Luke. And come on, Kes, they're still kids."

"Kids now, but fifteen years can come by real fast. I mean, Luke is already a little smitten with little Mara."

"They're kids, Kes. They don't know what smitten is yet."

"Heh, I suppose so. You have grown quite fond of Luke and Mara."

"You haven't?" Viridian asked incredulously, and Kes shook her head.

"I mean, I have, but… we're not they're real parents."

"Parents, huh?" Viridian snorted, "Kes, let me tell you something. Anakin Skywalker maybe Luke and Leia's father, but he's not their dad. He wasn't there to raise them."

"That's not fair," Kes countered, "he never got the chance to raise them."

"Because he chose not to, Kes," Viridian's eyes flashed darkly, "you wanna know what he did instead? He butchered everybody we knew at the temple. He probably would've killed me if it wasn't for Serra, and he-" he choked in that moment, and Kes put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Viridian. But we learned that everyone deserves a second chance on Arda. Why can't he?"

"It's not that everyone deserves a second chance, Kes. It only comes if the person in question earns a second chance."

"And you think he hasn't?"

Viridian looked over at the kids playing for a moment, "That is to be determined."

He then ran his hand over the wooden pillar, feeling the Quenyan Runes etched into the oak, "Besides, so long as the Emperor is this close, I'm not sure I'd want Anakin anywhere near here. The last thing I need is the kids or you and the baby getting caught in the crossfire."

"Viridian, you don't need to worry about that. Sidious will never make it planet fall, I am certain of that. And even if he did all the masters of the order are here."

"Yeah, well, we thought the Sith were dead but here we are," Viridian shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not gonna be certain of anything until Palpatine is either dead or kicked right back to Coruscant."

"Considering most of the council's here, Sidious would be insane to attack here."

"Insane unless he knows something we don't," Viridian shook his head, "but you're probably right. Is Anakin going to be coming here?"

Kes shook her head, "Master Yoda informed me that Anakin wants to take things slow. Besides, he apparently is getting a new suit. Something about not wanting to scare his kids."

That made him laugh a little, "Oh, with that nightmare suit of his? I definitely believe it."

"Uncle Viridian!" Vesse called from across the yard, "Can you help me with the warding on the southern part of the property, someone messed with the Sigils again."

"Again?" Viridian groaned, as he stood up, "This is the fifth time the last two months."

"Viridian, Kes, Vesse!" John Mallory, the Mallory Patriarch, shouted from within the ranch house, "Get in here, there's something you need to see!"

"Dad, can it wait? The sigils on the southern part of the property need fixing."

"Again?!" he asked before Viridian heard him sigh, "No, I'm afraid it can't."

Kes and Viridian looked at each other before shrugging and heading into the ranch house, "Stay in the yard kids." Viridian called out to them as he headed inside.

"'Kay! Papa." Mara smiled at him with a wave, before she turned back to playing with the ball.

Viridian chuckled, "She is so adorable."

They found John waiting for them in the living room.

"Did you close the door?" he asked, his face looking oddly serious.

"Yes, why-" Kes' voice suddenly trailed off when they saw what John had been standing in front of. It was a hacked holonet broadcast, the sigil of the Alliance floating in midair before it evaporated to reveal its message.

"Is that…?" Kes asked.

"Anakin," Viridian nodded.

The scarred and mutilated body of Anakin Skywalker hung suspended in an odd contraption, a dozen medical tubes running around and connecting to the course of the suspended torso. The holoprojector settled on the image for several seconds before it began to move forward, bringing his masked face into view before it finally stopped short of his closed eyes, the famous scar on the right side clearly visible.

For several seconds, there was no movement save for the loud, rhythmic breathing echoing in the room. Then, he opened his eyes, revealing icey blue irises that were filled with utter pain.

" _Doctor?_ " he asked with a pain filled gasp, his voice amplified by the mask, " _Where… where am I?_ "

" _You are safe_ ," a voice answered, " _the Emperor can no longer hurt you… Anakin Skywalker._ "

" _Safe?_ " Anakin asked in disbelief, " _Then where are my children? Where is Padmé?_ "

" _Your children are safe,_ " the voice answered, " _but your wife… I'm sorry, but she is gone. She's been gone for years._ "

"Y-years?" Anakin choked, "how long has it been?"

" _It has been four years. Since the Emperor had the Temple sacked._ "

Anakin shuddered with remorse, his eyes drawn to the floor before they finally snapped to his front. " _What is this?_ " he roared, " _Are… are you recording me?_ "

" _Yes,_ " the voice asked, " _though it is not being broadcasted. Not unless you want it to be._ "

" _I don't understand._ "

" _Anakin, the galaxy thinks you are dead. They think you died with the rest of the Jedi coup-_ "

" _Coup!?_ " Anakin shouted before he began coughing, " _There was no coup! We were betrayed by Palpatine!_ "

" _Betrayed? How do you mean?_ "

" _He…_ " Anakin closed his eyes, struggling to hold back tears as he shook his head, " _He is the Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious. The man responsible for the Clone Wars and who controlled both the Republic and the Confederacy during it._ "

" _You are saying that Chancellor Palpatine created the Separatist movement?_ "

" _No, he didn't, but he took over the organization through his apprentice, Count Dooku. He ruled through proxy._ "

" _Why would he do this?"_

" _Because he wanted to destroy the Jedi and the government they'd protected for thousands of years,_ " Anakin growled, " _he used the war to galvanize support and take control of the galaxy's institutions until he could corrupt the Republic, and turn it into the Empire._ "

" _How do you know this?_ "

" _Because…_ " Anakin could no longer hold back his tears and torrents began to flow down his cheeks as he answered, " _because the man was my friend and my mentor. Just after the death of General Grievous, he revealed this to me and tried to bring me over to his side. I confronted him, then Vader attacked me. He crippled me, deformed me, and then he led the sacking of the temple._ "

Viridian's eyes went wide at this blatant lie, though he did not say anything. Somehow, he understood what was happening here and why. He didn't like it, even a part of him outright hated it, but he understood it, and looking into those eyes for the first time since the temple, he saw here what he saw there… guilt. Pure, utterly consuming guilt. The tears he was shedding were very much real.

But that did not change what he had done.

" _Palpatine was my friend, my mentor,_ " Anakin closed his eyes in despair and hung his head, " _and he betrayed me. He destroyed the Republic, he destroyed the Jedi… and he took away my chance to be a father._ "

Viridian shook his head at that, "He did that himself."

"He's doing this for the galaxy's benefit." John told him.

"I know, but I can't forget, either."

"Son, I'm not asking you to, but from one father to another, who lost your brother to this war because of Palpatine, I can understand him. Anakin, I mean."

"Dad, if you're asking me to forgive him-"

"I'm not saying that either. The man was going to kill you. That I will never forget and maybe never forgive. But if he is willing and trying to atone for what he's done, then I'm asking you to give him the chance. Just a chance to be better."

"And what if he can't?"

"Then we deal with him if that time comes."

" _I am sorry._ " Anakin croaked out, opening his eyes.

" _For what?_ " the questioner asked.

" _That I wasn't able to stop him; that I let my personal feelings get in the way. That I let Palpatine manipulate me for so long. For being… so damn blind. Everything that has happened to this galaxy, every life taken by the Empire, is due to my inaction. My inability to see Palpatine for the monster that he was._ "

Viridian couldn't help but feel that in many ways he was apologizing for what he did as Vader, granted it was with a bit of a twist but he could hear what he hoped was a heartfelt apology.

" _Anakin, you couldn't have known._ "

" _I should've. All the evidence was there, so blatantly under my damn nose. But I was too stupid to see it. I… I failed everyone._ "

" _Not everyone,_ " and the camera panned out slightly to reveal Ahsoka Tano standing before him. Anakin's eyes went wide.

" _Ahsoka! I thought you were-_ "

" _I'm not. The rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated,_ " she smiled as she stepped further to embrace the suspended man in a tender hug, "you're home, Master, and Palpatine will never hurt you again."

" _I-_ " Anakin was about to say, but then the image cut out to be replaced by the symbol of the Imperial Security Bureau.

**Simultaneously,** **Onboard the** _**Imperial** _ **-class Star Destroyer** _**Rictus** _

Sidious just sat on his throne, staring at the Symbol of the ISB after that image shattering propaganda. He was impressed. His enemy knew how to use their tools at their disposal even after he'd deprived them of the prime opportunity to strike at his Empire. Instead of backing down, they'd created a new opportunity that would be difficult to counter if not outright impossible. Oh, how he wished he had Tau in his thrall; he would have been an excellent protégé.

However, whatever manner of respect he had was overshadowed by the great terrible rage that swelled up with in him. If one saw him in the Force, they would see a great and terrible dark demon screaming as black flames danced across its body and the area around him, burning the light away in a woeful inferno.

Outwardly, Sidious sat there upon his obsidian throne, seething with rage. For a moment, his eyes glowed bright golden amber before it was consumed in a tide of crimson. As the fury within reached an octane, his hands clenched as electricity danced from the whitening knuckles. He sealed his eyes shut, his teeth barring before he at last opened eyes again.

The crimson was gone, devoured by eyes as black as coal. The Force reverberated from this disturbance and it meant one thing: Death was coming, and it was uncaring who it would reap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story, and it's likely the last filler one before Sidious's fleet makes it to the gravity well protecting Varon. So, what did you guys think of this chapter, as it only took me about four days to write? I filled in a lot of planning here, and there will be plenty of action in the chapters to come with three, maybe four, battles to begin soon. Not to mention the approaching interrogation and trial of Wilhuff Tarkin, the Declaration of a New Republic, and Tau and Ahsoka's wedding and honeymoon. I can't wait to write each of these, and that will likely be the end of this story. Fair warning, it'll take a while to write to this point, as I've got school, work, and a trip to worry about in the next four months. So, how are you guys doing on this cool day of Monday, January 14, 2019? I'm doing well, as I recently finished my homework from last week, and can now relax for seven more hours before going back to school for most of tomorrow. Oh, speaking of school, I need to let you guys know two things. First, all scenes done with Ralon Zalveniad were done with MandoCommander's approval, as he created the character. Second, since JSailer is now back at his university, it'll take longer for him and Squasher to revise my chapters, which means that it'll take longer for them to get out. But, that's okay, as school comes first for everyone. Well, I'd better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I hope to get it ready by Wednesday, at the latest. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Thursday, January 17, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, guys. Sorry that this chapter took so long to post, but it needed a lot of revisions. Plus, JSailer went back to school, which obviously took up a lot of his free time. So, I believe that MandoCommander likes my interpretation of his OCs, and this chapter's just about ready to go. Of course, I'll need to revise Chapter 52 a bit, but that's okay. At least I didn't send it to Squasher and JSailer. Now that would have been a big mistake. Well, I'd better get this chapter finalized for publishing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	53. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on the cool evening of Tuesday, January 15, 2019? I’m doing all right, as I had both of my classes today, and found out that I have more free time than I thought to write on certain Tuesdays from January to May. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that, even though I haven’t gotten Chapter 51 published yet, I decided to get a head start on Chapter 52, as I want my mind to stay active in fanfiction writing. Don’t worry; I won’t write too much in this chapter yet, I just want to figure out what to write for this chapter. So, what have you all been up to in the last twenty-four hours? I’ve been reading a bunch of Star Wars literature, and I’m now in the middle of Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith: The Collected Stories, about to get started on the eBook Purgatory. After that, I’ll tackle Knight Errant, and then the first two book in the Darth Bane trilogy before returning to The New Jedi Order. After that, I’ll probably take a break from Star Wars to read The Witcher and two Charles Krauthammer (God rest his soul) books before returning to Star Wars. Anyway, I’d better get to writing, as I’ve only got about two hours left before I go to bed. May God bless us all in these troubled times, my friends. 
> 
> (Wednesday, January 16, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this fine but cool day? I’m doing well, as I did some homework, and am now relaxing while writing my latest chapter. I’ll be a bit busy tomorrow with homework from both classes, so I want to get as much writing done today as possible. So, as of now, I’ve completed over 1,600 words on this chapter so far, and I’ve got six hours left in the day before I go to bed, so I need to get busy. By the way, have you heard about Disney and Lucasfilm claiming a Star Wars fan film, titled Darth Vader: Shards of the Past, and are now making money off of it? That is utterly despicable on the corporations’ part, as they shouldn’t be able to profit off of a fan’s hard, laborious work, especially on such ludicrous copyright charges. This only fuels my conviction that Kathleen Kennedy and her coconspirators need to be removed from Lucasfilm before Star Wars is completely destroyed by their greed and megalomania. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I expect to have dinner in about an hour, and I’m having meatloaf and a baked potato, which promises to be delicious. Have a blessed night, everyone.
> 
> (7:41 PM Addendum) Well, as you might have heard, Lucasfilm has relinquished its claim of Darth Vader: Shards of the Past. That doesn’t mean that I’ve forgiven Disney and Lucasfilm for their actions. They’ve lost a lot of the little remaining trust that I have in them, so they’d better do something big if they want to regain everyone’s trust after all of the stunts that they’ve pulled. Anyway, back to writing. 
> 
> (Saturday, January 19, 2019 Addendum.) Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on this cool day? I’m doing well enough, as I’ve got work in a little over two hours, and I’ve written over a thousand words on this chapter today. This makes up for the revisions and deletions that I had to make to this draft after the revisions to Chapter 51 by Squasher and JSailer. Unfortunately, I don’t know how much more that I’ll be able to write today, as I’ve got to have dinner before I go to work, and it’ll take a little time to make. So, sorry that I wasn’t able to write yesterday, but I had volunteering, homework, and my job to worry about, and they had to come first. On the bright side, I got a bunch of work done today and yesterday, so I can hopefully write more tomorrow. Oh, before I forget, have you guys been keeping up with Young Justice: Outsiders, because I’ve been following it through YouTube, and what I’ve seen is magnificent. I can’t wait to watch it all once it comes out on Blu-Ray and DVD. Well, I guess that that’s it for today. May God bless you guys always. Oh, speaking of blessings, Powerslammer contacted me earlier this morning, and he and his family made it out of the fires all right. They’re community got hit bad by the fires, though, so they’re helping out wherever they can, which is keeping them quite busy, understandably. I only pray that Butte County can recover from the fires quickly, and the people can rebuild their homes and lives.

**Ninety Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**17 Hours From the Varon System**

**Onboard the _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyer _Rictus_**

****

**Within Darth Sidious’s Personal Meditation Chambers**

 

“Admiral. How long until we reach the traitors’ hidden stronghold?” Sidious hissed out, hungry for vengeance against his former apprentice and future descendant for all of the damage that they caused his Empire.

 

“No more than seventeen hours, my liege.” Admiral Osvald Teshik shakily answered, knowing what was at stake if even a single variable was out of place for this mission.

 

He then cautiously warned the Sith Lord, “ _My master… it is my duty to inform you that the tracer on Vader’s ship has pinpointed the location of an enemy space station in orbit above a world._ ”

 

“I do not have time for trivial matters, Admiral Teshik.” Sidious snarled, “If there is a impediment to the mission’s success, then inform me _now_!”

 

“ _Yes… Yes, master._ ” the fleet commander worriedly stated before advising the Emperor, “ _Before we departed Imperial Center, I took the liberty of requesting the Yaga Minor Shipyards to send two stealth ships to the world in order to probe the enemy’s fleets and defenses for your attack._ ”

 

Nodding in approval of the admiral’s initiative, Sidious motioned for the red-haired human to continue.

 

“Unfortunately, one of the cruisers was destroyed by a series of gravity wells that surrounded the system.” Teshik regretfully informed his master, much to Sidious’s displeasure.

 

“And the second cruiser?”

 

“ _We just intercepted a subspace transmission that it sent to us in order to avoid detection, as it had reported that a Separatist fleet had exited the system in order to jump to hyperspace._ ” Teshik reported, before quickly adding, “ _The_ Carrion Spike _was able to flee the system without detection, but it intercepted a transmission that they were making a stop at a world called Myrkr for a pickup, and for rendezvousing with the Hutts. I assumed that you would want to know as soon a possible and divert any nearby fleets to the world._ ”

 

 _That sounds like Admiral Zalveniad._ Sidious mused, wondering what the Separatist admiral would want at such a remote smuggler’s hideout in the Inner Rim, especially with such a respectable opponent cavorting with disgusting criminal worms like the Hutts.

 

Suddenly, he realized that the world right on the border of the Outer Rim, and a few parsecs from the world Wayland, and suspected that it was a rendezvous point for the Shadow Alliance to destroy Mount Tantiss and raid its treasures within.

 

Keeping his expression calm, he demanded his personal aides, the Umbaran Sly Moore and Human Kinman Doriana, “What significant fleets do we have in or adjacent to the Ojoster Sector?”

 

“We do have a peacekeeping fleet in the Mandalore Sector, along with fleets on standby at Ord Mantell and the Wheel.” Kinman proposed. “They can be ready to deploy in twelve hours.”

 

“Alert all three fleets, and have elements from the Besh Gorgon and Ord Mantell System fleets transfer to Wayland. And divert whatever Mandalorian mercenaries are loyal to us to Wayland as well. The world’s Guardian and current defenses don’t stand a chance against the combined might of the Shadow Alliance and the Hutts. Tell no one else of this order. I won’t risk the chance of a leak to Tau before we spring our trap.” Sidious ordered both Kinman and Osvald, nodding in compliance with the command.

 

Once Osvald ended the transmission, Sidious politely asked Kinman, “What is the damage from Skywalker’s betrayal?”

 

Looking at a datapad for information, Kinman diligently reported, “The worlds of Naboo,Virujansi, Ansion, Balith, Dac, Praesitlyn, and at least ten other significant worlds have experienced significant unrest since the Shadowfeed presentation of Skywalker and his Padawan, while at least a dozen other worlds are close behind in terms of political instability.”

 

 _I should have trampled Skywalker’s legacy when I had the chance!_ Sidious raved, while calmly demanding of Kinman, “Understood. I want a compilation of possible counterinsurgent strategies for when the Shadow alliance decides to aid these worlds within the next forty-eight hours. Now, leave us, my friend.”

 

Bowing at his master’s decree, the aging human exited the Sith Lord’s private chambers, leaving Sidious alone with his most trusted surviving servant.

 

“Have you prepared your body for the ritual, my loyal servant?” Sidious probed the Umbaran, who merely nodded her head in confirmation. “Good. I sense a powerful Dark Sider within the Shadow Alliance’s territory, and I believe that they will be of great use to me as a diversion for our plans. Prepare your body for the Essence Transfer ritual. ”

 

Ever since Jeng Droga had perished at Lah’mu in the spectacular failure to crush the nascent Shadow Alliance, he was forced to risk the life of Sly as a replacement for his host body in the event that his body failed him. He even recalled her from her current position of watching over the Sith Lord’s only genetically engineered son, Triclops, to help him manage the day-to-day matters of the Empire, as well as the hunt for the surviving Jedi that had not joined up with Tau’s alliance. 

 

“We need to change our tactics if my Empire is to survive and thrive, and this will serve as an excellent diversion or our enemies.” Sidious mused out loud, afterwards dismissing Sly to allow him to contemplate his changing plan.

 

Deciding to contact his apprentice on the preparations for his newest stronghold, he typed in Darth Bahl’al’s holonet frequency, and the image of the heir to the Sith Order appeared.

 

“ _You summoned me, my master?_ ” Darth Bahl’al differentially spoke to Sidious.

 

“I want a progress report on the schematics for our bases in the Tython System.” Sidious ordered before confiding, “I fear that Mount Tantiss is about to come under attack by the Jedi, and we need to accelerate our plans if we’re to crush this alliance.”

 

“ _Then you will be pleased that I’ve already requisitioned forces from several of your Deep Core strongholds, along from the Black Nine Shipyards in the Koornacht Cluster to begin construction of the space stations where we will coordinate all of our operations within the system._ ” Bahl’al promisingly stated, before adding, “ _In addition, I’ve taken the liberty of moving several pro-Imperial cloners and their equipment to Tython in order to begin preparations for your clone army. The DNA samples will be stored on your personal vault on Imperial Center until the facilities have been set up._ ”

 

“Very good, my apprentice.” Sidious commended the young man’s initiative and personal touch on handling matters, and ordered, “Keep me appraised of any developments.”

                                                                                                                           

Closing the channel, he knew that he made the correct choice in making Bahl’al his fourth and final Sith Apprentice.

 

**Meanwhile, Within the Stygeon System**

**In the Spire’s Command Center**

 

“Has Commander Pellaeon and the _Conqueror_ been given its new assignment?” Trachta quietly asked Wullf, hoping that their rising star in the Imperial Navy would be able to make such a request without drawing any suspicion to himself. 

 

“ _He, his ship, Captain Cyclon’s fleet, and Commander Bacara’s legion have been placed under Commodore Thrawn’s direct command._ ” Wullf informed the Grand Moff.

 

 _Translation, I want everyone who failed me at Hoth removed from the public eye until they can redeem themselves, and we can recoup our increasing losses from the Jedi._ Trachta knew what the ISB colonel meant, but only nodded in understanding at Thrawn having more forces for his excursions into the Unknown Regions in order to gain new territories, recruits, and resources for their true master.

 

Closing the comlink, he returned his attention to the monitor that depicted the intense interrogation of the Spire’s only prisoner, Senator Mon Mothma. Seeing the interrogation droids shock Mon with small but agonizing bolts of electricity, Trachta knew that the Jedi needed to get a move on if they were to save the Senator before she gave away all of her intelligence on the Shadow Alliance and its plans and inner workings.

 

He ordered the lead interrogator through the intercom, “All right, that’s enough for today. Give the senator three hours in a bacta tank, and then return her to her cell. We can’t afford to lose our best source of intel on the Jedi before she’s given us what we need to know.”

 

 _Perhaps it’s time to take a more… hands-on approach to the situation._ Trachta mused as he watched two Death Troopers take the former Imperial Senator out of the cell room and to the facility’s medical wing.

 

Contacting his pupil, Trachta ordered Shonn, “Status report. Has the fleet reported any unusual activity in the system?”

 

“ _Negative, Sir._ ” Admiral Volta reported from the _Retribution_ , the flagship of the three Star Destroyer-fleet that comprised Stygeon Prime’s defenses. “ _The only problem here have been the_ _Tibidees. They’re drawn to the engines of our starfighters, so we’ve had to avoid their nests. I’ve recommended extermination crews to drive them away from our flight patterns._ ”

 

Suspecting that this could work to the Jedi’s advantage if he could deliver it to them, he denied the recommendation, “Negative, Admiral. We can’t afford to waste the troops and fighters in hunting down animals. Have your staff mark down the best locations for the establishment of turrets to drive back the fauna within in the next three rotations, and continue your defense of the planet. We can’t risk the enemy slipping through the defenses if they manage to find their way here.”

 

“Understood.” Shonn complied in a knowing tone, before closing the channel, leaving the Grand Moff to his thoughts.

 

**One Hour Later**

**Within the Varon System**

**Onboard Varon’s Orbital Station**

 

“Gotta give these guys credit. They’re certainly an industrious bunch.” Fixer commented, impressed at the many diverse wings and high functionality of the orbital space station.

 

“Agreed. They’d put the Kaminoans to shame with their resourcefulness.” Tech added before seeing a certain _Cuy'val Dar_ captain approach the three free members of Delta Squad.

 

Laughing boisterously at seeing his three best pupils again after years of exile, Walon ran to his boys, and slapped each of them on the shoulder before saying, “It’s about _karking_ time you guys found your way out of Imperial slavery.” 

 

“Well, we might have found our way out sooner if you had taken time to give us a call.” Scorch seethed before smiling at his old training sergeant, and giving him a fierce hug. “ _Stang_ , it’s great to see you again, Sarge.”

 

“I know the feeling, Scorch.” Walon gratefully said before nonchalantly speaking to Boss, “I see that you’re still the same old professional that you were when you got out of training.”

 

“And I see that you’re no expert on formality, so nothing’s changed, Vau.” Boss joked, before seriously asking, “What took you so long to greet us? Don’t tell me that the infamous Walon Vau got stuck in paperwork?” 

 

“Had to get your former squad mate a good cell after he nearly beat the living daylights out of three guards. Man, I never thought that those Spaarti clones could be such great fighters.” Walon explained, before adding, “Plus, I had to go to an emergency meeting with our fleet commanders on the Emperor’s incoming attack. We detected the wreckage of an Imperial cruiser in the gravity well, and I had to lead a team to investigate. It was a cloaked stealth ship.”

 

“You think the Imps are here already?” Hunter inquired, before adding, “Good to meet you, by the way, Sergeant Vau.”

 

“Likewise, Hunter. I heard good things about you guys from Rex and the others back in the day. And, it’s Captain Vau now.” Walon politely returned.

 

“The brass made you a captain?” Scorch confoundedly asked.

 

“What can I say? The boss knows how I get results, and isn’t afraid to get my hands dirty.” Walon evasively said before returning his attention to Hunter. “It’s likely a scouting party that couldn’t make it out of the gravity wells. We’re scanning the system for any other cloaked vessels, but I’m willing to bet they pulled out of the system by now.”

 

Looking to change the topic to something more uplifting, Boss investigated, “Did you get the clearance for transfer to Kashyyyk, Sir? I imagine that we’ll be cleared once we help repel the Emperor’s fleet, and are debriefed for everything that we know on the Empire’s workings.”

 

“Don’t forget giving you guys the cure for your accelerated aging.” Walon cheerfully added, making the seven clones gasp from utter disbelief.

 

“You… how’d you come up with that?” Fixer whispered.

 

“Old Kal had Uthan sprung out of prison at the end of the Clone War to create the cure from Ko Sai’s databanks, and we administered it to every clone who joined either our clan, along with the Shadow Alliance.” Walon quickly explained.

 

“Seriously, though. What was Tau thinking, naming his government the ‘Shadow Alliance?’ If you ask me, Sev got it right when he proposed the New Republic.” Crosshair groaned.

 

“It was to honor his brother’s last alliance from his brother’s time, or so we heard from some of our brothers.” Fixer commented. “Still can’t believe that a Jedi would be sent from the future to prevent the galactic apocalypse.”

 

“Or that said Jedi would be a clone grown in five days from ancient and modern technology.” Tech added.

 

“So, where’s the big shot right now?” Wrecker gruffly asked, “He too busy debriefing General Skywalker on the plans to meet us lowly grunts?”

 

“Something like that.” Walon elusively confirmed before adding, “Come on. I’ll get you guys the cure for your accelerated aging. No use in dying before you’ve got your whole lives ahead of you.”

 

“Sounds good to me, Sir.” Scorch enthusiastically replied before the seven clones followed the captain to the medical wing.

 

**Four Hours Later**

**Within Varon Station’s Medical Wing**

 

“ _Anakin?_ ” Ahsoka’s distorted voice came through the heavy dosage of sedatives as the older Jedi Knight slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.

 

He slowly spoke, not wanting his words to be impaired from his grogginess, "A-Ahsoka? Did it work?" the first thing that he noticed was that his voice was no longer a perpetual, animalistic growl. The voice was reverberated, yes, but it sounded far more human.

 

Seeing his former apprentice appear above him, she smiled softly as she touched the side of his face, "It worked, Anakin. You're no longer bound to that horrific armor." She then swayed a great deal, her face worn and rather gaunt. Anakin stretched out with his feelings in that moment, and felt how tired she was. No, not just tired, but utterly drained and exhausted. Not even the fiercest day in battle wearied her this much.

 

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Anakin asked, feeling her fingers through his gloves. She nodded weakly and was about to say something when she fainted. Anakin immediately moved to catch her, but Tau and Obi-Wan were already there, gently laying the Togruta on the ground before a Yuuzhan Vong woman appeared.

 

Anakin recognized her as the woman who attacked him on Korriban during the hunt for A’Sharad Hett, and fearfully said, “What’s wrong with her, doctor?”

 

“She expended most of her energy shielding you from the pain of the procedure, and now she needs a lot of bed rest if she’s going to recover anytime soon.” Tau worriedly replied while helping the woman gently place his lover onto a stretcher.

 

“Tau, you go with Nagme and help her treat Ahsoka. I’ll stay here with Anakin.” Obi-Wan advised the young man, who nodded in gratitude over the gesture of support from the older Jedi.

 

Anakin felt the urge to reach out to her, to pull her into his arms lest she be taken away again, but he shook his head. There was no need. She had the comfort of a better man than himself.

 

Obi-Wan watched Tau and Nagme carry the unconscious Ahsoka away from him and Anakin, and the former reassured the latter, “Don’t worry, Anakin. Ahsoka’s a survivor. She’ll pull through. She’s got so much more to live for now than ever before.”

 

"I know, Obi-Wan," Anakin murmered, "but she shouldn't have risked herself, pushed herself so far for me."

 

"Why? Because you feel that your life is worth less than Ahsoka's?" Obi-Wan asked with a note of accusation and concern in his voice. Anakin shook his head.

 

"Old friend, my life is worth nothing, and to be quite honest, it isn't worth saving."

 

Obi-Wan was about to refute that statement, but he thought better of it. He sighed, and clasped a hand on Anakin's armored shoulder. "Anakin, I understand a great deal of what you're going through."

 

"With all due respect, Master, I doubt that. I betrayed everyone and everything I held dear on a false promise to save my wife. All I did was just get her killed, and serve as a madman's executioner."

 

"I won't deny any of that, my old Padawan," Obi-Wan acknowledged, "yes, you have done terrible things. But I know what it's like to lose loved ones, to feel unworthy of living up to their sacrifice and legacy. To feel… hollow. Do you remember Siri Tachi?"

 

"I do," he nodded, "she was your first love during your days as a padawan. I… I remember the bounty hunter Magus murdered her on Azure during the War."

He also recalled how he wrongly assumed that, because Obi-Wan did not kill Magus after Siri's death, he did not love Siri, and how he was a better man than Anakin.

 

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied in a whisper, "I loved her so much, and her death was like a vibro-dagger in my heart. It nearly dragged me into the Dark Side, and I almost became a murderer in killing Magus, just like Qui-Gon after he lost his great love, Tahl, to Balog's cruelty."

 

"Master," Anakin replied, forcing himself to say what needed to be said, "I was a fool then, for thinking you didn't love Siri because you didn't avenge her. I could've been there, to help you through your grief but I--"

 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan held up a hand, "that is in the past. And truth be told, the Force willed it so. I had to learn the lesson that Qui-Gon learned all those years ago."

 

"What lesson?"

 

"That we must keep true to ourselves through the memory of our lost loves, and honor their memories and lives. We both learned to live with open hearts," he squeezed Anakin's shoulder, "Anakin, do you remember what Master Altis asked you on JanFathal?"

 

"How do you know about that? You weren't there."

 

"Master Altis told me some time ago what he'd asked of you."

 

"Did he also tell that I never answered that question? Of whether or not I could bear to lose a loved one?"

 

"Yes, he did. And I think I know why. You were afraid to answer that question. Afraid of the possibility of losing Padme."

 

"Not just her, Master," Anakin shook his head, "you as well, and eventually even Ahsoka. You three were my family, Master."

 

"Still are," Obi-Wan corrected, "I never stopped thinking of you as my brother, and Ahsoka certainly hasn't either."

 

"Then that is a mistake, Master. I have ruined everything I touch, and I could not bear that curse falling on you and her. I cannot bear the thought of you dying because of me."

 

"That is not your decision to make, Anakin. I love you, Brother, and if it comes to it, I will die to protect you and your children."

 

"NO!" he shouted, trying and failing to rise, "Not for me, you won't! Never for me!"

 

"Anakin, this self-loathing, self-pity is not healthy in the long run. Yes, you have every reason to feel guilty but to drown yourself in this sorrow will not change anything."

 

"I--"

 

"Why did you come, Anakin? Why did you leave the Dark Side?"

 

"For you," Anakin replied, "for Ahsoka, and for my children."

 

"And would we want you to throw your life away? To cast everything we have done and will do for you, all because you believe you don't deserve any of it? Do you want to leave your children fatherless like you were?"

 

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan for a long moment, "No," he finally answered, his voice on the verge of cracking, "no, I wouldn't want that for them."

 

"Then what makes you think I'd want that? I lost you once, and I do not want to lose you again. But I know that fate is not in our hands. If it so chooses, it may take either one of us away. We must accept that fact, you and I. We must, or we will become just like the Sith, so terrified of the end that we will do anything to avoid. Including hurt the ones we love."

 

"You are saying I cannot fear losing you?"

 

"No, not at all. Being afraid of death is perfectly natural. It's being obsessed by it, controlled by it, that is not healthy. The Sith fear death so much they try to cheat it, try to control it, that they lose whatever humanity they once had. I am not saying for you not to be afraid, but I am saying that you must prepared for when the end comes for us all."

 

Anakin did not reply immediately. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling of the medical room, the voices of Master Yoda and Altis ringing over and over again in his mind. He pondered the meaning of those words, their meanings and their messages in a way he hadn't before. He'd been afraid then; afraid to lose everything and everyone. No, not just afraid but petrified.

 

Anakin nodded in that moment as a quiet revolution occurred within him. A catharsis that had always been there, but withheld by the shroud of fear and darkness that had surrounded him. Now, the shroud was pierced and for the first time in his life, he felt freedom in the light that beckoned for him.

 

"I think I understand now," he said at last, "and though I live, I do so to honor the memories of those I love. My mother, my wife, you and Ahsoka, and my… my children. I cannot hold onto you forever, but I will live what remains of my life with you the best I can."

 

Obi-Wan smiled down at his pupil with an understanding that only fathers could know. "And I will help you as best as I can. Though you will face hardships in the years to come, you won't have to face them alone. I will always be there, even after I am gone."

 

Obi-Wan smiled down at his pupil with an understanding that only fathers could know. "And I will help you as best as I can. Though you will face hardships in the years to come, you won't have to face them alone. I will always be there, even after I am gone."

 

Obi-Wan could feel tears swelling up in Anakin, and he pulled him to a sitting position so that he could embrace the man he had so nearly lost. For long stretching moments, they held each other, brothers always.

 

"Thank you, brother," Anakin whispered softly, and Obi-Wan smiled at him.

 

"I think that it's time then that we discuss the other reason I am here."

 

"Other reason?"

 

"It's time you were made a Jedi Master, Anakin." Obi-Wan proposed, astonishing Anakin with what he perceived to be such a foolhardy idea.

 

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, all things considered? I mean, that offer sounds rather… reckless."

 

"It's not as reckless as you claim, Anakin." Obi-Wan countered. "I remember Tau told me on how six years after you sacrificed your life to kill Sidious above Endor, Luke tried to destroy the reborn Emperor and his Dark Empire from within, and nearly fell to the Dark Side forever before being redeemed by Leia."

 

Anakin nodded in understanding before Obi-Wan continued, "After the Emperor's final death on Onderon a year later, Luke knew that he was wise and powerful enough, not just in the Force, but to the temptations and perils of the Dark Side, that he was ready to become a Jedi Master. He became first Jedi Master of his reborn Jedi Order that he began with twelve students about a month later."

 

"And you think that, aside from you, Ahsoka, and Master Yoda, the rest of the Jedi will accept such a decision?" Anakin rebutted as he shook his head, "I understand your reasoning, but I am not ready to have the rank. I… honestly, I need more time to figure out my place in the Shadow Alliance, and to rediscover who Anakin Skywalker is supposed to be outside of a Jedi and father."

 

Obi-Wan was proud of how far Anakin had come as a man, and nodded in understanding. "Then I will give you the time you need to come to terms with Vader's sins, and become the man you can be again."

 

Offering his hand to Anakin, he then humorously said, "I'd take this hand so that you can start to acclimate to your new armor and prosthetics. The last thing I need is for you fall flat on the floor."

 

Smiling underneath the mask at Obi-Wan’s trademark humor, Anakin took the hand that was offered, and slowly stood on his new legs.

 

Seeing his new armor from the glass, Anakin could not help but marvel at the subtle, but immeasurable differences from his Sith armor. The robes and gloves that covered his armor were colored in white, gray, and blue-shade black, while his armor was lacking in a control box that could be manipulated like Antinnis Tremayne did before he fell to the Dark Side on Byss. The armor’s power manipulation was much more balanced than its predecessor, allowing Anakin greater mobility on and off of the battlefield.

 

As for the mask, it reminded him of the ancient Jedi and Sith combat armor from Viitate’s time, which stuck a balance between striking fear into the practitioners of the Dark Side, while giving hope to those who followed the Jedi way.

 

“You’re going to need one more thing if you’re going to be Anakin Skywalker again.” Obi-Wan interrupted Anakin’s thoughts on the armor, who turned to see the Jedi Master holding a very familiar lightsaber to Anakin.

 

“You kept it for all of these years?” Anakin whispered, astonished to see his second Jedi lightsaber still in the Jedi’s possession after their fated duel on Mustafar.

 

“I was going to give it to Luke when he was old enough, to honor your memory.” Obi-Wan admitted, before joyfully adding, “But it’s yours once again, old friend.”

 

Gently taking it from Obi-Wan in order to feel each familiar detail of his weapon, he remembered all of the battles that this lightsaber was in, and how it saved his life more times than he could count during the Clone War.

 

After getting a respectful distance from Obi-Wan for the latter’s safety, he activated the lightsaber, seeing the blue blade come to life in front of him, and he felt almost the same as he did before his fall to the Dark Side.

 

Deactivating his weapon, he hung it on his belt, and thanked the older man with utter gratitude, “Thank you, old friend, for everything you’ve done for me.”

 

"Think nothing of it," Obi-Wan smiled before he turned serious, "we'd better get ready for when Sidious's fleet arrives in-system. He'll be here in less than twelve hours."

 

**Eleven Hours and Forty Minutes Later**

**Within the Command Center**

 

“Sidious is almost here.” Tau forebodingly warned the Shadow Alliance’s commanders, sensing the black presence of his ancestor approaching the gravity wells outside the system.

 

“ _How long?_ ” Dylan investigated, wanting to have an estimate of when his fleet would engage the Imperials.

 

“Fifteen minutes, at most.” Anakin clarified, his fists clenching in simultaneous fear and anger at the prospect of facing Sidious so soon.

 

“Well, first he’ll have to get through the gravity wells, and that should thin their numbers a bit.” Daniel added.

 

“Then we need to be ready for when his fleet exits hyperspace, because there’s no telling what plans he might have if he finds his way through the defenses.” Rahm brusquely commented.

 

“Agreed. May Iluvatar protect us all.” Tau resolved before ending the meeting with the fleet commanders, allowing him to send a message to Ahsoka through their Force-bond.

 

 _Sorry you have to sit this one out, dear. I really wish that you were by my side._ Tau apologetically told his fiancé.

 

 _So do I, my love. But at least you’ll have Anakin and the others to be by your side. You’ll do great. I know you will._ Ahsoka calmly replied, but Tau could sense the underlying fear that someone close to her would die in this battle, and that terrified both lovers to the core of their beings.

 

Holding onto their mutual love for each other like an anchor in a storm, Tau and Ahsoka mutually said with an air of promise, _May Iluvatar be with you, my dearest._

 

Ending their communication before their hearts broke from the terror, Tau turned to face Anakin, who had a knowing glance at him behind his helmet.

 

In an attempt to break the tension, Anakin playfully asked, “Planning your next tryst with Ahsoka?”

 

“Don’t even start, Anakin.” Tau groaned before seriously saying, “We both want her by our side, but she still needs a few more hours to recover. At least she’ll be safe from the fighting while we face death head-on.”

 

“Then let’s go prepare to speak with Sidious.” Anakin resolved, with Tau sharing his sentiment while preparing to speak with the ruling Dark Lord of the Sith once he arrived in system.

 

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Rictus_**

**Just Outside the Varon System**

 

“My liege. We’re exiting hyperspace now!” Admiral Teshik informed Sidious, who nodded in confirmation.

 

Barely feeling the effects of reverting to realspace from the safety of his meditation chamber, Sidious sensed the hated presence of Anakin within the adjacent system, along with so many other Jedi, including Yoda, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Ventis, and a new presence that he could only assume to belong to his accursed Jedi descendent.

 

Along with the strong concentration of Light Side energy, Sidious sensed a faint but powerful presence in the Dark Side within the gravity wells. He knew that, whoever was inside the nebulae would be a valuable ally for his Empire, and instructed Sly to use her connection with the Force to search for the dark invididual.

 

Before he began his plan, he asked Kinman, “How soon will the fleet elements arrive at Wayland?”

 

“No more than one hour, my master.” The advisor replied, to Sidious’s satisfaction, knowing that they would make it before the Shadow Alliance made it to Myrkr for whatever mysterious cargo they were picking up there.

 

“Good.” Speaking to Oshvald, he ordered him, “I want the fleet at full battle-readiness within one hour. In the meanwhile, I want probes sent out to find us a secure route through the gravity wells. We will soon sow a seed that will lead to the Shadow Alliance’s destruction.” 

 

**Meanwhile, On Myrkr**

 

“They’re all here.” Kazdan Paratus, a self-exiled Jedi Master told his fellow Jedi, Shaak Ti, who arose from a meditative position to nod at the Aleena.

 

“Then let us prepare the cargo for transfer to our allies, and depart this world to help our fellow Jedi.” Shaak patiently replied, heading to check on the Ysalamiri they had captured with the help of trusted smugglers under the payroll of information broker and Shadow Alliance agent, Jori Car’das.

 

As she did so, a part of her was excited at the prospect of returning to the galaxy at large in order to help bring down the Empire and rebuild the Jedi Order. She quickly reined in her emotions, knowing that there would be a time and place for such excitement once she helped complete her assigned mission.

 

Taking in a deep breath, she entered the ship that contained the bulk of the quarry, and was glad to see that the creatures were living in excellent help, thanks to Tau Palpatine’s nutrient pipes that fed the lizards in lieu of their actual trees and nutrients.

 

Seeing that everything was in order, Shaak departed the ship to help Kazden and his prototype droids prepare their ship for departure to the Intrepid, where they would meet up with the ex-CIS and Hutt fleets to help raid and destroy the Emperor’s personal storage vault.

 

While the shuttles entered the atmosphere, Shaak sensed the familiar presence of A’Sharad Hett, K’Kruhk, and An’ya Kuro amongst the fleets, and that filled her with comfort that she would not be alone in the fight against the corrupt clone of Jorus C’Boath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the latest chapter of my story. What did you guys think, as it helped set the stage for more exciting action on four fronts in future chapters? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, as it will likely be the last one that I post for at least a week, considering that I’ve got work and homework to deal with tomorrow, and school to go to most of Tuesday. So, how are you doing on this cold evening of Sunday, January 20, 2019? I’m doing all right, as I worked hard on homework today, and was able to complete the chapter with a few hours to spare. I also used my family’s new treadmill for a little while, and it was great. Now, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as it’ll likely take a while to revise, given that school’s back in session. But, then again, maybe not, considering that tomorrow’s Martin Luther King Jr. Day, which is a day off from school. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	54. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this cool day of Wednesday, January 23, 2019? I’m doing all right, as I don’t have to worry about school and work today, so I’ve got the day off to start on this chapter. Sorry for not getting started on it sooner, but I wanted to give Squasher and JSailer more time to revise my chapter. I hope that it is done by tonight, so I don’t have to revise too much of this chapter. Oh, I’d better let you guys know of a couple of things. First off, I only have to definitely work one day this weekend, and maybe on Sunday, so that frees up some time to write. But, I have a bunch of reading to do for school, and write a book review over the weekend, so that’ll cut into my free time. Unfortunately, since I’ll be reading school-required books, I won’t be able to read my Star Wars books for a while. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. On the plus side, I’ve finished Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith: The Collected Stories, and I’ve begun Star Wars: Scourge. I decided to switch things up a bit. So, I guess that I’d better get started on Chapter 53 of my story. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Thursday, January 24, 2019 Addendum) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this cool evening? I’m doing all right, but I’ve got a bunch of schoolwork to get fully started on tomorrow, starting with a book review after reading a book for one of my classes, and then reading another book afterwards for another class. Coupled with my job for Saturday and possibly Sunday, I’ll be plenty busy this weekend. So, I’d better get a bunch of writing done for tonight before I go to bed. In other news, I’ve read a bunch of Star Wars: Scourge, and I’ll be done with it soon, hopefully. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve written over 900 words for this chapter today, bringing my total to almost 2,500. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Friday, January 25, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this cold night? I’m doing pretty good, as I’ve gotten a lot done today. I did some volunteering, read a huge chunk of my first book for my book review, and, last night, finished Star Wars: Scourge. I’ll soon get to work on the two Charles Krauthammer books in my possession, along with the final The Witcher book in the series. After that, I’ll get back to Star Wars for a while. So, I’ve written a bit tonight, almost a thousand words so far, and I’ve got over two hours left before I go to bed. Oh, by the way, have you guys been keeping up with Young Justice: Outsiders, because I freaking love the twists and turns that I’ve seen in the YouTube clips, and am hungry for more of the season later on in this year? I still can’t believe what happened to Tara Markov in the thirteenth episode of the season, and I am giddy for the second half to start in June. Well, I’d better get back to work on the chapter, as there’ll be plenty of good stuff in this chapter.

**Meanwhile, Onboard Varon Orbital Station**

“I would have thought that Sidious would have come with more ships.” Rahm surprisingly commented, seeing the tactical projection of the fifteen _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers, five _Venator_ and _Victory_ -class Destroyers each, and dozens of support ships for the Emperor’s personal fleet that resided just outside the gravity wells.

 

"He has enough to give us a difficult battle, and this is probably what he could pull from his reserves in the Deep Core," Tau replied, his face growing long with worry, "and besides, the Destroyers aren't the worst weapons in his arsenal. Palpatine himself is a weapon."

 

"What is he capable of?" Rahm asked.

 

"At this point, I'm not sure. But three decades from now, in a similar situation, Palpatine called up a Force Storm that damn near swallowed up the New Republic Fleet."

 

"Three decades is a long time. For all we know, he hasn't grown that powerful yet."

 

"I know."

 

"So, how do you want to play this, Tau?" Dylan investigated, not wanting his fleet to be destroyed at the Sith Lord's hands.

 

“Have we identified Sidious’s personal Destroyer?” Tau asked no one in particular.

 

“Your listening posts intercepted transmissions going out to every ship in the Imperial fleet from an Imperial-class Star Destroyer named the _Rictus_. It’s a safe assumption that that’s his flagship.” Garm answered.

 

“Figures that Sidious would name his ship after an ancient and decrepit Sith Lord.” Tau quipped in an effort to ease the tension in the command center, earning a few amused smiles from his subordinates.

 

Breathing in his fears at confronting his demented ancestor, he exhaled them out as he remembered from Edaan’s training, and resolved to face Sidious with dignity and courage.

 

Looking around to see everyone supporting him in this gesture, especially Yoda, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the his two senatorial allies, Tau bravely ordered Dylan, “Open a channel to the _Rictus_. Let’s let Sidious know that we aren’t going to cower before him, or go away without a good fight.”

 

Looking at the four present Jedi and two senators, he nervously requested of them, “Could you guys stay close, just in case I need assistance? I’d… prefer not to face my ancestor alone without backup, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Of course, young Tau.” Yoda sympathetically understood, knowing how intimidating the prospect of facing off against a Sith Lord, even in a duel of words, could be. Even more so if one was related to them.

 

As his men quickly set to work on contacting the lead enemy Star Destroyer, Tau wondered what Edaan would say in confronting Sidious in the flesh, but quickly put those thoughts aside to focus on the present.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Rictus_**

 

“Have you pinpointed the disturbance, my servants?” Sidious asked the three most powerful Prophets of the Dark Side, Supreme Prophet Kadann, High Prophet Jedgar, both former Jedi before abandoning the Order for the Dark Side, and a Lesser Prophet hailing from the Unknown Regions, Cronal.

 

“ _We have, my Emperor._ ” Kadann confirmed, before adding, “ _We know precisely who it is. It is a survivor of Darth Bane’s purge of Kaan’s Brotherhood of Darkness. He calls himself Darth Nave, and was a nuisance for several Jedi and another Sith survivor before he was defeated, and his living head was sent into space. We have already begun to prepare the essence transfer ritual._ ” 

                                                                                                                           

“Intriguing.” Sidious satisfactorily mused, while elated on the inside, knowing that this lost Sith Lord would pave the way for him to gaining immortality, allowing him to endure anything that his enemies could throw at him.

 

Catching himself before his emotions were picked up on by the three Dark Side Acolytes, he calmly added, “I’m sending down Sly Moore to prepare for the ritual. Inform me the moment everything is in place.”

 

“My Liege, we are receiving a transmission from…” Kinman hesitated from honest shock, before glancing to see Sidious’s impatient glare, and composing himself. “It’s from Tau Palpatine.”

 

"Tau is bolder than I thought," Palpatine mused, "put it through. Let us see what the upstart has to say."

 

Kinman immediately pushed several keypads on his datapad, and the image of a younger Palpatine appeared on the screen. Sidious couldn't help but feel trepidation at the sight of his doppleganger; it was as though he were face to face with his younger self all those years ago on Naboo. However, there was one slight, yet major difference between them.

 

This boy did not have his eyes. Truly, these were the eyes of a Jedi, a harbinger of the Light, and that produced a terrible rage within Sidious almost equal to that of Vader's betrayal.

 

"So," Sidious said after a length, giving him a crooked smile, "at last we meet, face to face, my wayward descendant."

 

“ _Pleasure’s all yours, I’m sure, Sheev._ ” Tau retorted, not stopping his glare at the older Palpatine before seeing Kinman, and disgustingly growled at him, “ _And this, I assume, is Kinman Doriana, your prime agent in destroying Outbound Flight and the Cartao Sector’s economy._ ” 

 

"You are correct, young Tau," Sidious confirmed, not seeing the point in denying the charges to his knowledgeable future descendant, "you have caused me no end of trouble with your little upstart of a rebellion. It is truly a shame that you chose to stand against me. You would have made a greater apprentice than Skywalker would ever have been. Where is the traitorous Jedi? Spending time with his spawn, I assume?"

 

"No," a reverberated voice sounded behind Tau, who stepped aside to reveal the redeemed Anakin Skywalker, "not until you are destroyed… old friend," Anakin emphasised the word with an ironic spite.

 

Palpatine seethed with rage, but he forced it into a cruel smile, "Well well, who would've thought you would trade one Palpatine for another, Skywalker. How ironic."

 

" _Not as ironic as you betraying one of your own tenants, Emperor. Tell me, how do your constituents feel about you steeping so low to allow 'lesser' races into your military,_ " he then jutted a finger at Kinman, " _and your inner circle?_ "

 

“Enough of this pointless banter. It serves no purpose for either of us.” Sidious decreed, earning an eye roll from Tau, and Anakin crossing his arms in annoyance. “You have made a terrible mistake in crossing me and damaging my plans, young Jedi. The forces that are in motion cannot be stopped by the likes of you and your rabble. Only I can save this galaxy from extinction, and I will do so.”

 

" _You can hide your megalomania and thirst for power behind that façade of benevolence all you wish, Sidious,_ " Anakin growled, " _but we all know the truth. You wish to rule the galaxy for all of time. Not just as an Emperor, but as a god. That is why you and your Sith Order orchestrated the Clone War and countless other crises since Bane's time._ "

 

" _You think that only you can rule the galaxy, but you're wrong, Sidious._ " Tau added, before turning to Kinman, " _You and your master were wrong about so many things, but you had one thing correct: only a united galaxy stands a chance against the Yuuzhan Vong and far worse threats, and we will unite the galaxy under our government when we crush your Empire and all of your superweapons to dust._ "

 

“Humph. Your arrogance shows no bounds, Jedi.” Sidious sneered, before Kinman handed him a datapad with a message on it: _We’re ready, per your command._

 

Nodding to Kinman in appreciation, Sidious rose from his throne, and warned the two Jedi, “I will come for the two of you when the time is right, and I will destroy your Shadow Alliance. Make your power plays and strategies, for it will eventually come to naught. I look forward to personally dispatching all of you when it is time.”

 

Closing the transmission, he ordered Kinman, “Order Sly and the others to begin the ritual upon my arrival. Have Admiral Teshik send me the data on the probe droids when I return.”

 

"Yes, my lord." The aging advisor loyally replied.

 

"Also, have the refurbishments been made to the _Raptus_?"

 

"They have, my lord. The upgraded _Mandator-II_ will be arriving from Byss along with two _Praetor_ -Battlecruisers by the end of the day."

 

"Good. Continue with the preparations," and he exited the command center with four of his Royal Guards.

 

Smirking as Sidious left, Kinman thought to himself, _Those Jedi have no idea what kind of war they’re getting themselves into._

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard Varon Orbital Station**

“Sidious is up to something.” Tau mused.

 

“Isn’t he always?” Garm sarcastically inquired.

 

“I meant he’s got a Sith scheme in the works for us.” Tau clarified for the Corellian senator. “I can sense a buildup of Dark Side energy within the Rictus, and it’s reaching out to within one of the gravity wells.”

 

Sighing in exasperation, the Shadow Alliance’s leader pulled up a tactical monitor of the system, and examined the map in an effort to discern his ancestor’s plotting for them.

 

"Which one?" Garm asked, directing a technician to bring up a monitor, and Tau pointed it out on the map. Daniel's holographic display went deathly pale.

 

" _Oh no._ "

 

"What is it?" Garm asked.

 

" _I know what Sidious is looking for,_ " Daniel replied, " _unless it fell into a celestial body, then Darth Nave's head would still be in that area._ "

 

"Who?" Garm asked, "Hold on, are you saying there's a head floating around in space?"

 

" _Let's get everyone else on the line so I can explain it in one fell swoop,_ " Daniel sighed. A few moments later, the rest of the war council arrived and Daniel quickly went into an explanation of his old enemy.

 

" _Darth Nave is the only other survivor of Darth Bane's purge of the Sith order a thousand years ago. He has developed a very unpleasant form of immortality due to his rage and determination to wipe out the Jedi. In short, the man literally cannot die unless he chooses to._ ”

 

" _For hundreds of years, he's been striking out at the Jedi on missions while they were far from home, stalking and murdering them one by one. When the Clone Wars broke out, he attacked my Master and I while we were on a campaign. He captured her, and I escaped. After Order 66, he picked up my trail and chased me into the Unknown Regions._ ”

 

" _To make a long story short, me and my fellow Jedi fought him here, and Asajj managed to get the drop on him and decapitate him. Like I said, Nave will not die unless he chooses to, so we dropped his head in the middle of space. We figured the isolation would drive him suicidal and he would allow himself to die. Clearly though, he hasn't._ "

 

"So… why would Sidious be looking for this guy?" Garm asked, "I mean, a floating head ain't gonna do much good for him."

 

" _I believe that Sidious is going to use a Sith ritual to extract his spirit form and give him a new body to win his allegiance, or at the very least just sick him on us again._ " Daniel brusquely explained.

 

"If true, this is, then a dangerous enemy, he is." Yoda commented, "A change in strategy, this represents. Abandoning the ways of Darth Bane, I fear Sidious is. Gathering allies, he is."

 

"It makes sense," Obi-Wan nodded, rubbing his chin, "he has lost a great many of his political and military confidants in a relatively short amount of time, and he's now facing a revitalized Jedi Order. He can't afford half measures and pure subversion anymore. He needs an equalizer."

 

"Then we need to stop Sidious before he can complete the ritual." Anakin resolved before getting a communication. Answering it, he saw the image of PROXY in the _Rogue Shadow_ 's cockpit, who cheerfully chirped at him.

 

“ _Ah, Lord Vader- I mean, Master Skywalker! I see that you’ve completed your defection to the Shadow Alliance, and are a part of their inner circle now._ ” PROXY gleefully said, before getting serious, saying, “ _The_ Rogue Shadow _is one hour away from the preassigned coordinates, and I’ve picked up transmissions of the Emperor’s personal fleet in the vicinity. If you and Jedi Palpatine could provide us with a distraction, we can slip by the enemy fleet and join your cause._ ”

 

"We'll get to work on that shortly. Thank you for the warning, PROXY. In the meantime, activate your cloak and stay hidden." Anakin ordered before worriedly asking, "Is Galen all right?"

 

" _Oh, don't worry about him, master. He's busy with his lightsaber training._ " PROXY answered before reassuringly adding, " _Oh, and, no need to fret. I lowered the training module to your previous specifications, so he won't feel any pain from failure._ "

 

"Good. Skywalker out." Anakin ended the transmission.

 

"Well, now we've got two reasons to attack Sidious's fleet," Tau nodded, "I'll inform the fleet commanders at once."

 

Tau quickly got to work on contacting Bo-Katan, Saw, Dylan, Pecatti, and Cassius. Once a secure transmission was established, he urgently informed them, "Attention, all fleet commanders. We need to prepare a strike and fade op on Sidious' fleet promptly. A VIP is on his way here, and we need to create a diversion for his safe arrival. In addition, I believe that the Emperor is trying to use a Sith ritual to draw an immortal Sith Lord to his cause."

 

"Kriff!" Dylan swore before asking, " _How long do we have to mobilize?_ "

 

"No more than thirty minutes, Admiral. Have Master Saa and Vesse prepare a Battle Meditation to counter Sidious's own once the battle begins. We need to strike Sidious and his battlegroup hard and fast before he can regroup." Tau ordered the admiral.

 

" _I should warn you, Tau, we don't have the numbers to tangle with the Emperor's Fleet for too long. If we do attack, I suggest we focus it on his personal flagship and avoid a prolonged battle._ "

 

"I understand. We'll do what we can," Tau nodded as he turned to face Garm and Yoda, "you two are in command while we lead our forces in a diversion. Keep the rest of our forces in reserve in case the Empire finds a way through."

 

“Of course. We won’t let you down.” Garm loyally complied, with Yoda nodding in agreement.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Within the _Rictus_ ’s Cargo Hold 45D**

 

“Good. Everything is in place.” Sidious pleasingly spoke to his three best Prophets and advisor. He observed the Sith triangular ritual drawings etched on the floor of the room, with each of the three Prophets on one corner, and Sly in the center of the triangle.

 

Now adopting a neutral glare, he warned the four disciples, “We will only get one attempt at this ritual, for once it is complete, so we must not make any mistakes.”

 

Before the ritual could commence, Admiral Teshik warned the Sith Lord, “ _My Liege, an enemy fleet is exiting the gravity wells, and is preparing to engage us._ ”

 

Growling at interference after interference at his plans, Sidious snarled out, “Understood. You and Councilman Doriana will command the fleet in my absence. I have other matters to attend to.”

 

Before the admiral could protest, Sidious closed the channel, and returned his attention to the four of his more powerful subordinates. “We must proceed with the ritual with all haste. The enemy must know of our plans, and we have to act before it’s too late.”

 

With the four followers nodding in understanding, the three prophets began to chant in the ancient Sith Tongue, with Sidious channeling their Dark Side energies to reach out for the ancient Sith Lord.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Rictus_ ’s Bridge**

 

Admiral Teshik ordered his sensors crews to record the enemy ship’s exit from the gravity wells, knowing that this would be key towards an eventual invasion of the system, while he took note of the enemy numbers exiting the system: the fleets of the traitorous Vice Commdore Syn, along with a mixture of frigates, Yuuzhan Vong cruisers, several warships from the GAR, a _Kandosii_ -class Dreadnought, Mon Calamari warships, and several _Falchion_ -class capital ships appear from the gravity wells.

 

The enemy ships numbered approximately the same as the Imperials, which made Oshvald wonder if the Shadow Alliance had greater numbers in reserve, and were just probing the enemy’s strength in case they suspected a trap.

 

Pushing aside his pondering in the face of an obvious enemy, he ordered his forces, “Launch all fighters, and prepare to disable the lead capital ships. We’ll need their data intact if we’re going to cross through the gravity wells after this.”

 

Wondering just how the enemy planned to respond with such diversity, he decided to attempt to instill doubt in the enemy’s resolve.

 

Speaking to the lead communications officer, he ordered him, “Open a system-wide channel. Let’s see if we can undermine their confidence a bit.”

 

Once the officer carried out the orders, Oshvald prepared to speak, but was interrupted by Kinman, who politely nudged him aside, saying, “Perhaps I should handle this, Admiral. Your noble efforts would more likely harden their resolve that cripple it. I have… shall we say, more experience, with instilling crippling doubt in the enemies of our Emperor, while you have the edge in battle tactics.”

 

 _I wonder just what you did for the Emperor to have such experience._ Oshvald wondered, before acquiescing to the advisor’s request, stepping aside for the councilman to take center stage.

 

Clearing his throat before speaking, Kinman, with all of his professionalism, began. “Attention, all Shadow Alliance ships. This is Kinman Doriana, advisor to his majesty, Emperor Palpatine. I am speaking to you to implore you to not throw your lives away for the wretched Jedi and their power plays.

 

“I ask you to consider my words: for nearly a thousand years, they were the Old Republic’s sole line of defense against chaos and disorder, and they grew arrogant in their power and authority. They, from their ivory temple on Coruscant, isolated themselves from the people, all the while plotting ways to eventually usurp control of the galaxy away from the Senate, even instigating a galactic-wide civil war.”

 

“Their war led to such destruction of countless worlds and sectors, leaving scars that have now been ripped open by the Jedi and the Emperor’s stolen son when we were trying to stitch them back together.”

 

“This forced the Emperor to take such drastic measures in order to preserve the fragile peace that the true heroes of the galaxy, the troops and officers of the Grand Army of the Republic and Imperial Military, fought in order to attain it for you.”

 

“ _Bold words, Doriana._ ” A familiar and infernal voice spoke through the ship’s speakers before a hologram of Senators Garm Bel Iblis and Bail Organa appeared.

 

“Ah. The Jedi’s most gullible cronies.” Kinman sneered, though inwardly he cursed, knowing that these two incorruptible senators could potentially undermine the Emperor’s hegemony over his fleet.

 

Bail, the one who called out the advisor, continued to speak, “ _You speak of us as cronies, but you work for a Sith Lord who was responsible for the galaxy’s greatest crises for decades, and deceived the entire galaxy into aiding his ascent to power. He chipped away at the Republic’s freedoms, all in the name of security, while instituting a dictatorship that turned so many good people into slaves to a wicked religion. And you aided him in these measures with the destruction of Outbound Flight and the economic decimation of the Cartao Sector, all to destroy the Jedi Order and its legacy._ ”

 

Inwardly tensing up at the genuine accusations, and knowing that he walked right into a trap, but maintaining an outward calm, Kinman chuckled at the two ex-Senators, “Is your puppet master so desperate to destroy the Empire as to admit such outlandish claims?”

 

“ _No._ ” Garm confidently replied, smiling with no mirth as he continued, “ _But we’re willing to use your own words against you and your master._ ”

 

Pressing a series of buttons outside of the hologram’s vision, the images of Tau, Anakin, Sidious, and Kinman appeared in the place of Bail and Garm, and Kinman’s heart plummeted at what was about to transpire.

 

“Shut it down! NOW!” Kinman struggled to maintain his composure as he barked out the command.

 

“We can’t, Sir! The Shadow Alliance’s hacked our network! All of our ships are listening.” The communications officer fearfully uttered.

 

As Kinman felt a fear course through him that rivaled his near-disaster from the Outbound Flight mission, the speech between Sidious and Tau began to play, “ _So, at last we meet, face to face, my wayward descendant.”_ Sidious growled out.

 

“ _Pleasure’s all yours, I’m sure, Sheev._ ” Tau retorted, not stopping his glare at the older Palpatine before turning to face Kinman, and disgustingly snarled at him, “ _And this, I assume, is Kinman Doriana, your prime agent in destroying Outbound Flight and the Cartao Sector’s economy._ ” 

 

“ _You are correct, young Tau._ ” Sidious confirmed, and Kinman knew at that moment that the Emperor would have his head for this gigantic failure on his part.

 

The hologram returned to face Bail and Garm, who smirked at Kinman’s utter despair, and the former said, “ _I doubt that anyone would dare to refute the Emperor’s own words._ ”

 

Utterly speechless, Kinman found himself unable to come up with any retort, leaving Oshvald to return to the holoprojector’s reach.

 

Knowing that his own words would determine the fate of this fleet, Oshvald prepared to speak, confidently proclaiming, “Attention, all forces. This is Admiral Oshvald Teshik, representing his Imperial Majesty, Emperor Palpatine. A bold statement, traitors, but a futile one. I highly doubt that the Emperor would order the destruction of over fifty thousand Republic citizens, his citizens, just to eradicate a handful of Jedi, let alone destroy the economy of an entire sector in order to discredit the Jedi Order.”

 

“It makes no logical sense. And, may I remind you that his own homeworld was illegally occupied by the Trade Federation while the former chancellor, Finis Valorum was hampered by bureaucracy, unable to lift a finger to help the beleaguered people of Naboo.”

 

“ _And the latter’s events allowed Palpatine to catapult himself into the Chancellor’s position, where he and his coconspirators worked to engineer a conflict to reward themselves with unlimited power at the galaxy’s expense._ ” Garm countered, his face showing how he was unable to comprehend how Oshvald could buy into such ridiculous propaganda.

 

“The likely ravings of people unable to accept that the galaxy has changed, and desperate to restore the previous calcified status quo.” Oshvald ridiculed, before ordering his forces, “Everyone. I believe that we’ve had enough of these absurd charges and staged acting. All forces, attack the enemy, and show them what we think of such blatant lies and fabrications.”

 

Oshvald knew, once he saw the transmission of a burned and dismembered Anakin reveal how Sidious manipulated the galaxy to spark the Clone War and destroy his worst enemies, he could not serve the Empire in good conscience.

 

Silently hating himself for ordering such brave men and women to their deaths, but knowing that it was vital for him to ingratiate himself within the Emperor’s ranks in order to inflict the most damage to it for the Shadow Alliance, he confidently, but politely, told the two former senators, “I believe that we have nothing left to discuss. If you would be so kind as to end this transmission, we have a battle to begin.”

 

Glaring at the double agent, Bail saw nothing but honest conviction in the admiral, and the exiled politician sighed before saying, “ _May the Force be with you, Admiral Teshik, for we can offer you and the Emperor no mercy._ ”

 

Closing the transmission, he allowed the two Imperial leaders to prepare their forces for the engagement of their lives.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“I still think that I should be at the helm, Tau. Or, better yet, in my own starfighter. I’m the better pilot.” Anakin griped as he gripped his turret controls tightly, his heart beating rapidly at the chance to get even a single shot at Sidious.

 

“Hey, you’re lucky that I’m letting you fly at all, considering your emotional state! No way in Chaos am I letting you ram us, or yourself, into the _Rictus_ to try and kamikaze Sidious!” Tau shouted from the pilot’s seat, recalibrating the ship’s systems one more time. While doing so, he worriedly wondered, _Good grief. Am I turning into Han Solo with this attachment to my ship_?

 

Shaking himself out of his worries, he warned his crew, “We must hurry. I can sense Sidious beginning his ritual.” Opening a channel to his fleet, he ordered his forces, “All ships, commence attack!”

 

Leading the charge in the YT-1300, the Shadow Alliance’s vast array of Starfighters met the Imperials’ TIE Fighters, and the battle for the Varon System began in earnest.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Within the _Rictus_ ’s Cargo Hold 45D**

 

Sidious was one with the Dark Side of the Force. Its power reverberated throughout the bowels of the Star Destroyer, and he relished the command he had over it.

 

With the aid of his four acolytes, he pinpointed the Dark Side presence of Darth Nave, and zoomed in on the bodiless Sith Lord.

 

Taking a moment to delight in the fear that the ancient Dark Lord felt in sensing Sidious’s presence on him, he could not help but imagine the humiliation that would soon bubble over within Nave once he rescued him.

 

He then returned his attention to the task at hand, chanting loudly in the ancient Sith Language, beginning to drag Nave’s spirit out of his head, and into the body of the willing Sly Moore.

 

Sensing the battle raging around him, he accelerated his efforts, and the Umbaran silently screamed as she felt her spirit be invaded by the foul presence.  

 

The chanting Sith Lord abruptly ended the ritual, while Sly fell unconscious from the agony of the ritual, and the three Prophets fell to their knees from exhaustion, while Sidious stood strong.

 

Gripping his lightsaber behind his cloak as he approached Sly, he sensed the ancient presence of Nave within the Umbaran.

 

Opening one of the Umbaran’s blazing yellow eyes, Nave spoke in a raspy whisper, “Why have you summoned me into this wretched woman, heir to the Sith’ari?”

 

“I have a use for you, Darth Nave.” Sidious began; before he sensed his acolyte regain control of her mind from the opposing Sith Lord.

 

Smirking at Sly for her quick action in holding the Sith spirit at bay, he ordered Kadann and his subordinates, “Restrain Moore until we can safely transfer him into a clone body at Byss.”

 

Bowing at their master’s decree, the three prophets quickly escorted Sly to her cell before Nave could reassert himself in her.

 

Before Sidious could begin his return to his meditation room to turn the tide of the battle, he felt a young but powerful presence in the Force approach the system.

 

 _Ah. That is why the Jedi are attacking me head-on._ Sidious smirked from the hilarity of the Jedi risking their home fleet for the Marek boy.

 

Contacting Kinman for a status update, he came across the younger human beside Oshvald in the hologram, and the councilman quickly confessed to Sidious, “ _Master. I’m afraid that I have… terrible news for you._ ”

 

Frowning at Kinman’s utter despair, which had never happened to the agent before, Sidious knew that something terrible had happened in his absence.

 

Figuring that time was now of the essence in order to capture the Marek boy and secure a victory for his fleet, Sidious began to walk to the nearby turbolift, accompanied by his four Royal Guards, while sternly ordering Kinman, “Fill me in on the situation as I prepare to take command of my fleet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. A lot happened on this one, with Tau and Sidious meeting for the first time via hologram, the Battle of the Varon System beginning, Tau gathering more propaganda material for his war against his ancestor’s Empire, Oshvald Teshik preparing to become a double-agent for the Shadow Alliance, and Sidious taking Darth Nave’s spirit into Sly Moore’s body in order to recruit him. I can’t believe that I was able to fit all of this into one chapter. So, how are you doing on Saturday, January 26, 2019? I’m doing well, as I will begin to write my book review tomorrow, and hopefully not work tomorrow, since I’m on call that afternoon. I also pulled a near-five hour shift at work today, which, thankfully, wasn’t too bad. Well, I’d better get this chapter to JSailer and Squasher for revisions, as I hope to have it ready by Monday or Tuesday at the latest. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	55. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this cool evening of Sunday, January 27, 2019? I’m doing well, as I didn’t have to work today, and I worked on my book review for class on Tuesday. Oh, and I used my family’s treadmill for two miles, making me work up a sweat, which is good. So, have you guys been playing any good video games, because I haven’t since I’ve had school, work, and writing to keep me busy? But, hopefully I’ll be able to play more of Assassin’s Creed: Origins soon, because I want to play some good games, and get my Gamerscore up. Well, tomorrow, I’ll be busy, since I’ve got my book review to complete, and I’ll be seeing The Upside with my mother at my movie theater. So, this chapter will mostly focus on the Wayland, Coruscant, and Stygeon Prime operations, giving me flexibility while Squasher and JSailer work on revising Chapter 53. But, I know that it will be magnificent with their help, and I’ll have four missions to juggle. Oh, and, if my new idea works, then I’ll add more fuel to the fire for the war to come between Tau and Sidious’s governments. And, I’ve almost reached three hundred thousand words in this story. I can’t believe that I’ve written so much in under thirteen months. It’s mindboggling! Well, wish me luck with writing, and in life. 
> 
> (Tuesday, January 29, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this cold afternoon? I’m doing all right, as I’m about to have a delicious dinner, and then get back to writing. I’ll be able to write a bit more over this week, as I only have one book to read for a class, along with a couple of videos to watch for that class next week, which gives me more free time for my other activities. However, I’m on call for work on Saturday, and I’ll be working most of Sunday during the Super bowl, which I have no interest in. But, hopefully, the movies won’t be too bad, and I can go home early. Anyway, yesterday I watched the rest of RWBY Volume 3, and I can’t wait to get started on Volume 4 soon. Oh, and I wrote a significant amount yesterday, but I’m still waiting for the revised Chapter 53, which I hope to get soon. Well, I guess that I’d better have some dinner so I can get back to writing. Have a good evening, everyone. 
> 
> (Wednesday, January 30, 2019 Addendum.) Hey everyone! How are you doing on this cold afternoon? I’m doing all right, but I’m worried about everyone across the United States that’s in colder weather, as we’re dealing with a massive amount of winter air in the northern states. I hope that Squasher and his family are all right, as well as my uncle and the rest of my family. In other news, I’ve published Chapter 53 last night, and it was pretty good. Oh, and I played some Assassin’s Creed: Origins last night as well, and I got 20 more Gamerscore Points. I can’t wait to play more soon. Well, I’d better get back to writing. Wish me luck, and stay safe, everyone.

**Meanwhile, In the Wayland System**

**Above the Planet Wayland**

**Onboard the _Subjugator_ -class Heavy Cruiser _Intrepid_**

“Admiral, Lady Bareesh, we have two fleets exiting hyperspace from Sectors Eight and Twelve!” A sensors officer warned Ralon and his Hutt counterpart, Jool Bareesh.

 

“Well, this certainly complicates things.” Jool glumly responded, hoping for a blue-milk run for this mission. “How did the Imperials figure out our plans?”

 

“Tau informed us that an Imperial stealth ship was destroyed trying to cross a gravity well near one of our strongholds. It stands to reason that they had more in-system, and must have intercepted our transmissions about the Myrkr pickup.” Ralon theorized.

 

“And since Sidious has such a vital fortress a few parsecs away, he logically put two and two together, and dispatched forces to protect his treasures.” A’Sharad finished. “But it doesn’t matter now. We need to form a blockade around the planet to hold off the Imperials until our forces are ready to pull out with our cargo.”

 

“Agreed.” Both leaders concurred, sharing an awkward look before refocusing on the battle at hand.

 

“I need to get to my starfighter to lead our squadrons, because the enemy’s here.” A’Sharad warned the two nonhumans.

 

At that moment, the two Imperial fleets disembarked from hyperspace, revealing a total of ten _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyers and six _Arquitens_ -class Light Cruisers, evenly divided between the two task forces.

 

“Given the strategic importance of this storehouse, I’d have expected the Emperor to send an armada to defend it.” Jool commented.

 

“He sent enough to keep us occupied for a while, even with the _Intrepid_ ’s ion cannons.” Ralon rebutted, nodding at the tattooed Jedi to head to the ship’s hangars.

 

 _We’d better hope that Cirro, the Jedi, and the rest of our forces are having better luck than us._ Ralon pondered before regaining his focus, and ordered his bridge’s crew, “All right. Let’s give these Imps a good diversion. Prepare the ion cannons to fire at the center of each enemy task force.”

 

**Meanwhile, On Wayland**

**2.0 Kilometers from Mount Tantiss**

 

“The Imperials are here.” Shaak warned her fellow Jedi, who nodded in affirmation.

 

“Then we’d better get a move on if we’re to finish the mission in time.” Kazden gruffly replied, with the Nimbus Commando leader sharing the Aleena’s sentiment with a nod of his head.

 

Turning to face Arden and An’ya, the ordinary human leader asked the two women, “Can your jaded Jedi senses pick up the mad clone?”

 

Not willing to annoy the grizzled war veteran, given his troubled past on Jabiim, An’ya beat Arden to the punch, patiently replying, “Nothing yet. He could be masking himself in the Force, or he might-”

 

Stopping mid-sentence, she turned to face a nearby forest, and pulled out her unlit lightsaber, warning her comrades, “We’re not alone.”

 

Turning around to face the unknown presence, K’Kruhk and Shaak were the first to sense the true intentions of their potential foes, and the Whiphid said, “Stay your hand, everyone. I think the locals are here to assist us.”

 

Approaching the unseen natives, K’Kruhk used the Force to pull back the shrubbery concealing several diminutive, armor-plated Psadans, one of the two native species of the remote planet.

 

Most took several steps back at the giant wooly alien, but three were brave, or foolhardy, enough to stand their ground against the unknown individual.

 

Then, the lead Psadan spoke in a gruff, heavily accented Basic, “You… are… _Jedaai_.”

 

Not at all surprised at the native’s tenuous grasp of the most common galactic language, having read the briefings from Tau’s timeline, K’Kruhk nodded in confirmation, and politely said, “I am indeed, sir.”

 

Gesturing at his five comrades, he slowly explained, “My companions and I are also Jedi, and we are in need of local guides. We seek entrance into the forbidden mountain in order to stop the Guardian’s evil rule over you, and to free the treasures within the mountain from the Guardian’s dark master.”

 

Looking at each other over the slightly edited version of their mission, Shaak and Arden walked up to the natives, and Arden said, “I know what it is like to live in such hard times, and I would seek to help free you from your bondage, if you will allow us.” 

 

After conversing with his fellow Psadans in their native language for a minute, the lead man came to a decision. “We… will help you. We wish to be free of the Guardian and his wicked ways.”

 

“Can you help us get into the mountain?” Shaak asked.

 

“Yes. The Guardian-” The lead Psadan began to say before the familiar sound of a shuttle lifting off filled the air, and Shaak’s comlink went off.

 

Pulling out the comlink, the Togruta answered, “Jedi Ti, here. What’s going on?”

 

“ _We’ve got a problem, Master Jedi!_ ” One of the Commando Droids shouted. “ _C’boath snuck past our defenses, and is commandeering Commander Stratus’s shuttle with two of Admiral Zalverniad’s men!_ ” 

 

Not bothering to waste time with wondering how the mad clone figured out their arrival, Shaak brusquely responded, “Understood. Alert Admiral Zalveniad at once. Maybe he can stop C’boath before he flees the system.”

                                                                                                        

Ending the transmission, Shaak warned the rest of the group, “C’boath must have foreseen our arrival, because he just stole our shuttle and two of our men, and is trying to escape the system. We need to accelerate our excavation efforts if we’re to finish the job before Imperial reinforcements arrive planetside.”

 

Turning to face the natives, Shaak warned them, “You should warn your people to scatter after we leave the system, because C’boath’s master will not let such a great outrage stand.”

 

Gruffly nodding, the Psadans began to walk towards Mount Tantiss with a greater spring in their step, with the Jedi and Nimbus Commandos following.

 

As they did so, Shaak communicated the following order to all forces within a ten kilometer radius, “This is Master Shaak Ti. We’ve almost reached the mountain, and the guardian has fled the world. All forces, advance at once.”

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Intrepid_**

 

“The Imperials are scattering their forces to avoid our ion cannons. Clever move.” Ralon reluctantly praised, before adding, “Whoever’s in charge of the two fleets is an effective commander, especially since we’ll most likely have to maintain our position for at least a full rotation.”

 

The Imperial fleet had suffered the loss of two Star Destroyers from the Intrepid’s ion cannons, followed by their destruction through several squadrons of droid and organic bombers.

 

“Sir! We’re getting a transmission from the surface.”

 

Before the Arkanian Pureblood could respond, the hologram of Cirro came through, and he looked worried as he said, “ _Sir, we’ve reached Mount Tantiss, but we’ve hit a major snag. It’s C’boath.”_

 

That caught the admiral’s attention, and he responded with a grave urgency, “What happened. Did he engage your position?”

 

“ _Worse. He stole a shuttle and two of our pilots, and is heading your way. We believe he’s trying to escape the system, and he cannot be allowed to do Chaos-knows what! Can you send a squadron of droid starfighters to intercept him?_ ”

 

“Affirmative, Commander Stratus. We’ll send a squadron to disable the shuttle until we can rescue our missing pilots. Just focus on your mission. Admiral Zalveniad, out.”

 

Turning to address his communications officer, he ordered, “Get me a squad of Vulture droids ready at once. We won’t have much time to stop that madman from escaping our blockade, especially with the modifications that our commandos did on their shuttle.”  

 

**Five Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Alto Stratus_**

 

Joruus C’boath, the guardian of Mount Tantiss for as long as he could remember, reached further into the minds of the two enemy pilots to better grasp how to fly this contraption, and to acquire what information he sought on the current state of affairs in the galaxy.

 

What he found was disheartening; ranging from the near-total destruction of the Jedi Order, to the brewing war between the Empire and newly-formed Shadow Alliance that was composed of many disparate groups, along with the locations of many worlds that were unknown to the clueless clone.

 

He saw how weak the Jedi Order had become in their complacency, and allowed the Sith, one of them the Galactic Emperor, Sheev Palpatine, to achieve dominion over the galaxy after a thousand years of weak peace, and that weakness sickened him.

 

He knew, at that moment, that the Jedi were not fit to rule the galaxy, and that the Sith would secure a true peace for everyone. Well, with the Dark Jedi’s help, of course. He knew that his opportunity to help reshape galactic affairs would begin with the Imperial fleet that was engaging the Jedi’s fleet within the system.

 

Reaching deeper into the pilots’ memories, he saw how they controlled the ship, and sat in the passenger’s seat while he telepathically ordered them to begin flying to the closest Star Destroyer.

 

As the shuttle began to exit the planet’s atmosphere, he noticed several starfighters, ships that the memories of his two hostages recognized as CIS Vulture Droids, approach his shuttle, one of which emotionlessly warning the Dark Jedi,

 

“ _Clone C’boath. Surrender the shuttle that you’ve stolen, and release the passengers from your mental control. This is your first, and last, warning._ ”  

 

At first, the words the droid spoke did matter to the Dark Jedi, for he had more pressing issues to worry about.

 

But as the words registered in the man’s mind, he recognized the first two words the enemy uttered, and he felt a sudden rage overtake him at the implications.

 

 _I’m… a clone? How…? Why…?_ The anger began to consume Joruus, and he unleashed a blast of Force energy that destroyed the Vulture Droids, and caused the heads of the two Neimoidian pilots to explode. 

 

"No," he seethed, "it can't be… can it?"

 

Breathing out his anger, he vowed to figure out the truth of his origins after he joined the Empire, and unleash destruction over those who deceived him for so long. It was likely someone high up in the Empire’s ranks to pull off such a scheme, and he swore to make the perpetrator suffer for their deception.

 

Returning his attention to more immediate matters, he took the place of the headless pilot. Through the stolen memories, he now knew how to take control of the shuttle, activating the communications system through the Imperial network.

 

“Attention, Imperial ships. This is the Guardian of Mount Tantiss, speaking to all Imperial forces in-system. I need cover fire so I can make my way to one of your Destroyers.”

 

“ _This is Commander Blaine of the_ Imperious _. What in the blazes is going on, Guardian?!_ ” A harsh woman’s voice came over the shuttle’s intercom. “ _I only got limited information on this mission after my fleet got split in two from the Besh Gorgon System in order to stop the Jedi from raiding this world on the Emperor’s personal orders. I would appreciate it if you could clue me in on this clandestine mission._ ”

 

Knowing that this woman would be executed for knowing the truth, but needing her cooperation to gain favor with the Emperor, he truthfully responded, “This world is the Emperor’s personal vault, and the Shadow Alliance is here to raid as much of its treasures as they can take for their insurgency, and destroy the rest. We need to counterattack while we still can.”

 

“Stang!” The woman whispered before composing herself, and tensely informing the clone, “ _That’s gonna be a problem, Guardian. The enemy’s got us scattered to avoid their massive ion cannon,_ _and they’re blockading the planet while they land a pilfered Imperial cargo ship and a bunch of Hutt forces. Unless you brought a secret weapon with you in your escape, I can’t see us salvaging any victory from this debacle._ ”

 

“I can turn the tide in our favor. Just cover me while I make a run for your ship.” C’boath confidently ordered while programming the shuttle to head for the _Imperius_.

 

**Meanwhile, On Stygeon Prime**

**Within the Spire’s Command Center**

“Sirs, we’ve lost contact with Patrols Three and Twelve in Sector Five.” A communications officer informed Grand Moff Trachta and Grand Inquisitor Halmere.

 

“Could be from the Tibidees or the wind messing with our communications.”  Trachta proposed to the Grand Inquisitor.

 

“Hmm… I sense a whisper in the Force.” Halmere mused before snapping his sickly yellow eyes open, and snarling out, “ _Jedi_.”

 

Concealing his amazement at the Shadow Alliance moving so quickly, Trachta nodded in understanding before ordering the garrison commander, “Lock the Senator in her cell, and triple our patrols on all levels.”

 

Contacting the _Retribution_ next, he ordered his pupil, “We have infiltrators outside the Spire, Admiral Volta. Lock the system down, and ensure that no ships leave without either my or Grand Inquisitor Halmere’s personal approval.”

 

Nodding in complete comprehension, Shonn closed the transmission to prepare a window of opportunity for their allies to escape the system.

 

Before Trachta could order anything else, Halmere told him, “You will maintain command of the prison in my absence, Trachta. I will take two squads of Shadow Troopers, and eliminate our captive before the enemy gets to her.” Before Trachta could protest this hasty decision, the Grand Inquisitor beat him to it, “The Emperor ordered us to eliminate Senator Mothma if escape proved probable, and I won’t allow the Jedi a chance to succeed in their mission.”

 

Quickly walking out of the command center with his Death Troopers, Trachta sighed at the Dark Jedi’s arrogance, and hoped that the Jedi would take him out, if only to keep him from doing the deed himself.

 

**Meanwhile, Just Outside the Spire**

 

“All right, Fett. My team’s in position. You guys ready to create a diversion?” Quinlan challenged the Mandalorian.

 

“ _It’s what our boss is paying us for, isn’t it? Just get ready to move on our signal._ ” Boba stoically warned the Kiffar Jedi.

 

Quinlan looked at his seven-man team of Celeste Morne, ARC Trooper Fordo, Zao, Jaing Skirata, Mij Gilamar, and Clone Commandos Climber and Trace. Each member of his team was alert and ready to commence their rescue operation.

 

Nodding to his team, everyone quickly turned to see several explosions go off throughout several levels of the Spire, blowing out three sizeable holes in the citadel’s defenses.

 

“GO, GO, GO!” Quinlan ordered the group, activating their jetpacks to fly towards the nearest hole.

 

Just before the eight-man Shadow Alliance team made it inside the prison, several Stormtroopers took up positions to shoot down the would-be intruders. Unfortunately for them, they did not count on the missile launchers of the enemy’s jetpacks, with Climber and Mij launching two of theirs to eliminate their opposition. The resulting blast blew the Stormtroopers into charred bits of armor and flesh, allowing the team entrance into the Spire.

 

“Fett, this is Gilamar. We’re in. How’s it going on your end?” Mij contacted Boba, while Quinlan began to use his talent of Psychometry on the remains of the Stormtroopers in an attempt to figure out where Senator Mothma was being held.

 

“ _So far, very destructive!_ ” Boba shouted over blasterfire. He then urgently warned the older Mandalorian, “ _But that’s not important right now! I intercepted a transmission from Halmere, saying he’s personally going with some Death Troopers to execute Senator Mothma. She’s on Level Six. You need to move now if you’re gonna save her!_ ”

 

“ _Kark_ it! Understood, we’re on our way. Stay alive.” Mij replied, ending the transmission before turning to face Quinlan, who finished reading the remains of the enemy to nod in knowing comprehension.

 

“Good thing we’re already on Level Five.” Fordo dryly quipped, referring to a sign that noted their current position, along with two turbolifts that were next to the Level Five sign.

 

“Zao, you pinpoint Senator Mothma’s location while we move. Celeste, keep an eye out for Halmere in case we run into him.” Quinlan quickly ordered his two fellow Jedi before turning to Jaing. “You hacked their systems yet?” 

 

“Only their distress signals, surveillance systems, and control over their turbolifts. But any edge we can get could help us succeed.” Jaing replied, impressed at how quickly the Imperials were improving their network, relishing a challenge.

 

“That’ll work just perfect. Let’s go.” Quin ordered his squad mates, five of them entering one turbolift, while the other four entered the other one, and headed up one level to rescue their quarry.

 

**Eight Minutes Later**

**Within the Maximum Security Wing**

 

Deposed Senator Mon Mothma struggled to rise from her bed, the pain from her previous brutal interrogation all but inhibiting her movements. She hoped that her followers were safe, and wished that they, along with her home planet of Chandrila, didn’t have to suffer for her treason against Sidious.

 

From the previous series of explosions and alarms ringing throughout the facility, Mon assumed that the Shadow Alliance was attempting a rescue operation to save her. She regretted putting the men and women who were coming for her in harms’ way, but knew that she had to escape to help bring down the Empire. If said Empire didn’t put her down first to prevent her escape.

 

Hearing footsteps outside her cell, she expected an execution squad to enter her cell for her murder. Instead, she was astonished to see Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, an ARC Trooper, and a Mandalorian enter her cell; nearly collapsing from the shocking site in conjunction with her pain. 

 

Quinlan and Mandalorian quickly ran to catch the ex-senator, and the mercenary gently laid her down to see the faint burn scars on her arms and neck.

 

“ _Kriff!_ ” The Mandalorian exclaimed before explaining to Quinlan, “She’s been tortured pretty bad by the Imps and their new droids.” Injecting a syringe into Mon’s blood vessels, he warned the Jedi Master, “I need ten minutes for the medicine to get her to walk again!”

 

Sensing the incoming Grand Inquisitor and his Death Trooper escort, Quinlan countered, “You have eight.”

                                                                                                                                           

Contacting his wife on the _Skorp-Ion_ , Quinlan warned her, “Khaleen. The Imps are about to come down on us hard. We need you to get to our coordinates in the next nine minutes if we’re gonna escape this system!”

 

“ _Already on it._ ” Khaleen confidently said over the comlink, before adding, “ _Just gotta shake these last two TIE Fighters, and I’ll be at your position. Just don’t get killed, Quin._ ” 

 

“Love you too.” Quinlan quipped before closing the channel, and turned to face the rest of his team. “Celeste, you’ll come with me in holding off Halmere. Zao, help Mij get the senator ready for transportation. The rest of you will hold the line here until our ride gets here. Everyone, watch each other’s backs, and stay alive.”

 

 

Grand Inquisitor Halmere felt the presence of a Jedi in the target’s cell, and he had his lightsaber lit to prepare for the engagement with the other two approaching enemies.

 

He also felt the familiar presence of four Kamino-bred Clone Troopers, and deduced that they were either ARC Troopers or Clone Commandos from such a high-value mission.

 

Sparing a glance at his squad of Shadow Troopers, he ordered them, “The Jedi are coming for us. I’ll deal with them; you troopers just focus on stopping their extraction mission. Kill anyone you find in the cell.”

 

Turning around another corner to near the senator’s cell, he saw the two Jedi stand between him and his quarry. Halmere immediately recognized both of the Jedi from the intelligence reports: Quinlan Vos, who was arguably the Order’s best infiltrator and spy before and during the Clone War, and Celeste Morne, a four thousand year-old Jedi Shadow of the clandestine Jedi Covenant before being sealed in stasis on Jebble before being reawaken by Vader in a idiotic bid to overthrow the Emperor.

 

Knowing that this wouldn’t be an easy fight all by himself, he changed tactics, quickly ordering one squad, “Go on without us. The rest of us will take care of the Jedi.” 

 

The squad leader nodded in understanding, and motioned for his squad to take the long way to the senator’s cell while the Grand Inquisitor and his second squad pulled out their weapons to prepare to engage the Jedi.

 

“I don’t suppose I can convince you two to surrender and spare us all this futile battle, Masters Vos and Morne.” Halmere joked while activating his lightsaber, its crimson synthetic blade cutting through the air as the two Jedi lit each of their own in defiance.

 

“Humph. I thought not.” Halmere sullenly concluded before ordering his squad, “You know what to do!”

 

Activating their built-in cloaking devices, the twelve Shadow Troopers disappeared, leaving the Jedi stunned for a moment before they prepared for the charging Halmere.

 

**Two Minutes Later**

**In The Spire’s Main Hangar**

 

“All right. We’ve done what we came here to do! Let’s beat it before the Imps close their trap on us.” Boba ordered his team, pressing a series of commands on his gauntlet, one to alert Sintas to pick up his team, while another to alert two of their special surprises for the Imperials.

 

The first surprise went off with a bang, considering the explosives that wracked the hangar’s defenses and decimated the enemy transports. The chaos exposed many Stormtroopers to precise sniper blasts from Embo, Dengar, and Hudu, thinning their numbers down with deadly accurate headshots, and striking terror into the survivors.

 

Not a minute later, the _Slave I_ arrived to deliver the still-outnumbered bounty hunters out of the maws of the Imperials’ torrent of reinforcements that were pouring out of the prison, being led by Grand Moff Trachta and his squad of Shadow Troopers.

 

 _Well, Trachta does need to keep his cover alive._ Boba mused while launching a series of mini-rockets at the forefront of the Stormtroopers.

 

He then saw a spectacle that made him wonder just how the Jedi were able to come up with such an outlandish scheme in the first place. Behind his father’s ship, he saw a flock of Tibidees following it.

 

One Stormtrooper Commander was idiotic and arrogant enough to order his men, “Come on! They’re just dumb animals! We can take them and the bounty hunters!” Opening fire at the flock of Tibidees, they provoked the peaceful animals into a frenzy, having the ray-like creatures swoop down to wreak devastation on the Imperials, knocking down many, while several others were taken into the air by the Tibidees’ teeth and tails before being dropped into the cold abyss below them.

 

“ _That’ll work as cover fire!_ ” Embo exclaimed before jolting to the open ramp of the _Slave I_ , with Hudu, Dengar, and Boba following suit.

 

Once Boba was onboard, he yelled to his wife, “We’re all onboard! Punch it!”

 

The ship lurched to one side from the force of the rapid acceleration away from the prison, only to turn around to head towards the other side.

 

“You’d all better hold on tight, boys!” Sintas shouted from the cockpit. “I’m gonna have to put the ship into high gear if we’re gonna help Khaleen rescue her team and our package from the Imps, so there’s no time to buckle up!”

 

“Aw, _kriff_.” Dengar swore as he struggled to keep himself from being thrown across the cargo hold.

 

 _Man, I am one lucky guy._ Boba gratefully thanked the _manda_ for giving him such a strong-spirited woman and daughter as his family.

 

**Four Minutes Later**

**On Level Six**

 

Halmere couldn’t keep up with Quinlan’s use of Vaapad, and suffered from several lightaber burns across his limbs to show for it from the rapid strikes, filling his entire body with fatigue and pain to the point that he was starting to lose consciousness.

 

He assumed that, with his command of the Dark Side and squad of elite troopers, he would stand a fighting chance against the Jedi. Unfortunately for him, Celeste was able to decimate the dozen cloaked enemy troopers with her experience of fighting from the shadows, already killing five of them, and forcing the remaining seven to fall back to attack as one.

 

Seeing an opening in the Grand Inquisitor’s defenses after he clumsily lunged after the Jedi, Quinlan severed the man’s attacking limb off, and quickly slashed at the man’s chest with two horizontal swipes, killing the darksider before he fell to the ground.

 

Seeing their leader fall before the Jedi, the six remaining Shadow Troopers weighed their chances of defeating the Jedi, and decided that they would rather take their chances with Grand Moff Trachta than their enemies.

 

After the Shadow Troopers fled the scene of utter defeat, Celeste smirked before turning to face Quinlan, and said, “This is the best that Sidious had to throw at us? I’m insulted.”

 

“No time for gloating, Celeste. We need to get out of here before the Imperials regroup.” Quinlan reminded the chronologically older Jedi Master.

                                                              

“Right. It’s just a turnaround from my era.” Celeste agreed before the two Jedi bolted back the way that they came.

 

Hearing the sounds of blaster fire near the cell, Quinlan contacted Zao over his comlink, “Zao! We’ve dealt with Grand Inquisitor Halmere, and we’re heading your way! What’s the situation on your end?”

 

“ _Senator Mothma has awoken, and the Skorp-Ion will be at our position in less than two minutes._ ” The Veknoid said in his trademark calm, before humorously adding, “ _The Imperials are quite persistent in preventing us from rescuing her, though, considering the many Stormtroopers they are throwing on us. Fortunately, we haven’t lost a man to their onslaught._ ”

 

“Good. We’ll be there in one minute, tops.” Quinlan said, hopeful that this mission would go off without any hitches or losses.

 

When they arrived at Senator Mothma’s cell, they saw their four Clone Troopers, each man suffering from a blaster burn on a various part of their armor, being pushed back by the newfound coordination on the Stormtroopers’ part from both sides of the hallway.

 

Both Jedi unleashed a combined Force Push at the unsuspecting Stormtroopers, causing them to be flung around like ragdolls near the clones, surprising the remaining Imperials for a instant before the clones fired, gunning down six additional troopers.

 

With the enemy’s numbers thinned down to a pitiful handful, the Shadow Alliance team retreated into Mon’s cell, where the _Skorp-Ion_ was awaiting their passengers.

 

One by one, the team entered the ship, with Quinlan and Fordo the last to enter to hold off the enemy’s reinvigorated attack with the six arriving Shadow Troopers.

 

Once the Jedi Master and ARC Trooper arrived, Celeste shouted, “We’re all onboard, Khaleen! Let’s get out of here!”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” Khaleen yelled back before the _Skorp-Ion_ accelerated away from the prison and into space, with the _Slave I_ right behind it.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Varon System**

**Onboard the _Rictus_**

“I am most disappointed in the two of you.” Sidious seethed to Trachta and Shonn after hearing of the disaster on the Spire. Not only did the Jedi and their bounty hunters rescue Senator Mothma, but Grand Inquisitor Halmere was killed in the process, depriving him of another powerful servant.

 

Knowing that their was no point in having the two otherwise effective servants stay on the barren world, and that the prison had outlived its usefulness with the Jedi discovering and crippling its defenses, he ordered them, “Return to Imperial Center at once after withdrawing all forces, and bombarding the prison. You will help Director Isard and Colonel Yularen oversee the interrogations of the remaining Senators. Do not fail me again.”

 

Bowing at their master’s decree, the hologram ended, leaving Sidious to wonder when, just _when_ , the bulk of his servants had grown so incompetent in performing their duties.

 

He already had to deal with Kinman for walking right into the Shadow Alliance’s propaganda victories of Outbound Flight and the Cartao Sector. The only reasons that his advisor was still working with the fleet was his continued usefulness, and because the fault actually lay with him for arrogantly running his mouth to his Jedi descendant, assuming that he would act like any other Jedi.

 

 _Clearly, Tau is more like a Sith than I had assumed._ Sidious mused before Kinman, who nervously alerted him, interrupted him,

 

“My Liege, we’re receiving a transmission from the Wayland System. It’s from Joruus C’boath, who claims to be on the _Imperius_.”

 

That caught Sidious’s direct attention, and he quickly came to the horrific conclusion that the Jedi had successfully raided his storehouse.

 

Fighting back his anger and fear, he sternly ordered Kinman, “Put it through.”

 

Carrying out the orders with his trembling hands, Kinman pulled up an image of the young clone and Commander Blaine.

 

As soon as the image came into focus, Sidious slowly growled out at the woman, “I trust that you have a good explanation for this disaster of a defeat, Commander.” Turning to face Joruus, he added, “Why have you left the Mountain, your most important duty as ruler of Wayland?!”

 

Joruus appraised the Dark Lord of the Sith for a moment, as if he was gauging his better to see how to respond to him. The clone then honestly said, “ _I received visions in the Force of me serving you, and of a great army approaching the mountain, one that I knew that I could not hope to defeat on my own. That is why I escaped the world, and I am willing to help your fleet defeat the Shadow Alliance’s forces in this system, and work for you, Emperor Palpatine._ ”

 

Honestly shocked by such an explanation, Sidious had a crooked smile on his face and asked, “And what, specifically, can you offer me, Master C’Boath?”

 

“ _I can use the Force to direct your fleet to fight as one, and not as thousands of little insects in disarray from Admiral Ralon Zalveniad and the Hutts’ fleets._ ” C’Boath answered, before, after seeing Sidious’s surprise at hearing his creation speak of two of his most resourceful enemies, he elaborated, “ _I interrogated two of the Neimoidians under Ralon’s command while making my escape, and learned much of the state of the galaxy from them. That is why I am pledging myself to you, my master._ ”

 

Knowing that he was short on options at the moment in defending his storehouse, and that he could have Bahl’al dispose of C’Boath later on if he grew too ambitious, he nodded in agreement, stating, “I accept your offer, Master C’Boath. Prove your worth in defeating the Jedi here, and I will reward you accordingly. Now, leave me to my work.”

 

With the commander and Dark Jedi ending the transmission, Sidious could focus on dealing with the enemy fleet that had already knocked out three Star Destroyers with their combined firepower.

 

He reached out with the Dark Side of the Force to empower his fleet and take away the resolve of his enemies, but he sensed two Jedi performing the art of Battle Meditation to counter his efforts.

 

Instantly recognizing one of the Jedi as Vesse Mallory, the one who incapacitated him and the deceased Admiral Nial Declann during the Battle of Lah’mu, he threw his mental defenses up to shield himself from the worst of the pushback.

 

He was so engrossed in the battle of wills, he failed to sense the presence of Galen Marek enter the system, on a course for any of the Shadow Alliance’s ships to deliver the boy and his guardian droid to safe harbor.

 

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Forty-Eight Hours From the Coruscant System**

**Onboard the _Corsair/Laranth_**

 

“I sense our friends are engaging Sidious in battle outside the Varon System.” Tholme informed Jax, who gruffly nodded in acknowledgement.

 

Correctly guessing what was troubling the younger Jedi, Tholme sympathetically told Jax, “I understand how you feel, Jax. You aren’t the only one who lost a loved one to Anakin’s betrayal, and it’ll take time for all of us to get used to having him back in the fold.”

 

Sighing in defeat, Jax told the spymaster, “That obvious?”

 

“Only to a man who’d been in love myself.” Tholme smiled before suggesting to Jax, “Why don’t you spend some time with your Padawan and your crew? I can handle things up here for a little while.”

 

“Thanks, Master Tholme.” Jax appreciatively replied, preparing to take his leave from the cockpit before asking, “Why don’t you join us, Master? Magash could use a different lightsaber teacher, and you held your own against Dooku and Sora Bulq on different occasions.”

 

Smiling at the attempts to be included, Tholme graciously accepted the offer, and followed the younger man to help train one of the next generation of Jedi Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story, and what a chapter it was! We’ve got four operations either underway, finished, or about to go underway, each one a great train ride of excitement. The next chapter will be just as amazing, I hope. So, how are you guys doing on this cold evening of Thursday, January 31, 2019? I’m doing well, as I’ve read a lot of my required reading for Tuesday, and played a bit of Assassin’s Creed: Origins last night, getting 20 other Gamerscore points then from two different achievements. I’ll probably play some more later on tonight, as I’m close to uncovering, and eliminating, the Scarab in the game. Hey, I just realized that I’ve nearly reached 680 pages in this story on Microsoft Word, and that’s a great accomplishment on my part. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I hope for it to be ready by Sunday, but, considering everything else that Squasher and JSailer have to worry about, especially with Squasher dealing with the extreme cold up North, it may be longer. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	56. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this cool evening of Sunday, February 3, 2019? I’m a bit worn out, as I worked a seven hour shift at my movie theater tonight during the Super bowl, which I have no interest in, given my apathy for sports. Anyway, sorry that I haven’t been able to update this story in a while, but I’ve had to wait for MandoCommander to give me the OK for using his OCs, and I’m still waiting as of now. Fortunately, I have Chapter 54 ready to be published, thanks to Squasher and JSailer sending me their revisions early this morning. So, have you guys been playing any video games lately, as I played Assassin’s Creed: Origins a couple of days ago, killed the Scarab and completed Aya’s subsequent main quest, granting me another 60 Gamerscore points from those two achievements, plus a bonus one involving taking five pictures in one different region each. In other news, I’ve watched a bit of Volume 4 of RWBY, and finished my second book for school, allowing me to get back to the first book by Charles Krauthammer. What I’ve read so far has been pretty amazing, and it saddens me that the brilliant pundit is now passed on. I only pray that he’s at peace in Heaven right now, free from all suffering and sorrow. Well, I think that’s enough small talk for tonight. I need to get started on this chapter before my mother’s 56th birthday comes around tomorrow. The only question is, where to start? Oh well, I’ll just make it up as I go along. May God bless us all in these trying times. 
> 
> (Monday, February 4, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I’m watching more of Volume 4 of RWBY while writing more. I’ve currently written about 900 words so far tonight, and I’ve got about two hours left in the night before I go to bed. So, what were you all up to on my mother’s 56th birthday? I went out to lunch with her, my uncle, and cousin, and bought the Blu-Ray version of The Equalizer for ten bucks. I can’t wait to watch the movie later on, as I saw the sequel, and it was magnificent. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve got less than a month until my trip to Mississippi. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Wednesday, February 6, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I got two more Assassin’s Creed games for my Xbox, the very first game, and Assassin’s Creed III. I’m currently listening to RWBY Volume 5, and it’s very powerful. I’m enjoying it very much. Speaking of RWBY, I heard that Qrow’s English voice actor, Vic Mignogna, had his contract terminated with Rooster Teeth for dark allegations. I don’t know if they’re true or not, but if they’re not, then Rooster Teeth made a huge mistake, as a lot of people view it that way. Anyway, I heard that President Donald Trump did very well in his State of the Union Address last night, and did many great things over the night. Oh, and I’ve now read most of my first Charles Krauthammer book, and I’ll have to take a break from reading for fun in order to read another school book. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I hope to finish this chapter by tomorrow, at the latest. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.

**Meanwhile, In the Varon System**

**Onboard the _Rogue Shadow_**

 

 _Well, I see that Master Skywalker and his friends are putting up a strong fight against the Emperor._ PROXY contemplated while he observed the Shadow Alliance fleet fight the Imperial fleet back from their would-be invasion.

 

The Emperor’s fleet had suffered significant casualties from the diverse opposition of the Shadow Alliance, losing two Imperial-class Star Destroyers, a _Ventator_ and _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer each, and seventeen support ships, which ranged from Carrack-class Light Cruisers to Nebulon-B Frigates.

 

On the other hand, the Shadow Alliance had lost one of their _Acclamator_ II-class assault ships, a _Falchion_ -class warship, ten frigates and corvettes from various cells, and several squadrons of starfighters, putting the enemy losses at a higher ratio.

 

 _None of that matters’ however, if the Emperor’s reinforcements arrive while the battle’s still raging._ Proxy mused before he received a burst transmission from the Venator named the _Tenacious_ , Captain Dalin Denimoor’s flagship, which was aiding Admiral Dylan Libel guard the planet Varon with his reserve fleet in case the Imperials broke through the first fleet.

 

The message read:

 

_We’re ready to receive the child. Come through the route being programmed into your ship’s navicomputer._

 

“Well, I see that the Shadow Alliance keeps its word, even if it is rather cautious.” Proxy observed while examining the route through the system’s gravity wells, deducing that they were choosing one of their thinner routes in case he was a double agent.

 

Noticing that the ship’s cloaking device’s Stygium reserves were running low, he turned to face the secured Galen Marek in his passenger’s seat, and enthusiastically told him, “Better stay buckled up, Galen. This is going to be one bumpy flight.”

 

After Galen nodded in understanding, PROXY decloaked the ship. Throwing all available power in the ships engines and shields, he gunned it, drawing the attention of a nearby Imperial Star Destroyer called the _Ultimos_.

 

**Concurrently, on the _Imperial_ -Class Star Destroyer _Ultimos_ ’s Bridge**

 

“Commander Titus, we’ve picked up an unidentified shuttle heading for the gravity wells.” A sensors officer replied to the Destroyer’s commanding officer, Brom Titus. Before the man could dismiss the officer’s concerns, she continued, “It looks like the shuttle was cloaked in-system, and… wait.”

 

Running a further scan on the ship, the woman paled, and informed the commander, “It’s the _Rogue Shadow_ , one of the our experimental vessels that went missing during the Scarl Shipyard’s destruction. The Emperor demands its capture a top priority. No disintegrations on the crew, on pain of death.”

 

Seeing a chance for him to gain a promotion to admiral for capturing such a high-profile target, Brom ordered the navigation’s crew, “Prepare to pursue at once!” Turning to the communications crew, he commanded them, “Inform the Emperor that we’ve located the _Rogue Shadow_ , and request assistance in capturing the vessel.” 

 

The Star Destroyer’s crew energetically carried out these orders, desperate to please the Emperor and gain glory for their efforts, having the Star Destroyer alter course to apprehending the fugitive ship.

 

**Three Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Rictus_**

 

“I’ll inform Admiral Teshik and Councilman Doriana at once. Stand by.” A communications-officer stated before informing the two lead Imperials, “Commander Titus and the _Ultimos_ have located the Rogue Shadow, and are requesting assistance in capturing the vessel. It’s heading for one of the gravity wells.”

 

Looking at Kinman, Oshvald skeptically asked, “Can we afford to spare any forces to recapture one vessel, regardless of its… unique properties?”

 

 _Probably not, but the Emperor will have my head if I fail him again, and losing a great asset like the Marek boy will definitely count as a failure._ Kinman mused before realizing that there was a way to get more than the boy to the Emperor without risking the safety of the fleet.

 

Ordering the communications officer, “Have our best recon squadron aid Titus in placing a homing beacon on the stolen ship before disengaging. We can’t afford to split our forces by going after it now, but learning of even one route through the gravity wells will please the Emperor once we break through the enemy’s fleet.”

 

Nodding in understanding, the officer carried out the orders with professional diligence, while Oshvald figured out a way to weaken the Imperial fleet with a little deception and misdirection, and potentially having Kinman framed for his treason.

**Two Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Rogue Shadow_**

 

“Well, this certainly complicates things.” PROXY stated while observing from the sensors how an Imperial Star Destroyer was gaining ground on the experimental vessel, and was accompanied by a squad of TIE Scouts.

 

Deciding that he needed help, he commed Anakin, calmly informing him, “Master Skywalker. Sorry to bother you, but I have a situation that may require your assistance.”

 

“PROXY?!” Anakin shouted as turret fire could be heard in the background. Galen immediately tensed up from hearing his tormentor’s voice, and PROXY could imagine the fear of the boy emanating within the Force. Anakin then groaned out, “Don’t tell me you were captured by the Empire.”

 

“Not yet. But, there is an Imperial Star Destroyer closing in on our position, and I fear that we cannot outrun it before we reach the gravity wells. If you or our new master could provide us with a diversion, both Galen and I would greatly appreciate it.”

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“All right. We’ll get a squadron or two to cover your retreat. Hold tight, and protect Galen at all costs!” Anakin ordered his droid before blasting a TIE Fighter to ashes, and shouting to Tau, “Can we spare anyone to help the Rogue Shadow, Tau?”

 

 

“I’ll see what we can spare!” Tau shouted back before returning his focus to piloting the ship.

 

“Akku, get on the line and see what fighters we can spare to help the _Rogue Shadow_!” Tau hotly ordered the Anzati, while he turned the ship around to hurry to intercept the _Ultimos_ ’s pursuit.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the Varon Orbital Station**

 

“Hmm. In trouble, Galen Marek is.” Yoda spoke to Garm, Bail, and Obi-Wan after receiving a transmission from the _Second Chance_ , who were busy aiding the coordination of the Shadow Alliance fleets against their Imperial counterparts.

 

Looking to the diminutive Jedi Master for clarification, Yoda elaborated, “His ship, the _Rogue Shadow_. Pursued by a Star Destroyer, it is.”   
  
“WHAT?!” A familiar shrill voice shrieked from the communications, giving everyone an earache at hearing Ruby’s panicked voice. “ _The Empire’s trying to kidnap Galen again?! We can’t let that happen, not after all he’s been through!_ ” Ruby was practically sobbing at this point, before resolutely adding, “ _Get my team a ship, and we’ll help save that poor, innocent, child!_ ”

 

“Ruby, SHUT UP!” Weiss shouted/scolded her before apologizing to the leaders, “ _Sorry about that, Masters. She gets emotionally sensitive too easily, but her heart’s in the right place. We do need to send someone to help the boy._ ”

 

"Why the hell are any of you on the comm anyway!" Gabriel shouted.

 

Chuckling at the teenager’s pure heart, Yoda said, “Worry not, young Rose. We will save the boy. Help us, you will.”

 

Catching everyone’s attention, Yoda continued, “Master Kenobi. Lead a squadron of fighters to rescue young Galen, you will. Take the _Vengance’s Bane_ , and bring Gabriel Jade and Team RWBY with you. Their help, invaluable, it will be, I sense.”

 

Before Obi-Wan could question this spur of the moment decision, Yoda explained, “Their hearts, like a Jedi, they are. And, invaluable help, they provided the Ryals against Ferren Barr.” 

 

Turning to face the comms device, Yoda ordered the four young Remnant ladies, “Listen to Master Kenobi on every order. Keep you safe while in combat, he will.” 

 

“ _If it helps us help our friends against the Empire, then we’ll do it your way. Let’s get ready, ladies._ ” Yang shrugged before the sounds of footsteps could be heard, running away from the comlink.

 

Smiling at the girls’ enthusiasm, Yoda turned to face his fellow Jedi Master, “Trust Team RWBY. Let you down, they will not. Now, go, my friend. The _Vengance’s Bane_ , its captain needs.” 

 

Looking at Bail, he ordered him, “Lady Kryze and her fighters. Their help, we will need in rescuing the boy. Contact them.”

 

Nodding in understanding, Bail set out to work at once in contacting the Nite Owls leader, while Obi-Wan went to prepare the YT-1200 for takeoff.

 

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Rogue Shadow_**

 

Galen was used to pain and fear, having dealt with it for the last four years in Darth Vader's care. The man was equal parts father and terrorizer, and in many ways he considered them one and the same. Yet, when he heard his master's voice on the comm, he felt something different.

 

His young mind didn't quite understand what it was, but if it could be summed up in a word, it would be hope. However, that feeling was dashed away as he felt something wicked come their way, like a malignant shadow that took the form of a massive ship.

 

Fighters were screaming after them, and Galen felt the urge to collapse in terror and sorrow. The monsters were coming, and the nightmare would continue. Then he felt something else. Bright lights blazing in the Force and four as bright as suns in a dark sea.

 

He didn't quite know how, but he felt he could trust these presences and knew they meant to protect them. Turning to face PROXY, he gently told him, "Friends are coming, PROXY."

 

“Well, I certainly hope that they’ll be here soon, my little friend, because the Imperials are closing in on us, and they’ll herd us right towards the Destroyer unless a miracle ensures!” PROXY shouted back. 

 

Just before Galen could fire back for the perceived insult to his height, he saw over two dozen different starfighters come from outside the gravity well, and a strong presence in the Force reach out to him, and bathe him in hope and comfort.

 

The gentle moment was broken when an older woman’s voice confidently said, “ _Someone call for a rescue, because here comes the cavalry!_ ”

                                                                                        

Before PROXY could question who was contacting them, an older man’s voice said, “ _This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of the_ Vengeance’s Bane _. I believe that you asked for an escort through the gravity wells?_ ”

 

“Oh, thank the Maker!” PROXY exclaimed before seeing two-dozen Fang Fighters and a CEC YT-1200 light freighter came into the droid’s field of vision, firing a fair share of their payload on the Imperial fighters, destroying five of the twenty pursuing TIE Fighters before the enemy pulled back to return to formation with greater numbers.

 

Another two were shot down by a CEC YT-1300, which PROXY recognized as the _Second Chance_ from the Empire’s most-wanted list.

 

Opening a channel to his rescuers, PROXY thanked them, “I appreciate the timely rescue. Now, I would recommend that we make our way to a safe haven before the Empire comes for us in full force.” 

 

“ _Agreed. We spent enough time here when we have an armada to push back._ ” A gruff male voice from the _Vengeance’s Bane_ replied before adding, “ _Try to keep up, droid._ ”

 

With everything needed to be said done, the twenty-seven Shadow Alliance ships fled to the gravity wells, not knowing that the _Rogue Shadow_ carried a tracking device from the earlier skirmish.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Ultimos_**

 

“The tracking beacon is working perfectly, Commander. We have a lock on the _Rogue Shadow_ , and should be able to track a safe path through the gravity well for the rest of our fleet once our reinforcements arrive.” A sensors-officer informed Brom.

 

“Understood.” Brom neutrally replied, hiding his burning desire to go through the gravity wells to pursue the Jedi, but not foolhardy enough to defy an order from one of the Emperor’s top advisors.

 

Just as he was about to order his ship to break off pursuit, he received a transmission from his datapad. Reading the message, it had the emblem of Councilman Doriana, ordering the confused commander: _You are to pursue and capture the Jedi with all due haste, regardless of the hindrances.  Reinforcements will be coming to support your hunt, on orders of Emperor Palpatine himself. Any deviation of these orders will result in the execution of you and your entire command staff for insubordination._

 

Both fearful at the new danger to his life, and exhilarated that he would be able to hunt Jedi just like Lord Vader and his Inquisitors, Brom ordered his crew, “We have new orders, direct from the Emperor himself. We are to follow the Jedi into the gravity wells, and capture them before they can reach their safe haven within the system. Failure… will be met with lethal force.”

 

Paling at the prospect of death for failure, every member of the _Ultimos_ ’s crew became as stiff as a board before Brom sternly ordered everyone, “Did you all become death in the last five minutes?! The Jedi are getting away!”

 

Carrying out their orders with a renewed frenzy, the crew prepared the ship for their final voyage.

 

**Five Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Rictus_**

 

 “Sir, the _Ultimos_ is about to enter the gravity wells!” The flagship’s sensor’s officer warned Kinman and Oshvald, shocking the former with Brom’s audacity, while the latter inwardly smugly smiled at his plan coming together.

 

“That, demented, glory-seeking, idiot! I ordered him to pull back after the tracking device was placed on the _Rogue Shadow_!” Kinman seethed before shouting to the communication’s officer, “Get me a secure line with Titus before he enters the gravity wells!”

 

After a minute of failed attempts, the officer dejectedly replied, “I’m afraid it’s too late. The _Ultimos_ beat us to it.”

 

Gritting his teeth at losing a Star Destroyer to one man’s lust for glory, Kinman growled out, “If the _Ultimos_ manages to return, order the Stormtroopers onboard to execute Titus for such reckless insubordination. The Emperor will not allow such an irresponsible man to command a Destroyer, and someone will answer for this.”

 

“Yes, Councilman.” The officer loyally obeyed the irate older human.

 

“What of the _Raptus_ and her escort? How long until our reinforcements arrive?” Kinman asked Oshvald, hopeful for some good news to ease his fearful mind.

 

“No more than six hours, Sir.” The admiral replied. “They’re ahead of schedule, and requisitioned three Star Destroyers from nearby systems to rendezvous with them before they arrive here.”

 

“Good.” Kinman said, the relief evident in his voice, eager for any good news to alleviate the Emperor’s concerns.

**Meanwhile, Within the Wayland System**

**Inside Mount Tantiss**

**Within the Emperor’s Private Studies**

 

“ _We’re inside the cloning chambers, and we’ve already started loading the first batch of cylinders into the cargo ships._ ” K’Kruhk informed An’ya.

 

“ _The computer core is being decrypted by my droids and our slicers, and we’ve already received plenty of data on the Emperor’s short-term and long-term plans._ ” Kazden followed. 

 

“ _We’ve gotten the hangar bay opened, and Ralon and I are coordinating the arrivals of our extraction teams._ ” Arden added.

 

“ _I’m in the Upper Vaults, and we’re extracting what artifacts and weapons we can quickly move._ ” Shaak finished.

 

“Good. Keep me posted. I’ll join Master Ti once we’re done in Sidious’s personal chambers.” The Jedi Master answered before turning her attention to the vault in front of her and her squad.

 

One of the Klatooinians that accompanied the former Dark Woman curiously said, “So, if that vault only reacts to Dark Side users like you claimed, then how are you going to find whatever the Emporor’s stored away in this vault?”

 

“I’m not your typical Jedi.” An’ya coldly replied before she began to drag up all of her pent-up emotions of regret and anger from her failure to train Aurra Sing as a Jedi, and all of the deaths that she caused on her vengeful rampage throughout the galaxy until her death.

 

Swimming in the darkness that she carried for so long well up to the surface, she used her grief, anger, and self-loathing to call upon the Dark Side of the Force, opening the vault with slow, agonizing precision.

 

Once the vault opened up completely, An’ya fell to her knees from exhaustion, her stomach threatening to unleash all of its contents from letting the Dark Side into her mind and soul. Her hearing distorted, she struggled to make out the words that were being directed at her by her CIS and Hutt allies.

 

Feeling a warmth of Force energy being sent to her, An’ya drank in the Light Side energy like a woman with a dying thirst, slowly rising on her own two feet to respond to Shaak Ti’s mental pleas. _I’m… I’m up, Master Ti. Thanks for the assistance. I’ll be all right now._

 

Returning her attention to the task at hand, she turned to face the open vault, and saw several Sith and Jedi holocrons, including a particular pyramidal book case that Tau personally informed her to recover.

 

Knowing that time was of the essence, she warned her squad, “Treat these objects with extreme care, and let me know the second you feel strange around them. There’s a good chance some of these artifacts could try to corrupt you. And if that’s the case, then we leave them behind to be destroyed, because I won’t let any of our men fall to their dangers.” 

 

“We all read the reports from your superiors, per Lady Jool’s orders, so we know the score.” A Weequay responded, before smirking and confidently adding, “Besides, she chose us not just for our physical strength, but for our mental resistance to Jedi mind tricks.”

 

“Then we’d better get these artifacts secure on our cargo ships, because we’re on a short timetable.” An’ya advised while smirking at her men’s enthusiasm.

 

**Meanwhile, Within the Upper Vaults**

 

 Shaak Ti saw the ex-CIS forces work with the diligence of droids in removing the bulk of Sidious’s pilfered treasures, and admired the men and women who worked under Admiral Zalveniad. They, in spite of their grudge against the Jedi and Old Republic, followed their leader’s actions in working together for the greater good of the galaxy.

 

Before she could assist their efforts, her comlink went off, and she pulled it out to see A’Sharad contacting here. “Master Ti here. What’s the situation in space, Master Hett?”

 

“ _Unstable._ ” A’Sharad simply answered, before he elaborated, “ _C’Boath is coordinating the Imperial fleet to an unprecedented level of efficiency. We’ve already lost several CIS and Hutt ships along with several wings of Droid Starfighters, and I don’t know how much longer we can hold out._ ”

 

 _He must be using the Force Meld to take direct control over the Imperials._ Shaak deduced, before responding to A’Sharad, “Understood. We’ll double our efforts on the ground, and I’ll help counter C’Boath’s efforts with my Battle Meditation. Just focus on staying alive.” 

 

“ _You as well. Hett, out._ ”

 

Shaak then ordered all of the ground commanders, “Master Hett just contacted me, and the Imperials are inflicting heavy casualties on our fleets. We need to accelerate our recovery operations by cutting our time down here to twelve hours. I’m going to head to a ship in order to help coordinate the battle in space. Master K’Kruhk and Commander Stratus are in charge in my absence.”

 

Not bothering to hear the acknowledgments from the commanders, Shaak began to run to the hangar in order to commandeer a ship for her own usage.

 

Remembering the original C’Boath and his unprecedented skill with Force Melds, she knew that her assistance would prove critical to evening the score against the Imperials.

 

**Meanwhile, In the Varon System**

**Onboard the _Vengeance’s Bane_**

 

“All right, everyone. This is where the gravity well begins to shrink, so stay in tight formation.” Gabriel ordered the Nite Owls and the _Second Chance_.

 

“It doesn’t make sense.” Obi-Wan mused while firing the main guns to destroy another TIE Fighter. “Why would this Destroyer’s captain follow us into the gravity wells when they have a bigger battle raging in this system? Are they truly that desperate for glory to risk their crew for a suicide mission?”

 

“I think that you just answered your own question, Master Kenobi.” Blake calmly replied from her passenger’s seat while helping Gabriel maintain power to the ship’s essential systems.

 

“Yeah, a lot of these Imperials are crazy power-seeking maniacs that view their men as resources instead of people, so don’t put that much thought into it.” Ruby added from one of the two dual-laser turrets.

 

Blake then warned Gabriel, “The Destroyer’s closing in, and our deflector shields are down to sixty percent. How close are we to losing them?”

 

“Three minutes.” Gabriel tensely answered, before ordering Obi-Wan and Team RWBY, “Get ready to hold onto something, because we’re gonna be experiencing some heavy turbulence any second now!”

 

Not even ten seconds later, the ship rocked from the intense gravity of the nebulae, making Weiss scream from being too late to strap herself somewhere safe.

 

“OW!” Weiss screamed, before adding, “Next time, how about a little more of a warning? This is why I hate space travel!”

 

“Suck it up, Weiss! It could have been much worse!” Yang retorted from her turret, before observing with a whistle, “Well, that’s something that you don’t see every day.”

 

“What now?!” Weiss groaned, before Gabriel shouted,

 

“Will you girls cut the chatter, because, in case you didn’t notice, we’ve still got a Star Destroyer on our tail!” 

 

“That’s just it, Gabriel. The destroyer’s-” Yang tried to explain before Obi-Wan solemnly cut her off.

 

“I know, Yang. The destroyer’s being torn apart by the gravitonic pressure of the nebulae. It won’t be long now.”

 

That remark made Gabriel do a double take, and, wanting to be sure, even with the Jedi Master’s vaunted senses, asked Blake, “Is that true?”

 

“Looks like it.” Blake confirmed, elaborating, “Sensors are picking up several explosions in the destroyer’s hull, and the ship’s come to a complete stop. At this rate,” her eyes widened, and she quickly finished speaking, “At this rate, the destroyer will explode in five minutes, max.”

 

“Then we’d better make it to the other side of the gravity well before it explodes.” Obi-Wan sternly advised Gabriel, who nodded before the Jedi Master warned their allied ships, “Everyone. Forget trying to take out the enemy TIEs. We need to get out of this tunnel before the enemy destroyer explodes in less than five minutes.”

 

“ _Good thing we only need three._ ” A Fang Fighter pilot boasted.

 

“ _Keep this channel clear, guys._ ” Bo-Katan ordered the overconfident Mandalorian.

                    

“ _Enough!_ ” Tau bellowed, before calming down enough to say, “ _Follow the_ Vengeance’s Bane _out of the tunnel, and no one try anything fancy. We can deal with any surviving Imperials after we escape this deathtrap!_ ”

 

**Four Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Ultimos_**

 

“Sir, the explosions are about to breach the reactor core!” A communications officer warned Brom, who was in the middle of a nervous breakdown from his imminent demise.

 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen. I was supposed to capture the Rogue Shadow, and attain an admiral’s promotion, not die alone in a nebula.” Brom whimpered as he felt the ship rock from another explosion.

 

“We just lost Decks Eight through Twelve! Give the order to abandon ship!” One officer shouted before a final explosion quickly consumed the doomed Star Destroyer.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Rogue Shadow_**

 

“Well, that was quite the exhilarating flight. Wouldn’t you say, young Galen?” PROXY asked his charge.

 

"Is it over?" Galen asked, shuddering with fear from the pursuing black hole in the Force, "Are the bad men gone?

 

“ _Yes, it’s over, Galen._ ” Said a warm and friendly voice that PROXY recognized as belonging to Tau Palpatine, before he continued to speak, “ _Welcome to Varon._ ”

 

Tau then ordered PROXY, “ _My crew and I need to get back to the battle at hand, but the rest of you need to head to the_ Tenacious _in order to ensure that Galen is in safe health. Master Kenobi and Lady Kryze can escort you there._ ”

 

“I understand, and I will comply with the orders. But I can assure you that young Galen is in impeccable health.” PROXY politely tried to guarantee the Jedi Knight.

 

“ _Never said that I doubted you, PROXY. But if you’re gonna be a part of our alliance, then you’ll follow my orders, because I won’t take any chances with Galen, given all that he’s been through._ ” Tau said in a commanding voice that would brook no further discussion.

 

 _Hm. He knows when to up this foot down. I just might like working for this Jedi._ “Very well. I’ll follow your escort to the _Tenacious_. Just don’t end up dying, or I fear that this alliance will crumble without your strong presence.”

 

“ _Don’t try to flatter me, PROXY. It won’t get you anywhere._ ” Tau bluntly stated before ending the communication, and altering his ship’s course to head back into battle.

 

Galen then turned to say to PROXY, “I like that man. He’s very friendly.”

 

Shrugging to the young boy’s enthusiasm, PROXY followed his escort to the Shadow Alliance fleet, coming to a _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer that opened its ventral hangar doors to allow the ships to enter it.

 

 _Well, that ends one mission, and another one begins._ PROXY mused before he told Galen, “Well, it looks like you’re going to receive special aid for your difficult years under Darth Vader, Galen. I look forward to see what you become as you grow up.”

 

**Meanwhile, In the Wayland System**

**Onboard the _Imperius_**

 

In spite of losing three Star Destroyers and three _Arquitens_ -class Light Cruisers, the Imperial fleet, under the coordination of Joruus C’Boath’s mysterious Force powers, had destroyed a _Munificent_ -class frigate, two _Recusant_ -class destroyers, and damaged both of the _Lucrehulk_ -class battleships and _Providence_ -class Dreadnought that guarded the _Intrepid_.

 

“I must admit, Guardian, that I am impressed with how you turned this battle around.” Commander Blaine commended the Dark Jedi clone.

 

“Well, it might get more difficult, Commander.” Joruus warned the woman, before explaining, “I can sense a Jedi beginning to take command of the remaining forces through the Force.”

 

“Surely the enemy is weakened enough that we don’t have to worry about one Jedi, correct?” Blaine arrogantly proclaimed.

 

Suddenly, a hologram of one of the Imperial Captains of a Star Destroyer appeared, and he appeared panicked as alarms rang around him.

 

“Captain Ray, what’s your situation?” Blaine ordered the younger man.

 

“ _We have droid boarders on several levels, and saboteurs have damaged the reactor core. I don’t think we can hold the ship for much longer. I’m ordering all but a skeleton crew to abandon the ship and make all due haste for the_ Gravestone _. I won’t risk our men’s lives while there’s still time to save them._ ” 

 

“Understood. I assume that you’ll be joining them, yes?” Blaine all but ordered the young captain.

 

“ _No._ ” Ray countered. “ _I’m staying until the end, where I’m going to die when the ship goes, as per the ancient traditions._ ”

 

“That’s absurd!” Blaine exclaimed. “I won’t have one of my best officers fall to an irrelevant code! You _will_ abandon ship with your men, or I will blacklist your name on the Imperial records for all of time!”

 

“No need to fret, Commander.” Joruus calmly said, before turning to face Ray, and steely ordered him, “Head to the escape pods with the rest of your forces, and don’t delay.”

 

Unable to fight the mental compulsion from the Dark Jedi, other than the occasional eye twitch and jaw clench, the captain numbly complied, “ _As… as you command, Master C’Boath._ ” 

 

Closing the holofeed, Joruus informed Blaine, “I believe that solves that particular problem. Now, we still have a battle to win, so let’s return to wiping out the Shadow Alliance’s fleets.”

 

 _I wonder if you’ll use that little trick of yours on me, or anyone else in my fleet?_ Blaine privately wondered before nodding to return her focus to more immediate concerns.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Intrepid_**

 

“Admiral, the ion cannons are down! That last bombing run damaged their power conduits!” One officer warned Ralon.

 

 _How did C’Boath take complete mental control of the enemy fleets so quickly, let alone figure out our fleet’s weaknesses from the minds of just two pilots?_ Ralon wondered before analyzing his options. Knowing from Tau’s historical records that even the best tacticians were likely no match for the coordination of a demented Dark Jedi’s mind, he knew that he and his fleet needed reinforcements if they were to salvage this mission.

 

Knowing whom he could trust to discretion, Ralon ordered his communications officer, “Get me a secure transmission from the Mandalore Sector, at once! We need Fenn Shysa and his men’s help if we can still succeed in this job.”

 

“You want to include the Mandalorians?” Jool questioned before smirking, “I’m liking you more and more, Admiral.”

 

“Save the flirting until we drive back the Imperials, and finish the mission.” Ralon quickly replied.

 

Not a minute later, the _Mand’alor_ himself was present via hologram on the _Intrepid_ ’s bridge, clad in full battle armor.

 

“Admiral. I assume that you’re contacting us because you require assistance in your Wayland mission?” Fenn said in complete seriousness.

 

“Did Tau send you to reinforce us?” Ralon investigated, not at all fazed with the human knowing of the covert operation.

 

“ _Not quite. I informed Colonel Skirata of several dozen Mandalorian mercenaries fleeing our sector for Wayland, and he told me of your operation. I have several warships and a few wings of Mandalorian fighters about thirty minutes away from your position, ready to assist you when you need it._ ” Fenn explained.

 

“With that initiative, I can see why you were made _Mand’alor_ of your people.” Ralon commended the Human for his cunning and inventiveness.

 

Before he could say anything else, Jool beat him to it, graciously saying, “ _We would be honored to have your forces assist us in driving back the Imperials,_ Mand’alor. _Please hurry, as Master C’Boath is wreaking havoc on our positions with that blasted Force of his._ ”

 

“ _Of course. We’ll jump to hyperspace at once._ Mand’alor _, out._ ” Fenn ended the communiqué with a nod of his head to both leaders, leaving the two to prepare to receive the assistance of the Mandalorian Protectors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this seems like a good ending point for the chapter, given the Wayland and Varon battles escalating, and the losses on both sides. So, what did you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy Team RWBY in this chapter, because I wanted to add some levity to this tense story, and grate on Obi-Wan’s nerves a little. I hope that Admiral Teshik doesn’t get discovered by Sidious for his treachery, and that Galen gets the help he needs in order to recover from Vader’s trauma. I also hope that Fenn Shysa and his people can arrive in time to bolster Ralon and Jool’s fleets, because they’ll need it, even with Shaak Ti coordinating their fleets with her Battle Meditation. So, how are you doing on this warm day of Thursday, February 7, 2019? I’m doing well, but I’ll be busy this weekend with school, with several assignments to begin or take care of. It’s a good thing that I’ve finished this chapter now, or I’d have been in trouble. Oh, and I only have to work at my movie theater on Saturday for five hours, so that’s a plus for schoolwork. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for editing, as I still haven’t been able to get Chapter 54 published yet. I really hope that MandoCommander’s okay, as I haven’t heard from them in a while. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	57. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you holding up on this cool evening of Saturday, February 9, 2019? I’m doing all right, as I worked a near-five hour shift at my movie theater today, and did some reading for school after getting home. I’m currently relaxing at home while I converse with Squasher, and begin to write Chapter 56 of my story. So, are you guys excited for the Battles in the Wayland and Varon Systems to continue, because I sure am, and I don’t even know how i’ll get there yet. By the way, I’ve nearly reached 700 pages on Microsoft Word with this story, which is a big record for me. Oh, and I’ve nearly finished watching Volume 5 of RWBY, and it’s been a magnificent ride. I only hope that the next Volumes can learn from the mistakes of the others, and hopefully recruit Vic Mignogna back into the fold after their colossal foolishness. Well, without further ado, I’ll get started on the chapter. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Sunday, February 10, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, guys. What’s going on in this cold evening? I’m doing well, as I did some studying for school, saw Cold Pursuit with my dad, and got three amazing things through the mail. They’re the Assassin’s Creed Odyssey Strategy Guide, Thundercats 2011 on Blu-Ray, and Green Lantern: The Animated Series on Blu-Ray. I’m already watching Thundercats while I write this chapter, and it’s just as amazing as I remember over seven years ago. So, I only hope that RWBY redeems itself in its next arc. Otherwise, I’ll have to consider leaving the show behind, which is a blasted shame. Well, I’ve already written almost 2,200 words in the chapter, so I’d better get back to work if I want it finish it in the next few days. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.
> 
> (Monday, February 11, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, guys. What’s up on this cool evening? I’m a bit tired, as I did a good deal of exercise and studying for school and the DMV earlier. Fortunately, I should be done with this chapter by Tuesday, which is a relief. Now if only MandoCommander would be able to get back to me. I just hope that they’re okay, wherever they are. Hey, while I have your attention, can I ask you guys something? I just heard that Squasher and his family are going to be hit hard by snowstorms up North in the United States, so I would be grateful if you could spare a minute or two to pray for the people of Vermont, as I don’t want anyone else to die from inclement weather. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve written over 4K words so far. Wish me luck.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Varon System**

**Onboard Varon’s Orbital Station**

 

Ahsoka, even as she drew on the Force to quicken her recovery from aiding Anakin when he received his new Jedi/Remnant Armor, could sense the presence of Sidious barrage the system with his horrendous Dark Side presence.

 

She sensed the currents of death roll through the Force, and felt the war of wills that was being raged between T’Ra Saa and Vesse against Sidious.

 

Knowing that she did not yet have the strength to aid the Jedi Battle Meditation against Sidious, and would only result in her death from such recklessness, she retracted her senses. Knowing that her keen mind would be valued in the station’s command center, she slowly moved out of her bed to test her mobility, pleased with how her body quickly responded to her commands.

 

Wanting her two most valued loved ones to know that she was safe, she gently reached out with her bonds with Tau and Anakin in order to learn how the system-wide battle was progressing.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“All right. We’re coming through the gravity well. Let’s hope the battle’s still winnable after our absence.” Tau warned his crew.

 

Before the YT-1300 completed its voyage through the nebulae, Arnine came into the cockpit, warbling in Droidspeak about reinforcements that the Emperor was bringing to destroy the Shadow Alliance fleet.

 

“A _Mandator-II_?! In five hours?!” Tau shouted, before breathing out his shock to flippantly say, “I can’t say whether I’m flattered or horrified that Sidious considers us such a threat to his empire to bring out the big guns. Wait.” He suddenly realized a critical fact missing, “How did you find out about this?”  

 

Arnine warbled about Admiral Teshik sending a coded transmission to Tau, which made him realize that he must have become a double agent for his alliance. “Well, that explains Teshik’s uncharacteristic aggressive behavior. But we still need to figure out what to do about Sidious’s reinforcements before they arrive. ”

 

 _Sounds like you need to come up with a harebrained plan before that happens, luv._ Ahsoka’s teasing voice came through in his mind, nearly making Tau lose control of the controls from hearing his love’s voice so soon.

 

Beating the clone to it, Anakin said, “Ahsoka?” Suddenly suspecting the worst, he worriedly asked, “Where are you contacting us from?”

 

While Ahsoka answered, Akku asked Tau, “Is this a secret conversation between the three of you due to your shared Force Bond with Ahsoka?” 

 

“Pretty much.” Tau confirmed while he thanked Iluvatar for Ahsoka not doing any reckless stunts without him.

 

Before he could respond, Ahsoka telepathically said, _I know that even with the Force speeding up my recovery, I’m not ready to fly in combat yet, and that one more Jedi pilot isn’t going to make a difference in the fight. But I can help in other ways. I’m heading to the command center to help coordinate the fleets._

 

 _You sure you’re healed enough, Ahsoka?_ Tau worriedly confirmed with his fiancée before continuing, warning her, _The last thing any of us want is you collapsing during the battle._  

 

 _Hey, if Yularen could recover from a bombing run in time to help back me up during the Battle of Ryloth, then I’ve gotta one up him. I can’t let an old man beat me in being a good leader._ Ahsoka countered, some of her teenage spunkiness shining through for a moment, much to Tau and Anakin’s amusement.

 

I’ve requested several energy boosters to help me last at least seven hours, and my reserves are at good levels.

 

Knowing that Ahsoka wouldn’t be stopped from her self-appointed responsibility, Tau shook his head in amusement, and said, “The second you feel yourself unable to think clearly, report back to the medical wing for treatment. Until then, Iluvatar be with you, my love.”

 

 _And may He watch over you guys as well._ Ahsoka finished before ending the communication.

 

Immediately after the telepathic conversation was completed, the Second Chance exited the gravity well, and the images of Wrecker and Scorch came onto the holoprojector, each looking smug through the Force.

 

“I’m hoping that you two have a good reason for contacting us in the middle of the fight for our lives?” Tau heatedly asked.

 

“ _Take a look at the_ Interrogator _and_ Electrum _, boss._ ” Wrecker gleefully told Tau.

 

Turning to face Scorch for clarification, the Delta Squad clone elaborated, “ _They’re an_ Imperial _and_ Venator _-class Star Destroyer that are about to explode from the surprises that we left onboard._ ” 

 

“ _Did you really have to say that, Scorch? I wanted Tau to be proud of by our ingenuity._ ” Wrecker whined. 

 

“ _Just watch the fireworks that are about to go off._ ” Scorch gruffly told Tau and Akku before signing off.

 

Not even a minute later, the two Star Destroyers were engulfed in fiery explosions that reached a nearby _Victory_ and _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyer, wreathing them in burn scars as fires covered other sections of the capital ships.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Rictus_**

 

Kinman and Oshvald saw the two Star Destroyers explode, and nearly destroy the _Abominor_ and _Indivisible_ from the fallout.

 

The admiral could not help but admire the Shadow Alliance for its ingenuity and superior strategy, and he knew that, given enough time, they would be able to avenge the galaxy against the Emperor’s crimes.

 

The councilman, on the other hand, was trembling on the inside from setback after setback onto the Emperor’s plans. He felt in his heart that, one way or another, the Empire that he had helped create would not survive this battle.

 

“Sirs… the Emperor is requesting to speak with both of you, at once.” A communications officer told Kinman.

 

Suspecting that the Emperor had figured out his treachery, Oshvald knew that he could not escape the inevitable, and grimly told Kinman, “Well, we’d better not keep the Emperor waiting.” 

 

 _And may the Jedi use this chance to kill Sidious, once and for all._ Oshvald resolved to meet his fate with dignity and honor.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In The Emperors’ Throne Room**

 

“You sent for us, my liege?” Kinman fearfully asked his master after both Imperials rose from their kneeling position.

 

“Yes. I did.” Sidious drew out, before hissing out, “Did you think that you could hide your treachery from me, Admiral Oshvald Teshik?”

 

Not expecting the answer in the slightest, Kinman looked at Oshvald, half-hoping that such a rising star in the Imperial Navy would not betray the Empire for the Jedi, only to find resolute defiance in the admiral.

 

Before Sidious’s agent could draw his blaster, Oshvald solemnly said, “I believe that Darth Sidious, the real menace of the galaxy, is the one who wishes to kill me. And I know that a sycophant like you would hate to deprive your master of his so-called justice.”

 

“I want to know two things, Teshik. Why, and when?” Sidious asked, rising from his throne to walk towards the treasonous Imperial.

 

“When I figured out that Anakin was mutilated by Vader, and how you used so many people to enslave the galaxy for your own twisted ambition. As for the why, well, that should be obvious. How could any good person stand by while you twist the galaxy into your own demented image, just like when General Gentis tried to stop you?” Oshvald admitted without regret.

 

“Humph. A patriot to the Jedi’s cause.” Sidiosu disappointedly said, before coming to look at Kinman, ordering him, “Have the prisoner brought to Imperial Center, and then to Lord Bahl’al’s personal stronghold in the Deep Core. I have other uses for such a renowned strategist, once we… reeducate him alongside our captured Padawan.”

 

Oshvald, knowing that his fate now lay in the creators of the universe, whoever they were, resolutely said, “You won’t win this war, Sidious. The Jedi and their allies will destroy you. My only regret is that I’ll die before I see it comp-.” Oshvald suddenly collapsed to the ground, knocked out by Kinman’s stun blast.

 

Looking to his agent for clarification, Kinman shrugged before quickly explained, “He was getting on my nerves, and you don’t need to hear any distractions with a battle raging in space. Besides, my blaster was set to stun.”

 

“And that, Kinman Doriana, is why I am keeping you alive. You continue to prove yourself in spite of setbacks to the Grand Plan. Now, take two of my Royal Guards, and make your way to Imperial Center on my personal shuttle. I suspect the Jedi are going to attempt a prison break of the Arrth-Eno prison before we return. I will need every able-bodied and competent body to guard the rest of our senators.”

 

“By your will, my master.” Kinman deferentially complied before he and two Royal Guards disarmed and carried the unconscious admiral out of the throne room.

 

**Eight Minutes Later**

**In the Wayland System**

**Onboard the _Imperious_**

 

“Ma’am, we have multiple ships coming out of hyperspace about 500 klicks from our position!” A sensors officer warned Commander Blaine.

 

 _Enemy reinforcements, then. But whom did the Jedi send?_ Blaine mused before seeing the eight warships and seven wings of starfighters of various designs emerge from hyperspace. The commander immediately recognized four of the capital ships as _Keldabe_ -class battelships, and several _Pursuer_ -class enforcement ships and M22-T Krayt Gunships among the fighters.

 

“Damn it. Mandalorians!” Blaine cursed before reevaluating the situation. Against the Jedi, Hutts and Separatists, the Imperials stood a fair chance, given the reduced numbers of the enemy. However, against fresh Mandalorians, the galaxy’s most feared warriors and mercenaries, the odds were shifting.

 

Before she could order a counterattack, the communications officer alerted her, “Commander, we’re getting a transmission from the enemy fleet.”

 

“Put it through.” Blaine ordered, hoping that maybe, just maybe, even a fraction of the enemy could be bought, giving the Imperials a chance to win this battle.

 

The holotransmitter came online to reveal the face of a young blonde-haired human, who Blaine recognized as Fenn Shysa, the leader of the Mandalorian culture.

 

Jovially speaking, Fenn spoke, “ _Good day, ladies and gentlemen. Sorry to cut in on your decisive victory, but we can’t let our allies die in battle against you and your_ dar’manda _of mercenaries._ ”

 

“If you think that we’re going to surrender to a bunch of second-rate criminals and their manipulators, then you know nothing of us, Shysa.” Blaine scolded the younger man.

 

“ _Humph. I see that the Imperial Academies don’t teach much in manners to its future leaders._ ” Fenn chuckled before becoming serious, “ _We already captured and dealt with the mercenaries that the Emperor sent to Wayland, and I have more reinforcements coming our way. You have three choices in front of you. You can either surrender, retreat from the system to fight another day, or prepare to be destroyed. I won’t offer anyone a second chance, so choose wisely._ ”  

 

“If you think that even a single ship here would give up the battle to the rabble that you represent, Shysa, then think again.” Blaine seethed, cutting the transmission right as a Star Destroyer and Imperial Light Cruiser began preparations to jump out of the system.

 

Turning to face C’Boath, she demanded, “Can you get those ships in line?”

 

“Not without destroying their captains’ minds, and I doubt the Emperor would want me to destroy their psyches unless they truly turned traitor when they’re just following the practical course of action.” Joruus rebutted, before advising, “We need to retreat while we still can. We won’t have the numbers to combat three armadas on our own, and this fleet needs to live to fight another day. I know that the Emperor wouldn’t want us to die a pointless death when we can redeem ourselves elsewhere.”

 

“But we can’t afford to leave the Emperors personal vault unguarded! The items inside, let along the victory of morale alone, will humiliate us in every way, giving our enemies greater momentum.” Blaine protested.

 

"The vault's already lost. If we had a clear shot, I would just destroy the vault myself, but we don't." C'Boath replied, before adding, "The Emperor can make a better use of our talents at Varon, where he is engaging the Shadow Alliance's main fleet in battle."

 

Still undecided on the course of action to take, C’boath ordered the communications officer, “Contact the Emperor at once. Let’s see what he thinks of the situation.”

 

Deciding that he’d rather let the Emperor settle this before the tension erupted into a bloodbath, the communications officer followed the Dark Jedi’s orders, getting a transmission established to the Galactic Emperor.

 

“ _Why have you disturbed me at this crucial juncture, Master C’Boath?_ ” Sidious growled out. “ _What is the situation of Mount Tantiss?_ ” 

 

“The Jedi have begun extracting the treasures within, and the Shadow Alliance fleet has just received reinforcements from the Mandalorians. I’ve recommended that we pull out of the system to assist your Varon operation, since our forces have been cut by over forty percent, and we won’t last long against the enemy’s combined might. Not to mention that a Jedi is using Battle Meditation to coordinate the enemy’s forces.” C’Boath explained, while Blaine paled in fear over failing the Emperor.

 

Growling in anger over sensing the truth in C’Boath’s claims, and that there was not enough time for enough reinforcements to arrive to salvage the situation, Sidious demanded of Blaine, “ _How many of the enemy’s forces did C’Boath assist in destroying?_ ”

 

“A-a _Munificent_ -class frigate, two _Recusant_ -class destroyers, one _Lucrehulk_ -class battleship, and several Hutt frigates and cruisers.” Blaine replied, earning an approving nod from Sidious.

 

“Hmm. The enemy’s been bloodied, then.” Sidious mused, before turning to face Joruus, and proclaiming, “ _You have proven your worth as a leader, Joruus C’Boath. Very well, I give you approval to reinforce us at Varon._ ” Turning to Blaine, he ordered, “ _Withdraw all forces from the Wayland System, and give Master C’Boath a shuttle to make his way to the Varon System. You and your forces will return to your assigned systems, because I won’t risk the enemy striking at multiple systems again._ ”

 

“Yes-yes, my liege.” Blaine loyally complied, utterly grateful for her life being spared.

 

After the transmission ended Joruus smirked at the frazzled Imperial commander for his greater rank over her, and walked out of the bridge to procure a shuttle for the Varon System, while Blaine ordered her ships to prepare to pull out of the system.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Intrepid_**

 

“Both of our fleets owe you a debt of gratitude for driving back the Imperials, _Mand’alor_.” Ralon said in composed gratitude for the timely intervention.

 

“ _I suppose that you’ve earned a fair share of the treasures within the mountain. Just don’t get greedy._ ” Jool jokingly whined.

 

“That’s rich, coming from a member of the Hutt Grand Council.” Fenn boisterously laughed before asking Ralon, “ _How long do your forces plan_ _to stay in system, because I wager that Tau could use our support against his ancestor at Varon?_ ”

 

“No more than eleven hours. We’ve already begun our recovery efforts, and the first wave of cargo ships are almost ready to launch.” The Arkanian replied, much to Fenn’s approval.

 

“ _Good. My people will aid in the efforts, and then join you once it’s time to rendezvous with Tau and his forces._ ” Fenn satisfactorily answered.

 

“ _Then let’s stop the yammering, and get on with this mission!_ ” Jool impatiently yelled, ending her transmission just before Fenn did so, leaving Ralon to shake his head in amusement over the antics of his fellow leaders.

 

 _The things that people do for the freedom of the galaxy._ Ralon humorously mused before ordering his fleet, “Well, we can’t let our friends take all of the credit for raiding Mount Tantiss. Let’s get our ships patched up, and prepare to take up a star system’s worth of treasures.”

 

“Wow, sir. You almost sounded like a pirate lord for a moment there.” An Aqualish bridge crewmember joked before returning to her post, leaving Ralon to coordinate the blockade and repairs to his ships.

 

Not a minute later, A’Sharad walked into the bridge, and quietly warned Ralon, “C’Boath took a shuttle out of the system. I suspect he’s going to Varon to reinforce the Emperor.” 

 

“Warn Command of this development, but quietly.” Ralon warned A’Sharad. “I won’t have my crew lose focus from this great and decisive victory.”

 

**Meanwhile, In the Varon System**

**Onboard Varon’s Orbital Station**

 

“I sincerely hope you know what you’re doing, Ahsoka.” Rahm doubtfully told the Togruta as she pulled up a tactical monitor of the system-wide battle.

 

“Right now, you guys need every strategist you can get against Sidious’s dark brilliance. Besides, we have more immediate concerns with his reinforcements arriving in the next few hours.” Ahsoka retorted.

 

“What reinforcements?” Bail worriedly asked, fearful at the prospect of facing another Imperial fleet on top of Sidious’s personal armada.

 

“Admiral Teshik covertly warned Tau that Sidious has a _Mandator_ -II Dreadnaughts, two _Praetor_ -Battlecruisers, and three Star Destroyers coming in the next five hours to supplement his dwindling forces.” Ahsoka quickly explained, horrifying the four fleet commanders.

 

“Then, win the battle swiftly, and decisively, we must.” Yoda resolved.

 

Knowing how he could help bring a swift resolution to the battle, the miniscule Jedi Master informed Ahsoka, “Going to help Master Saa and Vesse, I am. In command of the fleet, you will help the commanders.”

 

“Wait. Where are you going, Master Yoda? Unless you have a secret trick up your sleeve to stop Sidious, then you can best help us by coordinating the fleet’s defenses.” Garm incredulously demanded of the former Jedi Grand Master.

 

“Help Master Saa and Vesse with their Battle Mediation, I can. A battle of wills, Sidious has made this fight, and win, the Shadow Alliance shall.” Yoda steely resolved with Rahm and Ahsoka nodding in comprehension.

 

“That’s good.” Rahm acknowledged, before adding, “But I’d prefer to have a contingency in place, just in case we can’t win before the Emperor’s second fleet arrives. It’s a shame that we don’t have any more of those Baradium bombs, because they would be a useful deterrent against the Imperials.”

 

“ _Actually, we still have six of them from the Mysta’s Hoth base._ ” The hologram of Vega spoke up, catching everyone with surprise at the sudden revelation.

 

“And you failed to tell us of these crucial weapons, _why_?!” Garm angrily demanded the young Jedi Knight.

 

" _Because Mysta didn't want to risk the Emperor getting his hands on them, that's why! If he gets even one of those, then he won't need the Death Star. A collection of them properly placed can crack a planet in half. Now imagine what that would do to a fleet!_ " Vega heatedly warned the Corellian Senator.

 

“Keep them in reserve for now.” Bail compromised, not wanting infighting to undermine their defense of their territory. “If we haven’t driven back Sidious’s fleet before his reinforcements arrive, then we can deploy them on his fleets. Besides, if we can incapacitate Sidious, then maybe Teshik can convince Doriana to retreat from the system.”

 

“Senators, we’re receiving a priority transmission from Master Hett in the Wayland System.” Ahsoka alerted Garm and Bail, hoping to defuse the room’s simmering tension before it erupted into a civil war of their own.

 

“Put it through.” Bail acknowledged.

 

Once the tattooed Jedi Master’s hologram appeared, he informed them, “ _Senators, we managed to drive back the Imperials with the help of the Mandalorians under Fenn Shysa, and are making excellent progress on extracting the pilfered items from Mount Tantiss, but there is one critical complication._ ”

 

“Hold on. What was Shysa and his people even doing in this operation?” Vega interrupted, not liking the unseen factor in such a vital operation, and wondering if one of their people leaked them the operation in hopes of gaining more weapons and plunder for their own war to fight against the Empire.

 

“Because I told them the basics of our mission after he captured several _dar’manda_ , and they admitted that the Empire was sending them to Wayland. I figured that Admiral Zalveniad and the others could use a winning hand if the battle turned against them.” Kal explained, earning a nod of gratitude from Ahsoka and Masters Yoda and Hett.

 

“ _That was a wise move on your part, Colonel Skirata, because C’Boath was coordinating the battle in space until he took a shuttle out of the system._ ” A’Sharad began before took advantage of the shocking revelation to explain, “ _He commandeered one of the Nimbus Commandos’ shuttles and joined up with the Imperials in inflicting heavy casualties on us before they retreated. We suspect that C’Boath is heading to Varon to support the Emperor in his campaign against your fleet._ ”

 

“C’Boath, Nave, Bahl’al. The Emperor is certainly recruiting a lot of powerful Dark Siders to supplement his lost minions.” Ahsoka noted.

 

“Then we need to stop the Emperor here, while there’s still time before his allies arrive.” Rahm resolved, before Ahsoka thought up a desperate gamble to fool the enemy on overestimating their capabilities, and tricking them into a retreat.

 

“I have an idea. It’s crazy, but it’s likely our best bet in stopping Sidious from wiping us out.” Ahsoka proposed. “While Master Yoda and the others try to incapacitate Sidious through the Force, we use one baradium bomb to destroy one of Sidious’s capital ships.”

 

“From the resulting chaos, we can convince the remaining Imperials to retreat from the system by bluffing about us having a greater stockpile of those weapons. I doubt that Kinman and our double agent will want to fight a losing battle.” Ahsoka finished before rubbing her still-weary eyes.

 

“That… that just might work, Commander Tano.” Garm praised the Togruta, impressed with how far she had come in her seven years of combat service.

 

Rahm then realized one crucial factor in this plan, and said so, “Hold on, Ahsoka. The only way that this will work is if the Emperor is out of the picture, and I doubt that he’ll go down quietly, even with Master Yoda assisting the others with their Battle Meditation.”

 

“ _Well then, why don’t you assist them?_ ” Daniel asked the older Jedi General from his hologram.

 

Blankly staring at the younger Valo Jedi, Rahm reminded him, “In case you’ve forgotten, Daniel, I’m not usually one for the subtler sides of the Force.”

 

“ _Well, now’s as good a time to learn as any._ ” Vega retorted, with Ahsoka and Yoda smirking in amusement over Rahm’s uncomfortable brooding.

 

Grumbling in defeat at the younger Jedi’s pragmatism, Rahm muttered as he followed Yoda out of the conference room, “The things that I do for the good of the Jedi and the galaxy.”

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Rictus_**

 

Darth Sidious felt the balance of the Force shift towards the Light Side, and he sensed two more Jedi joining the Battle Meditation. He instantly knew the stronger Jedi’s presence, and the green midget’s Force signature nearly threw Sidious off the edge of control while he was bombarded by a powerful increase in the Jedi’s power reserves.

 

Suddenly, he could see the four Jedi that were trying to destroy his mind, and their presences sickened his rotting heart: Yoda, Rahm Kota, the Neti Jedi Master T’Ra Saa, and a teenage Tholothian that Sidious could only assume to be Vesse Mallory, one of Vader’s earliest kills before her resurrection after the debacle of Arda, if the reports from the traitorous Cad Bane were to be believed.

                                                 

Trying to lunge at his four enemies through with Sith sorcery, he found himself hitting a clear wall with his dark energies.

 

Baring his teeth at the Jedi, he proclaimed, “You think that your meager defenses can stop me?! I will find a way to destroy everything that you hold dear, and there is nothing that any of you can do to stop me!”

 

“Humph. And people say that I’m egomaniacal.” A voice, dripping with smug arrogance, said before a new specter appeared, along with Sidious’s three Prophets of the Dark Side.

 

“Nave, I presume.” Sidious seethed, glaring at his disciples for allowing such a wild card to enter his meditation.

 

“You do not have to fear me, Sidious. I merely wish to assist you in destroying the minds of more Jedi. That is the reason that you summoned my spirit from its former body, correct?” Nave assured the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith. 

 

Continuing, Nave explained, “Your subordinates are here to ensure that I do not pull any deceptions on you. Besides,” turning to face a surprised Yoda and his fellow Jedi, “I would never pass up a chance to break the mind of the legendary Master Yoda.”

 

Smirking that the tables had shifted in his favor again, Sidious held a mirthless smile, and nodded in approval to the elder Sith Lord before turning to face Yoda. “You will not escape us this time, my little green enemy.”

 

“Not without a fight, we will go down, Sidious!” Yoda resolved before the five Dark Siders unleashed a wave of Dark Side energy, while the four Jedi created a shield of light to blunt the evil energy’s path.

 

“You can’t hold us off forever!” Cronal boasted.

 

“Not forever, Sidious.” Vesse warned before she suddenly opened herself to the Force, becoming a shining beacon in the Force that Sidious instantly recognized from his last near-death experience during the Battle of Lah’mu.

 

“YOU!” Sidious screamed as he redoubled his efforts to destroy the young girl’s mind, screaming, “You and your so-called god ruined so many of my plans, and I will make you suffer for every one of them!” 

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the Imperial-class Star Destroyer _Eviscerator_**

 

“Sir, we’ve got enemy bombers coming down our starboard flank!” An ensign warned the destroyer’s commanding officer.

 

“Well then, get a squadron to intercept them!” The commander loudly ordered the ensign, weary of his ship’s command structure falling to pieces during a battle, and every problem suddenly became his.

 

“I already tried, but every squadron is preoccupied with a battle of their own. That’s not the worst of it, though.” The officer worriedly replied. Gulping in recycled air, he said, “Our sensors indicate that one of the bombers is carrying a massive stockpile of baradium.”

 

Now knowing how serious the situation was, the commander bellowed to his bridge’s crew, “Then pull us back, and shoot down those bombers before they destroy us!”

 

“It’s too late, sir.” One officer meekly whispered, seeing the squadron of Y-Wings drop their payload before flying away from the doomed ship.

 

“Oh, _kriff_.” The commander whimpered as the bombs hit the Star Destroyer, and one of the first bombs split the destroyer in two near the hyeprmatter reactor, with the bridge’s transparisteel glass breaking from the force of the explosion, sucking out the bridge’s entire crew before the ship’s systems shut down entirely. 

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“Well, that’ll put a dent in Sidious’s fleet.” Tau noted as he saw another of his ancestor’s ships be destroyed from his forces. The force of the shockwave nearly blew away two adjacent Star Destroyers before they stabilized themselves, and destroyed the previously damaged _Victory_ -class Destroyer after the Bad Batch and Delta Squad’s infiltrations. “I just hope that we haven’t overplayed our hand with the bombs.”

 

“Well, we’ll find out soon enough, Tau, because you need to get on the line with Kinman now!” Celebion warned the Jedi Knight.

 

“Right. You’re right.” Tau thanked his friend for the reminder before ordering Arnine, “Send a priority signal to the Rictus at once! Hack their systems if you have to, just don’t take no for an answer!” 

 

Beeping in compliance, the astromech droid plugged into a port near Tau and Akku, setting up a connection to the Emperor’s personal Star Destroyer.

 

Instead of hearing the Imperial Councilman’s voice, he heard the raspy voice of his ancestor, gloating, “ _Have you come to prostrate yourself before me, Tau? Or, is it to beg for the release of your double agent Teshik?_ ”

 

Aghast that the Emperor was still commanding the Imperial fleet, and that Oshvald had been discovered, Tau quickly suppressed his shock, saying, “No. I’ve come to offer you a way out from this battle. You know that I unleashed a baradium bomb on the _Eviscerator_ , and I can use many more in order to decimate your fleet. I’m giving you one chance to evacuate the system while you still can.”

 

**Meanwhile, On The _Rictus_**

 

Laughing at Tau’s audaciousness, Sidious responded, “You certainly don’t lack for boldness, my descendant. But, you fail to see just what I’m after here, Tau.”

 

“ _You mean Darth Nave?_ ” Tau answered. “ _We know that you have his spirit trapped onboard your ship, which was the whole purpose behind your attack. Besides, I doubt that you want to lose another fleet to us, let alone your best servants, from your arrogance. Even a Mandator-II and its escorts can’t stand up to my combined fleets once they arrive. You’ll just be dooming more of your duped soldiers to destruction._ ”

 

Glaring at Tau for what seemed like an eternity, Sidious viciously smiled before he cordially said, “You are right. I got what I came for, so there’s no point in a protracted battle, especially one where you dictate the terms of it. Enjoy your fleeting victory, for it will elude you and your alliance soon enough.”

 

Ending the communication, Sidious ordered his servants, “End the attack on the Jedi. We are pulling out of the system, effective immediately.”

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the Lambda-class Shuttle _Tydirium_   **

“You’re pulling out of the system?” Joruus repeated, not sure if he heard the Dark Lord correctly.

 

“ _Yes. The battle, whether or not we would have won, would have proven too costly for the Empire._ ” Sidous confirmed, before ordering the clone, “ _Report to Imperial Center at once, where I will personally introduce you to the rest of Imperial High Command. I will not waste any time in educating you on the intricacies of the Imperial Court._ ”

 

“As you command, my master.” C’Boath obeyed, seething that he would not have a chance to prove himself in battle anytime soon. He vowed to bottle up his anger until he could unleash it against the Jedi and their lackeys.

 

**One Hour Later**

**Onboard Varon’s Orbital Station**

The entire station was cheering as the _Second Chance_ landed in the hangar, with Ahsoka and the other Shadow Alliacne leaders waiting for the ship’s crew to exit the freighter.

 

The Shadow Alliance had, under the Jedi’s leadership, driven back the Galactic Emperor from their most vital system, and inflicted severe casualties amongst the Imperial forces, raising morale amongst the soldiers and workers of the confederation.

 

Once the _Second Chance_ ’s ramp opened up, and Tau and his crew exited the ship, Ahsoka walked up to Tau, and passionately kissed him on the lips, which he eagerly reciprocated as his hands settled nicely on her waist.

 

It was only due to Anakin’s faux cough that the two lovers separated, and Tau reluctantly said, “Thank you, Anakin. We do have to prepare to receive our Wayland cargo in the next twenty-four hours, among other things. ”

 

“Yes. The Coruscant operation will be beginning in less than forty-eight hours, and we need to prepare a medical team for Senator Mothma once she and her extraction team arrive. There will be time for you two to enjoy yourselves when you’re married.” Obi-Wan humorously cautioned the couple, which made everyone, even Tau and Ahsoka, laugh at the levity in such dark times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a big chapter of my story, as both the Battles of Wayland and Varon came out as victories for the Shadow Alliance, but not without their fair share of costs for both sides. So, the next big mission will be the Coruscant extraction, and then the trial of Tarkin, the Declaration of a New Republic, and the marriage of Tau and Ahsoka. Afterwards, I don’t know where I’ll take my story. But, that’s okay, as I have time to figure it out. So, how are you all doing on Tuesday, February 12, 2019? I’m all right, but the weather here isn’t too good right now. I did some homework today, and then finished this chapter. I also watched a few episodes of Thundercats on my Xbox One, and beat the Hyena in Assassin’s Creed: Origins, giving me 20 more Gamerscore Points. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer, as it’ll probably take them a while to revise it. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening of Thursday, February 14, 2019? I’m doing well, as I published my three completed chapters that have been finished over the next twenty-four hours or so, because I can’t afford to wait for MandoCommander forever. But, don’t worry. When they have any helpful criticism for me on his OCs, then I’ll implement it in the chapters. So, I’ve been busy since we last spoke, as I’ve been dealing with school, work, and I’ve got volunteering tomorrow. Not to mention that I’ve been playing Assassin’s Creed: Origins a lot, and I’ve already prepared to hunt down the Crocodile at Level 30. Oh, and, in more exciting news, my birthday’s in exactly two weeks, and I already got an iPhone, since my old flip phone was malfunctioning. I can’t wait to turn 24, that’ll be exciting. And it’s just in time for my Mississippi trip. Well, I’d better get to writing this chapter, as I need to prepare to begin the Coruscant Operation, along with the trial of Grand Moff Tarkin. After these events, I’ll found the New Republic, and have Tau and Ahsoka marry (man, Ahsoka becoming a Palpatine, that’ll be one for the galactic history books). Once those are done, I don’t know where I’ll take my story, but I know that I can get it done, with Squasher’s guidance, of course. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. Wait, I need to talk with you guys about a few things. Did you hear about Issue 108 of the original Marvel Star Wars comic book series, because I sure did, and I am ECSTATIC to see the Expanded Universe comic, and the hopeful advent of the return of the original Expanded Universe! This fills me with hope and excitement that the people of Lucasfilm are seeing the will of the fans in action. Oh, and I’m excited for the Blu-Ray release of Justice League vs. The Fatal Five, as I loved the DCAU when I was a teenager, and I’m so excited for the return of the animation and characters, if not the universe. Man this is a great time to be alive. Well, time to get to work. 
> 
> (Sunday, February 17, 2019 Addendum) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this cool day? I’m doing well, as I did my homework for now, went to church, and I don’t have to work today, so I can hopefully finish this chapter by tonight. By the way, I wanted to let you know that I’m using an idea from fanfiction writer Tirade’s story, Exile’s Journey, regarding the Caamas Firestorm. I give full credit to them for their brilliant idea of using a certain Grand Moff as the orchestrator of the genocidal campaign. Anyway, I’ve been playing Assassin’s Creed: Origins, and assassinated the Lizard and Crocodile, getting me a bunch of Gamerscore Points in the process with several other achivements. I’ll soon move onto the rest of the storyline after I tackle some more quests. Oh, and I ordered Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey for the cheap price of $26 today, so I look forward to playing that game next. Well, better get back to the story. Wish me luck.

**One Hour Later**

**Onboard the _Corsair_ / _Laranth_**

**Forty-Four Hours From the Coruscant System**

“This is bad.” Den Dhur worriedly commented after Jax finished relaying what Tau had informed him of on Sidious’s trajectory.

 

“It’s not that bad, Den.” Magash calmly replied to the Sullustan ex-reporter while she meditated. “We still have a day or two to rescue the senators before the Emperor makes his way back to Coruscant, so there’s still a chance. Not to mention how our undercover agent’s given us the layout of their prison.”

 

“That’s not much time, though. And I don’t like how we’re on a shorter timetable now, especially with Sidious right on our heels.” Tholme warned, knowing that accelerating the extraction mission too fast would lead to both the teams’ deaths, not to mention the imprisoned senators and their families. 

 

“Well, as the old saying goes, ‘No battle plan survives contact with the enemy.’” I-Five commented before his lips quirked in amusement, and he added, “Besides, we’ve tried crazier schemes in the past. Right, Jax?”

 

“A fair point, I-Five.” Jax conceded, remembering their missions for Whiplash in their failed bid to assassinate the Emperor, and their later infiltration of Kantaros Station to rescue Thi Xon Yimmon from Vader’s clutches with a Sith holocron a year later.

 

“Yeah, but now we’ve got three Dark Lords to worry about, not to mention all of Sidious’s minions that are still crawling about.” Den reminded everyone.

 

“ _Then let’s stop talking around the issue, and come up with a good plan to extract the senators. I’ve got a fortune to earn, and Jango Fett’s legacy to surpass._ ” Cad rudely interjected, eager to earn his ten million-credit bounty for saving the Imperial senators from Sidious’s grip.

 

“ _You want to say that again,_ aruteii _?_ ” Kom’rk Skirata false-cheerfully said, appearing behind Cad with a wrist blade in front of the Duros’ blue neck.

 

“ _Sorry. Won’t try to surpass Fett’s legacy quite yet._ ” Cad bluntly apologized, having the blade return to its hidden compartment.

 

“ _Good enough._ ” Kom’rk walked away from the holoprojector, leaving the three team leaders to begin strategizing their infiltration mission.

 

**Twenty-Four Hours Later**

**Within the Varon System**

**Onboard the _Tenacious_**

 

“How are you holding up, Mysta?” Vega asked his brother, not having seen him since the aftermath of the Battle of Hoth in order to give him time to rest.

 

“Getting better, baby brother.” Mysta replied.

 

“Please don’t call me that.” Vega groaned, not fond of that nickname from their childhood.

 

“Deal. I just wanted to get on your nerves since you’ve been taking so many risks without me.” Mysta agreed.

 

“I heard that you’re close to getting discharged.” Vega changed the topic of conversation, before cautiously asking, “You’re not going to try and sneak out of here before you’re fully recovered, are you?”

 

Chuckling at his brother’s overprotectiveness, Mysta knowingly asked, “Elain ordered you to say that on the way in, didn’t she?”

 

“Yup. So don’t even think of ratting me out, or I’ll warn her that you’re trying to pull a jailbreak.”

 

“I’m not in jail, Vega.”

 

“Eh, close enough.” Vega calmly responded, before growing thoughtful at a question that was gnawing at him for some time.

 

“Vega, what’s going on?” Mysta wondered.

 

“It’s just something that’s been bugging me for a while. So… Now that you've recovered, I've got to ask, were you the one who took Mom and Dad's ashes?" Vega asked Mysta.

 

Mysta closed his eyes, "I did, I'm sorry if I caused you any distress over that."

 

"Provided you haven't spread them yet, all is forgiven."

 

"I haven't I figured the three of us should be together when we release them." Mysta assured him.

 

"Oh thank God." Vega sighed with relief, "in that case I want to introduce you to someone when you’re ready."

 

"Who?" Mysta asked suspiciously.

 

"His name is John, John Mallory."

 

"Any Relation to Viridian?"

 

"Yup, he's his father, and he was our dad's best friend."

 

Mysta rose an eyebrow, "What?"

 

Vega sighed, "I knew about Dad being in witness protection long before you did."

 

“How? Dad rarely talked about his time in the planetary defense forces with us.” Mysta wondered, painfully remembering his childhood years before… that massacre.

 

“I found his old journals, and convinced Mom to tell me some of his old stories from his service days. It was our little secret.” Vega wiped tears from his eyes as the precious memories came to the surface. “We-we were going to tell you guys soon, but then…”

 

“I understand.” Mysta consoled his brother, before saying, “I’ve been cooped up in here for days, and I’ve barely heard any news. I know that the battle’s over, and I’m guessing that we won, since we’re all still alive, but I don’t know anything beyond that.” 

 

“Well, where do I begin?” Vega sighed, before figuring to make the explanation short and concise.  “Long story short, we took out a lot of Sidious’s fleet, but he-”

 

“He was here?!” Mysta exclaimed, before demanding, “Why didn’t you guys try to take him out while we had this opportunity? It could have fragmented his Empire into various factions, making our job a whole lot easier.”

 

“Tau’s orders.” Vega shrugged, before adding, “In his defense, though, Sidious did have a _Mandator-II_ and several other destroyers approaching, so we had to end this battle quickly while we held the advantage. We did only have six of your baradium bombs left from our last engagement.”

 

“You actually used the bombs?!” Mysta shrieked, astonished that the battle was so desperate for Tau to use such an indiscriminate weapon.

 

“Only one bomb. And it served its purpose in fooling Sidious to flee the system. Plus, we saved Senator Mothma from Stygeon Prime, and raided the Emperor’s private storehouse on Wayland, giving us a greater advantage against him.” He then turned grim, and explained, “But it’s not all good news, brother.” 

 

“Who did we lose?” Mysta knowingly asked, only to have Vega shake his head at him.

 

“It’s not who we lost, but who the Emperor gained.” Vega corrected. “He recruited a clone of Jorus C’Boath, and a thousand-year-old Sith Lord named Darth Nave to his side, and he’s already taken on a new Sith Apprentice.”

 

Staring blankly at Vega, Mysta carefully responded, “How in the galaxy can a Sith Lord live a thousand years?”

 

“Think of him as an ancient Darth Sion, a Sith Lord that couldn’t be killed unless he lost the will to keep going.” Vega answered. “Sidious is likely going to give him a new body, since Asajj beheaded him a few years ago, and sent his head into-”

 

“Wait, wait.” Mysta interrupted, not sure if he heard the Dathomirian’s name correctly. “Did you say ‘Asajj’? As in Asajj Ventress, Dooku’s prime assassin in the last war?! What is she doing still alive after Boz Pity?”

 

"It's a long story," Vega sighed, before summarizing, "she tricked the Jedi into thinking she was dead during that battle, and fled to the Unknown Regions. We ran into her a few months later after Order Sixty-Six, and joined forces with her after she mellowed down a bit. She's actually been a pretty big help for us since."

 

“And you’re just okay with having a famous Jedi killer and terrorist in your cause?” Mysta disbelievingly asked, shocked with how casually Vega talked about the notorious CIS Assassin.

 

“She’s been working hard to atone for her crimes, and she’s earned our trust. Besides, she was betrayed by the Sith twice in the last war, and she knows what it’s like to lose everything to evil, something that we know of first hand. Besides, she’s fully committed to making sure that it never happens to anyone else, even if she’s a bit extreme on occasion.” Vega defended his friend.

 

Looking in Vega’s eyes to see pure conviction, Mysta sighed, and told him “Well, then I’ll give them the benefit of the doubt. But, I’ll still be keeping my eye on her, just in case.”

 

“Just don’t try anything on her.” Vega cautioned the privateer. “We can’t afford infighting amongst ourselves, now or ever. Not with so many enemies arrayed against us.”

 

“Fine.” Mysta was eager to change the topic to something more pleasant, and said, “So, I guess that you and the others are going to be heading to your school soon. I still can’t believe that my brother is attending an actual academy, and has such an adorable girlfriend.”

 

“Yeah, I’m one lucky guy.” Vega beamed at the last statement, before growing solemn, “Yeah. Headmaster Ozpin wants all of us to head back to Beacon Academy by the week’s end. We do have a few months before the Vytal Festival, so we need to keep studying and training.”

 

“Vytal Festival?” Mysta repeated, not familiar with the Remnant tradition. “What’s that?”

 

"It's a tournament between the four kingdoms of Remnant in order to promote unity in the face of the Grimm's threat. It also celebrates the end of a great war they had some eighty years ago. My team is going to take part, and- Hey! Maybe you and Elain can come and watch it. It'd be a new experience for you, and a great bonding experience for us." Vega enthusiastically proposed.

 

"Oh, I don't know, Vega. I'm not exactly the most inconspicuous guy. Plus, I bet that Tau will be keeping me busy, what with the war ramping up." Mysta reluctantly replied.

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to Tau about giving you and Elain a week or two off, and you can come to Remnant.” Vega brushed off, before turning serious, and contemplative, cautiously saying, “Actually, you might be able to come to Remnant sooner than that. We have… some matters there that require a delicate touch, and you might fit the bill for the work, so to speak.”

 

Growing interested at the mysterious job offer that his brother was giving him, Mysta asked, “Who’s the client, and what’s the job?”

 

“I’ll need to clear it with Daniel first, considering that he’s got a… rather personal stake in this job, and how he’s the only one in the system with all of the details of the mission. If he says yes, then you’ll head to Remnant to get the full details.” Vega cautioned his brother, before adding, “But, suffice it to say that it involves a conspiracy against the planet, and we need new faces if we’re to draw out the instigators behind it.”

 

“Well, you certainly got quite a sale’s pitch.” Mysta quipped before becoming thoughtful, and coming to a conclusion. “If I’m going to help uncover such a huge conspiracy, then I’ll need a good team to help pull it off.” Before Vega could respond, Mysta beat him to it. “Fortunately, I might know of a few people that would be willing to assist me.”

 

“Good. Who are they?” Vega asked, suspecting that he already knew two of Mysta’s teammates.

 

“Well, as it stands, you know all of them. Elain and Gabriel, for starters, because I’ll need a good medic and banker in Elain, and excellent fighters in Gabriel.”

 

“Elain’s a banker? When did that happen?” Vega said, nonplused at his sister’s impressive skill set.

 

“Turns out that she’s got a real knack with numbers and bank accounts.” Mysta admitted before he shrugged. “There’s also Hego Stiklitz, the Death Trooper that we recruited from Had Abbadon. He can help train Remnant’s warriors against the Elite Stormtroopers, as they don’t go down as easily as the rest of their armies.”

 

“Hm. Not a bad idea. It would keep him safe from any Imperial assassins, and give him something constructive to do while we grow our numbers.” Vega agreed. “Who else?”

 

“Well… that last one isn’t on your most-favorite person list.” Mysta evasively replied, before admitting, “It’s A’denn.”

 

Those words made Vega frown in displeasure, and he suspiciously asked, “You trust him that much?”

 

“Well, he did risk everything to help us against Barr, so you gotta give him points for that.” Mysta reminded his brother, earning a reluctant nod of acknowledgment from the younger Ryal.

 

He then added, “Plus, he’s spent over a decade searching for the crime family that split us up, and he’s become an impressive crime investigator. Those would be some valued skills for whatever mission you’re cooking up.”

 

Mulling the issue over in his mind, Vega groaned before admitting, “True, but the final decision has to be up to Daniel, considering that he’s the one that can authorize this mission.”

 

“That’s fine. I’m not going anywhere right now.” Mysta shrugged.

 

“I’ll be back soon.” Smirking afterwards, he warned Mysta, “Don’t even think of going anywhere, because remember how I told you about Elain.”

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Onboard Varon’s Orbital Station**

 

“Welcome back, Mon.” Bail graciously told the Chandrilan senator while hugging her out of relief that she was safe from the Empire’s grip.

 

“Bail, please, give her some space. She’s not fully recovered from her torture.” Garm jovially scolded his Alderaanian counterpart. 

 

Releasing Mon from his grip, Bail apologized, “Yes, you’re right, Garm. It’s just a miracle that you’re alive and well.”

 

“You can thank Master Vos and his team for rescuing me, and Captain Gilamar for my current condition. That man does wonders as a medic.” Mon praised her rescuers.

 

“I just did my job.” Mij stoically responded, not comfortable with such accolades from such prominent individuals.

 

“Then you deserve a bonus for such a stellar job, Captain.” Garm countered, pulling out several credit chits, and handing them to the Mandalorian.

 

Looking at the five credit chits, Mij’s eyes grew wide, and, as calmly as he could, told the Corellian, “Sir, this is a fifty thousand credit bonus. That’s a third of the agreed upon payment. Do you often carry such high values of money around with you?”

 

Shrugging, Garm said, “Consider it thanks for such a job well done, as we all read Master Vos’s report on the mission. You got in and out with no casualties, saved Senator Mothma when she was near death, and killed the reigning Grand Inquisitor in the process. I’d say that you earned this money.”

 

“Look at it this way, Captain. Now you have more money for Colonel Skirata’s funds for his integration program for Clone Troopers.” Bail suggested.

 

“Just take the money, Sarge. You earned it fair and square.” Climber advised his old training sergeant, before humorously adding, “Besides, it’s not like you’re going to help hack the galactic public’s accounts again for more money.” 

 

“What was that last part?” Garm investigated.

 

“Climber, you have terrible timing.” Mij grumbled, before turning to face the three senators, “Sorry. You’ll have to ask Colonel Skirata for the details, because I’m _not_ gonna get on his bad side.” 

 

“His boys hacked into trillions of accounts to steal half a credit from each person to fund his efforts to give the Clone Troopers normal lives after the war.” Quinlan explained, before impressively adding, “It was quite a feat, especially since barely anyone else was willing to take care of them after the war ended.”

 

After a period of speechlessness from the three Senators, Garm spoke up, chuckling as he conceded the point, “He’s got us there.” Truth be told, he was quite amazed at Quinlan’s turnaround from his dislike for the clones.

 

He turned to his fellow Senators, “What’s done is done, and at least they did this for noble reasons. Besides, it’s not like they made anyone broke with their ingenious efforts.”

 

Before anyone else could start an argument, Celeste spoke up, “I believe that Senator Mothma should be examined by additional doctors, as, while Captain Gilamar did an excellent job on her, she is not yet at full strength, and she will need it for Grand Moff Tarkin’s trial, since it is coming up soon. Right?”

 

Everyone turned grim at the mention of their most valuable prisoner, and Bail confirmed the Jedi Shadow’s question, “Yes. We’ve already selected the jury, and Berch Teller will be the prosecutor, given his former career in Republic and Imperial Intelligence. It’ll be a military trial, given his war crimes and rank in the Empire, so he’ll only get an attorney if anyone is willing to represent him.”

 

“I doubt that anyone would want to represent that unrepentant maniac.” Garm mentioned, with nods of agreement from several people.

 

"I hope that you're not going to use any of Tarkin's future crimes, because that would be quite foolish. We can't convict him for crimes that he hadn't committed yet, that would set a terrible precedent. Besides, revealing that our alliance is based off of you coming from the future could be used to delegitimize our cause." Mij warned the senators.

 

"I'm not sure time travel would be the first thing they would assume," Tau pointed out, "they would be more likely to assume the Jedi looked into the future and saw what Tarkin intended to do, or what he did do."

 

"Which just present another opportunity for Palpatine to attack our standing," Garm countered, "people need the rule of law to feel safe, to feel that everyone will be justly judged based on the here and now. If people think that Force Sensitives, nevermind Jedi, have the capacity to be judge, jury and executioner? Well, look at the distrust that built up against the Jedi before even the Clone Wars."

 

"Not to mention it would give the Knights of Opalka validation for their hateful ideology," Mon noted, "This isn't the first trial that we've been a part of, Captain. We've done our fair share of them in our time. Even without the knowledge of the planets that he ordered destroyed, we have more than enough evidence to convict him."

 

“Don’t forget Prosset Dibbs, since he betrayed the Jedi to help enslave the Mon Calamari alongside Tarkin as an Inquisitor.” Quinlan reminded everyone.

 

“We’ve already prepared a Jedi and Military court for him.” Garm informed the Kiffar Jedi.

 

“Good.” Fordo added, before saying, “Shouldn’t we escort Senator Mothma to the medical wing, just so she can get back to full strength for the trials ahead?”

 

“I can walk there myself.” Mon griped.

 

“Ah, but you don’t know the way there, do you, Senator?” Zao humorously countered, earning a sigh from her as everyone else chuckled at Zao’s joke.

 

“Fine, if only so I can end these jokes at my expense.” Mon gloomily said, allowing Mij and Bail to lead the way for the group to head to the medical wing.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Tenacious_**

 

“Mysta wants to bring A’denn on this mission?” Daniel repeated to Vega, unsure if he heard him correctly, while Ozpin’s hologram looked thoughtful at the proposal that was being brought before him.

 

The Beacon Academy headmaster then said to both Jedi, “ _Your brother must truly believe that he can make amends for his misdeeds against you and your family if he’s willing to give him a second chance._ ”

 

“Yeah.” Vega muttered, before adding in acknowledgement, “He did help Mysta escape Barr, and nearly died many times over because of it.” Sighing in defeat, Vega said to Ozpin and Daniel, “The decision isn’t mine to make, but I think that it would be for the best of Mysta was given his team and mission once he’s recovered. There’s a good chance that they can learn for certain who attacked Amber, and their connection to Salem and her plans.”

 

“And what would their cover be?” Daniel inquired, “I doubt that Mysta would want to teach students at the academy?”

 

“ _He’ll be helping investigate Roman Torchwick’s connections to the resurgent White Fang and other criminal groups._ ” Ozpin answered. “ _His team has my approval on coming to Remnant. I believe that our investigation needs a fresh approach in proving our culprit’s guilt._ ”

 

“Well, he did steal from Dooku’s personal funds, built an intricate defense network in the Hoth System, and killed High Inquisitor Barr in single combat. Plus, he wouldn’t be going at it alone, and he’ll have people that he can trust by his side.” Daniel considered the bounty hunter’s best accomplishments.

 

“I just hope that the assailant doesn’t catch on to this plan.” Vega commented.

 

“ _Which is why Qrow and I will brief him in person when he and his team arrives to Remnant. We won’t risk any security breaches._ ” Ozpin reassured his two students.

 

“Understood, Headmaster.” Daniel answered, before the older human ended the transmission, leaving Vega to sigh at the prospect of having his siblings in harm’s way again.

 

“Don’t worry, Vega. In case you’ve forgotten, they’re more than capable of taking care of themselves.” Daniel reassured his surrogate brother.

 

“I know. I just don’t like having so many people that I care about in one place. You, Ruby, your mother, Viridian, Asajj, and now my siblings, all on Remnant. I just don’t know what I’ll do if anything happens to even one of your guys.”

 

“Well, you’ll have to trust in them, because that’s what they’d want of you.” Daniel advised his friend.

 

Knowing his friend’s skepticism of Iluvatar’s godhood, Vega chose not to press the issue, and said, “Well, I‘d better tell Mysta that he’s got the job. He’ll be glad that he’ll have something good to do for the cause.”

 

“Don’t take too long. We’re returning to Remnant with Team RWBY in two hours.”

 

"Right," Vega nodded before he realized what Daniel just said, "Wait we're leaving in two hours?"

 

"Yeah, we gotta get back soon."

 

"I thought we had till the end of the week."

 

"Vega we've been gone for a few weeks we gotta get back to school soon."

 

"Daniel, we are not actual students. We are undercover."

 

"Right, which is why we need to go back if we are to maintain our cover."

 

Vega sighed in annoyance, "Daniel, there is one major flaw in this plan. If the assailant has done any modicum amount of research, then she already knows who the hell you are. So this whole 'we need to maintain our cover' thing is ultimately pointless! Not only that but Amber isn't even in Beacon anymore, so I ask again, why the hell are we even bothering with the pretenses anymore!?"

 

Daniel sighed, knowing that something was bothering the younger man, "What's the matter, Vega?"

 

Vega was about to snap something, before he took a deep breath and stopped himself, as he calmly lamented, "I was hoping to spend time with the Mallories, with Mysta and Elain; maybe spread mom and dad's ashes with family friends."

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't wait to spread their ashes till you got to their homeworld first, or spread them on the land your family owned on Corellia?"

 

"Like I said maybe this week. I don't know," he replied, his teeth bared in a grimace.

 

"Right," Daniel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Normally I'd agree with you, but if Cinder is the culprit, she doesn't know where Amber is yet, and we're there to make sure she thinks that she's at Beacon."

 

Vega gave him a perplexed look, "Daniel, what the hell would you have done if we didn't come up with the plan to move her off world?"

 

Daniel just shrugged with a defeated expression, "I don't know."

 

"Well, let's be glad you did."

 

"Yeah, look if you want, you can spend the week here and come with Mysta?"

 

Vega considered it for a moment, before shaking his head, "No, if Cinder sees me with him, she might get suspicious of him. It's better he comes later."

 

"Alright, if you think so."

 

"I do," Vega nodded, "as much as I would like a family get together, this is too important. Besides, I can see them at beginning of our summer break, two weeks before the festival."

 

"Sounds like a plan."

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Within the Medical Wing**

 

“Than went quicker than I had thought.” Mysta commented. Smirking at Vega, he said, “Looks like I’ll be seeing my brother go to school. Never thought that I’d see you go to an actual academy after the Jedi Temple.”

 

“Don’t get carried away. You first need to meet with Headmaster Ozpin and his agent to get the mission, so get better ASAP.”

 

“It’s that serious if they’re not allowing you to tell me anything about the mission, isn’t it?”

 

“That and more, brother.” Vega confirmed.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“That’s good to hear, Master Ti.” Tau gratefully said to Shaak as she finished debriefing him on the number and nature of artifacts that her team had managed to recover from Mount Tantiss before its destruction.

 

The Shadow Alliance, in its raid on Wayland, had stolen approximately twenty-five hundred Spaarti cloning cylinders, the entire database of the mountain’s datalibrary, several Jedi and Sith holocrons, and many experimental weapons and artifacts from the vaults.

 

“We need to prepare to transfer two thousand of the cloning cylinders to the Cartao System, so we can help revive the Prackla Sector’s economy.” Tau advised his subordinates, before adding, “After we convince them of our sincerity, and the identity of the real culprits of their current stagnation, of course.”

 

“ _A good strategic move. We need to undo Sidious’s deceptions against the Jedi, and gain more allies against the Empire. And at least we’ll be able to keep five hundred, just in case we have any use for them._ ” Garm agreed.

 

“ _I just hope that they’ll be willing to listen after Master Torles was framed for Doriana’s crimes._ ” Bail fretted, remembering the Jedi Watchman of the Prackla Sector from the Clone War before his fall from grace, and subsequent death at the Jedi Temple during Operation Knightfall.

 

“That’s why we owe it to his memory to clear his name, Senator Organa.” Ahsoka commented, remembering from her studies in the Jedi Archives how forlorn he was after nearly a year of trying to uncover the identity of the so-called Jedi who destroyed the sector’s economy.

 

“What about the databases that we copied? Have we found the Caamas Document yet?” Tau grimly continued, knowing that, with the memories of the Clone War atrocities still fresh in most people’s minds, the devastation of an entire planet would throw the Empire into chaos and drive countless worlds into the New Republic’s arms.

 

“ _We have. Master Paradus and your Arnine droid were instrumental in locating the datafile among the Emperor’s files._ ” Obi-Wan answered, before gripping his fist in barely controlled anger and disgust over the following revelation, “ _We have a complete list of who was involved in the attack, and that includes the Bothans who brought down the planetary shields, and their commander, then-Moff Tarkin._ ”

 

Both Tau and Ahsoka’s jaws became slack at this horrendous discovery, and the Togruta growled out, “We need to put that Sith Spawn under trial now, and make the galaxy see just what kind of monsters they helped put into power.”

 

“ _We will, Ahsoka. Don’t worry, justice will be served, and Tarkin will die for his crimes. He’s killed too many innocent people to avoid the death penalty._ ” Bail grimly said, a vicious turn for the peaceful senator.

 

No one could find an argument to defend the grand moff, and Tau proposed, “Why don’t we continue this meeting once Senator Mothma is back with us? It’ll give us a chance for everyone to take in these new revelations, and-” 

 

Tau found himself interrupted as the hologram of Commodore Thrawn appeared, and he quickly beat everyone to it. “ _I apologize for interrupting your meeting, but I have news that cannot afford to wait._ ” 

 

“ _Who is this?_ ” Shaak tensely asked, not liking the way this unknown Imperial just barged into their vital conference.

 

“Right, you don’t know.” Tau awkwardly rubbed his head before quickly introducing the older Togruta and Chiss, “Master Shaak Ti, this is Commodore Mitth'raw'nuruodo, or ‘Thrawn’, for short of the Imperial Navy, former Commander of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force, and deep cover agent in the Shadow Alliance.”

 

“ _A pleasure to meet such a respected Jedi Master, Master Ti._ ” Thrawn nodded in acknowledgment before he turned back to Tau, saying, “ _I reached out to Admiral Ar’alani through my old contacts, and presented her with your data on the Yuuzhan Vong. With that knowledge, she was able to convince the Eight Ruling Houses to consider the possibility of an alliance with your government._ ”

 

“What?” Tau whispered, not anticipating such a swift and productive response from the Chis Ascendancy so quickly.

 

After a prod from Ahsoka, he found his voice, and gratefully said, “Where and when will this meeting take place?”

 

"It will take place two months from now, on Csilla." Thrawn answered, before adding, "They are requesting you personally, Jedi Palpatine, as I had no choice but to reveal your lineage to them in order to convince them of the offer's sincerity. They would also like if you would bring at least one of the Jedi responsible for the cleansing of Mugg Fallow. I am a bit surprised you didn't mention that to me."

 

"You didn't ask. Well, I always wanted to visit the Chiss's homeworld." Tau nervously responded, before he remembered his Jedi Order's first visit on the world during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, and quickly added, "Hold on. As I recall from my time's historical records, there are several isolationist factions within the Chiss Ascendency, and they may be less inclined to be hospitable to us if we appear on their homeworld, especially with a new galactic war about to erupt."

 

“ _Indeed. You may have to deal with several assassination attempts before the negotiations are completed._ ” Thrawn confirmed. “ _Unfortunately, this was the best that I could do, as I had to call in several of my remaining favors to arrange this meeting._ ”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll attend. We can’t afford to offend your people, and this would be quite an adrenaline shot for our plans.” Tau assured the double agent.  

 

“ _Very good. I’ll inform the Aristocracy that you’ll attend._ ” Thrawn satisfyingly said, before warning, “ _You will officially form your government before the meeting begins, yes?_ ”

 

“Of course. We just have one more matter to take care of before we can declare the New Republic.” Tau confirmed. 

 

“ _Excellent._ ” Thrawn confidently replied, before saying, “ _There is one more minor matter to discuss. Your agent, Hallena Devis, arrived on Captain Pellaeon’s ship, and they wanted me to convey their thanks for their reuniting._ ”

 

“Good. They’ve earned some joy in these terrible times.” Ahsoka commented before asking, “Why aren’t they here right now.”

 

Smiling a minute amount in amusement, Thrawn informed her, “ _I believe, Commander Tano, that they are getting reacquainted. They asked me to convey both of their thanks to the two of you for finding each other again._ ”

 

“Reacquainted? What does that…? Oh.” Ahsoka asked as realization dawned on her at the two lovers reuniting, and she smiled in amusement before countering, “Don’t you have a fleet to command and reports to file, Commodore?”

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Thrawn replied, “ _Indeed I do. Good luck with your campaigns, and I will see you in two months._ ”

 

“Wait. You’re coming too?” Bail asked, shocked at the Chiss’s willingness to aid their cause.

 

“ _Of course, Senator Organa. You will likely need my assistance in navigating the Chiss’s social structure, even with Tau’s knowledge from the future. Just don’t disappoint them._ ” Thrawn ended the communication, leaving the leaders to figure out their next move.

 

“All right, we’ll move the trial of Tarkin to after we form the New Republic. Once Senator Mothma recovers, we’ll draft the speech for the galaxy to hear.” 

 

“ _You want to start our government with a trial and execution? That might give people the impression that we’re trying to create our own empire._ ” Rahm warned the Shadow Alliance’s leader. 

 

“Hey, the original New Republic executed a grand admiral after the Battle of Endor in the place of the Emperor, and it didn’t collapse from the action.” Tau shrugged, before adding, “Besides, we need to show the galaxy that we will be decisive in carrying out justice, and not show leniency when it comes to war crimes of this, or any, magnitude.”

 

“Well, then we’d better hope that our team will rescue the senators from Coruscant, because we won’t get another shot at them, and we’ll need them to help legitimize our government.” Obi-Wan cautioned the leaders, who shared his sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this ends another chapter of my story, and this was a big one, with a whole lot of plot building in this chapter, and the stage is being set for the Coruscant extraction mission. What did you guys think of this chapter? So, how are you doing tonight, on Sundsy, February 17, 2019? I just had dinner, and had several buffalo wings with milk and carrots before I finished this chapter. So, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I hope to get it ready by tomorrow or Tuesday night. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	59. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you holding up on this cold night of Wednesday, February 20, 2019? I’m doing all right, as I finished The Witcher: Season of Storms yesterday, and completed the video game Assassin’s Creed: Origins a couple of hours ago before getting started on Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey. I can’t wait to see what happens in the game. Anyway, I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to write for the last three days, but, as agreed upon, I needed to wait for the revisions, as I didn’t know what would be revised in Chapter 57. So, I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do next with my story, as I’ve got some time before the Coruscant Operation begins, and I need to figure out ways to advance the plot along. But, that’s okay, as I’ve got time before my trip to Mississippi in ten days. Unfortunately, I don’t think that I should bring my laptop, as I don’t want to risk losing it, so I won’t be able to write during my free time. Well, I’d better get started on my chapter, as I want to get at least a thousand words done before I get back to playing Odyssey. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Thursday, February 21, 2019 Addendum) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this cool evening? I’m doing well, if very tired, as I stayed up late last night playing Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey. I’ve already cleared Chapter 2 of the game, and gained about 125 Gamerscore points in around 24 hours. Oh, and I’ve been reading Phil Robertson’s latest book, The Theft of America’s Soul: Blowing the Lid Off the Lies That are Destroying Our Country. I should be done with it by tomorrow, as it’s a short but powerful book. He really tells things as it is, and isn’t afraid of the media and the people out there that would want him out of business. Well, so far I’ve written about 1,500 words so far, and I think that that’ s enough for tonight. Fair warning, I’ve got schoolwork that I need to get started on tomorrow, along with work on Saturday and Sunday, so I won’t be able to write as much as I’d like over the weekend. But, never fear, I’ll get it done before I go to Mississippi. Wish me luck.

**Ten Hours Later**

**On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the Arrth-Eno Prison**

 

Wulff Yularen could not help but feel revulsion at having to oversee the torture of Senator Mothma’s guards and Whiplash Council members.

 

With the combination of mind probes from three Inquisitors and their acolytes, along with interrogation regular shocks from the IT-O Interrogator droids, the loyal Imperials were compiling a more accurate picture of the network of agents and favors that Senator Mothma had begun to build for the inevitable war.

 

While Wulff felt admiration for the Chandrilian for her resourcefulness and ingenuity in finding likeminded and powerful people who shared her belief in a free galaxy, he was disgusted at the behavior of his subordinates and the Darksiders under Sidious’s control.

 

These individuals were merely performing their duties with all the loyalty and dignity that befitted such a noble organization, and they were being treated as terrorists for helping fight against the regime that Wulff was forced to work for as a double agent. He knew that Armand was taking a personal approach to interrogating their captive senators and their families, and he had to ensure that they were in one piece when Tau’s teams arrived to rescue them.

 

"Enough," he barked at the bellicose Inquisitors, "any more punishment, and they'll perish for sure. And the Emperor will have all of our heads if we kill our best sources of intelligence on the Jedi's operations. Get them into bacta tanks, and return them to their cells when they have recovered sufficiently. We'll continue this interrogation in eight hours."

 

Glaring at the colonel with disappointment over their session ending before they had their fill, the Inquisitors gruffly complied with the orders, and motioned for their Imperial Shock Trooper guards to carry their victims to the medical wing for a perpetual cycle of misery.

 

Deciding to see if he could slow down Armand’s own assignment, he exited his observation chamber to walk to Armand’s wing. While he struggled in vain to find a way to warn the Shadow Alliance of their operatives’ growing endangerment, he nearly walked right in the path of Ysanne Isard, Armand Isard’s daughter, and a new recruit for Imperial Intelligence.

 

“Oh! Pardon me, Ysanne. I lost track of my thoughts.” Wulff apologized, silently cursing himself for running into this egomaniac of a child prodigy. The fifteen-year-old teenager carried herself as if she was Empress of the Empire.

 

To further add consternation to Imperial Intelligence, there were even rumors that she had mental instability in the form of bouts of bloodthirsty violence, a rumor that her father vehemently attempted to quash every time even a whisper reared its repulsive head.

 

“Colonel Yularen.” Ysanne drawled out, before haughtily demanding, “Why did you cease your interrogation of the guards?”

 

“I see that you figured out our security codes… again.” Wulff resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that she didn’t need another boost to her ego for her superiority complex.

 

“You guys really need to fix your security mainframe. It took me half as much time to break into it this time.” Ysanne boasted.

 

 _Why Armand wants this girl to become a subordinate of his when she’s so unruly is beyond my understanding._ Wulff rubbed his head in exasperation, and warned her, “I doubt that the Emperor would appreciate this distraction when we have such vital work to conduct.”

 

“Going with the ‘I’m going to tell the Emperor’ ploy, Colonel? I’d have thought that you were smarter than that.”

 

“Oh, I assure you that it’s no ploy. I’m willing to bet that he would not look as kindly at this insubordination as your father and I are.” Wullf slowly drew out, casting doubt into the young recruit’s mind.

 

Huffing in reluctant defeat, Ysanne warned Wulff, “You know that I’ll one day be your better, _Colonel_. So I’d enjoy your position while you can, because I won’t look kindly on failures of any kind. Especially on ones due to incompetence.”

 

“Well, we’ll just wait and see. Now, if you’ll excuse me, this verbal scuffle has run its course, and I have to speak with Director Isard. Have a pleasant day, and try to stay out of our way while the grown-ups do our work.”

 

Wulff walked past the self-absorbed teen, worrying over how Armand could have gone so wrong with such a young and intelligent girl, and wondering why the next generation couldn’t be a principled as young prospective agents such as Jahan Cross.

 

 _Perhaps the allure of power was too much for her, or maybe she’s just plain insane._ Wulff mused, before banishing these thoughts from his mind as he came across Armand speaking with Kinman over his holocom.

 

“You’re sure that he betrayed us?” Armand disbelievingly asked, catching Wulff’s attention at the underlying fear that his duplicity was discovered.

 

“ _Beyond any doubt._ ” Kinman confirmed. Fortunately for Wulff, the advisor continued, “ _Teshik did not deny it, and proclaimed his loyalty to the Jedi before he was captured. He’s being transferred to a secure facility in the Deep Core for reeducation._ ”

 

“The Deep Core? Surely our facilities on Imperial Center are more than sufficient for Oshvald.” Armand suggested, surprised that a traitor of Oshvald’s rank would be brought to the Emperor’s most classified region.

 

“ _The Emperor feels otherwise. He’ll be transferred to our newest stronghold under Protector Bahl’al. I’ll be making a brief stop at the Palace in order to procure the supplies for the journey. Tell no one of this…_ ” Kinamn then paused to observe Wulff taking this moment to walk into the room, and said, “ _Colonel Yularen. I didn’t expect to see you outside of your post. How go your interrogations?_ ”

 

“I’ve made significant progress on routing out the last of the Whiplash agents through their leaders’ confessions, as well as on Senator Mothma’s network of agents through her guards and aide.” He dutifully replied, before adding, “Unfortunately, they need a few hours to recover before I can press them for more information, otherwise we risk their expiration.”

 

Seeing a chance to divert suspicion off of himself, he spoke directly to Armand, “A point that your daughter seems to find difficult to grasp.”

 

“Blast! I told that girl to stay out of our systems.” Armand swore before apologizing to his longtime friend, “I apologize for my daughter. She’s an Isard girl to the bone, but knows no boundaries for anything. That’ll het her killed one of these days if she isn’t careful.”

 

“ _Or find herself a fat promotion for her initiative._ ” Kinman commented before addressing Armand, “ _Keep me appraised of any further developments. Doriana, out._ ”  

 

Turning to face Wulff, Armand inquired, “How go your interrogations, Colonel?”

 

“Well enough, Director. With the Whiplash Council’s intelligence, we’ll no doubt capture the last of their agents before the week ends. As for Senator Mothma’s aide, she’s been quite a resource in figuring out her plans. Unfortunately, they require a few hours of bacta therapy before we can safely continue the interrogations.” Wulff reported, before grumbling, “If only the Inquisitors understood that.”

 

“I understand, old friend.” Armand sympathetically replied, before cautioning the double agent, “But you need to be careful of them, as they will not take kindly to any insults, no matter how well-intentioned they may be.” 

 

“I know.” Wulff sighed, returning his focus to the matter at hand. “How are your interrogations progressing?”

 

“Far better than I had hoped, but still less than I had expected.” Armand confessed. “Only Senators Bonteri, Chuchi, and Danu are still resisting the interrogators, but the rest are, pardon the expression, spilling their guts. I’m prepping teams to seize all of their ill-gotten assets before they can be moved out of our reach.”

 

“Good. The less resources the Jedi have, the better our fleets will be after all of these defeats and defections.” Wulff falsely answered, knowing that he needed to find a way to get in contact with Tau and warn them of the incoming raids without tipping off any loyal Imperials, especially the troublesome brat that was Ysanne.

 

However, before he could even take a step out of the room, Armand stopped him to say, “Oh, there is one more thing. Grand Moff Trachta and Admiral Volta will be arriving in the-system in approximately twenty hours. They’ll be bolstering our guard in the event the Shadow Alliance tries to extract the rest of their traitorous senators.” 

 

“Thank you for the heads-up. I imagine that they’ll help break the rest of the senators.” Wulff noted, wondering when the Jedi would arrive and complete their mission.

 

**One Hour Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Corsair_ / _Laranth_**

**Seven Hours and Twenty Minutes From the Coruscant System**

 

“All right. We’ll have to accelerate our plans, then.” Tholme shook his head at another complication in their plan. Colonel Yularen managed to warn him and Jax of the impending arrival of Trachta’s fleet, and he alerted both teams to the latest development.

 

“ _Good. I need to go before I’m missed from my post. Good luck._ ” Wulff ended the holocall, leaving the two ships’ crews to formulate a new plan.

 

“Well, this mission’s looking increasingly hopeless.” Den despondently commented.

 

“Den!” Magash yelled.

 

“What? I’m sorry, but it’s still true.” The former reporter protested.

 

“Well, we need to decide how we’re going to approach the situation now, before we exit hyperspace.” I-Five countered before he pulled up a tactical projection of the Arrth-Eno Prison. “Thanks to our ISB ally, we know exactly where the senators and Whiplash are being held. And, we learned that six Inquisitors are aiding the Imperials in interrogating the prisoners.”

 

“How is that good news, again?” Den rhetorically asked.

 

Ignoring Den, I-Five explained, “When I scoured through Tau’s datalibrary, I came across a Jedi coup against a tyrannical Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance called ‘Plan Delta.’ It involved using a simulated attack by the Yuuzhan Vong to create confusion for their coup to depose Chief of State Natasi Daala.”

 

“What did this woman do that warranted the Jedi taking control of the government they swore to serve” Magash naively wondered. 

 

“Let’s see… Illegally imprisoning thousands of political enemies in carbonite; creating an anti-Jedi sentiment in the face of the Lost Tribe of the Sith’s emergence; and, this is the best one, hiring Mandalorians to massacre slaves that were revolting for their freedom. So, I’d say that the Jedi’s decision was warranted.” I-Five brusquely informed the Dathomirian.

 

Not wanting to hurt the woman’s feelings for asking an honest question, the human replica droid quickly added, “Besides, the Jedi didn’t take complete control of the Galactic Alliance. They created a triumvirate to represent the Senate and military of the government. And, there were elections for a chief of state after…” he then hesitated, not fond of seeing the images of utter devastation from Coruscant after Abeloth and the Sith’s occupation of the planet, and instead said, “Well, you’d probably want to read that for yourself.” 

 

Getting that this was a topic best spoken of for another day, Magash dropped the conversation.

 

Tholme, on the other hand, figured out what I-Five was getting to, and smirked in amusement. “You want to trigger an alarm that shows that the Confederacy is attacking the planet, don’t you?”

 

“Correct. With the codes that Colonel Yularen provided, I’ll stage simultaneous simulations throughout the Coruscant System in order to lead the enemy on a wild gundark chase. Meanwhile, the rest of you will wait until the facility’s security is reduced enough to liberate our prisoners. We’ll then blast out of the system and return to safe havens for treatement.”

 

“ _Any chance we can kill Director Isard and his goons if we have a chance?_ ” Cad commented. “ _It would be beneficial to get rid of another one of Sidious’s best, and most ruthless, servants._ ”

 

“ _Looking for any excuse to earn more credits for your pockets, are you, Bane?_ ” Sagoro Autem joked from the _Ghost_ , which was on loan from Cham Syndula for another covert mission, upon request from Tau to reinforce the two teams already on route.

 

“ _That, and wound the Empire even further._ ” Cad admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

_“Well_ , _now that we have a plan, can we please refine it before we walk into the dragon’s den?”_ Nomi, a former Jedi Temple Guard-turned anti-Imperial agent who was accompanying Sagoro, his son, and C1-10P on their mission after the success of their run during the Battle of Lah’mu.

 

“Agreed.” Jax concurred, for he knew that time was short before they began their mission.

 

**One Hour Later**

**Within the Varon System**

**Onboard the _Tenacious_**

 

"Look Mysta I appreciate the recommendation but I can't come with you to Remnant at this time." A’denn reluctantly turned down Mysta’s offer for a spot on his team for the long-term mission to Remnant.

 

"Why?" the bedridden bounty hunter wondered.

 

"Before Barr took me on this ill-fated hunt I was busy looking into another case, a case I feel has a lot to do with Gallies." The Mandalorian explained.

 

Mysta's eyes narrowed, "In what way?"

 

"It involves two kidnappings and two murders." A'denn told him.

 

"Who are the victims?"

 

"The kidnapees were Satele Moze and Elias Keller. As for the murder victims, they were Ring-Sol Ambase and Ashla Trayar. The thing about the woman's death is that it followed the exact same MO as Gallius'."

 

Mysta looked at the data file for a moment, "This happened about a month ago. If I recall correctly Ventis was no where near these systems."

 

"No, he wasn't. I’m thinking we got a copy cat on our hands."

 

"What makes you think the kidnappings and murders are connected?"

 

"I got surveillance feeds, and a bit of an anonymous tip."

 

"Hmm, why hasn't this dirt bag killed the abductees?"

 

"I did a bit of digging on that." the bounty hunter said solemnly, "and I found a common link between the two abductees." he pressed some keys on the data pad.

 

Mysta stared at it in disbelief, "Are you sure about this?"

 

"One hundred percent."

 

Mysta gritted his teeth, "We may need to tell Tau, and Ventis about this."

 

"Are you sure about that?"

 

"I'll be honest this is new territory for me." Mysta admitted, before adding, “But, according to everyone, Ventis is trying to change his ways after Gallies was destroyed, and this is a perfect chance for him to prove himself to us.”

 

“True enough. So, are you still going to take the Remnant job once you’re discharged?”

 

“I already promised Vega and Daniel that I’d take the job, and I never go back on my word.”

 

“Then I’ll dial Tau and Ventis up, and give them the sitrep.” A’denn pulled out his comlink to contact the Shadow Alliance’s leader.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, Tau answered, and he questioned, “ _A’denn? This is unexpected. What do I owe the honor of this call?_ ”

 

“Is Ventis with you?” Mysta asked from his bed, before adding, “We have a situation that he has a personal stake in.”

 

Seeing a grim urgency in both bounty hunters’ eyes, Tau nodded, “ _He’s somewhere in the ship. He’s busy earning his paycheck for fixing up this becket of bolts._ ” He called out, “ _Hey, Ventis! You’ve got a call!_ ”

 

“ _Who is it?_ ” Ventis yelled back.

 

“ _Mysta and A’denn. They said something about a mission for you._ ” Tau answered.

 

“ _I’ll be there in a minute! Got a power coupling to realign first._ ”

 

“ _He’ll be there soon. Just finishing up his touches to the_ Second Chance _._ ”

 

“You put him in charge of repairing your ship?” A’denn surprisingly asked.

 

“ _Yeah. Turns out he’s got a real knack for mechanics, and now I pay him a weekly salary for keeping the ship together._ ” Tau confirmed, before seriously asking, “ _What’s really going on? Is there something that I should know?_ ”

 

“It’s about Ventis’s past ghosts, and a chance to right some of Gallies’s wrongs.” Mysta elusively replied, before seeing Tau’s Jedi Apprentice appear. “Ah, perfect timing. We were just talking about you.”

 

“ _I doubt that you’d talk good things about me, given past experience._ ” Ventis reminded Mysta, recalling when Mysta nearly throttled him during their last encounter onboard the _Second Chance_. “ _So, what’s this that I hear about a mission?_ ” 

 

“It’s… difficult to explain.” Mysta awkwardly elaborated, before beginning, “A’denn, before Barr coerced him into his hunt for us, was tracking a lunatic who was following Gallies’s footsteps, if you know what I mean.”

 

Catching Ventis’s undivided, and horrified, attention with the mention of his past self and the idea that he inspired a madman to take after him, numbly nodded in understanding before he hoarsely said, “ _Go on._ ”

 

"Well, A'denn found out that this person had… raped one woman named Ashla Trayar to death, killed a man named Ring-Sol Ambase, and-"

 

"Wait, wait. Did you say Ring-Sol Ambase?" Tau repeated, not sure if he heard him correctly.

 

"Yeah, why? Did you know him?" A'denn pressed.

 

"Only by what his apprentice told me," Tau explained, "He left the war and the Jedi to go help his brother on his farm on Kynachi."

 

"Well, that certainly explains why he was there. He was found dead by what appears to be lightsaber wounds, and two other people have gone missing. A man named Elias Keller, and a final woman named Satele Moze. They're half-siblings." A'denn reported.

 

" _Half-siblings?_ " Ventis repeated, confused at A'denn and Mysta's last point, " _Why is that important?_ "

 

"They're related to you, Ventis." Mysta admitted, nearly making his knees buckle.

 

" _What? You… mean Gallius' victims… gave birth because of him?_ " Ventis whispered before shaking and sobbing from the trauma of from having to relive his dark past.

 

"Afraid so." A'denn confirmed, "But Satele has a husband of her own, and he contacted me to help rescue her from this menace."

 

Wiping his tears from his face, he weakly asked, “ _Who is he?_ ”

 

“His name is Kaiden Forn, a medic in the Imperial Army.” A’denn answered before reassuring the older Jedi, “You don’t have to worry about a betrayal on his part. He’s a good man that’s trying to make a difference in the best way that he knows how. I know him because he hired me before to help take out a few gangs that were harassing a city on Arkanis about a year ago, and to help procure medical supplies for Mykapo the year before that from a smuggler’s den.”

 

“ _So he knows when to bend the rules when necessary. Still, I don’t think that it’s a good idea for both Kaiden and Ventis to go together, give each of their personal stakes in this mission._ ” Tau contemplated.

 

“Well, unless you’ve got an spare Jedi doing nothing right now, we’ll have to handle this one with just him. No offense, but I doubt that you’re free to help hunt down a dangerous criminal for who knows how long, given that you’re about to declare the New Republic to the galaxy.” Mysta replied.

 

“Well, I do know of one Jedi with nothing to do right now, and she could use more experience in the galaxy at large after over thirty-nine hundred years in stasis.” Tau pointed out.

 

“ _Celeste Morne?_ ” Ventis spoke up. “ _I doubt that she’ll want to help me once she learns of my track record._ ”

 

“ _Give her a chance, you might be surprised._ ” Tau reassured his apprentice, before turning to face the two bounty hunters, and asked, “ _Are the two of you going to be leading this mission, because I don’t see how you’re going to handle both this mission and the investigation on Remnant?_ ”

 

“No. I can’t go on this mission, but I can spare Gabriel to help A’denn and Ventis. He’ll work just as professionally and competently as me.” Msyta responded.

 

“ _It’s your call._ ” Tau shrugged, “ _What about Daniel? Are you going to tell him about this mission?_ ”

 

“No!” Ventis shouted, before everyone looked at him as if he was talking in Huttese.

 

After calming down, he explained, “ _He already has enough to worry about with Beacon and his family, so the last thing that we need to say is that he has two half-siblings in danger. If- no-_ when _he finds out, he’ll try to rescue them, and that’ll put all of our plans, especially his own, in mortal danger. We have to wait until the mission’s over, and deal with the consequences as they come._ ” 

 

“Yeah. That’s probably a good idea.” A’denn concurred. Turning to face Mysta, he asked, “Got any ideas on who you’ll take to Remnant to cover Gabriel’s absence?”

 

"Try some of Colonel Skirata's boys. They could use a mission to keep their skills sharp. Plus, we've got plenty of Clone Troopers and Mandalorians there that a couple more shouldn't raise suspicions." Tau proposed. Mysta audibly groaned in response.

 

"What?" A'denn asked.

 

"Nothin'. Just adjusting myself."

 

“You really use Kal’s clan a lot for missions, Tau.” Ventis observed.

 

“ _Hey, they’re some of the best, if not the best, mercenaries in our arsenal, and I want to make sure that they earn their money. Besides, several of them are heading to Kashyyyk soon to help Sev liberate the Wookiees, and we need to ensure that they’re all pulling their weight._ ”

 

“I don’t think you need to worry about Mandalorians of Kal’s caliber pull their weight, Tau.” A’denn reminded the Jedi Knight.

 

“Well, I’d better let Gabriel know of his change in assignment. Ventis… It’ll be interesting working with you and Celeste.” A’denn ended the communication, and told A’denn, “Sorry for taking away your brother-in-law from your team. I’ll be sure to keep him safe.”

 

“No you won’t, because ‘safe’ isn’t in our vocabulary or job description.” Mysta chuckled before A’denn smiled at his humor, and left the bounty hunter to finish his recovery in peace.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

"You know that my clan isn't your personal group of attack dogs, Tau. Especially for some Remnant mission that you supposedly can't give us the details of." Kal warned Tau, who along with Ordo and Besany, did not look pleased at the lack of details for this mission.

 

"Besides, you're asking us to work with Ghost for that matter," Ordo growled.

 

"You worked with him on Hoth, remember?"

 

"He was in space, we were on the ground," Besany snorted, "Clan Skirata don't exactly get along with him."

 

"He said as much," Tau shrugged his shoulders, "never told me why though."

 

"Never told us, either," Kal replied neutrally, "but I suspect it might have something to do with something I might said to his brother… by accident, of course."

 

"I see," Tau replied evenly, "we still need you for the mission, so is that going to be a problem?"

 

"No, we're professionals."

 

"Good. To be honest, you're overqualified but we have no one else available, so you're going and that's final."

 

Kal smiled at that, surprising Tau. "What? What are you smiling at?"

 

"Oh nothin'. Just you finally pulling rank on us like a proper commander," Kal smirked, "I was half expectin' you to try and wet-foot around the issue, not outright order us to do it. Bravo."

 

"Thanks," Tau smirked back, "we can discuss your payment later."

 

"Careful," Besany grinned, "no need to ruin your generous reputation now."

 

"Sure," Tau snorted, "still, you'll get details once you link up with Mysta and his crew."

 

"Why can't you just give us a brief now?" Ordo inquired.

 

"It's mission priority, Ordo. If it makes you feel any better, Tau isn't going to tell me either, no matter how much I pry through our Force-bond." Ahsoka chimed in with an amused grin on her face.

 

“It’s so serious that you can’t tell your _cyari’ika_? What the _kriff_ could this mission be that requires this much secrecy _?_ ” Ordo questioned.

 

“That’s for me to know, and for two of your clan members to find out. Just a heads-up, they’ll be gone for a while on a long-term mission, and they won’t be able to inform you of the mission once they learn of it from Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy.” Tau responded.

 

“Who’s working on this mission?” Besany investigated.

 

“Mysta Ryal is gonna lead the team, which has Hego Stiklitz, a former Death Trooper, and Elain Ryal, a master medic and banker, in it. The team was going to have Gabriel and A’denn, but they’ve got their own mission to handle, so I figured that they could use some extra support from the best of the best.”

 

"Well, at least you got that right." Ordo complimented Tau. Probing further, the Null ARC asked, "At least tell us something about this mission, so we know what we're walking into."

 

"There's a possibility you might be deal with conspiracy that involves a potential traitor in Remnant's ranks, and it requires a professionals to unravel it before one set of our enemies spring their trap." Tau cautiously answered. "It'll deal with sifting through many criminal gangs financial records, interrogating the leaders of them, and doing some unconventional digging around."

 

“That’s why you wanted my clan involved.” Kal understood, before nodding in approval. “All right. You want two of my boys, you’ll get them.”

 

Turning to face Ordo and Besany, he told them, “Looks like you two will get your own mission together after all.”

 

“It’s about time, _Buir_.” Besany noted.

 

"Then I'd better give him the good news." Tau quickly contacted him and said, "Well, you've got your reinforcements. Kal got Ordo and Besany to help you with the investigation."

 

“Then I’d better give him the good news.” Tau quickly contacted him and said, “Well, you’ve got your reinforcements. Kal got Ordo and Besany to help you with the investigation.”

 

" _Wonderful,_ " Mysta grumbled, " _who's he sending?_ "

 

"Null ARC Ordo and his wife Besany. She's a banker. I'm sure she'll get along with Elain."

 

" _Fine,_ " Mysta sighed, " _we'll make it work. Are they prepped for a long-term mission? I have no idea how long we'll be on Remnant._ "

 

"I'm game." Ordo simply replied.

 

"As long as the natives are willing to treat my husband like a human being," Besany added, "he's no different than anyone else."

 

"That's not exactly true, Bes," Ordo countered, but Tau shook his head.

 

"We've already got several battalions of Clone Troopers and Mandalorians on the world, and most of them have already settled in. Besides, they're largely accepting of you, what with them fighting off a Vong Invasion."

 

"Wait, The _Vongese_ invaded Remnant?" Ordo repeated.

 

"Yes," Tau nodded, "it happened a few years ago, and it's why we have a foothold on that world. Some rogue Vong are still on-planet, but we've driven most of them underground. Besides, they're surprisingly not the biggest threat the planet has to deal with on a daily basis."

 

"Well, sounds like this mission will be more interesting than we thought. I've never faced a Vong before." Ordo smirked, eager for facing this new challenge.

 

“Don’t get too excited, dear.” Besany cautioned her husband, before inquiring, “When do we leave?”

 

“As soon as Mysta gets discharged by the doctors, so in about four days.” Tau answered. “I’d spend plenty of the time familiarizing yourself with the inner workings of Remnant.” He then remembered the Null ARCs legendary hacking skills, and cautioned, “Just no hacking, because we can’t afford any breaches in security from anyone.”

 

“Fair enough. As long as we get a good challenge.”

 

“Good. I’d better go. I’ve got to assist our senators in preparing the speech for the declaration of the New Republic.” Tau pecked his lover on the cheek before walking out of the ship, with the three Mandalorians following suit after saying goodbye to Ahsoka.

 

Seeing the empty main hall, aside from Arnine and Butch, Ahsoka quietly mused, _Wow. The crew’s really growing apart. Everyone’s doing their own thing now, and this ship… Wonder what’ll happen to this great baby once we form the New Republic, and Tau gets even busier as the leader of the free galaxy?_

 

As if sensing Ahsoka’s worry, Butch went to comfort his Togruta friend, while Arnine carried out his maintenance while Ventis was on the mission with A’denn and Gabriel.

 

**Two Hours Later**

**Onboard the _Todo’s Legacy_**

**Three Hours and Ten Minutes From the Coruscant System**

 

“They’re going to Remnant?” Kom’rk repeated from his bunk, catching Cad’s attention from the cockpit at the mention of the Unknown Regions world where he worked for Vader to try and hunt for Daniel and his allies.

 

What Kom’rk did not realize was that Black Krrsantan had embedded his ship with listening devices in order to ensure that his prey didn’t pull any fast ones on him, so he heard everything that the Mandalorian was saying.

 

“ _Yeah. It’s about a long-term mission that involves a classified matter on the world. They’ll be teaming up with Mysta for the mission, so at least they’ll be working with a professional._ ” Kal told his adopted son.

 

 _Humph. I’m just glad that I’m not going to that madhouse of a world again._ Cad remembered the countless legions of Grimm that he fought off during his hunt, along with the law enforcement and Hunters when the Jedi revealed his identity to the four kingdoms.

 

“Well, we’d better go. We’ve got just over three hours before we reach Coruscant, so I’m hoping to get some rest before the mission begins. Stay alive, _buir_.”

 

Knowing that he’d get skewered if he revealed that he could hear everything on his ship, he kept his mouth shut, and set an alarm to alert him when the ship was thirty minutes from reverting to realspace.

 

Going to sleep, Bane hoped that the Senators were still alive for the sake of his paycheck, and that he could earn a bonus for eliminating a key Imperial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another filler chapter that sets up the plot of the story for new storylines. What did you think, as the idea for Gallies having several children was Squasher’s idea, and it’s a good one? Don’t worry; the next chapter will move the Coruscant mission along, and help set the stage for the Declaration of the New Republic. But, I have to admit, this chapter will stump me, as I need to figure out how to write the rest of my story, given that I’ve been playing it a bit by ear for a while. So, how are you doing on the cold evening of Saturday, February 23, 2019? I’m doing well, as I did a five-hour shift at work today before coming home to relax. Unfortunately, I doubt that I’ll be able to write another chapter in time before my school trip, as I’ve got some schoolwork to worry about over this week before I go to Mississippi for my school trip. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for editing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	60. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day of Tuesday, February 26, 2019? I’m doing well, if a bit exhausted, as I did two miles on my family’s treadmill not long ago. Other than that, I’ve had a good day, as I got some help for one of my research papers, and will continue to work on getting my sources tomorrow. Oh, and I’ve finished Phil Robertson’s latest book, The Theft of America’s Soul: Blowing the Lid Off the Lies That are Destroying Our Country, and already taken care of over a quarter of Star Wars: Outbound Flight. Man, it’s so refreshing to read those great books again. Anyway, I’ve gotten Chapter 58 revised, and will soon have it published online. So, my trip to Mississippi is in four days, and I likely won’t be able to finish the chapter by then, unfortunately. But, I will do my best to get it as close to done as possible, because I don’t want to slack off from writing. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter, as I have so much to do, and so little time to do it in. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. Oh, before I forget, my 24th birthday is in two days. I hope that it’s a good one. Well, time to write. 
> 
> (Wednesday, February 27, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing today? I’m doing well, as I went to run a few errands with my mother before having a delicious lunch at Costco, and then doing some homework before resuming writing on this chapter. Unfortunately, it’s not all good news, as I won’t be able to write on Friday, as I have volunteering and work to deal with, and I’ll be heading to Mississippi the next morning. So, unfortunately, I’ll have to go to bed right after I get home from work, so I won’t be able to write that day. But, don’t worry, I should be able to finish most of the chapter in the next two days. Just wanted to give you all a heads up. Hope that you have a good day. 
> 
> (Thursday, February 28, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on my birthday? I’m doing well, as I did plenty of errands with me mother, and packed for my trip in two days. Unfortunately, I accidentally overrode what I wrote today, so I have to write all over again. So, that sucks. In other words, I won’t be able to write much, if at all, tomorrow, as I have volunteering and work, as you know. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I have one hour before I go to bed. Wish me luck, and God bless you all.

**Three Hours and Thirty Minutes Later**

**Within Coruscant/Imperial Center’s Level 5,104**

**Onboard the _Corsair_ / _Laranth_**

 

Within the twenty-third-highest level on the capital world, the three ships of the Shadow Alliance extraction team were berthed in a smuggler’s den that Cad recommended.

 

The teams were finalizing their extraction strategy when Wulff sent them a burst transmission, warning them that the prisoners would soon be subjected to another round of interrogation and torture. He also managed to secure a list of the intelligence his compatriots had acquired from their prisoners, and alerted them to the Imperial Intelligence strike teams that Armand Isard would soon send out to destroy or eliminate the resources the traitorous senators had stockpiled.

 

“ _Eh, it’s not like we were gonna here stay long, anyway. Besides, I’ve already got a couple of extra friends to help with the mission._ ” Cad neutrally commented, not minding the change in plans.

 

“What ‘friends’, Bane?” Tholme investigated, not liking the bounty hunter withholding any information given his reputation.

 

“ _Ah, just some of my commando droids that I’ve kept in storage for such a situation._ ” Bane explained. “ _Look, we’re on a timetable here, so let’s stop with the Twenty Questions, and get on with the mission._ ”

 

“ _Agreed. I’ve had enough of this world to last a lifetime._ ” Sagoro added, not fond of his wasted decades of service to the Senate Guard and bloated Old Republic before its self-implosion into the Empire.

 

“Then let’s get on with the mission. Upload the codes in one hour, I-Five. We won’t get a second chance at this.” Jax ordered his compatriot.

 

“Done, and done.” I-Five replied, preparing the codes provided to them by Colonel Yularen to set off a false Confederacy invasion.

 

“All right. The codes are about to be sent, and the Imps will start running around like idiots any minute afterwards. Let’s go rescue some senators.” Cad stated.

 

**Seventy-Five Minutes Later**

**Within the Imperial Palace**

 

“Are all of the supplies loaded onto the shuttle?” Kinman demanded the Imperial Aide Vaneé as the last of the Stormtroopers and Royal Guards exited the shuttle.

 

“All down to the last milligram, Councilman Doriana.” Vaneé confirmed, before he added, “The _Mourner_ has been fully fueled and stocked, so you will arrive at your destination in no more than forty-eight hours.”

 

“Good.” Kinman pleasingly said, grateful for the aide’s resourcefulness in procuring an _Acclamator_ -class assault ship to provide ample security for the prisoners, and for his discretion in avoiding directly mentioning the Emperor’s personal retreat on Byss.

 

The three orbiting Star Destroyers quickly broke formation, and blew off into the atmosphere, surprising the two high-ranking Imperials with the sudden diminishing of the Imperial Palace defenses.

 

Pulling out his comlink, Kinman contacted the commander of the capital world’s defense grid, “Admiral Grant, this is Councilman Doriana. What in the blazes is happening?! The Palace defenses have just abandoned their post!”

 

“ _Apologies, Councilman, but we have a critical situation emerging out-system!_ ” Admiral Octavian Grant immediately responded. “ _Sensors indicate a massive CIS armada emerging from hyperspace on multiple vectors! I’ve had to requisition forces from all over the system in order to-_ ”

 

“Wait, wait, hold on!” Kinman interrupted the newly promoted admiral. “What do you mean ‘a massive CIS fleet?’ Admiral Zalveniad and his forces may be formidable, but they aren’t an armada.”

 

“ _I don’t believe that it’s Admiral Zalveniad, Councilman. It looks like the enemy’s… wait. You’ve got to be kidding me! The whole system’s shutting down! Looks like someone set a virus in the defense grid! We’ll lose contact any sec-_ ” Octavian’s transmission abruptly cut off, leaving the two Imperials alone to speculate what was transpiring.

 

“Do you think the Jedi are preparing an attack on the system?” Vaneé theorized.

 

“Doubtful. They don’t have the resources to hold this system without surrendering their flexibility.” Doriana shut down the suggestion.

 

The older councilman suddenly came to a horrific conclusion, “Wait… What’s the situation at the Arrth-Eno prison?”

 

Realizing what Kinman was inferring, Vaneé contacted Armand through a channel outside of the Imperial network, and warned him, “Director Isard, this is Royal Aide Vaneé. Councilman Doriana and I suspect that the Shadow Alliance will stage a rescue in order to extract the prisoners in your custody.”

 

“ _That explains half of our assigned Inquisitors going off, doing Emperor-knows what!_ ” Armand cursed. “ _We’ve lost three patrols in the last thirty minutes to an unknown assailant, and the security systems have gone haywire._ ” 

 

“Why didn’t you inform us the minute you knew something was amiss?!” Vaneé reprimanded the Imperial Intelligence leader.

 

“ _Because another group of insurgents have been jamming our long-range transmissions, and we just now figured out a way to break through the jamming field._ ” Armand protested.

 

Vaneé turned to face Kinman, placed his hand over the comlink, and advised him, “I’ll head to the Arrth-Eno Prison to take command of the situation. You need to finish your mission before your cargo takes control.”

 

Knowing that the Emperor would not risk a failure of this magnitude go unpunished, especially with so much at stake for the Empire, Kinman grunted before nodding in understanding, and told Armand, “Do whatever you have to in order to regain control of the prison. I’ll be sending Vaneé over with reinforcements so he can help you secure the prisoners.”

 

“ _I know an unconventional agent who might be able to reset the security systems within two hours._ ” Armand promised, before adding, “ _And I’m calling in every nearby garrison to reinforce our security until your reinforcements arrive._ ”

 

Suspecting who this agent was, but knowing that time was of the essence, Kinman didn’t press the issue, and said, “That’ll have to be enough, because the Home Fleet’s been compromised through a virus, and we have no idea on when it’ll purge it.”

 

“ _Understood. Good luck on your own mission, Kinman._ ” Armand ended the transmission, leaving the Chommel Minor native to prepare his shuttle for the _Mourner_.

 

“I sincerely hope that your ship isn’t disabled through this virus, or the Emperor will have our heads.” Vaneé cautioned his older counterpart.

 

Nodding in agreement, Kinman contacted the capital ship, “Commander, this is Doriana. Tell me the _Mourner_ ’s still functioning.”

 

“We never got hit by the virus. Seems that it was only targeting ships in the Imperial Center Home Fleet. We’re clear to go when you’re onboard, so I wouldn’t push our luck.” The Commander replied.

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Doriana agreed, “Don’t worry. I’ll be back in ten minutes, and then we can get out of here.”

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Arrth-Eno Prison’s Outskirts**

 

Ferus Olin hadn’t faced as tough an adversary since his last encounter with Darth Vader in the Jedi Temple. He was using every trick he knew to stay one step ahead of the three Inquisitors, Maw, Boc, and Daiela, which were pursuing him, and it still wasn’t enough to shake them.

 

Soon enough, he came into a dead end, and turned to face the incensed Boltrunian, Twi’lek, and Zeltron.

 

“End of the line, Olin.” Boc gloated, positively giddy at being able to help kill this nuisance to the Empire after all the trouble he put it through, and help redeem himself in the Emperor’s eyes for letting Skywalker get away. Ferus activated his lightsaber, and assumed a defensive position to face the end as a fighter to the end.

 

With the three Inquisitors so focused on the ex-Jedi, they failed to observe the Duros bounty hunter aim his blaster rifle at the oldest Dark Jedi.

 

Suddenly, two precise shots struck the Boltrunian in the back, each shot penetrating the man's sternum and dropping the dark Jedi like a cold sack of potatoes. The three remaining Force users turned and saw the assailant standing on a nearby rooftop, and none of the enemies expected to see Cad Bane appear.

 

The two remaining Force users turned and saw the assailant standing on a nearby rooftop, and none of the enemies expected to see Cad Bane appear.

 

The two surviving Inquisitors were especially incensed at the mercenary’s intrusion on their hunt, and Boc shouted, “Bane, you traitorous _schutta_! Come down here and face us like a man!”

 

“Hah! And here I thought you Inquisitors played by your own set of rules, not by an honor code.” Bane mocked the Twi’lek at his contradiction.

 

Ferus, on the other hand, knew that the tables had turned in this battle, as both he and Cad could take these two inexperienced Inquisitors in a straight fight.

 

Daiela knew that as well, and urged her lover, “We need to get back to the prison, now!”

 

Not believing her words, Boc stared at her as if she was talking gibberish, and the Zeltron repeated her warning, “We need to go! Now, before we get killed in this diversion!”

                                                                                                               

“Come on, we can take them!” Boc protested as the two Shadow Alliance agents slowly closed in on their enemies.

 

“Dear, we’re up against the most feared Jedi hunter alive, and a Jedi who went toe to toe with Vader and survived. Besides, the real battle’s in the prison complex, and I’m not going to be killed here!” Daiela urged Boc while she prepared to retreat, alone if she had to.

 

Sensing her fear through their bond, Boc growled out, “You little coward. Think you can run out on me, do you? I’ll kill you first!” Drawing his lightsabers on her, he prepared to attack her, but then remembered the more immediate concern. “Fine! Go, then! I’ll deal with the enemy myself, and prove my worth to the Emperor while you flee like a child.”

 

Fighting back the tears at having to abandon her romantic partner to certain death, she prepared to make her getaway, until Cad unleashed a burst of flames at the two Inquisitors to separate them.

 

“The Zeltron’s mine, Olin. You get crazy-pants over there.” Cad shouted to Ferus.

 

 _Why do I always get the hardest jobs?_ Ferus griped before he nimbly swerved away from Boc’s two lightsabers.

 

Daiela knew she wasn't powerful enough to take on Cad Bane all by herself as she deflected the blaster bolts that were sent her way. Putting up a tight defense, she tried to reach her mind to attack the bounty hunter with the Force but found the effort too mentally draining. She could either deflect his attacks or try to reach out at him with the Force, but not both.

 

Knowing that Cad was one of the best marksman in the galaxy, the Zeltron decided not to test her luck. However, she knew that to stay here was equally futile. All it would take would be one lucky hit, but she also knew that to retreat would leave her with a bolt in her back.

 

She decided she was going to have to close the distance, but before she could even come up with a plan to do that, her lightsaber sudden flickered and sizzled out. With no time to register the shock, Daiela dove for the nearest amount of cover, getting a bolt in the leg for her trouble.

 

Biting back the pain, she held her deactivated saber in her hand; the saber refusing to turn back on. Just then, he heard Cad activate his rocket boots and land close by with a soft thud. She smiled in that moment. Like any hunter, he'd decided to close in to finish her off.

 

Good, she thought, I won't need a lightsaber to kill him at this range. Just need to draw him in a little closer.

 

"How'd you do that?" she shouted, "Cortosis alloy shot?"

 

"I'm impressed. You did your homework." Cad called back, his voice putting him at about twenty paces ahead and closing.

 

"What can I say? A man of your reputation?"

 

"Then you know that I've got far more tricks up my sleeve." He then proposed, "How's about you make both our days easier, and surrender. I'm sure my clients can find some use for a smart and practical lady like you."

 

He was now at fifteen paces. Just a little closer and she'd have him without a prayer. "That's awfully generous, but unbecoming for someone like you. You're almost acting like a Jedi."

 

"Careful, kiddo. Don't make me rescind--"

 

She suddenly rose, her hands shooting forward to fry the Duros with lightning as she shouted, "Rescind this _gah_!" she gasped, a suddenly cold taking her as she looked down to see a yellow saber piercing through her stomach.

 

Barely turning her head to see a Miraluka woman standing behind her, the woman grimly whispered in her ear, "Thus is the fate of all traitors to the Jedi Order, harlot."

 

With a snap of the final syllable, the former Jedi Temple Guard wrenched her blade through, leaving the dark jedi traitor in pieces on the floor.

 

"Damn," Cad Bane echoed with a mixture of fear and respect, "remind me never to piss you off."

 

"Good advice," Nomi replied with churlish nod, deactivating her saber with the air of finality akin to an executioner, "now, go help rescue the prisoners. I'll help finish off the last Inquisitor."

 

Not used to taking orders from a Jedi, but knowing that the two resistance fighters could handle one crazy Twi'lek, Bane shrugged, "Long as I get paid, it makes no difference to me."

 

 _Besides, I still might be able to get Isard._ Bane hoped before activating his jet-boots to cover more ground.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In Arrth-Eno Prison’s Cell Block AA-19**

 

Twilia Bonteri heard the blasterfire approach her position, and she wondered if her husband’s rebel friends were staging a rescue of him and goddaughter.

 

Over the long days of torture the Imperials had put her and her daughter, Jaria, through, her she began to finally understand why her husband and so many others like him fought against the Empire. It was not the benevolent bastion of peace and order she'd been raised to revere, but something twisted and wrong. It didn't even differentiate between the loyal and the traitor; the innocent and the guilty.

 

If the Shadow Alliance was coming to rescue the Senators, then Twilia began to pray that both she and Jaria would be rescued, if only to sort things out with Lux.

 

While the woman was praying, the door opened up to show a Zabrak-Human woman putting a Stormtrooper in a sleeper hold, dropping the Imperial once she knocked him out.

 

Once the trooper was on the ground, the hybrid woman turned to face Twilia, and she noticed the lightsaber hanging from her belt, instantly recognizing the woman as a Jedi.

 

Knowing that the Jedi were leading a new rebellion against the Empire, but knowing that she was short on options if her family was to escape Imperial custody, the older human managed to politely ask, “Are you here to rescue us, Master Jedi?”

 

“Pretty much.” The horned woman confirmed, before she immediately asked, “Did the Imperials injure you? Do you require any medical aid?” 

 

“Don’t worry about me. Just help me save my family, and I’ll be fine.” Twilia dismissed.

 

“Already on it, ma’am.” Magash eagerly replied. “We have agents extracting your family and the other senators as we speak. My master tasked me with getting you to one of our ships.” 

 

“Not good enough.” The Coruscant woman shot down the idea, picking up a fallen Stormtrooper’s blaster rifle, and said, “I’m coming with you.”

 

Before Magash could object, Twilia shot one blast at an approaching Imperial Army Trooper straight in the head, dropping the charred corpse to the ground in seconds.

 

Turning to face the Dathomirian, she said to the impressed woman, “I wasn’t always a proper lady. I spent my earlier years in the CSF before I had Jaria.”

 

“I wasn’t going to ask. My master and I studied everyone’s records for the mission. Besides, there’s no way that I was going to deny a woman the chance to save her family.” Magash answered.

 

“Then what are we doing standing around? Let’s go save everyone!” Twilia impatiently barked out.

 

**Ten Mintues Later**

**In The prison’s Command Center**

“Director, Colonel, I must advise against this course of action. We can’t risk either of you being killed or captured by the Shadow Alliance, especially until we get the security systems restored.” One of the four escorting Imperial Intelligence agents cautioned their superior as he and Colonel Yularen prepared to head into battle after equipping their Imperial Army helmets.

 

“This isn’t the first jailbreak, or act of sabotage, that I’ve had to deal with, Agent.” Armand reprimanded his subordinate. “Colonel Yularen and I need to take a personal approach in holding off the Jedi until Councilman Vaneé arrives with our reinforcements. We can’t lose the prisoners, or the Emperor will have Lord Vader execute every single one of us. That means that we have to execute them before it’s too late.”

 

 _I just hope that my daughter is secure, wherever the blazes she is._ Armand hoped before he ordered the eight Stormtroopers, “Guard the technicians with your lives until they can reach and repair the computer core.” 

 

“Yes, Sir!” The Stormtroopers loyally shouted before escorting the four technicians out of the command center.

 

“Ready to head into the abyss, old friend?” Armand asked with a dismal resolution to go down fighting for the Empire.

 

“No, but I’m going to head into the fight anyway.” Wulff smirked before he and the two men’s escorts left the command center.

 

**Five Minutes Later**

**In the prison’s Medical Wing**

 

"Execute the prisoners!" the Twi'lek Inquisitor Talon ordered the Imperial Shock Troopers as they massacred the Chandrilians in a swift and brutal fashion. She sensed Boc falling to two Jedi, and she could feel the Imperials falling in multiple locations as the senators and Whiplash leaders were being liberated.

 

Following the Emperor and Director Isard's orders to prevent the prisoners' escape, she spared no time in eliminating the traitors, and finished off Senator Mothma's aide last, just before two Jedi appeared in the wing.

 

Turning to face the two men, who Talon recognized as Jax Pavan and Tholme, she smirked at their late arrival, and mockingly gloated, "Too little, too late, Jedi."

 

Not bothering to respond to this vile woman, Tholme and Jax thrust their lightsabers into each of the control panels for the doors, forcing them to shut down, and trapping the thirteen Imperials within their new prison.

 

Not expecting the Jedi to flee from her, Talon impatiently groaned out, "Well, don't everyone come up with a solution at once. I'll take care of this." Activating his lightsaber, she made quick work of the door, and pulled out his comlink to contact Director Isard.

 

"Isard. I've just executed the Chandrilians. What's the progress on your end?"

 

**Meanwhile, On Level Six**

 

“Slow!” Isard shouted amidst the chaos of blasterfire, with Wulff and the soldiers under their command struggling to land even a single shot on the Shadow Alliance strike teams and their liberated prisoners. “We’ve only executed Senator Jebel and two Whiplash councilmen, but the enemy is moving too quickly for us to respond.”

 

“ _What about the rest of the Inquisitors? Aren’t they supposed to be helping you?_ ” Talon demanded. 

 

Before Armand could respond, the voice of his daughter came through, and she was not in a good mood. “ _Father, I figured out who disabled the security systems for the prison!_ ” 

 

“Ysanne?! Where are you-? This is not a good time, daughter! Get off of the channel before the enemy tracks you down!” Armand barked to his offspring.

 

What he failed to see was Wulff paying close attention to the conversation, and prepared to overload the communications equipment for the Imperial troops.

 

“ _You have a high-raking traitor in you ranks! He’s the one who disabled the defense grid for the Jedi!_ ” Ysanne beat her father to the punch, catching his complete attention.

 

“Who?” Armand demanded.

 

“ _Colonel Yularen!_ ” Ysanne replied.

 

Before Armand could do anything with this information, Wulff disabled his helmet’s comms, and pressed a button to flood the Imperial’s comlinks with deafening shriek, and the Imperials found themselves stunned by the quick blasts of Wulff, with Director Isard the last to fall.

 

Turning to face the Shadow Alliance team of Sagoro, Jasmine, Jak, and the two BX-Commando Droids, the defecting Imperial advised them, “If one of you could help me disarm Director Isard, then we can evacuate the planet before the Imperial reinforcements arrive.”

 

Sagoro, being briefed on Wulff’s defection beforehand, knew that if he stayed on Imperial Center, he’d be brutally murdered after weeks of torture. He turned to the Commando Droids, and ordered them, “One of you, help our new friend disarm our new prisoner and carry him out of here.”

 

“Roger, roger.” The left Commando Droid droned before going to assist Wulff in the task.

 

**Two Minutes Later**

**In the Computer Core**

 

“Father?” Ysanne spoke into the roaring static, growing fearful that her last parent was either dead or captured by the Jedi, and fearfully shouted, “Dad!”

 

She began to breath erratically at losing her father to a handful of insurgents, and screamed out her fury while blasting several nearby consoles into smithereens.

 

 _If it is the last thing I do, I will destroy the Jedi and their pathetic Shadow Alliance for taking my father away from me!_ Ysanne mentally swore as she breathed out the last of her rage, and set to work on finishing repairing the corrupted security systems for the prison, only to be interrupted by the eight Stormtroopers and four Imperial Technicians that were tasked with repairing the computer core.

 

“You’re all a little late to the party, aren’t you?” Ysanne rhetorically asked, before dismissing them, “Get out of here. I’ve got this under control.”

 

“I’m sorry, Agent Isard, but we have direct orders from your father to-”

 

“I said, LEAVE! NOW!” Ysanne bellowed out before blasting a hand’s length away from the first technician to enter the room.

 

“Y-yes, ma’am! We-we’ll report that you have this under c-control.” The lead technician stammered out in compliance, seeing that this was the last place that he should be in right now as the twelve Imperials scurried out of the room.

 

“Idiots.” Ysanne grumbled before preparing to reset the prison’s security system.

 

**Meanwhile, In the _Laranth_ / _Corsair_**

 

“Understood. We’re all leaving the hangar, and are barreling to the prison to pick you up. We’ll be there in twenty minutes, max.” I-Five informed Jax.

 

“ _Don’t bother landing for us! It’ll take too long to load us all into the ships and take off again!_ ” Jax ordered the Human Replica Droid. “ _We’ll just take two of the shuttles from the hangar. Just be there to lay down some cover fire!_ ”

 

Before I-Five could reply, Jax ended the communication, leaving him to pilot the ship to the prison.

 

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Within the Arrth-Eno Prison Complex’s Hangar**

 

“Well, I bet this reminds you of your days in the CSF!” Lux shouted to his wife as they, along with their goddaughter, Maia, were laying down cover fire for Colonel Yularen and Jax to prepare each of their _Sentinel_ -class Landing Craft for takeoff.

 

“Only if you remember your days in the Onderonian Insurgency, luv!” Twilia bantered.

 

“Uh, hello? Teenage girl present! Maybe you guys can quit the witty banter when we’re not in mortal danger!” Maia complained, before she saw three Inquisitors appearing outside of the hangar.

 

Seeing what Maia was staring at, Lux warned his family, “You gotta move! Now! We’ve got three Inquisitors at 1200. Get to the shuttle! I’ll be right behind you!”

 

Knowing what Lux was up to, Twilia rebutted, “No way! I’m not leaving you to die alone! I’m staying with you to the end.”

 

“No one has to die!” Maia interrupted, before pressing a detonator, and several thermal detonators exploded, killing several clusters of Stormtroopers, and delaying the Inquisitors from pursuing the family.

 

“Go! Go! Go!” Lux ordered his family, knowing that this would be there only chance to escape. The three Bonteri’s bolted to the nearest shuttle, and the ramp quickly closed behind them, with a tearful Jaria running to hug her family, which everyone returned upon being reunited.

 

“Is that everyone?!” The Bonteri’s heard Wulff speak, before he continued, “Excellent! Then it’s time to go before the enemy recovers. Everyone, hold onto something! This is gonna be a rough flight!”

 

“Better strap in.” Lux cautioned everyone before they rushed to secure themselves for the fight ahead to escape the system.

 

Talon would not allow the traitors to escape the system, and ordered into a comlink, “All pilots, get to a fighter! And order all nearby ships to intercept the five Shadow Alliance ships making a beeline for the atmosphere by Sector Six!”

 

Before she and her two remaining Inquisitors could make it to any fighters, the _Ghost_ and _Todo’s Legacy_ launched a combination of proton torpedoes and concussion missiles, wreaking havoc on the enemy’s stationed fighters, as well as destabilizing the foundations of the prison itself.

 

With the devastation done, the two ships left to escort their prize out of the system, and Talon, gazing at the handful of fighters that escaped the carnage, knew that the enemy would escape.

 

Not willing to give up without a fight, but knowing that outright abandoning the prison would result in the three Dark Jedi being executed, she ordered the prison commander, “Change of plans, commander. The enemy’s last salvo nearly destroyed the prison’s foundations. I need you to get every person out of the prison before it collapses.”

 

“ _I’ve already given the order, Inquisitor! My experts project that the prison will collapse in less than two hours._ ” The commander brusquely replied.

 

“Then I’ll stay and help evacuate the facility while my fellow two Inquisitors pursue the Jedi. Talon, out.” Turning to face her subordinates, she told them, “Do whatever you have to, just stop the Jedi from escaping the system with their prize, or the Emperor will have our heads.”

 

Nodding from fearful understanding, they Falleen and Sistavanen Inquisitors hurried to their fighters.

 

Sighing in defeat, the Twi’lek doubled back to aid in evacuating the facility. 

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In Coruscant’s Orbit**

**Onboard the _Acclamator_ -class Assault Ship _Mourner_**

 

As the capital ship finalized its preparations for its journey to the Deep Core world of Byss, Kinman fought back the urge to commit suicide at hearing the catastrophic news from Vaneé on the status of the Arrth-Eno Prison.

 

Not only had the Jedi escaped with the bulk of their prisoners, but Director Isard was captured, and Colonel Yularen was revealed by Ysanne Isard to be a double agent for the Shadow Alliance, who was making his escape in one of the stolen shuttles from the prison.

 

Knowing that his mission had to succeed, he resisted his desire to go and cut off the enemy’s retreat, and demanded Vaneé, “Is the fleet still offline?”

 

“They need another thirty minutes before they can purge the virus from their systems, but they just managed to get their hangars operational again.” The aide hopefully reported.

 

“Good. Do whatever you have to do, but prevent the enemy from escaping the system, at all costs.” Kinman ordered the younger man before the ship entered hyperspace, and he knew that heads would roll for a betrayal of Wulff’s caliber. He only hoped that he wouldn’t be caught up in them.

 

**Three Minutes Later**

**Above Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the _Ghost_**

 

“Tell me you got the hyperspace coordinates locked in, Chopper!” Sagoro threatened the C1-series astromech droid as he took out his seventh TIE Fighter since fleeing Coruscant.

 

The cantankerous droid grumbled in affirmative Droidspeak before the ship shook from the ship’s shields weakening.

 

“Shields at twenty percent!” Sagoro warned his crew, before joyously shouting, “Finally! The coordinates are set. Initiating hyperspace jump!”

 

In less than ten seconds, the CEC VCX-100 light freighter led the escape into hyperspace, with Cad’s ship the last to exit the center of Imperial operations.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyer _Prada_**

 

Admiral Octavian Grant felt his heart plummet once the last Shadow Alliance ship entered hyperspace, as he knew that he was as good a dead man once the Emperor returned to the system.

 

Knowing that he would be executed for such a horrendous failure, he decided to take matters into his own hands, and told his aide with an air of finality, “I will be in my quarters. Once the fleet had finished purging the virus of the system, have Admiral Tenant take command of the fleet until Grand Moff Trachta arrives in-system.

 

“But… what will I tell them if they ask about you?” The aide fearfully questioned.

 

“Whatever you damn well want. It doesn’t matter to me.” Grant snapped before he walked to his quarters, where he held his blaster to the bottom of his jaw.

 

I will choose my own death, and die with my dignity intact. The admiral’s last thought was before he pulled the trigger, and ended his own life.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the Varon System**

**Within Varon’s Orbital Station**

 

“I see.” Tau nodded after hearing Tholme and Colonel Yularen’s debriefing of the success of their mission. While he knew that Mon would be saddened to hear that her soldiers and aide were massacred, but would not let the deaths distract him from this decisive victory.

 

Tau also knew that, for all of Senator Jebel’s doubts from the Rebellion, he was a master of economics, and his skills would be sorely missed in managing the New Republic’s resources unless they could quickly find an effective replacement.

 

“Well, I’d say that this was a huge victory. We rescued most of our senators and resistance leaders, captured the Director of Imperial Intelligence, extracted Colonel Yularen and Ferus Olin, and killed three Inquisitors in the process. All without losing a single man. Well done, all of you.”

 

“ _There’s one more thing, Jedi Palpatine._ ” Wulff interjected. “ _I have a general idea of where your agent, Admiral Teshik, is being transferred to. He’ll be held in a Deep Core world where Bahl’al’s stronghold is being established. Unfortuantely, Doriana didn’t specify which world he was operating from._ ”

 

“Then we need to make it a high priority to learn which world Sidious’s apprentice made his own.” Ahsoka resolved, before thanking Wulff, “Thank you for helping rescue the senators, Colonel.”

 

“ _I’m no colonel anymore, thanks to you guys.”_ Wulff joked before nodding in gratitude. “We’ll arrive at your stronghold in approximately four days, an extra day accounted for avoiding Imperial patrols. May the Force be with us all.”

 

Ending the communication, Tau turned to face his contemporaries and subordinates, and said, “Well, you heard the man. In four days, we declare the New Republic to the galaxy. We’d better get back to work on reorganizing the Shadow Alliance into an effective government. “ 

 

With everything said and done, the assembled leaders exited the command center to continue with their respective tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends one exciting chapter of my story, as it held several twists and turns that I’m sure none of you saw coming. How did you enjoy my last chapter before my Mississippi trip? I hope that it was detailed enough, as I fear I might have crammed too much plot into one chapter. By the way, the decision to reveal Colonel Yularen’s defection to the Shadow Alliance, and the capture of Director Isard, were two spur of the moment decisions, but ones that made sense to me and Squasher if the Empire was to become more dangerous. But, I didn’t want the good guys to get away without losing some people of their own, so I killed off a few of the extractees, if that makes sense. So, how are you doing on Friday, March 1, 2019? I’m doing well, as I’m going to work in less than ninety minutes, so I had to finish this chapter quickly if I wanted it done before my trip tomorrow morning. So, I might be able to write over the next week, but only if there are and computers available at my hotel. Just wanted to give you a heads-up in case I can’t write. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for revisions. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	61. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How's everyone doing on this cool, rainy day of Friday, March 8, 2019? I'm doing well, as I finally got home from my Natchez, Mississippi school trip, and I'm free to write a lot before I go to bed in about five to six hours. Sorry that I couldn't write over the week, but I was busy with my field trip, and there was only one available computer at the hotel, which was located in the lobby, so I couldn't write at all, aside from editing Chapter 59 not long after I arrived in Natchez. I had a good time in Mississippi, and I managed to read five Star Wars novels in six days. They were Star Wars: The Last Jedi (the Jax Pavan book, not the movie novelization), Star Wars: Survivor's Quest, Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Star By Star, Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way, and Star Wars: Darth Plagueis. Man, I need a break from reading at this point (heh). So, I'm now on my 60th chapter, and I'm about to begin so many monumental events in the next couple of chapters. I just hope that I can get it done before school on Tuesday. Oh, and, in other news, I've hope that my movie theater isn't too busy this Sunday, as Captain Marvel is out today, and I've got an eight-hour shift that day. I'll probably be beat at the end of the day, but hopefully, I'll be able to write a little afterwards. Well, I'd better get started on this chapter, since it won't write itself. Wish me luck.
> 
> (Saturday, March 9, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this rainy weekend afternoon? I'm doing well, as I've written about 2,500 words so far in this chapter, and I'll soon go to dinner with my dad at a nearby Cracker Barrel before I can write some more. I wanted to say that I started reading The Free State of Jones book yesterday, the same book that inspired the 2016 movie. I've already read almost a third of the book, minus all of the pages of the Notes and Bibliography, and Index. Oh, and I'm hopeful that my movie theater isn't too messy tomorrow, considering what was released yesterday. At least I'll have plenty of support for when I have to clean up the CaptainMarvel showings. I just hope that there aren't too many in my eight-hour shift, because seeing the same end credits over and over can get rather repetitive.
> 
> (Tuesday, March 12, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. I got the revised edition of this chapter ready, and will soon publish it. I just wanted to point out that the parts with Daniel and Ventis, and Sidious and Bahl'al, are courtesy of the crucial revisions of Squasher and JSailer. Oh, and I'll be busy with school for a while, and I've got work this Saturday and Sunday, so I won't be able to write as much as I'd prefer. But, don't worry, I'll get it done

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

Daniel, Vega, and Rook walked to the shuttle to take them to Remnant, they turned a corner and nearly collided with someone, "Whoa, excuse me!" Daniel exclaimed, before he recognized the young man, "Oh. Hey, Nuru. How've you been?"

Nuru Kungurama was a rare Force-sensitive Chiss that was orphaned as an infant before the Jedi Order took him in, and the former Padawan of two Jedi Masters. During the Clone Wars, when Daniel last saw him, he'd been put in charge of a wet-op team of Clone Troopers codenamed 'Breakout Squad.'

Daniel knew that he was never anywhere without a reason, especially now that Tau had him doing his old job, this time against the Empire. Though, word was that was changing, too. The timing of them bumping into each other was also rather convenient.

The Chiss Jedi pursed his lips, his glowing red eyes set as he sternly requested, "I need one of you to help me. I am trying to find someone to allow me and Breakout Squad to go into the known Galaxy."

The trio raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Vega asked.

Nuru took in a breath, "My former master, Ring-Sol Ambase, was murdered recently, and I want answers."

"What happened?" Daniel asked concerned.

"He was apparently defending a young woman who took refuge at his brother's farm, the bastard killed him, and... Well, he raped the woman to death."

"Good God." Rook shivered.

"It's even worse, the murder MO followed Gallies' methods to a T." Nuru growled.

Daniel's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Who would be demented enough to follow in that Sith spawn's footsteps?!" Vega growled.

"That's what we need to find out." Rook struggled to resist succumbing to his anxiety of having another Gallies to deal with.

"We need to tell Tau and Ventis of this. He can give you the clearance to investigate these atrocities." Daniel resolved.

"You sure that's a good idea? Ventis might spiral if he finds out this news." Nuru cautioned, remembering his one encounter with the broken husk of a man after Gallies was purged from his body.

"You give him too little credit, Nuru. He's grown so much in the last few months. Besides, he might know something about this new problem" Daniel spoke with a hint of pride in his voice at his biological parent.

Fighting the urge to question how far Ventis had come back into his identity, Nuru instead said, "Well, then we'd better contact Tau and Ventis."

"I'll do it." Daniel offered before he pulled out his comlink, and contacted Tau, quickly pulling up the image of the Shadow Alliance's leader.

" _Daniel? I wasn't expecting you to call. I figured that you'd be on your way to Remnant by now._ " Tau said in honest surprise. Noticing the Chiss next to him, he asked, " _Nuru? What in the blazes are you doing in the Varon System? You're supposed to be with Commodore Thrawn in preparations for the Chiss-New Republic Summit._ "

"There's been a change in plans." Vega answered. "You need to give Nuru and Breakout Squad authorization to investigate the actions of another Gallies, because his former master was murdered by this son of a bitch."

A look of honest shock shined through Tau's eyes before he asked, " _Who told you?_ "

A realization of betrayal came over the three Jedi, and Nuru slowly said, "You knew, didn't you?"

Looking over his shoulder, Tau instead responded, " _This isn't the kind of conversation that we should have over the Holonet. Meet me in the_ Second Chance _, and Ventis and I will give you all of the answers you want._ "

"Tau!" Nuru shouted before his image flickered out.

"Maybe he's already gotten a team on it." Rook halfheartedly suggested as the four adult men walked towards the hangar for Tau's ship, though no one bought that excuse.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the** _**Second Chance** _

"Well, that could have gone better." Tau glumly stated as he put down the datapad with the files on the original speech for the Declaration of a New Republic, and turned to his imminent wife to comment, "This is why I didn't want to lead a coalition, luv. Too many burdens to bear."

"Hey. No one said that you had to handle it alone. Besides," Ahsoka gripped Tau's hand while having a reassuring grin on her face, before growing serious, "Leadership, _genuine_ , _decisive_ , and compassionate leadership, is all too rare and misused throughout every era. And you've used your talents and knowledge to help coalesce so many groups into a force to be reckoned with against evil's many forms. Not many people can do that."

"I didn't do it alone, not by a long shot, dear." Tau reminded Ahsoka.

"I know." She conceded. "But you were, literally, a gift from the Almighty for all of us." _And me, especially, my love._ She telepathically told her lover before kissing him on the lips.

"Don't try to flatter me, Ahsoka. Not with Daniel and Nuru closing in on me for withholding this intel from them." Tau groaned.

"There'll be plenty of time for that during our honeymoon." Ahsoka chuckled, before turning serious. "Once we declare the New Republic, what do you think'll happen to the crew and the ship?"

"Getting attached to the _Second Chance_? I thought that'd be my problem." Tau joked before getting up from the couch, and, after calling Ventis through the Force, turned to tell her, "Don't worry. Once the New Republic is declared, we'll all come together and figure this out, as a family. Because that's what we are."

Feeling reassured from her lover's confidence, Ahsoka nodded in agreement before seeing Ventis approach them.

He had just finished finalizing his repairs on this ship before he left to help A'denn and Gabriel on their mission, and he warned the two lovers, "Daniel, his team, and Nuru are coming to the ship, and they're not happy. What did you guys do?"

"They know about the Gallies wannabe." Tau simply answered.

"Oh." Ventis softly said, before regaining his voice, and said, "What are we going to tell them?"

"The truth. It's not like we can keep it a secret from them now." Tau answered. "The real trick is convincing Daniel to follow our plan, considering what stakes he has in this mission. I'm hoping that you guys can help me do just that."

"And if that fails? Daniel is especially stubborn when it comes to family, in case you've forgotten." Ventis warned his master.

"Then I'll have to order him to return to Remnant." Tau shrugged. "Kal's right about me needed a stronger spine in order to be a leader. If I recall correctly, I've fainted at least three times during the Shadow Alliance's existence. And I really need to put a stop to that."

Sensing the three Jedi and their Remnant friend arrive in the hangar, Tau ordered a nearby Arnine, "Open the boarding ramp, Arnine. We've got guests, and we are not going to keep them waiting."

The astromech droid followed the order, and the four guests arrived in the main hall, with none of them in a jovial mood.

"I assume you have questions." Tau enigmatically started this conversation.

"That would be a colossal understatement, Tau." Nuru confirmed with a sharp nod of his head.

"Tell us everything, Ventis. Please." Daniel implored the Jedi Apprentice.

Looking to Tau for confirmation, after receiving a nod of approval to speak the truth, Ventis began, "We got word from A'denn that there were two kidnappings and two murders from different parts of the galaxy. As you no doubt know, one of the murdered was Nuru's master, Ring-Sol Ambase. As for the two kidnapped victims… well, you'd better take a look at this."

Ventis pulled out a datapad, and gave it to Daniel, who hesitantly took the device before reading its contents with an increasing urgency. Before long, his hands trembled as he passed the device to Vega, and tears began to stream down his face from this unforeseen revelation.

"I have a brother, and sister?" Daniel whispered.

"Probably more than just two, Daniel, but yes." Tau confirmed his friend.

"How long have you guys known about this?"

"Less than ten hours since Mysta and A'denn gave us the heads-up." Ventis answered.

"Well... I just can't leave them in the hands of this psycho!"

"Daniel, we have people on this. They'll find them. Besides, you're too invested in this. If you go after them, you're more likely to get them killed. You're a Jedi and a soldier, not an investigator," Tau cautioned him.

"He's right. Besides, Daniel, you said it yourself, we have a job to do on Remnant. We can't afford delaying our return anymore." Vega further reminded him.

"You honestly expect me to just do nothing while my half-siblings are at the mercy of another maniac like Gallies?" Daniel shouted, before realizing just who was in the room with him. "Uh… no offense, Ventis."

"None taken." Ventis shrugged. He then advised Daniel, "Let me ask you a question. Are you prepared to abandon your Remnant mission and the rest of your family to go across the galaxy for who knows how long?"

"That's not fair, and you know it, Ventis." Daniel countered. "If I had that attitude, then I'd never have taken the time to save you from Gallies."

"Except you didn't have a choice, or anyone else to do it, Daniel. And that is not the case here. Tau has a team preparing to go after Satele Moze and Elias Keller, and they're more than capable of getting the job done."

"Who are they?" Nuru asked.

"Gabriel Jade, A'denn, Celeste Morne, and Ventis." Tau answered, before adding, "But, I can send you and Breakout Squad to assist them. They can always use some extra manpower against a Dark Jedi."

"And what about me? Do you expect me to just do nothing while my half-siblings are in danger?" Daniel demanded.

"Not nothing, Daniel," Tau countered calmly, "you have your own mission on Remnant that is critical to the survival of this New Republic. I expect you to complete that mission."

"I-" Danile began but Ventis cut him off.

"Daniel." Ventis began, "You have a daughter that you haven't seen in quite some time. Are you willing to sacrifice a chance to see her just to chase a lunatic you lack the training or experience to track and capture?"

"But this is my brother and sister we're talking about-"

"Who you've only known about for five minutes. I'm sorry, but these people might as well be strangers to you. Truth be told, as their biological father, I have more reason to go after them, and I actually have the training and experience to do it."

"That doesn't make abandoning them right."

"Who said anything about abandoning them?" Tau exclaimed, his voice starting to become strained, "Daniel, we have some of our best people on this case. Is that not good enough?"

"It's not that, it's just…" Daniel shook his head, "a matter of principle."

"Believe me, I know what you mean," Tau nodded, "and that's exactly why you're not going. Whoever this copycat is, he or she will see you coming from a system away, and that will put your siblings in even more danger."

"Think about it like this, he's going after the children of Gallies. You go there, you have just delivered this bastard exactly what he wants." Ventis argued.

"Is that what he really wants?" Daniel asked, "You can't know that for certain."

"He's taken two of my children, Daniel!" Ventis snarled, causing everyone to step away from him, "I am not giving him a third!"

Daniel took in a deep breath, "Can you ensure you'll get them back?"

"Daniel, I would tear the galaxy apart to find them, and believe me, that is not mere posturing."

Daniel sighed and nodded, "Alright. But if you guys need help, you know who to call."

Ventis nodded and gripped his biological son's shoulder like any true father would. "May Iluvatar be with you."

"And you." Daniel said politely, "Also, when you find this bastard, put him in the ground where he belongs."

"Can't argue with that one." Vega agreed. He then turned to face Daniel, and advised him, "We'd better get going. Our shuttle will depart for Remnant any minute now, and we do not want to make Headmaster Ozpin angry."

"I don't think I've ever seen him get angry." Rook commented.

"And I don't want to find out, so let's get on our way." Vega warned everyone before the three Beacon Academy students departed the _Second Chance_.

"Well, that could have been worse." Tau commented.

"Yeah." Nuru agreed, before thanking Tau, "I appreciate you giving me this chance. I promise that I won't disappoint any of you. Now, I'd better let Breakout Squad that we've got a new mission."

"And I'd better get the rest of my supplies packed so I can join the others before we depart." Ventis added, before he turned to face Tau and Ahsoka, and jovially smiled as he said, "Have a great honeymoon after you two lovebirds get married. Just don't do anything else that you'll regret."

Blushing in embarrassment over Ventis's teasing, both lovers glared daggers at the older Jedi, and held their lightsabers in a threatening way that swiped the smile right off of his face.

Quickly apologizing, he said, "Sorry. I'll just be going now."

Bolting away, Nuru observed the two lovers smirk at each other over their bluff, and casually said, "You two have quite an interesting dynamic."

"Thanks." Both lovers stated, before Nuru quietly left the _Second Chance_ to prepare his team on their new mission.

**Five Minutes Later**

**Onboard the** _**Raptor** _

"Wonder what's taking the boys so long?" Yang contemplated as she sat down in her bunk with an impatient gleam in her eyes, eager to get back to Beacon Academy after Team RWBY's travels across the known galaxy.

"They're probably saying good-bye to their family before they return with us." Weiss suggested.

"They're here." Viridian grimly warned them, catching everyone's attention with the man's worried tone.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, but I sense that Daniel's going through some kind of emotional turmoil. I'd think we'd better leave him-" Viridian was cut off by the boarding ramp closing, and his three teammates entering the ship.

Ruby, worried over her friend from Viridian's vague foreboding, threw caution to the wind, and rushed past Viridian to see Vega and Rook consoling Daniel as he silently wept.

"Daniel? What's wrong?" Ruby asked, having never seen Daniel like this aside from when he confronted Gallies after his capture.

Before anyone could respond, Weiss scolded her teammate, "Ruby, come on! Can't you take a hint and leave the man alone?" She stopped talking after she saw how emotionally conflicted the young man was, and became worried over her friend.

"Daniel? What happened?" Viridian came up in front of Yang and Blake, and he looked to Vega for clarification.

"Look just calm down, Ruby, all right? Daniel got the bombshell of the century." Vega said.

"Oh?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. There is a Gallies Copycat out there, and he kidnapped two of Daniel's half-siblings." Rook explained.

"ROOK!" Vega exclaimed

"What? It's true."

"That doesn't mean you have to go blab about such a deeply personal matter to everyone!" Vega scolded him.

"Wait, wait. Back up. What are you talking about?" Viridian composedly asked while everyone else was too stunned to speak.

Choking back tears, Daniel turned to Vega, and asked him, "Can you explain everything while Arseven and I go prepare the ship for takeoff."

Vega nodded, and turned to face his girlfriend, her team, and Viridian, explaining to them, "We found out that Ventis is joining a team to save two of Daniel's half-siblings from a Dark Jedi that's following Gallies's footsteps. As you can imagine, he's not taking the news so well, given his personal stake in this."

"Well, I see that you were right about that bombshell part." Blake calmly commented while her eyes were shot wide open in shock.

"Wait. You mean that Gallies is responsible for two more illicit births, and Ventis has to help save them?" Weiss shockingly asked, before lowly whistling, and saying, "Man, talk about an awkward family reunion."

"Weiss!" Yang shouted before she slapped Weiss behind her head, the force of said slap knocking her onto the ground.

"Ouch. Sorry." Weiss muffled.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ruby asked her boyfriend. "I mean, you know him better than all of us, and you can help him get through this, right?"

Sighing in disappointment, Vega said, "He's gonna need time, and all of us, to help him get through this."

"You all know how much he values family. And, him finding out that he's got even more siblings out there in harms' way could tear him apart with doubt and fear."

"Shouldn't we contact his mother? Maybe she can offer some advice." Weiss suggested after she got up from the floor.

"Let's wait until we return to Remnant." Viridian recommended. "Naomi will want to hear this news in person, given her… history with this situation."

"Yeah. That's probably for the best." Yang agreed as the _Raptor_ exited the orbital station's hangar, and prepared to jump into hyperspace.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Remnant**

**Within Beacon Academy**

"Tell me this is some kind of sick joke." Naomi paced around in her room as she processed this new information that Ventis gave her.

"I'm afraid that it's all true, Naomi." Ventis confirmed, his tone and face full of obvious remorse as he spoke. "Nuru and Breakout Squad are joining us on the hunt, since his former master was killed by this assailant. It was hard, but I convinced Daniel to stay on mission."

"Well… I appreciate you telling me about this. It gives me time to figure out what I'm going to say to Daniel when he returns." Naomi reluctantly thanked Ventis. "When do you head out with the team?"

" _We'll be heading to Phaeda in two days to meet with Kaiden. We'll coordinate what we know, and… I can access some of Gallies' ill-gotten funds to help with the search. He had a hidden account there._ " Ventis admitted.

"I thought that you swore not to use that blood money after you were saved, Ventis." Naomi tightly replied.

" _Considering that two of my biological children are in danger from a menace of my own creation, I'm more than comfortable bending the rules in this case._ " He then added," _Besides, I can use the money to help make their lives better, along with any other offspring that I might have left behind._ "

"That's certainly a better use for it than what Gallies would have done." Naomi gruffly acknowledged.

Looking at her watch, she saw that her first class for the day would begin in less than one hour, and told Ventis, "I'd better get going. I've got classes to teach, and a son and granddaughter to take care of afterwards. Stay alive, Ventis, and…" She struggled to get these last words out, "may the Force be with you."

Amazed at Naomi's gesture, Ventis reciprocated, "You too, Naomi." Ending the transmission, he left the Jedi Master alone to reign in her turbulent emotions, and head to her classroom.

**One Hour Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Thirty Hours From the Coruscant/Imperial System**

**Onboard the** _**Rictus** _

"Everywhere I turn, I am beset by treachery and incompetence on all sides." Sidious growled out, having just now heard of the bulk of the prisoners' being libereated, the betrayal of Colonel Yularen, Director Isard's capture, three Inquisitors killed, the suicide of Admiral Grant, and the destruction that he helped wreak on Imperial Center.

It had been a hellova morning.

" _My lord, with the loss of Admiral Grant, the Home Fleet is in disarray. Not to mention that the losses of Director Isard and Colonel Yularen, forcing our intelligence division to take weeks, if not months, to reorganize and purge itself of traitors. We need to appoint a new director that the enemy won't be able to predict, and can adapt to our enemy's intricate knowledge._ " Vaneé recommended his master.

"And we need to eliminate General Dodonna, before he defects to the Jedi, if he hasn't done so, already." Sidious added. "With Colonel Yularen's defection, we must assume that he was brought in to gather likeminded Imperials to betray the Empire. His loyalty to the Republic was well-known, and he'll serve us better as a martyr than a traitor."

Turning to face Admiral Nils Tenant, he ordered the aging man, "I want triple security protocols for all of Yularen's records and files, headed by Agent Ysanne Isard."

Cutting off the younger human's inevitable protests, the Sith Lord explained, "It was young Isard that figured out that Yularen betrayed us, so she should have the honor of righting his mistakes."

Thinking better of defying the irate Emperor, Nils instead inquired, " _My liege, what measures will we take to capture Colonel Yularen before he reaches the Shadow Alliance's territories? We cannot allow him to escape so easily without paying for his crimes._ "

"Unfortunately, Admiral, we do not have sufficient forces to patrol the regions where Yularen and the his allies will travel. Not without putting more territories of our Empire at risk from attack. For now, we must continue to replenish our forces, and change our tactics in order to survive this war." Sidious countered.

"I will return to Imperial Center after I take care of a certain issue within the Deep Core. Upon my return, I will decide who will take Armand Isard's place as Director of Imperial Intelligence. Until that time, have Grand Moff Trachta take command of Imperial Center, and lock down the system." Sidious concluded.

"At once, my liege." Vaneé obeyed.

Closing the transmission, Sidious then turned to face his three Prophets of the Dark Side, and said, "It seems that the Dark Side has blessed each of you with an opportunity. Supreme Prophet Kadann, I'm placing you in charge of Imperial Intelligence."

Too stunned to offer any arguments against the sudden promotion, Kadann kept silent as Sidious continued. "As for High Prophet Jedgar and Prophet Cronal, I am giving the two of you joint command of Yularen's sphere of influence of the Imperial Security Bureau."

Declaring to the three Prophets, "This is only the beginning, my friends. I foresee an Empire where our fellow dark siders will rule over a Dark Empire, where we will have no enemies to fear, and our power will be absolute."

 _Was that before, or after you lost Vader and so many of your lackeys to the Jedi and their Shadow Alliance, you hypocrite?_ Cronal mentally mocked his current master, remembering his mission to help guide both the Jedi and Sith to permanent destruction to make way for the entropic power of the Sorcerers of Rhand and the Dark.

As the three prophets left, Sidious turned to the holographic form of his apprentice, "You were awfully quiet throughout that briefing. If you are to take Vader's place, you need to be more assertive lord Bahl'al."

"I disagree, my lord. My place is to destroy the enemies of the Empire, and I can only do that when I know who our enemies are. History has thus proven that our greatest of foes exist within in our own ranks. So with all due respect, my master, do not mistake my silence for timidness."

A cruel smile played on the monarch's craggy lips, "And what enemies have you found, Lord Bahl'al?"

"I sense a great deal of animosity towards Isard's daughter. Giving her such responsibilities may very well prove costly should it split the intelligence community further."

"It does not matter. All will obey my word."

"They will, but at what cost?"

Sidious' smile grew wider, "What are you getting at, my apprentice?"

Bahl'al jutted a finger at the Galactic Emperor, "You, my lord, are the reason this Empire quivers on such weak foundations. You ushered into our institutions weak-willed, irresponsible and selfish beings such as Barr and Tarkin, who care only for glory and not for the good of the Empire. Perhaps they were easy to control, to manipulate, but that advantage was a double edged sword, and our enemies have used it against us."

Sidious' eyes sparkled dangerously, but his smile never left him. "You are rather curious, Lord Bahl'al. Not even Vader or Tarkin had the courage to speak to me in such a way."

"That is because I am a true Sith, and Sith have no true fear."

"Ah, but our strength is hatred, and hatred comes from fear."

"We use fear, my Lord. We do not allow it to control us. And I do not fear telling you the truth."

"Do you now?" Sidious grinned wickedly, and stretched out with his mind to strike at his apprentice. Cold, invisible hands took hold of Bahl'al's throat and began to squeeze. Yet, the Lord of Sith did not move or even react, even as his body began to quiver from his mind losing oxygen."

"Killing me…" he choked out, "does not… change… the fact… that I am… right."

"No," Sidious nodded, "I suppose it doesn't."

With this, he released his apprentice, who in turn did not dare lose his composure and with an iron will, forced himself to breathe normally.

"So then my apprentice, what other threats have you discovered?"

"The prophets, my lord," he coughed out, "they are not truly loyal to you. They are like jackals to an ailing cattle. They will strike to seize power for themselves the moment it is most opportune."

"Good that you notice, apprentice," Sidious chuckled, "it is precisely why I gave them positions. In the open with so many eyes on them, I will have an easier time controlling them."

"That is precisely the problem, my master. You need beings of loyalty, competence and initiative. With our enemies to our front and within, we do not have the luxuries of constantly checking our back for knives in the dark."

"Perhaps so, my apprentice. It will take time to cultivate such worthy replacements."

"And time is a luxury that is quickly slipping away. If you wish, I will commence a search for those with the strength and will to join us."

"Make it so, my apprentice. But do not allow it to distract you from your other duties."

"They will not."

"Then see to it," and with a gesture of his hand, the hologram of Lord Bahl'al disappeared. Sidious knew then that he'd made the right choice in apprentices, but he also began to worry. Bahl'al had a grasp of something that Lord Vader had not. He truly understood the Sith and their limitations, and that only made him dangerous.

**Meanwhile, Within the Varon System**

**Onboard the** _**Vengeance's Bane** _

"Don't worry, Mysta. We'll get this ship back in perfect condition." Gabriel promised his brother-in-law as he took the CEC YT-1200 out of the orbital station for its long-term mission to hunt down a Dark Jedi.

" _Just make sure that_ you _get back in one piece, or Elain will never forgive me._ " Mysta corrected him.

"Well, with three Jedi and four Clone Troopers by our side, what could go wrong?" A'denn rhetorically asked.

"Don't jinx it, A'denn." Gabriel groaned. "We both know how bad a person's luck is when they're near a Jedi."

"I heard that!" Celeste shouted from the main hall.

"Sorry!" Gabriel apologized.

"All right. We're initiating hyperspace jump in five minutes, so get strapped in." A'denn informed Ventis and Celeste, before he contacted the _Far Wanderer_.

"Nuru, you guys ready to return to the known galaxy?"

" _Yes._ " The Chiss Jedi simply responded. " _How long will it take us to reach Phaeda and your contact?_ "

"No more than twenty hours. Just remember to keep a low profile when we reach the world, because there aren't exactly many Chiss or free Clone Troopers outside of our territory." Gabriel advised Nuru.

" _Understood._ " Nuru ended the conversation there, and helped prepare his ship for the jump to hyperspace.

Celeste took out one of her galactic history datapads that she brought with her, and turned to Ventis. "You okay, Ventis? I can sense your anxiety from a klick away."

"It's… complicated." Ventis admitted before sighing, and continued, "It's about the mission. Two of my illegitimate kids are in danger by a Dark Jedi that's following in my footsteps from when I was that maniac of a criminal, Gallies, and I'm terrified of facing another one of my ghosts."

Turning to face the beautiful Jedi Master, he saw no condensation or revilement, only sympathy and sorrow for the man's Sith-inflicted trauma.

Realizing that she knew for some time, Ventis asked, "How long have you known?"

"I found out near the end of the Siege of Lah'mu. Daniel told me when I got too close to the truth from my investigations on the Sith's minions and their power structure. He made me swear to secrecy afterwards, because of the target that the information would put on your back." Celeste explained.

"Good move on his part." Ventis grumbled at being kept in the dark.

"Hey, for what it's worth, I think that you're braver than most." Celeste consoled her friend. "Not many people are brave enough to face their past ghosts."

"Thanks, but I doubt that Satele and Elias would think the same thing if they found out that I'm free." Ventis moped.

"But it wasn't your fault! You were twisted and broken by Tenebrous and Plagueis into that monster, and weren't in control of your actions. You're innocent in those crimes! Unlike me and my-" Celeste cut herself off as she repressed her memories of working for the Jedi Covenant, and the millions of deaths that she caused on Jebble before Zayne Carrick talked her down.

Ventis, on the other hand, was unwilling to let Celeste wallow in her guilt, "No. Don't think that you're like me for a second. I know that the Muur Talisman was corrupting you back then, but you were able to fight it off when it mattered most, and are fighting for a free galaxy again."

Suddenly realizing his own contradiction, Ventis chuckled, and shook his head in amusement while he ruefully said, "Well, I guess that we've got more in common than I thought."

Seeing what Ventis was getting at, Celeste chuckled as well, and nodded her head in agreement before saying, "I guess so. We're both seeking redemption for past sins that weren't entirely our fault, and are now out of our era."

"Yeah, I-" Ventis cut himself off when he saw that their fingers were touching, and embarrassingly pulled away to say, "Sorry! I didn't mean to intrude on your personal space."

"I didn't mind." Celeste honestly replied, before putting a hand over Ventis's, and said, "I enjoy your company after thirty-nine centuries of stasis."

Taken aback by what he thought was flirting, Ventis stuttered, "O-Oh! Well, I-I'm sure that you'd say that to everyone."

"Not really. You're the first one that I'm telling about this." Celeste admitted, before hastily adding, "What I meant was that I'm glad to meet another kindred spirit that's trying to rectify their mistakes."

"Nice try, Celeste. I know a flirt when I see one, even at my old age." Ventis joked, "I did have a crush on a local girl back in the day, so I know what it's like to have feelings for someone." Looking out the viewport, Ventis continued, "I admit that I'm flattered, but... why don't we just take things one step at a time? Get to know each other first, you know?"

"Yeah. That's probably for the best." Celeste embarrassingly agreed. "Sorry for springing all this on you. I… I don't know what came over me."

"Well, we'll have time to figure this out after we save Satele and Elias from that Dark Jedi." Ventis brushed off, before asking the Jedi Master,

"You good with that lightsaber, because I could use some practice against a new opponent?"

Smirking at Ventis, she challengingly said, "You'll regret that challenge, Ventis."

**Eighteen Hours Later**

**Within Varon's Orbital Station**

"All right. In twenty-four hours, you will officially be discharged from medical leave, Mysta Ryal." Elaine said as she helped remove the IVs from her brother's arm.

"Do you have to stay so formal with me when it's just the two of us?" The bounty hunter rhetorically quirked an eyebrow as he winced from the withdrawal of the IVs from his blood vessels.

"Hey. You're my responsibility, and I take my job very seriously." Elaine smirked before advising Mysta, "You'd better get plenty of bedrest, because we'll be heading to Remnant in the next two days."

"I know." Mysta carefully complied, not willing to let his sister know of his disdain for the two Skiratas that were accompanying the two siblings and Hego.

Lying back down, he slowly fell to sleep, and hoped that Vega and his friends were all right on Remnant.

**One Hour Later**

**Onboard the Briefing Room**

"Well, I must admit that I didn't expect the speech to be drafted so quickly, even with all of us working on it, Tau." Mon said in amazement after reading through the first draft for the Declaration of a New Republic.

"Well, considering that you helped write the original speech before my time, it seemed appropriate to use it as a framework." Tau acknowledged. Turning to face Garm and Bail, he asked, "What did you think? Did it get the point across well enough?"

"I think we said what needed to be said, but in an eloquent and diplomatic way." Bail responded, impressed with Tau's oratory skills.

"And it'll help inspire more systems and people to join our government. I'd call that a win in my book." Garm concurred, before darkening at the next matter to discuss. "We'll have Tarkin's trial after your wedding and honeymoon, so you two can have your time to yourselves without worry of our operations."

"Much appreciated, Senator Bel Iblis." Ahsoka gratefully acknowledged before saying, "We need to figure out who we're going to have on our High Council before we declare the New Republic, and Tau and I have several suggestions."

"Fortunately, we have our proposals as well." Mon added, before exchanging datapads with the two Jedi, and said, "We'll respond to your recommendations in two hours after we contact our agents on the intelligence that Colonel Yularen provided to us. Enjoy some time alone until then, not that you won't get enough of that soon enough."

"Thank you, Senator Mothma." Tau thanked the Chandrilian before he and Ahsoka left the room to check up on Anakin and Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another filler chapter of my story! What did you guys think? Does it set up the story enough for the future arcs, and does it fit well with the story? Did you enjoy the stirrings of a relationship between Ventis and Celeste, because I figure that those two, after all that they've suffered at the hands of the Sith of their eras, they deserve some peace with kindred spirits? I hope that you enjoyed all of this chapter, but if not, then feel free to offer some constructive criticism in either the reviews or PMs. So, how are all of you doing on the evening of Monday, March 11, 2019, a day after Daylight Savings Time began? I'm doing well, but I'm a bit stressed from the two college papers that I have to get started on tomorrow, so I'll be pressed for time over the next couple of weeks or so. Sorry, guys, but school's gotta come first. In other news, I got through my eight-hour shift yesterday, and it wasn't as bad as I thought, thankfully. But, my feet and wrist were quite sore when I was done, so I'm glad I got plenty of rest last night. Well, I'd better get this chapter sent to Squasher and JSailer for revising. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	62. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day of Thursday, March 14, 2019? I’m doing well, as I’ve made excellent progress on one of my research papers, and I have today off from school and work, which frees up the remaining ten hours of my day to write and relax. So, I’ve begun playing Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey again after my Mississippi trip, and I bought the Season Pass for the game yesterday, so I’ll be able to enjoy the game to the fullest once the rest of the DLCs are released. Oh, and I bought five Assassin’s Creed novels yesterday, and I’ll enjoy those before I read anymore Star Wars books, as I want to mix it up a little. Oh, and I’m sorry that I didn’t write yesterday, but I was engrossed in my school work, and I needed to charge my laptop afterwards, so I couldn’t write then. But, I’m here now, and I’ll write as much as I can today and tomorrow. Unfortunately, I have to work this Saturday and Sunday, from 12-5 and 12-8, so I’ll be pretty sore and tired at the end of this weekend. Well, I’d better get writing, as I’ve got so much to write about in the next few chapters. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Friday, March 15, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm and rainy afternoon? I’m doing well, as I’ve written nearly three thousand words for this chapter so far, and I have several more hours left in the day before I go to bed, and my two shifts at work begin. Fortunately, I have my house to myself for a while longer since my brother went back to college, my mother and sister went to the latter’s dance competition, and my dad will be driving home from work any minute now. Oh, and I finished The Free State of Jones a few days ago, and I’ve been reading Charles Krauthammer’s final book, The Point of it All, and it’s been a riveting ride. By the way, I’ve decided to include more elements from the Marvel Comics series, Star Wars: Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith, and it’ll work well with the story. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve got less than seven hours before I go to bed. Wish me luck.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within The Training Hall**

Tau and Ahsoka were silently observing Anakin and Obi-Wan complete their practice duel against each other, and both lovers felt nostalgic at the lightsaber salutes that each Jedi gave the other.

 

They sensed the exhaustion emanating off of the two older Jedi, and Tau slowly clapped his hands over the stunning display of lightsaber technique from the two surrogate brothers, catching both of their attention.

 

“It was an excellent duel, both of you.” Tau praised them, before joking, “I see that old age hasn’t caught up with both of you yet.”

 

“Tau!” Ahsoka scolded him while the two Clone War heroes smirked at Tau’s quip.

 

“It was just a joke, luv.” Tau apologized to Ahsoka.

 

“It’s all right, Ahsoka.” Anakin calmed his former Padawan, before asking Tau, “What are you doing down here? I thought you had to prepare for the New Republic’s founding.”

 

“We already drafted the speech, and we’re going over the list of candidates for the New Republic High Council. We could use your input for the secular members of the council.” Tau handed the two Jedi the datapad for the list of the six non-Jedi members of the High Council.

 

Perusing through the list, both Jedi were impressed with the thought that the two Jedi and three senators had placed in selecting their candidates.

 

For the Director of New Republic Intelligence, they chose Wulff Yularen, a man that both Jedi knew well from their Clone War days.

 

The Supreme Commander of the New Republic’s Military, on the other hand, was torn between Admiral Dylan Libel and Ralon Zalveniad, both excellent choices from their records in the Clone War, their honorable reputations, and their service in the Shadow Alliance.

 

The senatorial representative for the High Council would be Senator Giddean Danu of Kuat for his diplomatic and economic talents.

 

The Minister of Justice for the New Republic would be Senator Mon Mothma for her humanitarian efforts.

 

As for the Minister of State, the hawkish Corellian senator, Garm Bel Iblis, would be appointed, as this New Republic would be more oriented to action rather than diplomacy for the long term.

 

Finally, the Chief of State would be the Alderaanian senator, Bail Prestor Organa, a staunch ally of the Jedi Order and Old Republic, and a humanitarian with an incorruptible character.

 

Once the two men finished examining the list, Obi-Wan noted, “Seems like the Senators have most of their candidates figure out. It’s a good list, full of balanced individuals who’ll keep the New Republic on track.”

 

“Yeah. I just hope that the Mandalorians can be content with their senatorial positon and military contracts.” Tau griped.

 

“I think that the loads of _Beskar_ veins you told Fenn about from Caedus’s time will placate most of them.” Ahsoka consoled him.

 

“But wait.” Anakin interrupted, before turning to Tau, and recalled, “I thought that everyone wanted you to lead the New Republic. Don’t get me wrong, Senator Organa is a good choice, but I just thought that you’d lead the fight for freedom.”

 

“That was when we were a military confederation, Anakin. Now that we’re consolidating our position and formalizing the New Republic, we need to create a balance of power between the Jedi and secular forces we have, so that we don’t give off the impression of the Jedi grabbing absolute power.”

 

“Agreed. The last thing that we need is giving credence to Sidious’s claims of us as power hungry tyrants.” Obi-Wan concurred, with Anakin nodding in agreement. The older Jedi then asked Tau, “Have you decided who will aide you in representing the Jedi in the High Council?”

 

“What makes you think that I’ll join the High Council?”

 

“You helped found the New Republic, and are the most crucial lynchpin for our war effort, not to mention the counterbalance for Sidious and his minions.” Obi-Wan reminded the cloned Jedi Knight. “Besides, you don’t strike me as a man who’ll sit on the sidelines while war after war is raging in the galaxy.”

 

"I suppose I can't argue with that logic. Well, aside from me, we chose Tholme for our spy networks, Rahm Kota for his militia and military prowess, K'Kruhk for his healing abilities and the Jedi under his tutelage, and Shaak Ti for to represent the people of Felucia, considering that most of them are Force-Sensitive."

 

“All good choices, Tau.” Obi-Wan said, impressed with how much thought the two lovers had given this matter.

 

However, before he could ask who the final council member was, Anakin rhetorically asked, “I take it that Obi-Wan’s going to be the final council member?”

 

“Got it in one, Skyguy.” Ahsoka confirmed, shocking Obi-Wan with the responsibilities that he was being thrusted onto him.

 

“I-I’m not sure that this is the best idea, guys.” Obi-Wan hesitantly cautioned everyone. “I’m not a big fan of most politicians.”

 

“Keyword, most, Obi-Wan. Besides, there’s no one else more qualified for the job than you. Your diplomatic skills are honed by years of experience, and you managed to defeat General Grievous and two Sith Lords.” Tau countered.

 

Finding it hard to argue with those well-reasoned points, Obi-Wan was about to agree to the appointment, before he noticed a certain Jedi Master omitted from the list. He immediately asked, “Hold on. What about Master Yoda? Why isn’t he a candidate of the new council?”

 

“Because he turned down the position.” Tau matter-of-factly replied, astonishing both Jedi with the former Jedi Grand Master’s decision.

 

“Th-that doesn’t make any sense. Why would Master Yoda deny the chance to help restore the Republic?”

 

“I didn’t say that, Master Kenobi. What we said was that he declined the position that we were offering him on the High Council.” Tau corrected Obi-Wan. “He told us that he felt unworthy of such an honor after he- his words, not mine- helped led the galaxy into the Sith’s grasp.”

 

Before either man could vehemently deny such a claim, Ahsoka elaborated, “He said that he felt responsible for Sidious’s rise because of his attachment to the old Jedi Code, and because he failed to see the rise of the Sith by refusing to adapt with the changing galaxy. He believes that the next generation is what’s going to lead the galaxy back to the light, and he’s going to pass the reigns over to all of us.”

 

“Does that mean that he’s going to abandon his responsibilities? No, of course not. He’ll still teach the Younglings and serve on as an advisor to the New Republic, but he felt that it was time to pull a Luke Skywalker on us.” Tau finished, earning looks of confusion from the two older men.

 

“What does my son have to do with this?” Anakin asked, baffled by Tau’s reference.

 

“Ah, right. You don’t know.” Tau shook his head over his mistake. “Long story short, Luke, Leia, and their loved ones helped stop a pair of demented Columni brothers from accessing another monolith and taking over the galaxy through a combination of newly-gained Force prowess and an economic takeover. By the end, he had a revelation about how the Balance of the Force maintains itself, and handed over the reins of his Jedi Order over to the Council so that it could grow into something greater than himself.”

 

Looking back fondly at those implanted memories and how Edaan began his training with his five true masters during those turbulent years in order to save Vestara Khai, Tau shook himself out of his reflection to say, “Look. I’m not particularly fond of this decision either, but I think that Yoda has a good point here. We can’t rely on him to solve all of our problems for us. Plus, the old rules don’t apply anymore. And, besides, it’s not like he’s dying anytime soon. He’ll be around for a while longer.”

 

“I still don’t like it.” Obi-Wan mused, before asking Ahsoka, “What do you think of this, Ahsoka?”

 

Chewing on her lip in thought, Ahsoka carefully said, “I think… that Master Yoda would want us to respect his wishes, and to believe that he knows what he’s doing. He is nearly nine hundred years old, so I think that he does deserve a little rest. But, more to the point, he’s right. We need to think differently if we’re going to stop Sauron and all of the other dangers out there, and the old ways won’t work against these new enemies.”

 

Nodding in understanding, Anakin said, “They’ve got a good point, Obi-Wan. Doesn’t mean that we have to leave Yoda behind, but we can’t rely on one man to solve all of our problems. We tried that with me, and look how that turned out. Every person is going to have to be their own light in order to combat the forces of darkness.”

 

Smiling at his former pupil at how wise he had become, Obi-Wan clasped his shoulder, and praised, “Well said, Anakin.”

 

Turning to face the two betrothed, he then said, “You two make an effective team. I can see why everyone puts so much faith in you. Just remember to take your own advice when it matters most.”

 

“We will, Master Kenobi.” Tau promised, before asking both of them, “We still have to figure out who will become the Supreme Commander of our forces, so do you have any input? My money’s on Admiral Zalvenaid for his strategic and tactical mind, while Ahsoka prefers Admiral Libel due to his Republic ties.”

 

“Well, dear, he did prove himself during the Battle of Arda by gathering many defecting Imperials to join our cause.” Ahsoka pointed out.

 

“Yes, but Admiral Zalveniad could show a gesture of unity and reconciliation between the Old Republic and Confederacy. Plus, he’s got a better reputation as a leader during and after the Clone War.” Tau reminded her.

 

“Only because Dylan had a remote posting for his pro-Jedi sympathies.” Ahsoka countered.

 

“Okay, let’s calm down before one of you have an episode.” Obi-Wan calmly told the heated couple.

 

Cooling off, the two lovers turned to their two fellow Jedi, and looked to them for their opinions.

 

Anakin spoke first, “I’d say that Admiral Zalvenaid is the best choice. I remember fighting him in a few battles in the Clone War, and he always found new ways to impress me.”

 

“You would think that, Anakin, given both of your unorthodox methods.” Obi-Wan quipped, before nodding his head in agreement. “I’m sorry, Ahsoka, but I have to agree with Anakin and Tau on this one. Admiral Libel is a very competent man, but we’re going to need more spontaneity and unconventional thinking if we’re going to win against the armies of darkness.” 

 

Sighing in dramatic defeat, everyone knew that she was just joking around at losing this small battle.

 

Quickly adopting a more professional tone, Ahsoka gratefully said, “All right. We’ll give the Senators the okay on their list. Thanks for your input.”

 

“Of course, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan replied before Anakin hesitantly requested,

 

“Guys? Since Sidious is out of the system, and we have a few days before we declare the New Republic… is it possible or me to visit my kids in the next three days?”

 

Smiling at Anakin’s request, Ahsoka said, “I don’t see why not, Anakin. We can head down there in an hour, right after we clear the list with Senator Organa and the others, and see if the Mallory’s are available.”

 

“Thanks, Ahsoka.” Anakin said in utter gratitude before he added, “We’ll just wait by your ship while you clear things with Senator Organa and the Mallory’s. Don’t take too long.”

 

With the two older men heading to the Second Chance, Ahsoka and Tau headed to confirm their appointees with their senatorial allies.

 

**Meanwhile, Within the Tython System**

**On the Planet Tython**

**Within the Ruins of Kaleth**

 

Darth Bahl’al breathed in the power of the Dark Side that permeated the ancient ruins of the Je’daii Order’s Archives. He felt the countless deaths of the Force Users throughout the tens of thousands of years, along with the countless Force Storms that wreaked havoc on the planet’s surface whenever the planet fell out of balance within the Force, and savored the sensations that made his adrenaline rush.

 

He wondered how so few of the ancient Sith before Darth Bane’s time grasped the power that this world possessed, and tried to harness its power for their own ends.

 

 _Fools, the lot of them._ Bahl'al mused, vowing to finally rid the galaxy of the Jedi plague once and for all, and in due time evolve the Sith Order beyond the constraints of Bane's philosophy by disposing of the Emperor. Through him, the Sith would become more than what it was. However, all great things took time, and Bahl'al had more than enough of that.

 

He observed the massive reconstruction efforts of the Imperial Army to rebuild the ancient structures that would house the Sith’s experiments into the darkest secrets of the Force, along with the weapons factories that were being transported onto the Deep Core world to begin the arms race against the Shadow Alliance.

 

His reverie was interrupted when the leader of Five-Oh-First Stormtrooper Legion approached him, and reported, “Sir. I have good news to report. Doctor Nala Se sent me to inform you that the first of the cloning facilities will soon be operational. And the weapons factories are beginning production at 50% capacity.” 

 

“Excellent, Commander Bow. And, what of the Jedi prisoner?” The new Dark Lord inquired, referring to the former Padawan Ekria.

 

“She is being securely held in your Mandalorian Dungeon Ship above the old Jedi Temple. Once your headquarters is complete, she’ll be transferred to the prison.”

 

“And how go the construction efforts of our new temple?” Bahl’al continued, recalling the gift that Sidious sent him in constructing his fortress world.

 

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Lord Bahl'al?" Bow rhetorically replied before he turned to see the human slave that served as a vessel for the spirit of Lord Momin, a Second Great Schism Dark Jedi that predated the Sith Order, approaching them.

 

Momin was considered the most demented mind amongst the Dark Jedi. In his time, he'd sough the creation of a weapon capable of freezing his victims in a time stasis for eternity. He'd also been responsible for a number of other heinous experiments that surpassed even the ancient Leviathan bio-weapons in their depravity. Both had been stopped by the Jedi Order when they ambushed him and his followers shortly before the Battle of Corbos.

 

However, Momin had not died that fateful day, instead housing a part of his conscience in his armored helm, which had been recovered from the Jedi Temple After Operation: Knightfall. For nearly four years, Sidious had worked tirelessly to crack its secrets only to awaken Momin from his millenia spanning slumber.

 

Now here he was, in the service of the Sith once more. Lord Bahl'al watched the figure carefully, noting his oddly fascinated observation of the constructing Sith Temple. Bahl'al never like the prospect of this deviant being assigned to him; he reminded him too much of men whose lust for power outstripped their reason. But there was little to be done except to make the best of the situation.

 

Bahl'al dismissed the Imperial Commander, and moved to stand behind the preoccupied 'ally', his fingers instinctually feeling for the pommel of his saber. "Report."

 

“Ah, Lord Bahl’al! I see that your temple has an excellent foundation where the Jedi’s last fortress stood. It always helps to add a touch of irony and insult to defeating our mortal enemies. Those close-minded fools don’t understand geniuses such as the two of us and your master.”

 

“I do not care for sycophants, Momin.” Bahl’al retorted. “I care only for creating an eternal Sith empire, and this is the most effective way to do it.”

 

“Of course. And the prospect of gaining control over such a locus of Force energy for your own personal usage is such an added bonus, corr-aghk!” Momin found himself short on breath as Bahl’al put just enough pressure on his host body’s windpipe to constrict the flow of air.

 

“Do not presume to manipulate me into becoming your unwitting pawn, you relic.” Bahl’al warned the ancient Dark Jedi. “I am confident that you have the makings of a plan to take this locus for yourself and build your own empire. But, never forget who is the superior master of the Dark Side here. You are only here at the behest of my master, and any hint of treachery will be dealt with in a swift and complete manner that will leave you wishing your mind never left the Jedi Temple.”

 

Releasing his hold over his subordinate, he repeated his first words to him, “Now, report.”

 

After regaining his breath from the threat, Momin debriefed the Sith Lord, “The Imperials and your acolytes, under Commander Bow and Minister Hydan’s leadership, are excellent workers, and are making superb progress on deciphering the ancient Dark Side hieroglyphics from both Belia Darzu’s stronghold and the former Je’daii archives. From these, we can build a secure foundation to carry out the Emperor’s most arcane and powerful rituals and experiments.”

 

“I must admit, I did not expect such genius from an order of two Sith Lords, especially on the breaking of the Jedi Order, but you and your master have thoroughly impressed me with your cunning and resourcefulness.” Momin honestly praised the Sith Apprentice.

 

“You will find that much has changed in the millennia since your death, Momin.” Bahl’al replied.

 

“Indeed. To think that the Celestials have actually revealed themselves to us, and through time travel!” Momin marveled before adding, “Let alone inhabitants from another galaxy that have no connection to the Force, and a descendant of the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith, a _clone_ , no less, using his vast knowledge of the original future to raise his own army in defiance. It’s something I never could have imagined in all of my darkest dreams. Oh, how I wish I could see these events for myself.”

 

“Content yourself with the intelligence reports that we receive. Now, return to your work, and remember, I am always watching you.” Bahl’al dismissed the Dark Jedi, before receiving a transmission from the Emperor.

 

“What is your will, my master?” Bahl’al loyally nodded his head to his Sith master.

 

“ _I will be arriving in the Tython System in less than one hour, my apprentice. I want you to join me in the journey to Byss._ ” Sidious ordered his pupil.

 

Cutting off any protest from the former Sun Guard, Sidious continued, “ _I have read your reports on the progress of Tython System, and you are ahead of schedule. I am confident that Commander Bow, Minister Hydan, and Momin are more than capable of managing the construction of our facilities for a few days. More importantly, it is time that you began to learn of the full scope of our Empire._ ” 

 

Not fond of leaving Momin without his vigilant watch over him, but knowing that this was likely part of a test for the burgeoning Sith Lord, he agreed. “I will prepare my shuttle for your arrival, my lord.”

 

“ _Good. And, you need not worry about Momin, my friend. He will not make any moves against you so early in the construction of the Sith temple._ ” Sidious assured his most trusted subordinate. 

 

Before he closed the channel, Bahl’al informed him, “My Liege, there is one matter that I would appreciate discussing with you. I have been investigating several prospective Dark Side candidates to replenish the losses you have suffered, and I have already identified eight that may be willing to serve our cause.”

 

That report caught Sidious’s attention, and he beckoned for his apprentice to continue. “ _Who do you have in mind?_ ”

 

“A Dark Jedi who has been hunting down Jedi loyalists throughout the Outer Rim. He goes by the Sith name of Malleus, and is reported to wear the complete armor of the Sith Acolyte Warb Null.”

 

"An interesting find," Sidious mused, "continue."

 

"There is also a young man that calls himself Azrakel and has been reported to have a strong connection to the Force."

 

"Is that all?" Sidious asked with an air of disappointment, "Compared with the first suggestion, this Azrakel seems lackluster."

 

"He may yet surprise you, my lord. The third is a man who was reported, if the intelligence is accurate, to have skewered former Jedi Master Ring-Sol Ambase at his brother's farm in Kynachi. He is also connected with the murder of some 80 others across six systems. I am still investigating his motivations in the matter."

 

"Eighty murders and the death of a Jedi Master?" Sidious grinned maliciously, "Now that is an impressive feat. Who else do you have in mind?"

 

"This one may surprise you. My sources indicate that Kar Vaster, the warlord of Horun Kal who bested Mace Windu in a hand-to-hand engagement, still lives. It seems that he was never put to death regardless of his crimes against civilization."

 

"I see. You have quite the network, my apprentice."

 

"Then it was you who intervened in his trial?"

 

"I was Chancellor before I was Emperor, and the Fall of the Republic insured such questions were never asked to begin with. I could never allow such a potential asset be destroyed. Who are the last four?"

 

"A young child named Qaga Lok that is rumored to be a descendant to Ulic Qel Droma; the fallen Jedi Padawan Shon-Ju and his disciples; and of course the already-recruited clone of Master C'Boath and the faux Vader that you created to cover up Anakin's betrayal of you." Bahl'al concluded, each name catching Sidious's attention with how many names that his disciple had come up with in such a short period of time.

 

“ _You continue to find new ways to impress me, my apprentice._ ” Sidious praised the younger Sith. “ _Send teams to recruit each of these individuals. Do whatever you have to, but we must replenish our numbers if we are to prevail against the Jedi._ ”

 

“It will be done, my master.” Bahl’al obeyed before ending the transmission.

 

**One Hour Later**

**In Hyperspace, Forty Minutes From the Phaeda System**

**Onboard the _Vengeance’s Bane_**

 

What can you tell us about Master Ambase?" Gabriel asked the Chiss over the holo communications

 

" _Not all that much that isn't already in the records._ " Nuru stated, as he sighed, " _I should have insisted that he come to the Unknown Regions._ "

 

"You've been in contact with him?" Gabriel asked curiously.

 

" _Well yeah, he is-_ " he stopped himself for a moment as he pursed his lips, before he took in a breath and continued keeping his voice even " _he was my teacher and was the closest thing I had to a father."_

 

"Did he say anything to you that may tell us about why this might have happened?" Ventis asked, "If this person is like Gallies in any way, he never would have gone after a Jedi unless he felt he had no choice."

 

Nuru look to his right as he sat back in thought, " _I don't know about that._ " he began, " _But there might be someone who does know, he mentioned that he took on a protégé to train in the Jedi Arts. The last thing he told me about this was that he married this student to someone._ "

 

" _Did he say who this was?_ " someone off screen asked the Chiss, Nuru turned to his squad mate.

 

" _No, just that it was a quiet ceremony._ "

 

"Was it done through legal means?" A'denn asked, "If we can find the paperwork, then it might lead us to him."

 

" _It should be._ " Nuru said uncertainly, " _My master was ordained on that planet._ "

 

"Alright, we should try to find this mysterious apprentice then." Ventis nodded.

 

“ _I’ll contact Ring’s brother. He was away trading crops when the Dark Jedi hit the farm. Fortunately for us, he’s well connected throughout the Kynachi community, so he should be able to call in a few favors in acquiring the records for us._ ” Nuru continued that line of thought.

 

“Good. We’ll need every advantage we can get if we’re going to stop this madman’s crime spree.” Celeste gratefully finished before Nuru ended the communication with the four-man crew.

 

**Meanwhile, Within Varon’s Atmosphere**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

**Five Kilometers From the Mallory’s Farm**

 

"I'm nervous, Obi-Wan." Anakin twiddled his thumbs as Butch sniffed at the cyborg's armor with a typical animal's curiosity. Anakin then ordered the creature to buzz off in the Sith language.

 

"Well, that's to be expected for meeting your children for the first time." Obi-Wan smirked, trying to ignore the harsh sounding language that Anakin uttered, as the YT-1300 slowed its pace to prepare for landing.

 

“I don’t know what to say to Luke and Leia, let alone hang out with them. I’ve been out of their lives for the first four years of their existence. What if they feel they don’t need me?” Anakin fearfully asked.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Anakin. Of course they need you.” Obi-Wan reprimanded his surrogate brother. “They know that you’re their father, and they need you in their lives if they’re to live full lives.”

 

“They’d be fuller if Padmé was still in it.” Anakin remorsefully mused, remembering every moment with her with horrific accuracy. “I miss her so much, it’s even worse than when my mother died.”

 

“Well, that’s only natural, Anakin.” Celebion gently consoled the redeemed Jedi Knight. “You’ve had to suffer so much in your young life, it’s a miracle that you were able to return to your old self after all of your agony.”

 

“Hopefully not completely, given my more reckless and insubordinate tendencies of my younger days.”  

 

“You’re still young, Anakin.” Obi-Wan chided him.

 

“Hey, you guys. We’re about to land at the farm!” Tau called out from the cockpit, ending any further conversation between the three men.

 

He would have brought his full crew with him, minus Ventis, but Jarael and Nagme were aiding the wounded from Sidious' incursion on the system, Akku was training several dozen new recruits in Mandalorian combat methods, and Jaing recused himself, not wanting to cause an incident with the former Darth Vader. That left Butch, Arnine and Celebion to accompany the four Jedi to the Mallory farm.

 

**Three Minutes Later**

**Inside the Mallory Household**

 

“They’re here.” Vesse told her grandparents, and the two of them, along with Micah, Breha, and Hock, tensed at the Skywalker patriarch within range of their loved ones.

 

John, being the first to regain his composure, nodded to his granddaughter before telling Hock, “Well, you heard Vesse. Our guests have arrived. Let’s go give them a warm welcome.”

 

 _And pray that nothing goes wrong with this visit._ He then turned to face Jesse, and asked her, “Can you make sure Luke and Leia are done with their dinner? I’m sure Anakin’s been waiting long enough to see his kids.”

 

Nodding at her husband’s request, she went to the dining room to get the Skywalker twins ready for their first visit from their father.

 

With the former Stormtrooper standing by the farmer in order to support him should he collapse from his injuries, the two men opened the door to welcome the Second Chance’s crew.

 

Tau and Ahsoka exited first, followed by Celebion, Butch, Arnine and Obi-Wan. With a great reluctance, Anakin was the last to leave the ship. He tensed a moment, staring back up at the ship as though he had the intention to go back inside when Obi-Wan took him by the shoulder and smiled. Anakin noded glumly and the two took up the rear of the marching column.

 

John greeted Tau and Ahsoka warmly, “It’s great to see you two lovebirds again. We all heard that you two are going to be getting married in less than a week.” Smirking at the couple, he conspiratorially asked them, “I assume that you’ve appropriately kept each other’s beds warm before that day, right?”

 

“Do you even need to ask, John?” Celebion called out, making the older Mallory and Hock chuckle at the Dúnedain Ranger’s vigilance over the two lovers and their raging hormones, much to the couple’s embarrassment and humiliation."Where are Jane and Niwen?"

 

John sighed, "The kids took a hunting trip to Remnant, and they wanted to see Viridian at School. Vesse stayed to make sure that the pillars aren't touched, again."

 

"How many times has this happened?" Celebion asked.

 

"Too damned many. Vesse and Viridian are getting extremely agitated with these vandals. Can't say I blame her. Personally, I'd just sick Jane on them with his rifle and be done with it."

 

"Why don't you?" Ahsoka asked.

 

"Ah, Jesse forbade it. Won't see anyone die on our property."

 

"If you want, I could have someone sent here to investigate the matter," Tau offered but John shook his head.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Palpatine, but I don't accept handouts. A man who can't resolve his family's issues ain't right to be having a family in the first place. Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

 

"Alright. Just know you can always call if you need to."

 

"Noted."

 

"What is so important about these pillars?" Ahsoka asked.

 

Celebion turned to her, "The Pillars are just wood. It's what's on the pillars that is important, carved into them are warding sigils in the language of the elves. They keep any malevolent supernatural creature from coming here."

 

"Oh. Wait, wouldn't whatever the Vandals put over it not effect these wardings?" Ahsoka asked, a note of concern in her voice.

 

"You'd think that." Vesse huffed as she pulled along another useless pillar, "But whatever the vandals carve into them seem to negate the wards and create a breach in the wards. Seriously Grandfather, please just let me put some turrets around the pillars, it would solve this problem overnight."

 

"You know your grandmother's stance on this. Besides, it's probably just some dumb teenagers pulling a prank. Believe me, you should see what we used to carve into our academy bathrooms when we were young punks."

 

"It's… the same damn things, that also happens to negate the wardings? Grandpa that is some serious reaching if I ever heard it."

 

"Watch your language, young lady. Besides, if the whole reason for them doing this is to bring about some vengeful spirit, don't you think they'd do more than just mark up some pillars?"

 

"I don't want to risk it. There is some precious cargo on this farm." Vesse groaned, "And I am sick and tired of dragging fifty pound logs of wood every three days!"

 

"Eh it's a good workout." John joked, though upon seeing her unamused face he sighed, "I understand your frustration Vesse. I'll ask your uncles to help build a wall around these pillars when they get back from their hunting trip."

 

Vesse smiled gratefully, "Thank you, papa."

 

"I could get started now, if you want. I mean, I'm not doing much else," Hock offered before Anakin and Obi-Wan finally reached them. Upon the sight of the white and gray figure of his one-time commander, he visibly paled. "Lor-ahem, Jedi Skywalker. It's been a long time."

 

"Do I know you, Trooper?" Anakin asked, tilting his head curiously.

 

"Um, yes sir," the trooper stiffened, "we served together a few years ago, during the early years of the Empire."

 

Anakin nodded very slowly, and his body tensed as he remembered now. "Hock Malsuum."

 

“Yeah. I guess we both went through a lot to get out of the Empire’s grip.” Hock awkwardly rubbed the back of his head before introducing John, “This is our host, John Mallory. He and his family were kind enough to give my wife and daughter shelter here until we can build a farm of our own.”

 

“You have a family of your own?” Anakin repeated, astonished that a formerly hateful man, so much like Vader, could overcome his rage and bitterness to find love.

 

“Yeah. They turned out to ne my salvation, just like you, I guess.” Turning to face John, he asked him, “Do you want to go inside? I’m sure that Anakin’s waited long enough to see his children.”

 

“That’s probably a good idea.” John agreed, before leading the way for his guests to his house, with Anakin’s heartbeat accelerating at finally getting to meet his kids.

 

He stopped a moment however, to stare at a ghost from his past. "You're Vesse Mallory, aren't you?"

 

Vesse stared up at the imposing figure, nodding solemnly, "And you're Anakin Skywalker."

 

"I am. I'm happy to see you alive. Your uncle as well. When you last saw you… I'm sorry."

 

"My neck was snapped, it's no big deal," she grinned, taking Anakin aback as Obi-Wan stared at him horrified.

 

"Did you--?"

 

"No," Anakin interjected, "it was a trooper named Keen. I just happened upon the aftermath."

 

Hock shivered in disgust at the mention of that demagogue.

 

Anakin shook his head. "I'm sorry for everything I did to your family, Vesse."

 

"The only thing I can blame you for is sending my father to Arda, but that turned out to be the best posting of his life, so… thanks for that." Vesse smiled.

 

Aankin nodded, sighing, "Your welcome. Shall we go inside?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story! A lot happened here, and I wrote it in only three days! I was really on fire. But, Squasher wrote the part with the Vengeance’s Bane and Nuru, so I can’t take all of the credit. So, how are you doing on the warm evening of Saturday, March 16, 2019? I’m doing well, as I worked a five-hour shift at work today, and I’ll be working an eight-hour one tomorrow, which will bring me plenty of money for my next paycheck, especially if I work even a minute over eight hours, because then I’ll work overtime, and earn much more money. Hey, have you heard of the massacre at New Zealand? My heart goes out to the victims and their families, and I pray that justice is appropriately given for the perpetrator of this heinous crime. So, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for revising, as I hope to get it up by Monday evening. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	63. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this cool day of Tuesday, March 19, 2019? I’m doing well, as I did some homework and yard work before I got started on this chapter. Oh, and I published Chapter 61 not long ago after revising it to Squasher and JSailer’s specifications. I don’t have school today, which gives me some time to relax and enjoy myself. And, I’m close to finishing the final Charles Krauthammer book, which’ll allow me to start reading Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force afterwards, and then another book on current events and political science. Well, the story will soon kick back up into high gear with the Declaration of the New Republic, but there’s still a couple days until that happens, and a lot can happen in such a short deal of time. With the Empire and Shadow Alliance building their ranks and dealing with their different problems, things are going to heat up really fast. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter, as it won’t write itself. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Wednesday, March 20, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I went to a doctor’s appointment today, failed to buy the final The Witcher: Flesh and Flame comic due to it being pushed back two weeks, and finished the last Charles Krauthammer book before deciding to mix it up a bit, and start on my latest current events and political science book. Oh, and I got two more books through the mail, and did my parents’ treadmill today, which are both excellent. So, I’ve written over 2,500 words so far, and I’ve got a long way to go until this chapter is complete. Speaking of which, I need to let you know that this chapter will likely take longer to complete than usual, because, starting tomorrow, I’ve got to get started on the introduction of my research paper for one of my classes, and that’ll take up a bit of my time. Plus, I’ve got work on Friday and Saturday evening, which’ll eat up even more of my time. Just wanted to give you guys a heads-up. Well, I’d better get back to writing. God bless you guys.

Luke Skywalker was struggling to stay put as he heard footsteps near the door to the Mallory household. He glanced at Leia, who was by her stepmother and Telia Malsuum, and he could tell by looking in her eyes that she was similarly excited to see her biological father.

 

For as long as he could remember, he wondered who his parents were, and if he was an only child, as his stepparents claimed. Now, he had learned that he had a twin sister named Leia, and his father was coming to visit. The news was enough to return some of the boy’s energetic personality after the murder of Owen and Beru Lars from those mysterious assailants.

 

He wondered what his father was like, and hoped that he would be able to stay for a long time and bond with him and his sister.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, and looked on with interest and hope as John and Vesse Mallory entered first, followed by Hock Malsuum, Tau Palpatine, Ahsoka Tano, a large blue canine of some sort, Ben Kenobi, and a masked man wearing white and gray robes.

 

At first, he was confused. Where was his father? He'd seen pictures of him; he was big as a house and had a strong and caring face. Where was he, and who was this masked man? Luke felt compelled to look at him, to ogle over his strange form… and then he understood.

 

"Dad?" Luke tearfully asked. The man stopped, and looked down at him for a long, stretching moment. Luke rose to his feet and walked up to the towering figure, looking up at him. "It's you, isn't it?"

 

Slowly and very stiffly, Anakin nodded before he knelt before the boy. He didn't say anything at first, instead just staring into those innocent blue eyes of his that knew nothing of what he'd done. He felt compelled to touch him, to softly run his gloved fingers through the boy's hair and down his face as though testing to see if he was real.

 

A part of him wonder if it was a dream, and he was going to wake up in his bacta chamber on Coruscant; Palpatine laughing cruelly in the background for his pitiful attempt to find peace. Was it real? Was he truly free?

 

He chuckled to himself, whispering, "I looked a lot like you when I was your age."

 

Leia came up next to Luke, and Anakin's heart nearly burst at the sight of her, "And you… you look so much like your mother. Your real mother, I mean. I…"

 

He bowed his head, his tears running down his stigmata of a face. This couldn't be real. He didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve them.

 

He felt tiny hands squeeze his, and he looked up to see his children crying.

 

"Why… why are you crying?"

 

"Because you are, daddy," Leia replied, her voice on the verge of breaking.

"My helmets on, you can't possibly see that."

 

"We feel it, dad," Luke muttered, those innocent eyes becoming red from the growing sadness, "you're like a storm cloud raining."

Anakin shuddered in that moment. They truly were powerful and connected if they could feel what he was feeling. "I suppose I am," he nodded, unable to meet their sad, wonderful gazes.

 

Before he could even take another breath, the twins embraced him with such a gentle tenderness that it truly shocked him. For those few, precious moments, he actually didn't know how to respond; he just knelt there, his children hugging him for all he was worth.

Finally, behind the helmet, he smiled and took them in his arms. He cradled them and kept them close, unwilling to let go. "I'm home," he uttered, "I'm home finally."

 

Everyone looked on at this lovely reunion of the Skywalker family, and they each had looks of contentment and peace as Micah quietly excused himself to show his daughter this heartwarming family moment.

 

 _Makes everything all of us went through worth it to see that moment, right?_ Tau telepathically whispered to his beloved.

 

 _Something like that. Now, let’s just enjoy said moment, Tau._ Ahsoka gently chided her betrothed before she realized what was about to happen when Micah returned with Chelli.

 

Before Ahsoka could say anything else, Tau assured her, _I know she’ll be in the same room as me, Ahsoka, but don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Just… stay close, just in case I have an episode._

 

Tightly squeezing his hand in hers, Ahsoka sent waves of love and reassurance through their bond. _You got it._

 

Once Anakin let go of his kids, Micah returned with his daughter to introduce her to Anakin and the others.

 

Cheli, in her usual bluntness, said, “So, this is the ‘Hero With No Fear’, eh? Gotta say, he looks pretty awesome in that armor.”

 

Everyone turned to stare the black-haired girl for her ill-timed comment, and she stared back, unaware of the poor timing of her remark. “What? What’d I do this time?”

 

Seeing Tau slowly breathing with his eyes closed, and Ahsoka gripping his hand tighter than the young girl expected from the young couple, Chelli asked the Togruta, “Is he okay? Your boyfriend Tau looks a bit stressed.”

 

“He’s… just dealing with some bad memories from his past, Chelli. He’ll be fine.” Ahsoka reassured her, before turning to Tau, and tenderly told him, “Tau? Would you like to say hello to Ms. Aphra?” 

 

Opening his eyes, to reveal a brief speck of gold before it returned to its natural sky blue, Tau gulped and prayed to Iluvatar for the guidance for this awkward encounter, and suggested, “Why don’t Ahsoka and I  talk with you and your father in another room? We don’t want to ruin Anakin’s sweet reunion with his children, right?”

 

“That’s a good idea, Tau.” John agreed before pulling him aside to quietly remind him, “Remember, this Chelli is a hurt child, and hasn’t done anything for the Sith, so don’t do anything you’ll regret later on. All right?”

 

"Thanks, but I know, Mr. Mallory."

 

"I'm just making sure, son." John gestured the Aphra's to follow Tau and Ahsoka into the next room.

 

As they walked, Micah began, “I’ve heard about your origins, Tau Palpatine.”

 

That stopped the couple in their tracks from dread, but Micah’s next words calmed them somewhat, “And I must say, I am gratefiul that you decided to follow the same path as your brother, Edaan Palpatine in redeeming others and protecting the light of the galaxy. To think that one Jedi- no, one man, was able to unite the galaxy against the Sith and their proxies after so many years of infighting is a miracle from the Force itself!”

 

“Uh, Dad? You’re rambling again.” Chelli warned her father.

 

“Huh? Oh, right, sorry.” Micah apologized.

 

“How much did you learn of my brother’s exploits from his time?” Tau cautiously asked the historian.

 

“Oh, I was given a copy by Boba Fett. I have to admit that he isn’t what I expected of a Mandalorian and bounty hunter, let alone a clone of Jango Fett.” Micah carelessly admitted, much to Tau and Ahsoka’s chagrin.

 

“Dad!” Chelli scolded her father, “Tau’s a clone too, in case you’ve forgotten. Sorry, my father has a tendency to ramble on without thinking of the consequences for Force knows how long.”

 

“I have that same problem, on occasion.” Tau shrugged after shaking off his shock of Chelli apologizing to him.

 

"Yeah, I guess, what with the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders."

 

"Yeah, I suppose," Tau brooded, trying to avoid looking at the young Chelli.

 

"Can I ask you something? What did I do to you?"

 

Tau's eyes lit up as he stared at her, "What?"

 

"C'mon, I'm not stupid. You've been avoiding me, and acting all standoffish with me. I mean, considering I just walked into a room of all sunshines and reunions and that was enough to bring it down… I must have done something, and I doubt it was my armor comment."

 

"Chelli..." Micah interrupted, but his daughter shook her head.

 

"No dad, I don't like this guy staring at me like some kind of ghost without me knowing why. I mean, did you not see his eyes a minute ago? They were gold for a moment."

 

That made everybody in present company look over at Tau in concern, who in turn just chuckled, "You're very perceptive. I suppose that's why you become an archeologist and a clone master."

 

Chelli's eyes widened like dinner plates as she gasped, "You mean… I created you?"

 

"Yes." Tau nodded, "You were employed by Darth Krayt, the Lord of the Sith of my time, to create him an army of super soldiers empowered by the Force. Apparently, I was your best creation."

 

Chelli swallowed as she nodded very slowly, "Did I hurt you?"

 

"Yes, you did. You killed and tortured a lot of people for your experiments, Chelli."

 

"Mr. Palpatine, I think that's quite enough--" Micah began but Tau harshly cut him off.

 

"Your daughter wants to know why I hate her, Mr. Aphra. Besides, isn't it a little late for you to be showing concern for her? You're part of the reason why I exist in the first place."

 

Micah was taken aback like he'd been thunderstruck, Chelli paled like a ghost, and Ahsoka was utterly horrified at the rage radiating from her beloved. He was like a writhing star ready to go supernova, and you didn't need the Force to see that.

 

"I-I don't think I do anymore." Chelli said, backing away as far as she could.

 

"What? Do you think I'm gonna hurt you?" Tau scoffed, "I won't, but you need to understand something, Aphra. You become a monster because you were unable to let go of your daddy issues, and millions paid the price."

 

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that!" Micah growled, getting between Chelli and Tau with the former clinging desperately to him. Ahsoka immediately stepped between them, placing her hands on his shoulders firmly as her face became hard.

 

"Tau, stop this. You are scaring everyone here, including me. She is just a child who knows nothing of the life you just described, and I'm willing to bet that she won't become like the women who created you."

 

"That still doesn't make it right, or change what she did to me," Tau snarled when they all heard the distorted voice of Anakin Skywalker.

 

"Perhaps it doesn't, but that's no excuse."

 

They all turned to see him standing in doorway, his children still holding onto him as his hollow, obsidian eyes bore into Tau's.

 

"You know my history, Tau, and in many ways we are the same. We are both creations of the Sith, and we both have had everything taken from us because of them. Do you want to know what the difference is between us? I have done terrible things because of it; you haven't."

 

"You think I will?" Tau asked, his eyes narrowed.

 

"Nothing is guaranteed, but I know the rage inside of you, looking to make everything that ever hurt you pay. However, anger and rage do not discriminate. They will burn everything you care about, tear down everything you ever love, until all you are left with is the rage."

 

"I won't become like that."

 

"Then don't. Don't allow your rage to control you, to make you hurt the innocent… to become an agent of evil. Once you give into that rage, even just once, it will forever follow you wherever you go, polluting everything you touch. The only reason I am here, in the company of family and my children, is because my family did not give up on me."

 

He looked over at Ahsoka and nodded, "They forgave me for what I have done. That doesn't change what I've done, or what the Aphra of your time has done, but if you do not learn forgiveness, you will never move past your pain. Even I have not fully grasped the concept, but I am trying, and sometimes that's enough."

 

Tau stared for a long minute, never once imagining receiving advice from both the Hero with No Fear and the Mailed Fist of the Empire. He shuddered with the sudden realization of how far he was going down the Dagobah Cave, and he almost didn't recognize himself as a result.

 

He felt Ahsoka grab his hand in comfort, and he turned to look at her with tears forming in his eyes. "Tau," she whispered, "your brother wouldn't want you to become like the people who hurt you; wrapped up in so much rage that you cannot see the sun anymore."

 

"No," he nodded with a sigh, "he wouldn't," he turned back to the Aphra's and bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

 

"It's no big deal," Chelli said, coming out from under her father's protection to look up at her other self's creation, "I made you and I hurt you. You have every reason to be angry with me."

 

"No you didn't," Tau shook his head, "your future self did. I imposed her onto you, I shouldn't have done that. Justice was already delivered before I came here."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"She was tried, convicted and executed for crimes against civilization."

 

"Good," she nodded, "I won't become like her, I swear to you."

 

"No she won't," her father took her by the shoulders, "if I am the reason she becomes this… repugnant person, then I will not allow it to happen a second time."

 

"She made her own choices," Ahsoka replied, "you may have had an influence, but she still made the choice to become the woman she became."

 

"Because I failed to raise her properly."

 

"You did have a role to play and you do hold some blame," Tau nodded, "but at the end of the day it was up to her, look at Luke. In my time, he became the greatest Jedi of the Old and New Order, in spite of his upbringings."

 

"Are you saying I'm doomed to become this woman?" Chelli replied in horror.

 

"No," Anakin declared, "I am living testament of that fact. As I understand it, I caused decades of pain and suffering before my son saved me, and I died protecting me. Here, I was given the choice of redemption, my life and my family. I made that choice, not my otherself."

 

"Hell, A'Sharad is the same way." Tau muttered, "He was the one who becomes Darth Krayt, we've avoided that all together."

 

That made Micah's eyes widened, "Should we be concerned--"

 

"Mr. Aphra," Ahsoka interrupted, "A'Sharad's fall was a matter of nearly five decades of tragic circumstance building on one another, one of which was years of torture and forced biological alterations by the Vong, and another was literal manipulation by a Sith Lord. Obviously, neither of those things are going to happen to him."

 

"Vegere wasn't a Sith Lord… I actually have no idea what the hell she was." Tau admitted.

 

"Isn't she the Jedi Master that Obi-Wan and I went to Zenoma Sekot to save?" Anakin asked.

 

"That's the one," Tau nodded, "according to another Sith from before my time, she became Sidious' apprentice, then faked her own assassination attempt. Let's just she's a can of worms and she needs to be put down."

 

"Noted," Anakin nodded, "regardless, Ms. Aphra, I think you understand the point we are trying to make."

 

Sheepishly, she nodded, "I swear I won't become like her. Cross my heart and hope to die," she even made the finger sign before she grinned, "so I heard you two are getting married?"

 

Tau chuckled as he took Ahsoka's hand, "We are."

 

"Then it's true," Micha nodded, "you are making radical changes to the Jedi Order."

 

"We have to," Ahsoka replied, "times have changed and so do the Jedi if we're going to survive."

 

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, though? Traditions exist for reasons and ignoring them might prove fatal."

 

"I disagree," Anakin countered, "I claim full responsibility for my actions, but part of the reason Palpatine was able to manipulate me so well was because of the Jedi's ban on marriage, as well as me being separated from my mother. Perhaps these traditions had merit in the past, but they are obsolete now."

 

"I can understand that reasoning," Micah shrugged diplomatically, "but I warn you not to implement such radical changes so quickly. Else, you may lose sight of what is important."

 

"Luke's order seemed to do fine." Anakin countered.

 

"Different context though," Tau replied, "Luke was dealing with a Jedi Order reduced to almost nothing. It wasn't so much that he was changing the Order, rather building an entirely new one from almost scratch."

 

"I do what now?" the young Luke asked, looking up at his father.

 

"Ah… I will explain it to you later, son."

 

"Look, my point is that you can't let the fires of necessity destroy what the Jedi stand for," Micah shook his head, "look at the Ordo Aspectu. At one time, they started their changes for good, but those changes led to more and more compromises until they became little more than dark siders seeking immortality."

 

"We are not the Ordo Aspectu," Ahsoka declared bluntly.

 

"I am not saying you are. I am saying to take them as a warning of the dangers of compromising who you are, even if it is for the best intentions."

 

Tau smiled slightly, "I think Gandalf himself said that the road to Hell is paved in good intentions gone wrong."

 

"Then you understand my point?"

 

"We do, and just like your daughter won't become the Aphra of my future, we will not become like the Ordo Aspectu of the past. We may implement changes, but it is only for the reason of being able to combat the Sith and preserve peace and freedom for more effectively and efficiently than the Old Order."

 

"It's no secret the Old Order was preparing to fight another Vitiate, Darth Ruin or Lord Kaan. Sidious is none of those, however," Ahsoka pointed out, "so we can't fight him the same way. This is more than just some fisticuffs with lightsabers. This is an ideological battle for the soul of the galaxy."

 

"Hearts and minds, you mean?" Chelli grinned, "No offense, but everytime someone says that, they're usually on the losing side."

 

"Oh you are most certainly not on the losing side," Anakin chuckled, "the loss of Tarkin and so many battle fleets are losses that the Emperor will not easily recover from. Worse, and a lot of those losses are due to defections, not casualties. Like it or not, he is on the defensive at this point."

 

"Yeah, plus he lost you, Skyguy," Ahsoka grinned and Anakin chuckled, "I doubt that's going to be a loss he'll ever truly recover from. Even with that Bahl'al character around."

 

"Who's Skyguy?" Leia asked.

 

"Oh it's me, Leia," Anakin chuckled, "it's an old nickname your Aunt Snips gave me."

 

"Who's Aunt Snips?" Luke asked.

 

"Me," Ahsoka grinned.

 

"Can I call you Snippie, then?" Leia grinned cheekily.

 

"No, you may not. Unless you want me calling you Skygirl and your brother Junior."

 

"I-I'd rather you didn't," Luke brooded.

 

"Please?" Leia asked with a puppy dog face.

 

Ahsoka grinned, "Alright, it's a deal, Skygirl."

 

"Dang it, Leia! I don't wanna be Junior!" Luke exclaimed and Leia stuck her tongue out at him.

 

"Too bad, Junior. You're gonna be stuck with that name for the rest of your life."

 

"Why you--!" and the twins commenced an impromtu slap fight. After severals seconds adorable laughter, Anakin picked the two of them up by their scruffs.

 

"That is enough, Skyjunior and Skygirl."

 

"Ah, but Dad--!"

 

"No buts, Luke."

"Ha-ha!" Leia sneered, but Anakin scowled at her.

 

"Not another snide out of you, young lady, or else your name shall be Bun-ears for the rest of your life."

 

That immediately shut her up, and she pouted cutely, crossing her arms and turning her head away with a little "Huff!"

 

"Now, come you two, I want to see your room."

 

"Oh, can I show you Mara, dad?" Luke squealed, "She's so great and strong and--"

 

"...she better not be in your room."

 

"What?"

 

"Never mind," and the three Skywalkers marched out of the room.

 

"Okay, that was just adorable!" Chelli laughed gleefully.

 

"That it was, child," Micah grinned as he gave his daughter a tight little hug.

 

"Also that Luke boy is kinda cute."

 

"Um… isn't he a little young for you?" Ahsoka asked playfully.

 

"Not in that way!"

 

"Oh dear," Tau shook his head, "it's already begun. Your other self wasn't interested in boys, either."

 

"Huh? What do you mean she wasn't interested?"

 

"Um…" he looked up at Micah, "she was… well, she was a dyke."

 

Micah's face grew red, but Chelli just looked at him in confusion.

 

"Why was I an irrigation system?"

"Um, no. That's not what a dyke is. I mean yes, that is what a dike is, but she was a different kind of dyke."

 

"Mr. Palpatine, could you not elaborate such things in front of my daughter?"

 

"No dad, I wanna know. What does dyke mean?"

 

"It means she was interested in girls, not boys."

 

Chelli's face grew in adorable disgust, "Ewwww. That's just gross!"

 

"Anymore than being with boys?" Ahsoka grinned.

 

"Um… can I go to my room now?"

 

"Yes, sweetie, yes you can." Micah said patting her shoulder. As they left the room, Ahsoka just shook her head and smiled.

 

"Well, that went well."

 

"Kids are cute. Do you want some?"

 

"Um, maybe later. Though if it's a girl, I say we name her Ashla."

 

"After the Jedi moon? Ashla Palpatine. That has a nice ring to it. What if it's a boy?"

 

"How about Edaan?"

 

"Oh, so he would be Edaan the 3rd?"

 

"Wait, there are two Edaan's?"

 

"Yes. My brother was named after some distant ancestor of ours."

Ahsoka just chuckled at that and took his arm as she led out the hallway, "C'mon, I wanna see what the Skyfamily is doing."

 

"Okay, that's just getting ridiculous."

 

"I know."

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Vengeance’s Bane_**

**In Hyperspace**

**Ten Minutes From the Phaeda System**

 

Gabriel, after his crew had buckled up for the imminent reversion to hyperspace, typed up Nuru's Holonet frequency, and the young Jedi's image appeared on the holo-projector. The Chiss Jedi appeared to have a melancholy weight upon him as Gabriel asked, "What were you able to find out?"

 

Nuru sat up straight, “ _I contacted Sinter right away after our last talk. Fortunately, I didn't have to do too much digging. Sintar knew who the young man was the instant I asked about Ring's student._ ”

 

"That's good. What's his name? Did you talk to him?" Gabriel asked.

 

" _His name is Connor... and, no, I didn't get the chance to talk to him. According to Sintar, Connor has been trying to keep himself busy, training and doing chores around the farm._ "

 

"He's grieving." Gabriel nodded, "Makes sense. This scum bag did kill his master."

 

" _And his wife._ " Nuru added before elaborating, " _His wife was Ashla Trayer._ "

 

A silence fell upon the group for a moment as they processed this news.

 

A'denn cleared his throat, "What all did Sintar tell you about Connor?"

 

" _Well... he's a bastard._ ” Nuru said.

 

"Well, that's a bit harsh to say about your farm hand." Ventis deadpanned, "Especially one who lost the woman he loved."

 

" _No, I mean that he’s a bastard in the literal sense._ " Nuru explained.

 

"Oh... and that's important why?" A'denn asked

 

" _In Kynachi society, biological family is important. If you're an illegitimate child, you're regarded as a dreg in their society._ " Nuru explained.

 

" _What would that make us clones?_ " One of the Breakout Squad's members asked with a chuckle.

 

" _Either abominations, or legitimate children of Jango and war._ " Another joked.

 

"So why did Sintar hire him as a farm hand?" Gabriel asked, ignoring the clones’ ill-timed humor.

 

" _I didn't ask._ " Nuru shrugged, " _We can ask him ourselves when we see them. We’ll get there in two days._ "

 

“All right. We’ll contact you after we get in touch with Kaiden. Good hunting.” Ending the communication, Gabriel sighed, and advised Ventis and A’denn. “All right. If either of you have even been to Phaeda or know of anything on the world that’ll help us find a clue on this assailant, now’s the time to speak up.”

 

“There’s a local information broker named Tem Merkon in the capital city of Chinesti. He’s good, but he’s had persistent rumors of double-dealing and corruption, so I’d prefer to use him as a last resort, given our desire to keep a low profile.” A’denn informed him.

 

“Noted.” Turning to face Ventis, he asked, “You got any memories of this place from your past life, Ventis?”

 

“None that would help us, given the kind of scum that Gallies kept company with.” Ventis evasively answered. “The only memories that I have of this place are acquiring the most dangerous kind of weapons on the black market, because this place can make Nar Shaddaa look classy on a bad day. Of course, that was from fifteen years ago, and only a handful of them could still be operational with the Imperial presence here.”

 

After considering the matter for a moment, Gabriel came to a decision. “Well, we’ll find out when we find Kaiden and get our link into the Imperial network. In the meantime, put together a list of all the black market sites on the planet’s major cities. If any of those bolt holes are still operational from Gallies’s time, we’ll investigate them to see if our culprit bought any weapons from any of them.”

                                                                                           

“All right. Guess it never hurts to be thorough.” Ventis shrugged.

 

“Hold on, Gabriel.” Celeste interjected, before reminding him, “In case you forgot, there’s only four of us. There’s no way in the Nine Corellian Hells that we can search an entire planet under our time limit.”  

                                                                                                                               

“We don’t have to. We can search through a couple of the most likely ones, while leaving the others to the Imperials once we tip them off to their locations, and they raid every other black market post on the planet.” Gabriel answered.

 

“You want to give the Imperials access to a bunch of experimental, black market weaponry? I can’t decide if you’re being crazy, or just plain stupid, Gabriel.” A’denn incredulously replied.

 

“I’m neither, A’denn, because we’ll tip off the black market dealers at the same time. In the process, they’ll either decimate each other through an Imperial raid, or the Empire will drive the underworld off of Phaeda for a while with a stronger Imperial presence.” Gabriel explained, earning impressed looks from everyone with how well thought-out this plan was.

 

“Oh. Well, that sounds like a good plan, then, Gabriel.” Ventis commented.

 

“Thank you, Ventis.” Gabriel appreciated the vote of confidence, and prepared to take the _Vengeance’s Bane_ out of hyperspace in the next few minutes.

 

**One Hour Later**

**On Phaeda**

**Within the City of Chinesti, Inside the Tapcaf _Shiner_**

 

Kaiden Forn, a NCO in the Imperial Army, was repeatedly tapping his fingers against the table impatiently as he continued to wait for the arrival of his contacts.

 

He had received word that they had made planetfall fifty minutes ago, and, twenty minutes later, was asked to meet them at a local cantina for an intelligence coup.

 

He was expected to be back at his post tomorrow morning, given that his two-week furlough was just about over. Deciding to call it a day, he was about to go home to try and sleep off his anxiety when his comlink quickly beeped three times, indicating that the bounty hunter had arrived.

 

Turning to face the entrance to the tapcaf, he saw the Mandalorian enter, but with three additional partners, two men and one woman, that he did not recognize by his side. Each of the three unexpected figures was dressed in customized mercenary gear, and carried at least two blasters on their hips.

 

Clicking his comlink to indicate where he was sitting, Kaiden waited for the four new arrivals to find him, and they sat down at the Imperial’s table.

 

“I didn’t expect you to bring friends, hunter.” Kaiden observed to A’denn. “You going all Boba Fett now?”

 

Chuckling at the comparison with the younger Mandalorian, A’denn answered, “Perhaps. Considering who we’re dealing with, I thought it best to bring backup, as on can never be too careful when dealing with a Dark Jedi.”

 

That silenced the medic’s retort, and he quietly repeated, “ _Jedi_?!”

 

“‘Dark’ Jedi.” The oldest man among the group corrected Kaiden before explaining, “Basically a Jedi gone bad, or a person who uses the Force for evil.”

 

“How do you know this?” Kaiden asked.

 

“We have another group of people looking into the connected death of a former Jedi Master, and the murder of a woman that he was protecting.” The woman answered.

 

"You still haven't answered my question, or who the hell you even are," Kaiden disbelievingly grunted, conscious that he might've just committed treason for even communicating with Alliance Agents, even if it was to save his wife.

 

“We’re just people trying to right wrongs in this messed-up galaxy.” The younger male compatriot of A’denn enigmatically answered before introducing himself. “Name’s Gabriel Jade.” Gesturing to each of his teammates, he introduced them, “The old man is Ventis Uriel, you already know A’denn, and this is Celeste Morne.”

 

“Hey! I’m not old!” Ventis exclaimed, before calming down to tell Kaiden, “We need you to tell us everything you know about the man who kidnapped your wife, because this guy’s someone that we have a personal stake in bringing to justice.” 

 

“I don’t know much, I’m afraid.” Kaiden sadly replied. “Satele was kidnapped from our home when I was working on a patient at the garrison, and there wasn’t much evidence left behind. Namely, because they destroyed almost everything in wanton destruction.”

 

“Sounds familiar, Ventis?” Gabriel asked the older Jedi.

 

“Yeah. They’re covering their tracks so that it can look like a kidnaping or terrorist attack.” Ventis insightfully commented.

 

“You know this guy?” Kaiden pounced on that question.

 

“Not him, but his tactics.” Venits answered. “He’s imitating another Dark Jedi from the Old Republic’s last few decades, and I’ve had experience in dealing with criminals like him.”

 

“We have a lead on him, but we need to hunt down the worst of the black market dealers on Phaeda to figure out what weapons he acquired from them. We find those weapons, we can track the flow of credits from him, and learn just who we’re dealing with.” Ventis continued.

 

“That sounds swell and all, but we can’t afford to track every black market hideout in a day, because I’m expected back at the garrison tomorrow morning.”  Kaiden pointed out the most fatal flaw in their plan.

 

“We don’t have to track them all down. We already compiled a list of the bulk of the black market hideouts on the planet, and we’re giving them to you. You can give them to your superiors, and raid their network to cripple the criminal network in this system.” Gabriel said as he handed Kaiden a datapad.

 

“Just like that, free of charge? No strings attached?” Kaiden skeptically queried as he skimmed over the contents of this intelligence.

 

“We’re just going to investigate the last two sites on our own, given their prominence in the planet’s criminal network. They’re the only ones that we’re going to leave off of the list.” A’denn explained to the medic.

 

“And you think that four Shadow Alliance mercenaries can take down two dens of criminals on their own?” Kaiden rhetorically asked, surprising the group with the noncom’s investigative methods.

 

“Don’t act so surprised. It wasn’t hard to figure out after you corrected me on the definition for a Dark Jedi.”

 

“You’re not going to snitch on us, are you?” Celeste warned the Imperial.

 

“As long as you can save my wife from this madman, I’ll keep your secret.” Kaiden promised. Looking back at the tapcaf’s built-in holoclock, he said, “I’d better get going. It’s getting late, and I need to get this intelligence to my superiors if we’re going to act on it in the next couple of days.”

 

“All right. May the Force be with you, Kaiden.” Ventis bade farewell to his son-in-law as the group split up to go to their destinations.

 

“Yeah. You too, sir.” Kaiden awkwardly returned.

 

As the four resistance agents left the tapcaf, Gabriel joked to Ventis, “Well, your first meeting with your son-in-law went well enough. Seems like a decent enough man for your daughter.”

 

“Not. Another. Word. Gabriel.” Ventis warned through gritted teeth as they headed back to their ship.

 

**Two Hours Later**

**In the Varon System**

**Within Varon’s Orbital Station**

**Within Hangar Six**

 

“You guys better come back alive, and with Sev when you liberate Kashyyyk.” Kal warned Delta and Omega Squad, Walon, and Etain, who was by her seven-year-old son, Kad, as they prepared to depart for their long-term mission to join the Wookiee resistance on the Mid Rim world.

 

“And you’d better not become subservient to Tau and his Jedi by the time that we make it back.” Walon retorted before both Mandalorians gripped each other’s forearm in a warrior farewell.

 

After Walon and Delta Squad went to prepare their _Raider_ -class Corvette, the _Indomitable_ , for travel, Kal turned to face the his six clan members, and told them, “Give the Imps hell for me.” he quickly turned to face Etain and Darman specifically, and told them, “Give my grandson a worthy intro into the art of war.”

 

“We will, _Buir_.” The four clones and Etain said to their adopted father before they entered the Indomitable to prepare for their imminent departure.

 

Seeing his loved ones enter the ship, Kal quietly wished them great fortune on the battlefield, and turned to face his wife. “Don’t ruin this moment with your mushy _osik_ , dear.” 

 

Chuckling at Kal’s scolding, Nyreen answered, “Wasn’t going to, Kal. Besides, they’ll be fine. They’ve got each other, and an army of angry Wookiees to back them up. I give the Empire a year at most before the planet’s free.”

 

“I’ll take that bet.” Kal laughed at his wife’s unyielding confidence as the married couple exited the hangar to carry out their respective duties for the Shadow Alliance.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**In the Mallory’s Household**

 

“I’ve got to admit, Mr. Mallory. You have quite the impressive setup here.” Obi-Wan commended the elder Mallory as the tour of his farm.

 

“It certainly puts Tatooine to shame, that’s for sure.” Anakin joked.

 

“You’ll get no argument from me there.” John agreed. “No crime, lush landscape, and mostly friendly natives, it beats Tatooine by light years.” 

 

Seeing that the five young kids were slowing down, and looked as if they were about to collapse from exhaustion, Jesse advised everyone, “Well, this has been a great family reunion, but I think that it’s time for Luke, Leia, and the others to get some sleep. I’ll get them ready for bed.”

 

“No. I want Dad to stay a little longer.” Luke weakly whined, his tiredness depriving him of his strength.

 

Gently hugging Luke and Leia, Anakin reassured them, “Don’t worry, you two. I’ll come back soon to visit. That’s a promise. We’ve got four years of catching up to do, so I’ll visit whenever I can.”

 

Turning to face the elder Mallory’s and Breha, Anakin thanked them, “I can’t thank you guys enough for all that you’ve done for my children. I promise to make it up to you all someday.”

 

“Just help make the galaxy a safe place for everyone, and I’ll consider the debt paid.” Breha advised Anakin, earning a scathing look from Vesse for the ill-timed remark.

 

The cyborg Jedi nodded in agreement, and tearfully told his children, “I love you both with all my heart.”

 

Taking this as their cue to leave, Tau quietly thanked his hosts for the stay, before he led his group out of the farm to the _Second Chance_.

 

**Two Hours Later**

**Within the Byss System**

**Onboard the _Rictus_ ’s Private Chamber**

 

“Contact Councilman Doriana. I want to make sure that our cargo safely made its way here.” Sidious ordered the communications officer, who nodded before the emperor ended the transmission.

 

Turning to face his pupil, he asked Bahl’al, “Can you feel the power here, my apprentice? This is the Dark Side at its peak, with billions of lives here at our disposal for our research into the true nature of the Force.”

 

“I feel the remnants of ancient Dark Side powers within the system, my Master.” Bahl’al answered before he asked, “Who was here before us?” 

 

Smiling at his apprentice’s inquisitive nature, Sidious answered, “The Rakata at the height of their Infinite Empire. From here, they launched many campaigns against the galaxy before they lost their connection to the Force, and I have taken advantage of this Dark Side nexus for the Sith. Here, I have my most trusted scientists and designers working on weapons that the galaxy has only dreamed of.”

 

“Combined with your stronghold on Tython, we, when the time is right, will unleash wave after wave of devastation on our enemies in order to break the galaxy, and reshape it into our image.” Sidious proclaimed.

 

Sidious was interrupted from his declaration by the hologram of Councilman Doriana, who quickly said, “My lords. Everything is prepared for the ritual. The clone is prepared for the ritual, and the subject is willing for the transfer. We only await your arrival.”

 

“Excellent. My subordinates and I will make our way to the citadel before the hour ends. Ensure that no loose ends exist by then. It is time to take sow the seeds to break the Jedi and their alliance.”

 

Bowing at his master’s decree, Kinman ended the transmission, and Sidious rose from his throne to contact the three Prophets, and ordered them, “Rendezvous with me and Lord Bahl’al at my personal shuttle at once.”

 

With the command given, Sidiuos beckoned for his Royal Guards and Bahl’al to follow him to the shuttle bay, and they immediately followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a good chapter. Tau faced his demons in the form of Chelli Lona Aphra, Anakin got to meet his kids, Gabriel and his team made it Phaeda to begin their investigation, Walon and his teams headed to Kashyyyk to join Sev and the Wookiees in order to liberate the world, and Sidious has reached Byss, where he’ll put into effect a plan to recruit Darth Nave into his ranks to deal with the Jedi. A whole lot happened in this chapter, and it was only written in three measly days. So, how are you doing on this warm day of Thursday, March 21, 2019? I’m doing well, but I’ll be busy this weekend, with work and school to contend with, as I’ve gotta get started on my paper tomorrow or Saturday. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their revisions on it. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Sunday, March 24, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I got my chapter revised by Squasher and JSailer, and I owe them a HUGE debt for what the drastically improved in this chapter. They are responsible for the conversation between Tau and Chelli, and I cannot thank them enough for all that they do for me. Without them, I would be a mess. So, I’ll soon update my story, and then I’ll go to bed, as I’ve got a dentist appointment tomorrow morning, and then I might have some book shopping, and then working on a school paper. I wish you all good luck in life. May the Fore and Iluvatar be with oyu all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	64. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Monday, March 25, 2019? I’m doing well, if a bit tired, as I went to the dentist (fortunately, my teeth are in excellent health), went to a Barnes & Noble to buy three Assassin’s Creed novels and two other books, had a delicious lunch, did some schoolwork, exercised, and had dinner before I finally got started on this chapter. I can’t wait to get started on these great tie-ins to the hit video games, as I know that they will be amazing. Oh, and I’m watching The Equalizer while I write, which is a riveting movie so far. Hey, I just realized that, as of yesterday, I am now at over 800 pages in my story, and I still have a long way to go in this story. So, this chapter will deal a lot with Sidious’s plans, and the Shadow Alliance’s investigation into the Gallies wannabe. I can’t wait to write this chapter. Hopefully, I’ll get it done by Friday, as I expect to work a lot this weekend, with Dumbo coming out then. Hopefully, I’ll get April 5 off, as I’m going to the TobyMac concert in Charlotte, NC, then, and it’ll be my first concert ever. By the way, have any of you guys heard about the Unplanned movie? I saw a Facebook post for it, and a trailer on YouTube, and it looks remarkable. I would highly recommend it to anyone who wants to know more about the redemption of a woman, and the sanctity of all human life. Well, I’d better get to this chapter, as I’ve only got five hours left before I go to bed. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Tuesday, March 26, 2019 addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I played some Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey earlier, read a bit, and had a delicious dinner before I got back to writing. I wanted to let you all know of some things. First off, I might not be able to write much tomorrow, as I need to complete my introduction of my first research paper then, and it’ll likely take up an hour or two of my time. And, in better news, I’ll only be working Saturday evening this weekend, so Dumbo must not be expected to do as well as I thought. Well, either that, or the movie theater will have plenty of help on hand over the weekend. That means that I’ll be able to write a lot more this weekend. Oh, and, speaking of movies, I can’t see Unplanned at my movie theater because it’s not playing at my theater. That’s a darn shame, as I was really looking forward to seeing it. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve only got five hours left in my day. Wish me luck.

**One Hour Later**

**On Byss**

**Within the Emperor’s Private Citadel**

 

The two Sith Lords and their three high-ranking Prophets exited their shuttle, and Darth Bahl’al glanced out at the horizon to observe the near-completion of the infrastructure for the gullible colonists that were little more than fuel for the Dark Side experiments of this world.

 

“What do you see when you look out there, my apprentice?” Sidious inquisitively asked the nascent Sith Lord as he turned to face his apprentice. 

 

“Potential, my master.” Bahl;al simply replied before continuing, elaborating, “Not merely to unlock the secrets of the Dark Side, as was your original intention, but to build an army of incorruptible followers for the Empire you wish to build.” 

 

Turning to face his master, he added, “From these towers, we are observing the enslavement of an entire population simply through the Dark Side, a feat that the mighty Vitiate, in all of his power and dark wisdom, could not achieve at the height of his reign.”

 

“We can use this to refine your vast array of propaganda networks, recruitment efforts, and a vision of a united Empire, where all cultures, peoples, and species are united in the Dark Side. Among these thralls, we can send them out to spread the Code of the Sith throughout the galaxy, allowing us to cut out the cancer of the light, as you so eloquently put it, from the entire galaxy.” Bahl’al concluded.

 

Sidious knew that his apprentice had vision and the drive to enact the Grand Plan to its final stages, which filled him with both pride for the legacy of Darth Bane in the hands of such a capable individual, and dread that he would not fulfill his dreams of immortality and eternal rule over the galaxy.

 

Hiding his fear from the Force, he encouragingly asked his apprentice, “How long have you been sitting on this idea, Bahl’al?”

 

“I’ve been brushing up on your operations in the Deep Core while on Tython, and I listened to the Dark Side for guidance.” The younger human humbly answered.

 

“Then you will work with COMPNOR and the ISB to implement these ideas of yours. You are correct about how we must replenish our numbers, and spread the Dark Side throughout the masses.” Sidious ordered the former Sun Guard, who brusquely bowed in compliance.

 

“Now, we must ensure that Nave is ready for the essence transfer ritual, and to become our agent against the Jedi and their Shadow Alliance. Come, my friends.” Sidious beckoned for his followers to accompany him into the darkest recesses of his citadel.

 

Bahl’al quietly observed the various inhumane experiments that Sidious’s most trusted acolytes were conducting, from creating Rancors heavily altered by Sith Alchemy to serve as siege beasts and guardians of the Deep Core world, to breaking and twisting the wills of various surviving Jedi that had been captured before Tau Palpatine had revealed himself, and developing the blueprints of weapons even deadlier than the Death Star that was begin co-designed by Imperial architect Bevel Lemelisk and the Imperial Military’s Director of Advanced Weapons Research, Orson Callan Krennic.

 

He knew that his master was intending to promote Grand Moff Tarkin’s doctrine throughout the galaxy, even though the man was a prisoner of the accursed Jedi and their accomplices. For all of the man’s military prowess and vision, the native of Eriadu failed to grasp the resilience of the people, and how it would take more than simple fear and military might to crush the will of the galaxy. No, it would take patience, subtlety, and precision to complete the Sith’s victory over the Jedi and their allies.

 

He feared that his master, for all of his brilliance in the years as apprentice to Darth Plagueis, and as Chancellor of the Old Republic before and during the Clone War, had forgotten these lessons after his ascension to emperor. He vowed to keep a close eye on him as he amassed his own followers and conducted his own plans for when he would eventually take over the Empire, to ensure that his master did not get drunk on power before he was ready to make his move.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Within the Cloning Chambers**

 

Sly Moore felt her master’s presence grow closer, and so did the Sith spirit that she was playing host for in her body. The Umbaran was being held in a suspension chamber in case Nave decided to double-cross the Dark Side Acolytes in charge of preparing the Jedi clone before Sidious arrived. 

 

Seeing the young and mindless clone of Mace Windu hover in the cloning cylinder, Nave took over Sly’s body while instinctively figuring out that this body was meant for him. He felt a wave of excitement course through his soul at the prospect of having such the body of the one Jedi that could best Sidious under his command.

 

As Sidious and his disciples entered the chamber where the essence transfer ritual would commence, Nave joked to Sidious, “I hope that you know what you’re doing, giving me the body of the one man who could beat you in lightsaber combat.”

 

His smile breaking at the humiliating disclosure, Sidious turned to ask which of the five present Dark Side Acolytes would die from revealing such a critical weakness. Nave casually beat him to it, “Ah, don’t worry, none of your lackeys squealed. I looked into your Umbaran’s memories of when she viewed the fight just before you declared the Empire. The mental prison that she had in place for me had an unexpected side effect. It allowed me to experience all of her memories, including her role in all of your schemes.”

 

Sensing the truth from the Sith spirit, Sidious calmed down enough to reluctantly compliment him, “Humph. So, you have more talents than I realized.” Showing his rotten teeth, he continued, “Of course, if what you say is true, then that means that all of your knowledge belongs to me as well.” 

 

“Not like you’d have let me leave if I didn’t divulge my secrets to you, anyway. This way, you can give me that body sooner.”

 

Smirking now, still confident in the certainty that the reigning Dark Lord still had a few tricks up his sleeve regarding his far-flung predecessor, turned to the Inquisitor Gwellib Ap-Llweff, and ordered the fallen Jedi, “Prepare the clone for the ritual.”

 

While the man carried out his master’s commands, Sidious ordered Nave, “You will return command of my servant’s body back to her, for it is time for you to receive your new body.”   

 

“Good. I’m tired of sharing your lackey’s body with her. Time I get full control over a Force-strong body again.”

 

With everything said, Sidious and his eight remaining servants began to channel the Dark Side from this world, and the leader of the Order of the Sith Lords began to chant in the Sith tongue.

 

As the chanting continued, Sidious extended his arms at the Umbaran, and she began to convulse in agony from the ancient spirit being exorcised from her.

 

**Meanwhile, In the Varon System**

**Within the Varon Orbital Station**

 

Yoda gasped in horror over the horrifying disturbance in the Force, and he fell from his chair onto the hard floor, much to everyone’s concern.

 

“Master Yoda?” Bail Organa worriedly asked his longtime friend as he, Anakin, and Obi-Wan rushed over to him, with his two fellow senators, Berch, Tau, and Kal, looked on with worry.

 

They were meeting to discuss the imminent trial of their most valuable Imperial prisoner with Ahsoka recusing herself due to her personal history with the grand moff, when Yoda suddenly lost his focus.

 

“A… a dark shadow in the Force, I sense.” Yoda grunted as he picked himself up from his fall.

 

Immediately afterwards, Tau and the other Jedi sensed it as well, and the former screamed while gripping his heart from the dark echoes of whatever his ancestor was doing.

 

“Tau! What’s going on?!” Kal demanded, wondering whether or not the Jedi Knight was having a heart attack or something similar.

 

“Sidious…” Tau rasped out. He struggled through the pain to get these words out, “He… Nave… new body… on Byss!”

 

Grasping what Tau was trying to tell them, Anakin, remembering Sidious’s hidden fortress world of Byss along with the information that Tau brought with him from his timeline, quickly explained, “Sidious must be transferring Darth Nave’s spirit into a new clone body in the Deep Core. Since Tau has an ancestral connection to Sidious, he’s probably feeling it much stronger than the rest of us.”

 

“Never mind the Force right now, Anakin! We gotta get Tau medical attention now, before he dies from his seizure!” Berch replied before contacting the station’s medical wing to prepare them for an immediate patient.

 

“No time, there is!” Yoda countermanded the intelligence agent’s order, quickly leaping over to Tau, and gripped his hand with his, and, with the focus of the Jedi Grand Master who trained countless generations of Jedi in his long life, told him, “Focus, Tau. The Light Side, use it to expel the darkness from without. Help you, I will.”

 

Holding onto the Jedi Master like a lifeboat, Tau focused his power to shield himself from the effects of Sidious’s ritual, and slowly rose to his feet as his seizure subsided. All the while, he inhaled gallons of oxygen as if he had been starved of air.

 

When Tau’s breathing settled, he heard the door open to show a terrified Ahsoka run over to him, and tenderly check over him to ensure that he suffered no lasting injuries.

 

Gently speaking, for fear of another seizure gripping her soul mate, she asked, “What happened? Are you alright, Tau?”

 

“I’m fine, my love. I just felt one of my ancestor’s schemes kick off.” Tau soothingly told his girlfriend as he rubbed her back lekku with one hand.

 

"You two lovebirds want to get a room or something?" Kal coughed.

 

Chuckling at Kal’s usual tactlessness, Tau gently let go of his beloved to say, “Always a pragmatist, Kal.”

 

“You sure you’re all right, Tau?” Mon concernedly asked, “Can you tell us exactly what happened?”

 

“I’m all right, Senator Mothma. Don’t worry about me.” Tau reassured the Chandrilian before explaining, “Sidious must have used a Sith ritual to transfer Darth Nave’s soul into one of his clone bodies as a host for him. I can’t sense the ritual going on anymore, so it must have ended.”

 

"So, now we have three Sith to deal with, correct?" Garm clarified.

 

"Yes. That is correct, Senator Bel Iblis." Tau confirmed, before warning everyone, "I don't know what role Sidious has in store for Nave, but it won't be good. We need to be extra vigilant now."

 

Turning to face Yoda, Anakin, and Obi-Wan, he told them, “We need to save as many of the remaining Jedi that haven’t reached our territory as we can, because the Emperor will want to tie up any loose ends before he deals with us.”

 

“How many Jedi were still free when you defected to us, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked his onetime student.

 

“Not too many. The Inquisitors rooted out several Jedi infiltrators in the Empire’s infrastructure, and there were rumors that the _Uhumele_ and _Drunk Dancer_ were heading to Tanaab to arm the local resistance.”  

 

Tau vaguely remembered the two frigates from Edaan’s studies, but Ahsoka beat him to it, saying to everyone, “Those are the ships that are harboring Master Dass Jennir and Padawan Olee Starstone.”

 

“Correct.” Anakin confirmed, before he continued, “They’ve given the Empire no small end of trouble in its early years, and a chance to capture or kill two of the best surviving Jedi is an opportunity Sidious will not pass up.”

 

“Then we need to get to Tanaab before the Emperor sends his assassins there, because they’re walking into a death trap with the Imperial presence there on the agricultural powerhouse.” Tau resolved. He then added, “The only question is, who are we going to send? I’d go myself, but my ship is undergoing repairs, and my crew is spread out right now.”

 

“Not to mention your wedding with Ahsoka in a few days.” Anakin reminded his superior, before proposing, “I’ll go. I know Tanaab well enough to navigate it, and I can make a quick getaway if the Imps learn of my arrival. Besides, I need to give this armor a test run in a ground mission.”

 

“You’re not going, Anakin.” Obi-Wan warned his old friend.

 

Before anyone could protest Obi-Wan’s warning, he continued, “At least, not alone. You’re too recognizable in that armor, especially once Sidious puts a bounty on your head, so I’ll be coming with you to provide support.”

 

“Are you sure that’s wise, Master Kenobi?” Bail cautioned his friend. “I can have Captain Antilles and his crew ready to go in under a day. Besides, it’s probable that this is all a trap that the Emperor devised to lure more Jedi out of hiding, and we can’t afford to lose even one of you to him.”

 

“And if the rumors are true, Senator? We can’t let fear of choosing wrongly inhibit us from doing the right thing. Besides, a small team can infiltrate Tanaab better than a corvette’s worth of people, and we can be ready in a couple of hours.” Obi-Wan countered.

 

“I agree. It’ll let Anakin earn his keep around here.” Kal said in support of the plan, earning him a few unpleasant glares from the others. 

 

“You two did accomplish many infiltration missions during the Clone War, so I’d say that this mission’s in good hands. But, you’d better have a couple other people tag along, just in case this turns out to be a trap.” Berch agreed.

 

“We’ll take Rex with us. He knows a thing or two about infiltration, and it’ll almost feel like old times with him.” Anakin agreed with Berch.

 

“You’ll probably need an intelligence agent to come along, just so you can have a good cover ready for when you reach Tanaab.” Snapping his fingers in realization, Berch added, “Take Airen Cracken. He’s a commander in the Intelligence Division, and one of the best agents we’ve got. He’ll serve you well in this mission.”

 

“And you can take Arnine with you. He’s a loyal friend, if a bit of a rebel.” Tau offered.

 

“We appreciate your support.” Obi-Wan thanked Tau and Berch.

 

“All right. I’ll have our people get your ship ready for travel, because we’re short on time.” Tau proposed, before he added, “We’ll handle the preparations for the trial while you’re away.”

 

**Meanwhile, On Byss**

**Within the Cloning Chambers**

 

“ _Lord Nave, can you hear me?_ ” Sidious’s distorted voice came through Nave’s ears as he felt the room spin all around him, and felt blinding light whenever he tried to open his new eyes.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Nave began to gain control over his new body. He first rose to his knees after several minutes of adjusting to his new body.

 

Then, he called upon the Dark Side to strengthen his vision, and the room he was in came into focus, with the two Dark Lords of the Sith and their eight acolytes observing the vulnerable man.

 

Finally, with great delicateness and effort, he stood on both of his tanned legs.

 

Breathing in the Dark Side to recover from the trying ordeal, he turned to stare at an exuberant Sidious.

 

“I take it that you have a specific plan in mind for me, heir to the _Sith’ari_?” Nave rhetorically asked his benefactor. He found it rather strange to be speaking with Mace Windu’s voice, but knew that he would get used to it with enough time and practice.

 

“All in good time, my friend. For now,” Sidious then applied the Dark Side to his voice as he ordered Nave, “Keyword: Otomonophobia.” 

 

That trigger word caused Nave’s new body to freeze up, and he found that he could not move a muscle, not even utter a single word in protest.

 

Sidious explained to the ancient being, “You don’t really think that I would give you such a powerful body with no strings attached, do you, Nave? That is not the way of the Dark Side. No, I had a failsafe preprogrammed into the clone’s genes to ensure that, if you decide to betray me or the Empire, then you would be vulnerable to our enemies.”

 

Then talking to reassure the ancient being, “Do not fret, for no one outside this room knows of your one weakness, and I intend to keep it that way. This is merely an insurance policy to ensure that you do not try and betray me.” He then waved his hand, releasing Nave from his body’s programming.

 

Clenching his fists in fury at the control that Sidious over him, Nave vowed, "You're lucky I hate the Jedi more than you right now, but know this. One day, your scheming will be your undoing, Sidious."

 

Dismissing the warning, Sidious motioned for his acolytes and new guest to follow him, explaining to the latter, "Come. We have to prepare for before I send you on your first mission."

 

**One Hour Later**

**Within Varon’s Orbital Station**

 

“Is that everything?” Anakin asked Commander Cracken as he looked at the G9 Rigger freighter that would serve as a transport for the four-man team to the Inner Rim world. As he stared at the ship, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the _Twilight_ from so many missions during the Clone War before its destruction at Darth Maul’s hands on Mandalore.

 

“Yes, Jedi Skywalker. Enough supplies and rations to last us about a month, the credentials to get us past the security cordon on the planet, and several dozen trade goods for bartering in case anyone gets suspicious.” Airen replied.

 

“You got all of that prepared in a little over an hour?” Obi-Wan impressively asked the younger human.

 

“We already had several items related to these ready for bribes to sympathetic systems, and the rations were easy enough to supply.” Airen explained, before smirking as he added, “Plus, having High Command order this top-priority mission can really get a lot of people motivated to get it done quickly and efficiently.”

 

“Not to mention that two Jedi and their crews are hanging in the balance of this mission.” Tau added as he and Ahsoka walked up to bring Arnine for this mission.

 

“Almost feels like old times, huh, Anakin?” Ahsoka rhetorically asked the Chosen One before adding, “What, with Obi-Wan, the new _Twilight_ , and an astromech droid for a rescue mission.”

 

“Speaking of astromech droids, where’s Artoo and Threepio? I’d have thought that Senator Organa would have kept them near him at all times, given their connection to us.” Anakin inquired.

 

Tau grimaced at that, and Anakin’s stomach plummeted at that implication. The latter then asked, “Tau? What happened to Artoo and Threepio?”

 

“Yeah, funny story, Anakin…” Tau began, awkwardly chuckling as he explained, “They got lost in a training exercise with Senator Organa a few years ago, and, if I’m remembering my history correctly, they’re helping Mungo Baobab with various adventures on the other side of the galaxy.”   

 

“Unbelievable.” Anakin griped. “Threepio’s probably blabbed about my children to every person that he’s met, and Artoo’s probably head-deep in trouble by now.” 

 

At that mention, the three Jedi looked at each other in fear, and Obi-Wan hesitantly said, “Actually, Anakin, Threepio had his memory wiped after Luke and Leia were born in order to avoid that eventuality.”   
  
Before Anakin could give voice to the horrified rage at his oldest friend having his memory coldly wiped, Obi-Wan immediately added, “But, before Captain Antilles carried out the orders, I had Artoo create and keep a backup copy of his memories for when your kids learned of their parentage, just so they could learn more of you from your own creation.”

 

_I don’t recall that happening in my time._ Tau silently mused, figuring that it was another ripple effect from his time travel.

 

That calmed Anakin down somewhat, and told his fellow Jedi, “We still need to find those two. They’re as much a part of my family as you guys. And, Artoo and Threepio have been in so many battles in the last war, they’ll each be a valued member of the New Republic in either our military or diplomatic efforts.”

 

“We’ll put some people on it, but I don’t know how many resources we can spare for two droids.” Airen cautioned the cyborg Jedi, before he quickly added, “It will still likely take a while, as it’ll be like looking for a tiny needle in a giant haystack, given the sheer number of droids in the galaxy. But, given their importance, I’m sure that Senator Organa will apply a crack team to investigate.”

 

“Good. I don’t want to lose any more of my friends any time soon.” Anakin quietly said as Rex walked up to the group, garbed in mercenary armor reminiscent of his time training the Onderon Resistance in the last war.

 

“None of us do, General.” The Clone Captain agreed before giving the G9 Rigger a look over, and glibly commented, “I hope that this ship is sturdier than the _Twilight_.”

 

“Hey! That was a fine ship, Rex!” Anakin protested.

 

After everyone laughed at Anakin’s expense, Airen reminded his teammates, “We’d better get going. Time is of the essence, after all.”

 

“Agreed.” Obi-Wan concurred as he, Airen, Arnine, and Rex walked into the ship, while Anakin said farewell to Ahsoka and Tau.

 

“Well, we’re off on our first covert mission. You two lovebirds better behave yourselves until I get back.” Anakin warned the couple. 

 

“No promises, Anakin. We’ll be getting married in the next six days.” Tau replied, before jokingly adding, “Don’t worry. We’ll sent you a holofilm of the event.”

 

“What? You mean that I won’t be there in time for your special day? Well, I’ll just have to make sure that we get the job done as quickly as possible.” Anakin joked along.

 

“Don’t compromise the mission for our wedding, Anakin.” Ahsoka warned her surrogate brother. “We can postpone it until you get back from Tanaab. Right, Tau?” She turned to face her pouting beloved, and mentally promised him, _If you agree to this, I’ll work it out so we get an extra three days on our honeymoon. Just think of all the fun we can have in that added time tp ourselves._

 

The prospect of having ten days with Ahsoka instead of seven perked him right up, and he nodded in agreement while telepathically retorting in good humor, _You’re going to spoil me, dearest. Not that I’m complaining, mind you._

 

Rolling her eyes at Tau’s jests, Ahsoka went up to Anakin to give him a strong hug, one that he eagerly returned. She gently told Anakin, “You come back safe, okay, Skyguy?”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got too much to live for now to die a young death.” Anakin answered.

 

Letting go of each other, Anakin, as he walked into his transport, bade farewell to the couple, “May the Force be with you both.”

 

Waving goodbye, Tau and Ahsoka watched as the ramp to the _New Dawn_ closed, and the ship took off while preparing to jump into hyperspace.

 

**Meanwhile, On Roon**

**Onboard the _Argo Moon_**

 

“I still don’t understand Master Baobab and Mistress Yomm have to go to Tanaab to sell this shipment of Roonstones. That planet is halfway across the galaxy.” C-3PO complained to R2-D2.

 

For the past year, the two droids had been in service to the Baobab Merchant Fleet, and had been instrumental in helping it regain much of its former fortunes since the Empire rose to power.

 

They had helped halt the late Imperial Admiral Terrinald Screed’s ambitions with both the Great Heap of Biitu, and Governor Bisad Koong of Roon alongside Mungo Baobab, and had aided the merchant form a strong romantic relationship with Roon native Auren Yoom.

 

Currently, they were aiding their master with creating diplomatic relations between the fleet and the planet’s human natives when Mungo’s superiors gave him a mission to exchange a shipment of Roonstones for agricultural goods from across the Inner Rim.

 

Artoo, Threepio’s longtime companion over the last four years, warbled for his friend to stop whining and suck it up for the mission as the ship took off for the Tanaab System.

 

“Oh, you would think that, would you, Artoo. You always loved space travel and adventure, you rambunctious lunatic.” Threepio retorted. “I wish that we didn’t have to leave this system. It’s so peaceful now, and free from the war against the Empire and Jedi.”

 

Artoo knew that Threepio’s idiotic comments were not his fault because of his memory being wiped to protect Anakin’s children, but he longed to return to Senator Organa and play his role in the Shadow Alliance.

 

He nearly blew a circuit when he saw the Shadowfeed projection of Anakin Skywalker returning to the Jedi, and spent much of his available computation power trying to figure out a way to convince his master to manumit him and Threepio so that they could find their way to the Shadow Alliance.

 

That was why he was heading to the ship’s communications center to follow Master Baobab’s orders, and to send out an encrypted transmission to Anakin through a secret channel that they set up during the Clone War, explaining to him where he and Threepio would be in the next four days.

 

With the transmissions sent, Artoo returned to Threepio and their master, and returned to helping him carry out the repairs of the ship’s sublight engines.

 

**Six Hours Later**

**On Phaeda**

**Within the City of** **Derapha**

 

“Ghost Team’s in position.” Ventis acknowledged to Gabriel and Celeste, while he and A’denn were preparing to enter the old Nerf packing plant to acquire the intelligence on the black market dealings of their clients.

 

“ _Acknowledged, Wraith Team. Beginning infiltration of our target. Good luck._ ” Gabriel alerted the older man before going to comm silence.

 

Contacting Kaiden, Ventis inquired, “Did your superiors accept the package?”

 

“ _Yeah. They’ve analyzed the intel, and they’re calling in their buddies from Yaga Minor to bolster the mission. Means you’ve got a day or two before this place livens up. May the Force be with you guys._ ” Kaiden warned them before he signed off, leaving the two older men to carry out their part of the mission.

 

“Well, it’s now or never.” Ventis dourly told A’denn before the two men entered the black market shop, eager to get this mission over with, and compare notes with Kaiden and the others.

 

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Within the _New Dawn_**

**Seventy-Two Hours From the Tanaab System**

 

“It… can’t be.” Anakin whispered as he examined the mysterious transmission that he received from his personal comlink.

 

“What is it, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, sensing Anakin’s honest shock reverberate throughout the Force as he finished his ration bar.

 

Turning to face Obi-Wan, Anakin joyously told him, “It’s Artoo, Master. He reached out to me, and he and Threepio will be in the Tanaab System in about seventy-six hours.”

 

Hiding his obvious astonishment at such good news, Obi-Wan wanted to verify the claim. But, before he could do so, Anakin exuberantly explained, “After Ahsoka and I recovered him from Skytop Station, I established a secure network with Artoo to communicate with me in case he was captured, or anything else happened. He found a way to contact me after seeing the transmission of my staged rescue, and provided us with a complete itinerary of his time on Tanaab with Mungo Baobab and his family’s fleet. We have to get him and Threepio.”

 

Rubbing his beard in thought, Obi-Wan warned Anakin, “We’ll have to go over this with Rex and Airen so we can come up with a workable plan, especially since we’re on a delicate timetable.” 

 

Cutting off any protest, Obi-Wan reassured his friend, “Don’t worry, Anakin. We’ll find a way to bring them home. I know how much those two mean to you, and I imagine that Luke and Leia will want to meet the two who saved you more times than once.” 

 

Sagging with relief, Anakin graciously thanked Obi-Wan, “Thank you, Obi-Wan. I’m so grateful, old friend.”

 

“Of course.” Obi-Wan replied as he got up to inform Rex and Airen of this new development, with Anakin in close pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story! What did you guys think, as it had a lot of old EU references, and some original stuff of my own design? I drew on stuff from the Dark Empire comics, the Droids cartoon, and plenty more sources. So, how are you doing on this warm day of Thursday, March 28, 2019? I’m doing well, as I got this chapter done in about four days, and I have to work on my research paper tomorrow and throughout the weekend. Not to mention my shift on Saturday evening. I’m almost done with my current book, thankfully. Once I’m done with that, I’ll get back to some Star Wars novels, and then a few Assassin’s Creed books. Well, I’d better get this chapter reviewed by Squasher and JSailer. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	65. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Sunday, March 31, 2019? I’m doing well, as I went to church, mowed my parents’’ back yard, and did some schoolwork before I got started on this chapter. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to write as much as I’d like over this week, as I’ve got to keep working on my papers, and I’ve got a TobyMac concert to go to this Friday. Oh, and I’ll probably be working a lot this weekend, since Shazam and three other movies are coming out then. Well, in better news, I’m reading Star Wars books again, starting with Knight Errant. And, I’ve played through a lot of Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey, earning a good bit of Gamerscore points in the process, while downloading my copy of Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition from Xbox Live. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter, as I’ve got to figure out what to write for this chapter. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Monday, April 1, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing this evening? I’m doing well, as I did some exercise today, registered for my fall classes at college, and wrote a lot for this chapter so far. At this rate, I should be done with it by Wednesday, at the latest. I also finished Star Wars: Knight Errant, and will soon get started on Star Wars: Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor, as I haven’t read that one in a couple of years, at least. Man, do I miss the Original Star Wars Expanded Universe! Well, back to writing.

**Meanwhile, On Phaeda**

 

**Within the City of** **Derapha**

 

As Ventis and A’denn observed the countless species offloading carts of various illegal commodities, ranging from spice to blasters, their guide, a pale Twi’lek woman named Rialla who sported several scars along her lekku, asked the undercover Jedi, “So? Now that you’ve seen our array of goods, what can I put you down for, Mr. Galileo?” 

                                                                                                                 

“Actually, my associate and I are more interested in the recent purchases of your clients.” Ventis explained, earning a laugh from the woman at the man’s audacity.

 

“You’ve certainly got a good sense of humor, buddy. I like that. But, word to the wise, don’t try that on anyone else, or they’ll think you’re an undercover customs agent, or worse, an Imp and shoot you on sight.”

 

“Thank you.” Ventis charmingly explained, before he applied a subtle pressure to her mind to convince her otherwise. “But, considering that one of your clients is a pro-Jedi sympathizer who’s dealing in lightsabers and other Jedi artifacts, and is arming his people to raid an Imperial archive for the historical items within, I would think that you wouldn’t want him to trace back the flow of weapons to you guys.”

 

That subtle Force persuasion swayed over the weak-minded woman, and she immediately agreed, “All right. I’ll get you a copy of the list of all clients for the last six months. I’d go back further, but that’s as far as my clearance goes. But, I gotta let the boss know in his office, since he’ll want to verify your claims for himself.”

 

“Not a problem.” A’denn understood, hoping that their false credentials would be enough to convince this crime boss to take down Hidu Rezodar, a new gangster on the planet who was a target of Jori Car’das for his vicious crime spree.

 

 _We do this job for Car’das, he gets us access to his intelligence for any Force-users that the Empire as its eyes on in this section of the Outer Rim. Plus, the credits he’s offering will help us out, so, three mynocks, one blaster bolt._ A’denn mused, grateful that Tau had contacted Jori earlier for assistance in aiding the four-man team with their mission.

 

“Well then, let’s go. The boss isn’t a man that you want to keep waiting too long.” Rialla warned the two humans, escorting them through the nerf processing plant to the building’s main office, where the main boss, an obese human named Taed Girf waited for his right hand to return.

 

"Rialla. Your sight is always a magnificent beauty to behold." Taed flatteringly told his lover as she walked up to plop a kiss on his lips, to A'denn's slight repulsion though Ventis was apathetic to the sight.

 

“To what do I owe your new guests, my dearest?” The overweight man politely inquired. 

 

Turning to her “business first, pleasure later” mindset, Rialla told her lover, “These two guys are investigating one of our clients for pro-Jedi sympathies.” Knowing that her lover’s attention was instantly caught with the mention of the Jedi, she continued, “They claim that he’s preparing to raid an Imperial archive for his collection of Jedi artifacts. I figured that you’d want to handle this yourself.”

 

“Interesting. I assume that you have proof for these allegations, as I can’t move against a client based solely on accusations.” Taed mused.

 

“We do. Courtesy of Jori Car’das.” Ventis replied, making the couple’s mouths open slightly in shock from the legendary smuggler’s mention. The Jedi Apprentice then offered the fat human the prepared datapad, and his lieutenant immediately set to work on downloading its contents.

 

As she examined the contents of the datafile, she wondered, “How did you get Car’das to help you? I didn’t think that he’d be willing to help Mandalorians out, given their unexpected shift to the Jedi.”

 

“Not all of us are as fickle as the _di’kuts_ under Shysa.” A’denn grumbled in false irritation. He then answered the first question, “The rest of us have deep pockets when it comes to helping to destroy the Jedi’s legacy.”

 

“Fair enough.” Taed ended the discussion, before asking, “Just, one more question, please?”

 

Not sensing any imminent danger from the black market arms dealer, Ventis nodded, “Of course. It’s only Car’das’s time that’s on the line here.”

 

“Right. All right. My question here is this: What are you really after here, Jedi?” Taed said, the mirth leaving his voice, replaced by a cold professionalism.

 

The question caught both agents off-guard, and Ventis was the first to recover enough to say, “What makes you think that?”

 

“How about the mind trick you tried on my sweetheart back in the main hall? Not your most subtle trick, given my girl’s comlink was active when you spoke to her.”

 

A’denn glared at Ventis before he sighed in defeat, and rhetorically said, “Fine. You caught us. What are you gonna do now?”

 

“That depends on you two.” Taed cryptically replied. “I’m sure that you two can probably kill all of us before you escape, but can you escape the Imperials that I can summon before I die?”

 

Smirking in satisfaction at the shock from his two guests, he quickly added, “I have an arrangement with the Imps here. Long as I keep providing them with top of the line weapons and schematics, and keep them informed on my rivals, then I’m protected.”

 

“We’re not here to kill you.” Ventis groaned out, before admitting, “We’re here to help a medic in the Imperial garrison in Chinesti in tracking down his kidnapped wife. The target’s a powerful Dark Jedi that’s killed a friend of ours, and kidnapped two of my kids.”

 

“That’s a new one.” Rialla admitted. “We thought that you Jedi don’t have kids. It’s against your code and all that.”

 

"I've only been a Jedi for about a year now," Ventis deadpanned, not in the mood for the woman's games, "I need your help and I'll pay you well for the information."

 

"What about Jori Car'das? What's his angle in this?" Taed asked.

 

“He owes me for a case I solved for him a while back, so we figured that this, coupled with taking out Rezodar for him, would wipe the slate clean between us.” A’denn lied.

 

Fortunately, the crime lord bought it, and changed the subject. “I can understand that. You’ve been straight up with me so far, so I’ll do you guys one better. I’ll allow you to examine the list of buyers since the Empire rose.”

 

“You’re not going to give us a list for ourselves?” A’denn asked.

 

“Hey, I gotta protect my clients’ investments.” Taed protested. “But, I’ll give you guys some advice, and this is free of charge. Back in the day, there was a Jedi who was looking for a wanted black market dealer. She used a Jedi trick of some sort to scroll through thousands of purchases in a couple of minutes by… well, she said something about opening herself up to the Force, and not what she wanted to see. You’d better try something similar, or you’ll be here for a very long time.”

 

“Thanks for the advice.” Ventis grumbled before Rialla handed him a datapad, and saw a list of names, followed by a summary of their purchases.

 

Remembering one of the Force abilities that Tau taught him from his implanted memories, Ventis calmed his troubled mind, and opened himself to the Force as he scrolled through the list. He searched through dozens of names before he felt a calling through the Force to click on a seemingly random name.

 

Ventis came onto the face of a bald male human who appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties. The unknown man appeared to sport several scars across his head, several and mysterious inscriptions across his eyebrows and forehead, and hints of what he assumed to be Dark Side corruption around the man's eyes and veins, plus the paled skin. Though the bright purple eyes were rather strange; they oddly seemed familiar to Ventis, though he couldn't remember off the top of his head.

 

A’denn took notice of Ventis’s target, and asked, “Is that our guy?”

 

“I’m certain of it.” Ventis confirmed before looking through the list. “Says here that his name’s ‘Occisor’, and that he bought a lot of weapons and communications equipment over the last two years.” Turning to face Taed, he requested, “You remember him?”

 

"Yeah, I can't forget a guy like him." Taed seriously confirmed. "He never spoke to anyone but me or my top lieutenants, and always gave Rialla a creepy look. If it makes you feel any better, I never would've done business with him if it weren't for his large sums of money, and that the fact that the hairs on the back of my neck stood up every time he was nearby. Plus, I think the guy might've been into some cult crap."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"His armor and clothes had weird scribblings over it. No language I've ever seen."

 

"Hold on," Ventis pulled out a datapad and scrolled up a page regarding Sith writing, "did any of it look like this?"

 

Taed shook his head, "No, it looked weirder than that. A lot of it looked like religious iconography, to be honest."

 

A'denn looked over at Ventis, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“As a gesture of good faith, I’ll let you keep a copy of the list, and I’ll deal with Hidu Rezodar for Car’das, free of charge. Just be sure to mention my cooperation to Car’das so I can stay on his good side.” he added as he handed the two lighter humans a data drive with all of the information on their prime suspect.

 

“I think we can do that.” Ventis agreed before both Jedi and Mandalorian stood up, and the former thanked the two lovers, “We appreciate your hospitality and service, and… good luck with your business. Try to stay under the radar when the Empire and Shadow Alliance go into full-scale war.” 

 

“Oh, don’t worry. We have plenty of experience in that regard.” Rialla confidently spoke.

 

“Tell your friends about us. We can always use more customers.” Taed asked as the two men left the headquarters. Turning to face Rialla, he joyously spoke, “Such nice people. It’s always good to do business with gentlemen instead of the usual dregs that we are forced to deal with.”

 

“You gonna turn them in?” Rialla rhetorically asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Nah. They’re trying to help family out, and I admire those kinds of people very much. Besides, the Imps would shut us down if they found out we had a Jedi here.” Taed ended the jest.

 

“Well, you think we’d better get packing before the Imps from Yaga Minor come crashing down on us like a meteor.” Rialla warned her lover as they got up to warn their men to prepare to evacuate the base.

 

**Six Hours Later**

**Onboard the _Vengeance’s Bane_**

 

“You guys had to fight off a pack of k’lor’slugs to get out of the base?” A’denn disbelievingly asked Gabriel and Celeste as Ventis coughed from the repulsive scent of the guts and blood that covered the Jedi Shadow, in spite of her taking a sanisteam not ten minutes ago.

 

“Not to mention half the base’s staff before we used their explosives to blow the base sky high.” Gabriel glumly added. “They figured out that we were Shadow Alliance agents, and obviously weren’t happy with us trying to bring the Republic back.”

 

“How’d the mission go on your end?” Celeste asked as she finished drying her hair with a towel.

 

“Better. The crime boss figured us out, but gave us what we needed. We’ve got a prime suspect now.” Ventis explained, before pulling out the datapad. “His name’s Occisor, and we think he’s building his own private army with all of the equipment he’s been buying.”

 

Taking it from the older Jedi, Gabriel examined the datapad’s contents, and grew alarmed at the amount of weapons that this man was buying, especially the newly designed T-6 ion disruptor rifles.

 

“How’d this guy get his hands on weapons that can take down entire ships with one shot?!” Gabriel exclaimed.

 

“Wait. Rifles can take down ships? How advanced is this generation?” Celeste incredulously asked.

 

“Not as advanced as you think, Celeste.” Ventis glumly replied.

 

“So, how’d you fool this guy into giving you the intel?” Gabriel changed the subject.

 

At the question, A’denn admitted, “We didn’t fool him. He figured out that Ventis was a Jedi, and we had to play it straight with him.”

 

“And he just gave you the information? No strings attached?” Gabriel shockingly demanded.

 

“We did have to use that favor that Tau called in from Car’das. But, yes, we got what we needed.” Ventis acknowledged.

 

“How do we know that he’s not gonna turn you into the Empire?” Celeste suspiciously wondered.

 

“And admit that he let a Jedi go, breaking his deal with the Empire and inviting their wrath down upon him and his people? He’d sooner lose weight before he let that happen.” A’denn confidently replied.

 

“Well, we’d better let Kaiden know what we’ve found. He’ll go crazy if we don’t give him anything.” Gabriel advised the team before dialing up the medic’s holonet frequency.

 

As soon as the Imperial’s form appeared, everyone saw that he was less than pleased. “ _Tell me that you guys have a lead, because the Collo Faule Pass has been decimated by a series of explosions. What did you guys do?_ ”

 

“Hey, we destroyed a black-market hideout for you guys. We just did your job for you.” Gabriel defended, before apologizing, “Sorry. It was them or us, and we were short on options. Ventis and A’denn have better news for you.”

 

 “ _Well, it better be good, because the whole planet’s gonna go into lockdown within the hour. What did you guys learn?_ ” Kaiden impatiently demanded.

 

“We found a lead. A man named Occisor has been buying up a lot of high-grade weapons and communications equipment over the last two years. We suspect that he’s trying to build his own private army, and we can use that as a start in tracking our culprit.” Ventis informed his son-in-law.

 

“ _And_ _you’re certain that he’s the culprit? Countless people have been to the black market on this planet, and there’s no way that you could’ve gone through them all in less than a day, let alone identified him as the kidnapper._ ”

 

“We had help in that. Besides, we don’t have any other leads, and we gotta get going if we’re gonna beat the lockdown. May the Force be with you.” Ventis bade farewell to Kaiden before the crew prepared to escape the imminent Imperial crackdown.

 

Celeste stopped them, asking everyone, “Wait. Where are we going to go next? It’ll take time to go track Occisor’s movements, and we can’t afford to just wander the galaxy until we find him. There’s no telling what he’ll try next.”

 

“That’s why we’re going to Kynachi now. Nuru and Breakout Squad need to know of this, and I won’t risk anyone intercepting a transmission over the holonet. Besides, we’ll have a better shot at figuring this out if we have more manpower.” Gabriel explained before he and A’denn returned to the cockpit.

 

**Twenty-Two Hours Later**

**On Kynachi**

**Within the Sol-Ambase Farm**

 

“Ah, Nuru! It’s good to see you after so long.” Sintar hugged the Chiss Jedi in a warm hug, with Breakout Squad smirking in amusement at their commanding officer being treated like a child.

 

“It’s good to see you too, Sintar.” Nuru replied with his muffled voice, before the golden-haired near-human released Nuru from his hug.

 

“I received your message. Your friends will be welcome here when they arrive, and I’ll do everything I can to aid the nine of you in your investigation.”

 

“Thank you. I’ve got a feeling that we’ll need all the help that we can get before this mission’s over.” Nuru worriedly stated.

 

“Oh, Chatterbox.” Sintar called out to the quiet Clone Trooper. “I heard that Lalo Gunn is back at her old hideout for a supply run. You might want to pay her a visit.”

 

“Thanks, Sintar. I just might.” Chatterbox grunted.

 

“Hey, Sintar! Someone tampered with the crop duster again! The prime motivator just shorted out!” A farmhand shouted as he walked up to the group from the barn.

 

“Ugh. Not again! Why can’t those unruly teens just leave our stuff alone, Connor?” Sintar groaned.

 

Nuru nearly did a double take at the golden-haired Kynachi farmhand. Aside from the man’s gold hair and brown eyes, he was an older replica of Daniel.

 

Catching the new arrival's stares, Connor politely asked Nuru, "Something I can help you with, Jedi Nuru Kug-ur- can I just call you Nuru?"

 

 “That’s fine. I see that our mutual master talked about me to you.”

 

“Yeah. He told me all about your missions in the last war, and how you helped him see the truth about Dooku’s deceptions. Thanks to him returning to his brother’s farm, he helped me out of a deep hole that I dug myself in, and helped me find-” Connor cut himself off before he mentioned Ashla’s name, and instead said, “Point is, I owe you for giving me a teacher for a while.”

 

"Don't worry about it." Nuru brushed off. His eyes softening, he consolingly said, "I'm so sorry about what happened here. We're here to help bring the man to justice for his crimes."

 

 _You certainly could’ve been needed here when the monster attacked._ Connor bitterly thought before asking, “Are you all that are coming, because you’ll probably need a squad of Jedi, not to mention a small army, in order to deal with this Dark Jedi and his accomplices?”

 

“‘Accomplices?’ He had followers with him?” One of the Clone Troopers blurted out.

 

“Yeah. The security cameras caught about thirty assailants before the feed was lost. By the time we got here, they fled the area, but killed almost everyone that was here. Not to mention how they blew up most of the heavy farming gear with some new type of disruptors.”

 

“Do you think we can go over the footage later on? We might be able to learn something you might have missed before our other team gets here.” Nuru asked either man.

 

“Of course.” Sintar complied, before asking Connor, “Can you get the recordings from the database? You’re better with the new system than me, so I won’t make a fool of myself in front of our guests.”

 

“I’d say that by admitting that, you already did.” Connor smirked before he walked away from the group.

 

Nuru gave Connor a look over for a moment as the half-Kynachi went back into the household, before turning back to Sintar, and quietly began, "I think I know why this Dark Jedi came here. And, if I am right, he will come back again."

 

"You sure?"

 

"I can see with a great degree of certainty that I am eighty percent sure that this monster was here for Connor." Nuru explained.

 

"And the other twenty percent?"

 

"That he was here to take what he wanted... which I sincerely doubt to be the case."

 

"What makes you so sure?" Sintar asked.

 

""An uncanny resemblance." Nuru answered cryptically.

 

Raising an eyebrow from that remark, Sintar then asked, “Then, what’s your next move?”

 

“I need to get in contact with my allies at once. They need to get here with all speed before our attacker returns.” Nuru enigmatically replied.

 

Turning to face his squad, the Jedi told them, “Breaker, Knockout, Sharp; Why don’t you guys familiarize yourselves with the farmland to see if there’s any good defensible positions?”

 

“What about Chatterbox? Don’t tell me you’re giving him leave to visit his girlfriend.” Sharp chuckled, much to Chatterbox’s consternation.

                                                                                                                

“Not just that, but to see if she’s willing to help us out defending the farm.” Nuru explained, a small smile on his face to see the brothers get along just as always, even after the last seven years of constant fighting and killing.

 

Turning to face Chatterbox, Nuru added, “Besides, it’ll be good for you to see Lalo again. You always seemed… happier when she was around, even if you won’t admit it.”

 

“I can do that.” Chatterbox agreed before asking Sintar, “You mind loaning me a speeder for the trip, sir?”

 

“There’s one BARC Speeder right in the barn.” Sintar gestured with his hand. “Bought it from a salvage jockey who was passing through, and it’s a beauty.”

 

“Thanks.” Chatterbox acknowledged the gesture before heading to the barn.

 

Nuru then excused himself while the three remaining Clone Troopers began to sweep the farm for any potential defenses.

 

Heading back to his parked shuttle activating his comlink, getting the images of Celeste, Gabriel, and A’denn.

 

“ _Didn’t expect to hear from you so soon. I take it you’ve made it to Sintar’s farm, then?_ ” A’denn gruffly asked.

 

“Yes. I have information that you’ll want to hear.” Nuru confirmed, before asking, “How are things on your end?”

 

“ _It could’ve gone a lot worse._ ” Celeste admitted. “ _We have a lead on the assailant, but we’re leaving the black market of Phaeda in shambles, so the planet will get a lot of Imperial attention for the next few months._ ”

 

“What kind of lead?”

 

“ _The purchases of a man named Occisor, who bought enough communications equipment and highly-illegal weapons to outfit a small_ _army._ ” Gabriel answered, before turning the tables back on Nuru. “ _Your turn._ ”

 

"So, I believe I found out why our menace came to my master's residence." Nuru said, "I think Connor is a son of Gallies."

 

" _You’re sure?_ " Gabriel asked him, not at all shocked at the prospect of Gallies having more kids out there.

 

"Pretty sure. He looks exactly like Daniel, save the hair and eye color, but it would make sense. He's a bastard and he's viewed as a plague by most people in the city."

 

" _Damn, well there are ways to make sure._ "

 

"Let’s ask Ventis where he was twenty years ago… where is he?"

 

" _He's sprucing up the ship... despite me telling him he didn't have to... I think he's going to charge Mysta for his services._ "

 

“ _Like that’ll go over well with him._ ” A’denn humorously commented.

 

"Well, get him here so I can ask him." Nuru tensely insisted, knowing with all-but complete certainty that he was right on his hunch.

 

“ _Ventis! Get back here! We need your input with Nuru!_ ” Gabriel shouted to the Jedi Apprentice.

 

“ _Coming! Just finished up fixing the stabilizers._ ” Ventis called back before he quickly entered the hologram, showing the grease and scuffmarks that covered the older man’s face and arms.

 

“What’s up, Nuru?” Ventis nonchalantly asked.

 

“I need to know whether or not Gallies was on Kynachi about twenty years ago.” Nuru bluntly requested.

 

The mirth gone from Ventis’s face, he tensely asked, “What for?”

 

“To see if you raped a Kynachi woman around that time period.” Nuru replied, earning a look of horror from him.

 

"Okay, do you assume that every single one of Gallies' encounters was a rape?" Ventis asked somewhat annoyed, "No, not precisely, but I remember that encounter, vividly." Ventis admitted. "Gallies was lying low, and went to Kynachi to get a new ship. He didn't stay long, but he had a one-nighter with an… escort named Bylase-Ral Fradas for a night of… Well, you get the idea."

 

“ _Why do you… wait._ ” Ventis felt realization creeping in, and he whispered, “ _Whom did she give birth to?_ ”

 

“We suspect it’s Sintar’s farmhand, Connor. He’s an illegitimate half-breed, and has been ostracized from Kynachi society throughout his life.” Nuru explained, before adding, “My master officiated the ceremony between him and his deceased wife, Ashla Trayar before he was killed.”

 

“ _That’s why he attacked the farm. He was looking for Connor, just like Satele and Elias._ ” Ventis deduced, earning a nod of understanding from Nuru.

 

Trembling, he begged Nuru, “ _You need to keep Connor safe until I make it there. I… I want to talk to him, and explain everything before it’s too late._ ”

 

“I can do that. Right now, you guys just focus on getting here quickly, because we’re extremely short on manpower right now.” Nuru warned the four humans. He then added, “And, I need you to send me a copy of the file on Occisor to see if he’s the culprit, because Sintar has images of the attackers, and we need to be completely sure on this one.” 

 

“Of course. We were gonna wait until we made it to the farm for security reasons. But, you’re right, time is of the essence, and we need to prepare sooner, rather than later.” A’denn began transferring the information to Nuru’s ship.

 

The files were transferred into a datadrive, which Nuru put in his pocket before thanking the four humans and ending the communication.

 

Heading back to the farm, he knew, even without the Force, that these two events were connected, and he had to be careful of what to say to Connor about these findings.

 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

                                                  

**Within the _Gunn Diner_**

 

“All right, boss. We’ll be fully loaded in one hour. Why don’t you take a load off and get a bite to eat? This was your old place, after all.” A female Pantoran asked her captain, the Corellian Lalo Gunn.

 

“Too many memories.” Lalo morosely replied to her first mate, before saying, I’m going out for a walk. I’ll be back in forty minutes. You’re in charge until I get back.” 

 

Exiting her old diner, the human remembered how she got caught up in the Clone War and the adventures of Breakout Squad in the first two years before the squad’s disappearance a year later. She missed the reprogrammed Commando Droid Cleaver, the Moggonite hybrid Gizman, the Chiss Jedi Nuru Kungurama, and the four Clone Troopers of Breakout Squad.

 

She let her tears fall as she thought about Chatterbox, the quietest Clone Trooper of them all, and the constant flirting that she threw at him before he, in a move that no one saw coming, kissed her before the Coruscant incident with Nuru’s old master.

 

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost failed to notice the familiar sound of a BARC Speeder approach her. After wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned to see a mercenary park next to her.

 

Getting off of his ride, the helmeted individual greeted her, “It’s been a long time, Lalo. You’ve... done well for yourself since we last met.”

 

Lalo recognized the gruff voice belonging to a clone of Jango Fett.

 

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Lalo demanded while whipping out a blaster in case this man tried anything on her. 

 

Slowly pulling off his helmet, revealing the face of Jango Fett, but with a difference. Her eyes went wide, her hands shaking so much from the shock of it that she holstered it lest she drop it.

 

"Are you really... Chatterbox?"

 

"I always hated that name," the Clone smiled as he pulled his lover in a tight embrace, his lips finding hers as they delved into each other for long several seconds. She broke away for a moment, sighing with an intoxicated smile as the emotions of the moment washed over her.

 

"Heh… you make a very convincing argument."

 

"Oh, I wasn't done arguing," Chatterbox grinned as he pulled her in again, and she was all too willing to come along for the ride. Moments turned into a minute until they broke again for the final time.

 

"I… I never thought…" Lalo shook her head, "I tried to find you, Chat."

 

"I know."

 

"You knew? Then why didn't you… oh, of course you couldn't. You're wanted by the Empire."

 

"And I didn't want to endanger you," he replied, his hand caressing her cheek.

 

"What's changed?" she asked, her eyes instinctually moving about them.

 

"It's okay, I wasn't followed. Lalo, I need your help."

 

"My help?"

 

"Yes. The rest of the squad's here, too."

 

"That serious, huh?"

 

Chatterbox nodded and she sighed, "We can talk about this more in the diner." Pulling out her comlink, she said, "All right, ladies. Your captain just got all of you a new job, and I want all hands in the _Hasty Harpy_ in forty minutes while I work out the details with our new client. No excuses."

 

Returning her attention to her love, Lalo said, “Well, let’s head back to the diner. We can talk freely there, the people there are trustworthy.”

 

Leading the way, the reunited couple made their way into the diner, with Chatterbox hoping that Lalo would not agree to the near-suicidal job.

 

**Meanwhile, On Varon’s Orbital Station**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“Well, only thirty more hours before we declare the New Republic. Kind of nerve wracking. Right, dear?” Tau rhetorically asked Ahsoka as they prepared to sleep after ten straight hours of deliberations and strategy meetings to attend, leaving both lovers exhausted and ready to sleep for days, if only they could. 

 

“I imagine it’s the same for every democratic form of government that’s on the cusp of announcing itself to the galaxy.” Ahsoka retorted before snuggling in next to Tau, breathing in the familiar scent of his tree bark hair, as she got comfortable next to him.

 

“I can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me, Ahsoka.” Tau thanked his soul mate as he rubbed circles in her lekku, making her giggle from the sensation. “I couldn’t handle the logistics all by myself, and I sure can’t stay sane without you now.”

 

“Likewise, Tau.” Ahsoka replied before draping an arm over Tau, and wearily said, “Let’s just get some rest now, because God knows that we both need it.”

 

“Yeah.” Tau agreed while yawning. “That’s probably a good idea. Night.” 

 

With that, both lovers fell into a deep rest for the final day before the declaration of the New Republic, and Ahsoka prayed to Iluvatar that her loved ones would safely make their way back from Tanaab once the mission was complete. Tau, on the other hand, hoped that his apprentice and teams were faring well on their mission.

 

**Meanwhile, On Kynachi**

**Within the Ambase Farm**

 

"I take it you have news for us?" Connor asked Nuru as the latter uploaded a datadrive into the computer system, showing an image of Occisor, surprising both Kynachi with the vivid picture of their enemy.

 

"Judging by your reactions, I'm correct to assume that this is the leader of the war band that attacked your farm." Nuru guessed.

 

"Yes. Where did you get this image?" Connor whispered in shock and anger.

 

"It's… a difficult story, Connor. You'd better sit down for this." Nuru advised his fellow Force-Sensitive, who puzzlingly followed his advice, "before I begin I need to ask, and please don't take this the wrong way?" Nuru looked at Connor, "Was you mother a sexual escort by the name of Bylase-Ral Fradas?"

 

Connor just stared at him blankly, "What does that bitch of a whore have anything to do with anything?"

 

Nuru pursed his lips, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

**Meanwhile, In Unknown Space**

 

"I sense our quarry is nearing Kynachi," a hulking figure with a deceptively soft voice confirmed in the void, "good."

 

His eyes ran over his fifty followers. They came from various species and ages, but they each bore an octagonal mark on their foreheads to signify their allegiance to their master and the powers that he served.

 

Turning to face his six most powerful followers, he ordered them, “Prepare our shuttles for departure, and ensure that our hostages have a prime seat for the show to begin. We must accelerate our plans before the Jedi and their followers fortify the ritual site so it cannot be used.

 

“As you command, master.” The six disciples obeyed their master without question, and departed their leader’s sight.

 

Returning to face his lesser disciples, the cult leader declared, “Our moment of triumph is at hand. For countless eons, our predecessors have toiled to bring the Dark Gods into this galaxy, and _we_ shall have the honor of being the conduit for their arrival into this fertile hotbed of chaos. We are the Chosen, and we will honor the trust that the Gods have given to us! So says Occisor!”

 

The followers cheered at the proclamation of their leader, and Occisor smiled at the blessings the Dark Gods had bestowed upon him. He knew that he would be the harbinger of the new age that was upon the galaxy, and he relished the new ally that he would soon acquire for his growing army.

 

 _Oh, I can’t wait to meet you, you weak willed excuse of a host, father!_ Occisor gleefully thought before he beckoned for his followers to prepare for their departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a big chapter of my story! A lot happened in this one, with plenty of intrigue, romance, and revelations for the good guys. What did you guys think of the chapter, as it helps set the stage for a big battle between the Jedi and Occisor’s cult. And believe me when I say that Occisor is not a fellow that you want to mess with. So, how are you all doing on this cold day of Tuesday, April 2, 2019? I’m doing well, as I got this chapter done in three measly days, and just in time too. Starting tomorrow, I’ll be busy with writing my two research papers for both of my classes, so I won’t have a lot of time to write for fun for a while. Oh, and, I’ll be going to the TobyMac concert on Friday, and work Saturday and probably Sunday, so I’ll be even busier when the weekend comes around. In lighter news, I’ve begun reading Star Wars: Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor, and it’s an exciting read, just as I remember it. Well, I guess that’s it for this chapter. I ‘d better get it to Squasher and JSailer for revising. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Thursday, April 4, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I just finished revising the chapter to JSailer and Squasher’s specifications. I finished Star Wars: Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor last night, and I think I’ll read Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey next. More importantly, I wanted to let you know that my next chapter will take longer to write than the others ones, considering my heavy workload in school and work over the next few days, plus the TobyMac concert tomorrow. Man, am I excited for the last one. Well, I’d better get the chapter to Squasher to make sure that it’s ready for publishing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	66. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day of Thursday, April 4, 2019? I’m doing well, as I exercised earlier, began reading Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey, and worked a bit on one of my research papers. I figured that I got enough out of the way for now so I can write a bit of my 65th chapter. Man, I am really pumping out the chapters with this story. So, I’d better get started on this chapter, given that I’ve got a lot on my plate over the weekend. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.
> 
> (Friday, April 5, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing this afternoon? I’m doing well, as I volunteered at my local help center earlier, and I’ll be heading to the TobyMac concert in a couple of hours with my mother. Oh, we’re going to have a great time! And, while I was volunteering, I bought a good history book, and How To Train Your Dragon on Blu-Ray, which I can’t wait to watch in a few days. I look forward to collecting the entire series over the next few months. Well, time to get to writing. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Saturday, April 6, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I worked a five-hour shift today, finished one of my research papers, and I’m currently watching How to Train Your Dragon 2 on demand, and it’s a remarkable movie. I’m glad that I got back into this story, and I can’t wait to watch the final movie once it’s released on Blu-Ray in over a month. So, I’ve written about three thousand words in this chapter so far, and I think that I’ll end it by starting a big a big declaration (Wink, wink). I can’t wait to begin the New Republic in this new timeline of Squasher’s own creation. Well, better get back to writing, as I might have to work tomorrow, given that I’m on call at 1:00 pm.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**30 Hours Until the Declaration of a New Republic**

**On Kynachi**

**Within the Gunn Diner**

 

“That’s pretty much the whole story, Lalo.” Chatterbox finished his explanation to a flabbergasted Captain Gunn.

                    

“Okay, so, just to recap, you’ve all teamed up with the Dark Jedi Gallies, never mind that he’s apprenticed to a Jedi Knight, who’s also a descendant of the Emperor from the future, and you’re trying to rescue two of Gallies’s kids from another Dark Jedi and his cult’s clutches?”  Lalo summed up, before realizing something incredible, and added, “Wait. This is the longest that I’ve ever heard you talk!”

 

"Lalo. We've got more important things to worry about than me talking in long speeches. One other thing, Ventis is not Gallies. He was his unwilling host. He's free now to be his own man, like me." Chatterbox reminded his girlfriend.

 

“Right. Sorry. But… I’ve seen a lot of insane things, the weirdest one among them an Infinity Gate, but this one probably takes the cake.” Lalo commented, before adding, “And ate it too.” 

 

She then asked, “How many people are with you?”

 

“Just nine of us. Three Jedi, including Nuru, my squad, and two bounty hunters.” Chatterbox honestly replied. “We’ve got a few farmhands, one of which is a semi-trained half-Kynachi named Connor, and Ring’s older brother.”

 

“Right. The kid that everyone hates because of his parents.” Lalo rubbed her head in exhaustion, before saying, “I’ve got about ten women in my crew, each seasoned fighters, but that won’t be enough against a Dark Jedi and his followers. Can you call your bosses and request reinforcements before Occisor makes his way back here?”

 

“I’ll have Nuru get right on that once I get back.”

 

“What do you mean ‘you get back’? There’s no way in all the Nine Corellian Hells that I’m gonna let you guys face off against this menace all by yourselves! Now that I’ve found you, I’m never letting you go.”

 

“This isn’t like the old days, Lalo.” Chatterbox protested. “This enemy’s got T-6 Ion Disruptors, numbers, and a powerful leader that’s following in the footsteps of one of the most notorious criminals of recent memory. I…  I don’t want you to lose you like I’ve lost so many others.”

 

“That’s cute.” Lalo chuckled, before adding, “But, in case you’ve forgotten, I’m a grown woman, and am capable of making my own decisions. Besides, you need more manpower, or should I say, womanpower, and my crew is the best on the planet.”

 

“If you’re in charge, then I don’t doubt that, Lalo.” Chatterbox acknowledged before sighing in defeat, and said, “All right. You want in, you’re in. But, you do realize that, if you join up with us, there won’t be a place for you in the Empire, and you’ll have to come with us into the Unknown Regions to escape reprisals.”

 

“As long as there’s civilization out there that I can sell my goods, then I’m all set. Besides, I’ve got no more love for the Empire than you do.” Lalo resolved.

 

“Good. I’ll be glad to have you around.” Chatterbox put back on his helmet, and asked, “I assume that you know where the Ambase farm is?”

 

“Of course I do. I occasionally export Sintar’s crops to resistance cells across this quadrant.” Lalo confirmed before getting up from the table, and gently said, “Man, it’s so good to see you again.”

                                               

“I know the feeling.”

 

**Forty Minutes Later**

**29.33 Hours Until the Declaration of a New Republic**

**Within the Varon System**

**Onboard the Varon Orbital Station**

 

“And you’re certain that this… Occisor, and his cult are going to return to Kynachi, just to go after Ventis’s son?” Mon skeptically queried Nuru and Gabriel.

 

“ _It all fits, Senator Mothma._ ” Nuru insisted. “ _Occisor’s already kidnapped two of Ventis’s children, murdered my master, and he’s been stockpiling many highly dangerous weapons for his followers. We need reinforcements if we’re going to stop him when he eventually comes back, because he will come back._ ”

 

“Do you have any more specifics to offer, because we can’t afford to send too many people to your location, especially if you wish to remain hidden from the Empire’s eyes?” Mon asked.

 

“ _We’re not asking for an army, Senator. That’ll take too long, and we don’t have the time for it. We just need a team or two of specialists to train the farmers and help us stop this madman in his tracks._ ”

 

“Agree, I do, with Jedi Kungurama.” Yoda commented for the first time since this meeting began. “Too much about this mystery, unknown remains. Two teams I will lead to Kynachi. One Jedi Team, and one clone team.”

 

“You’re going along, Master Yoda? Won’t the Emperor sense your presence if you leave our territory?” Garm warned the old Jedi Master.

 

“Completely conceal my presence in the Force now, I can, thanks to Tau’s training.” Yoda smirked, before he continued, “Take Master Hett and Arden Lyn, I shall, along with Clone Force 99 and ARC Troopers Maze, Fordo, Alpha, and Jesse.”

 

“You’re taking a lot of our best fighters with you. How big of a battle do you expect from a few dozen cultists?” Garm observed.

 

“Cultists with high-grade weapons and a hyper-lethal Dark Jedi.” Dylan reminded the Corellian senator.

 

“Hmmm. A dark shadow behind this, I sense. Different from the Sith, but even more insidious and powerful, I fear it is.”

 

“ _Regardless, we appreciate the assistance. Please come with all due haste, because there’s no telling when Occisor will return._ ” Nuru implored the group before signing off, leaving the Shadow Alliance leaders to plan their next move.

 

“Do you really believe that this evil is stronger than the Sith, because we have enough threats to deal with right now as it is?” Bail skeptically questioned the former Jedi Grand Master.

 

“The Yuuzhan Vong and Dark Celestials exist, do they not, Senator?” Yoda countered as he began to walk to the turbolift, and asked his old friend, “Inform the clones, can you? Master Hett and Arden, leave to me.”

 

“Yes, Master Yoda. We’ll get right on that right away.”

**Five Hours Later**

**24 Hours Until the Declaration of a New Republic**

**On Kynachi**

 

**Within the Ambase Farm**

Connor was tossing and turning in his bed, feeling an invasive presence enter his mind. This presence was nothing short of pure evil, but Connor somehow felt it as something familiar to him.

 

Within his subconscious mind, he saw a swirling black mist, followed by the armored figure that he quickly came to hate for murdering his wife when he couldn't protect her: Occisor.

 

“What the _kark_ do you want, you dead man?” Connor growled out.

 

“ _Just looking at the fruits of my labor, my friend. I can sense that you’ve gotten help from the Jedi and their minions. As if they can turn the tide in your favor when I come for you._ ”

 

“What makes you think that the Jedi are here?” Connor rebutted, futilely hiding his shock at his mortal enemy knowing so much already.

 

“ _Oh, you simpleminded boy. The powers that I serve have given me gifts that are beyond your feeble-minded comprehension._ ” Occisor gloated.            

" _Ya know, I do regret what I did to your wife, she was too fragile and your master lied to me._ " He laughed sinisterly, " _Maybe if he told me the truth she'd still be alive._ "

 

Connor's teeth ground together, "Don't you dare try to shift blame to Ring. He was trying to protect her from you."

 

" _And what a wonder of a job he did._ "

 

"You said you wouldn't have killed her if you knew the truth. Why? What do want?"

 

" _Your head, and my ascension._ "

 

"Ascension? Ascension to what?! TELL ME WHY YOU’RE DOING THIS DAMNIT!"

 

" _All in good time, Connor. We’ll see each other again soon enough._ " With this, Occisor’s voice began to laugh as the telepathic link weakened.

“WAIT! COME BACK HERE, DAMMIT!” Connor shouted before the link was severed, and he awoke from his turbulent sleep, panting as if his lungs were starved for oxygen, and sweating out several cups-worth of sweat from his system.

 

Feeling the effects of dehydration in his body, he quickly stumbled to his room’s sink to guzzle down as much water that he could drink like a dying animal.

 

Once his thirst was sated enough so that he felt like he wouldn’t collapse, he turned off the sink, and steadily took deep breaths of air to calm his troubled mind, remembering the simple exercises that Ring-Sol taught him before he was eviscerated.

 

Contemplating whether or not he should reach out to Nuru for guidance, he decided against it, if only to give the guy a few more hours of sleep until his father came. His father, the man who hooked up with a prostitute in a crime ring that gave birth to him, making him little more than a mongrel in the eyes of the Kynachi society.

 

He didn’t know what he would do when he would meet his father, given that he didn’t know anything about him. He did know one thing, though. When he first saw his father, he’d punch him in the gut for not being there for him, and that was if he was feeling generous.

 

**Five Hours Later**

**19** **Hours Until the Declaration of a New Republic**

 

Seeing the _Vengeance’s Bane_ land brought a wave of anxiety onto Nuru and Sintar over the events that would transpire in a matter of minutes. They knew that Connor would likely try to kill Ventis after he exited the ship.

 

That was why they had Breakout Squad, Lalo, and one of her top lieutenants, a young up-and-coming smuggler named Sana Starros, standing by to keep Connor from doing anything he’d regret if he made a move against them.

 

Once the YT-1200 finished landing, and the boarding ramp opened, A’denn and Gabriel were the first to walk out.

 

Following suit was Celeste, who turned to call back to the ship, “Come on, Ventis. We don’t have all day.”

 

Hesitantly walking out, the Jedi Apprentice came out, and took in his surroundings through his eyes and the Force, simultaneously admiring the peaceful farmland while saddened by the echoes of death from Occisor’s previous attack on the ranch.

 

Walking towards the group, Ventis cordially said, “You have a wonderful farm, Mr. Sol-Ambase.”

 

“Thank you, Jedi Uriel.” Sintar graciously replied.

 

Connor then took the chance to walk up to Ventis, and asked, “You’re Ventis Uriel. You’re my father, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes. I- Ugh!” Ventis gasped as Connor fulfilled his promise, and punched him right in the groin, dropping his father to the knees.

 

“That… is for everything that I’ve been through in my entire life, Ventis Uriel.” Connor said with a false calm while Celeste and Nuru rushed to Ventis’s side, and everyone holding blasters aimed them at the Kynachi-Human hybrid.

 

“Yeah… I deserved that.” Ventis agonizingly groaned out while clutching his nether regions.

 

“Connor!” Sintar reprimanded the younger man while the two younger Jedi helped Ventis up to his two feet, steadying him while he tried to find his balance again.

 

“What? It’s not like he didn’t have it coming for buying a night of sex with my monstrous whore of a mother.” Connor complained.

 

That made the crews of the _Vengeance’s Bane_ and _Hasty Harpy_ freeze in horror at the news, and Lalo broke the silence by tersely growling at Ventis,

 

"You bought a prostitute."

 

A'denn turned to Sintar, "Why the hell would a prostitute carry a pregnancy to term, especially one in your people’s culture?"

 

Sintar sighed, "It was a part of a slave trafficking ring on Kynachi. Connor was one of the lucky ones saved when that despicable organization was destroyed."

 

Ventis could only stare in disbelief, "To quote Vega, what the actual fuck?”

 

“You honestly didn’t know?” Connor skeptically asked.

 

“I…wasn’t myself back then.”

 

“Well, then allow me to illuminate you.” Connor sarcastically said, before she explained to everyone, “My mother, and she was _only_ my mother in terms of flesh and blood, was a willing participant of this sex slave trade, and profited from having sex with gullible saps like you offworlders. Anyone that gave birth to a kid because of the trade was handsomely rewarded for giving them ‘fresh meat.’”

 

Ventis looked heartbroken at the news, while everyone, aside from Nuru and Celeste, were incensed at Ventis for his participation of the barbaric practice.

 

"So you understand why I hate you?" Connor growled, "You all but doomed me to a life of slavery! One that I was fortunate enough to escape, mind you. But, damn it, my lot didn't improve all that much!"

 

"I'm so sorry, Connor," Ventis began.

 

"Save it." Connor snapped, "Don't even say my name, I want nothing to do with you."

 

"If that is your wish, but I am not leaving till I deal with Occisor." Ventis promised, "He kidnapped two of your siblings, and I will not abandon them to this madman."

 

Connor stopped for a moment, thinking on the last part of Ventis’s promise, "I have brothers and sisters?" he whispered.

 

Ventis confusingly turned to Nuru, "How much did you tell him?"

 

"Just that there was a decent chance you're his father, I figured I'd leave all the extended family to you." Nuru admitted.

 

“Really? You dropped that bombshell, but you left an even bigger one to me?” Ventis groaned out.

                                                                                                  

“Hey, you made your bed, man. Now you gotta lie down in it.” Sana disinterestedly piped up.    

 

“Not helping, Sana.” Lalo reprimanded her crewmate, even though she privately agreed with the tanned-skinned woman’s sentiment.

 

Ventis was struggling to come up with anything that could even attempt to calm Connor, and instead sadly said, “I’ll… just be on the ship until you guys call me.” As he returned to the ship, he stopped, adding, “By the way, there is something that you guys need to hear, just in case you haven’t already been told. Master Yoda’s coming with three teams of Jedi and Clone Troopers to bolster our position. He thinks that Occisor’s part of something more powerful than the Sith, and we need to be prepared for their return.”

 

“Wait.” Sintar interrupted, before suggesting, “Why don’t you stay, Ventis?”

 

Before Connor could loudly question his boss’s sanity, Sintar suggested, “Let me talk to Connor, alone.”

 

Angrily following his superior, Connor al but shouted, “Pardon my language, but have you lost your _kriffing_ mind?! Why, why, I ask you, would you want the man who helped Bylase-Ral in her demented practice anywhere near your farm?!”  

 

“Because Nuru told me what really happened to Ventis, and why he did what he did.” Sintar answered, baffling the young farmhand with the enigmatic response. The elder Ambase farmer took the opportunity to continue, “And, in more immediate concerns, we can’t afford to push away the Jedi now, not with Occisor on the loose and inevitably coming back.” 

 

“I think that, once Master Yoda and his teams arrive, we can afford to lose one vile sithspawn of a man against a small army of cultists and their demented master.” Connor dismissed. 

 

“But these cultists and their master murdered my brother, and he was the only family I had left after the Confederacy killed my wife, children, and grandchildren.” Sintar reminded the young Force-Sensitive.

 

Adopting a more authoritative tone, Sintar ordered Connor, “And, besides. This is my farm, and, unless my memory’s faulty, you still work for me. So, I am allowing Ventis to stay on the farm and help us, and you _will_ follow _all_ of my orders.”

 

“Unless, you want to face off against Occisor and his cult all by yourself, because you’ll be kicked off of my farm if you can’t fall in line.” Sintar warned the young man.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Connor said with a false air of confidence, given that he couldn’t read Sintar’s emotions through the Force to determine whether or not he was bluffing.  

 

“Oh, I would, because this is bigger than your grudge against a man who’s actions weren’t under his control.”  Sintar confirmed.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Connor disbelievingly asked.

 

“Why don’t you go ask him yourself when you’re ready? That is if you’re staying.”

 

Looking down onto the ground in deep contemplation, Connor knew that his place was here for a little while longer. At least long enough to deliver justice against Occisor and his cult for taking away his family.

 

He grumbled to Sintar, “Fine. But, only because I’ve got a score to settle with that demented cult.”

 

“I’ll take it.” Sintar acknowledged before saying, “Let’s get inside and have a cup of caf,,just like old times, before we plan our defense strategy.”

 

“Those ‘old times’ were only a couple of months ago, Sintar.” Connor reminded the Kynachi as the two men led the group into the barn for refreshments.

 

**One Hour Later**

**18 Hours Until the Declaration of a New Republic**

**Within the Varon System**

**In Varon’s Orbital Station**

 

“Well, it’s about time that you got discharged, Mysta.” Tau smugly told the bounty hunter as his five-man team of Hego Stiklitz, Elain Ryal, and Ordo and Besany Skirata finished loading their shuttle’s supplies for the journey to Remnant.

 

“Yeah, well, I can’t do my job if I’m bedridden, now can I, Tau?” Mysta rebutted before he genuinely thanked Tau, “Thanks for helping me get my brother back.”

 

“You’re very welcome.” Tau earnestly said before he saw the two expected _Sentinel_ -class Shuttles enter the hangar, followed quickly by the _Todo’s Legacy_ , _Laranth/Corsair_ , and _Ghost_.

 

Tau took the opportunity to warn Mysta, “Well, you guys better get going, you guys have that big mission to begin. Unless, of course, you want to hang out with a bunch of politicians for a few hours before we make our intentions and government known to the galaxy.”

 

“Yeah… we’ll pass, Tau. Good luck at your wedding.” Ordo declined the not-so-generous offer, and the nascent team boarded their ship to depart for Remnant.

 

Mon took the opportunity to suspiciously ask Tau, “You never did explain what mission you assigned Hunter Ryal and his team, especially when we could use their talents on the front lines with war about to erupt.”

 

“Sorry, Senator Mothma, but in this case, this mission takes precedence. There’s a situation on Remnant that needs a covert investigation, and Mysta and his allies are the best people for the job.” Tau cryptically responded before he changed the subject, saying, “We do have medical crews standing by to treat our allies’ wounds, yes?”

 

“Of course.” Admiral Libel responded before the two shuttles’ ramps opened, allowing the Shadow Alliance strike team and their liberated defectors to enter the space station.

 

Bail took the lead in this mission, and first thanked Sagoro, Jax, and Cad, “I cannot thank you all enough for the efforts that you have put into freeing these people. I’ve already transferred a respectable sum of credits to each of your accounts as a reward for your heroics. You’ve more than earned them.”

 

Sagoro and Jax nodded in gratitude at the gesture, while Cad simply shrugged his shoulders in reply, eager to get on with his next mission at hitting the Empire where it hurt.

 

Turning to face the defecting Senators and Whiplash leaders, Bail spoke to them next. “I apologize for everything that all of you have had to endure at the Empire’s hands. But we hope to begin to make it up to you with our best medics ensuring that you recover swiftly.”

 

Twilia spoke up first, “We’re fine, Senator Organa. Your people took good care of us, and… we owe you a debt for getting us out of that den of horrors. I only regret that we couldn’t save Senator Mothma’s people.” 

 

Mon gratefully replied, “I know. We received word of their murder at an Inquisitor’s hands, and we will mourn their deaths. But at least we managed to rescue you and most of the prisoners.”

 

Jaria took notice of Tau Palpatine standing near the Senators, and she gasped in fear of being in the same space as the Emperor’s alleged son.

 

Lux took notice of his stepdaughter’s worry, and rubbed her head as he said, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Tau’s a good man. He’s not what the Empire made him out to be.”

 

“Yeah, sis. He’s quite the effective leader, and a helluva fighter.” Maia commented, earning a slap on the head by Lux for the cursing.

 

Ahsoka was touched by Lux’s strong paternal instincts, and she took the chance to walk to the family, while dragging Tau along by his hand.

 

“You don’t have to drag me, Ahsoka.” Tau muttered, making the Togruta chuckle at his demeanor.

 

Once the two lovers walked up to the Bonteri family, Ahsoka greeted her old friend and former crush, “I see you’ve done well for yourself, Lux.”

 

“Look who’s talking.” Lux retorted. “Leading the Rebel Intelligence and teaming up with a futuristic descendant of Palpatine, you’ve had a much more eventful few years since we last met.”

 

“Wait. What?” Twilia disbelievingly stated after hearing that last part.

 

Upon realizing his mistake, Lux face palmed himself before saying, “Sorry, guys.” Turning to his wife, he promised, “I’ll explain it later, dear.”

 

“That would be for the best, Senator.” Tau agreed before he turned to face Wullf, and offered his hand to the aging human. “It’s good to see you again, Director Yularen.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at the title, Wulff looked to Senator Organa for clarification, who explained, “We’ve put together a High Council to manage the New Republic in a more efficient manner, and we’ve decided to make you a member of the council as the Director of New Republic Intelligence.”

 

Honestly in shock over the gesture, Wulff composed himself enough to say, “This… this is a generous offer, but I am unsure if I am fit for such a position over my previous service. Perhaps Commander Tano would be a better choice, given her time as the leader of your agency, and as a Jedi.”

 

“We’ve already got a Jedi nominee to work as a spymaster, and Master Tholme is, no offense, dear, more experience with the art of espionage. Besides, I doubt that the galaxy will want me to play favorites with my imminent wife.” Tau countered, much to everyone’s shock at both the older Jedi Master’s sudden nomination, and the announcement of his impending marriage to his love.

 

“Why weren’t we made aware of these developments?” Tholme stoically asked, breaking the silence.

 

“What, you expect us to announce to the galaxy that we’re getting married?” Ahsoka joked before she seriously stated, “We didn’t want to risk a leak getting out to Sidious before we’re ready. We need a bit of anonymity if we’re to maintain the advantage against him and the other enemies out there.”

 

“We’ll bring you up to speed in the next few hours as you’re treated for any remaining wounds. Speaking of which, where is our prisoner?”

 

As if on cue, Armand Isard growled from the shuttle, “Get your hands off of me, you two rust buckets!”

 

“Hunter Bane’s droids are keeping him restrained, considering how he tried to murder Senator Pamlo as soon as he woke up.” Giddean responded.

 

“A wise move. We can’t afford to take any chances with such a high-value prisoner.” Garm spoke up.

 

Turning to face his security detail, he ordered them, “Escort Director Isard to the maximum security wing, and put him in solitary confinement.”

 

Saluting at their senator as they carried out their orders, the dozen guards surrounded the former director, and forcefully dragged the aging Imperial out of the hangar, with Armand cursing everyone in the room of the Emperor’s swift and indiscriminate vengeance against all of his enemies.

 

“This isn’t over, you traitorous lot! Even without me, the Emperor will still restore order to the galaxy, and destroy everything that you hold precious and dear to your hearts!” Armand ranted.

 

“He’ll have to come here to do so, Isard. But his last attack on us failed miserably.” Tau called back as Armand disappeared from everyone’s line of view.

 

Tau clapped his hands together so he could get everyone’s attention, and announced, “Well, since we are still on a timetable. Let’s get you guys to the medical wing so you’ll be ready for the big announcement.”

 

“Big announcement?” Riyo repeated.

 

“Right.” Tau mused, before he answered, “In less than eighteen hours, we’re going to declare the New Republic to the rest of the galaxy.”

 

Seeing everyone’s shock through his or her expressions, Bail proposed, “Why don’t we bring you up to speed after you’re cleared from the medical bay? Just like Tau said, we are on a timetable.”

 

The diverse array of Jedi and Shadow Alliance leaders nodded in agreement, and headed deeper into the space station to prepare for their return to duty in the future New Republic.

 

**Four Hours Later**

**14 Hours Until the Declaration of a New Republic**

**On Byss**

**Within the Emperor’s Private Citadel**

 

“I see that you have fully accustomed yourself to your new body, Lord Nave.” Sidious observed as he witnessed the destruction of the assassin droids that were deployed to test the latest addition to the Empire’s Dark Side arsenal.

 

Grudgingly bowing to his new master, Nave thanked the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith, “This new body that you have provided for me is far superior to my old one. I will be able to unleash an unstoppable wave of devastation upon the Jedi with the combined powers of my own and Master Windu’s.”

 

Remembering how Nave had used Windu’s accursed Shatterpoint ability to destroy several droids by literally punching them in their most vulnerable points, Sidious knew that he was treading on thin ice by giving a potential rival so much power.

 

“Where did you get the DNA from Mace Windu, Master?” Bahl’al quietly asked his master, not wanting Nave to overhear their covert conversation.

 

“The Jedi Order kept midi-chlorian samples of each of their members, and I saved the most powerful members of their order to use as templates for my Jedi clone army.”  Sidious explained to his apprentice.

 

“That explains how you came up with a false Vader so quickly.” Bahl’al realized. “You had a clone of him ready to go if anything happened to him.”

 

“Precisely, Bahl’al.” Sidious confirmed, before turning to face Sly, commanding her, “Prepare Nave’s shuttle for its journey to the Unknown Regions. I want it ready and primed in twenty-four hours.”

 

Nodding in compliance, the female Umbaran left her master’s side to follow the galactic emperor’s orders.

 

“Can we truly afford to trust Nave with such a mission, Master. He holds no loyalty to us, and may seek out one of the other powers out in that region of space, such as Sauron.”

 

“He will serve as our liaison to the powers that exist on the world of Remnant.” Sidious replied, before explaining, “Before Cad Bane defected to the Jedi, he provided me with hints of a conspiracy that was brewing on the world, and that a mysterious power was commanding the planet’s supposed mindless dark animals known as the Grimm. He will seek out these forces for us, and ally with them to disrupt out enemies’ plans for as long as possible.”

 

“That plan carries many risks with it, my master.” Bahl’al cautioned Sidious. “Even with the programming that you implanted into him, he may find other ways to hinder the Empire’s expansion, and he might fully ally with whatever power resides on that world. If he were to do so, the secrets that he could reveal to even one of our enemies could compromise much of our operations.”

 

Chuckling at his apprentice’s well-intentioned warnings, Sidious dismissed them, “Do you think that I be so foolish as to implant so little programming into our asset, especially one with so much power, potential, and a desire to see us both dead? No, Lord Bahl’al, the programming that I put into every one of my clones prohibits them from divulging any secrets to anyone outside of our inner circle. If they even think of betraying me, I can utter a kill code to destroy their minds, leaving them an empty husk of flesh and bone.” 

 

“I see. Then I offer my apologies for my presumptuousness, my master.” Bahl’al deferentially uttered, while, on the contrary, he believed that the programming would not hold up against the dark powers of the fallen Celestial called Sauron, giving him a powerful asset in his own war in dominating the galaxy.

 

He saw this as further proof that his master had gotten drunk on power and overconfidence, and needed to be removed before he destroyed everything that he had tried to build. Bahl’al knew that he needed to accelerate his own efforts to take over the Empire once his schemes were fully in place.

 

Interrupting his thoughts, Sidious asked, “How go your efforts to recruit new followers of the Dark Side into your new program, Apprentice?”

 

“Kar Vastor has been plucked from the spice mines of Kessel, while Azrakel and Qaga Lok are begin transferred to your palace on Imperial Center before I bring them here. The faux Vader and Master C’Boath have already begun their journey to this world, while Malleus, Shon-Ju, and the mysterious killer of Ring-Sol Ambase are still being investigated. I’ve also begun to recruit members from the Shapers of Kro Var for their elemental connection to the Force.”

 

“Good. Keep me appraised of any further developments.” Sidious ordered before he began to walk away, while Bahl’al felt relief that his master did not sense his thoughts on the obscure hints to a Jedi Temple on Lothal, a connection to the Ones of Mortis, and a secret that could change the fate of the galaxy that resided within.

 

Instinctively knowing that this temple could alter the course of the galaxy if its secrets were properly harnessed, Bahl’al vowed to keep this secret to himself until he could find a disciple of his own to aid him with the research into uncovering the temple.

 

Following his master, he wondered how long he could keep this secret, and vowed to remain true to Darth Bane’s teachings of subterfuge and misdirection in order to keep Sidious off-balance long enough for him to put his plans into effect.

 

**Twelve Hours Later**

 

**2 Hours Until the Declaration of a New Republic**

 

**On Kynachi**

 

**Within the Ambase Farm**

“Master Yoda and his teams will be here in ten hours.” Sintar informed Connor, who was busying himself with helping Breakout Squad in preparing turret emplacements for the three-layered defense of the Ambase farm once Occisor returned.

 

“Why don’t you take a break? You’ve been working nonstop for the past eight hours, and could use some food and drink in your system.” Sintar suggested.

 

Knowing that Sintar could order Connor to go on that break if it came down to it, he sighed in defeat, and said, “Fine. I’ll get some food and water, if only so I don’t collapse from exhaustion.”

 

Walking into the barn, Connor ran into Ventis, who was finishing up his bottle of water before he prepared to head back out to maintain the _Vengeance’s Bane_ ’s Systems for aerial strafing once their enemy attacked the farm again.

 

Seeing his son enter, Ventis, nearly dropped his water bottle before composing himself, and said,” Oh. Sorry, Connor. I didn’t see you come in. I was just finishing up my drink. I’ll… just be going now.”

 

Before Ventis could leave, Connor stopped him with a single word, “Wait.”

 

Continuing, Connor began to utter the words he never thought he’d say, “I… want to apologize for snapping at you, Ventis. I took my anger out on you when I was blaming myself for my wife and master’s death, and for the choices you and my, ugh, _mother_ , made over twenty years ago when I didn’t even hear your side of the story.”

 

Gently laying a hand on his son’s shoulder, Ventis tenderly said, “There is nothing to apologize for, Connor. You had- still have- every right to hate me. I’ve done a lot of terrible things in my life that I’m not proud of. But, one thing I learned from my brief time as a Jedi is to not obsess over the past, for it will consume you in self-doubt and melancholy. Instead, focus on what’s right in front of you, and to prepare yourself for what is coming.”

 

“Who taught you that? Master Yoda?” Connor suspiciously asked.

 

“No. My Jedi master, Tau. I’m sure that you’d like him, just like you’d like your brother.” Ventis reminisced.

 

"So, aside from Satele and Elias, who else are my brothers and sisters?" Connor asked curiously.

 

"You have one other confirmed brother," Ventis said, holding up a holoimage of Daniel with his daughter, "His name is Daniel, that's his daughter Lily."

 

Connor's lips curled upwards slightly, barely noticeable but it was there, "He looks like my twin." he commented.

 

"He's about two years younger than you, but you two do look a lot alike."

 

"Damn, I can't share a drink with him."

 

Ventis laughed, "Eh, on Remnant the legal drinking age is actually sixteen."

 

"Seriously?" Connor asked surprised, "Huh, well maybe I should find my way off this planet."

 

"You are more than welcome to come with us." Ventis offered, "And you can learn the ways of the Jedi, with your brother."

 

Connor actually stood there for a moment, mulling the idea over in his head, before he looked out of the barn and saw Sintar talking with Nuru, "What about Sintar?"

 

“Oh, don’t worry. He’ll be given a place in the New Republic as a farmer. We’re going to need experienced farmers in growing crops for our soldiers and civilians, and he’ll be a great help with his decades of experience.” Ventis reassured the half-Kynachi.

 

“He’ll probably take the offer, given that his only family’s gone now, and he’ll want to help the Jedi in their fight against the Empire.” Connor commented. 

 

“Who knows, maybe he’ll fall in love with a good woman there. God knows that it’s happened before.”

 

"You believe in a god? I thought the Jedi didn't believe in that sort of stuff." Connor asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Ah, I'm part of a New Jedi Order. We're… changing things up a bit, if you know what I mean."

 

“I’ll need to learn the ropes then, I guess.” Connor chuckled before he turned serious, and asked a question that he had wanted to ask for as long as he could remember,

 

"Ventis... why did you sleep with my mother? Why'd you hire her? I mean, looking at you now, you don't strike me as someone who would. Hell, you're nothing like I expected."

 

"What did you expect?"

 

"A monster. I don't see that before me," his lip curled into a grin, "then again, I also saw you as mebbe a sapless tourist or somethin'."

 

"That's probably the more accurate of the two, though there is quite a bit of truth in the former," Ventis sighed, "I made a big mistake when I was eighteen."

 

"You started doing drugs?" Connor asked incredulously, "Got the clap while you were at it?"

 

"If only that was the case." Ventis said morbidly, "How familiar are you with the Force and those who follow them?"

 

"I know who the Jedi are, the Dark Side, the Light all that stuff. Ring told me." Connor shrugged.

 

"When I was sixteen I was captured by the Sith Lords Tenebrous and Plagueis. They did a whole myriad of terrible experiments on me, trying to understand the mysterious of the midi-chlorians and how to manipulate them. They…" he choked for a moment before he found the strength to continue, "they sliced, and carved, and tore at me in ways you can't even..." Ventis stopped himself, "until there was nothing left. Nothing but just a piece of breathing meat."

 

Connor listened intently, his eyes widen from morbidly imagining what the Sith did to his father as a young adult, and the utter sincerity of his father's words.

 

"And then they would put me back together like nothing had happened, just so they could start it all over. This lasted for two years, and I wanted the pain to stop. I so desperately wanted them to stop, I-I…" tears began to build up in the man's eyes, "I heard a voice in the darkness, between the knife and the pain. It offered me the power to live, to escape. All I had to do was find my torturer's holocron and take it."

 

He moaned softly as he shuddered out, "That's all I had to do to get off the rack, and by Eru, I said yes. I got off that rack. I was given the power I needed and I took the holocron and ran. I did everything the voice wanted, but--"

 

"He broke the deal." Connor finished.

 

"He took my body held me prisoner within my mind for forty years... and he made me witness as he did so many evil things with my body."

 

"Like what?" Connor asked, his voice edged with a growing fear.

 

Ventis took a shuddering breath, "Are you familiar with the Dark Jedi Gallies?"

 

Connor just stared at him in complete shock, his eyes wide with trepidation, "You mean…?"

 

"Yes. The monster that possessed me, used me for two generations, was Gallies."

 

"How… how did you get rid of him?"

 

"I didn't. I couldn't. Once he had me, I was his. Well, until your brother Daniel exorcised the demon out of me. He… he saved me when no one else could, and gave me a second chance at life. He and his friends accepted me into their new Jedi Order when I was a broken shell of a man, and they've been helping me come to terms with what Gallies did.

 

"Every wicked deed I did still haunts me to this day, but I've been getting better over the last few months, thanks to Daniel, Tau, and their friends. I know that I don't deserve forgiveness for what I've done to you, but I just want you to know that… if you need anything, anything, just ask, and I'll help you, for I owe you and countless others too much to count."

 

Connor stared at the broken, tortured face of his father with no words and an unreadable expression. Then he did something no one expected in that moment. He pulled his father into a tight hug, squeezing him with a tenderness that shocked Ventis.

 

"I-I don't understand. I thought that you'd hate me for all that I did."

 

"I am angry," Connor growled, tears streaming down his face, "Stars, I am angry. But not at you."

 

He pulled away from him, holding his father by the shoulder, "We're the same, Ventis, you and I. Victims of the same blasted thing. You just happened to be the first… that we know of. No Ventis, I can't hate you. You're… you're my father."

 

"I wasn't there to raise you--" Ventis began but Connor cut him off.

 

"We both know you didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, da."

 

The word shocked him. Not even Daniel called him dad. He didn't know what to think of it.

 

"Just help me avenge my wife by taking down that maniac, and we'll call all debts paid." Connor finished.

 

"You got it." Ventis promised, feeling a great burden lift from his shoulders before he prepared to leave, telling his son, "I'd better get back to work, especially if we're gonna see the Holonet announcement of the New Republic's founding in the next two hours."

 

"Yeah. I'll join you in a little while after I get a bite to eat." Connor replied before he said, "Da? Thanks for telling me the truth."

 

"You're more than welcome," he whispered as he left the barn.

 

**One Hours and Fifty Minutes Later**

**Five Minutes** **Until the Declaration of a New Republic**

 

**Within the Varon Orbital Station’s Command Center**

 

“ _My teams are in position to hijack the Holonet relay network on your command, Chief Organa._ ” Berch informed Bail.

 

“Thank you, Commander Teller. “ Bail appreciatively told the intelligence commander.

 

“ _Supreme Commander_ _Zalveniad reports that the_ _fleets are ready to move out once the speech is concluded, Sir._ ” Dylan told the Alderaanian, referring to the six task fleets that were prepared to help the most symbolic or strategically valuable worlds that were under Imperial control.

 

This was part of the strategy to inspire other worlds to rise up against the Empire, and either defect to the New Republic, or simply declare their independence from the Empire as many other worlds did during the rise of the original New Republic.

                                                                                                        

He only hoped that the Force, or Iluvatar, if he truly existed, was on their side, as they couldn’t afford to lose so many good soldiers and leaders immediately after the new government declared itself to the galaxy.

 

Shaking his doubts from his mind, he instead ordered the station’s staff, “Prepare to open the Holonet channel in four minutes. Today, we make galactic history.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. And the 65th one, no less. I first need to let you know that Squasher mostly wrote the portions of the chapter between Ventis and Connor, and I figured that now would be a good time to include them in the story. So, the good guys are ready to declare the New Republic to the galaxy, the wounds within Connor and Ventis are healing, Bahl’al has some big scheme in the works for his ascension to the Imperial throne, and Yoda and two teams are on their way to assist Nuru and the others in defeating Occisor’s cult. Man, a whole lot happened in this chapter, and I only wrote it in four days. So, how are you all doing on Sunday, April 7, 2019? I’m doing well, as I didn’t have to work today, so I did some work on my other research paper, exercised on my parents’ treadmill, and had a delicious dinner that my mother made for the family. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for review, as it’s a big one that’ll likely take a few days to revise. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	67. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Wednesday, April 10, 2019? I’m doing well, as I’ve got a couple of weeks before I go back to class, but I still have to work on my research papers and an oral presentation. It’s not too bad though, not as bad as the movies will be once Avengers: Endgame comes out. I am not looking forward to that opening weekend. In other news, I’ve finished the novelization of Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey, along with Star Wars: Darth Bane: Path of Destruction. Man, both books were exciting reads. I’m currently starting on Star Wars: Death Star, and it’s a good read so far. I love the Original Expanded Universe, and I desperately want it to continue soon. I know that I’ve said it so many times, but it’s only because I love it so intensely. Oh, and I’ve been playing a bit of Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey, and I’ve gotten about 70 Gamerscore points over the last few days. By the way, did you hear that the next Assassin’s Creed game will be released in 2020, and set place in the era of the Vikings? I’m excited for the next installment in the amazing saga. Well, that’s enough rambling on my part. Time to get started on the 66th chapter of my story. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. One more thing, the Declaration of a New Republic in this story will be a modified version from the original declaration within the old West End Game sourcebooks. Just wanted to give credit where credit’s due. 
> 
> (Friday, April 12, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I volunteered at my local help center before I got home and relaxed for a while. I’m currently writing on my latest chapter, and I’ve written a thousand words so far today. So, I wanted to let you know that I probably won’t be able to writ much tomorrow, as I’ve got to be at work that morning at 9am for a meeting, followed by a shift from 12pm to 5 pm. Afterwards, I’m gonna go to dinner with my Dad, and then work a bit on an essay before I probably go to bed. But, don’t worry; I’ll probably finish the chapter by Sunday or Monday, at the latest. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Have a blessed evening, everyone.

**Four Minutes Later**

**On Byss**

**Within the Emperor’s Private Citadel**

 

“My liege, we’re getting reports of a galaxywide broadcast coming out from the Shadow Alliance’s territory.” Kinman alerted his master as soon as a communication’s officer reported the situation to him, surprising the two Sith Lords with the enemy’s bold move.

 

“What kind of broadcast?” Sidious seethed, contemplating what type of tactic the enemy was employing to undermine his regime this time.

 

“It’s Senator Organa, Tau Palpatine, and their senatorial and Jedi cohorts.” Kinman reported.

 

“Is it through their Shadowfeed network, or did they hijack the Holonet?” Bahl’al pragmatically demanded.

 

“The latter. We’ve found traces of Berch Teller’s code throughout the transmission, but it’ll still take time to shut it down.” Kinman answered.

 

Growling in his throat at the enemy’s brilliance and his own people’s incompetence, Sidious, through gritted teeth, ordered, “Put the transmission through. Let’s see what our adversaries have to say this time.”

 

Quickly following the Emperor’s orders, Kinman hurried to open a link to the enemy’s transmission, and the image of Senator Bail Organa, accompanied by his Senatorial cohorts, Admiral Dylan Libel, and several Jedi: Rahm Kota, Shaak Ti, K’Kruhk, Ahsoka Tano, and Tau.

 

Noting that Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda were inconspicuously absent from this transmission, Sidious briefly wondered what the three Jedi were up to before his attention was returned to Senator Organa.

 

“ _Greetings, citizens of the galaxy. I am Bail Prestor Organa, formerly senator of the Alderaanian Sector of both the Galactic and Imperial Senate before being hunted like a rabid animal by the Emperor and his followers for daring to oppose his violent regime._ ” Bail addressed the galaxy’s inhabitants.

 

“ _For the last four years, we have been forced to endure the self-appointed Emperor’s brutal expansion into the outer reaches of the galaxy, ignoring every form of humanity while most of the Senate has blindly followed his lead in taking away the power away from the everyday people of the galaxy._ ”

 

“ _Only a small number of brave individuals have had the foresight to see what the Empire was, and have taken a stand to protect the innocent from its unsympathetic wrath. These people, regardless of their origins, whether they were Jedi or not, have sown the first seeds of rebellion that will restore freedom to the galaxy._ ”

 

" _Those seeds first coalesced into the Shadow Alliance, a military confederation that has achieved many victories against the Empire, all for the belief of a just form of government that shall protect and serve the people, not enslave them._ "

 

Bail continued his speech, and each word empowered Sidious’s rage and his connection to the Dark Side of the Force.

 

“ _We, the members of the Shadow Alliance, have struggled through these horrific four years to see justice restored to the galaxy. We have fought against the abuses and moral atrocities of the Galactic Empire. We have watched planets subjugated, and we will help those worlds regain their freedom. We have lived an ideal, and many of us will die for a just cause._ ”

 

“ _What was taken away by subterfuge, trickery and violence will be reclaimed through the efforts of brave, honorable beings banded together in a common cause. We have begun what many claimed was impossible, and we will defeat the Imperial war machine._ ”

 

“ _Acting upon our own moral conviction and the principles of equality and compassion that guided the Old Republic, the Shadow Alliance has proceeded to start accomplishing its lofty goals. In the name, and by the authority, of the free beings of the galaxy, the Shadow Alliance has dealt heavy blows against the usurpers. It has revived hope for the galaxy, and set out what it was intended to do. In its place, we declare the birth of the New Republic._ ”

 

" _Let the stars sing and the many beings rejoice! The Republic lives again. But it is not the Republic of old. It is a New Republic, founded on the principles and laws of the original, but with the benefit of history to serve as advisor and mentor. We must not allow the mistakes of the Old Republic to corrupt the New. The New Republic shall be dedicated to liberty, freedom and justice for all beings in the galaxy; sworn to be fair, virtuous, and honest; sworn to serve by and for all peoples of the galaxy._ ”

 

" _We shall not fall to the vices of our predecessor state, for it was the corruption of the Old Republic that was fertile ground for the seeds of tyranny that cast a shadow over the galaxy for these traumatic years. By all that we fought for, the terror of the past shall never rise again._ ”

                                                                                         

“ _The true work is just beginning. We must now restore the Republic in deed as well as name. From the Core Worlds to the Outer Rim Territories, throughout the entire galaxy, we call upon all worlds to send representatives to help forge a new Galactic Government. This is to be a union of all peoples._ ”

 

“ _With these words, the birth of a New Galactic Republic is hereby declared! Built upon the foundation of the Alliance and cemented with the promises of freedom, justice, and law for every being. The New Republic is dedicated to the ideals of galactic prosperity in every sense- economic, cultural, and spiritual. Its member worlds must aid in the work to come and be dedicated and committed to persevere through the painful struggles that are sure to come._ ”

 

“ _We, the Beings of the Galaxy, in order to form a free union of planets, establish justice, provide for common peace and prosperity, and to secure liberty for all beings, do ordain and establish this New Republic. Let the stars sing! Let the planets shout! Let the Republic begin again!_ ”

 

Immediately afterwards, the transmission cut off, and was replaced by the symbol of the Galactic Empire. Sidious mused to himself and his apprentice, “So, now the war has truly begun.”

 

Ordering his apprentice, “Accelerate the construction of your Tython facility, and begin work on drafting a program to teach the Sith Code to the galaxy. And find more Dark Siders to bolster our ranks.”

 

“Of course, my master.” Bahl’al obediently complied. He then added, “My spies have located a young male Chiss that matches the description of Nuru Kungurama and Ventis Uriel on Kynachi, and I have sent our best enforcer to deal with Dass Jennir, Olee Starstone, and their crews on Tanaab. With your permission, I would like to deal with Nuru Ventis personally.”

 

“Granted. But, take a Star Destroyer, along with a squad of Shadow Guards and a battalion of Five-Oh-First Stormtroopers, with you. I sense dark and ancient shadows moving on the world of Kynachi, and I will not leave anything to chance.” Sidious instructed his apprentice.

 

“I will be cautious, my master.” Bahl’al ensured his master before departing to procure a Star Destroyer for his departure.

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the** **_Forsaken Home_ **

 

Admiral Raddus tore himself from the abrupt end of the inspirational speech to order his fleet, “All ships, prepare to jump to hyperspace! We have our homeworld to liberate from the Imps that have enslaved it and our people!”

 

Following Supreme Commander Zalveniad and Chief Organa’s plan, six task fleets would target the worlds of Dac, Ansion, Mandalore, Ryloth, Praesitlyn, and Haruun Kal as part of the plan to weaken the Imperials’ presence on the worlds. New Republic teams and local rebel cells would follow this with liberating the strategically important star systems from the Empire’s control.

 

With the Dac fleet comprised of the three Liberty cruisers and two Imperial Star Destroyers, Raddus grinned in eager anticipation of decimating the Imperials who enslaved and devastated his world, just as the _Forsaken Home_ and its accompanying ships entered hyperspace.

 

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Undivided_**

**Twelve Hours From Kynachi**

 

"What a rousing little speech," Occisor grinned as Bail Organa's face disappeared from the holonet, "unfortunately, it will amount to nothing when the true gods claim this universe."

 

He turned on the intercom and summoned his six strongest disciples. A minute later, and they appeared on the monitor. Before him was the former Jedi Youngling Sidirri, four of the fallen Jedi Shon-Ju's students, and the Clone deserter Spar, each bearing the mark of the dark gods.

 

"Sidirri, Moman, Zalia, Fearl, Edria, Spar. How far are we from Kynachi?" Occisor demanded of his minions.

 

" _No more than half a day, master._ " Sidirri loyally replied.

 

"Good. Spar, have all the preparations for the ritual been made?" Occisor asked the Mandalorian.

 

" _The servants have been marked for the sacrifice, as instructed, Lord Occisor._ " Spar obediently answered.

 

"Very good. This is the moment that we were made for, my servants. Get your last bit of rest before we reach the planet of our destiny." Occisor ordered his acolytes with a clenched fist.

 

" _Aye, master._ "

 

"In the meantime, prepare the cult. The winds of fate have informed me that the false Emperor may soon dispatch his boot lickers to interfere in our plans. They shall succeed."

 

" _May the galaxy burn!_ " Spar grinned viciously as the images fluttered out.

 

"Well, my dear." Occisor sensually drawled out as he turned to tribute the Goddess of Debauchery, Naamah, "You'll soon have to meet your former mate in battle. I wonder how he'll react when he sees how you've given yourself over to Chaos."

 

"He… he'll stop you, you monster." The woman slowly gritted, resisting an invisible force that sought to twist her mind until she would be a slave to their whim, like Sidirri and the rest of Occisor's followers.

 

"Oh, keep the compliments coming, lovely." Occisor smiled as he ran his hand over Ashla Trayar's lovely face, "I'll kill your beloved husband and the last of your loved ones, and you'll give yourself over to the Dark Gods and all of the blessings that they can give you."

 

"I will die first."

 

"No, you won't."

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _New Dawn_**

 

**15.56 Hours Until Reaching the Tanaab System**

 

“Well, I’d say that Chief Organa’s speech went well.” Rex broke the silence among the crew.

 

“True, the main point of the speech was addressed, and it will rally many worlds and systems to our cause. But, it would have been better if Sidious didn’t cut the transmission before our friends could explain the Jedi’s intentions to the galaxy, and their expanded role in the New Republic.” Obi-Wan reflected.

 

“We’ll prove our intentions through our actions, Master.” Anakin confidently stated. “And this time, we’ll do it with the people, not for them, like we should have done in the first place.”

 

“I’m more concerned about how the Emperor and his cronies will retaliate once they figures out our multi-pronged attack.” Airen commented. “Having several of their strongholds weakened or lost may do us more harm than good at this point.”

 

Arnine whistled in agreement, with Rex and Obi-Wan contemplating Airen’s words, and Anakin curiously asked, “How do you figure that, Commander? The way I see it, the Emperor loses some of its most important production facilities by us liberating these worlds, we gain more allies and equipment from the native populations, and we show the galaxy that we’re a force to be reckoned with.”

 

“We also have to _hold_ the territory, General.” Rex reminded his former commanding officer. “The Emperor won’t allow us to make such bold moves without repercussions, and we’d have to commit forces to defend the liberated worlds from his fleets. That would take away resources that we could use in other campaigns and missions.”

 

“This was an inevitability that we would have had to face at some point, Captain. Besides, it’s outside our control now.” Obi-Wan reminded everyone. “All we can do now is fight in this war with all that we have, and liberate the galaxy from the Sith’s grip.”          

 

Everyone nodding in agreement, the four men and R9 droid resumed their previous duties before they witnessed galactic history.

 

**Two Hours Later**

**Within the Tanaab System**

**Onboard the _Drunk Dancer_**

 

“Well, time to meet our contacts.” Jula Shryne told her first mate, Skeck Draggle as she took her modified CR70 corvette into Tanaab’s armosphere.

 

“You think this mission will be a blue milk run, Cap?” Skeck inquired.

 

“No. But I think it’ll change our fortunes for the better after our last few runs.” Jula instinctively knew.

 

“That one of your Force senses again?” Skeck joked before he hesitantly suggested, “You do know that we’ve got our own residential Jedi onboard. She might be able to give you a few pointers on using your talents.”

 

“No thanks. She’s got her hands full teaching Roan how to conceal his own Force signature. Besides, I don’t have the patience for becoming a Jedi, let alone sitting still for one of those long meditation sessions like my son did.” Jula firmly shot down the idea.

 

“All right. Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Changing topics, Skeck sighed as he wistfully said, “Real shame we’re gonna lose Chewie after this mission. He’s really saved our skins more times than I can count.”

 

“Hey, the guy’s gotta find his missing people. It’s not like the New Republic has the time to do it.” Jula countered.

 

“Don’t count them out just yet. We’ll find out soon enough. Besides, they’ve got a lot of rebel cells and Imperial defectors on their side, and I know you remember those little rumors we’ve been hearing all over the galaxy.” Skeck reminded his captain.

 

“You really expect me to believe that the New Republic formed an alliance with the Hut Cartel?” Jula disbelievingly asked. “The Jedi would be even bigger morons than I’d have thought if they’d expect those _schuttas_ to keep their word.”

 

“Well, there is a war brewing, after all.” Skeck rebutted before Filli Bitters entered the cockpit, and informed the aging woman,

 

“Sorry to interrupt the bickering, but I intercepted a coded transmission for my wife, and I wanted to run it by you first.”

 

“The Jedi?” Jula knew the answer, but said it anyway.

 

“Seems like it. I got the ID down as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, and it’s identical to the transmissions from the Jedi Archives from that little stint on Jaguada’s moon.”

 

“That doesn’t prove anything.” Skeck denied. “The Imps more likely sent out a false transmission to draw us out of hiding, and used the old codes as bait.”

 

Filli then smirked in a gloating manner, and added, “Then why did Masters Kenobi and Skywalker alert us that another Jedi is on Tanaab for a different resistance cell?”

 

“Who’s the Jedi?” Jula asked.                   

 

“Dass Jennir. From what I sliced from the Imps’ databases, he helped run the New Plympto resistance for a month after the Empire rose before it was massacred. Afterwards, he and a ship known as the _Uhumele_ have been helping hit the Empire where they could over the next few years, and even tried to assassinate Darth Vader on one occasion.”

 

“Trying to take out Vader? Can’t decide if he’s brave or suicidal.” Skeck commented.

 

“Enough.” Jula clenched her teeth and fists at Skeck’s disrespectful tone, thinking of her son and his noble last stand against the Sith Lord on Kashyyyk in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

 

Coming to a decision, Jula asked Filli, “Can you and Olee contact Kenobi and verify a rendezvous with him?”

 

“Didn’t I reprogram a Commerce Guild Destroyer to ram an Interdictor all those years ago?” Filli reminded his captain.

 

“Then do it. I need to know if this is a trap before I walk my crew into anything.”

 

“You got it.” Filli complied before adding, “If it helps, I can scan the database to see if any L4000 transports are on the planet, and see if we can meet up with Jennir and his friends before we leave.”

 

“Good idea. It’ll help to have some backup in case this turns out to be a trap.” Jula approved her slicer’s initiative before adding, “Well, don’t just stand there. Get to work on contacting the Jedi.”

 

“You got it, Ma’am.” Filli complied, leaving the cockpit as the _Drunk Dancer_ broke through Tanaab’s atmosphere, and prepared landing in the capital city of Pandath.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Within the City of Pandath**

**Onboard the _Uhumele_**

 

“Check it again, H2.” Dass Jennir told his floating droid as he took another look at a busted fuel coupling within the ship’s engine deck.

 

“Of course, Master.” H2, a floating pilot droid that once tried to help kill Jennir after he murdered his previous master, cheerfully said, examining the computer readings. Upon seeing the diagnostics, H2 satisfactorily saying, “That did it, Master. The fuel’s not leaking anymore. Captain Heren will be pleased.”

 

“One can only hope with him.” Dass joked before he heard soft footsteps approach him, and he turned to see his longtime Nosaurian freedom fighter, Bomo Greenbark standing with a nervous expression etched onto his face.

 

“What’s going on, Bomo?” Dass asked, sensing that something was amiss on his second home.

 

“You two better come with me. We got a transmission from some people that I think you’ll be pleased to see.” Bomo simply answered, motioning for his comrade to follow him, with a confused Jennir and H2 following suit.

 

Entering the main hall, Dass nearly gaped at the hologram of Master Kenobi, along with several other unknown individuals, awaiting the junior Jedi Master’s arrival.

 

Quickly composing himself, Dass found his voice enough to respectfully say, “Master Kenobi. It’s been a long since I’ve seen another Jedi.”

 

“ _Yes, about four years, from what I’ve heard. You’ve done well for yourself, from what I’ve hared from your wife and shipmates._ ” Obi-Wan cordially smiled in acknowledgment, with no condensation detected in his voice at the mention of Ember Chankeil Jennir.

 

“Thank you.” Turning to see the other holograms, Dass politely asked, “And who are your associates, Master Kenobi?”

 

“ _This is Command Airen Cracken of New Republic Intelligence, Captain Rex, formerly of the GAR, R9-G6, and I assume that you know Anakin Skywalker._ ” Obi-Wan introduced his companions.

 

Upon speaking Anakin’s name, Dass tried to stutter out a response at seeing the Chosen One in the field after the Shadow Alliance transmission of his gruesome survival.

 

His goofiness earned him a giggle from his three-year-old daughter, Maddie Jennir.

 

“Daddy’s funny.” Maddie said, with Ember smiling at her daughter’s innocence as she rocked her in her arms.

 

“ _Hey, don’t forget about us, Kenobi._ ” An aging woman spoke out, before she introduced herself to the _Uhuleme_ ’s crew, “ _I’m Captain Jula Shryne of the_ Drunk Dancer _, and these two crewmates are Filli and Olee Bitters, with their son, Roan. Your Council member was kind enough to tell us of our proximity to each other, as we’re in the same city, and escort us to their territory in the Unknown Regions once they arrive._ ”

 

“ _Actually, that’s not entirely true, Captain._ ” Anakin admitted, earning all eyes on him before he continued, “ _We have two more Clone War veterans coming to Tanaab in about seventeen hours, and we’d prefer to bring them and their crew with us once we return to safe havens._ ”

 

“Who are these veterans you speak of, Master Jedi?” The Tintinna engineer Meekerdin-maa respectfully inquired.

 

“ _Two droids that served the Old Republic well in the last war, and will no doubt provide-_ ” Airen began before Jula interrupted the briefing,

                                                          

“ _I’m sorry, but you want me to risk my crew, my_ family _, over a pair of droids?!?_ ”

 

“Hey!” H2 remarked, offended over the lack of regard for droids from the Drunk Dancer’s captain. 

 

“While Captain Shryne’s attitude could use an adjustment, she does present a valid argument. Why don’t you just give us the coordinates and a temporary set of clearance codes for your territory, and we’ll make our way there after we drop off our cargo?” The _Uhumele_ ’s captain, the Yarkora known as Schurk-Heren, asked in a more polite tone.

 

“ _Because we don’t want to leave anything to chance with the Empire, given the world’s importance to the region, especially since we hope to gain a fleet’s worth of much-needed allies while we’re on the world._ ” Obi-Wan replied, before adding, “ _Besides, if you leave immediately after your job’s complete, you might draw suspicion from the local garrison, and drawing the Inquisitorious’s attention, and I’m sure that’s the last thing any of you want._ ”

 

“ _Of course not. Which is why we should leave the system sooner, rather than later, especially with Darth Vader still on all of our tails._ ” Jula commented.

 

Jennir couldn’t help but sense the discomfort from Olee, Obi-Wan and Anakin at Vader’s mention, and made a note to ask them about it when they rendezvoused.

 

Airen received a transmission from his comlink, and listened intently as his eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

 

Returning his attention to the three groups, he advised everyone, “ _Actually, perhaps it might be wiser if the_ Uhumele _and_ Drunk Dancer _make their way to our territory, while we carry on with our own mission._ ”

 

Catching the unmistakable tone of fear in the intelligence commander’s voice, Bomo suspiciously asked, “What is it that you know?”

 

“ _I just received word that the Emperor sent his best agent to eliminate your Jedi and crew, and they’ll be there in eight hours. You need to finish your task here before he gets here, as we’re still about thirteen hours away from Tanaab._ ” Airen explained. “ _We’ll get Artoo and Threepio from our quarry on our own. You need to focus on staying alive._ ”

 

“ _Well, at least it isn’t Vader that’s hunting us this time._ ” Filli pessimistically quipped.

 

“ _And we have a plan that’s light years better than waiting around for the Emperor’s crony. I’m all for it._ ” Jula added. “ _We’ll head to your New Republic in four hours, after we finish our transaction here and refuel my ship. Hope you guys have good use for a crew of smugglers and a Wookiee._ ”

 

“ _I’m sure that we can find plenty of uses for a crew as talented as yours, Captain Shryne._ ” Airen confidently confirmed. “ _I’ll transmit the codes to both your crews now. Make sure to secure them well, because they’re time-sensitive._ ”

 

“We will. In the meantime, let’s get to work on trading our goods, and get out of here while we still have time.” Kal, the human bodyguard to Jedi Master-turned casino owner Kai Hudorra before the former’s death at Vader’s hands.

 

“ _Smart move._ ” Anakin agreed, before adding, “ _May the Force be with you all. If everything goes well, we’ll see you soon._ ” The transmission with the _New Dawn_ ended then, with the _Drunk Dancer_ following suit moments later.

 

“Well, enough doing nothing. We’ve got our own mission to complete. Let’s get to work.” Heren ordered his crew as they set about transferring their supplies to their intermediary. 

 

**One Hour Later**

 

**Onboard the _Argo Moon_**

 

**16 Hours Until Reaching the Tanaab System**

 

“What do you mean we’re not going to help the New Republic, Uncle?!” Mungo shouted to his uncle, Ebenn Q3 Baobab. “You know better than I do how the Empire nearly drove our family to ruin, and how they’re taking away the galaxy’s freedom to increase its own power. For star’s sake, it was Admiral Screed who nearly got me killed on Bittu and Roon, and he was a decorated war hero! I wouldn’t be surprised if they destroyed the galaxy before they relinquished the power they stole form everyone.”

 

“ _It’s not me that you need to convince, Mungo_.” Ebenn gently reminded his passionate nephew. “ _The rest of the family is too afraid of the Emperor to stand up against him, even after all the losses he’s suffered to the Shadow- forgive me, the New Republic._ ”

 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t do nothing.” Auren protested, earning a nod of gratitude from her boyfriend. “There are countless people suffering from the Empire’s utter lack of mercy and compassion, and we have the resources to reach man of those poor, unfortunate souls.”

 

“ _I know._ ” Ebenn sadly agreed. “ _For the moment, though, we going to have to keep our eyes, and ears, close to the ground gathering information if we’re going to be in a position to make a difference when the war breaks out._ ”

 

Gritting his teeth to avoid lashing out at his sympathetic uncle, Mungo swallowed his anger, and grudgingly said, “All right, Uncle. We’ll do it your way.”

 

“ _Good. Gather all the information you can find without putting yourself at risk. I don’t want to lose my favorite nephew and my future niece._ ” Ebenn joked to the couple, making them blush in embarrassment.

 

“ _Good luck, and may the Force be with you both._ ” Ebenn said farewell to the two as he ended the holocall.

 

Immediately afterwards, Artoo rolled into the communications room, and was followed by an apologetic Threepio. “Oh, I am terribly sorry, Master Mungo! Artoo insisted on speaking with you, and wouldn’t take no for an answer no matter what I said.”

 

“It’s all right, Threepio.” Mungo breathed out his anger, and turned to cordially face Artoo. “What’s wrong, Artoo?”

 

Artoo whistled in a rapid manner, and Mungo nearly lost his footing when the astromech droid finished his explanation of his time under the Jedi Order in the Clone War, and how Threepio was in the care of Senator Padmé Amidala before her passing.

 

“Oh, really, Artoo. Making up such ludicrous stories of having us serving along the Jedi, and me being made on Tatooine by Anakin Skywalker. I never imagined that you were so desperate for attention as to create such a false past.” Threepio condescendingly berated his friend.

 

“I believe him.” Auren spoke out. “Working with a Jedi as legendary as Skywalker would explain your great list of talents, let alone your desire to do the right thing, no matter what the odds were.” 

 

Artoo beeped in gratitude before he continued to speak, further shocking his three friends.

 

“You’ve been in contact with Jedi Skywalker, and are planning to abandon us after we reach Tanaab?!” Threepio horrifically asked.

 

Before he could exclaim his disgust at the misinformation, Artoo opened a holocall with an armored figure and a bearded man in Jedi robes appear, each group surprised of the other in this unexpected meeting.

 

“Artoo? Who are these people?” Auren curiously asked.

 

Mungo, on the other hand, recognized one of them from the Old Republic propaganda pieces of The Negotiator and The Hero With No Fear. This, coupled with the transmission of a heavily burnt and injured Anakin not too long ago, immediately put the pieces together in his mind, and childishly smiled as he said, “I’m a little envious of you, Artoo. Having a conversation with the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker isn’t an honor that the rest of my family can claim.”

 

“ _Then Artoo told you of us._ ” Obi-Wan stated as a matter of fact. 

 

“He just told us after I had a spirited discussion with my uncle on our desire to aid the New Republic. I wasn’t expecting to speak with two of the true heroes of the Clone War anytime soon.” Mungo explained. “I assume that Artoo called you to draw up a rendezvous point for transferring Artoo and Threepio to you guys, correct?”

 

After looking at each other for a moment, Anakin awkwardly said, “ _We were planning to meet you at Tanaab to try and negotiate a fair trade for our two friends. I’d be glad to see them face to face again after so long._ ” Turning to face the two droids, Anakin wistfully said, _“It’s good to see you two again, even if Threepio doesn’t remember me yet._ ”

 

Artoo then whistled again and Threepio exclaimed, “What do you mean, you have a back-up copy of my memories in your databanks?! How could you not tell me?”

 

“ _Because you’re a very talkative droid that can’t keep a secret to save a life._ ” Anakin griped.

 

“How dare you? I am more than capable of keeping a secret, Jedi Skywalker.” Threepio complained before Mungo interrupted the exchange,

 

“Enough, Threepio. This arguing is pointless, and we need to focus on the task at hand.” Turnign to face the two Jedi, he said, “Consider Artoo and Threepio a gift in exchange for finding a way to convince my family into joining the New Republic.” Mungo proposed, shocking everyone with such a bold gesture.

 

“ _I take it that you’re not much of a fan of the Empire, then?_ ” Obi-Wan remarked.

 

“Not even close, Master Kenobi.” Mungo confirmed. “They nearly ruined my family’s trade business, and endangered countless lives through their unbridled greed and ambition. I’d do anything to help bring them down. Unfortunately, my uncle and I are the only ones who’d join your cause.”

 

“ _I’m sure that we can work something out with one of the senators so we can arrange an alliance between your trading fleet and the New Republic._ ” Anakin suggested. “ _We’ll contact Senator Mothma and give her the details. She’ll be in communication with you soon, if all goes well._ ”  

 

“Thank you, Master Jedi.” Mungo graciously thanked the two Jedi before they ended the transmission, leaving the four friends to prepare for their splitting up.

 

“I can’t believe that we’re being sold to serve an economic negotiation. Oh, I am going to miss you two.” Threepio moaned to Mungo and Auren.

 

“It won’t be forever, Threepio.” Auren promised. “Artoo can set up a private communication for us, and we can catch up on all of your newest adventures.”

 

“We’d better get started on that, before we reach Tanaab where the galaxy will be watching our every move.” Mungo recommended, with Artoo and Auren agreeing as they headed to the captain’s quarters to set up the channel, while Threepio moaned,

 

“Why does no one ever listen to me?”

 

**Six Hours Later**

**On Kyncahi**

**Within the Ambase Farm**

 

“They’re here.” Nuru sensed the presences of Master Yoda’s teams preparing to land on the farm’s last remaining landing zones, and he contacted everyone, “Heads up, guys. Our reinforcements have arrived.”

 

“ _Good. I can sense a disturbance in the Force growing closer to us. I think we’ve only got a few hours before Occisor arrives, and that’s if we’re lucky._ ” Ventis forebodingly warned the Chiss Jedi.

 

Once Nuru and Breakout Squad arrived to greet the former Jedi Grand Master, he saw the three shuttles finish landing, and the first shuttle opened to reveal Master Yoda, A’Sharad Hett, and Aredn Lyn.

 

As Yoda slowly walked over to the youngest Jedi present, Breakout Squad went to greet the two teams of Clone Troopers.

 

Yoda smiled at Nuru, and warmly said, “Good to see you again, Jedi Kungurama. A fine man and Jedi, you have become.”

 

“Thank you, Master Yoda.” Nuru graciously thanked his old friend, before thanking the three Force-Sensitives, “We appreciate you all coming on such short notice. I have a feeling that we’ll need all of the help we can get before this battle’s through.”

 

“We sense it too. I just hope this farm can withstand a siege.” Arden glumly replied.

 

A’Sharad looked at the defences for a moment, "I'd say with our presence here, especially Master Yoda, that this Occisor may be given pause. I find it highly unlikely that he'd so willingly try to fight us all right now. We may have bought ourselves a bit extra time."

"I hope your right." Arden said grimly, She turned to see Clone Force 99 and ARC Troopers Maze, Fordo, Alpha, and Jesse walking up to Breakout Squad, and the latter saluted the higher-ranking soldiers.

 

Hunter broke the formalities by warmly saying, "Ah, don't bother with the salutes. You brothers have an excellent record under your belts too. Far as we're all concerned, you're our equals."

 

"Thanks. Means a lot." Chatterbox gratefully replied.

 

"All right, that's enough mushy stuff. Let's get ready to fight!" Wrecker drawled out, spoiling the mood with his unnatural eagerness for battle.

 

“Then we’d better go over our defense strategy, and what weapons and people we have to work with.” Tech concurred with Wrecker’s tactless suggestion.

 

With that said, the teams and their escort hurried to the _Vengeance’s Bane_ , where everyone was completing their final preparations for the defense of the Ambase farm.

 

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Undivided_**

**Five hours from Kynachi**

 

The door to his chamber opened, and Occissor held up his hand. "Save your breath, Sidiri. I know."

 

"You know?" his disciple panted, "About the Jedi?"

 

"Yes. The Winds of Fate have informed me about the little goblins arrival."

 

"Then surely we need to change our plans. Against that many Jedi and of such power, any attack we make would be futile."

 

"Yes, but we still have time before the blood moon. Besides, Thoth teaches us to be patient, to await the right opportunity and to allow fate to guide us. And so we shall."

"Do you wish to call upon the rest--"

 

"No. They will have their hands full dealing with the False Emperor's attack dogs. We shall deal with this matter ourselves. However, there is a way to even the battle ahead."

 

"Master?"

 

"Assemble our war droids. It is time the servants of the dark gods embrace their new war engines."

 

"I will call them at once."

 

"Make it so. Soon, the galaxy will burn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story! And it only took me four days to write. So, a lot happened in this chapter, some heartwarming, some foreboding, and some just plain disturbing. What did you guys think of it? Be honest and constructive, as I value good counsel. So, how are you doing on this warm evening of Saturday, April 13, 2019? I’m doing well, as I got off a shift of work a few hours ago, and I don’t have to work tomorrow, which means I get to work on my research paper more, and play some Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey as well. I’ve also nearly finished Star Wars: Death Star, and I’ll then start on Star Wars: Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader. By the way, did you guys see the teaser trailer for Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order? I did, and it looked good. Let’s just hope that the game turn out well, as I really want to buy some Star Wars content. Oh, and, I hope to see some good things from the literature panel at Star Wars Celebration Chicago tomorrow or so. Oh, and I hope that the weather turns out well tomorrow, as I heard that it’ll be even worse where I am than it was today. Well, I’d better get going, as I’ve gotta get this chapter ready for publishing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	68. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this breezy day of Monday, April 15, 2019? I’m doing well, as I worked on my research paper for a while, exercised, and am now writing for a while before I relax. Listen, I gotta ask you all something; did you see the trailer for the final season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, because it was so amazing, aside from Ahsoka’s lightsabers’ colors being changed to blue, that didn’t make much sense for me and others. Oh, it reminds me of my teenage years, when my love of Star Wars was pure and innocent, and the franchise wasn’t against my beliefs in so many ways. So, I heard about Project Luminous through the Internet, and I’m curious as to what it is. But, I’m not holding out much hope on me buying any of it, given the current straying from the Original Expanded Universe. On a more positive note, I’m excited for the next expansion of SWTOR to come out in September. If only it would come out earlier, as I’m dying for more EU content. So, I’ve also played more of Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey yesterday, and I’ve gotten another 80 Gamerscore points for my account. That brings my total to almost 600 in that game. Oh, and I’ve been reading through Star Wars: Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, and I should be done with it by tomorrow, at the latest. Well, I’d better get started on the chapter, as I’ve only got about eight to nine hours before I go to bed. May God bless us all in these troubled times. 
> 
> (Tuesday, April 16, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing all right, as I did another page on my research paper today, bought Star Wars: Master and Apprentice and begun to read it, because I feel that I can integrate it into my head canon with little trouble, and since I greatly desire more Star Wars content. Oh, and tomorrow’s my dad’s birthday, so I’ll probably be going out to dinner with my family to a place that I’m not fond of. Ah, well, it’s a small price to pay for making my dad happy. So, did you all hear that the Notre Dame cathedral in France was nearly destroyed by a fire yesterday? I don’t know how it happened, but I pray that such a travesty never happens again, and that it can be rebuilt due to its rich history. Well, I’d better get back to writing this chapter, as I’ve got to work this Saturday and Sunday, and I’ll probably be exhausted at the end of the weekend. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.

**One Hour Later**

**Within the Varon System**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“About time they let us take our ship out for its paces.” Tau grumbled as he and Akku piloted the _Second Chance_ through the void of space to test the new maintenance specs that the New Republic technicians installed.

 

“I didn’t think you’d turn into Captain Solo, Tau.” Akku jested to his longtime friend.

 

“Hey, this ship has a lot of good memories.” Tau defended, before he confided in the Anzati, “And it’s got a good family to go with it.”

 

Akku, seeing that Tau had something that he wanted to get off of his chest, suggested, “Why don’t we take a break, and call up the rest of the crew up to talk?”

 

“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.” Tau slowly brought the ship to a slow halt, and followed the Mandalorian to the main hall, where Celebion and Ahsoka were playing a game of Pazaak, with Butch napping besides the Togruta’s boot.

 

“Can we borrow the table for a little while? We need the crew together for a talk.” Akku asked the others.

 

“Sure. What kind of talk?” Celebion investigated as Tau called up the holofrequency for Jarael, Nagme, and Jaing, while Ahsoka had a good suspicion of the talk that was coming, given her past experience with Tau’s doubts.

 

“A discussion on this crew’s future, given how so many of us are drifting apart.” Ahsoka answered.

 

Before Celebion could respond, the holograms of the three crewmembers appeared, and they appeared puzzled at the unexpected call.

 

“ _Tau? What’s going on? I thought you guys were testing out the ship’s new modifications? Did something happen?_ ” Jarael enquired.

 

“No. Nothing like that, Jarael. We’re fine. It’s… ah, it’s embarrassing.” Tau nervously groaned out.

 

Seeing the patient stares of the two women, along with the puzzled look of Jaing, he admitted, “I’m worried that this crew, this family, is about to be cut in two because of our new responsibilities. We’ve been through thick and thin, and I don’t want to lose my closest friends.”

 

“ _That’s understandable, Tau. These may be new emotions to my people, but I know from being around you guys that it’s perfectly natural to miss people after spending so much time with them. But, you’re not going to lose us, we’re just doing a greater part for the war effort and greater good._ ” Nagme consoled her friend. 

 

“ _She’s right. We can do more good for the New Republic where we are than on one ship. Even one as renowned and important as yours, Tau. I’m going to be heading a New Republic Mobile Surgical Unit that’ll be heading to the front lines, and we’ll be going to new fronts once they open up._ ” Jarael added. “ _Nagme is helping integrate her people’s organic technology with ours, and each position will help us win the war against the Empire._ ”

 

“ _And you still have plenty of people to help crew the Second Chance. Besides, you’re a Jedi, and part of that role is to accept change when it comes._ ”

 

“I know. I guess I’ve still got a lot of growing up to do.” Tau acknowledged, before turning to face Jaing, and ask, “You got plans to leave the crew, too? Because I’d say that you’ve more than paid off your debt to us.”

 

Chuckling at Tau's good timing, he admitted, " _I was offered a job in the NRI by Director Yularen a couple hours ago, and I accepted it. He's going to put my skills from the Five-Oh-First to use in putting together a team to handle the wet work for you guys. Don't get me wrong, I'll still come when you're called, but I still have to make amends, especially with my old squad and sitting here ain't helping._ "

 

“I understand, Jaing. We both knew that your position on this ship was only temporary, and that you’ve got your own path to follow. Just be sure not to get in enough trouble to warrant our rescue. You’d never live it down if we had to save your _shebs_.”

 

“Ha, ha.” Jaing drawled out. “ _Well, I’d better go. Director Yularen wants me to put together a list for my team by the end of tomorrow, and I need to get to work on that._ ” Hesitating for a moment, the Clone Trooper added, “ _May the Force be with you guys. Oh, and have a good wedding, you two lovebirds._ ”

 

“We will. Take care of yourself.” Ahsoka said as Jaing ended the call.

 

“ _Well, we’d better get going. We need to finish our work if we want to make it in time for you guys’ wedding._ ” Jarael added, earning a nod of gratitude from the couple.

 

Nagme quickly added, “ _Iluvatar watch over you all._ ” 

 

The two women ended the transmission, leaving the remaining crew of the YT-1300 to take in their words.

 

“Well, they had some excellent points, Tau.” Celebion broke the silence. “Look at it this way; we’re still a family, we’re just taking different paths in life.”

 

"I know. I just grew accustomed to us being a team." He then turned to Akku and added, "It especially doesn't help how you and the others stuck by Edaan on his quest for over a year before we got sent back here."

 

“How do you think we feel?” Akku rhetorically asked before chuckling, and saying, “Don’t worry, Tau. The rest of us, and Ventis and Arnine, aren’t going anywhere. We’ll be by your side until the end, and that’s a promise.”

 

Tau took comfort in those words, and only nodded in gratitude, not trusting his voice to give out over the wellspring of emotions that was pouring out of him through the Force.

 

Ahsoka, feeling his emotions through their bond, suggested to Akku, “Why don’t I take over the test run, while Celebion talks to Tau? I think he could use some wise counsel right about now.”

 

“Yeah. Probably a good idea.” Akku agreed, with the Togruta following him to continue the systems check.

 

**Meanwhile, On Kynachi**

**Within the Ambase Farm**

 

Yoda turned to glance in the direction of the barn where Connor was conducting a brief training exercise to prepare him for the inevitable conflict with Occisor and his cult. He sensed the young man’s crucible of hatred and agony that was burning within his heart, and knew that someone needed to talk to him if he was to avoid lashing out in rage once the battle began.

 

The ancient Jedi Master began to walk in Connor’s direction, when Ventis stopped him, “Wait, Master Yoda.” Turning to face the former Dark Jedi criminal, Yoda listened as the Jedi Apprentice continued, “I should be the one to talk to him. He’s my son, and I know what he’s going through in more ways than one. Plus, I have an idea on how to help him start to heal his broken heart.”

 

“Intend to help, how do you, Ventis?” Yoda asked.

 

“I’m going to formally introduce him to Daniel and Lily, and show him that he’s not alone in his suffering.” Ventis explained, before he began walking towards his son.

                                                                                              

Yoda could not help but smile at how the Jedi Order was growing into something stronger, more vigorous, and, most importantly, more compassionate and loving than the order he had led, and knew that the galaxy would be in good hands when it was time for him to pass away.

 

Connor noticed Ventis approaching, and put down his vibrosword sword and custom-made phrik shield to wipe the sweat off of his brow and get a much-needed drink of water.

 

“I didn’t think I’d see you training now, especially since we’ve got enemies coming who-knows-when.” Ventis commented.

 

“Well, considering that all the defenses are in place, and everyone’s got their parts memorized for the mission, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to get a little more practice in before we jump into the abyss.” Connor replied as he picked back up his sword and shield.

 

"You really like the sword and shield combo don't you?" Ventis asked, as he walked into the third barn, Connor turned to him sweat gleaming off his brow and was breathing slightly irregular, "Catch your breath son."  
  
Connor took a few deep breaths placed his training weapons down and placed his hands behind his head to open up his lungs, "Yeah, it’s pretty useful."  
  
"I don't know about that, Lightsabers and Blasters tend to make short work of such things."  
  
"That's only if it’s not made out of the good stuff, like Phrik, the stuff that my shield’s made from, or Mandalorian iron."   
  
"That's true, but then it gets too heavy."  
  
"Eh, it’s more of an endurance training then anything really. I’ve been practicing with both for five years now. Cost me a pretty bundle to get the materials, but I saved up a bit from my odd jobs, and found a smith to make my weapons. Guess it was the Will of the Force that I got these weapons for starting my training."  
  
Ventis leaned against a pillar, "I get the feeling it’s a bit more than that."  
  
Connor glanced at him in his peripherals, before chuckling, "It mostly has to do with Stories I read growing up, stories of great heroes with their Sword and shield fighting monsters, it made me forget about troubles for a while, I would imagine myself as one of those heroes you know."  
  
"I think I know what you're talking about." Ventis smiled, "You still want to be a hero?"  
  
Connor sighed, "Not particularly, I mean don't get me wrong if I see some bastard doing something I would do what I can, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I don't have any noble or high minded goals, all I really want is to be well better than I was yesterday, I want a good life, I want..."   
  
"A normal life, or as a good friend of mine phrased it, an Apple pie life."  
  
"Yeah. What's apple pie?"

 

“Ah, it’s a fruit-based dessert that’s pretty prominent on Arda and Remnant, a couple worlds in our territory within the Unknown Regions. It’s pretty sweet and delicious. Celebion gave me the recipe, and I can whip it up after we take down Occisor.” Ventis gladly explained.

 

“Hm. I just might do that.” Connor mused before sensing an underlying tension in Ventis, and asked, “Is everything all right, Da?”

 

"I could be asking you the same thing, Connor. How are you doing?" Ventis emphatically asked his son.  
  
Connor smiled, "I'm alright."  
  
Ventis placed a hand on his shoulder, Connor stiffened and turned to his father the man looked grave, and sympathetic. "How are you doing, son?"  
  
Connor tried to brush it off, "I'm fine."  
  
"Son, how are you doing?" Ventis repeated.  
  
"I told you I'm fine." Connor snapped trying to pull away.  
  
"Connor." Ventis said.  
  
"STOP ASKING ME, DAMN IT!" he shouted at him.  
  
"Son."  
  
Connor finally pulled away and he placed his hands on the wall, his head bowed, Ventis saw as wet marks appeared on the floor beneath his son, as he sniffed and cried, Ventis stood there for a moment.  
  
"That bastard he ra..." Connor's hands clenched into fist, and his chest heaved "m-my wife, I..."  
  
Ventis placed a gentle hand on Connor’s back.

 

“I know. He tormented Ashla in the vilest way possible before he killed her, and you’re tearing yourself apart because you understand there wasn’t anything you could have done to save her, or your master.”

                                                                                                                         

“Your pep talks leave a lot to be desired, Da.” Connor sullenly replied.

 

“Look. I did countless things as Gallies that I wish I could take back, but I’m stuck with the legacy of his sins. But, there is one silver lining that came out of all that suffering and darkness: You and all of my kids.”

 

That made Connor glance up at him in confusion, and Ventis continued, “I only know Daniel well so far, but I’m hoping to change that with all of you once we rescue Satele and Elias. I want to be there for you guys in healing the wounds I created.”

 

“That’s nice, Da, but I don’t think you can help me that way. You didn’t cause this wound, and you didn’t lose the woman you loved because of that Sith spawn.”

 

“True. But, I do know someone who might be able to help you that way.” Ventis elusively answered as he pulled out his holocomm, and typed in his son’s frequency.

 

“Who’re you calling?” Connor brokenly asked.

 

“You’ll find out in a sec.”

 

With Connor looking on intently, he was surprised when the hologram of Daniel appeared, and he was holding a toddler girl who he recognized as his daughter, Lily.

 

“ _Ventis. This is unexpected. Do you need my help after all on that…_ ” He trailed off as he noticed Connor, and noticed the near-exact replica of himself, and warily asked the half-Kynachi, “ _Who are you?_ ”

 

“Hey, Daniel.” Connor awkwardly began, explaining before Daniel could ask how he knew his name, “Ventis told me a bit about you. Which, heh, makes a lot of sense, given that we’re half-siblings.”

 

That startling revelation nearly made Daniel drop his daughter, but Naomi quickly appeared and, taking her granddaughter into her arms, suggested to her son, “ _Why don’t you sit down, and I’ll take care of Lily? It sounds like you have some catching up to do anyways._ ”

 

“ _Yeah, that-that’s a good idea, Mom._ ” Daniel numbly said while sitting down in a nearby chair.

 

Once Daniel sat down, Connor apologized, “Sorry for the bombshell, but Ventis figured that I could use someone who, apparently, knows what I’m going through.” Fighting through unshed tears, he added, “You have a beautiful daughter, by the way. I’m sure that she’s got a wonderful mother to go along with her.”

 

Daniel’s expression grew somber, and Connor feared the worst for his half-brother before he replied, “ _Yes. She does._ ”

 

Turning to face Ventis, Daniel asked him, “ _How much did you tell him?_ ”

 

“Not much. Just that you existed and had a family on Remnant. I figured that the rest was yours to tell, if you wanted to.”

 

“ _Thanks for that._ ”

 

“So… you’re mother seems nice.” Connor nervously said.

 

“ _Yeah. She’s a Jedi Master, teacher at Beacon Academy, and a grandmother to boot. She’s quite an accomplished woman._ ” Daniel proudly acknowledged.  

 

“Wow. A triple threat then. Remind me to never get on her bad side.”

 

“ _I’ll make a note of it._ ”

 

“So… What about your wife? Is she a student at this academy? I’d like to know more about her, if it’s not too personal, of course.”

 

At the mention of Amber, Daniel’s expression became unreadable, and he slowly answered, “ _She’s… not well right now, and is actually in a coma._ ”

 

Suddenly, Ventis’s belief that Daniel could help him made complete sense, and Connor sympathetically consoled him, “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I… understand, better than most, what that’s like.”

 

“ _How so?_ ” Daniel inquisitively asked.

 

Taking a deep breath, and preparing himself for the dam of emotions within him to burst at any second, Connor hesitantly admitted, “I… I had a wife too, before she was taken from me, along with my master and unborn daughter, by the same man that kidnapped our two half-siblings.”

 

“It’s been a month, but it hurts like shrapnel pierced into my heart, and I’m so angry that I feel like I’m going to snap at any moment. I still remember the utter terror that Ashla felt before Occisor… did so many terrible things to her, that-”

 

“ _It’s all right. You don’t have to say anymore, Connor. I understand perfectly well what you’re going through._ ” Daniel stopped Connor from reliving those heartbreaking memories.

 

Carefully considering his next words, he began, “ _There’s more to Amber’s coma than what you assume._ ”

                                                     

Ventis, knowing where this was heading, warned Daniel, “You sure about this? If any of our enemies found out-”

 

“ _Don’t worry, Ventis. I won’t give away any specifics, but Connor ought to know enough to know that he’s not alone in this one._ ” Turning back to Connor, he continued, “ _Amber… she was attacked by people for the special gifts that she possess, and was hurt real bad by them. We had to place her in stasis, and hide her away for her own protection. Needless to say, the whole family’s missed her terribly._ ”

 

“I… I don’t understand. What gifts did she possess that made her at such risk, and take such drastic measures to keep her safe?” Connor confusingly asked.

 

“ _She was stronger than most Force-users, and had gifts that were coveted by evil forces on Remnant. Hiding her, as painful as it is, is the only way to protect her until the perpetrators are brought to justice._ ” Daniel elusively answered. “ _I can give you the details if you decide to come to Remnant._ ” He then added, “ _You might even be able to continue your training to become a Jedi, if you want. We can always use more good people in our ranks._ ”

 

“That… that’s a very generous offer, Daniel.” Connor thanked him, “But why would you do this so quickly? You only just discovered that I exist, and you have your own responsibilities to handle.”

 

“ _Because I look after my friends and family, and you’re one of them,_ _Connor._ ” Daniel earnestly answered, nearly driving Connor to tears from the loving gesture.

 

Once he finished his silent crying, Connor nodded in agreement, "You got it, bro. Once we take down Occisor, I'll come with to Remnant and get to know my family. I just hope we can convince Satele and Elias to come with us. I plan for us all to get pissin' drunk."

 

" _I've never had a drink before._ "

 

"Oh, that's changin' when I get there, lad. And after a few drinks, we're having good ol' fashion bar fight with some poor sods."

 

" _Heh, I look forward to it._ " Looking at his scroll, Daniel said, " _Man, sorry to cut this short, but I'd better get going. It's almost curfew, and I cannot afford to get in any more trouble with the teachers, especially with the Vytal Festival a few months away. It was great to meet you, Connor. May the Force be with you._ "

 

“You too, Daniel.” Connor bade farewell as his half-brother ended the holocall.

 

Giving the comlink back to Ventis, he wiped the tears from his face, and thanked him, “That was exactly what I needed. Thanks for introducing me to Daniel and Lily, Da. I can’t wait to meet them in the flesh.” 

 

“Hey, that’s what family’s all about.” Ventis humbly replied. “What do you say that we get a bite to eat? I’m betting that your training has left you pretty winded, if your previous breathing is any indication.”  

 

“Good idea.”

 

**Meanwhile, Within the Byss System**

**Onboard the Imperial-class Star Destroyer _Bellicose_**

 

“Lord Bahl’al. The final systems check is complete, and the last of your soldiers have boarded the ship. We’re ready to depart on your order.” Admiral Coburn addressed the Sith Apprentice. 

 

“Good. Order the task force to jump to hyperspace at once. We cannot afford to delay any further if we’re to eliminate the Jedi and their accomplices before they escape.” Bahl’al ordered, looking out at the three Star Destroyers that accompanied the _Bellicose_.

 

Privately, he wondered just what threat Sidious sensed, and decided to take some initiative.

 

Motioning for Admiral Coburn to follow him, the two men headed into the tactical room, where Coburn ordered the assembled officers, “Clear the room.”

 

“No. It’s all right. I would prefer to have more input from your trusted advisors. It would be better if I hear things that I already know, rather than have information that has eluded me up to this point escape my grasp.” Bahl’al countermanded the order.

 

This unexpected gesture surprised the officers, who were used to having Force-Sensitives be secretive.

 

Activating the tactical monitor, Bahl’al pulled up an image of the planet Kynachi, and began to brief the men and women. “This is Kynachi. As Admiral Coburn has likely informed you, we have been ordered by the Emperor to deal the Jedi that have taken residence on the world. What they are doing on that world, we do not know, which is why we need to handle this matter with the utmost precision and decisiveness.”

 

“My Lord?” One of the tactical officers spoke up. “Is this to be just a hunt for two Jedi and their accomplices, or are we to make an example of the Kynachi for harboring the enemy?”

 

“The planet is a key manufacturer of communications systems for our capital ships, so we will not retaliate against the population. Our master simply wishes to deal with the traitors while we still have the opportunity. My spies on the world have informed me precisely where the Jedi are hiding out, and they have orders to hold their position until we arrive.”

 

“In addition, we have orders to capture one of the Jedi in order to ascertain what exactly their objective is on the world. I will inform the admiral if any new information is revealed to me, and he will brief you as he sees fit.”

 

Typing on the tactical monitor, Bahl’al pulled up the images of Nuru, Ventis, Gabriel, A’denn, and Breakout Squad, elaborating, “These are the New Republic agents that we are certain are on the world. Several shuttles have been spotted heading towards the farm where the Jedi have sought refuge, and I suspect that there are more Jedi and New Republic forces arriving to reinforce them. Unfortunately, we cannot know for certain, as I have ordered my agents to remain on standby to avoid the risk of detection. I would prefer if we were to capture Jedi Kungurama, his old squad, and one of the bounty hunters for interrogation. But, if the risk of escape is too high, then we have orders to kill them all.”

 

“We expect to arrive at Kynachi in four to five standard days. Have everyone remain at battle readiness throughout the journey, and maintain communications silence, as I will leave nothing to chance.”

 

“We cannot afford to fail in this mission, as the New Republic must be stopped, wherever they are, before they can destroy everything that we seek to rebuild.” Bahl’al warned his subordinates, who nodded in agreement before he dismissed them.

 

Just as the task force jumped to hyperspace, Bahl’al turned to Admiral Coburn, he informed him, “I’m going to my quarters to see if my spies have learned anything new about our enemies. Keep me posted on any new developments, no matter how small.”

 

Leaving after Coburn nodded, the Sith Apprentice headed to the turbolift to contact his agents, as well as Minister Hydan and Lord Momin on Tython to see if he could learn more about this potential threat that his master had sensed.

 

**Two Hours Later**

 

**On Tanaab**

**Within the _Drunk Dancer_**

“All right. The last of the supplies are offloaded, the credits have been transferred to your account, and we’re fully fueled and ready to fly.” Eyl Dix, the ship’s communications expert, told Jula from her station.

 

“Then let’s get going. I don’t want to spend another second in Imperial space any longer than necessary.” Jula ordered the crew, the CR70 taking off to make for the open space.

 

Before the ship could begin its jump to hyperspace, Olee, her voice full of relief, told Jula, “I sense Jennir and the _Uhumele_ coming up behind us, and I don’t sense anyone after us. Looks like a clean getaway this time.”

                                          

“First time for everything.” Jula thankfully remarked as the sweet safety of hyperspace enveloped the _Drunk Dancer_ , with the _Uhumele_ right behind it.

 

**Two Hours Later**

 

**On Varon’s Orbital Station**

**Within the _Second Chance_**

 

Tau and his crew were preparing to contact Ventis for a status update before Auron cut through their transmission, and he had a fearful expression all over his face.

 

“ _Tau! Thank the Force I got to you. We have a problem._ ”

 

“What’s wrong? Did the Empire find you, or did the Lost Tribe discover your ties to us?” Tau asked, ready to prepare a fleet to rescue his friend from Kesh if need be.

 

“ _No, nothing like that! But it does involve the Empire and the Sith. I was taking some of my students to Odacer-Faustin for a training exercise, and we discovered a covert Imperial bioweapons program in the works._ ”

 

The mention of the Outer Rim world rang a bell in Tau’s mind, but he couldn’t place where exactly.

 

“What kind of bioweapons program?” Ahsoka asked, picking up Tau’s thoughts, and wondering just what Sidious was up to this time.

 

“ _One that kills people and reanimates their corpses as living dead._ ” Auron grimly replied, earning stares of skepticism from Akku and Ahsoka.

 

“You mean, like, zombies? As in flesh-eating creatures from horror films?” Akku doubtfully asked.

 

“ _Exactly._ ” Auron confirmed, before realizing the look on almost everyone’s faces, and said, “ _You don’t believe me._ ”

 

“It does sound a bit far-fetched, to put it lightly.” Akku replied.

 

“Don’t underestimate the forces of darkness, Akku. Just look at the dark creatures that came to life on Arda.” Celebion reminded the Anzati.

 

“But this isn’t Arda, Celebion. How could the Empire have-?”Ahsoka countered before Tau interrupted her,

 

“Quiet. I need to think.” Tau said as he went to his shared quarters to find his brother’s holocron, and brought it to the group before activating it.

 

Ignoring the avatar of Edaan’s preprogramed inquiry, Tau asked, “I need to know if the Sith, from any era, had a Sith facility on Odacer-Faustin.”

 

Auron gave him a deadpanned look through the hologram, " _Um… they had an academy there. I was trained there._ "

 

" _That appears to be the case,_ " Edaan's hologram nodded, " _I have a file that dates back to around 3645 BBY, which states that this temple was headed by Darth Scabrous. However, that very same temple was completely destroyed by a plague of his own design. Only a captive Jedi named Hestizo Trace and a Sith technician survived the massacre, and reported the incident to the Jedi High Council on Tython._ "

 

"That makes no sense!" Ahsoka interjected, "Why would Scabrous destroy his own temple?"

 

Edaan’s avatar turned to face Ahsoka, and replied, “ _That was merely a side effect of his experiment into-_ ”

 

“Achieving eternal life through another Sith ritual.” Tau horrifically finished, remembering the memories of Revan’s research into Vitiate’s Empire after he was liberated from the Maelstrom Prison near the end of the Cold War. “I remember now. Scabrous was researching an ancient formula by Darth Drear into achieving immortality through eating a heart with a high midi-chlorian count after being infected by the virus of his own creation.”

 

“How do you know this?” Ahsoka disgustingly asked, wondering where Tau or Edaan had to go in order to learn such horrendous and inhuman knowledge.

 

“Revan’s ghost taught Edaan about this nightmare to warn him of the perils of the Dark Side. Plus, there was an incident involving the research of the virus by Vader a year or so before the Battle of Yavin, or thirteen years from now.” Tau explained, with Ahsoka’s pupils shrinking at her former teacher attempting to recreate an experiment of pure evil.

 

“The project, codenamed ‘Blackwing’, was an attempt by team of the Imperial Biological Weapons Division to turn the virus into a weapon to further Imperial interests. It overwhelmed the _Vector_ , the Star Destroyer it was being developed on, and turned the crew, and most of a nearby prison barge, into cannibalistic zombies. Only four people from the prison barge, the _Purge_ , survived, and escaped the travesty, and one of them told my Jedi Order when Edaan was alive.” Tau concluded, with everyone horrified at the horror that Vader nearly unleashed upon the galaxy.

 

“Who were the survivors?” Celebion sympathetically asked.

 

"The  _Purge_ 's chief medical officer, Dr. Zahara Cody, and three prisoners: Trig Longo, Han Solo, and Chewbacca. The others… you can imagine their end." Tau explained before realized what a blunder that Auron committed, "Hold on a moment, when you were the planet, did you encounter any of these reanimated corpses?"

 

" _Encounter? No. Observed them? Yes. The dead were walking around, I sure as hell wasn't going to get any closer to them._ "

 

"Were any of your followers with you?"

 

" _No, I went down alone to see what the Imperials were doing there. It looked like they were gathering samples. But I stayed out of sight and I got off the planet without an incident._ "

  

Sighing in relief, Tau said, “Good, then you should be safe. Still, we’d better not take any chances. Inform your crew of the situation, and have them quarantined from the rest of your students until we can synthesize a cure.”

 

“ _You can do that?_ ” Auron asked.                

 

“Not yet.” Tau admitted, before smirking and confidently adding, “But I know who can. We just have to find her, and the search begins on her homeworld of Corellia, where we have a CorSec Commander working for us.”

 

Tau shook his head in frustration, "We need to make some calls, and dispatch a fleet to Odacer-Faustin to destroy the facility before the Empire moves the research off-world. Eru willing, we can stop this bioweapon before it's ready. Keep your students safe, and Iluvatar watch over you, my friend."

 

“ _You too, Tau_.” Auron bade farewell before ending the holocall, and leaving Tau and the others to call up Chief Organa, forgoing the pleasantries to warn him directly

 

Taking everything in stride, Bail slowly nodded in understanding before responding, “ _I’ll convene an emergency session with Admiral Libel and the rest of High Command within the hour. Hopefully, we can stop whatever Sidious is working on before he can use it on us._ ”

 

“Good. We need to make some calls first to prepare for the bioweapon, but we’ll join you before the hour’s over. Sorry for springing this on you, sir.” Tau ended the transmission, and pulled up the holochannel that Commander Rostek Horn provided Mysta and Vega after Captain Ragar attempted a terrorist attack above Coronet City.

 

After typing the man’s holonet frequency on the table, Rostek’s image soon appeared, and he curiously asked, “ _Jedi Palpatine. This is good timing. To what can I do for you and the New Republic?_ ”

 

“We need your help to find a Zahara Cody, Commander.” Tau began, explaining the basics of the Emperor’s bioweapons program, and claimed how he discovered how Zahara had a natural immunity to the virus, thereby able to make an antivirus from her DNA in case it was too late to stop the plague.

 

“ _I can see why you needed my help, Tau. And you believe that she’s living on Corellia right now as a underage citizen?_ ” Rostek neutrally requested.

 

“Exactly. We need you to get us a sample of her DNA for our cure to work. Do whatever you have to, but get us what we need as quickly as you can.” Suddenly, after having another idea, Tau added, “One more thing. If you can, try to convince her to join the New Republic as an undercover agent. We could use a good-conscience person like her in our ranks.”

 

“Well, I can get the first one easily, but the second request is pretty risky, Tau. I’ll do my best, but I’m not a miracle worker.” Rostek warned the Jedi Knight. 

 

“I understand. Right now, the first objective’s the priority; the second one’s just a bonus. Stay safe, Commander.” The communication ended between Tau and Rostek, and the former’s crew prepared to depart the _Second Chance_ with his holocron to brief the New Republic’s leaders on this turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a good chapter. What did you guys think of the conversation between Connor, Ventis, and Daniel, along with Bahl’al’s command style, Taus doubts that were answered, and the Star Wars: Death Troopers and Star Wars: Red Harvest references? I cannot take all of the credit for this chapter, though. Squasher came up with a lot of the dialogue between Connor and Ventis, and came up with the idea to include Project Blackwing in the story. So, how are you all doing on Wednesday, April 17, 2019? I’m doing well, as I’ve finished the first draft of my final research paper, mowed my parents’ lawn, and I’ve already read over a third of Star Wars: Master and Apprentice. Other than the alterations that I’d have to make it fit into my head canon, it’s a pretty good book. So, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for revising, as it’s part of my agreement with Squasher for writing a part of his saga. Oh, and today’s my Dad’s birthday, and he’s 56 now. Man, where have the years gone? Well, time to end this chapter. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	69. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, everyone! How are you doing on this warm Earth Day of Monday, April 22, 2019? I’m doing well, if a bit tired from my shift yesterday, as I pulled a long seven-hour one this Easter for my theater. Sorry that I took so long to start on this chapter, I was waiting for Squasher and JSailer to revise Chapter 67, and it took longer than expected with JSailer training for a new job. Oh, and I wrote a chapter a bit further along the plot line while I was waiting so that I was making good use of my time. It’s, surprise, surprise, Tau and Ahsoka’s wedding chapter. I figured that it would face little problems from the rest of the plot before it, and it’s very romantic to write. I can’t wait to write about when they make love, it’ll be so romantic and beautiful to behold. So, what are you currently reading right now? I’m reading the Star Wars: The Rise of the Empire collection, and I’m currently in the middle of Star Wars: Tarkin. Man, do I hate Wilhuff Tarkin in both canons, but I love the nods to the Original Expanded Universe in that story by James Luceno. Now that’s a great Star Wars author. Anyway, I’d better get started on this chapter, as I’ve only got until Thursday to write it, because after that, I’ve more than likely got work from Friday until Monday, and it’ll be a madhouse at the movie theater with Avengers: Endgame, coming out this weekend. I am not looking forward to those days. Well, back to writing. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all. 
> 
> (Tuesday, April 23, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m all right, as I’ve written over a thousand words for this chapter so far, and I got together with one of my college class for one last meeting before it ends. I also read a bit more of the Star Wars: The Rise of the Empire collection, and have read nearly a hundred pages in the book. So, I should be done with this chapter by Friday, at the latest, because I swapped shifts with one of my fellow ushers, so I have Friday night off, thankfully. Well, I’d better get back to writing this chapter. Wish me luck. Oh, before I forget, I needed to give credit to RogueLeader114 for giving me the idea to include Sana Starros in my work.

**Meanwhile, In the Taanab System**

**Onboard the Imperial-class Star Destroyer _Gauntlet_**

“How did the Jedi know we were coming?” Darth Vader demanded of the _Gauntlet_ ’s shaking captain. He no longer sensed the presences of Dass Jennir and Olee Starstone, and the planet’s records indicated that two ships matching the description of the _Drunk Dancer_ and _Uhumele_ had departed the planet over two hours ago.

 

“We’re investigating as fast as we can, my lord. But our technicians did discover what they were trading here, and where it was destined for.” The captain fearfully answered, before continuing, “We determined that the shipments of grain and sillum were intended for Galidraan and Ryloth, two worlds with-”

 

“High levels of rebel activity.” The cyborg enforcer finished the captain’s sentence. Coming to a decision, he ordered the woman, “Allow the shipments to continue to their destination, but lace each one with homing beacons so we can capture the recipients for interrogation. We will not go back to Imperial Center without something to show the Emperor for our efforts.”

 

Feeling sudden relief at not being strangled, the captain obediently complied, "I'll give it my highest priority, Lord Vader."

 

“Good. We may have… It cannot be.” Vader trailed off, sensing two familiar presences in the Force near the system, and he clenched his fists at facing off against Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 

“Lord Vader?” The captain hesitantly asked.

 

He continued to stare out the viewport like it was going to turn to stone as he replied, "We may have lost Jennir and Starstone, but we are about to be gifted a pair of greater prizes. Prepare my shuttle for departure to Taanab at once. I will take one battalion of my Stormtroopers with me to deal with Kenobi and Skywalker."

 

"M'lord?" Captain Sloan asked in disbelief, "They are here?"

 

"About to be," Vader mirthlessly replied as he turned on his heel and marched out of the bridge, "see it done, Captain."

 

"Yes, Lord Vader," she replied, watching him go, "this day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?”

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

 

**Onboard the _New Dawn_**

****

**45 Minutes Until Reaching the Taanab System**

 

"Master--"

 

"I sense it too, Anakin." Obi-Wan told his former pupil as his brows were furrowed in concentration, much to Rex, Airen, and Arnine's confusion.

 

"What is it, Generals?" Rex asked. "What do you sense?"

 

"There is a darkness on Taanab, old friend." Anakin forebodingly told Rex. "Something twisted and powerful. It's waiting for us."

 

"Um, should we turn around, then?" Airen asked, with Arnine beeping in agreement.

 

"No, the mission is too important." Obi-Wan shook his head, "Anakin and I will deal with this… menace."

 

Unbeknownst to everybody else, a mental conversation was taking place between the Jedi. " _Something bothers you, Anakin?_ "

 

" _Yes. The presence feels familiar, somehow. Like I should know who it is, but I don't. Does that make sense?_ "

 

" _Yes, surprisingly. It feels the same way. It feels…_ "

 

" _What?_ "

 

" _Well, almost like you on Mustafar, but worse. This almost feels like an animal._ "

 

" _I don't suppose this is Maul by chance?_ "

 

" _No, it is most definitely not. He went off the grid since he was driven from Mandalore. No one knows where he is._ "

 

" _Hmm,_ " Anakin mused softly, " _who would the Emperor send to face us with that sort of power?_ "

 

" _Bahl'al?_ ”

 

" _No. Like you said, it feels like a wild animal. Bahl'al is anything but, and I have never encountered this presence before._ "

 

" _I suppose we'll find out soon enough._ "

 

"Remind me again why we're risking our lives for two of your droid friends?" Airen suddenly asked, breaking their mental concentration, "Considering what's apparently waiting for us at the finish line?"

 

"We're also going to make contact with a prominent merchant family that can help us extend the New Republic's influence across several otherwise unreachable galactic sectors." Obi-Wan reminded the NRI commander, "Speaking of which, we ought to contact Mr. Baobab and warn him of the Imperials' anticipating us. We'll need to alter our plan drastically if we're to extract Artoo and Threepio without compromising young Mungo's life."

 

Arnine got straight to work on it, bringing up an image of Mungo and Artoo.

 

" _Master Kenobi. This is quite unexpected. Is there something wrong? I believe that you're less than an hour away from Taanab._ " The merchant prince remarked.

 

"There has been a bit of a complication. We've sensed a dark presence in system and--"

 

 _"I think I know what you guys are talking about,_ " the Prince suddenly interrupted, " _rumor around the chatter is that Darth Vader himself has shown up for no conceivable reason._ "

 

The air suddenly turned frigid.

 

"Wait, what? How is that possible?" Rex asked, looking at Anakin, "He's supposed to be on Coruscant!"

 

"Evidently, the Emperor has dispatched him to hunt us," Anakin deflected, "we'll deal with him when we meet. This will not compromise the mission, Prince."

 

" _Regardless, my uncle and I are still committed to aiding the New Republic, especially after the meeting with Senator Mothma, and we're going to give you back your droids. We'll just need to be more circumspect about it. I'm sending you some new coordinates now. Hopefully we'll be able to meet without the Emperor's attack dog finding out._ "

 

"Understood," Obi-Wan nodded, "we'll contact you once we near the system. Kenobi out."

 

When the transmission died, Rex poised the obvious question, "Why is there suddenly another Darth Vader?"

 

"There was that one on the Empire's counter-broadcast," Airen proposed, "but I thought that was just some guy dressed up in a suit to kill the rumors of Anakin's defection?"

 

"Vader, is more than an identity." Anakin started, "It's a symbol, a symbol of the invincible might of the Empire. Sidious would not let such a name be tarnished. It's likely that he had a replacement for me in the event I was killed."

 

"Well then, at least this guy should be easier than when you wore the mantle."

 

Anakin shook his head, "I wouldn't underestimate him, Rex. Anyone who wears the name of Vader has earned it by Sidious. Regardless, he is no doubt here for me and Obi-Wan, which means we can't be at the meeting."

 

"So what are you going to do? Go somewhere else and get him to chase you?" Airen asked in disbelief.

 

"More or less, yes."

 

"Sir, with all due respect, we are here to secure and alliance and pick up some droids, not start a damn war."

 

"Which is precisely why we are doing this," Obi-Wan countered, "like Anakin said, he is here for us, not our mission. We'll compromise you if we stay anywhere near you."

 

Airen sighed in defeat, "I don't like this."

 

"Neither do we, but aside from turning back, this is the only way."

 

 

**Meanwhile, In the Varon System**

**Onboard the Varon Orbital Station, Within the Command Center**

 

“This is quite an outlandish claim, Jedi Palpatine.” Mon Mothma doubtfully told Tau after he finished his debriefing of the Odacer-Faustin facility and the inhumane experiments that were being conducted on the remote world.

 

“It’s the truth, Sen- I Mean, Minister Mothma.” Tau pressed on. If Sidious gets even a single batch of the Sickness weaponized, then he’ll use it to turn an entire planet into a zombie apocalypse. We have to take it down _now_ , before he gets a chance to move it off world. ” 

 

“And you trust this unnamed agent with a discovery of this magnitude?” Garm skeptically clarified.

 

“This agent is working to recruit an entire planet into the New Republic, alone, and is away from his wife on Remnant. And, incidentally, they provided us with recordings of their scouting efforts.”

                                                                                                     

Pulling out a datadrive, he injected it into the holotable, and the gruesome, horrific, images of the skeletal humanoids with bits and pieces of rotten flesh and clothes still hanging from their bones.

 

The images followed with the repurposed Sith Academy with a garrison of Imperial Stormtroopers and members of the Imperial Biological Weapons Division gathering samples from the decimated corpses. Said images disgusted everyone present, and Tau knew then that he had made his point.

 

“Even if you don’t believe the walking corpses part, we can’t risk Sidious finding other means of using the Sith virus for his own use. He may even find a way to use it to achieve immortality, and that’s the last thing any of us need. We need to assemble a task force to destroy the facility before it’s too late.” Tau continued to argue.

 

“And who would lead this task force, Tau? We’re stretching our forces rather thin with all of these missions and engagements.” Garm cautioned the Jedi Knight.

 

Looking to Ahsoka to see her nod in agreement, Tau proposed, “I’d recommend General Kota, Saw Gerrera, and their militias to deal with the menace. This mission calls for precision and utter destruction, which both men can do in spades.” 

 

Bail’s eyebrows rose at the mention of the Partisan leader, and cautioned, “I recall how Saw Gerrera’s tactical mistakes at Hoth led to the capture of Senator Bonteri’s goddaughter, and exposed our entire network of Senator contacts.”

 

“Consider this a chance to redeem himself.” Tau countered. “This mission is right up Saw’s alley, and we can’t afford to keep Saw under investigation forever. Not with a man of his talents, even with the dangers that come with him, needed on the front lines. Besides, I might have another idea on how to keep Saw in line.”

 

“What kind of idea, Tau?” Dylan wondered.

 

“I recall that Doctor Jarael Chantique, my ship’s former Chief Medical Officer, is transferring to a New Republic Mobile Surgical Unit. Perhaps she and her team can assist the operation to Odacer-Faustin in order to remind him of the true cost of war, giving him a greater sense of responsibility for himself and his men.”

 

“I still don’t like it. Saw is reckless and impulsive, and I’ve read your reports of his barbaric actions as his campaign intensified further down the line. Do we really want to give a man like that more power and authority in our name?” Mon warned everyone present.

 

"Wars are rarely won with caution, Minister, or by being nice. We need every leader we can get if we're to survive the next decade, if we're lucky. Besides, as I recall, you gave Davits Draven a lot of responsibility, and he made plenty of hard choices in war before his end." Tau countered, remembering from the historical records how he wrongly ordered an assassination of Galen Erso shortly before the Battle of Scarif.

 

Mon did not appreciate the retort, and would have countered if Bail had not inteviened, "That's enough. This arguing is beneath both of you. I may have reservations with Gerrera myself, but right now we can't afford to alienate our people with divisions by our leaders."

 

"We especially can't risk him and his followers going off on their own and delegitimizing ourselves to the galaxy," Bail continued, "that's why we're going to give him a second chance to prove himself by using Tau's plan. At least this way, with General Kota and Doctor Chantique, Saw won't be able to do any glorifying stunts."

 

Nodding in appreciation, Tau, before leaving, turned to Mon and apologized, "Sorry for the Draven remark, Minister. I still have some anger issues to work out with my knowledge, and," he sighed, Saw reminds me of a Jedi Council member from my time, and I want to help guide him into a better man, like Kyp Durron eventually became."

 

Not expecting the gesture, Mon nodded in gratitude, while Ahsoka smiled at Tau’s maturity.

 

“If we’re done with the apologies, we have another mission to prepare for.” Garm impatiently broke the silence.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Bellicose_**

**In Hyperspace**

**115 Hours From the Kynachi System**

 

Bahl’al was a busy man, having a team of dataminers, equally comprised of droids and human slicers to help him sift through countless terabytes of data on potential recruits for the Sith’s Dark Side Elite.

 

He had filed away plenty of cases while preparing for the mission to Kynachi, and he began to wonder how many Force-Sensitives would be found when he came across a particular file on an Imperial Clone Captain.

 

Named X1, he was an atypical clone that Bahl’al found curious, with a batchmate that defected from the Empire after hunting down a Jedi Knight named Falon Grey on Dantooine two years ago, and according to the official reports, held his own against Grey in single combat.

 

Deciding to investigate the Clone Stormtrooper more thoroughly, he used his clearance codes to pull up the restricted files on X1, and he was pleased with the results: A clone of the same Jedi that he killed, he had taken his progenitor’s lightsaber as his own, and had been briefly trained in the Force under Darth Vader before he defected.

 

Smiling that his research was bearing fruit, the Sith Apprentice ordered an astromech droid, “Prepare this file to send directly to the Emperor, along with the five others that we’ve managed to acquire so far.”

 

Having found files on several potential recruits: young children Shira Brie and Maarek Steele, both of whom had high midi-chlorian counts on their homeworlds of Coruscant and Kuan, the two Vjun refugee twins, Vil and Dasariah Kothos, and Imperial Navy Commander Vost Tyne, Bahl’al smiled in victory, knowing that the six recruits would serve the Empire and Sith well in the years to come.

 

His reflection was interrupted by the _Bellicose_ ’s klaxons going off, and Admiral Coburn’s voice cutting through the noise, “ _All ships, this is Admiral Coburn! We’ve been pulled out of hyperspace by a gravity well trap laid by an enemy fleet._ ”

 

Putting his research aside for now, he ordered his aides and droids, “Send the files to the Emperor at once, and then report back to your stations. I’ll handle the attackers.”

 

Ignoring the salutes from the slicers, Bahl’al went to the bridge, where Admital Coburn was coordinating the Imperials’ response to this unexpected incursion.

 

“What have you got, Admiral?” Bahl’al asked the aging man as he observed the two _Victory_ -class Star Destroyers, two dozen corvettes, and three Interdictors, blockading the way for the Imperial fleet’s journey. “Have you been able to identify the attackers?”

 

“Not yet, Lord Bahl’al. They pulled us out of space with their three Interdictors, and are launching fighters from their ships. We’ve attempted to hail them for demands, but all we get is battle cries of ‘Death to the False Emperor!’ It’s as if we’re dealing with some kind of mad cult.”

 

 _Another enemy, then?_ Bahl’al mused before asking, “What about the Victories? How did these assailants acquire two of the Empire’s capital ships?”

 

“We’ve identified them as the _Finis Valorum_ and _Gallant_ , which were reported as stolen by pirates just before they were to be decommissioned.” Coburn reported. 

 

 Deciding to handle this matter personally, Bahl’al ordered the armidal “Prepare my starfighter for battle, and launch all available squadrons. Have them take down the Interdictors first. Once that’s accomplished, prepare boarding parties for the Corvettes, and request assistance from any nearby Imperial forces in adjacent sectors. I sense that there’s more to this enemy than meets the eye.”

 

“And the Victories, my lord?” Coburn asked.

 

“I will disable them, and we will recapture them to get to the bottom of this mystery.” Bahl’al answered before he walked to the turbolift to head to the hangar.

 

**Meanwhile, On the _Undivided_**

**Just Outside the Kynachi System**

 

“Everything is in place for the attack, master.” Sidirri alerted her leader as he finished putting on his armor for the battle to come, and his rendezvous with destiny.

 

“Good. And the diversion for the Imperials and their master?” Occisor asked.

 

“Already in place, and has begun to engage Sidious’s newest apprentice. The fleet will keep Bahl’al and his forces occupied long enough for the summoning.” Sidirri replied. 

 

Smiling at the disciple’s professional attitude, he sympathetically said, “It’ll be a shame to see you fulfill your purpose, my dear. But, we all have our roles to play in the service of the Dark Gods. Your role will be remembered in the years to come.”

 

“It would be my greatest honor, my master.” Sidirri gratefully answered.

 

“Order the fleet to jump to the system, then prepare the army for landing at the Ambase farm.” Baring his teeth at the prospect of fulfilling his destiny, he said with an air of finality, “It’s time for a family reunion.”

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**On Kynachi**

**At the Ambase Farm**

 

Connor and Ventis were finishing up their meal when he felt the same dark shadow in the Force from when Ashla was killed, and knew that Occisor was almost here.

 

He turned to his father, and Ventis nodded in comprehension before father and son rushed out to see the rest of their small army preparing for battle.

 

Yoda walked up to father and son, and said, “The shadow, finally come, it has. Something deeper behind it, I sense.”

 

“We can worry about your Force senses later, General Yoda.” Crosshair shouted. “Right now we’ve got several dozen ships coming on our position from the west. They’ll be here in fifteen minutes, max!”

 

“Master Yoda’s not a general anymore, Crosshair.” Hunter reminded his squad mate. Still saluting the two Jedi, he reported, “Everything’s in position, Sirs. The defenses are ready, and our teams are as ready as they’ll ever be.”

 

“Good. I’ve got a feeling that we’re going to need every man and women we can get if we’re to survive the cult.” Ventis said before rubbing his temples as they throbbed from echoes that emanated through the Force.

 

Connor did not sense the disturbance as strongly as his father and Yoda, and asked the former, “What’s wrong, da?”

 

“I’m not sure. But I can sense so much suffering from the invading ships, it’s nearly enough to drive me mad.” Ventis responded. “It’s as if there’s something worse for us than a few Dark Jedi and their followers to deal with.”

 

“I might be able to shed some light on that, Sirs.” Tech piped up, before continuing, “Energy readings from several ships indicates a small army, maybe a few hundred, of Battle Droids coming with this Occisor. I’ve managed to identify a few dozen B1s and B2s, but the rest appear to be of mixed designs, and a few that are giving off strange readings.”

 

“What kind of readings, Tech?” Lalo piped up.

 

“I’m not sure. There are five droid signals with approximately twenty smaller signals within each droid.” Tech explained, before adding, “It… it sounds like they’re screaming in five different languages.”

 

“How does that make any sense?” Connor confusingly asked.

 

Yoda felt as if he knew of that fact from somewhere, but he could not place it. Putting his thoughts aside, he felt the enemy crossing the distance from the farm, and said, “An issue for later, it will have to be. Defend the farm from the enemy, we must.”

 

**Meanwhile, On Taanab**

**Within the City of Pandath**

 

“We have a new arrival, Lord Vader. A G9 Rigger freighter has landed on Docking Port 3, and four individuals have debarked the ship. We’ll be getting an image of the ship momen-”

 

“That will not be necessary. That is the Jedi’s ship.” Turning to face the garrison commander, the cyborg ordered him, “Seal the entire city, and lock down the spaceport. We have Jedi to hunt.”

 

**Meanwhile, Within the _New Dawn_**

 

“He’s onto us.” Anakin warned his teammates, feeling his clone leave the capital building. 

 

Arnine warned the four organics of the new Imperial transmission, and Rex took the news in stride, asking his former commanding officer, “Should we follow the original plan, or get out of here while there’s still a little time?”

 

“Obi-Wan and I will leave now, and draw Vader away from you two. Rex, you and Arnine head to one of the cantinas and wait for our contacts. Airen, get the ship out of here before the Imperials lock down the spaceport, and head into the mountains until we’re ready for an extraction.” Anakin planned.

 

“Trying to add another Sith Lord to each of your belts?” Rex joked as he holstered his pistols and put on his cap for disembarking.

 

“More like jumping into an inferno to protect our friends, Rex.” Obi-Wan replied before following his friend out of the _New Dawn_ for their two respective missions.

 

Anakin turned to face his friends, and said in farewell, “May the Force be with us.” The two teams then headed out to carry out their respective missions, and Airen immediately launched the ship to escape the imminent lockdown.

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within Pandath’s Main Plaza**

 

It wasn't long before they stumbled upon the visage of a nightmare. Darth Vader was standing fifty feet across from the two Jedi with sixty Five-Oh-First Imperial Stormtroopers moving through the deserted plaza, the populace long since evacuated. It was as though Anakin was looking at a dark reflection of himself, and a growl escaped his clenched teeth.

 

"Ah," Vader's amplified voice rang out ahead, "you are here. Step into the light, I know you are there."

 

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, who shrugged in return. There wasn't much point in hiding anymore. With their lightsabers ignited, they did as they were beckoned. Immediately, the Stormtroopers raised their blasters, but Vader held a steadying hand.

 

"We meet at last, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi," Vader said, drawing his saber to hand. Anakin noticed it wasn't his when he'd carried the mantle of Darth. Instead, it was a new design, and yet it still carried all the practical bluntness akin to an electrical tool; just like the sapphire blade he was holding now.

 

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

 

"I am Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, and soon-to-be your executioners."

 

"No," Anakin growled, "who are you really?"

 

Vader titled his head curiously. "I thought that would be obvious, traitor. Who else would our master entrust to take on the mantle?"

 

"Anakin? What is he talking about?" Obi-Wan asked.

 

Anakin shook his head and snarled, "Take off the mask, now!"

 

"As you wish," and as hydraulics hissed upon their release and the helmet was brought to Vader's hip, Anakin's blood went cold. His own face, twisted and warped by pure hatred, beheld him.

"Now do you understand?" Vader smirked, the cruel smile alien to the face of the Hero With No Fear as his eyes burned a radiating gold.

 

"I do," Anakin nodded, his mind flashing back to the last time he'd ever beheld his once youthful face. The only real difference was that this face lacked the scar Asajj Ventress gave to him all those years ago.

 

"Did you really think that Sidious didn't have a contingency planned in the event you would betray him?" Vader's icy smile turned nasty.

 

"Betray? No, I think he more expected me to die."

 

"Better you had, traitor. But I'll fix that soon enough."

 

"How?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief, "How did Sidious create you? You cannot clone a Jedi without them going mad. C'Baoth is proof of that!"

 

"Coming from the Jedi who follows the clone of Sidious' descendant? Perhaps he himself will go insane, and where will your 'New Republic' be then?"

 

"Be silent, imposter, and listen well," Anakin snorted, "you are little more than a blunt instrument to your master. The moment you cease to be useful, he will toss you aside for another. He did this with Maul and Dooku, and he will do the same to you."

 

Vader laughed, the sound frightening. "I don't care. I was created for a singular purpose," his eyes hardened as he put the mask back on, the hiss of the pressurized air compressing into a gust of explosive wind. In a blink, like a blinding flash, Vader was upon them, towering over the two Jedi as his crimson blade swung for their heads. "To bring order to a chaotic galaxy, and I shall start by killing you!"

 

The burning wave plasma struck the upward guard of the sapphire blades, but the force behind the impact was enough to send the pair of them skidding across the floor in different directions. Rising to his full height, Vader bayed mockingly, "And I shall enjoy killing you, and everyone you ever cared about… starting with your son."

 

Once, there would've been a time that such a statement would've been enough to send Anakin over the edge. It didn't. There was one thing he learned from being the Emperor's Enforcer, and that was control.

 

"You won't get the chance," he replied simply, "because I am going to send your ashes back to the Emperor, imposter."

 

"That doesn't sound very Jedi of you."

 

"I was never a great Jedi, but I am a knight and a father. Those are two things you will never be, and you will never take from me."

 

"We'll see," and he suddenly spun and struck out at Obi-Wan, putting the Soresu master on the back foot with a strike as hard as a thermo-hammer and as swift as hurricane. Anakin closed the distance and in seconds, the battle of their lives was joined.

 

**Meanwhile, On Kynachi**

**Within the Ambase Farm**

 

“He’s here.” Ventis said over the comlink as he saw the first wave of enemy ships come into focus, with several corvettes and gunships landing less than a kilometer away from the farm to offload their troops, both living and organic.

 

“Everyone! Take your positions!” Jesse ordered the teams as the Jedi, Clones, smugglers, bounty hunters, and farmers prepared their defenses for the enemy’s attack.

 

The first of the drop ships unloaded their cultists and Battle Droids, and every New Republic agent began to fire at the enemy forces, with them returning fire almost immediately.

 

**Onboard the _Undivided_**

 

“Deploy our terror weapons on the city to keep the Imperial garrison from interfering in this battle.” Occisor ordered Sidirri, while seeing the enemy ably defend themselves against the first wave of his forces.

 

“You and Spar will prepare the second wave for attack, and I will be right behind you with our secret weapons.” Occisor finished Sidirri left to carry out his orders, and he then began to pray to the Dark Gods for victory in this battle,

 

"With the thirty seven keys of Thoth, we open the way for our brothers. With the thousand whispers of Naamah, we call to them. With the twelve plagues of Mormo, we fell their enemies. And with the mighty axe of Moloch, we cut open the world for them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends an exciting chapter of my story, and begins the battles of Tanaab and Kynachi, along with the ambush of Bahl’al’s fleet, and prepares for the New Republic’s assault on Odacer-Faustin. What did you all think of the politics and battle preparations for this chapter? I hope that you all like it, as I put a lot of effort into it, and I wrote it in only three days. So, how are you all doing on this hot day of Wednesday, April 24, 2019? I’m doing well, as I’ll have to mow the rest of my parents’ yard later today, and I’ve got two days until I have to start my four days of work at the movie theater. That won’t be fun. I also need to get back to playing Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey soon, as the final DLC expansion pack for the game came out yesterday, and it looks good. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer to revising, as I hope to get it by the weekend. Have a blessed day, everyone. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	70. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night of Tuesday, April 30, 2019? I’m doing well, as I’m waiting on the revised version of Chapter 68 from Squasher and JSailer. They’re currently working on a special project of theirs, and it’s quite ambitious. I won’t say anything else out of respect for their privacy and ideas, but suffice it to say that it will be very amazing if it comes to fruition. In other news, I’ve finished the opening weekend for Avengers: Endgame, and it was very difficult, to put it lightly. I had to go through four challenging and stressful days of cleaning up messes, and I was a sweaty mess at the end of each day. Oh, and in better news, I’ve finished reading Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force today, and it was amazing! I really miss the Original Expanded Universe, and want it back so much. Speaking of which, I’ve completed and revised my letter to Kathleen Kennedy, and will send it out in a day or two. I really hope it works. So, I guess I’d better get started on the chapter, as I’ve got schoolwork and yard work to take care of tomorrow. Oh, and I’ve got work this Friday to Sunday, and next Tuesday, so I’ll be busy over the next week. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (9:53 PM Addendum) Hey, guys. I’m sorry to add an addendum so quickly, but I have some dire and terrible news to share with you all. The college that I go to, UNCC, had a shooting a few hours ago, and I just learned that two people were murdered there, and several others were wounded. The perpetrator was a former history major student, and he apparently, had a grudge against the school for something. I cannot fathom why a person would do something so horrendous, and I imagine that it’ll just be another political tool to use by people on both sides. I only pray that no one else dies from this madness, and that my school can come together to mourn the deaths, regardless of their background. 
> 
> (Wednesday, May 1, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing all right, as I wrote over 1,400 words so far today, and I mowed my parents’ lawn earlier, which was exhausting in the heat. So, no one else died at UNCC, which was a sliver of good news, but the wounds that the shooting left behind will take a long time to heal. In better news, I got two reviews for my story over the last few days from CT7567Rules, and they greatly enjoyed my work. They’re especially glad that I’m pairing up Ahsoka and Tau up, because they’re a big Ahsoka fan. So, I’d better get back to writing, as I want to finish this chapter before Saturday. Oh, and, only three days until May the Fourth Be With You, so I hope that there’s some big Star Wars news that I can enjoy. Finally, I’m sending my letter to Kathleen Kennedy tomorrow, so, let’s hope for the best. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Thursday, May 2, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. What’s going on in this sad evening? I just heard that Peter Mayhew, the original actor of Chewbacca, had passed away two days previously. There goes another Star Wars legend, and great actor. God rest his soul. In other news, I did some shopping today, and got some good graphic novels, some work shoes, and a DVD and Blu-Ray set. I look forward to reading and watching them all. In other news, I’ve written over 3k words so far on my latest chapter, and I plan to write a few hundred more words before tonight ends. Oh, and I’ve got work this Friday to Sunday, and this Tuesday. I plan to see Avengers: Endgame, in-between, as what I’ve seen looks very amazing.

**Meanwhile, Within the Ambase Farm**

“This is where the fun begins!” Wrecker gleefully shouted to his teammates as he threw a thermal detonator at the Battle Droids, blowing a hole in their ranks by taking out several B1s and a couple of B2s.

 

“Hey, save your explosives for the real fight, Wrecker!” Tech warned his batchmate as he noticed more enemy forces debarking from the transports.

 

Activating his built-in macrobinoculars, he saw at least a hundred more droids be released, ranging from Magnaguards, Droidekas, and various mismatches of hastily put together droids from countless models and classes, and at least two hundred living enemies being led by a teenage human girl and a Clone Trooper. The girl had a lightsaber.

 

" _What the hell? Is this a trick?_ " Tech asked everyone through their shared channel.

 

“ _It’s not a trick, Tech. I know that ARC Trooper all too well._ ” Ventis advised the tech-oriented clone. “ _That’s_ _Alpha-Ø2, better known as_ _Spar, the GAR’s first known deserter, and former_ Mand’alor _before Shysa took command. Last time I saw him was when he left Colonel Skirata’s clan after they joined up with us._ ”

“What about the kid Jedi? Anyone know her?” Hunter questioned.

 

“ _No. Could be a kid the Jedi missed, or-_ ” Arden mused before A’Sharad interrupted her,

 

“ _No. I think that’s K’Kruhk’s missing youngling Sidirri. She started drifting to the Dark Side a few months after Order Sixty-Six, and disappeared from his care a couple of years afterwards. K’Kruhk told me about her, and how Master Zao tried to find her before joining the New Republic._ ”

“ _Well, what the blazes are an ex-Jedi and Mandalorian doing with a cult in the middle of nowhere?_ ” Lalo piped up before Yoda broke up the discussion,  
  


“ _Worry about that later, when the battle is over, we shall. For now, focus on the enemy in front of us, we must_.” Yoda said as he, leading from the front of the battle, leapt from droid to droid, dismantling each battle droid with his emerald _shoto_ lightsaber.

 

The rest of the teams were entrenched in their positions, and they were using long-range rifles to blast away at the enemy forces, which were charging at the New Republic’s positions with reckless abandon.

 

“Hey, anyone wondering where the Imps are? I’d have thought they’d catch onto so many unregistered frigates coming here, and try to investigate in force.” Crosshair wondered.

 

“ _They probably have their own problems with their cult._ ” Jesse piped up.

 

“ _I’d say so, because I can sense a lot of terror and fear coming from the city. The cult’s really planned everything through._ ” Nuru added.

 

" _Cut the chatter, you guys. We've got several enemy ships coming in from the south! Get the rocket launchers ready!_ " Fordo ordered the teams. Lalo and Breakout Squad were quick to oblige, and over the course of a minute had ten rockets firing downrange at the incoming enemy armor.

 

Three of them were immediately destroyed by the well-placed blasts, while four others were damaged enough that they were forced to retreat from the battle to avoid utter destruction. As one of the ships was destroyed, the Jedi felt a dark shift in the Force, as if a door was unlocked through the death of the ship’s crew.

 

As for the other three, they would have hit their targets were it not for the missiles swerving out of the way through some unseen means.

 

" _Uh oh,_ " Lalo breathed, " _they've got Force-users._ "

 

" _We established that earlier._ " Connor called out to her.

 

" _Yeah, except she's on the other side of the field and not one throwing our rockets around!_ "

 

" _Oh. Shite._ "

 

**Meanwhile, On the _Undivided_**

Sensing the death of Moman, the first of his disciples to fall before the New Republic’s preparations, Occisor smiled as he prepared to head into battle, and thanked the Dark Gods for his plan finally begin to come to fruition.

 

Speaking into his comlink, he ordered his followers, “It’s time for Phase Two. Unleash the terror droids and ion disruptors.”

 

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Varon Orbital Station**

**Inside the Command Center**

 

“You’re joking, right Tau?” Saw stubbornly told the Jedi Knight as he finished presenting his evidence to the Partisan leader and Rahm Kota. “I mean, zombies? That’s the kind of thing you see in an outlandish holofilm, not in real life.”

 

“It’s not a joke, Saw.” Ahsoka spoke for her betrothed, and warned him, “Make no mistake: This mission is a surgical strike to destroy the facility and all of the research within before the Empire can weaponize the virus. It’s right up the Partisan’s alley, and a chance for you and your men to redeem yourselves after nearly getting our senators executed.”

 

“Never gonna let that one go, are you, Ahsoka?” Saw complained.

 

“Just be grateful that you’re able to go on a mission, at all, Gerrera.” Jarael warned the Onderonian.

 

“Why are you even here, Doctor Chantique? I can understand General Kota accompanying me on this mission, given his combat record and the Sith’s alleged involvement here, but why does a medic of her caliber have to tag along?”

 

"Why do you think? To help formulate a vaccine for the virus before you begin the mission." Mon told the rogue rebel leader. "Through our contacts, we were able to procure the source of a vaccine for the Blackwing virus, and will have enough batches ready for the ground teams by the time that you head off for Odacer-Faustin. You have six hours to prepare. We can't afford anything going wrong on this mission."

 

While Saw ignored the barb that Mon threw at him, Rahm professionally thanked the Senator, “We’ll get it done, Senator, and put a stop to the Sith’s research on the world before they know what hit them.” 

  
“Good. You’re both dismissed.” Tau told the two leaders and combat medic before the three leaders left the command center, and he prayed that it wasn’t too late to undo another part of the Sith’s vile legacy.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

 

**In Deep Space**

**Onboard the _Finis Valorum_**

 

Bahl’al had finished cutting through the last of the forces in the weapons magazine when he felt a massacre through in the Force that emanated from the engine room of the _Victory_ -class Destroyer.

 

Remembering that Aurek Company was in charge of capturing the engine room, he opened his comlink, “Aurek Company, report.”

 

Nothing but static came over the comm channel, and he knew that something was amiss on this mission.

 

Deciding to investigate, he ordered his company leader, “Aurek Company’s gone off the grid. I’ll take a squad with me and head to the engine room to investigate. Order all companies to continue their missions with extra vigilance. Something’s out of place on this ship.”

 

It took Bahl'al almost five minutes to reach the engine room and force open the blast door. When he did, he was greeted by a grizzly sight: all about were the broken and crushed bodies of one of the Stormtrooper companies that boarded the Victory with him.

 

Bahl'al strode in cautiously with his saber at the ready, looking among the dead troopers to see what had done this. He saw that some troops had shattered breastplates and crushed chest cavities. Others had holes punched through their armors while others had their heads crushed into bloody pulps. To his expert eye, this wasn't done with some blunt instrument akin to a mace or a thermohammer. No, this was done by hand, especially if the imprints left on the broken armors were anything tog by.  
  
He suddenly heard someone groaning off to the side. He turned his head and saw a trooper propped up against a console station. He made his way to him, kneeling next to the sole survivor. "What happened here, trooper?"  
  
The Stormtrooper coughed in pain as he struggled to answer. Bahl'al saw the extent of his injuries: his legs were crushed at the shins as though someone had placed them between heavy weights, and his pelvis appeared to have been broken by direct kinetic force. It was a miracle he was still alive, let alone awake, and the soldier would likely not walk again without extensive surgery and cybernetic replacements.  
  
"One of the cultists, sir," the Stormtrooper managed to groan out, despair heavy in his voice, "he killed them. He killed them all with his bare hands."  
  
"By himself?" Bahl'al asked.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Was he a Force user?"  
  
"N-no, sir, he was something else, some kind of shape shifter. He wasn't like any that I've ever heard of or seen, and he was incredibly heavy. He… he crushed my legs by simply walking over me!"  
  
"He let you live?"  
  
"He wanted me to tell the tale of Anguis the Averosious, the right hand of Occisor."

 

 _And now we have two names for our enemy._ Bahl’al mused before sympathetically asking the Stormtrooper, “What is your name and rank, trooper?”

 

Confused at such a random question, he slowly replied, “Corporal Davin LaRone, my Lord.” Feeling an urge to speak his heart to the man, he reluctantly admitted, “I have a younger brother named Daric who wants to follow in my footsteps. Tell him that I’m sorry I couldn’t fight beside him.”

 

Seeing his squad of Stormtroopers catch up to him, Bahl’al ordered the sergeant, “Have two of your men get this soldier back to the _Bellicose_ for immediate medical attention.”

 

Saluting at the orders, the two volunteering Stormtroopers gently carried their wounded comrade out of the engine room, and the twelve remaining Imperials formed up, with Bahl’al taking the lead, his lightsaber unlit as he reached out with the Force to try and sense this Anguis.

 

Noticing a surviving Nikto try to crawl away from him, he holstered him up, and ordered him, “You will tell me everything that I wish to know, and I will grant you a swift and merciful death. Deny me what I seek, and I will make you wish you never crossed the Empire. Now, whom do you serve?”  
  


Chuckling at the Sith Apprentice’s threat, the prisoner smugly replied, “I will not serve the designs of a Sith and their false empire. I serve a power that this galaxy’s feeble minds cannot even begin to grasp, and will destroy everything that you, your master, his Empire, and the Jedi and New Republic are trying to create.”

 

“What power could that be?” Bahl’al asked before he felt a wave of terror and death permeate the Force.

 

Suddenly snapping his head towards the hangar, he felt nothing but utter carnage as he realized how these cultists had played him.

 

Pulling out his comlink, he radioed Admiral Coburn, and warned him, “Admiral, the hostiles are taking control of the shuttles in the hangar to attempt an escape. I want all batteries on any ship that leaves the _Valorum_ until I say otherwise.”

 

“ _All right. I’ll have_ the Bellicose _and three squadrons of TIEs ready to attack._ ” Coburn complied.

 

Laughing at Bahl’al’s gullibility, the Nikto said, “This is just the beginning. You’ll meet your end soon enough, and the false emperor will be crippled without his best servant.”

 

After the Nikto spat on Bahl’al’s mask, he snapped the near-human’s neck, and dropped the fresh corpse to the ground.

 

“Should we continue our search, or head back to the hangar to try and head off the cultists, Sir?” The sergeant questioned, not phased by the Sith Apprentice’s brutality at the enemy.

 

“We continue as planned, but move cautiously. We need to gather all the intelligence we can on these enemies if we’re to find and destroy them all.” Bahl’al ordered the trooper before his comlink went off, and he answered it to hear a frantic trooper report,

 

“ _This is TK-2019 of Torrent Company! We’ve found multiple explosives within the reactor core, and they’re set to go off in twenty minutes! I don’t recognize the design, but they have enough rhydonium loaded into them to destroy half the fleet!_ ”

 

“Can you disarm them?” Bahl’al quickly replied.

 

“ _Negative, my lord. They’re on a grid system. If we disarm one, we’ll just speed up the countdown. We need to evacuate the ship, now._ ” The same trooper responded.

 

“Then we need to evacuate the ship at once. Have all forces get to the destroyer’s escape pods at once. No delays on anyone’s part, or they’ll be left behind.” Bahl’al ordered the trooper before switching to Admiral Coburn’s frequency, and warned him, “Admiral, the destroyer’s rigged to blow in twenty minutes. We’re going to have to use the _Valorum_ ’s escape pods to get away before it detonates.”

 

“ _We know. Sensors just detected a large amount of rhydonium within the ship’s reactor core, so we’ll pull back to safe distance before the explosion occurs. Fortunately, we have three friendly destroyers and their escorts coming in from Yinchorr and Jabinza. Both fleets can dispatch rescue crews to pick you and the men up before the destroyer detonates._ ” Coburn informed the Sith Lord.

 

“Good. Have the fleets withdraw to a safe distance, but prepare to engage the moment the explosion ends. We can’t risk this fleet escaping without getting answers.” Bahl’al ordered the admiral while he and his men made their way to the escape pods, before continuing, “Don’t forget about the commandeered shuttles. Have our TIEs track them, and then disable whichever ships they land at.”   

 

“ _We’ll do just that, my lord._ ”

**Five Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Victory_ -Class Star Destroyer _Gallant_**

 

“Prepare to drop the interdiction field in twelve minutes, and have the fleet jump to the Serroco System. We’ll draw as many of the False Emperor’s dogs there as we can and keep them busy while our master carries out the ritual.” Anguis, a small, human that was covered in the blood of the massacred Stormtroopers he slaughtered, ordered as he and his seventy surviving cultists exited the three surviving commandeered Imperial landing craft.

 

The Gallant’s XO warned the elite cultist, “Sir, the hyperdrive’s suffered damage from several Imperial torpedoes. If we jump now, we may be destroyed before we even reach the base.”

 

“And if we don’t leave now the Imperials will overwhelm us with their superior numbers and firepower. This is our best chance to escape and live to fight for the Dark Gods another day.” Anguis countered, “Are you beginning to doubt our master’s vision, trooper? Because that would be very… dangerous to your well-being.”

 

As he spoke, his right hand morphed into a lizard tail and wrapped it around the officer's neck like a vise, nearly choking the man to death as his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets.

 

“N-No, master! We’ll jump on your order!” The man choked out, before being released and falling onto the ground, holding his bruised neck as he gasped for breath.

 

“Good. Now, tell the commander prepare to fall back and retreat on my order.” Anguis commanded the XO.

 

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Gozanti_ -Class Cruiser _Thunderstrike_**

 

“Sir, the last of the fleet’s withdrawn to minimum safe distance.” The ship’s commanding officer informed Bahl’al.

 

“Yes. I see that, Captain.” Bahl’al curtly replied as he saw the _Finis Valorum_ explode from the inside out, destroying the crippled cultist frigates and corvettes, along with the three escape pods that the Imperials were unable to reach before the evacuation order came through.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment to pay tribute to the fallen Stormtroopers, Bahl’al opened them to see the enemy fleet begin to jump to hyperspace, with the _Gallant_ the last ship to escape their own ambush.

 

Pulling out his comlink, he ordered Coburn, “Have the Yinchorr and Jabinza forces prepare to pursue the assailants, and to take care when capturing them. Their leader is to be taken down, if possible, but kill him if he proves to be uncatchable. But consider him extremely dangerous.” Remembering the crippled Stormtrooper he came across on the _Valorum_ , he asked, “What of Trooper Davin LaRone? Has he made it to the medical wing?”

 

After a moment of hesitation, Coburn realized who Bahl’al was referring to, and said, “ _Ah! TK-9010. Yes, he’s alive, and we’re preparing to amputate his legs and give him intensive bacta therapy._ ” He then carefully asked, “ _What of survivors, my Lord? Several enemy corvettes were damaged in the fight, but escaped the explosion. They could reveal useful information on this new enemy._ ”

 

“Have the _Hydra_ stay behind to sweep for survivors. The rest of us will continue onward to Kynachi, as planned.” Bahl’al ordered the admiral, before telling the _Thunderstrike_ ’s captain, “Get us to the _Bellicose_ with all haste, Captain. We both need to get on with our own missions.”

 

**Meanwhile, On Tanaab**

 

**Within the Pandath’s Main Plaza**

 

“Anakin, roll!” Obi-Wan shouted to his former apprentice as Vader prepared to lay a killing blow on the downed Jedi Knight.

 

Seeing that Anakin was too dazed to respond, Obi-Wan Force-pushed Vader away from Anakin, and gave Anakin enough time to fall back to his former master’s positon.

 

“I don’t think we’re gonna beat Vader today, Master.” Anakin exhaustively warned Obi-Wan.

 

“Yes, I’m inclined to agree. Plan B, then.”

 

“Wait, we never discussed a Plan B.” Anakin suddenly realized.

 

"Just follow my lead." Obi-Wan told Anakin as he pulled out several smoke pellets from his pockets, and threw them at the watching Stormtroopers. Soon, the area was blanketed and the Jedi Master motioned for Anakin to follow him into the growing fog.

 

 _Heh. First mission for the New Republic, and I’m running away from danger._ Anakin mused as he followed Obi-Wan into the fog, all the while evading the stray blaster shots coming from the Stormtroopers.

 

None of the blasts hit the agile Jedi, but they did hit several unsuspecting Stormtroopers, much to Vader’s consternation as he ordered his forces, “Cease fire! You’re just wasting your ammo!”

 

Reaching out through the Force to sense the two Jedi completely vanish from his senses, he ordered the _Gauntlet_ ’s captain, “Captain, the Jedi have gone to ground. Have the fleet lock down the entire city at once. Nothing gets in or out until the Jedi are found and eliminated.”

 

“ _I’ll give the order at once, Lord Vader._ ” Captain Sloan complied before hesitatingly asking, “ _Should I request reinforcements from adjacent sectors, and deploy more troops down to the surface?_ ”

 

“We can handle the Jedi by ourselves, Captain. All we require is more time. Still, deploy two more companies of Stormtroopers down to Pandath to aid in the search. We must destroy the Jedi before they finish whatever they came here for, and escape the system.” Vader responded, privately wondering what drew the two vaunted Jedi to this system after Jennir and Starstone had escaped.

 

**Meanwhile, On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

 

**Within the Imperial Palace**

 

Sidious had received word of a New Republic offensive on multiple fronts not an hour ago, and summoned the Joint Chiefs for an emergency summit in the palace’s war room. According to Admiral Tennant, the New Republic had launched simultaneous attacks on Imperial facilities on Mandalore, Dac, and Ansion.

 

Sidious was impressed with his enemy’s audacity in attacking three worlds that held great value to their war effort for their resources and potential allies, and suspected that this was merely the first of many open attacks on his Empire.

 

To further add fuel to the fire, he had received word from Admiral Coburn of his fleet being attacked by an unknown force, delaying their mission to Kynachi and diverting additional resources from two worlds that were vital to the Empire’s war effort.

 

He was not pleased at the consistent series of setbacks, and his only consolation was that Bahl’al had found six candidates for his Dark Side Elite program.

 

As he listened to the calls for help from the garrisons on each of the three worlds, he contemplated how to replace these worlds if they fell, and considered calling upon Count Denetrius Vidian to increase efficiency on worlds whose production was falling behind schedule.

 

Having heard enough of the briefing on these matters that should have been beneath his concern, Sidious ended the admiral’s explanation with a firm decision, “Enough. I fear these worlds are lost to the enemy, and will not be retaken by simple retaliation. If we expend additional resources into these campaigns it will leave us vulnerable in other systems, and they will fall to the New Republic. For now, we must focus on consolidating our forces, and find new ways to replenish our diminished forces.”

 

Turning to face Grand Moff Trachta and Admiral Volta, he ordered them, "You two will work with Count Vidian on improving production on our mineral worlds, and finding new resource-rich worlds for our continued expansion." Facing the rest of the assembled leaders, he commanded, "The rest of you will work on building up our numbers through conscription and recruitment, and invent new countermeasures to defend our worlds from any incursions."

 

He silently thought to himself, _At the rate that the enemy is gaining momentum, I fear they will overtake the Empire within a few years unless we can change or strategy._

 

**Meanwhile, On Kynachi**

**Within the Ambase Farm**

 

“ _Hold on. I think we’ve got the head cultist himself coming our way._ ” Alpha warned everyone as he saw the terror droids make way for a man adorned in exotic armor that none of the New Republic forces had ever seen before.

 

Connor reached out through the Force to confirm what he knew in his heart to be true: This man was Occisor, the man who raped his wife to death and murdered her, their unborn child, and his master.

 

Speaking to him and his father through a telepathic link, Occisor gloated, “ _So, at last we meet, my dear brother and father._ ”

 

That made them freeze up in petrifying fear, and Ventis growled out, “You lie. No child of mine could be so vile as to want to follow in Gallies’ footsteps.”

 

" _You misunderstand me, Ventis Uriel. Gallies abandoned the work my ancestors set out to do and took you for a little joyride. I however have no such delusions. I am here to finish their good work, and usher in the return of the Dark Gods to this galaxy. Gallies is merely a piece of the puzzle._ " Occisor sneered.

 

Sensing the truth coming from Occisor, Ventis steeled himself to stop his wayward son, no matter what happened next. “Not if I stop you first.”

 

" _Don't make me laugh Ventis, I know you don't have it in you to kill you own child. You’re too weak._ " Occisor spat contemptibly.  
  
"He won't have to, I am going to take your head." Connor growled.  
  
" _Ah. Hello, brother._ "  
  
"If what you say is true, then you stopped being my brother when you chose this stupid cult, and murdered my wife!"  
  
" _Brotherhood is not lessened when one brother is foolish, you can still be forgiven._ "  
  
Connor stared at him in disbelief, "WHAT?! ME BE FORGIVEN?! YOU RAPED AND MURDERED MY WIFE!"  
  
" _I have done no such thing, she gives herself to me willingly._ "  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me! I saw her body!"  
  
" _You saw what I wanted you to see._ "

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Connor shouted.

 

“Will someone tell me what the heck is going on?!” Celeste interrupted, not having a clue of the telepathic conversation between the three relatives as she deflected more blaster fire from one of the five terror droids that were assaulting the farm.

 

“Not now!” Both Connor and Ventis shouted at Celeste, confusing her even further as she sensed the desperation coming from the two men.

 

“Related to Occcisor, I believe Ventis and Connor are.” Yoda solemnly said to the ancient Jedi Master. “Sense the familiar Force signature between the three, I do, and can feel the emotions of their conversation.”

 

The battle at the Ambase farm had remained a stalemate for both forces. Even though the cult had superior numbers and armaments, they were unable to properly use their advantages due to the Bad Batch and Yoda having decimated the battle droids with their bold front-line charges, and the Jedi redirecting Disruptor’s blasts through the Force.

 

The organic members of the cult had fared little better, many of which were being used as cannon fodder against the farm’s superior defenses. None had broken through the enemy’s flanks, and none were taken prisoner.

 

Still, Lalo’s crew had suffered two deaths, while Sintar lost three of his eight surviving farmhands, and Knuckles was knocked out of the fight from two stray blaster shots hitting both his sides. Were it not for the corvettes mysteriously staying out of the battle, it would more than likely become a rout and massacre for the New Republic’s forces.

 

“ _We need to change tactics fast if we’re gonna make it out of this battle! We can’t keep fighting on the defensive forever!_ ” Sana shouted amidst the blaster fire, before muttering, “ _Man, what I wouldn’t give for one of those disruptors._ ”

 

" _Can we just cut the chatter, especially on using such indiscriminate weapons?!_ " Nuru piped up.

 

" _You really have no idea what ‘indiscriminate’ means, do you?_ " Fordo asked the Jedi, " _It's not like they're nuclear devices! They're just oversized guns!_ "

 

" _That disintegrate people!_ "

 

" _That doesn't make them indiscriminate!_ "

 

" _Enough, both of you! Besides, I have an idea. If we could get our hands on some, we can set up a volley fire formation and disable some of the blockading enemy ships so we could get our ships to take off and even the playing field a bit._ " Lola chided her longtime friend.

 

 “ _And how do we get them from the enemy’s positions, Captain? They’ll never let us take even one of these disruptors for our own usage, and we don’t have the numbers to try a full-frontal assault._ ” Jesse protested.

 

“ _Lucky for us, I’ve got three of them from the enemy troops!_ ” Wrecker gloated to everyone’s surprise. 

 

“ _How did- When did you do that?!_ ” Maze exclaimed.

 

" _Seriously, it's the first rule of war: steal everything like a technophile Jawa, but then again what did I expect from an analyst? We took down the first flesh-and-blood squad and took theirs. Now, who wants the other two? I'm already using one on the enemy._ "

 

“ _Just give them to Alpha and Fordo, trooper! They’ve got the most combat experience with modern weaponry, and are leagues more responsible than you._ ” Jesse joked.

 

“Enough. Now that we’ve got a plan, I’ll take care of getting the disruptors to our brothers. Crosshair, you’re in command until I get back.” Hunter ordered his brother before jumping out to deliver the weapons to the two ARC Troopers.

 

“ _Limit the weapons to ships only. We won’t have us disintegrating people with such an powerful and undifferentiating weapon._ ” A’Sharad warned the Clone Troopers. 

 

“ _Don’t worry, we can handle this your way. Besides, I know how you Jedi try handle things with high morals._ ” Hunter joked.

 

“ _All right. Now THIS is where the fun begins._ ” Wrecker laughed as he fired at one nearby freighter, nearly cleaving it in two and sending the remains hurtling down into the ground.

 

**Five Minutes Later**

 

 _Well, perhaps I underestimated the New Republic and their forces._ Occisor conceded as he witnessed three of the Clone Troopers use his own weapons against him.

 

He also saw two of the Jedi’s ships take off, and begin to fire on his frigates and destroying several from the unexpected maneuvers. 

 

Seeing the need to accelerate his plnas, the cultist leader contacted Spar and Sidirri through their shared telepathic link, he ordered them, _Advance the plan to Phase Three. It’s time to summon Gallies, and destroy the first of trillions for the Dark Gods._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. And it will probably be a couple months until I start another saga in Squasher’s saga, given that the Shadow War between the Shadow Alliance/New Republic and Galactic Empire is over. He and I talked about it, and we decided on naming it Star Wars: Galaxy at War. So, what did you think of the chapter, how are you doing on this warm but cloudy evening of Saturday, May 4, 2019? I’m doing all right, as I’ve gotten through two of the four days of the week for my job, and another two to go. However, today was a bit eventful due to the weather causing power fluctuations, among other serious things. Hopefully tomorrow won’t be as bad. And, I just sent in my final draft of my final paper for my second semester at UNCC, so all I have to do now is turn in my books to the library and bookstore, and I’m done with school for a few months. This’ll free up more time to work, relax, and write. Oh, and I’m reading Assassin’s Creed: Origins: Desert Oath. I’m halfway through it, and it’s a pretty good book. I’ll probably see Avengers: Endgame on Monday or Wednesday. I’m sure that I’ll be pleasantly surprised by the movie, as it’s a good franchise for the most part, and since I can see it for free at my movie theater, and I won’t be giving Disney any money. So, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for review. Have a blessed night, everyone. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this cloudy day of Wednesday, May 8, 2019? I’m pretty happy with myself, as I saw Avengers: Endgame not two hours ago, and it was a marvelous movie. No, scratch that, it was a perfect culmination of over ten years of movies and characters coming together for the ultimate conclusion to so many heroes and villains. Oh, I also finished Assassin’s Creed: Origins: Desert Oath, and have begun rereading Star Wars: Kenobi. It’s a great book. By the way, thank you, CT7567Rules, for your reviews on my story. I appreciate you taking the time to read and review my second story in Squasher’s saga, as you’re the only one to do so thus far, with Powerslammer busy helping with reconstruction in his home town and helping his family business. I really hope that I get more constructive criticism soon, as I could use some aside from the invaluable help I get from Squasher and JSailer. So, I’d better get started on Chapter 70 of my story, as I need to get it done before Sunday, as I’ll be in Raleigh for most of the day with my family for Mother’s Day. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.

Spar felt his master’s commands reverberate through his skull, and shared an understanding look with Sidirri, both disciples prepared to meet their end for the Dark Gods.

 

The ex- _Mand'alor_ saw his three genetically abnormal brothers blasting away at his followers with precision worthy of Jango Fett himself. Though he'd never met them, he recognized them from their descriptions and reputation as Clone Force 99. One of them, the biggest trooper, had a disruptor that was leaving craters from the aftereffects of the blasts.

 

 _There’s my first target._ Spar smirked, pulling out his own disruptor, and aimed it at the three Bad Batch members in a challenging manner.

 

Taking the shot, he launched the projectile, and the expected result came: one of the Jedi redirected the blast to hit one of the few remaining squads of droids dead in the center, and disintegrated them to their basic components.

 

Seeing a blue-haired woman appear next to the three Clone Commandos, he assumed that this was the Jedi who interfered in his work. He recognized the woman from when Tau recruited Clan Skirata to his foolish cause. She was Arden Lyn, former Emperor's Hand turned-New Republic agent, and wayward denizen of the early centuries of the Jedi Order and Old Republic.

 

" _Oh look, a traitorous dog we get to put down,_ " Hunter shouted back, " _why don't you come out from your masters and fight us like a man, pup?_ "

 

"I'm down if you are," Spar retorted, "but are you man enough to leave your Jedi behind?"

 

" _Would you stop posturing like peacocks and just shoot the mad clone already!?_ " Arden interjected.

 

" _You stay out of this. This is a family issue!_ " Hunter growled

 

"Oh, so now we're family, hmm? Seems like I need to teach you some respect, brother."

 

" _You have nothing to teach us,_ Demogolka _! You stopped being our brother when you abandoned the army before the Clone Wars."_

 

"One so hopelessly ignorant of his servitude should not be so quick to dismiss the reasoning of his siblings. But don't worry, there is still time for you to see the truth."

 

" _You're right, you're corpse is the only truth I need to see._ "

 

"And now you tire me, Sergeant. I've heard far too much empty boasting already."

 

" _Oh shut up!_ " Crosshair shouted as he shot his disruptor. The beam went through Spar's weapon, rendering it useless. The mad clone stared at the now useless weapon in muted fascination.

 

"Well then, I guess you do want to settle this the old fashioned way."

 

"Enough Spar. Just kill them so we can get on with our mission!" Sidirri disgustingly spat to her partner before using the Force to drag the four enemies out from their position, and she ordered Spar, "You take the giant idiot and his brothers. The Jedi is mine."

 

With the two disciples splitting up to deal with their respective quarries, Wrecker was the first to charge at his corrupted brother, and he threw back his left arm for what would have been a jaw breaking punch, had it not been for Spar’s enhanced reflexes, allowing him to sidestep the blow and begin a brutal assault against the modified Clone Trooper.

 

Moving faster than the Bad Batch could see, Spar attacked Wrecker's pressure points. With precise strikes, he struck nerve lapses in his shoulders between the joints in his armor, disabling both of his arms before he quickly did the same to the backs of knees with a vicious kick. The Clone giant went down like a bag of rocks.

 

Turning to face the remaining two Clone Troopers, he pulled out an ion grenade, and launched it Tech, aiming it so it would land and go off right in front of him, and disable the clone’s equipment.

 

As for Crosshair, he charged straight at the cynical man, and headbutt him, breaking his nose before Spar stunned him and Tech with two shots from his rifle, figuring that the clones could serve the Dark Gods, with the proper reeducation, of course.

 

Seeing his handiwork, he turned to see Sidirri near defeat from the former Dark Jedi, having been unprepared for the older woman’s superior Force-enhanced vice-like grip on the fallen Jedi Youngling’s neck, and she was slowly choking the Dark Jedi into unconsciousness.

 

 _Pathetic. I can't even begin to see what the master saw in that whiny brat._ Spar disgustingly thought as he picked up Wrecker's dropped weapon, only for the giant to grab it at the same time, Spar however was faster and slammed a fist into the giant's head knocking him down. With that took aim at the unsuspecting women, aiming to take out two mynocks with one blaster bolt.

 

Just before he could do so, he heard the familiar sound of a disruptor launching behind him, and he knew that he would be the second sacrifice for Gallies’s return. Right after he completed his thought, he felt nothing but contentment as he fired his shot, not knowing that it would not quite find its mark.

 

In slow ticking seconds, Sidirri saw Spar reduced to ashes by a disruptor blast; her eyes finding Hunter standing just a few yards away with the weapon. With Spar's death, only four more sacrifices would be needed to complete Occisor's ritual.

 

A moment later, the blaster round meant for her head struck her in the shoulder. The force of the impact was enough to launch her into Arden, and in seconds she rolled away to recover her lightsaber before she swung round to finish off her opponent.

 

She never got the chance. One moment, her saber was ignited and swinging for Arden's exposed back. The next, it was gone along with her forearm. An intense pain hit her next, causing her to collapse to the floor in a soundless scream.

 

Hunter was on her then, his Disruptor Rifle leveled at her head. "Tech, cuff her."

 

"She doesn't have both arms, Hunter." Tech replied sardonically, as he put his helmet back on.

 

"Then cuff her hand to her legs, or something."

 

"You could just shoot her again."

 

"Nah, Yoda will want a prisoner. 'Sides, look at her. She ain't afraid. It's almost like she wants to die. I ain't gonna giver that."

 

Chuckling through the pain, Sidirri said, "That's why you're going to lose this war, you vat creature. You aren't willing to do what it takes to bring order to the galaxy."

 

"You mistake necessity with stupidity, kiddo," Hunter wryly chuckled back, "and where you're goin', you're gonna wish I vaporized you."

 

"You won't get the chance, pitri-dish," she sneered as she shot her hand forward to draw her lightsaber to her.

 

"Don't," Hunter growled, his finger a hair's breadth from blowing her away. Sidirri just smiled.

 

"It's not for you," and she placed the blade flush against her chest. Before she could ignite the saber, it was ripped from her grip by Arden, wagging her finger.

 

"You're not getting out that easy, child. You're going to answer for your crimes."

 

"For the Dark Gods," Sidirri whispered. She drew her hand to her chest, and suddenly she began to spasm; blood exploding from her orifices.

 

"What the hell?" Hunter gasped as he quickly moved to stabilize her. Arden put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

 

"She's ruptured her own coronary arteries. She doesn't have long."

 

"Can you do something?"

 

"No," Arden knelt in front of the dying woman, her eyes wide in disbelief, "Why would you do that?"

 

"My body," she puked up blood, "is mere meat. My death feeds the gods."

 

"You could have been so much more."

 

Sidirri let out a chuckle, "As what, a prisoner? My life as Sidirri the Jedi was over a long time ago. With my death comes the chance for... ascension."

 

Sidirri suddenly out a single, painful chortle as blood exploded from her mouth in a final geyser, her body shaking from a seizure before her body went limp.

 

"Arden, what the hell was that about?"

 

"I have no idea," the Jedi shook her head, "regardless, we need to be alert from here on out. I have a feeling this isn't over."

 

Occisor felt the two additional gates open, and smirked as he whispered, “Halfway there. Just three more to go.”

 

Sensing the three remaining disciples, three of Shon-Ju’s students, Zalia, Fearl, and Edria fight on against A’Sharad and Nuru, he turned his attention back towards his wayward family.

 

Before he could reach them, he sensed a certain diminutive Jedi Master approach him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Master Yoda. I suppose I should be flattered the Jedi dispatched their failed Grandmaster to stop me."

 

Yoda didn't take the bait, nor did Occisor expect him to. Instead, he merely stated the simple truth they both knew, "Reach Ventis and Connor, you will not. Through me, you will have to go, and defeat me, you cannot."

 

Master Yoda had been the only being to stand toe-to-toe with the false emperor himself and live. Occisor had no illusions about his chances, but he also knew he was long past the point of no return. Differentially, he drew his saber. "If that's what it takes, then so be it."

 

Abruptly Occisor found himself on his back staring up at the night sky, 'Just need to hold out for a while longer.' he growled to himself, as he jumped to his feet.

 

**Meanwhile, On Tanaab**

 

**Within the City of Pandath**

 

Vader could not sense the Jedi within the city, but his instincts told him that they were still here. The Jedi were here for something, or someone, and he intended to find out whatever it was.

 

Remembering that the Jedi came in a G9 Rigger, he had ordered the _Gauntlet_ ’s captain to run a planetary scan for any ships matching its signature, and to hunt them down and indefinitely imprison their crews while he had a battalion of Stormtroopers searching the planet’s only mountain region to see if the ship had berthed somewhere there.

 

So far, only three ships had been impounded, but none of the crews were confessing to any sedition. Still, better to keep them in reserve for the time being, just in case they happened to be working for any other anti-Imperial groups.

 

“ _Lord Vader?_ ” Captain Sloan informed the clone, “ _We’ve completed the lockdown of the city, and your forces are conducting a complete search of the city as we speak. We’ll find them, and you’ll be the first to know when they reveal themselves._ ”

 

“I do not need to be told what I already know, Captain. The Jedi have gone to ground, and I want them flushed out and captured before they can escape from our clutches.” Vader sternly ordered the frightened woman.

 

Turning to face the scared captain, he added, “Search the city’s underworld for any clues that may lead to our enemies. Have our Imperial Security Bureau teams interrogate anyone they deem suspicious, and leave no stone unturned. Failure, from anyone, will be met with appropriate punishment. Do you understand?”  
  
“ _Yes, Lord Vader. But, I feel it my obligation to warn you that, if we arrest everyone that the ISB believes to be a threat, we’ll be stretching ourselves rather thin when the Jedi eventually do reveal themselves._ ” Captain Sloan carefully cautioned the Sith.  
  
“Follow your orders, Captain, and let me worry about the bloody work.” Vader warned the captain before closing the channel, and feeling his blood boil at his progenitor and former Master escape his grip when he had them beaten.

  
He silently berated himself for revealing his face to the Jedi, but his pride and desire to demoralize his opponents took over him. He knew that the Emperor would punish him severely for making such a rookie mistake on his first mission.   
  
**Meanwhile, In the _Empire’s Heart_**  
  


“Please tell me you’re joking, Sir.” Rex horrifically asked after Obi-Wan after he finished explaining their current predicament, and the revelation of Sidious creating a Sith clone of Anakin.

 

He and Arnine had currently found shelter in a cantina near the outskirts of the city, and they were planning to wait out the lockdown until they could complete their mission, and devise a plan of escape.

 

“ _If only I were, old friend._ ” Obi-Wan worriedly said. “ _We’ve taken refuge in a sympathetic home for now, but we need to get moving soon if we’re to protect them from our rivals._ ” The Jedi Council member was carefully phrasing his words in case any of the cantina’s patrons were spies for the Empire. “ _Will you be safe until our friends arrive?_ ”

 

“Heh. This isn’t the first big siege I’ve had to wait out, Sir. We’ll manage. Stay safe, and keep us posted if you can.” Rex then managed a joke, “Can’t have you guys dying before the big wedding.”

 

“ _Oh, don’t worry, Rex. We’ll avoid any troublesome people for some time. Good luck._ ”

 

“Thought you didn’t believe in luck.”

 

“ _I don’t, but I’ll take it anyway._ ” Obi-Wan quipped before closing the channel, and left the Clone Captain and futuristic astromech droid to plan their next move.

 

Well, after Rex had a hot meal after being trapped on a ship for the last few days, and a good drink to go along with it, while Arnine was able to subtly search the city’s network to keep one step ahead of the Imperials for their friends.

 

**Meanwhile, On Kynachi**

**Within the Ambase Farm**

 

As A'Sharad Hett finished incapacitating the dead forms of Zalia and Fearl while Edria was left unconscious. He saw Occisor fighting a desperate retreat from a pursuing Yoda. It took all of the cult leader's skill just to avoid being turned into chopped liver by the green ball of death hot on his heels, and worse for him Connor, Ventis and Celeste were closing fast.

 

Before he could even take a step towards that joining melee, he heard Yoda in his mind, ordering, "Have the ground battle under control, we do, Master Hett. Take Jesse and Maze, and join the battle in the skies. Rescue Connor's siblings, we must, before the enemy retreats."

 

"Understood, Master," the Human-Tusken Jedi couldn't help but grin at Occisor's predicament, "besides, it seems like you have this well in hand. I almost feel sorry for stupid bastard."

 

**Five Minutes Later**

 

Occisor knew that he was mere minutes from being killed by the combined arms of the Jedi, and he was so damn close to summoning Gallies. Just one more sacrifice, and the gates of Chaos would be opened, allowing him more power than most mortals could only dream of.

 

He was so close to Edria, the last of his living disciples, but Yoda would not allow him near her to complete the ritual. What was worse, he knew he was quickly running out of time. If the others got to him before he got Edria, then he would be a dead man and his entire plan would be ruined.

 

In a desperate move, he focused all of his energies on the prone Edria even as Yoda quickly closed the distance between them. As his mind concentrated on inducing an cranial aneurysm, he felt the sudden sting of a lightsaber hack through his flesh. The pain was agonizing as it was sudden; his mind nearly going into complete shock as he arm went flying from his body as he hit the floor.

 

It was over. He'd lost. Soon, the Jedi would kill him and...

 

He suddenly heard a loud shriek from Celeste, and Connor screamed, "What kind of fucking monster are you!? You just killed one of your own!"

 

Occisor was confused, until he lifted himself up on his elbow and saw what had happened. The sight of his disciple's headless body and the yard distance of sprayed blood and brain matter brought a satisfied smile to cultists lips. The pain of his arm being chopped off must've pushed his Force-attack beyond what it was meant to do. Instead of merely bursting Edria's blood vessels, he'd caused her entire head to explode.

 

"The kind who is out of time, brother." Occisor smugly smiled despite the agonizing pain coursing through him. They all felt it now: a dark tremor in the Force unlike anything they'd ever felt. Even Yoda, who had once described Sidious as perpetual black hole in the Force, was genuinely shocked, dumbfounded and terrified at what he was feeling.

 

This was evil incarnate.

 

"What have you done?" Vetnis gasped.

 

"You'll soon see."

 

From the ground emerged a mist the color of a violent purple, swirling and tendraling all around them. It was then that Ventis understood what was happening. He'd felt this presence before, and the thought of it sickened him.

 

"You're summoning Gallies," he growled, "You fool. He will only lead to your own destruction! Stop this before it's too late!"

 

"You had your chance with the Daemon, old fool," Occisor replied as the mist began to envelop him, "now I shall become the greatest champion of the Gods this galaxy has ever seen."

 

Celeste turned to Ventis, "What is he talking about?"

 

"He's going to allow Gallies to possess him."

 

"Yes, much like you did all those years ago."

 

"If you know about that, then you know what comes next," Ventis snarled, "I only embraced the Daemon's power to escape the Sith torturing me! We had a deal, and he betrayed me the moment it became convenient for it! It will do the same to you!"

 

"That's what you get for trusting a Daemon." Occisor sneered, "I don't intend to make the same mistake."

 

Suddenly, dark clouds drew above and torrents of lightning began to crash around them. The Jedi were forced to retreat as Occisor drew himself to his knees and began to chant in a language so foul it drew the blood of all those closest cold. Then the mist drew itself forward and began to draw Occisor in its malevolent grace, entering his body through every available orifice.

 

Occisor screamed in mixed joy and agony at his body taking on so much power, and the Force Scream that followed created a shockwave that echoed throughout the galaxy.

 

**Meanwhile, On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

 

Sidious was meditating on the Dark Side when his eyes snapped open from the agonizing scream that reverberated through the Force.

 

Probing deeper into the disturbance by reaching out through the Dark Side while pulling up a holographic galactic map, he listened to the Force, and identified the world of Kynachi as the source of the dark scream.

 

Using his Force connection, he envisioned many powerful presences on the world, including several familiar ones: Jedi Master Yoda, his traitorous Hand Arden Lyn and Inquisitor Gallies, and Jedi Knight Nuru Kungurama.

 

Realizing that Bahl’al was would not be able to survive against Yoda and the squad of Jedi that were battling on the world, he was prepared to journey to Kynachi to aid his apprentice, only to realize that he would not make it in time, and that the enemy would flee as soon as they sensed his arrival.

 

Before he contacted Bahl’al, he resumed his probe on the world, and felt a familiar darkness on Kynachi, but far more concentrated and focused.

 

Suddenly, that same presence felt Sidious' search, and sneered, " _You cannot fool me, false emperor. I am beyond your feeble might and comprehension, and all that you seek to build will be destroyed by the chaos that you are powerless to stop. The galaxy shall burn!_ "

 

Lashing out, the dark presence whipped Sidious in the face, and he was screamed while being knocked against his throne.

 

Lashing out, the dark presence whipped Sidious in the face and he was screamed while being knocked against his throne. He felt blood tracing down his forehead, and it filled with an equivical rage.

 

"This is my galaxy," Sidious snarled, "and you do not belong to it, apparition!"

 

Though he did not fully understand the presence that had attacked him, he could most definitely feel its tenuous connection to the material realm, like a man clinging desperately to a lifeboat at sea. With an unleashed rage that translated into a psychic scream, he shattered that connection and the presence suddenly disappeared.

 

As Sidious drew himself back into his chair and felt the long cut that ran down from his forehead and over his eye to his cheek, he felt a feeling he had not felt since his master Plagueis had discovered the means to cheat both death and creation. He felt fear.

 

Suddenly, his communiqué rang and his apprentice appeared before him. Before Bahl'al could speak his mind, he noticed the new injury on his master, and concernedly asked, " _What happened, Master? Did our enemies move against you?_ "

 

"No, this was a result of a psychic attack from a new enemy on Kynachi. The same enemy who attacked your fleet, I suspect. I sense a terrible disturbance on the world, and I have new parameters for you. Once you are in orbit above Kynachi, you are to bombard the Ambase farm with your fleet and destroy the Jedi and their allies there."

 

" _M'lord, I thought you wished for me to investigate this matter, not reduce it to atoms._ "

 

"Master Yoda is among the enemies there," Sidious replied, "we cannot allow this opportunity to slip through our fingers. Additionally, this new enemy is an unknown factor that has proven itself exceptionally dangerous. It must be exterminated without hesitation or mercy. I would come with my fleet to aid you in dealing with the Jedi, but they will flee the world once they sense my arrival."

 

" _I see. And if the Jedi and this new enemy are gone when I arrive? I would recommend surveying the remains of the battle for any clues on this new enemy. We cannot afford to squander such an opportunity, since we know little to nothing about this new threat._ " Bahl'al protested to his master.

 

Seeing his apprentice's point, he conceded, "If the Jedi have left the world by the time that you and your fleet arrive at Kynachi, then you have my permission to investigate the battle scene. But, under no circumstances are you to face Yoda and his forces in battle. You are simply not powerful enough yet to face them head-on."

 

Bowing in gratitude, Bahl'al ended the transmission, leaving Sidious to ponder who else could be conspiring against him.

 

**Meanwhile, On Varon**

**Within the Varon Orbital Station**

 

“What in the blazes was that?” Tau told Ahsoka after they finished their training session, sensing a terrible scream in the Force come from the Kynachi, if the terror coming from Ventis was any indication.

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it any more than you do.” Ahsoka fearfully said before she suggested, “We could contact Ventis to see what’s going on.”

 

“No. I felt him and the others in the middle of a pitched battle. We contact them now, and we might as well sign their death warrants.” Tau quickly shot down that idea. “We have to trust in them, and pray that they can defeat whatever’s into the mix now.”

 

“You’re right. Besides, they do have Master Yoda with them. They’ll make it through this.” Ahsoka said, agreeing with her fiancée on the plan.

 

**Five Minutes Later, On Kynachi**

 

As the mist cleared and the lightning disappeared, the changed Occisor was bestowed upon the world. He removed his helm, his head pulsing with dark bulging veins, his eyes blazing out with a gaze as red as blood as the skin took on a sickly white palette.

 

Subtle violet energy coursed through him as he stepped forward ad retrieved his severed arm. He placed it against the stump of his shoulder, and horrifically it began to stitch itself back into place as spines began to protrude from necrotic flesh. For a moment, the arm and then the rest of the body turned a sickly red before it just as quickly reverted back to its original color.

 

Occisor flexed his newly acquired limb, talons sprouting from the fingertips as it took an almost reptilian appearance. With an effort, Occisor forced the changes back and the limb returned to its human form. "Much better."

 

“Ugh. And I thought he looked ugly enough before.” Connor groaned before Occisor laughed,

 

"And now, all that remains are the insects in front of me! I shall unleash the power of the Dark Gods upon this galaxy." Before he made good on his threat, he stopped for a moment, "But first, it appears the Gods wish to grant a gift to the sacrifices for granting them this foothold."

 

His arms raised above his head, "With the thirty seven keys of Tzeentch, we open the way for our brothers. With the thousand whispers of Slaanesh, we call to them. With the twelve plagues of Nurgle, we fell their enemies. And with the mighty axe of Khorne, we cut open the world for them."

 

Suddenly, the sacrifices felled and still possessing a functioning body were lifted high into air before being sent crashing down into the ground with massive splatters of blood and gore. A moment later, amidst the explosion of purple mist, those same members rose again, reformed as their eyes glowed a bright Amethyst.

 

"What the hell?" Celestine quivered.

 

"Not quite, but close enough," Occisor smiled, "thus is the power of Chaos Undivided. Our Gods are merciful and rewarding. My followers, resurrected and stronger than ever. Except Spar, the fool went and got himself atomized. Even the Gods have their limits here, for now."

 

"This…" Yoda couldn't finish the sentence, so Occisor finished it for him.

 

"Is power, Master Yoda. True power. What is the strength of steel, or even the Force itself, without the hand and body that wields it? That is strength! That is power! And this is offered in full to those who embrace the True Gods of the Universe."

 

He then extended his hands to all those around him, "Come, and join me. It is not too late for you. Together, we will destroy the Empire and their Sith. We will rebuild the world in our image and--"

 

"Oh shut the hell up, you demagogue!" Connor growled as he charged the cult leader, throwing a push at the Daemon host. The kinetic energy seemed to wash over the powerful champion like a wave cascading on the beach, but Connor didn't care. He was a bull seeing red, and he launched himself at his half-brother.

 

That made it exceedingly easy for Occisor to grab Connor's throat with an outstretched hand and bring him to his face. He smiled cruelly at him, "You have caused us great discomfort, little flea, and I feel inclined to scratch. But that would be a waste of such potential. You have great anger within you, little brother. You would make an excellent champion of Khorne."

 

"Fuck you!" Connor shouted as he drove his saber into the Daemonhost's chest. Occisor didn't even buckle. Amusingly, he pulled the saber from his chest, the wound stitching itself back together as he tossed the weapon aside.

 

"Yes, in battle we all honor him; shed my blood as the through the deed of fratricide, gave birth to the Blood God."

 

"Shut up!"

 

"Kill, maim, kill, maim! Give into his whispers and give your soul to Khorne!"

 

Suddenly, the ground shook and tore apart at Occisor's feet. As he stumbled and fell, Connor went flying right back into Ventis' arms. He passed his son off to Celeste, and nodded to Yoda. The two of them drew their sabers and started to advance on the Daemonhost when suddenly the five champions of Chaos materialized between Yoda and Ventis.

 

"Good," Occisor chuckled, "keep the little goblin at bay for a little while. I want to talk to my father."

 

The daemonically enhanced Sidirri nodded her, and with a cruel smile sent a powerful blast of warp energy at the grandmaster. He took it hard in the chest despite his Tutaminis and went flying across the field before recovering in mid-flight. Ventis watched him fall, the nine hundred year old Jedi clutching his chest in agonizing pain.

 

"As you can see, my Gods have granted my followers great power. Enough to prove a threat even to the mighty Master Yoda," Occisor sneered. Behind Ventis, Connor and Celestine rushed to the grandmasters defense, leaving him alone with his bastard son.

 

"None of this feels natural," Ventis replied, "it stinks of corruption and decay. Even more so than the Dark Side."

 

"All power requires sacrifice, father. You should know this better than most."

 

"Stop this, son. Please, I'm begging you."

 

"Beg? How pathetic."

 

With this, Occisor raised his hand and fired a blast of warp energy at his father. Ventis was prepared though and performed a forward somersault to dodge the strike and bring himself within range to skewer him with his saber. Before he could even touch the man, he was sent hurtling into the ground by an invisible force, the all too familiar sting of a rib breaking filling his mind.

 

"I strongly recommend that you stay down, Ventis Uriel. Unless of course, you wish to end up like five of your other offspring had before they met their ends."

 

"What?!" Ventis demanded, coughing up blood as he started to rise "What do you mean?"

 

"In order to earn the attention of the gods in this galaxy, I had to do some drastic things. Gathering the children of a Daemonhost? Well, that is quite the beacon." Gallies smiled, "But then we had another idea, what about a former Daemonhost himself?"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Oh come now, Ventis. It is quite obvious. I started killing quite a few of my brothers and sisters, knowing that eventually you would take notice, and here you are. Killing you will light the way for the true Gods to ravage this galaxy, and I will ascend to their instrument in this purge."

 

Ventis felt tears well up in his eyes, and he knew, at that moment, that Occisor was beyond saving and had to be put down before he destroyed everyone that he loved. He sorrowfully said, "You're insane."

 

"Sanity is for the weak."

 

"Enough! You're going to die today, before you can kill or spread your sick ideology to anyone else." Connor growled out.

 

Chuckling in amusement, Occisor gloated, "Oh, you poor deluded fool. You believe my group to be the only worshippers of the true gods out there? Oh no. There are more of us out there than you can imagine, and every last one of us will pave the way for the destruction of this galaxy, and the birth of a new one."

 

As Occisor spoke, a male Yinchorr cultist appeared, and he brandished two cortosis swords with a bloodthirsty smirk on his face.

 

Occisor ordered his disciple, "Maliek, join me in battle, my friend. We have plenty more glory to attain before we move on from this pitiful world."

 

"In battle, we all honor Moloch." the Yinchor grinned.

 

"Come now, my friend. You have the right to know his true name. Khorne. And I will soon sacrifice you, Ventis Uriel, and present your skull to him."

 

"No," Ventis replied simply as he assumed a fighters stance, "you won't."

 

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Undivided_ 's Cell Block**

 

Satele Moze and Elias Keller were in dire straits, to put it lightly.

 

Their captors had been endlessly bombarding them with questions about the Empire and the galaxy, regarding its strengths, strategies and formations, and any weak points in the regime. All the while, they babbled on about the 'ascension of their souls to the Dark Gods', or other such rubbish.

 

They had all but abandoned hope in escaping their current situation, which made their unforeseen rescuers all the more of a shock to them: A tattooed human Jedi and two Clone Troopers had either killed or incapacitated the interrogators, and they freed the two captors from their prison.

 

Wondering if this man really was a Jedi, Satele asked, "Who are you? Are you with the Shadow Alliance?"

 

"Of course he is, Satele. Don't you know who that is?" Elias, her half-brother according to their twisted captor, rhetorically asked before adding, "That is Jedi Master A'Sharad Hett, son of the legendary Howlrunner, and one of the most high-profile surviving Jedi of the Empire's purge. Big fan of your Clone War exploits, by the way. Honestly, though, I didn't expect you to team up with Clone Troopers after Order Sixty-Six. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

 

"Didn't know you had a fan club, Hett." The blue-armored trooper joked, before seriously adding, "How do you know so much about him from being a captain in the PSF?"

 

"I was a big fan of the Jedi during the war, and kept up with the military reports in earnest. I had a few friends that shared with me their juicier details, and I developed quite a healthy respect for your efforts. Really wish you reached us out on Lothal, though."

 

"Enough of the hero worship, Elias. We need to get out of here before Occisor returns, and I need to let my husband know that I'm safe."

 

"Not yet. We need to rescue the other captive." Elias protested.

 

"What other captive?" A'Sharad pressed.

 

"A young human woman by the name Ashla Trayar. Occisor told us about her marrying another of our half-siblings, and his plans to break her into her personal plaything, at least, I think, amongst all that religious gibberish."

 

"Are you sure that it was Ashla, because we all thought she was killed by Occisor?" The other Clone Trooper asked.

 

"Yeah. He said something about scorching a cloned body as a decoy, and his plan to break Connor through heartbreak." Elias informingly replied.

 

"We gotta let Connor know, now! I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see his wife and their child again." The blue Clone Trooper enthusiastically replied, only for A'Sharad to shut down that idea.

 

"No. We have to get her out of here, rescue any other captives in here, and then we can tell Connor. I sense that he's engaged in the fight of his life right now, and the last thing we need is to distract him against Occisor."

 

"And just how do you expect the five of us to take control of a ship that has a full complement of sadistic cultists?" Satele incredulously exclaimed.

 

Smirking at the woman, A'Sharad said, "We'll think of something."

 

**Meanwhile, Back At the Ambase Farm**

 

"You sacrificed your entire humanity, bonded yourself to a demon, all for power?! You're even sicker than Sidious, and that's saying something!" Ventis spat at Occisor as he battled him and the deadly Yinchorr.

 

"Power is everything, you deluded fool." Occisor replied.

 

Not a moment later, Ventis cried out in pain as he felt the sudden piercing cold hit his abdomen. He looked down and saw a lightsaber piercing through Maliek's body and into his. Occisor stood behind Maliek with a sick grin, pushing the saber in just a bit deeper, "And all power requires sacrifice."

 

Ventis growled as his gauntleted hands gripped the blade desperately, "D-damn you."

 

"Damn me? Ha, what a wonderful blessing, Ventis. Perhaps I shall permit you to live a little longer, so I can slaughter your favorite son in front of you. I imagine Daniel is your favorite, anyway, or is it Connor now?"

 

"You will leave my children alone."

 

"Come now Ventis. Let's not get into a custody battle right now."

 

"You will not touch my son!"

 

"And what will you do about it, hmm? You are about to be the first of trillions who cry out in terror as they are gifted by the Dark Gods. Their skulls will be gifted to Khorne, their bodies to Nurgle, their minds to Tzeentch and…. well, the more delicate parts to Slaanesh. And all those who dare stand against the black faith will die in agony with you to thank for all of this, puppet... father."

 

Ventis clenched his eyes and teeth shut as he angrily sobbed out, "I may have created you, monster. But I will make you pay... for every life you destroyed."

 

"Will you? Such admirable words from one about to die."

 

Ventis glared up at the two's smug looks with cold fire, his rage building to the precipice. "YOU WILL PAY!" he screamed, the air crackling around him, and a dark aura surrounded the Jedi. The two cultists backed away as the lightsaber dangerously overloaded, sputtering as heat exhausts reddened from thermal oscillation and causing Occisor to drop it with a yelp.

 

With gritted teeth, Ventis clenched his fists together as slowly the power drew around him like the eye of hurricane. "You took my body, you took my life, and with them did evil. You killed my children and more! You're going to regret all that, Gallies!" he snarled glaring up at the cultist with a righteous fury, "'Cause NOW IT'S TIME TO PAY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can’t believe that I wrote this chapter in just two days! Guess I was properly motivated. So, Gallies has been resurrected, the battle for the Ambase farm is entering its final phase, and Ventis is very angry. Oh, and the Undivided has been boarded, and the two half-siblings of Connor and Daniel will soon be fully rescued. Whether or not Ashla will be freed is anyone’s guess. So, how are you all doing on this warm evening of Thursday, May 9, 2019? I’m doing well, as I read a bunch of Star Wars: Kenobi earlier, plowing through almost a quarter of the book today. Oh, and I’m volunteering again tomorrow for the first time in three weeks. That’ll be good to do after two weeks of work on Friday. Good thing I don’t have work that day, and only have it this Saturday and Tuesday. Oh, before I forget, a bunch of this chapter was already written in excerpts by Squasher, so I gotta give credit where credit’s due. In other news, I’ve now surpassed 900 pages with my story, and I’m almost at 400k words with my story. I’m so proud of myself for writing so much so consistently. If only these ideas of Squasher’s and mine could be official. Oh, the joy we could bring to so many people for resurrecting the Expanded Universe! So, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for review. By the way, just to remind everyone, I’ll be gone most of Sunday in Raleigh for Mother’s Day and to see my brother before his first post-college job starts. I really hope he does well. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	72. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night of Tuesday, May 14, 2019? I’m doing well, as I’ve been busy reading Assassin’s Creed: The Secret Crusade, Star Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter, beginning Assassin’s Creed: Renaissance, and playing more of Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey. I got another 55 Gamerscore points last night, and I killed several more members of the Cult of Kosmos. Only about nine more to go before the organization’s destroyed. So, what have you all been up to since last updated my story. I’ve been working hard at my job, and getting ready for what might be the last Star Wars Expanded Universe comic ever to be released. So, the last chapter was a fairly disturbing one, and I expect it to get even stranger by the end of the Battle at the Ambase Farm. Just for the record, the Warhammer 40K elements of the previous chapter came from JSailer and Squasher, as I forgot to credit them then. By the way, have you heard that RWBY Volume 6 has a release date on Blu-Ray and DVD? I, honestly, have mixed feelings about it, and need to think it over before I buy it in a couple months. Well, I’d better get started on the chapter, as it won’t write itself, and I’ve got work again in three days. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me. 
> 
> (Wednesday, May 15, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I found out that I don’t have to work at my movie theater this Friday, as there was a misunderstanding of sorts. That frees up my day to exercise, clean my room, and write a lot. The only down side is that I can’t volunteer because my mother will be in Greensboro for my sister’s track meet. In other news, I’ve read a portion of Assassin’s Creed: Renaissance, and it’s a pretty good book so far. And, I’ve written over 1,400 words so far, and I’ll write at least a few hundred more tonight after dinner. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Thursday, May 16, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, guys. How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I’m home alone right now after my mother went to Greensboro early for my sister’s track meet. I’ve also exercised a bit, and written nearly a thousand words so far today, bringing my total words for this chapter up to four thousand. I might be done with it by either tonight or Friday. So, now I’m going to play some Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey, as I’m near the end of Chapter 8, and I’ve gotten about 95 more Gamerscore points last night. Man, I can’t wait to finish off the Cult of Kosmos, and complete the main game before moving onto the DLCs. I hope you all have a blessed day.

Chuckling at Ventis’ defiance, Occisor sneered, “How admirable. Your conviction is to be respected, even if as misguided as it is. But if you will not serve the true power in the universe, then you will simply die.”

 

“Not if I kill you first, you monster!”

 

“But first, you’ve got me and Maliek to deal with. And I assure you, this battle won’t be the same as before, especially with your lack of backup and your wound.” Occisor reminded his father, gesturing to the latter’s bleeding abdomen.

 

“I’ll manage.” Ventis growled out, lighting his lightsaber before he charged at the two Chaos worshippers.

 

Jumping into a 360-degree spin with the speed of a howlrunner, Ventis managed to behead Maliek after Occisor narrowly ducked the attack. As the Yinchorri’s headless body fell to the ground, Occisor felt a strong exhilaration course through him, and he knew that this fight would be worthy of Moloch’s notice.

 

Knowing that his followers could now handle themselves against the Jedi, he bared his teeth in anticipation over his fight, and charged at Ventis.

 

**Meanwhile, On the _Undivided_**

 

 _And here I thought being captured by a cult led by a half-brother was the scariest thing to ever happen to me!_ Satele mused while helping to slice through the door that led into Occisor’s private chambers, while the others dealt with last cultists were currently attacking them.

 

A’Sharad would have just cut through the door with his lightsaber, but Elias warned him that the door was laded with several high-grade explosives that would detonate if a certain code was not typed into the door’s control panel.

 

Silently grateful for her mother forcing her to learn slicing from her past careers, she triumphantly said, “All right. That was the last firewall! We’re in.”

 

As the door opened up, the five fighters came across a traumatic sight: A gaunt young human woman with several bruises across her face and rags that barely concealed her sickly form. She looked up at them to despondently say, "Are you here to punish me on that monster's behalf?"

 

A’Sharad felt nothing but sorrow for the woman’s traumatic ordeals, and he shook his head, “No. Are you Ashla Trayar?” After seeing her nod her head in confirmation, he said, “My name is A’Sharad Hett.”

 

Gesturing to his comrades, he introduced them, “These are ARC Troopers Maze and Jesse, and Elias Keller and Satele Moze. We’re part of the New Republic, and we’re going to rescue you and bring you back to Connor.”

 

Her eyes widening at the mention of her husband, she felt a mixture of hope and shame, and explained, “I-I don’t know if… Occisor, he made me… he wanted to make me his, and forced himself on me.”

 

“He raped you?” Elias horrifically asked.

 

“He has a way of getting inside your head, and trying to make you a thrall of his cult. It’s been taking everything I have to stay sane. But… Connor doesn’t deserve me after what I did.”

 

“Ma’am?” Jesse said as he took off his helmet, and sympathetically asked, “Are you still with yours and Connor’s child?” Upon receiving a confused but confirming nod from Ashla, he continued, and said, “Then that’s all the reason to get off of this ship: To give your kid a better life than whatever Occisor has in store for them. Besides, Connor’s been reunited with his father, and I know that Ventis would love to meet you.”

 

Looking at the Clone Trooper, the woman came to a decision, and weakly said, "All right. I'll do it for my child." Rising from her bed on shaking legs before collapsing with a yelp. Maze came up and gently picked her up bridal style, "Thank you. I assume that you have a good plan on escaping this ship?"

 

“We have our own ship, and we’ll blow this one to the Nine Corelllian Hells once we depart.” Maze replied.

 

“Good. I wish I never set foot in this shipful of horrors.”

 

**Five Minutes Later**

 

**Back on the Ambase Farm**

 

Yoda, in all his years of battling the forces of evil across the galaxy, had only ever faced foes as corrupted and powerful as these warp-infused Chaos Worships in the form of Sidious himself, and these were a close second.

 

He was facing off against Sidirri and Edria, and he was fighting with the same intensity from when he fought Sidious. Coupled with his chest wound and growing exhaustion, the two women’s enhanced powers and abilities, and his fellow Jedi’s own struggles against the three other followers, he knew he had to end this battle quickly.

 

As the two women launched one warp attack after another at the Jedi, he used his mastery with Ataru to dodge their blasts and slowly edge closer and closer to them. In hand to hand, he knew he'd have the advantage in spades.

 

In the middle of the battle, everyone heard the familiar sound of a ship exploding, and they turned to see the _Undivided_ explode as A'Sharad's shuttle prepared to land back at the farm. A'Sharad's satisfied voice soon rang in his head, " _Don't worry, Master Yoda. We rescued the prisoners before the ship was blown up. Connor is going to be invigorated when he sees his wife again._ "

 

Smiling at the fortunate news, Yoda returned his attention to the battle at hand, and knew what he had to do to win this battle.

 

Smiling at the fortunate news, Yoda returned his attention to the battle at hand and knew what he had to do to win, as distasteful as it was. Leaping at a distracted Sidirri and avoiding another warp blast that singed his whitening hair, he decapitated the daemon-enhanced girl with a swift stroke of his saber.

 

As Yoda landed, Edria turned to see her partners lifeless body fall, and she unleashed a primal scream of rage; throwing herself at Yoda with reckless abandon. Yoda turned, ready to meet the fool's charge head-on.

 

Across the field, the other three disciples of Occisor were faring better against the Jedi Celeste, Nuru, Connor and Arden, as well as the ARC's Alpha and Fordo. With their coordinated attacks and combination of Warp energy and Shon-Ju's training, Moman, Zalia and Fearl had just managed to incapacitate Alpha and Nuru while keeping the rest at bay with a bombardment of attacks.

 

However, the tide of the battle swiftly turned when A'Sharad, Elias and Jesse entered the fray. Zelia turned her attack against A'Sharad, knowing well his reputation as a great warrior. However, that left him exposed and Jesse quickly took it; blasting the disciples head off with a close-range blast shot to the back of the head.

 

Stunned at their comrade's sudden death, the remaining two disciples were quickly surrounded and they went back to back in response. A'Sharad, smirking at the enemy being outnumbered, taunted them, "Your move."

 

Meanwhile, Ventis was blinded by pure, unadulterated fury as he launched barrage after barrage of Force Lightning at his fallen son; slowly but surely wearing Occisor down. Immediately, cultists and terror droids attempted to intervene and save their leader, but they proved chafe for the slaughter.

 

Without even disengaging from Occisor, Ventis unleashed a powerful Force Wave, reducing cultists to ash and short-circuiting the terror droids. This in turn cracked the powerful seals keep the souls within trapped, releasing them one after the other to the afterlife as Occisor soon found himself on the back foot of the engagement as he desperately batted away lightning with warp shields and tutaminis.

 

"You can't keep this up forever, Gallies!" Ventis snarled, "You'll make a mistake sooner or later, and when you do, I'll destroy you once and for all!"

 

Seeing only three of his disciples still alive, Ventis not even starting to tire out from his attacks, his latest tribute to Slanaash free from his ship, and his main goal was accomplished, he smirked, “Not today, father. But, perhaps there is hope for you yet. You may become my disciple after all.”

 

He slammed his fist into the ground, generating a seismic blast that sent Ventis reeling back. Immediately, Occisor grabbed one of his remaining followers and drained his life force to fuel his final ritual.

 

"Farewell, father." He gloated as he vanished in the blink of an eye. Ventis reached out with his Force Senses to see where Gallies had disappeared to, and his blood froze as he sensed who was at the lightly guarded shuttle.

 

He immediately keyed his comm., "Connor, Gallies is heading to A'Sharad's shuttle! He'll kidnap Satele and Ashla again! We need to move, NOW!"

 

Connor felt so many different emotions surge through him as he heard confirmation that his wife, his soul mate, was indeed alive as Occisor had claimed, and, upon looking at Yoda, he nodded in assent, and bolted to where A’Sharad’s shuttle was located.

 

There, he saw Gallies blasting Satele and Maze away before dragging his wife back onto the shuttle, with Ashla locking eyes with him for an instant before she began pleadingly screaming, “NO! PLEASE, NO! LET ME GO!”

 

Moman and Fearl, sharing a look of agreement upon hearing their master’s mental commands, charged their hands full of warp energy and prepared their final attack against their foes, with the former declaring, “This isn’t over, champions of stagnation!”

 

Unleashing their attack upward, they blinded their enemies long enough for them to retreat to join up with Edria at their decimated forces’ position, and Fearl ordered them, “What are you waiting for, an invitation? The battle’s over, and the master got what he came here for? We need to go now before the enemy regroups!”

 

“ASHLA!” Connor shrieked before the shuttle’s ramp began to load up, and he picked up the pace to see the shuttle blast away, with a distraught Connor dropping to his knees and crying in horrific agony as he felt his wife’s terrified presence grow fainter as the shuttle grew further away.

 

Ventis then approached his son, and hesitantly put a hand over his shoulder, and tearfully said, “I’m so sorry, son. We’ll get her back. I swear, on my life, we’ll get her back.”

 

"I hope so," Connor whispered, "because when I find him, I'm gonna fuckin' kill him. I don't care how, but I'm gonna. He won't take her away from me."

 

"No, he won't," Ventis replied as he took his son in a warm embrace. They suddenly heard a moan, and Ventis sensed that Maze and Satele were still alive.

 

“Son, we have to get up. I think your sister’s still alive.” Ventis quickly told Connor before he dragged his son onto his feet, and the two men hurried over to the two unconscious forms, and they saw several burns marking their faces.

 

Briefly examining the two, he contacted his friends, and warned them, “We need a medic here! Now! Satele and Maze need immediate medical attention!”

 

“We’re almost to your position. We’ll get them loaded onto the _Vengeance’s Bane_ at once for treatment, ‘cause we’re getting reports that the cult’s forces in the city are pulling back. It’s only a matter of time before the Imperials swarm over our position for answers.” Gabriel responded.

 

“Fine. There’s nothing left for me here on Kynachi anyways.” Connor numbly said as he carried his half-sister to the others, and they prepared to evacuate the farm in their ships.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Bellicose_**

****

**113 Hours From the Kynachi System**

 

“Lord Bahl’al, Admiral Coburn! We’re receiving word from Kyanchi on the enemy’s attack on the capital city. The attackers are retreating out of the system, and your spies reported that the New Republic ships have been seen leaving the planet. We believe they will soon jump to hyperspace.” The _Bellicose_ ’s XO informed the Sith Lord and Imperial admiral.

 

“So soon? I would have expected the enemy to raze the city, or at least our production facilities, to the ground before they fled.” Coburn questioned.

 

“Thank you, Commander. We’ll make sense of the information. Tell the captains of the other destroyers to proceed to Kynachi with all haste, and have the planet’s garrison send any Stormtroopers that aren’t assisting rescue and recovery efforts to secure the Ambase farm for our arrival. I won’t have any scavengers deprive us of any knowledge on this new enemy.”  Bahl’al ordered the officer.

 

“I will relay those instructions to the garrison commander at once.” The XO reported before departing.

 

“A most strange turn of events, wouldn’t you agree, Admiral?” Bahl’al asked Coburn.

 

“Yes, my Lord.” Coburn concurred, before he wondered out loud. “I just don’t understand why these enemies would terrorize such a remote world like Kynachi. These attacks sound like the work of terrorists instead of the New Republic, and I’m willing to bet that the fleet who ambushed us are connected to them.”

 

“I agree, Admiral. That’s why I’ll be heading down the farm personally to oversee the salvaging efforts.” Before the admiral could protest, Bahl’al continued, “Given that the known New Republic shuttles left the farm, I can safely assume that the Jedi and their allies left the planet.” Bahl’al, much to Coburn’s relief, continued, “But, just to err on the side of caution, the fleet will scan the farm and surrounding area for any hostiles, and then I will take my acolytes and best soldiers and go down to coordinate the efforts.”

 

“Very good, my lord.” Coburn understood, grateful that the Sith Lord wouldn’t go down to the planet without taking the necessary precautions.

 

**Meanwhile, In the Varon System**

**Within the _Second Chance_**

 

Tau was pacing back and forth in the ship’s main hall, due to his increasing worry for his apprentice and the strike teams after the horrific scream in the Force.

 

Trying to penetrate the fog that surrounded the events on Kynachi, he only met with a resounding darkness and a mocking laughter that seemed familiar, but he could not place where exactly from.

 

In spite of the faith that he had in Ventis and how far he had come so quickly as a Jedi, he still wondered if he should have gone with him on this mission, but was consoled by Ahsoka, “Don’t worry, Tau. Ventis is safe, I just know it. You did teach him, after all.”

 

“You’re optimism is commendable, but I can’t help but worry, dear. I’ve got a bad feeling about this whole mission, as if this business with this cult is a harbinger for something far sinister than we can ever imagine.” Tau distantly said. “I’m surprised that you aren’t worried about this either, given what we both felt from Kyanchi.” 

 

“Who said I wasn’t. I’m just used to turning fear into hope from my teenage years.” Ahsoka gently smiled at her lover before the holotable lit up, and the image of a worn and distraught Ventis appeared.

 

“Ventis! Oh, thank God you’re safe. What happened on Kynachi? We all felt a-” Tau gratefully said before he began his questions, only to get interrupted by Ventis.

 

 _“I’m fine, Tau, but we have a tremendous problem. The cult got away with Ashla, and we’ve got several wounded, including Master Yoda, so we’re gonna need a few bacta tanks ready by the time we make it to Varon. Bu that’s not the worst of it._ ”

 

Feeling a great dread from his apprentice, Tau mustered his control to calmly ask, “What do you mean, ‘that’s not the worst of it?’ What did the cult do?”

 

" _The cult leader resurrected Gallies and shackled him to his own body. He's back, and stronger than ever. He even managed to escape with three of his resurrected followers._ "

 

That remark shut Tau right up, while Ahsoka, not having known the truth about Gallies, was both shocked and confounded at the revelation. She incredulously asked, “What do you mean, Galllies is back?! I thought the Sith gave you a dual personality to serve as a distraction for the Jedi!”

 

“It’s… more complicated than that, Ahsoka.” Tau reluctantly admitted, before continuing, “Ventis, in desperation to escape the Sith, took a deal with a Daemon, a dark spirit of sorts, and after finishing his part of the bargain, he was possessed by the spirit, and became Gallies. When we healed Ventis, we actually exorcised Gallies from him, and banished him from whence he came.”

 

“Why didn’t either of you tell me? Who else knew about this?” Ahsoka asked hurtfully.

 

“ _Only a few, Ahsoka. Tau, Daniel, Connor, Celebion, and Viridian were the only people who knew the truth._ ” Ventis admitted. “ _We didn’t tell you because, not due to a lack of trust, but because we didn’t want word to get out that I took a deal with a Daemon. I’ve already suffered enough for my mistake, and I wanted people to know me as… well, me, instead of Gallies. But there’s more._ ”

 

“What else could be wrong now?” Tau despondently asked.

 

“ _The cult leader’s name is Occisor. And… he’s one of my children. We have to find and kill him, not just for Connor’s sake, but for the galaxy’s sake._ ” Ventis admitted.

 

“You’re not even going to try to redeem him?” Ahsoka shockingly asked.

 

“ _He’s a madman, Ahsoka, and that’s just the tip of the iceberg. He’s leading a cult bent on galactic domination, and… he murdered five of my other children, just to get my attention. He needs to be stopped, whatever the cost._ ” Ventis coldly replied.

 

“Then we’ll need to get a team to go after him while the trail’s still fresh.” Tau resolved. “We’ll get medical teams ready for your return, and we’ll need a full debriefing as well. Any information that you can give us will be paramount in stopping this cult before they make their next move.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Ventis turned to Ahsoka, and consolingly told her, “ _Try not to be mad at Tau, Ahsoka, or anyone else, for that matter. They were just honoring my request to try and make amends for what Gallies did. Besides, if I had known that there were more worshippers of the Daemons out there, I wouldn’t have stayed silent. I know the devastation they can unleash better than anyone._ ” 

 

Gently smiling at Ventis, Ahsoka said, “Don’t worry, Ventis. I’m not mad. I’m just glad that you’ll all be all right.”

 

“What about Satele and Elias?” Tau asked, changing topics. “What do you think we should do with them?”

 

“You’re asking me? I’d have thought you’d order me to bring them to Varon for safety.”

 

“They’re your kids, not mine. I can’t make this decision for you. Speaking of which, did you tell them of their lineage?”

 

“ _Not yet. I figured that I’d give them a little time to recover from their ordeal before I drop the ball on them._ ” Ventis admitted. “ _I’ll give them the choice of joining us on Varon, or returning to their loved ones with a few agents to look after them. But, no matter what, I’m gonna make sure that they’ll have enough money to never want for anything again._ ”

 

“Good. Keep us posted. We’ll warn High Command of this new threat. Iluvatar keep you safe.” Tau ended the conversation, and he and Ahsoka went to inform Bail and the other senators of the recent developments.

 

“Ahsoka?” Tau suddenly asked.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thanks, for taking my secret so well. I would have thought you’d… well, be angry with me, but I was wrong.”  
  


“Don’t think that this means I entirely forgive you, luv. But, I know that you’d never keep a secret from me without good reason, so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” Ahsoka then teasingly added, “Just don’t do it again, or there’ll be consequences.”

 

Chuckling at his future wife’s flirtation, he said, “Deal.”

 

**Three Hours Later**

**Onboard the _Vengeance’s Bane_**

 

“Once I found out that you two were captured by Occisor, I couldn’t just sit by and do nothing. We figured out how he armed his cult, and how he was targeting Connor again, so we came to Kynachi, and… well, you can figure out the rest.” Ventis finished his explanation to Satele and Elias.

 

Both half-siblings, now knowing the full truth about their lineage and their father’s struggles, had tears pouring down their faces at the decades of suffering that Ventis had to endure to get to this point. 

 

Elias walked up to Ventis, and hugged him, saying, “Took you long enough to find us, Dad.”

 

Satele, on the other hand, had mixed emotions on this whole ordeal. On the one hand, she felt terrible for Ventis for what the Sith and Gallies did to him, but also immense fear for her husband once it was discovered that he collaborated with New Republic agents, even though she herself held little love for the Empire.

 

Ventis, sensing his daughter’s worry, comfortingly said, “Don’t worry, Satele. We’ll rescue Kaiden before the Imperials are any wiser, and I’ll make sure that you aren’t troubled by the Empire ever again.”

 

“And just how do you intend to keep the Empire off our backs, Ve- Father?” Satele disbelievingly asked.

 

“When Gallies possessed me, he acquired several million credits that he put in untraceable accounts. I can make sure that you and your families are safe from the Empire.” Ventis explained.

 

“So, basically, you’re going to use blood money to keep us safe.” Elias deadpanned said.

 

“I don’t want to drag you into our war, and you deserve to live your own lives. Besides, if I’m going to use the money before Gallies gets ahold of it, then I’d better use it for a noble reason instead of for war.” Ventis explained.

 

“Then why don’t you use it to help more people through humanitarian means, because I’m staying with you, Dad?” Elias asked.

 

“What? What about your friends in the PSF? And don’t you have any family?”

 

Looking down on the ground in thought, he decided, “I just met my family after so many years of struggling to make a name for myself on a deadbeat world, and there’s no way in the universe that I’m gonna leave you all now. Besides, I can do more good helping train your army to fight effectively against the Empire, and my squad will follow my lead against the Emperor himself if I asked them to. We’re all adherents of the Old Republic and Jedi anyways. They’ll join me in this cause.”

 

“And you, Satele? What will you do?” A’den asked.

 

“I’ll be honest. I’ve got no love for the Empire, especially since they did nothing to help save us from that daemon worshipper, but I can’t leave without Kaiden. He gave me a chance at life when no one else would, and brought me out of a life of thievery.”

 

Earning a few raised eyebrows from her last statement, she shamefully explained, “My mother was involved in corporate espionage for TaggeCo when she was young, and after she was cast aside and gave birth to me after… Gallies raped her, she taught me everything she knew to get back at the corporation that disowned her. But I didn’t want that life, and only stole enough from criminals to survive until Kaiden found and saved me.”

 

Looking down in shame at what his daughter had to go through because of his terrible judgement, Ventis nodded in agreement, and then asked, “Can you at least stay for a few days? Our doctors can make sure that you’re all right after Occisor captured you. And, if it’s all right with you, I’d like to get to know you better.”

 

Considering the offer, Satele sighed in exhaustion, and said, “Fine. But I’d better contact Kaiden to know I’m all right. I’m sure that he’s worried sick about me after all this time.”

                                                                                                               

“You can do that right now. He gave me his holofrequency when we met him on Phaeda. Here, it’s embedded in my holocomm.” Ventis then handed Satele the device, and the woman quickly got to work on typing it in.

 

Soon enough, the image of a tired Kaiden appeared, and he nearly dropped the comlink when he saw his wife smiling down at him. He whispered, “ _Sa-Satele? You’re okay._ ”

 

“Yeah. I am. Thanks to the NR agents you sent to save me.” Satele thanked her husband. “They’re taking me to one of their worlds for a medical examination, and then I’ll come back to you.”

 

“What?” He asked in confusion. “ _Why are they doing that? Surely the garrison on Phaeda is more than equipped to help you with whatever injuries you sustained._ ”

 

“It’s more than that, Kaiden.” Satele hesitantly said before she admitted, “I found my dad, and… well, it turns out he and several of my half-siblings are a part of the New Republic. I’m going to get to know them better before I come back.”

 

“I-I know that you’re my family first and foremost, but now I have a chance to heal a wound that’s been festering my whole life, and I can-” Satele hesitantly continued before Kaiden calmly interrupted her,

 

“ _It’s all right, Satele._ ” Kaiden replied with a gentle smile, and continued, “ _Knowing that you’re safe if all that I need to hear for now, so I can wait a while longer if it means that you’re safe and healthy. Just promise me that you’ll come back to me once all’s said and done._ ”

 

“Of course. I can’t imagine life without you, my love.”

 

“ _Me neither. Just one thing. Tell your dad that, if anything happens to you, I’ll hunt him down and kill him for putting you in harms’ way._ ” Kaiden said with false cheer.

 

Chuckling at his protectiveness, she said, “I’ll pass along the message. See you soon.”

 

Closing the holocomm, she said to Ventis, “Well, you heard your son-in-law, Dad. Make sure nothing happens to me, or you’ll have to answer to him and his squad.”

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

"Don't worry, though, they're good people that want to make the galaxy a safer place."

 

"Good. Then they won't mind when we execute the Grand Moff for his crimes against civilization." Gabriel darkly said.

 

**Meanwhile, On Tanaab**

**Within the City of Pandath**

 

“ _Lord Vader, we have new orders from the Emperor._ ” Captain Sloan palely informed the Sith clone.

 

Finding the silence to be annoying, Vader sharply said, “And? What are the orders?”

 

“ _He wants us to withdraw from the planet, and commence an orbital bombardment on the city within the hour. He said that there were more important matters to attend to on Imperial Center._ ” Sloan finished, with Vader now understanding the captain’s hesitance.

 

“You are certain of these orders, Captain?” Vader asked, not for his sake, but for the captain’s in order to steel his resolve.

 

“ _Yes. Evidently, he does not want to risk Jedi Skywalker and Kenobi to escape the planet, and feels that the destruction of a planet’s capital city is an acceptable trade._ ” Sloan replied with a hint of anger at the orders that she, no doubt, considered to be immoral and needlessly bloodthirsty.

 

“Then the New Republic has sealed the planet’s fate.” Vader said with an air of finality, and ordered the captain, “Initiate Protocol Thirteen on all forces within the city of Pandath, and then we shall proceed with an orbital bombardment.”

 

“ _But-but sir! I must strongly protest this decision! The civilians here are loyal Imperial civilians, and do not deserve this fate. And, from an economic and political standpoint, if we destroy the planet’s capital city, then its agricultural distribution will plummet, and we might as well hand this world over to the New Republic!_ ” Sloan objected.

 

For a moment, Vader considered having Sloan arrested or just strangle her and have the XO take over. But he shook his head. "I agree with you, Captain."

 

That took Sloan aback and he continued, "It is a waste of resources and personnel, and will no doubt serve the New Republic's propaganda campaign. But they are orders from the Emperor, and they must be followed."

 

Sloan gulped at the thought, and was about to protest further when Vader cut her off softly, "If you cannot carry out these orders, Captain, then I will have someone else do it for you."

 

Judging from the woman's face, she knew what that meant and she nodded glumly, "Yes, m'lord."

 

The transmission cut and Vader led his squads back to the landing zone to depart this failure of a mission.

 

**Meanwhile, On the _Argo Moon_**

**In Hyperspace**

**Ten Minutes From the Taanab System**

 

“Oh, Artoo. I cannot believe that we are so close to seeing Master Anakin again!” Threepio ecstatically said to his longtime friend as the ship prepared to debark hyperspace and land on Tanaab.

 

“Just be sure to clamp it when we reach the planet. The Imperials are still hunting for the Jedi, and they’ll shoot us without a second thought if it would benefit their agenda.” Mungo warned his former protocol droid.

 

“Of course, Master Baobab. I’m just so excited to see him and Masters Luke and Leia after four years. Oh, the stories I will have to share with them.” 

 

Artoo, on the other hand, was connected to the ship’s communications network in order to reach out to the New Republic’s agents on the world, and finished speaking with their pickup in order to inform the two of the situation.

 

“The Imperials locked down the entire city, huh? Well, this complicates the mission.” Mungo mused as he ran his hand through his beard, before asking, “Who are the agents we have to meet?”

 

Artoo whistled his reply, and Threepio incredulously asked, “Truly?! There’s an R9 unit out there now? And Captain Rex is with the astromech in a cantina called the _Empire’s Heart_?”

 

“Who’s Captain Rex?” Auren wondered.

 

Artoo quickly told them of the Clone Captain, and how he was Anakin’s first in command of his battalion during the Clone War in the fiercest fighting of the war.

 

“Well, then we have our rendezvous point. We’ll meet Rex at the cantina and drop off the droids there, and we’ll work our way from there.” Mungo resolved.

 

Artoo then picked up an Imperial transmission, and he was horrified at the sheer brutality of the Empire. Warning his friends of Vader’s imminent orbital bombardment of the capital city, they were repulsed at the Empire’s desperation of trying to deal with a handful of enemy agents.

 

“I don’t understand! Why would the Empire destroy one of its own cities just to kill the Jedi?! It’s not like Pandath’s under enemy control!” Auren horrifically asked.

 

“It’s to send a message to any who harbor the Jedi. Besides, the Empire will never admit to the atrocity. They’ll likely try to pin the blame on Saw Gerrera’s Partisans, or some other terrorist group.” Mungo disgustingly replied, before ordering the astromech droid,

 

“Artoo, warn Captain Rex of the enemy’s plans, and try to get the word out to the Pandath civilian authorities. If the Empire wants a slaughter, then we need to give the civilians a chance to escape this madness.”

 

Loyally complying with the orders, Mungo put his brain into overtime to try and come up with a plan to complete the mission, and save everyone’s lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story. A whole lot happened in this chapter, most of it dark, but with some good moments in there to balance it out. The cult’s retreated, but not everyone was rescued, and Gallies is back and stronger than ever. Not to mention that Vader’s been ordered to bombard Pandath, which won’t go over well with the innocent people of the galaxy. Man, Sidious’s really sowing the seeds of his own destruction. So, how are you all doing on this warm evening of Thursday, May 16, 2019? I’m doing well, as I’ve done as I said in the previous author’s note, and played more Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey. I believe that I’ve gotten over 100 Gamerscore points today, as I’ve destroyed the Cult of Kosmos, become the First Mercenary, and completed Chapters 8, 9 and the Epilogue. All that’s left now are to defeat Medusa, complete the remaining DLC, and then get started on the first Assassin’s Creed game. That’s really gonna be fun, I just know it. So, I’ve now surpassed 400k words in this story, and it’s almost over. Man, will I be sad when this story’s over, but I’ll have more to write for quite some time. So, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for revising. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	73. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Sunday, May 19, 2019? I’m doing well, as I took yesterday off to rest my mind, and I worked a five-hour shift at work that was… pretty disgusting. And that’s all that I’m going to say on the matter. So, I also played more Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey this Friday, and beat Medusa, completed another Lost Tale of Greece, giving me 30 more Gamerscore points, and sealed and unlocked Atlantis. I can’t wait to get started on the DLC of the game. I also just made a good order on Barnes and Noble, and I am eager for the package to come in a few days. Oh, and I might have found a buyer for my comics that I’m trying to sell, thanks to my mother seeing a flyer. So, this story’s quickly moving towards the end, since, after Ahsoka and Tau finish their honeymoon, this story will be complete. In the meantime, I have to figure out a way to save the people of Pandath from Vader’s orbital bombardment, and write the Odacer-Faustin mission soon. May the Force and Iluvatar be with me.
> 
> (Monday, May 20, 2019 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I exercised today, and I’ve written over a thousand words so far in my latest chapter before writing this addendum. I needed to let you know that this chapter won’t be finished until either Wednesday or Thursday, because I’ll be working from 12-8 pm tomorrow at my movie theater. In other news, I’m going to start an EBay account soon to sell some comics and novels, so wish me luck. Hopefully I’ll make some decent money that way. Well, I’d better get back to writing. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Tuesday, May 21, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I got off work 2 ½ hours early tonight, due to having sufficient help on hand, and I was able to write over a thousand words today. I also found out that I don’t have to work until Saturday and Sunday from 5-10:15 each day. That’s rather fortunate for Memorial Day weekend. So, are you all excited for X-Men: Dark Phoenix coming out on June 7, because I sure am, as it’s the last X-Men movie before Disney took over 20th Century Fox. I’m really excited for the movie. Well, hopefully I’ll finish the chapter by tomorrow, but I have some yard work to do. Wish me luck, and have a blessed night, everyone.

**Five Minutes Later**

**In the _Empire’s Heart_**

 

Despite having first-hand knowledge of the Emperor's order to annihilate the capital city, hearing the contents of that order again as it was broadcasted across the planet was still nothing short of shocking to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 

 _“What in the blazes is the Emperor thinking? Surely he knows that this move will only weaken his position across the galaxy._ " Obi-Wan incredulously wondered after Rex relayed Mungo's warning to his two commanding officers.

 

" _Not if he can blame the destruction on us._ " Anakin disgustingly shot back, knowing his former Sith master would go to any lengths to destroy his enemies. Especially his traitorous former apprentice.

 

" _We have to get as many people out of Pandath as we can before it's too late._ " Anakin resolutely declared.

 

"Well, whatever we're gonna do, we'd better make our move now before the Imps finish their evacuation." Rex warned the two Jedi, "After that, you can kiss this city goodbye."

 

"How long ago did Vader receive the transmission to perform Base Delta Zero on the city?" the bartender asked dreadfully.

 

"Not ten minutes ago, ma'am. Considering the number of troops Vader still has in the city, which does give us some time to commence some kind of evacuation. The best option would be to use the Spaceport, but that's also where most of the Imperials will be evacuating from to begin with."

 

"We can help with that, Rex," Obi-Wan cut in, "and buy you some time."

 

"What's your plan, General?"

 

"Vader will not leave this planet until his forces have evacuated, and he will wait for the last possible moment to do so. After all, he came to this world to hunt me and Anakin, and if we were to engage him, then I doubt he would leave to begin with."

 

"So, keep Vader here and the Empire won't bombard the planet?" Rex nodded, "That could work."

 

"Why the hell should we trust you, Jedi!? You're the ones that doomed us all!" One drunken patron shouted before he fainted from the level of alcohol in his bloodstream.

 

"Oh for pity's sake, their right!" The bartender shouted amidst the pandemonium that erupted after the Swokes Swokes fainted. "I'm not much of a fan of the Jedi either, but they're our only way out! Everyone, you need to get to your ships, and help get as many civilians as you can out of the system."

 

“But where will we go?” Another patron asked. “Even if we escape the system, I’m willing to bet that the Empire will hunt us all down to prevent us from exposing this massacre.”

 

“The New Republic has a few safe words that can take you in, or you can take your chances in Hutt Space, where we have an accord with the Hutt Grand Council.” Rex declared.

 

“I’ll take my chances with the Hutts. I’ve got a few friends there who owe my crew some favors. No offense, but they’re predictable, while you NR guys are too much of a new power to risk on.” A Bimm stated.

 

“Enough with the debates, already! Let’s get moving before we’re all slagged!” The bartender ordered before the cantina was quickly emptied, with Rex signaling the _New Dawn_ to return to the spaceport for pickup.

 

"General Kenobi, Anakin? Good luck, and may the Force be with you."

 

" _And you, Rex. Besides,_ " Obi-Wan smiled, " _in my experience, there's no such thing as luck._ "

 

**Five Minutes Later**

**In the Tanaab System**

**Onboard the _Argo Moon_**

 

“All right. The officials know the truth, and are going to begin evacuating the city.” Mungo stated to his crew.

 

 _I just hope it’ll be enough._ He grimly thought before he ordered his helmsman, “Keep us at a safe distance from the Imperials, and let me know the moment the _New Dawn_ contacts us. I want this transfer to be quick and untraceable to us.”

 

“Yes, sir.” The woman complied as she carried out the orders.

 

**Concurrently, On Taanab**

**On the outskirts of the Spaceport**

 

"They approach," Vader said to no one in particular.

 

"Sir?" a Stormtrooper captain asked, cocking his head.

 

"Kenobi and Skywalker, Captain. I can feel them coming."

 

"Where, sir?" the trooper asked in apprehension as he spun around, "I can have my troops--"

 

"It is too late for that, Captain. They're behind us."

 

The Captain turned and there they were, stepping out from the shadows and literally strolling towards them. He began raise his rifle, his left hand going to his communicator when Vader raised his gloved hand. "Continue with the evacuations, Captain. I will deal with them myself."

 

Knowing better than to question the Lord of the Sith, the captain nodded and trod off the scene, leaving the three Force users to their standoff.

 

"So, you finally decided to show yourselves," Vader sneered, "perhaps I should have threatened this city earlier."

 

"Come now Vader, you know that threatening civilians was never our style." Anakin retorted, "We're men of action, we enjoy a good fight. But this? Threatening these people? That's just beneath us."

 

Before Vader could respond Anakin continued, "We are agents of Order. I ask you what use is Order when you keep killing your populace, and turn them against you."

 

"You assume I agree with Emperor's order, traitor. If it were up to me, I would have simply have utilized Order 37 to draw you out, as you have now. But unlike you, I understand the concept of loyalty."

 

"You're not an idiot, Vader. You're me, after all."

 

"That's up to debate, actually," Obi-Wan said facetiously.

 

"Shut up, Master," Anakin chuckled, turning back to face his clone, "regardless, we both know that the Emperor will betray you eventually. That is what the Sith do."

 

"Let me ask you this, traitor," Vader replied, "Who is the more immediate threat to the Empire? The Emperor, or you and your New Republic?"

 

"Both," Obi-Wan answered, "your Empire cannot survive under Palpatine's rule. It is already cracking apart."

 

Vader ignited his saber and pointed its blood-red blade at them, "I will remedy that when you and your New Republic are ashes."

 

The Jedi in turn drew their own blades and assumed positions on either side of Vader's flanks. "You can't beat us, clone. It may take a while, but you will lose."

 

"Let's find out," and Vader's form transformed into a whirling blur of movement, his blade a blaze of death. However, his quarry were already moving, but not towards him. They were retreating and throwing crates, tables and every loose object not bolted down at him as they went.

 

"You will not escape me a second time!" Vader snarled as he slashed through an extinguisher, bursting through the cloud of chemicals like a wraith and engaging Anakin with a deft swing. Anakin parried the blow, and continued to retreat deeper into the city.

 

"You will die here, Jedi. I will present corpses to the Emperor."

 

"That remains to be seen, clone."

 

**Meanwhile Onboard the _Gauntlet_**

 

"Ma'am!" the helmsman reported to Captain Sloan, "Our sensors are picking up a massive influx of traffic leaving the planet's spaceport."

 

"Are they our shuttles?" Sloan asked, already certain of the answer.

 

"No, ma'am. These appear to be civilian bulk freighters and personal transports."

 

 _Civilians fleeing the planet_ , Sloan thought bitterly. "Take up a holding position and dispatch fighters to intercept and ground them. Is Lord Vader still on the planet?"

 

"Yes ma'am. The captain on the ground reports he is engaging two Jedi on the outskirts of the city."

 

Sloan nodded, seeing exactly what the Jedi were doing as she watched more and more transports desperately trying to flee the planet only to be intercepted by a blockade of Imperial Warships. So long as Vader fought the Jedi, then the city wouldn't be leveled.

 

"Admirable," she said softly.

 

"Ma'am?" the Helmsman asked.

 

"Contact Imperial Center. Inform them that Lord Vader has engaged the Jedi and that we request new orders."

 

"Aye, ma'am. Plugging in the call now."

 

 _I damn well won't hang myself over this ridiculous situation. Let someone else sort it out._ She thought softly to herself as the line connected with some low-level admiral. After a minute of discussion, she was surprisingly and unorthodoxly patched to the Emperor himself. Sweat poured down the back of her neck as the image of the monarch himself came into view.

 

She saluted almost instinctively before lowering herself into a kneeling bow, "Y-your majesty."

 

"Rise." Palpatine said boredly, " _Where is Lord Vader, Captain?_ "

 

"My liege, he is on the planet presently, fighting the two Jedi we were sent to capture. If I may, my emperor, it appears your threat to bombard the city worked in drawing them out of hiding."

 

" _I see. Except that my order was not a threat, Captain,_ " Sloan's heart stopped a moment at the subtle snarl in his voice, " _have your fleets been arranged into an orbital bombardment position yet?_ "

 

"N-no, my emperor. Vader and several battalions of troops are still on the planet, and we have a massive convoy of refugees attempting to leave the system."

 

" _Are you questioning my order, Captain?_ "

 

Sloan shook her head, "The fleet will be deployed at once, my emperor. But I must ask, what about Vader and the refugees?"

 

" _Vader has survived worse, Captain. As for these refugees? Eliminate them. That is all._ " And with that, the Emperor turned his back on the affair and flickered out of existence.

 

Sloan turned to her XO, her voice barely steady. "You heard him."

 

"I did." the XO nodded, bellowing, "You heard his majesty, men! Battle stations, prepare for base delta zero."

 

He then turned her aside, "Ma'am, you know as well as I do that in order to commit Base Delta Zero, we'll have to abandon our holding positions. Unless you want to engage the refugees first-"

 

"Commander, we were ordered to perform Base Delta Zero. We do not have time or energy to commit to destroying an entire fleet of ships, not when the Jedi could easily escape us at any moment. Dispatch our fighters and bombers to deal with them."

 

"Captain, the fighters won't be able to eliminate those ships without support."

 

Sloan smiled softly, "Do you have so little faith in the finest of the Starfighter Corps?"

 

The XO smiled back, "No ma'am, I don't."

 

**Meanwhile**

**Onboard the _New Dawn_**

**High orbit of Tanaab**

 

"Oh, finally! Out of that cramped escaped pod! My joints were acting up from the small space. Now if only we can escape the Imperial massacre, and see Master Anakin again." Threepio lamented before Artoo hurried along to the ship's cockpit, and whistled in joy at the prospect of reuniting with Anakin.

 

Unfortunately, it was Airen Cracken who was at the controls, and he had a grave look on his face. He gestured for the two droids to strap in as the emerald bolts of TIE Fighters struck the hull of the craft, causing it to shake violently.

 

Quickly, Cracken dove for the planet, his sensors indicating the TIE's were still pursuing him.

 

Cracken opened his comms and dialed in a frequency. "General Kenobi, Skywalker! This is Cracken! I am approaching the rendezvous point! Are you there yet?"

 

" _Negative!_ " Skywalker's voice came on the line, " _We are still engaging Vader on the ground-oof!_ " A crash followed, followed by grunting and lightsabers swinging, " _We're going to keep this up as long as we can! As long as Vader's here, that gives the city time to evacuate, over!_ "

 

"That's a negative, Skywalker. The Fleet is getting into position to bombard the planet. My sensors indicate they are power up their weapon systems."

 

" _What? Vader is still-_ " Silence followed for a long several seconds, and R2 beeped and chirped frantically into the comm.

 

A chuckle came back. " _I'm okay, R2. Cracken, we'll be there in five minutes. If we're not, get the hell out. Over and out._ "

 

"Oh goodness gracious me!" C3PO moaned, "If this is what my old life was like, I want nothing more to do with it!"

 

R2 slapped him across his metallic knee, chirping darkly at him, as Cracken chucked, “Couldn’t have said it better, R2 All right, hang on! This might get dicey!"

**The outskirts of the Spaceport**

 

Obi-Wan's mind flashed back to his final duel with the fallen Anakin on Mustafar all those years ago, when he'd been forced to draw swords against the man he'd raised and become brothers with. In that battle, it had taken all of Obi-Wan's skill, experience and cunning, and no small part of Anakin's own vast overconfidence, to eventually best the newly titled Darth Vader.

 

Now he was facing that same Darth Vader, except this time with an armored suit and a level head. He was glad the really Anakin was by his side; otherwise he'd probably would've lost this battle minutes ago.

 

That thought nearly cost him his life as Vader threw a coolant tank at him. Instinctually, Obi-Wan chopped the tank in two, causing the coolant to spurt out in a thick cloud. As the gas burned at his skin and choked at his lungs, Obi-Wan was suddenly sent whirling back as Vader punched him once and then twice in the face.

 

He whirled back, conscious of his nose breaking as Vader sent him flying into a wall with a powered push. Obi-Wan nearly fainted then, his mind going light as he slammed into the wall with enough force to fracture the rockcrete.

 

"Now you die, Old Man!" Vader snarled as he moved in for the kill. Desperately, Obi-Wan tried to raise his blade to defend himself, but every action felt like he was being weighed down by lead weights. It was over, he was going to die and—

 

Suddenly, there was a blur of white and blue, and Vader's strike was redirected mere inches from Obi-Wan's face. Anakin spun in front of him, disarming the clone in one swell movement before he grabbed him by his armored throat and proceeded to slam him into the ground.

 

Promptly, Anakin ripped the mask from the clones face as Obi-Wan got to his feet, swaying.

 

"Surrender!" Obi-Wan ordered as he drew his lightsaber shakingly to the man's hateful chin.

 

"Never! I would rather--"

 

"Shut up!" Anakin snarled as kicked the man hard in the face, blood exploding from his mouth as Anakin plucked the man up and slammed him against the wall.

 

"Shut up and listen, you fool! The fleet is going to fire on this city in a matter of minutes! You will die here with us unless we move, now!"

 

"You're bluffing!" Vader spluttered, "Sloan wouldn't dare!"

 

"But the Emperor would. Don't you understand? You're nothing to him! Nothing! Just an expendable tool to be thrown away when you are no longer of use! He will gladly kill you if it means killing us!"

 

Vader starred at them, and then glanced up at the fleet of ships slowly taking position around the planet. He sighed and nodded, "What is your plan then?"

 

"We have a ship coming in," Anakin replied, turning his head at Obi-Wan, "Master, if we hurry, we can make-"

 

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt it, "Anakin! Move!"

 

But it was already too late. A sudden culmination of power exploded outward from Vader, sending Anakin and Obi-Wan flying across the field as the ceiling started to fall all around them. Promptly, the Jedi raised their hands and began deflecting stones and plasteel tons in weight, conscious that Vader could strike at any moment.

 

Except he didn't. "You're right about one thing, traitor. I am merely a tool, and my purpose is to destroy you and your master."

 

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned their heads to see Vader retrieving his saber and mask, putting them both on their respective places, "And if I do destroy you and your master, here and now, I have no purpose and the Emperor will destroy me in turn."

 

"You could come with us." Obi-Wan grunted as he pushed another rock aside. Anakin and Vader shook their heads at that.

 

"It's not in him to join the Jedi, Obi-Wan, he's an agent of the Sith."

 

"That is correct, traitor. I will not kill you now, but when it will benefit me the most. When I can destroy the Emperor in turn and bring prosperity to the Empire. But until then, farewell."

 

And he turned his back and marched out of sight.

 

"Well, that went well," Anakin cursed as he and Obi-Wan threw the last of the ceiling off of them, "and I wager that won't be the last we see of him."

 

"Perhaps not, but it does prove a point. The Emperor's days are numbered."

 

**Five minutes later**

**Aboard the _Gauntlet_**

 

"Ma'am, out fleet is in position. We can begin the bombardment at once."

 

"And our forces?" Sloan asked.

 

"Evacuated. The last of the shuttles are soon to board our ship."

 

"And Vader?"

 

"I… do not know, ma'am. None of our forces have reported seeing him since he engaged the Jedi."

 

Sloan nodded, weighing her options very carefully. "Do we still have access to his frequency?"

 

"Negative, ma'am. It went offline about five minutes ago."

 

"What about his starfighter?"

 

"Yes ma'am, we do. Do you wish for me to contact it?"

 

Again, Sloan weighed her options. On one hand, it was possible the Jedi had already dealt with him, hence why his personal communicator wasn't responding. But on the other? On that very dangerous other?

 

"Yes, patch me through."

 

The Helmsman nodded and the signal came through.

 

"Lord Vader, this is Captain Sloan. We are position to begin an orbital bombardment. The Emperor has personally ordered me to commence it at once regardless if you are still on the city. Please respond, over."

 

There were several seconds of silence, and Sloan started to wonder if her original assessment was correct. Then a series of aurebesh text appeared on the communication officer's screen, 'I'm on my way. The Jedi have escaped. Commence bombardment now.'

 

Sloan let out a sigh of relief and nodded, "Commence the bombardment."

 

**Back on Tanaab**

 

They had literal seconds to spare. Above, emerald bolts began to rain hell upon the city; burning, smashing and atomizing everything it touched as stone and metal was melted into glass. Ahead, the New Dawn was making touchdown, and Rex and R2 were already at the ramp.

 

"Come on! Let's get the hell out of here!" Rex shouted.

 

"No need to tell us twice, Rex!" Anakin replied as he and his master leapt yards and barely landed on ramp as a bolt blew apart the ground they'd originally been standing.

 

"Cracken, they're on! Punch it!"

 

"Roger!" Cracked shouted back as the New Dawn went supersonic in seconds. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex and R2 all went flying against the bulkheads from the sudden fluctuation in gravitational force and remained that way until they hit atmo. From there, they could feel reality stretching and slipping as the ship entered hyperspace.

 

After another moment, reality settled back to normal. The moment it did, R2 threw himself at Anakin, beeping and chirping madly.

 

"Hey buddy!" Anakin cooed as he hugged his long-time companion, "I missed you too. Gah!"

 

He recoiled back as R2 hit him with a thermos, "What was that for!?"

 

" _Padme,_ " the droid chirped angrily at him, " _I saw what you did to her._ "

 

Anakin stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, but then a creeping dread came through him like a hot knife to the heart. "Yes, you were there with me."

 

" _Yeah, I was,_ " and R2 hit again, " _I missed you, but I still hate you for doing that._ "

 

"I don't blame you, R2. You can keep hitting me if you want."

 

" _Nah, I'm good for now. But I want you to understand something,_ " he jabbed a mechanical hook at his chest, " _if you ever do that again, I'll throw you back into the lava myself, you get me?_ "

 

Anakin nodded, and R2 rolled up to the ramp, "Well, you coming?"

 

Rex chuckled at that, "You getting threatened by a droid and him getting away with it. How times have changed, huh?"

 

"Yeah… no kidding."

 

**Meanwhile, On the _Gauntlet_     **

 

“Ma’am, the Jedi’s ship has entered hyperspace.” One officer informed Captain Sloan.

 

“Yes, I can see that.” Sloan snapped at the officer, before composing herself enough to ask, “What of Lord Vader?”

 

“He’s dealing with the last of a group of interlopers, but four dozen ships have escaped the system. We just didn’t have the numbers to deal with them all.”

 

“Then inform me the minute that Lord Vader is back on the ship, and… continue with the bombardment as ordered.”

 

“What about the civilians that are fleeing the city on speeders? Should we extend the range of the bombardment?”

 

Repressing the urge to shoot the officer where she stood for daring to suggest extending this pointless slaughter even further, Sloan denied the order, “Negative. If we try to kill everyone who dares to flee the city, then we may as well end up destroying the whole planet. Besides, we weren’t ordered to do so by the Emperor, and his word is law.”

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Within Varon’s Orbital Station**

 

“The Emperor’s must have lost his mind if he’s bombarding Pandath just to get to the two of you.” Garm disgustingly commented after hearing the debriefing from Obi-Wan and Anakin. Holding a moment of silence for the fallen on Taanab, he continued, “At least you guys managed to evacuate about half of the city.”

 

“ _It’s still not enough, Minister. Too many people were lost to my clone._ ” Anakin disappointedly said.

 

“That’s still more than the Empire would have done, by any stretch.” Bail reminded the two Jedi, before speaking to the organic crew of the _New Dawn_. “You, all four of you, are to be commended for your resourcefulness in evading this new Vader and his forces and going beyond the call of duty in this mission. That’s why we decided to promote the four of you for your service, effective immediately.”

 

“Captain Rex, for your service for both the Old and New Republic, you are promoted to Colonel, and will work directly under General Kota in training the New Republic’s army.”

 

“Commander Airen Cracken, you are hereby promoted to Colonel Cracken, and will work as Director Yularen’s second-in-command of the New Republic Intelligence.” 

 

“Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, you two are reinstated as Generals in the New Republic’s Army. Anakin will help train our Starfighter Corps, while Obi-Wan will continue to serve in the High Council, and help Minister Mothma lead our ambassadorial division.”

 

“ _Chief Organa, this- this is quite the honor. I’ll do my best to make your trust worth it, Sir._ ” Rex saluted the Chief of State.

 

" _We all will, Sir._ " Anakin spoke on everyone's behalf, before adding, " _We need a plan to take out Sidious' clone of me if we ever come across him again. Simply put, me and Obi-Wan were almost killed fighting him._ ”

 

“I still can’t believe that my ancestor figured out a way to perfectly clone a copy of you in such a short period of time. Unless he’s got several Rakatan artifacts lying around in his arsenal, then I don’t see how he could have done it.” Tau interjected.

 

“ _For all we know, he had this clone of Anakin prepared years in advance, just in case he died on Mustafar, or anytime in-between. Sidious always had a backup plan for his stratagems._ ” Obi-Wan added.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to plan accordingly.” Ahsoka piped up, before asking, “What about the refugees? Will any of them be joining you on the way to Varon?”

 

“ _Afraid not. Most of them are heading to either Hutt Space, or taking their chances with other shadowports. At least they’ll spread the word of this atrocity._ ” Airen replied. Changing topics, the newly promoted colonel asked, “ _How’s our six-pronged offensive going?_ ” 

 

“Better than we could have hoped. The people of Dac and Mandalore have joined with our fleets, and have all but driven the Imperials from their systems. Ansion’s holding out, but we’re expecting them to fall within one week. As forRyloth, Praesitlyn, and Haruun Kal, their offensives will begin in two hours, max.” Garm answered.

 

“Good. Once we have control of Praesitlyn, we can broadcast Tarkin’s trial across the galaxy, and fan the flames of rebellion even further.” Anakin replied.

 

“Speaking of which, how’s the interrogation of that sithspawn going?” Ahsoka growled out.

 

“The monster’s finally cracked under Colonel Skirata and Masters Tholme and Kuro’s combined interrogations two hours ago, and is giving us exactly what we need to convict him.” Mon told the Jedi Knight. “We’re preparing a rescue mission for Captain Gial Ackbar on Eriadu, and are going to move his trial up to after your wedding, and your honeymoon begins.”

 

“Makes sense. Ackbar needs to be rescued from his captives, and we need to-“ Ahsoka stopped right there, and instead asked, “Why would you wait until our honeymoon to begin his trial? That doesn’t make any sense to me.”

 

Looking at each other awkwardly, Bail explained, “We discussed the matter extensively, and, given the bad blood between you and Tarkin from the Clone War, we believed that it would be best if you sat this trial out. Besides, you and Tau will be married, and don’t need to sully your hands with that monster’s blood.”

 

“Hate to say it, but it makes sense.” Tau reluctantly agreed, much to Ahsoka and Anakin’s surprise. Explaining himself, he added, “We need this trial to be fair and impartial, and that’s why the two of us and Anakin cannot interfere in this matter. Given your justifiable hatred for the man, my knowledge of his future crimes, and Anakin’s working with him on several campaigns for the Emperor, we’d only muddle the waters, and make it seem like we’re going after him personally.”

 

Sighing in defeat and agreement with her beloved, Ahoska looked to Anakin, who nodded in concurrence, and she said, “All right. We’ll abstain from the trial. Besides, I wouldn’t want to spend my honeymoon testifying, anyway.” 

 

“Now that that’s settled, we need to prepare the bacta tanks for Master Yoda, Ventis, and the others. They’ll be arriving in a few hours, and we need them at full strength for a debriefing of this Chaos cult.” Tau told everyone, before remembering, “And, we need to finish preparations for General Kota and Saw’s mission to Odacer-Faustin, because they’re set to depart in less than two hours.”

 

**Two Hours Later**

**On the _Bellicose_**

****

**107 Hours From Kynachi**

 

“Master, why did you bombard the city of Pandath?” Bahl’al bluntly asked Sidious.

 

“ _You know fully well why, my apprentice. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were on the world, and this was too good an opportunity to pass up._ ” Sidious fiercely reminded his student, as he was in no mood for trivial matters.

 

“Yes. They were. But, now the city’s destroyed, and close to half of the city’s inhabitants escaped to spread word of this massacre across the galaxy, further delegitimizing us in the people’s eyes. We cannot afford to expend so many resources and personnel in destroying two individuals, no matter who they may be.” Bahl’al reminded Sidious before he continued:

 

“Because of you and your indiscriminate policies, the Empire is nearing the precipice of defeat, as the New Republic has launched three more offensives on Ryloth, Praesitlyn, and Haruun Kal. Not to mention how we’ve just lost Dac and Mandalore, two of the Outer Rim’s most prized jewels.”

 

“These worlds and peoples will join the New Republic in droves, and undermine our own recruitment efforts across the galaxy. If we are to bring the galaxy into a new age as Lord Bane foresaw, we must prioritize and plan accordingly, not use such blind slaughters as a deterrent.” Bahl’al finished.

 

Smiling sinisterly at Bahl'al's bold but eloquent speech, Sidious replied, "Then you must accelerate your work on Tython because, as you say, time is running out for the Empire."

 

 _That’s not all I’m working on in securing the Sith’s dominance of the galaxy, you foolish egomaniac._ Bahl’al thought, remembering his agents that were searching Lothal for its purported Jedi Temple before bowing, and complying, “I will give it my top priority once I return from Kynachi.”

 

“ _Good. I hope, for all of our sakes, that the investigation bears fruit. We must learn all we can about this new enemy before they strike again, or the damage they will inflict will be far more severe than their ambush of your fleet._ ”

 

“Yes, my Master. Speaking of which, the enemy fleet that ambushed my forces has been given a trajectory of heading to the Serroco System. I have all forces there on high alert, and the _Hydra_ and our fleet detachments in in close pursuit of them.”

 

“ _Very good. Continue with your mission, and inform me of the results of your labor once you learn what transpired on Kynachi._ ”

 

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Malleus_**

**110 Hours From Kynachi**

 

Malleus, formerly the fallen Jedi Telloti Cillmam'n, was meditating on his ship to focus his rage for his wayward apprentice once he caught up with Sidirri. If she was still alive, that is.

 

He had taken the young woman under his wing after she fled her fellow Younglings on Arkinnea, taught her much of what he knew about the Dark Side, and she fled the second that a chance for greater power came along.

 

A part of him knew that Sidirri would eventually leave him, or even try to kill him later on, but he didn’t expect her to leave him so soon, especially for some demented cultist and his mad talk about ‘Chaos’, or whatever the blazes that Occisor was talking about.

 

That was why he, along with his team of elite assassins, were heading to Kynachi, where the homing beacon in Sidirri’s bloodstream cut out.

 

Suspecting that the young woman had either somehow removed the tracer or more likely had been killed, he was prepared to cut down anyone who interfered with his hunt.

 

Knowing from the region’s Holonet channel that the planet’s capital city had been attacked by terrorists and Battle Droids, Malleus prepared to activate the ship’s cloaking device if any of his enemies found him.

 

**Meanwhile, On Phindar**

 

Shon-Ju and his twenty students were prepared to rescue their four lost brothers and sisters from their abductees.

 

The Dark Jedi and his followers felt a powerful disturbance in the Force emanate from a world that one of the disciples recognized as Kynachi, and they debarked their hidden refuge to save their followers from whoever was audacious enough to kidnap them.

 

For some reason, Shon-Ju felt a sense of exhilaration as his ships prepared to enter hyperspace, as if he was reaching the crossroads of his destiny.

 

Brushing his feelings aside for now, he focused on saving his followers from their kidnappers, and exact a bloody revenge on whoever stole them from him.

 

**Six Hours Later**

 

**Within Varon’s Orbital Station**

**In Hangar Five**

 

“All right! Get everyone ready to assist the wounded!” Tau ordered the medics as the Kynachi teams debarked their ships, and the doctors began to escort Ventis Connor, Satele, Elias, Yoda, Knuckles, and the wounded farm hands to the space station’s medical wing for immediate treatment.

 

Reaching out to Ventis through the Force, Tau looked at his abdomen wound before worriedly asking him, _You gonna be okay with that wound?_

 

 _I will be, once we stop Gallies and rescue Ashla for Connor._ Ventis grimly thought back as he clutched at his side and accepted the shoulder to lean on from his medic.

 

Nodding at his apprentice’s resolve, Tau turned to see Celeste watching from the sidelines with a saddened expression on her face as Ventis walked away.

 

Having a good idea of what was bothering the Jedi Shadow, Tau approached Celeste, and she admitted, “I know about Ventis, and his broken deal with Gallies.”

 

“He told you, then?” Tau asked.

 

“After the battle ended, and his demonic son escaped with his remaining followers.” Celeste confirmed.

 

“And now you don’t know what to think about Ventis, is that it?” Tau inquisitively asked.

 

“No. What happened to him wasn’t his fault. I know that better than most. I just need a little time to process this information, especially since he has his kids over.” Celeste earnestly told Tau.

 

“Good. I’d hate for my friend to lose his future girlfriend after so much anguish in his life.” Tau said with a little smugness as Celeste’s eyes bulged out, and he slyly admitted, “Ventis may have alluded to your crush on him, and vice-versa.”

 

Before she could say anything, Tau added, “Don’t worry, only Ahsoka and the rest of my crew knows this, and we’re not gonna blab about it to anyone. Your relationships are your own business, and not ours to meddle in.”

 

“Thanks, Tau.” Celeste gratefully stated before the rest of the teams exited their ships, and Tau went to greet them.

 

Speaking to the civilians and crew of the _Hasty Harpy_ first, he told them, “It’s good to meet all of you. I imagine that you know who I am, and I want to thank you all for the difficult choice you made in choosing to join the New Republic. We’ll be sure to help you in the transition to working with us. For now, just acclimate yourself to the station until we can find a place for you.”

 

“So, basically, we’re your prisoners here, Jedi Palpatine. Is that it?” Lalo joked to the Jedi Knight.

 

“I’m pretty sure prisoners don’t have free reign of most of the station, Captain Gunn.” Tau retorted. Then turning to face A’Sharad and Hunter, he ordered them, “Report to Director Yularen for a full debriefing of the Kynachi mission. We need to know everything we can about Occisor and his cult so we can be prepared for their next move.”

 

**One Hour Later**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

 

“ _Taanab’s in full revolt after Pandath’s destruction, and the Imperials have called in nearby Destroyers to quell the uprising before the planet outright secedes. I hope that you have a plan to save the world before the Empire secures it._ ” Mungo warned Tau, Mon, Bail, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka.

 

“ _Our resources are stretched rather thin from our ongoing offensives, but we still have a few reserves for emergencies. We’ll do the best we can._ ” Bail replied.

 

“ _Just focus on staying low until you can escape the system, Mister Baobab. Right now, your cover is essential to the alliance between the New Republic and your family._ ”  Mon advised Mungo.

 

“ _I know, Minister Mothma. Let’s just hope that Taanab will survive until you can rescue them._ ” Mungo glumly replied before ending the transmission.

 

“Taanab is close to Hutt Space, and they can get there faster than our fleets.” Tau proposed, before continuing, “At the very least, they can keep the Imperials occupied until Supreme Commander Zalveniad and his task force can arrive to liberate the world.”

 

“ _You’re certainly relying on a lot of the galactic underworld for our missions._ ” Obi-Wan cautiously observed, his mistrust of the Hutts obvious to everyone present.

 

“We gotta work with the forces that we have, not with what we wish we had, Master Kenobi. Besides, not all Hutts are like Jabba and Gardulla, and those are the kind of Hutt leaders that we need to groom in order to continue our alliance with them.” Tau reminded the Jedi Council member.

 

“ _Yes, but you know the Hutts will want something in return for their services, and we can’t afford to keep paying our allies for their efforts._ ”

 

“That’s why they’ll cultivate a trade route with Taanab’s agricultural trade for its impoverished citizens, and we’ll help negotiate the exact details. I think the chance to expand their profits and influence through more legitimate means will be too good a chance for the Hutt Grand Council to pass up on.”

 

“ _Minister Mothma and I will take it up with Popara and Jool at once._ ” Bail ended the transmission before the two politicians disappeared from the transmission.

 

Turning to the two Jedi Knights, Obi-Wan said, “ _I’d better get back to helping repair the ship’s engines. I just hope that you know what you’re doing, bringing the Hutts into this mission._ ”

 

“So do I, Master Kenobi.” Tau replied as the two lovers were left alone.

 

“Well, now that we’re done for the day, there’s something I need to ask you, my dearest.” Tau teasingly asked Ahsoka.

 

Glibly smiling at Tau, Ahsoka warned him, “If you’re asking what I think you are, I may need to remind you that Celebion and his mighty pommel are still hovering over us.”

                                                                                                  

Chuckling at the concern, he reassured him, “Don’t worry, it’s not that. We’ll have plenty of time for that during our honeymoon. No, I was going to propose to you where we can have our wedding, and who can officiate it.”

 

“Oh?” Ahsoka whispered.

 

“Master Yoda and Celebion, at the Mallory’s farm.” Tau responded, before continuing, “Since we’re Jedi and followers of Iluvatar, I figured we ought to honor both parts of our faith. And, the Mallory’s farm is a perfect, peaceful place where we can have our wedding without the bustle of helping to govern the New Republic, and begin our honeymoon.”

 

Smiling at Tau’s thoughtfulness, Ahsoka gently leaned in to kiss him, and said, “I’d love that very much, Tau.”

 

“All right. We’d better start getting the preparations ready, because I want the wedding to happen once the mission to Odacer-Faustin is over.” Tau resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story, and it had its bright and dark spots, with Vader bombarding the city of Pandath, Bahl’al challenging his master’s policies, several other dark parties heading to Kynachi, the NR planning to help Taanab break free from the Empire, and Tau and Ahsoka planning their wedding. Oh, and the mission to Odacer-Faustin will soon begin in earnest. Man, what a ride this story has been, and I’m nowhere near done writing for Squasher. Let me tell you, fanfiction has really been an anchor for me ever since the Star Wars EU was discontinued. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Wednesday, May 22, 2019? I’m doing well, as I mowed my parents’ yard earlier, and had a delicious lunch as well. I think I’ll read more of Assassin’s Creed: Renaissance as well, since I haven’t read in a while. Oh, and, only one week left until Star Wars #108 is released, and I can’t wait to buy it at my local comic book store. Man, it will be so nostalgic buying an EU comic again at the store. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for review, as it’ll probably take a couple days to revise, with their own busy schedules and everything. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Friday, May 24, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this hot evening? I’m doing all right, as I volunteered today for three hours, had delicious pizza for lunch, and relaxed afterwards. I finished Assassin’s Creed: Renaissance, read over two thirds of Star Wars: Cloak of Deception, and have taken a break from Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey to begin playing the first ever Assassin’s Creed game from the Xbox 360. So, the main reason that I am adding this addendum is to give credit to Squasher and JSailer for the heavy revisions that they made for this chapter. They made the fight between Vader, Anakin, and Obi-Wan, and heavily edited the bombardment of Pandath, including Sidious’s threat to Captain Sloan. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and May God bless us all in these trying times.


End file.
